


Dresden (Übersetzung)

by chopzoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Multi, Translation, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 314,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopzoe/pseuds/chopzoe
Summary: Als Levi in den Besitz seines gefälschten Ausweises kam, wusste er, dass der Schlüssel zum Überleben es sein würde, unbemerkt zu bleiben und den Groll und die Verbitterung, die er fühlte, in sich zu behalten. Als die Wogen des Krieges jedoch beginnen auf Deutschland überzuschwappen, muss Levi eine Entscheidung treffen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hedera_helix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedera_helix/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dresden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719944) by [hedera_helix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedera_helix/pseuds/hedera_helix). 



> Vorwort:  
> Dies ist lediglich eine Übersetzung eines Amateurs. Ich habe weder Translationswissenschaft noch Englisch studiert, sondern übersetze so gut es mir mit meinen selbst angeeigneten Englischkenntnissen (und der Hilfe diverser Dictionaries) möglich ist. Verbesserungsvorschläge nehme ich gerne an! Fehler, wie Tippfehler, doppelte Wörter oder komische Satzstrukturen sind definitiv nicht ausgeschlossen und rutschen trotz Korrekturlesen immer irgendwie durch. ^^  
> Es wird **Warnungen am Ende jedes Kapitels** geben (Nehmt diese bitte ernst).

  
Levi sieht die Schmutzflecken auf dem Küchenboden für einige Sekunden länger an als üblich und ihm fällt auf, dass er gar nicht weiß, wann er diesen das letzte Mal gewischt hat. Es ist so lange her, dass er sogar nicht mehr weiß, von wo die Flecken überhaupt stammen; ist das große Braun von dem einen Mal, als Isabel ihre Suppe verschüttet hat, oder von dem Mal, als Levi beinahe den einen Becher Getreidekaffee umgeworfen hätte? Letzteres müsste Wochen her sein – sie haben schon seit einer Weile keine Lebensmittelkarten mehr erhalten – doch der Fleck ist immer noch da.  
  
Als er sich seinen Weg zum Tisch bahnt, realisiert Levi matt, dass er sich schon derart daran gewöhnt hat, ihm auszuweichen, dass er kaum die Veränderung an seiner Gangart merkt. Er setzt sich neben Farlan, schiebt seinen Haferbrei ohne große Begeisterung zum Abkühlen hin und her. Für einen Moment denkt er darüber nach, zu fragen, was mit der Milch passiert ist, die er am Vortag gekauft hat, doch erkennt, dass Isabel sie wohl wieder Frau Gernhardt gegeben haben muss; es gibt keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihre Kinder sie mehr brauchen, als sie drei es tun, also verwirft er ihn.  
  
„Ist Isabel schon gegangen?“, fragt er Farlan, der zustimmend ein „Hm“ von sich gibt.  
  
„Hat gesagt, sie schaut bei Herr Schild wegen dessen Hund vorbei.“  
  
Zur Erwiderung brummt Levi, bevor er einen Löffel voll wässrigen Haferbrei isst, der nach nichts Außergewöhnlichem schmeckt.  
  
Sie tat das schon seit Wochen, seit sie das Tier liegend hinter ein paar Abfalleimern fand, die sie durchsucht hatte – und wie oft hat Levi ihr gesagt, dass sie das nicht tun soll? - und den Besitzer ermittelt hatte, wo sie den Hund sicher nach Hause schaffen konnte. Es war besser, als den ganzen Tag zu Hause zu sitzen und sicherlich besser, als Essen für ihre hungrigen Nachbarn zu stehlen, also sagt Levi nichts zu ihr, vor allem da Herr Schild sie von seinen Rationen essen ließ, wenn er es sich erübrigen konnte.  
  
In den ersten Wochen hatte er sie scharf beobachtet, um sehen zu können, ob sich an ihrem Verhalten etwas verändert hatte und schließlich hatte er sie begleitet und seinen Argwohn über den Mann abgelegt.  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass Herr Schild in seinen Siebzigern war, ein Witwer dessen einzige Freuden im Leben sein Hund und ein täglicher Besuch von der einzigen Tochter waren, die noch nah genug wohnte, um ihn zu sehen.  
  
„Gehst du heute raus?“, fragt Levi Farlan, versucht seine Stimme in gesprächiger Natur zu halten, doch der andere Mann sieht von seinem Buch auf, das Gesicht erschrocken.  
  
„Ich hab' nicht geplant...“, fängt er an, trifft zögerlich auf Levis Blick, bevor er sich entscheidet. „Nein, nicht heute.“ Da ist ein seltsamer Ton in seiner Stimme und ein Teil von Levi fühlt sich schuldig, dass er gefragt hatte. „Du?“  
  
Levi nickt. „Ich versuche, irgendeine Arbeit zu finden.“  
  
Es ist ein konstant zusetzender Gedanke diese Tage, irgendeine Arbeit finden, irgendetwas zu tun, irgendetwas, das einen davon abhält, im Haus zu bleiben und er kann nicht verstehen, wie Farlan das aushalten konnte, seine Bücher zu lesen und zu schreiben. Über was konnte man schreiben? Nichts widerfuhr ihm diese Tage. Levi beendet sein mageres Frühstück und lässt ihn zurück. Schließlich gibt es nichts, was er sagen könnte, um zu verändern, wie er war und wer ist er schon, dass er behauptet, Farlan sei nicht der Schlauste von ihnen für seinen Lebensstil?  
  
Nach einem Besuch des Gemeinschaftsbades – unangenehm wie immer - läuft er vom ersten Stock herab auf die Treppen und in Frau Niemeyer. Sie hält einen Brief in ihrer Hand und er fragt sich, ob sie endlich von ihrem Sohn gehört hat, der der vor zwei Jahren nach Buchenwald geschickt worden war für irgendein belangloses Verbrechen, über das sie nicht reden wollte. Sie stoppt ihn mit diesem durchstechenden Blick am Arm und fragt: „Wie steht es um Ihren Husten?“  
  
Levi versucht zu lächeln. „Besser, seitdem das Wetter wärmer wird“, erwidert er knapp, froh darum, den aufgesetzten Husten für ein paar Monate zu unterbrechen; Frau Niemeyer, eine fromme Wichtigtuerin, brauchte erst recht nicht zu wissen, dass die Armee ihn nicht wegen einer nicht spezifizierten Lungenkrankheit ausgemustert hatte.  
  
„Freut mich, das zu hören“, sagt sie ihm mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Ich habe Ihren kleinen Bruder vorhin hinausrennen sehen“, redet sie weiter, obwohl er bereits angefangen hat, die Treppen hinunter zu steigen. „Sie sollten wirklich besser auf ihn aufpassen.“  
  
Levi nickt wortlos, sich fragend, wie viel länger Isabel noch diese Scharade würde aufrecht erhalten können. „Ich werde ihm erzählen, vorsichtiger zu sein“, verspricht er der alten Frau, die immer noch nicht mit ihm fertig zu sein scheint.  
  
„Und wie geht es Ihrem Freund?“, fragt sie als nächstes, jetzt auf den Treppen über Levi verweilend, mit ihrer Hand das Geländer umklammernd. „Ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.“  
  
Levi spürt, wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenziehen. „Er hat herausgefunden, dass sein Bruder letzten Monat gestorben ist“, sagt er; die Lügen kommen in letzter Zeit so mühelos über die Lippen. „Er war in Leningrad. Das ist nun der letzte aus seiner Familie gewesen. Seither geht es ihm nicht mehr so gut.“  
  
Frau Niemeyers Gesichtsausdruck ist voll mit dieser Sorte Mitgefühl, die alle momentan für die schlechten Neuigkeiten anderer Menschen haben; oberflächlich und insgeheim froh, dass das Unglück diesmal jemand anderes getroffen hatte.  
  
„Tut mir leid, das zu hören“, drückt sie aus, neigt den Kopf zu einer Seite. „Dieser schwache Geist ist so eine Schande in so einem starken, gutaussehenden Mann wie ihm. Doch trotzdem, wer kann es seinen Eltern übel nehmen, ihn nicht in eine Anstalt zu schicken? Diese Kosten! Hätte ich es mir leisten können, hätte ich das mit meinem Stefan gemacht.“ Sie hält für eine Weile inne, ihr Gesichtsausdruck für einen Moment abwesend, bevor sie wieder zur Gegenwart zurückzukehren scheint. „Er hat doch noch diese Tante in Berlin, nicht? Vielleicht können die beiden sich gegenseitig Trost spenden.“  
  
„Ich hoffe es“, sagt Levi, bemüht, mit seiner Stimme wenigstens einen Hinweis auf Emotion zu übermitteln, was nach all den Jahren keine einfache Aufgabe ist.  
  
„Also dann, ich will Sie nicht so lange aufhalten“, seufzt sie endlich, hebt ihre Einkäufe vom Boden. „Heil Hitler.“  
  
„Heil Hitler“, entgegnet Levi routinemäßig, bevor er sich die Treppen hinunter auf die Straße begibt; der Tag wird sonnig werden, aber so früh an diesem Morgen liegt eine kalte Brise in der Luft und Levi schlägt seinen Kragen hoch, während er anfängt, die Straße hinabzulaufen.  
  
Er geht zuerst bei den Geschäften umher, fragt nach irgendeiner Beschäftigung, doch niemand benötigt Hilfe für irgendetwas, alle haben gelernt, ohne extra Hände auszukommen. Die Fabriken sind genau wie immer, lehnen jeden ab, der aussieht, als sollte derjenige lieber eine Waffe in den Händen halten. Levi entscheidet sich dazu, es auf der anderen Seite der Stadt zu versuchen, überquert die Elbe auf der Augustusbrücke und läuft am alten Turm vorbei, nicht anhaltend, bis ein Ruf hinter ihm ertönt.  
  
„He du! Kurzer!“  
  
Ein Instinkt bringt Levi dazu sich umzudrehen und sein Atem stockt in seiner Kehle, sobald er die grauen Uniformen erkennt. Er zählt fünf Männer, alle mit Handfeuerwaffen ausgestattet, ihre Gesichter in unheimlich breiten Lächeln gespalten, während sie an der Mauer eines Bogenganges, der zu einem Innenhof eines Gebäudes führt, lehnen. Einer von ihnen signalisiert Levi näher zu kommen und er tut es zögernd, obwohl sein Verstand beschäftigt in Erwägung zieht, zu rennen.  
  
„Kann ich Ihnen bei etwas behilflich sein?“, fragt Levi so höflich er kann, ein paar Meter von den Soldaten entfernt stoppend und versuchend, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, um den Fakt zu überdecken, dass sein Herz gegen seine Rippen schlägt.  
  
„Ja, ich denke, das kannst du.“ Einer der Männer tritt nach vorn und auch wenn das Abzeichen an seinem Kragen einfarbig schwarz ist, kann Levi schätzen, dass er den höchsten Dienstgrad der Gruppe besitzt. Was ihn mehr als den Status des Mannes beunruhigt, ist das, was das Abzeichen bedeutet: Diese Männer sind Gestapo.  
  
„Was wäre das?“, erkundigt sich Levi mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, als die Sonne die Wolken durchsticht, die Männer aus seiner Sicht heraus verdunkelnd. Er kann seine Achseln von dem Schweiß jucken spüren und er kämpft darum, die Nervosität auf seinem Gesicht in einer angemessenen Menge zu begrenzen. Immerhin will auch niemand vor solchen Personen zu gefasst wirken.  
  
„Zeig mir deine Ausweispapiere.“  
  
Levis Verstand ist voller Schimpfwörter, während er versucht, seine Hände still zu halten, seine Ausweispapiere aus seiner Tasche ziehend; er hatte sie vor langer Zeit bekommen, bevor er Berlin verließ und er weiß, die Informationen sind datiert, eigentlich ungenau. Seine linke Hand streckt sich nervös nach dem Griff eines kleinen Messers aus, das er in seine Hosentasche gesteckt hatte, bevor er das Haus verließ.  
  
Der Polizist starrt für gut zwanzig Sekunden auf seinen Ausweis, währenddessen nimmt Levi den Rest der Gruppe so diskret wie möglich unter die Lupe. Sein Verstand arbeitet fieberhaft, berechnet Auswege und formuliert Pläne, versucht, nicht das eine unabänderliche aber sehr wahrscheinliche Ende dieser Situation zu betrachten.  
  
„Sag mir deinen Namen“, befielt er Levi, der schnaubt.  
  
„Was, können Sie nicht lesen?“, fragt er, bevor er sich halten kann, als hätten seine Nerven für eine Sekunde über die Vernunft gesiegt. Der Mann in der Uniform sieht ihn hart an, sein Gesicht läuft bereits rot an vor Wut. „Theodor Mertz“, antwortet Levi, bevor dieser sprechen kann.  
  
„Das hier sagt, du kommst aus Berlin.“ Der Mann reicht den Ausweis an einen jüngeren Polizisten weiter, welcher das Papier gegen die Sonne hält, um es zu untersuchen.  
  
„Ich bin hier her gezogen, nachdem meine Eltern starben“, lügt Levi, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. Seine Augen hören auf, einer jungen Frau in grauem Kleid zu folgen, als sie zwischen Levi und den Soldaten vorbei die Straße überquert, behandschuhte Hände umklammern den Griff ihrer Handtasche, während ihr Blick sich kein einziges Mal von dem Kopfsteinpflaster hebt.  
  
„Mein Beileid für den Verlust“, sagt der Mann, sich nach allem außer Gesagtem anhörend, mit Levis Worten mitnickend. „An was sind sie gestorben? Wenn dich nicht stört, dass ich frage.“  
  
„Kohlenmonoxidvergiftung“, antwortet Levi, wissend, dass er sich zu teilnahmslos anhört, da die Augenbrauen des Polizisten auf dessen Haaransatz zuklettern. „Sie sind in einem Luftschutzbunker stecken geblieben.“  
  
„Und du warst nicht bei ihnen?“  
  
Levis Augen folgen dem jungen Polizisten, als er die Ausweispapiere an den nächsten Soldaten weitergibt, auf etwas in ihnen zeigend und ein Lachen ausstoßend und Levi hofft, dass es nur ein Witz über seine Körpergröße war. Der andere Soldat scheint nicht so sehr amüsiert, sondern nimmt dem anderen das Dokument aus den Händen, seine Augen wandern zu Levis Gesicht und zurück, als versuche er zu bestimmen, wie gut es mit dem Bild auf dem Papier übereinstimmt. Levi reißt seinen Blick von ihm weg und wendet sich dem sprechenden Mann zu.  
„Ich war am anderen Ende der Stadt“, erklärt er, versuchend es kurz zu halten, „meinen Onkel Kenny besuchen.“  
  
„Deinen Onkel Kenny besuchen“, wiederholt der Polizist, sein Lächeln wird breiter. „Nun, wenn das mal nicht nett von dir war. Ich muss zugeben, an dem Ganzen gibt es eine Sache, die ich nicht verstehe.“  
  
Levi versucht gleichmäßig zu atmen; er kann den Griff des Messers feucht werden spüren von seiner schwitzigen Handfläche, während er den Mann anstarrt, versuchend seine nächsten Worte zu erahnen. Würde er auf etwas in Levis Ausweispapieren hinweisen, eine Diskrepanz, die er übersehen hatte? Er schluckt angestrengt und nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, um den Schwindel zu vertreiben, von seinem hektisch schlagenden Herzen verursacht.  
  
„Wie kommt es, dass du nicht eingezogen wurdest?“, fragt ihn der Polizist, sein Ton seltsam höflich. „Die Jungs in der Kriegskanzlei haben dich sicher nicht zurückgewiesen, nur weil du so klein bist, oder?“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich habe eine Lungenkrankheit“, sagt er, hoffend, die kurze Erklärung würde ausreichen. Sein Verstand wiederholt den Satz, als versuche er, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas zu lenken, das ihm nicht auffallen will.  
  
„Wie schade“, kommentiert der Polizist und für Levi hört sich seine Stimme alarmierend spöttisch an. Er seufzt müde, als ihm jemand Levis Ausweis zurückgibt und fängt an, wieder darauf nieder zu starren. „Was für eine Lungenkrankheit?“  
  
Levis Hand greift den Griff des Messers, während sein Verstand fieberhaft daran arbeitet, mit irgendeiner Krankheit anzukommen, die irgendetwas mit Lungen zu tun hat und als er mit „Tuberkulose“ herausplatzt, weiß er, dass er bereits zu lange für eine Antwort gebraucht hat. Der Polizist sieht mit einer fast schon gelangweilten Art von Schadenfreude von dem Dokument auf, gibt Levi mit einer Geste zu verstehen, näher zu treten. Er tritt stattdessen vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück.  
  
„Komm her“, weist er Levi nun an, lässt diesen einen weiteren Schritt machen.  
  
„Wozu?“, fragt er, mit ruhiger Stimme, auch wenn er sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern kann, als er sich so gefürchtet hatte. Das Gesicht des Polizisten wird sofort ungeduldiger.  
  
„Wir müssen etwas sicherstellen“, erklärt er, seine Stimme plötzlich scharf. Levis Blick weicht von ihm zu den anderen Polizisten, die anfangen langsam auf ihn zuzugehen, wie Menschen, die sich einem Tier annähern, das sie versuchen zu fangen.    
  
„Ich habe bereits meinen Ausweis vorgezeigt“, versucht Levi es nun, in Verzweiflung geratend. „Was auch immer Sie wissen müssen, sollte dort drin stehen, oder nicht?“  
  
Der Polizist stellt sich gerader hin und seufzt wieder, folgt mit dem Blick den Menschen, die um sie herum über die Straße gehen, Mütter mit ihren Kindern, jüngere Frauen, die in einem kleinen Café am Fluss zu Mittag essen. Levis eigene Augen werden von der Hand des Polizisten angezogen, die zu dem Halfter seiner Handfeuerwaffe niedergreift.  
  
„Zieh deine Hose runter“, sagt der Mann ihm, seine behandschuhten Finger spielen mit der Halterung.  
„Jetzt, du kannst es entweder hier tun, oder im Durchgang, wo es ein bisschen abgeschiedener ist.“  
  
Levi ist sich kaum bewusst, dass er seinen Atem anhält, während er den Polizisten fassungslos anstarrt. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann er sehen, wie die anderen Soldaten näher kommen. „Das mache ich nicht“, erzählt er dem Mann leise; die Worte scheinen seinen Hals zu zerkleinern, als sie sich ihren Weg hinausquetschen.  
  
„Und warum nicht?“  
  
„Weil das verflucht nochmal menschenunwürdig ist, deshalb“, beharrt Levi, auch wenn er genau weiß, dass das nicht der Grund ist, den er braucht, um sich dem Befehl zu widersetzen. Er erinnert sich daran, wie einer seiner Nachbarn von etwas wie diesem erzählt hatte, doch zu der Zeit hatte er gedacht, er hätte die Geschichte einfach erfunden, als eine Art verstörenden Witz.      
  
„Oder, weil du etwas zu verstecken hast“, entgegnet der Polizist, runzelt plötzlich die Stirn, als seine Augen irgendwo um Levis Hüften herum Fokus finden. „Mit was fummelst du in der Hosentasche herum?“  
  
Levi versucht so unschuldig und gleichgültig wie möglich zu gucken, doch als er ein „Gar nichts“ herausbringt, weiß er, dass er zu lange gezögert hat. Sobald er einen erneuten Schritt zurück macht, greift ein Soldat seinen Arm und zieht das Messer aus seiner Tasche. „Was haben wir dann hier?“, spricht der Polizist gelangweilt gedehnt aus, gerade als Levi sein Gewicht zur Seite wirft, schnell auf seine Füße rollt und die Straße herabrast.  
  
Er kann die Männer hinter sich laut rufen hören, das Stampfen der schweren Schritte, als sie ihre Verfolgung starten, doch er hat einen Vorsprung und er kennt sich aus in diesem Spiel, auch wenn es schon Jahre her ist, seit er das letzte Mal zu Fuß fliehen musste. Levi kann die Stärke in seinen Beinen spüren, während er rennt, das durchdringende Gefühl von Geschicklichkeit und Kraft, das ihn daran erinnert, wie die Dinge einst gewesen sind und ihm ist nach Lächeln zumute, selbst mit den Verfolgern dicht auf seinen Fersen.  
  
Er weiß, dass das Gefühl bald verschwunden sein wird; schlechtes Essen und schwierige Lebensumstände haben ihren Tribut von ihm eingefordert und diese rauschende Energie wird sehr viel schneller aus seinem kleinen Körper vergehen als aus den trainierten und gepflegten Körpern seiner Jäger.  
  
Er biegt rechts in eine Gasse ab, den halben Weg herabsprintend, bevor er nach links dreht, über eine niedrige Mauer springt, quer durch einen kleinen Garten jagt; er kann aus kurzer Distanz entfernt Hunde bellen hören und er flucht zwischen seinen Atemzügen, als er in eine alte, gepflasterte Straße weiterläuft; die großen Gebäude verdecken die frühe Mittagssonne und der Platz badet in schwachen Schatten.  
  
Levi fragt sich, ob er in einen leichten Gang verlangsamen sollte, versuchen unverdächtig auszusehen und auf diesem Weg die Soldaten umgehen sollte, doch die Straße ist fast leer und ohne viele Menschen würde der Plan eher weniger funktionieren. Also behält er seine Geschwindigkeit bei und rennt weiter vorwärts, bis er die lauten Stimmen vor sich vernehmen kann und der Lärm von näherkommenden Schritten ihn durch eine Lücke zwischen zwei Gebäuden schickt; selbst in dem engen Abstand verlangsamen sich seine Schritte kaum, was er sich wünscht mit den Soldaten, die alle so gut wie das Zweifache seiner Größe sind.  
Gerade als er auf der Parallelstraße auftaucht, ertönt ein Rufen hinter ihm.  
  
„Da ist er!“  
  
Levi flucht, als er nach links abbiegt, kehrt macht und rennt, so schnell er nun kann. Er hört den ohrenbetäubenden Knall einer abgefeuerten Waffe, der einen Hund ins Bellen schreckt und das Geräusch der Mauer, die hinter ihm bröckelt, als die Kugel sie trifft, ist fast gedämpft im Vergleich.  
Sein Herz beginnt sogar noch schneller zu rasen, das Blut schießt in seine Beine, er kämpft klar zu denken. Er kennt diese Gegend der Stadt nicht so gut, hat nicht die Orte parat, die gut zum Verstecken wären und er glaubt, es kann nur sein Glück sein, hier überprüft zu werden.  
Während er die Straße entlangjagt, seine Füße auf den kalten Pflastersteinen rutschend, überfliegt er, was vor ihm liegt; eine Kreuzung zwischen den Häusern, er kann nach rechts oder nach links. Oder...  
  
Genau an der Spitze ist ein Haus umgeben von einer Gartenmauer, nicht sehr hoch und nicht sehr dick und darüber ist etwas, das Levi ins Auge fällt; ein Streifen eines Vorhangs, von der Brise aus dem offenen Fenster herausgezogen.  
Der Plan ist schrecklich, das weiß er sobald er es denkt, er denkt noch einmal darüber nach, rechts abzubiegen, da links nicht länger eine Option ist und, die Kreuzung erreichend, erspäht einen Holzkarren an der Mauer gegenüber.  
  
Bevor er weiterdenken kann, ist er darauf gehüpft und gesprungen, hat mit festem Griff das obere Ende der Mauer gepackt und sich hoch gezogen, ein paar Meter darauf entlang gerannt und mit seinem Körper durch die Luft, hat das Geländer eines kleinen französischen Balkons umklammert, bevor er kletterte, mit Mühe auf der Einzäunung balancierte und auf das offene Fenster zu sprang, seinen Körper nur wenige Sekunden hindurch warf, bevor sich das Gehämmer der Schritte vor der Mauer draußen sammelte; er setzt sich auf den Boden unter dem Fenster nieder, um Luft ringend, seine Brust und Kehle brennen, was beinahe Tränen in seine Augen treibt, während er versucht, sein Keuchen zu unterdrücken.  
  
Abseits von seinem leisen Schnaufen kann Levi die Soldaten fragen hören, wohin er verschwunden sei und kann vernehmen, dass sie einen längeren Weg genommen haben, statt dem schmalen Durchgang, den er selbst nutzte, was sein Entkommen gesichert haben musste. Der Hund bellt und heult, übertönt nahezu die Zurufe der Soldaten.  
  
„Scheiß Nazis“, flucht er leise, sich erst jetzt dem Raum zuwendend, in welchem er sich befindet; das Erste, was er erblickt, ist der Lauf einer Handfeuerwaffe, der genau zwischen seine Augen zielt.  
  
Langsam, als befürchte er, seinen Blick zu schnell zu bewegen wäre eine zu abrupte Regung, überfliegen Levis Augen den Mann, der die Waffe trägt: groß, solider Körper, viel stärker als seiner, ohne Zweifel, Hosen und Stiefel einer Militäruniform, der Rest der Kleidung hängt ordentlich über einem Bügel, ein Offiziershut sitzt auf einer hölzernen Kommode. Außerhalb des Apartments hört er jemanden das offene Fenster erwähnen; die Soldaten streiten darüber, ob er es hindurch geschafft haben konnte, oder nicht.  
  
Levi sitzt unheimlich bewegungslos, seine Gedanken bleiben an dem Messer hängen, das diese Wichser von der Gestapo ihm abgenommen haben und er kann nicht einmal weit genug denken, um die Situation in der er sich befindet zu verfluchen.    
„So wie ich das verstehe, reden die Soldaten über Sie“, sagt der Mann, seine Stimme tief und leise.  
  
Die Waffe sieht schwer aus doch verharrt gespenstig unbewegt in seiner Hand und Levi tat sich schwer, den Blick davon abzuwenden um den Mann und die Umgebung flüchtig genauer zu betrachten. Hinter ihm ist ein Waschgestell mit einem Spiegel darüber, der Rahmen im Art-Déco-Stil wirkt seltsam altmodisch; Levi hat den Mann bei der Gesichtsrasur überrascht, Spuren von dem Rasierschaum, den er benutzt hat, bleiben noch auf seinen Wangen und seinem Kinn zurück. Sein blondes Haar ist feinsäuberlich gekämmt, dichte Augenbrauen sind streng über hellblauen Augen zusammengezogen, er trägt dunkelgraue Hosenträger, seine Stiefel sind makellos poliert.  
  
Das Schlafzimmer ist genügsam aber behaglich, nicht übertrieben vollgestopft mit Gegenständen, nur wesentliche Ausstattung, nicht ein Anflug Femininum, so weit Levi sehen kann, aber er mag es, schätzt die Schlichtheit. Zu ihrer Linken ist ein Bett, mit Sorgfalt gemacht, keine Lampen auf den Nachttischen, nur eine einzelne Kerze in einem weißen Kerzenständer aus Emaille; das Unterteil davon ist wie eine Muschelschale geformt, mit Furchen, die zum Rand hin breiter wurden – es erinnert Levi schmerzhaft an den traurigen, kurzen Ausflug ans Meer, den einzigen, auf den seine Mutter ihn je mitnahm, auch wenn er nicht versteht, weshalb er gerade jetzt daran denken muss.  
  
All dies nimmt Levi wahr, als sein Blick durch den Raum springt, jedes Mal wieder zur Waffe zurückkehrend und er fragt sich, wieso das alles so lebhaft war, wieso er irgendetwas davon jetzt bemerkte, wieso er sich nicht nach Türen oder Fenstern umsah, oder nach Dingen, die er nach dem Mann werfen konnte, irgendetwas, das ihm selbst die kleinste Chance auf eine Flucht geben könnte.  
Er sieht die Waffe wieder an, realisiert, dass sie geladen ist und beschließt: So wird er sterben und was für ein mieses Ende es auch ist, so eine Schönheit in dieser beschissenen, mittelmäßigen Einrichtung zu finden ist vermutlich besser als sein Leben vor seinen Augen vorbeiziehen sehen; diese zweitklassige Tragödie nochmal sehen zu müssen, wäre für ihn das einzige gewesen, das alles davon sogar noch niederdrückender hätte machen können.  
  
Draußen auf der Straße reden die Männer immer noch, darüber debattierend, ob sie im Haus nachsehen sollten; einer von ihnen besteht darauf, sagt irgendetwas über Juden und Affen, was Levi nicht wirklich ins Bewusstsein aufnahm. Der Hund bellt weiterhin, den Karren und die Mauer an, den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen und sie kommen zu einem Entschluss; Levi fängt an auf diese schweren Schritte zu warten, welche die Treppenstufen hinaufklettern.  
Der Mann vor ihm ist wie aus Stein gemeißelt, sei emporragender Körper regungslos, sein Gesicht ungerührt. Als schließlich lautes Klopfen von der Tür aus her dröhnt, senkt er ohne zu zögern die Waffe.  
  
„Tun Sie jetzt nichts Dummes“, sagt der Mann, wendet sich dem Waschgestell zu und trocknet sein Gesicht und seine Hände, bevor er das Schlafzimmer verlässt; Levi kann anhand der metallischen Geräusche feststellen, dass er wartet, bis er vor der Tür ist, bevor er seine Waffe entlädt.    
  
Nach ein paar benommenen Sekunden scheint Levis Körper zum Leben zu erwecken. Er reckt seinen Hals, um vorsichtig aus dem Fenster zu spähen; zwei Soldaten patrouillieren noch immer die Straße abseits der Gartenmauer und Levi flucht flüsternd. Von der Wohnungstür aus ertönen Stimmen und Levi lauscht der Konversation angestrengt; die Männer, die nach ihm suchen, hören sich entschuldigend an, einer von ihnen versucht den Hund zum Schweigen zu bringen, der laut bellt, während sie sprechen und Levi erinnert sich an diese absurden Gerüchte, welche besagen, dass die Hunde der Gestapo dazu trainiert worden waren, den Geruch von Juden zu erkennen.  
  
„Ich habe mich über die Aufruhr gewundert“, dringt die gedämpfte Stimme des Mannes in den Raum, während Levi so leise wie möglich um das Bett herum auf das Waschgestell zu kriecht. Er richtet sich zögernd auf, nur um das stumpfe Schimmern eines Rasiermessers auf dem Grund der Schüssel zu finden, sich wagend zu denken, dass das ein Zeichen seines Glücks sein könnte. Er greift es lautlos mit seiner Hand, trocknet den Pseudoelfenbeingriff an einem Handtuch; ein rutschiger Griff an einer so scharfen Klinge würde ihm nun wirklich nichts bringen.  
  
Er umkreist den Raum langsam, positioniert sich in den freien Raum neben der Kommode, hinter der Tür. Er hört der Konversation zu, versucht nachzudenken, die Motive des Mannes zu berechnen, dafür dass er ihn nicht sofort der Gestapo übergab. Der einzige herzensgute Nazi zu sein, hört sich nicht nach einer vernünftigen Erklärung an.  
  
„Ich kann nicht behaupten, etwas Außergewöhnliches gesehen zu haben“, sagt der Besitzer des Apartments, so desinteressiert wie zuvor. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen.“  
Das Bellen des Hundes hat sich in ein tiefes Knurren und Jaulen gewandelt; Levi hört die Krallen wild am Boden kratzen und fühlt eine Schweißperle an seiner Schläfe herablaufen.  
  
„Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn wir uns das genauer ansehen? Der Angreifer ist klein und Sie wissen, wie diese Ratten sich verstecken können“, fragt ein anderer Mann und lacht ein wenig über seinen eigenen Witz, gefolgt von einer angespannten Stille.  
  
„Das ist mit Sicherheit nicht notwendig.“ Eine andere, nervösere Stimme schließt sich der Konversation an. Irgendjemand zieht den Hund von der Tür weg; das Bellen hallt im Korridor, übertönt fast die Worte des Mannes.  
  
„Mir scheint der Rottenführer vergisst seinen und meinen Rang“, hört Levi den Mann scharf aussprechen, als würde er etwas Wichtiges klarstellen. „Ich erwarte, dass der Lärm von jetzt an bewältigt wird.“  
  
„Jawohl, entschuldigen Sie.“ Einer der Soldaten hat noch eine Chance sich zu entschuldigen, bevor die Tür geschlossen wird.  
  
Levis Körper spannt sich an, als er merkt, dass der Mann zurückkehrt und verändert seinen Griff nervös, presst das Heft gegen seine Handinnenfläche, die stumpfe Seite der Klinge drückt sich gegen sein Handgelenk. Sein Atem verschnellert sich, als er den Mann das Schlafzimmer ansteuern hört. Levi hat für eine Sekunde Zeit, nachzudenken - ein sonderbar gefasster Einfall davon wie schnell er von dem eigenen Fast-sterben zu Einem-anderen-das-Leben-nehmen wechselt. Die Tür geht auf; Levis Körper glüht vor Stärke, vor Zorn, vor Überleben und er greift an. Er zielt nach oben, auf den Hals zu, doch schätzt die Distanz falsch ein; der Mann weicht dem Stoß mühelos aus, packt Levis Arm mit einer erschreckenden Kraft.  
Was danach folgt, ist ein geräuschloses Ringen, unausgewogen und kurzzeitig. Es gibt keinen Vorteil, den Levi nutzen könnte und in Sekundenschnelle hat der Mann seinen Arm hinter seinen Rücken gezwungen, ihn hart gegen die Kommode gepresst und ihm das Rasiermesser aus der Hand genommen.  
  
„Genau das habe ich gemeint“, murmelt der Mann, bevor der schmerzhafte Handgriff verschwindet. Als er sich umdreht, sieht er, wie der Mann das Fenster schließt und den weißen Vorhang zuzieht.  
„Die Männer werden noch für eine Weile in der Gegend bleiben. Idealerweise sollten Sie warten, bis es dunkel wird. Eventuell setzen Sie sich, während Sie das tun.“, schlägt er vor, sich umdrehend, um Levis Fassungslosigkeit mit einem nahezu gelassenen Gleichmut zu entgegnen.  
  
Urplötzlich, als würde er einem Befehl folgen, knicken Levis Beine ein und er sinkt neben der Kommode auf den Boden. Schwäche und Zittern, als dieser hartnäckige Überlebensdrang seine Glieder verlässt und Levi versucht sich an die letzte warme Mahlzeit zu erinnern, welche nicht aus Kartoffeln bestand. Überbleibsel von Schinken und Kohlrüben von Krieger, doch davon hatte er fast alles Isabel und Farlan überlassen und das war vor fünf Tagen gewesen. Almosen von einem Nazi, wie diesem, der sein Existieren duldet; die Verachtung kommt uneingeladen und Levi ist nach Schreien zumute, danach jemanden oder etwas zu schlagen, zu verstümmeln und zu töten, der Welt seine Wut zu zeigen, diesen ganzen Ärger geboren  aus der verabscheuungswürdigen Idiotie, dieser niederträchtigen Engstirnigkeit, welche ihn in seiner gesamten Jugendzeit von jeder Perspektive, jeder Erwartung, jedem Gramm von Freude, von allem, was seine Erwachsenenjahre bereitgehalten hätten, beraubt hatte.  
  
Levi spürt, wie der Mann ihn beobachtet, doch er weigert sich aufzusehen; das Schlimmste wäre es gewesen, Mitleid in den Augen einer solchen Person zu entdecken.  
  
„Vielleicht könnten wir einen Kaffee trinken“, sagt der Mann. „Oder möchten Sie etwas essen? Wie lange ist es schon her, als Sie das letzte Mal eine richtige Mahlzeit zu sich genommen haben?“  
  
Levi schweigt, eher aus Sturheit, nicht aus Überraschung und der Mann seufzt schwer.  
  
„Sicherlich gibt es keinen Grund, weshalb wir uns nicht wie zivilisierte Menschen benehmen sollten“, fährt er fort. „Auch in diesen Umständen.“  
  
Levi schnaubt über die Wahl seiner Worte. „Zivilisiert?“, erwidert er höhnisch. „Ich denke nicht, dass jemand wie Sie ein solches Wort benutzen sollte.“  
  
„Sagt der Mann, der mich vor nicht einmal fünf Minuten töten wollte“, erinnert er Levi, der nicht anders kann, als daraufhin aufzusehen.  
  
„Sie haben zuerst versucht mich zu töten“, kontert er, erst realisierend, wie kindisch er klang, nachdem sich der Mund des Mannes im Anflug eines Lächelns verzieht.  
  
„Ich habe Ihr Leben bedroht, ja“, sagt der Mann und Levi fällt erst jetzt auf, wie fremd sich sein Dialekt anhört. „Jedoch weiß nur ich, ob es meine Absicht war, es auch zu beenden. Wenn Sie logisch darüber nachdenken, wäre es sehr viel einfacher gewesen, Sie unseren geschätzten Freunden da draußen zu überlassen.“  
  
In Levis Verstand regt sich etwas, als hätte auf einmal etwas Schweres von ihm abgelassen, das Auftreten des Gefühls von Aussichtslosigkeit, welches dieser Art von Wut folgt, die nicht greifbar gemacht werden konnte und trotzdem nach einer Ausrichtung aus war; eine Skepsis, die zurückbleibt, dieses Misstrauen, von dem er sich nicht sicher ist, ob er es jemals, nach all der Hässlichkeit dieser Welt, die er gesehen hat, abschütteln könnte. Der Mann sagt Levi nicht, ob er in Sicherheit ist und das muss er auch nicht. Levi seufzt und drückt sich vom Boden ab, in das Wohnzimmer gehend, welches ähnlich mit dieser militärischen Strenge eingerichtet ist.  
  
„Ich mag Kaffee nicht“, sagt er beiläufig und hört den Mann leise schnauben.  
  
„Dann vielleicht Tee“, kommentiert dieser bloß und folgt Levi, geht an ihm vorbei in eine Küche. Levi setzt sich zum Warten auf ein Sofa; der Mann kehrt ein paar Minuten später wieder mit einer Teekanne und zwei überraschend zierlichen Tassen zurück, Teile eines zusammenpassenden Service. Er gießt den Tee durch Teesiebe, Levi gibt zu seinem Milch hinzu und lehnt sich zurück.  
  
„Ich habe wirklich versucht Sie zu töten, das ist Ihnen schon bewusst“, erzählt er dem Mann, obwohl er sich nicht sicher ist, was es damit auf sich hat.  
  
„Oh, das bezweifle ich nicht“,entgegnet dieser freundlich, seinen Tee langsam mit einem Löffel umrührend. „Dieser Überlebensinstinkt von Ihnen ist ziemlich bemerkenswert. Mir ist bisher niemand begegnet, der so stark war wie Sie es sind.“  
  
Nachdem Levi abgesehen von einem finsteren Blick keine Äußerung tätigt, macht er weiter. „Wie haben Sie die Mauer überwunden? Ich stelle es mir unmöglich für jemanden Ihrer Größe vor, sie hoch zu klettern.“    
  
„Davor stand ein alter Wagen. Ich bin gesprungen“, erklärt Levi nüchtern, doch seine Augenbrauen blieben verzogen.  
  
Die Situation war so lächerlich, in dem Apartment eines Nazioffiziers zu sitzen, Tee zu schlürfen und darüber zu plaudern, ob sie sich tatsächlich gegenseitig umbringen wollten, als würden sie über das beschissene Wetter reden. Der Mann hat ein Bein über das andere gelegt, scheint merkwürdig entspannt und höflichkeitsbedingt; das weiße Unterhemd, das er trägt, wirkt zusammen mit seiner militärischen Körperhaltung fehl am Platz und Levi glaubt, dass er angemessener in einem Anzug aussehen würde, oder seinetwegen auch in dem Rest der abstoßenden Uniform. Etwas von der vorherigen Äußerung des Mannes ist in seinem Kopf hängen geblieben, irgendetwas Unausstehliches und Lästiges, aber Levi kann nicht genau sagen was davon, also gibt er auf, da der Mann fortfährt.  
  
„Und was für ein Sprung“, meint er und Levi schnaubt erneut, verwirrt über das Kompliment, auch wenn es ihm nichts ausmacht.  
  
„Also, wie lange ist es schon her? Ihre letzte Mahlzeit, meine ich.“  
  
Irgendetwas in Levi will rebellieren und den Mann wissen lassen, dass er lieber seine eigene Kotze fressen würde, als Essen von einem Nazischwein wie ihm anzunehmen, doch die Doppelmoral darin beginnt die Stärke zu überwiegen, die er in Ungehorsam findet.  
Er war so, als er noch jünger war und von Beschränkungen beworfen wurde und sich geschworen hatte , sich niemals nur einer einzigen davon zu unterwerfen. Es hatte sich wie Widerstand angefühlt, er dachte, ungerechte Gesetzen wie diese sollten unter keinen Umständen befolgt werden und er hielt an dieser Vorstellung fest, selbst als Kenny ihn einen Feigling genannt und ihm eingetrichtert hatte, er solle stolz auf seine Herkunft sein.  
  
Levi hat sich immer noch nicht dazu entschlossen, ob er ein Feigling ist, weil er so versteckt lebt und alles tut, um zu vermeiden, so wie die anderen zu enden. Vielleicht war das Überlebensinstinkt, so wie der Mann sagte, ein tierischer Instinkt, der ihm rät, weiter zu atmen, so lange er kann, auch wenn seine miserable Existenz in die Länge ziehen, keinem Zweck zu dienen schien; vielleicht hat er auch einfach keine Wahl.  
  
„Was haben Sie?“, fragt Levi schließlich, zögernd an seinem Tee nippend.  
  
Der Mann lächelt. „Ich fürchte, ich werde so kurzfristig nicht in der Lage sein, auf Speisevorschriften einzugehen“, antwortet er und Levi weiß nicht, ob er Witze macht oder nicht. „aber ich habe das Glück, genug teilen zu können, auch wenn das Essen an sich nichts Besonderes ist.“  
  
Levis Gedanken kehren wieder zu den Motiven des Mannes zurück, doch versuchen irgendeine Logik hinter dem Vorgehen eines Nazis zu finden, schien ihm eine Zeitverschwendung zu sein; wer weiß, weshalb sie irgendetwas taten, weshalb sie manche töteten und andere verschonten, was ihren Hass antrieb, den sie für jeden übrig hatten, der nicht genau wie sie selbst war. Vielleicht versucht der Mann sein Gewissen zu beruhigen, genau wie Krieger immer von sich behauptet, obwohl ihm der reizbare Erguss von Emotionen zu fehlen schien, der so charakteristisch für den anderen war.  
  
„Ich schätze in der Not frisst der Teufel Fliegen“, sagt Levi, einen Schluck von seinem Tee nehmend; es ist eine Weile her, seit er anständigen Tee wie diesen hatte, mit einem Hauch von Bergamotte, der der Milch diesen cremigen Nachgeschmack verlieh. Er kann nicht anders, als in die Tasse zu lächeln.  
  
„Ja“, erwidert der Mann beinahe nonchalant. „Es sind harte Zeiten. Wir alle müssen Opfer bringen im Krieg.“  
  
„Manche mehr als andere.“  
  
Der Mann lacht freudlos. „Das ist die Natur dieser Welt, und von uns, die sie bevölkern“, merkt er an, seine Stimme wurde wieder so seltsam emotionslos. Er leert seine Tasse und steht auf, überragt Levi und sagt: „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen, ich habe noch Arbeit zu erledigen. Fühlen Sie sich frei, es sich bequem zu machen, soweit Sie dazu imstande sind.“  
  
Der Mann geht durch den Raum, zu einer kleinen Ecke, mit einem dunkelhölzernen Sekretär, welchen er aufschließt, bevor er die oberste Schublade aufsperrt und Papiere herauszieht.  
  
Levi nippt an seinem Tee und sieht dem Mann zu, wie er sich hinsetzt – sein starker, muskulärer Körper scheint fast zu groß für den Stuhl zu sein – und anfängt  zu schreiben, Seite um Seite mit der Hand, hin und wieder unterbrechend, um die Tintenpatrone in dem Füller zu wechseln.  
Nach einer Weile zieht er eine kleine Schreibmaschine aus einem anderen Fach und arbeitet weiter, zieht Papiere und Mappen heraus, unterschreibt, macht Kopien, Dinge, von denen man erwarten würde, dass jemand wie er sie eher einem Schriftführer überließe; irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Verstandes fragt sich Levi, ob die Papiere streng geheim waren, irgendetwas, das das gesamte Naziregime stürzen würde, fielen sie in die falschen Hände. Es ist ein unterhaltender Gedanke, noch verbessert von der Wärme des Apartments, verglichen mit Levis eigenem, welches erst jetzt nach den kalten Wintermonaten allmählich aufwärmte. Trotz der momentanen Lage ertappt sich Levi dabei, gelassener und müde zu werden von der angenehmen Wärme und dem stetigen Klingen der Schreibmaschine; an den Geräuschen liegt etwas Beruhigendes, etwas Versicherndes und nach einer Weile schläft er ein.  
  
  
  
Er wacht mehrere Stunden später durch ein Stupsen an seiner Schulter auf, schreckt zusammen aufgrund der Berührung, trotz der höflichen Sanftheit. Der Mann steht vor ihm und Levi weicht instinktiv vor ihm zurück, für einen Moment versuchend sich zu erinnern, wo er ist; sein Kopf ist noch benommen vom Schlaf, als wäre er direkt aus einem Traum aufgewacht. Er hat hier besser geschlafen, als an allen anderen Orten, der letzten Wochen. Sein Mund öffnet sich in einem Gähnen, als der Mann in einer Geste auf die Küche hinweist.  
  
„Ich habe gerade das Essen vorbereitet“, sagt er in dem gleichen neutralen Ton von vorher.  
  
„Wie spät ist es?“, fragt Levi, orientierungslos; die Sonne hat angefangen in einem rötlichen Farbspektrum durch die Fenster herein zu scheinen.  
  
„Kurz nach fünf Uhr“, antwortet der Mann, während Levi aufsteht, sich den Rücken und die Arme dehnt. „Das Badezimmer ist da durch, falls Sie sich waschen möchten.“ Er zeigt auf den schmalen Korridor, der zur Wohnungstür führt.  
  
Levi folgt seiner Wegbeschreibung beinahe eifrig, betritt den kleinen Raum und schließt die Tür hinter sich zu. Das Badezimmer war, anders als das Apartment suggerierte, größer als von Levi angenommen, aber gleichermaßen enthaltsam eingerichtet – eine Toilette, ein Waschbecken, eine Badewanne, ein Eckschrank für Handtücher und dergleichen und eine Tür, die in die Ecke des Schlafzimmers führte – doch die Ungestörtheit ließ es fast verschwenderisch wirken. Levi dreht den Wasserhahn auf, um für eine Weile Wasser einzulassen, bevor er sich auf die Toilette setzt um seine Notdurft zu verrichten, seine Augen begutachten beneidend das saubere, weiße Porzellan der Wanne.  
  
Er realisiert, dass es mittlerweile wohl Jahre her sein muss, seit seinem letzten richtigen Bad, eines von denen in Berlin, wo er für eine knappe halbe Stunde im Wasser badete und dann neues Wasser einließ und darin verblieb, bis es wieder abgekühlt war – der einzige Luxus, den sein Onkel je erlaubt hatte. Damals war baden mehr, als nur sauber werden, aber solche Schwelgereien waren in Notzeiten nun nicht länger eine Möglichkeit.  
Nachdem er sein Geschäft verrichtet hat, wäscht sich Levi für mehrere Minuten die Hände, wobei er sie dreimal einseift, das Wasser so heiß er es aushalten kann. Dann dreht er den kalten Hahn auf und spritzt sich von dem kühlen Wasser ins Gesicht. Er trocknet sich mit einem Handtuch ab; es riecht ausgerechnet nach Lavendel.  
  
Als er sich an den Esstisch setzt, reicht der Mann ihm die erste Lammkeule und ein wenig Wurzelgemüse. Levi lädt sich das Essen auf den Teller und stürzt sich darauf, genießt besonders das Fleisch, auch wenn es durch das Aufwärmen vom Vortag trocken und zäh geworden ist. Er sieht den Anderen wieder an, die Augen erarbeiten die breiten Schultern und das gepflegte Haar; beide seiner Augenbrauen tipptopp frisiert.  
Der Mann erinnert Levi an eines dieser Poster der Hitlerjugend und es gibt wahrhaftig nichts an ihm, was ihn nicht das perfekte Aushängeschild der arischen Herrenrasse repräsentieren lassen könnte; groß, gut gebaut, über alle Maßen gutaussehend, mit dieser natürlichen Autorität ausgestattet, eine wie geschaffene Militärpräsenz. Levi nimmt an, dass das bei ziemlich vielen Leuten einen Effekt erzielt – vermutlich hätte das in einem anderen Leben auch bei ihm funktioniert – doch unter den derzeitigen Umständen fällt es ihm schwer, diese Qualitäten an irgendeinem zu bewundern, egal wie nicht bedrohlich sie präsentiert werden. Der Mann beachtet Levi nicht, bis dieser glaubt, dass es Zeit ist, die Stille zu brechen.  
  
„Ich habe gehört, dass unsere Soldaten in Italien eine Pechsträhne hatten“, sagt Levi im Plauderton.  
  
Der Mann sieht mit einer ernsten Miene auf. „Ich würde lieber nicht über den Krieg reden, wenn Ihnen das recht ist“, entgegnet er; Levi weiß nicht, weshalb er erwartet hatte, dass der Mann sich sauer anhören würde, oder weshalb er darüber enttäuscht ist, dass das nicht der Fall ist.  
  
Levi schnaubt. „Ein Heeresoffizier, der lieber nicht über den Krieg reden möchte“, sagt er schmunzelnd. „Sie müssen scheiße in Ihrem Beruf sein.“  
  
Der Mann legt sein Besteck nieder. „Ich bin sehr gut darin“, widerspricht er, immer noch desinteressiert und wischt sich die Mundwinkel mit einer weißen Leinenserviette ab. „Aber mir wäre es wirklich lieber, nicht jetzt darüber zu reden.“ Er isst weiter und pausiert wieder kurz danach. „Und ich denke auch nicht, dass es das beste Thema am Esstisch ist“, fügt er hinzu.  
  
„Ich weiß ja nicht“, sagt Levi leise. „Ich denke, es ist immer noch besser von mir, als über den Schiss zu reden, den ich eben in Ihrer Toilette gelassen habe.“  
  
Der Mann senkt erneut sein Besteck, diesmal mit einem hörbaren Klimpern; Levi kann sehen, wie er versucht das Essen in seinem Mund herunter zu schlucken. „Warum unterhalten Sie sich über so etwas?“, fragt er, ein neuer, empörter Unterton kriecht in dessen Stimme. „Insbesondere beim Essen?“  
  
Levi zuckt gelassen mit den Schultern. „Eine der wenigen Freuden in meinem Leben?“, schlägt er vor, auflachend. „Wer weiß? Vielleicht macht es mir auch einfach nur Spaß, Leute wie Sie zu verärgern.“  
  
„Leute wie mich?“  
  
Er schluckt ein Kartoffelstück unter, bevor er gereizt seine Worte wiederholt. „Ja, Leute wie Sie. Die Leute, die dafür verantwortlich sind, dass die Welt gerade ein solch beschissenes Drecksloch für alle ist.“  
  
Die aufgestaute Wut kommt wieder hervor und Levi ist sich vage bewusst darüber, dass er möchte, dass der Mann ihm widerspricht, ihn laut beschimpft, doch zu seiner Enttäuschung isst er weiter, schneidet das Lammfleisch in kleine, säuberliche Stücke.  
  
„Ich kann das verstehen“, sagt der Mann und belässt es dabei, häuft geschickt Pastinake und Fleisch auf seine Gabel und Levi grollt genervt. Die Stille am Tisch zieht sich für mehrere Minuten hin, dann seufzt der Mann.  
  
„Ich erwarte nicht von Ihnen, dankbar für diese Geste zu sein“, beginnt er, als Levi seinen Ellbogen auf den Tisch lehnt und das letzte Stückchen Fett von seinem Lamm abzieht, „und Ihre Abneigung darüber, diese entgegen zu nehmen, ist ebenfalls nicht meine Angelegenheit. Wenn Sie Scham oder Frust darüber empfinden, meine Hilfe anzunehmen, würde ich Ihnen vorschlagen, sich lieber nicht darauf zu konzentrieren, mich dafür zu beschuldigen, sie anzubieten.“  
  
Levis Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen, als er diese Worte in der Stille die folgt, bedenkt und er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er sich schämen sollte, oder bestürzt sein sollte, oder verärgert, von diesem Nazipisser über Dinge wie Abneigung belehrt zu werden, doch diese Gleichgültigkeit, die nach allem, was er diese Tage tut, folgt, dämpft seine Gefühle wieder, sodass alles, was er fertig bringt, darin besteht, wortlos mit dem Mann übereinzustimmen. Es gab schließlich keinen Grund, zu verneinen, dass Levi ihm böse ist; es fühlt sich einfach nur besser an, diesem gesichtslosen Bösen, welches sein Leben vergiftet, eine Gestalt zu verleihen. Ja nicht so weit zu gehen, als sich bei diesem Mann zu entschuldigen, stochert Levi in den Resten seines Essens herum; er kann den Blick des Mannes auf sich spüren, als überwache er seine Reaktion.  
  
„Darf ich Ihnen einen Ratschlag geben?“, gibt der Mann plötzlich von sich, woraufhin Levi seine Augen von dem verschrumpelten Stück Karotte an seiner Gabel wegzwingt. „Wenn Sie das nächste Mal versuchen, jemand bedeutend Größeres mit einer kleinen Waffe, wie einem Messer zu attackieren, sollten Sie versuchen nicht so direkt anzugreifen, wie Sie es heute getan haben.“ Das Gesicht des Mannes ist besonnen, seine Worte entbehrt von jeglichen Emotionen, als er fortfährt. „Wenn es um rein körperliche Stärke und Wuchs geht, werden Sie immer im Nachteil sein. Jedoch kann Ihre Körpergröße eine Bereicherung sein, wenn Sie lernen, sie einzusetzen.“  
  
„Wie?“, fragt Levi, vermutlich ein bisschen zu begeistert, denn die Mundwinkel des Mannes verziehen sich in ein Lächeln, das eigenartig Fehl am Platz wirkt, nach all dem Fehlen von Emotionen.  
  
„Weil Sie klein sind, werden Sie immer schneller sein, als jemand mit meiner Statur“, erklärt er, scheint zum ersten Mal an einem Thema interessiert zu sein. „Sie sollten lernen, diese Schnelligkeit zu benutzen, Hieben auszuweichen, welche auf sie gerichtet sind. Denken Sie daran, dass jemand, der es gewohnt ist, Gebrauch von seinem schweren Körperbau zu machen, wahrscheinlich eher stumpfe Gewalt gegen seinen Kontrahenten einsetzen wird.“  
Er pausiert für einen Moment, um sein Glas neu zu befüllen. „Was Sie heute hätten tun sollen, anstatt mich von vorne anzugreifen, wäre gewesen, zu versuchen, hinter mich zu gelangen, mich in eine Position zu zwingen, in der ich meinen Oberkörper nicht hätte nutzen können. Sie sollten außerdem den Arm mit dem Messer gesenkt lassen, bis zum letzten Augenblick, um Ihrem Gegner keine einfache Möglichkeit zu bieten, Sie zu ergreifen – wie ich es getan habe.“  
  
Levi behält seine Augen auf dem Mann, als dieser seine Mahlzeit wieder aufnimmt. „Warum?“, fragt er. „Warum geben Sie mir diesen Ratschlag?“  
  
Der Mann scheint für eine Weile nachzudenken, als er den letzten Bissen unterschluckt.  
  
„Warum nicht?“, stellt er die Gegenfrage. „Ich teile Ihnen nur meine Beobachtungen mit. Ob Sie in der Lage sind, sie zu gebrauchen, liegt nicht an mir.“ Er steht auf, leert sein Glas, bevor er anfängt, die Teller abzuräumen. „Abgesehen davon kommt es mir so vor, als könnten Sie diesen Hinweis gebrauchen. Für den Fall, dass Sie wieder in Schwierigkeiten geraten.“  
  
Levi lächelt spöttisch. „Irgendwelche Hinweise darüber, wie man Geschossen ausweicht?“, fragt er. „Diese Wichser von der Gestapo tragen Feuerwaffen, oder nicht?“  
  
Der Mann stoppt kurz. „Ich schätze, das stellt in der Tat ein ganz anderes Problem dar“, gibt er zu, bevor er das Geschirr in die Spüle trägt. „Unglücklicherweise habe ich keine Lösung für ein Dilemma wie dieses parat.“  
  
Levi zuckt die Schultern und schnaubt. „Naja, ich nehme an, das ist besser als Nichts“, sagt er, ohne dem Mann zu danken und verlässt die Küche; der Mann gesellt sich ihm kurze Zeit später im Wohnzimmer hinzu.  
  
„Ich denke, es ist nun ungefährlich für Sie, sich nach Hause zu begeben“, beurteilt er, zwischen einem Spalt in den Vorhängen prüfend nach draußen schauend. „Bleiben Sie auf den verkehrsreichen Straßen. Vermeiden Sie es, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.“  
  
„Ich weiß, was ich tue“, seufzt Levi genervt, der Mann dreht sich zu ihm um; sein Gesichtsausdruck ist seltsam, fast überrascht, bis er wieder lächelt, diese eigenartige, deplatzierte Miene, welche Levis Interesse weckt, trotz allem, was er gegen diese Person hat.  
  
„Natürlich tun Sie das“, stimmt der Mann zu, ein Anflug von Lachen in seiner Stimme. Er durchquert den Raum bis zu Levi und streckt rasch seine Hand aus. „Alles Gute“, sagt er mit dem Lächeln.  
  
Levi sieht die Hand kurz an, bevor er sie schüttelt; sie fühlt sich komisch an in seiner, zu groß und zu warm, um tröstend zu sein. „Sicher“, murmelt er, zieht seine Hand schnell wieder zurück und verlässt das Apartment ohne Verzögerung.  
  
  
  
Wie der Mann vorhergesehen hat, kehrt er ohne weitere Vorfälle zurück, doch als er die Treppen zu seinem Apartment hochsteigt, fühlt er die Erschöpfung des Tages über seinen Körper ausbreiten, welcher sich bleischwer und schmerzend anfühlt. Das Erste, was ihn begrüßt, ist Farlans Gesicht, aschfahl und gezeichnet von Sorge.  
  
„Um Himmels Willen!“, keucht er, nachdem Levi die Tür hinter sich schließt. „Wo zum Teufel warst du? Du hast gesagt, du würdest um zwei wieder da sein! Isabel und ich waren krank vor-“  
  
„Ich bin in Schwierigkeiten geraten“, fällt Levi ihm ins Wort und Isabel läuft in das Zimmer, sich vor Erleichterung auf die Knie werfend, als sie ihn erblickt.  
  
„-siehst du? Sie war sich sicher, das du irgendwo tot in einem Graben liegst, ich musste alles aufbringen, sie davon abzuhalten, nach dir zu suchen“, fährt Farlan fort, auf das Mädchen weisend, das nun plötzlich zum Leben erweckt, auf Levi zurennt und ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlingt.  
  
„Ich hatte Angst, du würdest nicht mehr zurückkommen“, flüstert sie in sein Ohr und obwohl Levi weiß das, es nicht seine Schuld ist, zu spät gekommen zu sein, kann er nicht anders als einen Gewissensbiss zu fühlen.  
  
„Mir geht’s gut“, verspricht er Isabel sanft, lehnt seine Wange gegen ihren Kopf und seufzt tief. „Ich wurde nur ein bisschen aufgehalten, das ist alles.“  
  
Sie entfernt sich langsam, dreht sich dabei sofort von Levi weg; er weiß nicht, ob sie Tränen aus ihren Augen blinzelt oder ob sie sich nur einen Moment Zeit nimmt, um zu atmen, aber er gibt ihr die zehn Sekunden, die sie braucht, um sich wieder zu erholen. Als sie sich schließlich umdreht, trägt sie wieder ihr gewohnt breites Grinsen.  
  
„Du wirst es nicht glauben“, fängt sie aufgeregt an und Levi folgt Farlan in die kleine Küche, wo dieser seine alte Tätigkeit wieder aufgenommen hat, Erbsen aus ihren Schoten zu lösen, alles mit einem elenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich habe Herr Schild sagen hören, dass sie schon wieder ein U-Boot im Atlantik versenkt haben! Das ist jetzt schon das Dritte diese Woche!“  
  
Levi lächelt blass über ihren Enthusiasmus. „Das ist toll“, bringt er hervor, während er sich zu Farlan an den Tisch gesellt.  
  
„Für was sind die?“, fragt er, mit dem Kinn auf die Erbsen zeigend, hoffend, ein Alltagsthema würde ein wenig von diesem Schmerz von seinem Gesicht vertreiben.  
  
„Für eine Suppe“, antwortet Farlan knapp, sein Blick verweilt auf seinen Händen. Isabel wirft sich auf das schiefe, kleine Bett hinter Levi; die alten Federn quietschen laut unter ihrem Gewicht.  
  
„Sie wird so gut, großer Bruder“, erzählt sie ihm mit einem Lachen in ihrer Stimme. „Genau wie an Weihnachten. Nur besser, weil die Erbsen diesmal frisch sind. Und wir haben zwei ganze Karotten, die wir rein machen können.“  
  
Levi gähnt und stößt ein Lachen aus, streckt seine Arme. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher, das wird sie“, stimmt er zu und Farlan rollt mit den Augen, bevor er lächelt.  
  
„Ich hätte damit schon vor Stunden weitermachen sollen“, beschwert er sich. „Doch wir waren so außer uns, dass ich gar nicht dazu kam.“  
  
Levi schnaubt leise. „Ihr zwei müsst euch wirklich zusammenreißen“, scheltet er sie wieder, wie so oft zuvor. „Eines Tages komme ich vielleicht nicht zurück. Ihr könnt dann nicht einfach alles hinschmeißen und aufgeben.“  
  
„Sag so etwas nicht“, entgegnet Farlan ernst. „Das hört sich so an, als hättest du schon aufgegeben.“ Er richtet seinen Blick fast schon wütend auf seine Arbeit. „Abgesehen davon machst du Isabel sauer.“  
  
Hinter Levi prustet Isabel laut und setzt sich im Bett auf. „Ich kann auch für mich selbst sprechen“, gibt sie hitzig an, bevor sie sich wieder zurücklegt. „Du solltest nicht solche Dinge sagen, weil sie nicht wahr sind“, sagt sie zur Decke, ohne sich zu einem von beiden umzudrehen. „Außerdem ist der Krieg bald vorbei. Es wird noch einen Monat oder so dauern und danach wird alles wieder so werden wie es war. Alles wird gut.“  
  
Farlan und Levi tauschen einen düsteren Blick aus, aber keiner von beiden sagt irgendetwas; Levi fragt sich, wie lange es jetzt schon her ist, seit sie anfing, das zu sagen – zwei Jahre vielleicht? Und da ist diese Faszination mit U-Booten, die im Atlantik versenkt wurden, als wären diese Wasserfahrzeuge das Herz des Krieges und sobald sie alle in die Luft gesprengt würden, käme das ganze Kämpfen zu einem Ende.  
  
Farlan seufzt in die Schüssel mit den Erbsen, während Levi plötzlich wieder aufsteht, hoffend, das Unbehagen der Stille durch Bewegung brechen zu können. Er fängt an, die Wäsche von ihrem Platz über dem Ofen herunter zu nehmen, als Farlan ein Feuer macht. Keiner von ihnen spricht, bis die Wärme der Flammen Isabel in einen tiefen Schlaf gewiegt haben; Farlan deckt sie mit einer Decke zu, bevor er zu Levi an den Tisch kehrt, die zwei kostbaren Karotten schälend.  
  
„Also, was hat dich so lange aufgehalten?“, fragt er in einer gedämpften Stimme.  
  
Levi atmet langsam aus, bevor er erwidert. „Gar nichts. Du solltest dir keine Gedanken machen.“  
  
Er kann Farlans Verärgerung hören in der kurzen Stille, die folgt. „Komm mir nicht damit“, schnauft er. „Ich mache mir Sorgen und Isabel auch. Ich weiß, dass du dich nicht dazu verpflichtet fühlst, uns alles zu sagen, was du tust, aber wir machen gemeinsame Sache. Weißt du, ich musste sie fast festbinden, um sie davon abzuhalten, nach dir zu suchen.“  
  
Levi seufzt wegen dem Gefühl von Schuld, das diesen Worten folgt und er lehnt sich über den Tisch, senkt seine Stimme. „Ich wurde heute von der Gestapo überprüft“, erklärt er kurz, Farlans besorgtes Gesicht ansehend und fügt schnell hinzu: „Alles in Ordnung, Ich habe ihnen die alten Papiere gezeigt. Sie werden nicht hier nach mir suchen.“  
  
Farlan scheint sich ein wenig zu beruhigen und geht zu dem Topf, um die Erbsen umzurühren. „Haben sie dich verhört? Hat dich das so lange aufgehalten?“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf. „Sie sind misstrauisch geworden, also bin ich weggerannt. Ich habe mich lange versteckt.“  
  
Der andere Mann nickt langsam. „Du bist nicht verletzt, oder?“, fragt Farlan, ihn absuchend und Levi schüttelt wieder den Kopf.  
  
„Gut, dass sie alle nicht zielen konnten“, erwidert er mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens, das nicht erwidert wird. Levi fragt sich, ob er Farlan von seinem Versteck erzählen sollte, aber besinnt sich eines Besseren und belässt es bei der Erklärung.  
  
Es ist wahr, dass er nicht verletzt ist, doch sein Körper fühlt sich schwer und schmerzend an, als wäre der Wille, der ihn kämpfen ließ, herausgezogen worden; seine Muskeln fühlen sich schwach und ausgemerzt an aber er ist zu müde, um verbittert darüber zu sein, um das verlorene Potential zu betrauern. Als Folge seiner Erschöpfung kommt dieses Sehnen nach Wärme, das nichts mit dem kühlen Frühlingswetter zu tun hat, dieses Bedürfnis nach Nähe, nach Trost – und Farlan hat diese Frage gestellt, er sorgt sich darum, was mit Levi geschieht und ist der Rest wirklich von Belang, das Farlan noch jemand anderes liebt, das Levi ebenfalls nicht in ihn verliebt ist?  
  
Er steht vom Tisch auf, geht zu dem Anderen herüber und legt locker seine Arme um seine Taille, legt den Kopf gegen seine Schulter; er fühlt wie Farlan sich anspannt, bevor er sich unter seiner Berührung beruhigt.  
„Die Suppe sieht gut aus“, kommentiert er und der andere prustet vor Lachen.  
  
„Wir haben weder Salz noch Fleisch, das wir rein tun könnten“, sagt er und lacht gehaucht. „Wir haben nicht einmal eine halbe Zwiebel.“  
  
Levi gähnt weit. „Ich habe Zwiebeln nie wirklich gemocht“, murmelt er, sein Gesicht an Farlans Nacken reibend; er riecht nach Seife und Schweiß, in einer Art und Weise die Levi begonnen hat mit Zuhause zu verbinden. „Denkst du, wir sollten sie aufwecken, wenn sie fertig ist?“  
  
Farlan schüttelt mit seinem Kopf. „Nein, lass sie schlafen“, antwortet er, kratzt mit dem Holzlöffel am Boden des Topfes herum. „Sie kann morgen essen.“  
  
Levi atmet den seifigen Geruch ein. „Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät gekommen bin“, murmelt er gegen die weichen Haare am Hinterkopf des Mannes.  
  
Farlan hebt die Schulter gegen sein Kinn. „Es war nicht deine Schuld“, sagt er, für einen Moment seine Wange gegen Levis Stirn drückend. „Du bist jetzt da. Das ist was zählt.“  
  
Die Suppe kocht langsam und als sie fertig ist, gähnen beide weit; Levi wäscht sich an der Spüle, säubert sein Hemd und hängt es zum Trocknen über den Ofen, während Farlan zu Abend isst. Als sie schließlich ins Bett krabbeln, fühlt Levi Farlan unter der Decke näher zu ihm rutschen und seinen Körper gegen seinen Rücken pressen, um die Wärme zu teilen. Er zieht einen von Farlans Armen um sich, bevor er die Knie näher an die Brust zieht.  
  
„Gehst du morgen?“, fragt Farlan mit einem verschlafenen Flüstern und Levi erschaudert bei dem Gedanken, den er bis jetzt verdrängen konnte.  
  
„Ich werde zurück sein, bevor du aufwachst“, verspricht er und sie verstummen; es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen, nichts, das gesagt werden musste, nichts, das nicht beide bereits wissen oder fühlen. Als er vor sich hin döst, wandern Levis Gedanken zurück zu diesem Apartment, spielen seine nutzlose Messerattacke lebhaft wieder ab, bis er einschläft.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wacht er auf von dem Geräusch auf, das jemand macht, bei dem Versuch, sich leise durch die Küche zu bewegen und sein ist Verstand vernebelt von diesem unterschwelligen Unmut, der ihn immer wissen ließ, welcher Tag der Woche war. Er steht schnell auf und verlässt das Apartment vor Mittag, nichts von diesem Hass an Farlan und Isabel auslassen wollend. Keiner der Beiden fragt ihn, wohin er geht, aber er kann ihre Blicke spüren, als er die Tür hinter sich schließt.  
  
Er läuft ziellos herum, bleibt nicht stehen, obwohl er weiß, dass er noch Stunden Zeit hat; er kann einfach nicht still halten in letzter Zeit. Er schenkt den Flaggen und Festlichkeiten kaum Beachtung, bis er in eine Menschenansammlung gerät, die die Parade beobachten, das Rot, Weiß und Schwarz der Flaggen stechen aus den grauen Massen der Uniformen heraus. Levi sieht die Soldaten an, fühlt seine Muskeln aus Wut anspannen, während er sich durch die Menge schiebt und läuft weiter von der Stadt weg, nicht auf seinen zurückgelegten Weg achtend, bis er eine vertraute Lücke zwischen zwei Gebäuden sieht, die Einschlaglöcher der Geschosse, die ihm von der Mauer am Ende der Straße entgegen klaffen. Levi vermeidet, das Fenster anzustarren, das sich darüber befindet und wechselt die Richtung, läuft, bis er hungrig und seine Füße müde werden und er allmählich taub gegenüber dieser Verbitterung, die ein Teil von ihm geworden zu sein scheint, unüberwindbar.  
  
  
  
Der Abend kommt früh und die Paraden enden, Scharen von Soldaten hinterlassend, mit nichts Besserem zu tun, als sich zu betrinken und genauso ziellos durch die Stadt zu laufen, wie Levi; sie achten nicht auf ihn, nicht, wenn sie dienstfrei haben und damit beschäftigt sind, nach jemand Anderes zu suchen, vorzugsweise bekleidet mit einem für die Jahreszeit unüblich kurzen Rock, einem roten Lippenstift und mit einem dringenden Bedürfnis nach Geld.  
  
Gerade als die Glocken der Frauenkirche acht Uhr läuten, nimmt er seinen gewohnten Platz auf einer Parkbank ein. Er sieht dabei zu, wie die Haushälterin verschwindet, ihr ergrauendes Haar ist unter einem Schal versteckt, noch eine gute halbe Stunde wartend, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie nicht zurückkommt und macht sich auf den Weg zum Gebäude und die Treppen hinauf. Er klopft leise und wartet, eine Minute, zwei, drei, doch niemand macht auf und er weiß nicht, ob er verärgert oder erleichtert sein soll.  
Er blickt im leeren Treppenhaus umher, bevor er das Gebäude wieder verlässt und zum Park zurückkehrt, seine Verärgerung nährend, in dem Gefühl seines Grolls schwelgend, den er überall mit sich herum trägt und dem er einfach nicht entkommen kann.        
  
Er wartet eine Stunde und versucht es wieder, doch bis kurz nach Mitternacht bleibt er erfolglos, bis Krieger endlich zurück gekehrt ist, nach Alkohol und Zigarettenrauch stinkend, was Levi fast würgen lässt, als die Tür sich öffnet.  
  
Als er schließlich in das Apartment hineinschleicht, kann er einen Schauer spüren, der sich in seine Knochen einnistet und beinahe seinen Ärger übersteigt, diese unverwechselbare Kälte, welche nichts mit dem Wetter zu tun hat. Schließlich ist der Abend warm und er trägt immer noch seinen Wintermantel, weil er seine anderen Mäntel und Jacken vor Jahren verpfändet hatte. Er hängt den Mantel an eine Garderobe im Eingangsbereich und dreht sich zu Krieger um, der betrunkener ist, als er es zuerst angenommen hat und beim Schließen der Tür ein wenig hin und her schwankt.  
  
„Was zum Teufel hat dich so lange beschäftigt?“, fragt er den Mann ruhig. „Ich bin seit Stunden im Park herumgelaufen.“  
  
Krieger lacht nur, ein Glas von dem Seitentisch hebend. „Weißt du das nicht?“, fragt er amüsiert. „Unser Führer hat Geburtstag!“, erhebt er das Glas und seine Stimme und Levi beißt die Zähne zusammen.  
  
„Sei verflucht nochmal leiser“, entgegnet er, als er an Krieger vorbei geht. „Bringen wir die Sache hier hinter uns“, murmelt er, als er durch das Apartment läuft und das Schlafzimmer betritt. Er kann Krieger das Glas leeren und auf dem Tisch abstellen hören, bevor er ihm folgt.  
  
„Wenn du dich wie eine Hure aufführen willst, macht mir das nichts aus“, sagt er mit einem trockenen Lachen und geht auf Levi zu, packt seinen Nacken und zieht ihn näher, drückt einen feuchten Kuss auf sein Ohr; Levi wischt sich über die Stelle und Krieger geht zum Grammofon, starrt auf die Maschine nieder, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen, wechselt die Schallplatte und bewegt mit seinen unruhigen Händen die Nadel für fast eine Minute vor und zurück, dann gibt er auf; das Lied beginnt in der Mitte eines Refrains.  
  
Sie ziehen sich aus, Levi viel schneller als der Andere, der noch mit mit der Schnalle seines Gürtels kämpft, während sich Levi mittlerweile auf die unebene Matratze gelegt hat, die muffig riecht, nach altem Schweiß und Zigaretten; er rümpft seine Nase, dem Mann dabei zusehend, wie er die Lederstiefel abstreift und dabei fast umfällt. Ihm ist wieder nach Fluchen zumute, doch er bleibt ruhig, macht die Nachttischlampe aus, als Krieger es gelingt, sich auszuziehen; ohne seine Kleidung sieht er kleiner aus und wie üblich fühlt sich Levi angewidert bei seinem Anblick. Die Erinnerung, dass unter jeder Uniform ein Mensch ist, hinterlässt einen bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund und er beißt die Zähne zusammen, um die Übelkeit in Schach zu halten. Krieger krabbelt unter die Decke und rückt näher.  
  
„Hast du die Ausweise schon gekriegt?“, speit Levi, sobald eine feuchtkalte Hand seinen Rücken streift. Die Hand zieht sich zurück und Krieger seufzt schwer.  
  
„Warum“, fängt er an, sich auf den Rücken drehend und die Lampe an seiner Seite erleuchtend. „Warum musst du mich das immer fragen, Levi? Hmm?“ Er streckt sich nach der Nachttischschublade und zieht eine Zigarettenschachtel und eine Packung Streichhölzer hervor. „Das lässt mich denken, dass du dich gar nicht um mich scherst.“  
  
„Das tue ich auch nicht“, entgegnet Levi ohne nachzudenken. „Und es ist nicht so, als wüsstest du das nicht bereits. Also, wann werden die Papiere fertig sein?“  
  
Krieger seufzt wieder und zündet die Zigarette an, nimmt einen langen Zug davon. „Bald“, sagt er und sonst nichts. Levi kann nicht anders als zu ernüchtern und irgendwo tief in seinem Innern weiß er, dass er schon vor langer Zeit hätte aufhören sollen, sich etwas anderes zu wünschen.  
  
„Denk nur dran“, erinnert er den Mann trotzdem. „Meine können warten. Du-“          
  
„Die Leben deiner kleinen Freunde sind so viel wichtiger als dein eigenes, ja, ja“, unterbricht Krieger ihn.„Worum geht es da? Hmm?“ Er atmet eine Rauchwolke aus. „Schuldgefühle über irgendetwas? Ist es deine Buße, die zwei zu retten? Oder haben Juden dieses Konzept nicht?“  
  
Levi beißt die Zähne zusammen; er will etwas sagen, will darauf hinweisen, dass er von jemandem, der den Geburtstag der Verkörperung des Bösen feiert, nicht erwartet, dass er sich einen Scheiß um andere Menschen kümmert, geschweige denn zu denken, dass das Leben eines anderen eventuell wichtiger sein könnte als das eigene.  
  
„Wo wir gerade schon mal dabei sind, vielleicht ist das meine Buße“, lallt Krieger und lacht ein wenig. „Was denkst du? Ist dein erbärmliches Leben retten eine Wiedergutmachung für die Dinge, die ich getan habe? Oder ist es eher wie eine Ratte sehen und sie nicht töten?“  
  
Levi fühlt, wie sich die Härchen in seinem Nacken aufstellen, ob aus Ekel oder Wut ist ihm nicht klar. „Das macht keinen Unterschied in deinem Leben“, antwortet er; die Ruhe seiner Stimme überrascht selbst ihn. „Am Wahrscheinlichsten sind es Leute wie du, die am Ende ein zufriedenes Leben führen, bis sie alt sind und sich in die Hosen pissen, egal was sie tun.“  
  
Krieger lacht lauter. „Damit hast du womöglich sogar Recht“, stimmt er zu, drückt die Zigarette aus und wendet sich Levi zu; seine Hand schließt sich unsanft um Levis Arm und er zieht ihn näher. „Und ich werde immer die Erinnerung an dich haben.“ Die Hand lässt los und wandert herab und zwischen seine Beine und Levi beißt fest die Zähne zusammen, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. „Vielleicht ist das nicht meine Buße. Vielleicht bist du mein Preis. Vielleicht hätten wir den Krieg schon längst gewonnen, wenn wir jedem guten Offizier einen hübschen jüdischen Jungen wie du geben würden.“  
  
Levi würdigt dem Mann keine Antwort; dass Krieger ihn einen Jungen nennt ist bei Weitem nicht der schlimmste Teil davon, so falsch er auch ist. „Kannst du dieses beschissene Gefasel wenigstens einmal überspringen?“, fragt Levi stattdessen, immer noch der Zimmerwand zugewandt, sein Atem stockt, als sich Kriegers Griff um ihn festigt. „Ich habe dir doch schon mal gesagt, dass Denken nicht eine deiner Stärken ist, also warum hörst du nicht auf, es zu versuchen und machst stattdessen einfach hier weiter? Falls du in deinem Zustand überhaupt einen hoch kriegst.“  
  
Kriegers Kichern ist leise in seinem Ohr. „Warum hilfst du mit nicht dabei?“, schlägt er in einem gehauchten Flüstern vor. „Sei gut zu mir, Levi. Wenigstens einmal.“ In Kriegers Stimme ist dieser Anflug von Verzweiflung, als er seinen Namen ausspricht und für Levi ist es der abstoßendste Teil an dieser Sache.  
Kriegers Hand bewegt sich nun schneller, doch mit diesen Worten sind die Versuche vollkommen bedeutungslos geworden. „Was willst du noch von mir? Hmm? Ich werde dein Leben retten, Levi, das und das deiner Freunde. Verdiene ich dafür nicht etwas? Irgendeine Zuwendung, irgendetwas?“  
  
Levi will Nein sagen,entscheidet sich aber, ruhig zu bleiben, wissend, dass es herauszuzögern keinen Sinn macht. Immerhin weiß er, was als nächstes kommt.  
  
Die Hand lässt los und zieht sich zurück; Levi kann die schnellen Atemzüge hören, die Krieger hinter ihm tätigt. „Du bist einfach nur ein kleiner, kalter Hurensohn, nicht wahr?“, zischt er, die Sanftheit von nur ein paar Minuten zuvor wandelt sich plötzlich in Bosheit. „Wie die Mutter so der Sohn, sagt man das nicht?“ Er stoppt, um auf eine Antwort zu warten und macht weiter, als er erkennt, dass er keine bekommen wird.  
„Du bist eine kleine, kalte Nutte. Ich hätte eine Kugel in dich jagen sollen, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen und realisiert habe, was du bist. Selbst, als du die Böden gefegt hast, hast du geguckt, als würdest du mich anspucken wollen, du beschissene, frigide Schlampe. “    
  
„Ich glaube, daran gibt es einen Widerspruch“, stellt Levi fest, dann packt Krieger eine handvoll seiner Haare und drückt sein Gesicht hart gegen ein Kissen; der Griff ist schmerzhaft und Levis Hände formen sich  zu Fäusten.  
  
„Denkst du, das ist witzig?“, grollt er in sein Ohr. „Ich halte buchstäblich dein Leben in meinen Scheißhänden und du bist respektlos? Wie schlau, glaubst du, ist das? Hmm?“  
  
Levis Muskeln spannen sich an; es scheint, dass Krieger durch das Trinken wechselhafter ist als sonst und obwohl Levi weiß, dass er aller Voraussicht nach nichts Unüberlegtes tun wird, denkt er, dass es eine bessere Strategie wäre, weitere Beleidigungen zu vermeiden. Also schweigt er, atmet die muffige Luft, die er schnappen kann und lässt den Mann dazu zurückfinden sich zu wiederholen.  
  
„Du hast dich ausgelaugt, stimmt's?“, verlangt er leise zu wissen. „Nicht ich bin das Problem. Du hast dich von jemand anderem ficken lassen, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Nein.“ Das ist die einzige Frage, die Levi beantwortet. Er hat das Wort so oft gesagt und es ist so leer an Bedeutung geworden, dass er überrascht ist, als ein Bild durch seinen Kopf flackert, ein Bild von einem offenen Fenster und einem frisch rasierten Gesicht.  
  
Krieger verstärkt den Griff in seinen Haaren und Levi zieht scharf die Luft ein, wegen dem stechenden Schmerz. „Lüg' mich nicht an, du kleine Fotze. Wer war es? Dein Freund? Du hast dich von ihm ficken lassen, oder? Von ihm und von jedem anderen in dieser beschissenen Stadt.“  
  
„Nein.“ Der Griff zieht sich sogar noch enger zu, hinterlässt Levi nach Luft schnappend.  
  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du nicht lügen sollst“, blafft Krieger. „Du weißt, was geschieht, wenn ich herausfinde, dass du mich anlügst, oder nicht?“  
  
Die Stille zwischen den Worten ist gefüllt mit Levis Japsern und der schwebenden Bedrohung, an die er sich mittlerweile so gewöhnt hat.  
  
„Du wärst im ersten Zug nach Osten, Levi. Ich schwöre es dir. Fordere mich nicht heraus.“ Der Griff lässt nach, wird beschwichtigend, eine andere Art von widerwärtig. „Levi“, gurrt Krieger plötzlich wieder sanft in sein Ohr, als wäre das Vorherige nie passiert und Levi erschaudert bei der Art, wie sich sein Name anhört, so fremd, obwohl er ihn bis jetzt schon mindestens hunderte Male gehört haben muss. „Levi, es tut mir leid. Aber du weißt, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn du mich verurteilst. Du weißt, was das mit mir macht.“ Die sanfte Berührung wandert zu seinem Rücken und Levi sagt immer noch nichts. „Du weißt, dass ich keine andere Wahl habe. Ich war nicht immer so. Erinnerst du dich? An Berlin?“  
  
Irgendetwas in Levi scheint mit den Worten zu sterben. Er will sich nicht erinnern. Nicht an Berlin, nicht an irgendetwas.  
  
„Ich wollte dich selbst damals“, fährt Krieger fort, streicht mit den Fingern Levis Wirbelsäule entlang, bringt ihn gegen seinen Willen zum Zittern. „Ich konnte es in deinen Augen sehen. Du wusstest, wie sehr ich dich wollte. Du hast mit mit gespielt.“ Er verlagert seinen Körper auf dem Bett und drückt sein Gesicht in Levis Nacken, atmet ein und platziert ein paar zaghafte Küsse auf die empfindliche Haut. „Ich ertrage es nicht, dich mit einem anderen zu wissen. Das bedeutet mir zu viel.“  
  
Levi liest den Wechsel in der Gewichtsverlagerung des Mannes auf der Matratze; er sieht der unerwarteten öligen Feuchtigkeit entgegen, der groben Hände, die seinen Körper hochziehen und die Bewegungen leiten, das anfängliche Gefühl des Eindringens, das sich vertieft, als der Mann auf ihm härter wird durch die Enge um ihn, die Unterwerfung und Selbsterhaltung, die er fälschlicherweise als Hingabe deutet. Levi ächzt, wegen dem Gestank von Alkohol, wegen dem pochenden Schmerz, der ihn sich fragen lässt, ob es jemals eine Zeit in seinem Leben gab, in der er das genossen hatte.  
  
Kriegers Hand fährt zu seinem Hals, greift ihn wie ein Schraubstock, als er in Levi stößt, seine Lippen senken sich auf seine Haut, seine Worte nah an seinem Ohr: „Ich liebe dich, Levi.“  
  
Sein Körper beschwert sich mit einem neuen Grauen, seine Kehle zieht sich zu durch den Anstieg von Übelkeit, die ihn krampfhaft erzittern lässt, als der Mann erneut in ihn stößt, diese Worte wiederholt, seine Stimme verwandelt sich in ein keuchendes Brummen. Schlussendlich fallen die Worte zusammen mit den ruckartigen Bewegungen seiner Hüften, die Levi vor und zurück schaukeln, diesen die Zähne zusammenbeißen lassen, um den Ekel, der sich in ihm aufbaut, zu unterdrücken.  
  
Nachdem Krieger endlich fertig ist, flucht er laut. „Herrgott, sieh dich an“, sagt er, eine Spur Entrüstung überschattete den gewöhnlichen Triumph. „Du hast das Laken ja ganz besudelt. Wisst ihr Juden denn nicht, wie man sich sauber hält?“  
  
Levi steht ohne etwas zu sagen auf, nimmt die Laken mit sich, als er den Raum verlässt. Die Schallplatte hat aufgehört zu spielen und jenseits des Rattern der Nadel, hört Levi einen betrunkenen Chor von Soldaten draußen auf der Straße grölen:  Deutschland, Deutschland über alles.   
  
Er geht in das Badezimmer und zieht einen Eimer von unterhalb des Waschbeckens hervor, füllt ihn mit heißem Wasser, bevor er die Laken hineinfallen lässt. Er benutzt die Toilette - eine unangenehme Erfahrung – und füllt eine Waschschüssel aus Emaille mit heißem Wasser, greift ein Handtuch vom oberen Regal des Schranks, ein Stück Seife und tritt in die Badewanne.  
  
Er schrubbt sich immer noch, als Krieger zehn Minuten später in den Raum kommt; Levi behält seine Augen bei sich, um nicht zu sehen, was für eine Sauerei er an dem Mann hinterlassen hat und um sich nicht zu wundern, welche Person zehn Minuten warten kann, bevor sie sich den Dreck einer anderen Person vom Körper wäscht. Der Mann pfeift die Nationalhymne mit, während er sich an der Spüle sauber macht, bevor er pinkelt; er setzt sich auf die Toilette, um Levi zu beobachten, der versucht ihn zu ignorieren, während er mit dem Handtuch scheuert, bis seine Haut rosa wird durch die Rauheit des Stoffes und die Kraft seiner Hände.  
  
„Versuchst du, den Juden von dir zu waschen?“, fragt Krieger amüsiert, sich offensichtlich nicht daran erinnernd, dass er diesen Witz schon einmal erzählt hatte.  
  
Levi sieht nicht auf, gibt keinen Ton von sich, denkt nicht für eine Sekunde über den Kommentar nach.  
  
„Weißt du, ich habe Leute sagen hören, dass ihr Juden schwarze Magie beherrscht“, macht der Mann unaufgefordert weiter. „Ich habe immer gedacht, dass diese Leute wahnsinnig sind, aber sieh dich nur an – du bist kaum ein Mann und du machst mich verrückt.“  
Er stoppt für einen Moment, um zu reflektieren oder um auf eine Antwort zu warten, ist Levi egal.  
„Du machst mich verrückt, Levi. Was wir tun ist verrückt. Es ist gefährlich und es macht keinen Sinn für mich, solche Dinge zu tun, aber ich kann nicht aufhören, über dich nachzudenken.“  
  
Levi entleert wütend die Emailleschüssel in die Wanne und füllt sie wieder mit heißem Wasser; er sagt nichts zu Krieger, der schwer seufzt.  
  
„Ich vermisse dich, wenn du weg bist“, versichert er ihm wieder, zum tausendsten Mal. „Das tue ich wirklich. Ich sehe niemand anderen an, Frauen, Männer, das ist egal. Ich will nur dich, Levi.“  
  
Levi spült die Seife von seinem Körper, während er gegen den Drang ankämpft, das Gesicht des Mannes mit der Waschschüssel einzuschlagen.  
  
„Siehst du, deshalb habe ich angefangen mich zu wundern – über die schwarze Magie, meine ich“, säuselt Krieger weiter. „Mein Kopf fühlt sich nicht richtig an in letzter Zeit. Ich fühle...“ Er kratzt sich für einen Augenblick abgelenkt den Kopf. „Ich fühle mich, als wärst du die ganze Zeit in meinen Gedanken. Ich muss über deinen Körper nachdenken, darüber wie es sich anfühlt, dich zu ficken und ich kann nicht aufhören, wirklich nicht.“  
  
„Du bist ein verdammter Idiot“, murmelt Levi, als er die Schüssel wieder ausschüttet und aus der Wanne steigt. „Scheiß schwarze Magie? Du machst doch Witze.“  
  
Er geht aus dem Bad, tropft die Holzböden mit Wasser voll und wechselt das Laken. Krieger sitzt für ein paar Minuten mürrisch auf der Toilette, bevor er ins Bett geht, sein Rücken Levi zugewandt in einer launischen Geste, aus der man niemals eine Reaktion hervorlocken könnte. Levi legt sich so weit entfernt von ihm hin, wie er kann, schafft es, für wenige Stunden wegzudösen, bevor er plötzlich zu einem verweilenden Gedanken aufwacht, etwas, das er weggedrängt, jedoch nicht vergessen hat und das sich nun seinen Weg an die Oberfläche gekämpft hat. Er setzt sich langsam auf, fühlt das Wundsein von Kriegers Tun als ein unangenehmes Pochen; er schenkt der schnarchenden Figur neben ihm keinen Blick, als er aus dem Bett aufsteht, sich schnell anzieht und das Apartment verlässt.  
  
Er läuft in der Dunkelheit der Vordämmerung durch den Park; die Stadt ist verstummt und von dem stetigen Schlurfen seiner Füße auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster umgeben lässt Levi den Gedanken durchstechen. Die Erinnerung an diese tiefe Stimme trifft ihn lebhaft, sagt etwas über seinen Überlebensinstinkt.  
Mir ist bisher niemand begegnet, der so stark war wie Sie es sind – war es das? Von allen Dingen, wie abscheulich das zu behaupten. Und dann diese Sache darüber, welche Nahrungsmittel er essen könnte. Also wusste er es, und trotzdem...  
  
Levi begibt sich auf den Weg zu dieser Gegend der Stadt, nicht wissend oder sich darum kümmernd, wieso. Es gab in letzter Zeit nichts zu erreichen – welchen Unterschied macht es, wenn er sich dazu entscheidet, dieses eine Mal nicht vorsichtig zu sein?  
_Bleiben Sie auf den verkehrsreichen Straßen. Vermeiden Sie es, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen... Hieben ausweichen, welche auf Sie gerichtet sind... Alles Gute._ Levi bleibt stehen und sieht zu dem Fenster hoch. Selbst zu dieser frühen Stunde ist es geöffnet, im Schlafzimmer brennt ein Licht, der Vorhang weht in der Brise vor und zurück. Levi zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, dreht um, nach Hause, denkt über die Böden nach. Es ist schon ein Monat her, seit er sie das letzte Mal gewischt hat.  
  
Vielleicht ist heute der Tag dafür.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -Vergewaltigung  
> -starker Gebrauch von Kraftausdrücken


	2. Chapter 2

  
Nach dem Wochenende findet er endlich Beschäftigung, das Warenhaus eines Pflanzenschutzmittelherstellers zu räumen und zu säubern. Der Mann, Uhlmann, hatte neue Arbeitskraft gesucht, nachdem er einen Vertrag mit der Armee abgeschlossen hatte, ein bescheidener und netter Mann, der meinte, nichts dagegen zu haben, einen ehrlichen, fleißigen Deutschen anzustellen, der harte Zeiten durchlebe.

Der Lagerraum ist seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt worden und der Mann ist in die Gewohnheit gefallen, sein überschüssiges Hab und Gut darin abzuladen, sodass Levi alle Hände voll zu tun hat, doch das stört ihn nicht. Durch die Unordnung von anderen zu wühlen, passt ihm ausnahmsweise einmal und nachdem der alte Plunder, die Bücher und ramponierten Möbel und der ganze andere unbrauchbare Mist ausgeräumt wurden, macht ihm das Fegen, Wischen und Abstauben ebenso nichts aus.

Der Mann bezahlt ihn ziemlich angemessen, lässt ihm manchmal sogar Schwarzmarktwaren zukommen, die er mit nach Hause nehmen konnte, für seine „arme kleine Schwester – Sie wissen schon, die mit der Lungenentzündung“, ein paar Konservensuppen und -bohnen, frische Eier und Butter. Die ersten Male, als Levi ablehnt, erinnert ihn der Mann, dass er nur seiner Pflicht als Christ nachkommt, denen in Not zu spenden und Levi fühlt einen Anflug von Schuld dafür, das er etwas davon annimmt, nachdem er eine solche Lüge erzählt hat. Nichtsdestotrotz zieht er das Essen dem Geld vor – Isabels und Farlans Gesichter am Ende des Tages zu sehen, nachdem er alles aus seiner Tasche zieht, ist unbezahlbar.

Nach seinem letzten Arbeitstag macht sich Levi zurück nach Hause, der Elbe entlang; der Fluss ist ruhig, reflektiert das kühle Blau des Abendhimmels. Die Luft riecht nach Frühling und Levi atmet tief ein, seinen Schritt verlangsamend, bevor er sich aus seinem dunkelgrauen Wintermantel schält und ihn sich unter den Arm klemmt. Er trägt eine schwere Papiertüte, gefüllt mit einer Flasche Milch, einem halben Dutzend Eier, einem ganzen Brotlaib und einem kleinen Stück Butter. Uhlmann sagte, er bereue es, Levi nicht länger weiterbeschäftigen zu können und um ehrlich zu sein, teilt er dieses Gefühl; etwas tun zu können, selbst schwere Handarbeit, hat sich gut angefühlt, nachdem er so lange, ohne seinen Geist zu beschäftigen, eingesperrt gewesen ist.

Er schreitet am Flussufer vorbei, das Wetter ist warm und Schwalben jagen sich gegenseitig über das Wasser, ihr hohes Zwitschern prallt von der Oberfläche ab.  
Obwohl der Nachhauseweg lang ist, beeilt sich Levi nicht, sondern genießt die Frische der Luft, nachdem er den ganzen Tag in dem stickigen Lagerraum verbracht hat.

Als er schließlich das schwache Licht in seinem Schlafzimmerfenster sieht, fühlt sich Levi wohler, die Treppen zum dritten Stock zu seinem Apartment hochzusteigen, als in den vergangenen Wochen. Sein Kopf ist freier geworden, weniger durcheinander und seine Neigung zum Saubermachen ist mit seiner sich verbessernden Stimmung zurückgekehrt. Er kann Isabel und Farlan in der Küche reden hören, als er die Tür hinter sich schließt; sie scheinen erfreut, ihn zu sehen.

„Hallo, großer Bruder!“, ruft Isabel von ihrem Sitz aus, ein klappriger Holzstuhl, der an Farlan heran geschoben worden ist, welcher ein Buch in den Händen hält. „Farlan bringt mir Französisch bei!“

Levi lächelt, hebt die Papiertüte auf den Tisch. „Das ist toll“, kommentiert er, die Lebensmittel ohne Umschweife vor ihnen auf dem Tisch ausbreitend, sehend, wie ihre Münder sich zu breiten Grinsen verziehen. „Was denkt ihr, was sollen wir damit machen?“, fragt er sie, während Isabel das Stück Butter ergreift und es wie ein heiliges Relikt hält.

„Wir sollten die Hälfte der Milch Frau Gernhardt und den Kindern geben“, schlägt sie als Erstes vor, „und wir könnten von dem andern Bisschen Rühreier machen.“

„Sollten wir wirklich alles heute verbrauchen?“, fragt Farlan zögernd. „Es könnte vielleicht eine Weile dauern, bis wir mehr bekommen.“

Levis schüttelt den Kopf. „Nichts davon hält wirklich lange, daher sollten wir es schnell aufbrauchen“, erinnert er sie. „Wir könnten das Brot und die Eier ein paar Tage lang rationieren, aber zu riskieren, dass sie schlecht werden, wäre sinnlos, besonders, da wir jetzt alle hungrig sind.“

Isabel lacht und springt von ihrem Sitz auf. „Darf ich die Milch runterbringen?“, fragt sie eifrig, bereits aus dem Raum rennend, bevor einer von ihnen Zeit hat, etwas zu sagen.

Levi streckt sich und gähnt und Farlan fängt an, mit kleinen Holzscheiten und altem, zerrissenen Zeitungspapier im Ofen Feuer zu machen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du Französisch sprechen kannst“, kommentiert er und der andere Mann lächelt warm.

„Nicht wirklich“, erklärt er, sich Ruß auf die Stirn schmierend, als er sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streicht. „Ich habe es in der Schule gelernt. Jetzt ist es einfach nur... Zeitvertreib, schätze ich.“

Levi nickt. „Hoffen wir, dass sich das bald als nützlich erweist“, sagt er und diesen Abend, als die trockenen Holzscheite im Ofen Feuer fangen und die kleine, gemütliche Küche erwärmen, kann er es fast glauben.

Farlan sieht zu ihm auf, geht um den Tisch herum und streift liebevoll mit einer Hand durch Levis Haar. „Ich werde üben“, erwidert er mit einem weiteren Lächeln.

Levi zieht ihn an seinem Kragen herunter. „Du hast da Ruß im Gesicht“, murmelt er, in seiner Hosentasche nach einem Taschentuch greifend und an dem Fleck reibend, bis Farlan aus Beschwerde ein Seufzen von sich gibt.

„Was ist das nur mit dir?“, fragt er, lacht und dreht sich um, damit er in den Flammen stochern kann. „Bist du als Kind in den Kanal gefallen oder sowas in der Art?“

Levi schüttelt seinen Kopf, steht auf, um eine Schüssel für die Eier zu finden. „Nein“, erzählt er dem Anderen. „Ich habe nur lieber alles sauber. Schmutz verbreitet Krankheiten, weißt du.“

Farlan scheint für einen Moment zu überlegen, bevor er leise zustimmt und eine schwere Gusseisenpfanne auf den Ofen hebt. Levi schlägt die Hälfte der Eier in die Keramikschüssel, mit dem Verrühren fertig werdend, als Isabel mit ein bisschen weniger als der Hälfte der Milch von unten zurückkommt.

Für den Rest des Abends ist das Apartment erfüllt von dem herrlichen Duft von Butter und Brot, das Farlan in der Pfanne brät, bis es außen goldbraun und knusprig und innen warm und aromatisch ist. Sie essen, bis ihre Bäuche voll sind und selbst Isabel verkündet, dass sie keinen Bissen mehr runterkriegen könne, obwohl sich Levi fragt, ob sie es nur vortäuscht, damit er sich besser fühlt – immerhin hatte jeder von ihnen nur jeweils zwei dünne Scheiben. Sie hüpft hinter Levi zu ihrem Bett, rollt sich unter einer Decke zusammen, auch wenn der Raum warm ist und fragt sie, was sie nach dem Krieg tun werden, ihr Gesichtsausdruck voll mit diesem ehrlichen Enthusiasmus.

„Ich glaube, ich würde gerne irgendwo auf einer Farm arbeiten“, erzählt sie ihnen auf Anhieb, ihre Augen leuchten. „Stellt euch die offenen Weiten und die frische Luft vor! Und ich könnte Hunde und Pferde und Kühe und Schafe haben“, seufzt sie glücklich. „Nächsten Sommer werde ich herumfragen. Ich werde mich als Junge verkleiden, wenn ich muss; ich weiß, dass mir jemand Arbeit geben wird. Wir brauchen viel zu Essen, wenn die ganzen Soldaten wieder zurückkommen.“

Levi und Farlan teilen diesen Augenkontakt, den sie für solche Situationen aufgehoben zu haben scheinen und selbst bei diesem kurzen Blickaustausch weiß Levi, dass sie sich einig sind, sie wieder bei Laune zu halten. Er bedenkt die Frage halbherzig, zuvor noch nicht so weit bis zum Ende des Krieges nachgedacht habend. Womöglich hat er nicht gewollt, sich damit auseinander zu setzen, ob er es bis dorthin schaffen wird oder weil alles, was während dem Krieg bewerkstelligt werden könnte, für ihn gleichermaßen uninteressant zu sein scheint.

Er hört auf, über den letzten Satz des Mädchens zu grübeln, überlegt sich aber, dass es besser wäre, sie nicht zu korrigieren; irgendwie weiß Levi, dass Isabel sich weitaus mehr der richtigen Lage der Dinge bewusst ist, als sie zugeben will.

Farlan lächelt sie ermutigend an, während Levi Isabel ihre Träume lässt und sagt: „Das hört sich richtig gut an.“

„Würdest du gern auf einer Farm leben?“, fragt Isabel ihn und Farlan lacht, während er das Geschirr in die Spüle räumt.

„Nie im Leben“, stößt er aus. „Ich werde mir einen Platz in einer Stadt suchen, in einer netten Nachbarschaft. Vielleicht mit zwei Schlafzimmern, sodass ich das eine als Arbeitszimmer nutzen kann, in dem ich schreibe. Ich gehe zurück zur Universität, absolviere mein Studium und finde eine Arbeit und wenn ich genug Geld habe, unternehme ich Reisen und schreibe Bücher über meine Erlebnisse.“

„Gehst du also zurück nach Berlin?“, fragt Levi ihn und für einen Moment stockt das Lächeln auf Farlans Gesicht.

„Vielleicht“, erwidert er unentschieden, mit den Schultern zuckend. „Was ist mit dir?“

Levi geht der Frage still nach; der Gedanke an Berlin ist ein bittersüßer, es ist Heimat auf der einen und Elend auf der anderen Seite, heruntergekommene Zimmer, seine sterbende Mutter, Kennys allmählicher Wahnsinn, bevor dieser schließlich in der Kristallnacht fortgebracht wurde. Selbst an einem Tag wie diesem kann er sich nicht an den Rest seines Lebens erinnern, also sagt er: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht.“

Isabel und Farlan scheinen zu verstehen und belassen es dabei.

Er bedenkt sie immer noch, als er sich Farlan nach dem Abwasch im Schlafzimmer hinzugesellt und sie reden im Flüsterton darüber, über Berlin, doch nicht über das, was am meisten wehtut, nicht in so einer guten Nacht. Sie schlafen ein, mit ihren Körpern einander zugewandt, eingenommen von dieser Vertrautheit, die, trotz der kalten und erbarmungslosen Welt, so tröstlich und ungezwungen geworden ist.

 

Levi wacht durch das Geräusch eines klappernden Motors und Farlans Hand, die sich schmerzhaft um seinen Arm klammert, auf. Das Zimmer ist dunkel und desorientierend und Levi fragt sich benebelt, wie spät es ist, bis Farlan wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit bekommt. Er flüstert seinen Namen, hastig, eindringlich, ihn immer wieder aussprechend, bis es in ein Flehen übergeht, verstummend, als er das Zuschlagen der Autotüren hört, direkt vor dem Gebäude. Levi sieht zu ihm und trotz der Dunkelheit kann er ausmachen, dass jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht des Anderen gewichen ist; er starrt Levi an, sein Atmen flach und schnell, seine Augen geweitet vor Schreck, selbst als Levi seine Hand nimmt und sie geräuschlos von seinem Arm zieht.

Draußen auf der Straße reden Männer, zu leise für Levi, um erfassen zu können, was sie sagen. Er hält immer noch Farlans Hand, der Schweiß der Handfläche benetzt seine Finger und er beruhigt ihn, als er anfängt, leise flüsternd ein Gebet aufzusagen, wie eine durch Furcht hervorgerufene Kindheitserinnerung. Ein Teil von Levis Verstand findet es seltsam, sogar unangebracht, doch lässt sich nicht darauf ein.

„Ruhig jetzt“, flüstert er geistesabwesend als Isabel in das Zimmer schleicht. „Bleib weg von den Fenstern“, sagt er ihr und sie krabbelt ins Bett, reckt ihren Hals, versuchend zu sehen, was passiert.

Levi hört noch ein Auto in der Straße ankommen; er überlässt Isabel Farlans Hand, dessen Gebete jetzt in Latein aus ihm herauskommen und durchquert das Zimmer bis zu dem Fenster, wo er zwischen Wand und Vorhang hindurchspäht, sein Herz schlägt wild in seiner Brust. Er sieht zwei Autos mit in Uniform gekleideten Menschen, die daneben stehen, doch im Halbdunkeln ist es schwer, die Farben ihrer Kleidung zu bestimmen.

„Was passiert da draußen?“, fragt Isabel vom Bett aus, mit einem ungeduldigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme; sie hat ihre Arme um Farlan geschlungen, der leicht vor und zurück wippt und gleichzeitig Ausschnitte aus Ave Maria und dem Vaterunser rezitiert; seine Fingerspitzen reiben beim Beten leicht aneinander.

„Sie stehen nur da und reden“, erzählt Levi ihr ruhig, den Fakt auslassend, dass sie Gewehre aus den Autos ziehen, und zählt die glühenden Spitzen ihrer Zigaretten.

Einer von ihnen blickt nach oben, zu dem Schlafzimmerfenster - oder das denkt Levi im ersten Moment – doch die Augen bewegen sich weiter, um gemächlich über den Rest der Gebäude zu gleiten, als erfasse er nur die Architektur. Levi spürt, wie seine Muskeln sich einen Augenblick entspannen, bis die Soldaten nacheinander anfangen, ihre Zigaretten fallen zu lassen und sie mit den Absätzen ihrer Stiefel auszustampfen, die kleinen Lichtfunken auslöschend. Sie nehmen ihre Waffen in die Hände und gehen auf das Gebäude zu.

Levi flucht flüsternd, jedoch nicht leise genug, damit Farlan es nicht hört. Der Mann beginnt um Luft zu schnappen, als sei er schon angeschossen worden, Isabel legt ihm eilig ihre Hand auf den Mund und einen Arm um seine Brust, um ihn ruhig zu halten. Er kämpft dagegen an, Tränen strömen sein Gesicht herab und Levi huscht zum Bett, ihn beruhigend, als sich die Tür unten mit einem hörbaren Knall schließt.

„Ihr zwei müsst still sein und euch verstecken“, sagt er Farlan in einer leisen Anweisung.

Isabel ist in der Zeit, in der Levi Farlan aus dem Bett gedrängt hat, bereits aus dem Zimmer gegangen; seine Beine scheinen kaum sein eigenes Gewicht tragen zu können, während er Levi, einen schlotternden Schritt nach dem nächsten, ins Wohnzimmer folgt, in die Hand sabbernd, die er auf seinen Mund gepresst hat und Worte murmelnd, wie „kann nicht“ und „nein“ und „sterben“.

Levi kann Fußschritte auf den Treppen hören und weiß, dass sie nicht viel Zeit haben, also packt er Farlans Arm und zerrt ihn auf die Tür zu, ihn kräftiger mit sich führend. Er taumelt und jammert; darüber hinaus hört Levi die Stimme eines Mannes, der im Treppenhaus spricht und plötzlich stoppen die Soldaten in ihrem Steigen. Ein Moment der Verwirrung, der von dem Widerhallen der Flurwände gedämpft wird. Levi hält Farlan den Mund zu, lauscht angestrengt nach dem, was passiert. Dann, ganz langsam, beginnen die Schritte sich zu entfernen, aus dem Gebäude heraus und zurück auf die Straße.

Levi pfeift Isabel zurück in den Raum und Farlan sinkt auf ihr Bett, sein Gesicht verzogen vor Elend, während er sich so eng an die Brust packt, dass seine Fingerspitzen weiß werden. Levi läuft durch das Zimmer, zum Fenster, dabei zusehend, wie die Soldaten auf der Straße auftauchen und sich ihren Weg zum gegenüberliegenden Gebäude bahnen.

„Sie haben das falsche Haus erwischt“, flüstert Levi, erst jetzt die Anspannung seiner Muskeln bemerkend. „Sie haben verdammt nochmal das falsche Haus erwischt.“

Farlan kippt nach hinten auf das Bett, ein schluchzendes, bebendes Durcheinander, das Isabel unbeholfen auf ihren Schoß zieht; sie kämmt mit den Fingern durch sein Haar und summt leise vor sich hin, während von Außerhalb wilde Rufe ertönen, Geschrei und Gebrüll bestehend aus Wörtern wie „ _Raus!_ “ und „ _Schnell!_ “, das Zuschlagen von Türen und das Poltern von Fußstapfen, welche die Treppen hoch und runter stürmen. Levi sieht dabei zu, wie die Soldaten fünf Menschen auf die Straße hinausjagen, Herr und Frau Ehrmann – die alten Eheleute, die in dem Gebäude wohnen – und drei andere, eine Frau und zwei Männer, der jüngere von ihnen scheint in Levis Alter zu sein. Die Soldaten scheuchen sie hinter das Armeefahrzeug, die Waffen noch immer vorgehalten.

„Mach das Licht an“, wendet sich Levi an Isabel, die nach dem Schalter greift, Farlans heftiges Kopfschütteln und Flehen ignorierend. Andere Fenster auf der Straße fangen an, aufzuleuchten; der Radau hat die Nachbarn aufgeweckt und Levi kann sehen, wie andere der Szene beiwohnen, nicht protestierend, nicht hinauslaufend, nur dabei zusehend, dem Ganzen folgend. Die Menschen steigen jetzt in das Auto, wimmernd und weinend, bis sich plötzlich eine Gestalt losreißt und die Straße herabflieht – der jüngere Mann.

Mit einem lauten, zielsicheren, endgültigen Knall geht der Schuss ab und der Mann fällt mitten im Schritt, landet mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster, wo er liegt, sammelt sich eine Pfütze aus Blut, obwohl seine Arme sich noch bewegen, bei dem Versuch, sich aufzurichten. Seine Mutter, die letzte der Menschen, die in das Auto steigen sollen, stößt einen kreischenden Schrei aus, sinkt auf die Knie, bevor zwei Soldaten ihre Arme packen und sie zum Rest hineinstoßen.  
Zwei weitere Soldaten sind zu dem Mann gelaufen und haben ihn an den Knöcheln gefasst, ihn mit dem Gesicht nach unten über die Straße geschliffen; Levi kann seine gedämpften Schmerzensschreie hören, während sich seine Hände zu Klauen formen, für einen Halt an den Steinen. Die Soldaten werfen ihn auf die Ladefläche und fahren weg, die breite, dunkle Blutspur als einzigen Beweis für ihr Dasein zurücklassend.

Levi dreht sich nach Farlan und Isabel um, die wie Statuen versteinert und blass auf dem Bett sitzen; Isabels Finger hatten sich in Farlans Haaren verheddert und auch wenn es schmerzhaft aussieht, scheint es, als nehme dieser es gar nicht war, stattdessen starrt er ausdruckslos vor sich, die Tränen fließen nach wie vor von seinen Augen herab. Levi geht zu ihnen, klettert hinter Isabel und legt seinen Arm um ihre Schulter; sie zuckt bei der Berührung, gibt aber keinen Laut von sich. Er hat das Gefühl, dass er etwas sagen soll, sie beide wenn schon sonst nichts etwas aufheitern, irgendeine Phrase darüber wie ja alles in Ordnung werden würde, doch er kann sich nicht dazu bewegen, die Worte auszusprechen, als das Bild eines jungen Mannes seinen Kopf füllt.

„Keine Sorge“, flüstert Isabel, als würde sie Levis Gedanken lesen. „Bald ist alles vorbei.“

Sie hat angefangen beruhigend über Farlans Haare zu streichen, wie Levi sie es einmal bei verwundeten Tieren hat tun sehen. Sie fängt wieder an zu summen, ein Lied, das sich für ihn wie ein Wiegenlied anhört; es beruhigt, genau wie ihre Worte, so morbide sie auch sind. Sie bleiben so sitzen, für wie lange weiß Levi nicht, aber schließlich macht Isabel das Licht wieder aus und sie schieben sich unter die Bettdecken, aneinander gedrängt wie verängstigte Kinder, in einen unruhigen Schlaf dösend.

 

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Levi früh auf, leise aus dem Bett verschwindend, um die Anderen nicht zu stören; er fühlt sich rastlos und müde, hat die ganze Nacht kaum vier Stunden geschlafen, da er halbstündig aufgewacht ist, wenn Isabel sich wälzte oder Farlan im Bett aufschreckte. Jedes Mal wenn er das tat, kam Levi der schallende Schuss in den Sinn, das Stocken im Schritt des jungen Mannes, die Unvermeidbarkeit seines Fallens und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er seiner Erschöpfung wieder erlaubte, Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen.

Die zwei scheinen nun friedlich zu schlummern, also verlässt Levi den Raum so geräuschlos er kann, dem Gemeinschaftsbad einen Besuch abstattend, um seine Blase zu leeren und einen Eimer mit Wasser zu füllen.  
Er schnappt sich eine raue Holzbürste von dem Schrank unterhalb des Waschbeckens und läuft aus dem Gebäude, wo er sich auf dem Pflaster niederkniet, um das Blut wegzuschrubben, das in den Rinnen zu kleinen Pfützen erstarrt ist. Er tut das stundenlang, ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, während die Sonne am Himmel langsam höher steigt und hört erst auf, um hoch zu sehen, als ein Paar alte, abgelaufene Schuhe in sein Blickfeld kommt.

Ihr Träger ist einer seiner Nachbarn, Böhmer, ein Mann in der Mitte seiner Fünfziger von gegenüber, den Levi nie besonders gemocht hat, obwohl er nicht weiß, was genau es an ihm ist. Er steht vor Levi, wirft einen Schatten über die Blutspur, die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben, schnell nach oben in den Himmel blickend, bevor er sich wieder zu Levi dreht und lächelt. „Ich dachte nur, ich komme, um Ihnen zu danken“, sagt er, auf das Blut zeigend. „Dafür, meine ich. Niemand von uns muss das morgens als Erstes sehen.“

Levi schnalzt mit der Zunge. „Ich tue das nicht für Sie“, murmelt er und macht weiter.

Böhmer scheint ein wenig perplex zu sein, doch er räuspert sich und fährt fort: „Jedoch, denken Sie nicht, dass das eher Frauenarbeit ist? Die Straße säubern?“, fragt er ihn, ein bisschen lachend, wahrscheinlich erwartend, dass Levi es witzig finden würde, als hätte sich dieser noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht.

Levis Hand klammert sich fast schmerzend um die Bürste, während er sie grober gegen die Straße drückt, um sie dem Mann nicht ins Gesicht zu werfen. „Es ist nicht so, als würde sich der Dreck darum kümmern, ob ich ein Mann oder eine Frau bin“, erwidert er, sich nicht die Mühe gebend, seinen Ärger zu verstecken. „Die Straße wird so oder so sauber.“

Das Gewicht auf Böhmers Füßen verlagert sich in einer Weise, die Levi zeigt, dass er nicht froh darüber ist, wie mit ihm gesprochen wird. Als sie hierhergezogen sind, hat Frau Gernhardt Farlan und ihm erzählt, dass Böhmer sein ganzes Leben in demselben Apartment gewohnt und den Mietvertrag übernommen hat, nachdem seine Mutter vor fast zehn Jahren gestorben ist; dem Anschein nach haben die beiden nicht einen Tag getrennt gelebt und als Levi Böhmer den Tag zuvor zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, dachte er, dass es viel von seinem Verhalten erklärte; selbst wenn er in einer guten Stimmung zu sein schien, war er unmöglich ungeduldig und hitzköpfig im Umgang mit jedem, was Levi eine Gänsehaut verpasste.

Jetzt, wo dieser Mann vor ihm steht, mit seinem Fuß auf den trocknenden Pflastersteinen klopft, bedarf es eine bedeutende Menge Selbstbeherrschung, seinen Kopf nicht in den Eimer voll dreckigen Wassers zu tauchen. „Sie waren Juden, wissen Sie“, erzählt Böhmer ihm unaufgefordert und Levi spürt einen Schauer über seine Arme laufen. „Ich meine, niemand hat es mir gesagt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es waren. Ich konnte sie durch die Decke hören, wie sie dort oben liefen.“ Er unterbricht und zeigt mit dem Finger nach oben. „Sie haben versucht, so leise zu sein, aber ich wusste, dass dort mehr Menschen waren, als es hätten sein sollen.“

Er schmunzelt und Levi knirscht mit den Zähnen, schrubbt kräftiger bei dem Versuch, die folgenden Worte des Mannes zu übertönen. „An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mir danach die Hände waschen. Sie wollen den Dreck doch nicht an sich haben, oder?“

„Vielen Dank für den Ratschlag“, murmelt Levi, auch wenn er sich noch nie zuvor so angeekelt und verärgert gefühlt hat, wenn es darum ging, einen Schein aufrecht zu erhalten. Er steht auf und betrachtet, was vom Blut übrig ist, ein verwässertes, rotes Chaos, welches der nächste Frühlingsregen vollständig wegspülen würde.

Als er den Eimer in die Badewanne des Gemeinschaftsbades ausleert, ist er froh darüber, dass er den roten Farbstich an der dreckigen, entfärbten Beschichtung nicht erkennt, doch als er sich die Hände wäscht und das verwässerte Blut gegen das weiße Porzellan des Waschbeckens spritzt, blickt er finster drein.

Er betretet das Apartment wieder und findet Isabel allein am Küchentisch sitzend vor, wie sie an dem Endstück einer vom Vortag übriggebliebenen Brotscheibe kaut. Als Levi sie fragt, wo Farlan ist, zeigt sie mit dem Kinn in Richtung des Schlafzimmers, wo der Mann am Fenster steht, auf die nassen Pflastersteine hinaus starrend, seine Gesichtszüge emotionslos.

„Was wollte Böhmer?“, fragt er Levi in einer blechernen Stimme, nicht zu ihm schauend.

„Danke sagen, für das Aufwischen“, antwortet Levi knapp; Farlan muss den Rest nicht wissen.

„Das war nett von ihm“, murmelt Farlan abwesend. „Wie, denkst du, haben die sie gefunden?“

Levi seufzt und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß?“, erwidert er, unfähig, über etwas anderes nachzudenken, was er sagen könnte; stattdessen nimmt er Farlans Hand, zieht ihn langsam zur Tür. „Komm schon, wir sollten was frühstücken.“

Farlan folgt ihm zögernd, seinen Blick vom Fenster wegreißend, als wäre es aus irgendeinem unerklärbaren Grund das Letzte, was er tun wollte.

 

Sie einigen sich beim Frühstück darüber, dass sie sich weiterhin verhalten, als wäre nichts passiert, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen, doch als Levi Farlan erzählt, dass er mehr aus dem Apartment gehen sollte, lacht dieser trocken, bevor er eindeutig ablehnt.

„In dem Fall müssen wir einfach hoffen, dass man mir glaubt, dass du nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hast“, sagt Levi gereizt. „Und wo wir gerade schon mal dabei sind, lass uns auch hoffen, dass sie es nicht allzu ernst nehmen.“

Eine Röte bedeckt Farlans Wangen und er verkreuzt die Arme vor der Brust. „Na, das ist ja ganz toll“, schnaubt er. „Jetzt muss ich auf einmal wahnsinnig sein, nicht da rausgehen zu wollen?“ Er zeigt zur Hauptstraße und Levi zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Deine Eltern sind gestorben. Es war schwer für dich, da du schon von Anfang an ein bisschen langsam im Kopf warst – so langsam, dass dir niemand eine Waffe in die Hände drücken wollte, aber gerade noch normal genug, dass du auch nützlich sein kannst. Und jetzt ist auch dein Bruder gestorben. Das ist die Geschichte, mit der wir fahren und wenn du sie nicht magst, kannst du dir gern etwas anderes ausdenken, allerdings würde sich das zu diesem Zeitpunkt verdammt merkwürdig anhören.“

Farlan sieht ihn für einen Moment trotzig an, bevor er verärgert seinen Kopf schüttelt und sich wieder seinem Frühstück zuwendet. Danach füllt eine angespannte Stille das Apartment, welche sich über das ganze Wochenende zieht und Levi unruhig und launisch macht. Er versucht es, zu vermeiden, zu lange im Haus zu bleiben, doch ohne etwas anderes zu tun, als draußen herumzulaufen und nervös zu hoffen, nicht wieder in die Gestapo zu laufen, macht es auch nicht viel Sinn, den Schutz ihres Zuhauses zu verlassen, so relativ dieser nun war nach der letzten Nacht. Isabel bleibt für den Großteil des Tages fern, besucht Herr Schild und bringt alte Zeitungen mit, die sie aus dem Müll fischt, jedes Stück von Neuigkeiten über U-Boote, die sie finden kann, herausreißend und zu der Sammlung legend, die sie in einem Schuhkarton unter ihrem Bett aufbewahrt.

Farlan hört auf zu lesen und bringt Isabel kein Französisch mehr bei, selbst wenn sie ihn danach fragt, meistens begründend, dass er müde ist; er liegt den Großteil des Tages im Bett, jedoch schläft er nicht, sondern starrt stattdessen einfach stumm an die gegenüberliegende Wand und Levi weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, um ihn aufzumuntern. Als sie nachts nebeneinander liegen, versucht Levi unter der Decke näher zu kommen und ihn zu halten, doch Farlan rutscht schnell außer Reichweite und somit lässt er es sein. Am Sonntag essen sie die rationierten Eier und das Brot zum Frühstück sowie für jeden je zwei Dampfkartoffeln zu Mittag und in der Nacht fällt es jedem von ihnen schwer einzuschlafen, was dem Hunger zu verschulden ist.

Am folgenden Tag verlässt Levi früh das Apartment, noch zerrüttet vom vergangenen Wochenende und während er die Straßen entlangläuft, kann er nicht anders, als argwöhnischer zu sein, die Menschen zu beäugen, wenn er an ihnen vorbei geht und in abgelegenere Gassen zu tauchen, sobald er den ersten Hinweis auf Grau sieht. Er holt sich die Lebensmittelkarten für die Woche ab und beginnt, in der Stadt herum zu wandern, nach Arbeit zu fragen, wo es sich ihm ergibt, schließlich stoppt er zur Mittagsstunde, um sich in einem am Fluss gelegenen Park auszuruhen. Träge folgen seine Augen den Menschen um sich herum, den Mütter mit ihren Kindern, den Älteren beim Karten- oder Schachspielen und er fragt sich, wie sie ihre Leben so verbringen können, wie so viele Menschen so weiter machen können, während nicht einmal fünf Kilometer von ihnen entfernt andere Menschen kaltblütig erschossen werden.

Die Szene spielt sich wieder in seinem Kopf ab und auch wenn es nicht das erste Mal ist, dass Levi eine Leiche gesehen hat, hat sich irgendetwas an der Art, wie die Arme des Mannes um sich geschlagen haben, in sein Gehirn gebrannt und er kann ihn nicht abschütteln, diesen Gedanken: _Er war nicht sehr viel älter als ich._  
Und ist noch jemand übrig, der seinen Namen kennt, oder irgendetwas anderes, wer er war, was er von seinem Leben erwartet hatte? Dass davon alles so schnell verschwinden könnte, kommt ihm so furchterregend vor, wahrscheinlich weil Levi weiß, dass es mit ihm genauso sein würde. Sollten Isabel und Farlan und er erwischt werden, würde es niemanden mehr geben, der sich an Levi erinnern könnte, nur an Theodor Mertz oder Lukas Weller. Wenn Krieger jedoch überlebt...

Levi schüttelt sich; der Gedanke ist unschön, auch wenn ihn die letzten paar Tage daran erinnert haben, warum er zu Krieger gegangen ist. Das Gefühl, wie eine Ratte zu leben, wie Ungeziefer, versuchen unsichtbar zu leben, das Gefühl, dass mit jeder weiteren verstreichenden Sekunde die eigene Zeit eigentlich schon längst überschritten ist, ist nie wirklich verschwunden. Und jetzt fühlt Levi es wieder, dieses verzweifelte, bestrebende Bedürfnis von hier zu verschwinden, das schwer in seinem Magen liegt, der Überlebensinstinkt, der ihn nach Dresden gebracht hat, der ihn zu Krieger getrieben hat, der ihn diese Gartenmauer hochklettern und diesem grottenschlechten Plan folgen ließ.

Er schwingt sich auf die Füße, wissend, wohin sie ihn nun tragen würden und auch wenn der Weg weit ist, macht es ihm nichts aus. Er folgt demselben Weg wie letztes Mal, schiebt sich sogar durch den Spalt zwischen den Gebäuden, sieht sich um und entdeckt das offene Fenster, bevor er die Gasse herabrennt und vom Wagen abspringt, sich auf die Mauer zieht. Ein paar Sprünge, die ihm jetzt ohne das Adrenalin, das in seinen Ohren rauscht länger vorkommen und er zieht sich in das Schlafzimmer, auf dem Boden landend, viel leiser als beim letzten Mal.

Er sitzt ruhig und lauscht nach Anzeichen, dass jemand da sein und ihn bemerkt haben könnte, doch das Apartment bleibt geräuschlos, also steht er langsam auf und geht ins Wohnzimmer. Diese Schlichtheit, dieser frische Duft von Holz in der Luft; Levi atmet tief ein, fühlt sich, als wäre es das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass er überhaupt geatmet hat.

Er durchquert mit leichten Schritten den Raum, schleicht in die Küche, wachsam aber nicht ängstlich, als er das Zimmer begutachtend. Es stellt sich als genauso akribisch eingerichtet heraus, wie die anderen Zimmer, allerdings mangelt es an Sauberkeit, als er den Ofen, die Regale und die kleinen Porzellankacheln über dem Herd genauer mustert.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken öffnet Levi Schranktüren, sucht nach Putzmitteln, bis er schließlich welche in einer willkürlichen Anordnung in der Ecke einer halbleeren Vorratskammer findet, ein paar erbärmliche Lappen und insgesamt fünf Eimer, eine Bürste und ein Stück Seife in einem Emaillebehälter.

Er schnappt sich ein paar der Lappen und fängt an zu putzen, wischt Staub und Ruß ab, wo er welchen entdeckt. Als er den Rest der Schränke durchforstet, macht Levi stutzig, wie unpersönlich sie sind; es gibt keinen alten Krimskram, keine geerbten Kaffeedosen oder Kerzenständer, kein nicht zusammenpassendes, ungradzahliges Teegeschirr oder Zierteller aus Paris oder aus Österreich, der Heimat des Mannes. Es erinnert Levi an sein altes Zuhause in Berlin mit seinem Onkel Kenny; nur dass alles, was sie besessen hatten, gebraucht war, nichts hatte irgendeine Bedeutung, wenn man etwas zerbrach, dachte man nicht zweimal darüber nach und während Levi seinen Blick über die Küchenutensilien des Mannes schweifen lässt, kommt ihm in den Sinn, dass er vermutlich jedes Teil zerstören könnte und der Mann würde nicht einmal mit der Wimper zucken. Außerdem ist da das Fehlen jeglicher weiblichen Eigenart, was Levi ebenfalls an Berlin erinnert – Kenny war immerhin nie wirklich ein Frauenheld, nicht in der Art, als dass eine Frau dazu hätte überredet werden können, gerade nur so lange, um einen Eindruck zu hinterlassen, bei ihnen zu wohnen.

Er schnappt sich, zusammen mit einer Kanne und einer Tasse, eine Teedose von der Ablage und setzt Wasser zum Kochen auf den Gasherd auf. Während das Wasser erhitzt, wendet er sich wieder der Vorratskammer zu, findet sehr wenig von irgendetwas, das man Essen nennen könnte, doch er greift sich einen halben Brotlaib und ein Glas von etwas, das sich als Apfelmarmelade herausstellt, macht sich zwei Brote, die er zusammen mit dem Tee in das Wohnzimmer trägt, bestimmt den Teil von sich verstummen lassend, der fragt, warum er überhaupt etwas davon tut.

Er setzt sich auf das Sofa, auf den selben Platz wie letztes Mal, schaut, während er isst, über den Kaffeetisch neben dem Sessel, sich an die kräftige Statur des Mannes erinnernd, die lockere Kleidung, dessen entspannte Körperhaltung und ihm fällt zum ersten Mal auf, dass er nicht einmal den Namen des Mannes kennt. An den Wänden oder in dem Bücherregal sind keine Bilder, gar nichts Persönliches, es sei denn, es ist in den Schubladen von diesem dunkelhölzernen Sekretär. Levi nimmt seine Tasse und läuft zu den Büchern hin, um einen Blick auf die Titel zu werfen: alte Geschichtsbücher, Handbücher über Linguistik, zwei Bände über deutsche Literatur und, wenig überraschend, _"Mein Kampf"_ platziert zwischen einem alten, muffigen Buch in Latein und vier Bände von _"Die Geschichte des Verfalls und Untergangs des Römischen Reichs"._

Levi fühlt einen Anflug von Übelkeit, also zwingt er den Rest seines Tees herunter und huscht zum Sekretär, zieht an der Schreibplatte, obwohl er weiß, dass sie abgeschlossen ist. Die zwei untersten Schubladen sind es jedoch nicht und er zieht sie nacheinander heraus, sieht die ordentlichen Papierstapel. Für einen Augenblick scheut er sich davor, etwas anzufassen, doch dann hebt er einen ganzen Stapel auf einmal heraus, blättert sorgsam darin, um nichts durcheinander zu bringen.

Der Großteil ergibt für ihn keinen Sinn, der Mann hat irgendeine Stenografie verwendet, die er nicht entziffern kann und auch der Rest der Papiere scheint keine zusätzliche Information zu liefern. Ein langer Essay über Rassenreinheit, bei dem Levi sich nochmals schüttelt, doch inmitten der Papiere findet Levi einen abgerissenen Brief – nur ein paar Zeilen des Endes sind intakt und die letzten drei davon wurden durchgestrichen – in welchem geschrieben steht:

  
_dauerte. Ich muss gestehen, dass aus den obengenannten Gründen alles bedeutungslos für mich scheint. Ich weiß, dass Du diese Ansicht teilst und mich nicht für diese Entscheidung oder für mein Nichtzurückkehren verschmähst. Meine Dankbarkeit für Deine Hilfe bleibt wie immer bestehen._  
_Ich weiß, dass Du diese Einsamkeit besser als die Meisten verstehst und nur Du weißt, wie mich all dies trifft._  
_Allerdings fürchte ich, dass es in unserer derzeitigen Situation nicht gefahrlos ist, mich Dir zu öffnen und alles in einem Brief zu schreiben ist besonders undenkbar._  
_Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du wie N weißt, dass es ein Risiko ist, das ich nicht eingehen kann, so wie es der Fall mit der Unterstützung ist, die Du forderst, egal wie sehr mich meine Wertvorstellungen dazu drängen mögen._  
  
_Alles Gute,_  
_Dein Kommandant_  
  


  
Levi liest die Zeilen wieder und wieder, diesen einzigen Hinweis auf die Persönlichkeit des Mannes, den er finden konnte. Es ist kein Wunder, dass sie mehr Fragen aufwerfen, als sie beantworten und Levis Verstand ist voll davon, als er die Papierstapel vorsichtig in die Schublade zurücklegt. Er kehrt zur Küche zurück, um einen Eimer mit Wasser zu füllen, rollt die Teppiche im Wohnzimmer um und geht auf die Knie, um den Boden zu wischen, währenddessen geht er den Briefinhalt noch einmal in Gedanken durch, damit er ihn nicht vergisst.

Was kommt ihm so bedeutungslos vor und aus welchen Gründen? An wen ist der Brief gerichtet? An einen Freund? An einen Kameraden? Levi würde nicht an einen Liebesbrief denken, nicht mit diesem Fehlen an Emotionen, wäre er nicht mit „Dein Kommandant“ unterzeichnet, was so vertraulich wirkt.  
  
„Dein Kommandant“, murmelt er leise und wischt den Staub und die dreckigen Fußabtritte von den Holzwegdielen weg. Dann plötzlich erinnert er sich an die Abschiedsworte, als er das Apartment des Mannes verlassen hatte _. Alles Gute._

Levi denkt daran, wie die letzten Sätze durchgestrichen worden sind, unordentlich, sogar fast wütend, als hätten die offenbarten Gefühle den Schreiber so weit aufgebracht, dass dieser den Brief durchriss.  
Hat er ihn neugeschrieben, ohne diese Zeilen oder hat er ihn überhaupt nicht erst abgeschickt? _Ich weiß, dass du diese Einsamkeit besser als die Meisten verstehst_ – also ist er einsam oder war er es zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er diesen Brief schrieb? Wer oder was war N und welche Unterstützung erhoffte sich der beabsichtigte Empfänger des Briefes, zu der der Mann von seinen Wertvorstellungen gedrängt würde?

Levis Gedanken werden von dem Geräusch von Schritten unterbrochen, die die Treppen außerhalb des Apartments hochsteigen. Er stoppt, um zu lauschen, sich für eine Sekunde wünschend, dass sich ein paar Etagen unterhalb eine Tür schließt, doch das Geräusch kommt nicht und er flucht leise, lässt den nassen Lappen fallen und eilt zu dem Schlafzimmerfenster, klettert genauso, wie er reingeklettert ist, wieder raus.  
Er schlägt den Kragen seines Mantels hoch, während er weggeht und dreht sich nicht um, selbst als er das Geräusch eines sich schließenden Fensters hinter sich hört.

 

In der düsteren Atmosphäre des Apartments bleibt der Brief einen Abend und einen Tag lang in Levis Gedächtnis, bis ihn der unerwartete Besuch von Frau Gernhardt und ihrer Kinder ablenkt.  
Während Isabel mit den Kindern spielt, erzählt sie Levi und Farlan im Flüsterton, dass Herr und Frau Ehrmann am Münchner Platz durch die Guillotine hingerichtet worden sind, weil sie „Missliebige“ bei sich zu Hause beherbergt hatten, auch wenn sie nicht weiß, ob es Juden waren oder nicht.

„Waren Sie derjenige, der die Straße gesäubert hat?“, fragt sie Levi, der wortlos nickt.

„Das war sehr gut von Ihnen. Ich hätte es gehasst, hätten die Kinder das sehen müssen.“

„Das war kein Problem“, sagt Levi höflich. „Ich putze gerne.“

Ihr Lächeln erscheint in der Situation unangemessen, doch es kann ein wenig von dieser drückenden Schwere in Levis Gedanken nehmen. „Ja, das ist mir bereits aufgefallen“, sagt sie, nippt an ihrem Glas Wasser, da es das Einzige ist, das sie anbieten konnten.

Farlan schnaubt. „Er schrubbt immer irgendetwas.“

Er hört sich bitter an, auf einmal so verärgert, dass sich sowohl Levi als auch Frau Gernhardt zu ihm umdrehen; in seinem Gesicht liegt ein Ausdruck von Missachtung. „Er hält uns auf Trab, wer weiß schon wofür? Ich mit Sicherheit nicht.“ Er verlässt abrupt den Tisch, wirft fast den Stuhl um, als er den Raum verlässt und Frau Gerhardt und Levi sehen ihm dabei zu.

„Entschuldigen Sie“, sagt Levi doch Frau Gernhardt hebt die Hand und schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Er kann hin und wieder unberechenbar sein. Und er fühlt sich nicht so gut. Sein Bruder-“

„Ja, das habe ich gehört“, unterbricht sie ihn, „Sie müssen nichts erklären. Was passiert ist...“ Ihre Stimme verstummt, während sie zum Wohnzimmer schaut, wo Isabel Hanna und Bruno vorliest. „Nun, es würde jeden durcheinanderbringen.“

 

An diesem Abend ist es das erste Mal, dass Farlan sich weigert, sich Levi und Isabel beim Essen anzuschließen und von da an isst er, soweit Levi es beurteilen kann, gar nicht, es sei denn, es ist eine halbe Kartoffel von der Anrichte, wenn Levi und Isabel weg sind. Wann immer sie es nicht sind, zieht er sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück, mit zugezogenen Vorhängen, noch nicht schlafend, aber an die Zimmerdecke starrend, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, selbst wenn sie ihm Fragen stellen und jedes Mal, wenn Levi ins Bett geht, steht er auf, wandert auf das ramponierte Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Tag für Tag sucht Levi vergebens nach Arbeit und kommt zurück ins Apartment, findet Isabel allein in der Küche sitzend vor, wie sie über den Tisch zu Farlans Teller guckt, den sie so weit sie konnte mit dem Essen, das sie am Tag aufbringen konnten, gefüllt hat.

Nach zwei Wochen fühlt sich Levi nutzlos und abgewiesen und wenn er rausgeht, macht er sich nicht die Mühe, nach Arbeit zu fragen, wandert einfach ziellos umher, darauf wartend, dass die Stunden vorüber ziehen, sodass er einen Tag näher an... was genau sein kann? Er weiß es nicht mehr. Wenn Krieger sich mit einem Brief bei ihm meldet, wird er nicht wütend – er kann sich gerade noch freuen, sich diesmal nicht einzuscheißen – doch der schlimmste Teil daran ist, dass der Nachhauseweg danach sich nicht wie ein Trost anfühlt und er kann sich nicht dazu aufraffen, im Nachhinein dort hin zu gehen.  
Seine Gedanken sind umnebelt und unruhig, bis er das offene Fenster sieht und genau weiß, was zu tun ist.

Als er sich durch das Fenster ins Zimmer zieht, rechnet er damit, die Waffe wieder zu erblicken, doch stattdessen sieht er sich einem leeren Raum gegenüber, das Bett so ordentlich hergerichtet wie letztes Mal, derselbe Holzgeruch, der sich mit der kühlen Nachtluft vermischt. Beim sich fragen, wie jemand so dumm sein konnte, das Fenster aufzulassen, wenn man außer Haus ist, geht Levi in den Räumen umher, beinahe auf Zehenspitzen, versuchend, seine Schritte zu lautlos wie möglich zu lassen und verschwendet keine Zeit dabei, die Teppiche im Wohnzimmer aufzurollen. Er kann sich noch genau daran erinnern, wo er aufgehört hat, die Verwachsung im Holz, auf welches er den Feudel hat fallen lassen, hat ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgt und genau dort fängt er wieder an, nachdem er sich einen Eimer aus dem Badezimmer geschnappt hat.

Der Mann hat nicht beendet, was er angefangen hat, soviel ist sicher, als er den Staub wegwischt, den Sand, die schlammigen Fußabdrücke auf den breiten, gestrichenen Holzdielen. Es fühlt sich gut an, dem Dreck dabei zuzusehen, wie er verschwindet und je trüber das Wasser im Eimer wird, desto besser fühlt sich Levi, als ließe er den ganzen Scheiß der vergangenen Wochen in den Eimer ablaufen, jedes Mal, wenn er er den Lappen ausdreht. Als er fertig mit dem Wohnzimmer ist, ist ihm danach, eines dieser Lieder zu summen, die ihm seine Mutter vor all den Jahren vorgesungen hatte, die Lieder, an die er sich jetzt kaum mehr erinnern kann.

Er tauscht das Wasser aus und macht im Schlafzimmer weiter, kriecht bis zur Hälfte unters Bett, um die faustgroßen Wollmäuse in der Mitte zu erreichen; anscheinend weitet sich die militärische Ordentlichkeit des Mannes nicht auf Orte aus, die er nicht sehen kann. Levi rümpft die Nase und macht weiter, wischt unter der Kommode, unter dem Schrank, sich akribisch in alle Ecken und Winkel arbeitend.

Das dreckige Wasser spritzt gegen das weiße saubere Porzellan, als Levi den Eimer in die Badewanne ausschüttet und er denkt sich, was für eine Schande es ist, ein so schönes Ding mit so viel Schmutz zu beflecken. Er geht zurück in die Küche, kramt eine Weile in den Schubladen und kehrt mit einer Bürste und Seife zurück, sich eifrig daran machend, das Bad zu schrubben, in sich hineinlächelnd, als er sein Gewicht hinein verlagert, obwohl in der reinen, weißen Oberfläche keine sichtbare Flecken sind.

Die Aufgabe nimmt ihn völlig ein und er braucht zu lange, um das Geräusch einer zuschlagenden Tür und lauten, polternden Schritten zu registrieren, die auf das Schlafzimmer zusteuern. Levi flucht leise, dann lässt er die Bürste in den Eimer fallen und springt auf, rennt zu dem Fenster, doch seine Hände haben kaum die Fensterbank gepackt, dann fliegt schon die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf.

Zwei Männer stolpern hinein, ein Knäuel aus langen Beinen und Armen, die aneinander ziehen, an Kleidern zerren und sich gegenseitig aufs Bett zuschieben. Levis Hände umklammern den Fenstersims und er weiß nicht, was er tun soll; die Realisation, das die Männer nicht in einen Kampf um Leben und Tod verwickelt sind, hat ihn versteinern lassen, seine Augen haben sich geweitet, um der Szene zu folgen, zu beobachten, wie die Lippen der Männer sich hastig treffen, während sie mit den Hemdknöpfen des jeweils Anderen kämpfen. In zehn Sekunden hat der Kommandant Levi bemerkt, doch sobald er es tut, weicht er zurück und der andere Mann sieht ihn auch. Levi lehnt sich weiterhin ans Fenster, sein Herz hämmert in seiner Brust, als sie sich alle für ein paar Sekunden anstarren, bevor der Kommandant zum Waschgestell geht und die kleine Schublade öffnet, ein Handtuch herauszieht.

„Wer zum Teufel ist das?“, fragt der andere Mann, auf Levi zeigend, wütend, während der Kommandant den Raum durchquert; Levi hat kaum Zeit, das Aufblitzen der Rasierklinge zu sehen, bis der Kommandant zugeschlagen hat, in einer einzigen präzisen, gemeinen Bewegung die Kehle des Mannes aufschlitzt und den gurgelnden Schrei mit seiner Handfläche dämpft, während der Mann langsam an seinem Blut ertrinkt und Levi dazu bringt, sich näher ans Fenster zu pressen, seine Augen vor Überraschung geweitet.

Der Kommandant lässt ihn zu Boden fallen, mit dem Handtuch unter dem Schnitt platziert, aus dem mehr Blut herauspulsiert, als der Stoff es aufnehmen kann; abseits des Schocks noch eine Leiche zu sehen, den überwältigenden Gestank von frischem Blut zu riechen, denkt Levi benommen an den Boden; es sind nicht einmal fünfzehn Minuten vergangen, seit er ihn gewischt hat.

Währenddessen ist der Kommandant zum Waschgestell zurückgekehrt und hat die Rasierklinge in die Schüssel fallen gelassen, wäscht sich ruhig die Hände, als hätte er gerade seine Rasur beendet und nicht jemandem die Kehle aufgeschlitzt.

Er dreht sich zu Levi um, als er seine Hände abtrocknet. „Was tun Sie hier?“, eine einfache Frage, die Levi versucht zu verstehen, trotz des gruseligen Gleichmuts, mit dem sie überbracht wurde.

„Ich...Ich dachte“, beginnt er, den Kommandant mit so etwas wie Entsetzen anstarrend. „Sie haben ihn getötet“, bringt er hart heraus und im Hinterkopf kann er nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, wie das Blut gerade in das Holz einsickert und wie schwierig man es wieder herausbekommen würde.

Die Augen des Mannes sind streng, doch seine Stimme ist beschwichtigend, als er sagt: „Beruhigen Sie sich und bleiben Sie hier. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück.“ Er verlässt den Raum, steigt in einem langen Schritt über die Leiche hinweg und geht aus dem Apartment.

Levi verschwendet keine Zeit, ihm zu folgen, geht um die Leiche herum, statt über sie zu steigen; er eilt ins Badezimmer, zieht zwei Handtücher aus dem Eckschrank und ersetzt das eine unter der Kehle des Mannes; das Blut ist durchgezogen, hat es warm und schwer gemacht und Levi wird klar, dass er es nicht ins Badezimmer bringen könnte, ohne alles vollzutropfen. Er ergreift die Waschschüssel und tränkt das Handtuch darin, verwandelt das Wasser in dem Bruchteil von Sekunden in ein Weinrot. _Wie Moses_ , denkt er, beinahe auflachend, bei der Vorstellung, was Kenny dazu gesagt hätte. Er nimmt das zweite Handtuch und wischt am Boden entlang, wissend, dass mehr nötig sein würde, um ihn sauber zu kriegen.

Ihm fällt nicht auf, wie stark seine Hände zittern, bis er zurück zum Fenster geht, auf die leere Straße herausschaut. Der Mann trägt eine Uniform und Levi weiß nicht, ob es ihn froh machen oder sehr, sehr verängstigen sollte. „In was zur Hölle hab ich mich da 'reingeritten?“, murmelt er, versucht sich zu beruhigen, als eine Welle der Erschütterung über ihn hereinbricht. Hinter ihm öffnet sich die Tür und der Kommandant kommt herein, mustert Levi, mustert dessen Hände, blutig bis über die Handgelenke.  
  
„Was-?“, fängt er an, doch stoppt, um zu der Leiche zu seinen Füßen zu schauen, die neuen Handtücher bemerkend. „Sie haben sauber gemacht?“, fragt er stattdessen und Levi nickt zittrig.

„Ich bin schmutzig“, antwortet er, sieht auf seine Hände nieder.

Der Kommandant nickt in Richtung Badezimmer. „Ja, das sind Sie. Kommen Sie. Wir müssen ein wenig Wasser für die Leute schöpfen.“

„Die Leute?“, wiederholt Levi benommen, dem Mann ins Badezimmer folgend. Der Mann füllt zwei Eimer mit Wasser, während Levi sich die Hände wäscht, auch unter den Fingernägeln, bis das Rot komplett verschwunden ist.

Levi geht zurück in das Wohnzimmer, setzt sich auf das Sofa, um auf die tote Person zu schielen, die an der Schlafzimmertür liegt; die Pose des Mannes erinnert ihn an den schlafenden Krieger, wenn der zu betrunken ist, um seine Kleider auszuziehen und an dem Gedanken ist etwas seltsam Erfreuliches. Der Kommandant kommt mit den zwei vollen Eimern und einem leeren ins Zimmer, in welchen er das neue, vollgesogene Handtuch fallen lässt.

„Wer war das?“, fragt Levi plötzlich, auch wenn er sich fragt, ob es ihn wirklich interessiert.

„Niemand Besonderes“, entgegnet der Kommandant. „Er hatte Sie gesehen, also musste ich ihn töten, das ist alles.“

Levis Augen weiten sich aufgrund der Erklärung, bevor er erkennt, dass der Mann sie vermutlich nicht als ein Kompliment gemeint hat. „Oh? Ich wusste nicht, dass ich so wichtig bin“, sagt er trotzdem, bringt den Mann zum Lachen.

„Das sind Sie nicht“, versichert er Levi, der leise aufschnaubt.

„Aber Sie?“

„Ja, das bin ich“, sagt dieser, seine Stimme ruhig und angenehm, mit einem belustigten Unterton. „In einer gewissen Hinsicht zumindest.“

„Und in welcher Hinsicht?“, fragt Levi nun, nicht sicher, ob er die Fassung des Mannes in dieser Situation alarmierend oder versichernd finden sollte.

Der Kommandant steht auf und geht zu einem Sessel, setzt sich Levi gegenüber; der Ernst ist auf sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt. „Was haben Sie in meinem Apartment gemacht?“, fragt er Levi im Gegenzug, woraufhin dieser stumm höhnisch lächelt.

„Ich weiß nicht“, antwortet er wahrheitsgemäß, mit den Schultern zuckend. „Was haben Sie mit diesem Mann gemacht, als Sie reinkamen?“

Das Gesicht des Kommandanten wird noch ernster, obwohl er für einen Bruchteil eine dieser buschigen Augenbrauen hebt. „Sind Sie deshalb hierher gekommen?“, fragt er und Levi schüttelt hastig den Kopf.

„Nie im Leben“, stößt er ohne zu denken hervor und das „Hm“ des Kommandanten hört sich verärgert an.

„Sie haben die Böden wieder geputzt“, kommentiert er; sein Blick ist durchstechend und Levi sieht weg. „Warum kehren Sie hierher zurück? Und warum tun Sie ausgerechnet das?“

Er verstummt, doch Levi antwortet nicht.

„Ich hätte erwartet, dass Sie wenigstens etwas mitnehmen. Abgesehen von Essen, meine ich“, fügt er hinzu, dann zieht er ein Zigarettenetui aus seiner Hosentasche und zündet eine an, schlägt ein Bein über das andere.

„Ich putze gerne“, entgegnet Levi mürrisch, ohne die letzten Kommentare zur Kenntnis zu nehmen; seit wann sieht er aus wie ein scheiß Dieb?

„Das ist eine sehr schwache Ausrede“, sagt der Kommandant, langsam seine Zigarette rauchend; sein Gesicht lässt das älter aussehen, müder und abgearbeiteter für das Levi es zuvor gehalten hatte. „Warum wischen Sie nicht Ihre eigenen Böden, wenn Sie dazu geneigt sind?“

Levi zuckt wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, ich bin Ihnen behilflich“, sagt er langgezogen. „Da Sie so scheiße in Haushaltsführung sind.“

Zuerst sieht der Mann unbeeindruckt aus, aber dann lächelt er; die Miene ist jetzt sogar noch seltsamer als zuvor, zusammen mit der Leiche in seinem Schlafzimmer. „Nun, ich möchte Ihnen nicht den Eindruck geben, dass ich die Geste nicht willkommen heiße“, erklärt er, schnippt die Asche in einen kleinen elfenbeinfarbigen Aschenbecher. „Genau genommen, da Sie offensichtlich nicht ohne Talent sind, möchte ich Ihnen ein Angebot machen.“

Levi sieht den Mann misstrauisch an. „Was für ein Angebot?“, fragt er, sich wundernd, ob es ein Angebot wäre, bei dem man kaum Nein sagen könnte, nachdem er einen kaltblütigen Mord in der Wohnung eines Nazioffiziers bezeugt hatte; bei dem Gedanken, diesen Mann und Krieger abzuwägen, kommt ihm von der Augustusbrücke zu springen wie eine gescheitere Option vor. Sie werden von einem leisen Klopfen an der Apartmenttür unterbrochen.

„Dazu kommen wir in einem Augenblick“, verspricht der Kommandant ihm, dann drückt er sich vom Sessel ab, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Zwei Männer treten ein, der eine trägt eine SS-Uniform und der andere, größere zivile Kleidung. Der in der Uniform läuft entschlossen herein, wirft einen Blick auf Levi und dann auf die Leiche, sein Gesichtsausdruck wird griesgrämig. Sobald die Tür geschlossen wird, dreht er sich zu dem Kommandant und öffnet seinen Mund in einer Flut von geflüsterten, entrüsteten Worten, die für Levi keinen Sinn machen. Der Mann zeigt auf die Leiche, scheint wütend, nicht überrascht, währenddessen ist das Gesicht des Kommandanten ungerührt. Er antwortet in einer gesenkten Stimme, in der Sanftheit seiner Stimme schwingt etwas mit und Levis Blick schweift vom Einen zum Anderen, während er versucht, irgendetwas einzuordnen.

Als er schließlich den Gedanken zu greifen bekommt, weiten sich seine Augen und er hört auf zu starren, als der Große den Raum zu der Leiche durchquert, einen Streifen Verband nehmend und diesen mit ein paar geübten Bewegungen um den Hals des Mannes wickelt. Der Kommandant spricht ihn als Nächstes an und er erwidert; er spricht dieselbe Sprache, doch sie hört sich anders an bei ihm und Levi realisiert, dass sie nicht alle aus dem selben Land sind. Es führt ihn zu der einzig möglichen Schlussfolgerung. „Sie sind Amerikaner?“, fragt er den großen Mann mit einem unterdrückten Krächzen.

Sie drehen sich alle zu ihm und sehen ihn für eine Weile in einer nervenaufreibenden Stille an, bis der Mann in der Uniform den Kommandant etwas fragt, aufgebracht auf Levi weisend. Der Kommandant lächelt erneut, raucht seine Zigarette zuende und macht sie aus. „Er ist hier, um sauber zu machen“, sagt er auf Deutsch, sieht Levi fast sanft an. „Stimmt das?“

Levi nimmt sich ein paar Sekunden, um zu verstehen, um mit dem schnellen Sprachwechsel mitzuhalten, doch als er es tut, nickt er. „Ja, ich bin hier fürs Saubermachen“, antwortet er, nickt nachdrücklich. „Übrigens sollten Sie Ihr Hemd ausziehen“, fügt er hinzu, als der Kommandant sich gerade wegdreht; dieser guckt verwirrt und Levi zeigt auf seinen Arm. „Sie haben da Blut an Ihrem Ärmel“, erklärt er und nach einem schnellen Blick fliegen die Hände des Mannes sofort zu seinen Knöpfen, kurzerhand zuendeführend, was der tote Mann angefangen hatte.

„Ahja“, sagt er; dieser belustigte Unterton ist wieder in seine Stimme zurückgekehrt. „Das Hemd darf nicht ruiniert werden.“

Der Mann in der Uniform rollt mit den Augen und der Amerikaner lacht leise und Levi kommt sich wie die einzig geistig gesunde Person im Raum vor. Levi geht zum Kommandant, schnappt sich das Hemd aus dessen Händen und zieht sich ins Badezimmer zurück, zögernd, ob er die Tür hinter sich zusperren sollte oder nicht, doch lässt sie schließlich offen – es scheint nicht die beste Methode zu sein, die Männer denken zu lassen, er vertraue ihnen nicht, als wäre er nicht aus einem Grund hier.

Levi lässt kaltes Wasser über den Hemdärmel laufen, rubbelt energisch an dem roten Fleck und auch wenn er weiß, dass er ihn einweichen müsste, gibt er lieber vor, ihn so zu waschen, um einen Moment zum Nachdenken zu haben, um einen Moment weg von... wer auch immer sie waren zu sein. „Hätte meine eigenen beschissenen Böden putzen sollen“, murmelt Levi in sich hinein, als er das Hemd ins Waschbecken fallen lässt und zu seinem Spiegelbild hochsieht, versucht einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu bilden.

Die Männer im Wohnzimmer sind Spione, sie müssen welche sein, es gibt keine andere Erklärung dafür; obwohl Levi ihre Sprache nicht sprechen oder verstehen kann, hat er genug gehört, um den Unterschied zwischen Englisch und Russisch zu erkennen und wer zum Teufel würde zu dieser Zeit sonst aus dem Ausland nach Deutschland kommen wollen?

Er drückt seine kalten Handflächen für ein paar Sekunden auf seine Augen, atmet langsam aus, findet überrascht heraus, dass er trotz des Schocks immer noch keine Angst hat – das beruhigende Gefühl, das er in diesem Apartment erfährt, hält noch an, genau wie die Worte des Kommandanten es tun. Er ist hier, um zu putzen, das ist seine Arbeit und wer könnte sie besser verrichten als er? Levi klammert sich mit allem, was er hat an dieses Bewusstsein und lässt mehr kaltes Wasser auf das Hemd laufen; der Fleck ist jetzt ein rosaner Klecks und er seufzt erleichtert, bevor er ihn einweichen lässt und ins Wohnzimmer zurückgeht.

Die Männer reden, wie es scheint, immer noch über die Leiche, so gedämpft, dass Levi sie kaum hören kann. Er geht vorbei, versucht so unauffällig wie möglich zu erscheinen, als er sich neben die Leiche kniet und sie zur Seite schiebt, bevor er anfängt den Boden zu putzen. Sie streiten für eine Weile, der Kommandant scheint dem Anderen in der Militäruniform irgendeinen Fakt zu versichern, obwohl er, als sie gehen wollen, immer noch unüberzeugt und griesgrämig wirkt. Der Amerikaner packt den Toten an der Hüfte und hebt ihn sich so mühelos auf die Schulter, als wäre er nicht größer oder schwerer als Levi – obwohl er in Wahrheit fast die Statur des Kommandanten besitzt – bevor beide durch die Tür aus dem Apartment treten, so leise wie sie eingetreten waren.

Der Kommandant setzt sich schwerfällig auf das Bett, reibt seine Augen und schaut auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk, ein Seufzen ausstoßend, als könne er nicht glauben, wie viel Uhr es ist. Levi schrubbt weiterhin am Boden, sein Verstand so gefüllt mit Fragen, dass er gar nicht weiß, wo er anfangen soll, oder ob er sie alle ungefragt lassen sollte. Der Mann stützt seine Arme auf die Knie. „Sie haben diesen Boden auch gewischt, oder?“

Levi schnaubt. „Und Ihre dreckige Badewanne“, erwidert er mürrisch. „Wenn Sie diesen Ort nicht bewohnbar halten können, warum suchen Sie sich nicht eine Haushälterin?“

Der Kommandant lacht sanft. „Ich glaube, Sie können verstehen, wie ungünstig das in meiner Situation sein würde“, zeigt er auf und Levi nickt knapp.

„Richtig“, sagt er, lässt den Lappen in den Eimer fallen. „Also, wie viel werden Sie mir bezahlen?“

Der Mann sieht ihn plötzlich an, hebt wieder eine Augenbraue. „Wie bitte?“, fragt er, hört sich wieder belustigt an, als Levi finster dreinblickt.

„Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie eine Arbeit für mich haben“, verdeutlicht er, sich selbst und den Mann an ihr Gespräch von vorhin erinnernd. „Ich brauche etwas Dauerhaftes und Regelmäßiges. Und ich muss bezahlt werden. Ich bin nicht wählerisch, aber es muss entweder Geld oder Essen sein.“

Der Kommandant räuspert sich und stößt ein Lachen aus und Levi bemerkt zum ersten Mal, dass ein leichter Alkoholgeruch von ihm kommt. „Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht versprechen, dass die Arbeit dauerhaft oder regelmäßig sein wird“, sagt er entschuldigend. „Doch Gehalt ist sicherlich etwas, das wir verhandeln können.“

Levi lächelt hämisch. „Ich mache weiter und spare uns beiden ein wenig Zeit, indem ich Ihnen sage, wie die Verhandlung verlaufen wird“, beginnt er, sein grimmiger Blick verfinstert sich noch weiter beim Anblick der ungläubigen Belustigung auf dem Gesicht des Mannes. „Ich moppe nicht umsonst für Sie das Blut von irgendwelchen toten Nazischeißern auf. Haben Sie irgendeine Ahnung, wie ekelhaft das ist?“ Er hebt zur Betonung seine blutbefleckten Hände. „Und ich habe Zuhause Münder zu stopfen, also wenn Sie mal keinen toten Nazi für mich finden, den ich wegräumen kann, werden Sie mich dafür bezahlen, dass ich Ihre beschissenen Böden putze.“

„Oder was?“

Levi starrt den Mann für eine Weile stumm an, bevor er sagt: „Ich werde Sie an die Gestapo verpfeifen.“

„Sie werden Ihnen nicht glauben“, entgegnet der Mann, bevor er seinen Satz beenden kann; sein Gesichtsausdruck ist nun gefasster, doch etwas in seinen Augen lässt Levi denken, dass er mehr Gefallen an der Situation findet, als er gewillt ist, sich anmerken zu lassen.

„Sie wollen es darauf ankommen lassen?“, fragt er, sich an der Vorgabe erfreuend, dass er tatsächlich etwas hat, mit dem er feilschen kann.

„Das würden Sie nicht tun“, sagt der Mann als Nächstes. „Sie würden Sie ebenfalls festnehmen, wenn Sie das täten.“

Levi schnaubt laut. „Denken Sie, ich würde Ihren Naziarsch nicht mit mir nehmen?“, sagt er, auch wenn sie beide wissen, dass der Mann recht hat.

Sie starren sich für einen Augenblick in kompletter Stille entgegen, bis der Kommandant ein leises Lachen andeutet. „Ich muss zugeben, dass das nicht die Einstellung ist, die wir normalerweise suchen“, sagt er, Levi eine Hand entgegenstreckend. „Aber ich schätze Ihren Eifer.“

Levi guckt die Hand für einen Moment an, bevor er sie schüttelt; sie fühlt sich immer noch ungemütlich warm an. „Sicher“, sagt er wieder, wie letztes Mal. „Sie sollten sich die Hände waschen gehen.“

Der Mann lacht wieder. „Sie müssen mich nicht sauberhalten, wissen Sie“, sagt er und Levi prustet.

„Stellen Sie sich vor, Herr Brauhaus“, murmelt er, dann fängt er wieder an, den Boden zu wischen. „Baden Sie aber noch nicht, ich bin noch nicht fertig damit, die Wanne zu säubern.“ Er kann den Kommandanten seufzen hören, als er aus dem Zimmer geht.

 

Als er schlussendlich das Apartment verlässt, hat ein Sonnenaufgang angefangen, die Welt in in diesen frühgrauen Farbtönen zu färben; die Gebäude sehen größer aus, als sie es vorher waren, während Levi zwischen ihnen läuft, seine Schritte leise auf den alten Straßen. Er kann den frischen Tau riechen, als er den Park durchkreuzt, bevor er eine Brücke über die Elbe nachgeht, an den Fabriken mit ihren hohen Schornsteinen vorbeiläuft, die ihn wie Türme überragen. Als er seine Straße erreicht, ist er froh, zu sehen, dass kaum noch etwas von dem Blut auf den Pflastersteinen zurückgeblieben ist und er schleicht herein, steigt auf dem Weg zum Apartment lautlos die Treppen hoch.

Er betritt die Küche, schreckt Isabel am Tisch auf, wo sie mit ihren Armen auf dem Tisch verschränkt eingeschlafen ist, ein leerer Teller vor ihr und zwei volle andere gegenüber, Kartoffeln und Kohl in einer Brühe, eine warme Mahlzeit, die sie selbst gemacht hatte. Etwas rührt sich in Levi, etwas von diesem Ärger, den er zuvor gefühlt hat und er marschiert ins Schlafzimmer, am Bett stoppend, in dem Farlan fest schläft.

„Steh auf“, sagt er dem Mann, ihn mit seiner Hand rüttelnd, um ihn aufzuwecken; der Ausdruck von Schrecken kehrt auf seine Gesichtszüge, als er das tut, doch er verändert sich zu Gleichmut, sobald er Levi sieht.

„Geh weg, bitte“, murmelt er ins Kissen, doch Levi packt seinen Arm, zieht ihn aus dem Bett und auf die Füße.

„Ich hab gesagt, steh auf“, wiederholt er, als Farlan versucht, seine Hand abzuschütteln, während er ihn in die Küche schleift, wo Isabel nach wie vor auf ihrem Platz sitzt. „Sieh sie an“, sagt Levi ihm, ihn schüttelnd, bis er seinen Blick hebt. „Sie hat so lange gewartet, dass sie am Tisch eingeschlafen ist. Sieh dir das Essen an, das sie für uns gemacht hat. Sieh's dir an.“

Farlans Gesicht ist genauso düster wie zuvor, gleichermaßen desinteressiert, als wäre die einzig bedeutende Sache auf der Welt der Schmerz, den er fühlt. Levi schiebt ihn in den Stuhl und schlägt ihm fest ins Gesicht, lässt seine Lippe bluten und eine neue Art von schockiertem Trotz auf seine Gesichtszüge kriechen.

„Hör auf!“, schreit Isabel, doch Levi ist es egal. Er lehnt sich über den Mann.

„'Wir machen gemeinsame Sache', hast du das gesagt? 'Wir sind alle verantwortlich füreinander', war's das?“ Er lässt sich auf den leeren Stuhl fallen, zieht ihn näher an Farlan heran. „Sag verdammt nochmal nicht so eine Scheiße, wenn du glaubst, dass es nur für jeden außer dir gilt.“

Etwas in Farlans Gesichtsausdruck scheint zu brechen; ein Beben seines Kinns, eine Andeutung von Glanz in seinen Augen und Levi macht weiter. „Wir drei haben es bis hierhin geschafft. Es gibt keinen Grund, dass wir es nicht bis zum Ende schaffen, aber du musst dich zusammenreißen. Diese Naziwichser haben uns noch nicht gefangen und du bist noch nicht tot.“ Er packt den Mann an den Schultern, zwingt ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Hast du mich gehört? Du bist nicht tot, du erbärmliches Stück Scheiße. Also iss dein scheiß Abendessen.“

Farlan starrt ihn für einen Augenblick an, in absoluter Stille, die die Küche füllt, sein Gesicht leer, bis langsam seine Mundwinkel anfangen zu zittern, erst ziehen sie seine Lippen in ein Lächeln, dann in ein breites Grinsen. Am Ende bebt er vor lautlosem Lachen, wischt sich Tränen aus den Augen und Levi zieht ein Tuch aus seiner Tasche, wischt das Gesicht des Mannes ab. „Du hast da Blut an deinem Kinn“, erzählt er ihm und Farlan lacht lauter. Vom Tisch her schließt sich ihm Isabel an und Levi kann nicht anders, als zu lächeln.

Als er sich endlich beruhigt, wendet sich Farlan seinem Teller zu und hebt seinen Löffel auf, schaufelt eine halbe Kartoffel und eine gute Portion Kohl in seinen Mund. „Das ist eigentlich richtig gut, Isabel“, nuschelt er, bevor er seinen Mund geleert hat. „Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht vorher gekommen bin.“

Sie lächelt ihn breit an, als Levi anfängt, sein eigenes kaltes Abendessen zu verspeisen. „Schon in Ordnung, großer Bruder“, versichert sie ihm, lehnt sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Tisch. „Es ist in Ordnung manchmal traurig zu sein, solange du es nicht zu lange bist.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> \- Gewalt  
> \- Tod/Mord  
> \- Kraftausdrücke  
> \- Depression  
> \- Angst


	3. Chapter 3

Der Kommandant und Levi einigten sich, dass Levi am Dienstagnachmittag wiederkommt und an dem Morgen lädt Frau Gernhardt sie ein, eine Parade in der Stadt anzusehen, eine Idee, die Isabel mit Freude begrüßt, im Gegensatz zu Farlans Zögern Teil einer Menschenmenge zu sein. Isabel und Levi verlassen das Haus ein paar Stunden nach dem Essen, Hanna und Bruno halten Isabels Hände, während Levi und Frau Gernhardt hinter ihnen laufen und über das schöne Wetter reden; die Sonne scheint, nicht eine Wolke ist am Himmel und der Tag ist so warm, dass Levi seinen Mantel zurückgelassen hat; er trägt eine graue Hose und ein ungestärktes weißes Kragenhemd mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln.

Zur Zeit denkt er nur noch selten über sein Aussehen nach, doch diesen Morgen hat er nach der Gesichtsrasur länger als üblich in den fleckigen Spiegel im Gemeinschaftsbad gesehen, sich gefragt, wie ihm diese grauen Augen und dieses eigenartig jugendliche Gesicht noch vor fünf Jahren so viel Kummer bereiten konnten. Diese Art von Eitelkeit ist so belanglos geworden, dass es scheint, als wäre es jemand anderes, in einem anderen Leben, gewesen, der sich Sorgen machte, zu klein zu sein, um beachtet zu werden.

Sie schließen sich einer Menschenmenge an und biegen in eine der verkehrsreichen Straßen, an der Frauenkirche vorbei, um einen guten Platz zu finden. Hanna ist auf Levis Rücken geklettert, damit sie über die Köpfe sehen kann, ihr Bruder sitzt auf Isabels Schultern, zeigt auf die vorbeigehenden Soldaten. Durch die Lücken zwischen den Menschen bekommt Levi die Soldaten flüchtig zu sehen und der Ärger, der einst beim Anblick dieser Uniformen in ihm aufgestiegen war, ist seltsam unterschwellig, als hätte das Gefühl, in Angesicht des Bösen machtlos zu sein, seinen Griff gelockert. Seine Verachtung scheint jetzt beherrschter zu sein; sie verschlingt ihn nicht mehr, gibt der Verbitterung keine Gestalt, die er so lange versucht hat in Schach zu halten.

Mehr Menschen kommen an – die Paraden sind noch immer beliebter Zeitvertreib – und bald ist ihre kleine Gruppe von einer Menschenmasse eingehüllt, die kleine Fähnchen wehen und jubeln, ihre Gesichter erhellt von dem Glauben, den sie an das Reich haben. Levis Augen prüfen gemächlich die Masse, während er verhindert, dass Hanna von seinem Rücken rutscht; die Besucherzahl ist nichts Außergewöhnliches, viele Frauen, Männer, die zu alt für das Militär sind und Kinder an den Händen ihrer Mütter.

Levi erinnert sich plötzlich an die ersten Tage in Dresden, als er jeden Tag diese gelben Sterne an den Jacken und Mänteln der Menschen gesehen hatte. Als sie erstmalig aufgetaucht waren, war Levi genauso wie alle anderen überrascht darüber, wie viele es waren, wie viele ihrer Nachbarn sie trugen, als wäre etwas angekündigt worden, von dem Levi nie realisiert hatte, dass sie es gemeinsam hatten. Er dachte an den ersten Tagen viel über seinen Onkel Kenny nach; wäre er da gewesen, wäre er der Erste gewesen, der dieses Abzeichen auf seine Kleider nähen müsste und er hätte heftig mit Levi gestritten, bis er dasselbe getan hätte, daran bestand kein Zweifel; der Gedanke brachte ihm keinen Trost. Als die Sterne nacheinander anfingen zu verschwinden, fand Levi darin eine Bestätigung für seine Entscheidung, die er in der Nacht, in der er Berlin verließ traf. Nun, da die Sterne fast alle verschwunden sind, vermisst Levi sie kaum; es ist besser für ihn, wenn die Leute vergessen, dass die Juden je existierten.

Während der Monate der ersten Deportationen lief Levi in Krieger und Levi fragt sich, ob die Dinge anders verlaufen wären, hätte ihr Wiedersehen an einem anderen Tag stattgefunden; selbst jetzt erinnert er sich noch an die Anspannung dieser Tage, das konstante, quälende Unwohlsein, das Farlan und Isabel die Ruhe raubte und verängstigte. Die Verfolgung war gnadenlos und Krieger schien wie eine einfache Lösung, für ein paar Monate eine unangenehme aber lukrative Gratwanderung, das war, was Levi damals dachte. Es war die schlimmste Fehleinschätzung seines Lebens, die Konsequenzen zu ertragen war schlimmer, so dämlich es klang und die dumpfe Realisation, dass Krieger keine Absicht hat, ihm zu geben, was er braucht, was Isabel und Farlan brauchen.

Seine Gedanken wandern zu dem Kommandanten und ein Vergleich zwischen diesem und Krieger kommt uneingeladen. Er muss Wege aus dem Reich kennen, ungenehmigte und gefährliche, möglicherweise zu riskante, um einen sicheren Fluchtplan erarbeiten zu können, doch selbst wenn sie es könnten, könnte Levi ihn nach so etwas fragen? Versuchen ihn zu verführen, wie er es bei Krieger versucht hatte, ist außer Frage – er hat bereits für eine Lebenszeit ausgelitten, was das angeht – und der Kommandant lag richtig, als er sagte, dass niemand mit einem gesunden Verstand Levi glauben würde, sollte er eine Art von Erpressung anwenden. Levi hat zu lange gelebt, um an die Güte der Menschen zu glauben und der Kommandant ist keine Ausnahme, egal wie er Levi bis jetzt behandelt hat. Levi fragt sich, ob es dumm wäre, noch nach mehr zu verlangen, als der Mann ihm bereits gibt; Arbeit, Geld und Essen waren eine Unterstützung von der Levi bis vor zwei Monaten noch nicht hätte träumen können.

Die Marschkapelle kommt um die Ecke, reißt Levi aus seinen Gedanken. Sobald sie abgezogen ist, lässt Levi Hanna runter und sie rennt zu ihrer Mutter; Bruno sitzt noch auf Isabels Schultern, als Levi sich von ihnen verabschiedet, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Park machen. Er geht in die Stadt und, zum ersten Mal, durch die Haustür in das Gebäude. Der massiven Steinfassade nach zu urteilen, würde man nicht so eine Schlichtheit erwarten, die das Apartment des Kommandanten ausmacht, der weiße Kalkstein sieht, wo er nicht von der Nachmittagssonne angeschienen wird, grau aus und die dekorativ gerahmten Fensterscheiben werfen gestutzte Schatten an die Wände.

Er überspringt die leuchtenden Steinstufen zu dem obersten Stock, er fühlt sich noch immer seltsam dabei, an die Tür zu klopfen, da er das Apartment all die vorherigen Male durch das Schlafzimmerfenster betrat. Er sieht sich ein wenig nervös im Flur um, während er auf den Mann wartet, sich fragend, was seine Nachbarn sagen würden, wenn sie im Treppenhaus in jemanden wie ihn laufen würden, mit seinem ungestärkten Hemd und seiner ungebügelten Hose.

Als sich die Tür schließlich öffnet, schlängelt sich Levi ohne weitere Einladung hinein, wie er es bei Krieger macht, auch wenn diesmal die Abscheu fehlt; der Mann scheint daraufhin perplex zu sein, er tritt kaum zur Seite, um Levi durchzulassen.

„Wie ich sehe, ist Ihr Vorgehen mit Türen genauso invasiv wie mit Fenstern“, sagt er als Begrüßung und auch wenn seine Worte nicht unfreundlich klingen, weiß Levi, dass er nicht so hätte eintreten müssen.

Levi schnalzt, geht zielstrebig ins Wohnzimmer und setzt sich auf das Sofa. Das Licht ist hier irgendwie weicher, vielleicht wegen der roten Holzböden oder wegen der Wärme der Grünschattierung in der Tapete. Levi atmet wieder tief ein, die Aufregung, die er seit dem Betreten des Gebäudes gefühlt hat, verschwindet augenblicklich und er fühlt sich, als hätte er sich und den Raum in Kontrolle, als wäre es sein Zuhause und nicht das des Kommandanten.

„Also, wie wird das funktionieren?“, fragt er, direkt zur Sache kommend, ob aus Eifer oder aus Pragmatismus ist ihm nicht klar.

Der Kommandant geht zu ihm herüber, stoppt, um ihn in dieser nervenaufreibenden Manier zu überragen. Er trägt wieder diese Uniformhose, aber keine Jacke, nur ein weißes ungestärktes Kragenhemd, wie beim letzten Mal, als sie sich trafen und diese glänzenden, schwarzen Stiefel, die bis unter die Knie seiner langen Beine reichen. Er wirkt sehr gepflegt auf Levi, wie jemand, der die Möglichkeit hat, jeden Tag zu baden und diese auch nutzt, sein Gesicht ist frisch rasiert und sein Haar ordentlich gekämmt.

„Zuerst würde ich bitte gern Ihren Ausweis sehen“, sagt der Kommandant in dieser tiefen, klaren Stimme. „Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht.“

Selbst mit diesem ruhigen und höflichen Ton des Mannes spürt Levi, wie sein Puls zu steigen beginnt.  
„Warum?“, fragt er, auch wenn er nicht weiß, weshalb er so misstrauisch sein muss.

„Nur um zu sehen, was damit nicht stimmt“, erklärt der Mann, eine Hand ausstreckend, als Levi zögernd die eigene in seine Hosentasche steckt.

„Warum sollte etwas nicht damit stimmen?“, fragt er, das Dokument überreichend.

„Mit gefälschten Ausweisen ist das üblich der Fall. Außerdem muss ich wissen, wer Sie sein sollen, sollte jemand fragen.“ Er guckt lange auf den Ausweis bevor er wieder zu Levi aufsieht. „Theodor Mertz?“, fragt er, sich beinahe belustigt anhörend und Levi zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

„Was? Sehe ich nicht aus wie ein Theodor?“, entgegnet er und der Mann richtet seine Augen wieder auf das Papier.

„Ehrlich gesagt nein, nicht im Geringsten“, sagt er grübelnd, durch die wenigen Seiten blätternd. „Hat irgendjemand diesen Ausweis gesehen? In einer amtlichen Funktion, meine ich.“

Levi zuckt wieder die Achseln. „Die Gestapo“, meint er und der Kommandant gibt ein schweres Seufzen von sich.

„Dann ist er unbrauchbar“, sagt er nüchtern, lässt das Dokument auf den Beistelltisch fallen. „Sie sollten ihn nicht einmal mehr mit sich herumtragen.“

„Ich habe noch einen“, erzählt Levi dem Mann, der ungläubig zu ihm aufsieht.

„Bitte?“, fragt er, als Levi seine Hand in die andere Hosentasche schiebt und den anderen Ausweis herauszieht, den einen, den er ein paar Monate nachdem er nach Dresden gekommen ist erhalten hat. Er händigt dem Kommandant die gefälschten Papiere aus, dessen Gesicht ist wieder zu seiner üblichen Ernsthaftigkeit zurückgekehrt. „Sie haben nicht nur einen, sondern zwei gefälschte Ausweise in Ihrem Besitz?“, fragt er Levi, der finster zu ihm hochblickt.

„Sie haben gesagt, der eine ist unbrauchbar“, antwortet er neutral.

Der Kommandant schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Wie Sie überhaupt noch am Leben sind, ist mir unbegreiflich“, murmelt er, als er den anderen Ausweis überfliegt. „Lukas Weller? Nun, ich nehme an, das ist besser als Theodor.“

Levi fühlt Verärgerung in seine Brust kriechen; wer hat diesen Bastard zum Meister der falschen Namen erklärt?

„Hier steht, dass Sie in Dresden geboren wurden“, stellt der Mann fest, sich fast verzweifelt anhörend.

„Und was stimmt damit nicht?“, verlangt Levi mürrisch zu wissen, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ihr Dialekt passt nicht“, erklärt der Kommandant, zwickt sich für einen Augenblick den Nasenrücken. „Jeder mit einem gewissen Ohr für Dialekte kann hören, dass Sie aus Berlin sind – und nicht aus der guten Gegend, was Theodor zu solch einer lächerlichen Namenswahl für Sie macht. Wie viele Jungen mit dem Namen Theodor kannten Sie?“

Levi schürzt für eine Weile die Lippen, bevor er antwortet. „Naja, ich kannte einen Lukas.“

Der Kommandant seufzt wieder. „Und was ist mit diesen Papieren? Hat sie irgendjemand gesehen?“

„Nur meine Vermieterin“, antwortet Levi. „Und ich nutze sie für Lebensmittelkarten.“

Der Mann nickt streng. „Und Ihre Vermieterin hat Sie nie danach gefragt, weshalb Sie sich nicht anhören, als würden Sie aus Dresden kommen, obwohl Sie angeblich Ihr ganzes Leben hier gewohnt haben?“

„Ich habe ihr erzählt, dass meine Eltern aus Berlin kamen“, erklärt Levi knapp. „Sie hatte kein Problem damit, das zu glauben.“

Der Kommandant gibt ihm den Ausweis wieder zurück und setzt sich schwerfällig in den Sessel. „Sehr gut. Was mich angeht, denke ich wird es ausreichen, wenn Sie mich mit Sturmbannführer Holtz ansprechen“, sagt er, überkreuzt die Beine.

Levi prustet laut. „Wenn Sie ernsthaft glauben, dass ich Sie mit irgendetwas anspreche, das das Wort 'Führer' beeinhaltet, haben Sie verdammt nochmal den Verstand verloren“, erklärt er sauer. „Weil ich das nicht tue. Zumindest nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht.“

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes wird müde und für einen Moment sieht es für Levi so aus, als wäre er kurz davor, mit einem Seufzen zu antworten. Stattdessen nimmt er einen tiefen Atemzug und sagt: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Sie nicht davon abhalten kann, mich zu nennen wie Sie möchten. Wenn wir jedoch vorgeben, dass Sie mein Haushälter sind, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich Sie nicht dazu anweisen muss, diese Tarnung aufrechtzuerhalten.“

„Ich bin kein verdammter Idiot“, versichert Levi dem Mann, der matt lächelt.

„Gut. Dann ist das beschlossen.“

Er lehnt sich zurück und plötzlich sieht er älter aus als vorher; es ist so, als wären Levi die Augenringe bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen und es scheint Levi, dass er mit seiner vorsichtigen Schätzung, der Mann sei Anfang Dreißig, um ein paar Jahre daneben gelegen haben könnte.

„Also, was ist Ihre Geschichte?“, fragt ihn der Kommandant nun. „Oder eher, was ist die Geschichte von Lukas Weller?“

„Ich wurde in Dresden geboren, aber meine Eltern sind kurz danach zurück nach Berlin gezogen“, beginnt Levi, ohne einen Moment zu zögern. „Als ich elf war, starb meine Mutter und mein Vater und ich zogen wieder nach Dresden. Seitdem habe ich hier gelebt.“

„Lebt Ihr Vater noch?“

Levi schüttelt den Kopf. „Er ist vor sechs Jahren gestorben. Er hatte Probleme mit seiner Leber.“

Der Kommandant nickt, greift in seine Hosentasche, um ein Zigarettenetui und eine Streichholzschachtel herauszuziehen und zündet eine Zigarette an, nimmt einen tiefen Zug. „Und was ist mit Ihrer Mutter? Woran ist sie gestorben, wenn ich fragen darf?“

„Sie hat sich umgebracht.“

Der Mann hebt eine Augenbraue, bevor er leise schnauft, eine kleine Rauchwolke ausblasend. „Selbstmord?“, meint er, nimmt noch einen langen Zug von der Zigarette. „Das ist ungewöhnlich.“

„Vielleicht in der guten Gegend von Berlin“, betont Levi schulterzuckend und der Mann stimmt mit einem Grunzen zu.

„Wie hießen Ihre Eltern? Haben Sie andere Familienmitglieder?“

„Klaus und Louise Weller. Die Schwester meiner Mutter lebt noch in Berlin mit ihrer Familie, doch sie hat meinen Vater nie gemocht, also sind sie nach dem Tod meiner Mutter nicht in Kontakt geblieben.“

Der Kommandant nickt, stößt ein leises Lachen aus. „Sie scheinen nicht sehr bewegt darüber zu sein“, kommentiert er. „Über den Tod Ihrer Eltern, meine ich.“

Levi zuckt wieder mit den Schultern. „Meine Mutter ist vor langer Zeit gestorben. Was meinen Vater betrifft, er war ein nutzloser Säufer, für nichts zu gebrauchen und hat mehr Ärger verursacht als er wert war. Ich bin sowieso besser allein dran“, erklärt er in der selben monotonen Stimme, die er die ganze Zeit genutzt hat.

Der Mann raucht für eine Weile still, bevor er die verbrannte Spitze seiner Zigarette in den Aschenbecher schnippt. „Sie lügen sehr gut. Das ist eine sehr nützliche Fähigkeit.“ Er raucht schweigend weiter. „Ich nehme natürlich an, dass nichts davon gestimmt hat.“

„Nicht ein Wort“, bestätigt Levi und der Mann stößt noch ein kleines Lachen aus.

„Haben Sie sich das alles jetzt ausgedacht?“

Levi nickt. „Das Meiste.“

Der Kommandant sieht zu ihm herüber, diese durchstechend blauen Augen leuchten vor etwas, Belustigung vielleicht oder Neugier. Er hört für ein paar Sekunden auf zu rauchen, um einen Manschettenknopf zu richten; silberne Hakenkreuze, die Levi bis jetzt nicht bemerkt hat, doch jetzt, da er es tut, wünscht er sich, der Mann würde sie nicht tragen.

„Sie reagieren schnell“, sagt der Mann nun, sein Blick liegt immer noch auf Levi, als würde er etwas einschätzen, ermitteln. „Noch eine nützliche Fähigkeit. Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt zurücknehmen, was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Ich bin nicht erstaunt, dass Sie es solange geschafft haben, versteckt zu leben.“

Levi verzieht spöttisch das Gesicht. „Also fragen Sie sich nicht, warum ich mich verstecke?“, fragt er, eine Sache, die seit dem Tag ihres ersten Treffens in seinem Kopf gewesen ist. Es ist offensichtlich, dass der Mann weiß, was Levi ist, doch er hat das Wort nicht einmal gesagt oder ihn danach gefragt und nach all den Jahren, in denen er es für sich behalten hat, ist Levi sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten soll.

Der Kommandant schüttelt den Kopf. „Das ist für mich nicht von Bedeutung“, antwortet er nüchtern. „Sie könnten natürlich mehrere Gründe haben. Ich habe erfahren, dass die Nazis keine Unterschiede machen, wen sie diskriminieren. Manchmal scheint es so, dass sie fast offen für Vorschläge sind.“

Levi schnaubt. „Sie würden es wissen, habe ich Recht?“, meint er und der Mann stimmt zu.

„Als ein Mitglied der SS nehme ich das an, ja“, erwidert er. „Auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass das nicht ganz das Fachgebiet meiner Abteilung ist. Wir legen nur Akten an und machen Aufzeichnungen.“

„Aufzeichnungen von was?“

„Wehrpässe von Mitgliedern der Waffen-SS und der Allgemeinen-SS“, erläutert der Mann kurz, atmet langsam aus und drückt die Zigarette aus.

„Also sind Sie nur irgendein lahmer Büromensch?“, fragt Levi, ernsthaft überrascht. So wie der Mann aussieht, hat er sich vorgestellt, dass dieser Truppen befehligt oder zukünftige Offiziere ausbildet oder... naja, nicht in einem Büro sitzt und Akten anlegt.

Der Kommandant lacht lauter als zuvor. „Ja, das bin ich wohl“, sagt er, nicht beleidigt. „Auch wenn Sie mit Sicherheit verstehen, dass mir mit meiner Tätigkeit gelegentlich ein paar nützliche Informationen zukommen.“

Etwas in Levi möchte dringend, dass der Mann weiterredet, ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählt und kann sich nicht davon abhalten zu fragen: „Aber Sie sind nicht wirklich ein Nazi, oder? Nicht einmal wirklich deutsch.“ Irgendwie fühlt es sich an, als suche er nach Vergewisserung, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher ist, weshalb; es ist keine Besorgnis mehr da, die der Mann durch eine Tat oder irgendein Wort bei ihm hervorrufen könnte.

„Meine Mutter ist Österreicherin“, erzählt er Levi. „Holtz ist ihr Mädchenname und ich wurde in Wien geboren. Was das Nazisein angeht, naja, ich bin offensichtlich ein Parteigenosse, aber ich muss zugeben, dass sich unsere Ideologien in gewissen Aspekten unterscheiden.“

„Als da wären?“

„Oh, nur in allen, glaube ich“, sagt der Kommandant lächelnd. "Zumindest was Rassenreinheit und solche Dinge angeht. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie nicht hierhergekommen sind, um über Politik oder Philosophie zu reden und ich hoffe, Sie vergeben mir, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine weiteren persönlichen Informationen enthülle.“

Eine leise Stimme in Levis Kopf ächzt vor Enttäuschung, doch er behält sein Gesichtsausdruck unbewegt, als er nickt.

„Ich denke, Sie wollen mehr von Ihrer Rolle in all dem erfahren?“, fragt der Mann nun und Levi nickt wieder. „Sie verstehen mit Sicherheit, dass obwohl es an sich keine schlechte Idee von Ihnen ist, sich als mein Haushälter auszugeben, es sehr unpassend für mich wäre, wenn Sie hereinkommen, wann Sie wollen. Nicht, dass Sie das in der Vergangenheit nicht getan hätten.“

In seiner Stimme ist die Andeutung einer Beschuldigung, die Levi wundern lässt, ob er ein bisschen bestürzt darüber ist, diesen Mann hätte töten zu müssen, doch Levi lächelt lediglich verächtlich.

„Sie könnten lernen, Ihre verdammten Fenster zu schließen, wenn Sie nicht zu Hause sind“, stellt Levi fest. „Oder Sie haben es bewusst offen gelassen, damit Sie nicht selbst Ihre beschissenen Böden putzen müssen.“

„Sei es wie auch immer“, fährt der Mann fort, sich eine Spur verärgert anhörend. „Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn wir unsere Treffen an einen vereinbarten Terminplan binden würden. Ich werde versuchen, Sie so regelmäßig wie ich nur kann zu arrangieren“, fügt er hinzu, als er sieht, wie Levi dabei ist, zu protestieren. „Aber ich werde nichts versprechen. Was das andere angeht, Sie werden benachrichtigt, wenn Ihre Dienste benötigt werden. Ich fürchte, Sie werden den Zeitpunkt und den Ort kurzfristig erhalten, doch das ist die Art der Arbeit.“

„Wer waren die anderen Männer?“, fragt Levi plötzlich, als ihm die Frage in den Sinn kommt. „Der Amerikaner und der Andere, der aussah, als hätte er ein Hakenkreuz in seinen Arsch geschoben bekommen?“

Die Mundwinkel des Kommandanten zucken fast unmerklich, bevor er sich räuspert und sagt: „Sie sollten sich keine Gedanken darüber machen. Alles, was Sie wissen müssen, ist, dass sie Teil der Operation sind.“

„Derselben Operation wie Sie und ich?“, fragt Levi eifrig, als hätte das Wort ein Feuer in ihm entfacht.

Der Mann schüttelt rasch den Kopf. „Sie sind nicht offiziell ein Teil davon. Sie antworten zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur mir.“

„Warum?“

„Ich habe es noch nicht mit meinen Vorgesetzten abgesprochen“, erklärt der Kommandant. „Wir haben nicht nach Hilfe von Außen gesucht, wenn ich komplett ehrlich bin und es gibt immer Risiken zu beachten, wenn mehr Menschen darin involviert werden.“

Levi blickt finster. „Also warum haben Sie das?“, fragt er. „Und warum mich?“

„Sie waren es, der Ihre Hilfe angeboten hat, wenn ich mich recht entsinne“, erinnert er Levi beinahe sanft. „Zu dem warum ich Ihr Angebot angenommen habe, kann ich nur sagen, dass ich eine Vorahnung über Sie habe.“

„Sind Sie irgendein Hellseher?“, fragt Levi ohne sich zu bemühen, den spöttischen Ton in seiner Stimme zu verstecken.

Der Mann stößt ein leises Lachen aus. „Nein, das bin ich nicht. Ich bin nur gut darin, Menschen und Situationen einzuschätzen und meine Intuition ist selten falsch. Dieser Instinkt verrät mir, dass Sie sich in Zukunft als nützlich erweisen werden.“

„Also stützen Sie das alles auf einen Verdacht?“, stellt Levi fast ungläubig sicher.

„Zum Großteil basiere ich meine Entscheidung auf meine Beobachtung von Ihnen“, entgegnet der Mann ruhig. „Ich habe bereits Ihren Überlebensinstinkt erwähnt – diese Art von unnachgiebiger Hartnäckigkeit ist kein gemeinsames Merkmal in Menschen wie Ihnen. Sie beurteilen Situationen schnell und präzise, ähnlich wie ich, und Sie haben körperliche Stärke, die sehr überraschend ist für jemand, der so lange in Ihrer Lage gewesen ist – ganz zu schweigen von Ihrer Statur.“

„'Menschen wie Ihnen'“, wiederholt Levi grimmig, fühlt einen plötzlichen Rausch von Wut und Enttäuschung in seiner Brust aufbauen. „Sie sagen das ständig, also wie wäre es, wenn Sie auch das ausdrücken, was Sie damit meinen.“

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Kommandanten ist für einen Moment undeutbar. „Wie ich sagte, Ihre Gründe, Ihre wahre Identität zu verstecken, sind nicht meine Angelegenheit.“

„Aber das ist, was Sie meinen, nicht?“ Levi kann den anklagenden Ton nicht aus seiner Stimme fernhalten. „Es ist überraschend, dass ich als Jude so lange gekämpft habe.“

„Das ist nicht das, was ich-“

„Weil Sie genauso gut wie ich wissen, das dort im Osten keine Arbeitslager sind“ , macht Levi weiter, dieses betäubende Grauen fühlend, an die Drohungen von Krieger denkend; es ist keine Zwangsarbeit vor der er Levi warnt, soviel war ihm von Anfang an klar gewesen. „Jedenfalls nicht für Juden. Es ist nicht so, als hätten wir das alle nicht seit Jahren gewusst, oder zumindest geahnt. Es ist nicht so, als hätten wir das nicht alles kommen sehen, selbst wenn wir es nicht glauben wollten und wir sind trotzdem mitgezogen, brav und still, in Ghettos, in Züge, nie einen Aufstand machend. Ist es deshalb so überraschend, dass jemand wie ich dagegen ankämpfen würde?“

Für einen Augenblick wirkt der Kommandant traurig und müde auf Levi, bevor seine Gesichtszüge zu ihrem üblichen kontrollierten Gleichmut zurückkehren. „Ich entschuldige mich, wenn meine Worte Sie angegriffen haben“, sagt er ernst. „Ich habe nie andeuten wollen, dass Ihre Herkunft direkt verbunden mit meinen Beobachtungen von Ihnen ist. Ich denke einfach, dass die meisten Menschen nicht den Willen besitzen, so lange zu kämpfen, wie Sie es getan haben.“

„Und ich denke einfach, dass Sie nicht wissen, wovon zum Teufel Sie reden“, entgegnet Levi, sich an den jungen Mann erinnernd, der selbst mit bewaffneten Soldaten hinter seinem Rücken wegrannte.

Der Mann ist für einen langen Moment still und es wirkt auf Levi, als bedenke er seine Worte tatsächlich; seine Augenbrauen liegen tief über seinen Augen, während er Levi ansieht, auch wenn es scheint, dass er ihn gar nicht wahrnimmt. Seine rechte Hand dreht langsam einen der Manschettenknöpfe herum, reibt mit dem Daumen immer wieder über das glänzende Silber, während er denkt, sein Blick schneidend und Levi weiß, dass niemand etwas, was er gesagt hat, jemals so ernst genommen hat.

Schließlich seufzt der Kommandant schwer. „Sie haben Recht“, gibt er zu, sieht plötzlich entschuldigend aus. „Ihre Situation – und die von anderen wie Ihnen – ist mir unbekannt. Ich gebe auch zu, dass meine Einschätzung sehr falsch war. Ich entschuldige mich wieder und ich hoffe, dass Sie mir diesen Fehler verzeihen.“

Ein betretenes Schweigen legt sich über das Zimmer und Levi starrt den Mann an. Niemand wie er hat Levis Meinung jemals über ihre eigene gestellt, oder gedacht, er könnte mehr über etwas wissen, als sie und dass dies von jemand so offensichtlich hochgebildeten kommt, ist sogar noch erstaunender für Levi, der gerade einmal ein einziges Buch in seinem gesamten Leben gelesen hat. „Sicher“, erwidert er, noch immer ein wenig benommen. „Sagen Sie nur nicht nochmal so eine Scheiße.“

Der Kommandant lächelt. „Ich werde mein Bestes geben“, verspricht er, von seinem Platz aufstehend. „Tee?“, fragt er beiläufig und Levi willigt summend ein, dann verlässt der Mann den Raum, um die Küche zu betreten.

Levis Augen finden sofort den Sekretär und seine Gedanken wandern zu dem Brief. Verraten diese durchgestrichenen Worte nun irgendetwas Neues, jetzt da er mehr weiß? Dass der Mann von seinen Vorstellungen schreibt, ist nicht eine so lächerliche Idee und Levi kann sich problemlos ausmalen, dass der Mann Bedenken haben könnte, jemandem in Not seine Hilfe zu verwehren. Was seine Einsamkeit angeht, kann sich Levi vorstellen, dass sie sich nicht sehr von seiner eigenen unterscheidet, das konstante Gefühl von Unbehagen, das man niemandem anvertrauen kann, das konstante Bedürfnis sich daran erinnern zu müssen, jemand anderes zu sein, zu handeln und zu reden wie jemand anderes.

Er nimmt an, dass es schwerer für den Kommandanten sein muss, in einem fremden Land zu leben, auch wenn er selbst nicht denkt, dass sich Deutschland wie ein Zuhause für ihn anfühlt, schon seit er ein kleiner Junge war. Das Gefühl von Isolation, das davon kommt, den Großteil des Lebens als das Objekt von kontinuierlicher Feindseligkeit zu verbringen – nicht einmal Farlan und Isabel verstehen das richtig.  
Der Gedanke ist auf eine Art tröstend, die Dinge, die er mit dem Kommandanten gemeinsam hat und Levi runzelt die Stirn, während er durch den Raum sieht, seine Augen stoppen an der Schlafzimmertür, die jetzt geschlossen ist.

In einem Gedankenblitz erinnert er sich an die Nacht, wie der Kommandant mit diesem Mann hereingetorkelt ist, beschäftigt an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes nestelte, während seine Lippen hastig auf seinen Mund, seinen Hals, seine Wange gefallen sind. Levi dachte, dass der Brief an eine Frau hätte verschickt werden sollen, aufgrund der Intimität, doch wenn er daran denkt, was in der Nacht passierte, warum hätte er nicht auch an einen Mann adressiert gewesen sein können? Levi fragt sich, ob es die ganze Zeit über der Plan des Kommandanten gewesen war, diesen Nazipisser zu töten; schien ein ganz schönes Risiko gewesen zu sein. Nicht, dass so etwas nicht passiert – selbst in solchen Kreisen - es ist nicht so, als würde Krieger nicht so einen Unsinn treiben, allerdings fällt Levi auf, dass der Kommandant scheinbar mehr aufs Spiel setzt, als dieser.

Der Mann kehrt kurz darauf mit dem Tee wieder zurück, legt das Tablett auf dem Kaffeetisch ab, bevor er sich hinsetzt und Levi eine Tasse einschenkt, einen Schuss Milch dazu gibt, bevor er sie überreicht. Levi nimmt einen gierigen Schluck davon, verbrennt sich beinahe die Zunge; der Geruch von Bergamotte ist nahezu berauschend. „Es gibt etwas, das ich gerne wissen möchte, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht“, redet der Kommandant, während Levi seinen Tee umrührt, damit er schneller abkühlt. „Seit wann leben Sie wirklich in Dresden?“

„Seit fast fünf Jahren“, sagt Levi ihm, nicht wirklich sicher, warum er etwas dagegen haben sollte, diese Information preis zu geben.

„Und Sie würden behaupten, diese Stadt gut zu kennen?“

Levi schnaubt. „Ja, das würde ich“, erwidert er, der höhnische Ton schleicht in seine Stimme.

Der Kommandant sieht zufrieden aus und nippt an seinem Tee. „Ich selbst wohne erst seit einem Jahr hier“, erklärt er, „und ich fürchte, dass ich noch eine Menge lernen muss. Wäre das möglicherweise ein Gebiet, in dem Sie Ihre Nützlichkeit beweisen könnten?“

„Vielleicht“, antwortet Levi ein wenig zögernd. „Ich schätze Sie meinen, dass ich gute Orte zum Verstecken und Auswegmöglichkeiten kenne, sollten die Dinge heikel werden?“

„Ist das etwas, das Sie bedacht haben?“, will der Mann nun wissen, ernst blickend. „Wenn Sie Teil dieser Sache werden, ist das ein Risiko, das Sie eingehen. Es könnte Sie am Ende Ihr Leben kosten.“

Levi schnalzt wieder mit der Zunge. „In meinem Apartment herumsitzen könnte mich mein Leben kosten“, sagt er. „Die Straße entlanggehen könnte mich mein Leben kosten. Arbeit suchen, oder meine Lebensmittelkarten abholen und sie nutzen ebenfalls. Sterben ist etwas, das ich lange in Betracht gezogen habe, lange bevor Sie ankamen. Der Gedanke ist nicht neu.“

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Kommandanten ist schwer zu lesen; er scheint sowohl eigenartig zufrieden als auch betrübt zu sein von Levis Worten, doch schlussendlich sagt er einfach: „Gut. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie irgendwelche Missverständnisse haben von dem, was wir tun und welche Opfer es einfordern könnte.“

„Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht für Sie tue“, hebt Levi hervor, bringt den Kommandanten dazu, von seinem Tee aufzusehen. „Ich tue das nicht für Ihr Land oder für irgendein anderes. Ich tue das für mich. Soweit es mich betrifft, helfen Sie mir nur, es zu erledigen.“

Der Mann lächelt wieder. „Natürlich“, stimmt er zu. „Ich habe mir nichts anderes gedacht.“

Levi beginnt, schweigend seinen Tee zu trinken. Es erscheint ihm plötzlich so eigenartig, dass derselbe Mann, der einem anderen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die Kehle aufschlitzt, hier mit einer Tasse Tee sitzt und mit Levi redet, wie es sonst niemand je getan hat, als wäre er auf seiner Augenhöhe. Wenn er bedenkt, in wie vielen Gesichtspunkten sie es nicht sind, macht es das sogar noch seltsamer. Levi wundert sich, ob der Kommandant die Eigenart in seinem Verhalten erkennt oder ob er jeden so behandelt, auch wenn Levi nicht weiß, wie er es mit dieser Einstellung jemals geschafft hat, jemanden davon zu überzeugen, ein Nazi zu sein.

„Nun, ich denke, damit haben wir alles abgeklärt“, gibt der Mann urplötzlich von sich, leert seine Tasse Tee in einem großen Zug. „Ich mache uns bald etwas zu essen. Wenn Sie gehen, können Sie etwas davon mitnehmen.“

„Darf ich Ihre Toilette benutzen?“, fragt Levi, als der Kommandant die Zeitung vom Beistelltisch nimmt und sie auffaltet.

„Nur wenn Sie versprechen, mir nicht zu erzählen, was Sie gemacht haben“, erwidert der Mann, während sein Blick auf die Titelseite gerichtet ist. „Zumindest nicht, wenn wir essen.“

Nachdem Levi sein Geschäft verrichtet hat, kramt er wieder durch die Putzmittel, bevor er in der Küche anfängt, auf einem Stuhl stehend, um die oberen Regale der Schränke zu erreichen, die so dreckig sind, wie er geahnt hat. Für die erste halbe Stunde fühlt sich die Arbeit spannend an, als Levi noch erwartet, hinter den Stapeln von Tassen und Tellern halbversteckte persönliche Gegenstände des Mannes zu finden, doch bald dämmert es ihm, dass er auch in diesem Zimmer nichts dergleichen finden wird. Danach ist die Arbeit routinemäßig, aber angenehm; er macht den Abwasch und staubt die Möbel ab, öffnet die Fenster und putzt die Böden, bis die Dielen in dem orangenen Schein der untergehenden Sonne glänzen. Der Kommandant verbringt zwanzig Minuten damit, die Zeitung zu lesen, bevor er den Sekretär aufschließt und anfängt zu tippen.

„Im Schlafzimmer ist Schmutzwäsche“, erzählt er Levi beiläufig, als dieser das Bücherregal abstaubt. „Im Keller ist ein Waschraum, wenn Sie es vorziehen, können Sie sie auch in der Badewanne waschen.“

Levi brummt zur Antwort und geht zu dem Mann, um mit dem Lappen über den Sekretär zu fahren. Er merkt, wie der Kommandant ihm mit den Augen folgt und es scheint, dass dieser etwas sagen möchte, doch letztendlich wendet er sich wieder schweigend seinem Tippen zu. Nach dem Abstauben macht Levi mit der Wäsche weiter, ein paar von diesen weißen Kragenhemden und zwei Uniformhosen, Socken und Unterwäsche, die kaum so aussehen, als wären sie einen ganzen Tag getragen worden. Jedes Teil ist fleckenlos, fast schon gruselig, als wären sie von einer Puppe und nicht von einer echten Person getragen worden und auch wenn Levi es schätzt – Scheißflecken aus der Unterwäsche eines anderen zu schrubben, ist nicht etwas, das er gerne tut – kann er nicht anders, als ein wenig enttäuscht sein. Ist in diesem Apartment nichts, das den Kommandanten wie eine Person, mit Fehlern und menschlich erscheinen lässt?

Levis Aussichten, auf etwas Anderes abgesehen von dem Brief zu stoßen, sehen schlecht aus. Er versteht nicht, warum es ihn so stört und so genervt fühlen lässt, in diese Fassade zu rennen, wohin er sich auch wendet. Immerhin bedeutet ihm der Kommandant nichts, ist er doch derzeit nur ein praktischer Gönner. Und Levi blickt immer noch finster drein, als er am Stoff des Hemdes schnuppert, was nach so gut wie nichts riecht, nur nach schwachen Spuren von Seife und Zigarettenrauch.

Levi mischt Stärke in einen Eimer, bevor er die Hemden hineintaucht, sie zum Trocknen auf Kleiderbügeln über der Badewanne aufhängt. Als er zurück in das Wohnzimmer geht, hat der Kommandant sein Tippen beendet; Levi kann leises Klimpern und Rascheln aus der Küche hören. Er folgt den Geräuschen, um den Mann dabei zu entdecken, wie er Kartoffeln in einen kleinen Topf schält. Auf dem Tisch neben ihm ist ein längliches Päckchen und als Levi an einer Ecke zieht, um es aufzuwickeln, sieht er einen kleinen Einblick auf ein Fischfilet.

„Das gibt es zum Abendessen?“, fragt er, sich bemühend, die Begeisterung nicht durch seine Stimme zum Vorschein zu bringen. Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal frischen Fisch hatte.

„Ja“, erwidert der Kommandant, zerschneidet die letzte der Kartoffeln und lässt sie in den Topf fallen. „Das sollte genug sein, was Sie für die Münder, die Sie füttern müssen, nach Hause nehmen können.“

Levi verzieht mürrisch das Gesicht. „Sie hätten lieber nicht in Sache hineingezogen werden sollen“, sagt er fast erhitzt, die Sorge um Farlan und Isabel drückt sich in seine Gedanken, sobald der Mann die Worte ausgesprochen hat.

„Ihre persönliche Situation, wie auch immer diese aussieht, ist nicht mein Anliegen“, versichert der Kommandant ihm rasch. „Ich wüsste lieber so wenig wie möglich darüber, wenn ich komplett ehrlich bin – besonders wenn Kinder involviert sind“

„Das tut es nicht“, entgegnet Levi sofort, nicht sicher weshalb er den Mann das wissen lassen möchte und plötzlich ist er überrascht, dass er Isabel bereits als eine Erwachsene betrachtet, trotz ihres Alters.

„Gut“, sagt der Mann gleichgültig. „Ich finde, sie neigen dazu, alles zu verkomplizieren.“

„Also haben Sie ebenfalls keine?“

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Kommandanten verändert sich nicht und Levi ist sich nicht sicher, ob er sich nur einbildet, dass seine Körperhaltung steifer wird. „Je weniger Sie über mich wissen, desto besser“, sagt er lediglich, sich die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch abwischend und Levi ist danach, vor Frust aufzuseufzen.

„Stimmt“, murmelt er eine Spur angesäuert, setzt sich an den Küchentisch. Der Mann gesellt sich zu ihm, nachdem er einen Deckel auf den Topf mit den Kartoffeln gesetzt hat.

„Also sind Sie für heute fertig?“, fragt er beinahe sanft und Levi nickt.

„Ich sollte morgen wiederkommen, um die Kleider zu bügeln“, merkt er an, doch der Mann schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte, das wird nicht möglich sein, aber ich schätze Ihre Mühe“, sagt er Levi nüchtern. „Was die Kleider angeht, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich das Bügeln selbst erledigen kann.“

Levi zuckt mit den Schultern, auch wenn er einen Stich von Enttäuschung fühlt.

„Könnte ich Ihnen diesmal vielleicht die Essenszubereitung überlassen?“, fragt der Kommandant nun. „Ich habe viel zu erledigen.“

Levi zuckt wieder die Schultern. „Ich bin der Haushälter“, bemerkt er trocken und der Mann gibt ein „Hmm“ zur Erwiderung.

„Das sind Sie wohl“, gibt er von sich und steht auf. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich Ihre Kochkünste auf die Probe stelle.“

Levi schnaubt. „Ein Idiot kann Kartoffeln kochen und ein Stück Fisch braten“, sagt er zu dem Rücken des Mannes.

„Aber Sie sind kein Idiot“, erwidert er, „und meine Erwartungen liegen höher.“

Levi ruft ihn eine halbe Stunde später zurück in die Küche; er hat den Fisch in einer schweren Gusseisenpfanne gebraten und den Tisch mit diesen unpersönlichen weißen Tellern, schlichtem Essbesteck und großen Gläsern gedeckt. Als der Kommandant das Zimmer betritt, setzt er sich hin, Levi serviert ihm das Essen. Durch diese Vertrautheit, mit der der Mann seiner Geste entgegenkommt, wundert sich Levi wieder über den Kommentar, den er über Kinder gemacht hat. Falls der Kommandant Kinder hat, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass er an irgendeinem Punkt in seinem Leben eine Frau hatte, jemand, der ihm wie Levi gerade das Essen aufgetischt hat, jemand, der ihn damit bekannt gemacht hat. Bevor sich Levi an den Tisch setzt, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, wickelt er den übriggebliebenen Fisch ein, um ihn für Farlan und Isabel mit nach Hause zu nehmen, zusammen mit ein paar Dampfkartoffeln, einem Stück Butter und einem halben Brotlaib. Der Kommandant sitzt am Tisch und sieht ihm dabei zu, wie er das Essen abwiegt, sagt aber nichts über die Mengen.

„Sie sollten auch mitnehmen, was von der Apfelmarmelade übrig ist“, sagt er zu Levi. „Ich habe keine große Vorliebe für Süßes.“

Levi greift sich das Glas aus der Vorratskammer und setzt sich zu dem Mann. Ohne das ständige Klicken der Schreibmaschine scheint der Raum plötzlich ganz still zu sein, aber nicht unangenehm; es besteht kein Bedürfnis, etwas zu sagen. Der Kommandant isst seine Portion säuberlich, jede Gabel perfekt mit in abgemessenen Mengen Fisch und Kartoffeln beladen. Levi mustert ihn unauffällig, nimmt diese Ausstrahlung von unpersönlicher Sauberkeit auf, die zur selben Zeit beruhigend und frustrierend ist. Levi kann verstehen, wie der Mann in der Lage sein würde, sie als nichts mehr als militärische Ordentlichkeit und Akribie zu verkaufen, doch für ihn wirft sie zu viele Fragen auf, um als normal wegzukommen. Er hat niemals jemanden wie diesen Mann getroffen und er kann sich nicht vorstellen, wie Andere auf unterschiedliche Weise denken könnten. An dieser Art ist nichts Gewöhnliches und genauso wenig nichts, das wirklich heraussticht. Levi realisiert nicht, dass er den Kommandanten für einen Moment zu lange angestarrt hat, bis der durchstechende Blick dieser blauen Augen in seinem Bewusstsein ankommt und er wendet sich rasch wieder seinem Fisch zu.

„Gab es etwas, das Sie-“

„Kümmern Sie sich verdammt nochmal um Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten“, murmelt Levi zu seinem Teller und der Kommandant lacht leise.

„Wie Sie wünschen“, sagt er, die letzte Gabel beendend. „Möchten Sie noch eine Tasse Tee, bevor Sie gehen?“

Levi schüttelt den Kopf, stopft sich den Rest seines Essens auf einmal in den Mund. Auch wenn er weiß, dass er so langsam nach Hause gehen sollte, nimmt er sich die Zeit, den Abwasch zu machen, während der Kommandant aufs Neue zu seinem Tippen zurückkehrt.

Bevor Levi mit seinem Päckchen Essen geht, wünscht er sich, dass er hinter den Mann schleichen könnte, um auf die Seiten zu schauen, an denen der Mann den ganzen Tag arbeitet, doch sobald er in seine Richtung tritt, spricht der Kommandant plötzlich, bringt Levi dazu, zurückzuschrecken.

„Auf dem Beistelltisch liegt Geld für Sie“, sagt er, ohne den anhaltenden Strom von Klicks und dem Kurbeln zu unterbrechen. „Ich hielt es für angemessen, da es wahrscheinlich eine Weile dauern wird, bis ich wieder Verwendung für Sie habe. Sie werden kontaktiert, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt. Ich hoffe, Sie werden die Bezahlung nicht beleidigend finden.“

Levi geht zu dem Tisch und hebt das Geld auf – die Summe ist nicht unbedeutend – und steckt es schnell in seine Tasche.

„Warum zum Teufel sollte ich von Ihnen beleidigt sein, für die Arbeit die ich mache, bezahlt zu werden?“, fragt er in einem Murmeln, welches der Kommandant über die Schreibmaschine nicht zu hören scheint. Er ist beschäftigt, ein Blatt Papier aus der Maschine zu ziehen und Levi bemerkt erst jetzt, wie er jede einzelne Seite in die obere Schublade des Sekretärs legt, sobald er sie vollgeschrieben hat. Als Levi endlich in den Flur geht, wundert er sich, was so wichtig auf diesen Seiten ist, dass er sie nicht einmal für eine Minute offen herumliegen lassen kann.

 

Als er nach Hause kommt, kocht Farlan den Fisch für sich und Isabel, während Levi zum Nachtisch drei Scheiben Brot mit Apfelmarmelade bestreicht. Nachdem sie ihn fragen, wo er gewesen ist, sagt er einfach „Arbeit“ und sie fragen nicht weiter, vermutlich spüren sie sein Zögern, darüber zu reden. Zwischen all seiner Unsicherheit über seine Geschäfte mit dem Kommandanten ist das die einzige Sache, die ihm absolut klar ist: Isabel und Farlan sollen nichts damit zu tun haben und je länger er es vor ihnen geheimhalten kann, desto besser.

„Rate mal, großer Bruder“, meint Isabel aufgeregt, als sie mit ihren Broten fertig werden. „Farlan ist heute mit mir zu Frau Gernhardt gekommen!“

Levi kann nicht anders, als seine Augenbrauen heben. „Wirklich?“, fragt er Farlan, der leicht errötet ist.

„Kein Grund, eine große Sache daraus zu machen“, besteht er, wenn auch nicht wirklich erhitzt. „Ich habe nicht einmal wirklich das Gebäude verlassen.“

„Aber es ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung!“, entgegnet Isabel laut. „Du solltest nicht so tun, als wäre es nichts, nur weil ein Anderer mehr erreicht hat als du. Wenn es für dich eine große Sache ist, dann ist es eine große Sache.“

Farlans Röte wird noch ersichtlicher und er schiebt sich den Rest seines Brotes in den Mund, um eine Ausrede zu haben, nicht antworten zu müssen. Levi lächelt und greift den Kopf des Mannes, zwingt ihn dazu, ihn anzusehen.

„Sei nicht so verdammt bescheiden“, sagt er Farlan, dessen Augen leuchten, als er zurückstarrt und Levi lehnt sich herüber, um einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange des Mannes zu setzen.

„Klar“, meint Farlan leise, dann geht Levi ein Kartenspiel holen. Sie spielen, bis Isabel anfängt, in ihrem Stuhl einzunicken und es kaum schafft, in ihr Bett zu klettern. Levi und Farlan bleiben eine Weile länger auf, liegen im Bett und reden über nichts Besonderes, schließlich einschlafend, träge Arme locker umeinander geworfen.

 

Mehrere Wochen ziehen vorüber, ohne ein Wort vom Kommandanten, Wochen, in denen Levi sich bemüht, etwas Sinnvolles zu tun. Es ist schwer, beschäftigt zu bleiben in einem Haus, das sauber und voller Bücher ist, aber mit nichts Anderem, Levi ist nie der Lesetyp gewesen und Farlan beschäftigt sich an den meisten Tagen mit Stift und Papier und Isabel ist weggegangen, um ihren eigenen Beschäftigungen nachzugehen. Um Arbeit zu fragen war nun sinnlos und herumzulaufen ohne Sinn und Zweck fühlt sich für Levi an, als würde er nach Ärger suchen. Während dieser Zeit fallen sie in die Gewohnheit, ein paar Abende bei Frau Gernhardt zu verbringen, Nachrichten aus dem Radio zu hören, auch wenn es wenig dabei hilft, Levi abzulenken.

Die deutsche Armee scheint so unschlagbar wie immer vorzudringen, hält im frühen Juni erfolgreich eine feindliche Invasion an der Küste der Normandie auf; Levi fragt sich geistesabwesend, ob irgendwelche der Verbündeten des Kommandanten gefangengenommen oder getötet wurden. Das Einzige, was seine Stimmung anhebt, ist Farlans wachsender Mut; ein paar Wochen nach seinem Besuch bei dem Kommandanten machen sie einen nervösen Trip zum Geschäft für ihre Rationen und obwohl Farlan den Großteil des Tages unruhig schläft, kann Levi fühlen, als wäre etwas von der Aufregung, die er zuvor gefühlt hat, endlich verschwunden.

Eine weitere Woche vergeht und Levis Frustration wandelt sich langsam in Ärger, bis er schließlich entscheidet, die Dinge in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen, an einem Freitagabend uneingeladen spät an der Tür des Kommandanten auftauchend. Es kommt Levi so vor, als brauche der Mann zu lange, um die Tür zu öffnen, sobald er Levi sieht, versperrt er den Eingang effektiv mit seinem Körper, sich offensichtlich an seine übliche Aufdringlichkeit erinnernd.

„Was machen Sie hier?“, fragt er sofort, seine Stimme seltsam leise; sein Gesichtsausdruck grenzt an wütend und für eine Sekunde zögert Levi, bis die Genervtheit wieder übernimmt.

„Wir haben uns auf regelmäßig geeinigt“, entgegnet er. „Es ist fast ein Monat her. Wie zum Teufel soll das regelmäßig sein?“

Der Kommandant sieht sogar noch wütender aus, als er sagt: „Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass ich nichts davon garantieren kann. Ich habe außerdem gesagt, dass es eine Weile dauern würde, bevor ich Sie wieder brauche. Ich frage mich, welchen Teil dieser zwei Sätze Sie missverstanden haben.“

Levi blickt finster drein, als etwas, das Kummer ähnelt, in seine Brust kriecht.

„Sie haben mir gesagt, dass Sie kein Idiot sind“, macht der Kommandant weiter. „Ich habe nicht lange gebraucht, um zu realisieren, dass Sie ungebildet sind, aber ich dachte, dass solche einfachen Anweisungen selbst jemanden wie Sie nicht verwirren würden.“

Levi möchte etwas sagen, dem Mann erzählen, dass er aufhören soll, zu reden, als kenne er Levi, ihm erzählen, dass er sich verpissen soll mit seiner Besserwisserhaltung und diesem beschissenen Überlegenheitskomplex, der ihn diesen Nazis so ähnlich wirken lässt, die er angibt zu hassen, Levi kann in dem Moment kaum den Unterschied erkennen. Doch er kann nichts sagen, die Worte kommen nicht heraus und er starrt den Mann einfach wütend an, als dieser sich zu Levi lehnt.

„Sie werden kontaktiert, wenn Sie gebraucht werden. Ich verlange, dass Sie nicht wieder ohne meine Anweisungen hierherkommen“, sagt er Levi klar und deutlich, als er anfängt, die Tür zu schließen.

„Wer war das, Schatz?“, ruft eine Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer, die einer Frau und Levi kann gerade noch die Antwort des Kommandanten hören, ehe die Tür zuschwingt.

„Niemand“, sagt er. „Nur jemand, der nach einer Wegbeschreibung gefragt hat.“

Als er sich auf den Weg nach Hause macht, füllt eine neue Art von Frustration Levis Gedanken, wie eine scharfe Wut, Enttäuschung und am schlimmsten von allen Beschämung. Nicht nur fühlt er sich, als wäre er beleidigt worden, er fühlt sich, als wäre er von jemandem in einer Autoritätsposition gescholten worden, doch zuzugeben, dass er den Kommandanten in einer solchen sieht, würde nur zu seiner Verärgerung beitragen, die sich in seiner Brust aufbaut.

Als er den Fluss überquert, fängt es an zu regnen und zum Zeitpunkt, bei dem Levi zu Hause ankommt, ist er nicht nur genervt, sondern auch durchnässt und friert und sein einziges Heilmittel ist ein lauwarmes Bad im Gemeinschaftsbad, gestört von Frau Niemeyer fünfzehn Minuten später, die es sich nicht spart „Heil Hitler“ zu sagen, als Levi an ihr im Treppenhaus vorbeigeht; Levi, in einer solchen schlechten Stimmung, ärgert sich darüber, es zurück zu sagen, obwohl die Jahre die Worte so leicht über seine Lippen gebracht haben, dass sie bedeutungslos geworden sind.

Noch eine Woche verstreicht, in der Levi ein Bestes versucht, sich davon abzuhalten, an den Kommandanten zu denken, auch wenn sich die Begegnung ständig von selbst in seinem Kopf abspielt. Nach so vielen Tagen, an denen er sich beruhigen konnte, hat die Wut, die der Mann ihn fühlen ließ, sich beinahe gelegt und dieser Stich von Scham ist stärker gewachsen. Es ist wahr, dass Levi keinen Anlass dazu hatte, in dieser Nacht da zu sein, doch der Kommandant hatte keinen Anlass dazu, ihn dumm zu nennen und dazu murmelt Levi noch immer leise „Bastard“ wann immer er sich erinnert.

 

Am Samstag sitzen sie alle im Apartment, selbst Isabel, die sich mit ihren neuen Zeitungsausschnitten beschäftigt, während Farlan liest und Levi in der Küche Kerzenhalter aus Messing poliert. Der Tag ist heiß gewesen und ruhig und durch das offene Fenster kann Levi das erste Grollen des ankommenden Donners hören. Er ist gerade mit dem ersten Kerzenhalter fertig geworden, als Isabel auf ihr Bett zurückfällt und schwer seufzt.

„Wir sollten etwas unternehmen“, sagt sie, schwingt ihre Beine über der Bettkante vor und zurück. „Etwas Aufregendes.“

„Zum Beispiel?“, fragt Farlan, die Augen noch immer auf der Seite.

„Etwas, das wir sonst nicht tun“, erklärt sie. „Der Tag war so öde.“

Farlan legt sein Buch auf den Tisch. „Wir könnten zu Frau Gernhardt gehen und Radio hören.“

Isabel gähnt. „Irgendetwas, das aufregend ist“, beschwert sie sich. „Außerdem hören sich Hanna und Bruno jetzt ihre Programme an.“

„Wir könnten einen Film gucken gehen“, schlägt Levi leise vor, legt das Poliertuch zusammen und in den Schrank. „Ihr mögt die doch, oder?“

Isabels Gesicht erhellt sich und Farlans wird besorgt und müde. „Könnten wir das echt, großer Bruder?“, fragt sie, ihre Augen leuchtend vor Begeisterung.

„Können wir uns sowas leisten?“, fragt Farlan als Nächstes und Levi nickt.

„Ich habe Geld gespart“, erklärt er; von dem letzten, das der Kommandant ihm gab. „Wir könnten wahrscheinlich sogar Limonade kriegen.“

„Wirklich?“, stößt Isabel aus. „Ich hatte nie welche. Wie schmeckt sowas?“

„Süß“, erzählt Levi ihr, bevor er sich Farlan zuwendet. „Glaubst du, du könntest sowas tun?“

Farlan runzelt die Stirn, während er die Frage bedenkt, seine Augen springen für eine lange Weile zu dem Fenster und zurück, bevor er sagt: „Klar. Gehen wir.“

Isabel springt aus ihrem Bett und rennt zu Farlan, wirft eng ihre Arme um ihn. „Ich weiß, du kannst es schaffen, großer Bruder“, flüstert sie hörbar, woraufhin der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes noch entschlossener wird.

Sie verlassen das Apartment, gerade als der Regen fällt, kauern unter zwei klapprigen Regenschirmen, während sie die gepflasterte Straße entlanggehen. Farlan hat seinen Mantelkragen hochgeschlagen und einen breitgekrempten Hut auf.

Wenigstens entschuldigt das Wetter seine Kleidung und wie erwartet beachtet sie niemand, als sie sich auf den Weg in die Stadt begeben. Als eine laute Gruppe Soldaten an ihnen auf der Brücke vorbeigeht, klammert sich Farlan an Levis Arm; er kann Farlans Atmen flacher werden hören und selbst im dämmerigen Abendlicht sieht er, wie jede Farbe von seinem Gesicht gewichen ist.

„Alles in Ordnung“, sagt Levi dem Mann in einem gesenkten Ton. „Sie haben nichts mit dir zu tun.“

„Ich weiß“, erwidert Farlan flüsternd. „Ich weiß das, aber es ist nicht rational, wie ich fühle.“

„Natürlich nicht“, sagt Levi. „Denk nur daran, dass du deinen Ausweis hast und dass ich hier bin.“

Farlan nickt energisch und verschnellert seine Schritte, um mit Isabel aufzuholen, die das Ende der Brücke erreicht hat. Die Soldaten sehen sie nicht zweimal an. Als sie das Kino erreichen, lässt Levi Farlan und Isabel darüber streiten, welchen Film sie sehen sollen, während er die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung beäugt. Die Uniformen sind rar gesät, nur ein Paar Soldaten, die ihre Damenbekanntschaften unterhalten und Levi entspannt sich ein wenig.

Halb Isabel und Farlans Gezanke zuhörend wandern seine Gedanken zurück zum Kommandanten und der Frau, die er bei sich hatte, als Levi in seine Tür hereingeplatzt war. Levi ist die vertraute Anrede damals nicht entgangen und es hat seine Neugier nicht befriedigt. War sie der gedachte Empfänger des Briefes? Könnte sie die Frau des Kommandanten sein? Eine Liebhaberin scheint ebenfalls eine nicht so abwegige Möglichkeit zu sein, beachtet man den Fakt, dass die Geschmäcker des Kommandanten offensichtlich alle Bereiche abdecken.

Sein Gedankengang wird unterbrochen, als jemand gegen seine Schulter stößt – ein Mann in einem dunklen Trenchcoat – und Levi kann spüren, wie er seine Tasche anvisiert. Bevor er sich regt, hat sich der Mann entschuldigt und ist davongezogen, in eine Menschengruppe verschwunden. Levis Hand fliegt direkt in seine Tasche, um sicherzustellen, dass nichts fehlt, doch statt dem befürchteten Fehlen von Geld, merkt er, dass alles noch immer da ist, das Geld und etwas anderes, ein gefaltetes Stück Papier. Levi dreht es in seiner Hand herum, ohne es herauszuziehen. Er sieht auf, um einen flüchtigen Blick von dem Rücken des Mannes zu erhaschen, doch er ist nirgends zu sehen und ohne weiter zu zögern, übergibt Levi Farlan das Geld.

„Geh du die Karten holen. Ich muss auf die Toilette.“

Farlan sieht ihn an, als wäre er kurz davor, zu protestieren, doch Isabel ergreift überschwänglich seinen Arm, zieht ihn auf die Kasse zu.

„Komm schon!“, drängt sie ihn ungeduldig und Farlan folgt ihr zögernd. Auf dem Weg zu den Toiletten kann Levi gerade noch hören, wie sie sagt: „Du weißt, wie wichtig es für großer Bruder ist.“

Er tritt in eine kleine Kabine und reißt das Stück Papier aus seiner Tasche. Die Notiz ist knapp, in einer sauberen, schnörkellosen Handschrift geschrieben: _Donnerstag, 23:00_  
Daneben steht eine Adresse, die Levi nicht erkennt, obwohl er schwört die meisten Straßen in Dresden in und auswendig zu kennen. Seiner ersten Vermutung nach ist es wahrscheinlich eine Wohnsiedlung außerhalb von Dresden, doch er bräuchte eine Karte, um sicherzugehen. Er hält die Notiz für eine Minute fest in seiner Hand, verinnerlicht die Adresse und spült das Stück Papier die Toilette runter, bevor er den Raum verlässt.

Isabel und Farlan haben sich auf einen Film geeinigt, irgendetwas mit Singen und Abenteuer und Romanze, auch wenn die Handlung an Levi vorbeizieht, da er jedes Mal wieder über die Notiz nachdenkt. Wer auch immer es war, der sie ihm zugesteckt hat, musste ihm gefolgt sein, vermutlich schon seit Wochen. Es ist kaum überraschend, angesichts der Umstände, doch Levi kann nicht anders als ein unbehagliches Gefühl zu haben.

Es scheint, dass der Kommandant Mist geredet hat, als er sagte, dass Levis Leben nicht seine Angelegenheit wäre – offensichtlich glaubt er, dass es ihn genug angeht, um jeden von Levis Schritten verfolgen zu lassen. Natürlich ist es auch möglich, dass es nicht der Kommandant war, der es angeordnet hat, doch wenn man bedenkt, dass Levi nur mit ihm zu tun hat, scheint es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass irgendein Anderer ihm solche Notizen zukommen lassen würde.

Als der Film endet, löst Levi sein Versprechen ein und kauft jedem von ihnen eine Flasche Limonade, die sie auf dem Nachhauseweg durch Strohhalme trinken, da Farlan darauf bestand, dass sie nicht im Café bleiben. Hinter dem Lächeln, das auf seinem Gesicht liegt, scheint Levi seine Erschöpfung zu sehen; es dauert nicht lange, bis er feststellt, dass die Fassade für Isabel ist, die ihre Limonade ausgetrunken hat, als sie wieder die Brücke erreichen.

Der Regen hat aufgehört und Levi nippt gedankenverloren an seinem Getränk, während er Farlan und Isabel beobachtet; die beiden sind vorgelaufen, Farlans Schritte haben ihr Zögern überwunden und sie sind stehen geblieben, um auf die Elbe zu gucken, über das Geländer gebeugt auf Levi wartend. Sie gehen nebeneinander weiter, Isabel zeigt auf die Lichter, die auf der Wasseroberfläche tanzen und lacht, bringt Farlan zum Kichern.

Als sie zu Hause ankommen, geht sie direkt ins Bett, zieht die Tageszeitung von unter ihrem Mantel hervor – Levi ist gar nicht aufgefallen, wann sie diese gefunden hat – und fängt damit an, sie auf der Suche nach U-Booten durchzublättern. Levi und Farlan wünschen ihr eine gute Nacht und klettern im Schlafzimmer unter die Bettdecken; Farlan liegt schweigend da, sein Rücken Levi zugewandt und seine Atmung uneben. Er hat die Decke ganz bis zum Kinn hochgezogen, obwohl das Zimmer warm ist und als Levi näher zu ihm rutscht, zuckt er zusammen, als hätte er vergessen, dass er nicht allein im Bett ist.

„Du warst sehr mutig heute“, sagt Levi schließlich; er hat eine Weile gebraucht, bis ihm etwas eingefallen ist. Seine Hand streicht über Farlans Haar und unter seiner Berührung scheint dieser sich zu beruhigen.

Farlan schnaubt. „Andere Menschen tun das die ganze Zeit“, entgegnet er, sich umständlich auf den Rücken drehend. „Aber ich glaube, ich sollte nicht an andere Menschen denken.“

Levi stimmt leise zu, lehnt sich zu dem Mann; da ist es wieder, diese Sehnsucht nach Wärme und Zuneigung, aber nicht wie zuvor. Dieses Mal fühlt es sich nicht wie ein Schutz vor dem Rest der Welt an, es fühlt sich natürlicher an, so wie früher, in Berlin, als er noch jünger war und alles erst anfing, scheiße zu werden. In Farlans Gesicht liegt etwas unlesbares, leicht errötete Ohren und leuchtende Augen. Es scheint so, dass er sich wie Levi an etwas erinnert, etwas, das in der Vergangenheit und nicht in der Gegenwart lebt und Levi kann es in seinen Augen sehen, als er wieder zurückkommt, traurig und abgestumpft und jemanden vermissend, für den Levi lediglich ein schlechter Ersatz ist.

Er dreht sich wieder auf die Seite und Levi kuschelt sich an ihn, drückt das Gesicht gegen seinen Nacken, atmet diesen Geruch ein, den er die letzten Tage kaum riechen kann.

Sie reden nicht darüber, doch bevor er einschläft, flüstert Levi: „Isabel ist richtig stolz auf dich, weißt du.“

„Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich selbst ziemlich stolz auf mich“, sagt Farlan, leise kichernd.

 

Drei Tage später kann sich Levi noch immer an das Gefühl erinnern, als er in Kriegers Apartment geht, dieses erheiternde Gefühl darüber, wie Sex einmal gewesen war, bevor Krieger in Dresden auftauchte. Wie so viele Male seit dieser Nacht im April, wechselt Levi kaum ein Wort mit dem Mann, sieht ihn nicht einmal an, selbst nachdem Krieger bekommen hat, wofür Levi da ist. Als sie nebeneinander im Bett liegen, denkt Levi darüber nach, wie der Nazi an seinem eigenen Blut ertrank, an diesen sauberen Schnitt durch seine Kehle, diese Leichtigkeit mit der er niederfiel, als der Kommandant schließlich losließ. Es ist nun ein neugieriger Gedanke, interessant statt ekelerregend, die Tatsache, dass unter jeder Uniform einfach ein Mann ist, eine Person aus Fleisch und Blut, die so schnell und einfach sterben kann.

„Du hast aufgehört, um Brotkrumen zu betteln“, sagt Krieger zu ihm, eine Zigarette anzündend und grinsend. „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Hmm? Sicherlich hast du nicht angefangen Ratten zu essen. Kannibalismus ist so eine grausame Sache, weißt du.“

Levi rollt mit den Augen. „Ich habe eine Arbeit gefunden. Ich brauche deine Almosen nicht mehr.“

„Nicht meine Almosen, nein. Nur meine Hilfe“, sinniert Krieger, während er raucht. „Und meinen Schwanz. Stimmt's?“

Seine Hand fällt auf Levis Hintern und dieser schiebt sie genervt weg. „Ich muss am Donnerstag arbeiten, also werde ich nicht herkommen“, erklärt er einfach, sich aufsetzend.

Kriegers breites Grinsen erstirbt auf seinem Gesicht, als er es hört. „Was meinst du damit?“, fragt er konfrontierend. „Wer sagt, dass es deine Sache ist, zu entscheiden, wann du hierher kommst oder nicht? Hmm?“

„Es ist nicht meine Sache“, erläutert Levi, die Worte durch zusammengepresste Zähne zischend. „Weil ich arbeiten muss, du verdammter Idiot.“

Kriegers Hand greift schnell um seinen Arm; der Mann zieht ihn wieder näher. „Rede nicht so mit mir, du dreckige Schlampe“, grollt er, sein Gesicht näher zu Levis bringend. „Du solltest meine Füße küssen für das, was ich dir ermögliche. Es ist so viel mehr, als ein kleines Stück Scheiße wie du verdient.“

Levi spürt, wie Blut durch seinen Körper schießt, als diese Wut sich in ihm regt und er weiß, dass wenn er jetzt ein Rasiermesser in seiner Hand hätte, er in weniger als einer Sekunde bis zu seinen Ellbogen in Kriegers Blut wäre. Er packt die Hand des Mannes und reißt sie weg, stößt ihn weg. Krieger hebt seine Zigarette wieder auf und raucht weiter, verärgert und grimmig blickend. Als Levi aus dem Bett aufstehen will, greift er wieder seinen Arm, zieht ihn sehr viel sanfter wieder zurück.

„Es tut mir leid, ich habe die Beherrschung verloren“, sagt er leise in Levis Ohr. „Aber du solltest mich wirklich nicht so provozieren, wenn du genau weißt, wie ich bin.“

Levi schließt für eine Sekunde seine Augen, als Schauder seine Arme herablaufen. „Sicher“, murmelt er nur, reißt sich erneut von dem Mann los, bleibt jedoch im Bett.

„Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht beleidigen sollte“, schnurrt Krieger. „Ich sollte gut zu dir sein. Du weißt, dass ich gut zu dir sein kann, oder? Hmm?“

Die Hand des Mannes legt sich auf Levis Schulter, sein Daumen streicht seinen Nacken hoch und runter; Levi ahnt, dass die Berührung beschwichtigend sein soll, doch sie schafft es lediglich, seine Muskeln anspannen zu lassen. Er dreht sich nicht um, um Krieger anzusehen, als dieser seine halbgerauchte Zigarette ausdrückt und näherrückt.

„Du weißt, dass ich es mag, dich so zu sehen, wie du Gefallen an mir findest“, erzählt ihm der Mann leise. „Es macht mich glücklich, dass ich das noch tun kann, auch wenn du mich mittlerweile so satt hast.“

Levi möchte seine Hände um den Hals des Mannes legen und ihn anschreien, wie er Levi nie etwas anderes als krank gemacht hat, wie die Mühe, die er aufwendet, um Levi zu erregen, das Widerwärtigste auf der Welt für ihn ist, doch er schweigt, wie immer, immer durch diese unausgesprochene Drohung zwischen ihnen zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Vielleicht möchtest du es so wieder bei mir gut machen? Hmm? Nicht am Donnerstag zu mir kommen, wie ich es will?“ Kriegers Hand wandert seinen Rücken herab, legt sich um seine Hüfte, als der Mann sein Kinn auf seine Schulter legt. „Komm schon, Levi. Wir wissen beide, dass du es schon vorher getan hast.“

Levi unterdrückt noch einen Schauder über den Klang seines Namens, der aus Kriegers Mund fällt, fremd und beschmutzt, so verachtenswert, dass er sich in diesem Moment wünscht, er heiße wirklich Lukas.  
„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ich arbeiten muss“, sagt er, als er aufsteht und seine Kleider anzieht, das Apartment so schnell und so leise er kann verlässt.

Als er zu Hause ankommt, kann er nicht in Farlans Nähe – die Wut und Verzweiflung, die er fühlt, wären nicht gut für ihn – also verbringt er den Rest der Nacht auf dem Sofa, unruhig schlafend und von Zügen träumend, die in den Osten fahren, bis Isabel ihn anstupst, ihm erzählt, dass er in seinem Schlaf gestöhnt hat und ihn fragt, warum er nicht in seinem Bett geschlafen hat. „Ich bin spät zurückgekommen. Ich wollte Farlan nicht wecken“, erwidert Levi, als er sich aufsetzt und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reibt. Er geht sich im Bad waschen und schließt sich seinen Freunden beim Frühstück an, kehrt mit einem Schluck Getreidekaffee nach dem anderen langsam wieder zur Welt zurück.

 

Bis Donnerstag hat Levi es geschafft, Krieger zu nicht mehr als eine untergeordnete Belästigung in seinem Leben zu reduzieren, eine ständige Quelle von Wut und Aufruhr in seinem Hinterkopf, aber ohne Macht, seine Gedanken zu beherrschen. Er hat auf dem Weg, ihre Lebensmittelkarten für die Woche zu besorgen, bei einem Postamt vorbei gesehen und einen Blick auf eine Karte geworfen, den Ort am Rande der Stadt entdeckt. Levi ist nie in dieser Gegend gewesen, doch er kennt ihren Ruf und realisiert schnell, dass einfach durch die Straße laufen keine Option ist; inmitten dieser schicken Häuser wird er auffallen wie ein bunter Hund.

Als der Abend sich zur Nacht verdunkelt, folgt Levi dem Weg, den er im Vorhinein geplant hat, geht kilometerweit herum und erreicht die Adresse durch ein Waldstück, das einen Teich hinter dem Haus umkreist. Er wartet, sieht auf seine Uhr, bis kurz vor elf, bevor er bis zur Hintertür läuft, die zu seiner Überraschung entriegelt ist. Kurz bevor er die Türschwelle überschreitet, fängt Levis Herz an zu pochen, als er beginnt, die Notiz anzuzweifeln, den Kommandanten, alles, nur die Erinnerung, dass wenn der Mann ihn tot wollte, er jetzt schon lange weg wäre, hilft dabei, seine Hände ruhig zu halten und er tritt in eine weitläufige Küche. Er durchkreuzt sie schnell und lautlos, einer Lichtquelle durch das Gebäude folgend und in etwas, das aussieht, wie eine Privatbibliothek, wo er den Kommandanten sitzend in einem Sessel vorfindet, der ruhig eine Zigarette raucht, während er auf eine Leiche, die auf dem Boden liegt, herabblickt.

„Sie sind einwandfrei pünktlich“, begrüßt der Mann Levi, steht auf, auch wenn etwas an der Röte seiner Wangen darauf hindeuten lässt, dass er diese Nacht mehr als ein Gläschen gehabt hatte. „Ich weiß das zu schätzen.“

Levi brummt nur und starrt auf die Leiche, die mit dem Gesicht nach unten in einer Blutpfütze auf dem Hartholzboden liegt. Es ist ein Mann in noch einer dieser widerwärtigen Uniformen mit ergrautem Haar und einem knochigen Vogelgesicht. Seine toten Augen starren geradeaus und sein Mund ist leicht in einem Ausdruck von schierer Überraschung geöffnet; offensichtlich hat er die Attacke nicht kommen sehen.  
Er sieht sich die Uniform an, den dunkelgrauen Stoff, die Abzeichen auf seiner Brust, das Armband mit dem Hakenkreuz, so rot wie die Blutpfütze, in der er liegt. Levi fühlt einen Schauder über seinen Körper kriechen und er fragt sich, ob die Nervosität, die er fühlt, eher aufgrund von Angst oder von Begeisterung ist.

„Wie ich sehe, waren Sie beschäftigt“, bemerkt er trocken, sich umsehend. Leere Gläser übersäen beinahe jede horizontale Fläche und in der Ecke ist ein langer Tisch voller halbleerer Flaschen.

„Es war eine richtige Party“, erwidert der Kommandant, sein Gesicht seltsam ernst. „Wir verschwenden besser keine Zeit.“

Levi nickt entschlossen und betritt wieder die Küche, durchsucht mehrere der hohen Schränke, bevor er Putzmittel findet. Als er nochmals in die Bibliothek geht, sind der Kommandant und die Leiche verschwunden; ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken, macht sich Levi daran, das Blut aufzuwischen, welches nicht auf die Perserteppiche ausbereitet hat, ob von dem Kommandant gewollt oder durch Glück ist Levi egal. Als der Fleck auf dem Boden verblasst, atmet Levi leichter und als er schließlich das dreckige Wasser auskippt, fühlt er sich zum ersten Mal seit Monaten gestärkt in seinen Entscheidungen.  
Der Teil von ihm, der sich gewünscht hat, dass der Kommandant ihm verhelfen würde, aus dem Reich zu entkommen, ist nun verschwunden und selbst feste Arbeit, Geld und Essen sind nichts im Vergleich dazu. Es ist nicht das Töten und das Blut an sich, das er mag – es ist das Gefühl, etwas tun zu können, etwas verändern zu können, eine Person sein zu können, nachdem er für so viele Jahre keine gewesen ist. Was sonst könnte der Mann noch bieten, das auch nur in die Nähe davon käme?

Er wartet in der Bibliothek auf den Kommandanten, ruhig aber trotzdem wachsam, und obwohl er versucht angestrengt zu lauschen, schafft es der Mann, ihn zu überraschen, betritt den Raum so leise, dass Levi nicht gedacht hätte, es wäre möglich für einen Mann seiner Größe. Für einen Moment stoppt er, um den Boden zu inspizieren, lässt Levi schließlich ein anerkennendes Lächeln zukommen, bevor er zu dem massiven hölzernen Schreibtisch geht und einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche zieht, die oberste Schublade öffnet und anfängt, durch die Papiere zu stöbern, unordentliche Stapel auf die Schreibtischplatte hebt und sie lässt, wo sie sind, nachdem er findet, wonach er gesucht hat – ein paar Papierbögen, die gestempelt und mit Unterschriften versehen sind und für Levi wie Pässe aussehen. Er steckt sie in seine Tasche, dann geht er auf Levi zu. „Ich weiß, dass Sie es lieber sauber haben“, beginnt er beinahe sanft, „deshalb entschuldige ich mich für das, was ich von Ihnen verlange. Helfen Sie mir, ein wenig Chaos anzurichten.“

Levi verzieht das Gesicht. „Wozu?“

„Es wird reichen, es hier aussehen zu lassen, als wäre jemand übereilt aufgebrochen“, erklärt der Kommandant knapp. „Folgen Sie mir bitte nach oben. Wenn Sie ein Haus wie dieses hätten, wo würden Sie Ihre Koffer aufbewahren?“

Levi rollt mit den Augen, als er den Mann aus der Bibliothek führt und geradewegs auf den Schrank in der Eingangshalle zugeht. Er zieht zwei Koffer aus steifem, braunem Leder heraus, die der Kommandant dankend annimmt. Sie steigen die Treppen zur ersten Etage hoch und betreten ein Schlafzimmer, wo der Mann anfängt, Schubladen und Garderoben zu durchwühlen, Kleider herauswirft, die Levi in die Koffer steckt. Er lässt mehrere Kleidungsstücke herumliegen und geht zur Kommode und zum Badezimmer über, wo er verschiedene Dinge sammelt, einen Kamm und ein Rasiermesser, eine alte Taschenuhr und eine Krawattennadel, ein Paar Stiefel und Anzugschuhe.

„Das war's“, sagt Levi schließlich, mit Mühe den zweiten Koffer schließend. „Beide sind voll.“

„Und das schneller als geplant“, erwidert der Kommandant, auf seine Uhr schauend.

Sie gehen in die Bibliothek zurück, wo der Mann sich wieder auf dem Sessel niederlässt, ein Bein über das andere schlägt und sich erschöpft zurücklehnt. Levi setzt sich auf den Rand einer dieser massiven Ledersofas, den Mann dabei beobachtend, wie dieser in einem langen Seufzen die Luft aus seinen Lungen lässt.

„Langer Tag?“, fragt Levi.

Der Mann dreht sich zu Levi, um ihn anzusehen, als hätte er sich plötzlich an seine Anwesenheit erinnert. „Ja, er war ziemlich lang.“

Sie verstummen beide, der Mann schaut erneut auf seine Uhr und Levi fragt sich, auf was sie warten, doch stellt die Frage nicht laut. Der Kommandant scheint entspannt zu sein und während er ihn beobachtet, kann Levi spüren, wie das Adrenalin seine Glieder verlässt und die Auswirkungen seines langen Wanderweges sich bemerkbar machen. Er gähnt, zieht die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes auf sich.

„Ich denke, ich sollte mich entschuldigen“, bricht der Kommandant plötzlich die Stille, sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst. „Für meine Worte beim letzten Mal.“

Levi zieht wieder die Augenbrauen zusammen, spricht jedoch nicht, hätte es lieber, der Mann hätte es nicht erwähnt; die Verlegenheit brennt auf seinen Wangen.

„Ich meine, was ich gesagt habe“, führt der Mann fort. „Sie hätten nicht zu meinem Apartment kommen sollen. Es ist wohl kaum sicher für jeden von uns beiden, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Sie gegen meine Anweisungen gehandelt haben. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass mein Beleidigen Ihrer Intelligenz sowohl unnötig als auch unfreundlich war und dafür entschuldige ich mich.“

Levi schweigt lange, während er nach Worten sucht, die nicht da sind, Worte, die irgendetwas von dieser Verwirrung ausdrücken würden, wie zu ihm gesprochen wird. Er kann den Blick des Kommandanten auf sich spüren, aber nicht aufsehen, befürchtet, dass das Gesicht des Mannes voll von dieser Ernsthaftigkeit ist, die die Dinge, die er sagt, so bedeutend für ihn macht.

„Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen“, bestätigt Levi, weiterhin auf den Boden sehend. „Ich konnte nur nicht schlafen, weil ich darüber nachdenken musste, wie dreckig Ihre Toilette geworden ist.“

Der Kommandant seufzt. „Und schon wieder das“, murmelt er, bevor das Geräusch eines ankommenden Autos ihn auf die Füße zieht. „Das ist für uns.“

Levi springt vom Sofa auf und der Mann schnappt sich die Koffer und verlässt das Haus, packt das Gepäck in den Kofferraum eines schnittigen, schwarzen Autos, bevor er auf den Rücksitz steigt. Levi folgt ihm ein wenig zögernd; sobald er die Tür schließt, springt das Fahrzeug in Bewegung, beschleunigt auf die Straße. Der Fahrer und der Kommandant tauschen ein paar Sätze auf Englisch aus, dann verstummen sie.  
Levi spürt, wie die Erschöpfung seinen Körper durchsickert und lehnt sich schläfrig gegen das Fenster, bis der Kommandant ihn mit seinem Arm weiter ins Auto zieht. „Jemand könnte Sie sehen“, erklärt er einfach.

Levi lehnt den Kopf zurück und schläft ein, wacht wieder auf, als ihn jemand sanft an der Schulter rüttelt, seine Wange fest gegen den Arm des Kommandanten gedrückt. Er schreckt auf und guckt aus dem Fenster zur Frauenkirche.

„Ich fürchte, wir können Sie nicht weiter mitnehmen“, sagt der Kommandant, sich entschuldigend anhörend. „Werden Sie von hier aus nach Hause finden?“

Levi zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich bin kein verdammter Idiot“, entgegnet er lediglich und steigt aus dem Auto aus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -angedeutete Vergewaltigung  
> -Kraftausdrücke  
> -Tod/Mord


	4. Chapter 4

Levi verbringt das Wochenende drinnen mit Farlan und Isabel, erlebt die Mission in seinen frühen Morgenträumen wieder, aus denen Farlan ihn sanft weckt, ihn fragend, ob er schlecht träume, da sich seine Atmung so unruhig angehört hat. Es sind keine Albträume, zumindest denkt Levi so, doch sie sind lebhaft und unberechenbar, manchmal enden sie mit Levi in seinem eigenen Apartment und manchmal mit ihm bei dem Kommandanten. Trotz allem überrascht es Levi, in einer so guten Stimmung zu sein, er hat sogar genug Geduld, um mit Farlan und Isabel Französisch zu üben, obwohl sie beide jedes Mal, wenn er einen Satz herausbekommt, über seinen Akzent lachen.  
  
Am Montag besucht Isabel wie üblich Herr Schild, kommt zum Mittagessen wieder mit der Zeitung unter ihrem Arm geklemmt. Sie nimmt sich die Schere, doch Farlan schnappt die Tageszeitung aus ihren Händen.  
  
„Ich würde sie diesmal gerne lesen“, sagt er ihr freundlich, „bevor du Löcher reinschneidest.“  
  
Levi und Isabel tauschen einen Blick aus; Farlan hat seit Ewigkeiten keine Zeitung mehr gelesen, er hat vor ein paar Jahren damit aufgehört und gemeint, dass sie nichts als schlechte Nachrichten abdrucken, was Neuigkeiten von Siegen der deutschen Armee meinte. Levi erinnert sich noch immer an die Tage, an denen Farlan durch die Listen der Gefallenen las, seine Augen ängstlich nach einem bekannten Namen suchend, welchen er schlussendlich niemals fand. Das war, bevor Isabel bei ihnen lebte, vor dem Tag, an dem sie Levi an einer Straßenecke nahe des Bahnhofs anhielt und ihn nach Geld fragte, sodass sie sich Brot kaufen konnte. Levi hat sie damals gefragt, wo ihre Eltern waren, ihr Schweigen zeigte ihm, dass sie auf sich allein gestellt war, genau wie er so viele Jahre zuvor.  
  
Selbst jetzt kann er nicht sagen, dass er sie bewusst bei sich aufgenommen hatte, doch irgendwie hatten sich eine warme Mahlzeit und ein Schlafplatz für ein oder zwei Nächte in eine dauerhafte Lösung gewandelt. Da sie sich immer noch weigerte, ihnen etwas Bedeutsames von ihrer Familie zu erzählen und wo sie herkommt, hat Levi schon vor Jahren aufgegeben, sie zu ihren Leuten zurück zu bringen.  
  
Heute wissen sie nicht viel mehr über sie als damals, als sie sich zuerst trafen, nur seltsame Hinweise, die sie hier und da fallen lässt und Dinge, die Levi und Farlan aufgefallen sind: ihr merkwürdiges, akzentuiertes Deutsch, das keiner von ihnen beiden zuordnen kann, die Art, wie sie zusammenschreckt, wenn sie laute Geräusche hört und ihr Alter, welches sie nicht wisse, doch nach Levis und Farlans Schätzung nicht höher als Fünfzehn sein kann, was sie in etwa zehn Jahre jünger als sie beide macht. Es ist keine Frage von Vertrauen, dass sie ihnen nicht von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt, das glaubt Levi zumindest; manche Dinge sind einfach zu schmerzhaft, um über sie zu reden, selbst mit ihnen.  
  
„Aber du liest nie die Zeitung, großer Bruder“, entgegnet sie, als Farlan die Titelseite auf dem Küchentisch ausbreitet.  
  
Farlan zuckt lächelnd die Schultern, blickt zu den Schlagzeilen herunter. Levi rührt auf dem Küchenherd einen Topf Suppe um, schielt über die Schulter des Mannes auf die Worte auf der Seite, liest sie langsamer als Farlan durch, sodass er immer nur halbfertig mit den Texten ist, wenn der Mann die Seite umschlägt, doch er kümmert sich nicht groß darum, bis ein Foto seine Aufmerksamkeit erfasst und er Farlans Arm anfasst, um den kleinen Textabschnitt darunter zu lesen. Der Mann auf dem Foto ist ihm bekannt, Levi erkennt die ergrauten Haare und das knochige Gesicht wieder; der Artikel ist kurz, nur eine Erwähnung, dass er vermisst wird und eine Bitte an die Bevölkerung jede Sichtung von ihm zu melden. Levi hat es nicht zuvor bedacht, doch es macht Sinn, dass sie so etwas nicht veröffentlichen wollen würden. Während er auf das Foto sieht fragt sich Levi gedankenverloren, ob er etwas fühlen sollte – Schuld vielleicht, oder Bedauern – doch um ganz ehrlich zu sein fühlt er sich nicht anders als davor. Allerdings war es auch nicht Levi, der ihn getötet hat.  
  
„Ratten verlassen das sinkende Schiff“, murmelt er, nur weil er hoffnungsvoll ist und weil Farlan endlich wieder Zeitung liest. Er schlägt die Seite für den anderen Mann um, der ihn anguckt, eine Augenbraue hebt.  
  
„Denkste?“, fragt er und Levi brummt, rührt langsam die Suppe.  
  
Nach dem Essen verlässt Levi das Apartment, um ihre Rationen zu besorgen, in der Montagwarteschlange um seine Geduld ringend, während er auf seinen Anteil von dem, was das Geschäft für den Tag erhalten hat wartet. Bevor er in das Apartment zurückkehrt, geht er ins Gemeinschaftsbad, doch als er sich auf die Kloschüssel setzt, fällt ein gefaltetes Stück Papier aus seiner Hosentasche und auf den gefliesten Boden. Er hebt es sofort auf, die mit Bleistift geschriebenen Worte sind so ordentlich und simpel wie beim letzten Mal: _ Apartment, Montag, 16:00._  
  
„Hör verdammt nochmal auf, mir überall hin zu folgen“, murmelt er leise, als er die Notiz zusammenknüllt und sie in die Toilette fallen lässt, bevor er sich den Arsch abwischt und abspült. Er sieht sich im Spiegel an, als er sich die Hände wäscht, fährt zögerlich mit den Fingern durch seine Haare, dann rollt er mit den Augen und geht raus.  
  
  
  
Als er am nächsten Tag durch die Stadt geht, kommt ihm sein üblicher Weg irgendwie kürzer vor, als er die Augustusbrücke überquert und an der Kirche vorbeigeht, dabei zusehend, wie die Bäume in der Sommerbrise wehen. Als er das Gebäude erreicht, betritt er es schnell, überspringt die Treppenstufen, bis ihn eine strenge Stimme in seinem Gang aufhält. „He, Sie!“  
  
Levi dreht sich zögernd um, damit er die Person anvisieren kann, eine alte Dame mit stahlgrauem Haar und einem Gesichtsausdruck, der verrät, dass sie den Anblick von Levi nicht mag. „Wer sind Sie? Was tun Sie hier?“  
  
Levi zieht die Hände aus den Taschen, setzt dieses höfliche Lächeln auf, das er sich sorgfältig angeeignet hat. „Mein Name ist Lukas. Ich bin der neue Haushälter von Herr Holtz.“  
  
Die Augen der alten Dame verengen sich. „Sie meinen Herr Sturmbannführer Holtz“, sagt sie und Levi schüttelt sich innerlich.  
  
„Ja, der Sturmbannführer. Natürlich.“  
  
„Warum würde Herr Sturmbannführer einen Mann als Haushälter anstellen? Sicherlich gibt es viele junge Frauen in dieser Stadt, die nach einer solchen Arbeit suchen.“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern. „Dazu müssten Sie Herr Sturmbannführer fragen“, antwortet er, versuchend, seine Stimme in einem neutralen Ton zu halten. „Jedenfalls ist es dem Dreck egal, ob ich ein Mann bin. Es wird auch schon so sauber.“  
  
„Vermutlich“, erwidert die alte Dame langsam, umklammert ihre Handtasche als befürchte sie, Levi könnte sie ihr wegschnappen. „Ich muss mir merken, ihn zu fragen, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe.“  
  
„Tun Sie das“, meint Levi zu ihr. „Also, ich darf den geehrten Herr Sturmbannführer nicht warten lassen, daher entschuldigen Sie mich.“  
  
Er steigt den Rest der Treppen hinauf zur Tür und klopft laut genug, damit die alte Dame es hören kann; sie hat sich nicht von ihrem Fleck bewegt und Levi kann spüren, wie sie zu ihm hochguckt, als erwarte sie, dass der Kommandant ohne zu wissen, wer Levi ist an der Tür auftaucht und ihr Misstrauen berechtigt. Als der Mann Levi schließlich so höflich wie immer begrüßt und ihn ohne zu zögern hereinlässt, nickt der seiner Nachbarin grüßend zu, bevor er die Tür schließt.  
  
„Alte Hexe“, schnaubt Levi verärgert, ohne den Mann weiter zu begrüßen. „Sie sollte lernen, sich um ihre eigenen beschissenen Angelegenheiten zu kümmern.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass sie Sie gestört hat“, sagt der Kommandant, Levi voraus ins Wohnzimmer laufend. „Tee?“, fragt er so beiläufig, wie zuvor und Levi brummt bejahend.  
  
Er geht im Raum herum, als der Mann in der Küche beschäftigt ist, lässt den Blick über das Bücherregal schweifen und fährt mit dem Finger daran vorbei, seine Nase rümpfend und finster dreinblickend, als er mit Staub bedeckt zurückkommt. Der Boden ist von den schlammigen Stiefelabdrücken in ein gräuliches Braun übergegangen und der Dreck, den der Kommandant von draußen herein getragen hat, hat sich ebenfalls in die Ritzen gedrängt. Levis Blick wandert nach oben und es überrascht ihn nicht, ein Spinnennetz in der Ecke zu entdecken.  
  
„Haben Sie hier überhaupt geputzt?“, fragt Levi den Mann streng, als dieser mit einem Tablett herein kommt. „Dieser Ort ist ein verfluchtes Drecksloch. Ich habe Tiere gesehen, die sauberer sind als Sie.“  
  
Der Kommandant sieht ihn an, der Gesichtsausdruck wechselt zwischen amüsiert und genervt. „Denken Sie nicht, dass Sie ein wenig übertreiben?“, fragt er Levi, der sich hinsetzt, ein Bein über das andere wirft.  
  
„Was sind Sie, blind?“, schnappt Levi zurück. „Ich wette, Sie haben Scheißflecken so groß wie meine Faust auf Ihrer Toilette.“  
  
Der Kommandant, der gerade erst kurz davor gewesen ist, einen Schluck von seinem Tee zu nehmen, setzt seine Tasse zurück auf den Kaffeetisch und seufzt hörbar. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass jemand mit Interesse an Psychoanalyse vermutlich eine ganze Doktorarbeit über Sie schreiben könnte“, entgegnet er beinahe mürrisch, während Levi hämisch in seinen Tee grinst.  
  
„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie seit einem Monat nicht mehr in Ihre Toilette geschissen haben?“, fragt Levi den Mann. „Sie sollten eventuell einen Arzt aufsuchen. Sie können an Verstopfung sterben.“  
  
„So unnötig ich dieses Thema auch finde“, beginnt der Kommandant langgezogen. „Ich bin froh, dass meine Nachricht Sie erreicht hat. Ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass dieses Apartment ein wenig Sauberkeit vertragen könnte, allerdings, denke ich, sollte ich Ihnen direkt sagen, dass ich Sie aufgrund einer anderen Aufgabe hierher gewünscht habe.“  
  
„Welche Aufgabe?“, fragt Levi mit einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck. „Sie haben nicht vor, noch einen Nazi hier drin aufzuschlitzen, oder?“  
  
Der Kommandant schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Nicht heute“, sagt er ohne zu lächeln. „Es gibt ein paar Angelegenheiten, die wir besprechen müssen, doch ich fürchte, dass ich dazu momentan keine Zeit habe. Zuallererst muss ich Besorgungen machen und danach muss ich an einem Empfang teilnehmen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass wir wirklich auf die Anderen warten sollten.“  
  
„Sie meinen diesen amerikanischen Riesen und den Anderen?“  
  
„Ja. Doch wie ich sagte, ich würde lieber warten, bevor wir näher darauf eingehen“, erklärt der Mann, wieder seine Tasse Tee anhebend und einen kleinen Schluck davon nehmend. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass ich Sie für den Nachmittag und Abend hier lassen kann.“  
  
Levi schnalzt mit der Zunge. „Wenn Sie immer noch denken, dass ich Ihren wertlosen Müll stehlen will...“, sagt er, ohne sich darum zu bemühen, den Satz zu beenden.  
  
„Ich war mehr darüber besorgt, dass Sie mit den Nachbarn Probleme bekommen, doch ich vermute Sie werden es bewältigen.“  
  
„Ich kann wirklich nett sein, wenn ich möchte“, versichert Levi dem Mann, der eine dieser dicken Augenbrauen hebt.  
  
„Um sicher zu gehen“, erwidert er. „ Ich nehme an, dass Sie sich nicht dazu genötigt fühlen, sich in meiner Gegenwart anders zu verhalten?“  
  
Levi sieht ihn für einen Augenblick stirnrunzelnd an. „Ich schätze nicht“, gibt er schließlich von sich. „Ich habe nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht.“  
  
„Nun, es liegt mit fern, Sie von etwas anderem zu überzeugen“, sagt der Kommandant, leert seine Tasse und steht rasch auf, sieht zu Levi herunter, in einer Art, die seine Haut kribbeln lässt. „In ein paar Stunden bin ich wieder zurück. Ich bin sicher, dass ich Sie nicht in Ihren Aufgaben unterrichten muss.“  
  
Levi verzieht wieder spöttisch das Gesicht. „Wie eine Katze, die einem Fisch das Schwimmen lehrt“, murmelt er in seinen Tee, was den Mann zum Räuspern bringt.  
  
„Ja, ich nehme an, dieser Vergleich ist zutreffend genug“, stimmt er mit müder Stimme zu, bevor er das Apartment verlässt.  
  
  
  
Sobald er seinen Tee ausgetrunken hat, macht Levi sich an die Arbeit. Er staubt die Möbel ab und bürstet den getrockneten Dreck aus den Teppichen, bevor er die Böden fegt und wischt und die Spinnenweben von der Decke entfernt, dabei auf einem Stuhl stehend, um sie mit seinem Staubwedel zu erreichen. Er öffnet die Fenster und macht die Küche sauber, beor er ins Schlafzimmer marschiert, der einzige Raum im Apartment, der richtig durchlüftet ist, die Fenster geöffnet wie üblich. Er zieht das Bett ab und wechselt die Bezüge; der Wäscheschrank hat denselben leichten Lavendelgeruch wie der Badezimmerschrank, in dem die Handtücher aufbewahrt werden. Levi fragt sich gedankenverloren, ob der Kommandant bis jetzt seine Wäsche selbst gewaschen hat oder ob er sie jemand anderem gab; vielleicht hat die Tatsache, Levi zu haben, auf den er sich verlassen kann, den Mann faul gemacht und ihn die Grundreinigung vernachlässigen lassen.  
  
Als der Kommandant zurückkehrt, hat Levi im Badezimmer weitergemacht, wo er die Toilette geputzt hat – was wirklich nicht so schlimm war, wie er es annahm – bevor er die Wanne mit Seife, einer Prise Salz und einer Bürste attackiert. Sobald er die Tür schließen hört, huscht Levi auf die Beine, um seinen Kopf in den Flur zu stecken. „Treten Sie Ihre Stiefel ab“, befiehlt er streng. „Ich bin gerade erst damit fertig geworden, die Böden zu wischen, also verdrecken Sie sie besser nicht mit diesen beschissenen Stiefeln.“  
  
Der Mann entgegnet nichts, sondern streift seine Sohlen sorgfältig auf der Fußmatte ab. Er trägt mehrere große Papiertüten in seinen Händen und Levi geht aus dem Badezimmer heraus, um ihm zu helfen, sie in die Küche zu tragen, wo der Kommandant anfängt, sie auf dem Tisch auszupacken; sie alle enthalten Lebensmittel.  
  
„Ich werde heute nicht hier essen“, erzählt er Levi, der gerade begonnen hat, die Gegenstände in die Vorratskammer oder in den Kühlschrank zu räumen. „Fühlen Sie sich so frei, zu kochen, was Sie möchten. Sie können den Rest davon mitnehmen, wenn Sie gehen.“  
  
Levi wiegt gedankenverloren ein Stück Fleisch in seiner Hand ab – nicht weniger, als ein halbes Kilo Qualitätsfleisch – bevor er es in die Kühlung legt. Mit den Karotten und Zwiebeln, die der Mann mitgebracht hat, würde es einen feinen Eintopf abgeben. Er besieht sich den Rest der Auswahl: Äpfel, getrocknete Erbsen, eine Tüte Mehl, Dosenpfirsiche und -bohnen, zwei Laibe Brot und einen Klumpen Butter, fast ein Dutzend Eier und eine Flasche Milch, ein Stück Käse, eine kleine Tüte Zucker und eine Blechdose desselben Tees, den der Mann in seinem Vorratsschrank hat. „Alles davon?“, fragt er ungläubig und der Kommandant nickt.  
  
„Ich fürchte, dass ich Ihnen diesmal kein Geld geben kann“, erklärt er, „doch ich sorge dafür, dass ich am Donnerstag welches habe. Ich denke, zweimal die Woche ist regelmäßig genug für Sie?“  
  
Levi starrt den Mann für eine Weile wortlos an, bevor er schließlich nickt.  
  
„Gut. Dann ist das wohl geklärt“, sagt der Mann mit einem Lächeln. „Sind Sie fertig mit dem Saubermachen? Ich muss ein Bad nehmen.“  
  
„Nein, ich bin... Die Wanne ist noch nicht sauber“, antwortet Levi, seine Worte zögernd. „Ich gehe und mache das zuende.“  
  
Er verlässt eilig den Raum, sich fragend, was für diesen Sinneswandel gesorgt hat, als er seine Arbeit beendet. Immerhin sind es kaum zwei Wochen gewesen, seit der Kommandant ihm erzählt hat, dass er, so weit Levis Arbeitsplan betroffen ist, keine Regelmäßigkeit garantieren kann und nun kann er es sich erlauben, Levi zweimal die Woche bei sich zu haben. Als er die Wanne abspült, denkt Levi darüber nach, den Mann zu rufen, doch als dieser hereinkommt, bleiben die Worte in Levis Hals stecken.  
  
„Ich würde es sehr wertschätzen, wenn Sie Kleidung für mich herauslegen könnten, während ich bade“, meint der Kommandant zu ihm. „Eine Standarduniform wird ausreichen, mit einem weißen Hemd, welches Sie auch bügeln sollten.“  
  
Levi starrt den Mann ausdruckslos an. „Sie haben die Hemden, die ich gewaschen habe, nicht gebügelt?“, fragt er verärgert. „Das ist schon einen Monat her.“  
  
„Und glücklicherweise hatte ich sie bis jetzt nicht gebraucht“, sagt der Kommandant lächelnd. „In Anbetracht Ihrer überragenden Künste im Bügeln, würde ich sagen, ist das ein glücklicher Zufall.“  
  
Levi rollt mit den Augen. „Sie hätten sie bügeln sollen, als sie noch feucht waren“, erklärt er, wie zu einem Kind. „Ich werde die ganzen Falten jetzt niemals herausbekommen.“  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass mich niemand so genau ansehen wird“, erwidert der Kommandant, als Levi den Raum verlässt.  
  
Ohne Zweifel hat der Mann seine Kleidung bis jetzt woanders hingegeben; seine Hemden, so weit Levi sie gesehen hat, sind immer makellos sauber gewesen, nie im Leben hätte der Kommandant das selbst hinbekommen. Levi schnappt sich das Bügeleisen und das Bügelbrett aus der Abstellkammer, bevor er die Kleider des Kommandanten findet und herauslegt und die Hemden aus dem Kleiderschrank nimmt; die Stärke hat die Falten festgesetzt, genau, wie Levi es befürchtet hat und er wartet darauf, dass das Bügeleisen heiß wird, bevor er sie überhaupt versucht herauszuglätten. Als Levi fertig wird, hat der Kommandant sein Bad beendet und mustert sich in dem Spiegel an der Innenseite einer der Türen seines Kleiderschranks; er trägt Hosen und ein weißes Unterhemd und Levi findet den Anblick seiner großen Füße seltsam, da er ihn bisher nie ohne diese Stiefel gesehen hat.  
  
Für Levi scheint der Kommandant so gelassen zu sein, wie er ihn bisher noch nie gesehen hat und etwas daran lässt ihn sich unwohl fühlen; er hat immer geglaubt, dass es etwas Merkwürdiges ist, Menschen ohne Schuhen in ihren Häusern zu sehen, als würde es bedeuten, dass man nicht länger ein Fremder ist, als hätte man diesen Sprung zu etwas mehr als bloßer Bekanntschaft geschafft. Levi verliert sich in Gedanken, wie eigenartig es ist, dass etwas so Simples eine Wahrnehmung so sehr verändern kann, wie menschlich der Kommandant geworden ist, indem er einfach diese grotesken Militärstiefel ausgezogen hat. Er realisiert erst jetzt, dass er den Mann nie ohne zumindest ein Kleidungsstück der Militärausrüstung gesehen hat und fragt sich, wie menschlicher der Kommandant noch werden könnte, wenn er einfache Freizeithosen und Arbeitsschuhe oder einen schlichten Anzug tragen würde. Seine Augen sind noch immer auf diese großen Füße gerichtet und er denkt erst daran aufzusehen, als der Mann sich räuspert und auch wenn sich Levi nicht sicher ist, ob das Geräusch ihm etwas signalisieren sollte, eilt er zu dem Kommandanten, um eines der gebügelten Hemden auszubreiten, sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellend, um dabei zu helfen, es über die Schultern zu legen, während der Mann ihn durch den Spiegel anstarrt.  
  
„Sie sollten das nächste Mal weniger Stärke verwenden“, schlägt der Kommandant gedankenverloren vor, als er anfängt, zuzuknöpfen.  
  
Levi schnalzt mit der Zunge. „Sie sollten die Klappe halten“, entgegnet er, mit einer Hand über den rechten Ärmel des Hemdes gleitend, um ihn zu glätten, die straffen Muskeln unter seinen Fingern fühlend. „Es liegt daran, weil Sie die Hemden nicht gebügelt haben, als sie noch feucht waren. Ich hab's Ihnen gesagt.“  
  
Das Spiegelbild des Kommandanten lächelt auf seine Verärgerung hin. „Wann sind Sie so frech geworden?“, fragt er, nur halbernst, während Levi seine Uniformjacke von dem Kleiderbügel zieht.  
  
„Wann sind Sie so scheiß unausstehlich geworden?“, fragt er den Mann im Gegenzug, ihn dazu bringend, ein Lachen auszustoßen.  
  
„Bringt Ihr Mundwerk Sie denn in Schwierigkeiten?“  
  
Levi sieht den Mann ausdruckslos durch den Spiegel an. „Nicht wirklich“, erwidert er. „Ich rede nur mit Ihnen so.“  
  
Der Kommandant nickt verstehend und schiebt seine Arme in die Ärmel der Jacke. „Ich nehme an, das ist eine Erleichterung“, meint er nachdenklich, setzt sich auf das Bett, um seine Socken anzuziehen. „Ich fürchte, ich werde erst spät zurückkommen und ich weiß, dass die Anderen frühestens um Mitternacht ankommen werden. Wenn Sie denken, dass es für Sie zu spät sein wird, nachts zurückzugehen, sind Sie dazu eingeladen, auf dem Sofa zu schlafen. Es sei denn, Sie befürchten, dass sich jemand über Ihren Aufenthaltsort sorgen wird.“  
  
„Es macht mir nichts aus, nachts herumzulaufen“, sagt Levi. „Es ist in keiner Weise gefährlicher für jemanden wie mich, wie zu irgendeiner anderen Tageszeit auch.“  
  
Der Kommandant stimmt zu, vervollständigt das widerwärtige Outfit mit dem Hut, den er auf dem sorgfältig gekämmten blonden Haar platziert. Levi spürt Schauder über seinen Körper laufen beim Anblick von ihm und verzieht das Gesicht. Er verlässt das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort, damit er mit dem Abendessen anfangen kann; der Kommandant ist gegangen, als Levi es fertig gebracht hat, das Fleisch zu zerkleinern. Er brät es mit Karotten und Zwiebeln in einer Pfanne, gibt alle Zutaten in einen mit bis zur Hälfte mit Wasser gefüllten Topf und schiebt das Ganze in den Ofen.  
  
  
  
Die Stunden, die Levi alleine im Apartment des Kommandanten verbringt, sind ruhig und zermürbend, wie ein Einblick darin, wie das Leben sein könnte; er wartet darauf, dass das Essen kocht und macht sich noch eine Tasse Tee mit einer Scheibe Brot, in der Zwischenzeit erfüllt der Duft des Eintopfs den Raum, salzig, erdig und lecker. Die Abendsonne fällt in diesen Schattierungen von blutig getöntem Orange durch die Wohnzimmerfenster, als Levi durch das Zuhause geht, in Schränke guckt und in Schubladen, macht eine Liste von Dingen, die noch erledigt und Orte, die geputzt und aufgeräumt werden müssen. Er merkt sich die Mengen von den Besitztümern des Kommandanten: Wie viele Socken, wie viele Hemden, wie viele Handtücher und Laken der Mann besitzt, sodass er wissen wird, ob Kleider und Gegenstände dreckig sind oder fehlen. Er schaut wieder durch den Sekretär – der abgerissene Brief ist verschwunden – obwohl es ihn nicht weiser über seinen Inhalt macht.    
  
Nach dem Abendessen legt er sich auf dem Sofa nieder und schläft ein, wacht erst wieder auf, als der Kommandant zurückkehrt und die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich schließt. Er geht in das Wohnzimmer und platziert seinen Hut und die Uniformjacke auf dem Stuhl bei dem Sekretär, bevor er plötzlich zu Levi aufsieht.  
  
„Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht geweckt“, sagt er leise, Levis vom Schlaf zerzausten Haare musternd.  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich habe lange genug geschlafen“, erwidert er, sich aufsetzend und schwingt eines seiner Beine über das andere.  
  
Der Kommandant durchquert den Raum und sinkt in einen Sessel, öffnet die obersten seiner Hemdknöpfe und entfernt die Manschettenknöpfe von seinen Ärmeln; er lässt sie auf einem Beistelltisch fallen und zieht seine Stiefel aus, bevor er seine Füße streckt und sich zurücklehnt, ein langgezogenes, erschöpftes Seufzen herauslässt.  
  
„Lange Nacht?“, fragt Levi und der Mann ächzt.  
  
„Noch drei Stunden von Wagner und ich bin bereit, mich zu erhängen“, erzählt er der Zimmerdecke, bevor er für gute zehn Sekunden die Augen schließt.  
  
Er zieht ein schmales, silbernes Zigarettenetui hervor und nimmt eine Zigarette heraus, zündet sie an, bevor er einen langen Zug nimmt, den Rauch durch seine Nase entkommen lässt und dann seinen Blick auf Levi richtet, der aufgehört hat, wieder auf die Füße des Mannes zu starren, welche nur von diesen schwarzen Socken bekleidet sind.  
  
„Ich habe diesen Mann heute Morgen in der Zeitung gesehen“, sagt Levi. „Denken alle, dass er das Land verlassen hat?“  
  
Der Kommandant raucht für einen Moment still weiter. „Die Leute sind sich noch nicht sicher, was sie denken sollen“, gibt er leise zu. „Sie werden kaum die erste Person sein, die sie verdächtigen, von daher sollten Sie sich keine Sorgen machen.“  
  
„Klar“, murmelt Levi.  
  
„Es sei denn, Sie spüren Reue. Oder Schuld, vielleicht?“, fragt der Mann und Levi schüttelt hastig den Kopf.  
  
„Was ist mit Ihnen?“, fragt er zurück; der Kommandant braucht länger zum Antworten, als er erwartet hat.  
  
„Ich erfreue mich nicht daran“, erklärt er schließlich langgezogen. „Wenn ich es täte, wäre ich nicht besser als sie. Doch ich habe mich nie geweigert, einem Befehl zu folgen oder eine Handlung auszuführen, von der ich dachte, dass sie gerecht und notwendig für das Überleben des Guten der Menschheit war. Aus diesem Grund macht es mir nichts aus, meine eigenen Wertvorstellungen einzuschränken.“  
  
„Und woher wissen Sie, dass sie nicht gut für die Menschheit sind?“, fragt Levi nun, ohne wirklich zu verstehen warum, sei es nicht noch ein kleines Tröpfchen an Information über den Mann herauszuquetschen. „Woher wissen Sie, dass die Nazis nicht Recht hatten bei allem?“  
  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des Kommandanten wird ernst und als er spricht, ist seine Stimme mit einer solchen Verachtung gefüllt, dass Levi nicht anders kann, als zu starren, die Augen vor Überraschung geweitet.  
„Es kann keine Rechtfertigung geben, für das, was sie tun“, gibt der Mann lediglich von sich und verstummt, während Levi noch immer sprachlos ist von dem plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch.  
  
Für einen Augenblick fragt er sich, was der Kommandant hatte sehen müssen, selbst als einfacher Büromensch und er fühlt sich hin- und hergerissen, auch wenn er nicht weiß, weshalb. Etwas in dem Gesicht des Mannes scheint zu brechen, als ließe er von Dingen ab, die er nicht ändern könnte und seufzt wieder, raucht seine Zigarette. „Ich fürchte, ich bin furchtbar unhöflich gewesen“, beschließt er plötzlich, bietet Levi das silberne Etui an. „Möchten Sie eine?“  
  
Levi schnaubt. „Der Tag, an dem ich meine Lungen mit dem Scheiß versauen will, ist der Tag, an dem man mich in eine Irrenanstalt werfen kann“, entscheidet er mürrisch und der Kommandant stößt ein Lachen aus.  
  
„Ich hatte ein Gefühl, dass Sie nicht der Rauchertyp sind“, sagt er, die verbrannte Spitze seiner Zigarette in einen Aschenbecher schnippend.  
  
Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür schickt den Kommandanten auf die Füße; als er zurückkommt, ist er in Begleitung von diesen beiden Männern, dem entnervend großen Amerikaner und Offizier Hochnäsig, erneut in kompletter Paradeuniform mit einem goldenen Hakenkreuz, welches an dem Revers seiner Jacke gesteckt ist gekleidet. Er schielt Levi unerfreut an, während er vorbeigeht und sich auf das andere Ende des Sofas setzt.  
  
Der Amerikaner setzt sich in den anderen Sessel, schnüffelt für ein paar Sekunden in der Luft des Zimmers herum und grinst dann in sich hinein; Levi kann ihn nur anstarren, stirnrunzelnd und die ganze Operation und die geistige Gesundheit des Kommandanten in Frage stellend, dafür, dass er den beiden irgendwelche Verantwortung zukommen lässt.  
  
„Und was hat es damit auf sich?“, fragt er mürrisch, als der Kommandant seinen vorherigen Platz gegenüber von Levi einnimmt und seine Zigarette ausdrückt. „Ich dachte, ich bin nur fürs Putzen zuständig.“  
  
„Das ist eine Sache zu viel, wenn man mich fragt“, sagt der Mann in der Uniform. „Verzeihung, aber ich werde nicht verstecken, was ich davon halte, dass er mitinvolviert wird, Erwin. Er hat keinen militärischen Hintergrund, keine Ausbildung jeglicher Art... Du weißt, dass die Zentrale auch nicht erfreut von dir ist.“  
  
Levi verzieht düster das Gesicht auf die Ansprache hin, während der Kommandant sich in seinem Sessel zurücklehnt.  
  
„Ich habe vermutet, dass du es gemeldet hast“, gibt er ruhig von sich, während der andere Mann vor Wut rot anläuft.  
  
„Darauf kannst du verflucht nochmal wetten“, entgegnet er hitzig, „und um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich entsetzt, dass du es nicht getan hast. Deine fehlende Einhaltung des Protokolls-“  
  
„Die Zentrale hat meine Fähigkeit, mich an Situationen anzupassen immer weitaus mehr geschätzt, als mein gründliches Folgen des Protokolls“, unterbricht der Kommandant streng. „Wie auch immer, jetzt haben wir den Salat. Wir müssen nicht noch näher darauf eingehen, es sei denn, du hast etwas einzuwenden, Mike?“  
  
Der Amerikaner zuckt mit den Schultern und schnaubt. „Ist er zu gebrauchen?“, fragt er, sich beinahe gleichgültig anhörend.  
  
„Durchaus“, erwidert der Kommandant ohne Levi anzusehen, der so langsam dabei ist, eine Spur Verärgerung zu fühlen dabei, wie über ihn gesprochen wird, als sei er nicht anwesend.  
  
„Nur darum geht es mir, das weißt du“, meint der Mann. „Er ist eine Bereicherung, was mich angeht.“  
  
„He“, unterbricht Levi, gerade als der Mann in der Uniform dabei ist, den Mund zu öffnen. „Ich sitze genau hier, ihr blinden Arschlöcher. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum irgendwer von euch ein Problem damit haben sollte, dass ich den Mist, den ihr macht wieder aufwische, doch wenn ihr das tun solltet, könnt ihr das mit mir abklären.“  
  
„Ich habe es zuvor gesagt und ich werde es wieder sagen, Erwin, du hattest nicht das Recht, diese Entscheidung allein zu treffen. Nicht, wenn es uns alle in Gefahr bringt“, redet der Offizier, ohne auf Levis Worte einzugehen. „Du wusstest nichts über diesen Mann, daher könntest du mir bitte so erklären, dass ich verstehe, was in der Welt dich dazu getrieben hat, ihn ein Teil von dieser Sache werden zu lassen?“  
  
Der Blick des Kommandanten wandern von dem Mann zu Levi und er sieht ihn für eine lange Zeit in einer Art und Weise an, die Levi eine Gänsehaut bereitet, bevor er schließlich sagt: „Intuition“ und sonst nichts.  
  
Der Mann starrt den Kommandanten für einen Augenblick in völligem Schweigen an. „Intuition?“, wiederholt er ungläubig. „Das ist alles, was du zu sagen hast? Du hast deine Entscheidung aus Intuition heraus getroffen?“  
  
Der Kommandant nickt knapp. „Ich habe den Kontakt begrenzt, während du deine Aufgabe erledigt hast, ist dem nicht so? Und nun, da du es getan hast, kannst du noch sagen, dass meine Abschätzung falsch war?“, fragt er; die Gleichgültigkeit in seiner Stimme erinnert Levi an ihr erstes Treffen und er realisiert erst jetzt, wie anders das Verhalten des Kommandanten ihm gegenüber geworden ist.  
  
Der Mann verstummt mit einem angesäuerten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Du weißt, dass es Bedenken gibt“, sagt er schließlich, woraufhin der Amerikaner das Gesicht verzieht.  
  
„Welche Bedenken?“, fragt er; ein Triumphschimmer fliegt über die Gesichtszüge des Offiziers.  
  
„He“, wirft Levi wieder ein, seine Stimmung aufbrausend. Das Einzige, was er von der Unterhaltung mitnehmen konnte war, dass alle über ihn reden, als wäre er ein Problem, das es zu lösen gilt und über den Rest im Dunkeln zu tappen, hat ihm ein mulmiges Gefühl gegeben. „Könnte mir einer von euch Idioten erklären, wo das Problem liegt, damit ich nicht die ganze Nacht lang meinen Arsch platt sitzen muss?“  
  
Der uniformierte Mann dreht sich zu ihm und zieht einen Papierzettel aus seiner Brusttasche, übergibt ihn wortlos an Levi. Mit einem Füller wurde säuberlich eine Adresse darauf geschrieben; die Handschrift ist anders als von den Notizen, die Levi zuvor erhalten hatte, doch zu seiner Überraschung erkennt er die Adresse wieder, kennt sie viel zu gut.  
  
„Sie haben diese Adresse häufig besucht“, erzählt der Offizier ihm, sein Tonfall ernst. „Warum?“  
  
Levi fühlt Wut in sich aufsteigen, die Sorte von der schrecklichen Wut, welche seine Hände gruselig ruhig und seine Stimme unnormal gefasst werden lässt. „Ich habe erahnt, dass mir jemand gefolgt hat“, sagt er. „Aber das ist verdammt nochmal zu viel.“  
  
„Beantworten Sie die Frage“, verlangt der Offizier. „Warum sind Sie zu dieser Adresse gegangen?“  
  
„Das geht Sie nichts an“, erwidert Levi, seine Worte kommen so gefasst und klar heraus, wie zuvor und er wendet sich dem Kommandanten zu. „Wussten Sie davon?“  
  
Der Mann nickt, doch bevor er die Gelegenheit hat, zu sprechen, hat Levi ihn unterbrochen. „Offensichtlich ist mein Leben nicht Ihre Angelegenheit“, sagt er bitter. „Sie verlogenes Stück Scheiße.“  
  
Ein Anflug von Unmut taucht auf dem Gesicht des Kommandanten auf, die erste Regung seit dem Eintreten der beiden Männer. „Bitte beruhigen Sie sich“, sagt er. „Ich kann es erklären, wenn Sie einfach nur-“  
  
„Nicht du sollst das erklären, Erwin“, fällt der Mann in Uniform ihm ins Wort, wendet sich wieder an Levi. „Der Mann, der bei dieser Adresse wohnt, hielt ursprünglich ein Amt im SS-Hauptquartier in Berlin inne. Haben Sie davon gewusst?“  
  
Levi sagt nichts, starrt den Kommandanten einfach mit einem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht an, von dem er sich sicher ist, dass es nichts Geringeres als pure Abscheu ist. Ihm war unwohl dabei, dass ihm gefolgt wurde, fühlte jedes Mal, wenn eine dieser kryptischen kleinen Notizen plötzlich in seiner Tasche auftauchte, wenn er dabei war, seinen Geschäften nachzugehen, einen Schauder sein Rückgrat herablaufen, hat sich gequält mit der Realisation, dass diese Menschen wissen, wo er wohnt und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit, mit wem, doch er war gewillt, alles davon beiseite zu legen, um ein Teil von dieser Sache zu sein, etwas zu tun, mit dem, was von seinem Leben übrig ist. Das hier jedoch, Krieger zu erwähnen, Levi über ihn zu befragen, spielen, als ginge er freiwillig zu ihm und täte was? Ihm erzählen, dass er einer Gruppe von Spionen dabei hilft, hinter Nazis herzuwischen, die von ihnen getötet werden? Die Worte des Kommandanten stecken in seinem Kopf: _„Ihre persönliche Situation, wie auch immer diese aussieht, ist nicht mein Anliegen“, „Ich wüsste lieber so wenig wie möglich darüber.“_  
  
„Seht ihr?“, gibt der Mann in der Uniform auf einmal von sich. „Er weigert sich, es uns zu erzählen, demnach gibt er zu, dass er schuldig ist. Ich hoffe, du bist vorbereitet, das zu handhaben, Erwin, immerhin bist du derjenige, der ihn angeschleppt hat.“  
  
Der Kommandant starrt ihn an, seine Gesichtszüge unbewegt, bevor er sagt: „Wenn er eine Bedrohung wäre, wären wir jetzt alle tot, er eingeschlossen.“  
  
„Basierst du diese Einschätzung ebenfalls auf Intuition?“  
  
„Ich weiß es aus persönlicher Erfahrung“, macht der Kommandant weiter. „Du weißt genau wie ich, dass die Nazis nicht lange abwarten.“  
  
Der Mann in Uniform scheint für einen Moment zu zögern. „Sie könnten versuchen herauszufinden, wer an der Operation beteiligt ist“, entgegnet er, doch sogar der Amerikaner schüttelt seinen Kopf.  
  
„Selbst mit dieser Anzahl von Informationen hätten sie alle drei von uns“, sagt er. „Sie wissen, dass mindestens einer von uns es während einem Verhör verraten würde.“  
  
„Sie würden niemals riskieren, dass die Information herauskommt“, fügt der Kommandant hinzu. „Sie würden das Problem so schnell wie möglich ausmerzen wollen. Es sind knapp zwei Monate vergangen.“  
  
„Das erklärt noch immer nicht, warum er zu diesem Apartment gegangen ist“, behauptet der Mann nun, nach Strohhalmen greifend, so wie es scheint. „Wenn seine Gründe so unschuldig sind, warum gibt er sie dann nicht einfach preis?“  
  
„Weil sie dich nicht betreffen“, antwortet der Kommandant, bevor Levi eine Gelegenheit hat, dem Mann zu sagen, dass er ihn am Arsch lecken soll. „Es geht niemanden von uns etwas an. Oder sagst du damit tatsächlich, dass du nie Besuche machst, von denen du Mike und mir lieber nicht erzählen würdest?“  
  
Der Offizier errötet verärgert und knirscht für einen Augenblick mit den Zähnen, bevor er Gleichgültigkeit vorspielt und mit den Schultern zuckt. „Na schön“, meint er säuerlich, „aber falls es jemals dazu kommen sollte, sagt nicht, dass ich euch nicht gewarnt habe.“  
  
Der Kommandant wendet sich erneut Levi zu, mit demselben Gesichtsausdruck von Unmut wie zuvor. „Ich würde Ihnen gerne meine aufrichtigste Entschuldigung anbieten“, beginnt er, „da dies sicherlich ein Vertrauensbruch für Sie darstellt.“  
  
„Es war eine routinierte Nachforschung“, unterbricht der Mann in der Uniform. „Du solltest dich nicht dafür entschuldigen, Erwin. Nur ein Idiot hätte angenommen, dass wir ihm nicht gefolgt wären.“  
  
Der Kommandant beachtet den Mann nicht, sondern richtet seine Augen weiterhin auf Levi. „Zu beurteilen, ob Sie eine potentielle Bedrohung sind, war notwendig und ich werde auch nicht behaupten, dass es etwas anderes war, auch wenn ich meinen Kameraden nicht viele der Angelegenheiten mitgeteilt habe. Ich habe mein Bestes versucht, Sie nicht offen anzulügen und so weit meine Aussagen über Ihr persönliches Leben reichen, bin ich der Ansicht, dass ich das nicht getan habe. Allerdings kann ich verstehen, dass Sie anders darüber denken und ich entschuldige mich für mein Handeln aufgrunddessen.“  
  
Levi verengt die Augen, während er den Mann anguckt, der so ehrlich wie immer scheint und Levi fragt sich, ob er dem Mann deshalb so leicht vertraut hat, weil er sich selbst nicht so verleugnet und es nicht als unter seiner Würde empfindet, seine Fehler zuzugeben, was Levi als seltenen Charakterzug bei Menschen ansieht. Er erinnert sich an die Worte des Kommandanten, darüber, wie ähnlich sie sich seien, schnell dabei zu sein, Situationen richtig einzuschätzen und Menschen zu beobachten und ihre Persönlichkeiten zu beurteilen. War der Mann aus diesem Grund nicht besorgt von Levi? Hat Levi darum bis jetzt niemals den Kommandanten angezweifelt, weil sie sich beide als nicht bedrohlich eingeschätzt haben? Und da ist etwas an der Art, wie der Mann sich entschuldigt, die Levi nicht behagt, obwohl er nicht weiß, weshalb.  
  
„Obwohl sicherzustellen, dass Sie keine Informationen über die Operation an den Feind weitergeben, unser Hauptanliegen war“, fährt der Kommandant fort, „hatten wir auch zu überprüfen, ob Sie als eine Person von polizeilichem Interesse gehalten werden. Wir haben den Namen Theodor Mertz auf einer Liste von Personen, die die Gestapo aufspüren, gefunden, daher weise ich Sie an, die gefälschten Dokumente, die diesen Namen tragen, so schnell wie möglich zu vernichten, falls Sie das nicht schon getan haben. Wir haben Personen, die an dem Rest arbeiten.“  
  
„Was bedeutet das?“, fragt Levi, sein Atem stockt fast in seiner Kehle.  
  
„Das bedeutet, dass wir daran arbeiten“, unterbricht der uniformierte Mann, „und das ist alles, was Sie wissen müssen.“  
  
Levi starrt den Mann finster an und nickt in seine Richtung. „Und wer ist er? Noch so ein Scheißarschführer wie Sie?“  
  
Der Offizier sieht den Kommandanten demonstrativ an. „Charmant“, spricht er sarkastisch gedehnt aus. „Könntest du dir als nächstes Haustier ein Entwickelteres besorgen? Wie eine Taube oder vielleicht eine Kanalratte.“  
  
„Es scheint, dass alles, was irgendjemand über deine Entwicklung wissen muss, in genau diesem Satz beinhaltet war, Darlett“, entgegnet der Kommandant humorlos, woraufhin Levi ein spöttisches Lachen unterdrückt.  
  
„Schluss, ihr zwei“, ergreift der Amerikaner das Wort und der Kommandant richtet sich in seinem Sessel auf.  
  
„Entschuldige, Mike“, sagt er und richtet sich wieder an Levi, nickt dem Amerikaner entgegen. „Das ist Mike Zacharius und er ist Flagon Darlett-“  
  
„Major Flagon Darlett“, fällt dieser ihm ins Wort und Levi rollt mit den Augen.  
  
„-obwohl er den Namen Hauptsturmführer Erik Müller benutzt.“  
  
„Und was ist mit ihm?“, fragt Levi, auf den Amerikaner weisend. „Was ist sein Naziname?“  
  
„Was ich mache, verlangt nicht von mir, irgendetwas von dieser Totenkopf-Aufmachung zu tragen“, antwortet der Mann. „Meistens zumindest.“  
  
„Gut“, merkt Levi an. „Ich kenne Vierjährige, die besser Deutsch sprechen als du.“  
  
Mike lacht leise und sagt etwas in ihrer Sprache zu dem Kommandanten; der Blonde scheint zuzustimmen und erwidert, die Worte fließen glatt und fremd über seine Lippen und Levi spürt Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen aufsteigen.  
  
„Halten Sie mich die ganze Nacht hier, sodass ich euch dreien beim Streiten zuhören darf“, fragt Levi mürrisch, verschränkt die Arme über der Brust, „oder gibt es einen Grund, dass ich hier bin?“  
  
„Ja“, sagt der Kommandant. „Ich wollte Sie um Ihre Hilfe bitten, bei einem wichtigen-“  
  
„Du planst nicht ernsthaft immer noch diese Operation, oder, Erwin?“, unterbricht Darlett aufs Neue. „Ich habe dir unzählige Male gesagt, dass es nichts Geringeres als ein Himmelfahrtskommando ist.“  
  
„Ich glaube, dass es vollkommen realistisch ist anzunehmen, dass die Mission jede Aussichten auf Erfolg besitzt und noch darüber hinaus der Wert an Informationen, die wir möglicherweise erhalten können, die damit verbundenen Risiken überwiegt “, erklärt der Kommandant geduldig. „Doch unsere Chancen würden sich mit Ihrer Hilfe signifikant erhöhen.“  
  
„Das ist nicht einfach nur Putzen“, schätzt Levi und der Kommandant schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Ich habe gehofft, diesmal Ihre Fähigkeiten in Tarnung nutzen zu können“, sagt der Mann. „Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis, natürlich.“  
  
„Natürlich“, entgegnet Levi gelangweilt langgezogen. „Wie sieht der Plan aus?“  
  
„Es wichtige Dokumente, die ich sehen muss“, erzählt der Kommandant ihm, „doch es ist schwierig, Zugang dazu zu erhalten. Sie befinden sich in dem Büro von Generalleutnant Osterhaus, in einer der Kasernen in Albertstadt.“  
  
Levi zieht die Luft ein. „Albertstadt?“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß, wie sich das anhören muss“, entgegnet der Mann, sich entschuldigend anhörend. „Mir ist bewusst, dass es das größte Militärzentrum der Region ist und vermutlich der letzte Ort, an dem Sie sich gerne wiederfinden würden. Ich würde die Mission selbst durchführen, allerdings fürchte ich, dass meine Anwesenheit dort zu viele Fragen aufwerfen würde.“  
  
„Warum?“, fragt Levi den Mann nun, finster dreinblickend auf die Andeutung von Beschämung in dessen Gesicht.  
  
„Ich denke, es reicht aus, zu sagen, dass meine Beziehung mit Generalleutnant Osterhaus zu wünschen übrig lässt.“  
  
Darlett schnaubt laut. „Also das ist eine Untertreibung“, knurrt er unerfreut. „Ich hab's dir gesagt, Erwin, du hättest ihn nie fragen sollen, sich für das Essen zu revanchieren. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass er sich angegriffen fühlen würde, aber hast du auf mich gehört?“  
  
„Ich halte an meiner Ansicht fest, dass es nötig war, um meine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten“, äußert der Kommandant ruhig. „Immerhin habe ich einen Ruf zu bewahren.“  
  
„Als der größte Geizhals im Reich“, beendet Darlett spöttelnd für ihn. „Ich finde, dass es schwer ist, zu bestimmen, inwiefern das dazu diente, deine Tarnung aufrecht zu halten und wie weit dir das ganze Geld fehlte.“  
  
„Wie dem auch sei,“ sagt der Kommandant, sich zurück an Levi wendend, „Ihre unglückliche Aufgabe wäre es, das Büro zu finden und zu betreten und mir die betreffenden Dokumente zu bringen. In einer passenden Verkleidung selbstverständlich.“  
  
„Also wollen Sie, dass ich sie stehle?“, fragt Levi und der Mann schüttelt wieder den Kopf.  
  
„Ich muss die Dokumente nur sehen“, sagt der Kommandant. „Ihre Aufgabe bestünde einfach darin, sie zu suchen, an einem nahegelegenen Standort zu mir zu bringen und sie dann wieder genau dort, wo Sie sie gefunden haben, hinzutragen.“  
  
„Und je zweimal eine Militäreinrichtung betreten und verlassen“, erinnert Levi ihn. „Was ist überhaupt so wichtig an diesen Papieren?“  
  
„Es sind Geheimdokumente, deren enthaltene Informationen den alliierten Streitkräften bedeutende Vorteile in ihren Bemühungen gegen die deutsche Luftwaffe verschaffen würden.“  
  
Eine von Levis Augenbrauen springt nach oben.  
  
„Offensichtlich sind die Risiken beträchtlich“, fährt der Kommandant fort. „Das Gebäude wird voller Soldaten sein, was bedeutet, dass es während der Mission keine Möglichkeit gibt, Ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, doch ich meine mich daran zu erinnern, dass Sie etwas darüber gesagt haben, dass Sterben kein fremder Begriff für Sie ist.“  
  
Levi nimmt sich einen Moment, um die Worte des Kommandanten zu durchdenken. „Und was bedeutet es für Sie, die Dokumente sehen zu können?“, fragt er schließlich. „Erwarten Sie, dass ich für eine Stunde mit der halben Wehrmacht im Rücken dasitze, während Sie sich den Inhalt der Unterlagen merken?“  
  
„Ich habe geschätzt, dass es ungefähr sechs Minuten dauern würde, mir die zwölf Seiten einzuprägen“, erwidert der Mann nüchtern, woraufhin Levi die Stirn runzelt, während Darlett geräuschvoll seufzt. „Mein Verstand arbeitet in etwa wie eine Kamera. Alles wird bis zum kleinsten Detail gespeichert.“  
  
„Ja, deine unglaublichen geistigen Fähigkeiten sind ein Wunder“, kommentiert Darlett. „Ich denke immer noch, dass die Mission, wenn man die Risiken in Betracht zieht, es einfach nicht wert ist. Falls irgendjemand die Informationen gebrauchte, würde sofort bekannt werden, aus welchem Büro die Enthüllungen stammten und das würde dich unter enormen Druck setzen, Erwin. Der Krieg wird so oder so zu einem Ende kommen, unabhängig von dem, was in diesen Dokumenten ist.“  
  
„Den Krieg so schnell wie möglich zu beenden, um weitere zivile Opfer zu vermeiden, ist von größter Wichtigkeit“, entgegnet der Kommandant ernst. „Trotz der letzten Fortschritte ist das Ergebnis des Krieges in keiner Weise in Stein gemeißelt. Deutschland könnte uns noch überraschen.“  
  
„Moment“, unterbricht Levi, verwirrt. „Wir verlieren den Krieg?“  
  
Die drei Männer im Raum drehen sich alle zu ihm, um ihn anzusehen, als hätte er gerade etwas in einer anderen Sprache gesagt; die Augen des Kommandanten haben etwas das Mitleid ähnelt in sich, als er Levi ansieht.  
  
„Das Vorrücken der deutschen Armee hat vor langer Zeit nachgelassen“, erklärt er ruhig. „Mit der näherkommenden Roten Armee aus dem Osten und den erfolgreichen Landungen der alliierten Truppen in der Normandie sind sich die meisten Menschen darin einig, dass es von nun an nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist.“  
  
„Es ist ein Glücksspiel“, sagt der Amerikaner, „und ihr habt kein Glück.“  
  
„Aber die Operation ist gescheitert“, besteht Levi trotz des nagenden Zweifels, der in seinen Gedanken wächst. „Sie haben es so im Radio gesagt. Die gelandeten Truppen wurden geschlagen.“  
  
„Ich bezweifele, dass seit Stalingrad keine einzige Nachrichtenmeldung mehr der Wahrheit entsprach“, sagt der Kommandant, seine Stimme erfüllt von Mitgefühl. „Obwohl Hitler den Krieg so lange er nur kann in die Länge ziehen wird, darin können wir uns sicher sein.“  
  
Levi schwirrt der Kopf, als er die Worte einsinken lässt. Für einen Augenblick kann er nicht anders, als die Worte des Kommandanten anzuzweifeln, doch als er dem Mann ins Gesicht schaut, die über den blauen Augen zusammengezogenen dichten Augenbrauen, die zusammengepressten Lippen, sein ganzes Gesicht wohlwollend und ernst, weiß er es. Es wird keinen Sieg für die Nazis geben. Seine Atmung verschnellert sich und wird flacher, während sein Verstand verzweifelt versucht, zu bestimmen, ob ihm nach Lachen oder nach Weinen zumute sein sollte und sich schließlich in einer verblüfften Freude festsetzt. Flüchtig erinnert er sich daran, was er zu Farlan über den Mann in der Zeitung sagte: „Ratten verlassen das sinkende Schiff“, doch er hat nie realisiert, wie glaubhaft diese Lüge von ihm war. Für Levi ist es, als hätte sich die ganze Welt plötzlich aufgetan, als hätte alles, was er von seiner Lebensspanne erwarten könnte, in ein paar Minuten verdoppelt und er muss an all die deutschen Soldaten denken, deren Leben nun vorzeitig enden müssen, um die Worte des Kommandanten real werden zu lassen.  
  
„Es geschieht uns recht, zu verlieren“, sagt Levi und niemand scheint besonders erpicht darauf zu sein, zum Thema zurückzukehren.  
  
„Wenn Sie noch Zeit benötigen, es zu-“  
  
„Nein“, schneidet Levi den Kommandant streng ab, als er wieder zurück zur Mission kommt. „Ich werde es machen.“  
  
Ein blasses Lächeln huscht über die Gesichtszüge des Mannes. „In diesem Fall haben Sie meinen Dank“, sagt er und Darlett seufzt erneut.  
  
„Lass mich dann wissen, ob du mich brauchst“, kommentiert er trocken und steht auf. „Obwohl ich bezweifele, dass du mehr Hilfe nötig hast. Immerhin hast du dein kleines Äffchen.“  
  
Der Blick des Kommandanten ist kalt, als er auf die Füße kommt und für ein paar seltsame Sekunden fragt sich Levi, ob er Darlett eine verpassen würde. Stattdessen geht er zu dem Sekretär, schließt die oberste Schublade auf und zieht einen braunen Umschlag heraus, welchen er Mike übergibt.  
  
„Die Berichte von dieser Woche“, sagt er leise. „Hanji wird sie weiterreichen.“  
  
Der Amerikaner nickt knapp, steht ebenfalls auf. Sie tauchen ein paar Worte in ihrer Sprache aus, bevor die beiden Männer das Apartment verlassen, lassen Levi allein mit dem Kommandanten zurück, welcher wieder zurück in den Sessel sinkt.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie so lange warten gelassen habe“, sagt er müde. „Und ich entschuldige mich für Darlett. Er-“  
  
„Tun Sie das nicht“, unterbricht Levi ihn. „Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, dass er eine Arschgeige ist. Dafür sind Sie nicht verantwortlich.“  
  
Der Kommandant sieht ihn für einen Moment an, ohne zu reden, sein Gesichtsausdruck undurchschaubar. „Ich finde es geschmacklos, wenn meine Gäste unter meinem Dach beleidigt werden“, sagt er schließlich, bringt Levi dazu, seine Stirn zu runzeln.  
  
„Ich dachte, ich wäre Ihr Haushälter, nicht Ihr Gast“, erinnert er den Mann, der mit den Schultern zuckt.  
  
„Können Sie nicht beides sein?“  
  
„Wahrscheinlich“, erwidert Levi, die Stirn stärker runzelnd, als der Kommandant das Zigarettenetui wieder aus seiner Tasche zieht. „Also, Erwin, eh? Ist das Ihr Naziname oder Ihr echter?“  
  
„Beides“, sagt der Mann ihm und zündet ein Streichholz an. „Sie können mich so nennen, außer die Situation verlangt etwas anderes.“  
  
Levi stimmt zögernd mit einem Brummen zu, obwohl er sich nicht sicher ist, wie er das finden soll. Für ihn sieht es so aus, als wären sie bis jetzt ganz gut ohne Namen ausgekommen und aus irgendeinem Grund ist er erleichtert, dass ihn der Kommandant nicht nach seinem Namen fragt. „Etwas, das Sie gesagt haben, wundert mich“, erzählt Levi dem Mann, der mit einem höflichen Stirnrunzeln aufsieht. „Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie Kontakt begrenzt haben, während Darlett sein Zeug erledigt hat.“  
  
Der Kommandant nickt. „Ah, ja. Das“, sagt er, seine Stimme ruhig und angenehm. „Darlett war unerbittlich, dass ich Sie von der Operation distanzieren soll, während er seine Nachforschungen über Sie beendet. Auch wenn ich nicht das Bedürfnis verspüre, das zu erklären, würde ich Sie gerne wissen lassen, dass ich die Akte über Sie, die er mir gegeben hat, nicht gelesen habe, sondern einfach gefragt habe, ob er etwas an Bedeutung gefunden hätte.“  
  
„Aber Sie wissen, wer der Mann ist“, stellt Levi heraus. „Der, zu dem ich ständig gehe.“  
  
„Wie ich bereits sagte, Ihre Verbindung zu ihm oder zu irgendeiner anderen Person ist nicht meine Angelegenheit“, beeilt sich der Kommandant zu sagen. „Wenn er keine Gefahr für die Operation darstellt, muss ich nicht davon wissen. Es sei denn, Sie vermuten, dass er Ihnen nachgeht.“  
  
Levi überdenkt die Frage für einen Moment. Es stimmt, dass Krieger leicht eifersüchtig genug ist, aber Levi weiß, dass er viel zu faul ist, um wirklich die Mühen auf sich zu nehmen, Levi auf eigene Faust nachzuspüren. Es existiert in der Tat keine vernünftige Erklärung, die Levi in den Sinn kommt, dass der Mann eine solche Maßnahme ergreifen könnte.  
  
„Nein, das wird er nicht“, sagt er mit einer Gewissheit, die den Kommandanten scheinbar zufriedenstellt.  
  
„Gut“, entgegnet er lediglich. „Dann bleibt es Ihre private Sache.“  
  
Levi nickt gedankenverloren, während der Mann seine Zigarette raucht, seine unbeschuhten Füße auf dem Hartholzboden.  
  
„Jedenfalls bin ich mir sicher, dass Sie froh sind zu wissen, dass von unserer Seite aus kein Grund besteht, Ihnen weiterhin nachzustellen“, erzählt der Kommandant ihm. „Da ich Sie von nun an zweimal die Woche sehen werde, kann ich Sie selbst über neue Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden halten. Allerdings hätte ich gerne Ihre Erlaubnis, für Notfälle Ihre Adresse aufsuchen zu dürfen. Ausschließlich für Situationen, die über Tod oder Leben entscheiden könnten.“  
  
„Ich denke schon“, stimmt Levi zögernd zu, seine Augen verengen sich, während er darüber nachdenkt, wie er das plötzliche Auftauchen des Kommandanten Isabel und Farlan erklären sollte. „Lassen Sie das aber nicht in eine Gewohnheit ausarten. Ich brauche keine Leute wie Sie, die herein kommen und meinen Ruf ruinieren.“  
  
Der Kommandant lacht leise. „Natürlich nicht“, sagt er einfach.  
  
  
  
Nachdem der Mann seine Zigarette aufgeraucht hat, hilft er Levi das Essen einzupacken, welches schwer an seiner Schulter wiegt, als er durch die stille Stadt geht. Zuhause angekommen, findet er Isabel und Farlan eingenickt am Küchentisch vor, zu müde, um ihn richtig dafür zu schelten, so spät zu sein, doch es ist klar, dass sie sich wieder Sorgen um ihn gemacht haben. Er packt das Essen zu ihrer Begeisterung aus, den Tee und den Zucker als letztes, sodass Isabels Kinnlade herunter klappt, so tief, dass sie gähnen muss. Beim Anblick davon, wie glücklich es die beiden macht, wünscht sich Levi, er könnte sie wissen lassen, was er weiß, ihnen den Hoffnungsschimmer geben, dass das alles bald ein Ende haben wird, so wie Isabel es immer sagt.  
  
„Der Idiot ist für irgendeine Veranstaltung abgehauen und hat mir gesagt, dass ich nicht gehen soll, bis er wieder zurück kommt“, erklärt Levi knapp. „Wenigstens hatte das Arschloch den Anstand, es mir wieder zu entschädigen.“  
  
„Ist das Tee?“, fragt Farlan, öffnet die Blechdose und steckt seine Nase hinein, nimmt einen tiefen Zug bis sein Gesicht erhellt. „Für wen arbeitest du nochmal?“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf. „Niemand wichtiges. Er hat Kontakte zum Schwarzmarkt, das ist alles“, schwindelt er, ohne sich zu sehr darüber zu sorgen, wie leicht es in letzter Zeit ist, Isabel und Farlan anzulügen. Er spürt, wie der andere Mann ihm einen langen Blick schenkt, aber nichts sagt, vermutlich, weil er lieber nicht vor Isabel damit anfangen will.  
  
„Trinkst du eine Tasse beim Frühstück, großer Bruder?“, fragt das Mädchen Levi schläfrig, während sie in ihr Bett fällt und Levi nickt.  
  
„Du kannst auch eine haben“, erzählt er ihr und sie deckt sich zu.  
  
Farlan scheint Levis Erschöpfung zu spüren, während sie unter die Bettdecken klettern; für eine lange Zeit bleibt er still, wirft Levi hin und wieder Blicke zu, bis er schließlich schwer seufzt.  
  
„Was?“, fragt er und Farlan zuckt zusammen bei der abrupten Frage. Für einen Augenblick scheint er es verwerfen zu wollen, doch dann stützt er sich auf einen Ellbogen, guckt auf Levi herunter.  
  
„Es geht um das Essen“, antwortet er, seine Stimme seltsam streng. „Ich hab mir nur gedacht... Naja, es ist so viel.“  
  
Levi runzelt die Stirn. „Denkst du, dass wir zu viel Essen haben?“, fragt er auf Anhieb, hoffend, dass Farlan das Thema fallen lassen würde, doch der Mann schüttelt schnell seinen Kopf.  
  
„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich habe mich nur gewundert...“, er verstummt wieder und es ist ein genervtes Schnauben von Levi nötig, damit er weiter macht. „Ich meine, es ist nicht nur das Essen. Es sind auch andere Dinge. Wie du dich in letzter Zeit verhältst, zum Beispiel. Oder eher, wie du dich schon seit einer ganzen Weile verhältst, aber besonders seit den letzten paar Monaten.“  
  
Levi sieht den anderen Mann so lange stumm an, dass sein Starren Farlans Entschluss in Unbehagen wandelt. Er weiß, was der Mann sagen wird, hat es in diesem besorgten Blicken gespürt; es ist diese Sache, über die sie nie reden und Levi kann sich nur denken, dass das die schlimmste Nacht ist, um es anzusprechen, als er endlich ein bisschen Erleichterung gefunden hat, ein Lichtfunke in der Dunkelheit.  
  
„Ich hoffe, du kommst mit diesem beschissenen Geschwafel noch zu irgendeinem Punkt“, sagt er, ohne sich zu bemühen, seine Verärgerung zu verstecken.  
  
Farlans Augen suchen unruhig die Wände ab, bevor sie schließlich wieder zu Levi zurückkommen. „Wenn du die ganzen Nächte weg bist... Naja, ich bin nicht bescheuert, weißt du. Es ist ziemlich klar, was du tust und ich gebe nicht vor, zu wissen, warum du so lange dabei geblieben bist. Du hast vorher nicht wirklich etwas mit nach Hause gebracht, wobei ich mir dachte, dass du deine eigenen Gründe hattest und dass sie mich nichts angehen. Doch neuerdings, mit dem Essen und allem, scheint es so, als tätest du das nicht nur für dich. Ich will dich nur wissen lassen, dass mir nicht wohl dabei ist, dass du das um meinetwillen tust und ich bin mir sicher, dass Isabel der selben Meinung ist. Das ist alles.“  
  
Levi schweigt so lange, bis Farlan ihn wieder ansieht. „Also denkst du, dass ich mich prostituiere, um euch zwei zu versorgen?“, fragt er, seine Stimme tief und ruhig und er kann ausmachen, wie der andere Mann aufgrund des scharfen Untertons unruhig wird.  
  
„Ich bin nicht so naiv, wie du vielleicht denkst“, sagt Farlan beschwichtigend. „Ich weiß, dass so etwas passiert und ich verurteile dich nicht dafür. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du das für mich oder für Isabel tust. Wir kommen mit unseren Rationen klar, wir brauchen keine zusätzlichen Lebensmittel, wenn es bedeutet, dass-“  
  
„Ich lasse mich nicht für ein paar Scheiben Brot von irgendeinem Nazipisser flachlegen“, zischt Levi den Mann an, der zusammenzuckt, bevor er sich herausfordernd zu ihm dreht.  
  
„Warum tust du es dann?“  
  
Levi verfällt ins Schweigen. Er kann Farlan nicht sagen, dass es nicht stimmt, etwas anderes sind seine Besuche bei Krieger nicht, daher ergibt es keinen Sinn, das zu leugnen. Dass Farlan die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen gezogen hat, stört Levi nicht und um ehrlich zu sein, hat er nichts anderes erwartet. Es stört ihn nicht einmal, dass Farlan weiß, dass er eine Hure ist – obwohl er den Begriff irreführend findet, da Huren bezahlt werden und von seinen Geschäften mit Krieger erhält Levi absolut gar nichts. Er braucht einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass was ihn stört, die Fehlinterpretation von dem Kommandanten ist. Er betrachtet es, versucht sich den Mann wie Krieger vorzustellen, doch es gelingt ihm nicht; in Levis Sicht sind die beiden polare Gegensätze, _„Ich möchte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Ihr Leben bedroht wird“_ oder _„Ihr Zug wartet, Herr Ackermann“_. Er versucht sich vorzustellen, wie der Kommandant diese beachtliche Stärke gegen Levi einsetzt, an seinem Schmerz Gefallen findet, aber die Vorstellung ist absurd, auch wenn sich Levi wundert, wie jemand, den er dabei gesehen hat, wie er einen Mann kaltblütig ermordete, nicht gewalttätig wirken konnte.  
  
Er richtet seinen Fokus wieder auf Farlans Frage, obwohl er es lieber dabei belassen würde. Er wünscht, es gäbe einen Grund für seine Besuche bei Krieger, wünscht sich, dass er Farlan erzählen könnte, dass er es für etwas viel Wertvolleres tut, als für Essen, um die beiden zu retten, seine Familie, damit er sie in Sicherheit bringen könnte. Kein Gedanke ist so schmerzhaft wie dieser, das Wissen, dass alles umsonst gewesen ist und selbst seine neugefundene Hoffnung für das Kriegsende erscheint nun zu weitentfernt, zu ungewiss, zu unsicher.  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an“, sagt Levi dem Mann müde. „Das Essen ist nicht dafür, also mach dir keine Sorgen."  
  
Farlans Stimme ist ungläubig, als er fragt: „Wofür ist das Essen dann? Und warum gibt er dir so viel?“  
  
„Ich bin sein Haushälter. Ich koche, ich putze und ich schrubbe die Scheißflecken aus seiner Unterwäsche“, erklärt Levi kurz. „Ich weiß nicht, weshalb er mich so gut bezahlt.“  
  
Farlan sieht Levi für eine lange Zeit an, bevor er schließlich zurück in sein Kissen sinkt. „Wenn du mir sagst, dass es nicht dafür ist, glaube ich dir“, sagt er leise, fährt nach einer kurzen Pause fort, „Du weißt, dass nicht nur du dich um uns sorgst, oder? Wir sorgen uns um dich, Levi, und keiner von uns will sehen, dass du verletzt wirst. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht so viel mache, wie ihr zwei, aber ich will helfen, das will ich wirklich.“  
  
„Lass das“, mahnt Levi den Mann. „Du hilfst mir mehr, als du denkst.“ Er drückt sein Kinn gegen Farlans Haare und atmet tief ein, schläft von dem Seifenduft umgeben ein.  
  
  
  
Am folgenden Abend verlässt Levi das Apartment unter der Vorgabe, Einkäufe für seinen Chef zu erledigen, versichert Farlan und Isabel, dass er so bald er kann zurück sein würde, doch als Hintergedanke zweifelt er, ob das ein Versprechen sein würde, welches er einhalten könnte. Er begibt sich zur Innenstadt und weiter nach Norden, wissend, dass seine nervösen Füße die drei Kilometer nach Albertstadt schneller überbrücken würden, als er vielleicht hoffen mag. Er spannt seine Muskeln ängstlich an, versucht es so aussehen zu lassen, als dehne er lediglich seine Schultern, als er durch die warme Sommernacht geht, seine Hände tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben. Er fühlt sich nackt, ohne seinen langen Wintermantel, leichter den feindseligen Blicken der Menschen in seiner Umgebung ausgesetzt, auch wenn es unmöglich ist, zu bestimmen, bis zu welchem Ausmaß er sie sich nur einbildet.  
  
Er nähert sich der bewaldeten Fläche, die die Kasernen umgibt, sieht die hellen und sauberen Kalksteinmauern des Heeresmuseums der Dunkelheit entgegen. Den Wegbeschreibungen folgend, die der Kommandant ihm zuvor gab, nimmt Levi einen Gehweg, der tiefer in den Park führt, passiert Soldaten und Zivilisten und gibt sein Bestes, so zu wirken, wie einer von ihnen, ein einfacher, junger Mann bei einem Abendspaziergang, trotz dessen, dass sein Körper aus Befürchtung angespannt ist, jeden Moment angehalten zu werden. Er vermeidet, sich umzusehen, als er die Treppen zu den öffentlichen Toiletten herabsteigt, direkt zu einer Toilettenkabine, die am weitesten von dem WC-Eingang entfernt ist.  
  
Er klopft leise an der Tür, erleichtert, als sie sich öffnet, um den Kommandanten zu zeigen, seine Körperstatur sogar noch gewaltiger in dem engen Raum. Er trägt eine graue Hose, welche von schwarzen Hosenträgern gehalten wird, die zu seinen Lederschuhen passen und er hat seine Jacke ausgezogen, die dunklen Flecken unter den Ärmeln seines weißen Hemdes bringen den Grund zum Vorschein, so wie es sein Schweißgeruch tut, den Levi dem Gestank von Pisse vorzieht, von dem solche Einrichtungen normalerweise voll sind. Levi schenkt ihm einen Blick, um herauszufinden, ob sie alleine sind und der Mann nickt.  
  
„Verschwenden wir keine Zeit“, flüstert er, streckt ein kleines Bündel Klamotten von sich. „Sie können die Jacke über Ihrem Hemd tragen, solange Sie sie zuknöpfen.“  
  
„Ich nehme an, es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit“, murmelt Levi, guckt den grauen Stoff an und verzieht sein Gesicht, bevor er seine Schuhe abschüttelt, um seine Hose auszuziehen, fragt sich nervös, in welchen Schwierigkeiten sie sich beide wiederfinden würden, sollte jemand sie so entdecken.  
  
„Ich verstehe, dass das unangenehm für Sie ist“, erklärt der Kommandant, seine Augen respektvoll auf einen Meter über Levis Kopf gerichtet. „Hätte es eine alternative Lösung gegeben, hätte ich meinen vollen Beistand geleistet.“  
  
Levi knurrt, als er die Uniformhose aus den Händen des Mannes reißt, bevor er seine Beine in sie steckt; der Stoff schlägt unter seinen Füßen um, gute zwölf Zentimeter zu lang. Levi lässt dem Mann einen finsteren Blick zukommen, während er einen Gürtel um sich schnallt, um die Hose davon abzuhalten, zu seinen Knöcheln zu rutschen.  
  
„Ja, das tut mir ebenfalls leid“, sagt der Kommandant, nachdem er flüchtig zu Levi schielte. „Wie Sie sehen, ist Ihre Größe sehr speziell und das ist die beste, die ich so kurzfristig besorgen konnte. Sie können die Hosenbeine hochkrempeln und solange Sie Ihre Jacke zugeknöpft lassen, sollte niemand sehen dürfen, wie schlecht sie um die Hüfte herum passt.“  
  
„Als wäre das nicht schon demütigend genug...“, murmelt Levi vor sich hin.  
  
Er wirft seine eigene Hose über einen der ausgestreckten Arme des Kommandanten, bevor er die Uniformjacke nimmt, mit dem passenden Abzeichen - welchen Ranges der Kommandant ihm auch immer verliehen hat - vervollständigt und es an seinem weißen Hemd anbringt. Er stopft seine Füße in ein Paar der Standardmilitärstiefel, nur eine Nummer zu groß für ihn, während der Kommandant einen Hut aus einer Papiertüte zieht, die hinter ihm auf dem Boden steht. Zu Levis Erleichterung ist es nicht eine Schirmmütze eines Offiziers, sondern jene eines einfachen, rangniedrigen Soldaten, obwohl es ihn erschaudern lässt, sie auf seinen Kopf zu setzen. Als er aufsieht, sieht er den Kommandant auf ihn starren, sein Gesichtsausdruck trist.  
  
„Nun,“ murmelt er, „sie passt nicht schlechter, als ich mir vorgestellt habe.“  
  
Levi starrt ihn erneut kurz düster an, bevor er seine Schuhe überreicht und an dem Saum seiner Jacke zieht, um sicherzustellen, dass sie den Bund seiner Hose bedeckt. Er sieht die Kleidung des Kommandanten neidisch an, für einen Moment verdutzt von der Normalität, zurückdenkend und realisierend, dass er richtig lag, der Mann sieht tatsächlich menschlicher aus. Die Fragen, die er über den Kommandanten hat, sein Alter, seine Vergangenheit, der abgerissene Brief, alles strömt auf einmal in seinen Verstand, doch der Mann lenkt seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder in die Gegenwart, indem er ihm ein schweres, rechteckiges Paket übergibt, eingewickelt in braunes Papier und mit einem Bindfaden verschnürt, der Name Generalleutnant Osterhaus säuberlich in die untere rechte Ecke geschrieben.    
  
„Das ist Ihre Tarnung“, erzählt ihm der Kommandant, seine Stimme ernst. „Sollte Sie jemand fragen, was Sie machen, sagen Sie demjenigen, dass Sie ein Paket von dem SS-Personalhauptamt ausliefern. Sagen Sie nicht, dass es von mir persönlich kommt, sagen Sie einfach, es kommt von dem Dresdner Postamt.“  
  
„SS-Personalhauptamt“, wiederholt Levi leise, klemmt das Paket unter seinen rechten Arm.  
  
„Ihr Name ist SS-Sturmmann Otto Rahmer“, macht der Mann weiter und Levi erschaudert aufs Neue. „Wenn Sie in das Büro kommen, lassen Sie Ihren Hut zurück. Das gibt Ihnen einen Grund, zurück zu gehen. Ich treffe Sie in der St. Martin Kirche. Falls Ihnen jemand folgt, wird derjenige einfach denken, dass Sie herein gegangen sind, um zu beten.“  
  
„Klar“, sagt Levi, stößt ein nervöses Lachen heraus. „Ich denke, ich kann aussehen wie jemand, der betet.“  
  
„Sie sollten nicht in allzu große Schwierigkeiten geraten“, erzählt ihm der Kommandant in einer Stimme, von der Levi annimmt, dass sie versichernd sein soll. „Osterhaus wird nicht in seinem Büro sein, er wird an einer Versammlung teilnehmen. Es mag Sie beruhigen, zu wissen, dass Ihr Rang niedrig genug ist, sodass niemand irgendein besonderes Interesse an Ihnen hat, doch die Tatsache, dass Sie noch nicht an die Front geschickt wurden, sollte den Leuten zeigen, dass Sie Beziehungen haben. Das sollte dafür sorgen, dass man Sie in Ruhe lässt.“  
  
„Das ist ein 'sollte' zu viel, wenn Sie mich fragen“, murmelt Levi, bevor er die Kabine verlässt.  
  
„Viel Glück dann“, flüstert der Mann hinter ihm.  
  
Levi starrt sein Spiegelbild an und fühlt beim Anblick einen Anfall von Übelkeit. Er richtet seine Augen entschlossen auf die Tür und nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er geht, seine Füße rutschen in den Stiefeln, während er die WCs verlässt und die Steinstufen hochmarschiert. Die Luft im Park ist, obwohl sie warm ist, frisch und süß nach der schwitzigen stickigen Luft der Toiletten und Levi stoppt, um noch einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen und die Umgebung zu beäugen, um zu sehen, ob ihm jemand besondere Beachtung schenkt, als würde man sich wundern, warum er in ziviler Kleidung zu den Toiletten gehen und in einer Uniform zurückkommen sollte. Sie scheinen ihn allerdings gar nicht zu sehen, die jungen Paare bei ihren Spaziergängen, die in Gruppen vorbeigehenden Soldaten; es ist, als hätte der Aufzug ihn nahezu unsichtbar werden lassen. Levi zieht wieder nervös an dem Saum seiner Jacke und richtet das Pakt unter seinem Arm, bevor er auf die Kasernen zusteuert.  
  
Als er den Innenhof der Kasernen betritt, fühlt er ihn stärker als je zuvor, diesen nervösen Widerstand, wie ein Stromkreis unter seiner Haut. Er versucht seine Atemzüge zu verlangsamen, die in hastigen Stößen aus seinen Lungen fliehen und verlagert das Paket, versucht, die Soldaten um sich herum zu ignorieren, die ihren eigenen Beschäftigungen nachgehen. Levi sieht sich um, als sei er sich kaum bewusst, wo er hinginge; sein Verstand überfliegt die Karte von dem Gebäude, die der Kommandant ihm gezeigt hat und er weiß, durch welche Tür er gehen, welche Treppen er herabsteigen, welchen Gängen er folgen und welches Büro er betreten muss. Nachdem er die Schwelle in das Gebäude überschreitet, hält Levi die erste Person an, die er sieht, ein Offizier, welchen er in seinen frühen Dreißigern schätzt.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie“, sagt er, noch ein leichtes Stottern vortäuschend, um wie ein unbeholfener Idiot zu wirken. „Könnten Sie mir sagen, wo ich das Büro von Generalleutnant Osterhaus finden kann? Ich habe eine Lieferung zu überbringen.“  
  
Der Mann sieht mit ungeduldiger Verärgerung auf ihn herunter, bevor er eine kurze Wegbeschreibung grollt und durch die offene Tür geht, ohne Levi zweimal anzusehen.  
  
„Haben Sie vielen Dank“, murmelt er vor sich hin, auf die Treppen zu seiner Linken zusteuernd. „Naziarsch.“  
  
Er geht zum ersten Stockwerk hoch, folgt den Anweisungen des Mannes und biegt rechts ab, schreitet in großen Schritten durch den breiten Gang, der gebohnerte Holzboden glänzt unter seinen Füßen, das Licht scheint von Lampen über seinem Kopf herab. Die Wand links von ihm ist voller Fenster, während die Wand zu seiner Rechten mit Türen ausgestattet ist, manche sind mit Namen versehen, manche Worte erläutern den Sinn der Räume dahinter. Beim Vorbeigehen überfliegen Levis Augen die Namen, um so auszusehen, als wäre er aus einem Grund hier – oder viel mehr, als wäre er aus einem Grund hier, der so unschuldig ist, wie ein Paket abzuliefern. Er geht um die Ecke, fühlt sein Herz in seiner Brust hämmern je näher das Ende des Ganges kommt und der Name, nach dem er sucht nirgends zu sehen ist. Als er den weiteren Gang hinunter Stimmen hört, schielt er zurück, schluckt angestrengt und verschnellert sein Schritttempo, läuft fast an dem Büro vorbei, das Schild mit der Aufschrift „Generalleutnant Osterhaus“ erhascht gerade noch so seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Levi gleitet durch die nicht abgeschlossene Tür in den dunklen Raum und schaltet das Licht an, wissend, dass seine Tarnung nutzlos sein wird, falls er in der Dunkelheit erwischt würde. Er geht zu dem massiven Holzschreibtisch und lässt das Paket und seinen Hut darauf fallen, bevor er mit seiner Suche nach den Dokumenten beginnt, die der Kommandant braucht, hinter ihm guckt ein Porträt von Hitler aus dem Rahmen heraus. Er durchsucht erst die Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch, nach dem richtigen Absender und Amt gemäß der Anweisung des Mannes, doch keine der Akten ist die richtige.  
  
Levi zieht die rechte Schublade auf und findet einen Stapel von braunen Briefumschlägen, erleichtert, dass keiner von ihnen versiegelt ist. Er zieht die Papiere nacheinander heraus, bevor er endlich findet, wonach er gesucht hat; er schiebt sie schnell unter seine Jacke, klemmt sie zwischen seinen Rücken und den Gürtel, der sein Bestes dabei gibt, seine Hose hochzuhalten. Er schiebt die Schublade zu und bereitet sich darauf vor, zu gehen, gerade als ein Klopfen an der Tür sein Seufzer aus Erleichterung in ein hastiges Keuchen verwandelt.  
  
Die Tür öffnet sich, um einen großen Mann in grauer Uniform hereinzulassen, seine dunklen Haare und der imitierte Hitler-Oberlippenbart verleihen ihm einen komischen Effekt, auch wenn Levi weit davon entfernt ist zu lachen, als er an dem Saum seiner Jacke zieht, bevor er seinen Arm in einem unbeholfenen Gruß hebt.  
  
Der Mann sieht ihn an, erst überrascht, dann zunehmend verwirrt. Levi schätzt sein Alter auf Fünfzig und etwas an seinem Gesicht erinnert Levi an einen Nachbarn, den sie damals in Berlin hatten, ein netter, alter Mann, der zu ihrem Geschäft gekommen war, selbst nachdem jüdische Läden gemieden wurden, obwohl die Falten und Linien auf dem Gesicht des Offiziers nicht dabei helfen, weniger bedrohlich auszusehen.  
  
„Was zum Teufel ist das für ein Gruß?“, bellt er Levi an, der seine Körperhaltung unwillkürlich strafft. „Lassen Sie den Arm runter, bevor Sie sich noch verletzen, Sie Idiot! Erklären Sie, was Sie hier machen, bevor ich Sie melde!“  
  
„Ich habe ein Paket abgeliefert“, sagt Levi, seinen Arm senkend und  auf das Paket deutend.  
  
„Alle eintreffenden Lieferungen sollen zur Poststelle im ersten Stock gebracht werden“, fährt ihn der Offizier nun an. „Wer hat Ihnen erlaubt, in dieses Büro zu kommen?“  
  
„Die Lieferung kommt von dem SS-Personalhauptamt“, erklärt Levi, sich wie durch ein Wunder an den Namen der Einrichtung erinnernd. „Dort wurde mir gesagt, dass ich persönlich sicherstellen soll, dass es Generalleutnant Osterhaus Büro erreicht“ Levi spürt, wie der Schweiß seine Achseln jucken lässt, als der Mann ihn mit verengten Augen und gespitzten Lippen ansieht.  
  
„Wer hat Ihnen das gesagt?“  
  
Levis Herz scheint einen Schlag auszusetzen, als er sich darauf konzentriert, sein Gesicht in einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Nervosität zu verziehen, versuchend so auszusehen, als versuche er, sich an einen Namen zu erinnern.  
  
„Was ist Ihr Problem? Sind Sie irgendein Trottel?“, schreit der Mann und Levi zuckt erneut. „Wie ist Ihr Name, Sturmmann? Sagen Sie ihn mir, damit ich Sie melden kann!“  
  
Levis Verstand rast und plötzlich gibt er nicht vor, es vergessen zu haben, sondern kann sich ernsthaft nicht an den Namen erinnern, den der Kommandant ihm gab. Er spürt, wie sein Atem in seinem Hals stecken bleibt, seinem Gehirn den kostbaren Sauerstoff versagt, den er zum Denken braucht, um mit irgendetwas anzukommen, irgendeinem Namen, der sich halbwegs deutsch anhört, doch die einzigen in seinem Kopf sind Ephraim, Shimon, Mordechai, Yaakov, Avraham.  
  
„Ich glaube, es war Holtz“, stößt er schließlich hervor, als der Mann einen erneuten Schritt auf ihn zukommt.  
  
„Sie glauben?!“, schreit dieser, ein Spucketropfen verfängt sich auf seiner Unterlippe. „Sind Sie so ein verfluchter Idiot, dass Sie noch nicht einmal wissen, wie Sie heißen?!“  
  
„Nein, was ich meinte war“, beginnt Levi hastig, sein Verstand rattert die erstbesten Schimpfwörter herunter. „Ich glaube, es war Sturmbannführer Holtz, der mir auftrug, das Paket abzugeben.“  
  
Die Augenbrauen des Mannes heben sich und für einen Moment dreht er sich, um das Paket misstrauisch anzusehen. Levi versucht seine schwitzigen Handflächen an seiner Hose abzuwischen, ohne dass der Mann es mitbekommt, doch er schafft es nur, dass sie ein Stück herunterrutscht und die Akte mitnimmt, bis Levis Arschbacken das einzige sind, was sie an ihrem Platz hält.  
  
„Sie sagen mir damit“, beginnt der Mann langsam, „dass Sturmbannführer Holtz Ihnen gesagt hat, dass Sie das Paket zu dem Büro von Generalleutnant Osterhaus bringen sollen?“  
  
„Jawohl“, bestätigt Levi. „Ich glaube, dass es Sturmbannführer Holtz war.“  
  
Der Offizier geht zu dem Schreibtisch, um auf den Namen herunter zu starren, der säuberlich auf das braune Packpapier geschrieben wurde, sieht Levi wieder durch verengte Augen an. Für einen Moment scheint es für Levi, als wolle er fragen, ob er wisse, was sich in dem Paket befindet, doch offenbar scheint er sich zu besinnen, oder erachtet es als unwahrscheinlich, dass Levi es wissen sollte. Er flucht leise und schüttelt den Kopf, während er auf die Tür zurückgeht.  
  
„In Zukunft werden alle Lieferungen an das Postamt übergeben“, erzählt er Levi streng. „Es ist mir gleich, wessen Befehle Sie befolgen. Verstanden?“  
  
„Jawohl“, sagt Levi, lässt nur eine angemessene Menge von Erleichterung in seine Stimme übergehen.  
  
„Jetzt verschwinden Sie von hier“, befiehlt der Offizier und Levi ist mehr als froh, dem nachzukommen.  
  
„Jawohl“, murmelt er noch einmal, bevor er den Raum durchkreuzt und auf die Tür zugeht. Gerade als er in den Gang tritt, stoppt ihn der Mann ein letztes Mal.  
  
„Vergessen Sie Ihren Hut nicht.“  
  
Levi fühlt Panik und Wut in Form von Blut in seinen Kopf steigen als er auf der Schwelle stehen bleibt und umdreht, jedes seiner Glieder sträubt sich dagegen, zu dem Schreibtisch zurückzukehren. Er streckt seine Hand aus und greift den rauen Stoff des Hutes, setzt ihn sich auf den Kopf, fühlt, wie sich Schweiß auf der Kurve über seiner Oberlippe sammelt. In dem Moment, in welchem er den Mann wieder anvisiert, ist es ihm gelungen, ein schiefes Lächeln auf seinem Mund zu fixieren.  
  
„Vielen Dank“, zwingt sich Levi zu sagen, als er an dem Offizier vorbeigeht, die Treppen herab und aus dem Gebäude heraus geht.  
  
Die Abendluft ist kühl an seinem Gesicht, während er den Kasernenhof durchkreuzt und seine Schritte auf die Kirche ausrichtet, die vielen Türme, die er bereits aus dem sich schnell verdunkelnden Himmel erkennt. Er kann seinen eigenen Schweiß riechen, der von der Jackenfalte über sein Gesicht gefächert wird und denkt, dass es ihn überraschen wird, wenn die Ecken der Papiere, die er versteckt nicht durch die Feuchtigkeit aufgequollen sind. Er ist schon unsicher, wie er dem Kommandanten erzählen soll, dass er dem Offizier seinen Namen mitgeteilt hatte, obwohl der Mann ihm ausdrücklich gesagt hat, dass er es nicht tun sollte. Sich die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme vorzustellen, bringt Levi dazu, mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.  
  
Das Kircheninnere ist sogar noch kühler, als Levi hineintritt, flüchtig an die gewölbte Decke schaut, bevor er die Bänke überblickt, langsam das Schiff herablaufend; er kann die wuchtige Statur des Kommandanten sehen und, zu seiner Erleichterung, niemanden sonst, daher zögert er nicht, sich auf die Bank vor ihm hinzusetzen, die Akte umständlich von unterhalb seiner Jacke hervorziehend und die Dokumente durch den Spalt zwischen dem Sitz und der Rückenlehne schiebend. Der Kommandant nimmt sie und beginnt zu lesen; in der Stille, die folgt, realisiert Levi, dass er nicht weiß, wie Christen beten und entscheidet sich dazu, ruhig sitzen zu bleiben, die Hände in seinem Schoß gefaltet, seine Augen auf der Jesusfigur am Kreuz gerichtet, welches über dem Altar ragt.  
  
„Sie tragen den Hut“, erreicht die Stimme des Kommandanten schließlich sein Ohr, weich und tief.  
  
Levi stimmt brummend zu, während der Mann ihm die Akte zurückgibt und Levi sie wieder unter seine Jacke steckt, leicht erschreckt aufgrund des Geräusches einer sich schließenden Tür in der Ferne. Ein Priester geht in und durch den riesigen Raum, schenkt ihnen einen desinteressierten Blick, seine Schritte nachhallend. „Dieses Stück Scheiße von einem Nazi hat mich fast eiskalt ertappt“, flüstert Levi nach hinten zu dem Mann, der sich in seinem Sitz nach vorne lehnt, die verschränkten Hände gegen die Rückenlehne vor ihm gepresst. „Ich bin gegangen, als er mich an den Hut erinnert hat. Ich musste zurückgehen und ihn holen.“  
  
Er spürt in der darauffolgenden Stille, wie der Kommandant mit seiner Vorgehensweise übereinstimmt.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass ich zurückgehen muss“, gibt Levi von sich, bevor der Mann eine Gelegenheit hat, es ihm zu sagen. „Ich werde den Hut verstecken und hoffen, dass ich demselben Bastard nicht nochmal über den Weg laufe.“  
  
Levi hört, wie der Kommandant laut durch seine Nase ausatmet. „Ich denke, das ist unser bester Plan“, kommentiert er murmelnd, die Lippen fest gegen seine Hände gedrückt, die sich noch immer gegenseitig greifen.  
  
„Es gibt noch etwas, das Sie wissen sollten“, sagt Levi, lehnt sich gegen die Rückenlehne seiner Bank und richtet den Blick auf seine Füße. „Ich habe ihm Ihren Namen gesagt. Er hat mich gefragt und ich konnte mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wer ich sein soll, also habe ich ihm erzählt, dass Sie mich geschickt haben.“  
  
Die Stille die auf die Aussage folgt ist anders; Levi spürt, wie der Kommandant die Information verarbeitet und vermutlich – so hofft Levi – bereits mit Plänen ankommt, um den Schaden zu reparieren. Instinktiv sucht Levi auch nach etwas anderem in dem Schweigen, Verurteilung vielleicht, oder Frustration, doch ohne das Gesicht des Mannes sehen zu können, ist es schwer, festzustellen, ob etwas davon anwesend ist. Levi sieht wieder den spindeldürren Jesus an, doch versteht nicht, wie Menschen in diesem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck Absolution finden können.  
  
„Sie können nichts mehr daran ändern“, sagt der Mann schlussendlich, seine Stimme so ruhig und sanft wie vorher. „Ich kümmere mich um den Rest. Treffen Sie mich, sobald Sie können bei den Toiletten.“  
  
Levi brummt leise und wirft einen flüchtigen Blick hinter sich, bevor er seinen Hut abnimmt und ihn durch den Spalt in der Rückenlehne an den Kommandanten reicht. „Ich gehe lieber“, flüstert er, bevor er aufsteht und die Kirche verlässt.  
  
Zu den Kasernen zurückzugehen ist beachtlich schlimmer, als beim ersten Mal; Levi spürt, wie die Muskeln in seinen Beinen beginnen weh zu tun von dem einfachen Laufen, ein Zeugnis davon, wie angespannt er jetzt ist. Die Begeisterung ist verschwunden, nichts weiteres als beinahe lähmende Angst und Nervosität zurücklassend. Levi beißt die Zähne zusammen und marschiert weiter, versuchend, sich davon abzuhalten, jeden vorbeigehenden Soldaten unruhig zu beäugen, die meisten scheinen ihn nicht besonders zu beachten.  
Als er eine Straße überquert, passiert er einen Mann mit einem Panamahut, bemerkt, wie er stehen bleibt, um hinter sich zu starren, doch als die Stimme, die er erwartet nicht nach ihm ruft, lässt Levi seine Gedanken vorüberziehen, um den Weg zu dem Büro wieder auszuarbeiten.  
  
Er betritt die Kasernen durch die selbe Tür, wie zuvor, froh darum, die Eingangshalle leer vorzufinden, bis auf ein paar herumtrödelnde SA-Männer, die Levi keinen verwirrten Blick schenken, als er zu den Treppen schreitet und sie überspringt, stoppt, bevor er um die Ecke in einen leeren Gang schielt. Er geht nach rechts, seine Schritte dabei so lautlos er kann, als er weitergeht, beschleunigend, als er Schritte auf den Steinstufen hinter sich hört. Er rennt nun halb, seine Atmung beinahe pfeifend, bis er das Büro erreicht und erneut in den Raum schlüpft, die Tür geräuschlos hinter sich schließt.  
  
Levis Hand schwebt für ein paar Sekunden über dem Lichtschalter, um seine Optionen zu bedenken, schließlich trifft er eine Entscheidung und rennt zu dem Schreibtisch, packt die Akte und platziert sie wieder genau dort in die Schublade, wo er sie gefunden hat. Ohne zu denken, schnappt sich Levi den Ärmel seiner Jacke und poliert den Griff der Schublade schnell, bevor er zu der Tür zurückkehrt, einen schmalen Spalt zwischen ihr und dem Türrahmen erschaffend, um hindurch zu sehen und zu lauschen; er zählt bis zehn, bevor er das Büro verlässt und den Gang hinunter geht, beinahe vor Erleichterung zitternd, während die Jacke der Uniform kühl gegen seinen Rücken fällt.  
  
„He! Kleiner!“  
  
Der Ausruf trägt sich durch den Gang, bis zu den obersten Treppenstufen, wo Levi steht, vor Angst erstarrt. Er fühlt, wie sich die Härchen in seinem Nacken aufstellen und erinnert sich an diesen Tag, die Gestapo, die Verfolgung, die leicht wie die eine hätte enden können, welche er zwei Wochen danach bezeugt hatte, mit ihm in seiner eigenen Blutpfütze liegend. Innerhalb von Sekunden hält er seinen Atem an, seine Sicht verschwimmt für einen Moment, seine Ohren klingen vor Panik.  
  
Levi dreht sich langsam um, betäubt mit der Realisation, dass er dem Mann von vorhin gegenübersteht, der Offizier in seinen frühen Dreißigern, den er nach der Wegbeschreibung gefragt hat. Er, der auf Levi zugeht, sieht so verärgert aus wie zuvor und Levi fühlt, wie sich seine Lippen in etwas, das einem Lächeln ähnelt verzieht, als eine Art Erleichterung über ihn einbricht. Er begrüßt den Mann so höflich er kann, obwohl es nichts dazu beiträgt, die Verärgerung von dessen Gesicht zu entfernen.  
  
„Habe ich Sie nicht vorhin gehen sehen?“, fragt der Offizier wütend. „Was tun Sie noch hier, Sturmmann?“  
  
„Ich dachte, ich hätte meinen Hut in dem Büro des Generalleutnants vergessen“, erklärt Levi, sich so gut er konnte wie eine Person, die nichts in den Griff bekommen konnte aufführend. „Ich bin zurückgekommen, um danach zu suchen, doch ich konnte ihn nicht finden. Ich muss ihn wohl stattdessen in der Kirche verloren haben.“  
  
Der Offizier sieht zu ihm herunter und verzieht das Gesicht. „Und Sie dachten, Sie können einfach so in das Büro eines hochrangigen Offiziers spazieren?“  
  
„Bitte“, entgegnet Levi, seiner Stimme einen jammernden Ton verpassend. „Ich darf nicht noch einen verlieren. Ich werde soviel Ärger kriegen. Ich dachte, wenn ich einfach schnell herein gehen würde-“  
  
„Was denken Sie, was das für ein Ort ist? Ein Fundbüro?“, schnauzt ihn der Mann an. „Verschwinden Sie, bevor ich Sie bei Ihrem Vorgesetzten melde.“  
  
„Jawohl“, stößt Levi hervor, auf den Stufen stolpernd. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte.“  
  
Es gibt keinen Grund, sich jetzt nicht zu beeilen, also rennt Levi beinahe heraus, hört erst auf, als er den Innenhof durchquert und verschwitzt und atemlos auf der Straße dahinter auftaucht, mit seinen zitternden Beinen auf den Park zusteuert. Er passiert eine Straßenecke und etwas fällt ihm ins Auge: der weiße Panamahut. Er starrt den Träger an, ein Mann im mittleren Alter in einem beigefarbenen Anzug und ihre Blicke treffen für eine Sekunde aufeinander, in der sich Levi fragt, ob sie sich schon einmal getroffen haben. Als er seine Schritte weiterführt, kann er hören, wie hinter ihm Schritte ertönen und er muss nicht hinter sich schauen, um zu wissen, dass der Mann ihm folgt.  
  
Levis Kopf ist voller Fragen: Hat der Mann ihn vorher gesehen? Hat er ihm bereits gefolgt, als er die Kirche betrat? Weiß er etwas? Was weiß er? Er wirft einen vorsichtigen Blick nach hinten; der Mann beeilt sich nicht, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten, sondern scheint zufrieden, die zwanzig Meter Distanz zwischen ihnen zu bewahren. Seine Augen treffen wieder auf Levis und er sieht sofort weg, überquert die Straße und betritt den Schatten der Bäume, der die Dunkelheit des Abends sogar noch undurchdringbar macht. Er folgt einem schmalen Fußpfad, seine Gangart gelassen, als er sich den öffentlichen Toiletten annähert. In dem Moment, als er dabei ist, die Treppen hinunter zu laufen, dreht er sich noch einmal um, nur damit er sehen kann, wie der Mann an einer Straßenlaterne vorbeigeht und seine Richtung beibehält.  
  
Levi betritt die Toiletten, seine Sorge nur ein wenig gemäßigt beim Anblick des Kommandanten, der an der Wand lehnt. Als er dabei ist, seinen Mund zu öffnen, schüttelt Levi scharf seinen Kopf, deutet mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Kabine zu, in welche der Mann sich ohne zu fragen zurückzieht. Levi geht zu dem Urinal und öffnet den Reißverschluss seiner Hose, sich fragend, wie es ihm jemals gelingen sollte, an einem Ort, wie diesem richtig sauber zu machen, sollte es dazu kommen, dass der Kommandant dem Mann die Kehle aufschlitzen muss, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er versucht sich ein wenig zu entspannen, um pinkeln zu können, doch gerade als sich die ersten Tropfen sammeln, fliegt die Tür zu den Toiletten auf und der Mann tritt ein, stört Levis Konzentration. Er geht direkt auf ihn zu, lässt nur einen Unterarm Abstand zwischen ihnen, bevor er sich ebenfalls dem Urinal zuwendet. Levi versucht wieder, seine Muskeln aufzulockern und schafft es irgendwie einen konstanten Strahl zu halten selbst, während die Augen des Mannes ihm im Spiegel vor ihnen folgt.  
  
„Heute Nacht sind nicht so viele Männer wie Sie draußen“, sagt der Mann plötzlich.  
  
Obwohl seine Stimme leise ist, durchsticht sie die Stille wie ein Geschoss, lässt Levi zusammenzucken, als er endlich realisiert, was gemeint ist. Er hört kurz auf, seine Blase zu entleeren und schaut in den Spiegel, zu ihren Spiegelbildern, trifft für einen Moment auf den Blick des Mannes. Er wusste einst, wie er damit umgehen sollte, vor zu langer Zeit, doch die halbvergessenen Erinnerungen zeigen ihm nichts brauchbares, was er erwidern könnte und bevor er sein vorheriges Leben noch weiter erkunden kann, öffnet sich die Tür der Kabine und der Kommandant kommt heraus, räuspert sich und wählt eine Stelle vor dem Urinal zu Levis Rechten. Sobald er seine Hose geöffnet hat, wendet Levi seinen Blick ab, schielt den Mann an, der auf das Erscheinen des Kommandanten hin erschrocken, jedoch an Levis anderer Seite geblieben ist.  
  
Levis Blick findet den des Kommandanten im Spiegel und er weiß, dass es nicht das Gesicht des Mannes ist, das er ansehen sollte, wenn diese Situation echt rüberkommen soll. Die blauen Augen geben nichts preis, als der Mann beginnt, seine Blase zu entleeren und für einen Moment wundert sich Levi, ob der Kommandant einst so vertraut damit war wie er. Aus irgendeinem Grund denkt Levi daran, sein Körpergewicht auf seinen Beinen zu verlagern, lehnt sich ein paar Zentimeter in die Richtung des Kommandanten; er kann diesen Schweiß wieder riechen, der irgendwie so nahtlos in die Situation zu passen scheint.  
Levi sieht das Spiegelbild des Mannes zu seiner Linken an, ihre Augen treffen flüchtig aufeinander und plötzlich ist alles verstanden zwischen ihnen; der Mann geht ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
  
Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihm schließt, dreht sich Levi von dem Kommandanten weg und richtet seine Hose, wirft einen kurzen Blick nach hinten, bevor er in die Toilettenkabine schreitet; das Gesicht des Mannes ist so undurchdringlich wie immer, eine leichte Falte ziert seine Stirn, zerknittert diese dichten Brauen über seinen Augen, bis das helle Blau fast schwarz aussieht. Levi schließt die Tür und lehnt sich gegen eine Wand, nimmt ein paar tiefe Atemzüge von dem Gestank der abgestandenen Pisse, bevor er in der Papiertüte auf dem Boden wühlt, um seine eigenen Kleider zu finden.  
  
Er zieht sich schnell um, der Anblick seiner eigenen Haut plötzlich fremd und ersetzt den Inhalt der Tüte mit der Uniform, von der er sich wünscht, dass der Kommandant sie verbrennt, wenn er zu Hause ankommt. Er hört, wie der Mann auf der anderen Seite der Tür den Reißverschluss seiner Hose schließt, doch er selbst zögert für eine Weile, bevor er heraustritt, erleichtert darüber, sich selbst im Spiegel anzuschauen, anstatt den Sturmmann.  
  
Die schäbige Toilette ist voller Dinge, die sie jetzt wahrscheinlich sagen sollten, doch etwas darüber, was passiert ist, scheint das Sprechen erschwert zu haben. Levi ringt für eine Weile um Worte, bevor er aufgibt und lediglich mit einem Nicken den Raum verlässt. Als er zurück durch die Stadt geht, sich fragend, ob seine Füße es schaffen würden, ihn so weit zu tragen, ist Levis Kopf mit Leere gefüllt, wofür er dankbar ist, wenn er alles in Betracht zieht. Erst in ihrer kleinen Küche, wo er sich mit einem Handtuch wäscht, lässt Levi die Emotionen wieder hervorkommen, nicht überrascht von der wiederauftretenden Erheiterung, sie ist stärker als die Furcht oder die Sorge oder die Verwirrung. Er fühlt sich ausgelaugt aber lebendig, mit dieser Ermüdung, die davon kommt, etwas geleistet zu haben, mitgewirkt zu haben.  
  
Als er in dieser Nacht ins Bett geht, einschläft, während Farlan ihn in ihrem Bett näher zieht, ist er sich sicher, dass nichts dieses Gefühl verderben kann, doch die in den Osten fahrenden Züge seiner Träume sind anderer Meinung. Zum Zeitpunkt, bei dem er aufgewacht ist, hat Krieger jede Ecke seiner Gedanken ausgefüllt und er ist gezwungen, seine Freunde zu verlassen, ohne in der Lage zu sein, seine Stimmung vor ihnen zu verstecken, wissend, dass sie sich sorgen, ihn so zu sehen. Er verlässt das Apartment unter der Vorgabe, arbeiten zu müssen, sitzt im Park und folgt dem Fluss, bis er sich auf den Weg zu dem Apartment des Kommandanten macht. Selbst dort verbessert sich seine Stimmung nur geringfügig; der Mann trägt wieder diese widerwärtige Uniform, wieder als der Soldat, ihn konstant an die kommende Nacht erinnernd.      
  
„Ich möchte Ihnen erneut für Ihre Hilfe danken“, sagt der Kommandant ihm mit einem Lächeln, setzt sich beim Sekretär nieder; Levi fragt sich, ob er schon die Kopie von der Akte von letzter Nacht abgetippt und in die Schublade gesperrt hat. „Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, dass ich nicht übertreibe, wenn ich sage, dass ich die Mission nicht ohne Ihre Unterstützung hätte durchführen können.“  
  
Levi zuckt gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Dafür bezahlen Sie mich“, sagt er nur und geht in die Küche, beginnt mit den Stapeln an Geschirr.  
  
Abgesehen von dem Plätschern des Wassers kann Levi die konstanten Geräusche der Schreibmaschine hören und versucht sich darin und in der Arbeit zu verlieren, versucht das Gefühl, das er in diesem Zuhause bekommt einzufangen, erinnert sich an das weiche, sanfte Glühen im Wohnzimmer, wenn es von der untergehenden Sonne erzeugt wird, doch etwas blockiert seine Gedanken, lässt sogar das Putzen wie eine beschissene Arbeit aussehen, die der Kommandant als geeignet erachtete, auf wertlosen Abschaum wie ihn abschieben zu können. Er kommt sich mickrig und machtlos vor, nichts von der Person, die er am Vortag sein durfte war nun mehr übrig; plötzlich ist er wieder jemandes Diener, ein Mittel zum Zweck. Dieses Gefühl klebt für den Rest des Abends an ihm und beim Abendessen will sich Levi die Haut abziehen, nur um etwas Anderes als dieses Nichts fühlen zu können. Levi kann es nicht ertragen, aufzusehen und diese Uniform zu erblicken, während er am Tisch sitzt, sie ist eine ständige Erinnerung an warum die Dinge so sind, wie sie sind und wegen wem; nur die Kontur davon in seinem Blickfeld ist ausreichend, um dafür zu sorgen, dass er erschaudert und so fest die Zähne zusammenbeisst, dass er befürchtet, sie könnten zerbrechen. Als er schließlich nachgibt, ist die urplötzliche Lautstärke seiner Stimme nach dem vorherigen angespannten Schweigen genug, um den Kommandanten einen Satz machen zu lassen.  
  
„Können Sie dieses verdammte Ding ausziehen?“, blafft Levi, seine Stimme besteht zu gleichwertigen Anteilen aus Wut und Verzweiflung. „Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie sie den ganzen Tag tragen müssen, aber Zuhause? Sie widern mich an.“  
  
Der Mann springt sofort auf die Füße und schüttelt seine Jacke ab, versteckt sie vor Levi, indem er sie auf einem Stuhl unter dem Tisch platziert. Dann macht er seine Manschettenknöpfe ab und versteckt sie unter dem Rand seines Tellers. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte realisieren müssen-“  
  
„Ich habe es satt, dass Sie sich bei mir entschuldigen“, unterbricht Levi ihn, sich bewusst, dass seine Stimme zu heben, nichts von diesem Ärger aus ihm heraustreiben würde. „Wie wäre es, wenn Sie wenigstens einmal nichts tun, wofür Sie sich entschuldigen müssen?“    
  
Das Gesicht des Mannes wird ernst, obwohl die Verärgerung, die Levi versucht zu provozieren nicht da ist; er spürt die Verwirrung des Kommandanten an der Art und Weise, wie er ihn ansieht, beobachtend, einschätzend, versuchend durch Levis Verhalten hindurch zu sehen und zu den Gründen dahinter zu gelangen und plötzlich ist Levi von der Furcht ergriffen, dass es ihm gelingen könnte. Er schiebt seinen Teller zurück und steht auf.  
  
„Mir ist der Appetit vergangen“, bringt er lediglich heraus, bevor er die Küche verlässt.  
  
Während der letzten Stunden im Apartment des Kommandanten schrubbt Levi besessen an der Badewanne, verlässt das Bad erst, als seine Arme – noch schmerzend von der Nacht davor – vor Anstrengung zittern. Der Kommandant hilft ihm das Essen einzupacken, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, gibt ihm an der Tür ein wenig Geld und fragt, ob er denkt, dass es genug ist; Levi schiebt die Scheine, ohne sie zu zählen, in seine Tasche und geht, ohne sich zu bedanken, aus dem Apartment heraus. Die Worte, die er gesagt hat verfolgen ihn den gesamten Weg bis zu Kriegers Apartment, wo sie schließlich Platz machen für größere Sorgen.  
  
Der Mann hat wieder getrunken, das fällt Levi auf, sobald er ihn an der Tür lehnen sieht, als er sie aufhält, damit Levi eintreten kann und gleich als dieser es tut, läuft er in Kriegers Hinterhalt hinein. Er packt die Tüten, die Levi trägt und kippt sie auf dem Boden aus, verlangt zu wissen, wo er sie her hat, verfällt noch schneller in dieses Muster von Beleidigungen und Vorwürfen. Levi fühlt, wie seine übliche Apathie der Wut weicht, die durch die Oberfläche bricht, ein hoffnungsloses Klammern an etwas, das er einst verloren hatte, ein Weigern wieder ein Niemand zu sein. An Worten versagend, schwingt er seine Faust ins Gesicht des Mannes und der heftige Schlag scheint dem Mann den Grund zu geben, den er benötigt, um eine Handvoll von Levis Haaren zu packen und seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Benommen vom Aufprall sinkt Levi zu Boden, das Blut, das in seinen Kopf schießt, lässt seine Augen tränen und seine Ohren klingen.  
  
„Herrgott“, keucht Krieger über ihm, kniet sich überstürzt hin, um eine Hand auf Levis Kopf zu legen, nur um daraufhin aus Ekel weggeschoben zu werden. „Levi, du weißt... Du weißt, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe, oder?“  
  
Der Klang seines Namens bringt Levi zum Schaudern; in seiner Verwirrung kommt er sich vor, als würde Krieger versuchen, ihn zu stehlen, das Einzige, das noch er selbst ist. „Fass mich verdammt nochmal nicht an“, knurrt er den Mann an, der seinen Worten keine Beachtung schenkt, eine Hand auf seine Schulter legt; Levi schüttelt sie nicht ab.  
  
„Ich will dir nicht wehtun, das weiß du. Warum musst du das so unmöglich machen? Hmm?“, fragt er Levi, seine Stimme flehend und gereizt, als Levi wieder auf die Füße kommt, bevor er sich aufs Bett setzt.  
  
Das dunkle Zimmer ist noch immer unscharf und Levi fühlt sich sterbenserschöpft, als hätte die Wut, die er zuvor gefühlt hat, sich erneut durch ihn hindurch gebrannt und ihn gezeichnet und aufgebraucht zurückgelassen. Ohne sie fühlt er sich elend, nutzlos und verloren, als wären die Klarheit und die Richtung, die er davor hatte, nichts als eine Fata Morgana, eine täuschend lebhafte Halluzination in der Wüste, in welche sein Leben verwandelt wurde. Als Krieger hinter ihn auf das Bett klettert, versucht Levi an den Kommandanten zu denken, doch er kann es nicht; es scheint, als hat der Mann keinen Platz in diesem Haus.  
  
„Lass mich dafür sorgen, dass du dich gut fühlst“, atmet Krieger heiß in sein Ohr, hält ihn zwischen sich und der Matratze gefangen. „Ich weiß, was du magst. Erinnerst du dich? Hmm?“  
  
Levi sieht ihn nicht an. Seine Augen prüfen die Decke, die Verwachsungen im Holz verbinden sich unter seinem Blick, als Kriegers Hände seinen Körper finden. Er fragt sich, ob es in Ordnung sein würde, seinem Körper zu erlauben, die Lust zu fühlen, welche sein Verstand verweigert hatte, ob er es dieses Mal tun könnte, ob es anders wäre.  
  
„Levi“, ächzt der Mann; sein Name ein Fluch. „Es gibt niemand, der so ist wie du, Levi. Ich werde niemals jemanden so lieben, wie ich dich liebe.“  
  
Schlussendlich kämpft Levi nicht dagegen an, obwohl er weiß, dass er sich dafür hassen wird, als wüsste er, dass er sich noch angewiderter fühlen würde nach jedem Stöhnen, das aus seinem Hals bricht. Das Ende davon ist wie es immer gewesen ist, sein Körper erfüllt mit heftigen Schaudern, während Kriegers belegt mit Vergnügen und Zufriedenheit ist, die den Mann in den Schlaf lullen, sobald sein Kopf auf dem Kissen aufschlägt. Levi geht noch nicht einmal ins Badezimmer, ehe er das Essen zurück in die Tüten stopft und das Apartment verlässt. Er weiß sofort, dass er nicht nach Hause gehen kann, also folgt er seinen Schritten zurück quer durch die Stadt, stoppt uneingeladen an der Tür des Kommandanten. Der Mann öffnet sie schnell, noch immer gekleidet in seinem Hemd und der Hose, nackte Füße gucken aus den Hosenbeinen hervor, bevor Levi in sein Gesicht hochschaut, welches fragend, allerdings nicht böse ist.    
  
„Ich weiß, ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen“, flüstert Levi, seine Stimme echolos im Flur, „aber darf ich bitte hereinkommen?“  
  
Der Mann zögert für einen Moment, bevor er zur Seite tritt, zulässt, dass sich Levi an ihm vorbei schiebt, die Tüten auf den Boden fallen lässt und ins Badezimmer eilt. Er meidet sein Spiegelbild und lässt ein Bad ein, stellt sicher, dass das Wasser leicht zu heiß ist, um angenehm zu sein, bevor er sich auszieht und in die Wanne steigt, fühlend, wie die Hitze des Wassers seine Haut stechen lässt. Erst dann sieht er sich durch die Oberfläche an, beschwört die Wut wieder in sich hoch, lässt sie seinen Verstand verschlingen und durch jedes Gramm seines Seins brennen. Seine Hand ergreift eine Seifenschale und wirft sie hart gegen die geflieste Wand; sie fällt mit einem Scheppern zu Boden, das beinahe das sanfte Klopfen an der Tür überdeckt.  
  
„Darf ich hereinkommen?“, fragt der Kommandant und Levi stimmt mit einem Ächzen zu, seine flache Atmung wird langsam tiefer. Er sieht den Mann nicht an, als dieser sich auf die Toilette setzt, sondern starrt lediglich auf den Seifenfleck an der Wand. „Gibt es ein Problem, das ich-“  
  
„Nein“, antwortet Levi, bevor der Mann die Frage beendet, fühlt Scham bei diesen weich gesprochen Worten aufsteigen. Für eine Weile ist das einzige Geräusch das Tropfen des Wasserhahns, bis der Kommandant wieder beginnt, zu reden.  
  
„Möchten Sie vielleicht darüber-“  
  
„Nein“, sagt Levi wieder, seine Stimme so ruhig, wie sein Inneres es nicht ist.  
  
Er kann aus seinem Augenwinkel sehen, wie der Mann unruhig auf seinem Sitz rutscht und es tut ihm fast leid; für einen solchen Mann kann es nicht leicht sein, ruhig zu sitzen und nichts zu tun. „Benötigen Sie irgendetwas?“, fragt der Kommandant schließlich und Levi nickt, bemerkend, dass der Mann daraufhin erleichtert ist, dann dreht er sich um, um ihn anzusehen.  
  
„Ich muss heute Nacht hierbleiben“, erzählt Levi dem Mann, ohne um Verzeihung zu bitten, erleichtert, als der Mann ihm seinen unausgesprochenen Wunsch gewährt und nicht fragt warum.  
  
„Alles was ich tun kann, um zu helfen“, entgegnet der Kommandant nur, steht wieder auf. „Ich mache uns Tee, während Sie Ihr Bad nehmen.“  
  
Levi sitzt lange in dem Wasser, seit der das Zimmer verlassen hat, als zwinge er seinen Körper dazu, die Hitze auszuhalten, die Kriegers Berührungen von seiner Haut entfernt. Als er heraussteigt, trocknet er sich mit einem der sauberen Handtücher aus dem Eckschrank und der schwache Geruch von Lavendel scheint seinen Teil beizutragen, lässt Levi fühlen, als wäre der Geruch dieser muffigen Laken mit etwas viel Angenehmerem, wenn nicht Vertrauterem ersetzt worden – etwas von diesem Zuhause. Er gesellt sich im Wohnzimmer zu dem Kommandanten und sie trinken ihren Tee ohne miteinander zu reden; der Mann hat ihm ein Kissen und eine Decke gebracht, beides davon tragen diese gleiche Andeutung von Lavendel, die Levi einzuhüllen scheint, als er endlich seinen Kopf niederbettet.  
  
„Falls es sonst irgendetwas gibt, bei dem ich Ihnen helfen kann-“  
  
„Ich mag es nicht, Hilfe zu benötigen“, erklärt Levi, seine Augen weiterhin an die Decke gerichtet. „Besonders nicht von Ihnen.“  
  
Der Kommandant ist für einen Moment still, dann flüstert er: „Ich verstehe.“  
  
Gerade als er dabei ist, den Raum zu verlassen, spricht Levi wieder. „Ich muss mehr machen“, sagt er, erst jetzt realisierend, dass die Entscheidung seit geraumer Zeit einen Weg heraus gesucht hat. Er denkt an Krieger, den anhaltenden Zustand von Nichtssein und weiß: Hier wird er Ausgeglichenheit finden. „Mehr als von dem, was wir getan haben. Nicht nur Saubermachen.“  
  
Levi spürt mehr, dann sieht er, wie die Körperhaltung des Kommandanten steifer wird, als er sich umdreht, um hinter sich zu schauen und für einen Augenblick fürchtet Levi, dass dieser ablehnen wird.  
  
„In Ordnung“, sagt der Mann schließlich. „Wir können es morgen weiter besprechen. Gute Nacht, Herr Weller.“  
  
„Levi“, korrigiert er den Mann ohne nachzudenken, hoffend, dass der einfache Laut diesen wortlosen Wunsch ausdrücken könnte: _Bitte, bitte lass ihn sich wieder gut anhören_. „Mein Name ist Levi.“  
  
„Levi“, wiederholt Erwin und es hört sich weicher an aus seinem Mund. „Endlich ein Name, der zu dir passt.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -Kraftausdrücke  
> -sexueller Missbrauch  
> -(ein wenig) Gewalt


	5. Chapter 5

Levi wischt sich einen Schweißtropfen von der Schläfe, während er sich hinter den leeren Zugwaggon hockt, durch die Dunkelheit in den Bahnhof guckt. Die Hitze der Nacht ist drückend, erschwert es zu atmen und sich zu konzentrieren und er spürt, wie sich der Schweiß in seinem Kreuz sammelt, als er sich an das warme Metall lehnt und versucht, nicht den Kopf zu verlieren, da sein Herz jedes Mal einen Sprung aussetzt, wenn er meint, eine Gestalt in der Ferne zu entdecken. Das Geräusch des ankommenden Donners überdeckt fast die Schritte des Anderen, als er zurück kommt, sich neben Levi setzt und kurz schnuppert, bevor er sich näher lehnt.  
  
„Es fahren jeweils zwei ab, etwa alle fünfzehn Minuten“, flüstert Mike in seinem akzentuierten Deutsch, reicht Levi eine Waffe. „Jemals so etwas benutzt?“  
  
Levi nimmt sie beinahe zögerlich entgegen, wiegt sie in seiner Hand ab. „Nein“, gibt er leise zu, bevor der Mann so mühelos beginnt zu demonstrieren, wie man sie nachlädt, dass Levi das Gefühl hat, dass er schon seit dem Kleinkindalter Dinge abgeschossen hat.  
  
„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass das auch heute Abend noch der Fall sein wird“, murmelt Mike, scheinbar mehr zu sich selbst und Levi verstärkt unbeholfen seinen Griff um die Waffe, versuchend zu entscheiden, wo er sie hinhalten soll, nicht mehr sicher, ob der Schweiß über seiner Augenbraue noch von der Hitze kommt. „Wir warten, bis sie ihre nächste Runde beendet haben, dann rennen wir zum Zug. Du hältst Wache, ich mache mein Ding. Zehn Minuten, rein und raus, wieder hier treffen, sie abwarten und abhauen. Klar?“  
  
Levi nickt knapp, beißt die Zähne zusammen und versucht, seine Atmung zu beruhigen, sucht mit den Augen nervös die Umgebung ab. Mike scheint seine Unruhe zu bemerken.  
  
„Es ist einfach“, versichert er Levi. „Ich habe es dutzende Male gemacht. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“  
  
„Sicher“, grummelt Levi, wissend, dass seine Stimmung genauso viel mit seiner Begleitung zu tun hat wie mit der Situation.  
  
Sie verstummen und warten, Levis Griff um die Waffe wird mit jeder Sekunde schwitziger, bis er dazu gezwungen ist, seine Hand an seinem Hemd abzuwischen. Die heiße und feuchte Luft scheint sich um sie herum zu verdichten und plötzlich kommt sich Levi unglaublich durstig vor; wie zur Reaktion auf das Verlangen beginnt es heftig zu regnen, begleitet von dem schweren Donnergrollen. Mike schnüffelt wieder in der Luft herum und grinst in sich hinein, dann schleicht er auf das Ende des Waggons zu. Levi behält den Bahnhof im Auge, doch da sich das Wetter verschlechtert, beruhigt er sich ein wenig, versucht das Misstrauen gegenüber dem Amerikaner abzulegen.  
  
Natürlich war es Erwin, der erneut nach Levis Hilfe fragte und wäre die Bitte von Mike gekommen, ist sich Levi nicht sicher, ob er eingewilligt hätte, obwohl seine Rolle relativ einfach ist. Da Mikes Hauptaufgaben in der Operation außerhalb der Stadt bestehen, brauchte er einen Wegführer für den Fall, das etwas nicht nach Plan lief, jemand, der ihm hilft, Verfolger abzuschütteln, auch wenn Levi nicht weiß, in welche seiner üblichen Wege und Verstecke der Mann hindurch oder hinein passen wird; also hofft Levi, dass Mike nicht versuchen muss, seine wuchtige Gestalt durch die schmalen Fußwege, die Levi gewöhnlich benutzt zu zwängen, genauso wie Mike hofft, dass Levi seine Waffe nicht benutzen muss. So wie Erwin die Mission erklärte, schien sie leicht zu bewältigen zu sein, jedoch war es das Vertrauen des Mannes Mike gegenüber, was Levi letztendlich überzeugt hat. Nun da sie hier sind, fühlt Levi Erwins Abwesenheit wie ein Unwohlsein, das er noch nie zuvor erlebt hat.  
  
Abseits des stetigen Prasseln des Regens kann Levi Stimmen ausmachen, die Wachen reden miteinander während sie ihren Rundgang machen. Er schaut zu Mike herüber, der ihnen mit dem Blick folgt, sein Rücken dabei gegen den Zugwaggon gepresst; er hält seine Hand zu Levi hoch, zeigt ihm mit der Geste, dass die Soldaten weg sind. Levi kommt schnell auf die Beine und sie rennen geduckt zu dem Zug. Sie schreiten daran entlang, um zur Lok zu kommen und Mike klettert darauf, während Levi im Regen stehen bleibt, nervös von einer Seite zur anderen blickt, halbversteckt zwischen den Waggons, die Waffe droht aus seinen Händen zu rutschen und er fragt sich, ob er wirklich in der Lage sein würde, sie abzufeuern, sollte er sie benutzen müssen. Er schielt durch den Regen, um irgendwelche Gestalten sehen zu können, bis ein greller Blitz für einen Moment den Bahnhof erhellt; der Donner der folgt, ist lauter als zuvor.  
  
Levi versucht, die vorübergehende Zeit abzuschätzen, um die Rückkehr der Soldaten vorausahnen zu können, doch sein hektisch schlagendes Herz stört seine Konzentration und bald weiß er nicht mehr, ob er schon seit zehn oder zwölf Minuten Wache gestanden hat. Er kann Mike hören, wie er sich an der Lok zu schaffen macht; das metallische Klimpern wird von einem weiteren lauten Donnerschlag versteckt. Levi flucht in Gedanken, seine Blicke huschen unruhig über den offenen Platz und er weiß, dass es sehr schwer sein würde, die grauen Uniformen in der nebligen Dunkelheit zu sehen; falls die Soldaten leise sind oder ihre Stimmen von dem Donner übertönt würden, bedeute das Schwierigkeiten für Levi und Mike, doch das ist in der Situation alles andere als hilfreich und Levi bleibt nur übrig, seinen Finger an dem Abzug der Waffe zu bewegen.  
  
„Beeilung“, flüstert er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Mike, doch die Minuten vergehen und der Mann taucht nicht wieder auf. Levi beißt die Zähne zusammen und lugt um die Ecke des Waggons, sich wundernd, wie Erwin es schaffte, ihn davon zu überreden und wie er vom Putzen zu dieser Sache kommen konnte, sich darauf einzustellen, jemanden zu erschießen, um einem amerikanischen Spion dabei zu helfen, die Lok eines Versorgungszuges zu sabotieren.  
  
Als Mike endlich aus dem Zug springt, knallt es wieder. Levi sieht sich um, sich bemühend durch den Platzregen hindurch zu schauen, schließlich dem großen Mann signalisierend, dass die Luft rein ist, auch wenn er das nicht mit Gewissheit feststellen kann. Während sie zurückrennen, ihrem vorherigen Weg folgend, fühlt Levi sein Herz als einen summenden Puls in seinem Kopf und das wilde Strömen seines Blutes in seinen Ohren überdeckt fast das Geräusch des Regens.  
  
Sie halten in der Lücke zwischen zwei Waggons und Levi versucht verzweifelt wieder zu Atem zu kommen, allerdings ist es mit der feuchten, drückenden Hitze nicht leicht, seine Lungen zu füllen und obwohl er bereits von dem Regen durchnässt ist, spürt er, dass er durchgehend schwitzt. Er lehnt sich gegen den Zug, inzwischen schielt Mike über den Bahnhof, tritt neben Levi und lädt die Waffe in seinen Händen.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gesehen“, sagt er, seine Stimme so ruhig wie immer, während Levi mit den Zähnen knirscht. „Der Zug sollte uns Schutz bieten, doch wir müssen jetzt gehen.“  
  
Levi nickt und sie beginnen sich zurück zu ziehen, schreiten so leise sie können auf dem Kies; er lässt es sein, um sich zu schauen und richtet seinen Blick auf den Boden, um auf seinen Schritt zu achten, beobachtet Mikes Fersen vor ihm. Er meint, gedämpfte Stimmen über den Hof zu hören, doch in seinem Zustand fällt es ihm schwer zu wissen, ob er sie sich nur einbildet oder nicht. Er versucht sich auf die Flucht zu konzentrieren, aber sein Verstand ist mit der Waffe beschäftigt, er fragt sich, ob er sie vorsichtshalber nachladen sollte, geht in Gedanken immer wieder durch, wie man es tat. Levi braucht einen Moment, um zu bemerken, dass Mike angefangen hat, zu spurten und er fällt zurück, er versucht schneller zu laufen, allerdings sind seine Beine bereits schwach und erschöpft.  
  
Sie sind zu zwei Dritteln auf dem Weg zur Sicherheit als ein Blitz den Himmel spaltet, der Dunkelheit einen Augenblick Licht verleiht und anhand der plötzlich ausbrechenden Rufe hinter ihnen erkennt Levi, dass es eine Sekunde zu lange gedauert hat. Das Donnergrollen, das nun wieder folgt übertönt sowohl Levis Flüche als auch den abgefeuerten Schuss der Wachen; er kann die Funken sehen, als die Kugel die Stahlvorrichtungen an dem leeren Zugwaggon vor ihnen trifft. Der neue Adrenalinrausch durch seine Glieder hilft ihm vorwärts zu preschen und er lädt ohne nachzudenken die Waffe nach, feuert einen Schuss hinter sich und nach links ab; die Waffe stößt fester zurück, als er gedacht hätte, trifft mit großer Kraft auf seinen Wangenknochen, doch Levi spürt  den Schmerz kaum, sondern bemüht sich, mit Mike mitzuhalten, dessen langen Beine diesen hinter den leeren Waggon und außer Sicht getragen haben. Während Levi ihm folgt, hört er, wie sich den Stimmen hinter ihm noch mehr anschließen und noch einen lauten Schuss, davon gefolgt die Kugel, die durch die massiven Holzbretter des Waggons reißt.    
  
Levi holt mit Mike auf, der verlangsamt hat, um einen Schuss auf ihre Verfolger abzufeuern und die lauten Schreie teilen Levi mit, dass sein Schuss besser war als seiner. Als sie über ein paar Schienen sprinten, hört Levi aus der Ferne Hunde bellen, weiß jedoch, dass die Tiere mit diesem Wetter nicht einen großen Vorteil bieten werden. Als sie unter den Stacheldrahtzaun kriechen, schlägt eine Kugel so nah bei Levis Kopf ein, dass sie Dreck in seine Augen spritzt. Er wischt ihn schnell weg und schaut über die offene Fläche, die sie noch überqueren müssen, bevor sie den Stadtrand erreichen, wo die Lagerhallen und Fabriken genügend Möglichkeiten zum Verstecken bieten werden.  
  
Als eine weitere Kugel vorbeizischt, überschlägt sich Levis Verstand, zieht alle Verstecke in Betracht, die in Frage kommen, unentdeckt zu bleiben, als er allerdings zu der wuchtigen Gestalt des Amerikaners herübersieht, realisiert er, dass viele davon nicht groß genug sind, dass der Andere hineinpasst. Er flucht wieder gedanklich, als noch ein Blitz aufleuchtet und das Geräusch von aufheulenden Motoren sich mit dem daraufhin folgenden Donnerschlag mischt.  
  
Sie flitzen über die Waldlichtung, Scheinwerfer werfen die langen Schatten ihrer Beine über das karge Gras, während Kugeln die Erde um sie herum aufwerfen; eine streift an Mikes linkem Arm vorbei, hinterlässt eine rote Spur, doch der Mann zuckt kaum, sondern beschleunigt seine Schritte, um Schutz hinter dem ersten Gebäude zu suchen, das sie erreichen, eine massive Lagerhalle aus großen, roten Backsteinen. Während sie daran vorbeilaufen, packt Mike plötzlich den Rücken von Levis Hemd, schiebt ihn vorwärts.  
  
„Du bist jetzt dran“, sagt er, außer Atem aber ruhig und Levi beißt die Zähne zusammen, diesmal aus Entschlossenheit, statt aus Nervosität.  
  
Er führt Mike weiter in das Industriegebiet, überquert Lichtungen und passiert zwischen Gebäuden, stellt sicher, das Geräusch der Motoren weiter zu verfolgen, welches leiser wird. Er weiß, dass es ideal sein würde,  hier ihre Verfolger loszuwerden, da die Wahrscheinlichkeit für Augenzeugen in Wohngebieten größer ist, doch das Hundebellen kommt immer näher. Je näher sie zu den Miethäusern kommen, desto genauer hält Levi Ausschau nach Leitern und Notausgängen, auch wenn ihn sein Verstand davor warnt, sich auf einem Dach zu verstecken; in einer so armen Nachbarschaft ist Brandschutz offensichtlich keine Priorität, was für Levi die Sache entscheidet. Die Autogeräusche werden wieder lauter und wenn sie verstummen, weiß Levi, dass sie Probleme haben werden, da das mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit bedeuten würde, dass die Fahrzeuge mehr Soldaten anrücken ließen, um sie zu umzingeln.  
  
Die Häuser sehen weniger heruntergekommener aus, je weiter sie sich von dem Bahnhof entfernen, doch Levi fühlt, wie seinem Körper das Gegenteil passiert; auch wenn das Wissen um seine Verfolger sein Entkommen in der Vergangenheit verbessern konnte, kommt es ihm nun so vor, als hätte es diesmal nicht denselben Effekt auf ihn. Er spürt einen dumpfen Schmerz durch seine Beine ausbreiten und er ist atemloser, als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben, bemerkt, wie Mike sein Tempo verlangsamt, um ihn nicht zu überholen. Er versucht durch den Regen hindurch zu sehen, irgendetwas zu entdecken, das nützlich für sie sein könnte, doch er findet nichts. Er beginnt so langsam in Panik zu geraten und verlangsamt noch mehr, bis er nur noch geht.  
  
„Hey!“, fährt Mike ihn an, packt ihn an den Schultern und schüttelt ihn grob. „Was zur Hölle machst du?“  
  
Levi starrt den Mann für einen Augenblick an, nimmt ihn kaum wahr; das Motorengeräusch kommt näher. Irgendwo abseits des Nebels in seinem Kopf realisiert Levi, wie Mikes Gesichtsausdruck schmerzerfüllter geworden ist. Er murmelt irgendetwas in seiner eigenen Sprache, bevor er Levis Nacken mit einem starken Griff packt und ihm die Beine wegtritt, ihn mit dem Gesicht voran in eine trübe Pfütze drückt; Levis Arme schlagen in einem schmerzhaften Versuch sein Gesicht abzuschirmen auf dem Boden auf. Er macht den Fehler, aus Schock aufzukeuchen; sein Mund füllt sich rasch mit dem Geschmack von Erde und Dreck und er kommt schnell wieder zurück auf die Füße, hustend und spuckend, während er sich den Dreck aus den Augen reibt. Sobald sein Blick wieder klar wird, schleudert er seine Faust in Mikes Richtung; sie kollidiert schmerzhaft mit dessen Kiefer.  
  
„Was verdammt nochmal sollte das?“, fragt er den Anderen, der ihn ansieht, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er lachen oder Levis Gesicht zurück in die Pfütze schieben sollte.  
  
„Hab' ich dich das nicht gerade gefragt?“, entgegnet er wütend. „Schaff' uns einfach von hier weg, so wie du es tun sollst.“  
  
Levi blickt den Mann für einen Moment finster an, bevor sie weiter die Straße herab und nach links in eine schmale Gasse laufen, an deren Ende Levi sieht, wonach er gesucht hatte: eine wackelige Holzleiter, die bis zum Dach einer dreistöckigen Fabrikhalle hochführt. Mike folgt Levi auf das Dach, fällt neben ihn, um zu verschnaufen. Levi schließt seine Augen, seine Hand ruht auf seiner hektisch auf und ab bewegenden Brust, während er dem Hundegebell in der Ferne zuhört und den Regen den Rest Schmutz von seinem Gesicht spülen lässt.  
  
Sie bleiben auf dem Dach, es kommt Levi wie Stunden vor, während der Donner über die Stadt rollt, teilweise so laut werdend, dass er die Geräusche ihrer Verfolger übertönt. Durch irgendeinen glücklichen Zufall kontrollieren sie nicht die Gasse, ihre Autos und Fackeln sind die einzigen Lichtquellen, Levi folgt ihnen, wie sie sich immer weiter weg entfernen, bis sie in das gedämpfte Glühen der Stadt abseits des Regens tauchen.  
  
Als sie schließlich wieder zurück in die Gasse klettern, machen sie sich auf den Weg zum Fluss. Sie trennen sich bei der ersten Brücke, Mike geht weiter in die Stadt und Levi überquert sie, um zurück nach Hause zu gelangen, schnell genug, um wie jemand zu wirken, der einfach nur aus dem Regen herauskommen möchte. Als er schließlich die richtige Straße erreicht, ist der Regen in ein Nieseln übergegangen; Levi geht gemächlich zur Tür, wo er für einen Moment stoppt, um seine Schuhe auszuziehen, bevor er lautlos die Treppen hochsteigt, seine durchnässten Socken hinterlassen feuchte Abdrücke, wo seine Zehen die grauen Steinstufen berühren.  
  
Er schiebt sich in das Apartment, merkt, wie Isabel und Farlan in der Stille schlafen, die nur von dem leisen Schließen der Tür hinter ihm durchbrochen wird. Er schleicht in die Küche und zündet eine Kerze an; die plötzliche Helligkeit lässt Isabel sich umdrehen und zu der Wand murmeln. Levi zieht die nassen, schmutzigen Kleider aus und wäscht sie in der Spüle, bevor er das Wasser auswringt und sie zum Trocknen über den Ofen hängt. Dann macht er sich mit einem Handtuch und einem Stück Seife sauber, das an Farlan besser riecht, und krabbelt schließlich ins Bett, wo er seinen Körper nah an den anderen Mann drückt.  
  
„Du lässt das langsam zur Gewohnheit werden“, murmelt dieser schläfrig, ohne die Augen zu öffnen; anhand des scharfen Untertons in seiner Stimme merkt Levi, dass er nicht erfreut ist.  
  
„Was?“, fragt er zurück, seine kalten Füße lassen Farlan genervt aufseufzen.  
  
„Dass du die ganze Nacht draußen bleibst“, stellt der andere klar. „Ich weiß, dass du das schon eine Weile machst, aber in letzter Zeit nimmt das überhand. Wir wissen nie, wo du bist oder ob du wieder zurück kommst. Isabel fragt ständig nach dir. Ich weiß nie, was ich ihr dann sagen soll.“  
  
Levi beißt die Zähne zusammen, als ihn Schuld und Scham überrollen und er nicht weiß, was er sagen oder tun soll, um die Situation besser zu machen. Die Stille bleibt bestehen, unangenehm und voller Versprechen, die Levi geben sollte, aber nicht kann.  
  
„Dann reden wir morgen darüber, schätze ich“, flüstert Farlan, rückt sein Kissen zurecht und zieht die Knie näher an seine Brust.  
  
Levi seufzt und dreht sich auf den Rücken, starrt in der Dunkelheit an die Decke. Sein Körper tut weh, als hätte man ihn mit dem Hammer bearbeitet, jeder Muskel versucht sich zu entspannen, doch vergebens und seinem Verstand scheint es genauso zu ergehen. Er weiß, dass er Isabel und Farlan seit einer ganzen Weile nicht berücksichtigt hat, zumindest nicht so, wie er es hätte tun sollen, und es ist kein Wunder, dass sie so langsam misstrauisch werden.  
  
Wenn er alles gedanklich abwiegt, ist es nicht schwer, herauszufinden, was am Wichtigsten ist; Farlan und Isabel sollten immer Priorität bei Levi haben und er weiß, dass er dem Kommandanten niemals seine Unterstützung hätte anbieten sollen, niemals wieder zu dessen Apartment gehen sollen – er hätte Levi vermutlich respektiert, wenn er es nicht getan hätte, vermutlich würde er ihn noch immer gehen lassen, wenn Levi ihn darum bitte – doch wenn er darüber nachdenkt, weiß er, er kann nicht wieder dahin zurückkehren, zu dieser Untätigkeit, während die Tage ineinander übergingen und er den ganzen Tag drinnen säße oder sich nach sinnloser Arbeit umsähe, sich stets wundernd, ob die nächste Person, die ihn beschäftigt, jemand sein würde, der seine Ausweispapiere überprüft oder ihm sagt, er solle seine Hosen herunter lassen, um beweisen zu können, kein Jude zu sein.  
  
Abgesehen davon, so etwas einfaches wie Essen und ein bisschen Geld könnte niemals damit verglichen werden, was Erwin ihm bietet: eine Möglichkeit, in diesem Krieg seinen Teil zu leisten, die Menschen zu bekämpfen, die er so abgrundtief hasst, etwas von dieser Galle loszuwerden – wie viele Menschen wie er hatten je eine solche Gelegenheit?  
  
Levi schaut zu der schlafenden Gestalt neben ihm und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen aufgrund der Niedergeschlagenheit, des Schuldgefühls und der Scham, die ihn herabziehen. Er versucht sich an Erwins Worte zu erinnern: Deutschlands Niederlage ist jetzt nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, doch es ist immer noch schwer, so weit zu denken. Sollten sie es so weit schaffen, was würde das Kriegsende für sie bedeuten? Levi weiß, dass es keinen Platz für Illusionen gibt, bevor es nicht so weit ist – in die Güte der gegnerischen Streitmächte zu glauben, wäre der Gipfel der Dummheit. Die Stadt wird wahrscheinlich bombardiert, so wie es Berlin seit Jahren wird und je mehr Flüchtlinge nach Dresden strömen, desto wahrscheinlicher wird es ein Ziel werden. So wie das Ende des Krieges unvermeidbar wird, wird sich auch der Druck auf Levi und Farlan erhöhen; ohne Zweifel wird vor dem Ende jeder mit einem Schwanz das Vaterland verteidigen müssen und jeder, der sich weigert, wird möglicherweise für irgendeine Bestrafung herangezogen zu der ein wütender Mob auszuhecken fähig ist.  
  
Bevor er endlich einschläft, realisiert Levi matt, dass es weitaus mehr Dinge gibt, vor denen er seine Freunde beschützen möchte, als in seiner Macht steht, sie davor abzuschirmen.  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wacht Levi zu einem pochenden Schmerz in seinem Gesicht auf, der jetzt, da die Erschöpfung der Nacht ihren Lauf genommen hat, spürbar ist. Er stöhnt gegen sein Kissen, bevor er aufsteht, sich langsam anzieht und das Apartment verlässt, ohne durch die Küche zu gehen, wo er Farlan und Isabel den Tisch zum Frühstück decken hört. Er stattet dem Gemeinschaftsbad einen Besuch ab, muss warten, da die andere Bewohnerin des dritten Stocks, Frau Schultz ihrem Enkel den Mund mit Seife auswäscht.  
  
„Sie müssen lernen“, erklärt sie Levi über das Weinen des Kindes hinweg und er nickt stumm, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher ist, welche Lektion der Junge daraus lernen soll.  
  
Als er fertig ist, wäscht sich Levi die Hände, seine Augen sehen sich seine Reflektion in dem schmutzigen Spiegel an und ihm ist wieder nach Stöhnen zumute. Der Rückstoß der Waffe hat einen Bluterguss auf seinem rechten Wangenknochen hinterlassen und die Landung in der Pfütze hat kleine Hautpartien von seinem Kinn abgeschürft. Seine Arme schmerzen noch immer von dem Aufprall und als er nach unten sieht, bemerkt Levi die Röte seiner Fingerknöchel im Kontrast zu der weißen Haut seiner Hände. Er seufzt schwer, bevor er sich ein bisschen Wasser ins Gesicht spritzt und wieder ins Apartment zurück geht, wo Farlan beinahe seine Tasse Tee fallen lässt beim Anblick von Levis Gesicht.  
  
„Oh mein Gott“, keucht er, eilt zu Levi und stupst vorsichtig an seiner verletzten Wange, was ihn trotzdem zucken lässt. „Was ist mit dir passiert?“  
  
„Es ist nichts“, sagt Levi, weicht vor der Berührung zurück und setzt sich neben Isabel an den Tisch. „Ich bin nur hingefallen.“  
  
Farlan und Isabel tauschen einen Blick aus, von Farlans Seite aus ungläubig. „Bitte“, murmelt er, wendet sich dem Herd zu, um ihre Eier vor dem Anbrennen zu bewahren. „Du musst denken, dass wir so bescheuert sind.“  
  
„Ich bin hingefallen“, wiederholt Levi fast sauer, realisierend, dass es eigentlich die Wahrheit ist. „Wie zum Teufel soll ich das deiner Meinung nach sonst gekriegt haben?“  
  
Farlan schweigt und verteilt die Eier auf die Teller, trägt sie an den Tisch und setzt sich hin, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
  
„Tut es weh, großer Bruder?“, fragt Isabel Levi leise und er schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, tut es nicht“, versichert er ihr, bevor er sein Ei mit einem Messer und einer Gabel attackiert, während Farlan spöttisch schnaubt. „Was?“  
  
„Ich glaube, es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, was passiert ist und ich wette, es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass du hingefallen bist“, schnauzt der Andere ihn an.  
  
„Na dann sag' es mir“, entgegnet Levi, seine Laune verschärft sich auf Farlans konfrontierende Tonlage hin, „da du es sicherlich besser weißt als ich.“  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du denkst, dass du uns etwas vormachen musst“, sagt Farlan, der Ärger in seinem Gesicht macht plötzlich für Sorge Platz. „Ich weiß, dass es dieser Mann war, der das dir angetan hat und ich verstehe nicht, warum du nicht mit uns redest und uns dir helfen lässt.“  
  
„Welcher Mann?“, fragt Levi in Gegenzug, denkt an Krieger, der mehr als fähig sein würde, ihn so aussehen zu lassen.    
  
„Der Mann, für den du arbeitest“, meint Farlan stattdessen. „Weiß er von dir? Geht er deshalb so mit dir um?“  
  
„Er geht nicht so mit mir um!“, streitet Levi. „Ich bin hingefallen! Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, ich putze sein Apartment, ich mache seine Wäsche, ich gehe einkaufen und das war's! Er bezahlt mich gut und behandelt mich wie jeden anderen verdammten Menschen und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann kann ich dir nicht helfen.“  
  
Farlan starrt ihn gegenüber vom Tisch an. „Also sagst du mir ernsthaft“, beginnt er, seine Stimme ruhig, aber scharf, „dass du es magst, fast jede Nacht in der Stadt herumzulaufen und für wer weiß wie lange nach seiner Pfeife zu tanzen?“  
  
„Ich mag es, für ihn zu arbeiten“, erwidert Levi angesäuert. „Er bezahlt mich angemessen und kümmert sich um seine eigenen scheiß Angelegenheiten. Wenn ich dafür manchmal spät weg sein muss, dann sei es so.“  
  
„Und was ist mit Isabel und mir?“, fragt Farlan nun und Levi fühlt wieder diese stechende Schuld, doch das trägt nur zu seiner Verärgerung bei. „Was passiert, wenn du eines Nachts nicht mehr zurück kommst?“  
  
„Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich für ihn arbeite“, sagt Levi ihm, auch wenn er sich wünscht, dass es die Wahrheit wäre. „Das ist immer der Fall gewesen und das weißt du. Selbst wenn keiner von uns dieses Apartment verlassen würde, bedeute das nicht, dass wir sicherer wären, Farlan. Die Gestapo hätte mich vor Monaten mitnehmen können, noch bevor ich diese Arbeit überhaupt hatte.“  
  
„Das macht es nicht weniger verdächtig!“, entgegnet Farlan verärgert. „Die Nachbarn werden denken, dass du Unsinn treibst, wenn du dich weiterhin so verhältst! Wir sind hier nicht in irgendeinem Elendsviertel in Ost-Berlin, Levi! Das sind anständige Leute-“  
  
„Anständige Leute?“, fragt Levi zurück, ungläubig. „Welche anständige Person verrät seine Nachbarn an die Gestapo, weil sie Juden bei sich beherbergen, obwohl sie ganz genau weiß, dass sie dafür hingerichtet werden?“  
  
Farlan verengt die Augen. „Wir wissen nicht, ob sie jemand verraten hat.“  
  
„Doch, das tun wir“, erzählt Levi ihm; seine Wut macht es schwer, klar zu denken. „Böhmer hat mir selbst gesagt, dass er es getan hat. Da hast du deine verfluchten anständigen Leute und deine verfluchte anständige Nachbarschaft. Fühlst du dich nicht schon sicherer?“  
  
„Wie hätte ich das verdammt nochmal wissen sollen? Du erzählst mir nie irgendetwas, weder von Böhmer, noch von deiner Arbeit, noch darüber, wo du vor ein paar Wochen deine Nacht verbracht hast. Es war nach neun, als du wieder nach Hause gekommen bist und-“  
  
„Hört auf!“  
  
Levi und Farlan drehen sich beide um und sehen Isabel an, deren Atmung sich vor Wut verschnellert hat.  
„Ihr benehmt euch wie solche Gören!“, giftet sie, packt die Tischkante mit ihren Händen. „Wenn meine Mutter jetzt hier wäre, würde sie euch beiden den Kopf waschen!“  
  
Levi dreht sich von Isabel zu Farlan, dessen vor Wut errötetes Gesicht überraschte Züge angenommen hat. Levi ist sich nicht sicher, ob er Isabel je ihre Stimme hat heben hören und sie hat mit Sicherheit nie ihre Mutter erwähnt und obwohl Levi manchmal Probleme hat, sich an seine eigene zu erinnern, findet er es trotzdem furchtbar traurig. Eine geschockte, schmerzerfüllte Stille füllt die Küche und jeder von ihnen scheint es zu vermeiden, einander anzusehen.  
  
„Wir geben alle nur unser Bestes, oder nicht?“, bricht Isabel das Schweigen, ihre Stimme leiser und rauer, als sie weitermacht. „Wenn Levi sagt, dass nichts dafür kann, die ganze Nacht zu arbeiten, dann kann er eben nichts dafür und nichts was wir sagen, wird das ändern können, Farlan. Wir müssen aufhören, uns ständig so zu sorgen und darauf vertrauen, dass er morgens immer zurück sein wird. Und vielleicht wird er das eines Morgens nicht sein, aber deswegen nicht mehr schlafen können, wird das auch nicht ändern.“  
  
„Isabel...“, flüstert Farlan und das Mädchen redet weiter.  
  
„So ist das Leben jetzt nun einmal, oder nicht?“, sagt sie, ihr Blick auf den Tisch gerichtet, ihr Gesichtsausdruck emotionslos. „Menschen verschwinden ständig und man hört nie wieder von ihnen. Sie nehmen sie mit und erschießen sie und werfen ihre Leichen in diese großen Löcher, die sie gegraben haben. Wir haben das einmal mit einem Pferd gemacht, doch es war alt und lag schon im Sterben. Man muss nicht alt sein und im Sterben liegen, damit so etwas passiert, jetzt nicht mehr.“  
  
Levi starrt das Mädchen an und fragt sich, was schlimmer ist, dieser Enthusiasmus von ihr jeden Tag, oder dieser Einblick hinter diese Maske, die Traurigkeit und Stärke, durch die Konfrontation mit dem Gedanken an den Tod, bei einem so jungen Alter. Er versucht, an sich vor zehn Jahren zu denken, fragt sich, ob er wie sie war, allerdings war es damals nicht so schlecht, nicht auf lange Sicht zumindest, und es bestand die Hoffnung, dass alles vorüberginge, noch dazu war Levi bereits erwachsen, als der Krieg anfing, wohingegen Isabel nur ein Kind war und die Schrecken, mit denen sie aufgewachsen ist, sind für sie in einer Weise echt, wie sie für Levi niemals sein werden, was womöglich der Grund sein könnte, weshalb sie so hart darum kämpft, sie zu unterdrücken. Er wünscht sich mehr als alles andere, dass Isabels Worte nur Spekulationen waren, eine Erklärung eines Kindes für etwas schreckliches, das sie nicht verstehen kann, doch er sieht in ihr Gesicht und weiß Bescheid und erschaudert.  
  
„Oh Gott“, keucht Farlan, seine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, die er mit seiner Hand abschirmt. „Wie kann man so leben? Ich hätte nicht so leben sollen.“  
  
Ein Teil von Levi möchte Farlan an die Alternative erinnern, sich in Russland kämpfend und tötend durch eine Stadt nach der nächsten bahnen und letztendlich tausende Kilometer von Zuhause entfernt erschossen oder in Stücke gesprengt werden, doch es wäre zu grausam und bleibt stattdessen ruhig, sieht Isabel an. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen ist abwesend, ihr Gesicht nach wie vor emotionslos und Levi kann sich denken, dass sie die Mauer wieder aufbaut, die diese Dinge einsperrt und er kann es ihr nicht übel nehmen. Wie sollte sie sonst weiterleben?  
  
Auf der anderen Seite am Tisch schluchzt Farlan hörbar. „Es tut mir leid, Isabel“, sagt er, seine Stimme brüchig. „Ich weiß, dass ich schwach bin. Ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen...“, seine Stimme versagt und er schluckt schwer. „Was ihr durchgemacht habt und was ich... Ich weiß, dass es nichts ist. Es ist nichts.“  
  
Levi und Isabel sehen ihn stumm an, beide suchen vermutlich nach tröstenden Worten, ihnen fällt jedoch nichts ein. Farlan wischt seine Augen ab und hebt matt seinen Blick und Levi weiß, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist, er ist dafür nicht gemacht, manche Menschen sind es nicht. Genau wie Erwin sagte, es ist seltsam, dass Menschen in solchen Umständen weiterkämpfen und er weiß, dass Farlan recht hat: er hätte niemals so leben sollen.  
  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte besser sein. Ich wünsche es mir wirklich. Ich wünschte, ich könnte so mutig sein wie ihr und wie alle anderen meinen Beitrag leisten. Ich weiß nicht-“, seine Worte brechen plötzlich ab und er pausiert, um zu räuspern. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so bin. Früher war ich nicht so. Es war erst, nachdem Christofer-“  
  
Farlan hört wieder auf zu sprechen und zuckt, als hätte es ihm körperlich weh getan, diesen Namen zu sagen. Levi merkt, wie Isabel fragen möchte und er schüttelt leicht seinen Kopf, um sie davon abzuhalten, da es keinen Sinn gab, das jetzt anzusprechen. Er steht auf und geht um den Tisch, damit er sich neben Farlan setzen kann, zieht seinen Stuhl so nah er kann an den anderen heran, sucht nach Worten.  
  
„Habe ich dir nicht schon einmal gesagt“, beginnt er schließlich, mit sanfter Stimme, um zu versuchen, die Anspannung im Raum zu durchbrechen, „dass du mehr hilfst, als dir bewusst ist. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht hier wäre, wenn es dich nicht gäbe.“  
  
Farlan lacht kurz auf. „Klar doch“, meint er, zieht ein Tuch aus seiner Hosentasche und schnäuzt sich die Nase.  
  
„Ich meine es ernst“, beharrt Levi. „Wir hätten kein Dach über dem Kopf, wenn du nicht wärst. Hast du je daran gedacht? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du uns nicht verhungern lässt. Ich konnte nicht einmal Wasser kochen, als ich dich getroffen habe.“  
  
In der Stille, die folgt, scheint Farlan die Worte zu überdenken, bevor Isabel darauf anspringt, keine Spur mehr von der Person ein paar Minuten zuvor. „Und du hast mir auch so viel beigebracht, Farlan. Ich kann jetzt viel besser lesen, als vorher und ich konnte kein Wort auf Französisch. Ich weiß so viel mehr und das ist alles durch dich. Denk doch nur daran, wie viel besser es dir in letzter Zeit geht!“  
  
Farlan lacht wieder, doch dieses Mal ist es aufrichtiger. Er schnäuzt sich ein zweites Mal die Nase und sieht sie an, seine grauen Augen feucht, sehen Isabel an, als könne er kaum glauben, dass sie solche Dinge sagen und so stark für andere Menschen sein konnte. Levi wuschelt spielerisch durch seine Haare, bevor er zum Herd geht und die Pfanne in die Spüle trägt, um seine Hände zu beschäftigen. „Du musst einfach aufhören, ständig so verdammt makaber zu sein“, sagt er forsch zu Farlan und fängt an, die Pfanne sauber zu machen. „Wer weiß? Vielleicht geht es nicht noch schlimmer als jetzt. Und was die machen oder nicht kannst du nicht ändern.“  
  
„Nein, das kann ich wohl nicht“, gibt Farlan mit gezwungener Leichtigkeit in seiner Stimme zu und auch wenn Levi ihn nicht ansieht, hört es sich für ihn so an, als lächele er. „Ich wünschte nur, dass ich die Gedanken, die ich ständig habe, abschütteln könnte, das ist alles.“  
  
„Ich werde dir helfen!“, ruft Isabel plötzlich aus. „Wannimmer du so einen Gedanken hast, komm einfach zu mir und ich werde ihn dir ausreden. Du wirst dich im Nu besser fühlen.“  
  
Farlans Lachen füllt für einen Augenblick die Küche, was die Stille im Nachhinein noch leiser scheinen ließ. „Abgemacht“, sagt er, doch nachdem Isabel gegangen ist, um Frau Gernhardt zu besuchen, schlingt er seine Arme um Levi und flüstert: „Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie, Levi.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, raunt Levi, „aber da können wir nichts machen. Vielleicht können wir es ihr nachher erklären, doch vorerst muss es so sein.“  
  
Farlan stützt sein Kinn gegen Levis Schulter und seufzt. „Ich weiß nicht, wie sie das macht, wie ihr das macht. Ich kann eben nur nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Ich kann nicht aufhören, an ihn zu denken.“  
  
Levi nickt. „Vielleicht ist das nicht schlecht“, sagt er. „Wenn das alles vorbei ist, kannst du ihn vielleicht-“  
  
„Bitte“, unterbricht Farlan ihn sanft, „sag das nicht.“  
  
  
  
Sie verbringen ein paar Tage in Ruhe und Frieden und obwohl Levi das unter normalen Umständen nur ungern tun würde, empfindet er es als eine willkommene Abwechslung. Er wacht jeden Morgen später auf als üblich, dank Farlan, der ihn schlafen ließ und tagsüber spielt er mit seinen Freunden Karten oder hört ihnen bei den Französischstunden zu. Abends liegen sie in ihren Betten und reden über das Leben vor dem Krieg, erfinden lustige Geschichten, um sich gegenseitig zum Lachen zu bringen, blättern durch Isabels U-Boot-Sammlung und tun was immer ihnen hilft, sich besser zu fühlen. Als Levi schließlich das Apartment wieder verlässt, fühlt er sich ausgeruht und hoffnungsvoll und der lange Fußweg zu dem Zuhause des Kommandanten kommt ihm diesmal wie ein Katzensprung vor.  
  
Nachdem er dreimal laut an die Tür geklopft hat, wartet Levi geduldig darauf, dass der Mann ihm aufmacht und wartet weiterhin, bis dieser zur Seite getreten ist, bevor er hinein geht. Er mustert den Mann von Kopf bis Fuß, lässt die Sauberkeit seiner Erscheinung auf sich einwirken, die er immer so beruhigend findet; außerdem hat Erwin wieder die Jacke der Uniform abgelegt und auch wenn Levi bezweifelt, dass er es um seinetwillen getan hat, schätzt er die Geste trotzdem. Er erwidert die Begrüßung des Mannes mit einem gewohnten Brummen, geht an ihm vorbei, um Tee aufzusetzen, wird jedoch sanft am Arm gestoppt.  
  
„Du hast dich verletzt“, bemerkt der Mann, dicke Augenbrauen sorgenvoll zusammengezogen als er in Levis Gesicht guckt.  
  
„Halb so schlimm“, meint Levi, fühlt diese seltsame Wärme seiner Hand durch den dünnen Stoff seines Hemdes. „Die Waffe hatte einen härteren Rückstoß als ich dachte. Nächstes Mal werde ich vorsichtiger sein.“  
  
Erwin nickt, seine Augen immer noch auf dem Bluterguss, seine Hand noch an Levis Arm, bis er sie zurück zieht, als hätte er erst jetzt realisiert, dass er sie dort gelassen hat. Er wendet sich ab und räuspert sich, lässt Levi sich über die offensichtliche Verlegenheit wundern. Er geht vor Erwin in die Küche, entscheidet, dass darüber zu reden nur dazu beitragen würde, die Situation noch unangenehmer zu machen.  
  
„Ich würde gern mit dir reden, bevor du mit der Arbeit anfängst“, sagt Erwin, als Levi gerade einen Wasserkessel aus dem Schrank holt; er hat sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt und Levi setzt sich schnell zu ihm, nachdem er den Kessel aufgesetzt hat. „Du musst bereits gehört haben, dass deine Mission mit Mike erfolglos war. Die versuchte Sabotage wurde entdeckt und wird zu diesem Zeitpunkt repariert.“  
  
Levi kann nicht anders, als finster drein blicken; etwas an Erwins Ton scheint seine gute Laune zu zerstören, die gerade erst besser geworden ist, als er hier ankam. „Das dachte ich mir“, entgegnet er, kämpft gegen die Verärgerung an, die der Gedanke mit sich bringt. „Gibt es etwas, das ich tun kann?“  
  
Der Mann scheint für einen Augenblick zu zögern. „Die Reparatur wird mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, als zuerst angenommen“, erklärt er ruhig. „Es besteht die Möglichkeit, weiteren Schaden am Zug anzurichten, während er als unbrauchbar gilt.“  
  
Levi ist nach Stöhnen zumute. „Du meinst also, ich muss mit Mike zurückgehen und alles wieder von vorne machen?“  
  
„Ich fürchte, Mike ist anderweitig beschäftigt. Auf dieser Mission würdest du mich begleiten.“  
  
Für Levi sind Erwins Worte ein Trost, wenn auch ein kleiner, daher braucht er nicht lange, um sich zu entscheiden. „Wann?“  
  
Die Lippen des Mannes breiten sich zu einem Lächeln aus. „Donnerstagnacht.“  
  
Levi nickt knapp. „Dann lass uns hoffen, dass das Wetter nicht genauso verdammt scheiße sein wird. Es hat drei Tage gebraucht, bis ich diesen Schweißgeruch aus meinen Kleidern bekommen habe.“  
  
„Ich nehme an, dass es ziemlich warm gewesen ist“, stimmt Erwin zu, sein Ton ein wenig zögernd, als er weitermacht, betrachtet erneut Levis Verletzungen, „Mike hat erwähnt, du hattest Schwierigkeiten mit ihm mitzuhalten.“  
  
„Verdammter Oger in seinen Siebenmeilenstiefeln“, murmelt Levi zur Antwort. „Ist es denn verwunderlich, wenn seine Beine so lang wie mein ganzer scheiß Körper sind?“  
  
Erwin lacht leise. „Es ist eine Weile her, seit ich diese Geschichte das letzte Mal gehört habe“, sagt er. „Ich denke, es ist nur passend, wenn man bedenkt, wie groß Mike ist. Wenn er der Oger ist, dann musst du wohl der kleine Däumling sein.“  
  
„Ich schätze, das bedeutet, dass ich bis ans Ende meiner Tage glücklich leben werde.“  
  
„Das hoffe ich doch“, stimmt der Mann zu, noch immer lächelnd.  
  
Levi starrt Erwin für ein paar Sekunden an, bevor er seinen Blick auf die Küchenschränke richtet; auf einer rationalen Ebene weiß er, dass er Erwins Freundlichkeit weder überraschend, noch unangenehm finden sollte, doch in solchen Momenten wallen diese Gefühle noch immer in ihm auf und wie üblich weiß Levi nicht, was er sagen soll. Der Andere scheint seine Verwirrung zu bemerken und wechselt das Thema.  
  
„Ich dachte, ich warne schon einmal vor – heute wird Besuch kommen“, erzählt er Levi, der die Worte gar nicht registriert.  
  
„Besuch?“, fragt er, woraufhin Erwin nickt.  
  
„Ich lade ein paar Leute ein. Nur eine kleine Gruppe, nichts worum man einen großen Wirbel machen muss.“  
  
„Und du willst, dass ich vorher gehe?“, rät Levi, als das Wasser kocht und er zum Herd eilt.  
  
„Du kannst so lange bleiben wie du möchtest“, korrigiert der Mann ihn. „Um ehrlich zu sein, manche meiner Gäste könnte es interessieren zu erfahren, wer mein berühmter Haushälter ist.“  
  
Levi schnaubt, gerade dabei, das heiße Wasser in die Teekanne zu gießen, bevor er die Teeblätter einrührt. „Vielleicht sollte ich zum Zirkus gehen, ein bisschen Geld verdienen.“  
  
„Ich würde dir eine Gehaltserhöhung zahlen, um dich zu behalten“, sagt Erwin, anscheinend halb im Scherz und Levi trägt die Teekanne und zwei Tassen zum Tisch und setzt sich wieder hin.  
  
„Ich schätze, ich nenn dich Herr Sturmbannführer, wenn die Gäste hier sind“, sinniert Levi, das Gesicht verziehend bei dem Gedanken und lässt den Kommentar des Mannes im Raum stehen.  
  
„Das musst du, denke ich“, stimmt Erwin zu und seufzt. „Und ich nenne dich Lukas, nicht Levi.“  
  
Diese Sanftheit in der Art wie er seinen Namen ausspricht bringt Levi dazu, in einem vergeblichen Versuch sie zu ignorieren zum Kühlschrank zu huschen; er nimmt eine Flasche Milch und kehrt wieder zum Tisch zurück, versucht alle aufkeimenden Gedanken wegzudrängen, als er sich hinsetzt. Gegenüber von ihm hat sich der Mann in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und seine Arme über den Kopf gestreckt, bevor er weit gähnt. Levi kann die Muskeln an seinen Armen sehen, als der Stoff seines Hemdes sich über ihnen spannt.  
  
„Ich muss zugeben, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für eine Feier“, gibt Erwin zu. Levi schenkt den Tee aus.  
  
„Warum gibst du dann eine?“  
  
„Das ist etwas, was erwartet wird“, erwidert der Mann, sich plötzlich sehr müde anhörend. „Ich bin mir sicher, ich muss dich nicht darüber unterrichten, was es für mich bedeutet, einen Schein zu wahren.“  
  
Levi brummt zur Erwiderung und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Eine angenehme Stille legt sich über die Küche und der Bergamottengeschmack erinnert Levi plötzlich an den Morgen, als er keine zwei Wochen zuvor im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa aufwachte. Die frühen Morgenstunden waren so ruhig, dass er lange einfach nur still da lag und den leisen Geräuschen lauschte, während der Kommandant seiner Morgenroutine nachging; das Waschen und Rasieren, Anziehen und Bett machen auf der anderen Seite der Tür, die sie voneinander trennte. Der Mann sagte seinen Namen auch, kam mit einem leisen Guten Morgen in den Raum hinein und für Levi hörte es sich an, als gewöhnte er sich noch an das Gefühl des Namens in seinem Mund, als spräche er ihn aus, um ihn zur Gewohnheit zu machen, obwohl er sich auch fragt, wie viel davon reines Wunschdenken war. Die Stille am Tisch während dem Frühstück ähnelte dieser; unkompliziert, aus ihrer Zufriedenheit heraus, nichts zu sagen zu haben.  
  
Nach dem Tee macht sich Levi an die Arbeit, er widmet sich rasch seinen üblichen Aufgaben, angefangen bei der Küche, wo er das Geschirr spült und die Tische putzt, die Böden fegt und wischt und durchlüftet, während er die Vorratskammer aufräumt. Erwin ist heute nicht an seiner Schreibmaschine und als er im Wohnzimmer weitermacht, schläft der Mann tief und fest auf dem Sofa, ein offenes Buch liegt auf seiner Brust, die sich mit jedem Atemzug hebt und senkt. Für einen Moment ist Levi wie hypnotisiert von der Bewegung; er hat den Kommandant nie zuvor schlafen sehen und etwas an der Friedlichkeit seiner Gesichtszüge hält Levi davon ab, ihn zu wecken.  
  
Er nutzt die Ruhe und geht auf die Toilette, bevor er für die nächsten dreißig Minuten so lautlos er kann das Wohnzimmer saubermacht, doch als es achtzehn Uhr wird, fragt er sich so langsam, wann Erwins Gäste ankommen könnten und ob er sie hereinlassen sollte, falls Erwin dann noch schläft. Er legt seinen Staubwedel auf den Tisch und kniet sich neben das Sofa, platziert sanft eine Hand auf Erwins Schulter und sobald er es tut, erwacht der Mann, macht Anstalten, Levis Arm zu ergreifen, stoppt jedoch, als er realisiert, wer ihn geweckt hat.  
„Ich dachte, du willst aufwachen, bevor deine Gäste hier ankommen“, sagt Levi ihm, aufstehend. „Es ist schon sechs Uhr.“  
  
„Ja, naja“, murmelt Erwin, als er seinen Körper aufrichtet und sich durch das Gesicht reibt. „Könntest du mir ein Bad einlassen, wenn du nicht zu beschäftigt bist? Ich komme mir nicht sehr präsentabel vor.“  
  
„Natürlich, Herr Sturmbannführer“, erwidert Levi sarkastisch. „Wäre das alles, Herr Sturmbannführer?“  
  
Erwin schenkt ihm einen müden Augenaufschlag und steht vom Sofa auf. „Benimm dich“, befiehlt er lediglich, während Levi sich schmunzelnd seinen Weg zum Badezimmer bahnt. Ein paar Minuten später verlässt er es wieder, um den Mann wissen zu lassen, dass sein Bad wartet.  
„Danke, Levi“, sagt Erwin, als er seine Manschettenknöpfe neben seiner Armbanduhr auf die Kommode legt, bevor er anfängt, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.  
  
Levi brummt und geht an ihm vorbei, um die Bezüge vom Bett zu ziehen, damit er das Laken wechseln kann. „Du kannst deine Kleider auf den Boden werfen. Ich gehe gleich nach unten, um Wäsche zu waschen.“  
  
Der Mann lacht leise. „Die meisten Menschen würden das Zimmer verlassen, wenn sich andere ausziehen“, verweist er, während er das Hemd zu seinen Füßen fallen lässt und Levi erinnert sich daran, wie der Blick des Mannes an die Wand der Toilettenkabine fixiert war, als er sich abkämpfte, seine Uniformhose davon abzuhalten, zu seinen Knöcheln zu rutschen.  
  
„Du kannst dich ja im Badezimmer entblößen, wenn du dich genierst. Ich kann deine Kleider auch genauso leicht von da holen“, entgegnet Levi, zerrt die Kissenbezüge von den Kissen und wirft sie auf das Hemd.  
  
Erwin sagt nichts und Levi behält seine Augen auf dem Bett, bis der Mann die Badezimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hat; er kann hören, wie der Mann sich erleichtert und als er schließlich in die Wanne tritt, kann Levi sogar den schweren, zufriedenen Seufzer hören, den er von sich gibt. Während er den Rest der Wäsche sortiert, kann er nicht anders, als neidisch daran zu denken, seinen Körper stattdessen in dem heißen, entspannenden Wasser verschrumpeln zu lassen und fragt sich, ob er das nächste Mal Zeit haben würde, zu baden, wenn er hier her kommt; sein letztes Bad in der Wanne des Kommandanten war immerhin weit davon entfernt, ideal zu sein. Als Levi die Kleider des Mannes vom Boden aufhebt und in den Wäschekorb schmeißt, kann er noch immer die zurückgebliebene Wärme an ihnen fühlen und denkt daran , ob sie mit diesem Schlafduft durchzogen wären, sollte er an ihnen riechen.  
  
Er bezieht das Laken neu, füllt das Zimmer mit diesem leichten Lavendelduft, als er das Bett neu macht und legt saubere Kleider für Erwin heraus, bevor er das Zimmer verlässt; er kann den Mann aus der Wanne steigen hören. Er geht zur Küche, um eines von Erwins Hemden zu bügeln, nach genauerer Betrachtung allerdings, findet er nicht, dass etwas daran auszusetzen ist. Zurück im Schlafzimmer angekommen, steht der Mann vor dem Spiegel, trägt ein Unterhemd und eine graue Uniformhose; als Levi nach unten guckt und diese großen, nackten Füße auf dem Holzboden sieht, spürt er unweigerlich einen Schauder über seinen Rücken laufen. Keiner von ihnen sagt etwas, während Levi Erwin in das Hemd hilft.  
  
„Ich weiß, ich bin heute schon sehr fordernd gewesen“, sagt der Mann, als er zuknöpft, „doch könntest du vielleicht meine Stiefel putzen? Du musst sie nicht polieren, ein wenig sauber machen reicht schon.“  
  
Levi brummt und macht sich an die Arbeit, misst die Größe der Stiefel währenddessen mit seinen Augen ab; würde er sie anziehen, gingen sie ihm locker bis zu den Knien, während sie bei Erwin gerade einmal zwei Drittel seines Schienbeines bedecken. In der Zeit, in der Levi den Staub und den trockenen Schlamm weggebürstet hat, zieht der Mann eine Krawatte und eine Jacke an und versucht, die silbernen Manschettenknöpfe zu befestigen.  
  
„Lass mich das machen“, sagt Levi zu ihm, fasst den rechten Hemdärmel und schiebt den Manschettenknopf durch die Knopflöcher; er merkt, wie seine Finger die weiche Haut von Erwins Handgelenk streifen, bevor er mit dem nächsten Knopf weitermacht. Levi fragt sich, wie ihm die Größe der Hände des Mannes vorher nicht aufgefallen sind, als seine Augen über die hellen Härchen an dessen langen Fingern fliegen; seine eigenen lassen für einen Augenblick beinahe den Manschettenknopf fallen, befestigen ihn jedoch schließlich.  
  
„Danke“, murmelt Erwin leise, seine Stimme noch tiefer als üblich, bevor er sich schwer auf das Bett setzt, um seine Socken und Stiefel anzuziehen. Ohne genau zu wissen warum, setzt sich Levi neben ihn.  
  
„Trägst du oft normale Kleidung?“, fragt er Erwin, seine Gedanken bei dem Anzug, den er in dieser Nacht trug und der Mann summt für einen Moment nachdenklich, bevor er antwortet.  
  
„Manchmal“, sagt er, lässt seinen anderen Fuß zurück auf den Boden. „Ich finde das hier einfacher.“  
  
„Wieso?“  
  
Erwin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Eine gute Sache an Uniformen ist, das man nicht so lange entscheiden muss, was man anzieht“, erklärt er knapp, sieht Levi an, der schnaubt.  
  
„Ganz schön eitel bei so etwas, oder wie?“, fragt er nun, bringt Erwin dazu, ein Lachen auszustoßen.  
  
„Würde es dich überraschen, zu hören, dass ich es einmal gewesen bin?“, stellt er Levi eine Gegenfrage.  
  
„Ich glaube reiche Menschen können es sich leisten“, entgegnet Levi fast gleichgültig.  
  
„Und was lässt dich denken, ich sei reich?“  
  
„Einfach die Art, wie du bist“, meint Levi kurz, erst realisierend, dass er das die ganze Zeit schon gedacht hat. „Du bist es gewohnt, dass Menschen Dinge für dich tun. Also bist du entweder reich genug gewesen, um es dir leisten zu können oder du bist lange verheiratet gewesen.“  
  
Erwin nickt wortlos, ein Lächeln zieht an seinen Mundwinkeln. „Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, du bist gut darin, Menschen einzuschätzen“, sagt er, lässt sich Levi fragen, von welcher Alternative er spricht, zögert jedoch, zu fragen. Der Mann steht wieder vom Bett auf und tritt vor den Spiegel, um sein Haar zu scheiteln und zu kämmen; als er fertig ist, dreht er sich wieder zu Levi, doch bevor er etwas sagen kann, klopft es an der Apartmenttür.  
„Vielleicht könntest du Tee machen“, schlägt er stattdessen vor, bevor er aus dem Zimmer schreitet, um die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
Levi geht schnell in die Küche, um sich zu beeilen, Wasser zu kochen und Tassen auf ein Tablett zu stellen. Aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus hört er Männerstimmen, als die Gäste dort Platz nehmen und er lugt kurz in das Zimmer herein, um anhand der grauen Uniformen, die sich um den Kaffeetisch gesammelt haben zu wissen, wie viele Tassen er auf das Tablett stellen muss. Er wartet geduldig darauf, dass der Kessel kocht, ist nervös, selbst mit Erwin anwesend und lauscht der gedämpften Konversation, denkt darüber nach, wie das genau die Art Situation ist, die er einst umgehen wollte, als er anfing, unterzutauchen. Während der Tee kocht, geht er unruhig von der Kanne zum Herd hin und her, zählt die Streifen auf dem Teppich, damit er etwas zu tun hat.  
  
Als er schließlich mit dem Tablett die Küche verlässt, hat Levi es geschafft, seine Nervosität zu unterdrücken, auch wenn der Anblick der fünf SS-Offiziere seine Instinkte immer noch dazu bringt, ihm zu raten, so schnell und so weit er kann aus dem Raum zu rennen. Stattdessen geht er weiter in das Wohnzimmer und setzt das Tablett auf dem Kaffeetisch ab, gerade als einer der Männer Erwin anspricht.  
  
„Es sieht ein bisschen leer aus hier drin“, sagt er, abschätzig im Zimmer herumschauend. „Hast du irgendwelche Möbel verkauft?“  
  
Die Frage ist offensichtlich ein Kommentar über die Bescheidenheit der Einrichtung, da jeder um den Tisch herum kichert, Erwin eingeschlossen.  
  
„Nein, aber deine Frau ist letzte Woche vorbei gekommen“, sagt er, sein Gesicht gänzlich ausdruckslos, „und sie hat darauf bestanden, dass ich ihr jedes Möbelstück überlasse, auf dem wir uns geliebt haben.“  
  
Das Kichern um den Tisch wandelt sich in brüllendes Gelächter und der Lauteste der Männer ist der, der gefragt hat. Levi hebt die Teekanne und nacheinander die Tassen an, langsam und vorsichtig, konzentriert sich auf die Aufgabe, um jeden Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht fernzuhalten.  
  
„Ich musste sogar ein neues Bett und ein neues Sofa kaufen gehen“, macht Erwin weiter, bringt wieder alle zum Lachen. „Also schuldest du mir eigentlich 200 Reichsmark.“  
  
Der Mann, dessen Frau gemeint ist, wischt sich nun Tränen aus den Augen, das gurgelnde Gewieher wandelt sich in ein pfeifendes Gackern; er ist kräftig gebaut und seine Glatzenbildung ist auf jahrelangen Alkoholkonsum zurückzuführen, als die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf ihn gerichtet ist, fängt er an in seine Brusttasche zu fahren. „Nimmst du einen Scheck an?“, fragt er, geht daraufhin wieder in einen Lachanfall über. „Sollte ich dir eine Zuzahlung geben, dafür, dass du meine Frau so bei Laune hältst?“  
  
Erwin schüttelt den Kopf. „Nicht einmal ich kann das, Rolf“, entgegnet er; noch eine Welle der Heiterkeit folgt, bis sie alle anfangen zu husten und Zigaretten anzünden; Erwin wendet sich an Levi und murmelt: „In der Vorratskammer ist Kuchen.“  
  
„Es gibt Tee?“, stößt Rolf von seinem Platz in einem Sessel hervor, gerade als Levi in die Küche geht. „Was sind wir, Weiber? Bring das gute Zeug her!“  
  
Levi findet den Gugelhupf und setzt ihn auf einen Teller, bevor er ihn in zwölf gleichgroße Stücke schneidet, gedankenverloren das Messer in seiner Hand abwiegend, als die Situation wieder in seinen Sinn kommt. Er hat sich einmal gefragt, wie Erwin in der Lage gewesen ist, alle zu überzeugen, dass er ein Nazi sei, doch bei dem, was er gerade bezeugt hat, wundert es ihn nicht mehr; bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt hätte er sich niemals vorstellen können, dass der Mann solche Witze machen und mit anderen über etwas so Geschmackloses lachen konnte, ob witzig oder nicht. Die Art, wie er redete war auch anders, keine Sanftheit mehr in seiner Stimme. Gerade als er davor ist, das Messer in seine Hosentasche zu stecken, wirft er es in die Spüle, nimmt den Kuchen und geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Als er ihn auf den Kaffeetisch stellt, spricht ihn einer der Männer an.  
  
„Und Sie sind der Haushälter?“, fragt er und sie richten alle ihre Augen auf Levi, der knapp nickt.  
  
„Ja“, sagt er lediglich, dann dreht er sich zu Erwin. „Benötigen Sie noch etwas, Herr Sturmbannführer?“  
  
„Hör sich das doch mal einer an!“, ruft Rolf, bevor Erwin ein Wort sagen kann. „Herr Sturmbannführer! Vielleicht lagst du falsch, Erwin. Für mich scheint es so, als wäre er gut im Militär aufgehoben.“  
  
„Denkst du, ein ehrlicher, fleißiger Deutscher weiß nicht, wie er seine Vorgesetzten anzureden hat?“, erwidert Erwin, sich verärgert anhörend. „Scheiße, selbst ein Jude kann das. Und ich kann es mir wohl nicht erlauben, Menschen zu beschäftigen, die mich anders nennen.“  
  
„Wie wahr, wie wahr“, sagt einer der Männer, während Levi gegen den Drang ankämpft, mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.  
  
„Ist da etwas Wichtiges, das du zu tun hast?“, fragt Erwin ihn jetzt, sieht beinahe genervt aus.  
  
„Die Wäsche, Herr Sturmbannführer“, entgegnet Levi, sein Gesicht genauso teilnahmslos wie seine Stimme.  
  
„Oh, stimmt.“ Der Mann winkt abfällig mit seiner Hand in Levis Richtung. „Na hopp. Geh.“  
  
Als Levi das Schlafzimmer betritt, stellt er sicher, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, geht schnell zum Waschgestell und nimmt die Rasierklinge aus der kleinen Schublade, von der er weiß, dass Erwin sie dort aufbewahrt. Er platziert sie entschieden in seiner Hosentasche, bevor er den Wäschekorb packt und das Apartment durch das Badezimmer verlässt, steigt die Treppen hinunter in die Waschküche im Keller. Er verbringt die nächsten zwei Stunden damit, die Wäsche und Bezüge des Kommandanten so energisch zu waschen, dass es ihn überrascht, am Ende keine Löcher im Stoff zu finden, als er sie schließlich im angrenzenden Raum zum Trocknen aufhängt. Kein einziger Teil von Levi möchte wieder die Treppen hinauf gehen und er braucht viel länger als normalerweise, um Erwins Hemden zu stärken, bevor er sie alle im Korb auftürmt, um sie zurück ins Apartment zu tragen, wo er sie im Badezimmer auf Bügeln aufhängt.  
  
Levi hört die Stimme, sobald er das Apartment betritt und erkennt sie sofort wieder, auch wenn er sie nur einmal gehört hat. Sie hallt diesmal ebenfalls vom Wohnzimmer aus, dieser reizende Singsang, unverwechselbar selbst in vier Worten: _Wer war das, Schatz?_ Während das Lachen der Frau im Treppenhaus widerhallt, erwacht Levis Neugier; der Klang lässt den abgerissenen Brief wieder in seinem Gedächtnis auftauchen, er fragt sich, ob diese Frau der vorgesehene Empfänger ist, diejenige, die der Kommandant sein nennt. Als sich die anderen Gruppenmitglieder ihrem Lachen anschließen, vergewissert sich Levi, dass das Rasiermesser noch in seiner Hosentasche ist und geht in das Badezimmer, um die Hemden aufzuhängen.  
  
Bevor er ins Wohnzimmer geht, bleibt Levi kurz an den dekorativen Doppeltüren stehen, um die Situation einzuschätzen. Die Frau ist die einzige, die sich der Gruppe angeschlossen hat, seit Levi ging, doch einer der Männer, an den er sich erinnert, ist weg; es ist der Offizier, der wie ein Wiesel aussieht, mit einem Bart, der ihn an Krieger erinnert. Auf dem Tisch stehen eine halbleere Flasche mit durchsichtigem Alkohol und fünf Schnapsgläser, die seit Levis Abwesenheit, ausgehend von den geröteten Wangen der Gesellschaft, mehrere Male geleert und gefüllt gewesen sein mussten.  
  
„Die Wäsche ist fertig, Herr Sturmbannführer“, spricht Levi auf, sobald das Lachen und Gerede genug zurückgegangen ist.  
  
Alle drehen sich zu ihm um, doch Levi selbst ist sich nur der Frau bewusst, deren Kopf in dem Moment herumgewirbelt ist, als das erste Wort seinen Mund verlassen hat. Levi sieht, dass sie sehr attraktiv ist, auf eine Art, wie es reiche Leute oft sind: ihre dunkelbraunen Haare in gruselig symmetrischen Locken werden von zwei silbernen Haarspangen über ihren Ohren fixiert, um die ovale Form ihres Gesichts zu betonen, das mit einer Neugier gefüllt ist, die sie nicht zu verbergen versucht. Ihre Lippen formen einen dünnen roten Kreis, als sie Levi interessiert mustert.  
  
„Oh, aber Erwin!“, stößt sie stürmisch hervor. „Das muss der berühmte Haushälter sein, von dem wir so viel gehört haben!“  
  
Erwin, der sich zusammen mit dem Rest zu Levi umgedreht hat, brummt nur und widmet sich wieder seiner Zigarette. „Ja, das ist er“, murmelt er lediglich und die Frau schenkt ihm einen genervten Blick.  
  
„Wie reizend“, bringt sie zum Ausdruck, lässt Levi die Stirn runzeln. „Wissen Sie, ich habe noch nie von jemandem gehört, der einen Mann als Haushälter hat. Sie müssen sich zu uns setzen und uns Ihre Geschichte erzählen!“  
  
„Lilian“, wirft einer der Männer ein, sich beinahe scheltend anhörend. „Er ist der Diener.“  
  
„Ach, aber das ist so englisch von dir!“, ruft sie, schlägt mit ihrer Hand auf das Knie des Mannes. „Sicherlich ist er eine Person wie wir alle und ich für meinen Teil, bin sehr interessiert, was er zu sagen hat.“  
  
„Wo wir gerade von den Engländern reden“, meint ein anderer Offizier, „haben diese keine männlichen Diener?“  
  
„Und was sie mit ihnen machen, sei dahingestellt“, murmelt Erwin, während er Rolf eine Zigarette anbietet, der ein bellendes Lachen ausstößt.  
  
„Sei nicht so vulgär, Erwin!“, tadelt Lilian ihn, winkt enthusiastisch mit ihrer Hand, das Levi sich zu ihnen setzen soll.  
  
Er macht ein paar zögernde Schritte auf das Sofa zu, bevor Erwin aufspricht.  
  
„Moment mal“, faucht er, dreht sich um und sieht Levi müde an und legt den rechten Zeigefinger an sein Gesicht. „Hast du alles erledigt, was du zu tun hast?“  
  
Levi erwidert den Blick des Mannes teilnahmslos, versucht, nach irgendeinem Anzeichen nach der Person zu suchen, die er erst ein paar Stunden zuvor gewesen ist, findet jedoch nichts; sein Gesichtsausdruck scheint zwischen gleichwertigen Anteilen von Desinteresse und Verärgerung aufgeteilt zu sein, was die Vertiefungen in seinem Gesicht noch tiefer und hervorgehobener macht. Levi kann nicht anders, als beeindruckt zu sein, wie gut Erwin von seinem wahren Selbst aus in ein anderes wechseln kann, auch wenn es ihn zur selben Zeit mit Sorge füllt und ihn das Gewicht der Klinge in seiner Hosentasche wieder fühlen lässt.  
  
„Jawohl, Herr Sturmbannführer“, antwortet Levi gehorsam.  
  
„Auch die Wäsche?“  
  
Levi widersteht dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Ich habe sie gerade gemacht, Herr Sturmbannführer.“  
  
„Und hast du meine Hemden auch gebügelt?“, fragt Erwin nun, die verbrannte Spitze seiner Zigarette abschnippend.  
  
„Sie trocknen noch, Herr Sturmbannführer.“  
  
„Ich möchte, dass du sie bügelst, bevor du heute gehst“, erzählt er Levi, sieht sogar noch entsetzter aus, als er verstummt, nimmt einen langen Zug von der Zigarette. „Während sie trocknen, kannst du dich meinetwegen hinsetzen. Geh dir ein Glas aus der Küche holen.“  
  
„Vielen Dank, Herr Sturmbannführer“, entgegnet Levi; den spöttischen Ton aus seiner Stimme fernzuhalten ist beinahe unmöglich.  
  
„Noch eine Runde?“, fragt Lilian und wird mit einem allgemeinen Zustimmen begrüßt, während Levi für ein weiteres Schnapsglas in die Küche geht, welches die Frau direkt füllt, als er sich auf das Sofa setzt. „Also, erzählen Sie. Wie kommt es, dass ein junger Mann wie Sie Hausarbeit verrichtet?“  
  
Levi nippt zögerlich an seinem Getränk, entscheidet sich sofort dafür, dass die Flüssigkeit eher dazu geeignet wäre, Tintenflecken aus Möbelstücken zu entfernen, als für menschlichen Verzehr. Er schielt zu Erwin, als der Mann den Inhalt seines Glases ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hinunter stürzt und denkt an die Zeit, als er noch so trinken konnte. Es ist Jahre her, seit Levi etwas Stärkeres als mit Wasser gestreckten Wein vor sich hatte und er vertraut sich nicht, einmal ansatzweise nüchtern zu bleiben, sollte er mit den anderen mithalten.  
  
„Es gibt nicht sehr viele Möglichkeiten für jemand wie ich“, erklärt Levi kurz, „und ich meine es nicht böse, aber ich denke, der einzige Grund, weshalb Herr Sturmbannführer mich angestellt hat, ist, weil ich weitaus weniger verlange, als irgendjemand anderes es täte.“  
  
Alle lachen und selbst Erwin grinst, zuckt abfällig mit den Schultern. „Ich gehe sorgsam mit Geld um.“  
  
„Du bist ein Geizhals, Erwin, dafür gibt es kein anderes Wort“, korrigiert Lilian ihn, steckt eine Zigarette in eine Zigarettenspitze aus Elfenbein und lässt sie von dem Offizier neben ihr anzünden.  
  
„Wenn sie dich mit den Versorgungsgütern beauftragen würden, hätte jeder unserer Jungs jeweils nur einen Schuh und müsste teilen“, witzelt Rolf und alle lachen erneut, bis auf Levi, auch wenn er weiß, dass er es tun sollte.  
  
„Und jeder weiß von der Geschichte mit Generalleutnant Osterhaus“, berichtet Lilian, ihr Tonfall tadelnd. „Dadurch, dass du Zeit mit mir verbracht hast, solltest du wissen, dass reiche Menschen nicht gerne über Geld reden und wir möchten gewiss nicht daran erinnert werden, wann wir keines ausgegeben haben.“  
  
Erwin breitet entschuldigend seine Arme aus. „Was kann ich sagen? Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt.“  
  
„Ich habe gehört, du hast ihm vor ein paar Wochen irgendein Paket zukommen lassen“, scheint sich einer der Offiziere plötzlich zu erinnern, woraufhin Levi  sein Getränk fast wieder ausspuckt. „Ich war mir sicher, die Person, die es mir erzählt hat, hat sich vertan, doch dann habe ich dasselbe von jemand anderem gehört.“  
  
Levi schielt zu Erwin, der gleichermaßen beschämt und genervt blickt. „Nur ein Friedensangebot, das offensichtlich nicht seinen Sinn erfüllt hat“, erklärt er vage und die Männer am Tisch belassen es dabei.  
  
„Aber wo waren wir? Ah ja! Hausarbeit“, sagt Lilian jetzt, wendet sich wieder an Levi, „Tatsächlich, Hemden bügeln? Ich wüsste nicht einmal, wo ich anfangen sollte, erzähle mir jemand, ich müsse ein Hemd bügeln! Und was mein Ehemann angeht, denke ich nicht, dass er ein Bügeleisen erkennen würde, sollte er jemals auf eines stoßen.“  
  
„Meine Mutter war oft krank, als ich aufwuchs“, lügt Levi. „Ich war ein Einzelkind, also hat sie mir beigebracht, wie man sich um solche Dinge kümmert, für den Fall, dass sie es nicht konnte.“  
  
Lilian hebt eine Hand auf ihre Brust und nickt mitfühlend. „Ich glaube, wir sollten einen Toast ausbringen“, verkündet sie, „auf eine Zukunft, in der jeder kleine Junge so nützlich für seine Mutter ist.“  
  
Sie füllt alle Gläser wieder auf, selbst Levis kaum angerührtes und sie erheben sie, mehr um Lilian zufrieden zu stellen, so scheint es zumindest für Levi, der einen kleinen Schluck von der Flüssigkeit nimmt und sich räuspern muss, nachdem das brennende Gefühl einsetzt. Rolf rülpst laut und entschuldigt sich, um kurz danach ins Bad zu gehen, was Levi sich innerlich schütteln lässt; er hätte lieber keinen von ihnen in der Nähe dieses Ortes.  
  
„Wir sollten Musik spielen!“, scheint Lilian auf einmal zu realisieren. „Du hast doch einen Plattenspieler, oder, Erwin?“  
  
Der Mann erhebt sich träge und geht zu dem kleinen Schrank in der Ecke, zieht ein kleines Grammofon heraus und setzt es auf die Tischplatte. „Was möchtest du hören?“, fragt er die Frau, die keinen Moment zögert.  
  
„Spiel  Por una Cabeza“, verlangt sie, ihre braunen Augen leuchten vor Aufregung. „Ich weiß, dass du das hast.“  
  
„Du überraschst mich auf ein Neues, Lilian“, sagt einer der anderen Männer. „Wenn ich vorher englisch war, dann kann ich sagen, dass du gerade sehr undeutsch bist!“  
  
„Undeutsch“, wiederholt Lilian, winkt mit ihrer Hand, als verscheuche sie den Kommentar damit. „Ich sage dir, was ich auch zu Herr Goebbels gesagt habe, als ich ihm vor ein paar Wochen über den Weg gelaufen bin: Wagner ist schön und gut, aber zu seiner Musik kann man nicht tanzen.“  
  
Sie steht auf, als Erwin gerade die Schallplatte aufgelegt hat, geht zu ihm und nimmt seine Hände. Er kommt der Geste ohne zu zögern entgegen, tanzt sehr viel anmutiger den Tango mit ihr, als Levi dachte, es wäre möglich für einen Mann seiner Statur. Er kippt den Rest seines Getränkes in sich und sieht ihnen zu, ihr roter Mund zieht sich in ein breites Grinsen, das ihre perlweißen Zähne zeigt, sein Gesicht wird weicher, als Levi es gesehen hat, seit die Gäste eingetroffen sind. Ihre Körper sind nah beisammen, Erwins große Hände halten ihre, ziehen sie näher. Levi fühlt, wie der Alkohol seine Wangen brennen lässt, als die Frau ihre Lippen Erwins Ohr annähert, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern, etwas, bei dem sie beide breiter grinsen.  
  
„Du musst eine mutige Frau sein“, sagt der Offizier zu Lilian, „wenn du so etwas zu Goebbels sagst.“  
  
Lilian lacht nur. „Er ist so ein merkwürdiger kleiner Mann“, ruft sie aus. „Und solche merkwürdigen Ideen! Lili Marlene verbieten zu wollen...“ Sie guckt sie an, schmollt missbilligend und schüttelt ihren Kopf.  
  
In diesem Moment kommt Rolf zurück aus dem Badezimmer, seine Hände machen sich noch immer an der Schnalle seines Gürtels zu schaffen. „Was in drei Teufels Namen ist das?“, bellt er, als er das tanzende Paar erblickt. „Ist das die sogenannte Unanständigkeit, von der ich so viel gelesen habe?“  
  
„Du solltest wissen, dass Herr Sturmbannführer nicht imstande ist, etwas zu tun, das man unanständig nennen könnte“, erzählt Lilian ihm, offensichtlich nicht ein Wort von dem, was sie sagt, auch so meinend.  
  
Rolf schnaubt laut, lässt seinen Körper wieder in den Sessel sinken. „Ha! Jetzt spielt er den Gentleman, aber du hättest die Witze hören sollen, die er vorhin gemacht hat!“  
  
Lilian täuscht Verwirrung vor, als sie sich umdreht, um den Rest wieder anzuschauen. „Meine Güte, ist er etwa noch nicht daran gewöhnt?“, flüstert sie laut, lässt Rolf zusammen mit zwei anderen Offizieren in einen Lachanfall ausbrechen.  
  
Erwin und Lilian beenden ihren Tanz, wonach sie alle noch eine Runde trinken. Levi trinkt sein Glas zusammen mit dem Rest, sich nicht darum kümmernd, was es ist, das ihn so leichtsinnig handeln lässt – auch wenn man darüber streiten kann, wie leichtsinnig, da niemand großartig auf ihn zu achten scheint. Sie hören sich noch ein paar Aufnahmen an, beliebte Lieder von vor ein paar Jahren und singen betrunken mit; Levis Augen folgen Erwin, als dieser eine weitere Zigarette anzündet, bevor er sich dem Refrain von Lili Marlene anschließt, seine tiefe Stimme ist immer noch erkennbar, selbst in dem Lärm, den sie machen.  
  
Nach ein paar weiteren Runden scheinen sie alle ruhiger zu werden, sitzen krumm und erschöpft auf ihren Plätzen, während Lilian Rauchringe über den Tisch bläst, immer noch leise für sich summend, obwohl alle anderen bereits verstummt sind. Levis Glieder fühlen sich so schwer an wie seine Augenlider und er kämpft darum, seinen Blick zu fokussieren; der Alkohol hat seine Sinne betäubt und ihn ausgelaugt. Die leere Flasche liegt seitlich neben einem überfüllten Aschenbecher auf dem Kaffeetisch, wo Rolf die letzten Tropfen aus seinem Glas trinkt. Levi sieht zu Erwin, dessen Augen nur halboffen sind, aber jeder einzelnen Bewegung Lilians folgen, eine Tatsache, der sie sich ziemlich bewusst zu sein scheint, ausgehend von dem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.  
  
„Habt ihr von dieser Sache mit dem Zug gehört?“, fragt Rolf plötzlich, sie alle aufsehen lassend; selbst Erwin schaut in seine Richtung, bevor er seinen Blick wieder abwendet. Levi versucht sich zu vergewissern, dass er seine eigenen Gesichtszüge so ausdruckslos behält, wie sie zuvor waren, doch er hat ein schreckliches Gefühl, dass er nicht mehr gänzlich in Kontrolle über sein Gesicht ist.  
  
„Was für eine Sache mit dem Zug?“, fragt Lilian faul. Sie hat ihre Beine über die Lehne des Sessels geworfen und richtet ihre Worte an die Zimmerdecke.  
  
„Jemand hat vor ein paar Nächten versucht, einen Versorgungszug zu sabotieren“, erklärt einer der Offiziere leise. „Haben versucht, an der Lok herumzupfuschen. Im schlimmsten Fall wäre er in die Luft geflogen und den Großteil der Güter, ganz zu schweigen von wertvollen Leben, mitgenommen.“  
  
Levi bemüht sich, Erwin nicht anzugucken, als dieser spricht. „Haben sie denjenigen, der es versucht hat schon eingefangen?“  
  
„Nein“, sagt Rolf und rülpst, „aber das werden sie. Sie sagen, der eine war sehr groß und der andere klein, wie eine Frau oder ein Kind. Ein solches Paar wird nicht lange unerkannt bleiben.“  
  
Erwin brummt erwidernd, während Levi die Hände in die Hosentaschen steckt und seine Füße fest und trotzdem diskret auf den Holzboden presst, versuchend sich mit den Worten „Frau oder ein Kind“ zu trösten. Er fühlt den Griff der Rasierklinge gegen seine Handfläche, doch statt ihn zu beruhigen, trägt es nur zu seiner Aufregung bei.  
  
„Wo sollte der Zug hinfahren?“, fragt Lilian, beinahe gedankenverloren, raucht ihre Zigarette zuende, bevor sie sie zu dem Mann neben ihr reicht, der sie für sie ausmacht.  
  
„Osten“, erzählt Rolf ihr, „doch sie ändern jetzt die Richtung, zur Ablenkung.“  
  
„Oh“, äußert sie. „Er hätte meinem Wolfgang ein paar neue Socken bringen können.“  
  
„Das letzte, was dein Ehemann gerade braucht, sind neue Socken“, sagt der Mann, der neben ihr sitzt. „Was er braucht, sind mehr Männer. Haben sie schon angefangen, Leute aus deiner Abteilung zu nehmen, Erwin?“  
  
Der Mann brummt noch einmal erwidernd, ohne seine Augen von Lilian abzuwenden.  
  
„Wann gehst du?“, fragt sie leise, doch sie hören ihre Worte sowieso alle.  
  
„Jederzeit“, entgegnet er, seine Stimme so emotionslos wie sein Gesicht.  
  
Es vergehen mehrere Sekunden, bis Levi bemerkt, dass er den Griff um die Rasierklinge verfestigt hat und noch mehr, bis er realisiert, dass er dringend auf die Toilette muss. Er entschuldigt sich, obwohl er bezweifelt, dass irgendwer von ihnen noch weiß, dass er hier ist, Erwin eingeschlossen, und schließt sich im Badezimmer ein, setzt sich auf den Sitz der Toilette und drückt seine Handflächen fest gegen seine Augenlider. Sein Kopf fühlt sich schwer an, alles scheint verschwommen zu sein und er weiß nicht, wie er Erwins Worte oder Verhalten verarbeiten soll, kann nicht mehr genau festmachen, wo dieser Erwin endet und der andere beginnt. War es eine Lüge, was er Lilian erzählt hat, oder würde er den Anschein bis an die Front so weiter führen? Und was würde dann mit Levi passieren?  
  
Zu viele Dinge machen keinen Sinn für Levi, also konzentriert er sich darauf, seine Blase zu entleeren, das einzig unkomplizierte, woran er im Moment denken kann. Er kann hören, wie die Gäste sich an der Tür vorbei auf den Weg machen. Für einen Moment herrscht Verwirrung, während sie alle versuchen, herauszufinden, welche Jacke wem gehört und Levi sich fragt, wie irgendjemand denken könnte, dass diese Männer zu irgendeiner Herrenrasse gehören sollen.  
  
Als Levi, nachdem er sich die Hände wäscht, herausgeht, sieht er, wie einer der Offiziere Rolf ein Zigarettenetui zeigt, ein graviertes silbernes Ding, das ins Levis Augen teurer aussieht, als alles, was er in seinem bisherigen Leben je hielt, geschweige denn besaß.  
  
„Hab ich gefunden, als ich das letzte Mal in Polen war“, erzählt der Offizier Rolf, der ihn über den Vorbesitzer fragt. Der Mann pfeift und zeigt zur Decke, lässt Rolf laut auflachen.  
  
„Du hast Glück, dass ein Jude dieselben Initialen hatte wie du“, kommentiert er amüsiert, bevor er zur Tür herausgeht.  
  
Vielleicht ist es der trunkene Zustand, in welchem er sich befindet, doch Levi fühlt keine Wut nach solchen Worten. Alles, was er fühlt, ist tiefe Traurigkeit, als wäre das Gewicht von allen Dingen, die passieren und niemand wahrhaben wollte plötzlich auf ihn gefallen. Er erinnert sich an seinen Onkel, der, so furchtbar er auch als Elternteil war, immer noch das Einzige, was Levi Familie nennen konnte, bis Farlan und Isabel ankamen. Er denkt an den einzigen Brief, den er erhielt, nachdem Kenny weggebracht wurde, eine ausschweifende Notiz, die nichts anderes auflistete, als Banalitäten darüber, wie schwer die Arbeit war, doch dass sie alle gut behandelt würden und dass sie reichlich zu essen bekämen.  
  
Der Schluss ist allerdings das, woran sich Levi am Besten erinnert. Ein einzelner Satz, der Levi dazu ermutigen sollte, ihren Nachbarn zu sagen, dass er Recht hatte mit Hitler, ein paar schlichte Worte, dass Levi kein Wort der Dinge, die Kenny zuvor geschrieben hatte, glauben soll. Levi hat den Brief vor langer Zeit mit allem, was er finden konnte verbrannt, bevor er Berlin verließ und kann sich nicht entsinnen, seitdem jemals darüber nachgedacht zu haben, doch jetzt bereut er es, ihn zerstört zu haben.  
  
Er geht ins Wohnzimmer, nicht stehenbleibend, bis seine Augen zwei Gestalten sehen, statt nur einer. Lilian und Erwin stehen am Bücherregal, ihre Hand sanft an seiner Wange; es wirkt so, als lehne er sich der Berührung entgegen, als versuche er, mehr daraus zu machen als es ist. Als sie Levi bemerkt, lässt Lilian die Hand sinken und lächelt ihn höflich an, es besser wissend, als sich von der Anwesenheit eines einfachen Haushälters erschrecken zu lassen.  
  
„Gute Nacht“, wünscht sie ihm, als sie an ihm vorbeigeht, sich an der Doppeltür noch einmal umdrehend, bevor sie das Apartment verlässt.  
  
„Ist sie weg?“, flüstert Erwin ein paar Sekunden, nachdem er die Tür schließen hört und, als entnehme er Levis Nicken irgendein Stichwort, setzt sich in einen Sessel und seufzt.  
  
Levi folgt seinem Beispiel zögerlicher, setzt sich auf seinen üblichen Platz auf dem Sofa. Er beobachtet Erwin, als dieser seine Stiefel auszieht, bevor er die langen Beine ausstreckt und seine Füße ausstreckt; er wirkt erschöpfter als je zuvor auf Levi. Die übliche Schärfe seines Blickes ist weg und Levi bezweifelt, ob er es in diesem jetzigen Zustand sogar gegen ihn aufnehmen könnte. Er zwickt sich die Nase und gähnt weit.  
  
„Ich entschuldige mich für meine Primitivität heute“, sagt Erwin leise zu ihm. „Traurigerweise sind nicht all meine Bekannten so kultiviert wie du.“  
  
Levi schnaubt laut; es besteht nicht die geringste verdammte Chance, dass er jemanden finden könnte, der ihn kennt und jemals als „kultiviert“ bezeichnen würde, doch er korrigiert den Mann nicht – anscheinend gibt er gerne solche Komplimente.  
  
„Ich kann verstehen, dass du das lächerlich findest“, macht der Mann weiter, „aber ich finde, dass es ein angemessenes Wort ist. Du hast keine Illusionen von der Welt, so kindisch bist du nicht, doch du wünschst niemandem etwas Schlechtes. Das ist eine einzigartige und edle Kombination in Menschen.“  
  
Levi fragt sich, ob er "Danke" sagen sollte, doch das kommt ihm so dämlich vor, daher schweigt er stattdessen. Der Abend ist so seltsam gewesen und er fühlt sich so erschöpft und verwirrt, dass er gar nicht weiß, wie er mit Erwin reden soll; sein betrunkenes Gehirn scheint noch zwischen der Person zu unterscheiden, die denkt, Levi sei einzigartig und edel und der anderen, die der Überzeugung ist, er sei nicht einen Blick wert. „Ich habe mich gefragt“, beginnt Levi, um das Thema zu wechseln, „ob es Probleme gegeben hat wegen dem Paket.“  
  
Er erinnert sich an die Nacht und an die Enttäuschung in Erwins Stimme, als er ihm mitteilte, dass er seinen Namen als Absender angegeben hat. Der Patzer hat ihn seither gestört, wenn er die Mission vorm Schlafen gehen wieder durchlebt hat, sich in jeden Fehltritt und jedes Versehen hinein gesteigert; das Problem mit dem Hut, wie er seinen Namen vergaß - Auch wenn er sich immer und immer wieder selbst geraten hat, von den Fehlern zu lernen, die er gemacht hat, ist er trotzdem enttäuscht mit sich.  
  
„Noch nicht“, meint Erwin zu ihm, sein Ton neutral, „auch wenn ich annehme, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist.“  
  
„Was war in dem Paket?“, fragt Levi nun, noch etwas, womit er sich zwanghaft beschäftigt hat.  
  
Der Mann mustert ihn lange ohne etwas zu sagen, seine blauen Augen düster unter den zusammengezogen Brauen. „Vor vielen Jahren haben gewisse Dinge, die Generalleutnant Osterhaus betreffen, meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt“, erklärt Erwin ihm langsam. „In der Vergangenheit habe ich dieses Wissen mehr als einmal zu meinem Vorteil ausgenutzt.“  
  
„Was ist es?“, hakt Levi nach. „Was weiß du?“  
  
„Osterhaus hat Dokumente von verschiedenen Militärpersonen gefälscht“, sagt Erwin zu ihm. „Er hat mehrere Offiziere als im aktiven Dienst aufgelistet, obwohl Jahre vergangen sind, seit manche von ihnen auch nur in der Nähe der Front gewesen sind. Was ich ihm geschickt habe, waren die Aufzeichnungen von SS-Offizieren, die meines Wissens bei diesem Betrug mitgearbeitet haben.“  
  
„Warum?“  
  
Erwin nimmt sich einen Moment, um zu überlegen. „Ich habe ihm zuvor schon ähnliche Päckchen zukommen lassen, natürlich anonym. Auf diese Art war ich in der Lage, ein paar Informationen aus ihm heraus zu bekommen.“  
  
„Und jetzt, da er weiß, wer sie geschickt hat?“, will Levi wissen, auch wenn er die Antwort gescheut hat.  
  
„Nun“, antwortet der Mann, stößt ein leises Lachen aus. „Ich stelle mir vor, dass es ihn eine Weile beschäftigt hat, die Geschäfte zu brechen, die er zuvor abgeschlossen hat. Nachdem er mehrere Verbindungen getrennt hat, nehme ich an, wird er hinter mir her sein, allein aus dieser Angst heraus, ich könnte Beweise erhalten, um meine Anschuldigungen gegen ihn zu bewahrheiten.“  
  
„Was meinst du mit, er wird hinter dir her sein?“  
  
„Die Informationen, die ich von ihm erhalten habe, sind sehr speziell gewesen“, sagt Erwin. „Er wird sich bald seine Schlüsse ziehen können, dessen bin ich mir sicher, aber ich denke, er wird eine Weile seine Alternativen bedenken und sich für die Beste entscheiden. Es wird ein Kampf zwischen Selbsterhaltung und Patriotismus sein, daran habe ich keinen Zweifel.“  
  
„Scheiße“, flucht Levi leise. „Weißt du, mir tut es wirklich-“  
  
„Bitte, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen“, spricht der Mann, die Finger kämpfen unbeholfen die Manschettenknöpfe von seinen Ärmeln. „Und bevor ich es vergesse, wir müssen Donnerstag streichen.“  
  
„Die Mission?“, fragt Levi sofort, eine Spur Enttäuschung fühlend, doch Erwin schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Die Mission wird wie geplant stattfinden“, sagt er. „Ich meinte, du wirst an dem Tag nur nicht zu mir arbeiten kommen können.“  
  
Levi spürt, wie seine Augenbrauen sich heben; der Grund für die Absage ist so offensichtlich, dass es selbst ihm nicht entgeht. „Klar“, erwidert er und sie reden nicht mehr darüber.  
  
„Ich fürchte, ich bin heute schrecklich egoistisch gewesen“, erzählt Erwin Levi, lässt ihn die Stirn runzeln. „Ich hätte dich nach Hause schicken sollen, als Lilian wollte, dass du dich zu uns setzt.“  
  
„Das hättest du wahrscheinlich“, stimmt Levi zu, sieht Erwin an, selbst als dieser seinen Blick senkt.  
  
„Etwas an deiner Anwesenheit hat die Nacht heute erträglicher für mich gemacht“, macht der Mann mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf seinen Gesichtszügen weiter, als wäre so zu fühlen ein Rätsel, das er zu lösen versucht. „Ich glaube, du erinnerst mich an die Momente, an denen ich nicht vorgeben muss, jemand zu sein, der ich nicht bin.“  
  
Levi nickt langsam ohne zu sprechen, das Gefühl, das Erwin ausgedrückt hat, ist nicht fremd für ihn und er hat es nicht schwer, es zu verstehen. Er denkt an Isabel und Farlan, aber etwas an dem Vergleich fühlt sich nicht richtig an und nach einem Moment der Überlegung realisiert er was: selbst jetzt, nach allem, was sie gemeinsam durchgemacht haben, nach allem, was er sie hat überwinden sehen, fühlt sich Levi immer noch so, als müsse er stark für sie sein, Aspekte seiner Selbst verborgen halten, sodass sie sich sicherer fühlen. Aus irgendeinem Grund fürchtet er nicht um Erwins Leben, denkt nicht, dass irgendetwas davon in seiner Verantwortung liegt.  
  
„Manchmal habe ich Angst, dass ich es vergessen werde“, sagt Erwin leise und etwas an dem abwesenden Ausdruck in seinem Blick lässt Levi sich fragen, ob er eher mit sich selbst redet als mit ihm.  
  
Die Worte verfolgen Levi bis nach Hause in sein Bett, wo er neben Farlan fällt und sich fast so erschöpft fühlt, wie nach der nutzlosen Mission mit Mike. Er denkt an den abgerissenen Brief, den er fand, an die Einsamkeit, von der der Kommandant geredet hat und als er sein Gesicht gegen Farlans Nacken drückt, wünscht er sich, dass der Brief für Lilian gedacht war, wünscht sich, dass Erwin jemanden hat, der ihn versteht.  
  
„Hast du getrunken?“, fragt Farlan ihn schläfrig.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, sagt Levi ihm beruhigend. „Schlaf einfach weiter.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -Kraftausdrücke


	6. Chapter 6

Levi begrüßt den darauffolgenden Tag mit einem lauten Stöhnen und drückenden Kopfschmerzen an seinen Schläfen, setzt sich in einem Bett auf, welches beachtlich weniger stabil zu sein scheint als das, in welchem er zuvor noch eingeschlafen ist. Er drückt die Hände an sein Gesicht und seufzt, versucht sich die Einzelheiten der vergangenen Nacht ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Er erinnert sich an Lilians Lachen und an den Tanz, den sie mit Erwin hatte und an ihre Unterhaltung nachdem sie ging, die brennende Scham und das Grauen, das bei dem Gespräch über Osterhaus aufkam. Selbst jetzt schüttelt Levi sich bei dem Gedanken, also müht er sich ab, auf die Füße zu kommen und zieht sich die Kleider vom Vortag an, um zum Gemeinschaftsbad zu gehen. Als er die Hände in seine Hosentaschen steckt, schließen sich seine Finger um das Rasiermesser, das er aus der Schublade von Erwins Waschgestell genommen hat und er streicht mit seinem Daumen über den Griff, betritt den schmutzigen Raum.  
  
Er pinkelt und wäscht sich die Hände, starrt sein Spiegelbild an, die Schrammen und Blutergüsse in seinem Gesicht, immer noch klar erkennbar. Ein paar Stoppeln lassen seine Haut grauer erscheinen als sie tatsächlich ist, trägt zu dem Gefühl von Unsauberkeit bei, das ihm auf die Nerven geht. Als er die Wanne mit warmem Wasser füllt und nachdem er sich schnell wäscht, nimmt Levi wieder das Rasiermesser aus seiner Hosentasche, klappt es auf und fährt mit dem Finger an der Schneide entlang, sich ausmalend, wie sie über die Wange des Kommandanten gleiten würde, wo Lilian ihre Hand hingehalten hat – diese sanfte, vertraute Berührung. Levi hebt den Stahl gegen seine Haut und imitiert mit einer glatten Bewegung das Bild in seinem Kopf, bevor er das Rasiermesser rasch wieder dorthin zurücklegt, wo er es fand; er kommt sich vor, als hätte er etwas Unangebrachtes getan indem er es benutzte.  
  
Als er sich später an den Küchentisch setzt, scheint es für ihn, als gebe Farlan sein Bestes, die Töpfe und Pfannen so laut wie möglich gegen jedes Möbelstück im Raum zu stoßen, währenddessen wirft dieser ihm von unterhalb der schlaffen Haarsträhne, die über seine Augen fällt, einen unbeeindruckten Blick entgegen. Levi seufzt müde und macht sich daran, in ein paar großen Schlücken ein Glas Wasser zu leeren, doch der andere Mann schnappt es ihm aus der Hand, um es zu dem Rest Geschirr in die Spüle zu befördern.  
  
„Was zur Hölle stimmt nicht mit dir?“, faucht Levi, als ein paar Tropfen Wasser auf sein Hemd fallen.  
  
Farlan sagt nichts, widmet sich lediglich der Aufgabe, zieht eine Schau ab, indem er tut, was er sonst Levi überlässt. „Du hast gestern nichts zu essen mitgebracht“, meint er schließlich mürrisch, ohne Levi zu beachten und legt die Kleidung, die über dem Ofen hängt zusammen.  
  
„Ich muss es wohl vergessen haben“, murmelt Levi, erst jetzt realisierend, dass er die vorherige Nacht mit leeren Händen zurück gekommen war.  
  
„Es ist ziemlich merkwürdig, so etwas zu vergessen, findest du nicht?“, fragt Farlan mit einem seltsamen Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Von euch beiden.“  
  
Levi kämpft gegen den Drang an, mit den Augen zu rollen und starrt Farlans Hinterkopf an. „Wir haben beide getrunken“, erklärt er knapp.  
  
„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, soviel habe ich sogar mitbekommen“, erzählt der Mann ihm, legt ein paar saubere Geschirrtücher in einen Schrank, „aber dadurch, dass dein Gedächtnis wie ein Sieb ist, haben wir heute nichts zum Abendessen.“  
  
Levi unterdrückt ein Stöhnen bei dem Gedanken daran, mit Kopfschmerzen, die sich anfühlen, als hätte ihm jemand eine enge Schelle um den Kopf gelegt, das Apartment zu verlassen. „Was ist mit den getrockneten Erbsen? Warum machst du nicht einfach daraus eine Suppe?“  
  
„Weil wir sie letzte Woche aufgebraucht haben“, sagt Farlan. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, den Überblick darüber zu behalten, was in diesem Apartment vor sich geht, wenn du nie hier bist.“  
  
„Warum kümmerst du dich dann nicht darum?“, schnauzt Levi den anderen an; der Schmerz auf dessen Gesicht lässt ihn die Aussage sofort bereuen, wenn auch viel weniger als es üblich der Fall wäre.  
  
Farlan dreht sich zur Spüle um, obwohl sie leer ist, stützt seine Hände auf der Porzellankante ab, stößt einen wimmernden Seufzer aus, der sich für Levi mehr als ein wenig übertrieben anhört. „Du weißt, ich kann nicht einfach-“  
  
„Ich weiß“, schneidet Levi ihn scharf ab, um nicht noch einmal alles hören zu müssen. „Ich gehe raus und hole was.“  
  
Farlan schnieft leise, bevor er sich zu ihm wendet und ein knappes „Danke“ nuschelt und als Levi aus dem Apartment geht, kann er nicht anders, als daran zu denken, wie gerne er lieber woanders sein würde. Er kann weder die Veränderung in dem Verhalten des Mannes der letzten paar Monate ignorieren, noch kann er etwas gegen seine Unzufriedenheit unternehmen. Er kann nicht sicher bestimmen, ob Farlans Unmut eher auf Levis ständige Abwesenheit zurückzuführen ist, oder aufgrund der Tatsache, dass der Großteil der Verantwortung im Haus nun von ihm erledigt werden muss.  
  
Als er zurückkehrt, scheint es für Levi, dass Farlan es sich zunutze gemacht hat, das Apartment für sich zu haben und stellt fest, dass die Stimmung des Mannes insoweit verbessert hat, dass er während der Vorbereitung auf das Abendessen leise in sich hinein singt. Sobald Isabel zurückkommt ist ihr Abend eine fast schon stumpfe Routine: eine bescheidene Mahlzeit, ein paar Runden Karten, Geschichten, die sie sich immer wieder erzählen. Levi erwischt sich dabei, dem nächsten Tag gereizt entgegen zu sehen und versucht früh ins Bett zu gehen, um dem zu entgehen, doch schlussendlich wälzt er sich nur hin und her, lange nachdem Farlan eingedämmert ist.  
  
  
  
Nach einer schlecht durchschlafenen Nacht macht sich Levi wie üblich direkt nach dem Frühstück daran, das Apartment zu verlassen, lehnt beinahe Isabels Frage, sich zu ihr zu gesellen ab, entscheidet sich aber um, als ihm in den Sinn kommt, dass Erwin für den Abend anderweitig beschäftigt ist und realisiert, dass er sonst bis irgendwann nach Acht herumwandern müsste. Er nimmt das Mädchen mit zu einem Park, kauft ihr eine aktuelle Zeitungsausgabe, wobei sie enttäuscht ist keine Geschichten über U-Boote findet. Sie schauen für Lebensmittel bei einem Geschäft vorbei und auf der Rückkehr zum Abendessen im Apartment ist Levi dankbar für die Ablenkung; selbst mit dem Gedanken an die Mission kann die Nacht nicht das Grauen abschütteln, das schwer in seinen Gedanken ruht.  
  
„Ich gehe zu Frau Gernhardt und passe auf die Kinder auf, damit sie sich ein wenig ausruhen kann“, sagt Isabel zu Levi, als sie wieder das Gebäude betreten, rennt die kurze Entfernung zur Tür im ersten Stock, nachdem Levi ihr zunickt.  
  
Er geht schnell weiter zum dritten Stock und stoppt kurz im Gemeinschaftsbad, wo er finster sein Spiegelbild beäugt und sich die Hände wäscht; seine Haare werden so langsam länger als er sie normalerweise gerne hätte und er nimmt sich vor, Farlan zu fragen, sie irgendwann zu schneiden. Er hebt die Einkäufe auf und geht zum Apartment, erschreckt sich beim Anblick von Farlan, der hinter ihm aus der Küche aufgetaucht ist, während er die Tür geschlossen hat. Sobald Levi sein aschfahles Gesicht sieht, weiß er, etwas ist nicht in Ordnung.  
  
„Was ist los mit dir?“, fragt er den Mann, der seinen Kopf fast unmerklich schüttelt. Levi fühlt, wie seine Atmung flacher wird und sein Puls zu steigen beginnt.  
  
„Jemand will dich sehen“, erzählt Farlan ihm, seine Stimme viel ruhiger, als Levi es aufgrund der verängstigten Gesichtszüge erwartet hätte. „Ein SS-Offizier.“  
  
Levis Körper reagiert, bevor er einen vernünftigen Gedanken formen kann, beschwert sich mit dieser widerlichen Art von Grauen, bis er sich erinnern kann, dass der Besucher mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit Erwin ist, eine Vorstellung, die paranoide Zweifel hegt. Levi läuft in das Apartment, um in die Küche zu schauen, seine Furcht wandelt sich in Verärgerung, als er den Mann mit seinem ordentlich gescheitelten Haar sieht, der einen Schluck Tee aus einer Tasse nimmt, die lächerlich winzig aussieht in seiner großen Hand und danach Levis Blick auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers erwidert; etwas Entschuldigendes an seinem Lächeln macht Levi nur noch aufgebrachter als er es zuvor war.  
  
„Guten Tag, Herr Weller“, sagt Erwin, als erinnere er Levi an die Rollen, die sie spielen müssen.  
  
„Guten Tag, Herr Sturmbannführer“, erwidert er schnell und säuerlich, bevor er wieder zu Farlan geht, mit seinem Mund die Worte „Alles in Ordnung“ formt, um ihn zu beruhigen, doch das Gesicht des Anderen ist nach wie vor bleich und besorgt.  
  
„Wo ist Isabel?“, fragt Farlan, seine Stimme eine Spur gepresst, allerdings merkt Levi, dass er sich Mühe gibt, sie unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
„Bei Frau Gernhardt“, sagt Levi zu ihm, hoffend, dass es dem anderen Mann hilft, sich zu entspannen, wenn er sich so gelassen er kann verhält. „Warum gehst du nicht zu ihr?“  
  
Farlan schielt zur Küche und zögert, als frage er sich, ob er Levi mit Erwin allein lassen sollte.  
  
„Ich hab's dir gesagt, es ist alles in Ordnung“, flüstert Levi. „Ich erkläre es später.“  
  
Farlans Augen verengen sich, während er Levi ansieht, dann geht er ohne ein Wort aus dem Apartment. Levi atmet tief durch, versucht etwas von diesem Ärger zu bezwingen, bevor er in die Küche marschiert, wo der Mann wartet, seine gerade Haltung lässt ihn selbst im Sitzen größer erscheinen und irgendwie zu groß für den kleinen Raum. Sobald sich ihre Blicke erneut treffen, sieht Erwin so aus, als wäre er dabei, etwas zu sagen, doch Levi kommt ihm zuvor.  
  
„Was zur Hölle machst du hier?“, zischt er, hebt die Einkäufe auf den Tisch und setzt sich auf den Sitz, den Farlan frei gelassen hat; er hat sich eine Tasse Tee eingegossen, doch anscheinend ist er nicht in der Lage gewesen, einen Schluck davon zu nehmen. „Ich habe dir gesagt, ich will nicht, dass du hierher kommst.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagt Erwin in einem reuigen Ton, der Levi noch mehr verärgert, „und das tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht zu dieser Maßnahme gegriffen, hätte ich eine andere Wahl gehabt. Es gab etwas, dass ich dringend mit dir besprechen musste.“  
  
Levi sieht ihn für ein paar Sekunden mürrisch an. „Was? Hast du einen großen Haufen gelegt, der deine Toilette verstopft hat?“  
  
Der Mann starrt ihn einen Moment lang ausdruckslos an, dann seufzt er müde. „Nein, schockierenderweise ist das nicht der Grund, weshalb ich zu dir gekommen bin.“  
  
„Und warum dann?“, verlangt Levi zu wissen. „Und lass mich dich warnen, es muss verdammt wichtig sein, damit ich einverstanden bin, dass du hierher kommst und Leute zu Tode erschreckst.“  
  
Erwins Gesichtsausdruck wird plötzlich gleichgültig, erinnert Levi daran, wie er aussah, als sie sich das erste Mal gesehen haben, ernst und unpersönlich, nicht ganz menschlich. Die Falten um seinen Mund vertiefen sich, als sich seine Lippen fest aufeinander pressen und sich sein Kinn hervorstreckt. Er sieht zur gleichen Zeit stolz und geknickt aus.  
  
„Ich musste dich wissen lassen, dass die Mission nicht stattfinden wird“, sagt er nur, gerade als Levi sich fragt, was den plötzlichen Stimmungswandel verursacht hat, fährt Erwin fort. „Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass ich nur hierher kommen würde, wenn dein Leben unmittelbar in Gefahr ist. Um ehrlich zu sein, fühle ich mich beleidigt, dass du denkst, ich halte mein Wort nicht und mache etwas, das so offensichtlich gegen deine Bitte um Privatsphäre verstoßen würde.“  
  
Levi starrt den Mann mit gerunzelter Stirn an, fühlt, wie seine Wangen erröten und Verlegenheit seinen Unmut übermannt. Erwin nippt erneut an seinem Tee, seine langen Finger umschließen zart die Tasse, bedecken das billige Blumenmuster auf deren Seite und auf Levi wirkt er kein bisschen sauer, lediglich verletzt, als hätte Levis Misstrauen ihm ernsthaft wehgetan. Levi weiß, dass es ein Moment ist, in dem eine Entschuldigung angebracht wäre, erkennt es an der angespannten Stille, doch „Es tut mit leid“ zu sagen, hat er nie gelernt – Kenny glaubte nicht an so etwas.  
  
„Warum fällt die Mission flach?“, fragt er stattdessen, hebt Farlans Teetasse an, um seinen Händen etwas zu tun zu geben.  
  
Erwin leert seine Tasse, bevor er erwidert: „Der Schaden an der Lok wurde repariert. Der Zug wird heute Abend abfahren.“  
  
Sie verstummen wieder und Levi kann das Gewicht der Worte fühlen, die er sagen sollte; sie scheinen die Luft um ihn herum schwerer zu atmen zu machen, als zöge er Erwins Trauer mit in seine Lungen. Die blauen Augen des Mannes sind auf den Tisch gerichtet und er dreht gedankenverloren die Tasse in seiner Hand. Ein paar tiefe Falten sind zwischen seinen dicken Augenbrauen aufgetaucht und auf Levi wirkt er, als bedenke er etwas. Er sieht so erschöpft und schwermütig aus, dass Levis Schuld sich vermehrt, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er das Gefühl hat, dass er sprechen muss, doch gerade als er dabei ist, das zu tun, bricht Erwin die Stille.  
  
„Es gäbe vielleicht noch eine Sache, die wir versuchen könnten“, sagt er und der Themawechsel überrascht Levi angenehm, „aber ich zögere, sie vorzuschlagen.“  
  
Levi fragt sich, was so schrecklich sein kann, das Erwin nach dem Herumschleppen von toten Nazis und dem Herumschleichen um Militärhauptquartiere immer noch zögert, vorzuschlagen und fragt trotzdem: „Was denn?“  
  
Erwin setzt die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch. „Der Zug wird ungefähr einhundert Kilometer nordwestlich von der Stadt entfernt einen Stopp an einem Bahnhof machen“, beginnt er nachdenklich, als denke er sich, während er spricht den Plan aus. „Auch wenn es sich als unmöglich erwiese, den Zug an sich zu manipulieren, könnte noch genug Zeit übrig sein, die Gleise entlang der vorgesehenen Strecke zu beschädigen.“  
  
Levi runzelt wieder die Stirn. „Einhundert Kilometer?“, fragt er ungläubig.  
  
Erwin nickt, in Gedanken versunken. „Die Abfahrt ist am Samstagmorgen um fünf Uhr geplant“, sagt er, „also müsste die Mission ein paar Stunden vorher während der Nacht ablaufen.“  
  
„Wie würdest du dort mitten in der Nacht hin und wieder zurück kommen?“, gibt Levi zu bedenken, bringt Erwin dazu plötzlich aufzusehen; sein Blick bleibt für noch weitere zehn Sekunden unfokussiert.  
  
„Ich kenne einen Platz, eine Hütte außerhalb der Stadt, die wir als vorübergehenden Hauptsitz nach der Versetzung nach Dresden genutzt haben“, erklärt er, seine Stimme noch geistesabwesend, als denke er laut. „Die Gleise sind ungefähr zehn Kilometer von dort entfernt, also könnte sie leicht als Basis dienen. Der Weg zu den Zügen und zurück würde insgesamt drei Stunden dauern. Demnach ist es machbar.“  
  
„Du machst Witze“, sagt Levi. „Und außerdem, wie hast du vor dort in einem Tag hin und zurück zu gelangen?“  
  
„Ich könnte fahren“, antwortet der Mann schnell; seine Augen leuchten, als hätte etwas einen Funken Wahnsinn in ihnen entfacht.  
  
„Du hast ein Auto?“, fragt Levi nun, ohne nachzudenken einen Schluck von Farlans Tee nehmend, das Gesicht verziehend, als die kalte Flüssigkeit seinen Mund füllt.  
  
„Ich könnte bis morgen eins besorgen“, besteht Erwin und irgendetwas sagt Levi, er wird seinen wahnsinnigen Plan in die Tat umsetzen, selbst wenn sich herausstellt, dass es die am wenigsten umsetzbare Strategie wäre, die sich je jemand erdacht hat.  
  
„Du planst nicht ernsthaft, so etwas allein zu machen“, sagt Levi zu ihm, eine Spur überrascht über den strengen Ton seiner eigenen Stimme. „Was wäre, wenn etwas schief läuft? Was wäre, wenn dich jemand sieht? Was wäre, wenn du verletzt wirst? Was wäre, wenn...“  
  
Etwas in Erwins Gesichtsausdruck lässt Levis Worte stocken.  
  
„Du schlägst nicht vor...?“, fängt er wieder an und das Gesicht des Anderen wird merkbar verlegen. „Nein. Auf keinen Fall“, weigert Levi sich sofort.  
  
„Ich habe dich gar nicht nach etwas gefragt“, verteidigt sich Erwin, doch Levi schüttelt heftig seinen Kopf.  
  
„Du schlägst nicht ernsthaft vor, dass ich mit dir mitkomme, oder?“, fragt er, verärgert. „Einhundert Kilometer zu fahren, nur um für drei Stunden mitten in der Nacht zu Fuß zu gehen und den ganzen Weg wieder zurück fahren und das nur, falls wir schaffen, was wir tun sollen? Nicht für jeden Tee in scheiß China.“  
  
Das Gesicht des Mannes wird ernst. „Ich nehme an, das alles in einem Tag zu vollbringen, könnte ein wenig ermüdend sein“, grübelt er, sein Blick auf der Lampe über dem Küchentisch fixiert. „Das ganze Wochenende dort zu verbringen, wäre um einiges weniger verdächtig, besonders da ich das Auto benutzen werde.“  
  
„Das ganze Wochenende?“ Levis Stimme hört sich sogar noch ungläubiger an. „Du denkst nicht im Ernst, ich könnte ein ganzes Wochenende mit dir mitgehen.“  
  
„Ich kann verstehen, dass es problematisch-“  
  
„Nein, du verstehst nicht“, korrigiert Levi ihn streng. „Ich kann meine Freunde nicht ein ganzes Wochenende alleine hier lassen. Außerdem, einer von ihnen denkt bereits, ich wäre deine Nutte. Stell dir vor, wie dieser kleine Wochenendausflug auf ihn wirken würde.“  
  
Erwins Augenbrauen klettern ein paar gute Zentimeter auf seinen Ansatz zu, während der Rest seines Gesichts komplett ausdruckslos wird. „Wie bitte?“, fragt er, seine Stimme so leer an Gefühlen wie seine Gesichtszüge.  
  
„Kannst du es ihm übel nehmen?“, fragt Levi den Mann, verärgert. „Ich bin bis in die Puppen bei dir und wenn ich zurückkomme, habe ich den halben Schwarzmarkt und mehr Geld als irgendjemand von uns seit Jahren gesehen hat mit mir dabei. So weithergeholt ist das nicht.“  
  
Der Mann scheint die Worte zu bedenken und Levi weiß, dass ihm der Gedanke nie vorher in den Sinn gekommen ist, eine Realisation, die er seltsam versichernd findet, insbesondere an diesem Tag. Erwin sieht ihn stumm an, seine ganze Körperhaltung plötzlich unruhig.  
„Verzeihung“, sagt er leise. „Ich habe nie in Erwägung gezogen, wie dich das dastehen lässt.“  
  
Levi fühlt einen Stich Kummer, denkt an Krieger und fragt sich, wie Erwin ihn sehen würde, wüsste er davon, wie ihre Abmachung angefangen hat. Immerhin macht es keinen Sinn, so zu tun als wäre Levis anfängliches Ziel nicht diese Art von Austausch gewesen, das den Titel verdient, auch wenn Krieger niemals seinen Teil eingehalten hat. Er denkt währenddessen auch an seine Mutter und fragt sich, ob es sie je traurig gemacht hat, wenn die Leute so auf sie herabgeschaut haben, als mache was sie tat, um ihr Kind zu ernähren sie wertlos.  
  
„Darum mache ich mir keine Gedanken“, schreitet Levi ein, bevor der Mann weitermachen kann. „Er ist es, der sich darüber aufregt, nicht ich.“  
  
„Ich verstehe“, entgegnet Erwin schnell. An der Falte zwischen seiner Augenbrauen kann Levi erkennen, dass er noch immer versucht, eine Lösung zu finden.  
„Und du bist unerbittlich, dass deine Abwesenheit ausgeschlossen ist?“  
  
„Du kannst schon ausspucken, was du denkst“, verlangt Levi, entnervt von der Entschlossenheit in der Stimme des Mannes. „Ich weiß, du lässt den Plan nicht fallen und du bist wahnsinnig genug, es alleine zu versuchen.“  
  
„Ich muss deiner Definition von Wahnsinn in diesem Fall widersprechen“, sagt Erwin ihm, sein Ausdruck ernst. „Wenn die Ausführung der Mission vorher wichtig war, ist sie jetzt doppelt entscheidend. Die Einstufung des Zuges wurde geändert, was bedeutet, dass er nun Waffen transportieren wird, nicht gewöhnliche Versorgung.“  
  
Levi kann nicht anders, als die Stirn zu runzeln. „Für die Truppen, die gegen die in Frankreich gelandeten kämpfen?“  
  
Der Mann nickt. „Ich bin mir sicher, ich muss nicht erklären, warum es wichtig ist, den Transport aufzuhalten.“  
  
„Nein, das musst du nicht“, murmelt Levi leise, „aber du musst zugeben, dass das alleine versuchen abzuziehen verdammt bescheuert ist. Ich wette, wir hätten beide ein besseres Gefühl bei der Sache, wenn du dir etwas anderes ausdenkst, und zwar schnell.“  
  
Als Levi aufsieht, ist Erwins Gesichtsausdruck wieder entschuldigend. „Deine Freunde“, beginnt er zögernd. „Mögen sie... die freie Natur?“  
  
Levi starrt ihn an, langsam blinzelnd. „Was zur Hölle ist das für eine Lösung?“, fragt er den Mann hitzig. „Ich habe dir gesagt, sie werden nicht Teil dieser Sache. Niemals.“  
  
„Ich schlage nicht vor, sie in die Mission mit einzubeziehen“, korrigiert Erwin ihn. „Ich meine nur, wenn du sie nur ungern zurücklassen möchtest, könnten sie uns immerhin begleiten. Eine Wochenendexkursion auf dem Land.“  
  
„Eine Wochenend-was?“  
  
„Ein Ausflug“, verdeutlicht Erwin. „Es ist ein hübsches altes Gebäude, unweit vom Fluss entfernt. Und das Wetter soll ausgezeichnet sein.“  
  
Levi starrt ihn auf ein Neues an, in einer benommenen Stille, die gute zehn Sekunden anhält. „Das Wetter soll ausgezeichnet sein?“, wiederholt er zweifelhaft. „Ausgezeichnet wofür? Um Züge entgleisen zu lassen und dann Krocket im Garten zu spielen?“  
  
Erwins Gesichtsausdruck ist unbeeindruckt. „Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht so schrecklich“, meint er freudlos und Levi schnaubt.  
  
„Oh, wirklich?“, sagt Levi. „Es wäre vielleicht nicht so schrecklich, ein ganzes Wochenende mit dir zu verbringen, aber mit Scheißbannführer Holtz? Wir würden vermutlich den Großteil damit verbringen, darauf zu warten, dass du aufhörst, die Frau eines anderen auf allen Möbelstücken zu vögeln.“  
  
Erwin schenkt Levi einen Blick von purer Verzweiflung.  
„Wie furchtbar witzig du bist“, stellt er trocken fest. „Wenn du möchtest, könnten wir versuchen, einen Weg zu finden, das zu vermeiden.“  
  
„Meine Freunde werden nicht mit hineingezogen“, erinnert Levi den Mann entrüstet, „und das schließt mit ein, zu wissen, wer du bist.“  
  
„Es wird vielleicht nicht nötig sein für sie, das alles zu wissen“, erzählt Erwin ihm, sein Blick wieder auf der Lampe. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass sie wie du sind?“  
  
„Gefälschte Papiere?“, fragt Levi zur Verdeutlichung und der Mann nickt. „Klar, sie sind wie ich.“  
  
„Und du vertraust ihnen?“  
  
„Vollkommen“, erwidert Levi ohne zu zögern. „Ich kenne sie seit Jahren. Wenn mich einer von ihnen verpfeifen wollte, hätten sie es vor Ewigkeiten getan. Davon abgesehen, niemand von uns ist, was du patriotisch nennen würdest – Ich bin mir sicher, ich muss nicht erklären warum.“  
  
Erwin nickt nachdenklich, seine Gesichtszüge plötzlich wieder müde.  
„Ich stimme dir zu“, sagt er leise. „Auch wenn ich mittlerweile an diese Verstellung gewöhnt bin, ist sie extrem ermüdend geworden, wie du letzte Nacht vielleicht beobachtet hast. Sollten wir uns mit diesem Wochenende einigen, würde ich es viel lieber als ich selbst verbringen, besonders in deiner Anwesenheit.“  
  
Einen Moment lang starrt Levi den Mann noch einmal sprachlos an, nicht wissend, was er denken soll, bedenkt verschiedene Alternativen, dass Erwin das sagt. Warum ausgerechnet in seiner Anwesenheit? Gibt es etwas an ihrer Beziehung, was das sich verstellen für Erwin auslaugender machte, oder ist er nicht daran gewöhnt, es noch nie bei Levi getan zu haben, seit dem Tag, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal trafen? Er überlegt, den Mann zu fragen, doch schlussendlich entscheidet er sich dagegen, aus Angst, die Antwort würde die Zuneigung, die Erwin für ihn zu haben scheint erklären, würde sie als etwas Tieferes offenbaren, als Levi denkt, dass sie es ist, tiefer als etwas, womit er sich derzeit wohlfühlen könnte.  
  
„Vielleicht könnten wir mein Wissen von deiner Situation preisgeben“, sinniert Erwin. „Auf diese Art müssen deine Freunde auch nicht so misstrauisch sein und es gäbe keine Notwendigkeit für falsche Namen.“  
  
„Warum solltest du mir helfen, wenn du es wüsstest?“, fragt Levi ihn. „Bedenkt man, wer du sein sollst?“    
  
„Sicherheit“, entgegnet der Mann auf einmal. „Von jemand in meiner Position kann erwartet werden, dass er die gegenwärtige Lage des Krieges kennt. Jemandem wie dir zu helfen, könnte im Nachhinein nützlich sein, um Wohlwollen und Großzügigkeit zu beweisen und um Verbrechen, die in der Vergangenheit begangen wurden, wieder gut zu machen.“  
  
Levi legt die Stirn in Falten. „Also macht einem Juden zu helfen Jahre von ausgeführten Befehlen Menschen abzuschlachten wieder gut?“  
  
„Manche Menschen denken scheinbar so“, bestätigt Erwin, „es könnte natürlich auch ein Fall von Wunschdenken sein. Die Zukunft wird es zeigen.“  
  
Levi brummt und sagt nichts mehr. Er weiß bereits, dass Isabel und Farlan diese Lüge glaubten, sollte er sie ihnen erzählen – es könnte sogar die Massen an Essen erklären, die er mit nach Hause gebracht hat – und es ist nicht so als trüge sie anzulügen dazu bei, dass er sich schuldiger fühlt, da es nur zu ihrem Besten ist. Seine Verbindung zu einem SS-Offizier für die Nachbarn sichtbar zu machen könnte ebenfalls ein paar Vorteile mit sich bringen. Immerhin, wenn ein SS-Offizier schon nicht denkt, es sei seltsam, dass Levi und Farlan nicht zur Front geschickt werden, warum sollten sie das denken?  
  
„Was, wenn mit der Mission etwas schief geht?“, fragt Levi. „Was ist, wenn wir beide sterben und meine Freunde mitten im Nirgendwo in einem fremden Haus feststecken?“  
  
Erwin schweigt lange, bevor er antwortet. „Ich kann Mike kontaktieren und ihm auftragen, deine Freunde innerhalb ein paar Tage zu retten, sollte er nicht mehr von mir hören“, sagt er. „Er könnte sie zur Basis bringen, wo sie beschützt werden – wenn nötig bis zum Kriegsende.“  
  
Gedanklich versucht Levi die Fakten objektiv abzuwägen, ringt damit, sich von dem Ausbruch an Begeisterung zu distanzieren, den die Vorstellung an die Mission mit sich bringt. Die versuchte Sabotage des Zuges war eine Sache, aber der Plan, den Erwin sich ausgedacht hat ist etwas komplett anderes und während seine anfängliche Skepsis schwindet, ist Levi mit Erwartung an den Szenenwechsel gefüllt. Er fragt sich, ob es möglich wäre, Erwin wieder zu helfen, unter anderem um sicherzustellen, dass er nicht versucht die Mission auf sich allein gestellt zu bewältigen. Levi denkt an die Risiken eines solchen Unternehmens und was geschähe, sollte das Unterfangen scheitern – Indem er nächsten Dienstag an der Tür des Mannes klopft und ihm nicht geöffnet würde und er das Schlimmste befürchten, ein paar Tage danach vergebens wiederkommen, schließlich das Unausweichliche akzeptieren und zu den alten Gewohnheiten zurückkehren würde, oder Schlimmeres.  
  
„Ich hasse die Vorstellung, dich zu überreden“, meint Erwin zu ihm, sich plötzlich unsicher anhörend. „Mir wäre es lieber, alles was du unternimmst, geschähe aus deinem eigenen Willen heraus. Allerdings kann ich nicht leugnen, wie wichtig das für mich ist, besonders angesichts der Tatsache, wie beschränkt meine Möglichkeiten für direkte Maßnahmen durchschnittlich sind. Den Krieg so schnell wie möglich zuende zu bringen-“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagt Levi zu ihm. „Es ist nicht so, als würde ich das nicht auch wollen.“  
  
„Was ich sagen wollte war“, beginnt Erwin klarzustellen, „dass auch wenn es mein Hauptanliegen ist, muss ich zugeben, Gründe zu haben, die persönlicher sind, um meine Beteiligung erklären zu können. Ich nehme an, das ist ein Gefühl, mit dem du dich identifizieren kannst.“  
  
Levi muss diese Worte nicht überdenken. Während er darüber nachdenkt, scheint es fast schon beschämend, wie persönlich seine Gründe sind, wie schwerwiegend es für ihn ist, für Farlan und Isabel. Das Wohl der Allgemeinheit ist nicht etwas, das er je in Betracht gezogen hat, da er in der Vergangenheit niemals großes Interesse an Visionen und großen Ideen hatte. Als er jedoch Erwin ansieht, erblickt er einen Funken davon, wie das wohl sein muss, so viel zum Leben und Sterben zu haben, solch eine Vielzahl an Anreizen.  
  
„Wie ist die Hütte so?“  
  
Erwin lächelt auf eine Art und Weise, die auf Levi beinahe erleichtert wirkt. „Nur ein kleines bezauberndes Häuschen“, beschreibt er sanft. „Ich bin mehrere Male zuvor dort gewesen. Es ist etwas alt, aber in annehmbarem Zustand, mit einer kleinen Obstplantage westlich vom Garten.“  
  
„Und sie liegt am Fluss?“, fragt Levi und der Mann nickt.  
  
„Nicht weitentfernt“, bestätigt er. „In der Nähe ist ein Dorf, wo wir Fahrräder ausleihen könnten.“  
  
Levi schnaubt leise. Jetzt scheint es absurd, doch es gab eine Zeit, in der die Leben der Menschen so waren und er nimmt an, für manche hat sich in letzter Zeit nicht sehr viel verändert, auch wenn er es seltsam findet, dass es immer noch jemanden gibt, der gerne aufs Land fährt oder ans Meer. Farlan hat auch über solche Feiertage gesprochen, an Stränden zu liegen, in der Sonne zu braten – seine Eltern hatten ein Haus auf Rügen– gekühlte Getränke zu genießen und ab und zu ins Meer zu tauchen.  
  
Levis Jugend hat natürlich niemals irgendetwas davon beeinhaltet, bis auf diese eine Kurzreise ans Meer mit seiner Mutter, doch er war zu jung, um sich jetzt noch großartig an etwas erinnern zu können. Was Isabel angeht, ist anhand ihrem Sehnen nach Natur offensichtlich, dass sie es nicht gewöhnt ist, in einer Stadt zu leben und Levi weiß, dass sie sofort die Gelegenheit ergreifen würde, weg zu kommen, wenn auch nur für ein Wochenende. Bei Farlan ist sich Levi sicher, auch wenn er vielleicht nichts gegen die Vorstellung eines kleinen Ausflugs einzuwenden hätte, sein Misstrauen Erwin gegenüber zusammen mit der Angst vor der Welt außerhalb ihres Apartments ist ausreichend, damit er sich gegen den Plan stellt.    
  
„Denkst du, sie möchten mitkommen?“, fragt Erwin, als errate er Levis Gedanken.  
  
„Es kommt darauf an, ob ich sie dazu bringen kann, dir zu vertrauen“, sagt er wahrheitsgemäß, „und selbst dann kann ich nichts garantieren.“  
  
„Und was ist mit dir?“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wenn sie nicht gehen, werde ich das auch nicht. So einfach ist das“, stellt er fest.  
  
„Ich verstehe“, versichert Erwin ihm und Levi kommt es so vor, als wäre er gerade dabei, etwas zu sagen, als das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden und wieder schließenden Tür in die kleine Küche dringt.  
  
Isabel und Farlan betreten zaghaft den Raum, als befürchten sie, nichts außer Levis zerfleischte und auf dem Boden verstreute Überbleibsel zu finden; Levi dreht sich um und ist überrascht von der Ernsthaftigkeit auf dem Gesichtsausdruck des Mädchens, während sie an der Tür stehenbleibt, Erwin forschend ansehend.  
  
„Hallo“, sagt sie schließlich mit was Levi als ihre höflichste Tonlage erkennt.  
  
„Hallo“, entgegnet Erwin, steht von seinem Sitz auf und geht um den Tisch herum, um ihre Hand zu schütteln. „Ich bin Erwin“, stellt der Mann sich vertraulich vor, nickt Farlan zu, der zum Herd geht und anfängt mehr Wasser für Tee zu kochen.  
  
„Ist großer Bruder in Schwierigkeiten?“, möchte Isabel wissen, die Hand des Mannes geistesabwesend entgegennehmend, ihre Augen springen unsicher zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her.  
  
Levi schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Er ist mein Chef“, erklärt er und das Mädchen entspannt sich scheinbar ein wenig, gibt Erwin einen festen Händedruck, bevor sie zum Tisch geht und Platz nimmt.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, euch zu beunruhigen“, sagt der Mann, nach ihr zu seinem vorherigen Platz zurückkehrend. „Ich bin mir bewusst, dass die Uniform Menschen dazu bringt, sich an all die Verbrechen zu erinnern, die sie getan haben, so wenige es sein mögen. Die meisten erschrecken sich vor ihnen.“  
  
Eine angespannte Stille füllt die Küche und Levi sieht sich ihre seltsame Zusammenkunft an, mit Erwin, der in seiner Kleidung wie ein bunter Hund auffällt, die ganze Situation wie ein Verhör ausschauen lassend. Levi guckt kurz zu Farlan, der die Küche durchquert und sich auf den Rand seines Sitzes hockt, seine Körperhaltung steif. Plötzlich realisiert Levi, dass es an ihm liegt, etwas zu sagen, um die Anspannung zu vertreiben, die sich im Zimmer aufbaut.  
  
„Er ist nur gekommen, um mich etwas zu fragen“, erzählt Levi seinen Freunden und selbst Farlan sieht von der Tischplatte auf.  
  
„Ja“, bestätigt Erwin. „Ich habe gehofft, ihr könntet mich auf eine Exkursion begleiten.“  
  
Farlan runzelt die Stirn. „Eine Exkursion?“, wiederholt er und der Kommandant nickt.  
  
„Ja“, sagt er erneut. „Ich verlasse die Stadt für das Wochenende und ich möchte euch gerne dazu einladen, mit mir zu kommen.“  
  
Isabel und Farlan tauschen einen Blick aus, bevor sie sich an Levi wenden, der nach einer Möglichkeit sucht, es ihnen zu erklären.  
  
„Schon in Ordnung“, versucht er unbeholfen. „Er hat mir geholfen und er weiß von mir Bescheid, von daher müsst ihr euch wirklich nicht...“  
  
Seine Worte verlaufen sich, als er Farlan ansieht, dessen Gesichtszüge von besorgt zu einer Art von sauer gewechselt sind, wie Levi sie noch nie gesehen hat. Seine Hände haben aufgehört, sich gegenseitig zu greifen und sich stattdessen fest um die Tischkante geschlossen, starr an ihrer Stelle verweilend, als er sich wieder auf die Füße begibt. Er starrt für ein paar Sekunden schweigend auf Levi hinab.  
„Kann ich mit dir für einen Moment unter vier Augen sprechen?“, quetschen sich die Worte durch zusammengebissene Zähne und der Mann wartet nicht auf Levis Antwort, bevor er ins Schlafzimmer geht.  
  
Levi schenkt Isabel einen beruhigenden Blick, bevor er Farlan folgt, der sich in die Ecke des Zimmers zurückgezogen hat, die am Weitesten von der Tür entfernt ist und hat ihr seinen Rücken zugedreht. Levi schließt die Tür hinter sich und nähert sich dem Anderen, der sich nicht umdreht, bis er Levis Schritte direkt hinter sich hört.  
  
„Wie konntest du so etwas tun?“, fragt er in einem giftigen Fauchen, das Levi zum Schaudern bringt. „Wie konntest du es jemandem wie ihm sagen? Du hättest uns umbringen können!“    
  
„Ich hatte keine Wahl“, sagt Levi ihm, versuchend ruhig zu klingen, doch vergebens. „Erinnerst du dich an den Tag, als ich von der Gestapo angehalten wurde? Er ist derjenige, der mir geholfen hat, mich zu verstecken. Was hätte ich ihm sagen sollen, dass ich mit einer Bande bewaffneter Verbrecher Verstecken gespielt habe?“  
  
Farlan sieht ihn trotzig an, sein Gesicht angelaufen mit einem erbosten Rot. „Das spielt keine Rolle!“, beharrt er flüsternd. „Du hast ihm von Isabel und mir erzählt! Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie es war, ein Klopfen an der Tür gehört zu haben und sie zu öffnen, damit jemand wie er nach dir fragt? Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, was für eine Angst ich hatte?“  
  
Levi nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ich bin mir sicher, es war grauenhaft“, gibt er zu, „aber er hat gesagt, er könnte uns warnen, sollte er jemals herausfinden, jemand anderes sucht nach uns und ich dachte-“  
  
„Er ist hierher gekommen, um dich zu fragen, mit ihm aus der Stadt zu gehen! Nicht um dich über etwas zu warnen!“, streitet Farlan hitzig. „Im Ernst, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du von allen Leuten etwas so verdammt Bescheuertes glauben würdest.“  
  
Levi fühlt seinen Ärger aufwallen. „Er möchte helfen“, grollt er jetzt fast. „Wie oft muss ich das sagen? Er hätte mich vor Monaten melden können, hat es aber nicht. Er könnte sich weigern, mich zu bezahlen, doch das hat er nicht. Er ist bisher nichts als gut zu mir-“  
  
„Du kannst so jemandem nicht trauen!“, entgegnet Farlan, sich offensichtlich bemühend, seine Stimme gesenkt zu halten. „Warum würde er jemandem wie dir helfen wollen? Was hat er davon?“  
  
„Er sagt, wir verlieren den Krieg“, sagt Levi leise.  
  
Farlans Augen weiten sich für einen Moment, bevor er die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und verdrießlich schnaubt. „Das ist Schwachsinn.“  
  
„Er sagt, die Landungen der verfeindeten Truppen in der Normandie vor ein paar Monaten verliefen ohne Probleme“, macht Levi weiter, „und dass die Nachrichten seit Stalingrad nichts Wahres mehr gemeldet haben. Anscheinend haben unsere Jungs sich auch nicht so toll geschlagen. Hast du ich nie gewundert, weshalb sie aufgehört haben, darüber zu schreiben?“  
  
Farlan starrt ihn lange schweigend an. „Also glaubst du ihm?“, fragt er schließlich, seine Stimme nun ruhiger, selbst wenn sein Gesicht noch steinern ist.  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern. „Er sagt, er möchte jemanden, der für ihn als Zeuge aussagt, wenn die Zeit kommt, sagt, dass er versucht hat, zu helfen“, erklärt er. „Letzten Endes spielt es keine Rolle, ob ich es glaube, oder nicht. Das Wichtigste ist, dass er es tut.“  
  
„Was ist, wenn er falsch liegt?“, beharrt der Andere. „Was ist, wenn die Truppen wieder besser werden und er sich entscheidet, dir nicht helfen zu müssen?“  
  
„Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es mir wichtiger, dass er uns jetzt hilft“, erwidert Levi abfällig. „Für einen Nazi ist er nicht so schlecht, weißt du.“  
  
Farlan schnaubt, ihn ungläubig anblickend. „Kannst du dich überhaupt selbst hören?“, fragt er. „Er hat vermutlich Hunderte kaltblütig getötet und du-“  
  
„Er arbeitet im SS-Personalhauptamt“, sagt Levi. „Alles, was sie dort machen, ist Akten anlegen. Soweit ich weiß, ist das das Einzige, was er jemals getan hat.“  
  
„Verteidigst du jetzt einen von ihnen?“ In Farlans Stimme schwingt ein Hauch Verachtung mit, den Levi schwer versucht zu ignorieren.  
  
„Ich verteidige niemanden“, antwortet er und er kann sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, als er sich so frustriert gefühlt hat. Er wünscht sich mehr als alles andere, dass er Farlan einfach die Wahrheit über Erwin erzählen könnte, davon, wie der Mann die einzige Person ist, die Levi je gleichwertig behandelt hat, davon, wie er Levi niemals mit etwas anderem als Respekt entgegengetreten ist, wie er Levis Leben auf so viele Weisen verbessert hat.  
  
„Wenn er so unschuldig ist, wie er behauptet, warum bräuchte er dann Hilfe von jemandem wie dir?“, verlangt Farlan zu wissen. „Wenn er immer nur Akten angelegt hat, warum ist er sich so sicher, dass Menschen denken werden, er habe etwas falsch gemacht?“  
  
„Er ist immer noch ein SS-Offizier“, schnaubt Levi. „Wenn was er sagt, wahr ist, falls wir wirklich den Krieg verlieren, wird so etwas an Keinem gut aussehen.“  
  
„Wie kannst du so jemandem vertrauen?“, fragt Farlan ihn jetzt. „Sie sind alle gleich. Mörder und Abschaum.“  
  
„Was ist mit Christofer?“  
  
Farlans Blick füllt sich mit einer Art von Schmerz, der Levi seine Worte schlagartig bereuen lassen. „Wag dich nicht, ihn da mit hinein zu ziehen“, flüstert der Mann, seine Stimme brechend. „Er hat keine Wahl!“  
  
„Was lässt dich denken, dass er das tut?“, fragt Levi wütend, noch betäubt den optimistischen Präsens bemerkend, als er auf die Tür zur Küche zeigt. „Sieh uns doch verdammt nochmal an! Denkst du, ich mag es, Heil Hitler zu sagen und den Paraden zuzusehen und mir die Nachrichten im Radio anzuhören, als würde ich wissen wollen, wie unbesiegbar die verschissene Armee ist? Glaubst du, ich täte irgendetwas davon, hätte ich eine Wahl?“  
  
Farlan sieht ihn stumm an, Augen verschleiert, sich seine Nase an der Seite seiner Hand abwischend.  
  
„Wir machen alle nur, was wir tun müssen“, erzählt Levi ihm, „und wenn wir halbwegs anständig sind, versuchen wir, anderen so gut es geht zu helfen. Du bist hier schon so lange drin gewesen, dass du vergessen hast, dass es immer noch solche Menschen gibt. Ich muss glauben, dass er einer von denen ist.“  
  
„Wie kannst du das?“, fordert Farlan, seine Stimme flehend.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht wieso“, gibt Levi ruhig zu, „doch ich vertraue ihm. Ich denke nicht, ich könnte es so erklären, dass du verstehst.“  
  
Farlan starrt einen Moment still die Tür an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt. „Nein, ich denke auch nicht, dass es einen Weg gibt“, stimmt er zu. „Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Warum hast du es uns nicht vorher erzählt? Oder wenn schon nicht Isabel, warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?“  
  
Levi seufzt, richtet seinen Blick auf den Boden. „Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht“, erklärt er knapp. „Ich habe euch beiden schon genug Kummer gemacht.“  
  
„Und er möchte nur, dass du genug zu essen hast und dich mit auf Ausflüge nehmen und sollten wir den Krieg verlieren, musst du nur allen erzählen, dass er das alles getan hat?“  
  
Levi zuckt noch einmal mit den Schultern. „Ich denke schon.“  
  
„Ich weiß, wir haben bereits darüber geredet“, sagt der Mann nun, plötzlich errötend „und ich sagte, ich glaube dir. Aber ich finde es schwer zu glauben, dass du nicht-“  
  
„Er zwingt mich nicht dazu, deshalb mit ihm zu schlafen“, zischt Levi ungehalten. „Denkst du, er würde euch beide mit auf diesen Ausflug schleppen, wenn er es täte?“  
  
Farlan bedenkt seine Worte mürrisch. „Ich weiß nicht“, sagt er erneut. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Ich weiß nicht, was es mit diesem Ausflug auf sich haben soll.“  
  
„Das Wetter soll ausgezeichnet sein“, sagt Levi, sich dumm vorkommend, dass er Erwins Worte wiederholt. „Er hat eine Hütte außerhalb der Stadt. Wir können Fahrräder ausleihen und im Fluss schwimmen. Der Garten hat westlich eine Obstplantage, wir können draußen sitzen und uns den Sonnenuntergang ansehen, oder was für eine Scheiße Menschen an Feiertagen sonst so machen. Du solltest es besser wissen als ich.“  
  
Farlan schnaubt. „Es ist so lange her, seit ich diese Person gewesen bin, dass ich mich jetzt kaum daran erinnern kann“, flüstert er, den Kopf schüttelnd. „Gott. Kann das Leben wirklich so gewesen sein?“  
  
„Für manche ist es immer noch so“, sagt Levi. „Du weißt, Isabel würde es lieben.“  
  
Farlans Blick huscht erneut zur Tür. „Ich weiß“, seufzt er. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich tun soll. Ich will dir glauben, wenn du sagst, dass du ihm vertraust, aber nur diese Uniform zu sehen, jagt mir eine Heidenangst ein und ich-“  
  
„Ich weiß“, stimmt Levi zu „Es macht mich krank, ihn auch so zu sehen. Aber im Endeffekt ist er uns sehr viel ähnlicher, als du denkst. Er gibt vor jemand zu sein, der er nicht ist, genau wie wir drei. Es ist nicht nur mein Leben, das hier auf dem Spiel steht, weißt du. Er geht ein enormes Risiko ein, indem er mit hilft.“  
  
Farlan verstummt, denkt über die Worte nach. „Ich mag es nur nicht, dich so zu sehen“, meint er schlussendlich. „Du solltest eigentlich der Vorsichtige sein und das scheint zu waghalsig.“  
  
„Ich hab's dir gesagt, ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich hier das Richtige mache. Ich versuche einfach nur, das Beste aus einer schlechten Situation zu machen“, erklärt Levi und als Farlan nicht spricht, macht er weiter, „Sieh nur, wenn er uns töten wollte, müsste er uns nirgendwo hinbringen. Er könnte uns am Gebäude aufstellen lassen und uns gleich erschießen.“  
  
„Warum will er dann, das wir gehen?“, beharrt Farlan. „Warum nicht nur du, da du derjenige bist, der versucht zu helfen?“  
  
„Denkst du, ich werde euch alleine hier lassen? Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich mitkomme, wenn er die Einladung ausweitet. Und davon abgesehen“, redet Levi, einen Moment zögernd, bevor er seinen Satz beendet. „Ich glaube, er ist einsam.“  
  
Farlan rollt mit den Augen. „Ich bin mir sicher, er hat einen Haufen Nazifreunde. Warum geht er nicht einfach mit denen?“  
  
„Er sagt, sie sind alle Tiere. Er hasst es, Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen“, schmückt Levi aus und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich meine, würdest du das wollen?“  
  
Farlan seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Also willst du gehen?“  
  
„Mag vielleicht nicht das Schlechteste sein“, entgegnet Levi und zuckt erneut die Schultern. „Frische Luft und so. Und ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, wenn die Nachbarn wissen, dass mein Chef ein SS-Offizier ist.“  
  
Farlan scheint zumindest damit einverstanden, nickt zögernd mit dem Kopf während sie beide verstummen, nichts bis auf Erwins und Isabels Stimmen hörend, die leise aus der Küche kommen.  
„Ich weiß, dass wir niemals darüber gesprochen haben“, sagt Farlan schließlich, „aber es ist nicht so, als wüssten wir nicht alle, dass du der Kopf dieses Haushaltes bist. Seit du neben mir in diesem Zug warst, hatte ich das Gefühl, ich schulde dir mein Leben und wir wissen beide, dass ich niemals alleine auf Isabel hätte aufpassen können. Bitte streite jetzt nicht mit mir darüber“, fügt er das letzte hastig hinzu, als er sieht, wie Levi den Mund öffnet.  
„Bis jetzt habe ich nie irgendeine deiner Entscheidungen in Frage gestellt. Es gibt niemand in der Welt, dem ich mehr vertraue als dir.“  
  
Levi spürt, wie seine Augenbrauen sich eng zusammenziehen, als er Farlan ansieht, der zu seinen Füßen starrt, sein Haar fällt ihm über die Augen und er kann nur diesen Stich von Angst fühlen, diesen Drang, seine Familie zu beschützen und das überwältigende Gefühl davon, wie schwierig es sein wird. Er denkt über ihre Leben in diesem Apartment nach, darüber wie zerbrechlich dieser Frieden ist, wie schnell ihre ruhigen Momente am Küchentisch in etwas anderes verwandelt werden konnten, oder in gar nichts und einen flüchtigen Moment lang wünscht er sich, er könnte diese Verantwortung teilen, die er fühlt, dass alles so bleibt wie es ist.  
  
„Bist du dir absolut sicher, dass du ihm vertraust?“, fragt Farlan nun und Levi nickt.  
  
„Er möchte nur etwas Nettes für uns tun“, lügt er ruhig, „doch wenn ihr beide nicht gehen wollt, werde ich auch nicht gehen.“  
Farlan sieht Levi an ohne etwas zu sagen, seine Gesichtszüge voller Verständnis und Sorge, während er seine Optionen in Betracht zu ziehen scheint.  
  
„Wir sollten zurückgehen“, stellt er fest, geht an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum.  
  
Als sie die Küche betreten, erblicken sie Isabel, die Erwin am Tisch beibringt, wie man Klaberjass spielt; sie dreht sich aufgeregt zu ihnen, bevor sie sich selbst und dem Mann je weitere drei Karten austeilt.  
  
„Gehen wir auf einen Ausflug?“, fragt sie Levi, der zu Farlan schielt, als er sich an Isabels linke Seite setzt.  
  
„Möchtest du?“, fragt Levi sie im Gegenzug, sich zu Erwin setzend, der scheinbar aufmerksam zuhört, während er seinen Blick hauptsächlich auf seinen Karten behält.  
  
Isabel nickt energisch. „Erwin hat gesagt, wir können Fahrräder ausleihen und schwimmen gehen“, meint sie begeistert und Levi kann nicht anders, als zu dem Mann zu seiner Rechten zu schielen, sich fragend, ob es ein taktischer Zug von ihm gewesen ist, ihr davon zu erzählen.  
  
„Es ist nur ein Beispiel“, sagt Erwin ausweichend, über den Tisch zu Farlan sehend. „Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie Bedenken haben und nichts was ich sage, wird das ändern. Ich dachte mir nur, ihr hättet nichts gegen eine Auszeit von eurer täglichen Routine. Ich schätze, ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Ihr Freund sich so bemüht, mein Zuhause sauber zu halten.“  
  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Und Sie haben Recht, ich habe Bedenken“, erwidert Farlan und sieht Levi an, während er seine nächsten Worte bedenkt. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist allein der Gedanke an ein freies Wochenende bizarr – insbesondere in Begleitung von jemand wie Ihnen, mit Verlaub.“  
  
„Es stört mich nicht im Geringsten“, versichert Erwin dem Anderen, seine Hand abwehrend hebend. „Eher fand ich es alarmierend, dass Sie nicht verunsichert waren von mir, zieht man Ihre Situation in Betracht.“  
  
Farlan nickt. „Also sind Sie damit vertraut?“  
  
„Nur mit dem, was Levi mir erzählt hat“, sagt Erwin und Levi fühlt auf die Erwähnung seines Namen hin einen Schauder sein Rückgrat herablaufen. „Zumindest, dass ihr falsche Ausweise benutzt. Das Warum ist nicht meine Angelegenheit und das sind auch nicht eure echten Namen, solltet ihr sie mir lieber nicht sagen wollen.“  
  
Farlan und Isabel tauschen einen Blick aus, bevor sie sich an Levi wenden, der mit den Schultern zuckt.  
  
„Ob ihr sie ihm sagt oder nicht, ist euch überlassen“, sagt er. „Nur weil ich es getan habe, bedeutet es nicht, dass ihr es auch tun müsst.“  
  
Die Worte haben kaum seinen Mund verlassen, da hat Isabel sich bereits über den Tisch gelehnt und wieder angefangen, Erwins Hand zu schütteln.  
„Ich bin Isabel”, sagt sie ihm, breit grinsend.  
  
„Hallo, Isabel“, erwidert Erwin, lächelnd. „Freut mich sehr, dich kennenzulernen.“  
  
Isabels Eifer überrascht Levi nicht; er hat zuvor bemerkt, dass das Mädchen einen sechsten Sinn zu haben scheint, wenn es um Menschen geht, eine Fähigkeit ähnlich Levis eigener, Menschen einzuschätzen, auch wenn Isabels anscheinend mehr wie ein tierischer Instinkt ist, wie etwas Inneres, nicht etwas Angeeignetes.  
  
Obwohl er weit darüber hinaus ist, zusätzliche Bestätigungen über Erwins Charakter zu verlangen, fühlt Levi sich erleichtert. Sie wenden sich an Farlan, um ihn anzusehen, der die Stirn in Falten legt, sein Blick springt unruhig zwischen ihnen hin und her, als er seine Worte abwägt.  
  
„Ich habe meine Zweifel an Ihnen“, sagt er Erwin ohne Entschuldigung, „doch ich vertraue Levi. Wenn er sagt, Sie versuchen nur zu helfen, dann habe ich nichts einzuwenden.“  
  
„Ich verstehe“, sagt Erwin, langsam nickend.  
  
„Also machen wir einen Ausflug?”, fragt Isabel, ihre Stimme flehend, beinahe von ihrem Stuhl aufspringend, als Farlan nickt.  
  
„Klar“, sagt er und Levi merkt, dass er versucht, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Ich will euch zwei nicht davon abhalten, zu gehen und ich will nicht allein hier bleiben.“  
  
  
  
Erwin bleibt, um die Details zu besprechen – hauptsächlich, dass er sie am nächsten Tag um halb vier abholen kommt – bevor er geht, tauscht an der Tür ein paar geflüsterte Worte mit Levi aus, darüber, dass sie die Details zur Mission danach besprechen werden. Levi nickt schnell, als der Mann das Apartment verlässt, und erinnert sich erst in seiner Abwesenheit an seine eigenen Pläne für den Rest des Tages. Er geht nach dem Abendessen, hat sein Bestes gegeben, um Farlan wegen Erwins plötzlichen Besuchs ein besseres Gefühl zu vermitteln, scheinbar ohne Erfolg.  
  
Während er sich seinen Weg durch die Stadt bahnt, denkt Levi mit einer Distanz, die er sich seit der Übernachtung bei Erwin noch bewahren konnte, an die nächste Nacht. Auch wenn er nicht weiß, ob sich die Situation verbessert hat, oder ob es nun weniger unangenehm für ihn ist, Krieger zu besuchen, als vorher, ist da eine Ruhe, die er anscheinend durch seine Sache mit Erwin erlangt hat und die die Nächte im Nachhinein leichter zu ertragen und einfacher zu vergessen macht.  
  
Beim Gehen erkennt Levi auf einmal, warum er gerade sein eigenes Apartment verlassen hat und nicht Erwins und fragt sich gedankenverloren, ob dies noch etwas ist, was sie gemeinsam haben und ob Lilian für Erwin nichts weiter als eine Art, seine Verstellung aufrecht zu erhalten, eine unangenehme Pflicht inmitten unzähliger anderer. Gedankenverloren hofft Levi, an der Geschichte ist mehr dran; Geschäfte, die seiner und Kriegers ähneln, möchte er niemandem wünschen wollen, am wenigsten Erwin. Levi fällt erst jetzt auf, dass Erwin und Lilian ein echtes Liebespaar sein könnten, tragischerweise durch den Krieg und die Umstände, in denen sie leben auseinandergerissen, ganz zu schweigen von Lilians Ehe, auch wenn der Abend, an dem Levi von Erwin erfahren hat, anderes suggerieren würde.  
  
Er läuft lautlos die Steinstufen zu Kriegers Tür hoch, sein Zögern übermannt von der Angst, von einem der Nachbarn des Mannes gesehen zu werden. Er schiebt sich ins das Apartment, sobald es ihm möglich ist und einen Moment ist er sich nicht sicher, was ihn mehr überrascht, die Tatsache, dass Krieger nüchtern ist, oder das gedämpfte Glühen, das vom Wohnzimmer aus in den Flur scheint. Als er Krieger ansieht, scheint der Mann nervös zu sein, er tupft sich mit einem weißen Tuch die Stirn ab.  
  
„Was zur Hölle ist mit dir nicht in Ordnung?“, fragt Levi, nicht realisierend, dass seine Worte in einem Flüstern heraus gekommen sind, bis der Andere laut aufspricht.  
  
„Gar nichts“, sagt er ruhig, seine Lippen kräuseln sich zu seinem hektischen Lächeln. „Überhaupt nichts. Sieht es für dich so aus? Hmm?“  
  
Levi schenkt Krieger einen langen Blick, bevor er langsam seinen Kopf schüttelt. „Ich denke nicht mehr als üblich“, murmelt er schließlich, den Mann beäugend und erst jetzt bemerkend, dass er vergessen hat, Erwin das Rasiermesser zurückzugeben, als er das beruhigende Gewicht davon in der Hosentasche fühlt.  
  
Als er misstrauisch ins Wohnzimmer geht, folgt Krieger ihm halbsprintend, überholt ihn am Eingang und huscht zu einer hüfthohen Kommode, nimmt eine Schachtel Streichhölzer und macht sich daran, die letzten paar Kerzen in silbernen Kerzenhaltern anzuzünden, die noch nicht brennen und als Levi durch den Raum guckt, kann er sehen, dass jede Oberfläche ähnlich mit hellerleuchteten Kerzen zugestellt ist, das Zimmer mit diesem weichen, natürlichen Glühen füllt. Levi bemerkt den kleinen runden Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers, gedeckt mit weißer Spitze und gemustertem Porzellan, einen silbernen Kerzenständer und poliertes Besteck, welches in dem Licht glänzt und er erschaudert.  
  
„Was ist das alles für eine Scheiße?“, fragt er, erneut in einem Flüstern, während Krieger zum Tisch geht, um einen der zwei Stühle hervor zu ziehen.  
  
„Bitte“, sagt er; das Wort hört sich komisch an aus seinem Mund. „Nimm Platz.“  
  
Levi rührt sich nicht vom Fleck. „Wozu?“, fragt er diesmal, den Drang fühlend, hinter sich zu schauen, doch dem widerstehend.  
  
„Ich dachte, wir könnten zu Abend essen“, meint Krieger zu ihm und Levi kann die Ungeduld hören, die in seine Stimme schleicht. „Du isst doch noch, oder nicht? Hmm?“  
  
„Ich täte lieber, was wir sonst tun“, antwortet Levi, noch einmal nach dem Rasiermesser in seiner Tasche fühlend. „Warum sollten wir so tun, als wäre ich für etwas Anderes hier?“  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass du nur dazu hier bist“, sagt Krieger; seine Hände umklammern nun so fest die Rückenlehne des Stuhls, dass seine Finger weiß sind. „Es tut mir leid, falls du den Eindruck bekommen hast, dass ich dich nur ficken wollte.“  
  
„Entschuldige dich nicht bei mir“, sagt Levi sofort. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du verdammt nochmal vorhast, aber ich will nichts davon. Ich dachte, ich habe es ziemlich klargemacht, dass ich-“  
  
Levis Worte schneiden ab, als Krieger den Stuhl hoch hebt und wieder auf den Boden donnert, die Augen schließt, als eine immense Konzentration seine Gesichtszüge füllt.  
  
„Würdest du einfach“, beginnt er, die Worte durch zusammengebissene Zähne herausquetschend, leise und merkwürdig ruhig, „Platz nehmen? Hmm? Das ist alles, was du tun musst. Setz dich einfach hin.“  
  
„Wieso?“, fragt Levi und Krieger nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, der Levi wieder erschaudern lässt.  
  
„Ich hätte gerne von dir“, beginnt er noch einmal, sogar noch langsamer als zuvor, „dass du dich hinsetzt und mit mir zu Abend isst. In Ordnung? Ist das zu viel verlangt? Man könnte meinen, es sei einfacher für dich, etwas zu essen in deinem Mund zu haben, statt meinen Schwanz, aber anscheinend lag ich da auch falsch.“  
  
Einen Moment lang fragt sich Levi, ob er Krieger fragen sollte, wobei er sonst noch falsch gelegen hat, schweigt letzten Endes allerdings, lugt hinter sich, bevor er durch den Raum geht und sich selbst einen Stuhl nimmt und sich auf die Kante setzt, die Hand streicht über den glatten Griff von Erwins Rasiermesser.  
  
Am anderen Ende vom Tisch hat Krieger erneut die Zähne zusammengebissen, seine Augen sind an die Decke gerichtet, als er Platz nimmt, tief einatmend und hebt die Deckel von zwei Servierplatten; die erste ist bis zum Rand mit Lammragout gefüllt und die andere mit Gemüse der Saison, in Butter gedünstet. Er füllt ihre Gläser mit Rotwein aus einem Dekanter, ohne Levi zu fragen, ob er welchen möchte, dreht die Serviergabel und -löffel zu ihm. Er selbst nimmt sich eine dicke Scheibe Brot, die er dünn mit Butter bestreicht, bevor er einen großen Bissen davon nimmt.  
  
„Bitte“, sagt er erneut und das Wort bringt Levi wieder dazu sich schütteln, „nimm dir etwas von dem Ragout.“  
  
„Ich bin nicht hungrig“, sagt Levi ihm gleichgültig, seine Sinne in Alarmbereitschaft, um hören zu können, falls jemand das Apartment betritt. Er fragt sich, ob er den Mann fragen sollte, was das alles soll, doch etwas sagt ihm, dass er besser dran wäre, es nicht zu wissen.  
  
„Meine Haushälterin hat das alles speziell für heute Abend gemacht“, erzählt Krieger ihm unaufgefordert. „Sie glaubt wahrscheinlich, ich ficke irgendeine Sekretärin. Jedenfalls ist das egal. Was zählt ist, dass wir jetzt hier sind. Meinst du nicht? Hmm?“  
  
Levi fühlt wie seine Achseln anfangen vor Schweiß zu jucken und beobachtet Krieger, wie er seinen eigenen Teller mit Gemüse und Fleisch füllt, bevor er einen großen Schluck von dem Wein nimmt. Gerade als er dabei ist, die mit Lamm befüllte Gabel zu seinem Mund zu heben, stoppt er plötzlich und zieht das Tuch wieder aus seiner Tasche; Levi folgt ihm mit seinem Blick, als er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und dem Hals wischt, bemerkt geistesabwesend wie der Raum trotz der Kerzen und der warmen Sommernacht nicht unangenehm warm ist.  
  
„Komm. Iss etwas“, meint Krieger wieder, die Servierplatten näher zu ihm schiebend. „Das Lamm ist gut. Du solltest es probieren.“  
  
„Ich sagte dir bereits, ich bin nicht-“  
  
„Natürlich, du bist verflucht nochmal nicht hungrig, stimmt's?“, murmelt Krieger beinahe mehr zu sich selbst. „Du bist nicht hungrig, du willst mein Essen nicht, du willst gar nichts von mir, du willst das nicht, du willst mich nicht, stimmt's? Du scheiß dreckige RATTE, WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, RESPEKTLOS-“  
  
Kriegers Beschimpfungen verklingen so schnell sie begonnen haben, als er das Brotmesser in den Tisch rammt – die Spitze der Klinge sinkt neben dem Teller des Mannes in das Holz – und er verstummt, presst die Lippen aufeinander, als halte er sich davon ab, mehr zu sagen. Levi runzelt die Stirn, während er zu dem Mann guckt, der tief durch die Nase einatmet, seinen Schnurrbart zittern lässt.  
  
„Ich wollte nur ein Abendessen“, sagt Krieger, seine Stimme wieder ruhig. „Ich wollte nur ein Abendessen mit dir. Gutes Essen. Ich dachte, wir könnten reden.“  
  
„Worüber sollten wir reden?“, fragt Levi ihn, mit finsterem Blick.  
  
Krieger sieht auf die Worte hin auf, sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich fast begeistert, offensichtlich Levis Sinn der Frage nicht verstehend. „Wir können über alles reden“, erwidert er. „Berlin. Die gute alte Zeit.“  
  
„Damals war alles, aber nicht gut“, sagt Levi dem Mann, seine Stimme merkwürdig gleichgültig. „Warum zur Hölle glaubst du, bin ich gegangen? Es war verdammt nochmal unerträglich.“  
  
Krieger hat Gabel und Messer niedergelegt, hebt sie jedoch wieder auf, stopft eine Kartoffel in seinen Mund, bevor er sagt, „Ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Wie es für dich war.“  
  
Levi schnaubt. „Das musst du mir nicht sagen“, bemerkt er trocken, sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnend.  
  
„Ich schätze, alles hat sich verschlimmert, als sie deinen Onkel mitgenommen haben“, nimmt der Mann an, Levi die Zähne knirschen lassend. „Bevor ich Berlin verließ, haben die Kinder in meiner Nachbarschaft Juden mit Steinen beworfen. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass du den Stern nie tragen musstest. Das Ding war wie eine Zielscheibe.“  
  
„Ja“, murmelt Levi bitter. „Ich kann von Glück reden. Ich weiß.“  
  
„Weißt du, ich habe deinen Onkel immer gemocht“, macht Krieger weiter. „Bis er seinen Sinn für Humor verloren hat. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich sowieso kein Stammkunde in eurem Geschäft, von daher denke ich, ist es egal.“  
  
Levi würde den Mann gerne wissen lassen, dass das Einzige, bei dem Kenny und er sich je einig waren, die Tatsache war, dass Krieger das schlimmste Nazischwein war, das bei der günstigsten Gelegenheit geschlachtet werden sollte und dass der einzige Grund, weshalb Kenny diese Witze gemacht hat, deshalb war, damit der Mann seine üblichen Zigaretten kauft. Auch wenn sie niemals darüber gesprochen haben, war es klar, dass Kenny nicht eine Sekunde dazu verleitet wurde, zu denken, dass Kriegers permanente Fragen über Levi einfach zur Konversation gedacht waren, egal wie nebensächlich der Mann versucht hat, seine Fragen darzustellen.  
  
Während er über den Tisch sieht, fragt sich Levi, ob sein Onkel damals dachte, dass sie ein Abkommen getroffen haben und ob das etwas mit seiner schlechten Stimmung an Sonntagen zu tun hatte, als Levi immer nach Hause gekommen ist, nachdem er das Wochenende weg war. Zieht man in Betracht, wie die Dinge jetzt sind, ist es eigentlich egal, denkt Levi und verwirft den Gedanken.  
  
„Siehst du? Es ist schön“, sagt Krieger, von seinem Teller aufsehend. „Ich mag es, über unsere Vergangenheit nachzudenken. Ich mag es, mich daran zu erinnern, wie du damals ausgesehen hast, in eurem kleinen Laden die Böden gefegt hast, die Regale eingeräumt hast. Du konntest nicht älter als fünfzehn gewesen sein, als ich das erste Mal rein gekommen bin.“  
  
„Ich war siebzehn“, korrigiert Levi den Mann, obwohl er sich nicht sicher ist, warum.  
  
„Also erinnerst du dich. Als wir uns das erste Mal trafen.“  
  
Einen Moment überlegt Levi, dem Mann zu sagen, dass es der unglücklichste Tag seines bisherigen Lebens war, als dieser in das Geschäft kam. Kenny hat seinen üblichen Mittagsschlaf gehalten und Levi die Verantwortung überlassen, doch das Geschäft lief damals langsam und die Kunden kamen nur in geringer Zahl, also hat Levi aus Langeweile heraus begonnen, die wenigen Gegenstände aus den Regalen zu nehmen und sie gründlich zu säubern. Er hat jedes einzelne Regal abgearbeitet, besonders die unteren Bretter abgestaubt und gewischt, als Krieger plötzlich aufgetaucht ist, um über ihm zu verharren. Levi erinnert sich immer noch an das Starren, als dieser auf seine kniende Gestalt niedergeblickt hat und etwas an seiner Körperhaltung hat Levi dazu gebracht, so schnell er konnte auf die Füße zu springen. Er hat nach etwas gefragt, auch wenn Levi nicht mehr weiß was, hat irgendwelche Anmerkungen gemacht, die Levi damals verdutzt haben und ist ohne etwas zu kaufen gegangen.  
  
Seit diesem Tag ist keine Woche vergangen, ohne dass Krieger aufgetaucht ist, um eine Dose Bohnen oder eine Schachtel Zigaretten zu kaufen, bis das Verbot jüdischer Läden zu umfassend für ihn wurde, um zu riskieren, dort gesehen zu werden, oder zumindest hat Levi das immer angenommen. Einmal hat er Levi sogar eine Geldsumme angeboten, wenn er zu ihm kommt und sein neues Apartment putzt und auch wenn Levi die Bezahlung angenommen hat – welche er zu dieser Zeit dringend brauchte – hat dieser eine Mittag Kriegers Boden zu putzen Levis Instinkte von dem Mann bestätigt und sie haben sich seitdem kaum mehr gesehen, zu Levis Erleichterung. Noch immer ist etwas von dem Tag da, in der Art, wie Krieger ihn ansieht, obwohl es scheint, dass viel von diesem Verlangen befriedigt worden ist.    
  
„Du hast immer jünger ausgesehen, als du bist“, erzählt Krieger ihm zwischen vollen Mündern. „Ich nehme an, deine Mutter war zu beschäftigt, sich durch Berlin zu huren, statt dich anständig zu füttern. Hmm?“  
  
„Wahrscheinlich“, stimmt Levi leise zu.  
  
„Ich hatte mein erstes Mal mit einer Hure“, macht der Mann weiter. „Wer weiß? Vielleicht war es deine Mutter. Aber du solltest dir keine Sorgen machen, ich war schon zu alt, um sie mit dir hätte schwängern zu können. Also ist wenigstens das eine Erleichterung.“  
  
Levi starrt den Mann mit purem Ekel an, kämpft die Übelkeit wieder seinen Hals hinab, während seine Hand sich so eng um das Rasiermesser schließt, dass er spürt, wie sich die stumpfe Seite der Klinge in sein Fleisch drückt.  
  
„Ich erinnere mich allerdings nicht daran, irgendwelche verhungernden Gören in der Ecke sitzen zu sehen“, sinniert Krieger, einen Schluck von seinem Wein nehmend. „Naja, ich kann mich um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht an sehr viel mehr erinnern, bis auf die Art, wie sie wie ein Schwein gekreischt hat, als ich sie in den Arsch gefickt habe. Fast so wie du das erste Mal.“  
  
Levi fühlt diese beruhigende Wut überhand nehmen, während er Krieger ansieht, diese kleinen, verengten Augen und die Tropfen Soße an dessen dunklen Schnurrbart und der Schweiß, der sich wieder auf seiner Stirn sammelt, Levis Augen folgen der Hand des Mannes, als dieser ihn mit seinem Tuch wegwischt, den Stoff zu seinem Hals wandern lässt und Erwins Rasiermesser fühlt sich plötzlich leichter an in Levis Griff. Er erinnert sich an den ersten Tag, an dem sie sich getroffen haben und an die Worte des Mannes am Esstisch bei Lamm und Wurzelgemüse, wie jetzt: _In eine Position zwingen, in der sie ihren Oberkörper nicht nutzen können, versuchen, hinter sie zu gelangen, den Arm bis zum letzten Augenblick gesenkt lassen._  
  
„Aber du denkst nicht gerne daran, oder? Hmm?“, fragt Krieger ihn, sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder düster, als er hektisch ein Stück Lamm zerschneidet. „Du magst es nicht, an mich zu denken, nicht einmal, wenn ich es dir besorge. Oder?“  
  
Levi antwortet nicht. Die Härte von Kriegers Bewegungen lässt das Brotmesser wackeln und Levi weiß, es ist ein potentielles Hindernis, leicht für Krieger zu greifen, sollte er etwas wagen. Er testet aus, das Rasiermesser in seiner Tasche aufzuklappen; es geht nicht so reibungslos, wie er es gerne hätte.  
  
„Ich hätte viel mehr Zeit haben sollen“, murmelt Krieger, scheinbar mehr zu sich selbst, den Inhalt seines Tellers schneidend aber nicht essend. „Es ist nie so, wie man glaubt, dass es sein wird, stimmt's? Hmm? Und das kommt daher, weil du so eine beschissene eiskalte Schlampe bist. SIEH MICH AN, WENN ICH MIT DIR REDE!“  
  
Levis Blick reißt sich vom Messer weg und trifft auf den von Krieger, voller Wut und einer Art von Panik, die Levi noch nie zuvor in ihm gesehen hat. Er kann seine eigene Atmung flacher werden spüren, während sein Verstand fieberhaft daran arbeitet, die Bedeutung hinter den Worten des Mannes zu entschlüsseln; warum läuft ihm die Zeit weg? Er kann in dem warmen Kerzenlicht gerade so die fleckige Röte in Kriegers Gesicht ausmachen und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit ist er hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dachte, es interessiert dich“, faucht Krieger ihn an. „Alles, was du jemals von mit wolltest, waren diese scheiß Reisepässe, ist es nicht so? Hmm? Und du hast dich dazu ficken lassen. Wie fühlt es sich an, sich für nichts gehurt zu haben? Hmm?“  
  
Levi beißt die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu antworten.  
  
„Jetzt ist es zu spät“, sagt Krieger. „Verflucht nochmal zu spät. Dieser verdammte Osterhaus, ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe, werde ich ihm den Arsch aufreißen, ich werde  ihn wie ein verficktes Schwein kreischen lassen.“  
  
Auf den bekannten Namen hin weiten sich Levis Augen unwillkürlich vor Überraschung, doch es scheint nicht so, als hätte Krieger das bemerkt; der Mann schneidet sein Lamm noch immer in kleine Stücke, das Besteck kratzt am Tellerboden.  
  
„Es ist dir scheißegal, oder? Hmm?“, fragt Krieger, von seinem Teller aufsehend. „Es ist dir egal, ob sie mich wegschicken. Osten, Westen, das kümmert dich nicht, stimmt's? HAST DU IRGENDEINE AHNUNG, WAS DAS HEIßT?!“  
  
Krieger schlägt seinen Teller gegen den Tisch; das Porzellan bricht entzwei und Soße quillt auf das weiße Spitzentischtuch. Er hält noch die Ränder der zerteilten Stücke, seine Hände zittern heftig und er nimmt tiefe Atemzüge, seine Augen sind auf Levi fixiert, der auf seinem Platz erstarrt ist, als ihm dämmert, wofür das alles gedacht ist. Sie starren sich gegenseitig von den beiden Tischenden aus an, um Luft ringend, beide warten auf den jeweils anderen, die erste Bewegung zu machen.  
Auf das erste Geräusch von Kriegers Stuhl auf dem Boden hin, springt Levi von seinem Platz auf; er ist beinahe an der Tür, als der Mann ihn fängt, seine Hand schließt sich um Levis Hals.  
  
„Gleich wird es dir nicht mehr egal sein, du undankbarer kleiner Scheißer!“, faucht er, schleift Levi ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
Er drückt Levis Gesicht auf das Bett nieder, zerrt schmerzhaft seine Hose über seine Hüfte und klettert hinter ihn, seine Finger ziehen an Levis Haaren, während er ihn still hält. Levi hört das metallische Klacken seines Gürtels, als er ihn lockert, fühlt ihn näher kommen, die Hand schiebt sich an seinen Hintern, füllt ihn mit Grauen auf das Kommende. Krieger atmet schwer und flucht in sich hinein, hastige Worte und halbfertige Sätze von Bestrafung, die, soweit Levi erraten kann, nicht zu kommen scheint. Nach mehreren Minuten wird Kriegers Griff in seinen Haaren enger und er zieht ihn auf die Knie, bevor er ihn aus dem Bett stößt.  
  
„Raus“, knurrt der Mann ihn an, als er auf die Beine kommt; Levi sieht Tränen auf seinem Gesicht und ist angewidert beim Anblick. „Hast du mich nicht gehört?! Du sollst rausgehen! GEH RAUS!“  
  
Levi rennt, durch das Apartment und die Treppen hinunter, zum Fluss und über die Augustusbrücke. Als er in eine kleine Gasse zwischen zwei Fabrikhallen kommt, verlangsamt er schließlich und bleibt stehen, lehnt sich gegen ein Gebäude und setzt sich hin, seine Atmung hektisch, er selbst schweißnass und mit schwachen Beinen. Er starrt an die rote Mauer vor sich und reibt sich gedankenverloren die schmerzende Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf, dann beginnen seine Mundwinkel zu zucken, als ein Lächeln an ihnen zieht und ein paar Regentropfen von oben herabfallen.  
  
Levi reckt sein Gesicht gen Himmel und lacht und lacht und lacht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -Kraftausdrücke  
> -versuchte Vergewaltigung  
> -Gewalt


	7. Chapter 7

  
Am Freitagmorgen wacht Levi früh auf, ein paar seltsame Sekunden die übliche Tristesse seines Lebens verbringend, doch dann erinnert er sich. Er starrt in dem orangenen Glühen der Dämmerung, die sich durch eine Lücke zwischen den Vorhängen ins Zimmer bahnt an die Zimmerdecke und lächelt, zum ersten Mal seit Jahren lächelt er aus keinem anderen Grund als einfach nur so zu sein, wie er ist, wenigstens von etwas befreit. Er steht schnell auf, zieht seine Hose an und fühlt Erwins Rasiermesser, das sich noch in seiner Tasche befindet, beruhigend trotz des gewalttätigen Hintergrundes. Beim Herausgehen entdeckt er Farlan im Wohnzimmer, der beschäftigt etwas schreibt, was wie ein Brief aussieht; er verdeckt die Seite, sobald er Levi bemerkt, sieht ihn mit einem von Angst gezeichneten Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
„Ich konnte nicht schlafen“, sagt er Levi unnötigerweise, faltet das Papier und legt es zwischen die Seiten eines Notizbuches, als Levi sich in den ramponierten Sessel am Schreibtisch setzt.  
  
„Es wird schon alles gut“, sagt Levi, genauso unnötig zu erwähnen und Farlan nickt schnell.

„Ja, ich weiß“, stimmt er murmelnd zu. „Es ist nur... Naja, seit wir nach Dresden kamen, waren wir niemals weiter als ein paar Kilometer von diesem Apartment entfernt.“

„Ich weiß“, entgegnet Levi leise. „Sogar für mich ist es seltsam, an die Welt da draußen zu denken.“  
  
Sie werden still, Farlan starrt sein Notizbuch an und lässt plötzlich ein Seufzen heraus. „Zu denken, dass ich vor all dem reisen wollte“, flüstert er. „Mehr als alles andere. Ich wollte einfach nur weg. Italien, Argentinien, Ägypten, Griechenland...“ Seine Worte verstummen und er lacht bitter.  
  
„Dafür ist noch Zeit“, sagt Levi; er hat sich seit seiner Mission mit Erwin nicht mehr so hoffnungsvoll und lebendig gefühlt. „Wenn was Erwin sagt wahr ist, wenn der Krieg wirklich endet, können wir im Nu wieder machen, was wir wollen. Denk' an was wir gesagt haben, dass du zur Universität zurück gehst und dass Isabel auf einer Farm arbeitet. All das kann noch passieren.“  
  
Farlan seufzt und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Und was ist mit dir?“, fragt er zögernd. „Was wirst du tun, wenn der Krieg endet?“  
  
Levi bedenkt die Frage erneut für einen Augenblick, versucht sich sein Leben nach dem Krieg vorzustellen, doch es fällt ihm immer noch schwer, sich eine große Veränderung auszumalen; Immerhin ist es nicht der Krieg, dass die Leute die Juden hassen, dieser Hass war lange bevor die deutsche Armee irgendwelche Grenzen überquert hat da gewesen. Der Gedanke daran, in Deutschland zu bleiben ist kein angenehmer, aber auszuwandern scheint auch keine viel bessere Option zu sein, auch wenn die plötzliche Vorstellung von England seine Gedanken durchkreuzt.  
Einen Moment lang überlegt Levi sich sogar, nach Berlin zurückzukehren und den kleinen Laden, den Kenny einst besaß zu übernehmen, doch etwas an dem Gedanken fühlt sich nicht richtig an. Er fragt sich, ob dieses ganze Tagträumen leichter ist für Farlan und Isabel, weil sie mehr Möglichkeiten hatten; selbst als er noch als Kind bei Kenny gelebt hat, konnte Levi sich nie vorstellen, weit im Leben zu kommen.  
       
„Ich weiß nicht“, ist er gezwungen zuzugeben. „Frag mich noch einmal, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist.“  
  
„Gut“, entgegnet Farlan nachdem er Levi ein angedeutetes Lächeln schenkt und wendet sich wieder seinem Notizbuch zu. „Wer weiß? Vielleicht kannst du ja weiterhin für den Sturmbannführer arbeiten.“  
  
„Warum denkst du das?“, fragt Levi, die Stirn über die Aussage runzelnd, doch Farlan zuckt erneut mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich dachte nur, du würdest es gerne tun“, erklärt er kurz, aber Levi kann einen neuen Unterton in Farlans Stimme vernehmen, „da du es bisher so gemocht hast.“  
  
Levi versucht nicht mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, nicht nur wegen der Befremdlichkeit des Ganzen, sondern auch weil er sich plötzlich an einen der Nazioffiziere erinnern muss, der Erwin über die männlichen Diener gefragt hat, worauf Erwins Antwort „und was sie mit ihnen machen, sei dahingestellt“ war.      
„Du hast Recht“, sagt er Farlan trotzdem; der Mann sieht auf, überrascht. „Ich habe es gemocht bis jetzt.“  
  
Der Andere sieht ihn lange an, bevor er mit seinem Schreiben weitermacht und Levi fragt sich, ob er erwartet hatte, dass er sie verneinen würde, die Freude, die er in der Zusammenarbeit mit Erwin hat. Es ist offensichtlich, dass Farlan mehr in ihre Beziehung hineininterpretiert als nötig, doch die irreführenden Annahmen stören ihn nicht so sehr, wie er angenommen hatte; was Farlan glauben möchte ist immer noch seine Angelegenheit. Als er aufsteht, kann Levi gerade noch die Worte Lieber Christofer auf dem Kopf der Seite entziffern, auf welcher der Mann schreibt, realisiert dabei, dass es Jahre her ist, seit Farlan irgendwelche Briefe abgeschickt hat.  
  
Der Rest des Morgens scheint vorbeizuziehen, ohne dass Levi sich der Zeit bewusst ist, die vergeht; Isabel wacht um etwa neun Uhr auf und fängt an, die Sachen durchzugehen, die sie mitnehmen will, Kleidung zum Wechseln und ihre Sammlung mit den Zeitungsschnipseln über U-Boote, die Levi in dem abgetragenen Seesack verstaut, den er zuletzt mit seinem spärlichen Hab und Gut gefüllt hat, in der Nacht, in der er Berlin verließ. Er wählt ein paar seiner Kleidungsstücke aus und packt sie zu Isabels, die laut über Farlans kleinen Lederkoffer lacht, der, verglichen mit Levis ausgefranstem Stoffsack, sehr schick und formal aussieht.  
  
„Meine Eltern haben ihn mir zu meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag gekauft“, erzählt er Isabel. „Ich bezweifle, dass sie gedacht hätten, ich benutze ihn für so etwas.“

„Um in Urlaub zu fahren?“, will sie jetzt wissen und er sieht auf, verwirrt.

„Tut mir leid“, sagt er, sich dem Koffer zuwendend. „Ich habe über etwas anderes nachgedacht.“  
  
Er zieht sich nach dem Mittagessen ins Schlafzimmer zurück, während Levi anfängt, das Geschirr zu waschen und Isabel nach unten geht, um sich von Frau Gernhardt, Bruno und Hanna zu verabschieden und als Levi ungefähr dreißig Minuten später zurückkommt, erblickt er den Mann mit einem Kamm und einer Wasserschüssel vor dem Spiegel, als er versucht, die längeren Strähnen seiner Haare, welche ihm über die Augen fallen, in eine Haartolle zu zwingen, ohne großen Erfolg. Als er Levis verdutzte Gesichtszüge im Spiegel sieht, lässt er den Kamm sinken und seufzt.  
  
„Was?“, grummelt er und Levi zuckt fast abwehrend mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich habe gar nichts gesagt“, entgegnet er, seinen Tonfall neutral lassend. „Es hat mich nur daran erinnert, dass meine Haare ein bisschen lang werden. Wenn ich den Haarschneider miteinpacke, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, sie zu schneiden, wenn wir ankommen?“  
  
Farlan starrt für einen Moment sein Spiegelbild an, dann seufzt er schwer. „Ich mache es besser jetzt“, beschließt er. „Nachher werde ich zu nervös sein. Ich würde dir vermutlich das Ohr abschneiden.“  
  
Er nimmt den metallischen Haarschneider aus der Schublade des Waschgestells und Levi schnappt sich einen Stuhl und eine Schere, setzt sich im Schlafzimmer hin, wo das Licht besser ist. Farlan kämmt behutsam seine Haare durch, bevor er sie in der Mitte scheitelt und sich die Schere nimmt, mühelos die Spitzen schneidet und angleicht, dann fängt er mit dem Undercut an.  
  
„Hast du je darüber nachgedacht, das beruflich zu machen?“, fragt Levi ihn, der schnaubt.  
  
„Ich glaube, meine Ansprüche lagen immer ein bisschen höher“, sagt er beinahe säuerlich. „Ich bin nicht zur Universität gegangen, um Friseur zu werden, weißt du.“  
  
„Man verdient sein Geld so oder so“, murmelt Levi und der Mann kippt seinen Kopf nach vorne und zur Seite, um zu den Haaren hinter seinen Ohren zu gelangen, leise schnaubend.  
  
Er hört, wie die Tür im Flur sich schließt und Isabel hereinrennt, mit ihren Schuhen auf das Bett springt und sich auf den Bauch legt, um ihnen zuzugucken und zu verschnaufen. Sie isst eine Scheibe Brot, ohne Zweifel ein Geschenk von Frau Gernhardt und ihr Gesicht glüht vor Begeisterung, während sie nach der Uhrzeit fragt, was Farlan fluchen lässt, als ein paar längere Haare langsam auf den Boden fallen.  
  
„Entschuldigung“, murmelt er Levi zu, der nur summt.  
  
„Kommt Erwin uns bald abholen?“, will Isabel nun wissen und für Levi ist es seltsam, dass sie den Mann bei seinem Namen nennen würde, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher ist weshalb.  
  
„Erst in ein paar Stunden“, sagt Farlan zu ihr, sich genervt anhörend. „Du hörst dich an wie Hanna und Bruno, wenn du das fragst.“  
  
Isabel schneidet ihm eine Grimasse, dann wendet sie sich an Levi. „Ist die Hütte weit weg, großer Bruder?“, fragt sie ihn und er schüttelt vorsichtig den Kopf, was Farlan dennoch missbilligend klicken lässt.  
  
„Wir brauchen vielleicht zwei Stunden mit dem Auto“, erklärt er. „Bist du nervös?“  
  
Sie schüttelt energisch den Kopf. „Ich bin schon weiter weg gewesen“, sagt sie, bevor ihr Gesichtsausdruck verträumt wird; es ist etwas, das Levi schon gelernt hat zu erwarten, wenn sie über ihre Vergangenheit redet, daher fragt er nicht weiter.  
  
„Ich schätze, es ist gut, dass ihr zwei es nicht seid“, murmelt Farlan fast zu sich selbst, während er mit der andere Seite von Levis Kopf weitermacht.        
         
„Es wird so toll“, meint Isabel, stützt ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände. „Erwin hat mir erzählt, dass in der Nähe eine Farm ist. Er hat gesagt, er kann mich dorthin begleiten, damit ich die Tiere sehen kann, wenn ich möchte.“  
  
„Hat er?“, fragt Levi, überrascht und Isabel nickt wieder, rollt auf ihren Rücken.  
  
„Ich habe mir überlegt, zu fragen, ob sie dort Arbeit für jemanden wie mich haben“, sagt sie zu ihnen. „Nicht für jetzt, für später, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist. Das ist so ein toller Ort.“  
  
„Warum magst du Bauernhöfe so sehr?“, fragt Farlan sie mürrisch. „Meine Eltern haben mich zu einem mitgenommen, als ich jung war und das Einzige, was passiert ist, war, dass meine Nase gejuckt hat und meine Augen getränt haben.“  
  
„Ich mag es, bei Tieren zu sein“, erwidert Isabel verträumt. „Sie sind nicht wie Menschen. Sie tun dir nie weh, wenn du richtig mit ihnen umgehst.“  
  
  
  
Die nächsten paar Stunden vergehen mit einer Art von angespannten Erwartung, während Farlan rastlos durch das Apartment läuft und Levi und Isabel versuchen herauszufinden, wo ihr Ziel auf einer Karte von Dresden und dessen Umgebung am ehesten zu finden ist. Sie folgen der Elbe mit ihren Fingern, starren auf die Linien der Straßen an deren Ufern, finden Landmarke und fragen sich, ob sie sie von den Fenstern im Auto sehen würden, wenn sie an ihnen vorbeifahren. Levi lässt sich von Isabels Begeisterung anstecken und selbst ohne an die bevorstehende Mission zu denken, ist er enthusiastisch, sein erster Ausflug aufs Land, ein Urlaub, von dem er niemals gedacht hätte, ihn erleben zu können.  
  
Als sie schließlich das Klopfen an der Tür hören, springt Isabel vom Bett und eilt, um sie aufzumachen, begrüßt Erwin laut, als er hereinkommt, ohne Hut, seine graue Uniform tragend. Zum ersten Mal macht es Levi nicht viel aus, als er realisiert, wie es auf die Nachbarn wirken musste, obwohl er anhand Farlans Gefummel mit seinem Koffer merkt, dass es nicht dazu beiträgt, ihn zu beruhigen. Levi schwingt sich seinen Seesack über die Schulter, bevor er die Tür abschließt und seinen Freunden die Treppen herabfolgt. Auf dem zweiten Stock läuft er in Erwin, wo dieser stehengeblieben ist, um auf ihn zu warten.  
  
„Du hast dir die Haare geschnitten“, sagt der Mann leise, doch seine Worte hallen trotzdem im Treppenhaus wider.  
  
Levi fährt mit den Fingern über den kurzen Undercut und nickt, ohne etwas zu sagen, sich daran erinnernd, wie Erwins Erinnerung funktioniert, jede Einzelheit perfekt erfasst, wie eine Fotografie in seinem Kopf. Als er die kratzigen Haare unter seinen Fingern fühlt, denkt Levi wieder daran und schiebt seine Hand in seine Hosentasche, gibt dem Mann zögerlich sein Rasiermesser zurück, aus irgendeinem Grund widerstrebt es ihm, es loszulassen.  
  
„Ich habe es am Dienstag aus deinem Waschgestell genommen“, gibt er leise zu, als Erwin ihn perplex ansieht. „Ich schätze, es hat mir dabei geholfen, mich besser zu fühlen.“  
  
„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo es hingekommen ist“, bringt der Mann zum Ausdruck. „Ich habe mir bereits ein Neues gekauft. Behalt es.“  
  
„Wirklich?“, fragt Levi, mit dem Daumen über den Pseudoelfenbeingrifff streichend.  
  
„Es ist kein Erbstück“, sagt Erwin zu ihm, lächelnd, seine Hand für einen Moment um Levis schließend, warm und groß bedeckt sie seine eigene. „Außerdem passt es gut in deine Hand.“  
  
Levi nickt wortlos, dann steckt er das Rasiermesser wieder weg und sie steigen stumm den Rest der Treppen herab, in das warme Sonnenlicht vor dem Gebäude tauchend, wo Erwin das Auto geparkt hat; Levi erkennt es von ihrer ersten Mission und er wünscht sich, er könnte den Mann fragen, wessen Auto es ist.  
  
Isabel und Farlan verharren jedoch am Kofferraum und Erwin geht hin, um ihn zu öffnen, ihnen mit ihrem Gepäck helfend, bevor er selbst ins Auto steigt. Sie folgen ihm schnell, Levi auf den Beifahrersitz und Farlan und Isabel krabbeln auf den Rücksitz. Als er zum Gebäude aufsieht, sieht Levi zwischen den geteilten Vorhängen mehrere Gesichter auf sie herabblicken und er nickt, woraufhin die neugierigen Nachbarn verschwinden – alle, bis auf Frau Niemeyer, die zurückstarrt, aber seinen Gruß nicht erwidert.  
  
Als Erwin schließlich den Zündschlüssel dreht, kann Isabel kaum stillhalten und Farlans Hände umgreifen seine Knie so eng, dass Levi überrascht ist, nicht das Geräusch von knackenden Knochen hören zu können über das Geräusch des Motors, als sie die Straße herab und durch die Stadt fahren. Levi verfolgt die vorbeiziehenden Häuser aus seinem Fenster heraus, schirmt sich die Nachmittagsonne aus den Augen, nicht sicher, wie und wer er in Gegenwart von sowohl Erwin als auch seinen Freunden sein soll. Die einzige, die sich vollkommen ihrer selbst sicher ist, ist Isabel, die ständig auf Gebäude zeigt und fragt, wofür sie da sind, zufrieden mit den Erklärungen, die Erwin ihr zwischen dem Lenken und Schalten offensichtlich gerne zuteil kommen lässt. Soweit Levi weiß, hat Farlan seit der Ankunft des Mannes kein Wort gesagt und anhand seines Verhaltens kann Levi nur vermuten, dass er vorhat, es auch weiterhin so zu tun.  
  
  
  
Sie sind keine fünf Kilometer aus der Stadt heraus, als sie zu einer Straßensperre kommen, wo zwei Soldaten Wache halten, ihre Gewehre lehnen an einer kleinen Wachkabine, während sie einen Fußball durch die Gegend treten. Erwin hält das Auto an und nickt den Soldaten zu, bevor er sich zu Farlan und Isabel dreht, deren Gesichter aschfahl geworden sind.  
  
„Ich bin gleich wieder da“, sagt er ihnen ruhig, sieht fast schon fröhlich aus. „Ich rufe euch, wenn nötig.“  
  
„Alles klar“, stimmt Isabel sofort zu, während Farlan gerade noch ein schwaches Nicken hinbekommt.  
  
Levi sieht zu, wie Erwin aus dem Auto steigt und zu den Soldaten geht, die aufgehört haben zu spielen und, als sie die Uniform gesehen haben, beide salutieren, was Erwin fast schon geistesabwesend abwinkt. Er zieht sein Zigarettenetui aus der Hosentasche und zündet eine an, bietet den Soldaten den Rest an, die sein Angebot beide freudig annehmen.  
  
Levi kann über Farlans schwere Atmung und Isabels Nesteln hinweg kaum die Konversation vernehmen, die sie miteinander führen. Erwin scheint den Soldaten sein Bedauern auszudrücken, dafür, dass sie hier aufgestellt wurden, wenn sie in Albertstadt sonst Bier trinken und mit den Damen tändeln könnten. Sie stimmen zögerlich zu, gewinnen Mut durch sein Lächeln.  
  
„Mit ihm ist es dasselbe“, sagt Erwin, auf das Auto zunickend. „Der Blonde auf dem Rücksitz, der Sohn meiner Cousine. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich ihn mit auf's Land nehme und ihm beibringe, zu schießen, bevor er zur Front geschickt wird.“  
  
„Verstehe. Geht er dann bald?“, fragt einer der Soldaten, ins Auto spähend und unbeholfen mit seiner Hand winkend, eine Gestik, die keine Reaktion von ihnen erhält.  
  
„Am Montag“, brummt Erwin, einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette nehmend und langsam ausatmend. „Ich habe meiner Cousine gesagt, dass er besser dran wäre, sich zu betrinken und bis zu den Eiern in irgendeinem Flittchen zu enden, aber das wollte sie nicht hören.“  
  
Die Soldaten sehen sich an und glucksen fast ungläubig, als könnten sie es kaum glauben, ein Offizier würde solche Dinge sagen, besonders in Anwesenheit von was Levi als rangniedrige Infanteristen schätzt.  
  
„Heilige Scheiße“, murmelt Farlan flüsternd vom Rücksitz her und Levi bringt ihn schnell leise zum Schweigen.    
  
„Ihr wisst, wovon ich rede, oder?“, fragt Erwin die Soldaten, die beide schnell nicken.  
  
„Oh, ja. Absolut“, bestätigt der eine, eine Rauchwolke ausatmend, „und ich gebe Ihnen recht, Herr Sturmbannführer, er wäre viel besser dran gewesen. Die bringen ihm bei, richtig zu schießen, aber die Frauen... Naja, er wird da draußen nicht so viele sehen.“  
  
Erwin stimmt mit einem knappen Nicken zu. „Es wird ein trauriger Tag für die Damen in Dresden, wenn ich das Personalhauptamt verlasse, soviel kann ich euch sagen.“  
  
„Sie sind im Personalhauptamt, Herr Sturmbannführer?“, fragt einer der Soldaten und Erwin brummt erneut.  
  
„Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, mittlerweile genug zu haben von Büroarbeit“, beichtet er gesprächig und raucht weiter. „Es wird sich besser anfühlen, wieder eine Waffe statt einen Stift zu halten. Aber ihr wisst, wie es ist, wir gehen alle hin, wo wir gebraucht werden und tun, was uns gesagt wird. Stimmt es?“  
  
Die Soldaten nicken eifrig, während er einen letzten langen Zug von seiner Zigarette nimmt, sie dann auf die staubige Straße fallen lässt und sie mit dem Stiefelabsatz zerdrückt. Dann seufzt er fast erschöpft und zieht wieder das Zigarettenetui hervor, bietet sie den Soldaten ein zweites Mal an.  
  
„Eine Runde zum Abschied“, sagt er ihnen und sie nehmen zögerlich je eine Zigarette. „Ihr armen Schweine tut mir leid.“  
  
„Vielen Dank, Herr Sturmbannführer“, sagen sie im Chor und Erwin nickt ein letztes Mal, bevor er zum Auto zurückkehrt, plötzlich stehenbleibend, nachdem er die Tür öffnet, seine Hände erneut in seinen Taschen.  
  
„Ich habe beinahe vergessen, euch meine Papiere zu zeigen“, sagt er, ein paar Schritte auf die Soldaten zugehend, bis einer von ihnen abwinkt.  
  
„Schon in Ordnung“, ruft er von der Kabine aus. „Fahren Sie einfach durch.“  
  
Erwin winkt zum Dank, bevor er ins Auto steigt und den Motor startet, langsam durch Straßensperre fährt, beschleunigt, als sie auf offener Strecke ankommen. Levi atmet aus Erleichterung tief durch, bemerkt den Geruch von Zigarettenrauch, den der Mann mit sich hineingebracht hat.  
  
„Wenn es doch nur immer so einfach wäre“, murmelt Erwin, als er auf eine kleinere Straße abfährt. „Ich könnte euch wahrscheinlich bis zum Ärmelkanal durchfahren.“  
  
Levi schielt ihn an, bevor er sich zu Farlan und Isabel umdreht. „Alles gut?“, fragt er leise, auf Isabels begeistertes Nicken mit einem Lächeln reagierend.  
  
„Könnte ich eine Zigarette haben?“, erkundigt sich Farlan. „Bitte?“  
  
Levi sieht wie Erwin das bleiche Gesicht des Mannes durch den Rückspiegel ansieht, bevor er ihm das Zigarettenetui und eine Streichholzschachtel reicht, was Farlan annimmt, seine Hände zittern so stark, dass er sich kaum eine Zigarette anzünden kann. Als er es dann tut, schließt er nach den ersten zaghaften Zügen die Augen, füllt mit jedem Atemzug das Auto und bringt Isabel zum Husten.  
  
„Mach das Fenster runter“, sagt Levi zu ihm und er gehorcht, nachdem er sich schnell mit der rechten Hand die Stirn abwischt, den Kopf fast aus dem Auto lehnend, bevor er einen weiteren Zug nimmt.  
  
Isabel rutscht näher zur Mitte und stützt ihre Wange gegen Levis Lehne. „Erwin?“, fragt sie leise, wartet auf das Brummen des Mannes, bevor sie weitermacht. „Was bedeutet 'bis zu den Eiern'?“  
  
Neben ihr fängt Farlan so heftig an zu husten, dass Erwin sich für eine halbe Minute nicht um eine Antwort sorgen muss. Levi hebt die Augenbrauen, als Farlan seinen Kopf wieder ins Auto zieht, leise flucht.  
„Ich habe die Zigarette fallen lassen“, murmelt er und Erwin räuspert sich.  
  
„Du solltest dir keine Gedanken darum machen, Isabel“, entgegnet er ausweichend. „Jedenfalls entschuldige ich mich für meine Geschmacklosigkeit.“  
  
Levi hört, wie Isabel die Frage zu Farlan flüstert, nachdem sie sich wieder zurückgesetzt hat, doch dieser beschäftigt sich mit dem Fenster und verwehrt ihr eine Antwort. Sie verstummen alle für eine lange Zeit und Levi richtet seinen Blick auf die Landschaft, die vorbeizieht, folgt den Variationen von Wäldern und Feldern mit schwankendem Interesse, während andere Autos in die entgegengesetzte Richtung vorbeisausen.  
Es erinnert ihn an die Zugfahrt von Berlin nach Dresden all die Jahre zuvor, als er Farlan traf, der, wenn es denn möglich ist, sogar noch nervöser war als jetzt. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war damals auch nicht auf die Umgebungen gelenkt; er hat versucht, einen Plan für sein Leben aufzustellen, Unterkunft zu finden, Arbeit zu finden. In Farlan zu laufen war beinahe ausreichend, damit Levi doch noch an einen Gott glaubte, da es bedeutete, dass er seine ersten Nächte in der Stadt nicht zusammengekauert unter einer Brücke verbringen musste.  
  
Sie fahren durch ein kleines Dorf, halten bei einem Gasthaus, um sich die Beine zu vertreten und um die Waschräume aufzusuchen, auch wenn Farlan beides ablehnt und im Auto bleibt, Erwin um eine weitere Zigarette bittend und sie eifrig rauchend, seine Arme am Fenster anlehnend. Levi begleitet Isabel, sie läuft zur Frauentoilette, er betritt die der Herren und trifft auf Erwin, der am Urinal steht. Als er hört, wie die Tür sich hinter ihm öffnet, dreht der Mann sich um, wo er Levi ansieht, der von dem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Mannes realisiert, dass er sich auch daran erinnert. Der Gedanke ist Levi vorher noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen und es kommt ihm seltsam vor, wie anders eine solche Situation ein paar Jahre zuvor noch hätte enden können. Sie blicken sich für eine Weile an, ihre Gesichtszüge irgendwo zwischen peinlich berührt und amüsiert, bevor Levi in eine der Kabinen geht und die Tür schließt, um seine eigene Blase zu entleeren. Als er herauskommt, um seine Hände zu waschen, tut Erwin dasselbe.  
  
„Ich wollte alleine mit dir reden“, flüstert Erwin, seine Worte kaum hörbar abseits der Wassergeräusche, verdeutlicht unnötigerweise. „Wegen der Mission.“  
  
„Was ist damit?“, entgegnet Levi, Wasser über seine Hände laufen lassend. „Sag mir nicht, dass du sie wieder abbläst.“  
  
„Nein, nichts dergleichen“, versichert Erwin ihm leise, seift sich die Fingerspitzen ein. „Laut meinen Berechnungen benötigen wir für unseren Weg zu den Gleisen ungefähr eineinhalb Stunden, aber je enger wir die Abfahrt des Zuges abpassen, desto besser, da es dem Feind sehr wenig Zeit übriggelassen wird, um sicherzugehen, dass die Gleise intakt sind.“  
  
„Nur so aus Neugier“, wirft Levi ein, „hast du die Erfolgsgarantie für dieses kleine Unternehmen berechnet?“  
  
„Ich persönlich bin sehr optimistisch, was das angeht“, erzählt Erwin ihm mit einem Lächeln, „und natürlich wird deine Anwesenheit alles nur verbessern.“  
  
„Natürlich“, spricht Levi gedehnt aus, leicht spöttisch über das Kompliment grinsend. „Ich schätze, ich sollte mir nicht vormachen lassen, das sei ein Urlaub.“  
  
„Oh, ich weiß nicht“, entgegnet der Mann fröhlich. „wir wollen es immerhin so aussehen lassen, oder nicht? Ich sehe keinen Grund dafür, diese Rolle nicht zu spielen.“  
  
Levi schnaubt. „Du wüsstest ja, wie man Rollen spielt“, sagt er. „Zu schade, dass wir dir so kurzfristig kein Flittchen besorgen können. Du könntest bis zu den Eiern in sie geraten und deine Darbietung perfektionieren.“  
  
„So amüsant wie eh und je, habe ich den Eindruck“, murmelt Erwin lediglich und verlässt den Raum mit Levi dicht auf seinen Fersen.  
  
Für die nächste halbe Stunde führen Erwin und Isabel eine lebendige Konversation im Auto, der sich Levi gelegentlich anschließt, während Farlan schweigt, aus einem Grund, der genauso gut schlechte Stimmung oder Müdigkeit sein könnte. Während er ihn ansieht, kann sich Levi vorstellen, wie er vor zehn Jahren gewesen sein musste, im Auto seiner Eltern sitzend, während sie im Sommer ein oder zwei Wochen lang von Berlin nach Rügen fuhren und in seiner Vorstellung eines jungen Farlan fügt Levi ein Buch mit deutschen Gedichten in seinem Schoß hinzu, mit einem geheimen Brief sicher zwischen den Seiten versteckt. Er würde gerne fragen, ob das Bild, dass er sich ausgemalt hat, in irgendeiner Weise korrekt ist, doch als er sich die müde Miene des Mannes anschaut, entscheidet er sich schließlich dagegen.  
  
„Kennt jemand von euch diese Gegend gut?“, fragt Erwin sie alle plötzlich und Levi schüttelt den Kopf, sein Wissen über sein Heimatland begrenzt sich auf ein paar wenige Nachbarschaften in Berlin und auf den Großteil der Innenstadt von Dresden.  
  
„Ich war hier einmal zelten, als ich noch in der Hitlerjugend war“, erzählt Farlan ihm zu Levis Überraschung. „Ich erinnere mich, weil es November war und ein paar der Älteren mich ausgezogen und nicht wieder in das Zelt gelassen haben, bis ich den einleitenden Absatz von Mein Kampf auswendig konnte. Als ich es einem der Aufpasser erzählt habe, hat er gesagt, dass sie es getan haben, um mir eine Lektion zu erteilen und dass ich davon lernen sollte.“  
  
Einen Moment lang ist das Auto mit einem Schweigen gefüllt, das sich unangenehm für Levi anfühlt, der Erwins zusammengezogene Augenbrauen ansieht, als der Mann scheinbar über die Worte nachdenkt. „Als ich nach Deutschland gezogen bin, war ich schon zu alt für die Jugend“, entgegnet er, „aber ich habe gehört, dass sie diese Übung haben. Ich schätze, es soll die schwachen Mitglieder von dem Rest trennen. Nur ein weiteres Beispiel für die zerstörerischen Desillusionen der Nazi-Ideologie.“  
  
„Was meinen Sie damit?“, fragt Farlan ihn, sich näher nach vorne lehnend, um ihn besser zu verstehen.  
  
„Ich meine, dass die Gesellschaft, die die Nazis versuchen aufzurichten, auch ohne den Krieg untragbar ist“, erklärt er. „Selbst wenn Deutschland den Krieg gewinnen könnte, gäbe es niemals ein tausendjähriges Reich, so wie Hitler es sich vorstellt. Eine unzufriedene, unkooperative Gesellschaft kann nie eine produktive sein, besonders nicht, wenn sie sich auf Sklavenarbeit verlässt, was Fortschritt und Erfindergeist lahmt. Dazu kommt, dass eine Gesellschaft basierend auf Furcht und Kontrolle am Besten mit einer Gefahr von Außen funktioniert. Was wäre das, wenn die Sowjetunion, Großbritannien und Amerika besiegt wären und das faschistische Italien und Spanien die einzigen Teile von Europa sind, die nicht innerhalb der Reichsgrenzen sind? Afrika? Asien? Sie sind zu weit entfernt, um auf die gleiche Art und Weise wie die Rote Armee das Interesse der Öffentlichkeit zu erlangen. Und nun, da das Reich angeblich frei von Juden und Bolschewiki sowie anderen Missliebigen ist, ist niemand mehr übrig, den die Nazis im Innern des Landes beschuldigen können.“  
  
„Ich muss sagen, ich weiß nicht ganz, ob ich Ihnen da zustimme“, entgegnet Farlan nach einem Moment Zögern. „Ich denke nicht, dass die Meisten unzufrieden sind unter der Naziherrschaft – ich glaube sogar, dass die Meisten der Meinung sind, dass es ihnen besser geht als zuvor. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich das ändern sollte, wenn wir nicht von befeindeten Armeen umgeben wären.“  
  
„Aber Sie können nicht leugnen, dass die Menschen Angst haben“, kontert Erwin ruhig, „und Menschen, die in konstanter Angst leben, können niemals wirklich zufrieden sein. Wenn die offensichtlichsten Andersdenkenden – Juden, Kommunisten, Homosexuelle und so weiter – aus dem Weg geräumt wurden, wird sich die soziale Kontrolle gegen den wenden, der noch übrig ist. Menschen werden dazu ermutigt, sich gegenseitig auf die kleinsten Abweichungen von der Doktrin hin zu verraten, was Furcht und Misstrauen zunehmen lässt und die Menschen dazu bringt, sich zu verstellen, statt zu leben. Immerhin können wir uns einigen, dass der arische Übermensch nicht als eine natürliche Variante der menschlichen Spezies existiert und existieren kann. Eine ganze Nation zum Scheitern zu verurteilen, indem sie eine unmögliche Norm zu erreichen versucht, wird keine selbsterhaltende Gesellschaft hervorbringen.“  
  
„Sie haben sich gerade widersprochen“, wirft Farlan ein, erneut ein wenig näher rückend. „Sie haben eben gesagt, dass eine Gesellschaft, die auf Furcht basiert, eine Bedrohung von Außen benötigt, doch diese Angst von der Sie gerade gesprochen haben, war inländisch.“  
  
„Eine auf Kontrolle und externer Furcht basierende Gesellschaft kann eine Zeit lang funktionieren“, sagt Erwin ihm, „weil sie auf einer Gegensätzlichkeit eines empfundenen Wirs gegen ein empfundenes Sie beruht. Eine externe Furcht schweißt eine Gesellschaft zusammen, gibt Menschen ein gemeinsames Ziel, einen gemeinsamen Feind, stärkt ihren Glauben in ihre gegenwärtigen Machtstrukturen. In der Abwesenheit eines empfundenen Sies lehnt sich eine auf extremen Formen von sozialer Kontrolle basierten Gesellschaft gegen sich selbst auf, insbesondere eine Gesellschaft, in welcher jeder nicht nur von allgemeinen Normen, sondern auch von der Regierung dazu ermutigt wird, in ein bereits vorgefertigtes Profil hineinzupassen und Unterscheidungen zwischen Menschengruppen werden noch schwerer. Abgesehen davon wird es eine Nation, die von ihrem Militär definiert wird, schwerer haben, ihre übermännlichen Ideale ohne den aktiven Bedarf nach Männern, die das Land verteidigen, aufrechtzuerhalten.“  
  
„Und wieder stimme ich Ihnen nicht zu“, sagt Farlan und Levi kann kaum glauben, dass er lächelt; die Konversation erinnert ihn an Kenny und seine Rabbi und es gefällt ihm nicht, dass er jetzt sogar noch weniger versteht, als vor zehn Jahren, falls das überhaupt möglich ist. „Die meisten Menschen sind nicht unzufrieden, wenn ihnen gesagt wird, dass es eine spezielle Rolle gibt, die sie zu erfüllen haben. Die meisten Menschen sind vollkommen glücklich damit, in ein Profil zu passen und eine Rolle zu spielen.“  
  
„Da haben Sie Recht“, stimmt Erwin zu, sich ein paar Sekunden nehmend, um auf ein Straßenschild zu schauen. „Menschen können ermutigt werden, gewisse Rollen zu spielen, um vorherrschende Normen in einer Gesellschaft zu befolgen. Manipulation von Kunst, Literatur, Filmen und sogar Werbung können für diesen Zweck gebraucht werden und ich denke, es ist klar, dass die Nazis das von Anfang an so getan haben, nicht nur indem sie ihre eigene Propaganda benutzt haben, sondern auch, indem sie die Möglichkeiten der Menschen eingeschränkt haben, allem ausgesetzt zu sein, was ihren eigenen Dogmen widerspricht.“  
  
„Also geben Sie zu, dass Menschen durch effektive Propaganda dazu gebracht werden können, zu glauben, dass sie zufrieden sind, Funktionen in einer Gesellschaft zu erfüllen, die auf extremen Formen von sozialer Kontrolle basieren?“  
  
Erwin nimmt sich einen langen Augenblick, um seine nächsten Worte zu bedenken. „Ich denke, es würde eine Weile funktionieren“, gibt er schließlich zu, „allerdings erscheint es mir nicht als eine Lösung. Ich denke, es gibt immer einen Teil einer Person, der frei und einzigartig ist, ein Teil, der allen Versuchen trotzt, von einer äußeren Macht definiert zu werden. Keine Propaganda ist stark genug, um dieses Merkmal der Menschheit zu ersticken, egal ob kollektiv oder individuell.“  
  
„Mir kommt es so vor, als reden Sie von der Seele und noch schlimmer, einer Art Weltseele“, sagt Farlan, sein Ton fast schon anschuldigend, „und wenn das der Fall ist, fürchte ich, wird die Konversation zu theoretisch für mich.“  
  
Erwin stößt ein Lachen aus. „Ich muss sagen, dass es zu lange her ist, seit ich die Gelegenheit hatte, eine solche Diskussion zu führen“, sagt er lächelnd. „Ich habe ganz vergessen, wie sehr ich es mag.“  
  
„Und ich denke, dass es einfach zu merkwürdig ist, jemanden wie Sie solche Ansichten äußern zu hören“, entgegnet Farlan und schnaubt, „es ist wie den Führer mit Schläfenlocken zu sehen.“  
  
Erwin lacht erneut. „Also das ist eine Vorstellung“, sagt er, sich an Levi wendend. „Hattest du jemals solche?“  
  
Levi verzieht verächtlich den Mund. „Nein“, sagt er dem Mann nur, versucht Farlans unruhiges Rutschen auf dem Rücksitz auszublenden; es ist lange her, seit jemand von ihnen es so offen angesprochen hat. „Was ist das für eine bescheuerte Frage?“  
  
„Entschuldige, ich glaube, dass es ziemlich dämlich von mir war, das anzunehmen“, sagt Erwin, entschuldigend lächelnd. „Auf welche Universität sind Sie gegangen?“, will er als nächstes von Farlan wissen und der Mann scheint zufrieden zu sein, nicht nur, weil Erwin so etwas von ihm erwarten würde, sondern auch mit dem Themawechsel.  
  
„Auf die Friedrich-Wilhelms-Universität in Berlin“, antwortet er. „Ich war dabei, ein Diplom in Literatur zu machen.“  
  
„Das muss sehr interessant gewesen sein. Und das auf einer solch renommierten Schule“, sagt Erwin, wieder in den Rückspiegel blickend. „Es tut mir leid, dass Sie Ihr Studium nicht beenden konnten.“  
  
Farlan winkt den Kommentar ab, was Levis Aufmerksamkeit durch die plötzliche Effemination erhascht. „Schon gut“, sagt er nur, lehnt sich in zurück in den Sitz.  
„Sind wir schon da?“, spricht Isabel plötzlich auf, bringt Erwin wieder zum Lachen.  
  
„Bald“, sagt er sanft zu ihr und sieht zu Levi, der nicht anders kann als ebenfalls zu lächeln; auf einmal fühlt sich alles wie ein richtiger Urlaub an, oder das, was Levi sich immer als richtigen Urlaub vorgestellt hat.  
  
Die letzten zehn Minuten fahren sie eine kleine unbefestigte Straße entlang, die fast mit Grasbüscheln und grünem Klee zugewachsen ist, zwischen zwei Spuren, die zur Hütte führen; Levi sieht, als sie näher kommen flüchtige Anblicke des moosbedeckten Daches durch das Laub hindurch und es fällt ihm schwer, seine Begeisterung zu verstecken. Er sieht zu Farlan und Isabel, die ihr Fenster aufgekurbelt und ihre Augen geschlossen hat, die frische Waldluft einatmet. Als Erwin endlich das Auto parkt, ist sie die erste, die rausspringt, Levi das Gepäck überlassend, als sie durch das hüfthohe Tor im Holzzaun rennt, der den Garten umschließt, kniet sich sofort zu dem überwucherten Gemüsebeet, um sich die Halme anzusehen, die aus der Erde wachsen.  
  
Levi schwingt sich den Seesack über die Schulter, bevor er eine der großen Papiertüten hochhebt, die voll mit Einkäufen sind, welche Erwin aus der Stadt mitgebracht hat. Er übergibt Farlan die andere, der ein wenig  entsetzt guckt, sich aber dann seinem Schicksal fügt, als er sieht, wie sich Erwin mit dem alten rostigen Schloss an der Tür abkämpft. Als er es schließlich aufbekommt, muss er seinen Hals ein wenig beugen, damit er durch den niedrigen Türrahmen passt, während ihm der Rest von ihnen hineinfolgt, Farlan viel weniger ängstlich, als Levi es erwartet hätte.  
  
„Erinnert mich an diese Märchen. Du weißt schon, da wo die Kinder von den Hexen eingesperrt und fast lebendig verbrannt werden“, murmelt er Levi zu, der seufzt.  
  
„Sie haben aber gute Enden“, erinnert er den Mann, der mürrisch zustimmt, seinen Koffer auf dem Boden abstellend.  
  
Sie haben eine Art Wohnzimmer betreten, das sich nach der Hitze des Autos kühl anfühlt, mit dunklen Holzbalken, die sich gegen eine weiß gestrichene Decke überkreuzen und einer gebogenen Treppe zu ihrer Rechten, die zu einer Art Balkon hochführt, welcher einen Überblick über den Raum bietet. Levi zählt zwei Türe, eine offene am anderen Ende des Raumes, durch welche er eine kleine Küche sehen kann und die andere in der Ecke unterhalb der Treppen. Gegenüber davon ist ein großer Kamin mit einer Auswahl von englischen Ledersesseln und ein Sofa mit einem Schachbrett davor und zwei Stühlen in der linken Ecke.  
  
Ein paar schlichte Teppiche wurden auf den dunklen Holzboden geworfen, die Farbe davon sticht durch die Wandverkleidung hervor, die mit einer gestreiften waldgrünen Tapete gepaart wird. Auf Levi wirkt sie nicht, wie eine Jägerhütte, bis er an der Wand neben einem alten Gemälde, das einen Hund und Pferde mit Männern auf ihren Rücken darstellt, Geweihe entdeckt. Levi fährt mit einem Finger das polierte Holzgeländer der Treppen entlang, angenehm überrascht, dass er mit wenig Staub bedeckt zurückkommt und geht weiter in die Hütte hinein, lässt auf dem Weg zur Küche, wo Farlan ihm hinfolgt, seinen Sack auf das Sofa fallen.  
  
Levi legt die Papiertüte auf einem alten Holzherd ab, der vor einem roten Steinofen steht und besieht sich den Raum; ein kleiner rechteckiger Tisch und vier Stühle, eine gesprungene Keramikspüle unter drei Schränken, eine Klappe, die vor dem Fenster am Ende des Raumes in einen Keller führt und ein Regalbrett für Teller über einem kleinen Bett hinter der Tür. Zwischen Spüle und dem Fenster ist noch eine Tür, die in den Garten führt und noch eine weitere, am Fußende des Bettes. Levi geht auf sie zu und lugt in ein dunkles Badezimmer, die gestrichenen Holzdielen der Küche werden an der Türschwelle zu flachen Steinstufen. Es gibt keinen Toilettensitz, nur ein einfaches Waschgestell mit einem Spiegel darüber, eine große Badewanne aus Messing entlang der hintersten Wand und einen hölzernen Wassererhitzer in der Ecke.  
  
„Keine Hexen“, sagt er, sich zu Farlan umdrehend, der mit den Augen rollt, während Erwin hereinschreitet, seine Stiefel machen laute Stampfgeräusche auf dem Holzboden.  
  
„Ich dachte mir, wir richten uns erst einmal ein“, meint er. „Ich bin mir sicher, ich bin nicht der Einzige, der es angenehmer fände, wenn ich etwas anderes als das trage.“  
  
Farlan nickt wortlos und Levi schnaubt. „Es ist nicht gerade eine Freude, dich anzusehen.“  
  
Für einen Moment scheint Erwin etwas sagen zu wollen, doch dann lacht er nur. „Nein, ich denke nicht“, sagt er, leicht die Stirn runzelnd. „Was die Schlafplätze angeht, befinden sich zusätzlich mit diesem Bett in der Küche zwei Schlafzimmer, eins oben und das andere unten. Ich nehme an, ihr beiden hättet lieber das Erstgenannte.“  
  
Levi sieht Farlan an, dessen Augenbrauen ein gutes Stück nach oben zu seinen schlaffen Haaren geklettert sind. „Warum nehmen Sie das an?“, fragt er den Mann.  
  
„Nun ja“, antwortet Erwin und es scheint, dass er es komisch findet, es erklären zu müssen, „es hat mehr Privatsphäre verglichen mit den anderen Räumen, wobei ich dachte, dass ihr es vielleicht zu schätzen wisst.“  
  
Levi sieht Farlan erneut an, der sich dem Anschein nach das Lachen verkneifen muss, seine Lippen haben sich zu einem breiten Lächeln geschürzt, während eine peinlich berührte Stille die Küche füllt.  
  
„Ah, ich bitte um Verzeihung“, sagt Erwin schließlich, sich räuspernd während sein Blick zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her springt. „Ich musste wohl etwas missverstanden haben.“  
  
„Ich schlafe in der Küche“, verkündet Levi entschieden, Farlan dreht sich zum Fenster, um hinauszuschauen. „Es wäre eine nette Abwechslung für Isabel, mal in einem richtigen Schlafzimmer zu schlafen.“  
  
„Nein, bitte, du bist mein Gast“, wendet Erwin eilig ein. „Lass mich in der Küche schlafen. Du kannst das andere Schlafzimmer haben.“  
  
„Wer von uns beiden wird eher in dieses Bett passen, du oder ich?“  
  
Erwin sieht das kleine für Dienstboten gedachte Bett an und scheint zu überlegen. „Bist du sicher-“  
  
„Ja“, sagt Levi knapp. „Und jetzt hör auf, einen großen Wirbel darum zu machen. Ich habe schon in weitaus schlimmeren Orten geschlafen als in diesem Zimmer, glaube mir.“  
  
„Nun, wenn du dir sicher bist“, stimmt der Mann ihm zu, laut ausatmend. „Ich gehe mich umziehen.“  
  
Farlan dreht sich sobald der Mann weg ist zu Levi um, seine Augenbrauen immer noch gehoben, als verlange er irgendeine Erklärung.  
  
„Ich habe ihm nie irgendetwas von dir erzählt“, sagt Levi im leise. „Ich denke, es ist keine so merkwürdige Schlussfolgerung, wenn man sich ansieht, wie wir wohnen.“  
  
„Keine Sorge“, erwidert Farlan abwehrend. „Es ist nicht so merkwürdig, dass ein Mann wie er es bemerken würde. Und du hast Recht – es ist keine unbegründete Schlussfolgerung, und auch nicht weit von der Wahrheit entfernt, in gewissen Aspekten zumindest.“  
Er verlässt die Küche, dreht sich an der Tür wieder um. „Ich glaube, du hattest Recht. Er ist uns sehr viel ähnlicher, als man es annehmen würde.“  
  
Levi hört ihn die Treppen hochgehen und er fängt an, die Einkäufe auszupacken, in den kleinen Keller herabsteigend, um die verderbliche Ware und die Weinflasche in die Regale zu platzieren, bevor er die Schränke durchsucht und einen Eimer und ein paar abgenutzte Lappen unter der Spüle findet. Er macht sich sofort ans Putzen, wählt einen Staubwedel und beginnt mit den horizontalen Flächen. Als er im Wohnzimmer weitermacht, kommt Erwin aus der Tür unterhalb der Treppen herein, Levi sofort stirnrunzelnd ansehend.  
  
„Du musst wirklich nicht das Wochenende arbeiten“, richtet er sich fast streng an ihn. „Ich dachte, wir haben uns geeinigt, dass das ein Urlaub sein soll.“  
  
„Ich fühle mich wohler, wenn es hier sauber ist“, entgegnet Levi, die Hose und das weiße Hemd betrachtend,  das der Mann trägt und lächelt.  
  
„Dann lass mich dir wenigstens helfen“, besteht Erwin gerade als Isabel aus dem Garten hereinrennt, mit großen braunen Flecken auf ihren Knien.  
  
„Erwin“, keucht sie hastig. „Kannst du mit mir kommen und mir sagen, was das für Pflanzen sind?“  
  
Der Mann sieht zu Levi, der nickt. „Natürlich“, sagt er dem Mädchen und folgt ihr aus der Hütte; Levi hört, wie sie miteinander reden, während er die Fensterbänke abwischt, die Flora besprechend, die sich durch das Unkraut kämpft.  
  
Nach dem Abstauben und Fegen der Böden, hört Levi auf, um Farlan zu helfen, das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Sie gehen zusammen durch die Küchentür in den Garten, finden einen kleinen Brunnen bei der Obstplantage und einen Holzschuppen neben einer Latrine am Waldrand. Sie füllen ihre Arme mit trockenen Holzscheiten und kehren zur Küche zurück, wo Levi Farlan ein Feuer im Ofen machen und auf der Suche nach Pfannen und Töpfen durch die Schränke wühlen lässt. Er findet noch einen Eimer im Badezimmer, geht zum Brunnen und füllt beide, bevor er das Wasser in den großen Behälter des Heizgerätes kippt, schon von einem heißen Bad träumend. Er ist kaum die Tür raus, um die Eimer wieder zu befüllen, da kommen Erwin und Isabel um das Haus herum und der Mann verlangt von Levi, dass er ihn helfen lässt und verbringt die nächste Viertelstunde damit, vom Brunnen hin und her zu laufen, während Levi den Herd anfeuert, um das Wasser zu erhitzen. Danach schließen sie sich Isabel am Küchentisch an, wo sie Zwiebeln für Farlan schält und kleinschneidet, der die brennenden Holzscheite anstochert und Eisenpfannen auf der Kochfläche umherschiebt, um den Topf mit den Kartoffeln vom Überkochen abzuhalten.  
  
Sie essen gutgelaunt zu Abend, Levi, Farlan und Erwin trinken jeweils ein Glas Wein zusammen mit ihren Würsten, Kartoffeln, Röstzwiebeln und einer dünnen, aber trotzdem leckeren Soße. Die zwei Männer reden wieder über Politik und Philosophie und Isabel erzählt Levi vom Garten. Nach dem Essen spült Levi das Geschirr ab, hört halbherzig zu, wie Erwin und Farlan ihre Konversation im Wohnzimmer weiterführen, während Erwin im Kamin ein Feuer anmacht. Isabel hat ein altes Buch über Botanik im Bücherregal gefunden und liest es, stört Farlan hin und wieder, um ihn nach der Bedeutung von längeren Wörtern zu fragen, die sie nicht kennt.  
  
„Frag Levi“, schnauft Farlan schließlich, als er sich zu ihnen aufs Sofa setzt, offensichtlich genervt wegen der andauernden Unterbrechung.  
  
„Ich kenne auch keine langen Worte“, meint Levi wahrheitsgemäß zu ihm, er hat aufgehört, zuzuhören, als er irgendwann aufgehört hat, das Ganze zu verstehen. „Nicht jeder hat an der Universität studiert, weißt du.“  
  
„Was hast du für eine Bildung genossen?“, fragt Erwin ihn plötzlich, scheinbar ernsthaft interessiert; die Wärme des Feuers hat seine Wangen Rot werden lassen und Levi kann wieder dunkle Flecken unter seinen Armen sehen.  
  
„Ich kann lesen und schreiben und bis Einhundert zählen“, sagt Levi, sein Mangel an Wissen überspitzt darstellend und Farlan dabei ignorierend, wie dieser hinter Erwins Rücken mit den Augen rollt. „Was sollte jemand wie ich sonst noch brauchen?“    
  
„Hast du je daran gedacht, einen Beruf zu erlernen?“  
  
„Mein Onkel hatte einen kleinen Laden in Berlin“, erzählt Levi dem Mann, sich der Verbitterung in seiner Stimme bewusst. „Er hat mir beigebracht, ihn zu schmeißen und die Bücher zu führen. Offensichtlich war allein die Vorstellung, mich um die kleine schäbige Scheißbude zu kümmern überzogen.“  
  
„Ich verstehe“, erwidert Erwin leise. „Ich nehme an, deine Schulbildung wurde durch das Gesetz gegen die Überfüllung deutscher Schulen und Hochschulen abgebrochen.“  
  
„Ich habe Lesen sowieso nie wirklich gemocht“, sagt Levi knapp und er ist sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er lügt oder nicht. Verwaiste Hurensöhne bringen es nicht weit im Leben – Kenny war immer der erste, der ihn daran erinnerte – und sich etwas Besseres als ein Dach über dem Kopf und Essen in deinem Magen zu erträumen, war nie für Menschen wie sie bestimmt. Doch trotzdem, ohne, dass er sich je ernsthaft damit beschäftigt hat, viel zu erreichen, fühlt Levi Wut und Enttäuschung darüber, dass ihm diese Möglichkeiten verwehrt blieben.  
  
„Was ist mit dir, Isabel?“, spricht Farlan plötzlich und für Levi scheint es, als versuche er, das Thema zu wechseln, da Isabel über ihre Vergangenheit zu fragen, zuvor selten Ergebnisse geliefert hat. „Bist du zur Schule gegangen?“      
  
„Manchmal“, entgegnet sie zu Levis Überraschung. „Meistens im Winter. Und meine Tante hat mir lesen und schreiben beigebracht. Sie hatte ein krankes Bein.“  
  
„Hast du Schule gemocht?“, macht Farlan nach einem Moment erstaunter Stille weiter.  
  
Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Ich mag es nicht, lange ruhig sitzen zu bleiben“, erklärt sie, blättert durch die Seiten des Buches. „Ich denke, dass das schlecht ist.“  
  
„Ich glaube, da hast du Recht“, stimmt Erwin ihr zu, sich streckend. „Ich sitze den ganzen Tag im Büro und es hat mir niemals irgendetwas Gutes beschert.“  
  
„Alleine beim Anblick von Ihnen würde ich niemals denken, dass Sie eine Schreibtischarbeit haben“, sagt Farlan, sich an Erwin wendend und einen Schluck von seinem Wein nehmend. „Sie müssen zumindest trainieren.“  
  
Erwin lacht. „Ja, dankeschön. Ich schwimme regelmäßig.“  
  
Farlan lächelt wortlos in sein Glas, aber Levi spürt, dass er ihm einen Blick zuwirft, als er ihn ansieht, die Stirn runzelnd aufgrund des Flirts, was so deplatziert scheint. Doch die Vorstellung von Erwin, der in ein Becken von klarem, türkisblauem Wasser springt, kommt unerwartet und er gibt sich ihr hin, schätzt die Sauberkeit daran, die ungebrochene Oberfläche Sekunden vor dem Eintauchen, die Anspannung der Muskeln des Mannes, als er sich zum Sprung bereitmacht. Vielleicht ist es ein Bild, das sich vor Jahren in seinen Verstand gegraben hat und nun den Moment entdeckt hat, hindurchzustechen. Als Levi Erwin wieder ansieht,  sieht die Verfärbung seiner Wangen plötzlich aus wie Schamröte, als habe er Levis Gedanken erraten und sie als genauso peinlich wie er selbst befunden, diese Gefühle, die scheinbar in eine andere Zeit gehören.  
  
Der Rest des Abends scheint langsam vorbeizuschleichen; an den Wänden oder auf den Regalen sind keine Uhren und Levi wünscht sich, er hätte eine Uhr, um die Zeit einschätzen zu können. Er versucht, so viel Ruhe zu kriegen,wie er nur kann in Vorbereitung auf die bevorstehende schlaflose Nacht, doch genau wie Isabel, ist er nicht daran gewöhnt, so lange still sitzen zu bleiben und während die Minuten verstreichen, sucht Levi nervös nach Anzeichen, dass seine Freunde müde werden.  
  
Als Farlan und Erwin ihre Zigaretten anzünden, flüchtet Levi in die Küche, denkt daran, sich ein Bad einzulassen, um die Zeit schneller vergehen zu lassen und macht sich ans Werk, nachdem er ein paar Kerzen in dem sonst so dunklen Badezimmer zum Erleuchten bringt.  
Das Wasser vom Brunnen zur Badewanne zu tragen dauert lange genug, dass Farlan kommt und nachsieht, was er tut; der Mann bietet ihm seine Hilfe nicht an, lehnt sich lediglich an die Spüle und sieht zu, wie Levi hin und her geht, von der Wärme der Nacht und der Anstrengung der Aufgabe schwitzend.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich beginne allmählich zu sehen, was du siehst“, sagt er Levi leise, als er schließlich die letzten vollen Eimer am Wassererhitzer stehen lässt.  
  
„Was?“, fragt Levi ihn und Farlan nickt wortlos auf das Wohnzimmer zu.  
  
„Er erinnert mich an Menschen, die ich einmal kannte“, sagt der Mann, hinter sich blickend. „Oder vielleicht erinnert er mich daran, wer ich einst war. Er ist ein guter Gesprächspartner.“        
  
„Ihr lässt euch ziemlich gerne aus, stimmt's?“, murmelt Levi verärgert, lässt Farlan die Stirn runzeln.  
  
„Du bist doch nicht eifersüchtig, oder?“, fragt er flüsternd, seine Stimme voll mit ernsthafter Neugier.  
  
„Warum sollte ich?“, stellt Levi ihm die Gegenfrage, auch wenn etwas an Farlans Worten ihn nachdenken lässt. Ist es tatsächlich nur Verbitterung darüber, dass ihm Bildung verwehrt wird, was ihn so genervt sein lässt, oder hat Erwins Verhalten in Farlans Gegenwart ihn nur an die Dinge erinnert, die ihre Leben so unterschiedlich machte?  
  
Farlan zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht“, sagt er träge. „Ich meine, du arbeitest nur für ihn, oder nicht?“  
  
Levi entgegnet dem Blick des Mannes bedenkenlos. „Ja“, antwortet er energisch. „Ich arbeite nur für ihn.“  
  
„Dann bin ich mir sicher, dass es kein Problem gibt“, meint Farlan entschlossen. „Amüsier dich einfach. Ich dachte, das ist der Sinn und Zweck von diesem Wochenende.“  
  
Als er die Badezimmertür hinter sich schließt und anfängt Wasser für sein Bad aus dem Erhitzer zu schöpfen, bedenkt Levi die Frage erneut, versucht ausgeglichen zu bleiben. Doch selbst so ist es schwer, zu bestimmen, was genau an Farlans Verhalten ihn so ärgert, wenn nicht gar die versteckte Anspielung, wobei Erwins Fehlinterpretation auch nicht zur Besserung beigetragen hat.  
Während er die Eimer nacheinander in die Wanne kippt, sodass der Dampf zu seinem Gesicht aufsteigt, fühlt sich Levi, als wären seine Gedanken wie der Eimer, den er hält, unmöglich sicher zu greifen, ohne dass man sich die Finger verbrannte. Er wirft sie beide zur Seite und zieht sich aus, plötzlich innehaltend, als er ein dumpfes Geräusch hört, als seine Hose auf den kühlen grauen Steinen aufkommt. Er hebt sie auf und schiebt seine Hand in die Hosentasche, zieht das Rasiermesser hervor und legt die Klinge frei, fährt mit dem Daumen behutsam über ihre glatte Kante.    
  
Ohne einen Blick zur Wanne zu werfen, füllt Levi die Waschschüssel vor dem kleinen Spiegel an der Wand mit Wasser, entdeckt eine Dose Rasierseife und einen Pinsel in der kleinen Schublade des Gestells. Er spritzt sich Wasser ins Gesicht, seine Hände fahren den Stoppelansatz auf seinen Wangen nach, bevor er den Pinsel nimmt, großzügig mit dem weißen Schaum bedeckt und ihn verteilt. Er hebt die Klinge an seine Haut, lässt sie dort entlanggleiten, wo der Bart beginnt zu wachsen, erschaudert, als Tropfen der Seife anfangen, seine Brust herab und über seinen Bauch zu laufen, auf ihren unbehinderten Wegen rasch seine Oberschenkel erreichen.  
Die Klinge fühlt sich gut an in seiner Hand, extrem scharf, doch sicher, so sehr, dass er beinahe glaubt, sich niemals mit ihr zu schneiden. Er findet den Vorgang der Rasur beruhigend, es bremst ihn ab und zwingt seinen Fokus auf etwas greifbares und praktisches. Vorsichtig zu sein, die Schrammen in seinem Gesicht zu beachten, trägt nur zu dem Gefühl bei und als er schließlich in die Wanne sinkt, fühlt Levi eine leichte Strapazierung seiner Nacken- und Schultermuskeln.  
  
Das warme Wasser umschließt ihn, besänftigend und reinigend, und auch wenn Levi weiß, dass er sich später sehr wahrscheinlich die Hände schmutzig machen würde, lässt er den Gedanken abziehen und die Hitze seine Haut säubern. Als er durch die Wasseroberfläche auf seinen nackten Körper schaut, verdunkelt von den Schatten, die durch das Zimmer fallen, kann er nicht anders, als sich fragen, von welchem Wahnsinn seine Mutter ergriffen wurde, als sie sich dazu entschieden hatte, ihn beschneiden zu lassen. War sie wirklich so gehorsam gegenüber Tradition, selbst nachdem sie von ihren eigenen Leuten verstoßen wurde? Levi hat es schwer, zu verstehen, da er niemals irgendein Zugehörigkeitsgefühl verspürt hat, es auch niemals wollte, doch falls das Verhalten ihres Bruders irgendein Indiz war, so nimmt Levi an, dass es schlussendlich nicht einfach ist, dem zu entkommen. Er fährt mit dem Daumen vorsichtig über die Narbe und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlt es sich so an, als täte er das zum ersten Mal und genau wie immer hört er auf, bevor er überhaupt angefangen hatte, steckt seine Hände stattdessen zwischen seine Seiten und seine Ellbogen – sogar jetzt fühlt sich die Behaglichkeit besser an als die Lust.  
  
Er bleibt so lange im Wasser, bis die Wärme das Wasser verlassen hat, verlässt das Badezimmer schließlich entspannt doch trotzdem widerstrebend, sich an sein Leben in Berlin erinnernd, wo diese langen Bäder an Sonntagnächten die einzigen Rituale waren, welche er mit nahezu religiöser Hingabe befolgte. Sobald er Isabels und Farlans Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer hört, fängt dieselbe Unruhe wieder an, Levi zu übermannen und er fragt sich, wie spät es ist. Als er sein Handtuch zum Trocken über eine Stuhllehne legt, stapft Erwin ihm aus dem Garten über den Weg, seine Arme voller Holzscheite aus dem Holzschuppen.  
  
„Ich dachte mir, ich nehme welche mit nach oben“ erklärt er, ohne dass Levi fragt, „nur für den Fall, dass es in der Nacht kalt wird.“  
  
  
  
Noch ein paar Stunden später vergehen, damit Farlan anfängt, auf dem Sofa einzunicken und schließlich müde die Treppen hochschlurft, mit einer Isabel, die sich hinterherschleppt, über das Geländer lehnend, um ihnen beiden eine gute Nacht zu wünschen, bevor sie auch ins Schlafzimmer verschwindet. Neben Levi gähnt Erwin, seine halboffenen Augen starren die Glut im Kamin an, doch trotz der Wärme und der Behaglichkeit ist Levi hellwach, schielt hin und wieder ungeduldig auf Erwins Armbanduhr.  
  
„Du solltest dich auch ausruhen“, flüstert der Mann zu ihm, bald nachdem Isabel und Farlan das Zimmer verlassen haben. „Schlaf ein paar Stunden. Ich wecke dich auf, wenn es soweit ist.“            
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht müde“, sagt er nur und Erwin besteht nicht darauf. „Außerdem siehst du aus, als könntest du es eher gebrauchen.“  
  
Erwin stößt ein Lachen hervor. „Ja, naja“, murmelt er. „Ich muss zugeben, ich habe letzte Nacht nicht viel geschlafen.“  
  
Levi hebt eine Augenbraue, erinnert sich plötzlich an die Art, wie Lilian ihren Kopf zurücklehnte, als sie lachte. „Sicher“, sagt er und schnaubt. „Wenn du schlafen willst, mach nur.“  
  
Der Mann scheint seine Optionen einen Augenblick lang zu bedenken, bevor er seine Armbanduhr abmacht und sie Levi überlässt. „Wenn ich in drei Stunden nicht wach bin, komm zu mir und weck mich auf“, sagt er, dann steht er auf und verschwindet durch die Tür unter den Treppen.  
  
In seiner Abwesenheit versucht sich Levi auf das Sofa zu legen, um zu ruhen, seine Augen kleben am Zifferblatt, er sieht zu, wie die Sekunden ticken, versucht nicht nachzudenken, denkt trotzdem nach, über die Mission, über Isabel und Farlan, die oben schlafen, über Erwin, der an Lilians Kleidern zieht, ihren Lippenstift mit seinem Mund verschmiert, sie auf sein Bett zuschiebt - wie er es mit diesem Nazioffizier getan hat. Diese Nacht kommt Levi nun wie eine ferne Vergangenheit vor, obwohl gerade einmal wenige Monate seitdem vergangen sind.  
  
Er wendet seinen Blick ab, um wieder den Raum zu betrachten, die dunklen Holzmöbel, die Geweihe an der Wand, der gedämpfte Schein von dem Treppengeländer und er kommt hastig auf die Füße. Er geht mit dem Licht einer Kerze ausgestattet durch die Hütte, sieht sich zuerst die Bücher im Regal an, dann erneut durch die Schränke in der Küche und steigt sogar in den Keller herab, bevor er nach draußen zu der Latrine geht, um sein Geschäft zu verrichten. Er wandert unruhig um die Hütte herum, unter den massiven Ästen der Apfelbäume der Obstplantage hindurch, starrt in die schwarzen Abgründe des Brunnens, bevor er wieder rein geht und seinen Pfad fortführt, bis er es nicht länger aushält.  
  
Er öffnet vorsichtig und leise die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und tritt hinein, sofort von einem warmen, moschusartigen Duft umgeben. Er kann Erwins Gestalt auf dem Bett ausmachen, sein leises Atmen deutlicher in der umgebenden Stille. Levi tritt näher heran, durch die Dunkelheit auf die nackte, sich hebende und senkende Brust herabsehend, zu den Haaren unter dem Arm des Mannes, die definierten Züge friedlich im Schlaf. Er streckt sich langsam nach ihm aus, platziert zart die Hand auf Erwins Schulter, seinen Namen in einem tiefen, heisernen Flüstern aussprechend. Seine Augen öffnen sich sofort, fokussieren auf Levi, der seine Hand zögernd zurückzieht.  
  
„Wie spät ist es?“, fragt Erwin, sich in dem Bett aufsetzend und sich die Augen reibend.  
  
„Es ist gerade ein Uhr“, entgegnet Levi leise. „Können wir gehen?“  
  
Der Mann scheint die Information zu verarbeiten, reckt den Hals und stöhnt auf die Verrenkung hin. „Wir sollten noch ein bisschen warten“, erwidert er. „Je länger wir weg sind, desto größer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass deine Freunde-“  
  
„Das ist mir egal“, sagt Levi, auch wenn er weiß, dass es das nicht sein sollte. „Ich will jetzt gehen.“  
  
Erwin sieht ihn in der Dunkelheit an, die Stirn gerunzelt, als versuche er Auswirkungen zu sehen, bevor er langsam nickt. „In Ordnung.“ Er steht auf und wühlt in seiner Ledertasche und zieht ein dunkelgrünes Hemd heraus, gibt Levi das andere. „Du solltest das hier tragen. Das Weiß ist zu leicht zu sehen.“  
  
Levi greift sein weißes Hemd am Kragen und zieht es sich über den Kopf, bevor er sich wieder anzieht, die Ärmel reichen ihm bis zu den Fingerspitzen.  
  
„Ah, verzeih mir“, sagt Erwin mit einer Spur von Verlegenheit, die mit Lachen unterlegt ist, in seiner Stimme. „Die Größe ist wieder-“  
  
„Mach dir nichts daraus“, unterbricht Levi ihn, krempelt die Ärmel hoch. „Wenigstens ist es viel besser als die letzten Kleider, die du mir besorgt hast.“        
  
Sie verlassen lautlos die Hütte, nachdem Levi eine hastige Notiz für Farlan und Isabel zurücklässt, nur für den Fall, dass sie aufwachten, ein Stück Papier, auf dem Bleibt hier steht und sonst nichts. Sie gehen zum Auto, Erwin nimmt einen Rucksack aus dem Kofferraum und sie brechen durch den Wald auf, das leise Rascheln ihrer Schritte ist das einzige Geräusch, das Levi in der Nacht hören kann. Sie passieren Lichtungen und Wiesen, die Beine ihrer Hosen werden kalt und nass vom Tau, als sie weiterstapfen, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln, bis Erwin plötzlich am Fuß eines kleinen Berges stehenbleibt, nach etwas das Levi wie Stunden vorkam.  
  
„Wir sollten bald zu den Gleisen kommen“, flüstert er im Dunkeln, sich mit den Ärmeln über die Stirn wischend. „Ich gehe nachsehen. Du solltest hierbleiben.“  
  
Levi, atemlos und mit tauben Füßen, wendet nichts dagegen ein, nimmt die Waffe entgegen, die Erwin aus seinem Rucksack zieht und ihm überreicht, nickend, als der Mann ihm zeigt, wie man sie lädt und abfeuert. Als Erwin geht, lehnt sich Levi gegen den Stamm einer riesigen Kastanie, tiefer in die Einbuchtung zwischen den knorrigen Wurzeln rutschend und den Geruch von nasser Erde einatmend, zitternd, als sich die Kälte der Vordämmerung in seine Knochen einnistet. In der Zeit, in der der Mann zurückkommt, beisst Levi die Zähne zusammen, um sie vom Klappern abzuhalten und als Erwin sich niedersetzt und ihm einen Flachmann reicht, nimmt Levi eifrig einen Schluck vom Alkohol darin.  
  
„Wir sollten noch eine Stunde warten“, flüstert der Mann ihm zu. „So weit ich sehen konnte, werden die Gleise nicht bewacht, doch wir sollten es uns trotzdem nicht allzu kuschelig machen.“  
  
„Glaub mir, kuschelig ist einer der letzten Begriffe, mit denen ich meinen Zustand gerade bezeichnen würde“, erzählt Levi ihm mürrisch, die Arme um sich schlingend, um sich zu wärmen, während Erwin leise kichert.    
  
„Was für ein seltsamer Ort, um sich wiederzufinden“, sinniert er, einen Schluck von dem Flachmann nehmend und sich umsehend, die ganzen großen Bäume ansehend.  
  
„Seltsamer für dich, glaube ich“, denkt Levi laut, noch einen Schluck nehmend, einen Moment zögernd, bevor er fragt, „Ist es sehr viel anders, von wo du herkommst?“  
  
Erwin denkt für einen Augenblick nach. „Ja und nein“, antwortet er schließlich. „Es kommt darauf an, in welcher Gegend du bist. Aber die Natur ist dieser hier ziemlich ähnlich.“  
  
„Vermisst du es?“, will Levi nun wissen, versuchend, Erwins Gesichtszüge anhand des verschwommenen Profils zu sehen, das er erkennt.  
  
„Nicht mehr so sehr“, erzählt der Mann ihm und sie verstummen, bis Erwin wieder spricht. „Es tut mir leid wegen vorhin. Ich hätte nicht annehmen sollen-“  
  
„Schon in Ordnung“, unterbricht Levi ihn. „Es ist nicht so zwischen uns, doch ich nehme es dir nicht übel, dass du es gedacht hast, und er auch nicht.“  
  
„Gut“, flüstert Erwin, den Flachmann in den Rucksack schiebend.  
  
„Es war aber eine verdammt bescheuerte Idee“, verlautet Levi, bringt den Anderen dazu, sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln zu ihm zu drehen. „Es wäre viel schwieriger geworden, herauszuschleichen.“  
  
Erwin ist für einen Moment stumm, dann stößt er ein Lachen hervor. „Ich schätze, ich habe es nicht wirklich durchdacht“, gibt er betreten zu. „Ich nehme an, ich habe mich darauf konzentriert, deinen Aufenthalt zu verbessern, da du so abgeneigt warst, dich mir anzuschließen.“  
  
Levi schnaubt, spricht jedoch nicht, einen Stich von Schuld fühlend, dass er den Grund dafür so schnell vergessen hat.  
  
„Ich denke, ihr habt euch alle erstaunlich gut geschlagen“, sagt Erwin ihm sanft. „Ich weiß, es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt oder der richtige Ort dafür, doch mich interessiert es brennend, die Geschichte hinter all dem zu erfahren, wie ihr euch kennengelernt habt.“  
  
„Die Geschichte ist nicht so lange“, sagt Levi, seine Zehen in seinen braunen Lederstiefeln spielen lassend. „Ich habe Farlan im Zug nach Dresden getroffen – habe mir denken können, dass er auf der Flucht ist, da er aussah, als wäre er kurz davor gewesen, sich einzuscheißen, wannimmer jemand in einer Uniform vorbeigelaufen ist – und Isabel lebt etwas weniger als zwei Jahre bei uns. Sie hat auf der Straße um Geld gebettelt-“  
  
„In Dresden?“, fragt Erwin und Levi nickt. „Weißt du, wie sie dort hingekommen ist?“  
  
„Nein“, gibt Levi leise zu. „Sie redet kaum über etwas, das davor passiert ist. Warum?“  
  
„Sie muss einen langen Weg gereist sein“, sagt der Mann. „Ihr Deutsch ist gut genug, aber wenn man ihr länger zuhört, merkt man, dass es nicht ihre Muttersprache ist. Ich habe es heute im Garten bemerkt. Sie kennt die Namen von vielen Pflanzen nicht, die jede deutschsprechende Person in ihrem Alter kennen sollte.“  
  
„Wo denkst du, kommt sie her?“, fragt Levi, sich wundernd, ob es der wahre Grund ist, weshalb sie nie ihren Akzent zuordnen konnten.  
  
„Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen“, sagt Erwin. „Zuerst dachte ich, ich könnte etwas Slawisches in der Art, wie sie spricht hören, doch das passt nicht so ganz. Nicht, dass es sonst viel mehr eingegrenzt wird.“  
  
Levi stimmt mit einem tiefen Brummen zu und sie verstummen, nicht sprechend, bis Erwin seine Schulter anstupst und auf die Beine kommt; Levi folgt seinem Beispiel, erinnert sich gerade noch daran, die Waffe zu greifen, von wo er sie auf dem Boden abgelegt hat. Sie gehen nun viel leiser, weichen Unterholz aus, wenn es möglich ist, während sie durch die Dunkelheit gleiten. Levi behält seinen Blick auf seinen Füßen und das Ende des Waldes überrascht ihn, als er schließlich seinen Blick hebt, Erwin anhalten und zum Gestrüpp kriechen sieht. Die Schienen verlaufen vor ihnen, ein paar Meter vom Waldrand entfernt, während die Landschaft sich darüber hinaus zu Hügeln öffnet.  
  
„Ich mache mich an den Schienen zu schaffen, während du Wache hältst“, sagt Erwin zu ihm, durch seinen Rucksack kramend, während Levi seinen Griff an der Waffe verändert. „Wenn ich deine Hilfe brauche, frage ich danach.“  
  
  
  
„Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gesehen“, zischt er, sich neben Erwin hinkniend und zum Wald zeigend, der Mann hört auf, an den Bahnschwellen zu zerren. „Ein Licht dort draußen.“  
  
Erwins Augen überprüfen einen Moment lang ruhig die Umgebung, dann beschäftigt er sich wieder mit seinem Werk, an dem Holz zu ziehen, um die Brechstange unter einen Nagelkopf zu zwängen.  
„Behalt es im Auge“, flüstert er.  
  
Levi steht langsam auf, benutzt seine linke Hand, um die Waffe in seiner Rechten zu stabilisieren, währenddessen verschnellert sich seine Atmung und seine Beine fühlen sich allmählich schwach an unter seinem Gewicht. Er sieht zu den Schatten der Bäume, unbewegt in der ruhigen Nachtluft und jedes Mal, wenn er einen lauten Knall hinter sich hört, schwört er, dass er sehen kann, wie sich die Schatten bewegen. Er hört Erwin laut ächzen, als dieser es geschafft hat, die Brechstange in die Lücke zwischen den Schienen zu schaffen, lehnt sein Gewicht dagegen, um sie noch ein paar Zentimeter auseinander zu bekommen. Levi versucht, darüber hinaus weitere Geräusche auszumachen, doch sein eigener Puls scheint alles zu überdecken, was Erwins Keuchen und Ächzen nicht bereits tut. Er bewegt den Finger zum Abzug der Waffe, späht angestrengt durch den Teil der Dunkelheit, wo er das Licht gesehen hat, seine Augen tränen bei dem Versuch, etwas zu erkennen.    
   
Der Schuss durchbricht die Stille mit dem Klang einer Kugel, die von den Gleisen abprallt, Erwin um eine Armesbreite verfehlt. Bevor der Mann die Gelegenheit hat, sich umzudrehen, hat sich Levi vor ihn gestellt, die Waffe auf einmal bewegungslos in seiner Hand, seine Atmung ein gleichmäßiger, langsamer Rhythmus und er blickt zum Gestrüpp, macht zwei Sekunden lang nichts außer Schwärze aus, bis sich dort jemand bewegt, die Dunkelheit mit sich verändert. Nur teilweise sich selbst bewusst, zielt Levi mit der Waffe und feuert einmal ab, bevor er den Lauf einen Bruchteil nach unten verlagert und wieder feuert. Auch wenn er kaum die Echos hört, kann Levi jedes Rascheln im Unterholz vernehmen, bevor sich wieder eine unnatürliche Stille über die Landschaft legt und alles vorbei ist.  
  
„Hilf mir damit“, sagt Erwin zu ihm, ohne eine Minute zu verschwenden, seine Hände greifen die Brechstange, die er zwischen die Schienen verklemmt hat.  
  
Levi kniet sich sofort hin und lässt die Waffe fallen, positioniert seine Füße gegen die unbeschädigte Schiene und greift nah an der kleinen Lücke. Auf Erwins Kommando fängt er an zu drücken, Als der Mann mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden ist, beendet er das Werk, indem er die nun verbogene Brechstange zwischen den Schienen in den Boden stampft, dabei gute zwanzig Zentimeter davon herausschauen lässt, um die Räder des Zuges zu erfassen.  
  
Während er schwer atmet und sich die Stirn abwischt, kann Levi den moschusartigen Geruch von Erwins Schweiß riechen, während der Mann nach vorne tritt und an ihm vorbei, in den Wald, läuft. Levi folgt ihm langsam, bis dorthin wo er stehengeblieben ist, um an dem Gestrüpp vorbei zu schauen, auf den jungen Mann, der auf seinem Rücken liegt, mit den weitgeöffneten Augen zum Nachthimmel starrt. Levi braucht einen Moment, um die Uniform zu erkennen, doch als er es tut, lässt ihn das nichts Anderes fühlen. Scheinbar ist da nichts außer der Gefühlslosigkeit, kein Bedauern, kein Schuldgefühl, sondern einfach nur dieser Instinkt von fressen oder gefressen werden.        
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt Erwin ihn und er nickt ruhig, dann geht er zu der Leiche; die Kugeln sind in seinen Kopf und seine Brust geschossen, genau wie Levi es vorgesehen hatte.  
  
„Jemand muss die Schüsse gehört haben“, sagt er knapp. „Was auch immer wir jetzt mit ihm vor haben, wir sollten es jetzt tun.“  
  
Erwin seufzt schwer. „Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass sie wieder die Gleise überprüfen, besonders, wenn einer nicht von seinem Rundgang zurückkehrt“, sagt er, sich plötzlich müde anhörend. „Allerdings denke ich immer noch, dass unsere Chancen auf Erfolg größer sind, wenn sie ihn woanders finden.“  
  
„Was schlägst du vor?“, fragt Levi, entladet die Waffe in den paar Sekunden, die Erwin benötigt, um sich zu entscheiden.  
  
„Wir sollten ihn zum Fluss tragen“, sagt er, „und versuchen, das Blut mit irgendetwas zu bedecken.“  
  
Levi nickt noch einmal, knöpft die Jacke des Soldaten schnell auf, um zwei lange Streifen Stoff aus seinem Hemd zu reißen, teilt sie in zwei Stücke und steckt alle vier in die von den Kugeln zurückgelassene Löcher, wischt sich die Hände an der Hose des Mannes ab, als Erwin die Arme um die Leiche legt, sie hochhebt und sie ein paar Meter weiter ablegt. Er hilft Levi dabei, Äste und Erde zu nehmen und auf die Blutlache und -spritzer zu legen, die in dem Licht aussehen wie kleine Pfützen aus Öl oder Tinte.  
Nachdem treten sie still ihren Rückweg an, die Leiche baumelt groteskt auf Erwins Schulter, als er geht, schwingt mit seinen Schritten vor und zurück. Sie halten mehr als einmal an, um zu rasten, tragen die Leiche abwechselnd entweder zu zweit oder Erwin alleine. Es dauert nicht lange, da beginnt sie die Bandagen durchzubluten und als sie das schmale Flussufer erreichen, sind die Flecken auf Erwins Hemd nicht länger nur vom Schweiß.  
  
Levi lässt sich erschöpft und schweißnass aufs Gras fallen, während Erwin die Leiche behutsam ablegt und sich danach hinsetzt. Sie sehen auf die Elbe, die ruhig weiterfließt, das intensive Blau des Himmels reflektierend; keiner von ihnen sagt etwas, weder über der Leiche des jungen Mannes neben ihnen, noch über die Mission. Levi atmet tief durch, nimmt die Dämmerung wahr, während die Welt so leer und neu erscheint. Er fragt sich, ob er sich schlecht fühlen, oder zumindest irgendetwas fühlen sollte, doch es kommt ihm so albern vor, etwas zu erzwingen, das schlicht und ergreifend nicht da ist, daher beschließt er, dass es ausreicht,  sich jetzt nicht gut deswegen zu fühlen. Neben ihm kommt Erwin auf die Beine und sieht ausdruckslos auf die Leiche herab.  
  
„Dort hast du hingezielt?“, fragt er Levi, der sich umdreht, um die blutigen Löcher im Kopf und in der Brust des jungen Mannes anzusehen.  
  
„Ja“, erwidert er, genauso emotionslos, eine Art von Anerkennung in Erwins Nicken spürend.  
  
„Ich bringe sie vom Ufer weg“, flüstert der Mann, sich schnell entkleidend und trägt die Leiche ins Wasser.  
  
Levi sieht Erwin dabei zu, wie er sich weiterentfernt, bleibt liegen, bis es unerträglich wird, seinen eigenen Schweiß zu riechen. Er legt seine Kleider neben Erwins und geht vom Ufer ins Wasser, die Kälte genauso säubernd, wie die Wärme zuvor. Er sieht Erwin an, als er sich tiefer hinein wagt, seine Füße tasten nach Steinen auf dem Grund, während er sich Wasser ins Gesicht, über die Arme und an den Hals spritzt.

Er wäscht sich noch immer, als der Mann zurückkommt und sich nackt und erschöpft ans Ufer legt. Levi sieht ihn nicht an, aus Respekt oder Anstand oder aus einem völlig anderen Grund, nicht einmal, als er sich zu ihm auf das Gras gesellt, um seine Kleider anzuziehen. Erst als er hört, wie Erwin sich bewegt, hebt er seinen Blick und trifft auf die geröteten Wangen des Mannes, der Grund für seine Verlegenheit schwillt sofort zwischen seinen Beinen an.  
  
Sie starren sich für ein paar angespannte Momente an, dann steht Erwin erneut auf und geht zurück in den Fluss; Levi beobachtet, wie er taucht, als das Wasser seine Hüfte erreicht, dankbar für die Ruhe, als er sich in seine Hose zwängt. Keiner von ihnen sagt ein Wort auf dem Rückweg und die Stille verfolgt sie in die Küche der Hütte, wo Levi ein sauberes Hemd anzieht, sich schwerfällig auf das kleine Einzelbett niedersetzt und stöhnend, als Erwin ihm sagt, wie spät es ist.  
  
„Ich bereite schon einmal das Frühstück vor“, meint der Mann zu ihm und lächelt. „Schlaf ein wenig.“  
  
Das Letzte, was Levi vor dem Einschlafen registriert, ist ein leises, polterndes Krachen, doch in seinem vernebelten Kopf ist er sich nicht sicher, ob es das entfernte Geräusch eines entgleisenden Zuges ist, oder von Erwin, der den Ofen anfeuert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -Kraftausdrücke  
> -Tod


	8. Chapter 8

  
Levi streckt seinen Körper auf der harten Matratze aus und öffnet seinen Mund zu einem breiten Gähnen, das Erwins Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Erwin sieht hinter sich und lächelt auf eine Art, die Levi dazu zwingt es zu erwidern, während er sich aufsetzt und die Fußsohlen auf den kalten Holzboden der Küche presst, aus dem Fenster in den Garten schauend, wo die ersten Strahlen der Dämmerung anfangen, die grünen Farbtöne des wuchernden Grases anzuzünden. Eine verwirrte Hummel fliegt mit einem leisen Klopfen gegen das alte Fensterglas, bevor sie sich zu den Storchschnabeln macht, die um den Brunnen herum wachsen. Der Raum ist still, bis auf das gedämpfte Knistern des Feuers in dem rußschwarzen Ofen und den zwitschernden Vögeln draußen, zwei sehr unterschiedliche Geräusche, die eine perfekte Harmonie zu erschaffen scheinen, um die gemütliche Stille der kleinen Küche zu begleiten.  
  
Levi sieht weiterhin zum Garten und als Gedanken und Bilder von der Nacht aufkommen, drängt er sie wieder zurück in sein Unterbewusstsein. Er weiß, dass es bessere Zeiten gibt, um darüber nachzudenken, weiß, dass es in Zukunft schlaflose Nächte geben wird, zu denen diese Erinnerungen viel besser passen als zu diesem unbeschwerten, goldenen Morgen. Diese Dunkelheit gehört nicht hierhin, denkt Levi und hebt die Arme über seinen Kopf, um seinen Rücken zu dehnen, nicht zu diesem Tag, an dem er sich dazu entschlossen hat, vollkommen frei von Elend zu sein. Er richtet seinen Blick auf Erwin, der über das Feuer wacht, den Stuhl umdreht, den er sich an den Ofen geschoben hat, um Levi ansehen zu können, als er schließlich die Stille bricht.  
„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“, fragt Levi Erwin mit einer Stimme, die noch heiser ist vom Schlaf.    
  
„Nur ungefähr eine Stunde“, entgegnet der Mann, immer noch leicht lächelnd, „aber ich meine, du hast fest genug geschlafen.“  
  
Levi schnaubt, zieht seinen nackten Füßen die Schuhe an, bevor er schnell mit den Fingern durch die Haare fährt. „Ist das deine Art mir zu sagen, dass ich schnarche?“, fragt er Erwin, der lacht, sich eine Spur verlegen anhörend.  
  
„So gelinde wie nur möglich“, versichert er Levi scherzhaft, „aber ja, du schnarchst tatsächlich.“    
  
Levi stößt ein leises Lachen aus, steht langsam auf und geht auf die Tür zu. „Du hättest dich letzte Nacht hören sollen“, entgegnet er amüsiert. „Ich habe schon Gewitter gehört, die leiser waren als du.“  
  
Er schreitet nach draußen in den Garten, atmet die frische Morgenluft und ihr Geruch von feuchtem Gras und Birken, während er den schmalen Pfad zur Latrine und zurück entlanggeht. Auf beiden Seiten sieht er Spinnenweben, in der Nacht zwischen längeren Blumenstielen gesponnen und mit Tautropfen benetzt, die auf die Blätter in der Nähe kleine Regenbogen reflektieren, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sie durchbrechen. Plötzlich wünscht Levi sich, er wäre barfuß und könnte die Kälte der Erde an seinen Fußsohlen spüren. Er nimmt noch einen tiefen Atemzug und sieht zum blassblauen Himmel, der wunderschönes Wetter verspricht, genau wie Erwin es vorhergesagt hat. Das pure Leben scheint in der Luft zu hängen, eingeschlossen in den Pflanzen, der Dämmerung, der festgetretenen Erde auf der Levi steht, sich fragend, ob er jemals zuvor solche lebendigen Farben gesehen hat.  
  
Er geht ins Badezimmer, froh, das Wasser noch warm von der letzten Nacht vorzufinden und füllt die Waschschüssel, fängt an sich zu waschen, entfernt den zurückgebliebenen Schweißgeruch aus seinen Achseln und von seinem Hals, spritzt sich Wasser ins Gesicht, bevor er sich abtrocknet und sich saubere Kleidung anzieht; eine braune Hose und ein weißes Baumwollhemd mit bis zu den Ellbogen hochgekrempelten Ärmeln. Als er zur Küche zurückkehrt, sieht er Erwin Tee in zwei Emailletassen eingießen, bevor er unbeholfen in den Keller klettert, um Milch zu holen, sich auf dem Rückweg nach oben den Kopf stoßend. Er schüttet in jede Tasse ein wenig und reicht Levi eine, reibt sich die schmerzende Stelle an seiner Stirn, während er rausgeht, um sich auf die Treppen zu setzen, die zur Tür hochführen. Levi gesellt sich leise zu ihm, bläst in seinen Tee, damit er abkühlt, seine Augen folgen zwei Libellen, die vorbeischwirren und zur Obstplantage verschwinden.  
  
„Denkst du, dass es hilft, an solche Dinge erinnert zu werden?“, fragt Erwin plötzlich, lehnt sich zurück gegen das Geländer und streckt seine langen Beine auf die tieferen Stufen.  
  
„Ich glaube, es tut nicht weh“, sagt Levi mit einem Schulterzucken und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Es ist wahrscheinlich besser als sich die ganze Zeit so scheiße zu fühlen.“  
  
Der Mann stimmt mit einem leisen Brummen zu und weht gelassen eine Fliege von seiner Tasse weg. Levi beobachtet ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, erarbeitet das scharfe Profil, die ungekämmten Strähnen, die ihm in die Stirn fallen, die Römernase über seinen Lippen, die in ein beständiges Lächen gezogen sind. Als spürt er seinen Blick, dreht sich Erwin zu ihm, um ihn anzusehen, seine Brauen ziehen sich plötzlich leicht zusammen. Er zögert ein paar Sekunden, bevor er spricht.  
  
„Ich hoffe aufrichtig, dass du das nicht tust“, sagt er und die Intensität seines Blickes zwingt Levis Augen auf die Baumgrenze am Ende der Plantage. „Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass das alles eine Verbesserung statt eine Last gewesen ist.“  
  
„Natürlich ist es eine Verbesserung gewesen“, sagt Levi ihm fast schon ungeduldig. „Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich irgendetwas davon tun würde, wenn es nicht so wäre?“  
  
Erwin nimmt sich einen Moment, um zu antworten. „Nein, ich denke nicht“, meint er, die Tasse auf seinem Knie balancierend und leiser fortfahrend, „Ich will dich wissen lassen, dass falls es jemals einen Moment gibt, an dem du deine Beteiligung lieber beenden-“  
  
„Nicht heute“, unterbricht Levi ihn, nicht sicher, ob er es als eine Erwiderung oder als eine Bitte gemeint hat.  
  
Der Mann lässt ein Lachen heraus. „Wie du möchtest“, sagt er und nimmt einen großen Schluck von seinem Tee.  
  
Sie sehen beide über den Hof, trinken ihren Tee ohne zu sprechen, beide zufrieden mit dem anhaltenden Schweigen, das zur Ruhe der frühen Stunde zu passen scheint. Levi kann nicht anders als sich wie betäubt zu fühlen von allem, der Hütte, der Plantage, der Stille des warmen Sommermorgens und der Tatsache, dass Menschen so leben können, solche Dinge in ihrem Leben haben. In dem tristen, kleinen Apartment, das er mit Kenny geteilt hat, hat Levi sich nie so einen Ort erträumen können; sie hatten nicht einmal Zimmerpflanzen, ganz zu schweigen von dieser Fülle von Leben.  
  
„Es ist ein so schöner Ort “, sagt er laut, woraufhin Erwin sich zu ihm dreht, als wäre er überrascht von der plötzlichen Bestätigung.  
  
„Ja“, stimmt er zu und selbst anhand dieses einzelnen Wortes kann Levi erkennen, dass er wieder lächelt. „Sehr schön. Ich habe das Gefühlt, ich genieße es jetzt noch mehr als ich es in der Vergangenheit getan habe. Nicht, dass es überraschend ist – Ich denke, gute Gesellschaft kann jeden Ort verbessern.“  
  
„Dann war es wohl keine Verschwendung“, meint Levi, „sie mitzubringen.“  
  
„Ganz und gar nicht“, stimmt Erwin erneut zu. „Ich denke, du hast Recht. Wir erwiesen uns selbst einen großen Bärendienst, wenn wir nicht versuchen würden, uns so gut es geht daran zu erfreuen. Schließlich weiß niemand von uns, wie viele Tage wie diese wir noch haben werden.“    
  
Levi nickt wortlos, seinen Tee trinkend, in welchem die Milch cremiger schmeckt als sonst. Als ein Sonnenstrahl warm auf sein Gesicht trifft, sonnt Levi sich nicht nur in der Hitze, sondern auch in dem Gefühl nicht jemand oder irgendetwas sein zu müssen und in der Abwesenheit von Angst, die er an diesem Ort gefunden hat. Er ist sich Farlan und Isabel in ihren Zimmern oben bewusst, doch hier fühlt er sich anders, sie fühlen sich separat und losgelöst an, als wären ihre Leben nicht seine Verantwortung, wenn auch nur für diesen einen Tag. Er sieht Erwin wieder an, erwidert sein Lächeln schnell, bevor er leise in seine Tasse kichert, sich Erwins Gesichtsausdruck wieder ins Gedächtnis rufend, als er den Fehler realisierte, den er tat in Bezug auf Levis und Farlans Beziehung: geweitete Augen und errötete Wangen, sein Blick zwischen ihnen hin und her irrend. Levis Kichern verwandelt sich in ein leises Lachen bei dem Gedanken.  
  
„Was?“, fragt Erwin ihn, doch er schüttelt den Kopf, noch immer lächelnd.  
  
„Nichts“, antwortet er. „Ich hab mich nur an was Witziges erinnert.“  
  
Er kann leise Geräusche durch die offene Tür hinter ihnen hören, weiche Schritte auf der Treppe und Teile einer geflüsterten Konversation, die Farlan und Isabel auf dem Weg nach unten führen. Er dreht sich um,  sieht hinter sich und sieht sie fast lautlos in die Küche schleichen, als wären sie plötzlich argwöhnisch gegenüber der Situation, zu der sie aufgewacht sind. Farlan ist in eine schlichte Hose und ein kurzärmeliges Hemd gekleidet, seine Haare bemühen sich, die Form der Tolle einzuhalten, die von Anfang an schon bedauernswert war; das Resultat ist ein schlaffes Chaos, welches trotzdem noch ordentlich aussieht im Vergleich zu Isabels rotem Wuschel, mehr Haarzottel als alles andere, als es über ihr Gesicht fällt. Als Farlans Blick auf Levis trifft, eilt er an ihr vorbei, um die Treppen runter zu hasten, als wäre er sich plötzlich seiner morgendlichen Versteifung bewusst geworden, wobei Levi großen Wert darauf achtet, nicht hinzusehen, als der Mann an ihnen vorbeiläuft, ihnen gerade noch einen guten Morgen wünscht.  
  
„Warte auf mich, Farlan!“, ruft Isabel ihm nach, barfuß den schmalen Weg zur Latrine entlangrennend, ein langes Hemd tragend, das bis zu den Knien ihrer dünnen, drahtigen Beine reicht.  
  
„Ich sollte mit dem Frühstück anfangen“, murmelt Erwin, leert seine Tasse und kommt auf die Füße, eine Geste machend, um Levi zu signalisieren, sitzen zu bleiben, als dieser Anstalten macht, sich ihm anzuschließen. „Bitte. Du bist mein Gast, weißt du noch?“  
  
Levi lässt es dabei bleiben und schließt seine Augen, während er sich gegen das Geländer der Treppe lehnt, die Sonne auf sein lächelndes Gesicht scheinen lassend. Der Morgen wird rapide wärmer, sich auf den heißen Tag hinzubewegend, der er verspricht zu werden. Als Farlan und Isabel sich zu ihm gesellen, fühlt er sich dösig und zufrieden, trinkt den Rest seines Tees in einem großen Schluck, während sie sich neben ihn auf die Treppe setzen. Er schielt in die Küche, zu Erwin, der sich mit Pfannen und Eiern beschäftigt; abseits von dem Klappern kann Levi ihn leise für sich summen hören.  
  
„Sollen wir ihm helfen?“, fragt Isabel flüsternd und Levi schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Genieß einfach die Sonne“, erwidert er, seine Augen schließend und den Kopf wieder zurück fallen lassend. Er fühlt, wie die schlaflose Nacht seine geschlossenen Augenlider beschwert und gähnt weit.  
  
„Nicht so gut geschlafen also?“, will Farlan in einem lockeren Ton wissen, woran etwas trotzdem Levis Aufmerksamkeit erhascht. Er zuckt abfällig die Achseln.  
  
„Gut genug“, sagt er, es bevorzugend, keine klare Lüge zu äußern. „Was ist mit dir?“  
  
„Ich hab so gut geschlafen, großer Bruder!“, ruft Isabel begeistert aus.  
  
„Ja und du hast auch so gut geschnarcht“, neckt Farlan sie mürrisch. „Ich bin jetzt quasi taub dank dir.“  
  
Isabel schneidet dem Mann eine Grimasse, bevor sie ihn hart schubst und ihn eine Stufe runterhaut; Levi braucht einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass die Entrüstung auf seinem Gesicht nur gespielt ist.  
  
„Dafür“, sagt er Mann, mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Mädchen zeigend, „bürste ich dir heute Abend die Haare.“  
  
„Nein!“, ruft Isabel, ihre wirre Mähne mit den Händen bedeckend.  
  
„Doch!“, ruft Farlan zurück, lachend. „Ernsthaft, du bist unmöglich! Sieh dich an! Du siehst aus wie so ein verwildertes Kind. Du bist nicht von Wölfen aufgezogen worden, weißt du.“  
  
„Nein!“, ruft Isabel wieder, aufspringend und an ihnen vorbei zum Brunnen sprintend, ihren Kopf unter die Pumpe steckend und ihre Haare nass machend, bevor sie das Wasser rausschüttelt; die Perlen fallen um sie herum ins Gras und nässen ihr Hemd, erschaffen kleine graue Flecken in dem weißen Stoff. Levi sieht ihr zu und lacht, als sie im Garten herumhüpft, bevor sie wieder die Stufen hochrennt, an der Türschwelle zur Küche aufkreischt, als der Moment ihrer Schritte einen Splitter unter die Haut ihres großen Zehs rammt.  
  
„Jetzt sieh dir an, was du getan hast“, gibt Farlan seufzend von sich, als Isabel in den Raum humpelt und sich an den Tisch setzt.  
  
Levi lächelt in sich hinein und kommt auf die Füße, geht nach Farlan in die Küche, der sich vor das Mädchen gekniet und ihren Fuß in seinen Schoß genommen hat. Erwin sieht sie vom Ofen aus an, stirnrunzelnd und besorgt guckend, bis er erkennt, dass die Situation nicht ernst ist. Er schiebt vorsichtig vier Spiegeleier auf Teller, bevor er die Pfanne absetzt.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich habe hier irgendwo ein paar Nadeln gesehen“, überlegt er, dann kramt er durch die Schubladen, schließlich eine alte Keksdose gefüllt mit Nähutensilien findend.  
  
Er sterilisiert eine Nadel und reicht sie an Farlan, der anfängt, den Splitter aus Isabels Zeh zu ziehen. Levi bemerkt gedankenverloren wie still sie sitzt, kaum das Gesicht verzieht, trotz des Unbehagens und Schmerzes, das sie hat. Er setzt sich auch an den Tisch, streckt sich über den Tisch aus, um Isabels Hand zu nehmen; sie sieht zu ihm auf, scheinbar fast überrascht, bevor ihr Mund sich in ein breites Lächeln verzieht und sie seine Hand noch fester drückt.  
  
„Es tut nicht so weh, großer Bruder“, sagt sie ihm, zusammenzuckend, als Farlan den Splitter endlich zwischen seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger kriegt und ihn herauszieht; Erwin reicht ihm ein Pflaster, welches er um den schmalen Zeh des Mädchens klebt.  
  
„Bitte schön, du lästige Göre“, sagt Farlan zu ihr, lächelnd, „nicht, dass ich von dir erwarte, mir zu danken, du kleine Wilde.“  
  
Einen Moment lang sieht Isabel so aus, als wäre sie kurz davor, das Gesicht zu verziehen, doch stattdessen lässt sie Levis Hand los und steht auf, schlingt ihre Arme um Farlans Hals. Der Mann steht ein paar Sekunden lang verdutzt da, dann erwidert er die Geste, ernsthaft gerührt guckend.  
  
„Danke, Farlan“, flüstert Isabel; Levi sieht die Augen des Mannes funkeln.          
  
„Ich habe nicht gemeint, dass du das tun musst“, murmelt er ihr zu, bevor er sie loslässt und peinlich berührt räuspert.  
  
Levi trifft auf Erwins Blick, als er die Teller zum Tisch trägt und sie lächeln beide; er entdeckt die schwachen Falten in den Augenwinkeln des Mannes und sein Lächeln weitet sich, als er sich fragt, wie er sie niemals zuvor erkennen konnte. Sie nehmen alle Platz und genießen das Frühstück, das Erwin gemacht hat; Spiegeleier, bei denen das Eigelb heraussquillt, auf getoasteten Scheiben Brot und mehr von dem Tee, den er so gut kocht.  
  
„Du bist fast genauso gut im Essen machen wie Farlan“, meint Isabel zu Erwin, nachdem sie sich das letzte Stückchen Brot von Farlans Teller geschnappt hat.  
  
„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher“, entgegnet er mit einem Lachen. „Eier braten ist nah an der Höhe meiner Fähigkeiten, fürchte ich.“  
  
„Wer hat das Lamm dann gekocht?“, fragt Levi ihn plötzlich. „Als wir uns das erste Mal trafen.“  
  
Erwin sieht ihn ein paar Sekunden lang an und Levi weiß, dass er dieses erste Treffen vergegenwärtigt, an der Art wie sein Blick sich verklärt und er fragt sich, ob er sich seltsamerweise gern daran erinnert wie Levi oder ob er es auf eine völlig andere Art tut.    
  
„Das hatten wir, stimmt es?“, sagt Erwin, sein Gesichtsaudruck immer noch abgelenkt. „Ich habe es von einer Nachbarin bekommen. Sie hat sich gesorgt, dass ich nicht richtig esse.“  
  
„Ich wette, sie lag nicht falsch“, entgegnet Levi, schnalzend. „Wenn du so scheiße im Kochen wie im Saubermachen bist, bin ich überrascht, dass du noch nicht verhungert bist.“  
  
„Jetzt aber“, scheltet Erwin ihn sanft.  
  
Am anderen Tischende prustet Farlan laut, es schlecht mit einem Husten tarnend als Levi ihn ansieht, stirnrunzelnd. Farlans Blick weicht seinem aus, richtet sich stattdessen auf seinen Teller, wo das flüssige Eidotter gelbe Schliere auf dem weißen Porzellan hinterlassen hat. An seiner Körperhaltung ist etwas merkwürdig Starres, als wisse er, dass Levi ihn mustert und versucht, bewegungslos zu sein, damit sein Körper nicht verrät, welche Stimmung er hat.  
  
„Gehen wir heute schwimmen?“, will Isabel wissen, die angespannte Stille durchbrechend.  
  
„Wenn du möchtest“, erwidert Erwin, sich an Levi wendend, um ihn wieder anzusehen. „Vielleicht könnten wir Essen einpacken, picknicken?“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht.“  
  
„Können wir Fahrräder ausleihen wie du es versprochen hast, Erwin?“, fragt Isabel fast gellend, ihre Hände umklammern fest ihre Teetasse.      
  
Erwin sieht zu Farlan und Levi. „Was denkt ihr?“  
  
„Ich könnte nicht fahren“, gibt Levi gelassen zu, noch ein spöttisches Lächeln von Farlan erhaltend.  
  
„Ich schätze, damit kannst du die Liste ergänzen,” äußert der Mann spöttisch ohne einen Blick von ihnen zu erwidern.  
  
Ein angespanntes Schweigen füllt den Tisch und Levi spürt wie sich seine Augenbrauen irgendwo zwischen der Verwirrung und Kränkung zusammenziehen, die er fühlt; letzteres kommt ihm fast schon albern vor nach allem, was er durchgemacht hat und ein Teil von ihm ist überrascht, dass ihn etwas so triviales so mies fühlen lassen kann. Er starrt Farlan wortlos an; der Mann hat seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrt beinahe mürrisch in den Garten und etwas an seiner Pose erinnert Levi an ein Kind, das sich weigert, etwas zu tun, nachdem es dazu aufgefordert wurde. Als Farlan sich schließlich schnell und unaufgefordert murmelnd entschuldigt, weiß Levi nicht, wie er es annehmen soll und zuckt bloß mit den Schultern.  
  
"Wenn du mich so siehst, warum solltest du es dann nicht laut sagen?”, erzählt er dem Mann in einem emotionslosen Ton, der Farlan scheinbar noch mehr irritiert.  
  
“Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht so sehe, Levi”, schnaubt er verärgert. „Du weißt, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe, von daher warum musst du das so aufnehmen? Es war nur ein Witz, um Himmels Willen.”  
  
„Klar“, sagt Levi; aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er, wie Erwin einen langen Blick mit Isabel austauscht.  
  
„Hör zu, ich habe mich schon entschuldigt“, entgegnet Farlan, die Stimme hebend. „Ich weiß nicht, was du noch von mir erwartest. Willst du, dass ich es zurücknehme? Sicher, ich nehme es zurück. Ich wünschte, ich hätte nichts gesagt. Bist du jetzt glücklich?“  
  
„Vielleicht könntest du auf dem Gepäckträger sitzen?“, schneidet Erwin dazwischen, bevor Levi ein Wort sagen kann. „So musst du nicht Fahrrad fahren.“  
  
„Ich kann auch nicht fahren“, sagt Isabel ihnen so laut, dass Levi das Gefühl hat, sie hat es eilig, ihren Streit zu beenden. „Kann ich auch auf dem Gepäckträger sitzen?“  
  
„Wenn wir zwei ausleihen, denken Sie, Sie können eines fahren?“, fragt Erwin nachdem er sich an Farlan wendet, der mit den Schultern zuckt.  
  
„Sicher“, seufzt er, als wäre der bloße Gedanke daran ermüdend. „Solange ich nicht allzu weit fahren muss.“  
  
„Können wir jetzt gleich gehen?“, fragt Isabel und Levi schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Ich muss zuerst das Geschirr spülen“, sagt er, aufstehend und fängt an, Wasser aus dem Erhitzer zu schöpfen und in die Spüle zu gießen.  
  
Levi hört wie die Anderen den Tisch ebenfalls verlassen und in den Garten gehen, wo die Sonne das Gras getrocknet hat und die Lichtung mit leuchtenden Strahlen füllt. Durch das Fenster erhascht er den Anblick von Isabel, die im hohen Gras herumwandert, leise für sich summt und sich nach vorne beugt, um auf eine Biene zu schauen, die wild brummt, während sie über die Storchschnabel kreist. Das Geräusch eines verschobenen Stuhls bringt Levi dazu, sich umzudrehen und zu sehen, wie Erwin ihre Teller vom Tisch sammelt.  
  
„Du musst das nicht machen“, sagt Levi zu ihm, als Erwin sich herüberlehnt, um sie ins warme Wasser zu legen. „Ich krieg' das auch alleine hin.“  
  
„Wir sind zu zweit schneller fertig“, entgegnet er mit einem Lächeln. „Möchtest du, dass ich spüle oder abtrockne?“  
  
Levi gibt dem Mann ein abgenutztes Geschirrtuch. „Als würde ich dir trauen, dass das sauber wird“, murmelt er als Erwin sich an seine rechte Seite stellt, leise kichernd.  
  
„Dein Mangel an Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten ist verblüffend“, protestiert der Mann sanft, sich an die Theke lehnend, als Levi beginnt, die Emailletassen zu säubern.  
  
„Ich weiß, wie du bist“, entgegnet er mit einem abfälligen Schulterzucken, was Erwin schnauben lässt.  
  
„Wirklich?“, fragt er und als Levi nickt, weitermachend, „Du solltest wissen, dass bevor du angekommen bist, ich mehr als ein Jahrzehnt vollkommen ausreichend allein klarkam.“  
  
Diesmal schnaubt Levi, während er die Seife von den Tassen abspült und sie dann an Erwin weiterreicht. „Vollkommen ausreichend für jemand, der sein ganzes Leben lang damit verbracht hat, von vorne bis hinten bedient zu werden, vielleicht“, meint er scherzend, „was bedeutet, dass du sechs Mal in der Woche auswärts essen gehst und einmal im Monat den Boden putzst, falls überhaupt, und dass du keine Ahnung hast, wie man Flecken aus irgendwas herausbekommt.“  
  
„Ist es wahr, was du Lilian erzählt hast?“, fragt Erwin nun, die Tassen abtrocknend. „Hat deine Mutter dir das wirklich alles beigebracht?“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Achseln. „Wenn sie es getan hat, erinnere ich mich nicht daran“, gibt er zu. „Ich kann mich nicht an eine Zeit erinnern, als ich es nicht getan habe.“  
  
Erwin nickt, scheint jedoch Levis Widerstreben zu spüren, das Thema zu vertiefen und belässt es dabei, während sie den Abwasch machen, mit einem unkomplizierten Schweigen, das sie oft teilen. Schon bald ertappt Levi sich dabei, Erwin aus den Augenwinkeln Blicke zuzuwerfen, sich plötzlich daran erinnernd, wie er Farlan erzählt hat, dass er regelmäßig schwimmt. Wenn man sich den Körperbau des Mannes ansieht, ist es kaum etwas Neues, allerdings findet Levi es trotzdem seltsam. Für ihn ist es etwas Komisches, sich den Rest von Erwins Leben auszumalen, die Stunden, die sie nicht miteinander verbringen, wie er mit seinem Papierkram in seinem Büro sitzt und in einem dieser Hallenbäder schwimmt. Als ihm auffällt, dass Erwin sein Starren bemerkt hat, wendet Levi sich schnell wieder der Spüle zu, den Rest der Arbeit zuendebringend, ohne den Mann zu beachten.  
  
„Können wir jetzt gehen?“, fleht Isabel, hinter ihnen aus dem Garten hervorkommend, gerade als Erwin die Teller in ein Regal stellt.  
  
Levi schaut ins Wohnzimmer, wo Farlan sich mit einem Buch in einem Sessel zusammengerollt hat; er fühlt die schlaflose Nacht auf seine Augen drücken und möchte seine schmerzenden Füße mehr als alles andere ausruhen. Die in den Raum wehende Wärme des Tages lässt ihn sich wünschen, zwischen den Storchschnabeln ein Tuch auszubreiten und für ein oder zwei Minuten wegzunicken, mit den schrägen Sonnenstrahlen als seine Decke, trunken und zufrieden durch das leichte Kitzeln einer Spinne, die seinen Arm entlang läuft aufwachend.      
  
In seiner üblichen überwachenden Art scheint Erwin auf Levis Müdigkeit aufzuspringen. „Ich dachte, wir könnten heute ein bisschen im Garten arbeiten“, sagt er zu dem Mädchen. „Ein bisschen von diesem Unkraut beseitigen.“  
  
Isabel scheint das einen Moment lang zu bedenken, bevor sie zum Leben erweckt, aus dem Häuschen herausmarschierend, mit Erwin auf den Fersen. Levi hört, wie sie die Hütte umkreisen und geht ins Wohnzimmer, wirft sich auf das Sofa, seine Beine ausstreckend und seine Augen schließend, die durch den Schlafmangel angefangen haben, zu stechen. Im Sessel schlägt Farlan geräuschvoll eine Seite um, gibt ein paar weitere Momente vor, zu lesen, bevor er mit einem schweren Seufzen aufgibt und sein Buch auf die Armlehne legt.  
  
„Levi“, gibt er leise von sich, was Levi dazu bringt, ihn fragend anzusehen. „Ich will dich wissen lassen, dass es mir wirklich leid tut, was ich vorhin von mir gegeben habe. Es war gemein, so etwas zu sagen.“      
  
„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass es in Ordnung ist“, sagt Levi zu ihm, sich wünschend, die ganze Sache endlich hinter sie zu bringen. „Ich hätte dich in erster Linie nicht mit auf diesen Ausflug schleppen sollen. Kein Wunder, dass du so sauer bist auf mich.“  
  
„Das ist es nicht“, entgegnet Farlan, fast schon verzweifelt klingend. „Es ist wirklich nicht so schrecklich, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Ich habe wirklich überhaupt keine Probleme damit.“  
  
„Was ist es dann?“, fragt Levi ihn und runzelt die Stirn. „Offensichtlich ist es etwas, das ich tue, was dich so ärgert.“  
  
„Ich wünschte mir nur, dass du mich nicht die ganze Zeit anlügen würdest“, erklärt Farlan, Levis Stirnrunzeln noch tiefer werden lassend. Unterbewusst fragt er sich, ob Farlan irgendwie von der Mission erfahren hat – doch wie hätte er das tun können?  
  
„Womit habe ich dich angelogen?“, fragt er, perplex, aber mühelos lügend. „So weit ich weiß, war ich bisher immer ehrlich mit dir.“  
  
„Bitte, Levi“, sagt der Mann, die Augen verdrehend und sich im Sessel aufsetzend. „Ich weiß Bescheid mit euch beiden.“  
Levi schüttelt langsam seinen Kopf, es schwer habend, zu verstehen, sein Verstand versucht immer noch auszuarbeiten, wie Farlan herausfinden konnte, was Erwin wirklich ist. Hat er die Notiz gesehen, die Levi ihm und Isabel hinterlegt hat? Er hat nur „Bleibt hier“ geschrieben – wie hätte das dem Mann irgendetwas verraten können, selbst wenn er es zufällig gesehen hätte?  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest“, erwidert er, was Farlans Gesichtsausdruck überraschend verärgert werden lässt.  
  
„Ich meine es ernst, hör auf, mich anzulügen“, sagt der Mann ihm streng, die Stimme senkend, als er Erwin und Isabel draußen hört. „Wir sollen uns vertrauen, oder nicht? Weißt du wie kränkend es ist, wenn du mir solche Dinge verheimlichst?“  
  
„Was verheimliche ich dir?“, besteht Levi. „Ich habe ernsthaft keine Ahnung, was du da redest. Wie soll ich dich nicht kränken, wenn ich überhaupt nicht weiß, was dich kränkt?“      
  
„Ich weiß, dass du mit ihm schläfst, Levi“, flüstert Farlan fast verärgert, mit der Hand wehend und das Buch auf den Boden fallen lassend.  
  
Levi runzelt noch für ein paar weitere Sekunden die Stirn, dann stößt er ein ungläubiges Kichern hervor. „Du machst Witze“, entgegnet er lediglich, in Farlans düsteres Gesicht blickend. „Was zur Hölle hat dir den Eindruck gegeben?“  
  
„Oh, komm schon. Es ist so offensichtlich“, argumentiert Farlan leise. „So wie ihr euch umeinander gibt. Wie oft ist habe ich dich das schon gefragt? Und wie oft hast du mich angelogen und mir erzählt, dass nichts in der Art zwischen euch ist?“  
  
„Ich habe dich nicht angelogen, weil da nichts zwischen uns ist“, sagt Levi ihm, genervt, dass der Mann daraufhin mit den Augen rollt. „Nur weil du es gerne so hättest, heißt das nicht, dass wir das alle tun, weißt du.“  
  
Farlans Augen leuchten fast wahnsinnig auf, ein hämisches Lächeln verzieht seine Lippen. „Ist das so?“, sagt er langsam. „Also schätze ich, hast du eine gute Erklärung dafür, dass dein Bett leer und keiner von euch beiden zu sehen war, als ich letzte Nacht nach unten gegangen bin.“  
  
Levis nächste Worte bleiben einen Augenblick zu lange in seinem Hals stecken, lang genug, dass Farlans Gesichtsausdruck triumphierend wird. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen“, liefert er eine Erklärung ab, von der er selbst weiß, dass sie schwach ist und irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein fragt er sich, warum er sich überhaupt darum bemüht hat, so viel zu sagen. „Ich bin im Wald herumgewandert.“  
  
„Und hast mich und Isabel alleine mit einem völlig Fremden mitten im Nirgendwo zurückgelassen? Natürlich hast du das“, entgegnet Farlan sarkastisch und hebt sein Buch wieder auf, blättert durch die Seiten, um die richtige Stelle zu finden. „Ich verstehe nicht einmal, warum du das Gefühl hattest, es verheimlichen zu müssen, Levi. Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, was du tust, ist nicht meine Angelegenheit, solange du es nicht um meinet Willen oder um Isabels tust.“    
  
„So ist es nicht“, sagt Levi, versuchend sich herauszureden, angewidert von dem Vergleich mit Krieger, den Farlan ohne zu wissen gezogen hat. „Ich habe nicht gelogen, wirklich nicht.“  
  
Farlan hebt seinen Blick von dem Buch weg und Levi ist überrascht zu sehen, dass seine Augen mit Mitleid gefüllt sind. „Ich frage mich, ob du weißt, dass es nicht gut enden wird“, sagt er, seine Stimme bricht plötzlich. „Ich weiß, dass du denkst, dass es niemand herausfinden wird, aber vertrau mir bitte, wenn ich dir sage, dass jemand es immer herausfinden wird. Und es ist egal wie schön es war oder wie sehr du es gewollt oder genossen hast, als du es noch hattest.“  
  
Levi sieht zu, wie Farlan das Buch um seinen Finger schließt, schnell auf die Beine kommt, sieht zu, wie er die Treppen hochläuft und im Schlafzimmer verschwindet. Levi bricht die Stille, die der Mann hinterlassen hat, indem er leise flucht und wieder auf das Sofa zurücksinkt, um an die Balken zu starren, die sich über die Decke kreuzen und kann nicht anders als zu denken, wie er es Farlan nicht verübeln konnte. Levi sieht keinen Sinne darin, zu leugnen, wie Erwin ihn behandelt, selbst falls diese eigenartige Zuneigung nichts damit zu tun hat, was Farlan sich vorstellt. Ein Bild von Erwin nackt am Flussufer schleicht auf zu Levi, brennt sich den Weg auf seine Wangen, während er seine Augen wieder schließt, versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie richtig Farlan liegen könnte, wenn die Welt ein anderer Ort wäre.  
  
Levi ist sich nicht sicher, wie er sich damit abfinden soll, Farlan vermuten zu lassen, was er tut, doch es scheint so, als hätte er keine großartige Wahl; er weiß, dass ihn diese hastige Halbwahrheit auch nicht überzeugt hätte. Was das mit einer anderen Erklärung angeht, bezweifelt Levi, dass den Mann etwas abgesehen von der Wahrheit  überzeugen würde; alles andere käme ihm vor wie ein verzweifelter Versuch, seine Spuren zu verwischen. Levi seufzt schwer, sich fragend, ob es ihn wirklich stört, dass Farlan denkt, was er denkt. Immerhin gibt es schlimmere Dinge, die er annehmen könnte und verglichen mit der Wahrheit wirkt es relativ harmlos auf Levi, bis er sich Farlans letzte Worte ins Gedächtnis ruft. Von dem Hintergrund des Mannes ausgehend ist es wirklich kein Wunder, dass er sich wegen so etwas so um Levi fürchten würde.  
  
Er rollt auf die Seite und starrt in den leeren Kamin, sich ein paar Momente lang auf Erwins und Isabels gedämpfte Konversation konzentrierend, bis sich seine Augen schließen und er wegnickt, erst wieder aufwachend, als sie zurück in die Hütte kommen, ihre dreckigen Schuhe auf dem Boden an der Tür abtretend, um nicht mehr Dreck als nötig hereinzutragen. Levi setzt sich auf, weit gähnend und sich fragend, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist.  
  
„Sollen wir gehen?“, fragt Erwin ihn und er nickt zu Isabels Vergnügen.  
  
Er geht in die Küche und packt Essen für sie ein, ein paar belegte Brote und frische Pfirsiche, eine Flasche Wasser und Wein. Als er zum Wohnzimmer zurückgeht, sieht er sie alle warten, sogar Farlan, der besser gelaunt zu sein scheint, an der Eingangstür zur Hütte rauchend, mit einem seltsam heiteren Gesichtsausdruck. Als Isabel zu ihm rennt und ihn am Arm fasst, um ihn zum Auto zu schleifen, lacht er sogar und lässt sie, macht seine Zigarette aus und steigt ein, das Fenster herunterkurbelnd, damit Isabel den Kopf herausstecken kann.  
  
„Beeilt euch endlich!“, stößt sie hervor, bevor sie wieder verschwindet, Erwin zum Lachen bringend, als er die Tür abschließt.  
  
„Wir tun besser, was sie sagt“, sagt er Levi freundlich, die Hände abwehrend hebend, als er zum Auto geht.  
  
Levi behält seinen Blick auf Erwin gerichtet und folgt ihm, erstaunend, wie sehr sich der Mann verändert hat von der Nacht, als sein Leben diese schicksalhafte Wendung nahm. Lange danach war immer etwas ernstes an ihm, so vieles, das versteckt schein, wie das hier, und für etwas anderes reserviert. Erst jetzt als er in das Auto steigt, fragt Levi sich, ob es nur seine eigene Unfähigkeit oder Zögern war, den Mann so zu sehen, sich wohler dabei zu fühlen, ihn zu etwas Anderem als etwas Menschlichem zu reduzieren.  
Er sieht zu Erwin, dessen Gesicht ein entspanntes Lächeln trägt, als er den Motor startet und es kommt ihm eigenartig vor, dass er das vorher vermissen konnte, dieses Leben in diesem Mann, diese Fülle seiner Persönlichkeit. Er denkt zurück an die hektische Suche in Erwins Apartment, nach Dingen, die ihm hätten sagen können, wer der Mann wirklich war und findet es jetzt so albern, die Schränke in der Küche durchsucht zu haben, um nach etwas zu suchen, das die ganze Zeit genau vor ihm gewesen ist. Levi wendet sich ab, um fast schon widerwillig auf die Straße zu sehen, eher spürend als sehend, wie Farlans Blick auf seinem Gesicht liegt.  
  
  
  
Sie fahren zu einem kleinen Dorf in der Nähe und Erwin parkt das Auto bei einem aus roten Backsteinen gebauten Gasthaus; am Eingang sieht Levi eine kurze Reihe von Fahrrädern. Er gesellt sich zu Isabel und Farlan, um sie anzuschauen, während Erwin in das Gebäude geht, fünf Minuten später mit dem Besitzer wiederkehrt, ein stämmiger Mann mittleren Alters mit einem großen, ergrauenden Schnurrbart und einer besorgten Miene.  
  
„Nur das Mädchen und der dunkelhaarige Mann“, scheint Erwin ein Gespräch weiterzuführen. „Ich wäre überrascht, wenn jemand von ihnen mehr als fünfzig Kilo wiegen würde.“  
  
Der Besitzer zögert für ein paar Sekunden, bevor er ein Seufzen ausstößt und nickt. „Na gut“, sagt er. „Sie können auf den Gepäckträgern sitzen, wenn Sie mir versichern, mir mögliche Schäden zu erstatten.“  
  
„Natürlich“, sagt Erwin und streckt die Hand aus, welche der andere Mann schüttelt, immer noch beunruhigt. „Wissen Sie, wo man hier in der Nähe schwimmen kann?“    
  
Der Besitzer entschuldigt sich für ein paar Momente und kehrt mit einer Karte zurück, die er Erwin zeigt, mit dem Finger darauf zeigend. „Sie sollten der Hauptstraße folgen und dann hier abbiegen – es ist ein schmaler Pfad, fast überwuchert, daher müssen Sie aufpassen, sonst fahren Sie daran vorbei – und ein paar Kilometer nachdem Sie gefahren sind, sehen Sie einen Fleck, wo das Ufer nicht mehr ganz so steil und verwildert ist. Dort sollten ein paar Boote angebunden sein, daran werden Sie es erkennen.“  
  
Erwin schaut für ein paar weitere Augenblicke auf die Karte, dann dankt er dem Mann, der vorbeigeht, um zwei der Fahrräder zu entsperren und sie Erwin und Farlan überreicht.  
  
„Ich will mit Erwin fahren!“, ruft Isabel aufgeregt, aufspringend, um auf dem Gepäckträger zu sitzen, bevor Erwin überhaupt einen seiner großen Füße auf die Pedale gesetzt hat.  
  
„Die Straßen könnten ein bisschen voll sein“, warnt der Gasthausbesitzer sie. „Nicht weit von hier ist heute Morgen ein Zug entgleist. Es wurden welche hierher geschickt, um beim Aufräumen zu helfen.“  
  
„Wirklich?“, fragt Erwin, sich bemühend, das Fahrrad im Gleichgewicht zu halten mit Isabel auf dem Gepäckträger. „Ein Heerzug?“  
  
„Ja“, sagt der Mann ihm, die kahle Stelle auf seinem Kopf kratzend. „Sie kennen die Ursache noch nicht, aber trotzdem, es ist ein Schlag.“  
Erwin nickt nachdenklich. „Gab es Tote?“  
  
„Ein paar, leider“, erklärt der Mann. „Angeblich war es ein Versorgungszug, also waren es nicht so viele als es sonst gewesen wären.“  
  
„Wie schrecklich“, murmelt Farlan und sie stimmen leise zu, einschließlich der Besitzer, der wieder ins Gasthaus zurückgeht, nachdem er ihnen einen guten Tag wünscht, während Levi den Blick von Erwin wegzwingt.  
  
„Sollen wir uns auf den Weg machen?“, fragt Erwin sie und Isabel wiederholt ihre enthusiastische Antwort viermal, verlagert ihr Gewicht auf dem Gepäckträger und greift ihn mit ihren Händen als erwarte sie, dass Erwin so schnell in die Pedale tritt, dass solch eine Vorbereitung nötig ist.  
  
Levi sieht zu Farlan, erwartet ein Seufzen, ist jedoch angenehm überrascht, als der Mann nickt und lächelt. „Dann los“, sagt er, sein Bein über den Sattel schwingend.  
  
Levi tritt vorwärts, seine Hände halten die braune Papiertüte, die ihr Essen beeinhaltet, und setzt sich auf den Träger, was sich sogar noch unbequemer anfühlt als er es sich vorgestellt hat. Er klemmt die Tüte zwischen seine Beine und schließt seine Finger um die dünne Metallverdrahtung des provisorischen Sitzes, bevor er versucht, seine Füße auf die Schrauben zu heben, die aus der Mitte der Räder herausstechen; er ist gezwungen, seine Muskeln anzuspannen, um zu verhindern, dass sie abrutschen.  
  
„Bereit?“, fragt Farlan ihn, sich umdrehend, damit er sein Nicken sehen kann.  
  
In der Zeit, in der Farlan es geschafft hat, genug Geschwindigkeit zu bekommen, um das Fahrrad im Gleichgewicht zu halten, sind Erwin und Isabel schon durch den Hof des Gasthauses geradelt. Er folgt Erwin auf die Hauptstraße, sich ein bisschen abmühend auf der Erhöhung, fährt danach jedoch viel leichter. Erst beim Abbiegen auf einen kleinen Waldweg fällt Levi auf, wie fest er den Gepäckträger greift und lockert seinen Griff, beißt die Zähne zusammen, als sie einen kleinen Abhang herabbeschleunigen; es kommt ihm so  vor, als erfassen sie auf dem Weg jedes Steinchen und jeden Hubbel im Boden. Sie holen zu Erwin und Isabel auf, die den Trip scheinbar mehr genießt als Levi.  
  
Als sie zu einem kleinen Flussstück mit zwei alten Ruderbooten ankommen, die am Ufer angebunden sind, tun Levis Beine und Rücken weh und er weiß nicht mehr, ob der überwältigende Schweißgeruch von ihm selbst oder von Farlan kommt, dessen Hemd einen großen, nassen Fleck auf dem Rücken hat. Die Sonne knallt von einem wolkenlosen Himmel herunter, kein Windhauch bewegt das hohe Gras vollem lauten Zirpen von Grashüpfern und als sie schließlich die Fahrräder abstellen, ist das erste, das alle von ihnen wollen, sind ein paar Schlücke von dem Wasser. Levi nimmt den letzten Schluck, während Erwin eine Decke  aus seinem Rucksack zieht und sie im Schatten einer großen Birke auf dem Boden ausbreitet, bevor er sich hinsetzt und ein erschöpftes Seufzen ausstößt. Sie gesellten sich schnell zu ihm, bis auf Isabel, die bereits ans Wasser gerannt ist, um durch die fließende Oberfläche zu spähen, sich in eines der Boote lehnend.  
  
„Da sind kleine Fische drin!“, teilt sie ihnen mit einem begeisterten Rufen mit, das Levi zum Lächeln bringt, während er sich neben Erwin setzt, der sich auf den Rücken gelegt hat, die Arme unter seinem Kopf verschränkt.  
  
„Bekomme ich eine Zigarette?“, fragt Farlan vertraut, das Zigarettenetui annehmend, das Erwin ihm reicht und zündet eine an.  
  
„Mach für mich auch eine an, ja?“, meint Erwin, die Augen schließend und gähnend, während Farlan ihm eine Zigarette gibt und ein angezündetes Streichholz an die Spitze hält.  
  
Levi sieht sie an und rümpft die Nase. „Scheiß ekelhaft, von euch beiden“, sagt er ihnen, als der Gestank in seine Nase steigt. „Ich habe immer gewusst, dass dir nicht zu helfen ist, Erwin, aber musstest du Farlan mit dir ins Unglück reißen?“  
  
„Bitte“, sagt Farlan und schnaubt. „Ich habe geraucht wie ein Schornstein als ich jünger war. Wenn Abgaben anstanden, habe ich am Tag eine ganze Schachtel verbraucht.“  
  
„Bei dem, was ich mache, geht es nicht anders“, sagt Erwin beinahe abwehrend, seine Zigarette nachdenklich betrachtend, bevor er einen langen Zug nimmt.  
  
„Was für verdammt starke Charaktere ihr doch habt“, erzählt Levi ihnen scherzend.  
  
„Naja, nicht jeder kann sein wie du“, meint Farlan zu ihm und lächelt neckend. „Wenn es so wäre, könnte die Welt ein besserer Ort sein.“  
  
„Und bestimmt viel sauberer“, fügt Erwin hinzu, während Isabel zu ihnen läuft und sich hinsetzt, sich näher zu dem Mann lehnend und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsternd. „Natürlich“, sagt er sanft zu ihr, setzt sich auf und kramt ein paar Momente lang im Rucksack, dann zieht er ein Bündel dunkelgrünen Stoffs heraus, welches er dem Mädchen gibt. Sie steht wieder auf und geht aus der Sicht hinter die Bäume, einen Augenblick später zurückkehrend, ein dunkelgrünes Hemd tragend, ihre nackten Beine gucken unterhalb des Saumes hervor.  
  
„Was in aller Welt ist das?“, fragt Farlan sie, das Lachen in seiner Stimme lässt sie finster drein blicken.  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Farlan!“, faucht sie. „Ich hatte nichts zum Anziehen, also leih' ich mir das aus und dir kann das ja egal sein.“  
  
„Meine Güte, es tut mir leid“, sagt er, die Hände abwehrend hebend. „Ich schwöre, dass ich kein Wort mehr sagen werde.“  
  
„Das tust du besser nicht“, gibt sie von sich, sich zu ihnen auf die Decke setzend, „oder ich nähe dir im Schlaf den Mund zu, du matschbirniger Arsch.“  
  
„Und da ist sie wieder, die kleine Wilde“, ruft Farlan, dem Mädchen am Ohr ziehend. „Wer hat dir beigebracht, solche Dinge zu sagen? Ich mit Sicherheit nicht.“  
  
Sie drehen sich zu Levi, der die Stirn runzelt. „Ich sage sowas nicht“, behauptet er, allerdings scheinen sie nicht überzeugt zu sein.  
  
„Du hast vor wenigen Minuten noch geflucht“, erinnert Erwin ihn leise. „Zweimal.“  
  
„Naja, ich habe dich nicht einen matschbirnigen Arsch genannt, oder?“, entgegnet er, sie zum Lachen bringend.  
  
„Können wir jetzt schwimmen gehen, Erwin?“, fragt Isabel den Mann sobald er aufgehört hat, zu lachen.  
  
„Ja, ich denke, dass wir das können“, sagt Erwin zu dem Mädchen, das begeistert aufspringt und wieder zum Wasser rennt. Der Mann macht seine Zigarette aus und sieht sich um, während seine Hände den Inhalt des Rucksackes durchsuchen. „Ich muss mich nur irgendwo umziehen...“  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, Levi wird nichts dagegen haben, ein Handtuch hochzuhalten“, lässt Farlan vergnügt verlauten, in einen Pfirsich beißend, den er aus der Papiertüte genommen hat, das Kauen maskiert das verschmitzte Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.  
  
Erwin trifft für einen Moment auf Levis Blick, was Hitze auf Levis Wangen treibt, als er sich an die vorherige Nacht erinnert und realisiert, dass nun keine Bescheidenheit nötig ist zwischen ihnen und dass Farlans Vorschlag nicht so lächerlich ist, wie er sich anhört. Der andere Mann scheint es auch gedacht zu haben, ist lange genug sprachlos, damit Farlan sich hörbar räuspert.  
  
„Ich komme schon klar“, murmelt Erwin schließlich, bevor er auf die Füße kommt und hinter die Bäume geht.  
  
Levi richtet seinen Blick auf das Muster der Decke, um sich davon abzuhalten, die nackte Haut, die nicht von dem unzureichenden Schutz des Laubes verdeckt wird, anzusehen. Er hört wie Farlan den Saft des Pfirsichs laut mit seinem Mund aufsaugt und etwas daran hört sich unanständig an. Er wirft dem Mann einen finsteren Blick zu, der nur halb mit den Schultern zuckt.  
  
„Was?“, fragt er unschuldig und Levi schüttelt mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Du solltest damit aufhören“, sagt er dem Mann murmelnd.  
  
„Womit?“, will Farlan wissen, Levi verärgert aufsehen lassend.  
  
„Lass das“, sagt er nur, bringt Farlan erneut zum Kichern, der in die Frucht beißt, sich mit dem Handrücken den Fruchtsaft vom Kinn wischend.  
  
„Sei nicht so ernst“, scheltet der Mann ihn, plötzlich verstummend, den Pfirsich auf halbem Weg zu seinem Mund stoppend.  
  
Farlans Augen fixieren sich auf etwas hinter Levi, der sich umdreht, um zu sehen wie Erwin auf sie zugeht; der Mann trägt nichts außer der Badehose und Levi ist froh, als der Mann das Bündel seiner Kleider auf die Decke fallen lässt und zum Fluss geht. Er sieht, wie Farlan dem Rücken des Mannes Blicke zuwirft, während er an dem Pfirsich nagt.  
  
„Kannst du mich ins Wasser werfen?“, hallt Isabels Stimme über das Wasserplatschen zu ihm herüber, während die beiden in den Fluss hinter ihm gehen.  
  
„Zuerst müssen wir auf dem Grund nachsehen, ob dort irgendwelche Steine sind“, hört Levi Erwin zur Antwort sagen.  
  
Levi greift in die Papiertüte und fängt an zu essen, reißt mit einem großen Bissen das halbe Fruchtfleisch eines Pfirsichs ab. Er spürt, wie Farlan jede seiner Bewegungen genau beobachtet, sagt jedoch nichts, trotz der Verärgerung, die er daraufhin fühlt. Als der Mann anfängt geräuschvoll an dem Kern seiner Frucht zu saugen, wünscht Levi sich fast, dass er sich ganz zufällig daran verschluckt.  
  
„Weißt du, ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht, als ich oben im Schlafzimmer war“, erzählt Farlan ihm ohne Aufforderung, sich auf die Decke legend und tief einatmend, „und ich kann es dir wirklich nicht übel nehmen.“  
  
„Was denn?“, fragt Levi säuerlich.  
  
„Was du mit ihm vorhast“, erklärt der Mann beinahe träge. „Ich meine, wir werden bald sowieso alle tot sein. Dann kannst du auch gleich die Zeit genießen, die dir noch bleibt.“  
  
Levi dreht sich um, sieht zu Farlan, der in das wolkenlose Blau des Himmels starrt, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck von sorgenfreier Abgeklärtheit, welcher an Heiterkeit grenzt. Es lässt Levi an seine Mutter erinnern, schmerzhaft und unerwartet – diese Erinnerungen sind in letzter Zeit so selten geworden. An ihren letzten Tagen sah sie genauso aus, die Augen an die Decke und jenseits davon gerichtet, als wäre ein Teil von ihr schon von der Welt gegangen. Jetzt versteht Levi, dass sie damals von der Angst an das Kommende befreit war, doch als Kind war es das erschreckendste, was er je gesehen hat.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagt Farlan matt, doch etwas an seinem Stirnrunzeln sagt Levi, dass er es ernst meint. „War ich wieder zu makaber?“  
  
Levi seufzt und legt sich neben ihn, einen seiner Arme unter seinen Kopf platzierend und in den Himmel sehend, aufgrund der Helligkeit die Augen zusammenkneifend. „Naja, du kannst nichts dafür, stimmt's?“, sagt er gelangweilt, Farlan zum Lachen bringend.  
  
„Hab' ich dir jemals von meinem Lieblingsbuch erzählt? , fragt er Levi, der den Kopf schüttelt. „Die Ilias. Kennst du es?“  
  
„Eines von diesen griechischen Dingern?“, schätzt Levi, die Stirn runzelnd, obwohl Farlan es bestätigt. „Nicht wirklich.“        
  
„Es handelt von dem trojanischen Krieg“, erzählt Farlan, sich nach Erwins Zigarettenetui ausstreckend und zündet noch eine an, „und von Achilles, dem stärksten der Griechen, ein Held mit beispiellosem Talent im Kampf. Seine Mutter ist eine Meeresnymphe, daher ist er ein Halbgott und aus diesem Grund ist ihm kein Sterblicher gewachsen. Die Handlung beginnt mit einem Streit zwischen ihm und Agamemnon, dem König von Mykene, welcher eine von Achilles Kriegsschätzen gestohlen hat, eine Frau namens Briseis.“  
  
„Aha“, äußert Levi, die Augen schließend. „Lass mich raten. Am Ende der Geschichte bekommt er das Mädchen und alle leben glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende ihrer Tage?“  
  
Farlan lacht. „Nicht ganz“, sagt er, einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette nehmend. „Zuerst verliert Achilles seinen geliebtesten Gefährten Patroclus, der im Gefecht von Hektor getötet wird. Danach rächt Achilles seinen Tod, doch schändet Hektors Leiche elf Tage lang, verliert daraufhin seine Ehre. Bevor der Krieg endet, stirbt Achilles ebenfalls.“  
  
„Hört sich an wie etwas, das du toll finden würdest“, sagt Levi Farlan matt. „Scheiß fröhlich, von Anfang bis Ende.“  
  
„Ich habe es mit Christofer zusammen gelesen“, sagt der Mann, verstummend und sich auf dem Arm abstützend, zu Erwin und Isabel schauend, die im Wasser herum planschen. „Es ist offensichtlich, dass er dich gernhat.“  
  
Levi sagt nichts, sieht jedoch zur Seite, um die beiden Gestalten im Fluss zu beobachten. Erwin hat Isabel auf die Arme gehoben und sie durch die Luft geworfen, sie lacht und schreit, dann verschwindet sie unter der Wasseroberfläche, nur um zu ihm zu schwimmen und von ihm zu verlangen, es wieder zu tun. Levi hat sich schon eine ganze Weile keine Gedanken mehr über Erwins Vergangenheit gemacht, doch als er ihn dabei beobachtet, wie er sich das Wasser aus dem lachenden Gesicht wischt, erinnert er sich an all die Momente, an denen er in Frage gestellt hat, dass der Mann zuvor alleine gelebt hat. Vielleicht gibt es da draußen jemanden, der ihn vermisst, Menschen, zu denen er verzweifelt versucht zurückzugelangen, eine Frau und Kinder, die sich jetzt kaum mehr daran erinnern können, wie er aussieht. Vielleicht wünscht er sich mehr als alles andere, dass er das hier mit ihnen tun könnte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht“, meint Farlan, damit beginnend, die Schnürsenkel seiner Schuhe aufzubinden und die Hosenbeine hochzukrempeln, die Zigarette baumelt von seinem Mund, „aber ich will mir ein wenig die Füße kühlen.“    
  
Nachdem Farlan aufgestanden und barfuß durch das Gras gegangen ist, hat Levi sich wieder hingelegt und die Augen geschlossen, hört halbherzig seinen Freunden zu, Farlans Rufen, als Isabel ihn mit Wasser bespritzt, das Lachen des Mädchens, das konstante Gezirpe der Grashüpfer. Die Luft um ihn herum ist ideal warm, fast schon wie in einem Mutterleib. Levi riecht das Gras, die Bäume, die Fülle an Leben und denkt sich, so sollte es sein, wünscht sich, es könnte noch viel länger so andauern. Er spürt seine Hand leicht und ruhig auf seiner Brust, auf und ab mit jedem Atemzug, den er nimmt und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, lässt er sich von der Friedlichkeit in einen Schlaf einlullen, aus welchem Erwin ihn ein paar Minuten später weckt indem er ein Handtuch aus dem Rucksack zieht, um sich abzutrocknen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagt er, auf Levi herabsehend, welcher die Arme streckt und gähnt, „ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“  
  
„Ich habe nicht geschlafen“, teilt Levi ihm mit, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher ist, warum.  
  
Der Mann setzt sich neben ihn und zieht ein belegtes Brot aus der braunen Papiertüte, hungrig in es hineinbeißend, während Levi einen Schluck von dem Wein nimmt; er schmeckt sauer zusammen mit der Süße des Pfirsichs, die noch auf seiner Zunge liegt. Sie sehen zu Farlan und Isabel, die durch die Wasseroberfläche gucken, wahrscheinlich zu den neugierigen, kleinen Fischchen, die sich im Wasser gesammelt haben, um die Mineralien zu fressen, die durch ihre Schritte aufgewirbelt wurden. Isabel sitzt auf einem flachen Stein am Ufer, ihre Füße im Wasser, während Farlan über ihr steht und zu ihren Füßen starrt.      
  
„Oh nein, Farlan, es kitzelt!“, stößt sie hervor und lacht, als die kleinen Fischchen anfangen an ihren Füßen zu nibbeln und Farlan lacht ebenfalls.  
  
Levi fühlt wie sein Herz sowohl leicht als auch schwer wird, sich einerseits mit Freude füllend für diesen Moment und andererseits mit Grauen an das unausweichliche Ende. Er kämpft gegen den Gedanken an Dresden an, was ihm selbst ohne Krieger keinen Trost spendet. Beinahe bedrückt fragt er sich, ob irgendwer von ihnen jemals in der Lage sein würde, so zu leben, frei und als sie selbst, ohne ständige Angst.  
Er sieht zu Erwin, der ihn anlächelt, sein Mund voll mit Brot, bevor er seinen Flachmann aus dem Rucksack zieht und ihn Levi übergibt, der einen großen Schluck daraus nimmt und das Gesicht verzieht.  
  
„Danke“, sagt Levi, bevor er sich wieder zum Fluss dreht. „Dafür meine ich. Ich hätte ihnen das niemals ermöglichen können.“  
  
„Gern geschehen“, entgegnet Erwin sanft „Wirklich. Ich kann mich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, als ich mich so amüsiert habe.“              
  
„Nicht einmal bei Lilian?“  
  
Die Worte sind schneller aus seinem Mund, ehe Levi sie zurückhalten kann und in der langen Stille, die folgt, denkt er, dass Erwin beleidigt sein könnte. Schlussendlich seufzt er und sagt: „Nein. Nicht einmal bei Lilian.“  
  
„Ich dachte ernsthaft, das hätte es übertroffen“, murmelt Levi, woraufhin Erwin sich räuspert.  
  
„Naja“, flüstert er, „ich habe nie gesagt, dass es unangenehm ist.“  
  
Levi lacht leise, bevor er noch einen Schluck aus dem Flachmann nimmt und ihn Erwin überreicht. „Wenigstens besser als das eine Mal mit-“  
  
„Ja. Definitiv besser als das“, unterbricht Erwin ihn, eifrig den Wein trinkend und ihn wieder an Levi reichend. Er zögert für gute zehn Sekunden, dann fragt er, „Und was ist mit dir?“  
  
Levi lacht wieder, diesmal bitter. „Nichts Angenehmes“, sagt er, die Worte kommen unbedacht aus seinem Mund. „Zumindest nicht in letzter Zeit.“  
  
Erwin nickt langsam und selbst ohne ihn zu sehen, spürt Levi das Fragen hinter der Intensität seines Blickes. Letztendlich fragt er nicht, wofür Levi dankbar ist, vermutlich denkt er, dass es besser wäre, jetzt nichts Unangenehmes anzusprechen. Sie verstummen, sehen Isabel und Farlan zu und trinken Wein und was auch immer in dem Flachmann ist, bis die beiden zu ihnen auf die Decke kommen, nasse Flecken auf der Wolle hinterlassend. Isabel erzählt ihnen begeistert von den Fischen, während Farlan sich auf seinen Anteil von dem Wein konzentriert, ihn mit Begeisterung trinkend wie jemand, der seit Jahren keinen Tropfen mehr gesehen hat.  
  
„Von wo aus Österreich kommst du?“, fragt Farlan Erwin plötzlich zwischen durstigen Schlücken.  
  
„Wien“, antwortet der Mann, während Levi Isabel ein Brot gibt. „Jemals dort gewesen?“  
  
Farlan schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich war nur einmal in Paris“, erklärt er. „Wie ist es in Wien?“        
  
„Oh, es ist wunderschön“, sagt Erwin, lächelnd. „Wundervolle alte Gebäude, Kunstgalerien, Museen. Ich kann insbesondere das Kunsthistorische Museum nur weiterempfehlen.“  
  
„Ich wollte immer dorthin gehen“, entgegnet Farlan, das Brot annehmend, das Levi ihm anbietet und beißt hinein, mit vollem Mund weiterredend, „aber es war nie meine erste Wahl. Ich habe eigentlich Geld gespart, um nach Griechenland reisen zu können, bevor... Naja, all dem hier.“  
  
„Warum gerade Griechenland?“  
  
Farlan schluckt. „Um die Schauplätze der homerischen Epen zu bestimmen“, erklärt er. „Christofer und ich waren besessen davon. Ich weiß noch, dass wir ständig darüber geredet haben. Ich hätte mir die Reise sogar leisten können, aber ich wusste, ich könnte nicht ohne ihn gehen, daher habe ich weitergespart.“  
  
„Christofer?“, fragt Erwin und Levi wirft Farlan einen aufmerksamen Blick zu, spürt wie Isabel ihre Körperhaltung neben ihm anspannt.  
  
Farlan schweigt ein paar Sekunden, dreht das Brot in seiner Hand hin und her, dann nimmt er noch einen großen Schluck von dem Wein. „Christofer war...“, beginnt er, stoppt zum Räuspern. „Christofer ist ein Freund, auch wenn wir bevor ich Berlin verließ nicht mehr viel Kontakt hatten. Er war einer der ersten, die eingezogen wurden, also nehme ich an, dass er kurz nach mir ebenfalls gegangen ist.“  
  
Erwin nickt wortlos, beobachtend genug, um keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen. „Hoffen wir, dass er da draußen Glück hatte“, sagt er knapp, woraufhin Farlan wieder eigenartig weiblich anmutend mit der Hand winkt.  
  
„Ach, ich bin mir sicher, es geht ihm gut“, sagt der Mann ausweichend, „Er war immer ein Soldat, selbst als wir noch jünger waren. Wenn jemand gut zurecht gekommen ist, dann er.“  
  
Erwin nickt wieder und korrigiert Farlan nicht, auch wenn es offensichtlich ist für Levi, dass er weiß, dass im Krieg niemand nur mit Talent allein überlebt. Farlan isst sein Brot weiter, weniger begeistert als zuvor, vermittelt Levi den Eindruck, dass ihm das Thema den Appetit genommen hat. Die Stille hält noch eine Weile an, bis Isabel sie durchbricht.  
  
„Können wir wieder schwimmen gehen, Erwin?“, fragt sie den Mann, der lächelt und müde seufzt.  
  
„Klar“, sagt er trotzdem. „Lass mich nur noch eine Minute ausruhen, in Ordnung?“    
  
Isabel nickt und lächelt auch. „Gut“, willigt sie ein, wirft sich auf der Decke neben Levi in einem Fleck Sonne auf den Rücken. „Zu Hause haben wir genauso in der Sonne gelegen und uns die Wolken angesehen“, teilt sie ihnen mit, „manchmal hat man irgendwelche Gestalten gesehen, wie Pferde oder Hunde oder irgendetwas in der Art.“  
  
„Ich habe das auch gemacht, als ich jung war“, sagt Erwin ihr, ebenfalls auf dem Rücken liegend, seine Wangen sind in einer Weise gerötet, bei der Levi sich fragt, ob er betrunken ist. „Hinter unserem Haus war ein Garten und an Tagen wie diesen bin ich zum Lesen rausgegangen und wenn ich keine Lust mehr darauf hatte, habe ich zu den Wolken gestarrt.“  
  
„Was hast du gelesen?“, fragt Farlan, sich ihrer Konversation anschließend, sodass Levi als Einziger sitzt.  
  
„Dies und das“, antwortet Erwin locker. „Kipling, Burroughs, Jules Verne.“  
  
„Ich habe diese Bücher geliebt“, erzählt Farlan ihm fast träumend. „Nachdem ich In achtzig Tagen um die Welt gelesen habe, wollte ich nach England ziehen und ein Privatier werden.“    
  
Erwin lacht laut. „Du wärst ohne Zweifel auch gut darin gewesen“, entgegnet er.  
  
„Ich weiß“, stimmt Farlan zu. „Ich war am Boden zerstört, als meine Eltern mir gesagt haben, dass wir nicht so viel Geld haben.“  
  
„Vielleicht eines Tages“, meint Erwin. „Du könntest immer reich heiraten.“  
  
Farlan bricht in Gelächter aus, verschluckt sich fast an dem Wein, den er getrunken hat. „Ich glaube, wenn ich es jetzt täte, würde ich den Namen Friedrich behalten“, sagt er, als er wieder sprechen kann. „So nenne ich mich heutzutage“, erklärt er Erwin, der die Stirn runzelt.  
  
„Eine geheime Identität“, denkt der Mann laut. „Es würde auf jeden Fall ein gewisses Etwas zu deiner bereits verzaubernden Persönlichkeit hinzufügen.“  
  
„Falls das nicht über reich und mächtig siegt, dann weiß ich auch nicht“, sagt Farlan und lacht erneut. „Es ist peinlich, doch manchmal träume ich noch davon. Ich wusste immer, dass ich für ein einfaches Leben gemacht war.“  
  
Levi schnaubt. „Was für eine Person will den ganzen Tag auf dem Arsch sitzen und nichts tun?“, fragt er sie. „Da wo ich herkomme, haben wir gespuckt nachdem wir über Leute wie dich geredet haben, um sicher zu gehen, dass wir uns nichts von dieser scheiß Faulheit einfangen.“  
  
Erwin und Farlan sehen sich an und lachen. „Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass er so ist?“, fragt Farlan den Mann, der nickt.  
  
„Das ist er tatsächlich“, entgegnet er, hebt die fast leere Weinflasche. „Ein Toast auf einen wahren Helden der Arbeiterklasse!“  
  
„Hört, hört!“, stößt Farlan hervor und sie trinken, bevor sie auf die Decke kippen, wie die Idioten lachend.  
  
„Was zur Hölle?“, murmelt Levi, die beiden ansehend, ohne es vermeiden zu können, aus Ungläubigkeit das Gesicht zu verziehen.  
  
„Ihr seid verrückt“, nuschelt Isabel schläfrig von ihrem Platz in der Sonne aus, die Augen schließend. „Deshalb habe ich Stadtmenschen nie gemocht. Ihr macht alles immer so kompliziert.“      
  
„Belehr uns“, meint Farlan zu ihr, das letzte Bisschen von dem Wein trinkend. „Bring uns die Lebensphilosophie deiner Leute bei.“  
  
Isabel runzelt verärgert die Stirn, bevor sie einfach sagt, „Du hast deine Pferde und du hast deinen Wagen. Alles andere ist Pipapo.“  
  
„Ein Wagen, also?“, fragt Erwin nachdenklich. „Bist du so herumgekommen?“  
  
Isabel nickt. „Nur ein Wagen und Pferde und frische Luft“, wiederholt sie. „Sonst braucht man nichts.“  
  
Levi sieht, wie Erwin sie warm ansieht, doch mit etwas das Mitleid ähnelt in seinem Blick, bevor er sagt, „Das hört sich überhaupt nicht schlecht an“, sagt er leise, dann legt er sich wieder hin und sie verstummen alle lange, bis Farlan anfängt zu kichern.  
  
„Was?“, fragt Levi und das Kichern des Mannes wird zu einem atemlosen Lachen.  
  
„Held der Arbeiterklasse“, bringt er zustande, woraufhin Erwin ebenfalls lacht und Levi die Augen verdreht.  
  
„Ihr zwei seid verdammte Idioten“, teilt Levi ihnen mit, als sie sich Tränen aus den Augen wischen.  
  
„Ich glaube, damit hast du recht“, sagt Erwin ihm, wendet sich dann an Isabel, „doch wenn wir noch ein wenig schwimmen, tun wir das besser jetzt.“ Sie kommen beide auf die Beine und Isabel rennt ins Wasser, während Erwin zurückbleibt, Levi ansieht. „Willst du nicht schwimmen?“, fragt er und Levi schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, nicht nackt“, antwortet er, Farlan nicht ansehend, trotz des Kicherns, das der Mann herauslässt.  
  
„Dann in deiner Unterwäsche“, sagt Erwin und etwas an seinem Lächeln macht Levi nervös. „Selbst dann hast du vermutlich mehr an, als ich gerade.“  
  
Farlan stößt noch ein Lachen aus hinter ihm, während Levi einen Moment lang zögert, dann die Schnürsenkel aufmacht, seine Finger halten fast gar nicht daran fest. Er kommt auf die Füße und zieht sich schnell aus, folgt Erwin zum Ufer des Flusses, fühlt sich furchtbar ausgesetzt in seiner engen Unterwäsche, obwohl Erwin ihn kaum angesehen hat, seitdem er keine Kleidung mehr trägt. Er sieht dem Mann zu, wie er in den Fluss geht und taucht, schnell dorthin schwimmt, wo Isabel wartet. Levi tunkt einen Fuß in das Wasser; es fühlt sich viel wärmer an, als es am frühen Morgen der Fall war und er geht weiter hinein, schließlich den Kopf unter die Oberfläche steckend, um die herrliche Kühle auf der brennenden Haut in seinem Nacken zu fühlen. Er schwimmt zu Erwin und Isabel, stellt sich auf den schlammigen Grund, das Wasser reicht ihm bis zum Hals, während es Erwin gerade einmal bis zur muskulösen Brust geht.  
  
„Ist es nicht schön, großer Bruder?“, fragt Isabel ihn, auf ihrem Rücken treibend und ihre Beine nacheinander aus dem Wasser hebend.  
  
Levi stimmt leise zu, versucht, zu ignorieren, wie sich der Schlamm zwischen seinen Zehen herausquetscht. „Könnte ein bisschen weniger Schmuddel vertragen“, meint er, die Füße hebend und anfangend herumzuschwimmen.  
  
„Kannst du mich wieder werfen, Erwin?“, fragt Isabel den Mann, der lächelt.  
  
„Kann ich das?“, fragt er zurück, greift das quietschende Mädchen an der Hüfte und hebt sie auf die Arme, bevor er sie langsam herumwirbelt und loslässt; Isabel landet einen knappen Meter entfernt, mit einem Klatscher, der Levi die Augen schließen und sich das Wasser vom Gesicht wischen lässt. Das Mädchen taucht ein paar Sekunden später wieder auf, verrückt kichernd.  
  
„Noch mal!“, ruft sie, woraufhin Erwin lacht und das ganze zu Isabels Freude wiederholt.  
  
„Du auch?“, fragt Erwin Levi, während er langsam näher schwimmt; das düstere Vergnügen auf seinem Gesicht macht Levi skeptisch.  
  
„Nein“, sagt er dem Mann, der ihn ansieht, die buschigen Augenbrauen hebt.  
  
„Nein?“, entgegnet er mit einem Lächeln, das Levi ein paar Meter vor ihm stoppen lässt.  
  
„Ich weiß, was du vorhast“, sagt Levi, einen Ausdruck reiner Unschuld auf Erwins Gesicht aufkommen lassend, „und ich rate dir, damit aufzuhören.“        
  
„Was, ich?“, sagt Erwin, sich ihm annähernd. „Wann hatte ich jemals etwas vor?“  
  
„Ich meine es ernst“, verdeutlicht Levi ihm, das Lächeln nicht von seinem Gesicht fernhalten könnend. „Wag's dich-“  
  
Bevor er den Satz beendet hat, ist Erwin nach vorne gestürzt und hat Levi fest gepackt, ihn an sich und aus dem Wasser gezogen; Levi spürt einen Moment lang die Stärke seine Arme, bevor sie verschwinden und er fällt, die kühle Sommerluft für einen Augenblick auf seiner Haut, bis der Fluss ihn verschluckt, ihn schwerelos fühlen lassend nach der steinernen Schwere ein paar Sekundenbruchteile zuvor. Er kämpft sich den Weg an die Oberfläche, schnappt nach Luft und geht Erwin nach, der wegschwimmt, mühelos aus seiner Reichweite bleibt.  
  
„Hat doch Spaß gemacht, oder, großer Bruder?“, fragt Isabel ihn atemlos gerade als Levi Wasser in Erwins Richtung spritzt.  
  
„Nicht im Geringsten“, behauptet er, Erwin laut auflachen lassend. „Jaja, bleib du besser dahinten.“  
  
„Oder was?“, will der Mann wissen, amüsiert. „Wirst du mich dann werfen?“      
  
Levi beißt sie Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu lachen. „Ich werde dich verdammt nochmal ertränken, du Stück Scheiße“, versichert er dem Mann, auf ihn zuschwimmend, ihm nie nah kommend, trotz der ausholenden, halbherzigen Schwimmbewegungen von Erwin. Erst als er die Verfolgung aufgibt, sich gelassen auf seinem Rücken treiben lässt, taucht der Mann näher.  
  
„Ich hoffe, du bist nicht ernsthaft sauer“, sagt er, was Levi schnauben lässt.  
  
„Natürlich nicht“, teilt er ihm leise mit, Isabel beobachtend, während sie am Ufer versucht, einen kleinen Fisch mit ihren bloßen Händen zu fangen. „Ich wünsche mir fast, wir müssen nicht gehen.“      
  
„Wir können morgen wiederkommen“, schlägt Erwin vor, „bevor wir zurück in die Stadt fahren.“  
  
Levi brummt, einen Moment die Augen schließend, bevor er den Körper ausstreckt und die Füße in den knöcheltiefen Schlamm steckt und zurück zum Flussufer geht. Sobald er aus dem Wasser gekommen ist, spürt er seine durchnässte Unterwäsche an sich kleben und verschwendet keine Zeit dabei, sich seine Kleidung zu schnappen zum Umziehen hinter die Bäume zu marschieren, wo er nackt in seine Hose schlüpft, dann sein Hemd anzieht und das Wasser aus der Unterwäsche dreht. Beim Zurückgehen zur Decke läuft er Erwin über den Weg, der ihn anlächelt und schließlich selbst hinter den Bäumen verschwindet.  
  
„Hat's Spaß gemacht?“, fragt Farlan ihn und etwas an dem Ton seiner Stimme lässt Levi ihm seine nasse Unterhose ins Gesicht werfen. Der Mann setzt sich auf, überrascht und aufkeuchend.  
  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, das zu lassen, oder nicht?“, entgegnet Levi, sich niedersetzend und das letzte Bisschen von dem Wasser trinkend, das warm schmeckt auf seinen kühlen Lippen.  
  
Farlan wirft das Stoffbündel in Levis Rücken, bringt ihn zum Lachen. „Vielleicht solltest du aufhören, so viel in meine Fragen hineinzulesen“, schlägt Farlan vor.  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du aufhören, ständig alles zu hinterfragen“, meint Levi unreif, dann verstummen sie beide.  
  
  
  
Nachdem Isabel und Erwin fertig mit dem Umziehen sind, packen sie ihre Sachen ein, Levi legt auf dem Rückweg die Decke zwischen sich und den Gepäckträger. Als sie das Gasthaus erreichen, wünschen sie sich alle, dass sie wieder schwimmen könnten, ein Gefühl, das sich in der Hitze im Auto nur verstärkt, sich aber ein wenig mildert, als sie ihre Fenster alle runterfahren.      
  
Sie tun bis zum Abendessen nichts, liegen alle auf irgendeiner Oberfläche, die ihnen passend erscheint; Farlan auf einem Sessel, seine Beine über die Armlehne geworfen, Isabel auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin und Erwin auf dem Sofa, ein Bein hängt an der Seite runter und das andere ist angezogen. Levi sitzt im anderen Sessel und stützt seine Wange auf seiner Hand ab, gähnt alle fünf Minuten. Keinem von ihnen ist nach Kochen zumute und letztendlich einigen sie sich gerade noch so über die Aufgaben und machen Essen.  
  
Bevor die Sonne untergeht, tragen sie ihre Stühle zur Obstplantage, genießen den kühlen Abend und folgen den Libellen träge mit ihren Augen, während sie um die Apfelbäume fliegen. Erwin und Farlan rauchen still ihre Zigaretten, Isabel schnappt sich ihre U-Boot Sammlung, zeigt Erwin die Schnipsel, der überrascht und interessiert wirkt.  
  
„Das ist ein Typ VII C“, erklärt sie, auf ein Bild zeigend, ihre Stimmlage seltsam ernst. „Es hat dieselbe Anzahl an Torpedos wie Typ VII B, aber es hat auch Sonar. Es ist außerdem ein bisschen größer, aber sonst unterscheiden sie sich nicht wirklich voneinander.“  
  
„Verstehe“, äußert Erwin leise. „Warum weißt du so viel darüber?“  
  
„Ein Freund hat es mir erzählt“, sagt sie, wie nebenbei erwähnt, zum nächsten Schnipsel übergehend.  
  
Levi und Farlan tauschen einen Blick aus, sprechen aber nicht, als Erwin weitermacht, „Und dein Freund, warum wusste er so viel?“  
  
„Sein Bruder war in einem U-Boot“, erklärt Isabel, woraufhin Levi sich umdreht. „Er hat gesagt, dass er das machen wollte, aber sie haben ihn stattdessen auf ein Schiff geschickt. Er wusste trotzdem viel über U-Boote, weil das sein Traum war.“  
  
„Wo hast du ihn getroffen?“, fragt Levi sie jetzt, aber sie antwortet nicht, kramt mit einem abwesenden Blick durch die Bilder.  
  
„Mach dir nichts daraus“, meint Farlan leise zu Erwin, gerade als dieser den Mund öffnen wollte. „Du wirst nicht mehr aus ihr herauskriegen.“  
Der Mann scheint es zu glauben und verwirft, was er sagen wollte, wendet sich stattdessen wieder zu den Zeitungsausschnitten. „Was ist damit?“  
  
„Das ist U 38“, sagt sie zu ihm, als hätte Levi die Frage niemals ausgesprochen. „Es ist ein Typ IX A.“  
  
Sie gehen den Rest ihrer Sammlung durch, dann wünscht sie ihnen eine gute Nacht, begleitet von Farlan, als sie die Treppen zu dem Schlafzimmer hochgeht und Levi nimmt an, dass es weniger damit zu tun hat, das der Mann müde ist, sondern mehr damit, ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Nachdem sie gegangen sind, kehrt eine Stille über den Garten ein, erst durchbrochen von dem entfernten Ruf eines Kuckucks, bis Erwin sich räuspert.  
  
„Ich vermute, ich sollte das nicht ansprechen“, beginnt der Mann, woraufhin Levi ihn ansieht, „aber ich wollte mich entschuldigen wegen letzter Nacht. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass dir mein Mangel an Selbstbeherrschung ein unwohles Gefühl gegeben hat.“  
  
Levi richtet seine Augen auf das feuchte Gras zu seinen Füßen, sagt lange nichts. „Ich kann nicht wirklich sagen, ob es so war oder nicht“, murmelt er schließlich. „Ich bin mir da selbst nicht so sicher.“  
  
„Verstehe“, flüstert Erwin. „Ich würde nicht wollen, dass es beeinflusst, wie du über unsere gemeinsame Arbeit denkst.“  
  
„Das wird es nicht“, sagt Levi ihm schnell, sich dessen sicher. „Das hat es nicht. Ich störe mich nicht daran.“  
  
„Gut“, sagt der Mann, Levi ein schnelles Lächeln zukommen lassend. „Es ist nur, dass ich noch nie-“  
  
„Du musst es nicht erklären“, redet Levi ihm ins Wort, auch wenn er sich fragen muss, wie dieser Satz geendet hätte. „Es passiert. Wir müssen nicht darüber reden.“  
  
„Wie du möchtest“, sagt Erwin.  
  
Trotz seiner Worte macht Levi sich darüber Gedanken, die verschiedenen Gründe, das Warum. Er erinnert sich an den abgerissenen Brief, den er fand, an Erwins Geständnis, einsam zu sein, aber es kommt ihm wie eine schwache Erklärung vor; immerhin, wie einsam konnte der Mann sein, nachdem er nicht einmal zwei Tage zuvor eine Nacht mit Lilian verbracht hatte? Er wirft einen Blick in das Gesicht des Mannes, das nachdenklich ist in der Stille, die erneut zwischen sie gefallen ist.  
  
„Seit wann lebst du in Deutschland?“, fragt Levi flüsternd, um sie zu durchbrechen, Erwins Stirnrunzeln lässt ihn kurz fürchten, dass er wieder keine Antwort geben wird.    
  
„Ein bisschen mehr als zehn Jahre“, antwortet der Mann ähnlich leise, sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselt zwischen Müdigkeit und Sorge. „In letzter Zeit kam ich mir so...“  
  
„Was?“, möchte Levi wissen, als Erwins Worte sich verlaufen und er den Kopf schüttelt.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelt er und seufzt. „Ich denke, ich habe Angst, dass ich es alles vergessen werde. Manchmal kann es so schwer sein, mich zu erinnern.“          
  
Levi denkt über diese Worte nach und glaubt, es zu verstehen. Es ist nicht halb so lange her, seit er Berlin verließ, der einzige Ort, den er je als ein Zuhause gesehen hat und die Einzelheiten allein verschwimmen in seinen Gedanken: die Farbe der Wände ihres kleinen Ladens, der Ausblick aus seinem Schlafzimmerfenster, wie viele Schubladen sie in der Küche hatten.  
  
„Manchmal denke ich an die Dinge, die ich aufgegeben habe“, erzählt Erwin ihm leise, seine Stimme voll mit plötzlicher Trauer, „und wenn ich mir ansehe, was ich erreicht habe, weiß ich nicht, ob es das wert gewesen ist.“  
  
Levi weiß nicht, was er sagen soll also nickt er nur, sich die Erschöpfung und das Kummer in Erwins Gesicht ansehend und ein merkwürdiges Engegefühl in seiner Brust fühlend. Er wünscht sich, dass er tröstende Worte bereit hätte, etwas, was er sagen könnte, irgendeine Gewissheit, die er dem Mann verleihen könnte, doch sein Verstand bietet nichts.  
  
„Vielleicht muss ich warten, um es sicher wissen zu können“, sagt der Mann und seufzt wieder. „Ich bin mir allerdings sicher, das Warten ist für dich schlimmer.“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern. „Manchmal fühlt es sich nicht so an“, gibt er zu. „Ich kann mich nicht an sehr vieles vor all dem hier erinnern. Es ist leichter, etwas zu bewältigen, wenn es alles ist, was du jemals gekannt hast. Ich glaube, deshalb hat Farlan solche Probleme damit.“  
  
„Wie war es?“, will Erwin nun von ihm wissen. „Dein Leben in Berlin?“  
  
Levi seufzt, drückt für ein paar Sekunden seine Hände auf die Augen. „Es schien immer so, als gehörte ich nicht dorthin“, erklärt er, sich selbst fragend, warum er so viel redet. „Es hat sich nicht so angefühlt, als könnte ich irgendwo hingehören. Bevor sie mir gesagt haben, dass ich ein Jude wäre, wusste ich kaum, was das bedeutet. Was sie über Gemeinschaft und Religion gesagt haben, hat nie Sinn für mich gemacht. Ich hatte das alles nicht. Ich erinnere mich, wie verdammt ungerecht es sich alles angefühlt hat, nur weil meine Mutter Jüdin war. Sie war damals schon seit Jahren tot gewesen, ich konnte mich kaum daran erinnern, wie sie aussah. Ich habe meine Großeltern noch nie kennengelernt und plötzlich wurden sie zu den Menschen, die von dort an den Rest meines Lebens bestimmt haben.“  
  
Er sieht Erwin an, fürchtet das Mitleid, das er erwartet zu sehen, findet stattdessen jedoch Sympathie. „Wie alt warst du, als deine Mutter starb?“  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, gibt Levi zu. „Mein Onkel und ich haben danach nicht viel darüber geredet. Ich weiß, dass ich noch nicht mit der Schule angefangen habe, als er ankam, also kann ich nicht sehr alt gewesen sein.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid, das zu hören“, teilt der Mann ihm sanft mit. „Ich weiß, wie es ist, ein Elternteil zu verlieren. Es ist ein sehr einzigartiger Schmerz.“  
  
Levi seufzt. „Man könnte meinen, es würde keine Rolle spielen“, murmelt er. „Wie ich gesagt habe, ich kann mich jetzt kaum mehr an sie erinnern.“  
  
„Ich glaube, dass es viele Dinge gibt, an die wir uns nicht erinnern können“, sagt Erwin, „was wichtig für unser Leben wird. Sie war die erste Person, die dich jemals auf dem Arm hatte – wie könnte das keine Bedeutung haben?“  
  
„Wohl eher die einzige Person“, flüstert Levi, ein bitteres Lachen ausstoßend. „Bevor Farlan ankam zumindest.“  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, der das tun kann“, sagt Erwin ihm, sein Blick auf den lavendelfarbenen Schattierungen des Himmels. „Es ist nicht gut, zu lange einsam zu sein.“  
  
„Wie du es gewesen bist?“, fragt Levi, bevor er sich davon abhalten kann, der Mann dreht sich daraufhin mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm.  
  
„Ja“, entgegnet Erwin schließlich. „Wie ich es war.“  
  
  
  
Als Levi sich schließlich in das kleine Bett in der Küche legt, spürt er die Länge des Tages als einen Schmerz, der scheinbar in jedem seiner Muskeln steckt, was trotzdem nicht verhindern kann, dass er einschläft, sobald sein Kopf auf dem Kissen landet. Er schläft so tief und fest, dass er am Morgen fast eine Minute braucht, bis er sich wieder Ort und Zeit bewusst ist. Die Dunkelheit der Hütte ist gefüllt mit dem schwachen Geräusch von Erwins Schnarchen, das bis zur Küche reicht. Er zieht seine Schuhe an und geht nach draußen, wo der Nebel über dem hohen Gras hängt, den Weg vor ihm verschleiert, als er zur Latrine und zurück wandert. Er feuert den Ofen an, spürt die Kälte aus dem Keller durch den Boden in die Küche schleichen, auch wenn der wolkenlose Himmel der Vordämmerung einen weiteren heißen Tag verspricht.  
  
Levi ist bereits bei seiner zweiten Tasse Tee, als Isabel und Farlan wachwerden und übertrieben leise in die Küche schleichen, um Erwin nicht zu wecken.  
  
Sie reden leise miteinander, während Farlan den Ofen nicht erlöschen lässt und Levi sich mit dem Heizgerät beschäftigt, mit Isabel eine kurzlebige Meinungsverschiedenheit führend, wie wichtig es ist, regelmäßig zu baden. Als ihr Gastgeber schließlich zu ihnen kommt, tropft Isabels sorgfältig gebürstetes Haar mittlerweile den Küchenboden nass und Farlan wird mit ihrem Frühstück fertig.  
  
„Wie lange seid ihr noch aufgeblieben, nachdem wir gegangen sind?“, fragt Farlan Levi, nachdem Erwin auf dem Weg nach draußen das Zimmer durchquert hat.  
  
„Nicht lange“, sagt Levi ihm. „Nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde.“  
  
„Verschwendete Gelegenheiten“, murmelt Farlan zur Pfanne, bevor er ihre Würste auf einen Teller schiebt und zum Tisch trägt.  
  
„Fang nicht damit an“, sagt Levi ihm wieder, den Mann zum Seufzen bringend.  
  
„Ich habe es dir gesagt“, entgegnet Farlan, „du solltest es genießen solange du noch kannst. Nur das wird am Ende gut sein.“  
  
„Was genießen?“, fragt Isabel und Farlan schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Nichts“, erklärt er lächelnd. „Dieser Ort. Es ist schön hier, oder nicht?“    
  
Isabel nickt und steckt sich ein Stück Wurst in den Mund, spuckt es wenige Momente jedoch wieder auf den Teller, nachdem es ihre Zunge verbrannt hat, woraufhin Farlan seufzt und „kleine Wilde“ murmelt. Als Erwin zurück in die Küche kommt, begrüßen sie ihn warm, während Levi ihm eine Tasse Tee eingießt, welche er mit einem Lächeln annimmt.  
  
„Danke“, sagt er leise. „Du machst ihn immer viel besser als ich.“  
  
„Es ist die Liebe, die er reinmacht“, teilt Farlan dem Mann schnell mit, „das ist die Geheimzutat.“  
  
Levi starrt ihn verzweifelt an, während Erwin nachdenklich brummt. „Ich habe gehört, dass es überraschend wichtig ist im Kochen“, sagt er einfach, ihnen noch ein Lächeln zuwerfend.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück entschließen sie sich dazu, zum Fluss zurückzukehren und verlassen die Hütte nach dem Abendessen am späten Nachmittag und Levi hat das Gefühl, dass es eher damit zu tun hat, dass niemand von ihnen wirklich zur Stadt zurück will. Erwin fährt sie zurück zum Gasthaus, zum Entsetzen des Besitzers, der ihnen trotzdem zwei Fahrräder ausleiht, wenn auch andere als von dem Vortag. Als Levi und Farlan am Flussufer anhalten, wo sie den letzten Tag verbracht haben, besuchen Erwin und Isabel einen Bauernhof weiter weg, versprechen, in ein paar Stunden wiederzukommen, bevor sie den Rückweg antreten.  
  
Farlan lässt das Fahrrad an einem Baum lehnen, während Levi die Decke auseinanderfaltet, sie auf dem Boden ausbreitet und sich hinlegt, das Gras kitzelt seine Knöchel. Die Luft bringt immer noch diese mutterleibartige Wärme mit sich, welche sich auf Levis Körper niederlegen zu scheint, sobald seine Muskeln sich entspannen und er seine Augen schließt, eher spürend als sehend, wie der Mann sich neben ihn legt. Sie liegen für eine Weile so da, nicht sprechend, nur den Sommer in all seinen berauschen Gerüchen, Gras und Wasser, Erde und Feuchtigkeit, die anwidernde Süße von Kerbel und Sonnenwenden. Zu Levis Linken seufzt Farlan, sich zufrieden anhörend.  
  
„Das wird eine schöne Erinnerung sein“, sagt der Mann.  
  
Levi stimmt zu, sieht zu den Ästen der Birke, ihre Blätter scheckig vom Sonnenlicht, das Grün fast schmerzhaft hell. Er realisiert, dass das die einzige Erinnerung dieser Art ist, die er hat, von faulen Tagen, damit verbracht, einfach nur zu sein, zu existieren und er ist sich nicht sicher, ob diese Erkenntnis ihn traurig macht oder nicht. Immerhin, ist es nicht besser, wenigstens diese eine zu besitzen als gar keine?  
  
„Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass ich dich nie traurig machen wollte“, macht Farlan weiter und Levi braucht einen Moment, um zu bemerken, dass sie nicht dasselbe denken. „Wegen dir und Erwin, meine ich.“  
  
Levi weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, ist nicht in der Lage, so zu tun, als existiere so etwas zwischen ihm und Erwin, doch als eine kleine Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein sich zu Wort meldet, dass, ausgehend von Erwins Verhalten, es durchaus möglich ist, lässt er sie nicht verstummen. Er denkt an die sanften Worte des Mannes, den Respekt in seiner Art zu reden, die Zärtlichkeit seiner Berührung und runzelt die Stirn. Trotzdessen, dass die Sache, vor der Farlan ihn warnt, gar nicht wirklich existiert, kann Levi nicht leugnen, dass er Recht hat; diese Dinge enden öfter schlecht als gut.  
  
„Ich denke, ich habe zu lange gelebt, um noch ein Optimist zu sein“, fährt Farlan fort, als Levi nicht spricht, „aber ich bin froh, dass du jemanden gefunden hast. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht könnt ihr beiden, wenn er Krieg vorbei ist, so weitermachen.“  
  
„Machen Menschen das wirklich?“, fragt Levi ihn jetzt. „Menschen wie wir, haben die das getan?“  
  
Farlan schweigt für einen Moment, bevor er seufzt. „Nein, ich denke nicht“, gibt er zu, sich abgewiesen anhörend. „Ich würde gerne glauben, dass Christofer und ich ohne den Krieg... Aber ich denke, du hast Recht. Menschen wie wir tun so etwas nicht.“    
  
Levi denkt zurück an die wenigen Männer, die er in Berlin kannte – naja, die wenigen, bei denen er es als erstes erkannte, abgesehen davon wie ihre Schwänze gekrümmt waren – und es wirkte auf ihn, dass die Meisten von ihnen verheiratet waren. Er hatte die Ringe an ihren Fingern gesehen und sie relativ schnell ignoriert; was bedeutete es ihm, wenn sie es waren? Und Erwin, was ist er für ihn, falls er auch verheiratet ist?  
  
Sie verstummen und Levi schließt wieder die Augen, lässt das weiche Rascheln der Blätter und das Raunen des Flusses seinen Verstand füllen und die Gedanken, die er seit den letzten Stunden der Vergnügung zu verwirrend findet ruhen. Er erlaubt sich, wenn auch nur für diesen Augenblick, zu glauben, dass außerhalb dieses Moments nichts existiert; kein Krieg, keine Angst, kein Dresden. Nach einer Weile vermischen sich die Geräusche des Windes und der Strömung mit Farlans leisem Schnarchen, was Levi in einen tiefen Schlaf einlullt. Er träumt von der Hütte; Erwin sitzt am Feuer, sein Rücken ist Levi zugedreht, die Flammen bemalen seine Arme mit roten Farbtönen. Levi ruft seinen Namen, doch er dreht sich nicht um und als Levi näherkommt, um in sein Gesicht zu sehen, sieht er wie jede Farbe von seinen Wangen gewichen ist und seine Arme voll mit tiefen Schnitten sind, aus denen Blut in das Hemd strömt. Der Mann sieht ihn nicht einmal jetzt an, sondern starrt in die Feuerstelle, seine Augen flackern zwischen Leben und Tod, die Hände ruhen schlaff zwischen seinen Knien. Levi nimmt eine Hand in seine, überrascht von der Kälte, die hindurchsticht und weckt ihn zusammen mit einem plötzlich ausbrechenden Geräusch, das seine Augen aufzwingt.    
  
Er bemerkt, dass er Farlan an sich gezogen hat, eine Gewohnheit ihrer Jahre, nebeneinander zu schlafen und als er die Hände plötzlich wegzieht, erschreckt der Mann sich und wacht auf, springt sofort auf die Füße, als er die Soldaten sieht, die auf sie zukommen. Sie sind zu fünft, junge Männer, jünger als Levi und Farlan, tragen Uniformen und starren sie an, tauschen ein paar gemurmelte Worte miteinander aus, die Levi akustisch nicht verstehen kann. Von dem Schwanken ihrer Schritte zu urteilen, haben sie getrunken, was, zusammen mit der Arroganz ihres Stolzierens, Levis Herz wild pochen lässt. Er sieht zu Farlan, der mit zitternden Händen sein Hemd glättet und er kann nicht anders, als sich fragen, wie schuldig sie wohl gucken müssen.  
  
„Was ist das denn?“, meint einer der Soldaten, vor den anderen gehend. „Was war das alles gerade?“  
  
„Gar nichts“, stammelt Farlan, mit einer Hand durch seine Haare fahrend. „Wir haben nur geschlafen.“  
  
„Geschlafen?“, wiederholt der Soldat und Farlan nickt, einen hastigen Blick zu Levi werfend, als die anderen näher kommen.  
  
„Ja“, sagt Farlan jetzt und etwas an der Art, wie er das alles sagt, gibt Levi den Eindruck, dass es nicht das erste Mal ist. „Wir sind einfach nur eingeschlafen, das ist alles.“  
  
„Er hatte seine Arme um dir“, betont ein anderer, in Levis Richtung nickend, dessen Augen von einem zum anderen wandern, während er versucht, die beste Vorgehensweise zu bestimmen. „Wir haben es alle gesehen.“  
  
„Es war nichts“, beharrt Farlan, mit den Schultern zuckend und ein nervöses Lachen ausstoßend. „Er ist es nur gewöhnt, seine Freundin so umarmen. Stimmt's, Lukas?“  
  
Levi lugt den Mann an und nickt. „Das stimmt“, sagt er, versuchend, seine Körperhaltung zu lockern, als er Farlans steife bemerkt. „Sie liebt es, wenn ich das mache.“  
  
„Also bist du keine Schwuchtel?“, fragt der Soldat Levi.  
  
„Nein“, stellt Levi klar, versucht, mit seinen Gesichtszügen nach der Beleidigung das richtige Maß an Betroffenheit zu übermitteln.  
  
„Wie heißt deine Freundin?“, ruft jemand von der Gruppe, als der Anführer nach vorne und auf die Decke tritt, die noch auf dem Boden liegt.  
  
„Lilian“, sagt Levi, als ersten Namen, der ihm in den Sinn kommt, „und du nimmst besser deine beschissenen Stiefel von meinem Eigentum.“  
  
Der Soldat sieht zur Decke herunter und dann wieder in Levis Gesicht, bevor er langsam die Sohlen seiner Stiefel auf dem Stoff abstreift und nach vorne geht, bis er direkt vor Levi steht. Er spürt das Blut in seinem Kopf rauschen, als diese ruhige Wut sich in seinen Muskeln aufbaut und er in die Augen des Soldaten starrt, sich wünschend, sie wären so starr und leblos wie die von demjenigen, den er erschossen hat. Er riecht den Alkohol in dem Atem des Mannes, als er in sein Gesicht sieht, seine Gedanken voll mit Erwins Ratschlag.  
  
„Tut mir leid dafür“, meint der Mann zu ihm, seine Stimme belustigt. „Ich war neugierig, was du dagegen machen willst. Scheiß dreckiger Schwanzlutscher.“  
  
Levi sieht hinter den Mann, zu den zertretenen Grashalmen, die jetzt auf der Decke kleben, zusammen mit dem Dreck und getrockneten Schlamm. Einen Moment lang scheint nichts davon real zu sein, die Ruhe von zuvor, die sich schnell dazu gewandelt hat und für ein paar Sekunden fragt Levi sich, ob er noch träumt, ob das nur die Fortsetzung des Albtraumes ist, den er davor hatte. Während sein Körper vor Wut zittert, sieht Levi die Gestalt an, die über ihm lehnt – die Andeutung des Lächelns auf den Lippen des Mannes, die Narbe, die durch seine Augenbraue läuft – und schnaubt, bevor er ihm ins Gesicht spuckt.  
  
In einem ruhigen Moment hebt sich die Hand des Soldaten zu seiner Wange, um die nasse Spur zu berühren, die der Speichel hinterlässt, während er zu seinem Kinn herabläuft. Levi hört Farlan neben sich keuchen, kurz bevor der Mann einen wütenden Schrei herauslässt und auf Levi zustürzt, seine Hände machen sich dazu bereit, ihn zu greifen. Levi weicht fast mühelos aus, gelangt hinter den Mann und tritt ihn hart hinters Knie. Die Wucht der Attacke zwingt diesen in die Knie und Levi verschwendet keine Zeit damit, die Arme um seinen Hals zu schlingen, mit der Spitze seines Schuhs noch eine Landung in die Leiste des Mannes verpassend, als dieser versucht, Levi von seinem Rücken zu werfen. Der Soldat krümmt sich, seine Hände greifen seinen Schritt, während er nach Luft schnappt und ehe ein paar starke Hände Levis Hemdrücken zu fassen bekommen, verengt er seinen Griff, lässt den Mann würgend auf dem Boden liegen, als er schließlich von ihm gezogen wird. Er hört Farlan rufen, bevor ihn ein Schlag trifft und eine andere, lautere Stimme zu ihnen herüberschallt – Erwins Stimme.  
  
„Was zur Hölle geht hier vor sich?!“  
  
Levi dreht sich um und sieht den Mann auf sie zulaufen, während Isabel ihm folgt; sein Gesicht ist von Wut verzerrt, als er sich durch die Gruppe der Soldaten zu Levi und Farlan schiebt, kaum einen Blick zu dem Mann am Boden werfend, der sich noch den Hals hält, während er versucht, auf die Füße zu kommen, Levi mit einer Gier nach Rache anstarrend.  
  
„Diese verdammten Schwulen“, gelingt es ihm, hervorzuquetschen. „Wir sahen sie dabei... wie sie es fast in der Öffentlichkeit miteinander trieben... “  
  
„Wir haben nichts dergleichen getan!“, ruft Farlan, sich an Erwin wendend. „Wir haben geschlafen, mehr nicht, ich schwöre es!“  
  
Erwin sieht ihn an und dann Levi, seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und Levi weiß, dass sein Verstand fieberhaft arbeitet, die Einzelheiten ausarbeitet, zu Entschlüssen kommend, ohne irgendwelche Fragen stellen zu müssen, versuchend, einen Weg aus der Situation zu finden. Er sieht zum Mann, der sich den roten Striemen am Hals reibt, sein Gesichtsausdruck kalt.  
  
„Wissen Sie, wer das ist?“, fragt er den Mann, zu Farlan nickend. „Er ist der Sohn meiner Cousine.“  
  
„Und?“, fragt der Mann ihn zurück. „Er ist ein dreckiger-“  
  
„Sie sind jetzt besser vorsichtig“, schneidet Erwin ihm ins Wort, seine Stimme scharf und leise, „als was Sie ihn bezeichnen.“  
  
„Warum sollte mich das interessieren, Sie scheiß Bastard?“  
  
Levi sieht, wie Erwins Kiefer sich anspannt. „Weil ich, wenn Sie so eine Scheiße über den Sohn meiner Cousine auch nur flüstern, Ihren knochigen Arsch wegen Verleumdung durch jedes Gericht im Reich ziehen werde. Ist das klar, Hauptmann?“  
  
Der Soldat sieht Erwin trotzig an, schweigt aber, vermutlich darüber nachdenkend, was er als Nächstes sagen sollte, bevor er mit einem seiner fetten Finger auf Levi zeigt. „Der hat den anderen angefasst. Wir haben es alle gesehen. Sie waren auf dieser Decke und er hat ihn berührt.“  
  
Erwin dreht sich zu Levi, sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst, fast sauer. „Stimmt das, Lukas?“  
  
Levi sieht zu den Soldaten und zu Isabel, die zu Farlan gegangen ist und seine Hand genommen hat. Er schenkt dem Hauptmann einen Blick; der Mann windet sich noch von dem Schmerz in seinem Unterleib und Levi ist nach Lachen zumute, doch er tut es nicht. Er weiß, dass jetzt etwas gelöst werden muss, aber er sieht die Lösung nicht.  
  
„Er hat auch in mein Gesicht gespuckt und mich gewürgt“, macht der Soldat weiter, als weder Levi noch Erwin sprechen.  
  
„Ist das wahr?“, fragt Erwin Levi erneut. „Du hast in das Gesicht eines deutschen Soldaten gespuckt? Du hast ihn angegriffen?“      
  
„Ja“, sagt Levi, realisiert plötzlich wie das nun enden muss, als er eine Andeutung von Schmerz auf Erwins Gesicht sieht. „Ich habe das getan. Er hat mich Schwanzlutscher genannt, also habe ich ihn angespuckt. Und ihn ein bisschen gewürgt.“  
  
Der Schlag landet, bevor Levi eine Chance hat, es zu bemerken, eine Ohrfeige mit dem Handrücken, in sein Gesicht, die ihn auf den Boden befördert. Der Wald an Beinen vor ihm schwankt übelerregend und ein lautes Klingen ertönt in seinen Ohren, blendet alle anderen Geräusche aus. Der Schmerz kommt erst danach, eine scharfe Erinnerung an die Stärke von Erwins Armen, auch wenn Levi sich neben des pulsierenden Schockes fragt, ob der Mann sich zurückgehalten hat. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen und windet sich, schafft es, einen Arm zum Abstützen unter sich zu bekommen, schmeckt den eisernen Hauch von Blut in seinem Mund. Er zieht die Luft ein, als das Rauschen des Flusses langsam wieder zu ihm zurückkommt, kommt auf die Füße und spuckt dann ins Gras, die rote Blutspur befleckt das makellose Grün, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Erwins letzte Worte zu hören.  
  
„-tun mehr für dieses Land, als du es jemals wirst. Hast du das verstanden?“    
  
„Jawohl, Herr Sturmbannführer“, murmelt er, den Mund nur so weit wie nötig öffnend.  
  
„Gut“, bellt Erwin, sich wütend anhörend; Levi sieht ihn nicht an. „Vergiss es verdammt nochmal nicht. Und wenn ich dich je dabei erwische, dass du Friedrich nur ansiehst, werde ich dich noch am selben Tag nach Buchenwald schicken lassen. Haben wir uns da verstanden?“  
  
Levi schaudert bei dem Namen, murmelt jedoch, „Jawohl, Herr Sturmbannführer.“  
  
Er hört wie Erwin laut ausatmet. „Was für ein verfluchtes Schlamassel“, sagt er, scheinbar mehr zu sich als zu jemand anderem. „Ein perfekter freier Tag ruiniert.“  
  
Levi will lachen – die Aussage ist so zutreffend – seufzt jedoch nur. Die gesamte rechte Seite seines Gesichts pocht so dumpf, dass er es am Liebsten verziehen und jedes einzelne ihm bekannte Schimpfwort schreien möchte. Als er zuhört, wie Erwin ein paar Worte mit den Soldaten austauscht, versucht er sich dagegen zu verhärten und gegen die Realität, zu der sie nun gezwungen sind zurückzukehren, doch etwas daran fühlt sich schlimmer an als zuvor. Bitter kommt Levi auf seinen vorherigen Gedanken zurück, entscheidet, dass es nicht besser ist, solche Erinnerungen zu haben.  
  
  
  
Sie machen sich kurz danach auf den Rückweg, Erwin sagt Isabel, dass sie mit Farlan fahren soll. Levi setzt sich auf den Gepäckträger hinter Erwin, während die Soldaten anfangen, sich auszuziehen, miteinander lachend, als wäre nichts passiert. Sie treten die Reise zurück an, stoppen nach einem halben Kilometer plötzlich, als Erwin vom Fahrrad springt und durch das Gestrüpp zum Flussufer verschwindet, mit einem nassen Handtuch wiederkommend, welches er zusammenfaltet und Levi reicht.  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es hilft“, sagt er, etwas an seinem Ton lässt Levi sich fragen, ob es lediglich laut denkt. „Ich wollte das nicht... Es tut mir so-“    
  
„Lass es“, sagt Levi, einen Schmerz in seiner Brust fühlend, der beinahe dem in seinem Gesicht gleichkommt. „Du musst es nicht sagen. Es gibt keinen Grund dafür.“  
  
Levi lugt zu Erwins Gesicht und ist gezwungen wegzusehen; diese Trauer zu sehen, lässt ihn sich wünschen, aus seiner eigenen Haut flüchten zu können. Er presst vorsichtig das Handtuch gegen sein Gesicht; die Kälte hilft, möchte er Erwin sagen, doch er kann es nicht. Er dreht sich zu Isabel und Farlan, die ein paar Meter hinter ihnen angehalten haben.  
  
„Geht es euch gut?“, fragt er sie, erhält zur Antwort wortloses Nicken von ihnen; in Farlans Gesichtsausdruck liegt eine seltsame Entschlossenheit, eine Beharrlichkeit, die er nicht gewohnt ist zu sehen, die einen Moment lang seine Aufmerksamkeit erhascht.  
  
Sie legen den Rest des Weges mit einem Schweigen zurück, das anhält, bis sie bei der Hütte ankommen und selbst da wechseln sie nur die nötigsten Worte miteinander, als sie ihre Sachen einpacken und gehen. Der Einzige, der auf der Autofahrt versucht, ein Gespräch zu beginnen, ist Farlan, der Isabel fragt, ob sie den Bauernhof toll fand, doch ihr ausweichendes Schulterzucken ist ausreichend, um ihn zu entmutigen, weiter zu fragen und sie verstummen wieder.    
  
Als sie schließlich alle die Treppen zu ihrem Apartment hochgehen und durch die Tür nach drinnen schlurfen, kann Levi sich nicht an einen Moment in seinem Leben erinnern, an dem er sich erschöpfter gefühlt hat, elendiger, oder lebensmüder. Als der Tag sich zum Abend verdunkelt, kocht Farlan ein bescheidenes Abendessen für sie, welches sie in anhaltender Stille essen. Nachts kann Levi es nicht ertragen, sich dem Anderen anzunähern, fühlt sich als wäre etwas von dem Trost, den sie dadurch erhalten haben, endgültig verloren gegangen und ehe er einschläft, fragt Levi sich matt, wann er verlernt hat zu weinen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -Gewalt  
> -Kraftausdrücke


	9. Chapter 9

Levi wacht von einem stechenden Schmerz in seiner Schulter auf, da er die ganze Nacht versucht hat, zu vermeiden, mit der rechten Gesichtshälfte auf dem Kissen zu liegen; der Schmerz von dem Schlag ist immer noch da, unter der geschwollenen, sich verdunkelnden Haut, wodurch sich ihr beschissenes Frühstück zu einer Tortur entpuppt, statt zu einer angenehmen Mahlzeit. Als Levi seinen halbleeren Teller zu Isabel schiebt, fühlt er schon wie durch den Schlafmangel ein Kopfschmerz auf seine Schläfen zu drücken beginnt und seine Antworten auf Farlans Fragen über seine Pläne für den Tag sind nicht mehr als kaum hörbare Grunzer, gedacht den Mann davon abzuhalten, ihm weitere zu stellen. Farlan scheint uncharakteristisch energetisch zu sein, leert die Teller, macht den Abwasch, plaudert dabei mit Isabel, die Levis Frühstück mit einem großen Appetit beendet. Anscheinend hat es ihnen richtig gutgetan, über die Geschehnisse des vorherigen Tages eine Nacht zu schlafen und irgendwo abseits seiner miesen Laune ist Levi froh, dass das der Fall ist.  
  
„Tut dein Gesicht noch weh, großer Bruder?“, fragt Isabel ihn, mit ihrer Hand eine Geste machend, während er an seinem Tee nippt, die Wärme der Flüssigkeit lässt ihn kurz zucken, als sie an der Innenseite seiner wunden Wange brennt.  
  
„Nicht so sehr“, schwindelt er, um sie davon abzuhalten, sich zu sorgen, doch das zögernde Lächeln, welches sie ihm entgegenkommen lässt, ist nicht sehr überzeugt und anhand von Farlans Gesichtsausdruck lässt sich schließen, dass dieser sich auch nicht zum Narren halten lässt.  
  
„Wirst du ihn heute sehen?“, fragt Farlan Levi, der dankbar für den Themenwechsel ist; die Erinnerung sticht auch noch.  
  
„Heute nicht“, teilt Levi ihm schnell mit, realisierend, dass er wirklich nicht an Erwin denken möchte, nicht jetzt, wenn er noch den metallischen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund schmecken kann, selbst durch den starken Tee hindurch. „Ich arbeite nur dienstags und donnerstags. Das weißt du.“  
  
„Ich dachte nur, dass ihr beiden vielleicht gerne...“ Farlans Worte verlaufen sich und er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Naja, du weißt schon. Zeit miteinander verbringen möchtet.“  
Levi stößt ein schweres Seufzen heraus. „Er arbeitet auch“, sagt er lediglich, sich nach einem weiteren Themenwechsel sehnend, so weit wie möglich davon entfernt.  
„Abgesehen davon, hier ist viel zu tun. Wir haben zum Beispiel kein Essen.“  
  
„Ja, ich kann mich darum kümmern“, sagt Farlan ihm prompt, mit einem Geschirrtuch über einen Teller fahrend, bevor er ihn in den Schrank stellt.  
  
„Du gehst einkaufen?“, fragt Isabel ihn, zur Antwort noch ein Schulterzucken bekommend.  
  
„Warum nicht?“, meint Farlan lächelnd. „Ich hätte nichts gegen ein bisschen frische Luft.“  
  
Levi spürt, wie Isabel ihn ansieht, dreht sich aber nicht zu ihr, um hinzusehen. „Wenn du das tun willst, werde ich nicht mit dir darüber streiten“, sagt er zu Farlan, die Fremdheit seines Verhaltens bemerkend, aber sich dazu entscheidend, es zu ignorieren. „Nimm Geld aus der Schublade. Und du solltest bald gehen, ansonsten wartest du noch den ganzen Tag in der Schlange.“  
  
„Also gehst du zu Erwin?“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf, dann steht er auf. „Ich hab's dir gesagt“, murmelt er, der Fragerei entkommen wollend, „ich arbeite nur dienstags und donnerstags.“  
  
„Kann ich mitkommen, Farlan?“, fragt Isabel den Mann, der zu Levis Erleichterung bejaht; er würde seine schreckliche Stimmung heute lieber nicht den ganzen Tag an ihnen auslassen.  
  
Nachdem sie gehen, ist das Apartment zu Levis Entsetzen viel zu still, leblos und von Dingen beraubt, die ihn vom Denken ablenken und er realisiert, dass es wohl ein ein Jahr her ist seit er das letzte Mal so allein in seinem Zuhause war, weil Farlan kaum mutig genug war, alleine scheißen zu gehen. Ohne sich erinnern zu können, was er früher getan hat, als er alleine war, wandert Levi ziellos von Raum zu Raum, staubt die Regale ab, die es kaum nötig haben, fegt und wischt die Böden, die keinen einzigen Fleck haben, nur um die Stille mit etwas anderem als dem Chaos an Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf zu füllen. Er öffnet die Fenster, um die Sommerluft hereinzulassen, die vor einem Tag noch so sanft gewirkt hat, jetzt aber mit dem Gestank der Stadt voll ist, Staub von den Straßen, der in der leichten Brise hochkommt, ein Andenken für Levi an das, was er gewonnen und so plötzlich verloren hat.  
  
Er legt sich auf das abgenutzte alte Sofa im Wohnzimmer und fragt sich, was Farlan hier den ganzen Tag alleine macht, schielt zum Schreibtisch herüber und stellt fest, dass er vermutlich diese Briefe schreibt, die niemals irgendwen erreichen und dieselben dutzend Bücher liest, seine Lieblingsbücher, immer wieder aufs Neue, bis jedes Wort in seinem Gehirn eingebrannt ist. Levi starrt die abgenutzten Exemplare an und schnalzt, versteht die Anziehung nicht: mit Sicherheit gibt es bessere Methoden, sich selbst davon abzulenken, wie beschissen grauenhaft das eigene Leben ist, als sich die Mühe zu machen, Worte zu verstehen, an die niemand in der echten Welt überhaupt denken, geschweige denn sie aussprechen würde.  
  
Er erinnert sich plötzlich an die weißen Wände seines alten Klassenzimmers, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war, und wie der Lehrer sie vorlesen lassen würde. Als Levi drankam, jagten sich die Buchstaben plötzlich wie wilde Hasen gegenseitig über die Seite, die Eszett und w verstreuten sich über die Zeilen, ließen ihn stottern, während er die Sätze aus seinem Mund zwang, langsam genug, damit seine Klassenkameraden kicherten. Sein Lehrer hat ihm erzählt, ein Elternteil zu bitten, um ihm beim Lesen zu helfen – naja, selbstverständlich hat er Kenny niemals nach so etwas gebeten, der unwissend blieb gegenüber Levis wachsendem Hass auf das geschriebene Wort.

Als Levis Finger sich von einem Jucken angetrieben unter den Bund seiner Hose schieben und sich weiter wagen, realisiert er, dass das für Farlan wohl noch eine Möglichkeit ist, die Stunden vorübergehen zu lassen. Aus seiner Jugend erinnert er sich auch daran, an diesen unstillbaren Drang, der ihn an den ungünstigsten Momenten übermannen würde. Es waren normalerweise Momente der Langeweile, hinter dem Tresen ihres leeren Ladens, beim sich fragen, ob es auffallen würde, wenn er für fünf Minuten Privatsphäre ins Bad nach oben verschwinden würde. An manchen dieser Tage, entsinnt Levi sich, hat er diese Aktivität viel aufwendiger als nötig gemacht, doch diese Zierde schien verschwunden zu sein, als der Krieg ausbrach; mittlerweile hatte alles – wenn es überhaupt passierte – eine Dringlichkeit an sich, ein Sinn von Notwendigkeit anstatt Schwelgereien, der vorher nicht existierte. Levi seufzt, als er die Hand herauszieht und auf seine Brust legt; scheinbar ist es so lange hergewesen, dass sein Körper inzwischen jegliches Interesse verloren hat.        
  
Er starrt zur Decke, bevor er die Augen schließt, seinen schmerzenden Kiefer massiert, versucht, ihn nicht an die Kraft von Erwins Armen denken zu lassen, als seine Hand sich über sein Gesicht gezogen hat. Er versucht, sich den Mann davor vorzustellen, nichts als nett und zuvorkommend, wie er Levi beobachtet hat, um herauszufinden wie er sich ihm gegenüber am Besten verhalten sollte, doch das Bild scheint von der Gegenwart abgekoppelt zu sein. Genau wie Farlans Arme um ihn in der Nacht, irgendetwas kommt ihm abgetrennt und bis zu einem Punkt verändert vor, dass Levi nicht mehr sehen kann, wie die Dinge vorher anders gewesen sein konnten oder wie sie jetzt wieder zum Alten zurückkehren könnten.  
  
Er setzt sich abrupt auf, stützt sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Knien ab und versucht, seinen Kopf zu leeren, aufzuhören, so viel zu fühlen und zu denken. Immerhin, es ist nicht gut an Dingen zu hängen, die man nicht ändern konnte, sich hinzusetzen und sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen, darüber wie schrecklich doch alles ist, wie Farlan es tut. Levi fragt sich, ob dieser ganze Schmerz aus seiner Vergangenheit irgendwann diesen hartnäckigen Instinkt übertönen würde, der ihm rät, weiterzumachen, weiterzukämpfen, weiterzuleben als wäre er jemals in der Lage gewesen, zu wissen, was dieser ganze Scheiß eigentlich für einen Sinn hat. Auf einmal kommt ihm alles so sinnlos vor.  
Was spielte es für eine Rolle, wenn der Krieg morgen endet? Wie viel besser könnte es für ihn noch werden, ohne Familie, ohne Bildung, nichts außer ein bisschen Wechselgeld in seiner Hosentasche? Wer, wenn der Krieg endet, würde noch einen Juden anstellen wollen, und so wie es aussah einen der letzten, die in Deutschland noch übrig waren?

Es war schließlich der Grund, weshalb er sich überhaupt gefälschte Papiere besorgt hat. Nicht lange nachdem Kenny weggebracht wurde, haben sie den Laden übernommen und Levi realisierte, dass er etwas anderes brauche würde, um nicht auf der Straße zu verhungern. Für den Laden und das Apartment darüber zahlten sie ihm eine mickrige Summe, mit der er - zusammen mit dem, was er zusammenkratzen konnte, nachdem er alles was Kenny und er besessen hatten verkaufte -  einen schmierigen, kleinen Mann für die gefälschten Papiere bezahlte; es war sein Glück, dass er die richtigen Leute kannte. Er hat geschlafen, wo er konnte, bis er sie in die Hände gekriegt hat, ist bei schäbigen Bekannten geblieben, hat auf der Straße gelebt, wenn es ihm wie eine bessere Option vorkam. Danach wurde es besser, aber selbst in einer Stadt mit der Größe von Berlin hatte Levi das Gefühl, dass er ständig in Leute lief, die er kannte, oder eher Leute, die ihn einmal kannten. Dresden kam ihm damals genug weitentfernt vor, groß genug, um sich in der Menge zu verlieren und noch dazu war es so weit wie er es sich leisten konnte mit einem Einzelfahrschein, was es nur noch reizvoller machte.      
  
Levi ist sich nicht sicher, was ihn das denken ließ, dass Menschen nicht deportiert wurden um in weniger günstigere, weniger arische Gegenden umgesiedelt zu werden. Vielleicht war es die Art der Polizei, als er nach seinem Onkel gefragt hat, der ein paar Tage nach der „Kristallnacht“ nicht nach Hause gekommen war; wie sie ihn so spöttisch angesehen haben hat Levi mitgeteilt, dass er sich lieber nicht die Mühe hätte machen sollen und dass Kenny vermutlich so gut wie tot war. Vielleicht waren es nur die Reden, die er im Radio hörte, die Versprechen von der totalen Vernichtung der jüdischen Rasse in Europa, die ihm wie eine andauernde Warnung im Kopf geblieben sind, dass, falls irgendwelche deutschen Juden weggebracht würden, es die armen unehelichen Hurensöhne als Erstes träfe. Selbst bevor er in Krieger gelaufen ist und anfing zu realisieren, wie erbarmungslos die Realität von all dem war, wusste Levi genug, um nicht zu einem Teil irgendeiner Zwangsarbeit für die Nazis werden zu wollen – so wie sie ihn angesehen haben, als wäre er nicht einmal menschlich war ausreichend, damit er Vertrauen in irgendeine faire Behandlung verlor, die sie vielleicht versprochen mochten.

Levi kommt auf die Füße, wissend, dass er diesen Gedankengang viel weiter verfolgen konnte, zurück bis zu den Tagen, an denen seine Mutter im Sterben lag und er zu wenig verstand, um überhaupt weinen zu können. Er hat das Gefühl, dass er an irgendeinem Zeitpunkt geweint haben musste, vielleicht später, als er die Zeit hatte, zu realisieren, was passiert ist und als er seine Mutter vermisste, auch wenn er sich nicht daran erinnern kann, es getan zu haben, weder damals noch irgendwann sonst. Er schüttelt fast wütend den Kopf und geht schnell in die Küche, um die Schränke zu organisieren, auch wenn es kaum etwas auf den Regalen gibt, eine Aufgabe, die ihn beschäftigt, bis Farlan und Isabel zurückkommen.  
  
„Alles gut?“, fragt Levi sie, erwartet, dass Farlan wenigstens ein bisschen aufgewühlt ist, doch der Mann scheint so energetisch wie zuvor zu sein als er nickt und die Einkäufe auf den Tisch hebt; sie sehen schwerer aus als Levi es erwartet hätte.  
  
„Ich hab für das Abendessen Fleisch mitgebracht“, entgegnet er, munter und begeistert. „Ich gebe zu, es ist nicht wirklich ein gutes Stück, aber ich sollte etwas daraus machen können.“    
  
Levi und Isabel tauschen einen Blick aus, doch das Mädchen hebt die Schultern, offensichtlich genauso verwirrt über die plötzliche Veränderung in Farlans Verhalten wie Levi. Levi fragt sich, ob er es irgendwie ansprechen sollte, doch den Mann daran zu erinnern, wie er zuvor war, kommt ihm nicht wie eine gute Idee vor, daher verwirft er es, zur gleichen Zeit erleichtert zu wissen, dass Farlan im Haus hilft als auch entsetzt, dass es jetzt nicht mehr für ihn zu tun gibt.  
  
„Wir haben auch ein paar Kartoffeln geholt und Karotten. Es ist eine Schande, dass es noch zu früh ist für Äpfel, sie hätten gut zu dem Schweinefleisch gepasst, denke ich“, fährt Farlan fort, die Einkäufe auf den Tisch ausräumend, bevor er fragt, „Denkst du, wir sollten Erwin zum Essen einladen?“  
  
„Warum sollten wir das tun?“, entgegnet Levi gereizt, die Stirn runzelnd und sich wünschend, der Mann würde endlich mit Erwin aufhören; es scheint nicht so, als würde sein Wunsch in Erfüllung geraten, von Farlans unbesorgtem Schulterzucken ausgehend.  
  
„Ich dachte, du hättest es vielleicht gemocht“, erklärt er, einen Moment lang verstummend und Levi einen unbeeindruckten Blick zuwerfend. „Ich hoffe, du bist nicht mehr sauer, dass er dich geschlagen hat. Es war wirklich nicht seine Schuld, weißt du.“  
  
Levi starrt Farlan an, ist allerdings nicht anderer Meinung, auch wenn er sich wünscht, dass er es sein könnte. „Du hättest nicht so viel Geld ausgeben sollen“, sagt er dem Mann stattdessen, um das Thema zu wechseln, woraufhin er seine Missbilligung erntet.  
  
„Ein bisschen Fleisch und Kartoffeleintopf und wir sind plötzlich pleite“, murmelt er, während er eine Pfanne auf den Ofen hebt. „Ich dachte, du hast jetzt Arbeit, damit wir nicht nur von Kohl leben müssen.“  
  
„Wer weiß, wie lange ich für ihn arbeite“, teilt Levi Farlan mürrisch mit. „Er wird bald gehen, von daher sparen wir lieber alles, was er mir gibt.“  
  
„Wo wird Erwin hingehen?“, fragt Isabel, sich besorgt anhörend; an einem anderen Tag hätte dieser Ton dafür gesorgt, dass Levi seine Worte wieder zurücknimmt, doch heute ist ihm nicht danach, seine Worte abzumilden.  
  
„An die Front“, sagt er angesäuert, realisierend, dass es wahr sein musste, dass Erwin so bald gehen muss wie er es Lilian gesagt hat. „Wo wir alle hinmüssen, wenn wir nicht vorsichtig sind.“  
  
„Muss ich gehen?“, fragt Isabel ihn jetzt und er schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Nur Männer gehen an die Front“, erklärt er desinteressiert monoton. „Du wirst hierbleiben und in einer Fabrik Bomben herstellen oder sonst irgendwas, damit wir mehr haben, womit wir Menschen töten können.“  
  
„Lass das“, faucht Farlan Levi an, unterbricht damit, den Ofen anzufeuern. „Niemand von uns geht irgendwo hin, Erwin eingeschlossen. Ich weiß nicht, was in dich gefahren ist, Levi, dass du Isabel solche Angst machen musst.“  
  
Levi stützt die Seite seines Gesichts, die nicht wehtut auf seiner Hand ab, sucht nach Reue, als er sich umdreht, um zur Schlafzimmertür zu starren, findet jedoch keine. Er wünscht sich wieder, dass er irgendwo hingehen oder irgendetwas tun könnte; er kann die Trägheit schon spüren, dieses nervende Gezeter in seinem Kopf, aber er weiß, dass ziellos herumzulaufen es nicht eher aufheben wird, als den Boden zu wischen. Er wünscht sich, er könnte Farlan sagen, dass er das Essen fertigmacht, doch der Mann beschäftigt sich schon damit, sein kostbares Fleisch anzubraten und wahrscheinlich würde Levi das Fleisch sowieso ruinieren. Ohne mehr zu Levi zu sagen, geht Isabel zu ihrem Bett und fängt an, durch die Seiten des Botanikbuches zu blättern, welches sie aus der Hütte gemopst hat und die Küche wird leiser, bis auf das Zischen des Fleisches in der Bratpfanne; selbst das Geräusch, mit dem salzigen Duft, der es begleitet, sorgt dafür, dass Levi seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen möchte, bis er sich selbst ausknockt, der Gedanke zu essen erscheint so sinnlos.  
  
In der Abwesenheit von irgendetwas, das er tun könnte, versucht er zu schlafen, vergräbt seine gesunde Wange in das Kissen und schließt die Augen, versucht, das leise Getöne der Stadt in der Ferne auszublenden. Seine Gedanken kehren ständig zu Erwin zurück, immer und immer und immer wieder, egal wie oft er sie in eine andere Richtung zwingt. Er sieht den Mann vor sich stehen, ruhig und stark, die Andeutung einer Entschuldigung niemals von seinem Blick entfernt, während er Levi ansieht; es ist scheinbar so nah an Mitleid, dass er nichts außer Wut fühlen kann. Er denkt an Farlans Worte und verzieht spöttisch das Gesicht in dem dunklen Zimmer. Natürlich war es nicht Erwins Schuld, natürlich wollte er es nicht tun und selbst wenn er es getan hat, hat er sich so sehr er konnte zurückgehalten. Levi wusste es direkt, dass der Mann ihn nicht so fest geschlagen hat wie es ihm möglich war – wenn er es getan hätte, würde sein Kiefer vermutlich gerade die Elbe herabtreiben. Nein, er konnte Erwin nicht für irgendetwas die Schuld geben – konnte niemandem die Schuld geben. So ist es einfach, so muss sein Leben sein, wie es immer der Fall gewesen ist, angespuckt zu werden für Gründe, die er nicht verstehen kann, wegen „dreckigem Blut“, weil seinem Schwanz ein bisschen Haut fehlt. Und wer ist Levi schon, etwas dazu zu sagen, zu behaupten, dass es nicht richtig ist, dass er es nicht irgendwie verdient?        
  
Es ist ihm gerade gelungen, in einen Schlaf abzudriften, als Farlan ins Zimmer stürmt und Levi sagt, dass es an der Tür geklopft hat und dass er zu nevös war, sie selbst zu öffnen. In seinem Geisteszustand schafft Levi es kaum, besorgt zu sein, allerdings schielt er aus dem Fenster, um zu sehen, ob draußen irgendwelche fremden Autos parken. Als er keine sieht, durchquert er das Apartment, bis zu Tür, um sie zu öffnen und Frau Niemeyer, Frau Schultz und Frau Gernhardt hereinzulassen, die Isabel herzlich begrüßt, als sie das Wohnzimmer betritt.  
  
„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, für eine Weile unten bei Bruno und Hanna zu sitzen?“, fragt sie sofort. „Ich weiß, dass sie gut alleine zurechtkommen, aber-“    
  
„Ich gehe schon!“, teilt Isabel ihr begeistert mit, bevor sie durch die Tür verschwindet, beinahe Frau Schultz umrennt, ohne für eine Entschuldigung stehen zu bleiben.  
  
„Vergiss deine Manieren nicht!“, ruft diese ihr nach, bevor sie aufgebracht ihren Kopf schüttelt und in das Apartment geht, sich unsichtbaren Schmutz vom Rock klopfend.  
  
„Irgendetwas riecht gut“, kommentiert Frau Niemeyer, während sie ins Zimmer geht und sich in den Sessel am Schreibtisch setzt. „Was ist das, Schweinefleisch?“  
  
„Ich mache einen Eintopf“, teilt Farlan ihr mit, zufrieden aussehend, obwohl seine Hände leicht zittern, als er sich an Frau Schultz wendet. „Bitte, setzen Sie sich.“  
  
„Oh, ich weiß nicht, ob wir so lange bleiben“, sagt Frau Schultz ihm rasch, das Apartment neugierig musternd; sie hat sie vorher nur ein paar Mal besucht. „Wir haben uns nur gefragt, ob ihr etwas für den Keller habt.“  
  
„Wir dachten nur, dass es besser wäre, wenn es im Keller Stühle und solche Dinge gäbe, für den Fall, dass die Stadt bombardiert wird“, erklärt Frau Gernhardt, lächelnd, obwohl das Thema düsterer ist als die meisten Alltagsthemen. „Ich habe gehört, dass es in Berlin gemacht wird.“  
  
„Vielleicht ein paar Sofakissen“, schlägt Frau Schultz vor, zu ihnen gehend und mit der Hand abwägend ihre Härte testend. „Es wäre besser als auf dem Boden zu sitzen.“  
  
„Man schläft auf jeden Fall besser auf ihnen als auf dem Boden“, bemerkt Levi trocken, lehnt an dem Schreibtisch; seine Worte ziehen die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau auf sich und sie dreht sich um, sieht ihn überrascht an.  
  
„Schlafen Sie hier?“, fragt sie ihn ungläubig, zieht ihre Hand weg als wäre es plötzlich unangebracht, das Sofa anzufassen.  
  
„Wir haben nur zwei Betten“, teilt Levi ihr mit. „Wo hätten Sie gedacht, schlafe ich, neben ihm?“ Er nickt zu Farlan, woraufhin Frau Schultz errötet, peinlich berührt.  
  
„Ich habe so etwas niemals angedeutet!“, stößt sie hervor, empört blickend, während Farlan schwer seufzt.  
  
„Nehmen Sie es Lukas nicht übel“, meint er fast beruhigend zu ihr. „Er hat die schlechte Angewohnheit, sich über Menschen lustig zu machen. Was den Keller angeht, hätten wir vielleicht ein oder zwei Stühle, die wir runtertragen könnten.“  
  
„Das wäre wunderbar“, erwidert Frau Gernhardt, sich dankbar anhörend. „Ich weiß, dass niemand von uns viel übrig hat, in diesen schweren Zeiten, aber ich dachte, wenn wir alle zusammenarbeiten, können wir es für alle ein bisschen angenehmer gestalten.“  
  
„Es ist schon schrecklich genug“, sagt Frau Schultz, durch das Zimmer gehend, was anscheinend unverdächtig wirken soll, lugt auf die Titel der Bücher im Regal. „Habt ihr diese armen Menschen mit ihren Wagen und Koffern gesehen? Ich bete jede Nacht zu Gott, dass er uns dieses Schicksal erspart!“  
  
„Meine Gebete sind ebenfalls bei ihnen“, sagt Farlan, sich so fromm anhörend, dass Levi beinahe in Gelächter ausbricht. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich in der Zeitung Bilder aus Berlin sehe... Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war es mein Zuhause und jetzt ist es kaum mehr als ein Trümmerhaufen. Und all die schönen Gedäude-“  
  
„Es wäre wirklich eine Schande, wenn es hier auch passiert“, unterbricht Frau Schultz ihn plötzlich. „Ich persönlich dachte immer, dass Dresden viel schöner ist als Berlin, auf eine gewisse Art zumindest. Mehr Kultur, wissen Sie, und mehr Parks.“  
  
„Ich bin natürlich weniger besorgt um die Gebäude“, fügt Farlan rasch hinzu. „als ich es um die Menschen in ihnen bin.“  
  
„Oh, aber natürlich“, stimmt Frau Schultz zu, als würde es jemand anders machen. „Diese armen Seelen. Es bricht mir das Herz, nicht mehr tun zu können. Und das nach allem, was sie durchgemacht haben!“  
  
„Wenigstens sind sie noch am Leben“, kommentiert Levi leidenschaftlos. „Mir tun all die Menschen, die in den Trümmern begraben sind mehr leid.“  
  
Ein Schweigen füllt den Raum, als alle nicht mehr wissen, was sie noch sagen sollen; Frau Gernhardt sieht so aus als wäre sie bereit, eine Träne für alle Unschuldigen, die durch die Bombardierungen ums Leben kamen zu vergießen und trotz seiner Sympathie für die Frau ist Levi danach, mit den Augen zu rollen wegen der Doppelmoral, wie manche Leben es wert sind, dass über sie geweint wird und andere nicht einmal ein Schulterzucken erhalten.  
  
„Sie üben es“, spricht Frau Niemeyer plötzlich, „in den anderen Städten, sodass alles glatt läuft, wenn es so sein muss. Das ist der andere Grund, weshalb wir hierher gekommen sind.“  
  
„Ja“, übernimmt Frau Gernhardt, ein wenig schniefend, bevor sie sich an Levi wendet. „Wir haben uns gefragt, ob Sie bereit wären, das zu übernehmen.“  
  
Levi ist nach Stöhnen zumute, widersteht jedoch. „Ich weiß es nicht“, meint er ausweichend, sich fragend, ob er zu einer anderen Gelegenheit eher zugestimmt hätte. „Was wäre, wenn ich während einer Bombardierung arbeite? Wäre es nicht besser, wenn es jemand tun würde, der die ganze Zeit hier ist?“  
  
„Niemand von uns ist die ganze Zeit hier, Herr Weller“, entgegnet Frau Schultz rasch und patronisierend. „Wir haben alle Dinge zu tun, Menschen zu besuchen. Und Sie wissen, wie lange es in letzter Zeit dauert, Einkäufe zu erledigen.“  
  
„Ich kann es machen“, verspricht Farlan plötzlich, zu jedermanns Überraschung, besonders zu Levis, der sich nun fragen muss, ob der Mann wirklich wahnsinnig geworden ist. „Ich bin viel öfter hier als Lukas und ich würde wirklich gerne helfen.“  
  
Die drei Frauen sehen sich an, ihre Gesichtszüge gefüllt mit Zweifel und Levi weiß, dass sie alle die Gerüchte gehört haben, dass Farlan ein bisschen langsam im Kopf ist oder zu melancholischen Phasen neigt oder insgesamt nicht für ein Leben geeignet ist wie es die Meisten führen. Labil genug, um vom Militär abgewiesen zu werden, das hat Levi bezweckt, allerdings, realisiert er plötzlich, vielleicht verlässlich genug, um solche Dinge anzupacken.  
  
„Ich denke, das ist eine bessere Idee“, äußert sich Levi schnell dazu, hoffend, dass seine Beurteilung ausreichend ist, um die Frauen zu überzeugen; immerhin, wenn Farlan sich damit beschweren will, warum sollte Levi dann etwas dagegen haben? „Der Herr Sturmbannführer lässt mich oft genug spät arbeiten, und ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich hier sein werde, wenn man mich braucht.“  
  
„Ist dieser Herr Sturmbannführer der große gutaussehende Mann, den wir mit euch am Freitag gesehen haben?“, fragt Frau Niemeyer nun, ihre Stimme trieft vor Neugier, und Levi nickt, erinnert sich daran wie die alte Frau sie zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch beobachtet hat, während sie ihr Gepäck verstaut haben.  
  
„Er war so nett uns zu einer Hütte mitzunehmen, die er besitzt“, erklärt er kurz, hoffend, nicht weitere Fragen über den Ausflug aufzuwerfen.  
  
„Was genau tun Sie für ihn, wenn ich fragen darf?“  
  
„Ich bin sein Haushälter“, erzählt Levi ihr in einem desinteressierten Tonfall. „Ich putze sein Apartment.“  
  
„Tatsächlich?“, sagt Frau Niemeyer, doch zu Levis Erleichterung lässt sie sich nicht auf die offensichtliche Befremdlichkeit eines männlichen Haushälters ein. „Und was macht der Herr Sturmbannführer?“  
  
„Er arbeitet im SS-Personalhauptamt“, teilt er der alten Frau mit, die nickt, obwohl Levi sich fragt, ob sie verstanden hat, was das bedeutet.  
  
„Und er ist nicht verheiratet? In seinem Alter?“, macht Frau Niemeyer weiter, Levi wieder fast aufstöhnen lassend, nicht nur, weil er sich nicht sicher ist.  
  
„So weit ich es beurteilen kann nicht“, sagt er, sich an Farlan wendend, der immer noch lächelt. „Sind wir uns einig? Wird Friedrich sich der Sache annehmen?“  
  
Die Frauen sehen sich wieder an, Frau Schultz zuckt mit den Schultern und daraufhin scheinen sie sich alle einig zu sein. „Wir dachten uns nur, es wäre besser, einen Mann zu haben, der uns mit der ganzen Sache hilft“, meint sie nüchtern, die Hände auf ihren breiten Hüften abstützend. „Jemand mit ein bisschen Autorität.“  
  
Levi schielt zu Farlan und denkt, dass Frau Schultz zehn mal mehr Autorität besitzt als der Mann jemals haben wird, hält jedoch den Mund, sagt stattdessen, „Nun, wenn Sie denken, dass es so am Besten ist.“    
  
„Sollen wir uns den Keller ansehen?“, fragt Frau Gernhardt sie jetzt, ihr Singsang in einem seltsamen Kontrast zu Frau Schultz' tiefer Stimme. „Sie könnten die Stühle nehmen.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten geht Farlan in die Küche, um den vierten Stuhl von ihrem kleinen Tisch wegzunehmen – sie haben sowieso kaum Gebrauch dafür – während Levi den beachtlich schwereren nimmt, mit Armlehnen, der meistens unbenutzt in der Ecke ihres Wohnzimmers stand, seit sie eingezogen waren. Sie bahnen sich den Weg die Treppen hinunter und in den Keller, ein dunkler und staubiger Ort, nur von einer Öllampe erleuchtet, die Frau Schultz beigesteuert hat. Levi schnuppert zögerlich in der Luft, entscheidet, dass die relative Sauberkeit ausreicht, sofern er nicht lange hierbleiben muss.    
  
„Wir brauchen einen Vorrat an Kerzen und Haltern“, sagt Frau Niemeyer, sich in den Stuhl setzend, den Farlan in die Ecke gestellt hat. „Ein wenig Wasser wäre auch nicht schlecht, aber ich denke, es würde abstehen, wenn wir es zum Trinken bräuchten.“  
  
Frau Schultz lässt einen schweren Seufzer heraus, rümpft die Nase, während sie durch den Raum guckt. „Wir werden uns mit dem Putzen abwechseln“, entscheidet sie für alle. „Vielleicht können Sie uns da helfen, Herr Weller? Da es Ihre Spezialität zu sein scheint, um es so auszudrücken.“  
  
„Natürlich“, sagt Levi, um die Frau zufrieden zu stellen, geht zur Hinterwand, wo die Ziegel neuer aussehen als bei den anderen Wänden, erinnert sich an die Woche vor einiger Zeit, als nach einer Ankündigung wegen Luftschutzbunkermaßnahmen Arbeiter kamen, um den Keller zu verstärken. „Das haben sie also gemacht“, murmelt er zu sich, einen Finger über den rauen Mörtel zwischen den Steinen gleiten lassend.  
  
„Sie haben die schwere Wand abgerissen und eine dünnere gebaut“, erklärt Frau Gernhardt. „Für den Fall, dass sich der Keller mit Rauch füllt oder das Gebäude einstürzt, sodass wir in den nächsten gehen können.“  
  
„Das ist durchdacht“, sagt Farlan und Levi nickt, auch wenn er sich fragt, was sie tun würden, wenn das nächste Gebäude einstürzt und das danach. Das Netzwerk an Kellern konnte natürlich nicht endlos sein; sie müssen alle irgendwo landen, alle Menschen aus allen Gebäuden.  
  
„Das alles ist natürlich nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme“, teilt Frau Schultz ihnen mit, optimistisch. „Es ist nicht wahrscheinlich, dass Dresden getroffen wird – die Briten können nicht so weit fliegen. Das hat mein Sohn mir gesagt.“  
  
„Na, das ist eine Erleichterung“, murmelt Frau Niemeyer, langsam aufstehend. „War das alles? Ich muss mich hinlegen.“  
  
„Und mein Eintopf ist noch auf dem Herd“, scheint Farlan sich zu erinnern und sie machen sich alle auf den Rückweg, einigen sich darauf, alle ein halbes Dutzend Kerzen zu kaufen, für den Vorrat, bevor sie sich auf den Treppen trennen.  
  
Sobald sie zurück im Apartment sind, huscht Farlan in die Küche, um sicherzugehen, dass sein Eintopf nicht angebrannt ist, Levi folgt ihm langsamer, setzt sich an den Tisch und sieht ihm dabei zu wie er durch den Raum tanzt, plötzlich frei von Sorgen, obwohl er bis vor ein paar Tagen noch voll davon war. Levi versucht, sich zu erklären, was das verursacht haben könnte, fragt sich, ob der Vorfall am Fluss Farlan so verschreckt hat, dass er nun völlig den Verstand verloren hat.  
  
„Was ist denn in dich gefahren?“, fragt er den Mann schließlich, der ihm einen desinteressierten Blick über die Schulter zuwirft, während er in dem Topf rührt. „Erst der Einkauf und jetzt das?“  
  
„Ich habe gemeint, was ich gesagt hab“, besteht Farlan fast fröhlich. „Ich möchte helfen. Und was kümmert es dich, wenn ich raus gehe? Hast du mir nicht die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass ich das tun soll?“  
  
„Ich denke schon“, antwortet Levi, immer noch die Stirn runzelnd. „Du solltest allerdings aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht zu sehr auf dich verlassen.“    
  
„Für den Fall, dass ich sterbe?“  
  
Die Frage überrumpelt Levi, macht ihn sprachlos, auch wenn es nicht weit von dem entfernt ist, was er gemeint hat. Farlan sieht ihn wieder an und seufzt, fischt ein Stück Fleisch auf die Kelle und probiert es, bevor er den Deckel zurück auf den Topf setzt und sich zu ihm dreht.  
  
„Das hab ich nicht gemeint“, stellt Levi schnell klar, trotz Farlans gelassenem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich habe nur gemeint, dass wir vielleicht von hier verschwinden müssen, uns irgendwo verstecken müssen oder-“  
  
„Schon gut“, sagt Farlan ihm ruhig. „Ich hab's ja gesagt, ich habe über Dinge nachgedacht. Und nachdem was passiert ist... Ich weiß nicht, ich schätze, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, nicht?“  
  
„Nein, ist es nicht“, argumentiert Levi, plötzlich sauer werdend, trotz seiner eigenen Hoffnungslosigkeit. „Ich habe es dir schon gesagt, es gibt keinen Grund, dass wir alle nicht-“  
  
„Jaja“, unterbricht Farlan ihn ungeduldig, weht in dieser weiblichen Art mit seiner Hand. „Ernsthaft, ich wünsche mir, dass du es einfach dabei belässt, Levi. Ich habe jetzt lieber meine Sichtweise.“  
  
Als der Mann sich umdreht, um den Eintopf umzurühren, starrt Levi seinen Rücken an, sich fragend, ob er weiterstreiten sollte, weiterhin versuchen sollte, Farlan davon zu überzeugen, dass der Tod nicht hinter jeder Ecke lauert, dass Bomben nicht einfach so aus dem Himmel fallen, dass bewaffnete Männer nicht ihr Apartment stürmen und sie auf die Straße scheuchen und erschießen. Er besieht sich die Gefasstheit des Mannes, seine lockere Körperhaltung, seine ruhigen Hände und schweigt. Das sind Versprechen, die er nicht halten kann, Levi weiß es nur zu gut. Es macht keinen Sinn, zu leugnen, dass es am Wahrscheinlichsten so enden wird; es ist einfach nur das Gift, das dafür verantwortlich sein wird, das weiterhin unbekannt ist.  
  
Wenigstens der Eintopf ist lecker, besser als alles, was Levi seit Ewigkeiten gegessen hat; es ist ein Wunder, dass Farlan es geschafft hat, so viel Geschmack reinzubringen, besonders wenn man in Betracht zieht, wie viel davon da ist, genug um als ihr Mittagessen für morgen herzuhalten, auch wenn sie bereits letzten Abend ordentliche Portionen hatten. Während Levi den Abwasch macht, geraten Farlan und Isabel in einen neckischen Streit darüber, wer die übriggebliebene Soße mit Brot aus dem Topf wischen darf. Das Mädchen gewinnt natürlich, gibt Farlan einen kleinen Bissen von ihrem Brot als Trostpreis ab.  
  
„Denkst du, du könntest Erwin bitten, mir ein paar Zigaretten zu besorgen?“, frag Farlan Levi ein paar Stunden später, als er aus der Tür gehen will. „Ich habe nach dem Wochenende so ein Verlangen danach.“  
  
„Er ist kein Ladenbesitzer“, teilt Levi ihm säuerlich mit, lässt Farlan hörbar aufseufzen.  
  
„Offensichtlich weiß er, wo man sie herkriegt“, beharrt der Mann. „Du musst nur fragen. Wenn er nein sagt, lass ich es sein.“      
  
Levi schenkt dem Mann einen genervten Blick, bevor er ins Treppenhaus geht; als er die Brücke überquert hat, hat er Farlans Bitte bereits völlig vergessen. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl will ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen, ein Unwohlsein, das er nie zuvor erlebt hat. Je näher er zu Erwins Apartment kommt, desto langsamer werden seine Schritte, bis er nur noch schlurft, als wäre all sein Zögern von seinem Kopf aus in seine Beine geflossen. Als er bei der Gartenmauer ankommt, bleibt er stehen, sieht zum Schlafzimmerfenster, sich fragend, wie sein Leben nun wäre, wäre er nicht hindurch geklettert. Einfacher, ohne Zweifel, und auch sicherer, frei von dieser Verwirrung, die ihn mittlerweile quält. Er denkt an Erwin, an all die Male, als er ihm dabei geholfen hat, sich anzuziehen, seine Hemden gebügelt hat, seine Wäsche gewaschen hat. Vielleicht ist es nur das, was Menschen wie er tun, anderen dienen, ihnen helfen und ihre Leben erleichtern, statt ihre eigenen zu verbessern. Es war schließlich sein eigener Vorschlag, der Haushälter des Mannes zu sein, und Levi nimmt an, dass er glaubt, sein Leben ist nicht dafür bestimmt, besser zu sein als das.  
  
Er geht schwerfällig die Treppen nach oben, klopft lauter als nötig an der Tür, um sein Zögern zu verstecken. Als Erwin sie öffnet, schiebt Levi sich so unhöflich wie er es früher getan hat in das Apartment, auch wenn es ersichtlich ist, dass es dem Mann nichts mehr ausmacht. Levi behält seinen Blick auf dem Boden, der graue Stoff der Uniformhose in seinen Augenwinkeln ist noch eine Erinnerung daran, dass es wieder so ist, sein Leben: Boden wischen, Geschirr spülen, eine Routine der Unterwürfigkeit, die er zuvor nicht verachtet hat. Er geht in die Küche, um den Tee aufzusetzen, hört wie Erwin zu ihm eilt.  
  
„Nein, bitte“, sagt der Mann zu ihm, den Teekessel entschieden aus seiner Hand nehmend, seine Finger streifen Levis, warm aber nicht tröstend. „Lass mich das machen.“  
  
Levi sieht fast desinteressiert in sein Gesicht, bevor er seufzt und sich an den Tisch setzt, zieht es einem Streit mit Erwin darüber, wer den Tee kocht vor. Er weiß nicht, weshalb er dem Mann für die Geste jetzt so böse ist, warum diese Vorsicht, mit der er Levi immer behandelt hat, sich jetzt auf einmal so herablassend anfühlt anstatt liebevoll. Er weicht dem Blick des Mannes immer noch aus, als er sich ein paar Minuten später zu ihm an den Tisch setzt.  
  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragt Erwin sobald er sich hingesetzt hat, sich besorgt und schuldig anhörend. „Tut dein Gesicht noch weh?“  
  
Levi beißt die Zähne zusammen, um den Mann nicht anzufahren und ihn zu fragen, ob er ein verdammter Idiot ist. Er kann nicht anders, als darüber nachzudenken, was für eine unglaublich dämliche Frage das ist, nicht einmal zwei Tage nachdem es passiert ist. Dass es von Erwin kommt, der normalerweise so achtsam und scharfsinnig ist, macht es noch ärgerlicher.  
  
„Es wird besser“, murmelt Levi stattdessen, gedankenverloren über die Stelle reibend, zieht den Schmerz beinahe der unangenehmen Leere in seiner Brust vor.  
  
„Ich kenne einen Arzt“, fährt der Mann fort; einen Moment lang scheint es, als strecke er seine Hand aus, um Levis Gestik nachzumachen. „Einen verlässlichen. Er könnte es sich ansehen, wenn-“  
  
„Nein“, schneidet Levi ihn ab, wieder aufsehend und es bereuend; die Sorge auf Erwins Gesicht gibt ihm eine Gänsehaut. „Ich brauche keinen Arzt. In ein paar Tagen geht es mir wieder gut.“  
  
„Ich habe versucht, mich zurückzuhalten“, erklärt Erwin mit einem Drängen in seiner Stimme. „Ich wünsche mir, dass du weißt, dass ich-“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagt Levi zu ihm, erwidert seinen Blick mehr um ihn zu beruhigen, als dass er es will. „Ich will nicht darüber reden.“  
  
Erwins Gesicht ist immer noch verzogen, als er nickt. „In Ordnung“, sagt er lediglich und sie verstummen so lange, dass Levi sich fragt, worüber sie zuvor je sprechen mussten.  
  
Sie trinken den Tee in einer anhaltenden Stille und Levi macht sich ohne Wort an die Arbeit, zu erschöpft, um überhaupt Abneigung dagegen zu spüren. Er spürt wie Erwin ihn von seinem üblichen Platz am Sekretär aus beobachtet und solange er im Sichtfeld des Mannes ist, fürchtet Levi, dass er etwas sagen wird, etwas von der Sorge, die so deutlich in seinem Gesicht feststeckt, in Worte bringt. Als Levi schließlich zurück in die Küche geht, um das Essen einzupacken, kommt Erwin so schnell zu ihm, dass Levi merkt, dass er die ganze Zeit auf seine Bewegungen geachtet hat.  
  
„Gehst du schon?“, fragt er, sich enttäuscht anhörend, als Levi brummt, eine Büchse Sardinen in eine braune Papiertüte packt. „Ich dachte, du bleibst ein bisschen länger.“  
  
„Warum?“, fragt Levi ihn emotionslos, sich zu ihm drehend, um das verwirrte Gesicht ein paar Sekunden anzusehen. „Ich habe hier nichts mehr zu tun.“  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass du nur hierher kommst, um zu putzen“, erklärt Erwin nach einem Moment der verwirrten Stille leise. „Ich habe eher gehofft, dir ergeht es genau so. Ich sehe mich nur schwer als dein Arbeitgeber und es würde mich traurig stimmen, zu hören, dass du mich nur so siehst.“  
  
Levi schnaubt. „Ich glaube, es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, wie ich dich sehen soll“, teilt er dem Mann säuerlich mit, „und um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich dich lieber als die Person sehen, deren beschissenes Apartment ich putze.“  
  
Levi dreht sich schnell wieder zu dem Essen, das er einpackt, um zu vermeiden, verantwortlich für das zu sein, was seine Worte in Erwin ausgelöst haben; sich den Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes nur vorzustellen, ist ausreichend, dass er seine Zähne zusammenbeißt. Das Schweigen, das sich zwischen sie legt hat nichts mit der Leichtigkeit von zuvor gemein; stattdessen scheint es voll von Levis Reue zu sein und von seinem Unvermögen, zurückzunehmen, was er gesagt hat, auch wenn er es will.  
  
„Ich verstehe“, sagt Erwin schließlich, seine Stimme plötzlich so emotionslos als wäre es der Tag, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen haben. „Ich achte darauf, dass ich dir in Zukunft nicht mehr im Weg bin, wenn du deine Arbeit machst.“  
  
Er verlässt die Küche und kehrt zu seiner Schreibmaschine zurück; Levi verabschiedet sich nicht von ihm, als er das Apartment verlässt. Es kommt Levi so vor, als braucht er für den Rückweg so lange wie noch nie zuvor, während er versucht, sich nicht zu fragen, was dafür gesorgt hat, dass er das gesagt hat, zu müde, um sich darauf einzulassen und zu sehr damit verstrickt, um es nicht zu tun. Er denkt an Erwin, wie er mit ihm im Fluss geschwommen ist, denkt an sein entspanntes Lächeln, an die kindischen Witze und an diese friedlichen Momente im Garten, diese ruhigen Konversationen, so ungezwungen über die wichtigsten Dinge und über nichts besonderes. Etwas daran hält Levi fest, als wäre es ihm nicht gelungen, es zu verstehen, die Eigenheit dieses Wochenendes in der Trostlosigkeit seines Lebens. Wie konnte alles davon wieder so schnell zu dem hier werden, zu diesem Ärger und der Verachtung und diesem erbärmlichen Halbleben, das ihm so gnadenlos aufgezwungen wurde?                        
  
Während er in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit die Brücke wieder überquert, wünscht sich etwas in Levi, dass er es alles beenden könnte, endlich aufhören könnte, zu kämpfen und etwas zu erzwingen, das nicht möglich ist, ein halbwegs anständiges Leben in diesem Drecksloch von einem Land. Er sieht auf den Fluss herab, auf das strömende Wasser, fast schwarz in dem blassen Schatten der Brücke, und denkt daran, was Farlan sagte, fragt sich, ob es tatsächlich nur eine Frage der Zeit ist.  
  
Wäre es jetzt nicht besser als später?  
  
Dann gäbe es kein ständiges Sorgen mehr, keine Angst, keine Mühe mit sich und mit jedem anderen. Keinen Schmerz mehr in Erwins Gesicht, der Levi sich die Augen ausstechen lassen möchte.  
  
Er starrt über den Fluss, die lavendelfarbenen Schattierungen des Himmels, die stumpf auf der fließenden Oberfläche reflektiert werden und gibt sich dem Wissen hin, dass er die ganze Zeit dagewesen ist; egal wie schlimm die Dinge noch werden, Levi könnte es niemals selbst beenden. Seine Mutter hat sich zu Tode gehungert, bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug an ihrem Leben gehangen, lange nachdem sie nicht mehr von der Matratze aufstehen konnte, auf der sie geschlafen hat. Mit Kenny war es dasselbe, hartnäckig bis zum Tod; Levi ist sich fast sicher, dass er irgendwo dort draußen noch lebt, sich weigert, zu sterben, aus reiner Gehässigkeit.  
Er drückt sich die Papiertüte enger an die Brust und seufzt, bevor er weitergeht, nach Hause; er fragt sich, ist es etwas, das ihm fehlt oder etwas von dem er zu viel hat, das den Gedanken so unmöglich macht.  
  
Als er die Tür hinter sich schließt, erinnert Levi sich plötzlich an die Zigaretten, erwähnt sie aber nicht, dankbar, dass Farlan es auch nicht tut; scheinbar ist sein düsterer Gesichtsausdruck eine Warnung. Stattdessen macht Farlan aus Pfirsichen und Sahne ein Dessert für sie; Levi schätzt die Geste, auch wenn es seine Stimmung nicht bessert. Er geht nach dem Abendessen ins Bett, versteht auf einmal, was Farlan tagelang im Bett bleiben ließ; es ist eine Müdigkeit, die er nicht abschütteln kann, ein Überdruss, der ihn das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen verpassen lässt. Er wacht erst auf, als Farlan gerade mit dem Mittagessen fertiggeworden ist.  
  
„Wir sollten heute rausgehen“, sagt er Levi und Isabel, während dem Essen. „Wir sollten in den Großen Garten gehen und dort picknicken.“  
  
„Könnten wir das?“, fragt Isabel Levi, der wünscht, dass er es verneinen könnte, dass er sagen könnte, dass es nicht das Risiko wert ist, dass er lieber den Tag im Keller als draußen in der Sonne, unter Menschen, verbringen würde, aber das kommt ihm so lieblos vor, ihr ein schönes Wochenende zu ermöglichen und ihr dann weitere Möglichkeiten auf Freude zu nehmen.  
  
„Wir könnten Erwin fragen, ob er mit uns kommt“, schlägt Farlan vor, starrt Levi an als wäre er gespannt, seine Reaktion zu sehen.  
  
„Nein“, sagt Levi sofort, den Mann nicht ansehend, seine Neugier nicht füttern wollend. „Wir sollten alleine gehen.“  
  
„Warum willst du ihn nicht einladen?“, stochert der Mann nach, lässt Levi die Zähne zusammenbeißen. „Hattet ihr Streit?“  
  
„Ich will ihn nicht sehen“, faucht Levi, einen Stich fühlend. „Das Warum ist nicht deine verdammte Angelegenheit.“  
  
Zu Levis Überraschung lacht Farlan leise. „Dann behalt es für dich“, sagt er heiter, trotz Levis entrüstetem Ton. „Also, wann sollen wir gehen?“  
  
Sie verlassen das Apartment ein paar Stunden später, gehen in die Innenstadt und finden an einem Teich im Park einen Platz. Der angenehm warme Tag hat auch andere aus ihren Häusern gezogen, Mütter mit ihren Kindern, alte Paare, Soldaten, die junge Frauen mit Geschichten über ihren Heldenmut unterhalten. Farlan setzt sich hin und streckt die Beine aus, sieht neugierig durch die Gegend, ohne eine Andeutung von der früheren Besorgnis, an die Levi sich so gewöhnt hat, dass ihm nun unwohl dabei ist, den Mann so zu sehen. Er setzt sich ins Gras, fängt schon an zu schwitzen in der Hitze der Sonne. Er beobachtet Isabel, die eine alte Frau angehalten hat, welche mit ihrem Hund spazieren geht; sie haben eine lebendige Konversation angefangen, sie streichelt das Tier währenddessen. Plötzlich wünscht Levi sich, dass er gehen könnte, irgendeinen Ort finden könnte, der ihm ein besseres Gefühl gibt, realisiert matt, dass ein solcher Ort nicht mehr zu existieren scheint.  
  
„Geht es dir jetzt nicht besser?“, will Farlan von ihm wissen, der Sonne sein Gesicht entgegenhaltend und die Augen schließend. „Ich habe den Sommer immer geliebt.“  
  
Levi brummt zustimmend, da es keinen Sinn machte, zu streiten, sieht argwöhnisch zu den Soldaten und fühlt sich nervös, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie ihnen keine Beachtung schenken. Er sieht, dass Farlan ihnen ebenfalls Blicke zuwirft, doch seine sind neugierig.      
  
„Männer sind so, weißt du“, erzählt Farlan Levi plötzlich, ihn fast schon patronisierend ansehend. „Er wird sich aber wieder dafür entschädigen, wenn du ihn lässt.“  
  
„Was?“, fragt Levi ihn, düster dreinblickend, als er erkennt, auf was Farlan anspielt.  
  
„Ich sag's nur“, behauptet Farlan und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Sie tun so etwas manchmal, Fäuste statt Worte. Es ist nicht wirklich seine Schuld, Erwins.“  
  
Levi sieht Farlan für einen Augenblick in kompletter Stille an. „Also sagst du, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist“, beginnt er langsam, sich fragend, ob Farlan wirklich so dumm sein konnte, „weil Männer so etwas machen?“  
  
„Genau“, bestätigt er und hebt wieder die Schultern, „und um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich, dass du ungerecht bist. Ich meine, es ist offensichtlich, dass du ihm immer noch nicht verziehen hast, und er hat sich vor Tagen entschuldigt.“  
  
Levi steht auf, sieht in Farlans verwirrtes Gesicht. „Versuch einfach, ab und zu mal deinen Blick von diesen Soldaten abzuwenden, um Isabel nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen“, teilt er dem Mann mit, bevor er geht, Farlans Rufen hinter ihm ignorierend.  
  
Er verbringt ein paar Stunden alleine im Apartment, bevor Isabel zurückkommt, irgendetwas darüber sagt, dass Farlan sich dazu entschieden hat, draußen zu bleiben, bevor sie zu Frau Gernhardt läuft, um mit Hanna und Bruno Radio zu hören. Levi legt sich mürrisch aufs Sofa, entschlossen, keinen Gedanken an Farlan zu verschwenden, doch als es langsam aber sicher auf Mitternacht zugeht und der Mann immer noch nicht zurückgekommen ist, fühlt er, wie ein kaltes Grauen seinen Entschluss übermannt. Selbst Isabel scheint rastlos zu sein, wandert von Fenster zu Fenster und schaut heraus auf die Straße, bis Levi sie überzeugen kann, ins Bett zu gehen, sagend, dass Farlan zurück sein wird, wenn sie aufwacht, auch wenn er weiß, dass e so etwas besser nicht versprechen sollte. Er geht ebenfalls schlafen, kann aber nicht, spürt die Abwesenheit des Mannes an der Art wie das Bett zu kühl und leise ist.  
  
Irgendwann später nickt er ein, wacht durch ein Geräusch an der Schlafzimmertür abrupt auf . Er setzt sich auf und schaltet das Licht an, blinzelt wegen der plötzlichen Helligkeit und späht zu Farlan, der die Schuhe an der Tür abstellt, schwer atmend.  
  
„Was zur Hölle machst du?“, fragt Levi ihn laut genug, dass er Mann ihn mit einem „Psch“ zum Schweigen bringt. „Wie spät ist es?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, meint Farlan, plötzlich in ein atemloses Lachen ausbrechend. „Ziemlich spät, denke ich. Oder früh.“  
  
„Was machst du?“, fragt Levi ihn wieder, diesmal flüsternd. „Wo zur Hölle warst du? Es ist verdammt nochmal mitten in der Nacht!“  
  
„Ich?“, fragt Farlan ihn im Gegenzug, die Hose ausziehend; durch die Bewegung sieht Levi das leichte Zittern seiner Hände. „Nirgendwo“, sagt er ihm, wieder kichernd, trotz seinem Keuchen.  
  
„Bist du betrunken?“, fragt Levi ungläubig. „Bist du eigentlich wahnsinnig? Hast du irgendeine Vorstellung davon, wie gefährlich das ist?“    
  
„Bitte“, spricht Farlan gedehnt aus, sich aus dem Hemd windend. „Ich bin nicht betrunken, und ich bin auch nicht wahnsinnig. Ich habe mir nur...“ Seine Worte verlaufen sich und er lacht wieder leise.  
  
„Was?“, zischt Levi ihn an, verärgert werdend. „Was hast du?“  
  
„Ich habe mir nur eine Scheibe von dir abgeschnitten, Levi“, teilt der Mann ihm mit, immer noch lächelnd. „Was? Denkst du, du bist der Einzige, der das tun kann?“  
  
„Was tun kann?“, erwartet Levi, zunehmend wütender werdend.  
  
„Ich geb's zu, er war nicht annähernd so gutaussehend wie Erwin, aber es bringt nichts, so wählerisch zu sein“, denkt Farlan laut, klettert ins Bett und legt seinen Kopf ins Kissen, schwer atmend. „Ich dachte jedoch nicht, dass es so wäre. Ich hätte dich wohl fragen müssen.“ Er sieht Levis verwirrtes Gesicht an. „Ich unterstelle dir per se nichts, aber wir können auch gleich ehrlich sein, meinst du nicht?“  
  
„Was zur Hölle hast du getan, Farlan?“, fragt Levi den Mann erneut, ihn seufzen lassend.  
  
„Ich habe nur... eine Freundschaft geschlossen, das ist alles“, antwortet er ausweichend, ein Schmunzeln spielt auf seinen Lippen und er zieht die Decke hoch.  
  
„Verdammte Scheiße“, keucht Levi, sich fragend, ob er wütend oder amüsiert sein sollte. „Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie bescheuert das ist? Weißt du, wie das hätte schief gehen können? Was wäre, wenn er dir gefolgt wäre?“  
  
„Sei nicht albern. In jedem Fall ist es nicht schlimmer als das, was du mit Erwin vorhast“, teilt Farlan ihm ruhig mit. „Abgesehen davon, wie ich es sagte, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Hast du irgendeine Vorstellung davon, wie lange es her ist, seit mich jemand so berührt hat?“  
  
Levi sieht Farlan an und fühlt wie seine Wut abklingt; er würde dem Mann gerne sagen, dass er das Gefühl kennt, dieses Sehnen danach, gehalten und geführt zu werden, nach diesem Rausch und der Hitze und diesem Wagnis. Er realisiert, dass es wohl schlimmer sein muss für Farlan, der vor all dem jemanden hatte, jemanden, den er geliebt und wertgeschätzt hat; von dem, was Levi mitbekommen hat, muss es die Lust verdoppeln, wenn man tatsächlich liebt, auch wenn er es nicht weiß. Er sieht, wie die Wangen des Mannes erröten.  
  
„Und wie man sieht, bin ich noch am Leben“, teilt Farlan ihm mit, weit gähnend, „also zählt das als Gewinn. Auch wenn es wirklich nicht so war wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.“  
  
„Hast du das nie gemacht?“, fragt Levi ihn. „Damals in Berlin?“  
  
„Nur mit Christofer“, entgegnet Farlan, ein nostalgischer Ausdruck kriecht in sein Gesicht. „Wir es mussten natürlich heimlich machen, also viel weniger, als man denken würde. Meine Eltern haben sich nichts vorgemacht nach einer Weile, also hatten wir freie Bahn. Seine Eltern waren die schlimmsten, ernsthaft. Naja, sie und alle anderen, denke ich.“  
  
Levi nickt, dreht sich auf den Rücken und verschränkt die Arme unter seinem Kopf. In all ihren Jahren, in denen sie zusammen gelebt haben, hat Farlan ihm nie großartig viel erzählt, darüber, wie es zwischen ihnen war und Levi, auf einmal neugierig, fragt, „Wo habt ihr euch kennengelernt?“  
  
„In der 'Jugend“, meint Farlan, sein Flüstern rauer. „Wir sind auf unterschiedliche Schulen gegangen und wollten andere Dinge. Es ist ein Wunder, dass wir uns überhaupt verstanden haben. Nicht, dass es die ganze Zeit so war. Er hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht, er war so naiv manchmal. Ich weiß noch, dass ich einen Monat lang nicht mit ihm geredet habe, als er sich der Partei angeschlossen hat. Aber du weißt schon, da war etwas...“ Seine Worte stocken und er räuspert. „Was ist mit dir und Erwin?“    
  
Levi schnaubt. „Ich war auf der Flucht vor der Gestapo“, erklärt er kurz, lässt seine Gedanken all diese Monate durchlaufen, bis an den Anfang, „und ich bin durch sein Schlafzimmerfenster geklettert. Mehr kann man dazu nicht sagen, wirklich.“  
  
Farlan nickt und gähnt erneut. „Darauf läuft es hinaus, denke ich“, murmelt er, die Augen schließend. "Es ist wohl alles Fügung. Von allen Fenstern hast du seines erwischt – den einen Offizier, der dich nicht sofort getötet hat. Ich meine, wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit für so etwas?“  
  
Levi stimmt mit einem Brummen zu, liegt wach, lange nachdem Farlan angefangen hat, leise zu seiner Rechten zu schnarchen. Er denkt wieder an diesen Tag und wie er niemals an Gott geglaubt hat – oder eher gedacht, dass wenn es so etwas gibt, er wohl den beschissensten Sinn für Humor haben musste – doch etwas an Farlans Worten hallt in ihm wider und will ihn nicht einschlafen lassen. Es war der merkwürdigste Zufall, Erwin so zu treffen, der erste glückliche Zufall in seinem Leben, seit er in diesem Zug nach Dresden neben Farlan saß. Er fragt sich was er jetzt tun sollte: sollte er sich entschuldigen, erklären, dass er es nicht so gemeint hat, Erwin sagen, dass er nicht weiß, was er von ihnen denken soll?  
  
Levi weiß wie es sich anfühlt, Freunde zu haben; Erwin ist nicht sein Freund, nicht wie Farlan es ist, oder Isabel. Es ist dieses seltsame Gleichgewicht, das Levi nie gelernt hat, zu steuern; wie man mehr als das aber weniger als etwas anderes ist, oder schlimmer noch, wie man so viel mehr als nur befreundet ist, schlicht und einfach. Und wie soll man jemanden nach so etwas fragen – fragen Menschen sich gegenseitig so etwas? Die Definitionen haben ihn immer verwirrt, genau wie die Rituale und Feinheiten, die damit zusammenhängen, die Wechsel von Emotionen, die ihm immer ein unwohles Gefühl gegeben haben. Er versteht nun wie er in der Vergangenheit Dinge vorziehen konnte, die keine Zukunft hatten – manche Dinge schon, selbst jetzt noch – und es hat ihm gepasst, da die Gefühle einfach, greifbar, körperlich waren.  
  
Das hier ist anders, Erwin ist anders, es gibt keine Referenz, keine Karte, keine vergangene Erfahrung, die ihn leiten könnte, durch dieses Chaos, diese Wärme und diese Kälte und diese versengende Hitze. Und es gibt nun Grenzen, Unwohlsein, das zuvor nicht existierte, und es verwirrt alles in Levi, lässt ihn zweifeln und in Frage stellen, wollen und ablehnen zur gleichen Zeit. Doch er kann es nicht leugnen, er weiß es, als er die Augen schließt und einschläft, dass Erwins Schmerz jetzt seiner ist, und Erwins Freude ist seine Freude, und Levi hat keinen Namen für was auch immer das ist, und er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er einen Namen braucht.  
  
Als er sich am folgenden Tag auf den Weg zu dem Apartment des Mannes macht, hat Levi beschlossen, das Thema direkt anzusprechen, oder so direkt es ihm möglich ist; sich zu entschuldigen, und zu versuchen, seine abgerissenen Gedanken in irgendeine Erklärung zu formen, seine Gefühle in Worte zu kleiden, die nächsten, die er finden kann. Als er um eine Ecke geht, sieht er ein schwarzes Auto vor dem Gebäude parken; ein Mann in einer Wehrmachtuniform steigt aus, gerade als Levi bei den Treppen ankommt und stehenbleibt, um ihm die Tür aufzuhalten.  
  
„Vielen Dank“, sagt der Mann steif, Levi ins Treppenhaus folgend; er ist in seinen Fünfzigern, nach Levis vorsichtiger Einschätzung, mit ergrauendem Haar, das anfangs wohl einmal mattbraun gewesen ist und dunkle, breite Lippen, die in den Mundwinkeln nach unten verlaufen. Er hat diese militärische Körperhaltung, die an Erwin so natürlich, aber an jemand so altem aufgebauscht und gefälscht aussieht.  
  
Sie fangen an gemeinsam hochzugehen, Stockwerk um Stockwerk, und es scheint, dass sie beide erwarten, der jeweils andere würde sich bei dem nächsten Treppenabsatz abwenden. Levi kann die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge des Mannes hören und das Geräusch der schweren Stiefel auf den Steintreppen lässt seine Haare zu Berge stehen. Als sie den dritten Treppenabsatz erreichen, sprintet Levi den Rest der Stufen hoch, erreicht Erwins Tür und klopft dreimal laut, schielt hinter sich, um den Mann zu sehen, der auf ihn zugeht.  
  
„Scheinbar haben wir dasselbe Ziel“, sagt er, hinter Levi stehen bleibend, der spürt, wie ihm sein Atem stecken bleibt.  
  
„Sieht so aus“, entgegnet er, die Worte herausquetschend, gerade als die Tür vor ihm auffliegt.  
  
„Sturmbannführer Holtz“, spricht der Mann hinter Levi, sobald Erwins strenge Augen von Levi zu ihm wandern. „Ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte Sie sprechen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -derbe Sprache  
> -sehr viel Angst


	10. Chapter 10

Levi sieht zu, wie Erwin den Mann an seiner Tür einen Moment lang gelassen betrachtet, fühlt jede Sekunde davon, während sein Herz gegen seine Brust hämmert. Der ältere Mann neben ihm hat die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, eine Geste, die seine steife Körperhaltung nur noch verstärkt, er wippt leicht vor und zurück, was Levi an Krieger erinnert, wenn dieser so betrunken war, dass er ständig das Gleichgewicht verlor.  
  
„Natürlich, Herr Generalleutnant“, sagt Erwin ruhig. „Kommen Sie herein.“    
  
Der alte Mann tritt zur Seite, um Levi zuerst eintreten zu lassen und er tut es schnell; seine Beine fühlen sich wackelig an, als er die Schwelle überbrückt. Er sieht, wie Erwin unruhig weicht, als er es tut, als hätte er Levis Anwesenheit erst jetzt bemerkt. Levis Verstand ist wirr vor Fragen, doch er muss nicht eine Sekunde überlegen, wer der Mann ist.  
  
Sobald Osterhaus sich umgedreht hat, um die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, greift Erwin Levis Arm, zerrt ihn hinter sich und weiter ins Apartment hinein. Als Levi ihn wieder ansieht, hat er eine Pistole zwischen die Augen des Generalleutnants gezielt, der nicht im Geringsten überrascht wirkt, so bedroht zu werden. Stattdessen öffnet er diesen breiten, blutergussfarbenen Mund und lässt ein pfeifendes, hustenähnliches Lachen heraus.  
  
„Jetzt aber, Herr Sturmbannführer.“ Der Anrede schwingt eine spöttelnde Betonung mit. „Sie glauben nicht ernsthaft, es würde Ihre Situation verbessern, sollte ich nicht lebend hier heraus kommen.“  
  
Levi schielt zu Erwin, der die Waffe nicht senkt und weiterhin wie eine Statue vor ihm steht. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf ist der Gedanke, wie seltsam es ist, wie es zu dem hier werden konnte, wo Levi bei ihrem ersten Treffen doch noch in Osterhaus' Schuhen steckte, die Pistole auf ihn gezielt war. Erwins Hand ist noch an seinem Arm, hält ihn fest und in Sicherheit.  
  
Der alte Mann spricht wieder, aber Levi versteht die Worte nicht; die Sprache des Kommandanten, auch wenn er sie hart spricht wie ein Deutscher, nimmt Levi an. Sie starren sich noch einen weiteren angespannten Moment an, dann lässt Erwin die Waffe runter, seine Hand lockert langsam den Griff um Levi und seine Haltung entspannt sich.  
  
„Das ist besser“, sagt Osterhaus, geht an Erwin vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. „Vielleicht trinken wir eine Tasse Kaffee, während wir reden.“  
  
Levi sieht Erwin an, der sich zu ihm gedreht hat, ernst anmutend. „Geh und mach den Kaffee“, sagt er und Levi kann nicht wirklich entscheiden, wer der Mann sein will, er oder Holtz; vermutlich weiß Erwin es selbst nicht.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht wie“, teilt Levi ihm mit. „Ich hab noch nie welchen gemacht.“  
  
„Koch das Wasser, nimm es von der Hitze, gib pro Tasse einen Löffel von dem Kaffee hinzu, stell es wieder auf die Hitze, lass es kurz aufkochen und schütte es in die Servierkanne“, erklärt Erwin übereilt und leise, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer geht, Levi zurücklassend, der versucht zu begreifen, was er gerade gesagt hat.    
  
Auf dem Weg zur Küche sieht er Osterhaus, der sich in den Sessel gesetzt hat, während Erwin auf der Seite des Sofas sitzt, wo Levi sonst ist. Keiner von ihnen spricht, bis Levi den Raum verlassen hat; ihre leisen Stimmen erreichen Levis Ohren nicht, als er die Schränke durchforstet, den Kaffee in einer kleinen Blechdose mit der Aufschrift „Mokka“ findend. Er setzt das Wasser in einem Kupferkessel auf, dann sucht er nach einem Satz Kaffeetassen und einer Kanne, die er einmal beim Saubermachen gesehen hat, kleiner und zarter als das Teeservice, mit dem er vertraut ist. Er messt den gemahlenen Kaffee mit einem kleinen Löffel ab, sobald das Wasser angefangen hat zu kochen, setzt den Kessel wieder auf den Herd, damit es wieder sprudelt, bevor er den Kaffee in die Servierkanne schüttet. Er braucht viel länger als es ihm gefällt und er bemerkt kaum wie schnell seine Schritte sind, als er das Tablett ins Wohnzimmer trägt und zwischen den zwei Männern auf dem Tisch abstellt.  
  
„Das muss Ihr kleiner Bote sein“, sagt Osterhaus, Levi ansehend, seine Augen sind gefüllt mit Spott, während Levis sich zu Schlitzen verengen.  
  
„Sie wollten mir den Grund für Ihren Besuch mitteilen“, erinnert Erwin den Mann und auf Levi wirkt es, als täte er es, um Osterhaus' Aufmerksamkeit von ihm abzubringen, obwohl der Mann schon dabei war, fortzufahren. Da er nicht weiß, was er sonst machen sollte, gießt Levi den Kaffee in die zwei Tassen und setzt sich auf die andere Seite des Sofas.  
  
„Wie ungeduldig von Ihnen“, spricht Osterhaus gedehnt aus, hebt seine Kaffeetasse an und lehnt sich zurück, schlägt ein Bein über das andere. „Es gibt keinen Grund zur Eile.“      
  
Levi sieht die Sekunde Anspannung auf Erwins Gesicht und beißt die eigenen Zähne zusammen, auch wenn der Gesichtsausdruck so schnell wie er aufgetaucht ist wieder verschwindet, ersetzt von diesem gelassenem Gleichmut der frühen Tage ihrer Bekanntschaft. In der Stille, die den Raum füllt, fragt Levi sich, was er tun sollte, ob er hier sitzen bleiben oder mit seinen Aufgaben anfangen sollte, um die Rolle von Lukas Weller, dem Haushälter einzunehmen, bis ihm einfällt, dass die Verstellung nutzlos ist. Um die Tarnung aufgehen lassen zu können, hätte er niemals das Apartment betreten sollen, oder eher niemals diese Mission in Albertstadt annehmen sollen.  
  
Gegenüber von ihnen nimmt Osterhaus einen vorsichtigen Schluck von seiner Tasse, und spuckt ihn direkt wieder hinein. Er wirft das Geschirr fast zurück auf den kleinen Tisch, aus der umgekippten Tasse ergießt sich der Inhalt über das polierte Holz; Levis Hände juckt es, es aufzuwischen, doch die gezwungene Regungslosigkeit in Erwins Gesichtszügen zu sehen, lässt ihn zögern, den Raum zu verlassen. Der dunkle Fleck breitet sich zur Kante aus und fängt an, auf den abgetretenen Teppich zu tropfen, laut genug, um Levi zucken zu lassen.  
  
„Das ist der verschissenste Kaffee, den ich je in meinem Leben geschmeckt habe“, blafft Osterhaus, sich den Mund abwischend und an Levi wendend. „Wie kann man einen Kaffee kochen, der nach Nichts und gleichzeitig bitter wie die Hölle schmeckt?“              
  
„Ich warte immer noch“, wirft Erwin leise dazwischen; in seiner Stimme liegt ein Unterton, den Levi nie zuvor gehört hat und es lässt ihn erschaudern.  
  
Osterhaus dreht sich unzufrieden zu ihm, als wäre er verärgert von Erwins Ablehnung in dem Szenario mitzumachen, das er sich ausgemalt haben muss. „Sie sind nicht in der Position, die Bedingungen dieser Verhandlung zu bestimmen“, bellt er scharf, erinnert Levi an einen Hund, der seine Zähne fletscht.  
  
„Also ist das eine Verhandlung“, entgegnet Erwin ruhig. „Sie möchten wohl etwas von mir, und denken, dass Sie im Gegenzug etwas anbieten können.“  
  
Osterhaus lächelt, zeigt mehr gealterte und mit Gold gefüllte Zähne als Levi jemals in irgendeinem Mund gesehen hat. „Dies wird alles schneller vonstatten gehen, wenn wir uns beide einig sind, dass ich nicht viel anbieten muss“, sagt er selbstgefällig. „Für jemanden in Ihrer Lage sollte mein Schweigen mehr als genug sein.“  
  
„Natürlich“, stimmt Erwin zu, was Levi überrascht. „Und der Preis für besagtes Schweigen?“  
  
Osterhaus lacht leise. „Offensichtlich würdigen Sie nicht, wie sehr ich mich amüsiere“, erzählt er. „Ich bin mir sicher, Sie wissen, dass ich Sie immer verachtet habe, doch inzwischen ist es doppelt so wertvoll, Sie unter meiner Kontrolle zu haben. Vertrauen Sie mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich es nicht zulasse, dass Sie diesen Moment zerstören.“  
  
Levi dreht sich zu Erwin, erwartet, einen Gesichtsausdruck anzutreffen, der etwas von seiner eigenen Entrüstung wiederspiegelt, doch der Mann lächelt nur. „Wie Sie wünschen“, sagt er zu Osterhaus, dessen Fröhlichkeit von der Wirkungslosigkeit seiner Worte irgendwie gemindert wird. „Ich habe nur eine Bitte an Sie, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir nachher dazu kommen, wenn Sie Ihre Anforderungen gestellt haben.“  
  
„Und wir werden sehen wie gewillt ich sein werde, sie zu gestatten“, teilt Osterhaus ihm mit, bevor er einen tiefen Atemzug durch die Nase nimmt und ausatmet, laut und langgezogen. „Ich wollte meine Beobachtungen mit Ihnen teilen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht.“  
  
„Ganz und gar nicht“, erlaubt Erwin, die andere Kaffeetasse anhebend, bevor er sich zurücklehnt.  
  
„Ich habe natürlich ein paar Nachforschungen über Sie angestellt“, fängt Osterhaus gelangweilt an, „und ich habe eine Geburtsurkunde für einen Erwin Holtz gefunden, geboren in Wien 1910. Merkwürdigerweise war das die einzige Information, die ich finden konnte, als ich genauer nachsah. Keine Schulakten, kein Hochschulbesuch, keine Aufzeichnungen von früherer Beschäftigung, die unter nähere Untersuchung fallen würden.“  
  
„Ich werde nicht den Fehler machen, mich von Ihrem Interesse geschmeichelt zu fühlen“, sagt Erwin und Levi fragt sich,wie er in einer solchen Situation Witze machen konnte. „Und Ihre Schlussfolgerung?“  
  
„Es ist bewundernswert, wie unsichtbar Sie sich machen konnten“, erwidert Osterhaus. „Ich nehme an, es ist ein Talent, unsympathisch genug zu sein, um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, aber nicht so unsympathisch, um von allen gemieden zu werden.“  
  
„Das und eine bescheidene Karriere“, gibt Erwin zu, an seinem Kaffee nippend; Levi sucht nach einen Anzeichen, dass er es „bitter wie die Hölle“ findet, aber wenn er es tut, lässt er es sich nicht anmerken. „In diesem Land habe ich sehr schnell gemerkt, dass einem nichts schneller eine Kugel zwischen die Augen beschert als Erfolg.“      
  
„Zehn Jahre“, sagt der alte Mann und pfeift langsam. „In Ihrem Alter würde ich sagen, ist es der beste Teil im Leben eines Mannes, den Sie verschwendet haben. Ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen, wie sich das anfühlt, so viele Jahre damit zu verbringen, ein Ziel zu erreichen, nur damit es einem kurz vor der Ziellinie zunichte gemacht wird.“  
Erst da bricht Erwins Maske für einen Moment, was Levi aber nur erhascht, weil er den Ausdruck auf der Obstplantage gesehen hat, die Trauer und Angst vor Reue. Es ist die Stille, die Osterhaus mehr sagt, der sich für einen gelangweilten Augenblick in der Nase popelt, bevor er wieder spricht.  
  
„Keine Sorge“, sagt er, seine Stimme trieft vor dieser Art siegreichen Freude, während er seinen Finger am Polster des Sessels abputzt. „Es muss nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein. Ich kann Ihnen dabei helfen.“  
  
Erwin schweigt weiterhin, als warte er auf etwas oder weil er fürchtet, dass er zu viel verraten könnte, wenn er spricht. Er trinkt seinen Kaffee, seine dicken Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen, als Osterhaus sich räuspert.  
  
„Wir können viel füreinander tun“, macht der alte Mann weiter, „auch wenn Sie zugegebenermaßen mehr für mich tun würden, aber das ist nur, weil Sie derzeit viel mehr zu verlieren haben als ich. Ihr Leben, und das Ihrer Komplizien, natürlich. Sie sehen, dass ich nicht einer solchen Bedrohung ausgesetzt bin.“  
  
„Derzeit“, sagt Erwin, als würde er den Mann erinnern, der die Worte nicht zugibt. „Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass alle Beweise Ihrer Verbrechen vernichtet wurden?“  
  
„Natürlich“, sagt Osterhaus, „während Ihre Akte leicht in Frage gestellt werden könnte. Mandl und Schaumann?“ Der Mann schüttelt den Kopf. „Er hat gerade erst diese Schauspielerin ins Bett gekriegt, nachdem er sie monatelang umworben hatte und plötzlich entschließt er sich, das Land zu verlassen und eine so reinrassige Schlampe zurückzulassen? Ich denke, dafür gibt es eine Erklärung, die viel wahrscheinlicher ist.“    
  
Levi erinnert sich plötzlich an seine erste Mission mit Erwin, die Hinweise auf eine Party in der Bibliothek, die Blutlache, die den Teppich verfehlt hatte, die Koffer, die sie hastig gepackt hatten, bevor sie mitten in der Nacht das Haus verließen.  
  
„Schaumann vermisse ich“, fährt Osterhaus fort, sich anhörend als fasele er. „Für Mandl könnte ich Ihnen schon fast danken. Sie hätten ihn nach Dachau schicken sollen, als sie von seiner widerlichen Angewohnheit erfuhren. Diese Gerichtsverhandlung war eine verdammte Farce.“  
  
Erwin ist wieder verstummt und Levi fragt sich, ob sein Gehirn gerade beschäftigt ist, einen Plan schmiedend, wie er Osterhaus beseitigen konnte, ohne die Dinge schlimmer zu machen. Oder vielleicht plant er seine eigene Flucht; sie müssen Strategien bereit haben, wie sie schnell entkommen könnten, für solche Situationen.  
  
„Erzählen Sie“, sagt Osterhaus als Erwin seine Tasse und Unterteller ordentlich zurück auf den Tisch stellt. „Was haben Sie mit diesem dreckigen kleinen Schwulen gemacht?“  
  
„Ich habe ihm mit meinem Rasiermesser die Kehle aufgeschnitten“, antwortet Erwin, seine Stimme emotionslos, während Osterhaus in ein begeistertes Gelächter ausbricht.  
  
„Vielleicht sind Sie doch nicht so nutzlos“, sagt er als eine Art von Kompliment, auch wenn Erwin es offensichtlich nicht wie eines aufnimmt; Levi sieht, wie sich seine Augenbrauen weiter zusammenziehen. „Ich merke, dass Sie während Ihres Aufenthalts nicht untätig gewesen sind. Erzählen Sie, wie finden Sie Deutschland?“  
  
„Ich habe es sehr schätzen gelernt“, sagt Erwin, sich plötzlich gesprächig anhörend. „Die meisten Menschen, die ich getroffen habe, sind wirklich wunderbar, und ungemein freundlich. Es ist eine Schande, dass die Macht in die Hände von verachtenswerten Individuen wie Ihnen gefallen ist. Auch wenn es natürlich nicht lange so sein wird.“  
  
Osterhaus seufzt. „Nein, das wird es wohl nicht. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass diese Häppchen an Information, die Sie aus mir herausquetschen konnten, etwas damit zu tun hatten.“  
  
„Ich kann mit Freude sagen, dass es so war“, entgegnet Erwin, knapp lächelnd. „Und deshalb sind Sie alleine hier.“  
  
„Jawohl“, gesteht der alte Mann ein. „Bevor wir mit dieser kleinen Verhandlung fortfahren, möchte ich Sie allerdings daran erinnern, wie beschränkt Ihre Möglichkeiten sind. Entweder akzeptieren Sie meine Bedingungen oder Sie landen vor einem Erschießungskommando. Sind wir uns da einig?“  
  
„Absolut“, entgegnet Erwin ruhig. „Mein Leben ist in Ihren Händen, so wie Ihres in meinen.“  
  
„Ich nehme an, dass Sie sich bereits denken können, was meine Forderung ist.“  
  
„Ja“, sagt Erwin. „Sie möchten übersiedeln und benötigen meine Hilfe dazu. Sollten Sie ein solches Wagnis alleine unternehmen, können Sie nur hoffen, nicht von sowohl Ihren eigenen Landsmännern als auch hinter den Grenzen gefangen genommen zu werden, oder Frontlinien, so wie es nun aussieht.“  
  
„Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie gut es sich anfühlt, nicht so tun zu müssen, als gewinnen wir diesen verfluchten Krieg“, sagt Osterhaus. „Dafür könnte ich Sie fast mögen. Aber Sie haben Recht, natürlich, Sie werden mir dabei helfen, der ankommenden Empörungswelle so weit wie möglich zu entkommen.“  
  
„Suum cuique“, sagt Erwin leise, „aber nicht in Ihrem Fall.“  
  
„Natürlich nicht“, stimmt Osterhaus zu, „und auch nicht im Fall meiner wohlhabenderen Bekanntschaft.“  
  
Levi sieht wie Erwins Kiefer sich anspannt, und weiß, dass die Aussage des alten Mannes eine unangenehme Überraschung ist.  
  
„Ich will nicht nur einfach entkommen“, erklärt Osterhaus. „Oh nein. Ich will mit einem Reichtum entkommen, der groß genug ist, um mir eine Insel kaufen zu können und der mir für den Rest meiner Tage als Erspartes dient.“  
  
„Ah“, äußert Erwin als hätte er es verstanden. „Was das zu einem geschäftlichen Unterfangen macht.“  
  
„Zumindest für mich“, erklärt Osterhaus. „Ich bin nicht der einzige, der verzweifelt versucht, dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Vergangenheit vergangen bleibt. Dieser Krieg hat Menschen unermesslich reich gemacht, aber ich bezweifele, Ihre Landsmänner wissen zu schätzen wie.“  
  
„Sie machen Witze“, grollt Levi, als er versteht, auf was der Mann aus ist. „Sie können nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass irgendjemand solchen Arschlöchern wie Ihnen hilft, mit dem Scheiß, den sie verantstaltet haben, ungestraft davonzukommen.“  
  
„Levi“, sagt Erwin, ein warnender Unterton in seiner Stimme.  
  
Osterhaus wendet sich an Levi, seine zusammengekniffenen Augen werden noch schmaler, während er nach etwas in seinen Gesichtszügen sucht, bevor er lacht. „Das hätte ich mir denken können“, behauptet er. „Ich habe ihnen immer gesagt, dass sie niemals alle erwischen können. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass es immer eine Ratte gibt, die zu schlau ist für die Falle.“  
  
Levi beißt die Zähne zusammen, als Erwin spricht. „Also bezahlt diese Bekanntschaft Ihnen eine beträchtliche Summe mit der Erwartung, dass Sie diese zu mir bringen, und ich mein Bestes gebe, ihre Flucht aus dem Reich sicherzustellen“, stellt er klar. „Im Austausch dafür schwören Sie mir, Schweigen zu bewahren über was auch immer Sie wissen.“  
  
„Ein Schwur, welchem Sie trauen können, solange ich auf dieser Seite des Atlantiks bin“, fügt Osterhaus hinzu. „Währenddessen lasse ich zu, dass Sie hier Ihr kleines Spielchen spielen – Gott weiß, dass wir diesen Krieg verloren haben, ungeachtet davon, ob Sie es tun oder nicht. Ich bemühe mich außerdem, dass Sie in Dresden bleiben, unseres gegenseitigen Nutzens willen.“  
  
„Ich verstehe“, erwidert Erwin, stirnrunzelnd. „Ich nehme an, dass Sie mir die Einzelheiten der Umsiedlung überlassen.“  
  
„Ich kenne jemanden in Genf“, erklärt Osterhaus. „Soweit kann ich sie ohne Hilfe bringen.“  
  
„Unter der Vorgabe eines Ausflugs?“, klärt Erwin auf, dem Nicken des Generalleutnants mit demselben entgegnend. „Das ist die beste Vorgehensweise.“  
  
„Und Sie werden ihnen nach Frankreich und auf ein Schiff Richtung Westen helfen“, sagt Osterhaus. „Jeder gewinnt.“  
  
„Sogar jene, die es nicht verdienen“, murmelt Erwin. „Nun, ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, Zeit zu verschwenden, indem ich vorgebe als hätte ich andere Möglichkeiten als es zu akzeptieren. Allerdings habe ich eine Bitte, wie ich es vorhin angedeutet habe.“  
  
„Die da wäre?“  
  
„Dass mein Zustimmen dieser Abmachung weitere Nachforschungen Ihrerseits über mein Leben beendet“, sagt Erwin. „Ihretwegen bin ich der einzige Handelnde in Dresden, oder in was von dem Reich übriggeblieben ist. Jegliche Komplizen, die ich habe oder nicht habe werden nicht ausfindig gemacht, ihre Identitäten werden nicht aufgedeckt, und unter keinen Umständen werden Sie hierein involviert – anwesende Gesellschaft eingeschlossen.“  
  
Osterhaus wirf Levi einen Blick zu und schnaubt. „Und falls ich ablehne?“  
  
„In dem Fall haben Sie drei Möglichkeiten“, entgegnet Erwin. „Die Amerikaner, die Briten oder die Russen. Obwohl es am Ende ohne Zweifel belanglos sein wird, wer Sie zuerst erwischt.“  
  
Osterhaus' Augen springen einen Moment lang zwischen Ihnen hin und her, dann seufzt er. „In Ordnung“, willigt er langgezogen ein. „Es ist sinnlos, das noch weiter zu verkomplizieren. Ich lasse Ihnen Ihre Geheimnisse.“  
  
„Dann haben wir eine Vereinbarung“, entscheidet Erwin, aufstehend. „Ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie sich selbst hinausführen.“  
  
Osterhaus sieht Erwin einen Moment lang an, bevor er spöttisch grinst und auf die Beine kommt. „Wie Sie wünschen, Herr Sturmbannführer“, sagt er, wieder die Anrede so betonend. „Ich werde Sie bald kontaktieren.“  
  
In dem Moment, in dem Levi die Tür schließen hört, springt er auf die Füße, bemerkt kaum wie Erwin zurück auf das Sofa sinkt, als er in den Flur eilt, die Koffer des Mannes aus dem Schrank zieht und anschließend schnell ins Schlafzimmer läuft. Er öffnet die Schranktür und fängt an, die Kleider des Mannes in die Koffer zu werfen, faltet sie unordentlich übereinander.  
  
„Du kannst dich heute Abend mit Mike in Verbindung setzen, oder?“, fragt er Erwin, der immer noch auf dem Sofa sitzt, sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hat. „Du bleibst bei uns, bis ihr zwei euch etwas ausgedacht habt.“  
  
„Levi-“, beginnt Erwin, doch Levi schneidet ihn ab.  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagt er, packt ein Paar der Schuhe des Mannes auf einen Haufen Hosen. „Er lässt das Haus wahrscheinlich von jemandem beobachten. Aber wir können die Keller benutzen. In dieser Gegend sind sie mit Türen vernetzt, wir schaffen uns bis zum Ende der Straße durch sie hindurch und wenn uns jemand folgt, schüttel' ich sie ab. Ich weiß, dass ich das kann.“  
  
„Levi, hör auf.“  
  
„Wie lange braucht Mike, um hierher zu kommen?“, macht Levi weiter, Erwins Einsprüche kaum gehört habend. „Ich weiß, dass er dich 'raus holen kann. Zur Basis, oder wohin auch immer. Ihr könnt euch den Truppen in Frankreich-“  
  
„Ich gehe nicht von hier weg“, legt Erwin leise fest, die Hände auf die Knie legend; Levi erhascht den Mann, wie er ihn ansieht, während er durch das Zimmer huscht. „Levi-“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagt Levi erneut, seine Stimme wird heiser. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Uns wird es gut gehen. Wir haben es bis hierher geschafft, oder nicht? Wie beschissener könnte es denn noch werden?“  
  
„Hast du mich nicht gehört?“, fragt Erwin, wieder aufstehend, und schreitet ins Schlafzimmer. „Ich sagte, ich gehe nicht weg.“  
  
„Doch, das tust du“, beharrt Levi, auch wenn die Worte sein Inneres schmerzhaft verdrehen, als hätte sich eine Hand um seine Organe geschlossen. „Jeder weiß, dass du diesen Wichser hasst, wenn du ihn jetzt umbringst, werden sie dich garantiert schnappen. Und es ist nicht weniger riskant, wenn ich es tue. Wenn mich nur eine Person sieht, werden sie die ganze Sache zu dir zurück verfolgen.“  
  
„Ich werde Osterhaus nicht töten“, sagt Erwin ihm, die Stirn runzelnd, als Levi seine Hemden in den Koffer faltet, greift aber nicht ein.  
  
„Ich weiß“, wiederholt Levi. „Es ist zu riskant. Deshalb musst du von hier weg.“  
  
„Nein, Levi“, weigert Erwin sich, marschiert zum Bett und schlägt den Koffer zu. „Ich werde genau tun, was er mir sagt.“  
  
Levi schnaubt, zieht den anderen Koffer übers Bett und füllt ihn mit dem Inhalt von Erwins Sockenschublade, bis der Mann zu ihm geht, seine Handgelenke packt und ihn zwingt, seinen Blick zu erwidern. Levi runzelt die Stirn, als er den Ernst im Gesicht des Mannes sieht und fragt sich für einen Moment, was es ist, das den Mann so durcheinander gebracht hat, dass er nicht klar denken kann.  
  
„Hör jetzt damit auf“, befiehlt Erwin ihm streng, verringert den Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern. „Ich meine, was ich gesagt habe, Levi. Ich werde in Dresden bleiben und exakt das tun, was ich Osterhaus versprochen habe.“  
  
Erwin lässt Levis Handgelenke los und schiebt seine Hände aufgebracht in seine Hosentaschen, um eine Zigarette anzuzünden, die er fahrig raucht, während Levi ihn anstarrt, die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend bei dem Versuch, herauszufinden, welche Art von Plan Erwin entwickelt hat. Wird er diese Personen den alliierten Truppen in Frankreich ausliefern? Würde er jemandem in Genf auftragen, in einem abgeschiedenen Waldstück nahe der Grenze eine Reihe von Gräbern auszuheben? Als er jedoch die Wut und Enttäuschung in Erwins Gesicht aufnimmt, realisiert Levi, dass er ihm die Wahrheit sagt.      
  
„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen“, sagt er leise, wünscht sich, Erwin würde nicken und lächeln und ihm zustimmen, weiß aber, dass er das nicht tun wird. „Du kannst das nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen.“  
  
„Das tue ich nicht“, sagt Erwin, eine Rauchwolke ausatmend. „Es ist bereits entschieden.“  
  
„Hast du verdammt nochmal den Verstand verloren?“, faucht Levi den Mann an, die Ruhe in dessen Stimme treibt ihn plötzlich zur Raserei. „Verstehst du, was er von dir verlangt? Verstehst du, was diese Menschen getan haben? Was sie Unschuldigen angetan haben! Menschen wie-“  
  
„Ich weiß viel besser als du, was diese Menschen getan haben“, knurrt Erwin ihn an, seine Stimme ruhig aber scharf. „Ich denke kaum, dass ich von dir eine Lektion über Zwangsarbeit in diesem Land brauche. Oder über irgendetwas anderes.“  
  
Levi beißt die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu schreien. „Red' nicht mit mir, als wäre ich ein verdammter Idiot“, zischt er stattdessen. „Und wenn du denkst, du bleibst hier, um mir zu helfen, spar es dir. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht und ich will sie auch nicht. Nicht so.“  
  
„Ich bleibe nicht hier, um dir zu helfen, Levi“, sagt Erwin ihm, die Zigarette ausdrückend, obwohl er sie nicht einmal zur Hälfte geraucht hat.  
  
„Was zur Hölle tust du dann?“, fragt Levi, ein Anflug von Verzweiflung sticht zu seiner Stimme hindurch.„Warum würdest du so etwas-“  
  
„Zehn Jahre meines Lebens habe ich dafür aufgegeben“, flüstert Erwin, wütender als Levi es jemals von ihm gehört hat. „Alles, was mein Leben hätte sein können. Zehn Jahre, in denen ich meine Familie nicht gesehen habe. Zehn Jahre, in denen ich vorgab jemand zu sein, der ich nicht bin. In denen ich nicht zu der Beerdigung meines Vaters gegangen bin.“ Er verstummt, fährt frustriert mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. „Denkst du, dass ich das als ein gutes Leben ansehe, was ich diese ganzen Jahre lang hatte? Denkst du wirklich, dass das das Leben ist, das ich selbst wollte?“  
  
„Also tust du es nur, weil du sehen willst, wie es alles endet?“, fragt Levi ihn zurück. „Scheiß Kriegsverbrechern zur Flucht verhelfen, damit du deinen Seelenfrieden hast?“  
  
Der Mann schweigt und Levi fühlt einen ungläubigen Ärger in seiner Brust. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so egoistisch sein kannst.“  
  
Erwin stößt ein Lachen hervor, leer und bitter und freudlos. „Sagst du damit, dass du es lieber hättest“, beginnt er, „wenn ich dir sage, dass ich hierbleibe, um dich zu beschützen? Du warst derjenige, der wollte, dass unsere Bekanntschaft rein professionell ist. Oder hast du das schon so schnell vergessen?“  
  
Die Worte machen Levi sprachlos, als er sich plötzlich an sein Vorhaben erinnert, das er zuvor hatte, Erwin zu sagen, dass es ihm leid tut, was er gesagt hatte, dass er nicht weiß, was er fühlt, aber das er es tut, etwas Starkes und Neues und Verwirrendes, etwas, wofür er keine Worte hat. Doch als er den Mann jetzt ansieht, in  sein Gesicht, dessen Ausdruck auf einmal so spöttisch wirkt, scheint Levi zu vergessen, warum er ihn überhaupt irgendetwas wissen lassen wollte. Plötzlich kommt es ihm so vor als wäre alles, was er je dachte, über Erwin zu wissen – und was ist das genau? Ein Vorname und ein paar zufällig aufgeschnappte Sätze in einer Sprache, die er nicht versteht – von Dingen ersetzt worden, von denen er niemals dachte, der Mann könnte dazu in der Lage sein.  
  
„Fahr zur Hölle“, teilt er dem Mann in einem gebrochenen Flüstern mit, geht aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Levi hört, wie Erwin ihn ruft, als er die Tür öffnet, bleibt aber nicht stehen, will nichts von dem, was der Mann möglicherweise zu sagen haben könnte hören, oder irgendeine Art von Entschuldigung, die er auf Lager hat – und er hat reichlich davon, das weiß Levi; Erwin ist ein Experte, wenn es darum geht, zu sagen, dass ihm etwas leid tut.  
  
Es scheint so als ließe ihn jeder Schritt, den er auf dem Weg nach Hause nimmt, noch eine gute Sache über den Mann vergessen, all diese sanft gesprochenen Worte und rücksichtsvollen Fragen, die Gefallen, die er Levi getan hat, ohne zu erwarten, dass er sie erwidert, die Privatsphäre, die er Levi erlaubt hat. Als er zu Hause angekommen ist, verflucht Levi wieder den Tag, an dem sie sich getroffen haben, und wünscht sich, dass dieser lächerliche Plan, durch ein offenes Fenster zu klettern, niemals seine Gedanken durchkreuzt hätte.  
  
„Was ist los?“, fragt Farlan ihn, als er sich aufs Sofa wirft und sich die Handflächen auf die Augen drückt. „Und warum bist du so früh wieder hier?“  
  
„Geht dich einen Scheiß an“, faucht Levi den Mann an, dessen Gesichtsausdruck verdrießlich wird.  
  
„Oh, ich wünschte, es wäre so“, murmelt Farlan, macht mit seinem Schreiben weiter, als Levi verstummt.  
  
Ihr Abendessen ist eine freudlose Angelegenheit; Levis Wut und Enttäuschung scheinen die Luft im Raum zu vergiften, sodass selbst Isabel still und niedergeschlagen ist. Farlan, allerdings, scheint eher verärgert zu sein als entmutigt, von den stechenden Blicken, die er Levi zuwirft und den permanenten Fragen über Erwin zu urteilen, die Levi nicht beachtet, bis der Mann Levis halbleeren Teller packt und ihn in die Spüle schleudert.  
  
„Ich war nicht fertig damit!“, faucht Levi Farlan an, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Denkst du, wir können es uns leisten, Essen so zu verschwenden?!“  
  
„Deine scheiß Kartoffeln gehen mir am Arsch vorbei, Levi!“, schreit Farlan zurück, während Isabel ihre Ohren mit den Händen bedeckt. „Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?! Warum redest du nicht mit mir darüber?!“  
  
„Worüber?!“, fragt Levi, aufspringend. „Warum meinst du, dass alles in meinem Leben deine verdammte Angelegenheit ist?! Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du so verfickt gelangweilt mit deinem eigenen bist!“  
  
„Warum kannst du nicht glücklich sein, du erbärmliches Stück Scheiße?!“, schreit Farlan, seine Wangen mit einem wütenden Rot bedeckt. „Warum lässt du nicht zu, dass andere dich glücklich machen?!“    
  
„So einfach ist das nicht!“, teilt Levi ihm mit, bevor er aus dem Zimmer und aus dem Apartment stürmt.  
  
Er läuft zum Fluss, versucht einen Weg zu finden, wie er seine Frustration unter seinen Schuhsohlen zerquetschen kann. Mit welchem Recht versucht Farlan ihm zu erzählen, wie er sein Leben leben soll? Was ist so toll an seinem eigenen Leben, dass er andere belehren kann? Levi denkt an Erwin, an diese bitteren Worte, die sie sich gegenseitig gesagt haben, und ihm ist danach, den Nachthimmel anzuschreien, Gott anzuschreien, das finstere Wasser der Elbe, den Groll und die Unzufriedenheit herauszulassen.  
  
Levi denkt über die Menschen nach, denen Erwin jetzt helfen wird, stellt sich die Dinge vor, die sie getan haben und fühlt sich verraten: nach allem, was sie zusammengemacht haben, nach allem, was Levi dem Mann erzählt hat, Erwin versteht es nicht – oder schlimmer noch, es ist ihm egal. Hat er nicht gesehen, auf was ihre Leben reduziert wurden? Hat er nicht den Zustand gesehen, in welchem sie sich befinden, Farlan und Isabels? Wenn er jemandem zur Flucht verhelfen würde, warum nicht ihnen? Levi will es nicht glauben, hätte es zuvor niemals glauben können, dass es ist, weil er nichts davon hat.  
  
  
  
Er sitzt am Fluss, bis er sich beruhigt, entschuldigt sich bei Isabel und Farlan, als er zurückkehrt. Ab da gelingt es ihm, das schlimmste davon zu verstecken, bis es vorbei ist, glücklicherweise lässt Farlan die Fragen über Erwin fallen, als Levi die darauffolgende Woche nicht zu ihm geht. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Levi sich an die Trostlosigkeit seines Lebens davor erinnert und warum er das Interesse darin verloren hat. Ohne etwas besseres zu tun, putzt er das Apartment zwanghaft, jagt jeden Staubfleck sobald seine Augen es sehen; es ist alles, was er von seinem Leben hat, an manchen Tagen sogar alles, was er noch von sich selbst hat.  
  
Ohne irgendetwas zu tun wird Levi nicht müde, sondern liegt einfach die halbe Nacht wach im Bett, denkt an Erwin und wie groß der Teil ist, den der Mann in seinem Leben eingenommen hat. Es scheint, dass ohne Erwin nichts übrig ist, nichts bedeutsames, nur leere Aufgaben, mit denen er die Tage füllt, die so nahtlos ineinander übergehen, dass Levi sie kaum auseinander halten kann. Er durchlebt all ihre Missionen in seinen Träumen, auch wenn sie jede Nacht immer weniger Ähnlichkeit mit dem besitzen, was wirklich passiert ist, bis Erwin schließlich allein ist, ohne Levi, der seine Maske sein kann, ohne Levi, der Wache hält, und dann, als alles bitter wird, wacht Levi mit einem Ruck auf, schweißgebadet. Schlussendlich lassen ihn diese Sorgen nicht los, selbst wenn er wach ist; er fragt sich, wie gefährlich es wirklich ist, was Osterhaus von Erwin verlangt, ob das Leben des Mannes durchgehend in Gefahr ist, ob Levi etwas tun kann, um es zu verhindern.  
  
Nachdem er den Mann eineinhalb Wochen nicht gesehen hat, verbringt Levi seinen Dienstag mit allem möglichen, was seine Zeit und seine Gedanken in Anspruch nimmt, schließt sich Farlan und Isabel beim Einkauf an. Er hört den Frauen in der Schlange zu, die sich über die Preise beschweren, beißt seine Zähne zusammen, um Farlan nicht anzufahren, der später am Tag das Gleiche tut. Ihnen geht wieder das Geld aus, da Levi nicht arbeitet, und allein dafür weiß er, dass er wieder zurückgehen muss. Er versucht sich die Situation vorzustellen, wie er an Erwins Tür klopft, der Mann ihm aufmacht und kalt auf Levi herabblickt, bevor... Was? Er ihn abweist? Ihm mitteilt, dass im Schlafzimmer Wäsche wartet? Levi fragt sich, ob Erwin eine nachtragende Person ist, doch es gibt schlicht und einfach zu vieles, das er nicht über den Mann weiß, um es mit Sicherheit wissen zu können. Trotzdessen will Levi glauben, dass er es nicht ist.  
  
Am Donnerstag wacht Levi früh auf, sich dazu entschieden habend, zu dem Apartment des Mannes zurückzukehren. Worüber er sich jedoch nicht sicher ist, ist was er tun wird, wenn er erst einmal dort ist. Sollte er sich entschuldigen, Erwin bitten, es zu erklären, versuchen, die Situation aus seiner Sicht zu betrachten, versuchen, es irgendwie zu verstehen? Levi fragt sich, ob er dazu in der Lage sein würde, doch schließlich kommt es ihm nicht wie seine größte Sorge vor. Erwin mag vielleicht nicht zu Hause sein, erwarten, dass Levi nicht zu ihm kommt. Er möchte Levi vielleicht auch nicht sehen, selbst wenn er zu Hause ist. Er staubt den Großteil des Tages die Bücher im Regal ab, um seine Hände zu beschäftigen, hört erst auf, als er fertig wird, irgendwann nach Mittag.  
  
„Ein Brief für dich“, teilt Farlan Levi mit, als er für ein Glas Wasser in die Küche geht, hört sich so überrascht an wie Levi sich fühlt, als er den Umschlag an ihn reicht.  
Levi sieht das Papier an, den Namen L. Weller und seine Adresse in ordentlichen Buchstaben aus Bleistift. Kein Name oder Adresse eines Absenders und Levi fragt sich, ob Erwin seine Worte und Levis Abwesenheit bereut. Er reißt den Umschlag auf, zieht ein einzelnes, in der Mitte gefaltenes Blatt Papier heraus, das anfängt mit: Liebling. Levi runzelt die Stirn aufgrund des Kosenamens, liest jedoch weiter:  
  
  
_Ein Schatten ist über mein Leben gefallen, jetzt, da wir nicht zusammen sind. Ich denke jeden Tag an dich. Kannst du das glauben? Mein Leben scheint leerer, obwohl ich in letzter Zeit immer beschäftigt bin. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wo ich bin, sie haben uns verboten, etwas darüber in Briefe zu schreiben.  
Nachts denke ich am Meisten an dich, oder wenn ich eine von diesen hübschen Krankenschwestern vorbeigehen sehe. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie dein Körper sich anfühlt. Es ist, als hätten meine Hände eine eigene Erinnerung. Ich kann dein feuchtes Loch um meine Finger spüren. Die Jungs im Feldpostamt lesen das und lachen wahrscheinlich gerade, aber das ist mir egal. Ich träume von dem Geschmack davon auf meiner Zunge._  
  
  
Levis Augen springen zum Ende der Seite, als ihm eine übelerregende Erkenntnis dämmert, bestätigt von der  unterstrichenen Unterschrift. Er hat den Mann niemals bei seinem Vornamen genannt, aber er kennt ihn, schmeckt ihn sauer in seinem Mund als er ihn liest, bevor er seine Faust um den Brief schließt, ihn zu einer Kugel zerknüllt und in das Feuer wirft, das den Ofen erhitzt.  
  
„Schlechte Nachrichten?“, fragt Farlan, neugierig und verwirrt, und Levi schüttelt den Kopf. „Von wem war er? Von Erwin?“  
  
„Nein“, sagt Levi dem Mann, tief einatmend. „Du musst dir keine Gedanken darum machen.“  
  
Farlan brummt, hört sich sowohl verärgert als auch wissend an. „Dein anderer Freund, also“, sagt er, lässt Levi erschaudern und nicht antworten.  
  
Der Brief schwebt Levi in Gedanken herum, als er das Apartment verlässt, überschattet seine Nervosität, Erwin wieder zu sehen. Was zur Hölle hat Krieger sich dabei gedacht ihm so einen Brief zu schicken? Offensichtlich hat er jeden Verstand verloren, wenn er überhaupt jemals einen hatte. Realisierend, dass der Mann das was zwischen ihnen war als eine Art schmutzige Affäre betrachtet, wird es Levi schlecht, lässt ihn an all diese Momente denken, als Krieger ihm seine Liebe gestand, während er auf ihm lag, schwer, atemlos und abstoßend.  
  
Der Brief nimmt Levi derartig ein, dass er nicht bemerkt, wie er verfolgt wird, bis er von der Hauptstraße in eine ruhige Gasse abbiegt, wo die Schritte hinter ihm schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Er schielt schnell zu den beiden Männern, zuckt bei dem Anblick ihrer dunkelgrauen Uniformen zusammen und versucht, nicht schneller zu laufen, auch wenn er nervös ist.  
  
Er versucht, zu entscheiden, was er tun sollte; die Männer rufen ihn nicht oder scheinen in irgendeiner Art dazu geneigt, ihn anzuhalten und Levi fragt sich, ob sie ihn beachten würden, wenn er jetzt rennt. Vielleicht gehen sie auch einfach nur zufällig in dieselbe Richtung. Levi wirft noch einen Blick über die Schulter, als er in eine Wohnstraße abbiegt; die Männer reden miteinander, sehen ihn die ganze Zeit an, stoppen ihn allerdings nicht, was die Sache für Levi erledigt.  
  
Er geht in seiner ursprünglichen Geschwindigkeit die Straße entlang, sein Ziel weiterhin Erwins Apartment; er hat das Gefühl, die Blicke der Männer in seinem Rücken zu spüren und schiebt die Hände in seine Hosentaschen, fragt sich, ob er froh sein sollte oder nicht, dass er nichts bei sich hat, womit er sich verteidigen könnte. Anscheinend suchen sie nach einem Grund, ihn anzuhalten, und Levi ist fest entschlossen, ihnen keinen zu geben, auch wenn sein Gehirn seinen Füßen Signale zusendet, seinen Gang zu verschnellern und zu rennen. Unterbewusst fragt er sich, ob sein alter Trick noch ein zweites Mal klappen würde, erblickt das offene Fenster über der Gartenmauer, als er in die Straße von Erwins Gebäude kommt, doch der alte Wagen, mit dessen Hilfe er auf die Mauer klettern konnte ist nicht mehr da und Levi geht weiter, mit den zwei Gestapo Männern dicht auf den Fersen. Sie scheinen sich jetzt zu beeilen und Levi hört ihre gedämpften Stimmen, während sie miteinander diskutieren, die Entfernung zwischen ihnen und Levi verkürzend.  
  
„Er geht in das Gebäude, guck“, sagt einer der Männer, seine Stimme lauter als vorher, als Levi die Steintreppen zum Eingang hochgeht. „Wenn du es tun willst, tu es jetzt.“  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie“, ruft einer der Männer, lässt Levi stehenbleiben, die Hand am Türgriff. „Sie da. Stehenbleiben.“  
  
„Ich?“, fragt Levi, sein Herz schlägt wild in seiner Brust, er dreht sich um.  
  
Er bekommt ein knappes Nicken zur Antwort, als die Männer die Stufen hochgehen; beide sind jünger als er erwartet hatte. Ein paar Sekunden lang zieht Levi in Erwägung zu rennen, realisiert jedoch, dass seine einzige Möglichkeit das Gebäude wäre. Er denkt darüber nach, die Treppen zu Erwins Tür hochzueilen, mit den Männern von der Gestapo hinter ihm, aber etwas stoppt ihn; wenn sie wirklich Bescheid wissen, kann er Erwin nicht mit hineinziehen, nicht wenn Osterhaus ihm schon im Nacken hängt.  
  
„Ja“, teilt ihm der größere von ihnen mit; er hat noch ein paar Stoppeln im Gesicht. „Wir müssen Ihre Ausweispapiere sehen, bitte.“  
  
Levi flucht innerlich, weiß aber, dass er keine andere Wahl hat, als mitzuspielen, zieht seine Augenbrauen in ein verwirrtes Stirnrunzeln, während er seine Hand seine Tasche steckt.  
  
„Wofür?“, fragt er, so höflich klingend wie er kann.  
  
„Wir müssen Ihnen keinen Grund geben“, sagt der andere ihm, näher zu seinem Kollegen gehend, um auf das Papier zu gucken, auf etwas in ihnen zeigend, während die beiden flüstern.  
  
„Wird das lange dauern?“, fragt Levi nun. „Ich werde zu spät zur Arbeit kommen.“  
  
Der größere Mann sieht ihn schnell an, bevor er den Ausweis in seine eigene Tasche steckt. „Ich fürchte, Sie müssen mit uns kommen“, erklärt er sachlich, nach Levis Arm greifend.  
  
„Weshalb?“, fragt Levi, instinktiv außer Reichweite tretend, kommt mit dem Rücken an der Tür an, als die Männer beide auf ihn zugehen.  
  
„Wir müssen Ihnen nichts erklären“, sagt der andere ihm wieder, nach vorne tretend und Levis Ellbogen greifend.  
  
„Bin ich wegen etwas angeklagt?“, macht Levi trotzdem weiter; er fragt sich wie sich ein Unschuldiger in einer solchen Situation verhalten würde, wie er sich fühlen würde, und er hält an der unwirklichen Hoffnung fest, dass er glaubhaft ist. „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“  
  
„Kommen Sie einfach mit“, sagt der größere der Männer, als sein Kollege anfängt, Levi die Treppen hinunter zu führen. „Wir nehmen Sie nur zum Verhör mit ins Hauptquartier.“  
  
„Worüber werde ich verhört?“, beharrt Levi, unsicher, ob es weise ist, ob er es übertreibt, ob er den Arm des Mannes einfach abschütteln und loslaufen sollte; danach bräuchte er nicht mehr vorgeben, unschuldig zu sein.  
  
„Hören Sie auf zu fragen“, sagt der Mann, der Levi hält und er gehorcht, lässt den Mann ihn in eine belebtere Straße leiten, wo die Menschen sie durchlassen, so tun, als bemerken sie es nicht.  
  
Levi hält dem raschen Schritttempo des Mannes bei, versucht so gut er kann zu atmen, damit sein Kopf klar bleibt, mit der Angst, die seinen Körper jetzt ergreift. Seine Brust fühlt sich eingeschnürt an, als wäre ein Gürtel eng darum gezogen, hält seine Lungen davon ab, sich zu füllen; er kann kalten Schweiß in seinem Nacken fühlen; seine Finger fangen an zu kribbeln und werden taub, als seine Handflächen ebenfalls schwitzig werden.  
  
Er schielt zu dem Mann, der ihn hält, klammert sich an jedes Stückchen Information, die er aus seiner Situation erhält. Die Männer sind jung, rangtief; sie scheinen nicht zu wissen, was sie tun. So weit Levi einschätzen kann, ist das kaum wie die Gestapo Festnahmen durchführt. Falls sie wissen, wer er ist, falls sie es mit Sicherheit wissen, wären sie nicht zu ihm nach Hause gekommen, so wie er gehört hat, dass es bei anderen passiert ist? Ist es wirklich Protokoll Menschen quer durch die Stadt zum Befragen mitzunehmen? Er überdenkt die Situation, die Worte des anderen Mannes „Wenn du es tun willst, tu es jetzt“ ertönen immer wieder in seinen Gedanken. Also sind sie nicht sicher, dass Levi eine Person von besonderem Interesse ist?  
  
Er hätte zu Erwins Tür gehen sollen; junge und unerfahrene Idioten wie diese zwei hätten sich in die Hosen geschissen, von einem SS-Offizier zurechtgewiesen zu werden. Aber andererseits könnten sie auch nur spielen, Levis Wachsamkeit rechtzeitig zum bevorstehenden Verhör senken. War die Gestapo wirklich so hinterlistig? Wenn sie es wirklich wüssten, wäre Erwin in der Lage gewesen, sich herauszureden, einen Juden monatelang angestellt zu haben, ohne es zu realisieren? Levi bezweifelt es, und es scheint, dass ein großer Teil von Erwins Erfolg unter einer falschen Identität leben zu können, daran liegt, unbemerkt zu bleiben. Osterhaus hat näher hingesehen und mehr als eine fragwürdige Sache in Erwins Lebenslauf gefunden, und bei anderen wäre es genauso. Sie würden allerdings keine schmutzigen Geschäfte vorschlagen; ein Bild von Erwins Körper, der an einer Mauer zusammensinkt, nachdem dutzend Kugeln seine Brust durchschossen haben kreuzt Levis Gedanken, und plötzlich bereut er seine Entscheidung nicht, auch wenn ihn jeder Schritt, den er macht, scheinbar näher zu seinem sicheren Tod bringt.  
  
Während sie ihren Weg fortsetzen, versucht Levi sich wieder auf das, was er weiß zu konzentrieren. Niemand sucht nach Lukas Weller, noch nach Levi Ackermann; die Gestapo will Theodor Mertz, die Judenratte, die sie gedemütigt hat, direkt vor ihren Augen zu verschwinden. In irgendeiner Akte muss irgendwo eine Beschreibung von Theodor Mertz existieren, eine Beschreibung auf die Levi perfekt passt. Ist es das? Dieser andere Spion, Darlett, er sagte, dass sie daran arbeiteten, an dem Problem um Theodor Mertz. Konnten sie es nicht loswerden? Ist es das? Und dieses Verhör, was würden sie fragen? Was hätten sie davon, wenn sie ihn fragen, ob er Theodor Mertz ist? Er würde es natürlich verneinen, aber wer würde es auch nicht? Wendet die Gestapo Folter an? Levi denkt, dass es wohl so ist. Sie müssen wohl Geständnisse aus den Leuten herausprügeln – wer zur Hölle würde sonst irgendetwas zugeben, wenn man wusste, was passieren wird?  
  
Sie gehen weiter, weg von der Altstadt, um den Großen Garten herum. Levi versucht, daran zu denken, dass die Männer, die ihn mitnehmen, gar nichts sicher wissen, dass solange er alles abstreitet, was sie ihm vorwerfen, er noch eine Chance hat, sei sie auch noch so gering. Was bedeutet es schon, wenn er auf eine Beschreibung passt, von jemandem, den die Gestapo sucht? Viele Menschen passen auf viele Beschreibungen und sie werden nicht festgenommen und weggeschickt. Erwin könnte immer noch kommen und ihn hier heraus holen – vielleicht hat er sie gehört, die Konversation auf den Treppen, er hätte sie durch das offene Fenster hören können. Aber ein Gedanke lässt ihn nicht los; selbst wenn Erwin ihm helfen könnte, wer sagt, dass er es noch wollen würde, nach dem letzen Mal? Er würde seine Tarnung nicht für Levi riskieren, dazu ist er nicht hier, nicht mehr, falls er es überhaupt jemals war.  
  
Sie gehen auf den Hauptbahnhof zu, kommen schließlich an einem großen, sechsstöckigen Gebäude an, das an der Straße steht; das Gestapo Hauptquartier. Männer in Uniform gehen herein und heraus und auf Levi wirkt es so, als verschnellern die vorbeigehenden Menschen ihre Schritte im Schatten des Bauwerkes. Der Mann, der ihn immer noch hält, führt ihn die Stufen herauf und durch die Tür, setzt ihn auf eine Holzbank in der Nähe des Eingangs, während sein größerer Kollege weiter in das Gebäude verschwindet. Sie warten eine Weile, bis der Mann zurückkehrt und Levi wieder auf die Füße gezogen und einen Korridor entlang und in einen kleinen Raum gebracht wird, in dem nur ein Tisch und zwei Stühle in der Mitte stehen.  
  
„Nehmen Sie Platz“, teilt der große Mann ihm ruhig mit, bevor sie gehen. „Jemand wird in Kürze bei Ihnen sein.“  
  
Levi schafft es, ein Nicken zustande zu bringen, dann schließt sich die Tür; kein Geräusch eines Schlüssels im Schloss, und sofort fragt Levi sich, ob er einfach herausgehen könnte – schneller Gang, gelassen wie sonst auch – bis ihn die Stimme der Vernunft erreicht. Aus dem Gestapo Hauptquartier spazieren, seinem fragwürdigen Glück vertrauen und es lebend herausschaffen? Er sieht durch den Raum; die Wände sind mit Holz und Tapete verkleidet, burgunderrot. Er hat es nicht erwartet, aber es beschert ihm kein besseres Gefühl, während er um den Tisch schreitet, hin und wieder zur Tür schielend, wissend, dass er sich hinsetzen und ruhiger aussehen sollte, unschuldiger, als wäre alles nur ein großes Missverständnis.  
  
Sehr viel Zeit scheint zu vergehen, auch wenn Levi das Empfinden dafür verliert, während er in dem kleinen Raum von einer Wand zur nächsten geht, den Schritten lauschend, die auf die Tür zukommen und sich jedes Mal fragend, ob jemand eintreten würde, was jedoch nicht passiert. Er fängt an Durst zu bekommen und einen Moment ist er fast schon froh darum, wie das körperliche Unwohlsein die Angst überschattet, die in seinem Kopf wütet, nach einer Weile verliert es jedoch die Überhand und lässt ihn nur noch nervöser werden.  
  
Als er schließlich gedämpfte Stimmen von draußen vernimmt, huscht Levi auf einen Stuhl, versucht so zu wirken, als wäre es das, was er die ganze Zeit gemacht hat, als die Tür auffliegt. Der Mann, der hereinkommt, trägt eine Uniform ohne die Jacke, hat ein Bündel Akten in seiner Hand; Levi schätzt ihn auf vierzig, zu urteilen von den grauen Haaren an seinen Schläfen. Er setzt sich auf den anderen Stuhl, öffnet die erste Mappe, nachdem er seine Daumen- und Zeigefingerspitzen anleckt; seine Hände sehen ungewöhnlich groß aus, die Finger knochig und dünn, die Gelenke gucken durch die Haut hervor.  
  
„Am 19. April diesen Jahres ereignete sich ein Vorfall“, beginnt der Mann mit einer ruhigen Stimme, „bei dem eine Gestapo Wache nahe der Frauenkirche um Mittag einen Mann auf der Straße anhielt. Auf Befragen flüchtete der Mann zu Fuß und ist nach wie vor auf der Flucht.“ Er pausiert, sieht Levi an und lehnt die Ellbogen auf den Tisch.  
„Wissen Sie irgendetwas über diesen Vorfall?“  
  
Levi runzelt die Stirn und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein“, sagt er, seine Stimme ruhig, trotz dem Schauder, der ihm über den Rücken läuft. „Ich weiß nichts davon.“  
  
Der Mann sieht ihn einen Moment lang still an, dann macht er weiter. „Der Polizist, der an diesem Tag anwesend war, hat den Angreifer wie folgt beschrieben“, fährt er so leidenschaftlos wie zuvor fort, „Größe einssechzig, Gewicht um die 60 Kilogramm, andere Kennzeichen dunkle Haare und dunkle Augen, schmächtiger Körperbau. Erinnert Sie das an jemanden?“  
  
Levi schluckt schwer. „Jetzt da Sie es erwähnen“, sagt er, „hört es sich ein bisschen an wie ich.“  
  
„Ein bisschen“, wiederholt der Mann leise, die Mappe schließend. „Der gesuchte Mann wird beschuldigt, ein Jude zu sein, der unter falscher Identität hier in Dresden lebt.“  
  
„Ich weiß über nichts davon Bescheid“, erklärt Levi schnell, versuchend angemessen erschrocken zu klingen und auszusehen.  
  
„Nein?“, fragt ihn der Mann, und er schüttelt den Kopf. „Kommt Ihnen der Name Theodor Mertz bekannt vor?“  
  
„Nein“, sagt Levi entschieden. „Ich habe diesen Namen nie zuvor gehört.“  
  
„Wann sind Sie nach Dresden gekommen?“, fragt ihn der Mann plötzlich, und Levi fragt sich, ob er es macht, um ihn durcheinander zu bringen.  
  
„1929“, entgegnet Levi sofort. „Wenn ich fragen darf... Sie denken doch nicht, dass ich dieser Theodor Mertz bin, oder?“  
  
„Es geht Sie nicht an, was ich denke“, teilt er Levi gereizt mit. „Wo haben Sie zuvor gelebt?“  
  
„In Berlin“, antwortet Levi. „In der Thüringer Straße, Neukölln.“  
  
„Und wo-“  
  
Die Frage des Mannes wird von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen, gefolgt von einer jungen Frau in einer waldgrünen Jacke und Kleid, die ihren Kopf in den Raum steckt.  
  
„Verzeihen Sie die Störung“, sagt sie leise. „Ein Anruf für Sie.“  
  
Der Mann sieht genervt aus als er sagt: „Richten Sie demjenigen aus, dass er warten soll, ich bin beschäftigt.“  
  
„Ich habe es versucht, aber die Person sagte, es ist dringend“, sagt sie ihm, ihre Augen wandern kein einziges Mal zu Levi. „Er ist aus Berlin.“  
  
Der Mann saugt für einen Moment an seinen Zähnen, bevor er den Stapel an Akten nimmt und aufsteht. Er bleibt an der Tür stehen und Levi sieht, wie er mit den Männern redet, die ihn festgenommen haben, übergibt dem Großen die Unterlagen und zieht einen Zettel heraus, platziert ihn obendrauf.  
  
„Wenn er die Person ist, lasst ihn das unterschreiben und nehmt ihn mit“, sagt er, bereits dabei, sich abzuwenden, als der junge Mann spricht.  
  
„Wie genau“, bringt er hervor, sich nervös anhörend. „Sollen wir wissen, ob er ein-“  
  
„Mein Gott“, murmelt der Mann, „Seht nach. Wenn er einer ist, lasst ihn das unterschreiben.“  
  
Levi fühlt eine kalte Welle von Panik, die den Raum vor seinen Augen verschwimmen lässt; ihm ist danach, den Stuhl zu nehmen und ihn zu den Männern an der Tür zu werfen und dessen zersplitterten Überbleibsel als Dolche zu benutzen, während er seine blutige und glorreiche Flucht macht; ihm ist danach, auf die Beine zu springen und sich mit seinen bloßen Händen aus dem Raum zu kämpfen, seine Zähne in die Kehle von jedem einzelnen Stück Scheiße, das zwischen ihm und der Außenwelt steht zu versenken. Stattdessen sitzt er bewegungslos da, als die Männer in den Raum gehen, die Tür hinter sich schließen und alles, was Levi denken kann, ist, dass es nun doch passiert, das, was er seit fast sechs Jahren gefürchtet hatte. Die Männer verharren an der Tür, streiten im Flüsterton miteinander, bevor der Große von ihnen nach vorne tritt und sich räuspert.  
  
„Stehen Sie bitte auf“, sagt er; Levi kann nicht anders, als daran zu denken, wie seltsam sich diese Höflichkeit anhört, als er langsam auf die Füße kommt. „Und jetzt... ähh... ziehen Sie Ihre Hose aus, bitte. Oder ziehen Sie sie runter, nicht aus. Bitte.“  
  
Levi geht einen Schritt von dem Tisch weg, dann kämpfen seine tauben Hände mit den Knöpfen seiner Hose; er sieht zu seinen Fingern herab und findet es seltsam, wie sie sonst einmal so flink waren, wenn es zu dieser Aufgabe kam, sein es seine eigenen Hosen oder die einer anderen Person, jetzt da sie sie scheinbar kaum zu fassen bekommen. Es kommt ihm wie Minuten vor, seinen Hosenschlitz zu öffnen, den Bund der Hose zu greifen und sie unter zu ziehen. Sobald der Stoff bei seinen Knöcheln ankommt, fühlt Levi den Drang, sich mit seinen Händen zu bedecken, doch die Vorstellung, den Mann vor sich bitten zu hören, sie wegzunehmen, ist zu schrecklich, und er lässt sie an seinen Seiten.  
  
Als der Mann noch einen Schritt näher kommt, beißt Levi die Zähne zusammen, um gegen das Gefühl anzukämpfen ausgeliefert zu sein. Etwas daran erinnert ihn an Krieger, doch das hier ist viel schlimmer, trotz der Tatsache, dass Krieger mehr über die Geschlechtsteile von Levi weiß, als irgendwer anderes auf der Welt. Er spürt, dass er zittert und will damit aufhören, doch die Intensität der Angst, die ihn mittlerweile gepackt hat, macht seinen Körper unempfänglich für jegliche Vernunft. Der Mann beugt sich, um Levi anzusehen, lässt immer noch einen guten halben Meter zwischen ihnen; Levi kann ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen, aber er hört die Atemzüge und den leisen Seufzer, den er Mann ausstößt.  
  
„Können Sie...“, fängt er an, in Levis Gesicht schielend, bevor er murmelt: „Egal, vergessen Sie es.“  
  
Der Mann starrt noch für weitere zehn Sekunden auf ihn nieder, dann richtet er sich wieder auf und geht zu seinem Kollegen, der nach wie vor an der Tür steht. Levi beobachtet, wie sie wieder die Köpfe zusammenstecken und eine leise Konversation führen, als der Mann, der ihn untersucht hat, sich den Hinterkopf kratzt und mit den Schultern zuckt. Der Andere sieht genervt aus, zeigt mit einer Hand in Levis Richtung, während der große Mann anfängt zu protestieren.  
  
„Naja, ich weiß nicht!“, sagt er leise, bringt den Anderen dazu, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Ich habe noch nie einen gesehen. Wie soll ich wissen, wie das aussieht?“  
Der andere Mann zieht ihn näher, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern, was ihn wegtreten lässt, genervt.  
  
„Warum muss ich es wieder machen?“, fragt er, wütend. „Wenn du es so viel besser weißt, warum machst du es nicht?“  
  
Der andere Mann sieht Levi an, der da steht, mit der Hose bei den Knöcheln und seinem stummeligen, schlaffen Schwanz, der aus einem dunklen Busch aus Haaren herausschaut. Levi sieht das Zögern in seinen Augen, das sich in Entschlossenheit wandelt, als er zu ihm marschiert und sich beugt, um mit dem Gesicht auf der Höhe von Levis Schritt zu sein. Levi sieht zu, wie er eine Weile lang die Augen zusammenkneift und den Kopf neigt, bevor er seine Körperhaltung strafft und durch den Raum geht, seinem Kollegen kurz zunickt.  
  
„Bist du sicher?“, fragt der größere Mann, zu Levi schauend, als der Mann wieder nickt. „Bist du wirklich sicher?“  
  
Der andere Mann zögert einen Moment, dann sagt er: „Ja. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher.“  
  
„Ziemlich sicher?!“  
  
„Ich meinte, ich bin mir sicher“, sagt er eilig. „Ich bin mir sicher.“  
  
Der große Mann sieht ihn ein paar Sekunden lang an, dann wendet er sich an Levi. „Sie können sich wieder anziehen. Vielen Dank“, sagt er so höflich wie zuvor.  
  
„Hör auf, 'Bitte' und 'Danke' zu sagen“, teilt sein Kollege ihm murmelnd mit, als Levi seine Hosen hochzieht, geht wieder zu ihm herüber und nimmt ihn am Arm. „Bewegung.“  
  
Sie führen ihn aus dem Raum heraus und weiter den Korridor entlang, eine Freitreppe hinab ins Untergeschoss des Gebäudes, das mit kleinen Zellen ausgestattet ist, die sich hinter schweren Metalltüren befinden; Levi hört Husten und gedämpfte Stimmen, die in den Korridor dringen. Er weiß, dass er protestieren und seinen Fängern sagen sollte, dass sie einen riesigen Fehler gemacht haben, doch sein Mund scheint vor Angst gelähmt zu sein und etwas noch viel stärkerem: Verzweiflung. Als der Mann, der ihn mit sich führt, ihn in eine der Zellen stößt, ein kahler Raum, mit kleineren Dimensionen als Erwins Badezimmer, der bereits von zwei anderen Männern bewohnt wird, dämmert Levi die Erkenntnis, in welchem Umstand er sich befindet.  
  
Als die Tür sich hinter ihm schließt, verharrt Levi an ihr, sein Verstand leer und sein Körper taub. Er sieht die anderen beiden Männer an, die beide auf dem Betonboden sitzen, Levi und sich gegenseitig keinerlei Beachtung schenkend. In der Ecke ist ein Eimer, der nach Scheiße stinkt und der einzige, zusammenhängende Gedanke, den Levi formen kann, ist der Wunsch, dass seine Eingeweide nun nicht verrückt spielen. Er setzt sich neben die Tür und versucht zu atmen, sein Herzschlag verwandelt sich in ein lautes Dröhnen, als er die beiden Männer wieder betrachtet. Sie scheinen beide ein paar Jahre älter als er zu sein und die Art, wie sie stumpf auf den Boden starren, gibt Levi den Eindruck von völliger Resignation, totaler Beugung eines Schicksals, das nicht abgewendet werden konnte. Langsam, als würde ein Teil seiner Gedanken sich noch weigern, richtet Levi seinen Blick ebenfalls auf den Boden.  
  
Als die Stunden in diesem stickigen Raum vorüberziehen, bilden sich Fragen in Levis Gedanken, träge, als finge sein Gehirn von vorne an. Sie tropfen nacheinander in sein Bewusstsein, wie aus einem undichten Wasserhahn: Wo bringen sie sie hin, die Juden? Osten, Lager, aber was bedeutet das? Levi sieht auf, zu einem der Männer, der eine alte Wunde über seinem rechten Auge hat. Machen sie sich überhaupt noch die Mühe, sie irgendwohin zu bringen? Werden sie sie einfach auf der Stelle erschießen, eine Hinrichtung hinter dem Hauptquartier? Es ist unmöglich, abzuschätzen, wie wahrscheinlich oder unwahrscheinlich es ist. Und was würden sie danach mit seiner Leiche machen? Ihn in ein Massengrab werfen, irgendwo ein paar Kilometer außerhalb der Stadt?  
  
Zum ersten Mal hat Levi die Gelegenheit an Farlan und Isabel zu denken, und er fragt sich, wie sie reagieren würden, wenn er nicht mehr zurückkommt. Wird er noch zu etwas werden, worüber Isabel niemals spricht? Wird Farlan wieder seinen Mut verlieren und den ganzen Tag im Haus bleiben? Frau Gernhardt könnte Isabel für eine Weile füttern – aber sie brauchen ihn, sie brauchen Levi, um lebend hier raus zu kommen. Würde einer von ihnen Erwin kontaktieren? Würde er ihnen helfen, sie irgendwo verstecken, sie aus dem Land schaffen, aus Europa, wenn es sein muss? Levi denkt an den Streit, den sie hatten, wie Osterhaus ihm die Möglichkeit gab, ihm zu helfen oder sich einem Erschießungskommando zu stellen. Warum hat Levi ihn egoistisch genannt? Es kommt ihm jetzt so dumm vor. Natürlich hatte Erwin seine eigenen Gründe, zu bleiben, etwas Persönlicheres als den Krieg so schnell wie möglich zuende zu bringen. Wie könnte irgendjemand tun, was er tut, ohne persönlich involviert zu sein?                
  
Plötzlich erinnert Levi sich an eine Konversation, die sie vor mehreren Monaten hatten, in welcher Levi klar gemacht hat, dass er Erwin nur hilft, um sich selbst zu helfen, dass er alles nur für sich selbst tut. Und wie wahr das war, wie wahr es von Anfang an gewesen ist. Er hat monatelang kaum jemanden beachtet und er hat die Nerven, Erwin egoistisch zu nennen? Die Akzeptanz seiner eigenen Doppelmoral hinterlässt einen sauren Geschmack in Levis Mund. Er fragt sich, was seine letzten Worte für alle Menschen waren, die er in seinem Leben kannte. „Fahr zur Hölle“. Das war, was er Erwin gesagt hat; bei Farlan und Isabel weiß er es gar nicht mehr.  
  
Letzten Endes wird Levi müde, schläft für ein paar Stunden, so schätzt er, auf dem Betonboden, dessen Kälte ihm scheinbar bis in die Knochen sickert, ihn zittern lässt. Er versucht, die Arme um sich zu schlingen, um sich warm zu halten und wieder einzuschlafen, gibt schließlich auf, als einer der Männer in den Eimer in der Ecke uriniert, die Zelle mit dem stechenden Gestank seiner Pisse füllt. Levi hält seine eigene an, auch wenn es keinen Sinn macht, gibt schließlich auf und leert seine Blase, versucht in den Eimer zu zielen, ohne direkt hinzusehen. Er wird bald unglaublich hungrig, springt jedoch nicht auf die Möglichkeit auf, als ihnen Essen gegeben wird; fader, kalter Haferschleim und ein Stück trockenes Brot, mit einem Glas Wasser, das metallisch und bitter schmeckt.  
  
„Weswegen sind Sie hier?“, fragt einer der Männer Levi plötzlich, als er das letzte Bisschen von seinem Essen hinunterzwingt und eifrig das Wasser trinkt.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, entgegnet Levi. „Was ist mit Ihnen?“  
  
„Sie glauben doch nicht, dass es relevant ist, oder?“, redet der Mann mit der Wunde im Gesicht; selbst in dieser einen Frage hören sich seine Worte fein und großbürgerlich an. „Man wird erst Seelenfrieden finden, wenn man aufhört, nach dem Funken Logik in ihrem Wahnsinn zu suchen.“  
  
Sie verstummen wieder, starren auf den Boden, und Levi spürt, wie sein Frühstück ihm ungut im Magen umherwandert. Es macht ihn nervös; was auch immer passiert, er möchte nicht in diesen Eimer kotzen. Eine unangenehme Viertelstunde kommt es Levi wie das Wichtigste auf der Welt vor, sich nicht in die Ecke zu beugen und sein Gesicht in die Nähe von den Ausscheidungen anderer Menschen zu bringen. Sein Körper schmerzt und er fühlt sich fiebrig, als wäre seine Haut auf einmal zu sensibel für das Gewicht seiner eigenen Kleidung geworden. Er fragt sich, ob die Männer wissen, was mit ihnen passieren wird, ob sie weggebracht werden und wenn, wohin. Er will fragen und zur gleichen Zeit auch nicht, denkt, dass das Nicht-wissen schlimmer sein muss als das Wissen, und fürchtet, dass es nicht so ist.  
  
An der Art, wie langsam die Zeit vorübergeht, ist etwas Betäubendes, etwas Lähmendes an der Stille, die in der Zelle hängt. Es scheint Levis Kiefer zu verschließen und um Mittag fragt er sich, ob diese wenigen Worte, die er mit seinen Zellengenossen ausgetauscht hat, tatsächlich passiert sind, oder ob er sie sich nur eingebildet hat. Er beginnt zu denken, dass sein Körper und sein Geist voneinander getrennt sind, als hätte ein Teil keine Kontrolle über den anderen; in dem endlosen Halbdunkel der Zelle fühlt Levi nichts, denkt nichts, als wäre sein Leben nicht mehr sein eigenes, als hätte er bereits aufgehört, zu existieren. Jemand kommt herein, ein Soldat, und nimmt den Mann mit der Wunde im Gesicht mit; er kehrt nicht zurück.  
  
Als sie für sie beide kommen, wehrt Levi sich nicht – welchen Sinn machte es? Es gab kein Entkommen.  
  
Sie werden in eine Reihe von ungefähr zwanzig Männern gebracht – Gänsemarsch, keine Notwendigkeit für Handschellen oder Fessel oder sonst irgendetwas in der Art – in einen Hof. Bewaffnete Männer sind da, Gestapo und SS, und sie warten; der Tag ist heiß, einer der heißesten, den sie im Sommer hatten, und bald sind sie alle schweißgebadet. Jemand fragt, ob er in den Schatten des Gebäudes gehen darf; seine Bitte wird abgelehnt. Levi wird wieder durstig – es fühlt sich wie eine Lebzeit an, als er das letzte Mal ein Glas Wasser hatte – und er kratz sich fast zwanghaft den Hinterkopf, während Schweißperlen aus seiner Kopfhaut fließen und unter sein Hemd laufen. Niemand redet. Sie hören den Verkehr auf den Straßen jenseits des Gebäudes, ein weiches Stimmengewirr, ein leises Gebrumme von Motoren.  
  
Vier Männer betreten den Platz; Levi erkennt die Männer, die ihn festgenommen haben, einer groß, dunkelhaarig und schlaksig, der andere stämmig und blond. Sie marschieren schnell zu ihnen, befehlen ihnen, wieder eine Reihe zu bilden; die Gefangenen gehorchen schnell. Levi fühlt sein Atmen flach und schnell werden, als ein Stich von Angst seinen Verstand ertränkt. Ein paar Momente hört es auf, sich real anzufühlen, die abgetretenen Steine des Hofes unter seinen Füßen, die Sonne, die von oben auf seine Haut knallt. Ihm ist danach, um Luft zu schnappen, auf die Knie zu fallen und jemanden oder etwas anzubetteln, das alles zu beenden.  
  
„Eine falsche Bewegung wird die letzte sein“, sagt jemand von der SS, zur Betonung eine Waffe haltend. „Geht weiter.“  
  
Sie bewegen sich, geführt von einem weiteren SS-Mann unter einen Mitteldurchgang und durch das Gebäude zu ihrer Rechten. Sie kommen auf einer ruhigeren Straße heraus, laufen jedoch schnell in eine belebtere, in Richtung Bahnhof. Levi sieht um sich herum, zu den Menschen, die vorbeigehen; Frauen in Kleidern, Kinder, die Hüte tragen, um die Sonne abzuschirmen, Jungen mit kurzen Hosen und Trägern, Mädchen in Röcken und kniehohen Socken. Die Kinder sehen sie an, bis ihre Mütter es bemerken und sie wegziehen.  
  
Sie gehen an dem Haupteingang vorbei, an den Bahnsteigen, die für gewöhnliche Passagiere gedacht sind und gewöhnliche Züge, auf einen Güterbahnsteig, weiter entfernt von den Gleisen. Kein Zug ist da, und sie warten wieder, doch das kleine Gebäude am Gleis wirft einen Schatten über den Platz, wo sie stehen. Andere warten bereits, von woanders hergebracht, und mehrere Dutzend kommen an, meistens Männer, aber auch Frauen, in Gefängniskleidung, mit abwesendem Ausdruck in den Augen. Ihre Reihen fangen an sich aufzulösen, es gibt geflüsterte Unterhaltung, an denen Levi sich nicht beteiligt. Er fühlt sich benommen, seine Finger werden wieder taub und seine Gesichtshälften prickeln, Stechen und Kribbeln, als der Zug ankommt, eine abrupte, bizarre Stille auslösend.  
  
Jemand befiehlt ihnen, sich wieder einzuordnen, als zwei Tische und zwei Stühle hinausgebracht werden, rasch von Männern in SS-Uniformen besetzt werden. Sie reihen sich ein und teilen den Offizieren ihre Namen mit, die sie alle sorgfältig in Listen eintragen. Levi kann seinen Blick nicht von dem Zug abwenden, die großen Türe, durch welche sie alle gezwungen werden, einzutreten, wie Vieh. Je kürzer die Reihe vor ihm wird, desto mehr wandelt Levis Atmung sich in ein Keuchen, bis es sich kaum noch so anfühlt, als atme er überhaupt. Einen Moment lang ist es eine panikgeladene Klarheit, als er realisiert, dass es egal ist, wie der Krieg endet, wie lange es dauert, sie werden sie alle töten, genau wie sie es versprochen haben, sie werden jeden einzelnen von ihnen finden und wenn sie fertig sind, wird sich niemand daran erinnern, dass sie je existiert haben. Levi fühlt sich übel, der Überlebensinstinkt reißt an ihm, sein Körper wird schwer; er sieht sich die Waffen in den Händen der SS-Männer an und fragt sich, was Gehorsam ist, hier am Bahnsteig erschossen werden oder in den Zug gehen. Sein Blick überfliegt die Menge, seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, als er nach etwas sucht, irgendeine Fluchtmöglichkeit, irgendeine Waffe. Die Reihe vor ihm ist verschwunden, es sind nur noch wenige Männer zwischen ihm und dem Tisch.  
  
Und dann sieht Levi ihn.  
  
Darlett sitzt hinter dem Tisch, gekleidet in seine Uniform und hält einen Stift, schreibt jeden Namen nieder, den die Männer ihm nennen, wirft ihnen kaum einen Blick zu, als sie an ihm vorbei in Richtung Zug gehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist desinteressiert und genervt, wie jemand, der Fahrkarten für die Straßenbahn verkauft, gelangweilt von der mühsamen Routine seiner Arbeit. Er sieht kurz auf, bemerkt Levi aber nicht, seine Augen wandern über die Reihe, als frage er sich, wie lange er noch da sein muss. Levi schaudert, als die Person vor ihm vor den Tisch tritt, fragt sich, was er tun soll, ob es einen Unterschied machen würde. Hat  Erwin ihn geschickt? Hätte er es tun können? In der Sekunde, die Darlett benötigt, den Mann vor Levi auf den Zug zu schicken, trifft er seine Entscheidung.  
  
Er geht zu dem Tisch und fällt auf die Knie, greift seine Hände, wie er es Farlan in seinen Momenten der Verzweiflung tun sehen hat. Darlett springt zurück, sieht wütend und angewidert aus, während hinter Levi lautes Rufen ertönt, auch wenn sie auf ihn weitentfernt und unkonsequent wirken. Jemand befiehlt ihm, aufzustehen, schlägt ihm an den Kopf, doch Levi packt die Tischkante, weigert sich.  
  
„Bitte“, keucht er, Darlett direkt ansehend. „Bitte, es ist ein Missverständnis, ich habe nichts getan! Ich war auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, als diese Männer mich angehalten haben. Bitte, ich schwöre, ich bin nicht der, für den sie mich halten, ich habe noch nie von dieser Person gehört, ich bin kein Jude, ich bin es nicht, ich verspreche-“  
  
„Steh auf, du Mistkerl!“, schreit jemand hinter ihm, packt seinen Arm und zieht an ihm, doch Levi lässt den Tisch nicht los.  
  
„Bitte, ich schwöre, ich bin unschuldig!“, fleht er. „Ich arbeite für Sturmbannführer Holtz, ich arbeite für Erwin Holtz! Bitte, ich bin kein Jude, ich schwöre es, ich bin es nicht, ich bin-“  
  
„Steh auf, du dreckiger-“  
  
„Warten Sie.“  
  
Die Hände lassen von ihm ab, als Darlett sich näher lehnt.  
  
„Haben Sie gerade gesagt, dass Sie für Erwin Holtz arbeiten?“  
  
„Ja!“, stößt Levi hervor. „Ich arbeite für Sturmbannführer Holtz. Ich bin sein Haushälter. Bitte.“ Er sieht Darlett wieder an; wenn das hier nur Schauspiel ist, dann ist der Mann besser, als Levi jemals gedacht hätte. „Bitte, ich habe nichts gemacht, ich weiß nicht, warum ich hier bin. Ich war auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, als diese Männer mich-“  
  
„Welche Männer?“, fragt Darlett ihn, die Hand hebend, als jemand hinter Levi spricht.  
  
„Die zwei“, sagt Levi, zu den Männern zeigend, die ihn festgenommen haben; sie gehen auf Befehl zu Darlett, merklich nervös.  
  
„Habt ihr diesen Mann festgenommen?“, fragt Darlett sie und sie teilen einen Blick miteinander, bevor sie nicken.  
  
„Er ist Theodor Mertz“, erklärt der stämmige Blonde. „Er ist ein Jude, der hier unter falscher-“  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr!“, schneidet Levi den Mann ab, sich wieder an Darlett wendend. „Mein Name ist Lukas Weller. Ich arbeite für Sturmbannführer Holtz, ich war vor seinem Apartment, als-“  
  
„Ja ja, das habe ich bereits gehört“, redet Darlett dazwischen, sich wieder an die beiden Männer wendend. „Warum habt ihr ihn verdächtigt, dieser Theodor Mertz zu sein?“  
  
Die Männer sehen sich an, zögern einen Moment, bevor einer von ihnen äußert: „Er passt auf die Beschreibung, Herr Hauptsturmführer.“  
  
„Er passt auf die Beschreibung“, wiederholt Darlett leise. „Welche Beschreibung genau? Kleiner Mann mit dunklen Haaren?“  
  
Die Männer vor ihm verstummen wieder und Darlett flucht leise.  
  
„Wer hat diese Festnahme beaufsichtigt?“  
  
„Kriminalkommissar Wahler-“  
  
Darlett flucht erneut. „Das nächste Mal, wenn ihr ihn seht, sagt ihr ihm, dass wenn er noch einmal so eine Scheiße baut, ich ihm die Bedeutung des Wortes 'Verhör' beibringe. Verstanden?“, flüstert er und die Männer nicken rasch.  
  
„Ja, Herr Hauptsturmführer“, sagt der Große, seine Körperhaltung straffend, als Darlett Levi anstarrt.  
  
„Ihr habt ein Verhör durchgeführt, oder?“, fragt er die Männer, die noch einen Blick austauschen.  
  
„Nun“, beginnt der große Mann, „Kriminalkommissar hat das getan, aber er hatte einen Anruf-“  
  
„Habt ihr irgendeine Ahnung“, schneidet Darlett in einer gefährlich ruhigen Stimme dazwischen, „wie viel die verdammte Inkompetenz eurer Abteilung dieses Land jedes Jahr kostet? Hat Wahler irgendeine Ahnung?“ Er pausiert, um tief einzuatmen. „Habt ihr Idioten wenigstens überprüft, ob er auf die ganze Beschreibung passt?“  
  
Der Mann vor ihm läuft rot an. „Meinen Sie-“  
  
„Ja“, sagt Darlett, das Wort durch zusammengebissene Zähne quetschend und die Augen verdrehend, „und während ihr antwortet, wisst bitte, dass wenn Gott mir nicht die doppelte Menge Geduld gegeben hätte, wie er es mit normalen Männern tut, ihr beide jetzt in diesem Zug wärt.“  
  
Die rote Farbe auf dem Gesicht des Mannes verschwindet und er stupst heimlich seinen Kollegen an, der die ersten Sekunden nicht in der Lage zu sein scheint, ein Wort herauszubekommen. „Nun“, bringt er schließlich zustande. „Wir waren uns nicht wirklich sicher-“  
  
„Verdammte Scheiße!“, schreit Darlett, aufstehend und um den Tisch laufend, auf Levi herabblickend. „Sie da, stehen Sie auf, und ihr zwei bringt mir seinen Ausweis und die Akte von diesem Theodor Mertz. Ihr habt exakt drei Minuten, bevor ich euch beiden eine permanente Anschrift gebe. Ist das klar?“  
  
„Jawohl, Herr Hauptsturmführer“, sagt der größere der Männer, bereits seinem Kollegen vom Bahnsteig folgend.  
  
„Sie!“, blafft Darlett Levi an, der auf die Füße gesprungen ist. „Hierein.“  
  
Er führt Levi in ein kleines Büro, mit einem anderen Tisch und einem Telefon, welches obendrauf sitzt. Darlett lässt die Tür angelehnt, guckt aus dem kleinen Fenster, bevor er durch den Raum geht und vor Levi stehen bleibt.  
  
„So sehr es mich schmerzt“, murmelt er leise, „wir lassen das besser authentisch aussehen, meinen Sie nicht auch?“  
Levi beißt die Zähne zusammen und nickt, bevor er seine Hose wieder runterzieht, sich schüttelt, als Darlett sich runterbeugt; es wirkt auf Levi als zähle er langsam gedanklich bis zehn.  
  
„Das dürfte reichen“, sagt er, nachdem er einen schweren Seufzer herauslässt, zurücklugt, als stelle er sicher, dass sie niemand durch den Spalt zwischen Tür und Rahmen gesehen hat. Er geht zu dem Tisch und setzt sich auf die Kante, hebt den Hörer an und wählt eine Nummer, bevor er mit einem höflichen Bitte den Namen Erwin Holtz nennt.  
Levi hört Darletts Teil der Konversation zu, welche er scheinbar laut genug führt, damit die vorbeigehenden Leute draußen es mitbekommen. Er redet immer noch, als die beiden Männer hereinkommen, schenkt ihnen keinen Blick, als sie ihm die Unterlagen geben, die er angefordert hat. Er blättert sie durch, klemmt sich den Hörer zwischen Ohr und Schulter, während seine Augen die Seiten überblicken.  
  
„Du weißt, wie es ist“, sagt er, die Stimme senkend und zur Tür blickend. „Diese Gestapo-Wichser wissen nicht, wie sie ihre Arbeit machen sollen.“ Er stoppt, um ein Lachen auszustoßen. „Ja, genau. Aber keine Sorge, ich schicke deine kostbare billige Arbeitskraft bald zu dir, wenn ich hier alles geregelt habe.“ Noch eine Pause. „Natürlich gebe ich dir mein Wort, Holtz, aber du kannst nicht erwarten... Ja, genau. Ich schicke ihn bald rüber.“  
  
Er bricht den Anruf ab und wählt noch eine Nummer, wartet wieder einen Augenblick. „Riehl? Müller am Apparat“, beginnt er schließlich. „Überprüfe etwas für mich. Kannst du einen Theodor Mertz in deinen Akten finden?“  
  
Er macht noch ein paar Anrufe dieser Art, bevor er ein Blatt Papier aus der Tischschublade zieht und etwas niederschreibt, als er den Hörer auflegt und die beiden Männer in das Büro ruft, ihnen die Akte übergibt; der größere von ihnen drückt sie sich wie ein Schild an die Brust.  
  
„Nun“, beginnt Darlett, langsam aufstehend, sich Levis gefälschten Ausweis gegen die Hand klopfend. „Wo soll ich anfangen? Ach, ja. Ich befehle euch beiden, jetzt in die Stadt zu gehen und euch einen Spiegel zu kaufen.“  
  
„Einen Spiegel?“  
  
„Ja“, macht er weiter, „damit ihr verdammten Idioten euch genau ansehen könnt und den Unterschied zwischen einem Judenschwanz und einem normalen lernt. Und zweitens möchte ich euch dazu gratulieren, die nutzlosesten Schwachköpfe in diesem Scheißhaufen von einer Abteilung zu sein.“ Er dreht sich um, und nimmt das Blatt Papier vom Tisch. „Theodor Mertz, echter Name Gluckstein, Yaakov Israel. Festgenommen in Leipzig vor zwei Monaten und nach Bergen-Belsen transportiert, wo er kurz nach Ankunft an Typhus gestorben ist.“  
  
Die Männer sehen sich an, bevor sie auf den Boden sehen. „Es tut uns leid, Herr Hauptsturmführer“, murmelt der stämmige Blonde, als Darlett seine Faust auf den Tisch donnert.  
  
„Wo zur Hölle finden die solche nutzlosen Bastarde wie euch?!“, schreit er, sein Gesicht wird rot. „In irgendeiner verfluchten Schwachkopf-Kolonie in Polen?! Wisst ihr nicht, wie man ein gottverdammtes TELEFON benutzt?!“  
  
Die jungen Männer schweigen, winden sich unruhig; Levi hört, wie der Zug abfahrbereit gemacht wird. Darlett wendet sich ab, nimmt ein paar tiefe Atemzüge, bevor er die Männer wieder ansieht, doch bevor er sprechen kann, klopft ein Mann in SS-Uniform an der offenen Tür und steckt seinen Kopf in den Raum.  
  
„Der Zug fährt ab, Herr Hauptsturmführer“, sagt er, nickt zu Levi. „Was ist mit ihm?“  
  
„Alles in Ordnung“, antwortet er viel ruhiger, auch wenn er die beiden Männer währenddessen die ganze Zeit anstarrt. „Personenverwechslung.“  
Der Mann nickt und geht wieder, als Darlett Levis Ausweis nimmt und ihn an ihn reicht. „Entschuldigen Sie vielmals für die Unannehmlichkeit“, sagt er in einer stumpfen Monotonie. „Grüßen Sie Holtz von mir, und sagen Sie ihm, dass er mir etwas schuldig ist.“  
  
Levi nickt stumm, als er die gefälschten Papiere wieder in seine Tasche steckt und dann hinaus geht, auf den Bahnsteig schreitend, gerade als der Zug abfährt. Er denkt nicht daran, sich zu beeilen, nicht einmal als die beiden Männer, die ihn festgenommen haben, an ihm vorbeigehen, auf dem Rückweg zum Gestapo Hauptquartier, ohne ihm einen weiteren Blick zuzuwerfen. Er fühlt die Wärme der Sonne auf seinem Gesicht, diesmal angenehm, als die Nachmittagsonne sich senkt. Er geht auf den Fluss zu, hört oder sieht kaum etwas, als er es zur Augustusbrücke schafft und seine Füße ihn wegtragen lässt, anstatt die Elbe zu überqueren und nach Hause zu gehen.  
Er spürt das tiefe Stirnrunzeln, als er endlich an Erwins Tür klopft und die inneinandergreifende Unruhe und Taubheit, die sich gegenseitig bekämpfen, um Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu bekommen, seine Muskeln anspannen lassen und seine Sinne abstumpfen. Als der Mann die Tür öffnet, geht Levi ohne ein Wort zu sagen herein, ohne in Erwins Gesicht zu sehen, selbst als dieser die Tür schließt und sich herabbeugt, um Levis Blick zu suchen.  
  
„Geht es dir gut?“, fragt er mit angespannter Stimme. „Levi. Haben sie dir wehgetan?“  
  
Levis Mund formt keine Worte, seine Zunge fühlt sich geschwollen und gelähmt an. Er sieht auf Erwins Stiefel herab, selbst als dieser seinen Namen wieder sagt, er weiß die Antwort auf seine Fragen nicht, findet die Worte nicht. Irgendetwas daran stört ihn und er versucht, es zu greifen, das einzige, was er jetzt weiß, er nimmt Erwins Hand in seine und führt ihn ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
„Levi“, sagt Erwin, sanft und verwirrt. „Levi, was hast du...“  
  
Levi stoppt am Bett, streckt seine Hände aus, um Erwins Hemd zu greifen, zieht es aus dem Bund der Uniformhose heraus. Seine Finger finden das Ende von dem Gürtel des Mannes und er macht die Schnalle auf, bemerkt matt wie schwerfällig seine Finger plötzlich geworden sind, als er die Knöpfe durch die Löcher schiebt.  
  
„Levi“, sagt Erwin erneut. „Levi, ich denke nicht, dass das die richtige Zeit ist-“  
  
Levi zieht Erwins Hosen runter, froh zu sehen, dass sein Körper nicht reagiert hat und dreht sich zum Schrank, wühlt durch die Kleidung, die der Mann sorgfältig zurück auf die Bretter zusammengefaltet hat. Er findet, was er sucht, auch wenn sie nicht dort ist, wo er sie hingelegt hat: die Hose, die Erwin am Tag getragen hat, als sie am Fluss waren. Er reicht sie wortlos an den Mann, dann geht er ins Badezimmer, um sich ein Bad einzulassen, sich schnell ausziehend und in die Wanne setzend, während das Wasser noch läuft. Er lässt das Wasser bis über seine Ellbogen laufen, bevor er den Hahn zudreht, die Knie nah an seine Brust zieht und die Arme um sie schlingt.  
Er hört Erwin den Raum betreten, die schweren Schritte der Stiefel von dem Geräusch nackter Füße ersetzt. Er dreht sich nicht um, erhascht jedoch die Gestalt des Mannes in seinen Augenwinkeln, als dieser zu dem Schrank geht, um etwas zu finden, ein Stück Stoff und eine Blechdose. Er zieht einen kleinen Stuhl hinter Levi.  
  
„Darf ich?“, fragt er; Levi nickt stumm.  
  
Er hört Erwin die Blechdose auf den Boden stellen, bevor seine Hand sich sanft und warm auf Levis Schulter legt. Er neigt Levis Kopf zur Seite, fährt mit den Fingern in Levis Haare, kommt ihnen mit einem feinzahnigen Kamm nach. Levi fühlt daraufhin etwas in seinem Hals feststecken, eine Angst, die er zwischen dem Rest nicht bemerkt hat, ihn jedoch erschaudern lässt, als er es jetzt tut. Er lehnt sich in Erwins Hand, bevor er dem Mann erlaubt, weiterzumachen; er geht durch jede Haarsträhne durch.  
  
Langsam entspannt Levis Körper sich, seine Beine strecken sich in dem warmen Wasser aus, welches er austauscht, als es anfängt, kalt zu werden, wie ein in seinem motorischen Gedächtnis vergrabener Instinkt. Er sieht zu Erwin, als der Mann den Kamm niederlegt, bemerkt die geröteten Wangen und den Schweiß in seinem Gesicht, sagt jedoch nichts. Erwin lächelt ihn an, ein beruhigendes Lächeln, wie eines, das Menschen verängstigten Kindern geben, dann hebt er ein kleines Handtuch auf und taucht es ins Wasser. Levi riecht diesen Lavendelduft, stärker als er jemals gewesen ist, und sieht hinter sich, auf den Seifenschaum, den Erwin von einem Stück Seife auf das Handtuch reibt; irgendein Schwarzmarktzeug, die Seifen, die durch Lebensmittelkarten ausgestellt werden, haben noch nie so geschäumt.  
  
Levi kippt seinen Kopf zur Seite, lässt Erwin das Handtuch über seine Schultern und Nacken fahren, über sein Schlüsselbein und zu seiner Brust. Er lehnt sich nach vorne, um seinen Rücken freizugeben, bewegt sich nicht, bis Erwin die Haut rotgerieben hat. Er wäscht unter Levis Armen, bevor er Levi das Tuch wortlos übergibt, der die Körperteile wäscht, die er Erwin lieber nicht anfassen lässt. Er dreht sich nicht um, um sehen zu können, ob Erwin zusieht; es würde ihn nicht stören, wenn er es täte.  
  
Er trocknet sich mit einem sauberen, weichen Handtuch ab, bevor er ins Schlafzimmer geht und unter die Decke klettert; sie riecht auch nach Lavendel, wie er es tut, und nach Erwin. Der Mann folgt ihm ins Zimmer, nachdem er die Wanne abgelassen hat, sieht aus, als wäre er davor, sich auf den Bettrand zu setzen, bevor Levi schließlich spricht.  
  
„Kannst du das Fenster schließen?“, fragt er, seine Stimme kommt heiser und trocken heraus.  
  
„Natürlich“, sagt Erwin, zu dem Fenster gehend und es schließend. „Brauchst du sonst noch etwas?“  
  
„Farlan und Isabel“, murmelt Levi, das Gesicht fester ins Kissen pressend. „Sie werden sich sorgen, wenn ich nicht-“  
  
„Ich gehe los und sag ihnen, dass es dir gut geht“, verspricht Erwin leise. „Versuch ein wenig zu schlafen.“  
  
Levi nickt, zieht die Decke über seine Schultern und seufzt, ein Stirnrunzeln zerknittert seine Augenbrauen noch. Die Gerüche des Bettes verschwinden sobald Levi sie einatmet; als er die Tür hinter Erwin schließen hört, ist kaum etwas von ihnen übrig. Er dreht sich auf den Rücken und starrt zu dem schwachen Schein der Straßenlampen an der Decke, zu rastlos, um seine Augen zu schließen und zu müde, um etwas anderes zu machen, als zu liegen. Er denkt nicht und fühlt kaum, stellt sich stattdessen vor, dass es Erwins Seite des Bettes ist, auf der er gerade liegt, auf dessen Matratze sein Körper liegt, dass seine Wärme noch in dem Laken ist. Levi zwingt seinen Körper dazu, sich schwerer zu fühlen, in das Bett zu sinken, Erwins Bett, als wäre er so stark wie Erwin, als wäre Erwins Stärke auf ihm.  
  
Er ist immer noch wach, als der Mann zurückkommt, irgendwo in diesem vagen Ort, an dem sich Schlaf und Realität kreuzen. Levi hört den Mann in der Dunkelheit bewegen, durch den Schrank wühlen in dem schwachen Licht, das durch das Fenster kommt.  
  
„Geht es ihnen gut?“, fragt Levi leise; er hört, wie der Mann erschreckt.  
  
„Sie sind wohlauf“, versichert Erwin ihm in einer Stimme, die Levi zeigt, dass er wieder so beruhigend lächelt wie zuvor. „Sie sind nur ein bisschen aufgewühlt, das ist alles.“  
  
Levi brummt, nicht in der Lage, sich auf etwas anderes als das zu konzentrieren. „Was machst du?“, fragt er Erwin jetzt; er hört, wie der Mann mit seiner Tätigkeit weitermacht.  
  
„Ich suche eine Decke und Sachen für das Sofa“, erklärt Erwin.  
  
„Das musst du nicht“, sagt Levi, sich auf die Seite drehend und dem Mann dabei zuhörend, wie er eine Minute zögert, bevor er sich auszieht. Er spürt sein Gewicht, als er sich hinter ihm auf das Bett legt und wissend, dass sie nichts mehr sagen müssen, nichts, was er erklären muss, lässt Levi sich in einen Schlaf lullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -Kraftausdrücke  
> -Angst


	11. Chapter 11

Levis Verstand fängt an, die Geräusche zu registrieren, lange bevor seine Augen sich öffnen; das Rattern der Straßenbahn in der Ferne, das Zwitschern der Vögel draußen, das leise Kratzen und Spritzen als Erwin sich am Waschgestell das Gesicht rasiert. Er versucht so leise wie möglich zu sein, Levi merkt es, und etwas an dieser Bedachtsamkeit lässt ihn das Gesicht fester ins Kissen drücken und seine Knie näher an seine Brust ziehen. Er möchte nicht, dass dieser Moment endet, möchte nicht daran denken, was ihn hierher gebracht hat, diese Angst und Lähmung von zuvor, die im Laufe der Nacht abgeklungen sind, auch wenn Levi noch das kalte Grauen fühlen kann.  
  
Er öffnet die Augen einen Bruchteil, sieht die Bewegungen des weißen Vorhangs, während er in der Morgenbrise weht. Das Fenster ist offen; Levi erinnert sich vage, dass Erwin ihn in der Nacht geweckt hat, um zu fragen, ob er es wieder öffnen darf. Der Mann hat angefangen zu schwitzen – Levi konnte es an der Hitze im Bett und an der Feuchtigkeit der Laken merken. Er riecht ihn jetzt schwach an ihnen, auch wenn die frische Luft das Meiste davon aus dem Raum vertrieben hat. Als er einatmet und wieder die Augen schließt, fragt Levi sich, warum es ihm nichts ausmacht, in den dreckigen Laken einer anderen Person zu liegen.    
  
Er dreht sich fast zögerlich auf den Rücken, streckt seine Arme und Beine aus, schielt zu Erwin, der sich das Gesicht mit einem Handtuch abtrocknet. Ihre Blicke treffen im Spiegel über der Waschschüssel aufeinander und Erwin lächelt, seine übliche Reaktion auf das Stirnrunzeln von Levi.  
  
„Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht geweckt“, sagt er sanft. „Ich habe versucht, leise zu sein. Wie fühlst du dich?“        
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf und setzt sich im Bett auf, bemerkt erst, dass er nackt ist, als die Decke von seinen Schultern herabfällt. Etwas daran, wie sich das Laken unter seinem nackten Hintern anfühlt, lässt Levi sich schämen, als er letzte Nacht ins Bett geklettert ist, fiel ihm gar nicht auf, dass er gar nichts trug.  
  
„Mir geht’s gut“, erwidert er, selbst für seine eigenen Ohren hört sich seine Stimme tief und rau an, während er die Decke um sich wickelt. „Und du hast mich nicht geweckt.“  
  
„Gut“, entgegnet Erwin, das Handtuch über das Waschgestell hängend. „Ich denke, du hättest gerne Frühstück. Es muss eine Weile her sein, seit du etwas gegessen hast.“  
  
Levi erinnert sich an den kalten Haferschleim, den er in der Zelle hatte und schüttelt sich. „Wie spät ist es?“  
  
„Erst kurz nach sechs“, sagt Erwin ihm, zu dem Schrank gehend und ein Bündel Stoff heraushebend. „Ich habe dir aus deinem Apartment letzte Nacht saubere Kleider geholt. Ich dachte, du würdest die alten nicht gerne tragen.“  
  
Levi spürt ein raues Gefühl in seinem Hals, ähnlich dem, an welches er sich von letzter Nacht erinnert, als Erwin seine Haare gekämmt hat. „Danke“, gelingt es ihm zu sagen, als der Mann die Kleider auf das Bett legt.  
  
„Ich könnte dir Frühstück hierher bringen, falls du-“  
  
Levi schnalzt. „Hör auf so einen Wirbel zu machen. Ich hab' gesagt, mir geht’s gut“, wiederholt er, das Gesicht verziehend auf die Sorge in Erwins eigenem. „Siehst du? Ich rede und so.“  
  
Der Mann lacht sanft. „Ich denke, es würde mich mehr beruhigen, wenn du fluchen würdest“, kommentiert er, Levi schnauben lassend.  
  
„Mach weiter so und ich werde es tun“, teilt er dem Mann mit, der wieder lacht.  
  
„In Ordnung“, sagt er, seine Hände abwehrend hebend, während er anfängt, sich aus dem Zimmer zurückzuziehen. „Ich bin in der Küche, wenn du mich brauchst.“  
  
„Hör endlich damit auf“, sagt Levi ihm wieder, versucht streng zu klingen, scheitert aber daran, sich das eigene Lächeln aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen. „Das ist deine letzte Warnung.“  
  
„Ich fordere mein Glück wohl besser nicht heraus“, erwidert Erwin, dann verlässt er das Zimmer und schließt die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Levi kommt auf die Füße und streckt sich erneut; seine Muskeln sind steif von der Anspannung des gestrigen Tages, aber abgesehen davon fühlt er sich besser, als er es gedacht hätte. Er geht schnell ins Badezimmer, benutzt das kleine Handtuch und die Seife, um sich den Schweiß vom Körper zu waschen. Als er mit dem Tuch über seine Brust fährt, fragt Levi sich, ob Erwin normalerweise so schläft, komplett nackt, anstatt in seinem Unterhemd und der Unterhose, die er letzte Nacht trug. Levi denkt, dass es höflich von ihm war, trotz der getrennten Decken, die sie hatten; immerhin ist das Bett nicht so breit, und Erwins Gewicht ließ Levi immer wieder auf seine Seite der Matratze rollen.  
  
Levi stoppt mit dem Tuch über seinem Unterleib, zögert, seinen Körper unterhalb davon anzusehen, und spült es ab, bevor er es zum Trocknen aufhängt. Er zieht sich schnell die Kleider an, die Erwin ihm mitgebracht hat – ein graues Hemd und eine braune Hose, saubere Socken und Unterwäsche und seine Arbeitsschuhe – bevor er durch das Apartment und in die Küche geht, wo Erwin den Tisch mit einem Brotlaib und Käse und Marmelade und Butter gedeckt hat, einer Schüssel Erdbeeren und einer Kanne heißem Tee, die er an den Tisch trägt, nachdem Levi sich hingesetzt, ein Knie zwischen seine Brust und Tischkante gezogen hat.  
  
„Hast du es eilig, nach Hause zu gehen?“, fragt Erwin ihn, sich ihm gegenüber setzend. „Ich habe Hammelfleisch zum Mittagessen, wenn du das möchtest.“  
  
Levi denkt über die Frage nach, und an Farlan und Isabel alleine im Apartment und weiß, dass er ja sagen sollte und dass er nach dem Frühstück gehe. Er runzelt die Stirn über den eigenartigen Drang, den er fühlt, denselben von der letzten Nacht, als er die Brücke erreicht hat, der Drang, der ihn seine Richtung wechseln und zu Erwin gehen ließ, statt nach Hause zu gehen.  
  
„Sicher“, entscheidet er sich, Erwins lächelndes Gesicht ansehend und einen Gewissensbiss fühlend. „Ich kann zum Mittagessen bleiben.“  
  
„Super“, sagt der Mann, und sie schweigen, als Levi anfängt, eine Scheibe Brot mit Butter zu bestreichen, bis Erwin die Stille bricht. „Ich verstehe, wenn du nicht darüber-“  
  
„Noch nicht“, redet Levi dazwischen, fühlt einen Schwall von übelerregendem Schrecken und konzentriert sich sofort darauf, den Tee auszuschenken und auf die Bernsteinfarbe davon, als er in seine Tasse strömt.  
  
„Natürlich“, entgegnet Erwin in dem beruhigenden Ton von letzter Nacht. „Lass dir Zeit.“  
  
Levi nickt wortlos, kippt einen Schuss Milch in seinen Tee und rührt ihn um. „Wo hast du die Seife her?“, fragt er den Mann, denkt an diesen Lavendelduft, als er ins Brot beißt, den salzigen Geschmack der Butter auf seiner Zunge zergehen lassend.  
  
„Vom Schwarzmarkt“, erklärt Erwin, Levis Vermutung bestätigend. „Allerdings wird es auch immer knapper in letzter Zeit. Wenn du möchtest, könnte ich versuchen, welche für dich zu finden.“  
  
„Selbst mit dem Geld, das du mir gibst, könnte ich sie mir nicht leisten“, sagt Levi ihm, an seinem Tee nippend.  
  
„Dann schenke ich sie dir“, schlägt Erwin vor, doch Levi schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Ich mag keine Geschenke“, erklärt er. „Ich bekomme dann immer ein schlechtes Gefühl.“  
  
„Verstehe“, sagt Erwin, sich seinen eigenen Tee eingießend. „Darf ich fragen warum?“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihnen machen soll“, teilt er dem Mann mit vollem Mund mit. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn Menschen mir Dinge geben. Es macht mich misstrauisch.“  
  
„Worüber?“, fragt Erwin diesmal, ein Lachen ausstoßend. „Über ihre Motive? Was sie im Gegenzug erwarten?“  
  
Levi zuckt wieder mit den Schultern. „Nicht vieles in dieser Welt ist kostenlos“, murmelt er. „Abgesehen davon bin ich von Natur aus misstrauisch. Nenn es Charakterfehler. Oder gesunder Menschenverstand, unter diesen Umständen.“  
  
„Huh“, verlautet Erwin, sich nachdenklich anhörend. „Offensichtlich kann ich es dir nicht übel nehmen, aber ich finde es ein wenig überraschend, dass ich dich das sagen höre.“  
  
„Warum?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, grübelt Erwin, einen Schluck von seinem Tee nehmend. „Ich glaube, ich habe nie viel von dieser Seite bei dir gesehen. Du bist so schnell auf das Angebot in der Mission mitzuhelfen aufgesprungen, dass ich dich als leichtsinnig und vertrauensvoll abgestempelt habe, vielleicht sogar zu sehr.“  
  
Levi sieht zu Erwin, realisiert, dass er Recht hat, die ganze Zeit muss er wie eine dieser Personen gewirkt haben, die mit beinahe allem mitziehen. Er hätte kaum etwas Gefährlicheres annehmen können, besonders, wenn man bedenkt, wie er sich geschworen hat, so unauffällig wie möglich zu bleiben. Es war auch Erwins Plan, erkennt Levi, und es lässt ihn wundern, ob die Leichtsinnigkeit etwas ist, das sie gegenseitig in sich herausbringen.  
  
„Du bist eine Ausnahme“, lässt Levi den Mann wissen, stopft sich den Rest von seinem Brot in den Mund und nimmt sich noch eine Scheibe. „Zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort und so.“  
  
„Naja“, sagt Erwin, einen großen Bissen von seiner Brotscheibe nehmend und wartend, bis er mit dem Kauen fertig ist, bevor er weitermacht, „Ich bin froh, dass du das Gefühl hast, mir vertrauen zu können. Ich hatte Angst, dass sich das geändert hat.“  
  
Levis Hände sind langsamer dabei, sich die Marmelade auf seine zweite Brotscheibe zu streichen, als er sich an ihren Streit vor zwei Wochen erinnert, so lebhaft als wäre es gestern passiert. Er fühlt die Scham auf seinen Wangen brennen, als er zu Erwin aufsieht. Diese Dinge, die er zu dem Mann gesagt hat, kommen ihm nun so dumm vor, als er sich erlaubt einzugestehen, dass wenn er diesen Fehler bei der Mission in Albertstadt nicht gemacht hätte, der Mann jetzt nicht in dieser Situation wäre. Vielleicht war es, weil der Mann ihn schlug, dass Levi ihm die Schuld geben wollte, anstatt seine eigene Rolle zu akzeptieren, in dem, wozu Erwin nun zu tun gezwungen ist – oder vielleicht war Levi nur zu beschämt, es anzuerkennen.  
  
„Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, dass es nicht wichtig ist“, fängt Erwin an, die Stirn runzelnd, „und ich weiß, dass du vermutlich nicht möchtest, dass ich das anspreche. Aber bitte, für meinen Seelenfrieden, lass mich um Verzeihung bitten, dass ich dich geschlagen habe. Ich kann kaum ausdrücken, wie sehr es mir leid tut.“  
  
Levi sieht wieder hoch, bevor er seinen Blick zurück auf seine Tasse Tee richtet. Wenn er es hören wollte, ist es ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, und die ganze Zeit, als er Erwin gesagt hat, dass eine Entschuldigung nicht nötig war, hat er es wirklich so gemeint, oder es zumindest gedacht. Und trotzdem ist da etwas an den ausgesprochenen Worten, die ein Ziehen in Levis Brust mildern, obwohl er immer angenommen hat, dass einfach zu wissen, wie Erwin darüber fühlt, genug für ihn wäre.  
  
„Es ist in Ordnung“, sagt Levi, aufsehend und Erwins Blick erwidernd. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dir bereits vergeben, aber jetzt habe ich es wirklich, also musst du dir keine Sorgen mehr darum machen.“  
  
„Ich bin froh, das zu hören“, erwidert Erwin, erleichtert; er widmet sich wieder seinem Frühstück, stoppt auf der Stelle, als Levi die Stille wieder bricht.  
  
„Und es tut mir leid“, fängt er an; die Worte hören sich komisch an und alle, die er noch in sich hat, drücken auf seine Brust. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich egoistisch genannt habe. Ich meine, der ganze Mist mit Osterhaus ist sowieso meine Schuld, wenn ich nicht-“  
  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dir dafür nicht die Schuld-“  
  
„Ich werde die Scheiße nie aus mir herauskriegen, wenn du mich jetzt nicht ausreden lässt, also...“, sagt Levi, tief einatmend und wieder zu Erwin guckend. „Wirst du es mich sagen lassen?“  
  
Erwin sieht ihn an und auch wenn er nicht lächelt, sehen diese schwachen Falten in seinen Augenwinkeln plötzlich tiefer aus. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich unterbrochen habe“, sagt er. „Bitte, rede weiter.“  
  
Levi nimmt sich einen Moment, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln, rührt seinen Tee langsam um. „Wenn ich nicht diese Mission verschissen hätte, müsstest du dich jetzt nicht mit Osterhaus und dem ganzen Mist herumschlagen“, fängt er wieder an. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in diese Position gebracht habe, und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich einen schlechten Menschen genannt habe, nur weil du versuchst, aus einer verdammt miesen Situation das Beste zu machen. Als ich dich kennengelernt habe, habe ich dir gesagt, dass du nicht weißt, wovon du redest, du weißt schon, über Menschen wie mich und die Wahrheit ist, dass ich nicht weiß, was du durchgemacht hast oder wie dein Leben gewesen ist, also warum zur Hölle sollte ich dich verurteilen, für die Dinge, die du tust und warum du sie tust.“  
  
Erwin hört sich seinen Redeschwall ruhig an, seine großen Hände ruhen auf dem Tisch. „Ich werde nicht abstreiten“, sagt er, „dass wenn du diesen Fehler während der Mission nicht gemacht hättest, Osterhaus jetzt nicht in einer Position sein würde, dieses Wissen gegen mich zu verwenden. Allerdings war die Entscheidung, dich in die Mission einzubeziehen, meine und zieht man in Betracht, dass es deine erste war, bleibe ich bei meiner Meinung, dass du deinen Teil bewundernswert ausgeführt hast. Ich vergebe dir diesen Fehler von ganzem Herzen und ich vergebe dir außerdem, was du gesagt hast. Ich kann es dir nicht übel nehmen, mich egoistisch genannt zu haben. Schließlich ist es keine unbegründete Abschätzung.“  
  
Sie machen schweigend wieder mit ihrem Frühstück weiter, aber etwas schwirrt noch in Levis Gedanken herum, etwas Ungesagtes, das ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen will. Er sieht Erwin an, der eine Schale mit halbierten Erdbeeren füllt und sie mit einem Löffel isst; in seinen Augen ist ein abwesender Blick, als wäre er auch noch mit einem Gedanken beschäftigt. Levi versucht, die Quelle für seine eigene Unruhe zu finden, schaudert innerlich, als er es tut, entscheidet sich jedoch, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit dafür ist; er wird für eine Weile nicht mehr so viel reden.  
  
„Und es tut mir leid“, beginnt Levi, genau wie vorher, als brauche er das Extrawort, um den Rest sagen zu können, „wegen dem, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, dass ich dich nur als die Person sehe, deren Apartment ich putze. Ich habe das nicht so gemeint.“  
  
Erwin lächelt. „Ich bin froh, das zu hören. Ich habe-“  
  
„Ich schätze, dass es so nur einfacher wäre“, macht Levi weiter und ein Teil von ihm fragt sich, was es ist, das ihn so labern lässt, „wenn ich dich so sehen würde. Ich meine... Es hat nicht einmal so angefangen, aber dann... Freunde ist es auch nicht wirklich, und ich bin nur so verdammt lausig im Umgang mit Menschen und ich-“  
  
„Levi?“, unterbricht Erwin ihn sanft; dieses Lächeln in seinem Gesicht lässt Levi sich dumm vorkommen. „Egal ob wir arbeiten oder nicht, ich schätze deine Gesellschaft und ich hoffe, dass du das auch tust. Es muss nicht komplizierter sein als das.“  
  
„Klar“, sagt Levi, sich seinem Frühstück widmend, endlich zufrieden mit der Stille.  
  
„Noch eine Tasse Tee im Wohnzimmer?“, fragt Erwin Levi, nachdem er seine Erdbeeren aufgegessen hat.  
  
Levi nickt, sich daran machend, mehr Tee zu kochen, während Erwin ihre Tassen auf ein Tablett stellt und es aus der Küche trägt. Levi folgt ihm nach einem Moment, setzt sich auf seinen üblichen Platz auf dem Sofa gegenüber von Erwin.  
  
„Du hast den Kaffeefleck aus dem Teppich bekommen“, bemerkt Levi, daran denkend, wie dieses Schwein Osterhaus seine Tasse umgeworfen hatte. „Was hast du benutzt? Ammoniak und Alkohol?“  
  
„Exakt“, entgegnet Erwin. „Ich musste eine Nachbarin um Rat bitten.“  
  
Levi schnaubt. „Naja, du hast andere Talente“, erwidert er, bringt Erwin zum Lachen. „Ich habe irgendwie erwartet, dass er noch da sein würde, wenn ich zurückkäme.“  
  
„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du zurückkommen würdest“, teilt Erwin ihm mit, den Tee ausschenkend, „also musste ich mich selbst darum kümmern.“    
  
„Ich bin zurückgekommen, weißt du“, will Levi den Mann ohne nachzudenken wissen lassen. „Ich war gerade an der Tür, als-“  
  
Der Gedanke drängt sich an die Oberfläche, lässt Levi innehalten und erschaudern. In einem Augenblick erinnert er sich an alles, an den langen Weg zum Gestapohauptquartier, an das Verhör, den Gestank von Pisse in der Zelle, die Wunde über dem Auge des anderen Mannes. „Man wird erst Seelenfrieden finden“, hat er gesagt, „wenn man aufhört, nach dem Funken Logik in ihrem Wahnsinn zu suchen.“ Levi denkt daran, wie er vor Darlett auf die Knie gefallen ist – er hat jetzt blaue Flecken, die ihn daran erinnern – und um sein Leben gefleht hat, und an das dumpfe Gefühl von Erleichterung, das er unter der Taubheit nicht wirklich merken konnte.  
  
„Levi?“, fragt Erwin leise, und etwas an der Sanftheit, mit der der Mann seinen Namen ausspricht, holt Levi zurück in die Gegenwart. „Alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Levi runzelt die Stirn. „Mir geht’s gut“, sagt er wieder, nicht sicher, ob er es auch so meint. „Denke ich.“  
  
Gegenüber von ihm setzt Erwin seine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab, geht um ihn herum und setzt sich vor Levi, lehnt sich mit den Ellbogen auf die Knie.  
  
„Das Gute ist, dass sie nicht mehr nach dir suchen werden“, teilt er Levi in einer gesenkten, beruhigenden Stimme mit. „Theodor Mertz ist tot und begraben, und niemand hat einen Grund, Lukas Weller zu verdächtigen.“  
  
Levi nickt langsam, trifft für ein paar Sekunden auf Erwins Blick, dann wendet er seinen eigenen ab. „So dumm“, murmelt er, sich die Handflächen auf die geschlossenen Augenlider drückend. „Mir geht’s gut. Ich bin-“  
  
„Du hast einen ganz schönen Schrecken bekommen“, sagt Erwin, streckt seine Hand aus und legt sie auf Levis Knie; sie fühlt sich warm an durch den Stoff von Levis Hose, irgendwie erdend, und beruhigend. „Ich wäre sehr überrascht, wenn es dich nicht erschüttert hätte.“  
  
„Das hat es“, sagt Levi, eine Hand nervös durch seine Haare fahren lassend. „Und es hat Sinn gemacht, aber warum geht es mir jetzt immer noch so seltsam? Es ist einfach...dumm.“  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass es dumm ist“, sagt Erwin ihm. „Ich denke, es bedeutet, dass du es sehr ernst nimmst, am Leben zu bleiben, was in der Tat etwas Gutes ist.“  
  
Levi schnaubt. „Dieser scheiß Überlebensinstinkt“, flüstert er. „Ich glaube, es gibt keinen Weg drumherum.“  
  
„Ich hoffe sehr, dass dem nicht so ist“, sagt Erwin leise.  
  
Sie verstummen für eine lange Weile, in der Erwins Hand auf Levis Knie scheinbar schwerer und größer wird, als gewinne diese einfache Berührung an Bedeutung. Levi erwidert Erwins Blick ununterbrochen, starrt in die Augen des Mannes, als suche er nach etwas, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher ist, wonach. In Erwins Gesichtsausdruck liegt nichts, was ihm bekannt vorkommt, nichts, das er bisher in irgendeinem anderen Gesicht gesehen hat; es ist eine Art von Wehmut, die Levi nicht versteht, und die ihn den Blickkontakt abbrechen lässt.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragt Erwin ihn jetzt, bringt Levi zum Seufzen.  
  
„Ich wurde vor dem Gebäude angehalten“, beginnt er nachzuerzählen, „von diesen beiden bescheuerten Gestapo-Idioten. Sie nahmen mich zum Hauptquartier mit, dieses andere Stück Nazi-Scheiße kam rein und hat ein paar Fragen gestellt. Er musste aber gehen – ein Anruf – also hat er den Idioten von davor gesagt, dass sie... nachsehen sollen.“  
  
„Und haben sie das?“  
  
Levi nickt. „Sie wussten nicht, wonach sie suchen sollten“, erklärt er, fährt wieder mit der Hand durch seine Haare, schnaubend. „Ich schätze, ich sollte dankbar sein.“  
  
Erwin nickt. „Was ist dann passiert?“, fragt er jetzt, als wisse er, dass es irgendwie hilft, alles herauszulassen.  
  
„Sie haben mich in eine Zelle gebracht“, macht Levi weiter. „Ich war lange dort drin. Der ganze Ort hat nach Pisse und Scheiße gestunken.“ Die Erinnerung lässt Levi erschaudern. „Sie haben uns rausgenommen, um auf den Zug zu warten und um unsere Namen in Listen einzutragen. Ich habe Darlett gesehen und ihm erzählt, dass es ein Fehler gewesen ist, und dass ich für dich arbeite.“  
  
„Er hat dich im Hauptquartier gesehen und mich angerufen“, erklärt Erwin, seine Hand zurückziehend; die Stelle, wo sie auf Levis Bein lag fühlt sich plötzlich kalt an.  
  
„Er hat mir gesagt, dass du ihm was schuldig bist“, sagt Levi, lässt Erwin trocken lachen.  
  
„Ja“, grübelt er. „So weit ich weiß, ist Darlett niemand, der etwas aus reiner Herzensgüte macht. Ohne Zweifel hat er einen Vorteil für sich gesehen, indem er dir half.“  
  
Levi schnalzt. „Ich kann ihn nicht leiden“, sagt er unnötigerweise, bringt Erwin wieder zum Lachen, diesmal warm und herzlich.    
  
„Das ist mir aufgefallen“, sagt er Levi, lächelnd, als Levi seine eigene Tasse nimmt, sie leert, bevor er tief seufzt; etwas scheint dabei von ihm zu lassen. „Er ist keine durchweg schreckliche Person und er ist auf unserer Seite, was ihn-“  
  
„Erträglich macht“, beendet Levi für den Mann, der aufs Neue lacht; der Klang davon lässt Levis Mundwinkel zucken.  
  
„Ich hätte es nicht besser sagen können“, lobt Erwin ihn, hebt seine eigene Tasse an und trinkt sie aus. „Du bist wohl ziemlich gut im Umgang mit Worten, hab ich Recht?“  
  
Levi lacht ebenfalls. „Oh, ja“, versichert er dem Mann, denkt über seine vorherige Mühe nach, einen vernünftigen Satz zu formen. „Ich bin ein wahrer Experte, was das angeht.“  
  
Erwin seufzt. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du meine Einschätzungen von dir immer so witzig findest“, sagt er. „Du solltest wissen, dass ich meistens wirklich ernst meine, was ich sage.“  
  
„Meistens?“, fragt Levi, grinst auf den verzweifelten Blick in Erwins Gesicht.  
  
„Offensichtlich habe ich dich in ein paar Aspekten falsch eingeschätzt“, verdeutlicht er, sich zurücklehnend. „Wie die Sache mit dem Leichtsinn, zum Beispiel.“  
  
„Ich war aber leichtsinnig dabei“, stellt Levi fest, „also ist es nicht so, dass du mich völlig falsch eingeschätzt hast.“  
  
„Naja“, sagt Erwin, „ich meine es trotzdem ernst. Du magst dich zwar nicht immer sehr fein ausdrücken, aber ich bewundere es wie du deinen Standpunkt deutlich machst.“  
  
„Ich muss mich sehr verstellen“, sagt Levi leise, „wenn ich so lebe. Ich denke, ich bin einfach nur froh, jemanden gefunden zu haben, bei dem ich nicht die ganze Zeit um den heißen Brei reden muss.“  
  
„Ich weiß genau, was du meinst“, entgegnet Erwin, „auch wenn es bei mir eher das Gegenteil ist. Holtz ist... etwas grober in seiner Art und Weise, als ich es bevorzuge.“  
  
Levi nickt und sie verstummen. Als er zu Erwin sieht, fällt Levi erneut auf, wie ähnlich sie sich sind, wie ähnlich ihre Lebensumstände sind, obwohl sie auf anderen Wegen zu diesem Punkt gekommen sind, an dem sie sich jetzt befinden. Es ist eine Weile her, seit er es realisiert hat und es ist nun seltsam, wie tröstend der Gedanke geworden ist, wie viel er am Ende bedeuten kann, jemanden zu haben, der einen versteht. Er bemerkt, dass Erwin genauso fühlt, wie er es in der Nacht der Party gesagt hat, dass Levis Anwesenheit sein Leben erträglicher macht. Levi mag den Gedanken, dass er Erwin helfen kann, indem er einfach nur Zeit mit ihm verbringt, während sie sich immer noch nicht in allen Hinsichten nahe kommen können.  
  
Sie verbringen noch eine weitere Stunde so, redend und nicht redend, die Stille genauso wie die Konversation schätzend, bis Levi anfängt zu arbeiten, als ihm der Zustand des Apartments auf die Nerven geht. Als das Licht draußen schließlich in schrägen Strahlen durch die Wohnzimmerfenster hereinscheint, bereiten sie das Hammelfleisch zu, zusammen mit Bratkartoffeln und grünen Bohnen, was sie dann als Mittagessen haben; Levi packt den Rest ein, um es für Farlan und Isabel nach Hause zu nehmen. An der Tür gibt Erwin ihm ein Bündel Reichsmark, das Levi schnell in seiner Tasche verstaut.  
  
„Ich dachte, es geht dir aus“, sagt Erwin, „mit der Pause und allem.“  
  
Levi stimmt mit einem Brummen zu. „Farlan hat sich schon beschwert“, teilt er dem Mann mit, lächelt wieder, als er lacht.  
  
„Als wäre er deine Hausfrau“, scherzt er und Levi kann nicht anders, als ihm zuzustimmen, auch wenn er den Gedanken leicht verstörend findet.  
  
„Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal eine haben würde, aber tja“, gibt er zu. „Nicht, dass er falsch liegt. Wir brauchen das Geld.“  
  
„Natürlich“, meint Erwin. „Ich bin froh, dass ich dabei helfen kann.“  
  
„Ja, ja“, murmelt Levi. „Immer froh zu helfen. Ich weiß.“  
  
Erwin lacht noch einmal, ein Geräusch, das ihn bis nach Hause begleitet, wo Farlan und Isabel angerannt kommen, um ihn zu begrüßen, sobald sie den Schlüssel im Schloss hören, oder so wirkt es auf Levi. Isabel ist die Erste, die den Abstand zwischen ihnen füllt, rennt zu ihm und schlingt ihre Arme so eng um ihn, dass Levi kaum atmen kann. Sie wird gefolgt von Farlan, der dasselbe tut, viel schneller wieder loslassend als Isabel.  
  
„Wie war es?“, fragt er, sobald Isabel sich von Levi gelöst hat. „Was ist passiert? Erwin hat nichts erklärt, er hat nur gesagt, dass die Gestapo dich verhört hat.“  
  
Levi nickt müde, geht nach Farlan in die Küche, setzt sich an den Tisch, wo er ihm eine Tasse Tee macht.  
  
„Sie hatten mich die ganze Nacht in einer Zelle“, erzählt Levi ihm. „Ich bin bis zum Bahnsteig gekommen, bevor jemand, den Erwin kennt mich rausgeholt hat.“  
  
„Hattest du Angst, großer Bruder?“, fragt Isabel ihn, woraufhin Farlan schnaubt.  
  
„Das ist so eine dumme Frage, Isabel. Natürlich hatte er Angst“, sagt er nüchtern, als er sich Levi gegenüber setzt. „Also bist du bei Erwin geblieben?“  
  
Levi nickt wieder. „Es war näher und ich war müde“, erklärt er, wissend, dass es nur die Halbwahrheit ist. Farlan scheint sich damit zufrieden zu geben, und Levi führt es nicht näher aus. „Ich habe Mittagessen mitgebracht, und Geld.“  
  
Isabel, die das braune Papierpäckchen auf dem Tisch gemustert hat, fängt nun an, an den Schnüren zu ziehen, bevor die Worte überhaupt Levis Mund verlassen haben, nur damit Farlan es ihr aus den Händen schnappt.  
  
„Teller!“, ruft er hervor, als das Mädchen mit den Augen rollt. „Es gibt keinen Grund, weshalb wir nicht wenigstens versuchen sollten, zivilisiert zu sein, selbst in unserer Verfassung.“  
  
Levi erinnert sich plötzlich an sein erstes Treffen mit Erwin, wie der Mann damals etwas Ähnliches zu ihm gesagt hat, und stößt ein leises Lachen hervor. Etwas an dem Gezanke sorgt ebenfalls dafür, dass er sich besser fühlt.  
  
„Ich will nicht zivilisiert sein“, beharrt Isabel, ihre Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abstützend, „Ich will nicht hungrig sein.“  
  
„Ich brauche zwei Minuten, das hier auf Teller zu bekommen“, sagt Farlan ihr.  
  
„Und fünfzehn Minuten, das Geschirr zu spülen“, mahnt sie ihn. „Warum soll es nicht mehr Sinn machen, das hier einfach mit den Händen zu essen?“  
  
Farlan sieht Levi an, als erwarte er, dass er etwas sagt, erhält jedoch nur ein Schulterzucken.  
  
„Ich würde sagen, es ist sauberer mit einer Gabel zu essen“, fängt Levi an, „aber wie viel sauberer ist eine gespülte Gabel, wenn man sich auch die Hände waschen kann?“  
  
„Ernsthaft!“, schnaubt Farlan, sich zu dem Schrank drehend, um zwei Teller heraus zu nehmen, die er auf den Tisch stellt. „Es ist als würde man zwei wilden Kindern das Leben erklären!“  
  
„Was erwartest du?“, fragt Isabel ihn. „Nicht jeder wurde in einem Palast aufgezogen so wie du.“  
  
„Ich wurde wohl kaum in einem Palast aufgezogen“, entgegnet Farlan, schnaubend. „Aber wir hatten wenigstens ein Tischtuch und Porzellan für besondere Anlässe.“  
  
„Besondere Anlässe?“, wiederholt Isabel, grinsend. „Wie deine Hochzeit?“  
  
Farlan schneidet ihr eine Grimasse, während Levi in seine Tasse lacht.  
  
„Möchtest du was davon? Soll ich dir einen Teller holen?“, fragt Farlan ihn plötzlich und er runzelt die Stirn.  
  
„Ich habe schon gegessen.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, erklärt er Mann, „aber ich dachte, dass du vielleicht immer noch Hunger hast. Es ist noch genug da, falls-“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf. „Macht nur“, teilt er ihnen mit.  
  
„Bist du sicher?“, fragt Farlan, auf sein Nicken wartend, bevor er das Essen auf die Teller portioniert. „Willst du etwas anderes? Mehr Tee? Ich glaube, ich habe noch irgendwo Dosenpfirsiche-“  
  
„Mach dir keinen Kopf“, befiehlt Levi dem Mann sanft. „Ich brauche nichts. Mir geht’s gut.“  
  
Seine Worte stoßen scheinbar trotzdem auf taube Ohren; nach dem Mittagessen lassen Farlan und Isabel ihn sich auf das Sofa setzen und bringen ihm alles, was er braucht und nicht braucht, erzählen Witze und Geschichten, um ihn aufzumuntern. Levi liebt sie dafür, auch wenn er es jetzt kaum nötig hat, und vom langen Ruhigsitzen schon unruhig wird. Als Farlan sich nach dem Abwasch zu ihm ins Bett legt, versucht Levi sich zu überlegen, was er am nächsten Tag tun könnte.  
  
„Was ist los?“, fragt Farlan leise, als Levi aufsteht. „Was brauchst du?“  
  
„Verdammte Scheiße“, schnaubt Levi, kratzt sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich muss pissen. Willst du jetzt auch noch mitkommen und mir den Schwanz halten?“  
  
Der Andere lacht und schüttelt den Kopf. „Lieber nicht, wenn du das allein kannst“, meint er, dann zieht er sich die Decke zum Kinn; er schläft wieder, als Levi zurückkommt.  
  
  
  
Levis Wunsch, mehr tun zu können, geht ein paar Tage später in Erfüllung – allerdings nicht so wie er es gerne hätte – als Isabel abends nach Hause kommt und ihre übliche Suche nach U-Booten in einer gestohlenen Zeitung ständig davon unterbrochen wird, dass sie sich wild den Kopf kratzt, etwas, das Farlan am darauffolgenden Morgen weitermacht. Levi selbst wird bis Dienstag davon verschont, wo er bereits all ihre Laken abgekocht und Stunden damit verbracht hat, Farlans und Isabels Haare mit einem Läusekamm zu durchsuchen. Er leiht sich von Farlan einen Briefumschlag aus, um eine Nachricht an Erwin zu schicken, Isabel damit beauftragend, den Brief zum Postamt ein paar Straßen weiter zuzustellen.  
  
„Er hat meine Haare nach der Nacht gekämmt, weißt du“, erzählt Levi Farlan, in einer Badewanne voll lauwarmen Wassers zitternd, während der Mann mit einem Kamm durch seine Haare fährt.  
  
„Hat Erwin das?“, fragt Farlan ihn und Levi nickt. „Das war sehr nett von ihm.“  
  
„Das ist er“, murmelt Levi, erschaudert, als Farlan noch ein Ungeziefer zwischen seinen Fingern zerdrückt. „Sehr nett.“  
  
„Ja“, brummt der Andere. „Das habt ihr zwei gemeinsam.“  
  
Levi prustet. „Ich schätze, er kann es besser zeigen“, meint er, lässt Farlan zustimmen.  
  
„Vielleicht“, sagt er, „aber ich denke trotzdem, das es süß ist.“  
  
„Wie kannst du noch so romantisch sein?“, fragt Levi ihn.  
  
Hinter ihm lacht Farlan. „Die Welt könnte untergehen und ich würde immer noch an Liebe glauben, Schatz“, teilt er Levi mit, schwingt den Kamm in einem dramatischen Bogen. „Zumindest für andere.“  
  
Levi schnaubt. „Zu dir passt es eher als zu mir“, sagt er. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich damit anfangen sollte.“  
  
„Dann lass ihn es dir beibringen“, entgegnet der Andere. „Und versuch, nicht so zu nörgeln. Das ist sehr unattraktiv für einen Mann.“  
  
„Du hast gut reden“, sagt Levi im Gegenzug, dreht sich um, damit er über seine Schulter gucken kann. „Und abgesehen davon ist er sogar noch schlimmer als du.“  
  
Farlan schnalzt, kippt seinen Kopf nach vorne. „Tja, dann...“, fängt er an, pausiert, um zu seufzen. „Lass jemand anderes sich um dich kümmern. In Ordnung? Lass ihn das einfach tun, wenn er es will. Männer wie er wollen gebraucht werden, weißt du.“  
  
„Wo hast du diese Scheiße her?“, fragt Levi ihn lachend. „Aus dem Blatt der Hausfrau?“  
  
Farlan lacht ebenfalls. „Meine Mutter hat es wie eine heilige Schrift gelesen“, sagt er, „und ich muss zugeben, ich habe ab und zu auch einen Blick hinein geworfen.“  
  
„Es macht mich nervös“, gibt Levi nach einer langen Pause zu, zieht seine Knie näher an sich heran, als das Wasser noch weiter abkühlt.  
  
„Wenn Männer Frauenmagazine lesen?“, will Farlan wissen, schnalzt wieder, als Levi den Kopf schüttelt.  
  
„Diese Sache mit Erwin“, verdeutlicht Levi, hört dem Schweigen des Mannes hinter sich zu, bevor dieser antwortet.    
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
Nachdem Farlan seinen Kopf mit Essig bedeckt und ein Handtuch darum gewickelt hat, lässt er Levi alleine, damit er sich weiterwaschen kann, verabschiedet sich durch die Tür von ihm, auf dem Weg, die Einkäufe zu erledigen. Levi füllt die Wanne wieder, versucht vergebens zu erreichen, dass aus dem Wasserhahn Wasser herauslaufen soll, das wärmer ist als sein eigener Körper. Er sitzt mürrisch herum, kratzt sich durch das Handtuch die Kopfhaut, wartet darauf, sich an den Gestank von Essig zu gewöhnen, der inzwischen überall um ihn herum in der Luft liegt. Seine Finger wandern unter seinen Arm, um sich zu kratzen, er steigt aus der Wanne, um im Spiegel einen Blick auf die dunklen Haare zu werfen.  
  
Plötzlich kommt es ihm so vor, als krabbeln auf jedem einzelnen Haar seines Körpers winzige Ungeziefer, als legen sie ihre Eier auf dem Flaum auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab. Er nimmt den Kamm, den Farlan zurückgelassen hat, kämmt mithilfe des schmutzigen Spiegels an der Wand durch seine Achseln. Als er sich sicher ist, nichts gefunden zu haben, wendet Levi sich den Haaren zwischen seinen Beinen zu, beugt seinen Hals, um genauer hinsehen zu können, mit wenig Erfolg.  
  
Nachdem er sich wieder durch das Handtuch den Kopf kratzt, trifft Levi eine Entscheidung, schnappt sich den Rasierschaum und Erwins Rasiermesser aus dem obersten Schrank, wo er beides aufbewahrt. Er verteilt den Schaum zwischen seine Schenkel, stützt seinen Fuß auf dem Rand der Badewanne ab, um besseren Zugang zu haben. Er verbringt zwanzig Minuten damit, die Rasierklinge über seine Haut gleiten zu lassen, die Haare büschelweise entfernend, bis er alles abspült und ins leere Apartment zurückkehrt, die Vorhänge zuziehend, bevor er sich in dem großen Spiegel im Schlafzimmer mustert, beim Anblick finster das Gesicht verziehend.  
  
Er hängt einsam da, steckt wie ein vergrößerter Daumen aus seinem Körper heraus, als gehöre er gar nicht mehr dorthin. Levi versucht, mit der Hand entlang zu fahren, aber es fühlt sich völlig falsch an, seine glatte Haut, wie die eines Kindes und peinlich. Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, starrt es sich an, die Sichtbarkeit davon, und seufzt, fragt sich schon wie lange es dauern würde, bis alles wieder nachwächst.  
  
Es dauert zwei Wochen, bis sie die Läuse loswerden, während dieser Zeit tränkt Levi all ihre Kleider und Bezüge dreimal in heißes Wasser, und das komplette Apartment stinkt nach Essig. Am Ende sind Isabels Haar beinahe so kurz wie Farlans, eine Tatsache, die ihr nicht wirklich etwas auszumachen scheint, obwohl sie beim Schneiden das Gesicht verzogen hatte. Levi und Farlan ließen ihre Haare wie sie waren und auch wenn Levi sich nie wirklich als eine eitle Person betrachtet hat, ist er trotzdem froh darüber, besonders dann, wenn er diese Kahlheit unter seinen Kleidern merkt.  
  
Als er schließlich zu Erwins Apartment zurückkehrt, juckt es ihn, mit dem Putzen anzufangen; zweifellos hat sich die Arbeit aufgetürmt, während er weg war. Er springt die Steinstufen hoch, begrüßt Erwin mit einem knappen Lächeln, als dieser ihm aufmacht.  
  
„Hast du geputzt, während ich weg war?“, fragt er den Mann, der sich den Nacken kratzt. „Hätte ich auch nicht gedacht.“  
  
„Eine Tasse Tee, bevor du anfängst?“, fragt Erwin ihn stattdessen, bevor er in die Küche geht, das Tablett ins Wohnzimmer tragend, wo Levi wartet. „Ich schätze, ich war doch nicht so gründlich. Mit deinen Haaren, meine ich“, sagt er zu Levi, als er sich hinsetzt, woraufhin Levi den Kopf schüttelt.  
  
„Das war es nicht“, erklärt Levi. „Ich denke, Isabel hat sie sich von einem Nachbarsgör eingefangen. Ein Straßenköter ist auch möglich.“  
  
„Sie geht gut mit Tieren um“, sagt Erwin, lächelt sanft. „Ich habe es auf der Farm bemerkt. Ich denke, es liegt an ihrer Herkunft.“  
  
Levi nickt, trinkt ungeduldig von seinem Tee; unter dem Sekretär sind Wollmäuse, die ständig seine Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, wenn er den Blick hebt. „Sie sollte an so einem Ort leben“, entgegnet er. „Manchmal denke ich darüber nach, sie wegzuschicken, damit sie auf dem Land leben kann. Ich denke, es wäre viel sicherer, aber ich wüsste nicht, wohin sie gehen könnte.“  
  
Erwin nickt. „Reisen wird immer schwieriger“, sagt er, „selbst mit den richtigen Papieren. Ich bezweifele, dass selbst Osterhaus' Bekanntschaften es leicht haben werden, sogar mit den Bestechungsgeldern.“  
  
„Also denkst du nicht, dass du ihnen helfen könntest? Farlan und Isabel?“, fragt Levi, bereut es, sobald er das Mitleid in Erwins Augen sieht.  
  
„Ich wünschte wirklich, dass ich es könnte. Das weißt du“, antwortet er. „Aber ich kann mir keinen Ort vorstellen, an dem es sicherer wäre als hier. Ich weiß, dass ich über die Basis gesprochen habe, während unserer Besprechung über den Ausflug, aber ich meinte es nur als letzten Ausweg. Ich glaube ernsthaft, dass sie bei dir besser aufgehoben sind, zumindest vorläufig.“  
  
Levi nickt wieder. „Das habe ich mir auch gedacht“, sagt er, seinen Tee trinkend. „Ich würde wahrscheinlich sowieso den Verstand verlieren, wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie es ihnen ginge.“  
  
„Ich denke, Isabel umzusiedeln wäre schwer aber machbar, sollte die Situation es erfordern“, teilt Erwin ihm mit, „aber dich und Farlan aus dem Reich zu bringen, würde man mit höchster Skepsis betrachten. Ich denke nicht, dass man euch über die Grenze schaffen könnte, egal mit welchen Dokumenten.“  
  
„Und schmuggeln hat seine eigenen Risiken“, sagt Levi. „Werde erwischt und man tötet einen auf der Stelle.“  
  
„Sollte es noch aussichtsloser werden, gibt es weitere Versteckmöglichkeiten in der Stadt“, erinnert Erwin ihn. „Du weißt, dass meine Tür immer offen ist – für jeden von euch.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagt Levi, Erwin ansehend. „Ich wünschte nur-“  
  
Seine Worte werden von einem lauten Klopfen an der Tür abgeschnitten, das sie beide einen Satz machen lässt. Levi erinnert sich plötzlich lebhaft an Osterhaus' lilafarbenen Mund, als er sich in dieses selbstgefällige Lächeln verzogen hat und fühlt einen kalten Schauder seinen Rücken herablaufen.  
  
„Nimm das Tablett mit in die Küche“, teilt Erwin ihm mit leiser Stimme mit und Levi nickt, nimmt es und trägt es aus dem Raum, nicht in der Lage, sich davon abzuhalten, um die Ecke in den Flur zu schauen, wo Erwin die Tür öffnet.  
Lilian flitzt hinein, aufgerichtet mit Absätzen und einem Sommerkleid. Das Wetter ist immer noch warm genug dafür; Levi hat es selbst gemerkt, als er durch die Stadt ging, wo er selbst in der dünnen Kleidung geschwitzt hat, die er trägt. Sie nimmt ihre Sonnenbrille ab und dreht sich zu Erwin um – mit den Absätzen ist sie beinahe so groß wie er – schlingt ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückt ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen. Levi sieht wie Erwin schnell zu ihm schaut, bevor er Lilians Arme nimmt und sie von sich zieht.  
  
„Was machst du hier?“, fragt er sie leise, bringt sie zum Schmollen.  
  
„Agata hat die Kinder mit in den Zoo genommen, also dachte ich, dass ich dir einen Besuch abstatte“, erklärt sie rasch. „Was? Ist es keine erfreuliche Überraschung?“  
  
Levi beobachtet, wie Erwin seufzt und seinen Nasenrücken zwickt, bevor er ihr ein knappes, erzwungenes Lächeln zukommen lässt. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das noch tun würdest, nach dem letzten Mal“, teilt er ihr mit.  
  
„Ach, aber das war doch nur ein dummer kleiner Streit“, antwortet Lilian, lacht auf eine Weise, die auf Levi einen Tick zu nervös wirkt. „Ich habe es hinter mich gebracht. Es ist alles in der Vergangenheit. Bitte, erinnere mich nicht mehr daran.“  
  
Erwin zögert für einen Moment, dann schließt er die Tür. „Dann komm herein.“  
  
„Dankeschön, Herr Sturmbannführer“, zwitschert sie, geht an Erwin vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, wirft einen Blick über ihre Schulter, bevor sie sich auf Levis Platz setzt. „Du solltest mir etwas zu Trinken anbieten. Ich bin am Verdursten.“  
  
„Weller“, ruft Erwin nach Levi, und so leicht ist er wieder Holtz; Levi fühlt einen Schauder über sich laufen. „Hol uns eine Kanne Wasser und-“  
  
Auf dem Sofa keucht Lilian auf. „Wasser, Erwin?“, fragt sie ihn, ihre Stimme voll mit Empörung, die Levi mehr als ein bisschen übertrieben einschätzt. „Ich dachte, du hast mir versprochen, dich nicht mehr wie so ein Knauser zu verhalten. Du weißt, wie geschmacklos ich das finde.“  
  
Erwin nimmt sich noch einen Moment, um zu Seufzen, bevor er sich wieder an Levi wendet. „In der Vorratskammer ist eine Flasche Champagner hinter den Eimern“, sagt er in diesem seltsamen, schroffen Ton, den Levi nicht erkennt.  
  
„Viel besser“, gibt Lilian langgezogen von sich; Levi sieht, wie sie ihre Schuhe auszieht und die Beine ausstreckt, bevor er wieder in die Küche geht.  
  
Er gibt sein Bestes, sie zu ignorieren, nachdem er ihnen die Flasche und zwei Gläser bringt, konzentriert sich  von da an auf seine Aufgaben. Während er in der Küche bleibt, ist es relativ einfach; er kann sie reden hören, aber leise, wie ein Nebengeräusch zu seinem Abstauben und dem Abwasch. Während er sauber macht, wird Levi wieder an den Makel in Erwins Charakter erinnert, seine fehlende Sorgfalt für Sauberkeit, ein Mangel, den Levi ganz gut ausgleicht, so wie er es sieht. Es ist ein neuer Gedanke, dass sie ein Gleichgewicht schaffen, und er bedenkt es einen Moment lang, bis Lilians Lachen es durchbricht und er realisiert, dass wenn jemand ein harmonisches Paar in diesem Haus darstellt, es nicht er und Erwin sind sondern Erwin und sie.  
  
Er sieht es deutlicher, als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer geht und sie auf dem Sofa vorfindet, ihre Füße auf seinem Schoß und seine Hände auf ihnen, während sie an ihrem Champagner nippt. Levi versucht, sie nicht anzusehen, während er das Bücherregal abstaubt und den Sekretär und die Kommode in der Ecke. Nur mit diesem einzigen Blick, den er auf das Paar geworfen hat, konnte Levi sehen, dass die beiden nicht Fehl am Platz wären in den Filmen, die Farlan mag. Als er ins Badezimmer geht, um Wasser zu holen, damit er die Böden wischen kann, bleibt Levi stehen, um sich im Spiegel anzusehen, sich fragend, was ihn so klein und komisch aussehen ließ; neben Erwin sieht er aus wie irgend so ein blödes, behaartes Gör mit Falten um die Augen und einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, als wäre er ständig kurz davor, jedem seine Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen, der nahe genug herankam, um sie sehen zu können.  
  
„Ich wollte dich fragen“, teilt Lilian Erwin in ihrem Singsang mit, als Levi sich auf den Boden kniet, um die Stiefelabdrücke auf den Holzdielen wegzuschrubben. „Wie steht es jetzt mit dir und Osterhaus? Ich habe ein Gerücht gehört, dass ihr beiden euch vertragen habt.“  
  
Erwin atmet laut aus, stellt sein Glas auf den Beistelltisch; er hat es kaum angerührt. „Ich wüsste nicht, warum es dich betreffen sollte“, sagt er ihr säuerlich, „aber wir sind zu einem gemeinsamen Verständnis gekommen. Mehr oder weniger, jedenfalls.“  
  
„Wie fabelhaft“, entgegnet Lilian langgezogen. „Dann kann ich ihn auch zu meiner Feier einladen.“  
  
Erwin stöhnt. „Eine Feier?“, schnaubt er, hört sich wirklich genervt an. „Hattest du nicht bereits eine?“  
  
„Ja, und du bist nicht aufgetaucht, was mich dazu zwingt, noch eine zu schmeißen“, tadelt sie ihn, sich aufsetzend, ihre Füße immer noch in seinem Schoß. „Komm schon, Erwin. Jeder liebt meine Feiern. Es macht diese ganze Trostlosigkeit so viel leichter zu ertragen.“  
  
„Wir sind im Krieg, Lilian“, teilt Erwin ihr entrüstet mit. „Es soll trostlos sein. Wir sollten uns alle einschränken.“  
  
„Au contraire“, sagt sie mit einem Lächeln. „Manche von uns sollten sich einschränken, damit diejenigen, die wichtig sind, es nicht tun müssen.“  
  
„Das meinst du nicht ernst.“  
  
„Ach, Erwin“, lacht sie. „Du weißt, dass ich deine kleinbürgerliche Herkunft absolut charmant finde – und ab und zu aphrodisierend – aber du musst daran denken, dass für Menschen wie uns andere Regeln gelten. Von uns werden Dinge erwartet, und diese Erwartungen müssen erfüllt werden.“  
  
„Und deine Feiern sind eine Art, das zu tun?“, fragt Erwin sie, mit jeder weiteren Sekunde verdrießlicher werdend.  
  
„Ganz genau“, sagt sie zu ihm, sich zu ihm lehnend. „Du hast sie doch immer gemocht, oder nicht? Genauer gesagt...“ Sie pausiert, um eine Hand unter den Kragen seines Hemdes zu schieben. „Hast du gemocht, was nach diesen Feiern passiert ist. Habe ich Recht?“  
  
Levi sieht die beiden aus den Augenwinkeln an, als Erwin Lilians Handgelenk packt und ihre Hand sanft aber bestimmt zurückwirft, obwohl er es trotzdem viel kräftiger tut als sie es gewohnt ist, auszugehen von ihrem überraschten und entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Nicht jetzt“, teilt er ihr leise mit; die Worte hören sich an wie ein Grollen.  
  
„Erwin“, protestiert sie, beleidigt aussehend. „Er ist nur die Hilfe.“  
  
„Das ist mir egal“, faucht Erwin. „Er hat nichts damit zu tun, Lilian.“  
  
„Was ist es dann?“, verlangt sie zu wissen, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich dachte, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt, dass ich mich nicht so behandeln lasse, Erwin. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht dulde.“  
  
Er schnaubt, zwickt sich erneut den Nasenrücken. „Weißt du, dass es nichts Unattraktiveres gibt, als eine erwachsene Frau, die sich wie ein verzogenes kleines Gör verhält?“, sagt er, sich müde anhörend. „Warum gehst du nicht nach Hause und benimmst dich deinem Alter entsprechend? Und damit meine ich dein wahres Alter, Lilian.“  
  
Levi kann sich nicht verkneifen, vom Boden aufzusehen, um zu beobachten, wie sie Erwin anstarrt, ihre Lippen so fest zusammengepresst, dass sie wie eine Wunde aussehen. Das Schweigen ist hasserfüllt und unerschütterlich, und bald scheint es so, als hätten Levis Hände ihre Tätigkeit vergessen, seine Gedanken rasen wie wild, er fragt sich, was zwischen Erwin und Lilian vorgefallen war, dass Erwin so lieblos ist. Als er sieht, wie Lilian ihn ansieht, schrubbt Levi wild den Boden weiter, merkt aus den Augenwinkeln wie sie aufsteht. Sie zieht langsam ihre Schuhe an, dann läuft sie raus, knallt ohne ein weiteres Wort die Tür hinter sich zu, hinterlässt diese angespannte Stille, die sowohl Levi als auch Erwin scheinbar nur ungern brechen wollen. Als Levi den Mann anguckt, kommt ihm der Ausdruck in seinen Augen abwesend vor, bis er sie mit seinen Händen bedeckt, ein schweres Seufzen herauslassend.  
  
„Ich habe es zu weit gehen lassen“, murmelt Erwin, und wenn er Levi nicht angesehen hätte, hätte er angenommen, dass er mit sich selbst redet.  
  
Levi nickt, weiß aber nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er sieht Erwin an, der jetzt wieder er selbst war, und fragt sich, ob es jemand anderes in Erwins Leben gibt, der ihn so sieht, der so viel von ihm sieht wie Levi es tut, diese Schuld und Unruhe und Pein. Er denkt über die Aspekte seiner Selbst nach, die er vor Farlan und Isabel verbirgt – und war das nicht ein Grund, weshalb er in dieser Nacht zu Erwin gegangen ist, jetzt, da er darüber nachdenkt, um nicht zuzulassen, dass sie ihn so sahen? Er ruft sich Farlans Worte ins Gedächtnis: „Lass ihn sich um dich kümmern“, und sieht Erwin an, sich fragend, ob er es nötig hat, ob es gerecht wäre, den Mann damit zu belasten.  
  
Erwin sitzt immer noch auf dem Sofa, als Levi anfängt, raus zu gehen, lehnt den Ellbogen gegen die Armlehne und raucht eine Zigarette nach der nächsten, als suche er nach einem Trost, den er nicht finden kann. Levi ist danach, seine Hand auszustrecken, durch die Haare des Mannes zu fahren, ihn an seine Brust lehnen und für eine Weile zu atmen zu lassen, doch etwas hält ihn auf; sie berühren sich nicht, nicht so, nicht aus heiterem Himmel heraus. Levi fragt sich, ob er bleiben sollte, aber Erwin bricht den stillen Moment, indem er aufsteht.  
  
„Ich habe diesmal nur Geld“, sagt er. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so unvorbereitet bin.“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf. „Schon in Ordnung“, entgegnet er. „Ich hab dir gesagt, Geld oder Essen, also ist Geld in Ordnung.“  
  
„Stimmt“, murmelt Erwin, gibt Levi einen schmalen Bündel an Geldscheinen. „Ich hoffe, dass wieder alles zur Normalität zurückkehren kann.“  
  
„Ich auch“, gibt Levi zu. „Jedenfalls gibt es keine Läuse mehr.“  
  
Erwin stößt ein hustenähnliches Lachen heraus. „Ja“, sagt er, als sie zur Tür gehen. „Keine Läuse mehr.“  
  
„Ist alles-“  
  
„Mir geht es gut, Levi“, versichert Erwin ihm, lächelt müde. „Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen um mich.“  
  
Levi nickt, bricht das Versprechen allerdings, sobald er an der Augustusbrücke ankommt. Er denkt darüber nach, was Farlan gesagt hat, dass Männer wie Erwin gebraucht werden wollen, und er versteht, was Farlan damit meinte; er hat es selbst gefühlt, als wäre der einzige Grund, morgens aufzustehen, sicherzustellen, dass Farlan und Isabel genug zu essen haben, und sich keine Gedanken über ihn machen müssen. Er versteht, warum Erwin das wollen würde, so geradeheraus helfen wollen, nachdem er so viele Jahre lang mit dieser Verschwörungsscheiße zu tun hatte. Aber daran gibt es auch eine Kehrseite, das weiß Levi, dieses Gefühl, für jemanden da sein zu müssen, die ganze Zeit für jemanden stark sein zu müssen. Er erinnert sich an das Gefühl, das er auf den Treppen bei der Hütte hatte, wo er sich so unbeschwert fühlte mit Erwin, der nichts von ihm brauchte, für den er nicht jemand sein musste. Der Gedanke erscheint nun so fremd, dass es eine Zeit gegeben haben könnte, in der Levi sich keine Sorgen über den Mann machen musste, in der Levi nicht dachte, dass er jemand ist, über den Levi sich sorgen musste.  
  
Sie reden nicht darüber, als Levi das nächste Mal zu ihm kommt, auch wenn es offensichtlich ist, dass Erwin immer noch etwas durch den Kopf geht. Levi versucht, darüber nachzudenken, was er zu dem Mann sagen könnte, welchen Ratschlag er ihm geben könnte, aber er weiß, dass er kein höheres Wissen über die Situation verfügt, da er niemals etwas Ähnliches selbst erlebt hat. Als Erwin sich schließlich an den Sekretär setzt, ist Levi beinahe erleichtert, dass er sein Gehirn nicht noch weiter zermartern muss, besonders, da es nicht an so etwas gewöhnt ist.  
  
Als er später am Esstisch sitzt, denkt Levi immer noch darüber nach, ob er mehr hätte tun können. Isabel scheint seine Unruhe zu bemerken, schlägt eine Runde Klaberjass vor, um die Zeit vertreiben zu lassen. Sie hat kaum die Karten ausgeteilt, als ein durchdringender Laut ihre ruhige Konversation durchbricht, ein lautes Sirenenheulen in der Ferne.  
  
„Fliegeralarm“, sagt Farlan auf einmal und steht auf, blass, aber ruhig. „In den Keller.“  
  
Levi und Isabel nicken, folgen Farlan aus dem Raum, nachdem sie Decken aus dem Wohnzimmer geholt haben. Das Treppenhaus ist gefüllt mit Lärm, Schritten und Menschen, die sich gegenseitig rufen, als sie alle hinabgehen. Levi fühlt sein Herz in der Brust hämmern, als er Isabel am Ärmel greift, nachdem sie versucht hat, loszurennen.  
  
„Wir bleiben beisammen“, sagt er leise zu ihr, nickt Frau Schultz zu, als diese an ihnen vorbeieilt, bis dorthin wo Farlan steht, Menschen Anweisungen zuruft, sie daran erinnert, ruhig zu bleiben und alle unnötigen Habseligkeiten zurückzulassen.  
  
Sie bewegen sich in den Keller, Farlan kommt als Letzter rein und schließt die Tür, was den Alarm, den die Sirenen noch ausheulen dämpft. Sie setzen sich zu Frau Gernhardt und ihren Kindern, die beide ihre Lieblingsspielzeuge in den Händen halten, beängstigt und verwirrt guckend, bis Isabel sie zu einem Wortspiel überzeugt, das sie schon viele Male zuvor gespielt haben. Ihre Mutter sieht dankbar aus, rückt näher zu Levi und Farlan, nachdem sie sichergestellt hat, dass es ihnen gut geht.  
  
„Ich schätze, dass es jetzt nicht mehr viel zu tun gibt, als auf die Explosionen zu warten“, sagt sie in einer ruhigen Stimme; anscheinend hat jeder so eine für solche Situationen reserviert, Levi hat es bereits bei den Übungen gemerkt, als sitzen sie alle neben jemandem, der kurz davor ist, zu sterben.  
  
„Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich ein Fehlalarm“, versucht Farlan sie zu beruhigen. „Aber ich denke, es ist nicht unbedingt hilfreich, so zu denken, für den Fall, dass es doch keiner ist. Haben Sie Ihre Decken mitgebracht?“  
  
„Ja“, bestätigt sie, zeigt zu Hanna und Bruno, die beide auf einer zusammengefalteten Decke sitzen. „Also für den Fall, das wir hinausrennen müssen-“  
  
„Tränken Sie sie in diesem Wassereimer und wickeln Sie sich die Decken um sich und um die Kinder“, beendet Farlan den Satz für sie, viel geduldiger als Levi es hätte tun können; vielleicht ist er der beste Mann für diese Aufgabe. „Es ist schwer, das zu planen, wenn man nicht weiß, was wirklich passieren wird. Aber ich bin mir sicher, wir werden es schaffen.“  
  
Levi sieht Farlan an, überrascht, wie gut er seine Rolle spielt; es ist eine Weile her, seit er so gut darin war. Levi fragt sich, ob das es ist, was den Mann so ruhig bleiben lässt, dieses Gefühl des unmittelbar bevorstehenden Todes, das er bei Levi erwähnt hat. Wenn es so ist, dann ist Levi froh, dass er noch in der Lage ist, solche Dinge zu anderen Menschen zu sagen, besonders vor Isabel.  
  
„Ja“, sagt Frau Gernhardt, ihre Lippen zu einem mutigen Lächeln ziehend. „Da bin ich mir sicher.“  
  
Sie verstummen, atmen die Luft, die für Levi bereits anfängt stickig zu werden. Er hat das Gefühl, dass es unglücklicher Zufall ist, dass das an einem so warmen Tag passiert ist; der kleine Raum ist voll mit dem Schweißgeruch Aller, inklusive seines eigenen, und egal wie lange sie hier unten bleiben, seine Nase will sich nicht daran gewöhnen. An dem Geflüster ist etwas, die halbgesprochenen Worte, die er kaum hören kann, die ihm eine Gänsehaut bereiten; es erinnert ihn an diese letzten Jahre in der Schule, wie es jedes Mal, wenn der Lehrer die Juden erwähnte, still wurde, wie jetzt, und trotzdem noch von Gemurmel erfüllt, von Menschen, die über ihn redeten.  
  
Genau wie Frau Gernhardt es sagte, bleibt für Levi nichts übrig, als auf das dumpfe Grollen der Explosionen in der Ferne zu warten. Er denkt an Erwin, fragt sich, ob er zu Hause war, als die Sirenen anfingen zu heulen, fragt sich, ob er in so einem Keller sitzt, mit seinen Nachbarn, vermutlich mit der alten, neugierigen Hexe von unten. Er denkt, dass Erwin ohne Zweifel der Erste wäre, der allen hilft, bis er sich daran erinnert, dass er Holtz ist für alle, ein Stück Nazi-Scheiße, das sich vermutlich nicht zweimal nach irgendjemandem umschauen würde, erst recht nicht nach seinen senilen Nachbarn.  
  
Als die Sirenen wieder aufheulen, seufzen sie alle vor Erleichterung auf, nehmen ihre Decken und Öllampen und Kerzen und andere wenigen Besitztümer und, in vielen Fällen, danken Farlan, dass er sich der Sache annimmt, bevor sie zurück zu ihren Apartments gehen. Levi kocht eine Kanne Tee, fragt sich gedankenverloren, warum er nicht erleichterter ist, dass die ganze Sache nur ein falscher Alarm war; möglicherweise ist seine Tortur mit der Gestapo noch zu frisch für ihn, betäubt jede geringere Angst zu einem Punkt, an dem er sie kaum fühlen kann.  
  
„Das war aufregend, oder?“, fragt Isabel sie, als sie sich an den Tisch setzen, um wieder mit ihrem Spiel weiterzumachen.  
  
„Es soll nicht aufregend sein“, tadelt Farlan sie. „Es ist schlau, ein wenig Angst zu haben, wenn das passiert. Eines Tages könnte es ernst sein. Die Stadt könnte jetzt jederzeit bombardiert werden.“  
  
„Naja, du hattest aber keine Angst“, entgegnet Isabel verärgert, „und großer Bruder auch nicht.“  
  
„Ich war ein bisschen nervös“, teilt Levi ihr mit, seine Karten aufsammelnd. „Farlan hat Recht, Isabel. Es ist kein Spiel. Und du kannst auch nicht einfach so losrennen, wie du es versucht hast. Es ist zu leicht, sich in der Menge zu verlieren.“  
  
„Levi hat Recht, du musst bei ihm bleiben“, wiederholt Farlan nachdrücklich.  
  
„Von mir aus“, gibt sie nach, stützt ihre Ellbogen auf den Tisch. „Aber du musst auch zu uns kommen, Farlan. Wenn jeder in Sicherheit ist.“  
  
„Das werde ich“, verspricht er ihr schnell. „Solange wir zusammenbleiben, wird es uns gut gehen.“  
  
Am Wochenende sind keine Luftangriffe, aber die Erfahrung ist noch frisch, als Levi am folgenden Dienstag bei Erwins Apartment ankommt. Das Wetter ist deutlich kühler geworden, lässt Levi bereuen, seine leichteren Jacken verpfändet zu haben; sein Wintermantel würde zu sehr auffallen. Als der Mann ihm aufmacht, verschwendet Levi keine Zeit dabei, den Tee zu machen, trägt ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo die Nachmittagssonne die Holzböden golden färbt.  
  
„Ja“, sagt Erwin, als Levi ihn über die Fliegeralarme fragt, „diese Fehlalarme werden von nun an wahrscheinlich häufiger passieren.“  
  
„Eine meiner Nachbarn“, fängt Levi an, „ihr Sohn hat ihr erzählt, dass Dresden wohl eher nicht getroffen wird.“  
  
Erwin nickt, trinkt seinen Tee. „Dresden ist ein unwahrscheinliches Ziel“, bestätigt er; die Worte passen zur Uniform, die er wieder trägt, und Levi verzieht das Gesicht. „Die Entfernung zu Großbritannien ist noch zu groß, als dass die Bomber sie überbrücken könnten. Es gibt andere Städte, die viel näher sind und vernünftigere Ziele darstellen. Berlin zum Beispiel.“  
  
„Schätze, ich habe Glück, dass ich gegangen bin“, murmelt Levi in seine Tasse.  
  
„In der Tat“, sagt Erwin, zwickt sich den Nasenrücken; etwas daran lässt Levi die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen bemerken.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt er Erwin, der aufsieht, ein trockenes Lachen ausstößt.  
  
„Mir geht es gut, ich bin nur ein wenig müde“, erklärt er ausweichend, seine Tasse in einem großen Zug leerend. „Arbeit wartet.“  
  
Levi nickt, runzelt die Stirn, als er Erwin mit den Augen folgt, der sich schwerfällig an den Sekretär setzt, als hätte etwas seinen Körper bis zur Erschöpfung ausgelaugt. Sein Tippen ist auch langsamer; Levi hört es sich an, während er den Abwasch macht, ruft sich die zusammengesunkene Gestalt des Mannes ins Gedächtnis und runzelt die Stirn noch stärker. Ohne zu wissen, was er tun oder sagen sollte, macht Levi ihm ein Brot und trägt es zu ihm, platziert es neben die Schreibmaschine.  
  
„Was ist das?“, fragt Erwin ihn, seine Augen verlassen die Seite nicht; Levi wirft einen Blick darauf, versteht die Worte nicht.  
  
„Ein belegtes Brot“, teilt Levi ihm mit. „Habt ihr die nicht, da wo du herkommst?“  
  
Erwin lacht. „Doch, die haben wir“, sagt er. „Ich frage mich nur, warum du mir eins gebracht hast.“  
  
„Du siehst aus, als könntest du etwas zu essen gebrauchen“, erklärt Levi, wischt Staub vom Sekretär.  
  
„Ist das so?“  
  
„Ja“, beharrt Levi, sich wünschend, der Mann würde aufsehen. „Du siehst müde aus. Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?“  
  
„Ja, Levi“, murmelt Erwin, die Stirn runzelnd, während er auf die Worte starrt, die er gerade geschrieben hat. „Ich habe geschlafen. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst.“  
  
Bevor Levi mehr tun kann als laut zu schnauben, klopft es an der Tür, was Erwin dazu bringt, die Seite aus der Schreibmaschine zu reißen und einen kleinen Schlüssel in die oberste Schublade zu stecken.  
  
„Könntest du bitte aufmachen?“, fragt er Levi eilig. „Und wenn es Lilian ist, könntest du ihr bitte sagen, dass ich ausgegangen bin?“  
  
Levi kann nicht anders, als mit den Augen zu rollen, als er in den Flur geht, die Tür zögernd öffnet, um einen kleinen, dicken jungen Mann mit blonden Haaren und ein paar Stoppeln im Gesicht zu begrüßen. Er trägt eine große Holzbox, schwitzt sowohl von deren Gewicht und von der Anzahl der Treppenstufen, nimmt Levi an, keucht ein wenig, als er Levi von hinter der Kiste aus ansieht.  
  
„Eine Lieferung für Herr Holtz“, sagt er atemlos, wandert mit dem Blick von Levi zu Erwin, als der Mann hinter ihm auftaucht.  
  
„Ah, ja“, entgegnet Erwin, der herangeeilt kommt, um die Box entgegen zu nehmen. „Kommen Sie herein und wir ermitteln wie viel das kostet.“  
  
Der Mann wischt sich mit seinem Ärmel die Stirn ab, geht in das Apartment, als Levi die Tür hinter ihm schließt. Er hinterlässt eine Spur von getrocknetem Dreck und Levi folgt ihr in die Küche, wo Erwin die Kiste auf dem Tisch abgestellt hat. Der mollige kleine Mann hat sich auf Levis Stuhl gesetzt und fächert sich mit seinem Hut hektisch Luft zu.  
  
„Bring mir jemand ein Glas Wasser, bitte?“, gelingt es ihm zwischen seinem Keuchen hervorzustoßen. „Ich sterbe hier.“  
  
Levi verdreht die Augen, als er zur Spüle geht, um ein Glas mit Wasser zu füllen, reicht es an den Mann, der es in ein paar großen Schlücken leert, bevor er es wieder zurückgibt.  
  
„Sie sollten wissen, dass wir so normalerweise keine Geschäfte machen, Herr Holtz“, sagt der Mann, sich an Erwin wendend, der die Kiste zur Seite geschoben hat und sich gegenüber gesetzt hat. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich darauf Wert lege.“  
  
„Das kann ich verstehen“, entgegnet Erwin, sieht den Mann ernst an. „Wir sollten es schnell hinter uns bringen.“  
  
„Brief von meinem Vater letzte Woche“, macht der Mann weiter. „Er schrieb, er ist bereit, wenn Sie es auch sind und dass andere nichts davon erfahren werden, genau wie Sie es aufgetragen haben.“  
  
„Gut“, sagt Erwin, gedankenverloren nickend. „Teilen Sie ihm mit, dass seine Diskretion belohnt wird.“  
  
„Das hoffe ich“, murmelt der Mann. „Ich will nicht, dass mir dieser Verrückte wieder an den Fersen hängt.“  
  
„Ich versichere Ihnen, dazu wird es nicht kommen“, verspricht Erwin. „Nicht, wenn wir unsere Rollen alle richtig ausführen.“  
  
„Wir haben schon jemanden in Genf“, macht der Mann weiter. „Jemand von uns, dem wir vertrauen können, wie Sie gesagt haben. Ich werde sie wissen lassen, dass Sie sie erwarten.“  
  
„Gut“, sagt Erwin noch einmal, sich für Levi erleichtert anhörend. „Also ist es erledigt.“  
  
Sie stehen beide auf, der Fremde etwas langsamer, und Erwin gibt ihm ein dickes Bündel an Reichsmark. Der Mann zählt die Scheine sorgfältig zweimal, bevor er sie in die Tasche steckt und Erwins ausgestreckte Hand entgegennimmt.  
  
„Es ist wie immer ein Vergnügen, Herr Reeves“, teilt Erwin ihm mit, lässt den Mann seufzen.  
  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dasselbe sagen“, murmelt er, dann setzt er seinen Hut wieder auf und verlässt das Apartment.  
  
Levi sieht dabei zu, wie Erwin um den Tisch herumgeht und sich wieder hinsetzt, sein Gesicht für einen Moment in seinen Händen vergräbt, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtet und sein Zigarettenetui aus der Hosentasche zieht. Er zündet eine an und lehnt sich in dem Stuhl zurück, reibt mit den Fingerspitzen an seiner linken Schläfe.  
  
„Levi“, sagt er leise, woraufhin Levi ein bisschen näher kommt, von seinem Platz an der Spüle. „Könntest du bitte die Kiste ausräumen? Da ist vielleicht etwas Verderbliches drin.“  
  
Levi geht wortlos zur Holzbox, öffnet sie, um eine zufällige Anordnung an verbotenen Gütern zu entdecken: Amerikanische Zigaretten, eine kleine Dose Tee, ein Glas Orangenmarmelade, ein Stück von dieser Lavendelseife, ein paar frische Eier und drei Flaschen Wein. Als er die Sachen wegräumt, beobachtet Levi Erwin weiterhin; der Mann scheint seine Zigarette vergessen zu haben und starrt aus dem Fenster, ein tiefes Stirnrunzeln nimmt diese dicken Augenbrauen ein. Levi muss sich nicht fragen, was Erwin so zusetzt; es hat alles mit diesem Schwein Osterhaus zu tun und seinem widerlichen Vorhaben, bei dem Erwin gezwungenermaßen mitmachen muss.  
  
„He“, sagt Levi leise, setzt sich an den Tisch; er muss es noch einmal versuchen, um Erwins Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.  
  
„Was ist los?“, fragt der Mann ihn, die Asche vom Tisch wischend während Levi zum Schrank eilt, um einen Teller dafür zu holen.  
  
Levi zögert für einen Moment, überlegt sich, was er sagen könnte, etwas, das sich in seinem Kopf hilfreich anhören würde, aber er findet nichts.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, gibt er schließlich zu, frustriert und schnaubend. „Warum sagst du, dass ich gut mit Worten umgehen kann, wenn ich so scheiß nutzlos bin?“  
  
„Gibt es etwas Bestimmtes, das du jetzt gerne sagen würdest?“, fragt Erwin ihn, sich interessiert anhörend, Levi ansehend, selbst als er seinen Kopf dreht, um eine Rauchwolke auszuatmen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt Levi wieder. „Nur, dass du scheiße aussiehst, schätze ich.“  
  
Erwin lacht leise für einen Moment, dann reibt er mit seinem Daumen über die Stelle zwischen seiner Augenbrauen. „Ich kann so etwas nicht vor dir verstecken, oder?“  
  
Levi runzelt die Stirn. „Ich will dir helfen mit-“  
  
„Nein“, antwortet Erwin streng, bevor Levi seinen Satz beendet hat. „Du wirst nicht damit zu tun haben, Levi. Ich werde es nicht zulassen.“  
  
„Aber es macht dich-“  
  
„Bitte“, unterbricht Erwin ihn wieder, drückt seine Zigarette aus und wendet sich an ihn, um ihn anzusehen, „streite nicht mit mir darüber, Levi. Wenn du mir helfen möchtest, dann glaube mir das.“  
  
Levi verstummt daraufhin, seine Augen immer noch auf Erwin gerichtet, auf diese Schatten unter seinen Augen und diese angespannte Linie seines Mundes. Er will fluchen, wer weiß nicht, wie man diese Dinge sagt, weiß nicht, was er tun soll und jetzt das. Erwartet der Mann wirklich, dass er nur schweigend dasitzt und zusieht, wie es ihn auffrisst, als mache es ihm nichts aus, Erwin so zu sehen? Denkt er wirklich, dass Levi sich damit zufrieden gibt, so wenig zu tun, gar nichts zu tun? Er will aus seiner Haut springen, ist bereit, etwas zu sagen, etwas zu tun, das die Erschöpfung und den Schmerz aus Erwins Blick nimmt. Schlussendlich kann er nur an eines denken, das einzige Heilmittel, das er jemals kannte, das ihn auf die Füße zwingt, zu dem Mann zu gehen und seine Hand auszustrecken, die Erwin einen Moment lang ansieht, verwirrt.  
  
„Komm“, sagt Levi ihm, zitternd, als er die Wärme von Erwins Haut auf seiner fühlt.  
  
Er führt Erwin ins Schlafzimmer, riecht diesen Zigarettenrauch, als er nähertritt, um das Hemd des Mannes aufzuknöpfen, es von unter dem Hosenbund herauszieht, bevor er es über Erwins Schultern schiebt und es auf den Wäscheberg wirft. Das weiße Unterhemd des Mannes folgt schnell; als Levi es ihm über den Kopf zieht, sieht er in Erwins Gesicht, das gefüllt ist mit dieser ungläubigen Belustigung, und etwas anderem, etwas Warmem und Dankbarem.  
  
„Das schon wieder?“, fragt Erwin ihn in einer tiefen, leisen Stimme.  
  
„Es ist nicht für mich“, entgegnet Levi, den Stiefeln zunickend, damit der Mann sie auszieht und geht ins Badezimmer, um die Wanne einzulassen.  
  
Er geht wieder raus, gibt Erwins Handgelenk einen leichten Schlag, um den Gürtel selbst zu öffnen. Der Hosenschlitz kommt als Nächstes, und während alldem merkt Levi, wie Erwin ihn ansieht, lächelnd, neugierig und herzlich. Als Erwin aus seiner Hose steigt, öffnet Levi den Schrank, enthüllt den großen Spiegel darin.  
  
„Sieh dich für eine Minute ohne diese widerwärtige Uniform an“, sagt er zu dem Mann, bevor er ins Badezimmer zurückkehrt, sich den kleinen Stuhl schnappt, auf dem Erwin das letzte Mal saß, und den Waschlappen sowie die Lavendelseife, dann setzt er sich auf den Rand der Wanne, um den Wasserhahn zuzudrehen. „Wenn du genug hast, kannst du jetzt rein kommen.“  
  
Erwin lacht, als er hereinkommt; der Klang davon macht Levis Atmen leichter. „So faszinierend ist der Anblick nicht“, teilt er Levi mit, der schnaubt, sich davon abhält den Mann anzusehen, als dieser in die Wanne steigt, als hätte er Angst, dass der Anblick ihn in ein Territorium bringe, das er noch nicht bereit ist, zu erforschen.  
  
„Manche Menschen würden da widersprechen“, murmelt er, als Erwin sich hinsetzt, die Arme auf den Rand der Wanne legend. „Wie Farlan. Und Lilian, denke ich.“  
  
Erwin seufzt und Levi entscheidet sich dazu, das Thema fallen zu lassen. Er tunkt den kleinen Lappen ins heiße Wasser und benetzt ihn mit Seife, wie Erwin es getan hat, drückt ihn sanft auf die Haut des Mannes; er zuckt, sagt jedoch nichts, entspannt sich schnell unter Levis Berührung. Er reibt den Schaum über Erwins Schultern, seinen Nacken, seinen Rücken, lässt sich von den Seufzern leiten, die der Mann aus seinem Mund entweichen lässt.  
  
„Und das hilft dir, stimmt's?“, fragt Erwin ihn nach einer Weile, neigt den Kopf nach vorne, um Levi die kürzeren Haare an seinem Hinterkopf waschen zu lassen.  
  
„Ich habe es gemacht, als ich noch jünger war“, sagt Levi leise. „Damals in Berlin. Es hat mir das Gefühl gegeben, sauber zu sein, aber es war viel mehr als nur das.“  
  
„Ich habe es nie als mehr gesehen“, gibt Erwin zu, seufzt erneut, als Levi den Waschlappen zu seiner Brust bewegt. „Aber ich denke, ich weiß, was du meinst.“  
  
Levi brummt, versucht sich davon abzuhalten, mit dem Blick der Haarspur zwischen Erwins Beinen zu folgen; er hat ihn bereits gesehen, es macht gar keinen Sinn, dass es jetzt einen Effekt auf Levi hat. Er erinnert sich an den frühen Morgen am Fluss, das kalte Wasser, die kühle Luft auf seiner Haut, der Moment, als er bemerkte, welche Wirkung er auf Erwin hatte. Er kann den Zigarettenrauch in den Haaren des Mannes riechen, als er sich näher lehnt, wünscht sich, dass er seine Wange an seinen Nacken drücken und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstern könnte, auch wenn er nicht weiß was.  
  
„Levi“, sagt Erwin, eine Spur Zögern in seiner Stimme. „Ich denke, ich muss nichts erklären.“  
  
Levi sitzt für eine Weile still da, zieht den Waschlappen zurück und bedenkt Erwins Worte. „Nein, musst du nicht“, entgegnet er schließlich, ist sich sicher, dass er weiß, was der Mann meint.  
  
„Gut“, seufzt Erwin, sich zu Levi umdrehend. „Es fühlt sich so unkompliziert an, und ich-“  
  
„Das ist es“, versichert Levi ihm. „Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber.“  
  
Erwin nickt wortlos, lehnt sich zurück in Levis Berührung, als dieser wieder damit beginnt, ihn zu waschen. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast, irgendetwas tun-“  
Seine Worte werden von einem weiteren Klopfen an der Tür abgeschnitten, das Levi den Waschlappen fallen lässt und Erwin sich aufsetzt, woraufhin das Wasser gegen die Seiten der Wanne schwappt. Sie sehen sich an, in Erwins Gesicht ist ein Schrecken, der Levi nervös macht.  
  
„Ich sehe nach, wer es ist“, teilt er Erwin mit. „Wenn es Lilian ist, sage ich ihr, dass du weg bist.“  
  
Der Mann nickt, besorgt guckend; Levi kann ihn hinter sich aus der Wanne steigen hören, als er zum Schrank geht, um sich die Hände an einem sauberen Handtuch abzutrocknen. Er geht in den Flur und zur Tür, fühlt sein Herz gegen seine Rippen schlagen, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher ist, weshalb; es ist höchstwahrscheinlich nichts, mahnt er sich, als er die Tür öffnet.  
  
Sein Blick trifft auf den einer Frau, hochschwanger und mit einer großen Tasche und einem kleinen Zettel in der Hand; Levi kann Erwins Adresse entziffern. Sie sieht ihn an, verwirrt, dann zur Nummer an der Tür, dann wieder zu Levi.  
  
„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragt er sie, versuchend, höflich zu klingen, während ihr Mund sich in ein Lächeln ausbreitet.  
  
„Ja, hallo. Es tut mir leid“, sagt sie, auf den Zettel hinuntersehend, den sie hält. „Ich fürchte, ich habe das falsche Apartment erwischt. Ich suche nach einem Sturmbannführer Holtz? Es tut mir leid, ich hatte nur diese Adresse und naja, sie ist ziemlich alt und-“  
  
„Er wohnt hier“, unterbricht Levi, pausiert einen Moment, um ihr ovales Gesicht und die kastanienbraunen Locken zu mustern, die auf ihre Schultern fallen. „Warten Sie einen Moment, ich gehe ihn holen.“  
  
„Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen“, sagt die Frau, ins Apartment eintretend, eine Hand auf ihren dicken Bauch legend, als sie zur Seite geht, damit Levi die Tür schließen kann. „Vielen Dank.“  
  
Levi nickt, ohne etwas zu sagen, geht durch das Badezimmer, um Erwin zu sehen, der sich wieder die Kleider von vorhin anzieht; Levi sieht die Pistole auf dem Waschgestell liegen.  
  
„Es ist eine Frau“, teilt Levi dem Mann flüsternd mit, sein Hemd vom Boden aufhebend und es ihm hinhaltend.  
  
„Lilian?“, fragt Erwin ihn, woraufhin Levi die Augen verdreht.  
  
„Ich weiß, wie Lilian aussieht. Sie ist es nicht“, sagt er Erwin, zögert einen Augenblick, bevor er hinzufügt: „Schwanger.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Sie ist schwanger“, wiederholt Levi mürrisch, nimmt sich noch einen Moment, um einen Kampf mit sich zu verlieren, und fügt hinzu: „Ist es deins?“  
  
Für eine Sekunde tritt ein Ausdruck von Verwirrung gemixt mit wilder Panik in Erwins Gesicht, bevor er die Stirn runzelt und den Kopf schüttelt. „Ich...“, fängt er an, schüttelt erneut den Kopf. „Hat sie ihren Namen erwähnt?“  
  
„Denkst du nicht, ich hätte es dir gesagt, wenn es so wäre?“, stellt Levi ihm die verärgerte Gegenfrage, die Stirn runzelnd, als Erwin die Waffe nimmt. „Was hast du vor? Willst du eine schwangere Frau erschießen?“  
  
Der Mann schenkt ihm einen warnenden Blick, bevor er die Waffe hinter seinen Rücken platziert und in ein paar hastigen Schritten aus dem Raum rausgeht. Levi folgt ihm langsamer, die Entfernung zwischen ihnen kurz genug haltend, um die Waffe greifen zu können, sollte die Situation es erfordern. Als sie um die Ecke zu den dekorativen Doppeltüren gehen, bleibt Erwin plötzlich stehen, während Levi am Sessel verharrt.  
  
„Marie?“, hört Levi ihn keuchen; die Frau im Flur lacht, als der Mann nach vorne schießt und Levi ihm folgt, an den Doppeltüren lauernd, ihm dabei zusehend, wie er sie umständlich umarmt. „Mein Gott! Bist du es wirklich?“  
  
„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen“, teilt sie ihm mit, immer noch lachend, ihre Hand schiebt sich in sein lächelndes Gesicht, als sie sich voneinander entfernen. „Es ist so schön, dich zu sehen! Mein Kommandant.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -Kraftausdrücke


	12. Chapter 12

Von seinem Platz bei den dekorativen Doppeltüren aus sieht Levi zu, wie Erwin die Frau wieder umarmt und die Erinnerung an den abgerissenen Brief, den er all die Monate zuvor fand, taucht wieder auf, auch wenn er die genauen Ausdrücke darin vergessen hat. Er erinnert sich am besten an den Abschnitt mit der Einsamkeit, vielleicht, weil irgendetwas daran Levi seitdem beschäftigt hat. _„Ich weiß, dass Du diese Einsamkeit besser als die Meisten verstehst“_ \- so hat Erwin es ausgedrückt - _„und nur Du weißt, wie mich all dies trifft.“_ Levis Blick wandert von Erwin zu der Frau, zu ihrem schlichten Kleid, zu dem warmen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, und es dauert einen Moment, bis er das Gefühl zu greifen bekommt, das er fühlt: Erleichterung.  
  
„Mein Gott“, sagt Erwin erneut, einen Schritt zurück machend, um ihre Gestalt zu mustern. „Du siehst aus als-“  
  
„Was immer du tust, sag bloß nicht, dass ich so aussehe als könnte ich jeden Tag entbinden“, schneidet sie ihn ab, ein verärgertes Seufzen ausstoßend und ihren dicken Bauch streichelnd. „Ich habe noch einen Monat vor mir, und dieses verflixte Ding wird immer größer.“  
  
Erwin lacht. „Das _wollte_ ich sagen“, gibt er zu, „aber es sind tolle Neuigkeiten! Glückwunsch!“  
  
Die Frau lächelt wieder. „Danke, mein Schatz“, sagt sie. „Der Zeitpunkt ist natürlich nicht ideal, aber es gibt wenig, was man dagegen machen kann.“  
  
„Natürlich. Aber komm doch rein“, erwidert Erwin, führt sie weiter ins Apartment hinein; Levi verlässt seinen Platz an den Türen und zieht sich in die Küche zurück, als sie hereinkommen, hört Erwin sagen: „Lass mich dir etwas bringen. Eine Tasse Tee? Ein Glas Wasser?“  
  
„Tee wäre schön“, teilt sie ihm mit, „aber ich würde zu Wasser auch nicht nein sagen.“  
  
„Natürlich. Ich bring dir welchen“, sagt Erwin wieder, taucht plötzlich in der Küche auf, überrascht von Levis Anblick. „Da bist du. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wohin du verschwunden bist.“  
  
„Ich dachte nur...“, fängt Levi an, beendet es mit einem Schulterzucken, als ihm die Worte ausgehen.  
  
„Keine Sorge“, flüstert Erwin. „Sie weiß Bescheid.“  
  
„Von dir?“, fragt Levi, auf Erwins Nicken die Stirn runzelnd. „Wie?“  
  
„Es ist eine lange Geschichte“, sagt er ausweichend. „Ich werde es dir ein andermal erzählen, wenn du möchtest, aber im Moment würde ich dich ihr gerne vorstellen. Mit deiner Erlaubnis, natürlich.“  
  
„Als wer?“, fragt Levi diesmal, seine Stimme zu einem Murmeln senkend.  
  
„Wie es dir lieb ist“, erwidert Erwin, ihn anlächelnd. „Du kannst ihr vertrauen, da bin ich mir sicher. Vor langer Zeit hat sie mich gefragt-“  
  
Die Worte des Mannes schneiden plötzlich ab und auf Levi wirkt es so als wären sie Erwin gedankenlos entwichen. Levi sieht, wie der beinahe erschrockene Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hinter einem Stirnrunzeln und einem Seufzen verschwindet, fühlt einen Stich Frustration.  
  
„Vielleicht gibt es für diese Geschichte auch einen besseren Zeitpunkt“, sagt Erwin schließlich, an Levi vorbeigehend, um sich mit einem Wasserkessel zu beschäftigen. „Was zählt ist, dass sie vertrauenswürdig ist. Ich kann dir das mit Sicherheit versprechen.“  
  
Levi nickt wortlos, sieht dem Mann dabei zu, wie er in der Küche umhergeht und etwas sucht, die Teekanne und drei Tassen heraus auf ein Tablett stellend.  
  
„Du musst für mich keine Tasse holen“, teilt Levi ihm leise mit. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich so lange bleibe.“  
  
„Oh?“, fragt Erwin, ihn immer wieder ansehend, während er eine Kanne mit Wasser füllt.  
  
„Es wird spät“, erklärt Levi knapp. „Ich sollte zurückgehen.“  
  
„Offensichtlich will ich dich nicht zwingen, hier zu bleiben“, sagt Erwin, „aber ich will dich auch wissen lassen, dass deine Anwesenheit auf keinen Fall irgendwie-“  
  
„Ich weiß“, unterbricht Levi ihn. „Aber ihr zwei habt euch anscheinend lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es da viel zu reden gibt. Und wie gesagt, ich sollte so langsam nach Hause.“  
  
„Wirst du sie wenigstens kennenlernen?“, will Erwin von ihm wissen. „Ich hätte wirklich gerne, dass ihr euch bekannt macht.“  
  
Levi denkt einen Moment über die Bitte nach, dann nickt er, kurz lächelnd, als er sieht, wie Erwins Gesichtsausdruck zufrieden wird. Er folgt Erwin mit dem Blick, als dieser die Küche verlässt, um das Wasser ins Wohnzimmer zu bringen, einen Moment später für den Tee wiederkehrend, den Levi vorbereitet hat. Als der Mann das Tablett ins Wohnzimmer trägt, schlurft Levi hinter ihm mit, unbeholfen an seiner Seite bleibend, bis Erwin seine Hände frei hat.  
  
„Ich würde dir gerne eine sehr gute Freundin vorstellen“, teilt Erwin Levi mit, nach wie vor glücklich lächelnd. „Das ist Marie.“  
  
„Schön dich kennenzulernen“, sagt sie, ihre Hand ausstreckend, die Levi kurz schüttelt, anerkennend, wie Erwin ihm die Namenswahl überlässt.  
  
„Gleichfalls“, entgegnet Levi, das Gefühl habend, nicht höflich genug zu sein. „Ich bin Levi.“  
  
„Was für ein hübscher Name“, sagt sie, lächelnd. „Sag mir, Levi, bist du aus Dresden?“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf. „Berlin“, erzählt er, woraufhin sie ihre Augen wissend verengt.  
  
„Wusste ich es doch, also hab ich richtig gehört!“, sagt sie. „Na, wir Berliner müssen zusammenhalten, meinst du nicht? Wie lange ist es schon her, seit du weg bist?“  
  
„Fast fünf Jahre“, antwortet Levi, fragt sich, ob es nur eine höfliche Unterhaltung ist, oder ob die Frau versucht, etwas Bestimmtes über ihn herauszufinden.  
  
„Ach, schon so lange!“, ruft sie. „Also hast du gar nicht gesehen, was aus der Stadt geworden ist. Es ist unheimlich, die Luftangriffe – Ich muss sagen, dass es schon seltsam ist, irgendwo zu wohnen, wo es noch ganz geblieben ist!“ Sie pausiert, um Erwin zu danken, der ihr eine Tasse Tee gibt. „Nicht, dass ich die Briten oder die Amerikaner dafür verurteile. Ich fürchte, wir haben uns das selbst zuzuschreiben.“  
  
„Letzten Endes werden wir alle verurteilt, für das, was wir getan haben“, schließt Erwin sich der Konversation an, setzt sich mit seinem Tee in den anderen Sessel. „Es wird keine Unschuldigen mehr geben, sobald dieser Krieg vorbei ist.“  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du Recht hast“, seufzt Marie, auf ihren Bauch herabblickend. „Ich nehme an, unsere einzige Hoffnung ist, dass unsere Kinder aus unseren Fehlern lernen werden.“  
  
Die Zuneigung in Erwins Blick, als er sie mustert ist ausreichend, dass Levi dieses Gefühl von Erleichterung wieder bekommt und er leert seine Lungen in ein leises Seufzen.  
  
„Ich bezweifele nicht, dass ihr eurer Kind gut erziehen werdet“, versichert Erwin ihr, seine Stimme warm und sanft. „Du und Nile.“  
  
„Wir geben unser Bestes“, entgegnet sie, ein Lachen ausstoßend. „Aber wo sind deine Manieren, Erwin? Du hast Levi gar keine Tasse geholt!“  
  
„Ich kann nicht bleiben“, sagt Levi, ein paar zögernde Schritte zu den Doppeltüren machend. „Ich sollte nach Hause gehen.“  
  
„Wie schade“, sagt Marie, und irgendwie wirkt es auf Levi als meint sie es ernst. „Ich habe mich schon gefreut, dich besser kennenzulernen. Immerhin ist jeder Freund von Erwin auch meiner.“  
  
„Geht mir auch so“, entgegnet Levi verlegen, „aber ich muss wirklich gehen.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen“, sagt sie. „Ich habe so den leisen Verdacht, dass du der Grund bist, dass Erwin so gesund aussieht. Du bist derjenige, der sich um ihn gekümmert hat, habe ich Recht?“  
  
Levi schielt zu Erwin, der sich verlegen den Hinterkopf kratzt. „Naja, ich gebe mein Bestes“, schätzt Levi. „Aber er ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall, nicht?“  
  
Marie lacht. „Oh ja. Absolut hoffnungslos.“  
  
„Ihr beiden schätzt mich so ungerecht ein“, protestiert Erwin unbeschwert. „Ich komme auch alleine klar.“  
  
„Ich habe schon alles gesagt, was ich darüber denke“, teilt Levi ihm mit. „Ich fange nicht wieder damit an – um dir die Beschämung zu sparen.“  
  
Maries Kichern füllt den Raum und sie ist gezwungen, die Tasse auf den Tisch zu stellen, um den Tee nicht zu verschütten. „Ich muss zugeben, mein erster Gedanke, nachdem ich mir das Apartment angesehen habe, war  >meine Güte, wie sauber es hier aussieht<“, sagt sie. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht Erwins Werk ist.“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf. „Du hättest sehen sollen, wie es hier aussah“, sagt er, schnalzend. „Ein richtiges Drecksloch.“  
  
„Och, komm schon“, protestiert Erwin erneut. „Ich denke wohl kaum, dass diese Bezeichnung nötig ist.“  
  
„Im Ernst, Erwin“, sagt Marie, wieder an ihrem Tee nippend. „Du solltest diese Angelegenheiten den Profis überlassen, und uns vertrauen, wenn wir dir sagen, wie die Dinge aussehen.“  
  
Erwins Seufzen scheint ein Zeichen von Kapitulation zu sein. „Na schön“, sagt er. „Ich denke nicht, ihr würdet mich anlügen.“  
  
„Natürlich nicht, Liebling“, versichert Marie ihm mit einem zusichernden Lächeln, das Levi an etwas erinnert, auch wenn er nicht weiß an was.  
  
  
  
Es bleibt ihm im Gedächtnis, als er sich auf den Weg nach Hause macht, reflektiert beim Gehen über den Abend. Er denkt darüber nach wie Erwin war, die Trauer und Erschöpfung auf seinen Gesichtszügen, die so schnell zu Freude wurden. Levi erinnert sich an seine unbeholfenen Versuche, den Mann aufzuheitern, fühlt auf die Erinnerung hin einen schwachen Schmerz in seiner Brust; es erinnert ihn scharf daran, dass was auch immer seine Talente sein mögen, Menschen aufzuheitern, die richtigen Dinge zu sagen haben, gehört nicht zu ihnen. Es schmerzt ihn, dass er sich so nutzlos fühlt, so ungenügend, nicht in der Lage, Erwin das geben zu können, was er im Augenblick braucht, so wenig bieten zu können, bis auf anhaltendes Schweigen und ein eingelassenes Bad.  
  
Levis Gedanken schweifen zu Marie und dem Effekt, den ihre bloße Anwesenheit auf Erwin zu haben scheint, sofort den Schmerz zu lindern, der noch Momente zuvor so präsent war in der Stimme des Mannes. Es wäre leicht für Levi, ihr deswegen böse zu sein, für die Mühelosigkeit, mit der sie in der Lage ist, das zu tun wozu Levi sonst nur in den besten Umständen fähig ist, eifersüchtig zu sein für ihre Vergangenheit mit Erwin, für alles, was sie von ihm weiß, was Levi nur erraten kann. Wenn es irgendeine Art von Abneigung gibt, die Levi für Marie fühlt, erkennt Levi sie nicht, und alles, was er findet, wenn er an sie denkt, ist dieser Ausdruck auf Erwins Gesicht, als dieser sie umarmt hat, dieses Glück und diese Erleichterung. Außerdem, denkt Levi, als er die Treppen zu seinem Apartment hochgeht, sind die Dinge nicht so zwischen Erwin und ihm, es gibt keinen Anspruch, den einer von ihnen an den anderen stellen könnte. Wie Erwin sagte, es sind keine Erklärungen nötig, es ist nicht nötig, alles komplizierter zu machen, als es schon ist, es ist nicht nötig, irgendetwas daraus zu machen, das nicht ist, etwas, das nicht sein konnte.  
  
„Du bist früh wieder da“, kommentiert Farlan, als Levi in die Küche läuft.  
  
„Ich bleibe normalerweise nicht über Nacht, weißt du“, mahnt Levi ihn, stellt die übliche Papiertüte mit Essen auf die Küchenplatte und beginnt den Inhalt auszuräumen.  
  
„Die Gründe dessen sind mir unbegreiflich“, murmelt der Mann, teilt sich und Isabel wieder Karten aus, während Levi mit der Zunge schnalzt.  
  
„Willst du mitspielen, großer Bruder?“, fragt Isabel ihn, woraufhin er den Kopf schüttelt.  
  
„Ich gehe kurz ein Bad nehmen“, sagt er, legt das Geld, das Erwin ihm gab in die leere Blechdose, wo er ihr Erspartes aufbewahrt. „Habt ihr schon gegessen?“  
  
Farlan nickt. „Wir haben dir etwas übrig gelassen“, entgegnet er abgelenkt, auf seine Karten starrend. „Brot mit jeweils einem gekochten Ei.“  
  
Levi nickt und schnappt sich sein Handtuch, bevor er wieder aus dem Apartment herausgeht, die Tür des Gemeinschaftsbades hinter sich abschließend, bevor er den Wasserhahn aufdreht, um die Wanne zu füllen. Wie durch ein Wunder ist das heraussprudelnde Wasser plötzlich warm, nicht so heiß wie Levi es gerne hätte, aber warm genug, um eine nicht vollkommen miserable Erfahrung sicherzustellen. Er zieht sich schnell aus, setzt sich in die halbleere Wanne und streckt seine Beine so weit er kann aus, dann lehnt er sich zurück und schließt die Augen, träumt von Erwins Badezimmer, den glänzenden Fliesen, die er selbst putzt, dem makellosen Weiß der Keramikoberflächen, dem schwachen Lavendelduft, der ihn gedanklich zu dem ruhigen Moment ein paar wenige Stunden zuvor zurückversetzt.  
  
Als das Wasser in der Wanne bis zu seiner Brust reicht, dreht Levi den Hahn ab, seine Knie gucken in die kühle Luft heraus, obwohl die Wanne voll ist. Was für eine erbärmliche Größe, überhaupt nicht wie Erwins, welche viel größer ist, als alle anderen, an die Levi gewöhnt ist, selbst für Erwin scheint sie kaum lang genug zu sein, damit seine Beine hineinpassen. Es lenkt Levis Fokus wieder auf seine Körpergröße, wie er in der Wanne aussah; er hat sich schon so an den Anblick des Mannes gewöhnt, dass er daran vorbeisieht. Ein Bild holt Levi ein, von Erwins Körper, von der Härte seiner Muskeln, als Levi den seifigen Waschlappen über seinen Rücken und Schultern gleiten ließ. Er spürt, wie seine Wangen warm werden, als er darüber nachdenkt, wie er seinen Blick nicht davon abhalten konnte, zu den dunkelblonden Haaren zwischen Erwins Beinen zu schweifen.  
  
Langsam, zaghaft, als befürchte er, eine plötzliche Bewegung könnte es ihn sich anders überlegen lassen, schiebt Levi seine Hand runter, wo die kratzigen Stoppel anfangen herauszuwachsen. Es fühlt sich seltsam an, borstig und weich zur gleichen Zeit, alles zugänglicher, alle Veränderungen hervorgehobener. Sie überraschen Levi durch ihre Schärfe und Dringlichkeit, als er vorsichtig eine Hand um sich legt, ein paar zögerliche Bewegungen macht, sich beinahe fragend, ob es möglich ist, zu vergessen wie man es macht, bis irgendein niederer Instinkt überhand nimmt. Seine andere Hand folgt rasch der ersten, um sich den anderen Stellen zu widmen, weniger prominent aber gleichermaßen empfänglich. In seinem Kopf ist es Erwin, mit dem er das alles macht, es ist Erwin, dessen Kopf zurückkippt, der die Lippen zusammenpresst, um die Seufzer in sich zu behalten, Erwin, dessen Beine versuchen, mehr Halt zu finden, als seine Hüfte nach oben stößt, der mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde immer kräftiger und ungeduldiger wird, als er sich seinem Höhepunkt annähert und ihn erreicht, der keucht und die Zähne zusammenbeißt, während er in dem Wasser zittert, das er nun verunreinigt hat.  
  
Levis Beine fühlen sich wackelig an, als er aus der Wanne heraussteigt und sie ablässt, sich schnell abtrocknet und anzieht, bevor er sich umdreht, damit er in den Spiegel sehen kann. Etwas Beunruhigendes scheint sich an die Oberfläche zu bahnen, etwas, das Krieger ins Leben gerufen hat, etwas, das Levi noch mit seinem Trotz abzupassen versucht, als er sein Spiegelbild anstarrt, das Gefühl habend, dass es das erste Mal seit Jahren ist, seit er sich richtig sieht. Seine Augen sehen dunkler aus und seine Brauen sind dünner, während sie sich über ihnen zusammenziehen, während er diese Bilder wegdrängt, denen er nicht erlaubt, zu beschmutzen, was er gerade getan hat, was er nach so vielen Jahren zurückerlangt hat.  
  
„Wie geht es Erwin?“, fragt Farlan, als Levi zu ihm in ihr Bett kommt, mit seinem Brot und Ei, was er hinunterschlingt, darauf achtend, dass keine Krümel auf die Decken fallen.  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern, stellt den Teller auf den Nachttisch. „Ganz gut“, entgegnet er. „Warum fragst du?“  
  
„Ohne speziellen Grund“, sagt Farlan, zieht sich die Decke bis zum Kinn, als Levi sich hinlegt. „Es scheint, dass ihr beiseite geschafft habt, was da zwischen euch beiden passiert ist.“  
  
„Das haben wir“, bestätigt Levi kurz, streckt die Beine aus und gähnt.  
  
„Dafür bin ich froh“, murmelt der Andere. „Du warst davor so eine Kratzbürste. Ich bete zu Gott, dass ich nicht mehr erleben muss, wie du noch einen Tag im Apartment vor dich hin schmollst.“  
  
„Tut mir leid“, flüstert Levi; die Worte kommen jetzt viel leichter heraus. „Ich werde unruhig.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagt Farlan zu ihm, lächelnd, aber besorgt schauend. „Willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist? Ich weiß, es ist eine Weile her, aber-“  
  
„Ich will nicht unbedingt wieder damit anfangen“, unterbricht Levi ihn, an die Decke starrend. „Ich habe mich wie ein undankbares Gör aufgeführt, das ist alles.“  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Levi wie Farlan nickt. „Naja“, sagt er leise. „Es ist schön, dass du das hinter dich gebracht hast. Es wird sich sowieso schon genug wie eine Zeitverschwendung anfühlen.“  
  
Levi schielt zu Farlan und schüttelt sich bei dem abwesenden Blick in dessen Gesicht; er denkt wieder an Christofer, nimmt Levi an, wahrscheinlich an den Monat, an dem er nicht mit ihm geredet hat, und wie sehr er sich wünscht, dass er die Zeit zurückbekommen könnte. Levi fragt sich, ob es einen Zeitpunkt geben wird, an dem er genauso über die zwei Wochen denkt, in denen er Erwin aus dem Weg ging und er braucht einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass sie nicht wie Farlan und Christofer sind.  
  
„Versuch...“, fängt der andere Mann an, seufzend. „Ihn einfach nur nicht zu verstoßen.“  
  
„Tu ich das?“, fragt Levi, die Stirn runzelnd.  
  
„Du hältst Menschen auf Distanz“, erklärt Farlan. „Du denkst wahrscheinlich, dass es dich vor etwas beschützen wird, aber so wie die Dinge aussehen, wirst du nur sterben, ohne es gefühlt zu haben.“  
  
„Was gefühlt zu haben?“  
  
Farlan seufzt wieder. „Du wirst es wissen, wenn es so weit ist“, sagt er lediglich, dann schaltet er das Licht aus.  
  
  
  
Am folgenden Morgen stehen sie beide früh auf, lassen Isabel mit ihren U-Booten zurück und gehen zu den Geschäften; die Schlangen bilden sich in letzter Zeit immer früher vor ihnen, und als sie ankommen, warten bereits dutzende Menschen auf ihren Anteil von Mehl und Gemüse. Sie nehmen den Platz in der Reihe ein, warten geduldig darauf, dass der Laden öffnet, als mehr Menschen eintrudeln, Frauen mit ihren Körben und Kinderwagen. Levi denkt, dass er mit Farlan heraussticht, aber es scheint, dass ihm Farlans geschickter Umgang mit Menschen einen Platz in ihren Rängen vermacht hat; Levi bestaunt die Leichtigkeit, mit der er sich den Konversationen anschließt, sich über die Luftangriffe und den Fleischpreis und die Mühe beschwert, heutzutage in einer Stadt zu leben. Es wirkt wie eine Art Ritual auf Levi, in einem Kreis zu stehen und sich zu beschweren, auch wenn es am Ende sowieso immer auf dasselbe hinauszulaufen scheint.  
  
„Aber wir müssen alle unseren Beitrag leisten und auf gewisse Dinge verzichten“, seufzt eine der Frauen und jeder um sie herum nickt zustimmend. „Ohne Zweifel werden wir bald wieder mehr haben, als wir benötigen, sobald Russland besiegt ist.“  
  
Levi sieht dabei zu, wie ein paar Menschen sich gegenseitig nervöse Blicke zuwerfen, als wollten sie widersprechen, aber am Ende tut es niemand. Irgendwo weiter in der Reihe liest jemand laut die Tageszeitung, noch etwas, das Levi eine Gewohnheit hat werden sehen. Um sie herum steht eine Gruppe Frauen eng zusammen, die an jedem Wort hängen.  
  
„Wie schrecklich“, hört Levi eine von ihnen aufseufzen. „Ich habe einmal in einem Haus nicht weit davon entfernt gearbeitet.“  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du Recht hast, Gisela“, stimmt Farlan zu, zu laut und vertraut für Levis Geschmack. „Der Führer wird im Handumdrehen alles regeln. Merk dir meine Worte, in einem Jahr backen wir alle Gugelhupfe und trinken fässerweise Portwein.“  
  
Die Frauen lachen und selbst die nervösen lächeln. Sie halten ihn für eine seltsame Form von Unterhaltung, realisiert Levi, ein harmloser Exzentriker, der ihnen ein paar Lacher beschert, wenn sie aufeinandertreffen.  
  
„Backen Sie denn viele Gugelhupfe, Herr Meissner?“, fragt eine von ihnen, bringt Farlan zum Schnauben.  
  
„Die ganze Zeit, meine liebe Rosalinde“, stößt er hervor, bringt die Frauen erneut zum Lachen. „Ich verwende das Rezept meiner Mutter und es hat mich nie im Stich gelassen, kein einziges Mal.“  
  
„Ooh, stell sich das einer vor“, schaltet sich noch eine Frau ein, einen Kinderwagen vor und zurück schiebend, damit ihr Säugling weiterschläft. „Da geht man eines Tages die Treppen hoch, nachdem man den ganzen Abend Wäsche gewaschen hat und findet einen frischgebackenen Kuchen auf dem Herd, neben dem lächelnden Ehemann.“  
  
„Das wäre ein Tag!“, entgegnet Gisela und lacht. „Zwanzig Jahre lang konnte ich meinen Rudi nicht dazu bringen, seine dreckigen Socken aufzuheben und in die Wäsche zu tun.“  
  
„Das Schicksal war in diesem Aspekt so ungnädig zu dir“, sagt Farlan trauervoll. „Wenn ich mit einer von euch feinen Damen verheiratet wäre, würde ich euch wie die Königinnen behandeln, die ihr seid.“  
  
Die Aussage hat noch eine Welle der Heiterkeit zur Folge, und Levi fragt sich, ob eine der Frauen an dem Spiel vorbeisieht. „Sie sollten aufpassen, was Sie sagen, Herr Meissner“, sagt eine von ihnen. „Es gibt genügend Witwen in dieser Stadt, die sich liebend gerne an dem Arm eines solchen Kavaliers wiederfinden würden.“  
  
„Und ich wünschte, dass ich sie alle in Schutz nehmen könnte“, erklärt Farlan, Gekicher aufkommen lassend. „Aber ach, mein Herz gehört einer anderen. Etwas anderes zu behaupten, wäre die niederste Form von Verrat.“  
  
„Oh?“, lässt Gisela verlauten, plötzlich neugierig. „Sie haben eine Liebste? Seid ihr schon einander versprochen?“  
  
„Unsere Geschichte ist die von Tragödie und Leid“, erklärt Farlan. „Ich fürchte, dass noch viele Hindernisse zwischen uns und unserem Glück liegen.“  
  
„Der Krieg hat so viele Herzen gebrochen“, sagt Rosalinde, ihr Blick wird trüb. „Es tut mir leid, dass es Ihnen auch widerfahren ist.“  
  
„Genauso wie es mir leid tut, dass es dir widerfahren ist, meine liebe Rosalinde“, sagt Farlan, theatralisch seufzend und ihre Hand nehmend, ihre Wangen erröten lassend, „aber wir müssen darauf vertrauen, dass wir eines Tages beide unser Glück finden werden.“  
  
  
  
„Du solltest nicht so eine Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehen“, teilt Levi ihm mit, als sie es schließlich zurück zum Apartment machen. „Du machst dich zu einprägsam.“  
  
Farlan schnaubt. „Solange sie mich noch mögen, bezweifle ich, dass sie ein Problem sein werden“, sagt er, die Einkaufstüte auf den Küchentisch fallen lassend und sich hinsetzend, die Beine ausstreckend und stöhnend. „Das wird wirklich zu einer Tortur. Wie lange kann es dauern, eine Tüte Mehl einzukaufen?“  
  
„Wenigstens tust du es nicht mit drei rotzigen Gören, die dir die ganze Zeit am Ärmel ziehen und sich wegschreien“, erinnert Levi ihn, als er anfängt, ihre Einkäufe in die Schränke einzuräumen. „Es ist schon schlimm genug zu sein, was wir sind, aber wenigstens sind wir keine Frauen.“  
  
Farlan stimmt mit einem weiteren müden Stöhnen zu, das zu einem Gähnen wird. „Ich muss noch mit dem Mittagessen anfangen“, sagt der Mann erschöpft. „Auch wenn es mittlerweile wohl eher ein Abendessen sein wird. Es hört einfach nie auf, oder?“  
  
„Nein“, antwortet Levi nur, bringt Farlan dazu, ein Lachen auszustoßen. „Du wärst eine schreckliche Frau gewesen.“  
  
„Ich wäre eine sehr gute Frau gewesen“, widerspricht Farlan. „Nur nicht eine von... was auch immer das für eine Gesellschaftsschicht ist.“  
  
Levi schnaubt. „Abendkleider tragen und Feiern veranstalten, deinen Mann bei Laune halten“, listet er auf, während Farlan lacht. „So etwas in der Art?“  
  
„Genau meine Spezialität“, sagt er, aufstehend und sich den Rücken dehnend. „Das, und Gugelhupfe.“  
  
„Was zur Hölle ist ein Gugelhupf überhaupt?“, fragt Levi, den Tisch mit einem feuchten Lappen abputzend.  
  
„Oh, du Banause“, teilt Farlan ihm mit und seufzt. „Das ist ein Kuchen, Levi. Ein sehr leckerer Kuchen, den ich mit jedem Tag immer mehr vermisse.“  
  
„Ich schätze, ich sollte froh sein, dass sich manche Menschen so einen Scheiß leisten können“, murmelt er, die Papiertüte zusammenfaltend und in einen Korb für Anzündmaterial legend.  
  
„Diese Frage überschreitet meinen Kompetenzrahmen“, teilt Farlan ihm mit einem Lächeln mit, aus dem Raum gehend.  
„Lass das Fleisch auf dem Tisch. Ich fange in einer Minute damit an.“  
  
„Lass dir Zeit“, sagt Levi zu ihm, als er das Apartment verlässt.  
  
Er kniet sich nieder, um die verrußte Klappe des Ofens sauber zu machen, faltet den Lappen, damit er in die kleinen Ecken passt, in den Rücken des Griffs und in die Marke des Herstellers, überall, wo er sehen kann, dass sich Schmutz abgelagert hat, macht beim Lüftungsheber weiter. Er ist kurz davor, damit anzufangen, die Asche in eine Abfalleimer zu kippen, als er hört, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnet und wieder schließt.  
  
„Geb mir noch einen Augenblick, bevor du anfängst“, sagt Levi. „Das verfluchte Ding muss jeden zweiten Tag gesäubert werden...“  
  
„Großer Bruder...“  
  
Levi dreht sich um, als er Isabels Stimme hört, voll mit einer Angst, die er noch nie gehört hat. Beim Anblick ihrer versteinerten Gesichtszüge steht er auf, ihre Augen geweitet und ihr Gesicht bleich, ihre Unterlippe zittert, als sie ihre Hände hebt. Sie sind fast bis zu den Handgelenken mit Blut beschmiert, Levis hektische Augen machen den Ursprung davon zwischen ihren Beinen aus, wo es herabfließt.  
  
„Oh, Gott“, keucht er, zu ihr laufend, als sie auf ihr Bett sinkt, ihre Hände anstarrend. „Oh nein, nein, nein, nein, nein.“  
  
„Ich blute“, murmelt Isabel, immer noch mit geweiteten Augen, hebt die Hände näher an ihr Gesicht, als Levi sich vor sie kniet.  
  
„Isabel“, sagt er, vergebens versuchend, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Scheiße! Isabel. Sieh mich an.“  
  
Sie wendet ihren Blick langsam ab, sieht in Levis Augen, als würde sie ihn nicht wahrnehmen. „Ich hab' versucht, es aufzuhalten“, flüstert sie. „Ich hab' versucht-“  
  
„Isabel“, sagt Levi erneut, sie an den Armen greifend, während er nachdenkt, was ihr angetan wurde, wie ihr wehgetan und wie sie erniedrigt wurde, ihr Körper gebrochen wurde, wie Krieger es mit ihm getan hatte. Er durchlebt es alles in einer Flut von verhassten Erinnerungen, das wiederholte Eindringen und der Übergriff, als Levi sie wieder in sein Unterbewusstsein drängt. „Du musst mir sagen, was passiert ist. Wer hat dir das angetan? Ich muss es-“  
  
Seine Worte werden von Farlans Rückkehr abgeschnitten; der Mann geht in die Küche, bleibt abrupt in seinem Gang an der Tür stehen, als er sie sieht.  
  
„Was ist hier los?“, fragt er, perplex, als Levi aufsteht und zu ihm geht.  
  
„Sie ist so wieder zurück gekommen“, teilt Levi ihm leise mit, immer noch Isabel ansehend, Tränen in seinen Augen fühlend. „Oh scheiße, Farlan, ich denke irgendetwas Schlimmes ist mit ihr passiert. Sie blutet, sie ist... Jemand hat ihr wehgetan, Farlan, und ich weiß nicht-“  
  
„Komm runter“, fährt der Andere ihn an, die Post, die er mitgebracht hat niederlegend. „Du bist ganz hektisch. Ich kann dich nicht verstehen.“  
  
„Sieh sie doch an!“, schreit Levi ihn an. „Wir hätten sie niemals alleine gehen lassen sollen, wir hätten mehr Acht geben sollen, es ist alles meine Schuld, ich hätte besser auf sie aufpassen sollen, ich hätte-“  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Levi“, faucht Farlan ihn an, sich vor das Mädchen hockend. „Isabel, ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, aber ich muss es wissen. Hat dir jemand wehgetan? Blutest du deshalb?“  
  
Langsam, als käme sie aus einer Starre heraus, schüttelt sie den Kopf. „Ich...“, murmelt sie. „Es hat einfach angefangen und ich kann es nicht stoppen. Ich wollte, dass es aufhört...“  
  
„Oh, Levi“, seufzt Farlan, einen Moment lang den Kopf hängen lassend, bevor er zu ihm aufsieht. „Du bist so ein Vollidiot.“  
  
„Was?“, fragt er den Mann, aber er ignoriert ihn, wendet sich stattdessen Isabel zu.  
  
„Isabel“, sagt er ihren Namen, sanft und beruhigend. „Isabel, hör mir zu. Du musst keine Angst haben. Du bist nicht verletzt und nichts ist falsch mit dir. In Ordnung? Was mit dir passiert, ist vollkommen natürlich. Du bist nicht in Gefahr.“  
  
„Bin ich nicht?“, fragt sie ihn, der Ausdruck in ihren Augen ist immer noch abwesend, als er den Kopf schüttelt, beruhigend lächelt.  
  
„Nein, bist du nicht“, versichert er ihr wieder. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich selbst nicht viel darüber weiß, was mit dir passiert, aber ich weiß, dass es nicht gefährlich ist. Es passiert mit allen Frauen, wenn sie ein gewisses Alter erreichen, also musst du dir keine Sorgen machen.“  
  
„Warum?“, fragt sie, während Levi endlich die Situation versteht; ihre Frage lässt Farlan ein wenig zurückschrecken. „Warum passiert das?“  
  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir erklären“, sagt er. „Aber ich weiß es nicht. Wenn du nur eine Minute wartest, versuche ich mir etwas zu überlegen. In Ordnung?“  
  
Sie nickt, als Farlan aufsteht, zu Levi gehend und ihn ins Wohnzimmer schleifend.  
  
„Du Idiot!“, faucht er Levi an, ihn in den Arm boxend. „Wie konntest du das nur tun?! Du hast sie fast zu Tode erschreckt, indem du so reagiert hast!“  
  
„Wie hätte ich das wissen sollen?“, entgegnet Levi kleinlaut, fühlt die Scham auf seinen Wangen brennen. „Was zur Hölle denkst du, weiß ich von Frauen? Ich kann mich nicht 'mal an meine eigene Mutter erinnern, verdammte Scheiße!“  
  
„Das ist egal“, beharrt Farlan. „Sie versteht offensichtlich nicht, was mit ihr los ist, was bedeutet, dass zuvor niemand die Zeit hatte, mit ihr darüber zu reden, was bedeutet, dass es an mir liegt – und an dir, Gott steh uns bei – ihr... das... irgendwie beizubringen.“  
  
„Naja, ich weiß nichts darüber“, sagt Levi, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. „Weißt du irgendetwas?“  
  
Farlan zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es passiert?“, schlägt er vor, lässt Levi mit den Augen rollen. „Einmal im Monat? Oder so? Es hat irgendetwas damit zu tun, wie Kinder auf die Welt kommen.“  
  
„Siehst du?“, schnauft Levi verärgert. „Du weißt auch nicht mehr darüber als ich!“  
  
„Naja, wenigstens wusste ich genug, um ihr nicht das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie stirbt!“, kontert Farlan hitzig, tief einatmend und mit der Hand durch die Haare fahrend. „Na schön. Das ist unser Plan. Wir müssen jemanden finden, der ihr das alles richtig erklärt und ihr... Hygiene beibringt und so.“  
  
„Wie sollen wir das tun?“, fragt Levi ihn, einen Anflug von Verzweiflung fühlend. „Jeder denkt, dass sie ein Junge ist. Wie können wir einfach jemandem erzählen, dass sie es nicht ist?“  
  
„Weil wir es müssen“, urteilt Farlan entschieden, einen Moment schweigend, um nachzudenken, bevor er weitermacht. „Sag es Frau Gernhardt. Sag ihr, dass wir es getan haben, um sie zu beschützen. Sie wird es schon verstehen.“  
  
„Und wenn sie es nicht versteht?“  
  
Farlan zuckt mit den Schultern. „Dann finde ich es noch besser, dass du und Erwin miteinander redet“, sagt er, lässt Levi resignierend seufzen.  
  
„Du hast Recht“, stimmt er leise zu. „Wir können nicht einfach nichts machen.“  
  
„Wir sollten es jetzt tun“, entscheidet Farlan. „Sie hat heute schon genug durchgemacht.“  
  
Levi nickt, folgt dem Mann in die Küche, wo er sich neben Isabel aufs Bett setzt, die beruhigter aussieht, aber verwirrt.  
  
„Levi und ich gehen für einen Moment raus“, teilt er dem Mädchen mit, „aber kommen gleich wieder und dann wirst du, hoffentlich, eine Erklärung bekommen. In Ordnung?“  
  
Sie nickt, immer noch stirnrunzelnd, und sie verlassen das Apartment, gehen die Treppen herab auf den ersten Stock, wo Farlan dreimal laut an Frau Gernhardts Tür klopft. Sie lässt sie hinein, guckt überrascht und verwirrt beim Anblick ihrer ernsten Gesichter.  
  
„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich für eine Weile bei den Kindern sitze, während Lukas mit Ihnen redet?“, fragt Farlan sie, was sie noch perplexer werden lässt.  
  
„Natürlich“, sagt sie, führt Levi in eine kleine Küche, ähnlich ihrer, aber gemütlicher, mit Geschirrtüchern und einem Regal voller blauer Porzellanteller. „Ich hoffe, es ist nichts Ernstes. Sie beide sehen so betrübt aus.“  
  
„Nein, nichts so ernstes“, beginnt Levi, setzt sich an den Tisch und lehnt eine Tasse Getreidekaffee ab, als sie es anbietet.  
„Sie denken aber wahrscheinlich, dass es seltsam ist.“  
  
„Oh?“, lässt Frau Gernhardt verlauten, sich ebenfalls hinsetzend. „Warum denn?“  
  
„Nun ja“, versucht er es anzugehen, sprachlos. „Die Sache ist... Mein kleiner Bruder.“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Er... ist es nicht“, gelingt es Levi, sich schüttelnd wegen seiner unbeholfenen Worte. „Sie ist meine Schwester. Ich weiß, wie das nun aussehen muss. Es muss wohl ziemlich komisch von uns sein, alle so angelogen zu haben. Wir dachten, dass es so sicherer wäre, wenn wir alle wissen ließen-“  
  
„Bitte, Herr Weller, Sie müssen nichts erklären“, redet sie ihm ins Wort, lächelt wissend. „Sie verbringt sehr viel Zeit hier, wissen Sie. Ich bin nicht so leicht zum Narren zu halten wie die anderen.“  
  
„Also wissen Sie es?“, fragt Levi sie, überrascht, als sie nickt.  
  
„Mir ist es vor einer Weile aufgefallen“, erklärt sie. „Ich denke, es hat damit zu tun, dass ich eigene Kinder habe. Es lässt mich genauer hinsehen. Aber offensichtlich wollte ich nichts sagen. Es kam mir vor wie etwas, das man nicht einfach so anspricht.“  
  
Levi sieht sie an, fühlt, wie eine Welle der Erleichterung über ihm zusammenbricht. „Oh“, macht er nur. „Gut. Das macht es einfacher.“  
  
„Was braucht sie?“, fragt Frau Gernhardt jetzt, ihre schmalen Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen.  
  
„Sie...“, fängt Levi wieder an, sich fragend, wie er es am besten angehen sollte. „Ist in ein Alter gekommen, in dem... Naja... Es ist nur so, dass Friedrich und ich nicht viel über solche Sachen wissen.“  
  
„Ist sie schon so alt?“, murmelt Frau Gernhardt, anscheinend mehr zu sich selbst. „Sie müssen nichts mehr sagen, Herr Weller. Ich verstehe ganz genau, was Sie meinen, und ich würde gerne helfen.“  
  
„Oh, gut“, schnauft Levi. „Sie ist anscheinend ziemlich aufgeregt. Unsere Mutter ist gestorben, als wir noch ganz jung waren, wissen Sie, und sie hatte nicht die Zeit, es ihr zu erklären.“  
  
„Es ist verständlich, dass sie aufgeregt ist“, sagt sie. „Es kann eine beängstigende Zeit für eine junge Frau sein, besonders ohne die notwendige Art von Hilfe, was diese Dinge angeht.“  
  
„Ja“, stimmt Levi zu. „Nun, Friedrich und ich sind ihr wirklich nicht die richtige Art von Hilfe. Ich wusste zuerst nicht einmal, was es war. Ich dachte, jemand hätte ihr wehgetan, wissen Sie.“  
  
„Naja, für einen Mann denke ich nicht, dass es unbedingt angemessen wäre, so viel über solche Dinge zu wissen und ich denke kaum, dass es von Ihnen erwartet wird“, grübelt Frau Gernhardt, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wird ernster, als sie weitermacht. „Ich kann es Ihnen nicht übel nehmen, dass sie es verheimlich haben. Man redet selten darüber – es ist eher unschicklich – aber die Welt kann ein grausamer Ort für eine junge Frau sein. Ich denke, es ist sehr vernünftig und gut von Ihnen, sich nichts vorzumachen.“  
  
„Ich versuche nur, das Beste für sie zu tun“, entgegnet Levi. „Wir haben nur noch uns, und jetzt auch Friedrich. Wenn ich nicht auf sie aufpasse, wer wird es dann tun?“  
  
„Und manchmal ist es am besten sich Hilfe zu suchen“, sagt sie, wieder lächelnd. „Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, Herr Weller. Ich verstehe, wie wichtig das Geheimnis ist, das Sie mir anvertraut haben und ich verspreche, dass ich es niemandem verraten werde.“  
  
„Vielen Dank“, sagt Levi, seufzend. „Es ist solch eine Erleichterung. Sie hat Sie sehr gern und ich kann mir keine bessere Person vorstellen, die mit ihr darüber redet. Sie ist so verängstigt und verwirrt.“  
  
„Dann verlieren wir besser keine Zeit“, sagt sie, von ihrem Sitz aufstehend, als Levi dasselbe tut. „Lassen Sie mich nur noch ein paar Dinge holen, bevor wir gehen.“  
  
Sie trifft Levi ein paar Minuten später mit einem Kulturbeutel an der Tür, ruft Hanna und Bruno zu, dass sie gleich wieder zurück ist, bevor sie mit Levi zum dritten Stock geht, sich an der Tür an ihn wendend, als er sie hinter ihnen schließt.  
  
„Wie heißt sie?“, fragt sie Levi flüsternd und er antwortet, woraufhin sie lächelt. „Oh, wie schön.“  
  
„Ja“, stimmt Levi zu, ebenfalls lächelnd. „Ich... Lasse Sie mit ihr alleine“, macht er weiter, ungeschickt in Richtung Wohnzimmer nickend.  
  
„Ich denke, das ist das Beste“, stimmt Frau Gernhardt zu, über ihren Rock streichend, bevor sie in die Küche geht. Levi hört wie Isabel sie nervös begrüßt und danach so schnell und so lange redet, dass Frau Gernhardt sie unterbrechen muss; für Levi hört es sich seltsamerweise so an, als hätte sie die ganze Zeit auf sie gewartet.  
  
  
  
Als sie mit dem Reden fertig werden, ist ihr spätes Mittagessen inzwischen zu einem späten Abendessen geworden und Levi weiß nicht mehr, was er in dem kargen Wohnzimmer tun könnte, starrt stattdessen aus dem Fenster heraus, wie der Wind an den Blättern eines Baumes zerrt; manche von ihnen fangen bereits an gelb zu werden. Er sieht erst auf, als er hört, wie Isabel und Frau Gernhardt die Küche verlassen, erhascht einen kurzen Blick von Isabels Rücken, als sie aus dem Apartment herausgeht.  
  
„Wie ist es gelaufen?“, fragt er Frau Gernhardt, nachdem er zu ihr durch das Zimmer geht.  
  
„Ganz gut“, versichert sie ihm mit einem Lächeln. „Sie braucht jetzt ein paar Dinge, und ich denke, es wäre am besten, wenn ich sie für sie besorge.“  
  
„Absolut“, stimmt Levi sofort zu. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich holen sollte oder von wo oder-“  
  
„Genau“, unterbricht die Frau ihn. „Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es viel unauffälliger ist.“  
  
„Ich bezahle es natürlich“, fügt Levi eilig hinzu. „Egal was sie braucht, egal was es kostet.“  
  
„Man kann wohl kaum sparsam damit sein“, sagt sie seufzend. „Ich habe sie gebeten, bei Hanna und Bruno zu sitzen, damit ich gehen und holen kann, was sie braucht, wenn das in Ordnung ist.“  
  
„Natürlich“, sagt Levi. „Je früher desto besser, nehme ich an.“  
  
Sie verlässt das Apartment und Levi geht in die Küche, zieht Isabels Bett um, lässt die beschmutzten Laken in einem Eimer kalten Wasser einweichen, dann setzt er sich an den Tisch und seufzt schwer, kommt sich dumm vor und ist beschämt. Natürlich war es nicht seine Schuld – Levi kann sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals zuvor einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet zu haben, und jetzt da er darüber nachdenkt, ist er sich nicht einmal sicher, wie er überhaupt weiß, dass es existiert.  
  
Als Farlan zurückkommt, setzt er sich zu Levi an den Tisch, stützt sich mit den Armen darauf ab und legt seinen Kopf zwischen sie, lässt ein tiefes, müdes Stöhnen heraus.  
  
„Erinnere mich daran, niemals Kinder zu haben“, teilt er Levi mürrisch mit, lässt ihn trocken lachen.  
  
„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich das muss?“, fragt er den Mann, dessen Mund sich zu einem weiten Gähnen öffnet, bevor er ebenfalls lacht.  
  
„Nein“, gibt er zu, dreht seinen Kopf gerade genug, um Levi anzusehen. „Wie war es?“  
  
„Gut, denke ich“, sagt er, schulterzuckend. „Du hattest allerdings Recht. Ich bin ein Idiot.“  
  
Farlan schwenkt in einem trägen Bogen mit der Hand, die auf dem Tisch landet. „Wer weiß denn über so etwas Bescheid?“, denkt er laut. „Der einzige Grund, weshalb ich etwas davon weiß, ist weil ich meine Mutter als kleiner Junge einmal bluten sah und ich habe nicht aufgehört zu fragen, obwohl sie es mir nicht sagen wollte.“  
  
„Warum ist es so ein Geheimnis?“, fragt Levi jetzt. „Wie kann man so etwas überhaupt verheimlichen?“  
  
„'Wenn ein Weib ihres Leibes Blutfluß hat, die soll sieben Tage unrein geachtet werden; wer sie anrührt, der wird unrein sein bis auf den Abend'“, murmelt Farlan, bettet seinen Kopf auf die Arme und schließt die Augen.  
  
„Was ist das?“, fragt Levi, ihn schnauben lassend.  
  
„Das dritte Buch Mose, Kapitel fünfzehn“, sagt er. „Unreinheit bei Frauen.“  
  
„Naja, es ist bescheuert“, entgegnet Levi. „Und du weißt, dass ich davon keine Ahnung habe.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagt Farlan, dramatisch seufzend, als er aufsteht. „Keine Mutter, kein Vater, kein Gott. Kein Wunder, dass aus dir so ein Sünder geworden ist.“  
  
„Und was ist deine Ausrede?“  
  
Farlan lacht noch einmal, bevor er zu ihrem kleinen Wäscheschrank geht, die Post herausnehmend und zu Levi bringend.  
„Noch ein Brief für dich“, sagt er, ihm den Umschlag überreichend.  
  
Levi sieht die große, fast schon kindliche Handschrift auf dem Papier an: _L.Weller._ Seine Hand will sich um ihn schließen, ihn zerknüllen und brennen lassen, aber er zögert, als die Fragen seine Gedanken durchfluten, was darin geschrieben steht. Ohne Zweifel findet Krieger es beleidigend, keine Antworten zu bekommen, aber bis zu welchem Grad? Wäre er gekränkt genug, um etwas drastisches zu tun, Levi an die Gestapo zu melden? Konnten die Distanz und Levis Kälte ihn die Gefühle realisieren lassen, die er mit Liebe verwechselt, oder ihn erkennen lassen, dass Levi ihn niemals mit irgendeiner Art von Wärme behandelt hat oder irgendwelche Andeutungen gemacht hat, dass er für den Mann irgendetwas anderes als Ekel übrig hat?  
  
Levi starrt den Umschlag weiterhin an, spürt Farlans Blick, während er über die letzte Nacht nachdenkt, die Missachtung, die er gezwungen ist mit dem Akt zu verbinden, der sich einmal so einfach und natürlich angefühlt hat wie Essen oder Schlafen. Es ist Levi voll und ganz klar, warum es so ist, wessen Schuld es ist und realisierend, dass er lieber zurück auf den Bahnsteig gehen würde als noch eine Sekunde seines Lebens an Krieger zu verschwenden, reißt Levi den Umschlag in zwei, dann in Viertel, benutzt sie als Feuermittel für den Ofen, während Farlan zusieht.  
  
„Kommen noch welche, verbrenn sie“, teilt Levi ihm mit, woraufhin der Andere zur Antwort nickt.  
  
Isabel kehrt zurück, gerade als Farlan mit der Soße fertig wurde, starrt die sauberen Bettbezüge auf ihrem Bett an, bevor sie sich an den Tisch setzt, wo Levi ihre Löffel poliert.  
  
„Geht es dir gut?“, fragt er sie, bekommt ein knappes Nicken zur Antwort. „Wie lief es mit Frau Gernhardt?“  
  
„Es lief gut“, sagt sie, die Lippen zusammenpressend und einen schnellen, tiefen Atemzug nehmend. „Ich will nicht, dass du meine Bettwäsche saubermachst.“  
  
„Oh“, bringt Levi hervor, verblüfft von der Schärfe ihres Tons. „Ich dachte nur, dass du-“  
  
„Ich wasche sie selbst, wenn ich es muss“, teilt sie ihm beinahe mürrisch mit, ohne jemand von ihnen beiden anzusehen, als eine angespannte Stille die Küche füllt. „Ich bin kein Kleinkind. Ich kann mich selbst um meine Sachen kümmern.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagt Levi leise, einen Stich in seiner Brust fühlend. „Ich weiß, dass du das kannst.“  
  
„Ihr zwei müsst aufhören, mich zu behandeln, als wäre ich ein dummes kleines Kind, das nicht weiß, wie man irgendetwas macht, wenn ihr die halbe Zeit selbst nicht einmal wisst, wie ihr etwas tun sollt“, fährt Isabel sie an, woraufhin Farlan und Levi einen Blick austauschen.  
  
„Wie du möchtest“, sagt Farlan ihr ruhig. „Möchtest du dann den Tisch decken?“  
  
„Nein“, sagt Isabel nur, das Gesicht in ihren Armen vergrabend, bevor sie murmelt: „Ich will nicht aufstehen. Es fühlt sich eklig an.“  
  
Farlan und Levi tauschen noch einen Blick aus, aber keiner von ihnen sagt etwas, als sie anfangen den Tisch zu decken. Sie essen in einer beharrlichen Stille ihr Abendessen, nach welchem Isabel sich mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gedreht in ihrem Bett zusammenrollt. Keiner von ihnen weiß, was sie zu ihr sagen sollen, daher wünschen sie ihr eine gute Nacht und ziehen sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück, reden im Flüsterton miteinander, bis sie einschlafen. Gerade bevor er wegdöst, glaubt Levi gedämpftes Schluchzen aus der Küche zu hören, aber als er aufhört zu lauschen, hören seine Ohren nur noch Farlans leises Schnarchen.  
  
  
  
Am folgenden Morgen ist nichts mehr gedämpft; Levi wacht auf und findet Isabel auf dem Bett vor, wie sie sich krümmt, die Arme um sich geschlungen und die Knie an die Brust gezogen. Ihre Schluchzer entkommen zwischen hastigen Atemzügen durch ihre Lippen, während ihre Fäuste sich um die Decke schließen, wo sie ihr Gesicht vergräbt und an ihren Haaren zieht. Levi kniet sich ans Bett und ruft Farlan, der zu ihnen läuft, sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend.  
  
„Heilige Scheiße“, keucht er, zum Bett gehend und eine Hand auf Isabels Schulter legend; sie weicht von der Berührung weg. „Warum ist sie so?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt Levi zu Farlan, die Stirn runzelnd, während er das Mädchen anguckt. „Ist das normal? Soll das so sein?“  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, sagt Farlan, mit den Händen durch seine Haare fahrend. „Oh Gott. Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung. Wie sollen wir ihr helfen, wenn wir nicht wissen, was nicht mit ihr stimmt?“  
  
„Soll ich Frau Gernhardt holen?“, schlägt Levi vor. „Oder sollen wir einen Arzt holen?“  
  
„Isabel“, versucht Farlan sie anzusprechen; die Antwort ist lediglich ein Wimmern. „Isabel, Liebes, wir wollen dir helfen. Sag uns, was du brauchst. Wie können wir helfen?“  
  
„Lasst mich einfach alleine“, flüstert sie zwischen ihren Schluchzern, drückt ihr Gesicht fester ins Kissen.  
  
„Isabel“, versucht Farlan es wieder, nachdem er Levi einen besorgten Blick zuwirft. „Wir wollen dir wirklich-“  
  
„Lasst mich einfach alleine!“, schreit sie, dreht sich mit ihren feuchten, roten Augen zu ihnen. „Geht einfach raus! Geht raus und lasst mich alleine! Ich will euch nicht sehen, ich will, dass ihr einfach nur geht!“  
  
Sie stehen beide zögerlich auf und ziehen sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück, während Isabel sich noch mehr zusammenrollt, weinend vor und zurück schaukelt. Levi schließt die Tür hinter ihnen und sinkt müde auf das Bett, während Farlan nervös durch den Raum wandert. Er hört, wie Isabel leise für sich summt, dasselbe Wiegenlied, das er sie vorher schon einmal hat singen hören.  
  
„Das ist richtig schlimm, Levi“, schnauft Farlan. „Hast du gesehen, was für Schmerzen sie hat? Was sollen wir tun?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, gibt Levi erneut zu. „Erwin hat einmal einen Arzt erwähnt, einen verlässlichen. Ich kann ihn heute fragen, mal schauen, ob wir ihr etwas für die Schmerzen holen können.“  
  
„Wie viel glaubst du, wird das kosten?“, fragt Farlan ihn diesmal.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, wiederholt Levi, „aber das ist egal. Wir können sie nicht einfach links liegen lassen.“  
  
„Du hast Recht“, stimmt der andere Mann zu, seufzend. „Sie braucht es mehr als wir das Geld brauchen.“  
  
Als Levi das Apartment verlässt, hat Isabel sich beruhigt, nimmt den heißen Tee und etwas zu essen an, fragt sogar nach einem in heißes Wasser getränktes Handtuch, das sie sich auf den Bauch legen kann. Es beruhigt ihn ein wenig, als er schließlich aus der Tür herausgeht und durch die Stadt läuft, an dem Gebäudeeingang anhaltend, als er Erwins gedämpfte Stimme hört. Er geht den kurzen Flur entlang, findet den Mann am Telefon vor.  
  
„Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich heute beschäftigt bin“, sagt Erwin leise in den Hörer, bemerkt Levi und lässt ihm ein Lächeln und ein Nicken zuteil kommen, bevor er sich umdreht. „Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ist es nicht schon genug, dass ich zugesagt habe, auf die Feier zu kommen?“  
  
Levi mustert den Mann, während er darauf wartet, das Telefongespräch zu beenden. Er ist angezogen – hastig, so wirkt es auf Levi – in einer Hose und einem Unterhemd und sein nasses, ungekämmtes Haar tropft, hinterlässt kleine Flecken auf dem Stoff. Irgendetwas an der Tatsache, dass der Mann schon baden war, enttäuscht Levi. Er sieht die nackten Arme des Mannes an und erinnert sich an den Moment im Gemeinschaftsbad, fühlt Schauder über die empfindliche Haut seines Nackens kriechen.  
  
„Es sind nur zwei Wochen, Lilian“, teilt Erwin der Frau mit, hört sich genervt an. „Weil ich arbeiten muss. Wir befinden uns in einem Krieg – nicht, dass es dich interessiert, aber der Rest von uns muss arbeiten, sodass-“  
  
Selbst dort, wo Levi steht kann er ihre schrillen Proteste hören, während Erwin den Hörer weiter von seinem Ohr weghält.  
  
„Ja, schön, das war unnötig“, gibt der Mann leise zu. „Ich weiß, wie sehr du deinen Ehemann vermisst. Wer weiß, ob du sonst etwas mit mir zu hättest, wenn dem nicht so wäre.“  
  
Levi lehnt sich an die Wand und gähnt, lässt Erwin kurz hinter sich schauen.  
  
„Ich weiß“, seufzt er, mit einer Hand durch seine Haare fahrend und seine Schultern streckend. „Du kannst es mir dann beweisen, wenn du möchtest. Natürlich werde ich kommen. Ja. Bis dann.“  
  
Er beendet den Anruf beinahe eilig, nickt zu Levi, dass er ihm die Treppen nach oben und in sein Apartment folgen soll, wo er ins Badezimmer verschwindet, bevor Levi überhaupt an der Türschwelle auftauchen konnte. Er kommt einen Augenblick wieder, seine Haare sind jetzt gekämmt, und er zieht ein Hemd an.  
  
„Ich fürchte, ich habe es ein bisschen eilig“, teilt er Levi mit, bevor er ihn zur Küche führt. „Ich hätte heute abgesagt, aber ich dachte, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir reden. Wichtige Dinge haben sich ergeben.“  
  
„Gehst du irgendwo hin?“, fragt Levi den Mann, fängt mit dem Tee an, als Erwin sich seine Manschettenknöpfe vom Tisch schnappt, mit ihnen ein paar Sekunden kämpft, bevor er aufgibt und sie an Levi reicht.  
  
„Ich gehe mit Marie essen“, sagt Erwin. „Was dachtest du über sie? Magst du sie?“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich kann nicht wirklich sagen, dass ich sie so gut kenne, wenn ich nur fünf Minuten mit ihr verbracht habe“, antwortet er, befestigt den ersten Knopf, während er gedanklich Erwins Daumen mit seinem eigenen vergleicht.  
  
„Natürlich“, sagt Erwin und lacht. „Es war wohl ziemlich dumm von mir, überhaupt zu fragen. Sie sagte aber, dass sie dich sehr mochte.“  
  
„Hat sie das?“, murmelt Levi, den zweiten Manschettenknopf durchschiebend und Erwins Ärmel loslassend. „Das ist nett von ihr.“  
  
„Ohne Zweifel war sie einfach nur ehrlich“, sagt Erwin, lächelnd und sein Hemd richtend. „Aber sie ist auch außerordentlich nett.“  
  
„Ich kann mir das nur vorstellen“, lässt Levi verlauten, sich hinsetzend, „wenn du sie so magst.“  
  
Der Anblick von Erwins heiteren Gesichtszügen ist ausreichend, damit Levis Herz in seiner Brust anschwillt. „Du hast Recht“, sagt der Mann. „Ich schätze es, wenn Menschen nett sind, was an sich genug ist, um zu erklären, warum ich so eingenommen von deiner Gesellschaft bin.“  
  
Levi trifft für noch ein paar Sekunden auf Erwins Blick, bevor er ihn abwendet und sich den Hinterkopf kratzt. „Also, über was wolltest du reden?“, fragt er, bringt den Mann zum Seufzen.  
  
„Ich hoffe inständig“, beginnt Erwin, sich sowohl amüsiert als auch verzweifelt anhörend, „dass du eines Tages, wenn ich etwas Ernsthaftes und Schmeichelndes über dich zu sagen habe, es nicht gänzlich abtun wirst. Dann wirst du vielleicht einen Bruchteil von dem verstehen, was ich denke, wenn ich dich ansehe.“  
  
Levi sieht zu Erwin und räuspert sich. „Ich glaube, das Wasser kocht“, sagt er leise, bevor er aufsteht und zum Herd geht, den Mann ein tiefes Seufzen hinter sich herauslassen hörend, während er auf den Kessel starrt; die Oberfläche bewegt sich kaum.  
  
„Sie haben Schaumanns Leiche gefunden.“  
  
Levi runzelt die Stirn, als er Erwin wieder ansieht. „Dieser alte Mann aus unserer ersten Mission?“, fragt er, und Erwin nickt.  
  
„Es ist nicht überraschend, das Grab war ziemlich oberflächlich“, sagt der Mann, „aber es bietet uns eine neue Gelegenheit.“  
  
„Was für eine?“, fragt Levi jetzt.  
  
„Wenn wir unsere Trümpfe richtig ausspielen, kann jemand anderes die Schuld dafür tragen“, erklärt Erwin. „Jemand, der dafür bekannt ist, eine angespannte Beziehung mit Schaumann zu haben, und den ich persönlich gerne im Gefängnis sehen würde, ehe der Krieg endet, um sicherzustellen, dass er nicht die Möglichkeit hat, zu verschwinden.“  
  
„Wie sieht die Mission aus?“  
  
„Sie ist ähnlich der von Albertstadt, wenn auch in einem viel ungefährlicheren Umfeld“, sagt der Mann. „Ich gebe dir eine Beschäftigung bei Lilians Feier in ein paar Wochen, um dir die Gelegenheit zu geben, Dokumente in das Arbeitszimmer ihres Ehemannes zu schmuggeln.“  
  
„Wir schieben es Lilians Ehemann in die Schuhe?“, fragt Levi ungläubig, die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend, als Erwin einfach nickt. „Mit den Dokumenten, die du geholt hast, bevor wir gegangen waren?“  
  
„Ja“, erwidert Erwin. „Ich habe ihm jahrelang nachspioniert, aber er ist jetzt nicht mehr brauchbar.“  
  
„Ich schätze, das schließt Lilian mit ein“, murmelt Levi ohne es besser zu wissen, sofort zusammenzuckend, als er den schmerzlichen Ausdruck in Erwins Gesicht sieht.  
  
„Ja, nun“, seufzt der Mann. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass es mehr war als nur das. Wie gesagt, ich wollte es niemals so weit gehen lassen.“  
  
„Was ist sein Problem mit Schaumann?“, fragt Levi leise, um das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
„Schaumann kannte Lilian“, erklärt Erwin, zwickt sich den Nasenrücken, als Levi den Kessel von der Hitze nimmt, „bevor sie geheiratet hat. Er hatte eine Vorliebe für Schauspielerinnen und Tänzerinnen. Lilian sagte immer, dass sie nur Bekannte waren, aber durch die Art, wie Schaumann von ihr sprach, ist es offensichtlich, dass einer von ihnen gelogen hat.“  
  
„Eifersüchtiger Ehemann“, sagt Levi und nickt, gießt das heiße Wasser in die Teekanne. „Wäre nicht das erste Mal.“  
  
„Die Feier ist erst in zwei Wochen, also haben wir genügend Zeit, uns darauf vorzubereiten“, meint Erwin, setzt sich hin, als Levi die Tassen und Untertassen auf den Tisch stellt. „Es gab noch etwas, das ich dir sagen wollte.“  
  
„Was denn?“, fragt Levi, trägt die Kanne zum Tisch und setzt sich ebenfalls hin. „Dass du in letzter Zeit an mich denkst, wenn du badest?“  
  
Die Worte sind aus Levis Mund, bevor er es realisiert und obwohl er sie mit einem schnellen Husten zu überdecken versucht, kann er sich, als er Erwin ansieht, denken, dass der Mann die Sekunde von Reue auf Levis Gesicht bemerkt hat. Keiner von ihnen spricht für einen peinlichen Moment, der voll mit dem Geräusch von Levi ist, der den Tee in die Tassen einschenkt. Schlussendlich räuspert Erwin sich.  
  
„Nein, das ist es nicht“, sagt er langsam und Levi hört die Freude in seiner Stimme. „Eigentlich wollte ich dir mitteilen, dass Darlett dich sehen will.“  
  
Levi sieht daraufhin auf, wendet seinen Blick jedoch wieder auf den Tee, sobald er das Lächeln auf Erwins Gesicht sieht.„Was will er?“, fragt Levi, fühlt wie sich eine störende Hitze auf seinen Wangen verteilt.  
  
„Ich weiß nur, dass er zu deiner Anwesenheit auffordert.“  
  
„Er  >fordert zu meiner Anwesenheit auf<?“, wiederholt Levi, prustet abfällig. „Was denkt er, wer er ist? Der König von England?“  
  
„Nur ein entfernter Verwandter, das versichere ich dir“, entgegnet Erwin mit einem Lachen. „Was auch immer er von dir erwartet, ich werde es nach dir wissen.“  
  
„Ich schätze, ich bin ihm etwas schuldig“, murmelt Levi, an seinem Tee nippend.  
  
„Du solltest dir keine Sorgen wegen Darlett machen“, teilt Erwin ihm mit. „Egal welche Hilfe er von dir erwarten könnte, du bist nicht dazu verpflichtet, diese anzubieten.“  
  
„Also denkst du, dass er meine Hilfe bei etwas benötigt?“  
  
Erwin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wir wissen beide mehr, wenn du ihn getroffen hast“, sagt der Mann, für einen stillen Moment seinen Tee trinkend, bevor er von sich gibt: „Also tust du es?“  
  
„Was?“, fragt Levi ihn im Gegenzug, die Augen verengend, als er dieses Lächeln auf Erwins Lippen sieht.  
  
„Denkst du an mich, wenn du badest?“  
  
Levi beißt die Zähne zusammen, als er das schwache Zucken von Erwins Schultern sieht, fühlt noch eine Hitzewelle auf seinen Wangen.  
  
„Halt die Klappe“, murmelt er in seine Tasse, lässt Erwin eine von diesen buschigen Brauen heben.  
  
„Ich dachte, es ist eine normale Frage“, teilt er Levi mit, seine Stimme voll mit zurückgehaltenem Lachen, „zieht man in Betracht, was du gerade-“  
  
„Und ich dachte, ich hab dir gesagt, dass du die Klappe halten sollst“, unterbricht Levi ihn streng und Erwin lacht.  
  
„Na schön“, kapituliert er. „Ich sage nichts mehr, aber ich bezweifle, dass ich das Bild aus meinem Kopf bekomme.“  
  
„Was in deinem Kopf abgeht, ist deine Sache“, murmelt Levi zu ihm, als er seinen Tee trinkt, so sehr er kann versuchend, nicht selbst daran zu denken.  
  
„Und woran du denkst, ist deine Sache“, entgegnet Erwin, als hätte er Levis Gedanken erraten, einen zusammengefaltenen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche ziehend. „Darletts Adresse und wann er dich erwartet.“  
  
Levi schnalzt, als er zu der Nachricht sieht. „Passt, dass er dort wohnen würde“, meint er säuerlich.  
  
„Vorzüge der Arbeit“, erklärt Erwin, „etwas, das ich, wie du sehen kannst, nicht angenommen habe.“  
  
„Ich mag es hier“, sagt Levi, sieht um sich herum zu den Schränken und tapezierten Wänden, alles leicht abgenutzt. „Es ist gemütlich.“  
  
„Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt“, sagt der Mann ihm lächelnd, bevor er seine Tasse leert. „Ich sollte mich fertig machen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich weg bin, von daher solltest du nicht warten, aber du darfst natürlich so lange bleiben wie du möchtest und musst.“  
  
„Ich wollte dich wegen etwas fragen“, kommt es Levi plötzlich in den Sinn, einen Anflug Schuld fühlend, weil er sich nicht früher daran erinnert hat. „Wegen dem Arzt, den du einmal erwähnt hast.“  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt Erwin sofort, die Stirn runzelnd. „Ist einer von euch krank geworden?“  
  
„Das ist es nicht“, erwidert Levi, wieder nach Worten ringend. „Es ist Isabel, sie... macht gerade etwas durch.“  
  
„Was denn?“  
  
Levi seufzt. „Sie ist jetzt in einem Alter, in dem Mädchen... naja, bluten.“  
  
„Und sie braucht etwas für die Schmerzen?“, fragt Erwin direkt, woraufhin Levi sich auf der Stelle schämt, dass er so wenig über das Thema weiß, als er nickt. „Ich kann mich mit ihm in Verbindung setzen, aber ich muss dich warnen, Schmerzmittel werden immer schwieriger zu bekommen. Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass er welche haben wird und selbst wenn doch, wird er sie vielleicht nicht für diesen Zweck herausgeben.“  
  
„Das kann ich verstehen“, sagt Levi, „aber ich muss etwas versuchen. Ich kann nicht einfach nur zusehen und nichts tun.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagt Erwin, aufstehend. „Ich kontaktiere ihn und wir werden sehen, was daraus wird.“  
  
Levi nickt und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Tee, als der Mann Anstalten macht, aus dem Raum zu gehen. „Brauchst du Hilfe bei etwas?“  
  
Erwin schüttelt den Kopf, zieht etwas aus seiner Tasche und gibt es Levi; ein paar Reichsmark und ein kleiner Schlüssel. „Wenn du gehst, bevor ich wieder da bin, schließ die Tür ab“, sagt er und Levi nickt, legt den Schlüssel und das Geld auf den Tisch neben seinen Tee. „Nehm mit, was du an Essen möchtest und versuch, dich nicht zu überarbeiten.“  
  
„Waschtag“, teilt Levi ihm mit. „Und wehe alles ist nicht richtig zusammengelegt, wenn ich das nächste Mal wiederkomme.“  
  
Erwin lacht, ein tiefer, volltönender Klang, der dafür sorgt, dass sich die Härchen auf Levis Armen aufstellen. „Ich gebe mein Bestes“, sagt er, „wenn du dafür versprichst, heute Abend die Füße hochzulegen. Mach dir Tee. Lass dir ein-“  
  
Levi sieht zu, wie Erwin sich einen Moment bemüht, das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht fernzuhalten, dem Grinsen nachgebend, das lediglich ein wenig entschuldigend aussieht.  
  
„Lass dir ein Bad ein“, beendet er den Satz, erntet einen bösen Blick von Levi, bevor er aus dem Raum und aus dem Apartment geht.    
  
Levi verbringt den Abend in der Waschküche, reinigt die Bezüge und Kleidung, was seine Finger stundenlang schrumpelig sein lässt, bevor er alles zum Trocknen aufhängt und wieder nach oben geht, wo er die Zimmer abstaubt und durchlüftet, sich mit einer Tasse Tee hinsetzend, als die kühle Abendbrise die Vorhänge wehen lässt. In der anhaltenden Stille überlegt Levi sich Erwins Vorschlag, stellt sich vor, seinen Körper von der umfassenden Wärme des Wassers einnehmen zu lassen, aber die Erinnerung an diesen privaten Moment, den er zu Hause hatte verdirbt den Gedanken, macht ihn beschämend und unangebracht. Etwas daran lässt ihn an die Alternative denken, hier auf dem Sofa zu warten, bis Erwin zurückkommt, ihm  wieder aus der Uniform zu helfen, dabei zuzusehen, wie sein Körper unter Levis Berührung in das Wasser sinkt. Der Gedanke ist einfacher und verlockender, aber Levi schüttelt ihn ebenfalls ab, packt das Essen ein und kehrt zurück nach Hause, als die Glocken der Frauenkirche halb neun schlagen.  
  
Als Levi schließlich nach Hause kommt, sieht er, dass Isabel schon in ihrem Bett liegt, während er an ihr vorbei ins Schlafzimmer schleicht, wo Farlan noch wach ist, das Botanikbuch am Lesen, das Isabel aus der Hütte gemopst hat. Er setzt sich im Bett auf, als er Levi sieht, lehnt sich ans Kopfende, während Levi sich auszieht und unter die Decke schlüpft.  
  
„Wie war es heute mit ihr?“, fragt Levi den Mann; die Frage scheint ihn nervös zu machen.  
  
„Naja...“, fängt Farlan an, fummelt einen Moment lang am Buch herum, bevor er schnauft: „Versprich mir, dass du nicht sauer wirst.“  
  
„Was hast du getan?“, fragt Levi scharf, lässt Farlan rot anlaufen.  
  
„Du hättest sie sehen sollen“, sagt er. „Sie hatte solche Schmerzen und ich konnte es nicht ertragen, also bin ich los und habe Schnaps aus dem-“  
  
„Du hast ihr Alkohol gegeben?“, schneidet Levi ihn mit einem wütenden Flüstern ab.  
  
„Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst machen sollte, klar?“, entgegnet Farlan zischend. „Sie hat nicht viel getrunken, nur genug, um den Schmerz zu lindern.“  
  
„Ich glaub's nicht“, haucht Levi. „Du weißt, dass es ihr morgen noch mieser gehen wird.“  
  
„Und dann lassen wir sie wieder trinken?“, schlägt Farlan vor, lässt Levi die Augen verdrehen. „Was hätte ich sonst machen sollen? Sie hatte Schmerzen, Levi.“  
  
„Erwin hat gesagt, dass er sich mit dem Arzt in Verbindung setzt“, sagt Levi säuerlich. „Hoffentlich können wir etwas von ihm kaufen, wenn das das nächste Mal passiert.“  
  
  
  
Sie halten Isabel für die nächsten zwei Tage leicht unter Alkoholeinfluss, nach denen sie sich besser fühlt, oder eher weniger von den Schmerzen fühlt und mehr von dem Alkohol in ihrem System. Farlan und Levi versichern ihr, dass es am besten ist, einfach zu schlafen und sie versucht es so gut sie kann, döst so oft sie kann weg, während sie sich übergibt und sie beide in die tiefsten Abgründe der Hölle verflucht. Levi kann Frau Schultz davon überzeugen, dass es nur eine Magen-Darm-Grippe ist, als sie ihm einmal am Gemeinschaftsbad über den Weg läuft. Es erinnert Levi alles an das erste Mal, als er so betrunken war; er musste damals jünger als Isabel gewesen sein, als er sich eine von Kennys Flaschen geschnappt und ein Viertel davon in sich gekippt hatte, bevor er auf dem Badezimmerboden das Bewusstsein verlor. Am nächsten Tag hat sein Onkel ihn zur Strafe den Laden vom Boden bis zur Decke putzen lassen, was Levi mehr als nur ein wenig doppelmoralisch vorkam, zieht man die Vergangenheit des Mannes in Betracht; immerhin musste Levi sich die ersten Male alleine ernähren, an den Morgen, an denen Kenny gerade noch in der Lage war, die Entfernung zwischen seinem Schlafzimmer und der Toilette zu überbrücken.  
  
In der Zeit, in der Levi loszieht, um sich mit Darlett zu treffen, ist Isabel bereits wieder sie selbst, auch wenn es für Levi so scheint, dass da etwas zwanghaftes an der Art ist, wie sie sich weigert, über das Thema zu reden, wenn Levi oder Farlan es ansprechen. Als er durch die Stadt geht, fragt Levi sich nicht, was der Grund dafür ist; es gibt so viele Dinge, über die er nicht gerne spricht und er ist sich sicher, dass das Mädchen genauso viele hat. Es ist einfach eine Art zu Überleben, die Dinge zu ignorieren, über die zu sprechen zu schmerzhaft ist.  
  
Auf Levi wirkt das Gebäude, in dem Darlett wohnt wie das Gestapohauptquartier; hoch, protzig und imposant. Es gibt einen Aufzug, ein kleiner goldener Käfig, den Levi ein paar Sekunden lang zögernd betrachtet, bevor er die Treppen zum fünften Stock hochgeht. An der dunklen Holztür ist ein Türklopfer aus Messing, aber Levi nutzt seine Faust stattdessen, schüttelt sich bei dem Gedanken an die Fingerabdrücke an dem Metall. Der Mann öffnet in seiner Uniform gekleidet die Tür, eine feierliche schwarze anstelle der grauen, an die Levi bei Erwin gewöhnt ist.  
  
„Wenigstens sind Sie nicht zu spät“, sagt Darlett, als er zur Seite geht, um Levi einzulassen.  
  
Er geht in eine Eingangshalle, die mit der Sorte an Möbeln ausgestattet ist, die Levi in schicken Läden durch Schaufenster gesehen hat; zerbrechlich aussehende Lehnsessel, feines Polster, poliertes Holz, und trotz der Sauberkeit fühlt sich Levi unwohl. Er folgt dem Mann weiter ins Apartment hinein, sich schließlich auf den angebotenen Platz auf einem massiven gepolsterten Sofa in einem Wohnzimmer setzend, das mit verschnörkelten kleinen Beistelltischen und Lampen mit bemalten Glasschirmen sowie einem großen Piano in der Ecke eingerichtet ist. Jede Oberfläche sieht sauber genug aus, dass man davon essen könnte und für einen Moment besänftigt es Levis Nerven, bis er das Gewehr sieht, das an dem Sessel lehnt, auf dem Darlett nun Platz nimmt.  
  
„Ich denke, es ist am besten, gleich mit dem dringenden Thema anzufangen“, sagt der Mann, eine dünne Mappe vom Tisch nehmend und desinteressiert durch die Seiten darin blätternd. „Ich habe mir Erwins Bericht von Ihnen angesehen, um entscheiden zu können, wie Sie am ehesten Ihre Schuld bei mir begleichen können. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie es kaum erwarten können, Ihre Dankbarkeit zu demonstrieren, besonders da Sie so unverzeihlich lange gebraucht haben, um sich bei mir zu bedanken.“  
  
„Halten Sie nicht die Luft an“, murmelt er, woraufhin Darlett spöttisch grinst.  
  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es sehr unangenehm zu lesen“, grübelt er, auf die Seite niederblickend. „Erinnert mich an die Art von Empfehlung, die ein Mann einem Bediensteten ausschreibt, der ihn dabei erwischt hat, wie er eine Kammerzofe gevögelt hat. Oder eher eine Empfehlung, die der Mann der Kammerzofe ausschreibt, jetzt da ich richtig darüber nachdenke. Was, da ich Erwin kenne, auch nicht weit von der Wahrheit entfernt ist.“  
  
Levi schnalzt mit der Zunge, sagt aber nichts, fühlt eine Spur Unwohlsein bei dem Wissen, dass eine Akte von ihm existiert, egal wie schmeichelnd der Inhalt ist. Er fragt sich, für wen sie gedacht war, wer die Leute sind, denen Erwin Rechenschaft ablegen muss. Er hat nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, wie viele Menschen außer Darlett und Mike noch an der Operation mitwirken und nun, da er mit der Information konfrontiert ist, weiß Levi nicht, was er davon halten soll.  
  
„Hier steht, Sie sind ein talentierter Scharfschütze“, macht Darlett weiter, den Blick von der Seite hebend, um Levis Schulterzucken zu sehen.  
  
„Ich habe einmal ein Ziel getroffen“, antwortet Levi wahrheitsgemäß, jetzt schätzen könnend, wozu das Gewehr gedacht ist; es gibt ihm kein besseres Gefühl.  
  
„Nun, entweder sind Sie übermäßig bescheiden – was, wenn man Ihre Herkunft in Betracht zieht, meiner Meinung nach nur angemessen ist – oder Erwin ist ein Lügner“, spricht der Mann gedehnt aus, die Mappe schließend und wieder auf den Tisch legend. „Sie haben einen Mann zwischen die Augen und direkt ins Herz getroffen, aus einer Entfernung von ungefähr zehn Metern? In der Dunkelheit?“  
  
Levi zuckt wieder mit den Schultern. „Wenn das so dort steht“, meint er säuerlich, sich in einem Geistesblitz an die Augen des jungen Mannes erinnernd, als er in den Himmel gestarrt hat, ihm Blut aus der Wunde in der Brust geflossen ist.  
  
Darlett schnaubt. „Ich denke nicht“, sagt er lediglich, das Gewehr nehmend und auf seinen Schoß stellend, in einer Weise, die nur zu geübt auf Levi wirkt. „Das ist ein Gewehr 43. Haben Sie jemals eines davon abgefeuert?“  
  
„Nein“, gibt Levi zu.  
  
„Nun, egal was Ihre Talente sein mögen oder nicht, Sie werden es müssen“, teilt Darlett ihm mit, ihm die Waffe gebend; sie fühlt sich schwer an, so schwer, dass Levi sich fragt, ob er sie länger als eine Minute still halten könnte. „Die Aufgabe, die ich für Sie habe, erfordert geschickte Präzision, und ausgehend davon wie Erwin Sie preist-“  
  
„Erwin was?“  
  
„Lobt“, verdeutlicht Darlett mit einem genervten Seufzen. „Ausgehend davon wie Erwin Sie lobt, sind Sie gerade der richtige Mann dafür.“  
  
„Und wenn ich ablehne?“, fragt Levi, das Gewehr gegen seinen Oberschenkel lehnend. „Was wäre, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich dankbar bin für das, was Sie getan haben, aber dass ich nichts damit zu tun haben will?“  
  
„Es war Ihre Entscheidung, sich dieser Operation anzuschließen“, erinnert Darlett ihn streng, „und egal ob Sie es mögen oder nicht, das macht mich zu Ihrem Vorgesetzten. Sie sollten meine Befehle wie das Gesetz befolgen.“  
  
„Und wenn ich es nicht mache?“, fragt Levi diesmal. „Was, wenn ich mich nicht um diese Militärscheiße schere?“  
  
Darlett murmelt etwas in seiner Sprache, zwickt sich den Nasenrücken. „Das ist genau der Grund, weshalb ich Erwin gesagt habe, dass es eine schlechte Idee ist, zivile Personen miteinzubeziehen“, murmelt er. „Schön. Wenn Sie noch eine Motivation benötigen, dann soll es so sein. Sollten Sie nicht in dieser Mission teilnehmen, werde ich der Zentrale melden, dass Erwins... Beziehung zu Ihnen seine Fähigkeit beeinträchtigt, seinen Dienst auszuführen. Und mit Beziehung meine ich etwas, das über eine normale Verbrüderung zwischen Soldaten hinausgeht. So geschmacklos ich dieses Thema auch finde.“  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr“, versucht Levi es, aber es hört sich selbst für seine eigenen Ohren verzweifelt an. „Wer sagt, dass sie Ihnen glauben?“  
  
„Oh, das werden sie“, versichert Darlett ihm, unerfreulich lächelnd. „Es gibt einen erheblichen Makel in Erwins Akte, der meinen Erfolg sichern würde und ich habe keine Bedenken, es zu meinem Vorteil zu nutzen.“  
  
Levi beißt die Zähne zusammen, während seine Hand sich um den Lauf der Waffe schließt und er sich fragt, was es an ihm und Erwin ist, das alle annehmen lässt, dass sie miteinander schliefen, wenn sie sich in Wahrheit nicht einmal berührt haben. Es kommt ihm wie ein hoher Preis vor, für die wenigen Male, bei denen sie sich gegenseitig geholfen haben, sauber zu werden, dieser ganze Argwohn und die Mühe, zu erklären, warum sie Zeit zusammen verbringen. Je länger Levi nicht antwortet, desto breiter wird Darletts unausstehliches Grinsen, bis er die Stille durchbricht.  
  
„Also ist es beschlossen“, sagt der Mann zu ihm, sich beinahe fröhlich anhörend. „Erwin hat bereits darauf bestanden, dass Sie in allen Missionen einbezogen werden und da ich noch nie darauf erpicht war, mit Geisteskranken zu streiten, habe ich ihm mein Ja gegeben, zuzulassen, dass er Ihnen hilft, auf welche Weise er es für richtig hält.“  
  
„Auf wen soll ich damit also schießen?“, fragt Levi, das Gewehr ein wenig hebend, als Darlett ein trockenes Lachen ausstößt.  
  
„Auf niemanden, der es nicht verdient“, sagt Darlett nur. „Denkt man jedoch darüber nach, was er getan hat, wollen Sie ihn vermutlich lieber tot haben als ich.“  
  
„Ohne Zweifel“, murmelt Levi, während Darlett das Gewehr wieder entgegennimmt.  
  
„Ich habe keine Zeit, Ihnen alles zu erklären. Sie können alle weiteren Fragen mit Erwin ansprechen“, sagt der Mann, die Waffe wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz stellend. „Er wird Sie zu der Hütte mitnehmen und Ihnen beibringen, wie man sie benutzt. Und während Sie dort sind, versuchen Sie etwas mit einem Puls zu treffen. Alles, was sie in diesen Wäldern töten werden, ist viel unschuldiger, als das Biest, das Sie hinrichten werden, glauben Sie mir.“  
  
„Ich kann nicht einfach-“  
  
Das Geräusch eines Schlüssels in einem Schloss erklingt am Eingang und Darlett hebt seine Hand, um Levis Protest abzuschneiden, ihn stattdessen die Zähne zusammenbeißen lassend. Er hört, wie drei Menschen hereinkommen und wie Schritte auf das Wohnzimmer zusteuern. Levi findet das Geräusch seltsam, aber er realisiert nicht, was es ist, bis ein kleines Mädchen an der Tür auftaucht; es trägt ein rotes Kleid und kniehohe weiße Socken und Schuhe aus glänzendem schwarzen Leder und ihr rötliches Haar fällt ihr in Zapfenlocken in das kleine Gesicht, das für Levi so federweich aussieht, der nicht anders kann als das Kind stirnrunzelnd anzusehen. Einen merkwürdigen Moment lang starrt sie zurück, bevor sie Darlett bemerkt, ihr verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck verwandelt sich in ein hocherfreutes Lächeln.  
  
„Papa!“, schreit sie wild, durch den Raum rennend und auf den Schoß des Mannes springend, lachend, als er sie umarmt und sie auf die Wange küsst.  
  
„Hallo, meine Süße!“, sagt er, ihr wieder einen Kuss auf die Wange gebend und hochhebend, sodass sie auf seinen Beinen steht. „Hattest du im Park Spaß mit Mama und Renata?“  
  
„Wir haben eine Ente gesehen!“, teilt sie ihm begeistert mit, ihre kleinen Füße klopfen aufgeregt, während Darlett sie unter den Armen hochhebt.  
  
„Wirklich?“, fragt er, das gleiche Maß an Begeisterung vorspielend und lächelnd, als sie nickt. „Hast du dein Essen an sie verfüttert?“  
  
„Japp“, bestätigt sie, auf eine Weise grinsend, die Levi an Darletts eigenes unausstehliches Lächeln erinnert. „Es war ein ekliges Brötchen.“  
  
„Jetzt aber, Lotte“, sagt Darlett, sich plötzlich ernst anhörend. „Sag nicht solche schlechten Dinge über Mamas Kochen. Sie gibt ihr Bestes, ja?“  
  
„Ich weiß“, flüstert sie, atemlos kichernd, während er sie wieder hochhebt, seine Arme für eine Weile ausstreckend und sie dann wieder auf den Boden stellend.  
  
„Jetzt geh und wasch dir die Hände“, sagt der Mann, aufstehend, als sie durch den Raum flitzt und an der großen, blonden Frau an der Tür vorbeirennt.  
  
„Erik“, sagt sie mit angespannter Stimme, einen misstrauischen Blick zu Levi werfend, bevor sie zu Darlett geht. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du die Waffen nicht im Haus herumliegen lassen sollst.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Schatz“, entgegnet Darlett, der Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange drückend. „Ich habe sie sauber gemacht und sie vergessen. Ich sperr sie gleich weg.“  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns begegnet sind“, sagt sie, sich plötzlich zu Levi drehend, der auf die Füße springt.  
  
„Das ist Weller“, stellt Darlett ihn vor und Levi schüttelt die Hand der Frau. „Er ist der Haushälter von Holtz.“  
  
„Ah, ja, Erik hat von Ihnen gesprochen, hallo“, teilt sie Levi lächelnd mit. „Schön Sie zu treffen.“  
  
„Gleichfalls“, murmelt Levi, sich ein klein wenig verbeugend, obwohl er nicht weiß warum.  
  
„Ich habe gehört, Sie hatten ein Missverständnis mit der Polizei“, macht sie weiter. „Es muss wohl sehr erschreckend gewesen sein.“  
  
„Ja“, sagt Levi nur, Darlett ansehend, der näher tritt.  
  
„Weller hat nur ein paar Dokumente zu mir gebracht“, wirft er ein, „und wir sollten ihn nicht beim Arbeiten abhalten.“  
  
„Natürlich nicht, verzeihen Sie“, stimmt die Frau zu und entschuldigt sich. „Ich wollte Sie nicht aufhalten. Es war wunderbar, Sie kennengelernt zu haben.“  
  
„Ganz meinerseits“, gelingt es Levi zu sagen, bevor Darlett ihn aus dem Apartment führt.  
  
  
  
Auch wenn Levi mehr als genug Fragen über die ganze Sache hat – nicht zuletzt über Darletts Familie – stellt er sie nicht, als er Erwin die folgende Woche besucht, während sie die Einzelheiten zu der bevorstehenden Mission bei Lilians Feier besprechen. Erwin hat sie überzeugt, Levi mit dem Geschirr und dem Putzen und allem mithelfen zu lassen, hat ohne Zweifel die ein oder andere Lüge erfunden, um das ganze rechtfertigen zu können. Er zeichnet Levi detaillierte Karten von dem Haus, markiert die Wege zu dem Arbeitszimmer und zurück, während er sich glaubhafte Erklärungen ausdenkt, sollte ihn jemand sehen.  
  
„Ich könnte immer sagen, dass ich nach einer Toilette gesucht habe“, schlägt Levi vor, aber Erwin schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Die Angestellten haben eigene Toiletten“, sagt er, lässt Levi mit den Schultern zucken.  
  
„Ich könnte sagen, dass besetzt war und dass ich dringend kacken musste“, meint er und Erwin seufzt.  
  
„Ich schätze,du könntest das sagen“, entgegnet er, während Levi ein leises Lachen von sich gibt.  
  
Er kommt mehrere Stunden vor Erwin an dem Haus an, mit den Dokumenten, die der Mann von Schaumann gestohlen hat, zusammengefaltet in seiner Hosentasche. Er geht von hinten in das Haus hinein und wird zu Lilians Haushälterin gebracht, eine stämmige Frau mittleren Alters, mit ergrauenden blonden Haaren und einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was Sie hier machen“, sagt sie Levi zur Begrüßung. „Wir sind bis jetzt immer ohne Hilfe ausgekommen.“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern. „Alles, was ich weiß, ist dass mir gesagt wurde, ich solle hierher kommen“, entgegnet er, auf ihre Verärgerung mit einer gleichwertigen Menge an Unempfindlichkeit reagierend. „Ich könnte es Ihnen nicht sagen, selbst wenn ich es wollte.“  
  
„Nein, ich schätze wohl nicht“, schnauft sie, ihre Hände gegen ihre Hüfte stemmend, bevor sie ein resignierendes Seufzen von sich gibt. „Na, dann können Sie auch gleich mit den Gläsern anfangen. Kein Fleck darf zu sehen sein, von daher tragen Sie diese Handschuhe, wenn Sie sie spülen.“  
  
Sie gibt Levi ein Paar weiße Handschuhe und er zieht sie an, bevor er mit der Arbeit anfängt, verbringt wohl Stunden damit, was er auf fünf Dutzend Champagnergläser schätzt zu spülen, sie gegen das Licht haltend, um zu gucken, ob das Wasser irgendwelche Flecken hinterlassen hat und reibt daran, bis sie alle an der Inspektion der Haushälterin vorbeigehen. Sie nickt ihm kurz zu, während die Küche hinter ihnen sich mit Lärm füllt, auch wenn Levi es kaum hören kann durch den Trubel, der um ihn herum vor sich geht; Menschen tragen Essen auf Tabletts, rufen sich gegenseitig zu, nicht ineinander zu stoßen, Ofenklappen öffnen und schließen sich und Gebäck wird mit Creme garniert.  
  
„Sie können jetzt die Gläser auffüllen und sie auf Tabletts stellen“, teilt die Haushälterin ihm mit, ihm eine Sammlung an Kisten zeigend, die mit großen, grünen Flaschen gefüllt sind, in der Ecke der Anrichte. „Eine Flasche nach der anderen, riskieren Sie nicht, sie herumstehen zu lassen, und Sie bringen sie wieder hierhin, damit sie später gezählt werden können. Füllen Sie die Gläser nicht bis an den Rand, aber lassen Sie die Gastgeberin auch nicht geizig aussehen. Sieben Gläser pro Tablett, nicht mehr, nicht weniger.“    
  
Als Levi anfängt, die erste Flasche aufzumachen, beschließt er schnell, dass das die unspannendste Mission ist, in der er jemals mitgewirkt hat und auch wenn er sich die vorherigen Male so ereignislos wie möglich wünscht, ist Levi trotzdem ein wenig enttäuscht und gelangweilt. Gläser spülen war eine Sache, entspannend und zufriedenstellend auf eine eigene Art, aber sie aufzufüllen wird schnell monoton zu dem Punkt, an dem Levi taub und blind für alles andere um ihn herum wird, vergisst fast sogar, wozu er eigentlich hier ist. Bald verschwinden die Tabletts schneller, als er sie füllen kann, was ihn dazu zwingt, schneller zu werden.  
  
„Sie werden bald zurückkommen, also müssen Sie schneller werden“, befiehlt die Haushälterin Levi, als das letzte Tablett von einem Kellner in einem Anzug weggetragen wird. „Wenn die Gläser kommen, spülen Sie sie, trocknen Sie sie ab und stellen Sie sie zum Trocknen auf diese Geschirrtücher. Jedes Glas, das Sie zerbrechen, geht von Ihrem Gehalt ab, also gehen Sie vorsichtig mit ihnen um. Füllen Sie sie auf, wenn Sie dazu aufgefordert werden.“  
  
„Jawohl“, murmelt Levi leise für sich und dreht sich mürrisch zurück an die Spüle, als das erste Tablett mit leeren Gläsern auf dem Tresen landet.  
  
Levi verliert schnell den Überblick darüber, wie viele Tabletts bereits hinausgetragen wurden und wieder zurückkamen, wie viele Champagnerflaschen er geöffnet hat, wie viele Gläser er untersucht und wie viele Stunden er damit verbracht hat, zwischen der Anrichte und seinem Platz an der Spüle hin und her zu laufen. Irgendwo in seinen Gedanken stellt er sich Erwin vor, wie er über Witze lacht und ein Glas nach dem anderen leert, von diesem Alkohol, den Levi vorsichtig in die Gläser gießt, während sein Rücken schon weh tut, vom sich beugen, um den Champagner genau abzumessen, und das Bild lässt ihn die Zähne zusammenbeißen, als er realisiert, dass das Leben ihn wieder die Arschkarte hat ziehen lassen.  
  
Ganz allmählich lässt der Strom an Champagner nach und die Dokumente fangen an, ein Loch in Levis Hosentasche zu brennen. Er versucht, um sich herum zu sehen, damit er eine Uhr an der Wand sehen kann, aber er findet keine, lässt ihn einen Schweißtropfen an der Schläfe herablaufen, als er sich fragt, wie weit die Feier schon vorangeschritten ist. Es scheint, dass das Meiste an Essen schon herausgetragen wurde; leere Tabletts überfüllen den Großteil der Oberflächen, warten ohne Zweifel darauf, dass Levi mit den Gläsern fertig wird. Als er erkennt, dass er vermutlich nicht mehr viel Zeit haben wird, geht Levi zu der Haushälterin und bittet sie, eine Pause machen zu können.  
  
„Ihre erste für die Nacht?“, fragt sie im Gegenzug und Levi nickt, woraufhin sie einen Blick zu dem Berg an sauberen Gläsern auf dem Tresen wirft. „Sie haben zehn Minuten.“  
  
Levi dankt ihr knapp, dann durchkreuzt er den Raum und geht in den Flur, wo er am Ende die Toiletten gesehen hat, geht nach links und durch die Tür in das Treppenhaus, das zur zweiten Etage hochführt. Er geht schnell aber leise die Treppen nach oben, lauscht nach Stimmen in dem Monoton an Stille um ihn herum, bevor er auf einem Flur mit vertäfelten Wänden herauskommt und einem langen Perserteppich auf dem polierten Holzboden. Levi findet das Arbeitszimmer mühelos, folgt Erwins Wegbeschreibungen und marschiert zu dem Schreibtisch und zieht die unterste Schublade heraus, steckt die Dokumente aus seiner Tasche zwischen eine dicke Mappe von anderen Dokumenten.  
  
Gerade als er davor ist, zu gehen, hört Levi Stimmen, die sich dem Arbeitszimmer annähern, gedämpft aber offensichtlich mitten in einem Streit. Ohne zu wissen, was er tun soll, verharrt er am Schreibtisch, wartet darauf, dass die Menschen vorbeigehen, flucht und kriecht unter den Schreibtisch, als die Tür sich öffnet, jemand macht eine kleine Lampe an, die Levis Versteck in Schatten badet.  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht, was das verursacht hat“, hört Levi Lilian sagen, eine Spur Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme. „Dir hat es zuvor nie etwas ausgemacht. Dir war es egal, dass ich verheiratet bin.“  
  
„Das ist nicht der Grund“, entgegnet Erwin, dieser schroffe Ton, der nicht sein eigener ist, lässt Levis Atem feststecken; er will das nicht hören.  
  
„Was ist es dann?“, fragt sie; Levi hört ihre leisen Schritte auf dem Boden. „Schatz...“  
  
Erwin seufzt, ein kurzes Ausstoßen von Luft, das Verärgerung andeutet. „Ich weiß nicht, warum es dir wichtig ist“, sagt er, hört sich beinahe wütend an. „Ich werde in ein paar Monaten gehen. Es ist nicht so als wäre es bestehen geblieben, selbst wenn ich nicht ginge.“  
  
„Aber hast du nicht...“, fängt Lilian an, ihre Worte verlaufen sich. „Würdest du nicht lieber das Beste aus der Zeit machen, die wir noch haben? Indem wir ein bisschen mehr als zuvor haben?“  
  
„Was wir zuvor hatten“, äußert Erwin; in seiner Stimme ist etwas spöttisches. „Und was war das genau? Eine Nacht alle paar Monate, in der du mehr über deinen Ehemann redest als alles andere?“  
  
„Erwin-“  
  
„Nein“, sagt er ihr streng, während Levi versucht, weiter von dem Licht vor dem Schreibtisch wegzurutschen. „Ich will nichts mehr damit zu tun haben.“  
  
„Aber Schatz“, gurrt sie weich. „Ich habe doch schon gesagt, was Wolfgang und ich haben ist-“  
  
„Was du und dein Ehemann habt? Dass ich nicht lache“, schneidet Erwin sie wieder ab. „Die ganze Zeit, da er weg gewesen ist, denkst du da ernsthaft, dass er dir treu geblieben ist? Denkst du tatsächlich, dass er es nicht bereits durch Europa getrieben hat, jeder Tänzerin unter den Rock gekrochen ist, die ihm unter die Augen gekommen ist? Du weißt doch, wie schwer es ist, solche Gewohnheiten abzulegen, ist es nicht so, Lilian?“  
  
„Wie kannst du es wagen, mir so etwas ins Gesicht zu sagen?“, speit Lilian, die Sanftheit ihrer Stimme plötzlich weg. „Mein Mann-“  
  
„Ist kein besserer Mensch als du es bist“, teilt Erwin ihr mit, seine Stimme voll mit Gift. „Ihr zwei habt einander verdient, und ich will nichts mehr mit euch beiden zu tun haben.“  
  
„Oh“, haucht sie, sich auf einmal spöttisch anhörend. „Hab ich dir dein armes kleines Herz gebrochen, Erwin? Bricht es dir das Herz, dass ich meinen Mann nicht verlasse, der mir alles gegeben hat, wovon ich je träumen konnte, während irgendein nutzloser Knauser es innerhalb von zehn Jahren geschafft hat, im Personalhauptamt zu einem Sturmbannführer befördert zu werden? Der den ganzen Tag lang nichts anderes tut, als Dokumente zu sortieren wie ein aufgeblasener Sekretär-“  
  
Erwin lacht, ein schrecklicher, magenumdrehender Klang, den Levi die Luft anhalten lässt. „Lieber ein aufgeblasener Sekretär als eine Hure, die sich als Tänzerin ausgibt“, flüstert er, eine Stille heraufbeschwörend, die scheinbar Minuten andauert.  
  
„Raus“, sagt Lilian schließlich, ihre Stimme tief und gefährlich. „Raus aus meinem Haus, sofort.“  
  
Levi hört die schweren Schritte und die Tür, die sich öffnet, als der Mann das Zimmer verlässt, realisierend, dass wenn der Mann jetzt nach ihm in der Küche suchen würde, er nirgends zu finden wäre. Ihm ist nach Fluchen zumute, versucht lautlos zu sein unter dem Schreibtisch, aber der Raum ist mit einer Stille gefüllt, die schwer zu durchbrechen ist. Er hört Lilian atmen, ihre schweren Atemzüge werden immer gleichmäßiger, bis irgendetwas raschelt, bevor die Lichter ausgehen und die Tür sich schließt, Levi in dem Zimmer zurücklassend, das jetzt pechschwarz vor seinen Augen geworden ist.  
  
Nachdem er zehn Sekunden gewartet hat, krabbelt er unter dem Schreibtisch hervor, huscht leise zur Tür und öffnet sie genug, um durch den Spalt in den leeren Flur zu schauen, bevor er sich herausschiebt und zu dem Treppenhaus rennt; er hört Erwins Stimme aus der Küche, bevor er zur Hälfte unten ist. Hoffend, dass die Toilette unbesetzt ist, schleicht Levi sich in den Flur, hoffend, dass er aussieht, als wäre er gerade erst mit einem langen Schiss fertig geworden. Er hört wieder, wie Erwin ihn ruft und beeilt sich, spürt alle Blicke auf sich, als er in den Raum kommt.  
  
„Jawohl, Herr Sturmbannführer?“, fragt er, versucht, so überrascht wie möglich zu gucken, wie alle anderen es von der Anwesenheit des Mannes sind.  
  
„Wo zur Hölle warst du?“, bellt Erwin ihn an, lässt die Haushälterin ihre Missbilligung zeigen. „Egal, wir gehen.“  
  
„Aber Herr Sturmbannführer“, protestiert Levi. „Ich bin nicht fertig mit-“  
  
„Das geht mir am Arsch vorbei“, teilt Erwin ihm mit, beinahe schreiend. „Komm, wir gehen durch den Hintereingang. Diese Bastarde hatten heute genug zu bestaunen.“  
  
„Jawohl, Herr Sturmbannführer“, stimmt Levi zu, gibt der Haushälterin hastig die weißen Handschuhe zurück, bevor er Erwin hinterherrennt, das Haus umkreisend und schließlich auf den Rücksitz eines Autos steigend, als Erwin den Motor startet.  
  
Sie haben erst einen Kilometer hinter sich, als der Mann plötzlich anhält und Levi durch den Rückspiegel ansieht. „Ich weiß, dass du einen langen Tag hattest“, fängt er an, sich müde und beschämt anhörend, „aber ich würde es sehr wertschätzen, wenn du zu mir nach Hause kommen könntest. Nicht um über Nacht zu bleiben, aber-“  
  
„Ja“, sagt Levi ihm nur. „Fahr einfach.“  
  
Er kann Erwins erleichterten Seufzer hören, als der Mann wieder zurück auf die Straße biegt, durch die leise, leere Stadt fahrend; es muss schon nach Mitternacht sein. Levi fühlt einen Stich Schuld, denkt an Farlan und Isabel, aber sie wissen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen, sollte er lange weg sein; er hat ihnen gesagt, dass sie nicht vom Schlimmsten ausgehen sollen, wenn er zu spät ist, oder die Nacht wegbleibt. Er überlegt sich letzteres, aber er weiß nicht, was er will.  
  
„Ich habe es gehört“, sagt Levi zu Erwin, der ihn wieder ansieht. „Dich und Lilian. Ich war unter dem Schreibtisch.“  
  
Levi hört wie Erwin etwas flüstert, aber er versteht die Worte nicht. „Wirklich?“, fragt der Mann und Levi nickt.  
  
„Schlechter Zeitpunkt“, murmelt er und Erwin stimmt zu.  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich keine-“  
  
„Ich weiß“, versichert Levi ihm, den Satz in Gedanken zuendeführend, sich fragend wie er diesen Berg an Schuld verschieben sollte, den der Mann auf sich gehoben hat.  
  
„Ich konnte es einfach nicht“, murmelt Erwin, Worte, die Levi über das Brummen des Motors kaum hören kann. „Es wird so ermüdend.“  
  
Levi stellt sicher, dass Erwin sein Nicken im Rückspiegel sieht, dann verstummen sie für den Rest der kurzen Strecke. Der Mann parkt das Auto am Gebäude, führt Levi zu seinem Apartment hinauf, wo er direkt aus dem Blickfeld und in die Küche geht, mit einer Flasche Schnaps und zwei Gläsern zurückkehrend. Er füllt sie beide und leert sein eigenes, während Levi immer noch an der Tür verharrt, das Getränk dankend annehmend, auch wenn der Geschmack davon so grausam ist wie Farlans schwarzgebrannter Alkohol, sich fragend, was er tun sollte und sich wünschend, dass er wie Marie wäre, in der Lage, den Mann zum Lächeln zu bringen, indem er einfach nur dasteht und ihn sein Kommandant nennt.  
  
„Bitte“, hört er Erwin sagen und sieht zu seinem Gesicht auf, die Reue und Trauer seines Gesichtsausdrucks schmerzt Levi. „Mach das, was du sonst tust.“  
  
Levi klammert sich an diese Worte mit allem, was er hat, als er wieder diese Erleichterung seinen Kopf füllen spürt. Er greift Erwins Handgelenk und zieht ihn ins Badezimmer, nimmt ihm die Flasche und das Glas ab und stellt sie ins Waschbecken, bevor er sich wieder zu Erwin dreht. Levi lässt seine Hände zart sein, sanfter als sie es zuvor waren, als er die Krawatte des Mannes aufmacht und sein Hemd aufknöpft, hin und wieder zu seinem Gesicht hochsehend; er starrt Levi an, folgt seinen Fingern, folgt jeder seiner Bewegungen, als Levi seine Hände über seine Schultern gleiten lässt, die Stirn runzelnd beim Anblick dieser ganzen bloßen Haut, als die Jacke und das Hemd zu Boden fallen. Er öffnet den Gürtel, fühlt den Drang, auf die Knie zu fallen, trotzt ihm allerdings, schiebt seine Hände unter den Bund der Hose und Unterhose, sieht zu wie der Stoff zu Erwins Knöcheln rutscht. Der Mann zieht seine Stiefel aus, bevor er vor Levi steht, halb steif und perfekt proportioniert, während Levi sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellt, um den Hut von seinem Kopf zu schnippen, mit den Fingern durch die kratzigen, blonden Haare zu fahren.  
  
„Das bist du“, erinnert er Erwin, der nickt, sein Gesicht ernst und sein Blick an Levis geheftet.  
  
„Danke“, flüstert er.  
  
Levi hält die Intensität des Moments für weitere zehn Sekunden aus, bevor sein Blick den Boden findet und er sich abwendet, auch wenn er weiß, was er will. Er geht zur Badewanne, hört das Geräusch, das ihm sagt, dass Erwin wieder sein Glas auffüllt, ehe das laufende Wasser es übertönt. Während sich die Wanne füllt, sammelt Levi seine Utensilien zusammen, leert sein eigenes Glas, nachdem er noch einen Blick auf Erwins nackte Gestalt wirft, als dieser in die Wanne steigt; der Schnaps scheint zu helfen und er bittet ihn das Glas wieder aufzufüllen, trinkt es rasch, nachdem er sich auf den Stuhl hinter Erwin setzt.  
  
„Danke“, sagt der Mann erneut, als Levi den Waschlappen einseift und ihn über die breiten Schultern fahren lässt. „Das hilft mir mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst.“  
  
Levi fühlt wie sein Herz voll wird für diesen einen Moment, in dem er weiß, dass er helfen kann, dass er etwas von diesem Schmerz nehmen kann, egal wie klein der Teil ist. „Ich mache es gerne“, teilt er dem Mann ehrlich mit, mit dem Lappen zu Erwins Nacken fahrend, das Stöhnen genießend, das er herauslockt.  
  
„Ich wünschte nur...“, beginnt Erwin, einen Schluck von seinem Glas nehmend, bevor er weitermacht. „Ich wünschte, dass ich weiß, was du willst. Manchmal.“  
  
„Was meinst du damit?“, fragt Levi ihn, die Stirn runzelnd, als er ein Schulterzucken zur Antwort bekommt.  
  
„Nur, dass ich mir wünsche“, sagt Erwin wieder, „dass ich weiß, wie ich dir helfen kann, so wie du mir hilfst.“  
  
Levi verstummt, zum Erstaunen gebracht durch Erwins Worte. Wie konnte es sein, dass, die ganze Zeit, als er immer dankbarer wurde für Erwin, für alles, was er für ihn getan hat, und sich täglich mit seiner eigenen Unfähigkeit gequält hat, dem Mann nur einen Bruchteil zurückgeben zu können, Erwin das gedacht hat, dass es Levi war, der für ihn da war und nicht umgekehrt? Wie konnte der Mann nicht sehen, dass er Levi so viel zurückgegeben hat, was er verloren hatte, seinen Namen, sein Leben, alles was er war?  
  
„Das tust du“, flüstert Levi nur, seine Stimme bricht; es ist alles, was er zu sagen weiß.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -Kraftausdrücke  
> -Masturbation


	13. Chapter 13

Levi streckt seinen Körper unter der Decke aus, lauscht den leisen Geräuschen von Isabel und Farlan, die miteinander reden, gedämpft durch die geschlossene Tür zwischen Schlafzimmer und Küche. Er ist spät eingeschlafen – man merkt es an der Fülle an Licht, die von hinter dem zugezogenen Vorhang ins Zimmer fließt – und auch wenn er nie eine Gewohnheit daraus gemacht hat, überrascht es diesmal kaum, denkt man daran, wie spät es war, als er schließlich ins Bett ging. Als er Erwin dazu bringen konnte, sich in sein eigenes zu legen, waren die Effekte des Alkohols stark genug, damit sie ihn zwangen, sich auf das Sofa zu legen, um ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen, bevor er rausging und durch die Stadt zog, die beinahe lautlos war in ihrem frühmorgendlichen Schlaf.  
  
Er knickt den Arm unter seinem Kopf und atmet tief durch, kratzt sich unterhalb seines Bauchnabels unter dem Bund seiner Unterhose, bevor er die Hand entspannt und die Fingerspitzen seine halbe, morgendliche Erektion streifen; es erinnert ihn an Erwin und wie er in dem gedämpften Licht des Badezimmers nackt vor Levi stand, interessiert aber nicht auf eine unangemessene Art, niemals nach dem einen Mal an den Flussufern. Wie jemand zu so einem Extrem höflich sein konnte, weiß Levi nicht, aber er schätzt es trotzdem an Erwin, sogar noch mehr, wenn er an seine eigenen Fehler denkt, wie sein Körper in der Vergangenheit reagiert hat bei Erwins Anblick, und wie er sich den Mann vorgestellt hat, wenn sie nicht zusammen waren. Levi berührt sich vorsichtig, für einen Moment in diesen Gedanken verloren, bis ein lautes Sirenenheulen in der Ferne ihn zurück zur Gegenwart bringt.  
  
„Scheiße“, flucht er leise und setzt sich auf, zieht die Decke über sich, gerade als Farlan ins Zimmer stolpert.  
  
„Gut, du bist wach“, sagt der Mann, sich die Hände an einem Handtuch abtrocknend. „Kommst du mit Isabel nach?“  
  
Levi nickt, während Farlan sich umdreht und aus dem Apartment und in das Treppenhaus eilt, wo der Missklang an Schritten und Rufen schon lauter wird. Levi drängt sich rasch aus dem Bett und in eine Hose, zieht sich noch das Hemd an, als er Isabel an der Tür trifft. Sie hält ihre Decken in den Händen, bereits vertraut mit der Prozedur.  
  
„Hast du alles?“, fragt Levi sie trotzdem, bekommt ein knappes Nicken zurück.  
  
Sie folgen ihren Nachbarn in den Keller, wo das Sirenenheulen schwächer wird, und noch mehr, als Farlan die schwere Metalltür hinter sich schließt, bevor er sich zu Levi und Isabel auf ihren üblichen Platz auf dem Boden gesellt. Das übliche Gemurmel füllt den stickigen, kleinen Raum und auf Levi scheint es nach jedem dieser Fehlalarme lauter zu werden, als glauben sie jedes Mal, wenn diese Sirenen umsonst losgehen, weniger an die Warnung anstatt mehr. In letzter Zeit ist es ein ziemlich allgemeines Beschweren, wie die Fehlalarme zur Belästigung werden, allerdings verliert während diesen Momenten niemand ein Wort darüber, und Levi kann sehen, wie sie wachsam auf die Bomben in der Ferne warten, obwohl das Grollen der Explosionen wieder nicht zu hören ist.  
  
„Scheinbar ist es noch ein Fehlalarm“, lässt Farlan Levis Gedanken verlauten, sich gegen die Wand lehnend und seufzend.  
  
„Sieht so aus“, stimmt Levi zu, blickt um sich herum zu ihren Nachbarn; die Tochter von Frau Schultz ist mit ihrem Sohn zu Besuch gekommen, der sich schnell zu Hanna und Bruno gesetzt hat, während die Erwachsenen leise miteinander reden, die Kinder hin und wieder beruhigend, wenn sie zu laut werden. Sowohl Frau Schultz als auch ihre Tochter sehen aufgewühlt aus, ihre Augen rot vom Weinen, und als Levi ihnen grüßend zunickt, reagieren beide nicht.  
  
„Naja, ich denke, es ist besser als die Alternative“, schnauft Farlan, „auch wenn ich befürchte, dass die Leute aufhören werden, das ernst zu nehmen.“  
  
„Je mehr Flüchtlinge in die Stadt kommen, desto eher werden sie sich daran erinnern“, sagt Levi leise zu ihm, seinen Blick von den zwei Frauen abwendend. „Wer weiß? Vielleicht muss das niemand von uns. Vielleicht kriegen wir nur Fehlalarme.“  
  
„Ich hoffe es“, meint der Andere. „Das ist schon schlimm genug. Ich kann mir die andere Option nicht einmal vorstellen.“  
  
„Ich denke, keiner kann das wirklich“, sagt Levi, zu Frau Schultz guckend, die sich mit einem Taschentuch die Augen abtrocknet. „Was ist da los?“  
  
„Ihr Sohn“, antwortet Farlan mit einem Flüstern, das sogar noch leiser ist als Levis. „Er ist gestorben. Angeblich hat sie vor ein paar Tagen davon erfahren.“  
  
Levi nickt, weiß aber nicht, was er sagen soll, nicht einmal, als er auf dem Treppenabsatz der dritten Etage in die Frau läuft, wo sie auf ihren Enkel wartet. Anscheinend wären seine Versuche, die richtigen Worte zu finden, sowieso nicht freundlich aufgenommen worden; sobald ihre Blicke sich wieder begegnen, packt Frau Schultz den Arm ihres Enkels und zieht das Kind so grob mit sich, dass es einen jammernden Aufschrei von sich gibt.  
  
„Hab ich mir das nur eingebildet“, fängt Levi an, als sie am Küchentisch sitzen, „oder war Frau Schultz-“  
  
„Nein“, teilt Isabel ihm sofort mit. „Sie ist sauer auf euch beide. Ich habe sie mit Frau Gernhardt reden hören.“  
  
„Warum ist sie sauer auf uns?“, fragt Farlan, die Stirn runzelnd. „Haben wir etwas gemacht, das sie beleidigt hat?“  
  
„Nein“, sagt Isabel wieder, „aber sie denkt, dass ihr da draußen kämpfen solltet, wie ihr Sohn es getan hat, und dass solche wie ihr daran Schuld sind, dass der Krieg nicht mehr so gut läuft wie vorher.“  
  
Farlan schenkt Levi einen hastigen Blick. „Denkst du, sie wird ein Problem sein?“  
  
Levi zuckt die Schultern. „Je schlimmer der Krieg wird, desto mehr Menschen werden so denken“, sagt er, seinen Ton locker lassend, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen. „Wir wussten, dass es eine Möglichkeit ist, oder nicht? Außerdem, wer weiß, wie viele das schon gesagt haben, ohne dass wir davon wissen und seit wann? Das einzige, was wir tun können, ist zu hoffen, dass es Frau Schultz zu viel ist, diesen Worten auch Taten folgen zu lassen.“  
  
„Hat Erwin in letzter Zeit etwas über den Krieg gesagt?“, fragt Farlan ihn diesmal.  
  
„Nichts Spezielles, aber ich hab auch nicht gefragt“, entgegnet Levi, erinnert sich an einen Ausschnitt einer Konversation von letzter Nacht. „Er hat von der Hütte gesprochen.“  
  
„Was ist damit?“  
  
„Nur, dass er vor dem Winter gerne dort hin würde“, erklärt Levi, eine Lüge, die sie sich zusammen ausgedacht haben, „um sicher zu stellen, dass alles in Ordnung ist und um zu jagen. Er denkt darüber nach, bald wieder dort hin zu fahren, und er möchte, dass ich ihm dabei helfe, alles vorzubereiten, aber ich habe gesagt, dass es an euch beiden liegt.“  
  
„Ob wir wieder zu der Hütte fahren?“, fragt Isabel, ihr Gesicht erhellt sich vor Freude. „Können wir das, großer Bruder?“  
  
Levi zuckt wieder mit den Schultern. „Wenn ihr das wollt“, sagt er. „Das erste Mal war es witzig, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir diesmal schwimmen können.“  
  
„Farlan!“, gibt Isabel von sich, wendet sich an den Mann. „Können wir gehen? Bitte?“  
  
Farlan sieht zu Levi, runzelt die Stirn und stützt sein Kinn auf die Handfläche. „Bist du sicher, dass ihr nicht lieber alleine gehen wollt?“, fragt er, lässt Isabel aufkeuchen. „Immerhin könnte es die einzige Gelegenheit sein, bei der ihr-“  
  
„Das letzte Mal habe ich Erwin gesagt, dass ich nicht ohne euch gehe, weil ich kein gutes Gefühl dabei hatte, euch zwei zurück zu lassen“, mahnt er den Mann, „und jetzt ist es nicht anders. Unsere Situation ist immer noch dieselbe. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich euch beide irgendwo hätte, wo ich auf euch aufpassen kann.“  
  
Farlan mustert seinen Gesichtsausdruck für eine lange Weile, in der Isabel scheinbar kaum atmen kann, dann seufzt und nickt er. „Es ist nicht die schmeichelndste Einladung, die ich in meinem Leben erhalten habe“, murmelt er, „aber wenn du sicher bist, dass du uns lieber da hättest-“  
  
„Gehen wir oder nicht?“, unterbricht Isabel ihn, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselt auf Farlans Nicken hin von mürrisch zu begeistert.  
  
„Weißt du schon wann?“, fragt er Levi, der den Kopf schüttelt.  
  
„Sobald Erwin weg kann“, entgegnet er, während Isabel durch die Küche tanzt und sich auf ihr Bett wirft.  
  
„Nur damit du es weißt“, erzählt Farlan Levi, als sie an diesem Abend in ihrem liegen, „wenn ich in dieser Situation wäre, würde ich dich und Isabel auf keinen Fall mitnehmen.“  
  
„Wie gesagt“, sagt Levi, seufzend. „Mir geht es besser, wenn ich auf euch aufpassen kann.“  
  
„Wovor hast du Angst, wenn du weg bist?“, fragt Farlan ihn. „Und außerdem, selbst wenn etwas passiert, wie würdest du helfen, wenn du hier wärst? Würdest du gegen die Gestapo kämpfen, wenn sie mitten in der Nacht an der Tür auftaucht?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, schnauft Levi, sich immer mehr ärgernd. „Was denkst du, wie ich danach mit mir leben könnte?“  
  
„In Ordnung“, gibt Farlan auf, die Decke zu seinem Kinn ziehend. „Es geht mich sowieso nichts an, was du machst.“  
  
„Da hast du Recht“, sagt Levi, sich auf die Seite drehend und die Augen schließend, als Farlan das Licht ausknipst.  
  
In der Dunkelheit des Zimmers wenden Levis Gedanken sich trotz seines Widerstrebens schnell zu der Alternative und er schüttelt sich bei dem Bild, das sein Verstand nun malt; er und Erwin, auf den Stufen der Hütte, mit Tassen in den Händen, der heiße Tee dampft in der kalten Herbstluft, die ihre Nasen schnell rot und ihre Zehen taub werden lässt. Sie würden die Feuerstellen anzünden, um sich warm zu halten, Wasser für Bäder heizen, die sich nach der Kälte der Zimmer noch besser anfühlen, während sie über alles reden können, sich alles fragen, sich verhalten, wie sie wollen. Sie würden rausgehen und mit dem Gewehr üben – es ist immerhin der Grund für ihren Ausflug – und später könnten sie über die Mission reden, die Gefahren und Tücken und Gewinne, und wie Levi sich dabei fühlt, sich darauf vorzubereiten, ein Leben zu nehmen. Sie hätten Zeit, sich alles übereinander zu erzählen, Levi könnte nach Erwins Vergangenheit fragen – alle Fragen stellen, die sich noch immer in seinem Unterbewusstsein aufstapeln, die ihn frustrieren, wenn sie sich ihm offenbaren – aber etwas in Levis Magen zieht sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen.  
  
Er schüttelt den Kopf, vertreibt das Bild und ersetzt es durch ein neues, von Farlan und Isabel, die auf dem Sofa liegen, ihre Bücher lesen und mit Erwin plaudern, sich sicher und glücklich und frei fühlen. Es wäre trotzdem toll, entscheidet Levi und der Knoten in seinem Magen löst sich. Sie wären alle sicher mit Erwin, genau wie letztes Mal, genau wie Levi es von Anfang an vorhatte.    
  
  
  
Es dauert noch zwei Wochen, bis Erwin die Stadt verlassen kann und auch wenn er nicht sagt warum – oder vielleicht gerade deshalb – nimmt Levi an, dass es mehr mit Osterhaus zu tun hat als mit seiner Arbeit im Personalhauptamt. Es ist etwas, das dem Mann dunkle Augenringe verpasst und ihn zu knapp lächeln lässt, wenn er sieht, dass Levi seine Bewegungen mustert, mit fest zusammen gezogenen Brauen und verschränkten Armen, seine Unzufriedenheit andeutend. Jedes Mal, wenn Levi versucht, das Thema anzusprechen, erinnert Erwin ihn an seine Worte, dass es am Besten ist, wenn Levi so weit es geht nichts mit der Sache zu tun hat, wenn er ihm helfen möchte; es zwingt Levi dazu, nichts mehr zu sagen, frustriert und besorgt, aber Erwins Wünschen nachkommend, selbst wenn es ihm wehtut.  
  
Als Levi am Donnerstagabend nach Hause kommt, nachdem er Erwin dabei geholfen hat, seine Sachen für den Ausflug zu packen, sieht er wie Isabel in ihrem Bett zusammengerollt liegt, die Knie an die Brust gezogen, nach Luft schnappend, während Farlan über ihre Haare streicht und ihr beruhigende Dinge zuflüstert, auch wenn es unklar ist, ob sie irgendetwas davon hören kann. Farlan sieht auf, als Levi hereinkommt, nickt mit dem Kopf auf das Wohnzimmer zu und folgt Levi dort hin.  
  
„Ist schon ein Monat vergangen?“, fragt Levi ihn flüsternd.  
  
„Und ein paar Tage“, entgegnet Farlan. „Hat Erwin den Arzt schon erreicht?“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf. „Er hat es seit Wochen versucht, aber scheinbar weiß niemand, wo er ist“, murmelt er, bevor er leise flucht. „Was sollen wir tun? Sie sich wieder betrinken lassen?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, gibt Farlan zu, „aber ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, sie so irgendwo hin zu lassen.“  
  
Levi erinnert sich kurz an die Hütte und flucht lauter, realisiert die Wahrheit in Farlans Worten und denkt darüber nach abzusagen; wenn er wüsste, dass der Ausflug aus einem anderen Grund ist, würde er keine Sekunde zögern. Er weiß, dass Erwin niemals zulassen würde, dass er die Mission in Angriff nimmt ohne zu wissen, wie man ein Gewehr abfeuert, ohne eine ganzen Tag Übung. Er wirft einen Blick zurück zur Küche und flucht erneut.  
  
„Vielleicht...“, fängt er an, seine Worte verlaufen sich. „Wenn wir mehr Schnaps kaufen, vielleicht könnte-“  
  
„Komm schon, Levi“, schnauft Farlan. „Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie verdächtig das aussehen würde, drei erwachsene Männer im selben Auto wie ein junges Mädchen, das volltrunken ist? Denkst du ernsthaft, dass wir auch nur in die Nähe der Hütte kämen, ohne dass uns jemand anhält?“  
  
„Sie könnte so tun-“  
  
„Nein“, sagt Farlan sofort. „Das kannst du nicht von ihr verlangen, es ist nicht richtig. Sie kann kaum aufrecht sitzen und du willst sie durch das halbe Land ziehen, nur damit du Ruhe hast?“  
  
„Ich muss gehen“, beharrt Levi, sich wieder wünschend, dass er Farlan alles sagen könnte, der echte Grund, oder irgendetwas, das sich nicht so anhört, als würde er die Wünsche von jemand anderem über Farlan und Isabel stellen. „Ich habe Erwin versprochen, dass ich ihm helfe.“  
  
„Du tust, was das Beste für dich ist“, teilt Farlan ihm mit, „aber Isabel bleibt hier und das ist beschlossen. Das ist schon schlimm genug für sie.“  
  
„Sie wird so enttäuscht sein“, sagt Levi, bringt Farlan zum Seufzen. „Sie hat sich so darauf gefreut.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagt Farlan, „aber es ist nicht so als könnte sie das genießen. Letzten Endes ist es besser für sie, wenn sie in ihrem eigenen Bett liegt als in Erwins Auto. Und außerdem kann ich mir vorstellen, dass sie das mit der Hygiene besser mit einer Toilette hinkriegt, die in einem Haus ist.“  
  
Levi nickt und seufzt. „Was soll ich tun?“, fragt er Farlan, der mit den Schultern zuckt.  
  
„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich gehen“, sagt er, schweigt für einen Moment, bevor er weitermacht. „Es ist nicht so wie letztes Mal. Ich kann auf sie aufpassen, Levi.“  
  
Levi überlegt sich die Worte, ist lange genug still, damit Farlan genervt wird.  
  
„Ich mache mir keine Illusionen darüber wie es früher war“, meint der Mann, sein Ton verletzt und sauer, „aber um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich beleidigt, wie wenig du mir immer noch vertraust.“  
  
„Das ist es nicht“, beharrt Levi, auch wenn er nicht sicher ist, ob er das auch so meint. „Es ist nur... Ich bin für sie verantwortlich.“  
  
„Wir haben uns entschieden, sie aufzunehmen“, erinnert Farlan ihn. „Es war eine Entscheidung, die wir gemeinsam getroffen haben, Levi. Das bedeutet, wir sind für sie verantwortlich, nicht du.“  
  
„Ich bin für euch beide verantwortlich“, murmelt Levi, während Farlan schnaubt.  
  
„Ja, und ich bin für dich und Isabel verantwortlich“, meint er nüchtern. „Wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen? Wir machen gemeinsame Sache.“  
  
„Ich weiß das, aber-“  
  
„Was bedeutet, dass du lernen musst, uns auch zu vertrauen“, redet Farlan ihm ins Wort, die Stimme hebend. „Es ist mir egal, ob du dich fühlen musst, als wärst du der Kopf in diesem Haushalt, wahre dir das, wenn es dir so viel bedeutet, aber das heißt nicht, dass du nie an dich selbst denken darfst, Levi.“  
  
„Es ist mir nicht wichtig, mich zu fühlen als-“  
  
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig“, mahnt Farlan ihn streng, hebt die Hand, um ihn zu unterbrechen. „Wie gesagt, ich weiß, wie ich in der Vergangenheit war, und ich nehme es dir nicht übel, wenn du nicht das Gefühl hast, mir Isabel anvertrauen zu können. Aber du kannst so nicht weiterleben, Levi. Es macht dich kaputt, wenn du versuchst, dich um alles und jeden zu kümmern.“  
  
„Mir geht’s gut“, beharrt Levi, die Zähne zusammenbeißend. „Es macht mir nichts aus, mich um euch zu kümmern.“  
  
„Mir macht es auch nichts aus“, sagt Farlan, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich komme hier zurecht, weißt du. Ich habe das wochenlang gemacht, während du bei Erwin warst.“  
  
„Ich verbringe nicht so viel Zeit-“  
  
„So meinte ich das nicht“, unterbricht Farlan ihn wieder. „Ich meinte nur, dass das mein Zuhause ist, genauso wie es deines ist und ich kann mich genauso darum und um jeden hier kümmern wie du. Und abgesehen davon bezahlt Erwin dich für die Arbeit dieses Wochenende, oder nicht?“  
  
Levi hat nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, also kann er nur mit den Schultern zucken und murmeln: „Ich gehe davon aus.“  
  
„Also denk so“, meint Farlan zu ihm, jetzt lächelnd und seine Hände auf Levis Schultern legend. „Du fährst mit Erwin zur Hütte und verdienst Geld, um uns zu versorgen und ich bleibe zu Hause und kümmere mich um Isabel.“  
  
„Als wärst du meine Hausfrau“, murmelt Levi, woraufhin Farlan erschaudert.  
  
„Nimm das nicht falsch auf“, sagt er, „aber sag das bitte nicht wieder.“  
  
Levi stößt ein Lachen aus,wird kurz danach aber wieder ernst. „Was ist, wenn etwas passiert?“, fragt er den Anderen. „Was ist, wenn Frau Schultz mit jemandem geredet hat? Was ist-“  
  
„Was ist, wenn es einen Luftangriff gibt und die ganze Stadt weg sein wird, wenn du wieder zurück kommst?“, fragt Farlan ihn. „Was ist, wenn ein Feuer das komplette Gebäude niederbrennt? Was ist, wenn britische Soldaten vom Himmel springen und dich im Schlaf töten, während du in der Hütte bist?“ Der Mann schüttelt den Kopf. „Wir könnten das Spiel den ganzen Tag so weiterführen, Levi. Das weißt du.“  
  
Levi seufzt. „Ich weiß“, gibt er zu, denkt über die Möglichkeiten nach, die Gefahren in der Welt, fragt sich, ob das Wochenende bedeutet, dass er bald eine davon wird.  
  
  
  
Obwohl er den Rest der Nacht damit verbracht hat, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass er mit der Sache abgeschlossen hat, fühlt Levi einen Gewissensbiss, als er sich schließlich am nächsten Nachmittag an Isabels Bett kniet, um sich zu verabschieden, begegnet ihrer niedergeschlagenen Miene mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln.  
  
„Ich wünschte, du könntest mit mir kommen“, teilt er ihr leise mit, legt eine Hand auf ihren Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, dass es ruiniert wurde.“  
Isabel seufzt schwer auf, sagt aber nichts, bis Levi schon an der Tür ist, wo er hören kann, wie sie „Tschüss, großer Bruder“ zu seinem Rücken murmelt, bevor sie das Gesicht in ihrem Kissen vergräbt.  
  
Als er die Steinstufen zum Auto runtergeht, wo Erwin wartet, fühlt Levi wieder diesen Knoten in seinem Magen und als er aus dem Gebäude hinaustritt und den Mann am Auto lehnen und rauchen sieht, bleibt ihm die Luft stecken. Levi erkennt das Gefühl vage, ohne zu verstehen, warum er es fühlt: er ist nervös. Es kommt ihm jetzt so dämlich vor, nachdem sie so viel Zeit zusammen verbracht haben und sich so nah gekommen sind, aber Levi kann seine feuchten Hände nicht ignorieren, als er die Autotür öffnet, um seinen Stoffsack auf den Rücksitz zu werfen.  
  
„Farlan und Isabel kommen nicht mit“, teilt er Erwin leise mit, als der Mann die Zigarette fallen lässt und mit seinem Stiefel austritt. „Schlechter Zeitpunkt.“  
  
„Wie schade“, sagt Erwin, ins Auto steigend, während Levi dasselbe macht. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich drauf gefreut hat.“  
  
„Das hat sie“, gibt Levi zu und seufzt, seine Aufregung immer noch als ein Engegefühl in seiner Brust fühlend. „Obwohl es vielleicht nicht das schlechteste ist, wenn sie nicht mitkommen, bei dem, was wir dort machen werden.“  
  
„Du hast wohl Recht“, entgegnet Erwin, den Zündschlüssel drehend und den Motor zum Leben erweckend. „Jetzt können wir die Vorbereitungen zur Mission treffen.“  
  
Levi nickt und verstummt, während sie zum Ende der Straße fahren und abbiegen und zum ersten Mal seit seiner Bekanntschaft mit Erwin fühlt sich die Stille zwischen ihnen nicht angenehm an. Sie scheint voller Dinge zu sein, die sie nicht aussprechen, warum es besser ist, dass sie alleine fahren, mit offenen Möglichkeiten zum Befassen. Levi bedenkt flüchtig eine, sein Magen zieht sich wieder fast schmerzhaft zusammen bei den Bildern, wie er Erwins Gesellschaft auf jede Art genießt, die einem Menschen möglich ist.  
  
„Wie soll das Wetter sein?“, fragt Levi, um die Stille zu vertreiben.  
  
„Am Sonntag könnte es regnen“, antwortet Erwin, „aber ansonsten soll es schön werden – sogar recht warm.“  
  
„Gut“, sagt Levi und seufzt. „Heißt, dass ich nicht in einer Schlammpfütze rumliegen muss, wenn wir üben.“  
  
Erwin stößt ein Lachen heraus. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das schlimm sein muss für dich“, sagt er, „da du dich doch so kurioserweise darum sorgst.“  
  
„Ich versteh' das nicht“, kommentiert Levi, ein wenig schnaubend. „Was ist so kurios daran, wenn man nicht nicht die ganze Zeit mit Dreck voll sein will? Das ist einfach nur gesunder Menschenverstand.“  
  
„Du hast Recht“, gibt Erwin zu, wieder lachend. „Wir sollten alle von dir lernen, Herr Haushälter.“  
  
„Jetzt machst du dich über mich lustig“, wirft Levi ihm vor, lässt Erwin eine Unschuldsmiene aufsetzen.  
  
„Das würde ich mich nicht trauen“, teilt er Levi mit, während er auf eine Straße biegt, die vom Stadtzentrum weg führt, ein Lächeln zieht an seinen Lippen.  
  
Levi schnalzt und lehnt sich in seinem Sitz zurück, starrt aus dem Fenster zu den Gebäuden, die durch die Geschwindigkeit, die Erwin beibehält verschwimmen. Als er tief einatmet, kann Levi den Zigarettenrauch riechen, der an dem Mann hängt und es sorgt dafür, dass er wieder reden möchte, aber ihm kommt nichts in den Sinn.  
  
„Ich hoffe, dass du dich amüsieren kannst“, bricht Erwin plötzlich die Stille, wie zur Antwort auf Levis Gedanken. „Ich weiß, dein letzter Ausflug ist schlecht ausgegangen.“  
  
In Wahrheit hat Levi ihn kaum bedacht, den Vorfall mit den Soldaten am Fluss. Scheinbar hat er es irgendwie hinter sich lassen und sich an die guten Seiten der Hütte erinnern können; an den Frieden und die Ruhe, die Fülle der Natur, wie sie Erwin entspannter und mehr er selbst werden ließ.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, sagt Levi zu dem Mann. „Ich freue mich darauf.“  
  
„Gut“, sagt Erwin, sich erleichtert anhörend. „Ich dachte, wir könnten morgen früh losgehen und Hasen jagen.“  
  
„Warum Hasen?“  
  
„Sie sind gut für Schießübungen“, erklärt der Mann, als sie anfangen, die Stadt hinter sich zu lassen. „Der beste Schuss ist in den Kopf, aber das braucht mehr Übung. Noch dazu sind Hasen flink und man muss sie jagen, wenn es dunkel ist, was sich für eine Übung eignet.“  
  
Levi nickt, auch wenn ihn etwas daran stört. „Ich habe nachgedacht...“, fängt er an, erhält einen neugierigen Blick von Erwin. „Du hast Darlett gesagt, dass ich gut schießen kann, aber ich habe noch so gut wie nie eine Waffe benutzt, bis auf das eine Mal. Was ist, wenn das bei den Gleisen alles nur Anfängerglück war oder so?“  
  
„Theoretisch könnte das so gewesen sein“, gibt Erwin zu, „aber das glaube ich nicht. Ich denke, du hast alle Eigenschaften, die einen guten Scharfschützen ausmachen – eine gefasste Haltung, starke Nerven und etwas, das dir erlaubt, eine Distanz zu deinem Ziel einzuhalten.“  
  
Levi bedenkt die Worte, aber auf irgendeine Weise kann er sie nicht beurteilen; wenn es um seinen eigenen Charakter geht, war er immer am schlechtesten gewesen sich einzuschätzen. „Ich hoffe für uns beide, dass du Recht hast“, murmelt er und Erwin lacht.  
  
„Wir werden es morgen wohl sehen“, schätzt er, aber auf Levi wirkt es so als bezweifele er es keine Sekunde lang.  
  
Sie fahren die gleichen Straßen wie beim letzten Mal, halten an der Straßensperre an, um ihre Ausweise zu zeigen, Erwin raucht eine Zigarette mit den Männern, die Wache stehen, während Levi im Auto bleibt, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, zu viel von diesem schroffen Ton zu hören, den Erwin wieder angenommen hat. Sie werden ohne Schwierigkeiten durchgelassen, fahren durch eine Landschaft, die auf Levi das zweite Mal sehr viel öder wirkt, halten nur einmal an, bevor sie die Hütte erreichen, um sich die Beine zu vertreten und um zu tanken; Levi sieht, wie Erwin für das Benzin eine Handvoll Bezugsscheine benutzt, die für Levi, der nie viel Glück mit Geld hatte, scheinbar ein Vermögen kosten.  
  
Sie sind kaum zwei Kilometer vom Gasthaus entfernt, als Levi die ganze Situation allmählich bewusst wird, wie weit er von zu Hause weg ist und wie nah sie ihrem Ziel inzwischen sind. Je weiter die Entfernung zur Hütte sich verkürzt, desto mehr fängt Levi an, sich vorzustellen, was passieren wird, sobald sie ankommen: sich einrichten, etwas kleines kochen und... dann was? Plötzlich scheint die Vorstellung, mit Erwin vor einem Kamin zu sitzen und zu reden, mit schlecht versteckten Anliegen beschwert zu sein, mit Hoffnungen und Wünschen, die sie beide hegen, selbst wenn sie bis jetzt alle unausgesprochen und unberührt geblieben sind. Levi fühlt wieder diese Aufregung und die Stille im Auto wird bedrückender, während er realisiert, dass fast eine Stunde vergangen ist, in der er kein Wort zu Erwin gesagt hat – der Gedanke, dass es sich durch ganze Wochenende durchziehen könnte, packt Levi und er wünscht sich, er könnte die ganze Sache abblasen.  
  
„Ich muss zugeben, ich habe mich auch auf das Wochenende gefreut“, sagt Erwin plötzlich, eine verspätete Antwort auf eine Frage, die Levi nie gestellt hat. „Es fühlt sich gut an, wegfahren zu können – besonders jetzt.“  
  
Er meint diese Sache mit Lilian, Levi bezweifelt es nicht und er versteht es. „Du verdienst es“, teilt Levi dem Mann mit, erwidert seinen Blick, auch wenn er den seltsamen Drang verspürt, weiterhin aus dem Fenster zu starren.  
  
„Es bedeutet mir viel“, entgegnet Erwin, „dich das sagen zu hören.“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern, in einem Versuch, das Kompliment auszublenden. „Du verdienst viel mehr“, murmelt er, richtet seinen Blick auf die Spitzen seiner Schuhe, selbst als er aufschnappt, wie Erwin ihn wieder anguckt.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, erwidert Erwin, lenkt das Auto auf einen schmalen Feldweg. „Ich kann mir nicht vieles vorstellen, das besser ist als das hier.“  
  
Levi stimmt zu, obwohl er nichts sagt, lehnt sich näher zum Fenster, um durch das Laub einen Blick auf ein moosbedecktes Dach zu erhaschen. Das makellose, leuchtende Grün des Sommers hat angefangen zu verblassen, mittendrin von den noch zarten Gelb-, Braun- und Orangeschattierungen abgelöst. Durch die wechselnden Farben sieht Levi die Hütte viel deutlicher als beim letzten Mal und der Anblick davon scheint seine Eingeweide vor Anspannung zu verdrehen, als sie die kurze Entfernung zu ihr überbrücken und Erwin das Auto am kleinen Holzzaun parkt.  
  
„Da sind wir“, sagt der Mann, seufzt zufrieden und steigt aus, Levi folgt seinem Beispiel eine Spur zögernd und zieht seinen Sack vom Rücksitz.  
  
Er geht um das Auto herum, als Erwin den Kofferraum aufschließt, eine braune Papiertüte heraushebend, die prall mit Essen gefüllt ist, ehe er zur Tür marschiert, um sich mit dem rostigen alten Schloss abzumühen. Levi schwingt sich den Sack sicherer über die Schulter, bevor er etwas von dem Proviant nimmt und nach Erwin in die Hütte geht, die Einkäufe auf den Küchentisch stellend und sie in die Schränke einräumend, um seinen Händen etwas zu tun zu geben und um das Durcheinander aufzuräumen. Erwin taucht kurz nachdem er sich umgezogen hat an seiner Seite auf, wiegt für ein paar Sekunden nachdenklich ein Päckchen in den Händen, bevor er es neben eine Teedose vorsichtig in den Schrank legt.  
  
„Was ist da drin?“, fragt Levi ihn, den Rest der Stufen aus dem Keller hochgehend.  
  
„Zucker“, antwortet Erwin, auf das Etikett einer Flasche Alkohol schauend, bevor er den Korken aufdreht und einen Schluck nimmt.  
  
„Die ganze Packung ist voll mit Zucker?“, fragt Levi ungläubig, den Kopf schüttelnd, als Erwin nickt. „Warum zur Hölle brauchst du so viel davon?“  
  
„Ich dachte, wir könnten von den Äpfeln Marmelade machen, während wir hier sind“, erklärt Erwin, Levis Stirnrunzeln vertiefen lassend. „Im Keller sollte sie über den Winter gut halten.“  
  
„Warum zur Hölle braucht man so viel Marmelade?“, fragt Levi diesmal, die Flasche annehmend, als Erwin sie ihm reicht, eine Grimasse ziehend bei dem brennenden Gefühl in seinem Hals.  
  
„Man kann nie wissen“, sagt Erwin. „Darlett und Mike haben Vorräte hierher gebracht. Sollte es heikel werden, muss vielleicht jemand von uns diesen Ort als Versteck benutzen. Ich dachte, Marmelade wäre eine bessere Lösung, als zu versuchen, große Mengen an Lebensmitteln hierhin zu schmuggeln.“  
  
„Weißt du überhaupt, wie man Marmelade macht?“, erkundigt Levi sich und Erwin lacht.  
  
„Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte gehofft, dass Farlan mir dabei eine Hilfe sein könnte“, sagt er, sich den Hinterkopf kratzend, „aber ich habe Marie gefragt und ich denke, dass ich eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon habe, wie man es macht.“  
  
„Damit hat einer von uns eine Ahnung“, murmelt Levi, faltet die Papiertüten und legt sie zum Ofen, bemerkt die Kälte der Luft erst, als er darüber nachdenkt, ein Feuer anzumachen. „Ich glaube, deine Marmelade hält auch genauso gut hier oben.“  
  
„Du hast Recht, hier ist es seit dem Sommer wohl ein bisschen zu sehr abgekühlt“, stimmt Erwin ihm zu.  
  
„Soll ich hier ein Feuer anmachen?“, fragt Levi, aber Erwin schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Da wir nur das Wochenende bleiben, macht es keinen Sinn, den Ofen zu benutzen“, sagt er. „Der Herd wird die Küche schon warm genug halten. Es wäre besser, wenn wir den Kamin im Wohnzimmer heizen.“  
  
„Es ist ein bisschen kalt, um hier zu schlafen“, grübelt Levi, nicht über die Worte nachdenkend, bis Erwin sich räuspert.  
  
„Ja, nun“, fängt der Mann an, sieht plötzlich verlegen aus. „Ich dachte, es wäre besser, den Kachelofen im Schlafzimmer zu benutzen – die Küche wird durch den Keller kalt bleiben, egal was wir machen.“  
  
„Also denkst du, wir sollen das Bett teilen?“  
  
Levi sieht zu, wie Erwin die Frage überdenkt, sich fragend, ob er sich die Röte auf den Wangen des Mannes nur einbildet.  
  
„Natürlich wollte ich das nicht andeuten“, bringt Erwin schließlich heraus. „Ich kann auch auf dem Sofa schlafen, wenn dir nicht wohl dabei ist-“  
  
„Schon gut“, unterbricht Levi ihn, auch wenn die Worte seinen Atem knapp werden lassen. „Nichts, was wir nicht schon getan haben. Es macht nur Sinn.“  
  
„Nun, wenn du das so sagst“, stimmt der Mann hastig zu, durchquert die Küche zu der Hintertür. „Ich fange besser an.“  
  
Levi nickt knapp zur Antwort, beschäftigt sich mit dem Herd, um ihnen ein bescheidenes Essen zu machen, Spiegeleier und Wurst mit getoastetem Brot, während Erwin das Feuer anheizt, versucht nicht darüber nachzudenken und tut es trotzdem. Es stimmt, dass sie zuvor ein Bett geteilt haben, aber etwas daran fühlt sich anders an; vermutlich ist es die Abgeschiedenheit der Hütte, das Gefühl er selbst zu sein, das Levi hier mehr hat als irgendwo sonst, das dem Wochenende eine Bedeutung gibt, was er vielleicht woanders nicht hätte. Während sie ihrer Mahlzeit nachgehen, mustert Levi Erwin, seine entspannte Haltung, seine breiten Schultern, die nicht in diese steife Positur eines Soldaten gezogen werden und er fragt sich, ob es das letzte Mal ist, dass er den Mann so sieht, so menschlich und so ungezwungen.  
  
Nach dem Essen machen sie es sich mit heißem Tee vor dem Kamin bequem, Erwin trinkt seinen mit einem Schuss Alkohol, setzt sich auch auf das Sofa, noch etwas, das für Levi anders ist; hier stehen sie sich näher als in der Stadt. Er rührt seinen Tee um, hält die heiße Emailletasse am Rand, während das Feuer seine Wangen heiß werden lässt, sieht Erwin an, als dieser in die Flammen starrt; seine Tasse ist auf seinem Oberschenkel balanciert, genau wie beim letzten Mal, als sie auf den Stufen saßen, ruhig und gelassen. Levi erinnert sich, dass er die Züge des Mannes gemustert hat, dieses schrecklich hübsche Gesicht, das im Gegensatz zu Levis so deplatziert wirkt. Es lässt ihn an Lilian denken, und wie sie ein so besseres Paar abgeben und fragt sich, wie Erwin jetzt darüber denkt, aber er weiß nicht, wie er fragen soll.  
  
„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie gut es sich anfühlt, hier zu sein“, sagt Erwin, seufzt schwer und schließt einen Moment lang die Augen. „In letzter Zeit kommt es mir so vor, als wird Dresden jeden Tag kleiner.“  
  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst“, sagt Levi leise. „Ich habe das Gefühl, meine Nachbarn fangen an, mich zu hassen, weil ich nicht an der Front bin – naja, Farlan und mich.“  
  
„Das hört sich besorgniserregend an“, kommentiert Erwin, doch Levi zuckt nur mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich behalte es im Auge“, versichert Levi dem Mann. „Außerdem ist es nicht so als könnten wir woanders hin.“  
  
„Ich habe über eure Situation nachgedacht“, teilt Erwin ihm nachdenklich mit, „und irgendwann wird vielleicht ein Punkt kommen, an dem ihr dauerhaft untertauchen müsst.“  
  
„Du meinst, dass wir uns einfach in einem Raum einsperren müssen und nicht mehr rauskommen können?“, fragt Levi, schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als Erwin nickt. „Nie im Leben.“  
  
„Es wird vielleicht dazu kommen, Levi“, beharrt Erwin, nippt vorsichtig an seinem Tee. „Das Reich fällt langsam in sich zusammen und der Druck, der bald auf dich und Farlan ausgeübt wird-“  
  
„Das ist mir egal“, wendet Levi ein. „Ich lebe lieber auf der Straße als eingepfercht zu werden.“  
  
„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir ein andermal auf das Thema zurück kommen“, meint Erwin, verstummt für einen Augenblick, bevor er weitermacht. „Ich war überrascht, dass du ohne Farlan und Isabel mitkommen wolltest.“  
  
Levi seufzt. „Ich versuche, mir keine Gedanken zu machen“, gibt er zu, nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Er kann auf sie aufpassen, er schlägt sich viel besser als zuvor. Und wie er gesagt hat, es ist nicht so, als wäre ich eine große Hilfe, wenn ihnen etwas passiert.“  
  
Erwin brummt zustimmend. „Das stimmt wohl, so traurig es auch ist“, sagt er, die Emailletasse auf sein Knie stellend. „Sind es die Fliegeralarme, die dich sorgen?“  
  
„Das und alles andere“, gesteht Levi und Erwin nickt.  
  
„Wie leicht wäre es, wenn man im Vorhinein wüsste, welche unserer Entscheidungen die falschen sind“, grübelt er, seinen Tee trinkend. „Dann gäbe es so viele Menschen, denen ich nicht hätte wehtun müssen.“  
  
Levi weiß, dass er an Lilian denkt, aber er weiß nicht, ob er nachfragen sollte; es kommt ihm so gemein vor, Erwins Fokus darauf zu lenken, jetzt da er gerade die Stadt verlassen hat. Als sich die Stille hinzieht, fixiert sich Erwins klarer, blauer Blick auf Levis und seine vollen Lippen breiten sich zu einem Lächeln aus, während Levis dünne Brauen Falten auf seiner Stirn erschaffen.  
  
„Immer dieser böse Blick“, flüstert Erwin. „Ich wünschte, dass ich dich eines Tages dazu bringen kann, einen Gesichtsausdruck zu haben, der weniger betroffen ist.“  
  
„Ich sehe jeden so an“, versucht Levi es, aber Erwins Seufzen teilt ihm mit, dass er sich mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden gibt.  
  
„Verzeih mir“, sagt er, seinen Blick auf seine Tasse richtend. „Ich glaube, es ist ziemlich egoistisch von mir, zu wünschen, dass ich die Ausnahme wäre.“  
  
Die Worte verursachen einen dumpfen Schmerz in Levis Brust. „Es ist nicht...“, fängt er an, aber seine Worte  verlaufen sich, während er verzweifelt versucht, einen Weg zu finden, seine Gefühle auszudrücken. „Du bist die Ausnahme, in den meisten Fällen. Ich bin einfach nur so.“  
  
„Warum?“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern, weiß, dass er es Erwin sagen kann, dass er ihm vertrauen kann, wenn er es will und erinnert sich plötzlich an das, was Farlan gesagt hat: Versuch ihn einfach nur nicht zu verstoßen. „Ich hatte einfach nur nicht viele Gründe zu lächeln“, sagt er, fühlt Frust bei der schlechten Wortwahl.  
  
Erwin scheint zu verstehen, was er meint, nickt und guckt besorgt. „Ich wünschte, dass ich etwas von diesem Schmerz nehmen könnte“, murmelt er.  
  
„Es liegt nicht an-“  
  
„Ich weiß das“, unterbricht Erwin Levi, sieht ihn wieder an. „Ich wünsche mir nur, dass du glücklich sein kannst.“ Er starrt wieder für eine Weile in das Feuer, während Levi schweigt. „Ich werde nicht leugnen, dass ich dich sehr gern habe, Levi.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, erwidert Levi – und das stimmt, er weiß es schon lange. „Du musst das nicht leugnen. Nicht wegen mir.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid, wenn es dir unangenehm ist, aber ich-“  
  
„Das ist es nicht“, versucht Levi dem Mann frustriert zu vergewissern, sich immer noch wundernd, ob er darüber reden sollte, die Wunde öffnen sollte, die jetzt erst anfing zu heilen. „Es ist nicht wegen dir. Ich fühle... Bei dir geht es mir besser, wegen allem. Es ist nur...“  
  
Levi verstummt bei der Suche nach den richtigen Worten, nach dem Teil von sich, den er nach dieser Nacht in der Gestapozelle gefunden hat, der Teil, der Erwin gesagt hat, was passiert ist, um es aus sich heraus zu lassen, es zu einer Sache werden zu lassen, die nicht nur er ertragen muss. Aber der Teil von sich, der am einfachsten zu finden ist, ist der, der sich weigert, Krieger hierhin zu lassen, selbst um ihn noch weiter aus Levis Leben zu vertreiben. Er wirft einen Blick zum Schlafzimmer, hört das Geräusch des knisternden Feuers im Kachelofen und versucht sich klarzumachen, was er will und weiß nur, wie wertvoll, wie rein es hier mit Erwin wäre, an diesem Ort, der sich so plötzlich wie ihrer anfühlt.  
  
„Ich hatte eine Abmachung“, hört Levi sich selbst sagen, seine Hände umklammern die Seiten seiner Tasse, die Emaille fühlt sich bereits kühl an.  
„Erst vor kurzem hatte ich noch eine Abmachung mit einem Mann namens Krieger.“  
  
„Der Mann nach dem Darlett dich gefragt hat?“, fragt Erwin wie um es zu bestätigen und Levi nickt, dankbar, dass der Mann nicht fragt, was sie für eine Abmachung hatten.  
  
„Ich kannte ihn in Berlin“, macht Levi weiter, einatmend, um sich zu beruhigen, „und ich bin nach ein paar Jahren in Dresden wieder auf ihn gestoßen. Er hat mich erkannt und ich dachte, ich könnte es ausnutzen, um uns Reisepässe zu beschaffen.“  
  
„Bester Plan...“, murmelt Erwin, woraufhin Levi bitter schnaubt.  
  
„Ich dachte, er ist so dumm wie er aussieht“, sagt er, fühlt Erwins Blick, wagt sich aber nicht, aufzusehen. „Hab' nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, was der Preis für diesen Fehler sein könnte.“  
  
„Ich kann es mir nur vorstellen“, flüstert der Mann in die Stille, die daraufhin folgt. „Es tut mir leid.“  
  
Levi zuckt die Schultern. „Er ist jetzt weg“, sagt er, hört die Anspannung in seiner Stimme, während er versucht, desinteressiert zu klingen. „Er hatte einen Handel mit Osterhaus. Ich schätze, dass doch noch etwas Gutes dabei rauskam.“  
  
„Ich habe von solchen Abmachungen gehört“, entgegnet Erwin, erwidert Levis Blick für einen Moment, bevor er sich abwendet, „und es schmerzt mich, dass du dich an irgendeinem Punkt selbst in einer wiedergefunden hast.“  
  
Levi zuckt wieder mit den Schultern, wissend wie leer die Geste aussehen muss. „Er denkt, er liebt mich“, flüstert er. „Das ist das schlimmste daran. Er schickt mir ständig Briefe, aber ich verbrenn sie, sobald ich sie in die Finger bekomme.“  
  
„Mehr als verständlich“, sagt Erwin leise, seine Worte fast übertönt von den knackenden Hölzern im Feuer. „Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, dass ich-“  
  
Levi schüttelt scharf den Kopf. „Es ist jetzt in der Vergangenheit, das meiste davon jedenfalls“, sagt er. „Ich würde lieber keine Zeit damit verbringen, darüber nachzudenken.“  
  
„Natürlich.“  
  
„Ich wollte... es dich nur wissen lassen“, macht Levi weiter. „Ich weiß, dass ich vermutlich misstrauisch rüberkomme und dass es so wirkt, als mag ich es nicht, wenn du nette Dinge über mich sagst und dich so verhältst wie du es tust und ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass es nicht daran liegt, dass ich dir nicht vertraue. Ich meine, meistens verstehe ich nicht, warum du irgendetwas von der Scheiße sagst, aber es macht mir nichts aus.“  
  
Levi ist erleichtert, als er sieht, wie sich Erwins Lippen in noch ein Lächeln ziehen. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mich freue, wenn meine Komplimente keinen Sinn für dich machen“, sagt der Mann, „aber ich bin froh, dass sie dir nicht unangenehm sind.“  
  
„Eigentlich sollte ich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt sein“, murmelt Levi zur Antwort, bringt Erwin leise zum Lachen.  
  
„Ich bin normalerweise nicht so“, grübelt er, als hätte er es jetzt erst selbst bemerkt. „Etwas an dir lässt mich auf eine Weise ehrlich sein, an die ich nicht gewöhnt bin.“  
  
Die Worte lassen Levi an alles denken, was er noch nicht von Erwin weiß, alle Rätsel seiner Vergangenheit, von Marie und seinen Eltern, wie er sowohl Holtz und... wer auch immer er ist sein kann. Auch wenn es kein Mangel an Ehrlichkeit ist, der Erwin diese Dinge für sich behalten lässt – immerhin hat Levi ihn nie etwas gefragt – kommt ihm die Aussage widersprüchlich vor. Die Fragen brennen in seinem Kopf, verlangen gestellt zu werden und auch wenn er weiß, dass er es kann, und sich fragt, ob Erwin sie je erwartet hat, will Levis Mund die Worte nicht formen.  
  
„Wir brechen morgen früh auf“, sagt Erwin plötzlich, die Stille brechend. „Wir versuchen besser ein wenig zu schlafen.“  
  
„Klar“, stimmt Levi leise zu, immer noch nicht aufstehend, bis Erwin die Hütte durchquert hat und durch die Hintertür gegangen ist; als er seine Tasse in die Spüle stellt, kann Levi kaum die Gestalt des Mannes ausmachen, als dieser in die Latrine geht.  
  
Er geht ins Badezimmer, schüttet heißes Wasser aus dem Erhitzer und kaltes aus dem Brunnen zusammen und macht sich mit einem Waschlappen sauber, sich fragend, ob er gründlicher sein soll als er normalerweise ist. Die Zeit ist vorbei, in der er zweifeln musste, was Erwin will – die Frage ist leicht und es ist nicht, wovon Levi beunruhigt ist. Als er sich in dem alten Spiegel ansieht, fragt Levi sich, ob es so schwer für ihn ist zu wissen, was er will, weil es ihm immer wie ein Luxus vorkam, der ihm versagt wurde.  
  
„Ich habe dir Wasser eingelassen“, teilt Levi Erwin mit, als er mit einem Eimer Spülwasser in die Küche geht. „Ich dachte, du möchtest dich waschen.“  
  
„Danke, Levi“, sagt Erwin, und auch wenn er Erwin seinen Namen schon unzählige Male hat aussprechen hören, zieht ihm etwas daran den Magen zusammen, als er zur Küche schreitet.  
  
Levi braucht mit dem Geschirr so lange wie Erwin sich sauber macht, bis dieser aus dem Badezimmer herauskommt, mit seinen nassen, zurückgestrichenen Haaren, die den Boden volltropfen. Sie verharren ein paar Minuten lang in der Küche, gehen sinnlosen Tätigkeiten nach und vermeiden es, sich direkt anzusehen, etwas Unausgesprochenes hängt zwischen ihnen in der Luft, als sie schließlich das Schlafzimmer betreten. Es ist angenehm warm, der Kachelofen gibt Hitze von sich, obwohl das Feuer schon ausgebrannt ist; Levi riecht es noch in den Rauchspuren, die sich mit den Gerüchen von Staub und altem Holz vermischen. Er spürt, wie sein Herz gegen seine Rippen schlägt, als er dabei zusieht, wie Erwin seine Armbanduhr auszieht und auf den Nachttisch legt, bevor er sich auf das Bett setzt, um seine Stiefel auszuziehen.  
  
„Im Schrank sind ein paar Decken, wenn du eine möchtest“, sagt Erwin. „Ich finde alles was schwerer ist als ein Betttuch zu warm, wenn es kein Fenster zum Öffnen gibt.“  
  
Levi nickt ohne zu wissen, was er sagen soll, geht zum Schrank und zieht eine Decke heraus, dieselbe, die sie beim letzten Mal benutzt haben; Levi kann immer noch das Gras daran riechen. Er legt sie an das Fußende des Bettes, ehe er sich hinsetzt, um die Schnürsenkel seiner Stiefel aufzubinden, hört das leise Klimpern von Erwin, der seinen Gürtel aufmacht. Er sieht hinter sich, bevor er seine Schuhe ordentlich an das Bett stellt, seine Socken und sein Hemd ausziehend und sie zu einem Haufen auf den Boden legend. Als er aufsteht, um seine Hose auszuziehen, sieht er wieder zu Erwin; der Mann steht am Bett, mit nichts außer seiner Unterwäsche, die Daumen unter den Bund geschoben, aber zögernd, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er sie ausziehen soll. Einen Moment lang fragt Levi sich, ob er froh darum ist oder nicht, dass Erwin ihm die Entscheidung überlassen hat, aber er zieht den Rest seiner Kleidung eilig aus, sieht kaum dabei zu, wo sie landen, dann kriecht er unter die Decke und legt den Kopf auf ein klumpiges Kissen. Er spürt, wie Erwin sich neben ihn legt, das Gewicht des Mannes zieht ihn sofort näher.  
  
„Entschuldige“, flüstert Erwin, seine Stimme hört sich heiser und atemlos an. „Die Matratze ist ziemlich weich.“  
  
Levi antwortet nicht – die Worte lassen ihn wieder im Stich, sein Mund fühlt sich trocken und nutzlos an – aber er erlaubt seinem Körper, näher zu rutschen, spürt bald darauf Erwins heiße Haut an seinem Rücken. Er hört Erwin atmen, schwer und gezielt, wohingegen die Hand, die nach einer Stelle an Levi sucht, ziellos und unsicher ist. Er nimmt sie schnell und zieht Erwins Arm um sich, rückt näher zu dieser Wärme, wartet nervös die paar Sekunden ab, die Erwin benötigt, um sich zu entspannen.  
  
„Kein Wunder, dass du so viel schwitzt“, kommentiert Levi flüsternd, fühlt Erwins Lachen eher als dass er es hört, an der Art wie sein Körper sich gegen Levis bewegt.  
  
„Du hast das Problem anscheinend nicht“, murmelt Erwin.  
  
Levi zieht die Knie näher zu seiner Brust, während Erwin seine hochzieht, fühlt die weichen Haare an den Oberschenkeln des Mannes an seinem nackten Hintern und fragt sich, warum er sich dazu entschieden hat. Selbst jetzt wäre es so leicht, das zu etwas anderem werden zu lassen, seine Hand auszustrecken und Erwin zu berühren, diese Fragen zuerst beantwortet zu bekommen: was Erwin anmacht, was ihn Stöhnen und Seufzen lässt, was ihn das Laken aus Frust greifen lässt. Vielleicht geht es um nicht mehr, welche Antworten Levi hören möchte, wie Erwin in vielen Hinsichten immer noch ein Fremder ist. Es ist etwas, von dem Levi genug hat, Momente mit Fremden; vielleicht ist das einzige, was er will, dass das etwas anderes ist. Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, das mit irgendwem sonst getan zu haben, sich so wohl zu fühlen, so nah bei jemandem zu sein und er denkt, dass es der beste Anfang ist; etwas, das nur ihm und Erwin gehört.  
  
  
  
Levi wacht mehrere Stunden später auf, weil Erwin ihn sanft in die Schulter stupst; die Welt außerhalb der Fenster ist so dunkel wie sie war, bevor sie in Bett gingen und das Zimmer ist kalt, da die Glut zu Asche geworden ist. Levi fühlt es nur im Gesicht, der Rest seines Körpers ist noch von Erwins Wärme unterhalb der Decke umgeben. Er spürt, wie seine Augen vor Müdigkeit stechen und der Gedanke, die Decke umzuschlagen kommt ihm wie eine gewaltig dumme Idee vor.  
  
„Wir sollten losgehen“, drängt Erwin ihn leise, steht aus dem Bett auf und streckt sich, bevor er ein lautes Gähnen von sich gibt.  
  
„Wie spät ist es?“, fragt Levi, fühlt wie die Kälte ins Bett strömt, jetzt da der Mann weg ist.  
  
„Kurz nach vier“, entgegnet Erwin, lacht, als Levi ins Kissen stöhnt und sich dann aufsetzt.  
  
„Wenigstens hab ich kein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich diese verfluchten Teile abknalle“, murmelt Levi und Erwin kichert.  
  
Sie ziehen sich schnell an und haben so etwas wie ein Frühstück, Brotscheiben und Käse mit jeweils einem Apfel von der Obstplantage, machen sich danach direkt auf durch den Wald. Levi kratzt sich den Arm durch den mottenzerfressenen Ärmel seines Wollpullovers, sein Atem kommt in Wolken in die kühle Herbstluft, die sich durch den Stoff und zu Levis Haut kämpft, ihn zittern lässt, bis es ihn wärmt, sich mit dem Gewehr auf dem Rücken durch das Gestrüpp zu schlagen. Die Waffe fühlt sich diesmal sogar noch schwerer an als beim vorherigen Mal, wo Levi sie hielt, sie lehnt an seiner Schulter, während er auf seine Füße achtet, um nicht über einen halbversteckten Maulwurfshügel zu stolpern, bemüht sich, mit Erwin Schritt zu halten, dessen langen Beine ihn scheinbar mit viel weniger Mühe über die Hindernisse hinweg tragen.  
  
Bald kommen sie an einem Bach an, einem schmalen Nebenstrom der Elbe, der an den Rand einer Lichtung läuft. Erwin signalisiert Levi, stehen zu bleiben, zeigt auf die Lichtung, bevor er nach dem Gewehr bittet, Levi zeigend, wie man das Zielfernrohr befestigt, bevor er das Magazin ablöst und es mit zehn Schuss lädt. Nachdem er das Gewehr zurückbekommt, schaut Levi durch das Zielfernrohr über die Lichtung, die nun vergrößert ist und einzelne Grashalme sichtbar werden lässt.  
  
„Wir sollten um die Lichtung herumgehen“, teilt Erwin ihm leise mit, „und ab und zu für eine Weile stehen bleiben.“  
  
Levi nickt und folgt Erwin, versucht sowohl auf den unebenen Boden als auch auf die Lichtung zu achten, starrt durch das Zielfernrohr, wenn sie anhalten, findet nichts außer mit Tau benetztes Gras und abgebrochene moosbedeckte Äste. Die Umgebung ist lautlos in der Dunkelheit der Vordämmerung. Als Levi sich den Arm kratzt, kommt ihm das Geräusch so laut wie ihre raschelnden Schritte vor, lenkt ihn ein paar Sekunden lang ab, gerade als ein pelziger Kopf mit langen Ohren in seinem Blickfeld auftaucht. Levi flucht leise, lädt das Gewehr und positioniert es sicherer gegen seine Schulter, bevor er den Schuss ausrichtet, den Hasen ein paar Sekunden lang beobachtend, dann atmet er tief ein und betätigt vorsichtig den Abzug.  
  
Die Kraft des Rückstoßes lässt den Gewehrschaft schmerzhaft mit Levis Schulter zusammenstoßen, während der Schuss die Stille durchbricht, gefolgt von Levis Fluchen, als er durch das Zielfernrohr zu der Lichtung guckt, wo der Hase jetzt wild umherrennt, nach einem Loch suchend, wo er sich verstecken kann. Sein erster Schuss war daneben, er hat die Kraft der Waffe nicht erwartet, aber er hält das Gewehr jetzt fester, während er seinem Ziel folgt, feuert einen Schuss ab, der den Hasen trotzdem noch um eine Handbreite verfehlt, der umherspringt und am äußersten Rand der Lichtung ins Gestrüpp verschwindet. Levi zischt und senkt das Gewehr, reibt sich die wunde Stelle an der Schulter.  
  
„Lass mich sehen“, sagt Erwin, geht zu ihm und zieht den Pullover herunter, bevor er mit den Fingern über Levis Haut fährt, ihn auf den Schmerz hin das Gesicht verziehen lassend und murmelt: „Ich hätte an den Rückstoß denken sollen.“  
  
„Schon gut“, sagt Levi zu ihm, schüttelt sich zurück in den Pullover. „Ich passe das nächste Mal besser auf.“  
  
„Diese Stelle“, informiert Erwin ihn, legt seine Hand zwischen Levis Hals und Schulter. „Diese weiche Stelle hier. Du kannst das Gewehr dagegen drücken und so fest an dich ziehen wie du kannst.“  
  
Levi nickt. „Schätze, es war doch nur Anfängerglück“, murmelt er so leise, dass Erwin es nicht hört.  
  
Sie wandern wieder durch den Wald, halten nach Lichtungen oder Feldern in der Nähe des Wassers und der Wege Ausschau, nach Hasenkot, um sicherzustellen, dass sie in der richtigen Gegend sind. Wenn sie halten, hebt Levi das Gewehr, sucht die Umgebung durch das Zielfernrohr ab und sieht keine Bewegungen, bis Erwin ihn stupst und auf ein Grasbüschel zeigt, das mitten in einer Lichtung herausschaut. Daneben sitzt ein Hase, die Ohren aufgerichtet und wachsam, als er zu ihnen guckt. Levi hält das Gewehr ruhig und drückt es näher an sich, beobachtet das Tier für ein paar Sekunden, bevor er schießt; er durchbohrt die Brust des Hasen von der Seite und sorgt dafür, dass er auf die Seite kippt, mit den Beinen dreschend als suche er nach einem festen Grund, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
  
Sie machen die nächsten paar Stunden in der Gegend weiter, Erwin sammelt ihre Beute auf, zählt als die Sonne aufgegangen ist nur vier Hasen und auch wenn Erwin ihm versichert, dass es ein gutes Resultat ist für sein erstes Mal, kann Levi nicht anders als sein Talent mit dem Gewehr in Frage zu stellen. Er hat die letzte Waffe benutzt als hätte er nach einem Instinkt gehandelt, hat nicht inne gehalten und darüber nachgedacht, aber dieses Gewehr ist viel technischer, verlangt viel mehr Zeit und Überlegung. Er realisiert es sogar noch mehr, als sie zur Hütte zurückkehren und Erwin anfängt, ein Ziel aus Holz zusammenzubauen, während Levi auf den Stufen wartet, dabei zusieht, wie der Mann immer mehr Kleidung ablegt, als der Tag wärmer wird; als er schließlich in den Wald geht, um eine Entfernung von ungefähr einhundert Metern abzumessen und das Ziel an einen Baum nagelt, trägt Erwin nur noch sein Unterhemd, die dunklen Flecken tauchen selbst da noch auf dem Stoff auf.  
  
„Das ist einfacher als auf ein lebendes Ziel zu schießen“, sagt Erwin zu ihm, als er zurückkommt, „aber es verbessert dein Wissen über die Waffe an sich.“  
  
Levi kommt schwerfällig auf die Füße und geht zu Erwin, bleibt an seiner Seite stehen und schielt zu dem Ziel, was das Fernrohr gerade so weit vergrößert, dass er die Ringe sehen kann, die Erwin mit einem Stück Kohle auf das Holz gemalt hat. Das Gewehr in seinen Händen fühlt sich alles andere als ruhig an, als er es zu seiner Schulter zieht, zuckt, als der Gewehrschaft in seine Verletzung drückt. Selbst durch das Zielfernrohr sieht es klein und weitentfernt aus.  
  
„Denk nicht so viel darüber nach“, dringt Erwins Stimme leise in sein Ohr, als der Mann sich so nah zu ihm lehnt, dass Levi seinen Schweiß riechen kann. „Versuch das zu erreichen, was du in der Nacht an den Gleisen geschafft hast.“  
  
Levi fühlt das Gewicht an seinen Armen, als er versucht sich zu konzentrieren, versucht sich an den Moment zu erinnern. Es ist leichter hier im Garten der Hütte, die verschleierten Erinnerungen zu enthüllen. Die Temperatur war dieser sehr ähnlich, kühl genug, um zu kalt zu sein, wenn man zu lange still dasaß, aber der Geruch der Bäume war anders; es gab weniger sterbende Blätter und feuchte Erde und Spuren von Rauch in der Ferne. Levi erinnert sich, wie der Kies unter den Sohlen ihrer Schuhe geknirscht hat, Erwins Ächzer, als dieser an den Bolzen des Bindeblechs gezogen hat, das metallische Knallen, als die Kugel die Gleise neben ihm getroffen hat. Es fühlt sich gut an, Erwin hinter sich zu haben, wie er es war, als Levi geschossen hat, sicher hinter einer Wand aus Fleisch und Levis ruhigem Zielen. Er sieht wieder zum Ziel, fühlt die Wärme von Erwins Körper an seinem Rücken, dann atmet er tief ein und feuert einmal, und wieder, und wieder, ruhig und entschlossen, bis das Magazin leer ist.  
  
„Es hat sich besser angefühlt“, teilt er Erwin leise mit, als er schließlich das Gewehr senkt. „Vielleicht musste ich mich nur daran gewöhnen.“  
  
Erwin nickt, winkt Levi zu, dass er ihm folgen soll, als er die Entfernung zum Ziel überbrückt, das eine Reihe von Einkerbungen im kleinsten Kreis zeigt.  
  
„Anfängerglück, hä?“, fragt er Levi, als er die Löcher mit den Fingern abmisst und sich fragt, wie das Gewicht der Waffe, das sich ein paar Augenblicke zuvor noch wie eine Last angefühlt hat nun plötzlich so beruhigend sein kann.  
  
Sie machen eine Pause, um zu kochen und zu Mittag zu essen, schlafen für ein paar Stunden auf dem Sofa, bevor sie die Äpfel von den Bäumen pflücken. Der Korb, den sie in der Küche fanden, füllt sich innerhalb der ersten halben Stunde und sie machen mit Säcken und Töpfen weiter, selbst mit dem Eimer, den Levi beim letzten Mal benutzt hat, um die Böden zu wischen. Sie beschäftigen sich mehrere Stunden damit, Erwin hilft Levi zu den kräftigeren Stämmen, damit er an die höhergelegeneren Früchte kommt, wirft sie zu Erwin runter, damit er sie auffangen kann. Als sie fertig sind, ist Levi müde und kommt sich dreckig vor, und bezweifelt, dass ihm jemals so viele Muskeln auf einmal wehgetan haben.  
  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht“, meint er zu Erwin, als sie in der Küche sitzen, umgeben von Äpfeln, an deren Geruch Levis Nase sich einfach nicht gewöhnen will, „aber ich muss baden.“  
  
„Du machst wohl Witze“, entgegnet Erwin, hebt die Arme, um die dunkleren Flecken an seinem Hemd zu zeigen, während Levi prustet. „Sogar ich finde den Geruch streng.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, du hast Seife mitgebracht“, kommentiert Levi, streckt die Arme über den Kopf und gähnt, dann versucht er auf die Beine zu kommen und ins Badezimmer zu gehen, unendlich dankbar für seine Entscheidung, das Wasser erhitzt zu haben, als Erwin kochte. Er füllt rasch die Wanne und nur zur Hälfte, damit für Erwin genug heißes Wasser übrig bleibt, steckt seinen Kopf in die Küche, bevor er sein Hemd auszieht. „Was ist, kommst du?“  
  
Erwin folgt ihm nach einem neugierigen Blick, bringt einen Stuhl mit und stellt ihn an die Badewanne, während Levi sich auszieht, ins Wasser sinkt, als Erwin die frische Seife auspackt; der Lavendel riecht mit den Äpfeln besser. Er setzt sich hin, um einen Waschlappen in die Wanne zu tunken und fängt an, Levis Körper zu schrubben, grob wo er weiß, dass Levi es möchte und sanfter als sonst an seiner rechten Schulter.  
  
„Du wirst einen Bluterguss haben“, bemerkt er, als er die Seife abspült, mit dem Daumen über die Stelle fahrend.  
  
„Ich hatte schon schlimmeres“, sagt Levi, nicht vorhabend, näher darauf einzugehen, aber trotzdem weitermachend. „Ich habe mich als Kind geschlagen.“  
  
„Das kann ich mir denken“, murmelt Erwin, Levis Haare nass machend, bevor er mit den Fingern durchfährt, Levi seufzen lassend.  
  
„Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich gelernt habe, damit aufzuhören“, sagt er, sich an den Wannenrand lehnend. „Man fällt sonst auf.“  
  
„In der Tat“, stimmt der Mann zu, an Levis Hinterkopf und den kurzgeschorenen Haaren reibend. „Und du bist bereits auffällig genug.“  
  
Levi schnaubt, korrigiert den Mann aber nicht. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir auch schon schlimmer ging.“  
  
„Gemütlich in einem Büro zu sitzen hat seine Vorteile“, sagt Erwin, lachend, „aber ich habe auch schon ein oder zweimal eingesteckt, ja.“  
  
„Ich wette, du hast auch gut ausgeteilt“, sagt Levi ihm, seine eigene unbeholfene Art, ein Kompliment zu formen, was Erwin noch lauter lachen lässt.  
  
„Ich wette, du warst besser“, erwidert Erwin, aufstehend und sein Unterhemd ausziehend. „Ich bin dran.“  
  
„Sagt wer?“, fragt Levi, die Füße fest auf den Boden der Wanne drückend, immer noch die Hitze des Wassers und den Lavendelduft genießend.  
  
„Genaugenommen bin ich dein kommandierender Vorgesetzter“, teilt Erwin ihm mit, ein Schmunzeln umspielt seine Lippen, „also sage ich das.“  
  
Levi prustet laut. „Kommandant, am Arsch“, neckt er, packt die Kanten der Wanne mit den Händen. „Wenn du mich aus dieser Wanne raushaben willst, musst du mich rausheben.“  
  
„Ach, ich bin mir sicher, dazu wird es nicht kommen“, meint Erwin, schüttelt seine Stiefel und Hose ab. „Immerhin kann ich immer noch zu dir rein kommen.“  
  
„Untersteh dich bloß“, bellt Levi, rutscht nervös in der Wanne, als Erwin aus seiner Unterhose heraussteigt und einen Schritt näher kommt. „Ich bade nicht in deinem Schweiß.“  
  
„Dann musst du wohl aus der Wanne raus“, sagt der Mann und hebt das Bein, lacht, als Levi es greift und ihn wegdrückt, das Wasser spritzt über die Ränder der Wanne. „Ich wage zu behaupten, dass mein Bein stärker ist als deine Arme, Levi.“  
  
„Leck mich“, kontert Levi, lehnt sein Gewicht in seine Hände, während Erwin sich wiederum in sie lehnt, führt den aussichtslosen Kampf für eine Weile, dann gibt er auf, klettert aus der Wanne, gerade als Erwin hineinsteigt. „Man badet nicht in dem dreckigen Badewasser einer anderen Person!“  
  
„Ach, so dreckig bist du nicht, wie du denkst“, meint Erwin zu ihm, sich gegen die Wanne lehnend, seine gebeugten Beine entspannen sich und kippen nach außen. „Mach einfach mehr Wasser rein und ich merke den Unterschied schon nicht.“  
  
„Das werde ich“, murmelt Levi, schüttet heißes und kaltes Wasser hinein und stellt sicher, dass letzteres in Erwins Gesicht landet, bevor er sich auf den Stuhl setzt und dem Mann den Rücken schrubbt, die Gänsehaut, die sich bei ihm bildet, ist das einzige, das ihn noch bemerken lässt, dass er nackt ist, was sich jetzt so viel natürlicher anfühlt.  
  
„Ich habe diese Woche einen Bericht von der Zentrale erhalten“, erzählt Erwin Levi, als er mit dem Waschlappen über die Muskeln seines rechten Armes fährt. „Erinnere mich später daran, ich zeige dir dann, wo die Fronten jetzt sind.“  
  
„Sind sie nahe?“, fragt Levi, fühlt Erleichterung auf Erwins Nicken hin.  
  
„Sie kommen näher“, sagt er. „Frankreich ist fast befreit.“  
  
„Also wird das bald alles ein Ende haben?“  
  
Erwin stöhnt, als Levi den Waschlappen gegen einen verspannten Rückenmuskel drückt. „Laut meiner Einschätzung hält Hitler das nicht noch ein Jahr durch.“  
  
Levi sagt nichts; er weiß, dass sich ein Jahr wie eine Ewigkeit anhören würde, hätte er es woanders gehört, aber hier ist es anders, das Leben ist hier anders, und der Gedanke an das, was nach dem Krieg kommt, will Levi das Thema wechseln lassen.  
  
„Was sagst du zu einem schlichten Abendessen, vorzugsweise einem, das ein Mindestmaß an Kochen voraussetzt?“, fragt Erwin ihn plötzlich, gähnt in dem Wasser. „Der Tag heute war schon anstrengend genug.“  
  
„Ich mache etwas“, verspricht Levi, gibt Erwin ein Handtuch und verlässt den Raum, zittert, als er die Hütte durchquert, um sich saubere Kleider anzuziehen.  
  
In der Zeit, in der Erwin fertig wird mit seinem Bad, hat Levi ihnen eine Kanne Tee gemacht und einen ganzen Brotlaib zerschnitten und mit Butter bestrichen, es auf einem Teller angerichtet, mit Käse, Aufschnitt und Essiggurken. Als Erwin im Wohnzimmer ein Feuer anmacht, zerschneidet Levi ein paar Äpfel, schichtet sie mit zerbröselten Keksen und Honig in Emaillebechern auf, ein Nachtisch, der besser schmeckt als Levi gedacht hätte. Als sie sich vor dem Kamin auf das Sofa setzen, macht Levi ihnen mehr Tee, er verbrennt sich die Finger an der heißen Emaille und setzt sich neben Erwin.  
  
„Es ist eines der Dinge, die ich an zu Hause am meisten vermisse“, teilt der Mann Levi mit, in seine Tasse blasend.  
  
„Den Tee?“, fragt Levi zur Bestätigung und Erwin nickt, leise lachend.  
  
„Es ist etwas so alltägliches, da wo ich herkomme“, sagt Erwin. „Abgesehen davon ist Holtz niemand, der etwas so simples zu so einem Ausmaß genießt.“  
  
„Du redest von Holtz als wäre er eine eigene Persönlichkeit“, stellt Levi fest, ändert seinen Griff an der Tasse. „Macht es das einfacher?“  
  
„Schwer zu sagen“, entgegnet Erwin nach einer Weile. „Es ist nur eine Angewohnheit, die ich über die Jahre entwickelt habe. Manchmal fühlt es sich besser an, wenn ich ihn mir als eine Rolle vorstelle, in die ich schlüpfe, als wäre das alles nur ein seltsames Theaterspiel.“  
  
„Wie funktioniert das?“, fragt Levi diesmal, die Fragen machen wieder einen Aufstand in seinem Kopf. „Manchmal ist es so schwer, dich wiederzuerkennen.“  
  
Erwin stößt ein Lachen aus. „Ich denke, ich sollte das als Kompliment sehen“, sagt er, „aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich es ein wenig verstörend finde. Auch wenn es ohne Zweifel etwas ist, das mich so lange überleben ließ.“  
  
„Mir kommt es nur so vor als verändert sich alles an dir“, sagt Levi, erwidert Erwins Blick, als er sich zu ihm dreht. „Bei mir geht es größenteils darum, Bitte und Danke zu sagen und nicht zu fluchen, und selbst das ist manchmal eine Herausforderung.“  
  
„Möchtest du es wirklich wissen?“, fragt Erwin ihn, auf Levis Nicken mit einem Seufzen antwortend und seine Tasse auf den Boden stellend, bevor er aufsteht. „Denk daran, dass ich zehn Jahre Zeit hatte, diese Rolle zu perfektionieren – und zu sagen, dass mein Leben davon abhing, ist nicht übertrieben.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, versichert Levi Erwin, zieht ein Bein aufs Sofa und mustert den Mann eindringlich, auch wenn Levi das Gefühl hat, dass seine Augen an ihm kleben, scheint es so als verpasse er trotzdem die kleinen Veränderungen, bemerkt es erst nachdem sie passiert sind.  
  
„Es fängt damit an wie ich stehe“, erklärt Erwin, zieht Levis Aufmerksamkeit auf das, was anders ist. „Holtz hat eine Vorgeschichte im Militär, also gibt es dementsprechend Ähnlichkeiten in der Körperhaltung. Aber Holtz steht steifer da, seine Schultern sind immer ein bisschen gebeugt, als hätte er gelernt, seinen Kopf nicht zwischen sie zu ziehen.“  
  
„Warum?“  
  
Erwin guckt plötzlich verlegen. „Ich weiß nicht so recht“, gibt er zu, „aber vielleicht ist es meine Vorstellung von seiner Gesellschaftsschicht, oder es ist nur ein körperlicher Ausdruck seiner Persönlichkeit.“  
  
Levi nickt, nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Was kommt als nächstes?“  
  
„Nach der Körperhaltung kommt der Gang“, sagt Erwin, fängt an, vor dem Sofa hin und her zu wandern. „Wie ein Militärmarsch, aber ungeduldiger, als hasse er es zu laufen und wünscht sich, dass er schon dort sein könnte, wo er hingehen soll. Ähnlicherweise zeigt sein Gesicht oft eine Spur Verärgerung, egal in welchem Umstand.“  
  
„Aber nicht immer“, behauptet Levi, denkt an Lilian; es muss Momente gegeben haben, in der er nicht so war.  
  
„Nicht immer“, bestätigt Erwin, immer noch mit diesem unbeeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck, als er vor Levi stehen bleibt. „Seine Art zu reden ist allerdings das wichtigste.“  
  
Levi sieht zu dem Mann auf, bewundert die Veränderung: so weit waren es alles Erwins Worte, aber von Holtz gesprochen, einer seltsamen Halb-Persönlichkeit, die jetzt zu einer ganzen wird.  
  
„Seine Stimme ist tiefer“, sagt Erwin, hört sich plötzlich gereizt und unfreundlich an, „und der Tonfall ist auch grober. Es geht einfach nicht, solche Dinge zu sagen wie 'scheiß auf diesen judenliebenden Bastard' oder 'steh nicht so blöd da, du verdammter Idiot.'“  
  
Ein Schauder läuft Levis Rücken herab, als er die Worte hört und ihm bleibt der Atem stocken, entkommt in einem leisen Zischen, während Erwin sich hinsetzt, alle Anzeichen von Holtz plötzlich verschwunden, als er seine Emailletasse aufhebt und einen Schluck Tee nimmt, lächelnd bei dem Geschmack.  
  
„Natürlich hat sich Holtz über die Jahre ebenfalls verändert, genau wie ich mich verändert habe“, erklärt Erwin. „Ich habe gesehen, wie der Krieg das mit anderen getan hat – diejenigen, die sich nie verändern sind in der Tat sehr wenige. Manche werden nervös und andere kalt. Ich wusste direkt, dass Holtz eher letzteres ist.“  
  
„Ich habe mich darüber gewundert, ob du dich anders verhalten haben musst“, sagt Levi. „Marie kommt mir wie eine anständige Person vor und ich habe Probleme, mir vorzustellen, dass sie mit Holtz Zeit verbringt.“  
  
„Ja“, gibt Erwin zu. „Ich habe sie kurz nachdem ich nach Deutschland gekommen bin getroffen und es hat ein paar Jahre gedauert, bis ich ihr die Wahrheit gesagt habe. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich mehr ich selbst als Holtz.“  
  
„Muss verwirrend gewesen sein“, denkt Levi laut und Erwin stimmt zu.  
  
„Das war es“, sagt er, für einen Moment verstummend, als rufe er sich eine vergessene Erinnerung ins Gedächtnis, während er in die Tasse starrt.  
„Weißt du, als ich jung war, wollte ich Schauspieler werden.“  
  
Levi ist danach zu grinsen, unterdrückt es aber, denkt, dass Erwin es beleidigend finden könnte.  
  
„In einem Sommer sah ich, wie eine Theatergruppe ein ein Stück von Shakespeare aufführte“, macht der Mann weiter, sein Blick abwesend, als wäre mehr von ihm in der Erinnerung als in der Gegenwart, „und die restlichen Ferien war das alles, woran ich denken konnte. Ich habe jedes Wort verschlungen, das er geschrieben hat und meinen Eltern sogar ein paar Szenen vorgespielt. Es war das erste, was ich mir von ganzem Herzen gewünscht habe.“  
  
Als er die Erinnerung fallen lässt, scheint etwas in Erwins Gesicht zu brechen; Levi kann es hinter dem Lächeln sehen, diese Spur von Reue und Wut.  
  
„Es ist wirklich die Rolle meines Lebens“, flüstert Erwin, seine Stimme freudlos und leer. „Ich hätte mehr auf meine Wünsche achtgeben sollen.“  
  
„Ich hatte auch einen“, plaudert Levi aus, nicht wissend, wie er Erwin trösten soll und denkt, dass ein Themawechsel es genauso gut tut. „Einen dieser Kindheitswünsche.“  
  
„Oh?“, fragt Erwin und Levi ist erleichtert, den Wechsel in seinem Gesicht zu sehen: er ist neugierig. „Was für einen?“  
  
„Als ich richtig jung war, wollte ich Bäcker werden“, sagt Levi, nicht sicher, wo das her kommt; er erinnert sich an weniges aus seiner Kindheit, und sogar an noch wenigeres aus der Zeit vor Kenny. „Ich hatte oft Hunger und es kam mir immer so vor, als hätten sie genug zu essen.“  
  
„Sehr pragmatisch“, kommentiert Erwin, seinen Tee trinkend und lächelnd. „Wie war es bei dir als du älter warst?“  
  
„Nichts spezielles“, gibt Levi zu, versucht an seine Wünsche zu denken, findet aber nichts. „Ich dachte, ich übernehme den Laden meines Onkels und das hat mir gereicht.“  
  
„Ich merke, dass praktisches Denken einen Einfluss auf deine Berufswahl hatte“, sagt Erwin, lässt Levi mit den Schultern zucken.  
  
„Ein Haushälter zu sein ist viel unkomplizierter als ein Spion zu sein, weißt du“, lässt er verlauten, grinst in seine Tasse, als Erwin lacht.  
  
„Das ist wahr“, sagt er. „Ich muss zugeben, ich war selbst auf einem viel unkomplizierteren Weg.“  
  
„Das heißt?“  
  
„Ich war gerade dabei mein Studium zu beenden, als ich rekrutiert wurde, in Geschichte, wofür mein Vater immer eine Leidenschaft hatte“, erzählt Erwin. „Ich habe eine Laufbahn im Militär in Erwägung gezogen, aber mein Vater war sehr dagegen – der Krieg sorgte dafür, dass er Gewalt verabscheute – und meine Entscheidung, das Studium abzubrechen war etwas, das er niemals verstand.“  
  
„Was ist mit deiner Mutter?“, fragt Levi.  
  
„Sie konnte immer durch mich hindurch sehen“, sagt Erwin, hört sich liebevoll an. „Sie wusste immer, wenn ich etwas wirklich tun wollte und hat anerkannt, was mir viel bedeutete.“  
  
„Du musst sie vermissen“, sagt Levi leise, denkt über seine eigene Mutter nach und fragt sich, ob sie ihn je so gekannt hat, so in und auswendig, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war – Kenny hat es jedenfalls nie, oder er hat sich nie darum geschert.  
  
„Furchtbar“, gibt Erwin zu, seine Gesichtszüge füllen sich mit Trauer. „Mein Vater ist ein paar Jahre nachdem ich nach Deutschland kam gestorben. Natürlich war es zu der Zeit unmöglich, zu seiner Beerdigung zu gehen und tatsächlich wurde ich erst mehrere Wochen danach darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid, das zu hören“, sagt Levi leise, nicht wissend, was sonst angebracht wäre, sich fragend, ob seine Mutter eine Beerdigung hatte; da sein Onkel derjenige war, der sie bezahlt hatte, haben sie sie wahrscheinlich nur in irgendetwas eingewickelt und ihre Leiche irgendwo in einen Graben geworfen.  
  
„Es ist lange her“, sagt Erwin, „und ich habe seitdem damit abgeschlossen.“  
  
Sie verstummen, trinken ihren Tee, der schon lauwarm ist und Levi denkt über all diese neue Information nach, die Fragen, die ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen. Erwin sieht echter aus, als Levi ihn jetzt ansieht, als lasse das Wissen über seine Vergangenheit Levi mehr von ihm sehen, durch die Dinge hindurch, die ihn zu dem machen, wer er ist.  
  
„Du hast deinen Vater nie erwähnt“, sagt Erwin auf einmal, lässt Levi schnauben.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wer er ist“, sagt Levi dem Mann. „Mein Onkel hat gesagt, dass er meiner Mutter Probleme gemacht hat, aber als sie ihm nach Berlin folgte, wollte er nichts mit ihr zu tun haben und sie konnte nicht wieder nach Hause.“  
  
„Sie hatte bestimmt furchtbare Angst.“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich“, stimmt er zu. „Ich kann mich nicht an vieles erinnern. Als mein Onkel nach ihr suchte, war sie schon tot.“  
  
„Und er hat dich großgezogen?“  
  
„Wenn man das so sagen kann“, sagt Levi, schnaubt wieder. „Ich bin nicht verhungert und ich glaube, er hätte mir den Laden überlassen, wenn er abgekratzt wäre, also ist das wenigstens etwas.“  
  
„Ich verstehe“, flüstert Erwin. „Also war er nicht, was du eine Vaterfigur nennen würdest?“  
  
„Zuerst nicht“, gibt Levi zu, „und als er es war, war es schon zu spät.“  
  
„Warum?“  
  
Levi runzelt die Stirn. „Er hat ziemlich viel getrunken, als ich noch jünger war“, erklärt er, seine Stimme so emotionslos wie zuvor, „aber dann kam Hitler an die Macht und er hat irgendwie den Verstand verloren. Ist immer jüdischer geworden in allem, hat die Schriften gelesen, jiddisch gesprochen und versucht, mich auch dazu zu bringen, das alles zu machen.“  
  
„Aber du hast es nicht“, sagt Erwin und Levi schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Ich habe es nie verstanden“, sagt Levi. „Ich glaube, ich hatte damals schon zu wenig damit zu tun. Es kam mir einfach bescheuert vor, das eigene Leben nach irgendeinem schrägen kleinen Gekritzel auf Papier auszurichten.“  
  
Erwin lacht. „Naja, wenn du es so sagst, hört es sich wohl ziemlich komisch an“, stimmt er zu. „Mein Vater war auch nie eine religiöse Person. Er sagte, dass sie zu leicht zu Indoktrination führt.“  
  
Levi nickt, auch wenn er das Wort nicht versteht; in dem Moment kommt es ihm nicht wichtig vor, Erwin zu bitten, es zu erklären. Er leert seine Tasse mit einem großen Schluck, verzieht das Gesicht als er die kalte Flüssigkeit unterschluckt. Als sich die Stille im Zimmer hinzieht, fühlt Levi schon die Hitze der Glut auf dem Gesicht und das dritte breite Gähnen, das er herauslässt, lässt ihn wundern wie spät es ist.  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir ins Bett gehen“, schlägt Erwin vor, einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr werfend. „Es war ein langer Tag.“  
  
Levi nickt zustimmend, dann kommt er auf die Füße und nimmt die Tassen in die Küche, guckt durch die offene Tür zum Schlafzimmer und fragt sich, was mit der Nervosität passiert ist, die er zuvor gefühlt hat. Als er Erwin durch sie ins Zimmer folgt, ihm dabei zusieht, wie er sich auszieht, fühlt Levi sich wohl, selbst als er erkennt, dass Erwin sich bewusst ist, wie Levi ihn anguckt. Als er seine eigenen Kleider auszieht, merkt Levi, dass Erwin ihn auch mustert, ein Gefühl, das Levi freut, egal wie seltsam vertraut es sich anfühlt. Sobald er unter der Decke ist, rutscht Levi näher zu Erwin, atmet seinen Duft ein, genießt diesen stillen Moment vor der Veränderung von dem, was sie die ganze Zeit waren zu dem Unbekannten, vor dem Levi keine Angst mehr hat.  
  
Es fängt zärtlicher an als er gedacht hätte, seine Hand ruht auf Erwins Brust, die weichen Härchen glatt gegen seine Haut, als er die Finger bewegt. In Erwins Körper ist so viel Stärke, Levi kann sie spüren, obwohl der Mann liegt, entspannt und widerstandslos unter seiner Berührung. Er lehnt sich auf seinen Ellbogen, erwidert Erwins Blick; da ist Neugier in seinem Gesichtsausdruck, eine stille Sehnsucht ohne eine Spur von Druck, die Levi mitteilt, dass es eher seine Entscheidungen sind als Erwins. Als der Mann die Hand hebt, um mit seinen Fingern durch Levis Haare zu fahren, lehnt er sich in die Berührung, lässt sie zu etwas stärkerem und greifbarerem werden, als Erwin beabsichtigte und Levi weiß nicht, ob es ist, weil er sich wünscht, sie wären sich näher oder um sich von der plötzlichen Erregung abzulenken, die er bereits beginnt zu fühlen.  
  
„Levi“, flüstert Erwin, seine Stimme angespannt und tief, „du weißt, dass ich dich nie zu etwas-“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf und Erwin verstummt, begegnet dem Ernst in Levis Gesicht mit einem Stirnrunzeln, bevor Levi behutsam sein Gesicht an die Brust des Mannes drückt, mit den Lippen unbeholfen über die Haut streicht. Levi zieht ein Bein unter sich, damit er Erwins Schlüsselbein erreichen kann, küsst sich den Weg bis  zur Mitte seiner Brust, kommt dann auf die Knie und bewegt sich ungraziös, damit er auf Erwins Beinen sitzen kann, ringt einen Moment lang mit der Decke, die zu viel von seinem momentanen Zustand zu offenbaren scheint, aber er gibt sein Bestes, es durch die Falten im Stoff zu verstecken. Als er auf Erwin herabguckt, sieht er seine zunehmende Erregung durch die Decke, misst sie durch die schwachen Umrisse ab, die sie unter dem Stoff erschafft, wissend, dass er niemals zuvor so eine Symmetrie und Ausgeglichenheit an irgendeinem Körper gesehen hat.  
  
Levi erwidert Erwins Blick für eine Weile, nimmt die Röte seiner Wangen und den Glanz seiner Augen in sich auf, dann beugt er sich, um eine neue Spur an Küssen bis zu seinem Bauch zu ziehen; raue, flüchtige Küsschen, seine Lippen und sein Mund sind eklig trocken, Beweis für seine Aufregung, die er zuvor nicht gefühlt hat. Er fährt mit den Händen über Erwins Oberschenkel, folgt den Veränderungen, die diese Bewegung verursacht, das eifrige Anwachsen von Erwins Schwanz unterhalb der Decke. Er spürt, wie sein eigener zur Antwort zuckt, irgendwo in dieser gesammelten Masse von Stoff und das Gefühl lässt seine Achseln jucken. Es ist so lange her gewesen, seit er das gemacht hat und damals war es nie so wie jetzt; Zeit war ein Luxus, den sie kaum hatten, die Begegnungen waren immer kurzzeitig und zu sehr für einen einzigen Zweck gedacht. Das hier ist anders, wie alles mit Erwin, immer bedeutungsvoller als Dinge in der Vergangenheit.  
  
Levi lässt seine Berührungen sanft sein, nie unter die Decke abschweifen, während seine Hände Erwins Körper erkunden, seine Daumen fahren den Schaft nach und lassen ihn erschaudern, während die weiße Baumwolle dunkler wird um die Spitze herum. Levi senkt sich herab, um mit dem Mund durch den Stoff zu saugen, Salz zu schmecken, Erwins Schweiß zu riechen und seine schweren Seufzer zu hören. Levi spürt wie seine eigene Erregung unangenehm wird, aber jetzt ist alles Erwin, das Anspannen seiner Muskeln, das erste Stöhnen, das Levis Zunge herauslockt, ehe er sich zurückzieht, prüfend, was die Feuchtigkeit jetzt sichtbar gemacht hat. Er greift es, verdeckt das fleischige Rot, fährt mit dem Daumen über die Spitze und lässt Erwin ungeduldig die Hüfte heben; als er die Hände zu Erwins Bauch bewegt, hinterlässt sein Daumen eine feuchte Spur auf der Haut des Mannes.  
  
Levi findet bald heraus, dass je sanfter er mit seinen Berührungen ist, desto eifriger Erwin wird, seine Atmung schwer und seine Bewegungen unruhiger, zu Schaudern werdend, als Levi schließlich die Decke greift und sie wegzieht. Sein eigener stummeliger Schwanz steht gegen seinen Unterleib gepresst da und der Anblick seiner entblößten Spitze lässt Levi die Stirn runzeln und sich wünschen, dass er sich wieder bedecken könnte, aber als er zu Erwins Gesicht schaut, entscheidet er sich dagegen. Der Mann guckt ihn an, mit geröteten Wangen und Schweiß, der an seiner Braue glänzt, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der gleichermaßen Lust und Verwunderung zeigt und Levi fällt auf, dass Erwin nie so jemanden wie ihn gesehen hat. Er spürt, wie sein eigenes Gesicht warm wird, als Erwin weiter starrt, nie eine Hand hebend, um ihn zu berühren, Levis Körper einfach nur aus der Ferne betrachtend und irgendwie ist es intimer als alles, was Levi zuvor mit ihm gemacht hat.  
  
Er senkt seinen Körper zwischen Erwins Beine, küsst die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel, kostet das Zittern seiner Muskeln an seinen Lippen aus und rückt nach oben, schnell von dem Geruch von Schweiß und von Lavendel umgeben, als er sich zu den Stellen begibt, die schwerer zu erreichen sind. Er hört Erwin leise fluchen, als seine Zunge einen Weg an Erwins Länge hochfindet, bevor er den Mann in seinen Mund gleiten lässt; so hat Levi es lieber, mit dem Mann unter sich, ihn bestimmen lassend, was er tut und wann. Er weiß, dass es ihn nicht überraschen sollte, wie empfänglich Erwin auf die Anweisungen ist, die Levi ihm gibt, die kleinen wortlosen Signale, die Levis Hände von sich geben. Es ist vielleicht mehr als nur Rücksicht, etwas tieferes in Erwins Charakter, dieser Militärinstinkt, zu wissen, wann man Befehle gibt und wann man Folge leistet. Als Erwins hastiges Flüstern in einer Sprache herauskommt, die Levi nicht versteht, verengt er den Griff um den Mann, ignoriert den rücksichtsvollen Stupser an seinem Arm und lässt Erwin in seinem Mund kommen, erschaudernd und stöhnend und Levis Namen rufend.  
  
Auch wenn er den Drang verspürt, das Zimmer zu verlassen, hetzt Levi nicht, pumpt Erwins Schwanz mit ein paar lockeren Zügen, bevor er aus dem Bett klettert und durch die Hütte läuft, um seinen Mund in die Badewanne zu entleeren. Er spült die Sauerei mit Wasser aus dem Erhitzer aus, sich wieder seiner eigenen Erektion bewusst werdend, als er den Geschmack von Erwin ausspuckt, der noch in seinem Mund übrig ist; es ist ihm nicht geheuer, der Gedanke an Erwins Hände, die ihn machtlos und widerstandslos machen, Erwin, der all die hässlichen Dinge sieht, die Levi nicht verstecken kann. Erwin wäre zärtlich, Levi weiß das, als er sich gegen die Wand lehnt und mit der Handfläche seine eigene Länge entlang fährt, so rücksichtsvoll und ohne Zweifel viel talentierter, wenn es um solche Dinge geht, als Levi selbst. Er schließt die Augen und stellt es sich vor, wie Erwin ihn führt, ihn küsst, sich Zeit und Mühe macht, die Stellen zu finden, die Levi die größte Lust verschaffen, wo Levi jetzt seine eigenen Finger bewegt, an seinem Höhepunkt ankommend, gerade als Erwin die Küche betritt, wissend, dass Erwin ihn auch gehört hat.  
  
Levi lehnt sich für ein paar weitere lange Augenblicke an die Wand, seine Beine zittern unter seinem Gewicht, während seine Atmung tiefer und ruhiger wird; hinter der Tür kommt Erwin von der Latrine zurück und holt sich ein Glas Wasser, zögert für eine Weile, bevor er den Raum verlässt. Levi folgt ihm, nachdem er sich die Hände gewaschen hat, ins Bett kletternd, aber Abstand haltend, nicht wissend, wie er sich verhalten sollte.  
  
„Darf ich?“, flüstert Erwin schließlich, seine Hände streifen Levis Rücken.  
  
Er antwortet nicht, dreht sich allerdings zu dem Mann um, runzelt die Stirn auf seine besorgte Miene hin, dann vergräbt er sein Gesicht in Erwins Seite, atmet den Geruch von Schweiß und Lavendel ein. Ein paar Sekunden ist Erwin regungslos, vermutlich überrascht von der plötzlichen Nähe, schlingt schließlich seinen rechten Arm um Levis Schultern, kichert schläfrig, als Levi noch näher rückt und einschläft.  
  
  
  
Am darauffolgenden Morgen wacht Levi zu dem Geräusch von Regen auf, der gegen die Fenster und auf das Dach prasselt, das Moos dämpft es und verleiht ihm einen tiefen Nachklang, der das Zimmer füllt. Er streckt seinen Körper im Bett aus, fühlt Erwin warm und solide an ihm, als er den Mann ansieht, das schläfrige Lächeln und das Blau in sich aufnehmend, das gerade noch sichtbar ist zwischen den Augenlidern.  
  
„Guten Morgen“, begrüßt Erwin ihn und gähnt, seine Stimme tiefer als sonst. „Hast du gut geschlafen?“  
  
Levi antwortet mit einem Brummen, reibt sich die Augen und rollt sich auf den Bauch, zieht Erwins Arm unter sein Kinn und stützt sich darauf, bevor er fragt: „Wie viel Uhr ist es?“  
  
Erwin ächzt, als er seine andere Hand ausstreckt, um seine Uhr hochzuheben, guckt darauf nieder und entgegnet: „Fast sieben.“  
  
Levi ist erleichtert; sie haben noch so viele Stunden, die sie hier verbringen können, mehr von diesen ruhigen Momenten gefüllt mit dem Geräusch von Regen und dem moschusartigen Geruch des Bettes, das sie miteinander teilen, sich an die letzte Nacht erinnern können. Er sieht in Erwins Gesicht auf, erwidert den Blick des Mannes ohne zu zögern, selbst als Erwin Levis Wange streichelt, die Konturen von Levis Kiefer mit dem Daumen verfolgt und ihn näher zieht. Levi lässt ihn, erlaubt ihm näher zu kommen als er es einer anderen Person je erlaubt hat und begegnet Erwins Lippen in einem kurzen Kuss, und noch einem, der länger und zufriedenstellender ist. Es ist eine Art von Sanftheit, die Levi niemals zuvor gefühlt hat, eine Nähe, die er sich nie vorstellen konnte. Als sie nebeneinander im Bett liegen, betrachtet Levi die schwachen Falten, die in Erwins Augenwinkeln auftauchen, als er lächelt, die Kurve seiner Nase, die blonden Strähnen, die ihm über die dicken Augenbrauen fallen und irgendwie weiß er, dass sein Leben von nun an völlig verändert ist.  
  
„Levi“, flüstert Erwin, lächelt breiter, redet aber nicht weiter, als wäre es alles, was er sagen wollte.  
  
„Ackermann“, beendet Levi ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, bis er aus seinem Mund ist. Der Name hört sich in seinen Ohren so seltsam an; es ist so lange her, seit er ihn das letzte Mal gehört hat.  
  
„Was?“, fragt Erwin, seine Brauen ziehen sich in ein Stirnrunzeln, als Levi seufzt.  
  
„Mein Name“, teilt er dem Mann mit. „Levi Ackermann.“  
  
„Ackermann“, wiederholt Erwin und lacht, reicht Levi seine Hand. „Nun, es ist wundervoll, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen, Herr Ackermann. Mein Name ist Erwin Smith und ich würde sagen, es ist eine Freude, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.“  
  
Levi runzelt die Stirn und schnaubt, schüttelt seine Hand trotzdem. „Sicher“, murmelt er, dreht den Namen in seinem Kopf herum; es hört sich vollkommen falsch an, als er ihn ausspricht. „Herr Smith.“  
  
Erwin lacht. „Es ist vielleicht seltsam“, fängt er an, „aber ich habe vergessen, dass ich deinen Nachnamen nicht kannte.“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es gab immer vieles, das wir nicht voneinander wussten“, sagt er, „aber ich finde es so besser.“  
  
„Das denke ich auch“, teilt Erwin ihm mit und streckt die Beine aus, schiebt eines zwischen Levis. „Ich muss zugeben,ich war sehr lange neugierig gewesen.“  
  
„Du hast nie irgendetwas gefragt“, weist Levi ihn hin, weiß, dass es bei ihm all die Monate nicht anders war.  
  
„Ich wollte nicht herumschnüffeln“, erklärt Erwin. „Du bist ziemlich reserviert.“  
  
„Nur, weil ich es sein muss“, entgegnet Levi. „Mir macht es nichts aus, dir das zu sagen.“  
  
„Weißt du“, fängt Erwin an, innehaltend und für einen Moment die Augen schließend, verlegen wirkend. „Als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, dachte ich, du wärst in deinen späten Jugendjahren.“  
  
Levi schnalzt und Erwin lacht. „Hast früh genug gemerkt, dass du falsch gelegen hast“, murmelt er, lässt den Mann nicken.  
  
„Naja, du bist trotzdem ein ganzes bisschen jünger als ich, also ist mein Irrtum vielleicht verständlich.“  
  
„Es gibt einen großen Unterschied zwischen achtzehn und vierundzwanzig“, teilt Levi dem Mann schnaufend mit. „Und wie alt bist du überhaupt? Um die vierzig?“  
  
Erwin lacht noch lauter als zuvor. „Ich bin vierunddreißig“, korrigiert er Levi ausgelassen. „Seit gestern um genau zu sein.“  
  
„Du hattest gestern Geburtstag?“, fragt Levi ihn, schnalzend und Erwin in den Arm boxend, als er nickt. „Du hättest was sagen sollen.“  
  
„In meinem Alter ist es unwichtig“, erklärt Erwin. „Ich dachte nicht, dass du es wissen wolltest.“  
  
Levi seufzt, setzt sich im Bett auf. „Naja, ich glaube ich mach uns Frühstück oder so“, murmelt er, wirft Erwin einen warnenden Blick zu, als dieser anfängt zu protestieren. „Und dieses eine Mal bringe ich es dir ins Bett.“  
  
„Und ich möchte dich wissen lassen, wie sehr ich mich durch diese Geste geehrt fühle“, teilt Erwin ihm mit, lässt Levi mit den Augen rollen, als er eine Hose, ein Hemd und seine Schuhe anzieht, bevor er den Raum verlässt.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Besuch der Latrine beginnt Levi mit dem Frühstück, gibt sich extra viel Mühe, brät Wurst und Eier, röstet Brotscheiben und lässt kleine Stückchen Butter darauf schmelzen, kocht Tee und schneidet Käse, stellt alles auf ein Tablett, welches er aus der Küche trägt, erhascht einen Blick auf Erwin, der gerade wieder ins Schlafzimmer schleicht.  
  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du im Bett bleiben sollst“, mahnt Levi Erwin, als der Mann eilig zurück unter die Decke klettert, mit einem Buch in den Händen.  
  
„Entschuldige“, sagt er, als Levi das Tablett aufs Bett stellt und seine Schuhe wegkickt. „Ich habe mich erinnert, dass ich dir versprochen habe, dir zu zeigen, wie die Fronten jetzt verlaufen.“  
  
Levi setzt sich zu Erwin, als der Mann das Buch öffnet, eine Karte von Europa offenbarend, wie eine derer, an die Levi sich vage aus seiner Schulzeit erinnert. Er guckt auf sie herab und gibt Erwin seinen Teller, bevor er seinen eigenen auf seinen Schoß stellt, eine kleine Wurst aufspießend und davon abbeißend, während Erwin mit seinem Finger über die Seite fährt.  
  
„Das ist die Grenze zwischen Deutschland und Frankreich“, erklärt er, ruhig und geduldig, verfolgt eine dickere Linie auf der Karte, bevor er ein Stück nach links weicht. „Und so weit sind die Alliierten seit der Invasion in der Normandie vorgedrungen.“  
  
„Wo ist Dresden?“, fragt Levi, lässt Erwin überrascht aufsehen.  
  
„Oh, entschuldigung, natürlich“, sagt er eilig, zeigt auf einen kleinen Punkt östlicher von der Linie entfernt, die er gerade aufgezeigt hat. „Dresden ist hier und die Rote Armee ist zurzeit in etwa hier.“  
  
Levi sieht sich die Stelle an, die Erwin zeigt, sich fragend wie die kurze Entfernung auf der Karte in der Realität aussieht. So sieht es nicht wirklich weit entfernt aus, aber in einem Krieg müssen wohl selbst wenige Kilometer nicht leicht zu überbrücken sein. Trotzdem macht es ihm Hoffnung, dass Erwins Abschätzung, wie weit das Blutvergießen noch dauert, nicht nur Worte sind.  
  
„Das war alles“, flüstert Erwin, das Buch schließend und es auf den Nachttisch legend. „Es sieht von hier natürlich weit weg aus.“  
  
Levi brummt zustimmend und sie essen ihr Frühstück, dessen Menge ihre Bäuche auf eine unangenehme Weise voll werden lässt, das einzige Mal, an das sich Levi erinnert, bei dem er jemals so viel zu essen hatte. Erwin bedankt sich zu oft bei ihm, lässt Levi schnalzen, als er sich an den Abwasch macht, während Erwin im Garten arbeitet, erst wieder hereinkommend, nachdem Levi die Hütte geputzt hat, klitschnass und mit Schlamm überall an seinen Stiefeln.  
  
„Bad“, meint Levi, inspiziert sie, nachdem Erwin sie sauber gemacht hat und rubbelt sie noch ein bisschen länger mit einem Lappen ab, während Erwin lacht.  
  
„Das Militär war nachsichtiger als du“, beschwert er sich, als Levi ihm die Stiefel wieder zurück gibt, schnaubend, es jedoch als Kompliment annehmend.  
  
Sie fangen mit der Marmelade an; Levi schält, entkernt und zerstückelt die Äpfel, während Erwin das Kochen übernimmt, sie in einem großen Topf zu dem Zucker und Pektin gebend, kocht eine Reihe Gläser ab, die er aus dem Regal im Keller hochgetragen hat. Levi sieht Erwin dabei zu, wie er am Herd schwitzt, die Marmelade von dem großen Löffel probierend, den er zum Rühren benutzt hat und es ist so komisch, ihn so zu sehen, so vertraut, wie er so eine Hausarbeit verrichtet.  
  
Sie füllen die Gläser ab und Erwin trägt sie wieder in den Keller, während Levi die Küche putzt, die Schränke abwischend und von den klebrigen Flecken befreiend, sich in der Zwischenzeit immer mehr der verstreichenden Zeit bewusst werdend. Als sie ihre Sachen einpacken, fragt Levi sich, ob der Vorfall am Fluss tatsächlich etwas Gutes war; es ist schlimmer, die Hütte jetzt zu verlassen, während der Regen gegen die Fenster prasselt und noch einen Abend mit Erwin zu verbringen kommt ihm wie die bessere Wahl vor. Levi spürt, dass der Mann es auch denkt, aber niemand von ihnen spricht diesen Wunsch zu bleiben aus, vermutlich, weil es sonst schwerer wäre, zu gehen.  
  
Sie verstauen ihr Gepäck im Kofferraum des Autos, einschließlich der Hasen, die Erwin ausgeweidet und über Nacht in den Holzschuppen gehängt hat, fahren zurück und füllen die Stunden mit mehr Stille als Konversation. Es stört Levi nicht; sie werden noch genug Zeit zum Reden haben, jetzt da sie angefangen haben, ruhige Momente in Erwins Apartment, die sie ausnutzen können wie sie möchten. Und trotzdem wird der Schmerz in Levis Brust stärker, als sie Dresden näher kommen, verdreht sein Inneres, als Erwin mit dem Auto unterhalb von Levis Schlafzimmerfenster anhält.  
  
„Da sind wir“, sagt er wieder und auch wenn er lächelt, teilt Levi der Klang seiner Stimme mit, dass er sich wünscht, als würden sie erst jetzt von der Hütte losfahren. „Ich schätze, wir sehen uns übermorgen.“  
  
Levi nickt wortlos, erwidert Erwins Blick für eine Weile, dann steigt er aus dem Auto und nimmt seine Sachen, inklusive zwei der Hasen; er bringt auf dem Weg zum Apartment einen davon zu Frau Schultz, spricht ihr zusammen mit dem Geschenk sein Beileid aus. Sie scheint sich zu freuen, bedankt sich mehrmals bei ihm, bevor er weitergeht, von Farlan und Isabel an der Tür begrüßt werdend.  
  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass wir zurechtkommen“, sagt Farlan, als Isabel für eine Umarmung angestürmt kommt, sich ein paar Sekunden an Levi klammert, bevor sie den Hasen greift, welchen Farlan ihr wegschnappt.  
  
„Ich habe es nie bezweifelt“, entgegnet Levi, lässt den Anderen schnauben.  
  
Als sie in die Küche gehen, um miteinander zu zanken, wandert Levi durch das Apartment und ins Schlafzimmer, zieht die dreckigen Kleider aus seinem Stoffsack, bevor er sich auf das Bett setzt. Das Gebrumme der Stadt ist wieder so seltsam nach der Stille in der Hütte, und alles in seinem Zuhause kommt ihm plötzlich so fremd vor, als hätte Levi nie einen Tag darin gelebt. Er guckt aus dem verregneten Fenster zu den Gebäuden auf der anderen Straßenseite, denkt an das Prasseln der Regentropfen auf dem moosbedeckten Dach und es dauert eine Weile, bis er bemerkt, dass er nicht alleine im Zimmer ist.  
  
„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragt Levi Farlan, der die Stirn runzelt, während er ihn von der Tür aus ansieht.  
  
„Ich wollte nur wissen, wie lange ihr die Hasen aufgehängt habt“, entgegnet er, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und verengt die Augen bei Levis abwesender Miene, bevor er fragt: „Alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Levi drückt sich die Handflächen auf die geschlossenen Augenlider. „Mir geht’s gut.“  
  
Etwas an Farlans Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich, macht Platz für mehr Sorge. „Oh“, macht er, als verstehe er plötzlich etwas. „Also fühlst du es jetzt.“  
  
Levi atmet tief durch und sagt kein Wort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -derbe Sprache  
> -sexueller Inhalt  
> -Jagd auf Tiere


	14. Chapter 14

Die Ereignisse des Wochenendes beschäftigen Levi selbst am darauffolgenden Tag noch, sodass er abgelenkt und unansprechbar ist, als er sich zum Frühstück zu Farlan und Isabel setzt. Der Tag ist so grau und trüb wie der davor, Nieselregen sprüht an die Fenster und der einzige Raum, der sich richtig warm anfühlt, ist die Küche, wo sie Stunden um Stunden verbringen, während Farlan arbeitet, der Meister seiner Domäne. Um Mittag backt er Brot, einen schweren Laib aus Kastanienmehl, das mit den regulären Sorten gemischt wurde – ein Tipp, den er von Frau Gernhardt bekam, erklärt er Levi, der mitnickt, noch eine Runde Klaberjass gegen Isabel verlierend, als er wieder scheitert, mit den Gedanken in der Gegenwart zu bleiben. Etwas von der Hütte scheint in der nach Rauch riechenden Luft zu hängen und an der Art wie Levis Wangen sich heiß und errötet anfühlen, genau als sie es waren, als sie vor dem Kamin saßen, er und Erwin, von dem Feuer und der Strapaze der Jagd in den Schlaf gelullt.  
  
„Sieh dir nur an, was die zwei Tage ohne uns mit ihm angestellt haben, Isabel“, neckt Farlan, während er die Ofenklappe schließt und den toten Hasen auf den Tisch legt. „Man könnte meinen, es hat ihn verdummen lassen, unsere Gesellschaft so lange entbehren zu müssen.“  
  
„Was heißt 'entbehren'?“, will Isabel von ihm wissen und Farlan seufzt, benutzt ein Geschirrtuch, um den nassen Griff des Messers abzutrocknen, das er hält.  
  
„Ach, mach dir nichts draus“, schnauft er, tief um die Hinterläufe des Hasens einschneidend, bevor er weiter die Innenseiten hinauf einschlitzt. Farlan zeigt mit dem Messer auf das beträchtliche Loch, das die Kugel ein paar Zentimeter von dem schlammigen Auge des Hasen entfernt hinterlassen hat. „Ich nehme an, die Jagd war ohnehin ein Erfolg. Erwin kann gut zielen.“  
  
Levi nickt geistesabwesend und gähnt. „Naja, wir sind nicht mit leeren Händen zurückgekommen“, gesteht er, Farlans Händen mit dem Blick folgend, als er die Hasenläufe mit einer Paketschnur zusammenbindet.  
  
„Und sonst? Ihr habt wohl kaum das ganze Wochenende gebraucht, um ein oder zwei Hasen zu schießen“, erkundigt Farlan sich, Levi einen neugierigen Blick zuwerfend, während er durch ihren Korb mit Anzündmaterial kramt. Er zieht ein paar Seiten einer alten Zeitung heraus, ignoriert Levis warnenden Blick und macht weiter. „Es kommt mir so vor, als hättet ihr beide euch wirklich... amüsiert.“  
  
„Wir haben Marmelade gemacht“, teilt Levi dem Mann mit. „Sehr viel. Aus den Äpfeln von der Obstplantage.“  
  
„Das ist nicht, was ich damit-“  
  
„Denkst du nicht, ich weiß das?“, unterbricht Levi Farlan und Isabel seufzt und verdreht die Augen, scheinbar wegen ihnen beiden. „Ich versuche nur zu vermeiden, dir zu sagen, dass du dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern sollst.“  
  
Farlan seufzt noch lauter als eben, während er das Zeitungspapier in der Ecke auf den Boden legt. „Ach, nein, beachte mich nicht“, sagt er träge, hängt den Hasen mit den Hinterläufen an einen Haken und fängt an, an der Haut zu ziehen. „Ich bin dann hier, koche dein Essen, räume dir hinterher, kämme dir die Läuse aus den Haaren. Aber ernsthaft, nach allem, was ich für dich mache, gibt es keinen Grund, mich in dein Leben einzubeziehen, also bitte, erzähl mir nichts. Ich habe es so wirklich lieber. Es hilft einfach dabei, das alles so viel professioneller zu halten.“  
  
Levi schnalzt. „Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen“, beharrt er. „Und ich verstehe auch übrigens nicht,warum es dich interessiert.“  
  
Farlan schnaubt, während er ein letztes Mal an dem Fellbündel in seinen Händen zieht, bevor er zum Tisch zurückgeht, um dem Hasen den Kopf abzuhacken. „Ist es nicht offensichtlich?“, fragt er Levi nun, etwas schlecht verstecktes bricht durch seine Verärgerung durch. „Ich lebe natürlich indirekt durch dich.“  
  
„Ich bezweifele, dass ich dir irgendetwas erzählen könnte, was du nicht schon selbst gemacht hast“, argumentiert Levi, bringt Farlan zum Kichern.  
  
„Ich bezweifele das auch, aber tu mir den Gefallen, ich habe noch nie davon gehört, noch hatte ich selbst etwas von einem guten Fi-“  
  
„Ihr beide solltet mir den Gefallen tun und eure Münder halten“, murmelt Isabel, die Karten mischend. „Das Zeug ist schmutzig und ich will davon nichts hören. Ich wüsste lieber, wie du diesen Hasen so schnell gehäutet hast.“  
  
„Von mir aus, wir halten dieses schmutzige Zeug von deinen Ohren fern“, gibt Farlan auf, schildert Isabel, wie er den Hasen gehäutet hat, während Levi ihnen eine Kanne Tee kocht, froh, dass der Mann nicht wieder zum Thema zurückkommt.  
  
In dieser Nacht rückt Levi unter der Decke näher an Farlan, legt seinen Arm locker um den Anderen; die Geste überrascht Farlan, Levi merkt es an der Sekunde Anspannung, bevor seine Muskeln sich unter Levis Berührung wieder entspannen. Er atmet diesen seifigen Duft ein, der so anders ist als Erwins Lavendel und zu erkennen, dass er es vermisst hat, fühlt sich so seltsam an. Es kommt ihm wie Monate vor, seit sie sich das letzte Mal so nahe waren und als Levi daran zurückdenkt, was sie dazu gebracht hat, aufzuhören, erkennt er gedankenverloren, wie nahe seine Abschätzung an der Wahrheit ist.  
  
„Was hat es denn damit auf sich?“, nuschelt Farlan schläfrig, scheint allerdings nichts gegen die plötzliche Nähe zu haben.  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern. „Brauche ich einen Grund dafür?“, fragt er, hört Farlans leisem Kichern zu.  
  
„Nein, brauchst du nicht“, sagt der andere Mann, „und mir macht es auch nichts aus. Ich meine, du hast doch Erwin.“  
  
Levi stimmt brummend zu, sich ein wenig wünschend, dass er darüber reden könnte, wie es wirklich ist, wie Levi sich geschützt und stark gefühlt hat, als er Erwins Arm um sich hatte, wie er sich wünscht, dass es so leicht sein könnte wie jetzt, Erwin nahe zu sein. Er findet allerdings nicht die Worte dafür und er bezweifelt, ob Farlan es verstehen könnte, wo es so vieles gibt, was er nicht über Levis Leben weiß.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du nicht darüber reden möchtest und ich werde dich nicht dazu zwingen“, murmelt Farlan, als Levi ihn näher zieht, „aber ich muss dir sagen, dass du aufpassen solltest.“  
  
„Auf was?“  
  
„Versuch... dir klar zu machen, was das ist, zwischen dir und Erwin“, teilt Farlan ihm leise mit, „und was es nicht sein kann. Versuch dir vor Augen zu halten, das es nicht Bestand haben wird und du wirst dir später viel Herzschmerz ersparen.“  
  
Levi verstummt, bedenkt Farlans Worte für einen Moment, ehe der Mann weitermacht.  
  
„Ich will nicht gemein sein, weißt du“, sagt er sanft. „Es hilft dir nicht, zu vergessen wie die Welt ist. Früher oder später wird es dich einholen.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, erwidert Levi; und es stimmt, auch wenn er es während diesen Tagen in der Hütte beinahe vergessen konnte.  
  
„Ich hoffe, du kannst es trotzdem genießen“, fährt Farlan fort, lächelnd. „Es ist schön, dich so zu sehen.“  
  
Levi brummt nur zur Antwort, dann driftet er in einen unruhigen Schlaf ab, aus welchem er am nächsten Morgen müde und desorientiert wieder aufwacht. Der Tag scheint sehr langsam vorüberzugehen, selbst mit den Stunden, die er und Farlan brauchen, um die Einkäufe zu erledigen, aber es ist erst auf seinem Weg durch die Stadt und zu Erwins Apartment, als Levi die Ursache für seine Unruhe zu fassen bekommt. Schlechtes Zeichen, so nervös zu sein, den Mann wieder zu sehen, aber als er halb die Treppen zu Erwin hochrennt, fragt Levi sich, ob er etwas dagegen tun könnte, selbst wenn er es versuchen würde. Etwas scheint sich so permanent verändert zu haben mit der Entscheidung, die er bei der Hütte traf, auch wenn Levi niemals gedacht hätte, dass eine Nacht mit Erwin zu verbringen, einen großen Unterschied machen könnte. Es scheint, dass Levis letzte Erinnerung an den Mann von Sonntagmorgen ist; die Erinnerung an seine weichen Lippen ist so lebhaft, dass Levi für einen Moment aufhört, auf seine eigene zu beißen. Als er an der Tür klopft, fühlt sich Levis Hand so schwer und ungeschickt an, füllt ihn mit Erinnerungen daran, wie Erwins Haut sich angefühlt hat und mit Scheu, als er sich fragt, ob es in dieser Nacht so ungeschickt war wie es ihm jetzt vorkommt.  
  
Als Erwin schließlich die Tür öffnet, bemerkt Levi, wie seine Gedanken noch weiter von dieser Nacht eingenommen werden, wie der Mann sich unter ihm anfühlte, wie seine Muskeln sich an- und entspannten, wie er Levis Mund füllte und ihn am Morgen danach küsste. Levi ruft sich den Namen ins Gedächtnis, den der Mann offenbarte – er hat ihn seit Sonntag gedanklich ausgekostet – und probiert ihn erneut, während er Erwin mustert, fast wie um zu sehen, ob es den Mann anders aussehen lässt. Das übliche erfreute Lächeln ist da, die dicken Brauen leicht über den hellblauen Augen gehoben, als Erwin Levi ein paar Augenblicke lang anguckt, ehe er spricht.  
  
„Hallo“, sagt er sanft, seine tiefe Stimme hallt trotzdem leise im Treppenhaus nach.  
  
„Ja. Hallo“, entgegnet Levi, sich dumm vorkommend, als er hört, wie Erwin sich räuspert. „Es ist Dienstag, also... bin ich hier.“  
  
„Sieht so aus“, meint der Mann zu ihm, bevor er zur Seite tritt. „Komm doch rein.“  
  
Levi nickt wortlos und schreitet über die Türschwelle; da ist etwas anderes an der Art, wie Erwin ihn jetzt scheinar überragt, ein Funke, den es in Levi aufkommen lässt, der zuvor nur ein Ziehen war, das sich nicht lösen wollte. Er denkt darüber nach, einen Schritt näher zu kommen, um die Distanz, die noch zwischen ihnen ist, zu schmälern, doch als ihm der Gedanke durch den Sinn geht, erhascht er eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel. Er dreht den Kopf, um zu sehen, wie Marie zu ihnen kommt, offensichtlich mit etwas Mühe, ihr enorm runder Bauch weist die Richtung.  
  
„Oh, hallo“, lässt sie nett aber müde verlauten, schon keuchend trotz der kurzen Entfernung vom Wohnzimmer zur Tür. „Ich würde dich ja gerne anständig begrüßen, aber ich fürchte, ich muss ins Bad – schon wieder. Das wird einfach nur lächerlich.“  
  
„Wenigstens dauert's nicht mehr lange“, kommentiert Erwin, aber die Aussage scheint der Frau nicht zu gefallen, die schnaubt.  
  
„Danke, Schatz, aber ich muss sagen, dass es im Moment eher ein kleiner Trost ist. Das Kleine lässt sich Zeit“, schnauft sie, ihren Rücken reibend, als sie an ihnen vorbeigeht. „Ich rufe dich, wenn ich nicht von der Toilette komme – furchterregend, was für ein echtes Problem es in letzter Zeit ist.“  
  
Erwin lacht, während Marie ins Badezimmer verschwindet, dreht sich um und führt Levi in die Küche. „Ich fürchte, wir haben schon mit Tee angefangen“, sagt er, „aber ich kann noch mehr kochen, wenn du eine Tasse möchtest.“  
  
„Danke“, erwidert Levi, sich fragend, warum diese seltsame Förmlichkeit in seine Stimme gekrochen ist; es ist als würde er mit einem seiner Nachbarn reden. „Das wäre toll.“  
  
Sie gehen zusammen in die Küche und Erwin bietet Levi einen Sitz an, dann macht er sich daran, mehr Wasser zu kochen, für Levis Tee. Eine seltsame Stille wächst zwischen ihnen heran, als der Mann sich zu Levi an den Tisch setzt und obwohl Levi versucht, mit etwas anzukommen, das sie durchbrechen könnte, will ihm nichts einfallen.  
  
„Wie war es?“, fragt Erwin zu Levis Erleichterung. „Hast du dich gut auf das Leben in der Stadt umgestellt?“  
  
Levi runzelt die Stirn. „Sie ist noch genau so wie ich sie verlassen habe“, kommentiert er trocken und Erwin lacht. „Worauf muss man sich da umstellen?“  
  
„Ich brauche oft ein paar Tage“, meint Erwin. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, du bist besser bei so etwas.“  
  
Levi brummt und sie verstummen wieder für ein paar peinliche Sekunden, bis Erwin als nächstes redet.  
  
„Und wie geht es Farlan und Isabel?“  
  
„Ihnen geht’s gut“, sagt Levi wahrheitsgemäß, sich fragend, ob Erwin ihn das zuvor oft gefragt hat und erkennt, dass es wohl kaum eine Gewohnheit von ihm ist.  
  
„Gut“, gibt er knapp von sich; Levi hört, wie Marie das Badezimmer verlässt. „Das freut mich.“  
  
Levi kocht sich den Tee auf, als Erwin wieder ins Wohnzimmer geht, folgt ihm und lässt Marie ein erzwungenes Lächeln zukommen, ehe er sich auf das Sofa setzt. Die seltsame Stille verweilt zwischen ihnen und plötzlich fühlt es sich so falsch an für Levi, dass es so zwischen ihm und Erwin sein soll, so formal und gezwungen. Levi kann nicht anders, als sich zu wundern, ob es etwas ist, das oft nach einer solchen Veränderung passiert, nichts zu haben, mit dem man das vergleichen kann.  
  
„Erwin hat mir nie erzählt, wie ihr zwei euch kennengelernt habt“, sagt Marie auf einmal, lässt Levi zu Erwin sehen, der die Frage scheinbar nicht annähernd so komisch findet wie Levi.  
  
„Er hat mir einmal aus der Klemme geholfen“, entgegnet Levi ausweichend.  
  
„Hoffentlich war es nichts allzu ernstes“, kommentiert Marie, ernsthaft besorgt aussehend, doch Levi schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Nur eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit der Polizei“, teilt er ihr mit, seinen Tee umrührend. „Es ist gut ausgegangen.“  
  
„Levis Unterstützung ist von unschätzbarem Wert“, wirft Erwin hinein und Marie lächelt breiter. „Er hat eine Vielzahl an Talenten, viele davon ergänzen meine eigenen.“  
  
„Ihr scheint euch gefunden zu haben“, bemerkt Marie. „Es ist merkwürdig, aber irgendwie kann ich sehen, wie gut ihr zueinander passt, obwohl ich euch nur so kurz zusammen gesehen habe.“  
  
Levi spürt wie sein Gesicht warm wird und plötzlich erinnert er sich an diesen Moment am Fluss mit Farlan, wie sie im Schatten der Birke lagen und über Erwin und Christofer redeten, und wie Menschen wie sie das in dieser Welt nicht haben: ein gemeinsames Zuhause, gemeinsame Leben, Familien. Er hört gedankenverloren dabei zu, wie Erwin und Marie wieder auf ein früheres Gespräch zurückkommen, gibt hier und da eine brummende Antwort, bis er seinen Tee ausgetrunken und geschafft hat, sie davon zu überzeugen, aufzuhören ihn davon abzuhalten, die Böden zu wischen. Es kommt Levi so eigenartig vor, wie enttäuscht Erwin anscheinend darüber ist und er spürt, wie der Mann Blicke in seine Richtung wirft, selbst als er Marie zur Tür begleitet, als sie geht.  
  
„Ich fürchte, das wird für eine Weile mein letzter Besuch sein“, kann Levi sie sagen hören, während er unter der Kommode in der Ecke an einem Fleck auf dem Boden schrubbt. „Das Kleine hier wird bald auf die Welt kommen und danach werde ich alle Hände voll zu tun haben.“  
  
„Schick mir eine Nachricht, wenn du kannst“, entgegnet Erwin und Levi denkt, dass er noch nie eine solche Sanftheit in seiner Stimme gehört hat, „und ich würde gerne so bald wie möglich zu Besuch kommen, wenn das in Ordnung ist.“  
  
„Das ist süß von dir“, meint Marie lieb zu ihm. „Natürlich lass ich es dich so früh ich kann wissen. Nile könnte vielleicht auch für ein paar Tage zu Besuch kommen – es ist immerhin sein erstes Kind.“  
  
„Das hoffe ich.“ Levi hört, wie Erwins Stimme leicht gepresst ist, auch wenn er den Grund dafür nicht versteht; es macht ihn plötzlich neugierig. „Ihr beide verdient es, glücklich zu sein.“  
  
„Er schreibt in letzter Zeit immer mehr von dir“, sagt Marie, plötzlich traurig. „Willst du nicht den ersten-“  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Marie“, schneidet Erwin sie ab, „aber ich sehe keinen Grund darin wiedergutzumachen, was damals passiert ist.“  
  
„Der Krieg hat seine Sichtweise verändert, Erwin“, beharrt sie. „Gib ihm doch bitte eine-“  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, wiederholt Erwin, seine Stimme grenzt an dem ungeduldigen Ton von Holtz und es lässt Levi schaudern, „aber ich kann nicht. Frag mich bitte nicht wieder.“  
  
„Wie du möchtest“, sagt Marie und seufzt. „Aber sollte er dir schreiben, würde ich mir wirklich wünschen, dass du ihm antwortest. So wie es jetzt aussieht, habt ihr vielleicht nicht mehr lange Zeit, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Ich kann doch darauf vertrauen, dass du das willst, oder?“  
  
„Natürlich“, gibt Erwin so leise zu, dass Levi sich konzentrieren muss, um es hören zu können. „Aber du musst verstehen, wie schwierig das ist.“  
  
„Schwierig“, wiederholt sie seine Worte, „aber nicht unmöglich. Versuch dir das vor Augen zu führen und versuch dich daran zu erinnern, wie die Dinge vorher waren.“  
  
„Ich gebe mein Bestes“, verspricht er, dann verabschiedet er sich von ihr.  
  
Er kehrt zum Wohnzimmer zurück, wo Levi sich wieder mit den Böden beschäftigt hat, an den Dielen schrubbend, als Erwin sich auf seinen Platz im Sessel setzt und schwer seufzt. Das Geräusch lässt die nervenaufreibende Stille von zuvor zurück und Levi fragt sich, ob es in Ordnung wäre, Erwin zu fragen, was das mit Marie war, aber als er zu dem Mann sieht, schweigt er stattdessen. In Erwins Gesichtszügen ist eine plötzliche Müdigkeit, etwas, das Levi vorhin nicht bemerkt hatte oder vielleicht etwas, das bis zu diesem Moment nicht da war. Seine Hände beschweren sich mit dem Drang, sich auszustrecken und Erwin zu berühren, ihn näher zu ziehen, bis seine Stirn an seinem schlagenden Herzen lehnt, aber die Stunde scheint noch zu früh und die Umgebung zu vertraut und Levi fürchtet, dass es zu sehr wie etwas wäre, das ein richtiges Liebespaar machen würde; Paare an Sonntagmorgen und das sind sie nicht, können es niemals sein, genau wie Farlan sagte.  
  
„Es fühlt sich komisch an“, fängt Erwin an, Levi dazu bringend, nach hinten und ihn anzusehen, sich fragend, ob Erwins Gedanken wieder mit seinen übereinstimmen, „dir beim Putzen zuzusehen“, beendet er stattdessen.  
  
Levi schnaubt. „Du musst mich mittlerweile bestimmt schon fast hundertmal hier putzen sehen haben“, weist er ihn hin, den Lappen in den Eimer tunkend und ihn dann ausdrehend und wieder weiter machend.  
  
„Jetzt ist es anders“, argumentiert Erwin. „Du solltest das nicht tun. Ich sollte es selbst machen.“  
  
Levi schnaubt noch lauter. „Ich dachte, wir haben schon darüber gesprochen, wie scheiße du darin bist“, kontert er. „Ich habe mir sehr viel Mühe gegeben. Denkst du wirklich, dass ich es dich wieder ruinieren lasse mit dem, was du als sauber durchgehen lässt?“  
  
„Trotzdem“, macht Erwin weiter. „Wir sind ebenbürtig. Du solltest in erster Linie nicht einmal für mich arbeiten.“  
  
„Und warum macht mich das auf irgendeine Weise weniger ebenbürtig, wenn ich für dich arbeite?“, fragt Levi ihn jetzt. „Wenn es dich deswegen stört, weil du mich bezahlst, stell dir einfach vor, dass du teilst, weil du so viel übrig hast und mich dafür diesen Ort hier bewohnbar halten lässt, sodass es mir nichts ausmacht, hin und wieder ein paar Stunden hier zu verbringen.“  
  
Erwin seufzt erneut. „Naja, könntest du wenigstens eine Pause machen?“  
  
„Ich habe gerade erst angefangen.“  
  
„Egal“, beharrt Erwin. „Ich mache uns mehr Tee und wir können ein bisschen Musik hören, wenn du möchtest.“  
  
Levi starrt die blassen Stiefelabdrücke auf dem Boden ein paar Sekunden lang an, bevor er sich zu Erwin dreht, den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes musternd und nickend. „Du kannst den Tee machen, während ich den Boden fertigwische. Und du könntest mir auch ein paar belegte Brote machen, wenn du welche hast.“  
  
„Natürlich“, sagt Erwin, sich erleichtert anhörend und wieder von seinem Platz aufstehend, die Hände an seinen Oberschenkeln abputzend. „Tee und Brote kommen sofort, Herr Ackermann.“  
  
Levi schenkt ihm einen halbernsten Blick, dann wischt er den Rest der Böden, hört, wie der Plattenspieler die ersten Töne eines alten Liebesliedes von sich gibt, als er das dreckige Wasser in die Badewanne kippt. Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer geht, sieht er Erwin auf dem Sofa sitzen, der Tee und die Brote ordentlich auf einem Tablett auf dem Beistelltisch; Erwin gibt ihm seine Tasse, sobald er sich neben ihn setzt.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass dir die Arbeit nichts ausmacht“ fängt Erwin an, „und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich davon abhalte, aber ich habe mich seit Sonntag danach gesehnt, dich zu sehen. Ich wollte nur, dass wir für einen Moment zusammen sind.“  
  
Levi streckt sich zum Tisch aus und nimmt sich ein Brot, nicht wissend, was er sagen soll, sich wünschend, dass die Bewegung das Schweigen entschädigt. Hineinzubeißen gibt ihm einen weiteren Grund, still zu sein, während sein Kopf noch versucht, zu denken, etwas nettes zu finden, das er Erwin zur Antwort geben könnte, aber alles, was er hört, sind Farlans Worte: _Vergiss nicht wie die Welt ist._  
  
„Levi?“, fragt Erwin, ihn aufsehen lassend. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Levi nickt schnell. „Warum fragst du?“  
  
„Du bist so ruhig – mehr als sonst, zumindest“, erklärt Erwin, die Stirn runzelnd. „Ich hoffe, du findest was Marie gesagt hat nicht zu aufdringlich. Ich denke nicht, dass sie andeuten wollte, dass-“  
  
„Nein, das ist es nicht“, unterbricht Levi den Mann, nicht ganz verstehend, warum der Gedanke daran, das Ende dieses Satzes zu hören, so ein unwohles Gefühl bei ihm hinterlässt, als könnte alles davon echt sein. „Ich mag sie. Sie ist anständig.“  
  
„Ja“, stimmt Erwin sofort zu, „sie ist einer der nettesten Menschen, die ich je getroffen habe. Ich denke, ich muss wohl nicht laut aussprechen, dass ich sie sehr gern habe.“  
  
„Nicht so gern wie-“, fängt Levi an, bevor er sich davon abhalten kann, mit seinem Brot weitermachend, um dem fragenden Ausdruck in Erwins Gesicht auszuweichen.  
  
„Nicht so gern wie was?“, will der Mann wissen, doch Levi schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Nichts“, beharrt er. „Vergiss, dass ich es gesagt habe.“  
  
Es ist woran er denken musste, seit er das Gespräch mitbekam; böses Blut zwischen Erwin und Maries Ehemann, aber warum? Erwin würde es ihm natürlich erzählen, wenn er danach frage, aber etwas hält Levi davon ab. Sie haben in der Hütte Dinge geteilt, intime Dinge – und wer weiß, ob Erwin diese Dinge jemals zu einer anderen Person gesagt hat? - aber hier fühlt es sich so anders an, in der echten Welt, wo Levi nicht länger so tun kann, als wären sie die einzigen Menschen.  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass es dir-“  
  
„Ja, mir geht’s gut“, unterbricht Levi ihn wieder, aufstehend. „Ich sollte gehen. Es wird spät.“  
  
„Oh“, lässt Erwin verlauten und die Enttäuschung in diesem einen Geräusch bringt Levi fast zum Erschaudern. „Na, wenn du meinst. Du weißt, dass ich deine Gesellschaft immer wertschätze – egal wie lange du bleiben möchtest.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagt Levi, denkt sich Ausreden aus, spricht sie am Ende aber nicht aus; Erwin hat besseres verdient. „Ich gebe mir am Donnerstag mehr Mühe.“  
  
„Du weißt, dass mir das nicht wichtig ist, Levi“, sagt Erwin und als Levi in sein Gesicht aufsieht, sieht er eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Geduld. „Du könntest aus jedem Grund hier her kommen und es würde mich trotzdem freuen, dich zu sehen.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, wiederholt Levi, mehr sagen wollend, aber scheiternd, eine Woge neuer Frustration durchflutet seinen Verstand, als er nicht den richtigen Ausdruck von Dankbarkeit finden kann.  
  
Während er Levi dabei hilft, das Essen einzupacken, das er für ihn besorgt hat, geht Erwin in der engen Küche an Levi vorbei, drückt seine Schultern, als er auf dem Weg zur Vorratskammer ist. Für jeden anderen wäre eine solche Berührung unbedeutend, aber etwas an den wenigen Sekunden prägt sich in Levis Verstand ein – Erwins Lächeln, als er Levi ansah, wie sanft der feste Griff seiner Hände war, die leise Entschuldigung, als er Levi aus dem Weg ging. Eine so unnötige Berührung; Levi versucht zu verstehen, welchem Zweck sie diente, sei es nicht Erwins Freude, einen Teil von Levis Körper unter seinen Handflächen zu haben, wenn auch für eine kurze Zeit. Es erinnert Levi daran, wie Männer Frauen berühren, wenn sie sie durch Türen führen oder wenn sie ihnen am Ende eines Abends in ihre Mäntel helfen.  
  
Als er nach Hause kommt, entgeht Levi gerade noch so einem Zusammenstoß mit Frau Niemeyer auf seinem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsbad, um sich ein Bad einzulassen, schließlich in dem lauwarmen Wasser sitzend und versuchend, nicht an all die Dinge zu denken, die Erwin verdient zu hören, die Levi aber nicht aussprechen kann. Hier in der Trostlosigkeit der Stadt fällt es Levi leichter, an diese Tage in Berlin zu denken, wie flüchtig alles war, das zwischen ihm und anderen Männern passierte, wie lächerlich es war, zu denken, dass es jemals mehr sein könnte als das. Es ist ein quälender Gedanke, der Levi ins Bett folgt, wie einzugestehen, dass man etwas fühlt schön und gut ist, solange man es nicht fälschlicherweise für etwas hält, das normale Menschen haben.  
  
Er gibt sein Bestes dabei, seine Verwirrung und Unruhe vor Farlan und Isabel zu verstecken, schlägt sich gut genug, bis zum Abend, als das Aufheulen der Sirenen in der Ferne ihn so anstößig laut fluchen lässt, dass selbst Farlan überrascht ist, es zu hören. Er murmelt schnell eine Entschuldigung, als sie die Treppen hinunter zum Keller eilen, sich auf ihre üblichen Plätze auf dem Boden setzend und mit ihrem Warten beginnend, das sich erneut als vergebens herausstellt, da die Bomben nicht fallen. Als Levi und Farlan mit dem Rest ihrer Nachbarn hinausgehen, rennt Isabel vor Frau Gernhardt zu ihnen, fragend ob es in Ordnung wäre, wenn sie zum Radiohören nach drüben ginge. Als sie sich zu ihnen gesellt, weitet Frau Gernhardt die Einladung aus, Levi und Farlan in ihrem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer Tassen bitteren Getreidekaffee anbietend, während Isabel, Hanna und Bruno sich um das Radio zusammendrängen.  
  
„Vielen Dank nochmal für das Kastanienmehl“, teilt Farlan ihrer Gastgeberin mit. „Es hat gut funktioniert mit dem Brot, wie Sie gesagt haben.“  
  
„Nichts zu danken“, entgegnet Frau Gernhardt, warm lächelnd. „Ich denke, es ist sehr lieb von Ihnen, dass Sie sich darum kümmern – ohne, dass eine Frau anwesend ist, wenn Sie verstehen.“  
  
„Ach, es macht mir nichts aus“, versichert Farlan ihr, an seinem Getreidekaffee nippend. „Und immerhin muss es jemand tun. Ich schätze, ich war nur derjenige von uns, für den es leichter war, das alles zu lernen. Ich bin dabei aufgewachsen, meiner Mutter beim Kochen und Backen zuzusehen und ich nehme an, es war immer eine Art von Faszination für mich.“  
  
„Ich verstehe“, sagt Frau Gernhardt. „Also ist es Glück, dass ihr drei euch über den Weg gelaufen seid.“  
  
„Das ist richtig“, schließt Levi sich dem Gespräch an. „Meine Mutter hatte nie die Gelegenheit, uns irgendetwas davon beizubringen und auch wenn ich zurechtkomme, bringen meine Fertigkeiten normalerweise nichts hervor, das man besonders genießbar nennen könnte.“  
  
„Aber du bist gut im Putzen“, hebt Farlan hervor, „also können wir zusammen denke ich ganz gut auf Isabel aufpassen.“  
  
„Es freut mich sehr, dass sie Sie hat“, sagt Frau Gernhardt. „Es gibt jetzt so viele junge Kinder, die niemanden haben. Nur daran zu denken, dass Isabel dasselbe Schicksal ereilen könnte, bricht mir wirklich das Herz.“  
  
„Mama!“, ruft Hanna auf einmal, zu ihrer Mutter rennend. „Die Sendung ist vorbei. Dürfen wir mit Isabel im Schlafzimmer eine Burg bauen?“  
  
„Nur wenn ihr vor Schlafenszeit alles wegräumt“, teilt sie ihr sanft mit und schon verschwinden sie, Bruno baumelt von Isabels Rücken herunter, als sie ihn aus dem Raum trägt. „Sie haben keine Vorstellung davon wie sehr sie mir mit ihnen hilft.“  
  
„Das freut mich“, hört Levi Farlan sagen, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit richtet sich auf die Nachrichten im Radio. „Können Sie das lauter machen? Bitte?“, fragt er Frau Gernhardt, die aufsteht, um die Lautstärke an dem Radio anzupassen.  
  
Levi hört der Männerstimme zu, als sie eine Ankündigung macht, die kalten Schweiß auf seine Stirn treibt: die Bildung einer Bürgerwehr, die alle Männer zwischen sechzehn und sechzig Jahren einzieht, die noch nicht im Militär dienen. Der Name – Volkssturm – lässt Levi erschaudern, als er zu Farlan guckt, dem jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen ist und es bedarf all seiner Macht, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck vor Frau Gernhardt aufrechtzuerhalten.  
  
„Haben Sie das noch nicht gehört?“, fragt sie sie, die Stirn runzelnd. „In der Stadt sind überall Plakate davon.“  
  
„Nein, wir hatten keinen Grund, heute einkaufen zu gehen“, antwortet Farlan, ein erzwungenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen bringend. „Ganz schöne Neuigkeiten, oder?“  
  
Frau Gernhardt dreht sich schnell um, um hinter sich zu schauen, bevor sie von ihrem Sitz aufsteht und zu dem Kinderzimmer geht und die Tür schließt. Als sie zurückkehrt, ist ihr Gesichtsausdruck ernster geworden.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass man nicht über solche Dinge reden sollte“, sagt sie, ihre Stimme senkt sich zu einem Flüstern, das sich mehr als nur ein bisschen hastig anhört, „aber um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Noch mehr Männer einberufen, und dazu noch Kinder? Etwas daran gefällt mir gar nicht.“  
  
„Ich denke, man kann Rückschlüsse darüber ziehen, wenn man möchte“, entgegnet Farlan, ähnlich leise und langsam. „Man könnte fast sagen, dass es nur einen Grund gibt, weshalb sie mehr Männer brauchen.“  
  
„Das denke ich auch“, sagt Frau Gernhardt. „Auch wenn es laut zu sagen natürlich-“  
  
„Hochverrat wäre“, beendet Levi ihren Satz. „Sie haben Menschen schon für weniger unters Fallbeil gebracht.“  
  
„Ja“, sagt Frau Gernhardt. „Ich weiß, dass wir alle schon den Gleichgültigen gemimt haben, was das angeht, aber ich habe Gerüchte gehört und ich bin auch nicht die Einzige.“ Sie hält inne, um sie beide für ein paar lange Augenblicke anzusehen, plötzlich besorgt ausschauend.  
  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung“, versichert Levi ihr. „Sie haben uns versprochen, unser Geheimnis wegen Isabel zu bewahren und wir beide werden dasselbe für Sie tun.“  
  
„Ich will dem Führer nichts unterstellen“, macht Frau Gernhardt weiter, „aber ich finde es eigenartig, wie ruhig die Zeitungen in letzter Zeit waren, was den Krieg betrifft und diese ganze Sache mit dem Volkssturm kommt mir so vor als... Nun, ich weiß nicht was genau, aber in letzter Zeit habe ich mich gefragt, ob wir womöglich...“  
  
„Den Krieg verlieren“, beendet Farlan mit einem dumpfen Flüstern, das den Raum scheinbar so leise wie ein Grab werden lässt, selbst mit dem Lachen der Kinder, das von dem Schlafzimmer aus hineindringt.  
  
„Es ist ein schrecklicher Gedanke und ich wünsche mir natürlich, ich läge falsch“, spricht Frau Gernhardt schließlich, „aber ich ziehe mir nun seit einer ganzen Zeit meine Schlüsse und ich finde es schwer zu glauben, dass an der Front alles gut ist.“  
  
„Nun, eigentlich haben wir von-“  
  
„Wir können nur hoffen, dass sich durch diese Sache mit dem Volkssturm bald alles wieder zu unseren Gunsten entwickeln wird“, schneidet Levi Farlan ab, bevor der Mann weiterreden kann, schätzend wie er weitermachen wollte. „Ich meine, alle Männer zwischen sechzehn und sechzig? Das müssen viele sein, die bereit zum Kämpfen wären.“  
  
„Ja“, sagt Frau Gernhardt, leise und irgendwie zögernd. „Ich denke, das ist alles, was wir tun können.“  
  
„Und wir werden natürlich tun, was von uns erwartet wird. Habe ich Recht, Friedrich?“  
  
Farlan sieht für ein paar Sekunden so aus, als wäre er eingefroren, dreht die Tasse in seinen Händen, bevor er schließlich nickt. „Ja, natürlich. Alles für das Vaterland.“  
  
„Ja“, sagt Frau Gernhardt noch einmal, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wird noch abwesender. „Ich denke, das wollen die Leute jetzt hören.“  
  
Sobald sie zurück in ihrer eigenen kleinen Küche sind, spürt Levi Farlans Leid in der beharrlichen Stille, spricht es aber nicht an, gibt dem Mann lediglich eine Tasse Tee, die er auf den Tisch stellt; sie ist immer noch unberührt, als Levi seine eigene ausgetrunken hat.  
  
„Warum hast du das zu ihr gesagt?“, fragt Farlan letztendlich, Bestürzung in seinen Gesichtsszügen. „Hast du nicht gehört, was sie gesagt hat? Sie ist genauso ernüchtert mit all dem, wie-“  
  
„Nein, ist sie nicht“, kontert Levi, innehaltend, um zu hören, ob die Schritte im Treppenhaus von Isabel stammen. „Ich würde ihr nicht die Wahrheit anvertrauen, egal was sie sagt, und ich würde ihr ganz sicher nichts anvertrauen, was Erwin angeht.“  
  
„Aber sie hat schon erraten, dass der Krieg-“  
  
„Es denken und es sich wünschen sind zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge, Farlan“, mahnt Levi den Mann. „Was wolltest du ihr sagen, dass wir nicht bei diesem Volkssturm-Schwachsinn mitmachen, weil der Krieg sowieso schon verloren ist?“  
  
„Naja, was werden wir tun?“, fragt Farlan, verzweifelt und wütend. „Wir können nicht einziehen!“  
  
„Natürlich nicht“, stimmt Levi zu, sich frustriert durch die Haare fahrend. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was wir machen sollen.“ Seine Gedanken wandern zu Erwin, nur um von Farlans plötzlichem Ächzen unterbrochen zu werden.  
  
„War es das?“ Farlans Stimme ist leblos und heiser. „Geht es so mit uns zuende?“  
  
„Nein“, entgegnet Levi stur, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher ist, welchen Ausweg es geben könnte oder ob es überhaupt einen gibt. „Ich werde mit Erwin reden. Er weiß viel mehr. Er wird sich etwas einfallen lassen, da bin ich mir sicher.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast“, teilt Farlan ihm leise mit, sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrabend. „Warum musste das passieren? Warum können sie uns nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?“  
  
Levi will etwas tröstendes sagen, aber er weiß, dass es nichts gibt, was die Situation verbessern könnte. Abgesehen davon kann er nichts gegen die Dinge einwenden, die Farlan gesagt hat; diese Ankündigung ist die schlechteste Nachricht, die Levi seit Jahren erhalten hat, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass die Nazis aussichtslos werden. Aufsehen zu vermeiden über die Gründe, wegen denen sie vom Militär abgelehnt wurden, ist schon schwer genug gewesen – und Levi freut sich nicht darauf, mit dem ganzen gekünstelten Gehuste wieder anzufangen – aber es scheint so als wird es unmöglich sein, sich eine Erklärung auszudenken, um von etwas ausgeschlossen zu werden, das Sechzehnjährige als Soldaten annimmt.  
  
  
  
Das Problem ist frisch in Levis Gedanken, als er sich am darauffolgenden Tag durch die Stadt macht, das Rot und Schwarz der Plakate, die die Bildung des Volkssturms ankündigen, ziehen an jeder Straßenecke seinen Blick auf sich. Manchmal sind sie von älteren Männern umgeben, die die Köpfe schütteln und Levi kann hören, wie sie leise fluchen, als er vorbeigeht. Er hütet sich jedoch davor, zu hoffen, dass man sich gegen diesen neuen Befehl auflehnt; sobald sie in der Menge den Anblick einer Uniform erhaschen, gehen die Männer schnell auseinander, die Angst vor einer Festnahme stellt ihren Gehorsam sicher.  
  
So sehr nimmt das Problem Levis Gedanken ein, dass er nicht diesen Stich an Nervosität fühlt, bis er Erwins Schritte hört, die sich der Tür annähern und er spürt, wie seine Achseln vor Schweiß jucken, sobald er den Mann vor sich stehen sieht. Sich daran erinnernd wie unangenehm peinlich und komisch alles zwischen ihnen war, schiebt Levi sich an Erwin vorbei ins Apartment, versuchend wieder zu dem zurückzukehren, wie es vor ihrem gemeinsamen Wochenende war. Erwin scheint es nichts auszumachen, tritt routinemäßig zur Seite, um Levi an sich vorbei und direkt in die Küche gehen zu lassen, damit er den Wasserkessel aufsetzen kann, nicht einmal für ein kurzes Hallo stehen bleibend.  
  
„Levi“, sagt Erwin vom Türdurchgang aus zu ihm, als er sich hinsetzt, um darauf zu warten, dass das Wasser kocht. „Wir müssen reden-“  
  
„Über diese ganze Volkssturm-Sache. Ich weiß“, beendet Levi für den Mann, der sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzt, sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigt Sorge. „Diese scheiß Nazis lassen uns nicht entwichen, oder?“  
  
„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, darauf zurückzukommen, was wir in der Hütte besprochen haben“, teilt Erwin ihm mit, seine Stimme ernst, „dass ihr dauerhaft untertaucht. Es kommt mir wie die-“  
  
„Ich hab's dir gesagt, ich lasse mich auf keinen beschissenen Fall wie irgend so ein Tier irgendwo einsperren“, protestiert Levi sofort. „Du hast es selbst gesagt, der Krieg könnte noch ein Jahr dauern. Ich dreh nach der Hälfte der Zeit schon durch.“  
  
„Levi“, seufzt Erwin, sich den Nasenrücken zwickend. „Ich weiß, es ist nicht die ideale Lösung-“  
  
„Das ist noch verflucht milde ausgedrückt.“  
  
„-aber es ist die beste Option, zieht man eure Situation in Betracht. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du und Farlan euren Einschluss in den Volkssturm erfolgreich vortäuschen könnt, ist klein und offensichtlich ist es außer Frage, dass ihr euch anschließt.“  
  
„Ich schätze, sie werden irgendwann eine medizinische Untersuchung machen“, rät Levi und Erwin nickt.  
  
„Das wäre eure geringste Sorge. Selbstverständlich wird die Öffentlichkeit nicht darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, aber alle, die jetzt eingezogen werden, werden mit unzureichender Ausrüstung und minimalem Training weggeschickt. Sie werden im Grunde genommen an beiden Fronten als Kanonenfutter benutzt, nicht mehr als ein verzweifelter Versuch, die Moral der Nation zu stärken, welche in einem alarmierenden Tempo schwindet“, erklärt der Mann.  
  
„Ich versuche lieber mein Glück dort draußen als-“  
  
„Bitte, Levi“, unterbricht Erwin ihn streng, verletzt aussehend, als Levi zu ihm guckt. „Ich muss glauben, dass du das nicht ernst meinst – uns beiden zuliebe.“  
  
Levi spürt einen Stich von Schuld und verstummt, Erwins besorgten Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Augenwinkel erhaschend. Ein Teil von ihm will Erwin zuliebe zustimmen, und Farlan zuliebe, auch wenn er sich nicht dazu verleiten lässt, zu denken, dass sich zu verstecken viel sicherer wäre; diese Nacht im Mai ist ihm noch in frischer Erinnerung, wie die Menschen mitten in der Nacht auf die Straße geschleift wurden, wie der verzweifelte Versuch des jungen Mannes wegzurennen damit endete, dass er eine Kugel in den Rücken bekam. Er bedenkt sich still, wie es wäre, monatelang eingesperrt zu werden, die Fenster zu meiden, durch die Tage zu schlafen, dabei die ganze Zeit zu denken; über sein Leben, über Berlin, über all die Hässlichkeit, die er durchlebt hat, diese verachtenswerten Rollen, in die er gezwungen wurde.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagt Levi schlussendlich, seine Stimme bricht für einen Moment, als er zu Erwin guckt. „Ich kann das nicht. Noch nicht.“  
  
Erwin seufzt schwer und starrt an Levi vorbei, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt. „Wir wissen beide, dass ich dich nicht zwingen kann“, flüstert er schließlich, „aber du musst wissen, dass ich mir wünsche, dass du es noch einmal bedenkst. Falls du dich dazu entscheidest, mit der Tarnung weiter zu machen, solltest du wissen, dass ich dir nur beschränkt weiterhelfen kann.“  
  
„Was auch immer du tun kannst“, meint Levi zu ihm, ein unwohles Gefühl von Erleichterung habend.  
  
„Zuerst werdet ihr einen gefälschten Wehrpass brauchen“, fängt Erwin an, aufzuzählen, „und eine Bescheinigung des Wehrkreises, in welchen ihr zugeteilt wurdet, auch wenn ihr das die nächsten Wochen nicht brauchen werdet. Ich bin mir sicher, du hattest eine Erklärung, weshalb ihr ausgemustert wurdet?“  
  
„Lungenkrankheit“, erklärt Levi knapp. „Bei Farlan ist es komplizierter – ich habe versucht, jeden davon zu überzeugen, dass er zu labil ist, um ihn in die Nähe einer Waffe zu lassen.“  
  
„Wenn wir bei der Geschichte bleiben, wird es für euch glaubhafter sein, euch in Wehrkreis IV einzuteilen“, sagt Erwin und auf Levi wirkt es als denke er laut, „auch wenn es zugegebenermaßen besser gewesen wäre, wenn ihr eine Gehbehinderung vorgetäuscht hättet.“  
  
„Glaube es wäre ein bisschen verdächtig, wenn wir jetzt damit anfangen“, murmelt Levi, erleichtert, als er Erwin ein Lachen ausstoßen hören kann.  
  
„Als Rekruten im Wehrkreis IV könntet ihr noch in Dresden leben, selbst nachdem ein paar der anderen Rekruten an die Front geschickt werden“, erklärt Erwin. „Das könnte uns ein wenig Zeit verschaffen, aber das Hauptproblem bleibt noch. Alle, die durch den Volkssturm eingezogen werden, müssen sich einem militärischen Grundtraining unterziehen, manchmal für mehrere Stunden am Tag.“  
  
„Also denkst du, dass es auffallen wird, wenn wir nicht anwesend sind?“  
  
„In einer Stadt mit der Größe von Dresden, besonders mit den Flüchtlingen, wird es nicht undenkbar sein, dass ihr in der Masse untergeht“, sagt Erwin. „So wie ich den Eindruck habe, pflegt ihr keinen Umgang mit vielen der Männern eurer Nachbarschaft.“  
  
„Ich versuche, ihnen so oft wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen“, gibt Levi zu, denkt an Böhmer und Herr Schild; er ist beiden seit Monaten nicht mehr begegnet.  
  
„Hast du einen Grund anzunehmen, weshalb sie eure Abwesenheit bemerken könnten?“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht genau“, gesteht er, „aber es kommt mir so vor, als hätten wir keine andere Wahl.“  
  
„Ich kann den Trainingsplan für Wehrkreis IV leicht beschaffen“, sagt Erwin, „obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass die notwendigen Papiere zu bekommen einfacher gesagt als getan ist. Himmler und Bormann streiten sich noch um den Oberbefehl für den Volkssturm und falls Bormann gewinnt, bedeutet das, dass die SS nichts damit zu tun haben wird.“  
  
„Also wäre es dann höchstverdächtig, wenn du in ihren Akten herumschnüffelst?“  
  
Erwin nickt. „Es wird auch wichtig sein, dass eure Nachbarn glauben, dass ihr beide am Training teilnehmt“, sagt er. „Damit das passiert, müsst ihr das Apartment verlassen, wann immer ein Training ansteht.“  
  
„Wo sollen wir hingehen?“, fragt Levi. „Hierhin?“  
  
„Ich kann mir keinen anderen Ort vorstellen“, gesteht Erwin. „Ich muss nochmal betonen, wie sehr der Erfolg dieser Sache von purem Glück abhängt, Levi. Wenn ihr dauerhaft hierher kommen würdet und euch bis zum Kriegsende versteckt, könnte ich-“  
  
„Du sagst immer wieder dasselbe“, teilt Levi dem Mann säuerlich mit, bevor er auf die Füße kommt und zum Herd huscht, wo das Wasser angefangen hat zu kochen. „Ich weiß, dass der Plan nicht perfekt ist, aber ich würde es lieber versuchen, bevor ich die letzte Freiheit aufgebe, die ich in diesem Drecksloch noch habe.“  
  
Erwin seufzt schwer, bevor er „Wie du möchtest“ von sich gibt und sich zu Levi an der Küchenplatte gesellt, wo dieser angefangen hat, das heiße Wasser in die Teekanne zu gießen. „Ich denke, ich sollte froh darüber sein, wie stur du bist.“  
  
„Ich weigere mich zu sterben, aber ich verweigere auch sehr viele andere Sachen“, stimmt Levi zu, bringt Erwin zum Lachen. „Du solltest dich mit dem, was du kriegst zufrieden geben.“  
  
„Ja“, flüstert Erwin; Levi kann die Hitze des anderen Körpers an seinem Rücken spüren. „Aber bitte versprich mir, dass du deine Entscheidung überdenkst, sollte die Situation es erfordern.“  
  
Levi erwidert Erwins Blick, als er „Ich verspreche es“ sagt; die Erleichterung im Blick des Mannes löst den Knoten in Levis Magen.  
  
„Bis zu den Anwerbungen wird es noch ein paar Wochen dauern“, erzählt Erwin. „Das verschafft mir etwas Zeit, eure Papiere vorzubereiten.“  
  
„Danke“, sagt Levi, erneut seinen Blick von der Teekanne abwendend. „Ich weiß nicht-“  
  
„Du musst mir nicht danken, Levi“, entgegnet Erwin, seine Stimme plötzlich tiefer, als er einen Schritt näher macht. „Wenn es in meiner Macht wäre, meine verbliebenen Tage im Reich deinem Überleben zu widmen, würde ich keine Sekunde zögern.“  
  
Levi sieht zu Erwins Gesicht auf, zu dieser aufrichtigen Zuneigung und fühlt, wie ihn eine Welle der Aufruhr überrollt. Er ruft sich ins Gedächtnis, was Erwin zu ihm gesagt hat, dass Levi für ihn arbeitet, wie es ihn fühlen lässt als seien sie nicht ebenbürtig, aber für Levi ist es nicht so. Wenn sie irgendetwas nicht ebenbürtig macht, dann das, wie Levi sich nicht vorstellen kann, wie er Erwin auch nur einen Bruchtteil von dem, was er bereits für ihn getan hat, zurückgeben könnte, wie beschränkt und unbedeutend die Möglichkeiten sind, wie Levi Erwin helfen kann, obwohl sie beide dasselbe Leid und dieselben Lügen teilen. In einem Gedankenblitz wird Levi an jeden seiner unbeholfenen Versuche erinnert, diesen Schmerz zu lindern und er wünscht sich, dass er es wieder tun könnte, auch wenn er nicht weiß, wie er mehr tun könnte als er damals bereits getan hat.  
  
„Ich werde es tun, wenn ich es muss“, sagt Levi. „Ich werde mich überall einsperren, wenn es dazu kommt.“  
  
Ein Ausdruck der Überraschung kommt in Erwins Gesicht, bevor es mit einer zärtlichen Dankbarkeit gefüllt wird, bei der Levi wegsehen will; die Schwere sinkt wieder in seine Hände, die Sehnsucht, Erwin näher zu ziehen, ins Bett, wo ihre Körper für eine ganze Viertelstunde aneinandergepresst sein könnten, kostbare fünfzehn Minuten von ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt.  
  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte ausdrücken, wie glücklich es mich macht, diese Worte zu hören, Levi“, flüstert Erwin, seine Hand legt sich auf Levis Schulter. „Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, was es von dir verlangt, das zu tun.“  
  
Levi schnalzt. „Wie gesagt“, fängt er an. „Ich bin verdammt stur. Wenn ich mich zwischen dem Käfig und Tod entscheiden muss, wähle ich den Käfig.“  
  
„Eine kluge Wahl“, stimmt Erwin zu, an Levi vorbei greifend, um die Kanne zu nehmen. „Wir sollten den Tee nicht kalt werden lassen.“  
  
Da ist etwas an den Tagen vor der Hütte, in der Art, wie sie sitzen und ihren Tee trinken, Levi auf dem Sofa und Erwin in seinem Stuhl, und an der Art, wie Levi danach mit seiner Arbeit anfängt. Erwin sagt nichts dazu, sitzt lediglich an seinem Sekretär und tippt seine Dokumente, als hätte er Levis Unbehagen bei ihrem letzten Treffen bemerkt. Die Stille zwischen ihnen ist plötzlich wieder angenehm, auch wenn Levi die Veränderung erkennt, wie Erwin ihn ansieht, die Spur von Trauer in seinen Augen, als er sich von Levi verabschiedet, als wolle er ihn bitten zu bleiben, aber wisse nicht wie.  
  
  
  
Sie machen die nächsten zwei Wochen so weiter, nicht über ihre Zeit in der Hütte redend, obwohl Levi merkt, dass sie beide daran denken und dass Erwins Körper von diesem selben Wunsch erfüllt ist, nahe zu sein, zu küssen, neue Wege in die Lust des jeweils anderen zu finden. Jedes Mal, wenn Levi das Bett neu bezieht, denkt er darüber nach und über die Nacht, die er damit verbracht hat, hier neben Erwin zu schlafen, aber Farlans Worte lassen ihn nicht in Ruhe, erinnern ihn immer wieder daran, wie echt es das machen würde, wie greifbar ihre Verbindung würde und wie anfällig, sie auf einmal wieder zu trennen. Und Erwin berührt ihn immer noch beiläufig, streift Levis Schulter mit seiner Hand, wenn sie aneinander vorbei laufen, lehnt sich an ihn, wenn sie Essen machen, doch obwohl Levis Finger danach verlangen, dasselbe zu machen, wollen seine Hände ihre Arbeit nicht liegen lassen, um Erwin diese Versicherung zu geben, dass Levi weiß, dass er mehr will nach jedem Besuch, bei dem die Distanz zwischen ihnen so unüberwunden ist wie zuvor.  
  
Erwin braucht bis zu den ersten Novembertagen, ihre gefälschten Papiere sicherzustellen, die er Levi über den Tisch reicht, als sie sich zu Hühnchen und Kartoffeln an den Tisch setzen.  
  
„Führt sie stets mit euch“, trägt Erwin Levi auf, als dieser sie in seiner Hosentasche verstaut. „Ich musste Darlett um Hilfe bitten, aber so weit die Aufzeichnungen reichen, sollte jetzt alles in Ordnung sein.“  
  
„Und was wollte er als Gegenleistung?“, fragt Levi, bringt Erwin zum Lachen.  
  
„Gar nichts, überraschend genug“, erwidert er, „allerdings hat er mich wieder an die Mission erinnert. Er hat gesagt, dass sie besser so früh wie möglich ausgeführt wird.“  
  
„Ach ja“, meint Levi, sein Mund voll mit Hühnchen; sie haben seit dem Wochenende in der Hütte nicht darüber gesprochen. „Er hat mir nie gesagt, wer die Zielperson ist.“  
  
„Ah, ich denke, er wollte nicht genauer darauf eingehen“, antwortet Erwin, seine Brauen ziehen sich zusammen. „Vor ein paar Jahren entschied sich einer der hier im Reich stationierten britischen Agenten dazu, zum Feind überzulaufen. Die Gründe sind uns allen noch unklar, aber die Informationen, die er preisgab, führten zu den Toden vieler von Darletts Kontakten in Berlin.“  
  
„Wenn es so persönlich ist, warum schaltet Darlett den Mann nicht selbst aus?“  
  
„So weit ich Darlett kenne, sucht er immer nach einem zusätzlichen Vorteil“, erklärt Erwin. „Ich denke, er meint seine Chancen auf einen höheren Rang damit erhöhen zu können, indem er die Mission selbst anführt, anstatt als bloßen Fußsoldat herzuhalten, sozusagen.“  
  
„Und eure Vorgesetzten – die Zentrale oder wie ihr sie nennt – haben dem zugestimmt? Einen ihrer eigenen Leute zu töten?“  
  
„In der Vergangenheit waren Versuche, den Agenten lebend gefangen zu nehmen, mehrfach gescheitert“, sagt Erwin, „also blieb der Zentrale nichts anderes übrig als einen Tötungsbefehl auszurufen.“  
  
„Bedeutet das nicht, dass er auf einen Angriff wartet?“, fragt Levi diesmal, seine Gabel in das zarte Hühnerfleisch sinken lassend und sich den losen Streifen in den Mund steckend.  
  
„Er weiß vielleicht nicht von dem Tötungsbefehl“, macht der Mann weiter, „und selbst wenn, erwartet er vielleicht keinen Angriff in Dresden. Als er die Seiten wechselte, waren keine aktiven Agenten in der Stadt – der Standort wurde als unerwünscht erachtet, da er den Gestapohauptsitz beherbergt.“  
  
Levi nickt mit, genießt für eine Weile den Geschmack von Butter auf seiner Zunge, bevor er wieder spricht. „Also was ist mit dieser Mission? Wie ist der Plan?“  
  
„Ich arbeite noch die genauen Einzelheiten aus“, gesteht Erwin, „aber Darletts Kontakte haben ihm einen möglichen Zeitrahmen mitgeteilt – eine Parade, bei der die Zielperson übermorgen sehr wahrscheinlich anwesend sein wird.“  
  
Levi schnalzt. „Das lässt uns nicht viel Zeit“, sagt er säuerlich und Erwin stimmt zu.  
  
„Nein, nicht wirklich“, grübelt er, „aber so ist diese Arbeit. Eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe ist manchmal notwendig.“  
  
„Aber eine Parade“, denkt Levi laut. „Es werden viele Menschen da sein. Kinder und so.“  
„Ja, ich weiß, dass es nicht ideal ist“, gibt Erwin zu, „und wenn du es dir anders überlegt hast, verstehe ich das.“  
  
„Nein“, wirft Levi schnell ein, denkt an Darletts Drohung, die er vor Erwin geheim gehalten hat. „Ich werde es tun. Ich wusste, worauf ich mich da einlasse, also kann ich auch gleich tun, was von mir erwartet wird. Sag mir nur, wo ich wann sein soll.“  
  
„Ich habe für dich eine Position ungefähr 800 Meter von dem Weg der Parade entfernt auf einem verlassenen Wohnhaus vorgesehen“, erklärt Erwin. „Es ist wahr, dass das Gewehr 43 nicht die verlässlichste Waffe ist, was das Schießen über große Entfernungen angeht, aber von dem, was ich von dir gesehen habe, erwarte ich nicht, dass die Entfernung ein Problem sein wird.“  
  
„Und wie soll ich das Gewehr dort hin bringen?“  
  
„Das musst du nicht“, sagt Erwin. „Ich werde es an der Stelle platzieren lassen, bevor du ankommst. Die Parade beginnt um Mittag, aber um zu vermeiden, vor dem Ereignis gesehen zu werden, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du dich schon früher dort hin begibst.“  
  
„Und danach klettere ich einfach vom Dach?“, fragt Levi, lässt Erwin nicken.  
  
„Es wäre ideal, wenn wir uns nach der Mission hier treffen“, sagt er. „Du kannst jeden Weg nutzen, den du für richtig hältst, aber ich kann auch mögliche Wege für dich aufzeichnen, solltest du es benötigen.“  
  
„Ich denke, ich kenne die Stadt gut genug“, sagt Levi und schnaubt.  
  
„Ja“, stimmt Erwin zu, sein Gesichtsausdruck wird ernst. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich begleiten, um sicherzustellen, dass du-“  
  
„Ein großer Mann wie du?“, unterbricht Levi ihn. „Wir würden auf keinen Fall unbemerkt bleiben. Geht es bei diesem ganzen Scharfschützen-Müll nicht genau darum?“  
  
Levi ist erleichtert, Erwin wieder lachen zu hören. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht“, gesteht er. „Ich warte dann hier auf dich und hoffe, dass alles gut geht.“  
  
  
  
Sie verbringen den Rest des Abends damit, die Details zu besprechen und als Levi am frühen Samstagmorgen von seinem Apartment aus losgeht, fühlt er sich ruhiger und vorbereiteter als auf allen anderen bisherigen Missionen. Er denkt andauernd an die Karte der Gegend, die Erwin ihm zeigte, bevor er ging, die Stelle des Verstecks sowie die Wege, die Erwin für seinen Rückweg markiert hat. Er findet das verlassene Gebäude auf Anhieb – ein heruntergekommenes dreistöckiges Bauwerk in einem verwahrlosten Stadtteil, zu drei Seiten von schmalen Gassen umgeben – und umkreist es, um eine rostige Feuerleiter dahinter zu entdecken. Er klettert im Halbdunkeln auf das Dach, duckt sich, um am erhöhten Dachgesims entlang zu kriechen und eine ausgebreitete Decke in der Ecke zu finden, das Gewehr daneben auf dem flachen Dach platziert.  
  
Levi legt sich auf die Decke, sieht in den Himmel, der erst jetzt anfing aufzuhellen und wartet darauf, dass er zur Ruhe kommt. Die Stadt ist geräuschlos unter ihm, bis auf ein rostig quietschendes Geräusch und ein Fenster, das irgendwo die Straße herab geschlossen wird, wo sich eine Reihe von Arbeiterwohnungen an das alte Kopfsteinpflaster reiht. Es fällt Levi schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass weniger als einen Kilometer von hier entfernt eine Parade marschieren soll, mit Menschen, die sich darum ansammeln, um die Pseudopracht des Reichs zu sehen, die wie er weiß bald zu nichts werden wird, Aschehaufen dort wo im Moment noch Städte stehen. Der Gedanke lässt ihn in den Himmel lächeln und nimmt ihm seine Nervosität; jetzt ist wieder etwas beruhigendes daran, ein Teil dieses Kampfes zu sein und er erinnert sich wieder, was es ist an Erwin, das Levi so unwiderruflich zu ihm gezogen hat.  
  
Der Tag scheint langsam zu vergehen, die Straße unterhalb bleibt annähernd so ruhig wie sie war als Levi seine Position einnahm, mit der Ausnahme von ein paar Schritten, die über die Straße schlurfen, als hoffen ihre Besitzer, dass sie niemals dort ankommen, wo sie hingehen. Ein paar Stunden um Mittag herum setzt bei Levi ein Kälte- und Hungergefühl ein und er wünscht sich, dass er auf dem Dach herumgehen könnte, um sich warm zu halten. Stattdessen rollt er auf den Bauch und testet das Zielfernrohr des Gewehrs aus, zählt rasch die Vögel in einem entfernten Baum, bevor er die Waffe wieder neben sich legt. Er versucht, die Zeit totzuschlagen, indem er versucht, in den Schleierwolken über ihm Bilder zu finden, wie Erwin und Isabel sagten, dass sie es als Kinder getan haben, aber scheinbar fehlt ihm die Fantasie, da er nur Blätter und Federn sehen kann.  
  
Er hört die Parade lange bevor er sie sehen kann; in der kühlen Herbstluft scheinen alle Geräusche weiter getragen zu werden als sonst. Er guckt durch das Zielfernrohr und auf die zerstreute Menge, die sich an dem vorgesehenen Weg der Parade gesammelt hat; viel wenigere Menschen als Levi sich gedacht hat, aber andererseits ist es wohl kaum die beste Lage, wie die Hauptstraßen. Es beruhigt Levi ein wenig mehr; er will nicht, dass ein ahnungsloses Kind bezeugen muss, wie jemand direkt vor ihm erschossen wird. Scheinbar wird er das nicht gänzlich vermeiden können – zwischen den größeren Gestalten an Frauen und alten Männern entdeckt er mehr als eine kleinere Person inmitten der Menge.  
  
An dieser Mission liegt eine seltsame Ruhe, nicht eine eintönige, wie bei Lilians Feier, sondern etwas beinahe tröstendes, etwas, das Levi erlaubt zu atmen und sich vorzubereiten, während er die vorbeimarschierenden Soldaten beobachtet und wartet. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung kann er ihre Gesichter erkennen, auch wenn ihre Gesichtszüge schon bald verschwimmen, da Levi die Individuen gedanklich in einem See aus Uniformen untergehen lässt; so ist es viel leichter, sich vorzustellen, dass jeder dieser Männer auf Bahnsteigen Menschen in Güterzüge schafft oder mitten in der Nacht alte Ehepaare aus ihren Betten reißt, um sie zum Münchner Platz zu bringen, wo sie hingerichtet werden – und waren sie nicht ein Teil davon, der das möglich macht?  
  
Das Auto fährt langsam um die Straßenecke, das Verdeck zurückgeklappt, obwohl es kalt ist und Levi entdeckt den Mann sofort. Er sitzt zur Linken, ein Offiziershut sitzt auf seinem kahl werdenden Kopf, während er hin und her schaut, das versammelte Publikum träge musternd, während er mit einem anderen Offizier zu seiner Rechten plaudert. Levi zieht sich das Gewehr ein wenig fester an die weiche Stelle zwischen Schulter und Brust, dort wo Erwin seine Hand hingedrückt hat, um ihn vor weiterer Verletzung zu bewahren und plötzlich denkt Levi an Erwin, der ohne Zweifel in angespannter Erwartung durch das Apartment wandert, auf Levi wartend. Er richtet den Schuss ruhig aus, zielt auf die Brust – mit größerer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Treffer, auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf eine Erholung von einer solchen Verletzung ebenfalls höher ist. Levi sieht das stumpfe Schimmern der Knöpfe an dem Mantel des Mannes, während er den Finger zum Abzug bewegt, ihn einmal gegen das kühle Metall streifen lassend und sich fragend, weshalb sich das so einfach anfühlt, ehe er seinen Griff verstärkt und vorsichtig abdrückt.  
  
Levi behält die Zielperson lange genug im Auge, um zu sehen, wie das Fahrzeug scharf nach rechts lenkt, beinahe über die Menschen fahrend, die nun angefangen haben, vor Schreck zu schreien. Er sieht den größerwerdenden roten Fleck auf der Brust des Mannes, nimmt die plötzliche Schlaffheit der Gestalt wahr, dann legt er die Waffe zurück aufs Dach, genau dort, wo er sie gefunden hat und kriecht auf die Feuerleiter zu, bleibt im Schatten, bis er hinunterklettern kann, das Brummen der Motoren in der Ferne lässt seine Schritte auf den Sprossen schneller werden. Die schmale Gasse ist leer und Levi geht schnell zur Ecke, denkt darüber nach, auf die ruhigeren Wege vom Gebäude entfernt zu laufen, bis jemand mit ihm zusammenstößt.  
  
Levi dreht sich auf der Stelle um, sich schmerzlich der näherkommenden Aufruhr bei der Parade bewusst, aber bereit, der Bedrohung entgegenzutreten, abzuwehren, wer auch immer ihn gefangen hat, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, erwartend, wieder Verwendung für Erwins Rat zu haben. Worauf sein Blick stattdessen trifft, sind die Augen einer jungen Frau, dünn zu dem Punkt, dass sie fast wie ein Skelett wirkt in dem dunklen Mantel, der um sie geschlungen ist, die Augen, die Levi entgegenstarren, scheinen über den eingefallenen Wangen fast doppelt so geweitet zu sein wie normalerweise. Sie hält einen einsamen Apfel in ihrer Hand und unter dem buschigen Chaos ihrer Haare kann Levi gerade noch so einen flüchtigen Blick auf Gelb erhaschen: der Stern.  
  
Sie starren sich an, abschätzend und forschend, bis Levi den Kontakt bricht und hinter sich schaut, wo sich allmählich Gerenne sammelt. Die Frau sieht auch zu der Geräuschquelle und dann wieder zu Levi, dann zum Dach und wieder zu Levi. Sie scheint zu verstehen, sagt aber nichts, scharrt lediglich für einen Moment mit ihren Füßen, dann tritt sie zur Seite, lehnt sich gegen die Ziegelwand, während Levi vorbeigeht.  
  
„Schalom“, flüstert Levi leise, auch wenn er nicht weiß warum, hört zur Antwort gerade noch das Keuchen der Frau, als er seinen Gang durch die leere Gasse beschleunigt.  
  
Er geht durch die Stadt und weiter von dem Schauplatz seines Verbrechens fort, bleibt für gute zehn Minuten stehen, um in den Schatten eines Durchgangs mehrere Straßen von Erwins Apartment entfernt zu warten, um sicherzustellen, dass er nicht verfolgt wird. Er nimmt eine längere Route, nur um sicherzugehen, kommt nördlich zu dem Gebäude, nachdem er durch die Nachbarschaft lief, macht auf dem Weg ein paar mal Halt, bis er endlich die Treppen hoch geht und an Erwins Tür klopft.  
  
Erst als Levi sich auf Erwins Sofa gesetzt hat, kann er alles wieder zu sich zurückkommen lassen und versuchen zu verstehen, was er getan hat. In der Geborgenheit, die Erwins Anwesenheit mit sich bringt, durchlebt er die Mission, das Gewicht der Waffe in seinen Händen, die klare Kälte der Herbstluft, die Masse an Soldaten, die durch das Zielfernrohr zu Menschen wurden und der Rausch an Aufregung gemischt mit Übelkeit, als er schließlich den Abzug betätigte. Er spricht es mit Erwin durch, genau wie er es mit dieser Nacht in der Gestapozelle getan hat, um es aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, um es zu etwas werden zu lassen, dass sie teilen.  
  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragt Erwin am Ende und Levi zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
„Als sollte ich mich viel schuldiger fühlen, als ich es tue“, gesteht er leise. „Was für eine Person kann tun, was ich getan habe und sich im Nachhinein nicht schlecht deswegen fühlen?“  
  
Erwin sieht ihn für ein paar Sekunden an, die Stirn runzelnd, mit Mitleid in den Augen. „Ich hatte selbst damit zu kämpfen“, teilt er Levi sanft mit. „Nach allem, was ich getan habe, allen Leben, die ich genommen habe, wie kann ich mich noch als einen guten Menschen sehen?“  
  
„Wie kannst du das?“, fragt Levi ihn und Erwin seufzt.  
  
„Ich muss daran glauben“, sagt er, „dass ich auf der richtigen Seite in diesem Kampf bin. Es nützt nichts, sich Illusionen darüber zu machen, wie Krieg ist. Manchmal muss man seine Wertvorstellungen für das Gemeinwohl opfern.“  
  
„Für das Gemeinwohl“, wiederholt Levi. „Ich konnte solche Dinge nie sehen, das große Ganze.“  
  
„Vertraust du dem Bild, das ich sehe?“  
  
Erwins Frage lässt Levi in sein Gesicht aufsehen und diese Züge in sich aufsaugen, die so vertraut geworden sind, so beständig, so gleichbedeutend mit dem, was Levi unter Geborgenheit versteht. Er nickt langsam, folgt Erwin mit seinen Augen, als dieser aufsteht und den Raum zwischen ihnen überbrückt, seine Hand austreckend.  
  
„Komm“, sagt er zu Levi; ein beruhigender, unerschütterlicher Klang in dem Halbdunkel.  
  
Er lässt zu, dass Erwin ihn ins Schlafzimmer führt, lässt ihn vor ihm knien, damit er seine abgetretenen Stiefel und Socken ausziehen kann; die Wirkung, Erwin vor sich auf den Knien zu sehen, setzt bei Levi schnell ein. Als der Mann wieder aufsteht, fliegen Levis Hände rasch zu den Knöpfen seines Hemds, während Erwin seinen Fingern beim Arbeiten zusieht, die Andeutung eines Lächelns umspielt seine Lippen.  
  
„Ich dachte, ein Bad wäre-“  
  
„Das ist nicht das, was ich will“, teilt Levi ihm mit einem heiseren Flüstern mit, führt Erwins Hände zu ihrer letzten Tätigkeit zurück und ahmt ihre Bewegungen mit seinen eigenen nach, bis sie sich beide nackt gegenüberstehen.  
  
Sie klettern auf das Bett, entblößt von dem weichen Licht, das immer noch durch den Schleier des Nieselregens scheint, welcher an der Fensterscheibe zu größeren Tropfen zusammenläuft. Levi nimmt seinen Platz auf Erwins Oberschenkeln ein, lehnt sich nach vorne und küsst ihn, auf die Lippen, auf das Kinn, entlang an der stoppeligen Haut an seinem Hals. Er fühlt Erwins Unsicherheit an der Art wie seine Hände an seinen Seiten liegen, schwer und nutzlos und Levi nimmt sie in seine eigenen, zeichnet mit ihnen eine Karte auf seinem Körper; über die Oberschenkel, beinahe seine Seiten kitzelnd dadurch wie federleicht sie sind, seinen Rücken herab und zu seinem Gesicht, wo der Daumen seine dünnen Lippen nachfährt, die noch feucht von Erwins Mund sind. Er fühlt, wie Erwin gegen seine Handfläche zuckt, während ihre Küsse ungeduldig werden, Augen den Anblick ihrer Körper verzehren, so viel definierter und erkennbarer im Tageslicht. Erwins Berührungen weichen nie über die Grenzen hinaus, die Levi ihm aufgezeichnet hat, aber seine Sehnsucht findet schnell Eingang in seine Finger und in die Art wie sein Blick über Levi wandert, rastlos werdend, als Levis Tempo an ihm sich verschnellert und er kommt, mit den Händen Levis Oberschenkel greifend, geröteten Wangen, keuchend in einer anderen Sprache fluchend, was Levi wieder die Menge an Licht im Zimmer bewusst werden lässt.  
  
Er mustert Erwin für einen weiteren langen Moment, nimmt das Lächeln in sich auf, die schweren Lider, als sie sich senken, um das Blau zu verdecken, die Zärtlichkeit in seinem Gesichtsausdruck, als er mit den Fingerknöcheln über Levis Wange streichelt. Es lässt Levi gegen den Teil von sich ankämpfen, der wegrennen will, seine Vorliebe hinter der geschlossenen Tür ihm Badezimmer verstecken möchte – diesmal ein aussichtsloser Kampf. Als er sich gegen die Wand lehnt, lässt Levi seinen Kopf zurückfallen und denkt an Erwin auf der anderen Seite der Tür, Spuren von der Sauerei in seiner Hand helfen ihm dabei und vermischen sich früher als gedacht mit Levis. Levi wäscht sich schnell die Hände mit dieser Lavendelseife, dann kehrt er zum Bett zurück, zwischen die Decke und Erwin, der nichts über seine Flucht sagt, während Levi sein Ohr gegen die tiefe Vibration seiner Stimme drückt.  
  
„Ich wollte nie andeuten, dass-“  
  
„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken“, schneidet Levi ihn ab, Erwins Lachen an seiner Wange spürend.  
  
„Ja, das wurde mir schon vorgeworfen“, gesteht Erwin, seinen Körper für eine Weile ausstreckend, bevor er wieder seine Hand auf Levis Kopf legt. „Marie hat einmal gesagt, dass ich sie in dieser Hinsicht an ihre Mutter erinnere.“  
  
Levi schnaubt. „Vielleicht seid ihr deswegen nicht verheiratet“, kommentiert er, erleichtert, Erwin erneut lachen zu hören.  
  
„Vielleicht“, stimmt er zu, „auch wenn das zugegebenermaßen nicht der einzige Grund ist.“  
  
Levi verstummt für eine Weile, sich die Situation ausmalend, einen Knoten in der Brust fühlend, als er flüstert: „Liebst du sie?“  
  
„Ich dachte es“, sagt Erwin leise. „Jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher.“  
  
Levi atmet Erwins Schweiß ein und nimmt diese Worte in sich auf und was sie bedeuten, fragt sich gedankenverloren, wie er wieder hier hin kam. Er weiß immer noch, wozu der Abstand sein würde; um ihn zu beschützen, dieser Sache mit Erwin die Proportionen zu geben, mit denen sich Levi wohl fühlt, um sicherzugehen, dass wenn es endet, er nur einen Bruchteil der Trauer fühlen wird, die er jeden Tag in Farlan sieht. Heuchelei um Heuchelei und davon hat Levi genug; es hat sowieso nie zwischen ihn und Erwin gehört.  
  
„Ich muss dir etwas sagen, Levi.“  
  
Erwins Ton ist plötzlich so ernst und es lässt Levi den Kopf heben, damit er sein Kinn auf die Hände stützen kann, die auf der Brust des Mannes ruhen. „Was denn?“  
  
„Vor einiger Zeit, als ich noch in Berlin war, hat Marie mich um etwas gebeten“, fängt Erwin an, dann hält er für ein paar Sekunden inne, ein Ausdruck von tiefer Reue in seinem Blick. „Du musst verstehen, dass mein Leben sehr anders war, bevor ich dich traf. Holtz war... Nun ja, er war präsenter, selbst als er es nicht sein musste. Ich denke, man könnte sagen, dass er ein Teil von mir wurde, auch wenn ich nicht so klingen möchte als versuche ich Ausreden zu finden, für das, was ich getan habe.“  
  
Levi spürt, wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenziehen, als er sagt: „Was wollte sie?“  
  
„Sie kannte eine Familie in der Stadt“, erklärt Erwin. „Eine jüdische Familie. Sie hat mich darum gebeten, ihnen zur Flucht zu verhelfen.“  
  
„Du hast dich geweigert“, realisiert Levi, sich wieder an den abgerissenen Brief erinnernd - egal wie sehr mich meine Wertvorstellungen dazu drängen mögen.      
  
„Ich habe die falsche Entscheidung getroffen“, sagt Erwin. „Zivile Rettung sollte niemals ein Teil der Operation sein und das waren die Befehle, die ich befolgt habe. Aber seit ich dich kenne, muss ich ständig über diese Menschen nachdenken und wo sie gelandet sind – ob sie jemanden gefunden haben, der ihnen half oder ob sie gefangen genommen und in den Osten deportiert wurden.“  
  
Die Frage regt sich in Levis Gedanken, die Frage, die er sich seit Jahren selbst gestellt hat, danach verlangend, die Antwort zu hören, es jedoch zur gleichen Zeit fürchtend. Als sie seine Lippen verlässt, ist es ein leeres Flüstern: „Was ist im Osten, Erwin?“  
  
Der Ausdruck in Erwins Gesicht ist etwas, das Levi nie zuvor gesehen hat, stumme Wut und unermessliche Trauer unter einem Schleier von Mitleid, als er Levi ansieht und fragt: „Bist du sicher, dass du es wissen willst?“  
  
Levi nickt und Erwin erzählt es ihm, nimmt Levi mit von den Bahnsteigen zu den Toren der Lager und darüber hinaus, an den Phrasen der falschen Hoffnung vorbei in überfüllte Baracken und Steinbrüche und Desinfektionsräume, in Warenhäuser voller Schuhe und Ringe und Koffer, in Gaskammern und Krematorien und Massengräber. Levis Körper wird kalt, sein Verstand wehrt sich gegen die Bilder, die Erwins Worte erschaffen; es ist, was er befürchtet hat und so viel schlimmer, etwas, das er sich selbst mit seinem Misstrauen der Welt gegenüber niemals hätte denken können, ein so extremes Übel, das ihn sprachlos macht. In einem Gedankenblitz sieht er das Elend seines Lebens, seine Angst, als sein Onkel nicht nach Hause kam, seine Mühe, sich mit mieser Gelegenheitsarbeit einen mickrigen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen, der anhaltende Kampf, Farlan und Isabel zu versorgen, sie zu beschützen, was Krieger ihm angetan hat und er realisiert: er kann sich glücklich schätzen, so unfassbar glücklich schätzen, so froh sein, dass es über jedes Maß hinausgeht und auf einmal lässt es Levi an einen Gott glauben wollen, dass er Erwin getroffen hat.  
  
„Du wirst es erst richtig verstehen“, flüstert Erwin, „wenn du es selbst gesehen hast.“  
  
Levi spricht nicht; die Wärme von Erwins Körper ist unter ihm, diese eine beständige Geborgenheit, die in diesem Moment existiert und Levi drückt sein Gesicht dagegen, versucht, nicht zu denken.  
  
„Mein Vater glaubte daran, dass Bildung ein Heilmittel für jedes Übel in dieser Welt ist“, macht Erwin weiter. „Er sagte, dass wir erst lernen können, die Geschichte nicht zu wiederholen, indem wir sie erforschen und auf diesem Beweggrund griff er meine Entscheidung für eine Militärlaufbahn an. Es ist der einzige Trost, den ich für seinen Tod habe: das er nicht lange genug gelebt hat, um zu sehen, wie tief sein Ideal der Menschheit gefallen ist.“  
  
„Versprich mir“, sagt Levi, seine Stimme hört sich seltsam an in seinen Ohren, „dass du niemals Farlan und Isabel davon erzählst.“  
  
Erwin streichelt Levis Wange für ein paar Sekunden, dann flüstert er: „Ich verspreche es.“  
  
Levi gibt sich Erwins Duft weiter hin, klemmt sein eigenes Bein unter Erwins Schenkel und hält daran fest, an dem weichen Tageslicht, der weichen Umarmung der Laken, der Sanftheit von Erwins Fingern, als sie sich in sein Haar wickeln. Levi hält daran fest, dass es solche Dinge gibt, dass es vernünftig und wert ist, wegen solchen Dingen am Leben zu bleiben. Er sieht auf in Erwins Gesicht, stellt sich für einen Moment vor, wie traurig der Mann wäre, wenn Levi... Nein, dazu durfte es nicht kommen, Levi wird es nicht zulassen; er beschließt es hier auf der Stelle und endgültig.  
  
Ein lautes Klopfen, das von der Tür stammt, schreckt sie auseinander und in ihre Kleider, ihre Hände kämmen hektisch durch zerzaustes Haar, um es wie etwas aussehen zu lassen, das an einem Samstag als ansehnlich durchgehen könnte. Levi kehrt zum Bett zurück, während Erwin den Raum verlässt, lauscht, als er die Kissen und Bezüge glättet und die Tagesdecke über alles zieht, gerade als Erwin ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrt, mit Lilian dicht auf den Fersen.  
  
„Was ich nicht verstehe, ist weshalb du mir mit all dem ankommst“, sagt der Mann mit der schroffen Stimme von Holtz. „Du hast hunderte Freunde, Lilian. Warum fragst du nicht einen von denen?“  
  
„Denkst du, ich traue diesen Schlangen?“, zischt sie ihn an, zündet fahrig eine Zigarette an, während Erwin sich in den Sessel setzt. „Die Hälfte von ihnen nehmen meine Anrufe nicht mehr an. Auf einmal bin ich über Nacht zu einer Ausgestoßenen geworden.“  
  
„Und was willst du jetzt von mir?“, fragt Erwin sie, ungeduldig, während er ebenfalls eine Zigarette anmacht. „Ich bin doch nur ein aufgeblasener Sekretär, weißt du das nicht mehr?“  
  
„Oh, kannst du endlich darüber hinweg kommen?“, faucht sie ihn an. „Du führst dich auf wie ein kleines Schulmädchen-“  
  
„Was willst du von mir?“, schneidet Erwin sie sauer ab. „Wenn sie deinen Ehemann festgenommen haben, kann ich mir nur denken, dass sie ihre Gründe haben und das geht mich überhaupt nichts an.“  
  
„Sie sagen, dass meine Aussage nicht verlässlich sei, denn 'natürlich bürge ich für ihn, ich bin seine Ehefrau'“, sagt Lilian, für das Ende ihres Satzes einen spöttischen Ton benutzend. „Scheiß Bürokraten. Du weißt, dass keiner von ihnen auch nur einen mickrigen Bruchteil von dem erreicht hat, was Wolfgang für dieses Land getan hat.“  
  
„Du schweifst ab und ich langweile mich“, behauptet Erwin. „Wenn du jemanden brauchst, bei dem du dich beschweren kannst, ruf doch deine Schwester an.“  
  
„Was soll ich jetzt machen?“, fragt Lilian ihn schrill. „Sie haben unsere Konten eingefroren, ich muss zwei Kinder ernähren, wie soll ich-“  
  
„Indem du von deinem hohen Ross heruntersteigst und dir eine Arbeit suchst“, teilt Erwin ihr nüchtern mit. „Das tut der Rest von uns schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit. Es ist längst überfällig, dass du dich uns in der Gosse anschließt.“  
  
„Sei nicht albern“, entgegnet Lilian; durch die offene Tür kann Levi sehen, wie sie hin und her wandert.  
  
„Welche Wahl hast du?“, mahnt Erwin sie. „Was dachtest du, würde ich sagen? 'Klar, bring die Kinder hier her, wir leben als glückliche Familie und ich werde mich um dich kümmern, bis dein Ehemann aus dem Gefängnis kommt'?“  
  
„Für den Fall, dass du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, ich bin am Ende meiner-“  
  
„Vergiss es, Lilian“, schneidet Erwin sie ab, seine Zigarette ausdrückend. „Ich habe es satt, mich von dir behandeln zu lassen, als wäre ich irgendein Diener, den du rufen kannst, wenn du etwas brauchst. Du hast dich für Wolfgang entschieden und musst jetzt damit leben. So einfach ist das.“  
  
Levi sieht die Wut in ihren Gesichtszügen, während sie auf Erwin herab guckt, ihre Augen wandern nur einmal schnell in Levis Richtung, dann lässt sie ihre Zigarette fallen und dreht auf dem Absatz um; das Knallen der zugeschlagenen Tür hallt im Treppenhaus nach, selbst als Levi aus dem Schlafzimmer rausgeht und vor Erwin stehen bleibt, der das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben hat.  
  
„Es gibt Dinge“, murmelt er in seine Finger, „die nur schwer ins große Ganze passen.“  
  
Levi sieht dabei zu, wie die verschleierte Sonne silberne Linien in Erwins Haar erschafft und streckt die Hand aus; er zieht den Mann näher, hier mitten am Tag, Erwins Lippen gegen sein schlagendes Herz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -Kraftausdrücke  
> -Tod


	15. Chapter 15

Levi schließt die Tür leise hinter sich, schleicht so lautlos er kann die Treppen hinab, bevor er das Gebäude verlässt. Das Kopfsteinpflaster scheint grau in dem Licht der Vordämmerung, als Levi sich auf den Weg durch die leise brummende Stadt macht, dutzende Frauen passierend, die in Schlangen vor den Bäckereien stehen, die noch ihre Türen für den Tag öffnen müssen. Er schlägt den Kragen seines Mantels hoch, um die eiskalte Brise abzuschirmen, die sich zwischen den Häusern bewegt und um den hohen Turm der Frauenkirche pfeift, als Levi daran vorbeigeht, an die Wärme von Erwins Bett zurückdenkend und wegen der Kälte erschaudernd.  
  
Seit der Mission fast zwei Wochen zuvor, ist das Wetter auf den Winter umgeschlagen und Levi kann nicht anders als die Veränderung zu hassen, da er die Kälte nie gemocht hat; selbst als Kind hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie etwas von ihm wegnimmt, etwas von dieser wichtigen Energiereserve verschlingt, die er während den Monaten, in denen das Essen billiger und daher ein alltäglicher Anblick auf dem Tisch seines Onkels war, aufbauen konnte. Auch wenn er jetzt stärker ist als damals, mit einem Haus und einem Bett, die ihn warm halten, kann Levi sich noch an das ständige Unwohlsein in seiner Vergangenheit erinnern, an die Art, wie er sich unter seiner grobmaschigen Decke zusammengerollt hat, sich nach der Wärme eines Körper gesehnt hat, auch wenn es doch nur sein eigener war.  
  
Die Brise wird zu einem starken Wind, als Levi die Augustusbrücke überquert, rauscht durch die plötzlich offene Weite in sein Gesicht, lässt ihn die Augen verengen und die Zähne zusammenbeißen, während er seine Hände tiefer in seine Taschen steckt. Es hilft nicht viel; in der Zeit, in der er an den Fabriken vorbeigegangen ist, haben seine Finger einen Zustand irgendwo zwischen schmerzend und taub erreicht und er spürt, dass es seiner Nase genauso ergeht. Als er sich der Tür zu seinem Apartment annähert, wandern Levis Gedanken zu seinem eigenen Bett, wo Farlan ohne Zweifel noch schläft, die Decke ans Kinn gezogen, um die Kälte erschaffen von Levis Abwesenheit von sich fernzuhalten. Gerade als seine Finger sich um den Griff der Tür schließen, hört Levi jemanden Herr Weller rufen und dreht sich um, um zu sehen, wie Böhmer die Straße überquert.  
  
„Wie schön, Sie so früh anzutreffen“, sagt der ältere Mann, zwischen seinen Fersen und Zehen vor und zurück wippend. „Kommen Sie von einer Nacht der Frivolität zurück?“  
  
„Arbeit“, korrigiert Levi ihn, die Hand zu seinem Gesicht hebend und in seine Faust hustend.  
  
„Ach, ja“, lässt Böhmer verlauten, sich die Stoppeln am Kinn kratzend. „Ich habe gehört, Sie sind irgendeine Art Putzhilfe.“  
  
„Haushälter“, korrigiert Levi erneut.  
  
„Für den Sturmbannführer, oder?“, fragt der alte Mann und Levi nickt. „Ich bin mir sicher, ich bin nicht die erste Person, die sagt, dass es eine seltsame Arbeitswahl für einen Mann ist.“  
  
„Es schafft genauso gut Essen auf den Tisch wie jede andere Arbeit auch“, entgegnet Levi, sein Gesicht zu seinem Kragen drehend und wieder hustend. „Hausarbeit. Förderlich für meine Gesundheit.“  
  
„Ja“, sagt Böhmer. „Eine außergewöhnliche Stunde, um zu putzen, denken Sie nicht auch?“  
  
„Der Sturmbannführer geht bald an die Front“, schwindelt Levi ruhig; und soweit er weiß ist es nicht weit von der Wahrheit entfernt. „Es gibt vieles, das er bis dorthin regeln möchte.“  
  
„Also werden Sie dann keine Arbeit mehr haben“, grübelt der Mann, sein breiter Mund zieht sich in etwas, das einem Lächeln ähnelt. „Na ja, ich denke, dann wird es keine Rolle mehr spielen – Sie werden ihm sicher schnell folgen.“  
  
Levi versucht, ebenfalls zu lächeln, hoffend, dass die Kälte die schiefe Grimasse entschuldigt, die er fertigbringt. „Das wird sich zeigen, aber Sie haben vermutlich Recht.“  
  
„Ich glaube, wir freuen uns alle darauf, unsere Befehle zu erhalten“, sagt Böhmer und hustet ein Lachen aus. „Auch wenn es in meinem Alter... Tja, ich bin mir sicher, die wissen es besser als ich. Welchem Wehrkreis wurden Sie zugeteilt?“  
  
Levi ist danach, auf die Frage hin eine Grimasse zu ziehen, zwingt jedoch die gefälschte Höflichkeit dazu, unverändert in seiner Miene zu bleiben. „Vier. Friedrich und ich.“  
  
Böhmers Augen weiten sich vor Überraschung, dann verengen sie sich, was Levi ein unwohles Gefühl beschert. „Tatsächlich?“, fragt der Mann. „Wehrkreis Vier? Sie beide?“  
  
„Das wurde uns so mitgeteilt“, sagt Levi, mit den Schultern zuckend und wieder in seine Hand hustend. „Ich glaube, niemand will mit jemandem auf Patrouille sein, der nicht länger als fünf Sekunden still sein kann.“  
  
„Ja“, murmelt Böhmer, sich auf einmal alles andere als überzeugt anhörend. „Aber dennoch, Sie müssen entschuldigen, wenn ich sage, dass es ein bisschen seltsam erscheint. Junge Männer wie Sie...“  
  
„Gebrechen macht vor keinem Alter Halt“, versucht Levi den Mann zu mahnen und hustet lauter.  
  
„Nein, ich denke wohl nicht...“, murmelt er, Levi von unterhalb einer zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen einen Blick zuwerfend. „Naja, ich lasse Sie besser ins Bett gehen. Sie müssen erschöpft sein von... der Arbeit.“  
  
Levi nickt knapp zum Abschied, die Pause in Böhmers Worten erfüllt ihn mit Unbehagen, während er die Treppen hochsteigt, nicht weiter als bis zum zweiten Stock kommend, bevor er in Frau Niemeyer läuft. Die alte Frau ist in einen schweren Pelzmantel gewickelt und wie es aussieht in mehrere Halstücher und hält  einen Weidenkorb in ihren Händen, im dunklen Treppenhaus mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in Levis Gesicht guckend.  
  
„Dies ist keine Uhrzeit, in der man nach Hause kommt, Herr Weller“, teilt sie ihm sauer mit. „Wir sind hier in einer angesehenen Nachbarschaft. So etwas wollen wir hier nicht.“  
  
„Verzeihen Sie, Frau Niemeyer“, entschuldigt er sich, auch wenn er sich wünscht, dass er der Frau sagen könnte, dass sie sich um ihren eigenen beschissenen Kram kümmern soll. „Ich komme von der Arbeit, falls das hilft.“  
  
Die alte Frau verzieht mürrisch den Mund. „Ich nehme an, das ist besser. Aber denken Sie daran, dass sich anständiges Volk nicht so benimmt. Wir möchten hier keinen Ärger und die nötigen Schritte können jederzeit  eingeleitet werden, sollte sich jemand nicht an die Regeln halten.“  
  
„Verstanden“, entgegnet Levi, versuchend, so zu klingen, wie jemand, der die Worte mehr auf die leichte Schulter nimmt als er es tut. „Vielen Dank für die Warnung.“  
  
Frau Niemeyer winkt abfällig mit ihrer Hand, dann murmelt sie ein leises „Heil Hitler“ und fängt an, die Treppen hinunter zu gehen, gerade als Levi weiter hochgeht und das Apartment betritt, welches von Isabels leisem Schnarchen erfüllt ist. Die Küche fühlt sich wärmer an, als Levi erwartet hat, als er sie auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer durchkreuzt, der Grund dafür plötzlich klar, als er Farlan auf dem Bett sitzen sieht, wach und dabei, ein Buch zu lesen, eine Kanne Tee und eine Tasse auf einem Tablett neben ihm.  
  
„Du bist wach“, kommentiert Levi, die Arme über den Kopf streckend und breit gähnend, ehe er sich nach unten beugt, um seine Schuhe auszuziehen.  
  
„Ich konnte nicht schlafen“, erklärt Farlan knapp, eine Spur Entschuldigung in seiner Stimme; sie wissen beide, dass er das in letzter Zeit immer öfter tut. „In der Kanne ist noch etwas Tee, wenn du eine Tasse möchtest.“  
  
Levi nickt müde, trägt seine Stiefel zum Ofen, stehen bleibend, um durch eine Lücke in den Vorhängen auf die Straße zu schielen. Er sieht Frau Niemeyer und Böhmer, mitten in einem Gespräch, und irgendwie hat er das Gefühl, als ob ihre Blicke ständig zu ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster hochwandern, viel öfter als Levi lieb ist.  
  
„Was ist?“, fragt Farlan, doch Levi schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Nichts“, sagt er und setzt sich aufs Bett, steckt seine kalten Füße zu Farlans; es lässt den Mann zusammenzucken und fluchen.  
  
„Pass auf, wo du die hinpackst“, scheltet Farlan ihn lieb, markiert sich die Seite seines Buches und legt es zur Seite, während Levi sich eine Tasse einschenkt, dem warmen Porzellan erlaubend, seine Finger aufzutauen. „Es wird wieder so kalt. Was denkst du wie die Kleiderversorgung diesen Winter ausfallen wird?“  
  
„Schlimmer als im letzten Jahr“, sagt Levi sofort. „Wenigstens haben wir diesmal mehr Geld, obwohl, wer weiß, wie viel das nützen wird.“  
  
Farlan stimmt leise zu, nimmt wieder das Buch und blättert nervös für ein paar Sekunden durch die Seiten, bevor er von sich gibt: „Wann müssen wir wieder gehen?“  
  
„Montag“, teilt Levi ihm mit, versuchend beruhigend zu klingen, aber scheiternd, die Anspannung in Farlans Gesichtszügen zu lösen. „Acht Stunden. Genau wie beim letzten Mal.“  
  
Der Mann nickt und seufzt, drückt sich eine Weile die Handflächen auf die Augen, dann sieht er Levi wieder an. „Ich weiß nicht“, murmelt er. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es alles wieder zurückkommt. Den Brief zu kriegen und Berlin zu verlassen, nach all der Zeit, die wir hier verbracht haben, und Christofer-“  
  
„Schon gut“, unterbricht Levi ihn. „Es ist viel passiert. Es nimmt mich auch manchmal mit.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, meint Farlan, sich die Stirn reibend. „Aber in letzter Zeit ging es mir so viel besser, ich habe meinen Beitrag geleistet und jetzt...“  
  
„Du hast immer mehr getan, als du denkst“, erinnert Levi den Mann erneut. „Und abgesehen davon, wer sagt, dass es wieder so wie früher wird? Dieser Scheiß mit dem Volkssturm hat uns alle überrascht. Vielleicht musst du dich nur an die Vorstellung gewöhnen.“  
  
„Vielleicht“, sagt Farlan, auch wenn er sich nicht sehr hoffnungsvoll anhört und wechselt direkt danach das Thema. „Du hast wieder übernachtet.“  
  
Levi denkt an den friedvollen Schlaf, aus dem er diesen Morgen aufgewacht ist, Erwins Arm um sich, Erwins Körper an seinem, der Zigarettenrauch vermischt mit dem Schweiß in der Wärme des Bettes. Erwin ist mit Levi aufgewacht, um ihn mit Küssen und sanften Berührungen zu verabschieden, nach denen Levi sich nach mehr gesehnt hat.  
  
„Das ist schon das dritte Mal innerhalb von zwei Wochen“, kommentiert Farlan, ein kleines Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen.  
  
„Du zählst jetzt schon mit?“, fragt Levi ihn, einen Schluck von seinem Tee nehmend. „Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, dass du nicht verstehst, warum ich das nicht mache.“  
  
„Und ich verstehe es ja immer noch nicht“, sagt der Mann zu ihm. „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich jede Nacht dort verbringen. Ich würde all mein Zeug packen und nie wieder gehen.“  
  
Levi schnaubt. „Ich weiß, dass du das tun würdest“, sagt er, zur Antwort auf Farlans entschuldigendes Grinsen lächelnd, aber schnell ernst werdend. „Erwin hat mit mir darüber geredet.“  
  
„Dass du zu ihm ziehst?“, fragt Farlan, geschockt guckend, bis Levi den Kopf schüttelt.  
  
„Dass wir uns verstecken sollten“, erklärt Levi. „Er sagt, wir könnten in seinem Apartment bleiben, dass es sicherer für uns wäre.“  
  
„Warum tun wir es dann nicht?“  
  
Levi seufzt. „Ich weiß, dass es vermutlich das richtige wäre“, sagt er. „Aber ich kann mich nicht mit der Vorstellung anfreunden, so eingesperrt zu werden und ich bin mir sicher, Isabel könnte das auch nicht.“  
  
„Aber wenn es uns beschützen wird, ist es das nicht wert?“, beharrt Farlan. „Und wenn Erwin denkt, dass es das Beste-“  
  
„Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und wir sind zu einem Kompromiss gekommen“, sagt Levi, inne haltend, um seinen Tee zu trinken. „Solange nichts drastisches passiert, gehen wir, wenn Erwin Dresden verlässt.“  
  
„Und wann ist das?“, will Farlan wissen, unzufrieden mit Levis Schulterzucken. „Denkst du nicht, dass es etwas ist, das du mit Isabel und mir hättest absprechen sollen, anstatt mit Erwin?“  
  
Levi zwickt sich den Nasenrücken. „Du weißt, dass wir alle zur gleichen Zeit gehen müssen“, versucht er zu erklären. „Ich plane ohnehin vor und es wird auffallen, wenn wir plötzlich verschwinden. Ich will ihnen nicht viel Zeit geben, uns zu vermissen.“  
  
„Und wie genau kannst du das miteinplanen?“  
  
„Erwin sagt, dass der Krieg noch ein Jahr dauern wird, wahrscheinlich weniger“, erzählt Levi. „Er hat mir auf einer Karte gezeigt, wo sich die Fronten befinden. Die Alliierten sind schon an den Reichsgrenzen.“  
  
„Also denkst du, je später wir gehen, desto weniger Zeit werden die Menschen haben, nach uns zu suchen?“, fragt Farlan nach und Levi nickt.  
  
„Denk doch darüber nach“, sagt er. „Nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit könnte der Krieg vorbei sein.“  
  
Farlan schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich weiß, wir haben darüber schon so oft geredet“, sagt er, „aber selbst jetzt sieht es unmöglich aus. Wie wird die Welt danach aussehen? Wie kann sie sein?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, gesteht Levi, seinen Tee in einem großen Schluck austrinkend. „Aller Voraussicht nach wird jeder so weiter machen wie zuvor.“  
  
Farlan runzelt die Stirn. „Ich glaube das nicht“, sagt er. „Ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand von uns wieder so weitermachen kann wie damals.“  
  
Hinter Levi ist ein leise knarrendes Geräusch und er dreht sich um, sieht Isabel an der Tür stehen, die sich den Kopf kratzt und gähnt, ehe sie durch das Zimmer geht, die Wollsocken an ihren Füßen dämpfen ihre Schritte, während sie über den Boden tappt und ins Bett klettert, ihre Beine neben Farlans und Levis unter die Decke steckend.  
  
„Haben wir dich geweckt?“, fragt Levi sie leise, als sie wieder gähnt und den Kopf schüttelt.  
  
„Schlechter Traum“, erklärt sie, sich die Augen reibend und die Decke weiter über ihren Schoß ziehend. „Hast du jemals solche, großer Bruder?“  
  
„Manchmal“, gibt Levi zu, die vom Schlaf zerzausten Haare des Mädchens musternd und lächelnd.  
  
„Was ist mit dir, Farlan?“  
  
Der Mann zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich erinnere mich nie an meine Träume“, sagt er, obwohl etwas an dem Ton seiner Stimme Levi wundern lässt, ob er die Wahrheit sagt. „Selbst wenn ich täte, wäre es vermutlich etwas albernes, wie einen Gugelhupf backen und ihn verbrennen lassen.“  
  
„Worum geht es in deinen Träumen, großer Bruder?“, fragt Isabel jetzt, sich an Levi wendend, der die Stirn runzelt, zu Farlan schauend.  
  
„Züge“, sagt er. „Und deine?“  
  
„Pferde, meistens“, antwortet Isabel, ihre Knie anziehend und das Gesicht in den Armen vergrabend, die sie um sie hakt. „Es brennt und die Pferde sind ganz hysterisch. Ich versuche sie zu beruhigen, damit ich sie losmachen kann, aber sie hören nie auf, nach mir zu treten und ich weiß, dass ihnen etwas schlimmes passieren wird, wenn ich sie nicht befreie.“  
  
„Das heißt?“  
  
Isabel zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nur etwas furchtbares“, flüstert sie, für ein paar Sekunden in Stille ans Kopfende starrend, bevor sie sich wieder an Levi wendet. „Wo geht Erwin hin?“  
  
Levi runzelt die Stirn. „Was meinst du?“  
  
„Ich habe euch reden hören“, meint Isabel zu ihm, sich plötzlich fast mürrisch anhörend. „Du hast gesagt, wir gehen zu Erwins Apartment, wenn er Dresden verlässt. Wo geht er hin?“  
  
„An die Front“, sagt Levi, sich fragend, wie viel er erklären muss. „Um im Krieg zu kämpfen.“  
  
Isabels Blick wird wieder abwesend und sie runzelt die Stirn, als versuche sie sich an etwas zu erinnern, dass sie vergessen hat. „Wann kommt er wieder zurück?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt Levi, zu Farlan schielend. „Er ist noch nicht gegangen. Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, wahrscheinlich.“  
  
„Du hast gesagt, bis dahin dauert es noch ein Jahr“, erinnert Isabel ihn an seine Worte. „Also wird Erwin für ein ganzes Jahr weg sein?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, wiederholt Levi. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken.“  
  
„Warum müssen wir zu Erwins Apartment?“, will Isabel diesmal wissen. „Warum können wir nicht einfach hier bleiben? Welchen Unterschied macht es, besonders, wenn Erwin nicht da ist?“  
  
„Du weißt, dass Menschen nach uns suchen, Isabel“, wirft Farlan hinein. „Böse Menschen. Es ist sicherer, wenn wir alle für eine Weile bei Erwin bleiben und so tun als wären wir es nicht.“  
  
„Als wären wir was nicht?“  
  
„Einfach als wären wir... es nicht“, macht Farlan weiter. „Einfach ganz still sein und so tun als existieren wir nicht, sodass man nicht nach uns sucht.“  
  
„Ein ganzes Jahr lang ganz still sein?“, fragt Isabel, schnaubend. „Das würde ich von dir gerne mal sehen.“  
  
„Und was hat das jetzt zu bedeuten?“, fragt Farlan sie, sie zum Schmunzeln bringend.  
  
„Nur dass du nicht die Klappe halten kannst“, sagt sie ihm, kichernd, als er sich zu Levi dreht, sein Mund offen. „Du redest ständig, laberst über alles mögliche-“  
  
„Hör dir dieses Kind an“, teilt er Levi mit, schnalzend. „Sie besitzt die Frechheit, mir zu sagen, dass ich nicht die Klappe halten kann, wo sie doch den ganzen Tag lang Hanna und Bruno Geschichten über ihre U-Boote-“  
  
„Wag es ja nicht, etwas schlechtes über meine U-Boote zu sagen!“, stößt Isabel hervor, sich zu Levi streckend, um sich ein Kissen zu schnappen. „Ich warne dich! Meine Oma hat mir beigebracht, jemandem den bösen Blick zu geben, also nimm dich in Acht!“  
  
„Oh, buh! Du und dein böser Blick“, sagt Farlan zu ihr, erntet ein Kissen ins Gesicht.  
  
Levi macht sich daran, schnell die Teekanne zu retten, aus dem Bett kletternd, um den beiden von der Tür aus zuzusehen, wie sie zanken, lachend und kreischend und atemlos werdend, und plötzlich fällt Levi auf, wie oft er weg gewesen ist, wie viel er während den Stunden bei Erwin verpasst hat. Er sieht ihre geröteten Wangen und breiten Grinsen an, als sie aufs Bett kippen, keuchend und sich gegenseitig kneifend und fragt sich, ob er die richtige Entscheidung trifft, indem er sich weigert, sich zu verstecken oder ob es eine Entscheidung ist, die er bereuen wird.  
  
Levi geht in die Küche, um das Tablett auf den Tisch zu stellen, hört Farlan und Isabel hinter ihm hineinkommen, um mit dem Frühstück anzufangen. Als Levi die Tasse und Kanne hochhebt, sieht er ihn: einen weißen Brief mit dem üblichen L.Weller darauf geschrieben. Er nimmt ihn, dreht sich wütend zu Farlan.  
  
„Ich dachte, ich habe dir gesagt, dass du sie verbrennen sollst“, sagt er dem Mann, der überrascht wirkt, wegen der plötzlichen Feindseligkeit in seiner Stimme. „Warum zum Teufel lässt du den einfach hier herumliegen?“  
  
„Rede nicht so mit mir, Levi“, entgegnet Farlan direkt. „Erstens bin ich nicht hier, damit du mir sagen kannst,was ich tun soll und zweitens, pflege ich es nicht, Briefe zu entsorgen, die so offensichtlich an jemand anders adressiert sind. Wenn du nicht willst, dass sie herumliegen, schlage ich vor, dass du dich selbst darum kümmerst.“  
  
„Wer schickt dir Briefe, großer Bruder?“, fragt Isabel Levi, dessen Hand sich um den Brief geschlossen hat.  
  
„Niemand“, teilt er ihr mürrisch flüsternd mit, während er durch den Raum geht und die zerknüllten Überreste des Briefes in die noch warme Glut wirft, als Farlan den Tee gemacht hat.  
  
„Du bist sauer“, hört Levi Isabel hinter sich murmeln und er dreht sich um, erblickt die Unsicherheit ihres Gesichtsausdrucks für eine kurze Weile, ehe er sich neben sie setzt.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen. Es ist...“, fängt er an, das Gefühl habend, dass die Worte weniger hilfreich sind als es sein sollten; er merkt, dass Farlan genau zuhört. „Es ist nur etwas, woran ich am liebsten nicht denken würde, mich aber erinnere, wenn ich diese Briefe bekomme.“  
  
„Ich mag es nicht, mich an schlechte Dinge zu erinnern“, flüstert Isabel, Levis Blick erwidernd, ihre Augen plötzlich mit einer Art Entschlossenheit erfüllt. „Wenn ich einen dieser Briefe sehe, werde ich ihn für dich verbrennen.“  
  
„Das ist lieb von dir“, sagt Levi zu ihr, „aber du hast Recht, Farlan, ich sollte es selbst tun.“  
  
Der Mann guckt für einen Moment besorgt, dann vertreibt er das Ganze mit einem Schulterzucken. „Du hast gesagt, dass es mich nichts angeht. Ich versuche nur, es dabei zu belassen.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, versichert Levi ihm. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich versucht habe, dich hineinzuziehen.“  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich hier bin, um zu helfen“, sagt Farlan, sich abwendend, um ein paar Holzscheite auf die verbrannten Überreste des Briefes zu legen. „Mit manchen Dingen. Es wäre etwas völlig anderes, wenn du mir-“  
  
„Das werde ich nicht“, schneidet Levi ihn sofort ab, sobald er die Worte hört, einen Stich fühlend, als er sich vorstellt, wie die beiden reagieren würden. „Es ist jetzt in der Vergangenheit. Ich will nicht darüber reden.“  
  
„In der Vergangenheit“, wiederholt Farlan leise murmelnd, in den Holzscheiten stochernd. „Dann kaufe ich dir das wohl ab.“  
  
„Es ist nichts, worüber du dir Gedanken machen solltest“, beharrt Levi, frustriert werdend. „Es ist nichts, das dein Leben in irgendeiner Weise beeinflussen wird, also solltest du es einfach vergessen.“  
  
„Wenn du meinst“, sagt der Mann, sich aufstellend und Levi ansehend. „Erwin weiß davon, habe ich Recht?“  
  
Levi erwidert Farlans Blick für eine Weile, ehe er seinen eigenen auf den Tisch richtet, das spöttische Lächeln des Mannes bemerkend, bevor Isabel spricht.  
  
„Können wir heute etwas mit Erwin machen?“, fragt sie. „Ich finde es ungerecht, dass ihr ihn sehen könnt und ich nicht.“  
  
„Es ist nicht so als sehe ich ihn besonders oft, weißt du“, korrigiert Farlan sie, während er die Pfanne auf den Herd hebt. „Er ist kaum da, wenn ich es bin.“  
  
„Wo ist er denn?“  
  
„Arbeiten“, teilt Levi ihr mit, obwohl er sich die Frage selbst stellt.  
  
Sie haben in den letzten zwei Wochen fünf Tage bei Erwin verbracht, von ihren Pflichten im Volkssturm fliehend und wie Farlan sagte, war der Mann selbst kaum da. Levi hat seinen eigenen Schlüssel, den er benutzt, um sie ins Apartment zu bringen und auch wenn sie oft bis zum Abend bleiben und weit über das Ende von Erwins Tag im Personalhauptamt hinaus, kommt der Mann üblicherweise nicht früher nach Hause als eine Stunde ehe sie wieder gehen. Levi fragt ihn nie, wo er gewesen ist oder was er gemacht hat und um ehrlich zu sein, hat er zuvor keine dieser Fragen bedacht, aber sobald er sie sich ins Gedächtnis ruft, kehrt die Neugier, die er damals für Erwin übrig hatte, plötzlich wieder voll zurück.  
  
„Naja, können wir morgen etwas mit ihm machen?“, macht Isabel weiter. „Er arbeitet am Wochenende doch nicht, oder?“  
  
„Nein“, gesteht Levi, „aber wir können nicht einfach hereinplatzen wann wir wollen.“  
  
„Kann er nicht hierher kommen? Er hat das schon einmal getan.“  
  
„Ich müsste ihn erst fragen“, teilt Levi dem Mädchen mit, bringt sie zum Seufzen, während sie ihre Stirn auf den Tisch legt.  
  
„Warum bin ich immer diejenige, die von allem ausgeschlossen wird?“, murmelt sie. „Ihr könnt die ganze Zeit zu Erwin und ich habe ihn seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Das ist ungerecht.“  
  
Levi schielt zu Farlan, der die Augen verdreht und dann schnauzt: „Es ist nicht so als will ich dort hin gehen. Verstehst du nicht, in welcher Lage Levi und ich uns befinden? Verstehst du nicht, was passieren wird, wenn man herausfindet, dass wir nicht am Training teilnehmen, wie wir es tun sollen?“  
  
Isabel seufzt noch lauter und bedeckt ohne ein Wort zu sagen ihren Kopf mit den Armen; Farlan mustert sie für einen Augenblick, dann dreht er sich wieder zur Pfanne, um sicherzustellen, dass das Brot nicht anbrennt.  
  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest mehr Zeit mit Frau Gernhardt und den Kindern verbringen“, sagt Levi zu dem Mädchen, das ihn durch die Lücke zwischen dem Tisch und ihrem Ellbogen anguckt.  
  
„Das will ich auch“, entgegnet sie, „aber jetzt wird sie immer so traurig sein und ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll.“  
  
„Warum ist sie so traurig?“, fragt Levi, die Stirn runzelnd wegen dem Blick, den Farlan und Isabel austauschen.  
  
„Ihr Ehemann ist gestorben“, erzählt Farlan, seine Stimme auf einmal ernst. „Sie hat es erst gestern erfahren.“  
  
Levi flucht leise. „Wir sollten ihnen etwas holen“, schlägt er vor. „Etwas besonderes. Ich könnte Erwin fragen, ob er etwas vom Schwarzmarkt holen kann oder vielleicht backst du.“  
  
„Frag Erwin, ob er Kaffee besorgen kann“, sagt Farlan, „Wenn es etwas gibt, das wir alle vermissen, dann ist es das.“  
  
„Das könnte teuer sein“, sagt Levi, „aber ich kann fragen. Obwohl es kein großer Trost für die Kinder ist.“  
  
Farlan hält inne, um die Worte zu bedenken und wendet die Brotscheibe in der Pfanne. „Du hast Recht“, stimmt er zu. „Etwas Süßes wäre besser. Ach, ich würde so gerne einen Gugelhupf backen, aber dazu bräuchten wir hundert Sachen...“  
  
„Das wird sie nicht aufheitern“, wirft Isabel plötzlich ein. „Nichts wird sie aufheitern können. Sie braucht nur jemanden, der sich um Hanna und Bruno kümmern kann, damit sie sie nicht weinen sehen.“  
  
Levi tauscht noch einen Blick mit Farlan aus, der seufzt und sagt: „Du hast Recht, es wird sie nicht aufheitern, aber es ist nett und wird die Nachbarn denken lassen, dass wir gute, zivilisierte und höfliche Menschen sind, was genau das ist, was wir sie denken lassen wollen. Also ist es nicht wegen Frau Gernhardt, sondern um sicherzustellen, dass uns alle genug mögen, damit sie nicht anfangen, sich in unsere Angelegenheiten einzumischen.“  
  
Levi fühlt bei den Worten einen Schauder über sich laufen; natürlich stimmt, was Farlan sagt, aber es ausgesprochen zu hören, lässt es viel kalter und berechnender klingen als Levi gedacht hätte. Er erinnert sich plötzlich an den Hasen, den er Frau Schultz gab und erkennt, dass das nichts anderes ist; das Geheimnis, das sie miteinander teilen und Frau Gernhardts Fürsorge für Isabel ändern daran nichts.  
  
„Ich frage Erwin, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe“, sagt Levi leise, „aber wir sollten ihr lieber möglichst bald unser Beileid aussprechen.“  
  
„Wir schauen an ihrer Tür vorbei, mit dem, was ich auftreiben kann“, beschließt Farlan. „Es ist nicht höflich einfach hereinzugehen und sie die Gastgeberin spielen zu lassen. Aber wenn sie auf uns wirkt als könnte sie Hilfe mit den Kindern benötigen, bieten wir ihr sie ungefragt an.“  
  
Nach einem Blick in Frau Gernhardts verweinte Augen enigen Levi, Farlan und Isabel sich darauf, am Samstag für ein paar Stunden auf Hanna und Bruno aufzupassen, damit Frau Gernhardt Zeit hat, sich zu sammeln. Auf Levi wirken die Kinder viel weniger betroffen von den Neuigkeiten, insbesondere Bruno, der wohl sehr jung gewesen sein musste, als sein Vater vor ein paar Jahren ging, vielleicht zu jung, um sich jetzt noch an ihn erinnern zu können. Der abwesende Ausduck in Hannas Gesicht erinnert Levi an seine Mutter und an die Leere, die er fühlte, nachdem sie starb, eine verblasste Erinnerung, doch eine, an die er sich noch erinnern kann.  
  
„Es ist besser für sie, wenn sie jetzt bei mir sind“, sagt Frau Gernhardt, als sie mit den Kindern die Treppe hinunter gehen und sie wieder zu ihrem Zuhause bringen. „Es ist besser, wenn wir alle zusammen sind, um zu wissen, dass wir noch einander haben. Doch wie soll ich jetzt alleine zwei Kinder großziehen...“  
  
„Wenn Sie irgendetwas benötigen“, sagt Farlan leise, aber Frau Gernhardt schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagt sie. „Ich sollte so etwas nicht verlangen.“  
  
„Es-“  
  
„Vielen Dank“, unterbricht sie Farlan, sich die rote Nase reibend. „Sie sind sehr nett, aber ich kann Sie unmöglich noch weiter belasten als ich es bereits getan habe.“  
  
„Sie belasten uns?“, fragt Farlan sie ungläubig. „Wenn schon belasten wir Sie! Wir schicken Isabel immer hierhin, wenn wir weg sind.“  
  
„Ach, es ist eher eine Erleichterung als eine Last“, versichert sie ihnen rasch. „Sie heitert die Kinder auf und sie brauchen es jetzt mehr denn je.“  
  
  
  
Farlan und Levi verabschieden sich an Frau Gernhardts Tür von Isabel, als sie früh am Montagmorgen das Apartment verlassen, die Stadt wann immer sie können durch die ruhigeren Straßen durchquerend, nach jeder Ecke, um die sie biegen erwartend, sich annähernde Männer in Uniform zu sehen. Als sie schließlich das Ende der Straße erreichen, die Erwins Apartment beherbergt, fängt Levi an, sich umzusehen, sicherstellend, dass in den dunklen Fenstern keine Gesichter sind, während er Farlan die Treppen hinab zu dem Zugang zu dem Netzwerk an Kellern führt, das die Gebäude miteinander verbindet, der einzige Ausweg, sollten sie alle unter einer Bombardierung zusammenbrechen. Er zieht die massive Metalltür so lautlos er kann auf, zieht Farlan mit in die Dunkelheit, die allumfassend wird, als er die Tür wieder hinter ihnen schließt.  
  
Nachdem er für gut zehn Sekunden horcht, gibt Farlan Levi aus einer der tiefen Taschen seines dicken Wintermantels eine Lampe. Ihr Lichtkegel erhellt die kargen Gegenstände im Raum: Stühle und eine Bank, ein Schachbrett, eine Wassertonne in der Ecke. Die restlichen Keller sind vergleichbar, als Levi und Farlan sie durchqueren, bereits den Möbeln ausweichend, von denen sie wissen, dass sie da sind, bleiben stehen, um bei jeder neuen Tür zu lauschen und schlüpfen ins Kellergeschoss des rechten Gebäudes, halten nach dem Geräusch von Schritten und sich schließenden Türen Ausschau, während sie die Treppen hochschleichen, nur vor Erleichterung aufseufzen könnend, als Levi lautlos die Tür zu Erwins Apartment hinter ihnen schließt.  
  
„Ein weiterer erfolgreicher Eintritt“, grüßt Erwin sie mit einem leisen, kaum hörbaren Flüstern, als sie sich die Schuhe ausziehen und sie in einen kleinen Schrank im Flur stellen.  
  
„Es ist gut, dass niemand bei klarem Verstand schon so früh wach ist“, entgegnet Levi murmelnd, wissend ohne Erwin anzugucken, dass sich dieser bereits angezogen und rasiert hat, da er aus Gewohnheit so früh aufgestanden ist wie Levi und Farlan.  
  
„Ich habe schon Tee gemacht“, teilt Erwin ihnen mit, als sie leise ins Wohnzimmer gehen und sich an den Beistelltisch setzen. „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ihr auch frühstücken wollt, auch wenn meine Talente natürlich hauptsächlich außerhalb der Küche liegen.“  
  
„Danke“, flüstert Levi, hungrig in ein Brot beißend, während Farlan die Hände im Schoß faltet und durch den Raum zum Sekretär starrt, auch wenn es auf Levi so scheint, als nehme er ihn gar nicht wirklich wahr.  
  
„Kein Problem“, versichert Erwin ihnen, besorgt zu Farlan schauend und sich dann wieder an Levi wendend. „Ich will hoffen, dass euch nichts ungewöhnliches aufgefallen ist.“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf. „Keine Gestapo, keine Beobachter“, entgegnet er, bringt die Lippen des Mannes dazu, sich in ein Lächeln ziehen und fragt auf einmal: „Wie war dein Wochenende?“  
  
Für einen Moment scheint Erwin von der Frage überrascht zu sein, dann schwindet sein Lächeln ein wenig und er sagt: „Manche Momente waren besser als andere.“  
  
Osterhaus, denkt Levi auf einen Schlag und lässt das Thema fallen.  
  
„Und bei euch?“, fragt Erwin jetzt, die Worte zwar an sie beide richtend, aber von Farlan keine Reaktion erhaltend. „Ich hoffe, eures war besser.“  
  
„Der Ehemann einer unserer Nachbarinnen ist gestorben“, erklärt Levi. „Wir haben am Samstag ein bisschen auf ihre Kinder aufgepasst.“  
  
„Das war sehr nett“, sagt Erwin, „aber ich hätte nichts geringeres erwartet – von euch beiden.“  
  
„Wir möchten ihr irgendetwas schenken, um unser Beileid auszudrücken“, erinnert Levi sich. „Weißt du, wo wir Kaffee oder Marmelade oder so etwas herbekommen?“  
  
„Im Schrank ist noch etwas Kaffee, du kannst ihn mitnehmen“, teilt Erwin ihm mit. „Ich trinke sowieso nie wirklich welchen und es wäre eine Schande, wenn er schlecht wird.“  
  
„Danke“, sagt Levi, zu dem Mann neben sich schielend. „Es war Farlans Idee.“  
  
„Das überrascht mich nicht“, sagt Erwin. „Ich habe selten Menschen getroffen, die guten Umgangsformen einen so hohen Stellenwert zugesprochen haben.“  
  
Obwohl die Worte dafür gedacht sind, Farlan zu erreichen, ist es ohne Erfolg, da der Mann weiterhin vor sich hinstarrt, sein Blick wandert langsam vom Sekretär auf den Boden und schließlich zu seinen Füßen. Levi und Erwin gucken ihn für einen Augenblick an, bevor sie sich ansehen, letztendlich den Mann in Ruhe lassen und Levi ihnen mehr Tee ausschenkt; Farlans ist immer noch unberührt, als Erwin eine halbe Stunde später das Apartment verlässt. Ohne zu wissen, was er sonst tun soll, geht Levi zum Bücherregal und zieht einen der schweren Wälzer heraus, übergibt ihn Farlan, der ihn zögernd annimmt, als wüsste er gar nicht mehr, was man damit macht.  
  
„Es gibt noch einen Haufen anderer“, meint Levi flüsternd. „Vielleicht erinnert es dich an früher.“  
  
Farlan nickt in einer seltsam ernsten Weise, dann öffnet er das Buch auf der ersten Seite und fängt an zu lesen, was Levi ruhelos umher wandern lässt, in einer nervenzerreibenden Stille, die danach schreit, durchbrochen zu werden. Er behält Farlan im Auge, aufmerksame Blicke, die bald halbherzig werden, als der Mann sich auf dem Sofa auf den Bauch legt und das Buch gegen die Armlehne stützt, plötzlich zehn Jahre jünger wirkend als noch eine knappe Viertelstunde zuvor. Beruhigt von Farlans entspannter Pose, wendet Levi sich den neuen Vorhängen über den Fenstern zu. Der Stoff ist schwerer und dunkler, als wäre er dafür gedacht, unerwünschte Blicke abzuschirmen und als er seine Runde durch das Apartment und in das Schlafzimmer macht, ist Levi plötzlich enttäuscht, verpasst zu haben, wie Erwin sie aufhing, bei der Vorstellung wie der Mann seine Arme streckte, um sie anzubringen, die breiten Muskeln in seinem Rücken spielen lassend.  
  
Levi setzt sich aufs Bett in dem Zimmer, das nun zu dunkel scheint, mit dem Fenster geschlossen und den Vorhängen zugezogen, kippt schnell auf seinen Rücken und zieht die Beine vom Boden. Er erwidert Farlans Blick durch die offene Tür zwischen den Räumen, als der Mann von seinem Buch aufsieht, eine seiner Brauen für einen Bruchtteil hebend, ehe er sich wieder seiner Tätigkeit zuwendet. Levi igelt sich in dem Bett ein und atmet tief durch, der Geruch von Erwins Schweiß ruft ihm die Art wie der Mann guckte ins Gedächtnis, als Levi nach seinem Wochenende fragte; ausgelaugt und aufgeregt, diese Wut versteckend, die Levi kaum erkennt, obwohl er weiß, wie er danach suchen muss. Er fragt sich, was es ist, das Erwin getan hat, lässt seine Gedanken weiterwandern, in Fragen hinein, darüber, was der Mann macht, wenn sie nicht zusammen sind, all diese Abende, die er wer weiß wo verbrachte. Bevor er einschläft, beschließt Levi, Erwin am nächsten Tag zu fragen, aber der Gedanke ist weg, als er aufwacht, weil Farlan ihn anstupst.  
  
„Jemand hat an der Tür geklopft“, teilt der Mann ihm mit, blass aber ruhig, „und einen Brief unter sie durchgeschoben.“  
  
Levi setzt sich langsam auf, gähnend und sich die Augen reibend. „Wir lassen ihn einfach dort liegen“, flüstert er zurück und Farlan nickt knapp. „Wie viel Uhr ist es?“  
  
„Fast Mittag“, sagt der Mann ihm und Levi ist nach Fluchen zumute; so viele Stunden zum Totschlagen. „Ich habe gegessen, was von den Broten übrig war, also habe ich keinen Hunger.“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf und legt sich wieder hin, eine Spur überrascht, dass Farlan das gleiche macht, da er die letzten Male darauf bestand, auf dem Boden in der Vorratskammer zu sitzen, die er als sichersten Platz im Apartment bezeichnete. Er nähert sich Levi, senkt die Lautstärke seines Flüsterns sogar noch weiter.  
  
„Ich verstehe, was du gesagt hast, was das Verstecken angeht“, fängt Farlan an, Levi die Stirn runzeln lassend, „aber denkst du nicht, dass du es dir überlegen könntest? Ich meine... So schlecht ist es nicht, oder?“  
  
Levi erwidert Farlans Blick für einen Moment länger, dann wendet er ihn ab, versuchend, sich die richtigen Worte auszudenken, aber nichts besseres findend als: „Ich weiß, dass du glaubst, du würdest dich viel sicherer fühlen, aber du weißt, dass es sich bald ändern wird.“  
  
„Was meinst du damit?“  
  
„Solange wir im Land sind, werden wir nirgends sicher sein, Farlan“, sagt Levi leise zu ihm. „Dir ginge es hier für ein paar Tage, für eine Woche gut und danach erschreckst du dich jedes Mal, wenn jemand die Treppen hoch und runter geht oder die Tür schließt oder wann immer du draußen jemanden reden hörst.“  
  
„Das kannst du nicht wissen“, kontert Farlan, eine Spur beleidigt guckend, und Levi seufzt.  
  
„Du hast Recht“, gesteht er, „ich weiß das nicht und wenn du mir ernsthaft erzählen kannst, dass du dir bei diesem Klopfen an der Tür nicht fast in die Hose geschissen hast, können wir morgen von mir aus sofort unsere Sachen hierher bringen.“  
  
Der Mann sieht ihn eine Weile lang schweigend an, bevor er an die Decke starrt, die Stille nimmt für ein paar Minuten Gestalt an, dann bricht er sie, indem er flüstert: „Deshalb fällt es so schwer, sich vorzustellen wie das zu Ende geht.“  
  
„Warum?“, fragt Levi, lässt Farlan sich wieder zu ihm drehen.  
  
„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wie es ist, keine Angst zu haben“, sagt er, ein unsicheres Lächeln verzieht seine Lippen für einen Moment, ehe es wieder verschwindet. „Es scheint so dumm, es vorher nicht gewesen zu sein. Mit allem, was ich mit Christofer angestellt habe, könnte man meinen, dass ich ständig in Angst versetzt war.“  
  
„Es ist nicht das schlechteste, Angst zu haben“, meint Levi. „Das heißt nur, dass du leben willst.“  
  
„Ich glaube, ich habe diesen Gedanken aufgegeben“, gesteht Farlan. „Seit dem, was am Fluss mit diesen Soldaten passiert ist, fühle ich mich als lebe ich nur für diesen Tag, an dem alles endet, nur habe ich nie gedacht, dass es anders enden könnte als...“  
  
„Dazu muss es nicht kommen“, spricht Levi, als Farlans Worte sich verlaufen. „Wir sind jetzt so nah am Ende. In weniger als einem Jahr könnten wir vielleicht wieder alle nach Hause.“  
  
„Nach Hause“, wiederholt Farlan, sich anhörend, als hätte er das Wort noch nie gehört. „Denkst du wirklich, dass du wieder zurückgehen könntest, nach all dem? Denkst du wirklich, dass du wieder so weiter machen könntest wie früher? Neben diesen Menschen leben, wissend, dass sie all das möglich gemacht haben?“  
  
Levi denkt für eine Weile über die Worte nach und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Was bleibt sonst übrig?“, fragt er schließlich. „Mein Leben ist nie wie deines gewesen, Farlan. Ich konnte nie einfach so gehen. Und selbst wenn ich es konnte, wohin hätte ich gehen sollen? Wo könnte jemand von uns beiden hingehen, wo man uns nicht schon so hasst wie hier?“  
  
Farlan scheint sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, ein Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht als wäre er sauer auf sich selbst, weil er es vergessen hat. Schlussendlich zuckt er nur mit den Schultern und sagt: „Naja, wir kommen immer zurecht, oder nicht? Menschen wie wir?“  
  
Levi stimmt brummend zu. „Sei unauffällig, sag niemandem deinen echten Namen, such dir eine Frau, damit niemand je etwas verdächtigt“, listet er auf und Farlan stößt ein Lachen aus.  
  
„Naja, zwei von den drei Sachen wären vielleicht etwas für mich“, sagt er. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, zu heiraten. Ich meine, was ist, wenn sie einen besseren Gugelhupf backt als ich?“  
  
Levi lacht leise. „Ich bin mir sicher, das wäre eines deiner größten Probleme“, lässt er verlauten und Farlan erstickt ein Lachen mit seiner Handfläche.  
  
„Hast du jemals...“, fängt Farlan an, eine unverständliche Geste mit seinen Händen machend, bevor er den Satz beendet. „Mit einer Frau?“  
  
Levi legt die Stirn in Falten bei der Erinnerung und schnaubt. „Nur das eine Mal“, sagt er. „Du?“  
  
Farlan schüttelt schnell den Kopf. „Ich? Nein, nur mit Christofer. Wir waren noch ziemlich jung, als wir uns kennenlernten, also hatte ich kaum die Gelegenheit.“  
  
Levi brummt, bevor ihm einfällt: „Du hast mir nie erzählt, wie ihr euch kennengelernt habt.“  
  
„Wir waren in der selben Kameradschaft der Hitlerjugend“, erklärt Farlan leise. „Er war natürlich der Liebling, er war gut in allem, das den meisten wichtig war und er war der schnellste Läufer in unserer Gefolgschaft. Das einzige, das er einfach nicht lernen konnte, war die Morseschrift. Ich habe ihm dabei geholfen.“  
  
„Wie war es?“  
  
Farlan schnaubt. „Die absolute Hölle“, sagt er. „Ich hasste jede Sekunde davon, aber Christofer sehen zu können, machte es erträglich, selbst obwohl er oftmals so tat als kannte er mich gar nicht – ich war nicht wirklich beliebt, weißt du, und er hatte einen Ruf zu wahren.“  
  
„Ich schätze, ich sollte froh sein, dass ich dem gerade nochmal entkommen bin“, denkt Levi laut und Farlan stimmt brummend zu.  
  
„Jemand, der so klein und komisch aussieht wie du?“, sagt er, ein leises Lachen herauslassend. „Die hätten dich an einem Tag in Stücke gerissen. Wie ich zwei Jahre überlebt habe, ist mir ein Rätsel.“  
  
„Warum hast du das?“, fragt Levi diesmal und Farlan schnaubt erneut.  
  
„Machst du Witze?“, kontert er. „Sie haben es einem nicht wirklich leicht gemacht, nicht beizutreten. Alle anderen Jungs in meiner Klasse waren Mitglieder und sie haben mich gnadenlos schikaniert, weil ich mich nicht angemeldet hatte und das war erst die Spitze des Eisberges. Meine Lehrer haben mich bei jeder Gelegenheit ausgefragt, sie haben meine Arbeiten deswegen schlechter bewertet... Am Ende habe ich realisiert, dass ich nie auf die Universität könnte, wenn ich nicht beitrete, also habe ich mich dazu gezwungen, da mit zu machen.“  
  
„Was haben deine Eltern dazu gesagt?“  
  
„Sie mochten es überhaupt nicht“, teilt Farlan ihm flüsternd mit. „Jeder in der Jugend hasste Religion und auf Märsche zu gehen bedeutete, dass ich sonntags nicht an der Messe teilnehmen konnte. Sie haben wirklich alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan, dir das alles auszutreiben – ich glaube, sie dachten, dass wir nur einen Gott haben sollten und das wäre der Führer.“  
  
Levi schnalzt. „Schwer sich dich auf einem Marsch vorzustellen“, gibt er zu, Farlan leise kichern lassend.  
  
„Ich war in so gut wie allem, was sie uns hatten machen lassen eine Katastrophe“, sagt er. „Alle Formen von körperlicher Betätigung, genau wie das stumpfe Wiederholen der Nazi-Dogma. Ich habe Christofer gesagt, dass selbst ein Affe diesen Schwachsinn erlernen könnte und er ist so sauer auf mich geworden. Er hat es immer sehr ernst genommen – ich denke, es war das einzige, worin er jemals richtig gut war.“  
  
„Dann ist das wohl das gute, das dabei herauskam“, grübelt Levi. „Ich meine, du hättest ihn nie kennengelernt, wenn du nicht beigetreten wärst.“  
  
Farlan stimmt zu. „Aber ich muss zugeben, dass er einen manchmal mehr als nur ein bisschen aufgebracht hat. Er war ein Jahr jünger als ich und konnte so unreif sein. Sein Vater war ein Parteigenosse, also hatten sie ihm von klein auf die Werte eingefuchst und später waren wir beim meisten nie einer Meinung, weil nie gelernt hat, es zu hinterfragen.“  
  
„Vielleicht war es leichter für ihn, es nicht zu tun“, denkt Levi laut und Farlan seufzt.  
  
„Er war kein schlechter Mensch“, macht er weiter. „Er hat nur nie gelernt, über Dinge nachzudenken. Er hat mir ständig gesagt, dass ich das große Ganze betrachten soll – dass das, was die Nazis taten, auf lange Sicht gut für die meisten, wenn nicht für alle von uns wären. Die Wirtschaftskrise hat seine Familie härter getroffen als die meisten anderen, also hat er diese Verbitterung zu Hause auch mitbekommen.“  
  
Levi verzieht spöttisch den Mund, an seine Mutter denkend. „Für mich hört es sich so an als entschuldigst du das alles.“  
  
Farlan zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich“, gesteht er. „Manchmal weiß ich nicht, wieso ich ihn so liebe. Er konnte teilweise so heuchlerisch sein, besonders wenn es Menschen wie uns betraf. Ich weiß noch, dass ich mit ihm über die Schließungen der Kneipen und Klubs geredet habe und wie er sagte, dass es gut sei und dass Menschen, die dort hingingen eh nichts weiteres als dreckige Perverslinge seien, die es verdient hätten, ins Gefängnis gesteckt zu werden.“  
  
Levi schweigt; es kommt ihm falsch vor, Farlan zu sagen, dass sich Christofer für ihn anhört wie ein kleines scheinheiliges Stück Scheiße und die schlimmste Sorte von Nazi obendrein.  
  
„Er muss sich in deinen Ohren so schrecklich anhören“, sagt Farlan selbst, ein wenig lachend, „aber er hatte seine guten Seiten. Meistens konnte ich hinter die Meinungen blicken, die er hatte und sehen, dass sie mehr Sturheit als alles andere waren. Er hatte Angst vor seinem Vater; er wurde dazu erzogen, ihn zu einem solchen Grad zu respektieren, dass er niemals zugeben konnte, bei irgendetwas falsch zu liegen. Er hat mir mehr als einmal leid getan deswegen, besonders weil er unter all dem ein so lieber Mensch war, sogar musisch. Das war eine Seite von ihm, die er nur mir zeigen konnte.“  
  
„Hört sich kompliziert an“, murmelt Levi und Farlan lacht wieder.  
  
„Das musst du gerade sagen“, kommentiert er, inne haltend, um sich die Augen zu reiben und zu gähnen. „Sieht man sich an, mit wem du zusammen bist.“  
  
Levi schnaubt. „Wahrscheinlich“, gibt er zu, sich von Farlans Gähnen anstecken lassend, „aber so ist es nicht zwischen Erwin und mir. Wir sind nicht wie du und Christofer.“  
  
„Wie seid ihr dann?“  
  
Levi schweigt, um über die Frage nachzudenken. „Ich weiß nicht“, sagt er schließlich. „Ich glaube, es ist zweckmäßig.“  
  
„So ausgedrückt hört es sich so schrecklich an“, kontert Farlan, die Stirn runzelnd. „Du weißt, dass er dich sehr gern hat. Bedeutet dir das denn gar-“  
  
„Doch, natürlich“, unterbricht Levi den Mann ungeduldig. „Und es ist nicht so als geht es mir nicht genauso. Aber du hast es selbst gesagt, es gibt Grenzen bei dieser Sache und du weißt, dass ich nicht an... Das glaube, was du und Christofer hattet. Ist es denn ein Wunder, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich es nennen soll?“  
  
Farlan lässt ein zischendes Seufzen heraus. „Vielleicht würde es besser zu euch passen, wenn man keinen Namen dafür hat“, sagt er. „Ihr seid beide erwachsen. Ich denke, von euch kann erwartet werden, dass ihr versteht, was das zwischen euch ist, ohne es als irgendetwas zu bezeichnen.“  
  
Levi stimmt leise zu, ruft sich alle Worte ins Gedächtnis, die er für so ein Ding kennt: eine Affäre, eine Romanze; Liebhaber, Gefährten. Nichts kann beschreiben, was er mit Erwin hat und Levi denkt auch nicht, dass das jemals möglich sein könnte, zumindest nicht mit dem, was er in seinem beschränkten Vorrat an Worten und Ausdrücken finden kann.  
  
„Ich frage mich manchmal, ob du je realisierst, wie glücklich du bist, Erwin gefunden zu haben“, flüstert Farlan, an die Decke starrend, statt Levi anzusehen.  
  
„Er hat viel für uns getan“, stimmt er murmelnd zu. „Ich weiß nicht, wo wir jetzt ohne seine Hilfe wären.“  
  
„Naja, klar, das auch“, sagt Farlan und seufzt erneut. „Aber was ich meinte war... Naja, er ist höllisch gutaussehend.“  
  
Levi dreht sich zu Farlan, stirnrunzelnd und leise lachend. „Denkst du wirklich, dass ich darauf achte?“, fragt er, lässt den anderen spöttisch grinsen.  
  
„Ach hör auf als wärst du besser als der Rest, Levi“, fährt Farlan fort, bringt Levi wieder zum Lachen. „Du achtest darauf. Jeder tut es.“  
  
„Also denkst du, ich bin zufällig auf einen Nazi-Offizier gestoßen und dachte direkt: 'Oh, der sieht aber gut aus'?“  
  
„Nein, das meine ich nicht damit“, korrigiert Farlan ihn fast schnippisch. „Ich meine nur, dass es dir jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht egal ist, wenn ihr-“  
  
„Er ist ein guter Mensch“, sagt Levi. „Das mag ich an ihm.“  
  
Farlan sieht ihn ein paar Sekunden lang schweigend an, dann richtet sein Blick sich wieder an die Decke. „Wenn du darauf bestehen willst, nur zu“, murmelt er, die Augen schließend, „aber wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich nicht davor zurückschrecken, zuzugeben, dass mir sein Aussehen gefällt oder dass ich sein Alter gut finde.“  
  
„Was hat sein Alter damit zu tun?“, fragt Levi, die Stirn runzelnd.  
  
„Naja, du weißt, dass ich Christofer geliebt habe“, fängt Farlan an, zu erklären, „aber wie gesagt, er war ein Jahr jünger als ich und manchmal war er sehr kindisch. Ich meine nur, dass wenn ich mich nicht in Christofer verliebt hätte, ich vielleicht jemanden bevorzugt hätte, der... älter ist als ich.“  
  
„Warum das denn?“, will Levi wissen, das Gefühl habend, dass es ihn nur noch mehr verwirrt hat.  
  
„Ach, komm schon“, schnauft Farlan, beinahe sauer. „Ein älterer Herr mit Geld und Erfahrung, jemand, der sich um dich kümmern und dir Dinge geben kann, die du in deinem Alter normalerweise nicht haben könntest.“  
  
„Denkst du, dass ich Erwin so sehe?“, flüstert Levi, nicht sicher, ob er lachen oder weinen soll, als Farlan mit den Schultern zuckt.  
  
„Naja, ist er das nicht?“  
  
„Nein, das ist er nicht“, meint Levi. „Er ist nicht in der Lage mir zu helfen, weil er so viel älter ist. Er ist in der Lage mir zu helfen, weil er so viel weniger jüdisch ist.“  
  
Levi sieht, wie Farlan zuckt, bevor er den Mund öffnet. „Naja, ich sage nur, dass es mir nichts ausmacht“, drückt er aus, sich auf einmal stolz anhörend. „Es kommt mir so vor als magst du es nicht, wenn man erwähnt, dass er älter ist als du.“  
  
„Ich habe nur nie darüber nachgedacht“, versucht Levi zu erklären. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir... Dass es dazu kommen würde und sein Alter hat nichts damit zu tun, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt haben.“  
  
Farlan gibt noch ein schweres Seufzen von sich und schielt zu Levi. „Ich glaube, unsere Denkweisen unterscheiden sich stark voneinander“, gibt er sich geschlagen, dann dreht er sich auf die Seite und schläft ein.  
  
Levi bleibt für eine Weile im Bett und hört sich Farlans Atmung an, als sie tiefer wird, über die Worte nachdenkend, die sie gerade aufgetauscht haben. Natürlich wusste er, dass Erwin älter ist – er hat es im Moment gemerkt, als sie sich das erste Mal getroffen haben – aber wie kann Farlan sagen, dass es etwas bedeuten muss und dass es so etwas bedeuten muss? Levi denkt an diese Tage in Berlin zurück, versucht sich die Worte der Männer auszumalen, die er damals kannte, versucht ihr Alter zu erraten, aber scheitert bis auf einen, der Mann, der ihm zu seinen gefälschten Papieren verholfen hat. Er war verheiratet, hatte ein paar Kinder, so weit Levi es wusste, und jetzt, da er darüber nachdenkt, muss er wohl in Erwins Alter gewesen sein. Er fragt sich einen weiteren Augenblick lang träge, ob etwas in ihm solche Männer begehren lässt, ehe er spöttisch auflacht und aus dem Bett aufsteht, erkennend, dass es wohl kaum relevant ist. Abgesehen davon, denkt sich Levi, als er leise anfängt, das Bücherregal abzustauben, hat er nie freiwillig jemanden um etwas gebeten, sich immer vorzugsweise um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten gekümmert. Auf einmal findet Levi es seltsam, dass er Farlan als eine Art von Obrigkeit angesehen haben sollte, wenn es darum geht, was er macht und mit wem und aus welchen Gründen.  
  
In der Zeit, in der Erwin zurückkommt, hat sich Farlan wieder dem Lesen gewidmet, während Levi an den Fettflecken an der Ofentür schrubbt, von den Knien aufstehend, als er hört, wie sich im Flur die Tür öffnet und schließt und begrüßt Erwin mit einem stummen Nicken, als er in die Küche kommt, die übliche braune Papiertüte auf die Küchenarbeitsplatte stellend. Der Mann setzt sich an den Tisch, zündet eine Zigarette an, was Farlan ebenfalls in die Küche lockt; die beiden rauchen schweigend, während Levi seine Distanz beibehält, Erwin musternd, als er den Briefumschlag aufreißt und die kurze Nachricht darin liest.  
  
„Es ist Marie“, erzählt er Levi flüsternd. „Sie hat vor zwei Tagen ihr Kind bekommen. Ein Mädchen.“  
  
„Also ist alles gut gelaufen?“, fragt Levi, nähertretend, um auch auf das Papier zu starren, während Erwin nickt.  
  
„Sowohl Mutter als auch Kind sind in bester Gesundheit“, erwidert er, ein Lächeln aufkommen lassend, das schneller wieder erstirbt als Levi erwartet hat. „Ich habe Sachen für das Mittagessen mitgebracht. Fühlt euch so frei und bedient euch.“  
  
„Isst du nicht?“, will Levi von Erwin wissen, die Stirn runzelnd, als der Mann mit dem Kopf schüttelt.  
  
„Ich habe keinen Appetit“, entgegnet er, sich eine Spur entschuldigend anhörend, als er Levis unbeeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck erhascht. „Ich hatte zu essen.“  
  
Farlan atmet eine Rauchwolke aus, lässt seine Hände in die Tüte eintauchen und ein Fischfilet herausziehen, das in ein paar Lagen altem Zeitungspapier eingewickelt ist. Er reicht es ohne ein Wort an Levi, einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette nehmend und wieder ausatmend.  
  
„Jesus hilf mir“, murmelt er, scheinbar an keinen gerichtet, wie es scheint. „Für ein paar Tage würde ich gerne konvertieren.“  
  
„Zu was?“, fragt Erwin ihn, eine Spur Belustigung in seiner Stimme, als Farlan mehr Rauch einatmet.  
  
„Alles“, flüstert der Mann, Erwin leise lachen lassend, ehe er von seinem Sitz aufsteht und zur Vorratskammer gehend und einen Schuhkarton vom obersten Brett nehmend.  
  
„Nimm dir“, sagt er zu Farlan, den Deckel von dem Karton hebend, um eine Reihe Zigarettenschachteln zu offenbaren; zwei Dutzend, schätzt Levi schnell, während er durch die Papiertüte kramt und eine Dose Bohnen herauszieht.  
  
„Oh, Erwin“, flüstert Farlan und seufzt. „Du bist wahrlich ein Lebensretter.“  
  
„Sie sind gut für die Nerven“, entgegnet Erwin, fünf Schachteln aus dem Pack herausnehmend und sie an Farlan reichend.  
  
„Sie sind schlecht für unsere Wäsche“, murmelt Levi. „Ich werde den Gestank nie herausbekommen, wenn du drinnen rauchst.“  
  
„Ich bleibe am Fenster“, verspricht Farlan, Erwin dankend, als er versucht, alle Schachteln in seine Hosentaschen zu stecken.  
  
  
  
Als sie es später am Abend zurück zum Apartment geschafft haben, scheint Farlan dringend eine Zigarette zu brauchen; sein Gesicht ist blass geworden und Levi hat sein unruhiges Gezappel nicht vermisst, als sie durch die Stadt liefen, ihr Bestes dabei gaben, allen Männern aus dem Weg zu gehen, die ihnen entgegenkamen, uniformiert oder nicht. Als sie schließlich ihr Schlafzimmer erreichen, lehnt Farlan sich schnell aus dem offenen Fenster und zündet eine Zigarette an, seine Hände zittern so stark dabei, dass er es kaum fertigbringt.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie viel länger ich das noch aushalte“, gesteht er Levi in einem Flüstern, welches Levi kaum über den Ausbruch seines falschen Hustens hinweg hören kann. „Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, dass es in einem Jahr vorbei ist, aber auf einmal hört sich das so lange an.“  
  
Levi nickt stumm und sieht sich die Gestalt von Farlans Körper an, dessen Umriss dem dunklen Nachthimmel entgegen; er denkt an Erwin und fragt sich, was der Mann gerade macht, ob er zu Hause an seinem Fenster raucht oder ob er irgendwo in der Stadt ist, Missionen ausführt, von denen er es nicht als wichtig erachtet, sie Levi gegenüber zu erwähnen oder ob er Leute trifft, von denen er Levi nie erzählt hat.  
  
„Versuch nicht so weit zu denken“, mahnt Levi Farlan gedankenverloren. „Wir haben noch einen Tag überstanden.“  
  
Der Mann nickt und als er sich in dieser Nacht neben Levi zusammenrollt, muss Levi bei diesem Zigarettenrauch wieder an Erwin denken, sodass, als er am nächsten Tag rausgeht, sich die dumpfe Sehnsucht als Schmerz in seiner Brust entpuppt. Er fragt sich, ob sie am Abend unter die Decke steigen können, neue Wege erkunden, wie sie sich nahe sein können, oder ob sie sich mit Tee hinsetzen und reden können; Levi könnte fragen, wie Erwins Wochenende war und sie könnten diesmal offen reden, jetzt da Farlan nicht da sein wird. Als er die Treppen hochgeht, merkt Levi wie sich die Kälte in seinen Knochen eingenistet hat und als er an Erwins Tür klopft, träumt er schon von einem heißen Bad; für sie beide könnte die Badewanne zu eng sein, aber Levi denkt, dass es machbar wäre, bis Erwins Gesichtsausdruck ihn alles vergessen lässt.  
  
„Ich habe Gesellschaft“, flüstert der Mann, als Levi sich aus seinem Mantel schüttelt und alarmiert wird.  
  
„Ärger?“, murmelt er leise, Erwins Kopfschütteln sehend.  
  
„Nur eine Warnung“, erklärt er, vor Levi ins Wohnzimmer gehend, wo der Anblick von Osterhaus, der auf Erwins Platz herumlungert, Levi vor Wut erschaudern lässt.  
  
„Ah, Ihre billige Arbeitskraft ist da“, spricht der Mann gedehnt aus, als er Levi sieht, sein breiter Mund zieht sich in ein arrogantes Lächeln. „Ihr Vorgehen hier besitzt nicht annähernd das Ausmaß von dem, was IG Farben in Polen vor sich gehen lässt, aber das Prinzip ist das gleiche, vermute ich.“  
  
Erwin spricht nicht, vermutlich empfindet er es als unnötig, die Aussage mit einer Entgegnung zu würdigen; er durchquert ununterbrochen den Raum und setzt sich aufs Sofa. Levi verharrt einen Moment lang an den Doppeltüren und fragt sich, ob er mit der Arbeit anfangen sollte, aber der Anblick von Erwin in seinem schlichten Hemd und der Hose gegenüber von Osterhaus in dessen Uniform lässt ihn dem Mann aufs Sofa folgen, auch wenn er einen guten Meter zwischen ihnen frei lässt, als er Platz nimmt.  
  
„Und ich vermute, Sie planen erneut, meine Gastfreundschaft zu überbeanspruchen“, sagt Erwin ruhig, ein Bein über das andere legend und seine Hände in seinem Schoß verschränkend.  
  
„Nach allem, was ich für Sie getan habe, sollten Sie das nocheinmal überdenken“, erwidert der alte Mann. „Ich sollte in der Lage sein, hierein zu kommen, ohne dass Sie auch nur ein Wort dagegen einzuwenden haben.“  
  
„Verzeihung“, meint Erwin; die Entschuldigung sorgt dafür, dass sich Levis Nackenhaare aufstellen. „Vielleicht war ich nicht deutlich genug darüber wie unglaublich abstoßend ich Ihre Anwesenheit finde. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, es gibt weniges, das mich genauso sehr anwidert.“  
  
Osterhaus lässt ein pfeifendes Lachen heraus, das einen Spucketropfen auf seine lilafarbene Unterlippe befördert. „Sie vergessen, dass ich Ihre Akte gesehen habe“, fährt der Mann fort, „also wissen wir beide, dass das nicht wahr ist. Ihr kleiner Ausflug '42, musste das versichert haben. Erzählen Sie, haben sie Ihnen die Latrinen gezeigt?“  
  
Erwin schweigt wieder und Levi kann nicht anders als ihn anzusehen, sich zu fragen, warum er nicht antwortet, warum er Osterhaus nicht sagt, dass er sein widerwärtiges Drecksmaul halten soll und ihn nicht aus dem Apartment wirft.  
  
„Obwohl es sicherlich Dinge gibt, die Sie abstoßender finden als das“, grübelt Osterhaus und seufzt. „Merken Sie sich meine Worte, eines Tages wird man Sie für diese Fortschritte verfluchen, die Sie im Archiviersystem erreicht haben.“  
  
„Ich hoffe es“, entgegnet Erwin, „und ich hoffe auch, dass sie vielen dabei helfen werden, Antworten zu finden, auf die Fragen, die ohne Zweifel aufkommen, nachdem das alles vorbei ist.“  
  
„Ihr habe Ihre Arbeit im Personalhauptamt verfolgt – aus einer Entfernung, natürlich“, sagt Osterhaus nun. „Sie sind wirklich gut in dem, was Sie tun und Sie haben sicherlich dabei geholfen, das alles so glatt ablaufen zu lassen.“  
  
Auch wenn Levi Erwin aufmerksam mustert, sieht er keine Veränderung in seiner Miene, nicht einmal eine Spur von Schmerz oder Wut oder Reue. „Es wäre ein Vergnügen, Ihnen von anderen Dingen zu erzählen, die ich möglich gemacht habe“, sagt er nur, „aber ich fürchte, dass diese Kenntnisse nur Menschen zustehen, die auch über sie verfügen müssen. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie verstehen das.“  
  
Osterhaus verzieht spöttisch den Mund, die Mundwinkel seines blutergussfarbenen Mundes ziehen sich aus diesem selbstgefälligen Lächeln heraus. „Ja, Sie waren beschäfigt, habe ich gehört“, sagt er, Levi flüchtig einen Blick zukommen lassend. „Für den Fall, dass Sie immer noch glauben, Wolfgang denken lassen zu können, seine Frau nicht hinter seinem Rücken gefickt zu haben, ist die Antwort nein.“  
  
„Das habe ich mitbekommen“, erwidert Erwin so ruhig wie zuvor, auch wenn Levi sehen kann, wie der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht leicht versteift. „Ich wurde nach seiner Festnahme kurz über die Angelegenheit befragt.“  
  
„Es ist eine teuflisch knifflige Situation für Lilian“, macht der Mann weiter. „Sie hätten es kaum schwerer für sie machen können. Wissen Sie, dass sie versucht hat, ihren Schmuck zu verkaufen? Ein paar dieser knappen Kleider auch, wenn ich richtig verstehe.“  
  
„Hat sie das?“  
  
„Naja, wir wissen beide, was als Nächstes kommt“, fährt Osterhaus fort, seine Position im Sitz verlagernd, „obwohl ich nicht weiß, wer für etwas bezahlen sollte, das er schon umsonst hatte.“  
  
Levi sieht wie Erwins Hände sich in seinem Schoß zu Fäusten ballen und ausgehend von dem bellenden Lachen, das er herauslässt, hat Osterhaus es auch bemerkt.  
  
„Sagen Sie nicht, dass Sie ernsthaft von dieser Schlampe angetan waren“, sagt er, leise spöttelnd. „War es Verzweiflung, die Sie das Interesse verlieren ließ? Ich persönlich finde ja, dass es dem Sex nochmal Geschmack verleiht – das macht es so schwer, nein zu sagen.“  
  
Levi erschaudert, aber er weiß nicht, was eher der Grund dafür ist; Osterhaus' Worte oder die kalte, abgemessene Wut in Erwins Gesichtszügen. Er hat den Mann noch nie so gesehen; es lässt Levi an die Nacht zurückdenken, als er sah wie Erwin einem Mann die Kehle aufschlitzte und plötzlich scheint die Grausamkeit dieser einen Bewegung, so tödlich sie auch war, wie eine Liebkosung zu sein im Vergleich zu dem, wozu der Mann jetzt scheinbar fähig ist.  
  
„Natürlich hat sie mehr Stolz als die meisten“, sagt Osterhaus. „Die Emporkömmlinge sind immer am Schlimmsten, aber andererseits, denke ich, weiß sie bereits, was es heißt ganz unten zu sein. Oder zumindest weiß sie es jetzt – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.“  
  
„Wenn Sie sonst nichts zu sagen-“  
  
„Wissen Sie, ich habe Heuchler immer gehasst“, schneidet Osterhaus Erwin ab, sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich wütend, „und ich kann schon sehen, wie diesen Krieg zu gewinnen, Sie alle zu den schlimmsten Heuchlern werden lässt. Die Briten, die Amerikaner...“ Seine Worte verlaufen sich und er spuckt zur Seite auf den Teppich; Levi sieht mit purem Abscheu auf den Schleimtropfen nieder. „Wie viele Zivilisten sind in Berlin bereits ums Leben gekommen? Wie viele in Hamburg, München, in Frankfurt? Wie viele werden durch Ihre Hände noch sterben, bis alles vorbei ist? Und ist es nicht komisch, wie keine dieser Bomben auf den Schienen gelandet ist, die nach Osten führen?“  
  
„Zieht man in Betracht, wer sie gebaut hat, denke ich kaum, dass Sie in der Position sind, zu urteilen“, entgegnet Erwin in einem so kalten Ton, dass Levi erschaudert. „Wenn Sie über Zahlen sprechen möchten, wissen wir beide, dass wir die ganze Nacht hier sitzen werden.“  
  
„Tun Sie nicht so, als wären diese Menschen Ihnen nicht scheißegal“, zischt Osterhaus. „Wie war Ihre Antwort, als sie aus dem Reich geströmt sind? Oder ist die Luft auf Ihrem hohen Ross so dünn, dass Sie es vergessen haben?“  
  
„Wie hätten wir wissen sollen, was Sie mit ihnen vorhatten?“, sagt Erwin, seine Stimme zeigt plötzlich Schmerz und eine Art von Verzweiflung, die Levi noch nie in ihr gehört hat. „Wie hätten wir so ein Übel absehen sollen? Wie könnte irgendjemand etwas so abscheuliches, einen solchen Wahnsinn vorhersehen?“  
  
Osterhaus verzieht spöttisch den Mund, wendet sich Levi zu und verengt gehässig die Augen. „Und was denkt die Ratte darüber?“, fragt er, wieder diese gedehnte Sprechweise anwendend. „Ich denke, in solchen Augen können sie kein Unrecht tun, habe ich Recht?“  
  
Levi schnalzt, schnell zu Erwin schielend. „Ich denke, dass die meisten Menschen selbstsüchtige Drecksschweine sind, die einen nicht einmal anpissen würden, wenn man brennt und dass das nichts damit zu tun hat, wo sie herkommen. Aber ihr...“, sagt er, seine Stimme zu etwas senkend, das einem Grollen gleich kommt, obwohl er versucht, ruhig zu bleiben. „Es gibt keine Worte, die hässlich genug sind, um zu beschreiben, was ihr seid.“  
  
Der alte Mann sieht ihn ein paar Sekunden lang stumm an und Levi erwidert seinen Blick aus schmutzig grauen Augen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, stellt sich ein blutendes Loch zwischen ihnen vor, sauber und gezielt, bevor Erwin die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes wieder auf sich zieht.  
  
„Und aus diesem Grund haben Sie erreicht, wozu Sie hierher gekommen sind“, sagt er und Levi ist erleichtert, die übliche Fassung zu sehen. „Sie haben meine Gastfreundschaft aufs gröbste überbeansprucht.“  
  
Osterhaus streckt seine Beine aus, dann steht er langsam von seinem Platz auf, auf Erwin niederblickend, während er die Knöpfe seiner Uniformjacke zumacht. „Erster Januar“, sagt der alte Mann, etwas gehässiges hinter diesen zwei Worten, auch wenn Levi nicht weiß, warum. „Dann sehen wir, wie eingebildet Sie noch sind.“  
  
Unmittelbar als er hört wie die Tür sich schließt, springt Levi auf und eilt ins Badezimmer, lässt heißes Wasser über einen Lappen laufen und kehrt zurück, um an der Spucke auf dem Teppich zu reiben. Er sieht immer wieder zu Erwin, während er das macht; der Mann ist auf dem Sofa geblieben, raucht mit abwesendem Blick, zündet eine weitere Zigarette an, sobald er die erste fertiggeraucht hat. Levi bemerkt, wie seine eigenen Brauen seine Stirn in Falten legen, als er Erwin dabei zusieht, die krumme Haltung und erschöpfte Miene musternd.  
  
„Erwin?“, sagt er leise, den Namen wiederholend, als er nicht die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes bekommt. „Was passiert im Januar?“  
  
Erwin drückt sich für eine Weile die Kante seiner linken Hand aufs Auge, ehe er seine Haltung strafft und sagt: „Dann werde ich Dresden verlassen.“  
  
Levi fühlt, wie die Worte ein sofortiges Grauen in seiner Brust auslösen, das kalten Schweiß dazu bringt, sich  an seinem Haaransatz zu sammeln. „Wo gehst du hin?“, fragt er in einem leeren Flüstern, versuchend, Erwins Gesichtsausdruck durch die Rauchwolke zu sehen, die er ausatmet.  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, sagt er genauso emotionslos wie zuvor. „Nach Osten, wahrscheinlich.“  
  
Levi richtet den Blick auf den Teppich und denkt sich alle Fragen aus, die er nicht stellen muss: warum musst du gehen? Warum gehst du nicht einfach? Ist es gefährlich? Wirst du zurückkommen? Seine Hände vergessen ihre Aufgabe, während sie sich an den feuchten Lappen klammern, als hoffen sie, der raue Stoff würde sie irgendwie ruhig halten.  
  
„Levi?“  
  
„Ist er deshalb hierher gekommen?“, fragt Levi eilig; die Sorge in Erwins Stimme lässt ihn sich egoistisch vorkommen.  
  
„Deshalb“, sagt Erwin, innehaltend, um an seiner Zigarette zu ziehen, „und um mir zu sagen, dass unser Unternehmen sich dem Ende annähert. Ich helfe noch einer Familie, dann macht er seinen Abgang.“  
  
„Naja, das ist doch gut, oder nicht?“, fragt Levi. „Dann hast du damit nichts mehr zu tun.“  
  
Erwin nickt gedankenverloren und Levi fragt sich, ob sich der Trost jetzt zu klein anfühlt, oder ob es etwas gibt, was er nicht weiß, das es für Erwin so belanglos macht.  
  
„Er wird nach Weihnachten gehen.“  
  
Also das ist es – ein paar miserable Tage sind alles, was Erwin kriegt, nachdem er diesen Scheiß monatelang erdulden musste. Levi lässt den durchnässten Lappen auf den Boden fallen und kommt auf die Füße, durchquert den Raum bis zu Erwin und geht um das Sofa herum, um sich an die Rückenlehne zu lehnen, seine Arme auf Erwins Brust ruhen lassend.  
  
„Wenigstens wissen wir es jetzt“, flüstert der Mann, sein Kopf kippt gegen Levis Schulter, als er sich den Nasenrücken zwickt.  
  
„Was wissen wir?“  
  
„Wann du dich verstecken musst“, sagt Erwin, zu Levi sehend, als dieser stöhnt. „Du weißt, dass du es tun musst, Levi.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, entgegnet er müde. „Ich habe es dir doch versprochen, nicht? Also werde ich es tun – auch wenn ich durchdrehe deswegen.“  
  
Erwin lässt ein Lachen heraus. „Danke, Levi“, sagt er sanft, die Hand hebend, um Levis Finger zu drücken. „Es wird mein Gehen erträglich machen, wenn ich weiß, dass du hier sicherer bist.“  
  
Levi greift Erwins Hand wieder, als sie anfängt, in dessen Schoß zurückzufallen, sich plötzlich nach der einfachen Wärme dieser Berührung sehnend, als er eine Seite seines Gesichts gegen Erwins Nacken drückt, den Geruch von Seife und Zigaretten einatmend. „Ich bereite mich darauf vor“, teilt er dem Mann leise mit, sich an der Glätte von Erwins Hand in seiner erfreuend, bis sein Daumen eine Reihe an Schnitten und Kratzern entdeckt, als er damit über die Knöchel des Mannes fährt.  
  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen“, sagt Erwin zu ihm, seine Zigarette ausdrückend und die Augen schließend, als er seinen Kopf ein wenig schwerfälliger gegen Levis kippen lässt. „Es gab eine Mission. Wir sind in Schwierigkeiten geraten.“  
  
„Es gab eine Mission?“  
  
„Sehr kurzfristig“, erklärt Erwin schnell, wahrscheinlich die Spur von Ärger in Levis Ton hörend. „Ich konnte dir nicht so schnell Bescheid geben.“  
  
„Gibt es viele Missionen, bei denen du nicht die Zeit hast, mir Bescheid zu sagen?“, fragt Levi den Mann, der warm lächelt.  
  
„Ein paar“, antwortet er. „Nicht viele. Du machst dir doch keine Sorgen um mich, oder, Levi?“  
  
Levi schnalzt. „Was ist das für eine alberne Frage?“, fragt er zurück, Erwin kichern lassend. „Ich dachte, du bist schlau.“  
  
„Wir haben alle unsere Schwachstellen“, sagt Erwin, wieder den Kopf drehend, um Levi anzusehen, „und ich denke, du bist meine.“  
  
Levi fühlt, wie eine störende Hitze sich auf seine Wangen ausbreitet und verlagert unruhig das Gewicht auf seinen Beinen, ehe er das Kinn fester gegen Erwins Schulter drückt. Ohne zu wissen, was er entgegnen soll, gibt er sich mit dem ersten zufrieden, das ihm in den Sinn kommt.  
  
„Du rauchst in letzter Zeit viel mehr“, bemerkt er leise.  
  
„Entschuldige“, flüstert Erwin. „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht magst.“  
  
„Mein Onkel hat geraucht“, erklärt Levi, „und es ließ ihn schrecklich husten, als wären seine Lungen voll Dreck gewesen. Ich denke nicht, dass es gut für dich ist. In ein paar Jahren hörst du dich an wie ein Sechzigjähriger.“  
  
Erwin lacht erneut. „Zu hören wie du dir Gedanken machst, lässt es das fast wert sein.“  
  
Levi schnalzt noch einmal. „Du bist wieder albern“, scheltet er den Mann, der mit der Hand in Levis Haare fährt.  
  
„Entschuldige“, wiederholt er leise. „Ich verspreche, dass ich in Zukunft mehr auf mich achtgeben werde. Ich lasse sogar Doktor Jäger dafür sorgen, dass meine Lungen noch so funktionieren wie die eines Vierunddreißigjährigen.“  
  
„Du hast ihn gefunden?“, fragt Levi und Erwin nickt.  
  
„Er ist nach Dresden zurückgekommen“, erklärt der Mann. „Ich habe ihn schon kontaktiert wegen Isabel und er sagte, er kann helfen, auch wenn es wohl nicht billig sein wird.“  
  
„Der Preis ist egal“, sagt Levi, „so lange ich nicht mehr sehen muss, dass sie Schmerzen hat.“  
  
Erwin nickt. „Er wird nicht lange bleiben, also wäre es das Beste, wenn er euch so früh wie möglich besucht.“  
  
„Du weißt ja genauso gut wie ich, wann ich Zeit habe“, meint Levi und der Mann nickt erneut.  
  
„Ich lasse es dich am Donnerstag wissen“, verspricht Erwin, Levis Hand loslassend und auf die Füße kommend. „Fühl dich so frei und mach dir Abendessen, wenn du gerne hier essen möchtest, bevor du gehst.“  
  
„Isst du mit?“, fragt Levi ihn, die Stirn runzelnd, als Erwin den Kopf schüttelt.  
  
„Ich habe in letzter Zeit keinen Appetit“, erklärt er, sich entschuldigend anhörend, als er sich an den Sekretär setzt und noch eine Zigarette anzündet. „Entschuldige. Ich muss mich leider an die Arbeit machen.“  
  
„Ich sollte das wohl auch“, murmelt Levi, immer noch zu Sinnen kommend, wie Erwin sich so schnell von ihm entfernt hat, plötzlich wissend, dass er diese Nacht nicht bleiben wird.  
  
  
  
Levi geht, nachdem er mit der Wäsche fertig wird, das vorgesehene Abendessen mit sich nehmend und es Farlan und Isabel übergebend, die es verschlingen, während Levi sein eigenes Essen unbegeistert auf seinem Teller hin und her schiebt, an Erwin denkend, welcher alleine in seinem Apartment sitzt oder mit der Arbeit für Osterhaus weitermacht, die er Levi verschweigt. Er erinnert sich an den angespannten Ausdruck in dem Gesicht des Mannes, als er nach seinem Wochenende gefragt hat; kein Wunder, dass er so unwohl aussah, er hat eine Mission ausgeführt nach allem, was er immer noch am Hals hat.  
  
„Am ersten Januar“, sagt Levi plötzlich, das Gezanke von Farlan und Isabel unterbrechend. „Dann verlässt Erwin Dresden und dann werden wir auch gehen.“  
  
Farlan sieht von der halben Wurst auf seinem Teller auf. „So spät?“, fragt er. „Wäre es nicht weiser-“  
  
„Erster Januar“, wiederholt Levi. „Dann gehen wir. Es ist am Besten, den Nachbarn zu sagen, dass wir Isabel aufs Land schicken, zu deiner angeblichen Tante. Auf diese Weise wird sich niemand viel dabei denken, wenn wir hier alle mit einem Haufen Koffer rausgehen.“  
  
Isabel und Farlan starren ihn von ihren Plätzen aus an, dann essen sie wortlos weiter und Levi ist sich nicht sicher, ob er erleichtert sein sollte, dass sie kein Problem daraus machen oder ob es ihn alarmieren sollte, wie sehr er sich gerade wie Kenny angehört hat. Er versucht, dem Moment entgegenzusehen, wenn sich die Tür des Apartments hinter ihnen schließt und nur noch Ruhe und Stille übrigbleibt, aber etwas in seinem Kopf stellt sich gegen diese Vorstellung. Er lässt seine Gedanken weiterwandern, bis sie auf etwas viel schmerzvolleres treffen als den Gedanken, eingesperrt zu sein; Erwin wird gehen. Das Bild lässt Levi seinen Teller wegschieben und die Küche verlassen, obwohl er, sobald er sich im schwachbeleuchteten Schlafzimmer hinsetzt, nicht versteht, warum er dachte, dass es ihn nicht hierhin verfolgen würde.  
  
  
  
Der Doktor besucht sie die darauffolgende Woche; er ist ein drahtiger Mann in seinen Vierzigern mit einem dünnen Schnurbart, runder Brille und einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, der sich ein wenig mildert, als er Isabel begrüßt und ihre Hand schüttelt. Sie vertreibt Levi und Farlan aus dem Zimmer, während sie mit Doktor Jäger redet und als sie zurückkommen, hat Isabel ihre Ersparnisse aus dem Schrank geholt und für die Medizin bezahlt, die sie in ihrem Schuhkarton mit ihrer U-Boot Sammlung versteckt.  
  
„Ist mit Ihnen irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?“, fragt Doktor Jäger Levi, die Stirn runzelnd wegen seinem Husten.  
  
„Das will ich sie gerne wissen lassen“, erklärt Levi, auf das Treppenhaus zunickend; der Doktor scheint zu verstehen.  
  
„Ich stelle mir das als sehr lästig vor.“  
  
„Sie haben keine Ahnung“, wirft Farlan vom Tisch aus hinein, die Schultern hebend auf Levis bösen Blick hin.  
  
„Nun“, fügt der Doktor hinzu. „Ich schlage Tee mit Honig vor, für den rauen Hals, den Sie davon bekommen. Ah und Erwin hat mich darum gebeten, Ihnen zu sagen, dass mit seinen Lungen alles in Ordnung ist.“  
  
Levi schnalzt, dankt dem Mann jedoch auch für diese Nachricht, als er geht; er sieht, wie Frau Niemeyer ihn auf der Straße vor dem Gebäude anhält und sie braucht nur bis zum nächsten Fliegeralarm, um das Thema anzusprechen.  
  
„Er sagte, er war hier, um sich Ihre Lungen anzuhören“, teilt sie Levi mit, als sie sich alle zusammendrängen und auf die Bomben warten. „Hausbesuche müssen sehr teuer sein – nicht, dass es mich etwas angeht, natürlich.“  
  
„Er kennt den Herr Sturmbannführer“, erklärt Levi knapp, „der so nett war und für den Besuch bezahlte.“  
  
„Tatsächlich?“, sagt Frau Niemeyer, sich überrascht anhörend. „Das ist wirklich sehr nett von ihm. Und ich denke, es sorgt dafür, dass manche...“  
  
„Dass manche was?“, fragt Levi, als ihre Worte abschweifen, doch die alte Frau schüttelt fast gereizt den Kopf.  
  
„Ach, vergessen Sie das“, meint sie zu ihm, schwer seufzend, als die Sirenen anfangen zu heulen, das als einen weiteren Fehlalarm entpuppen. „Wissen Sie, als ich in Ihren Alter war, hätte ich niemals gedacht, dass ich meine alten Knochen eines Tages mehrmals in der Woche ohne verdammten Grund in einen Keller schleppen muss.“  
  
Levi lacht leise, bevor er laut hustet, obwohl sein Verstand immer noch damit beschäftigt ist, Frau Niemeyers letzten Kommentar zu entschlüsseln. Es scheint vernünftig anzunehmen, dass sie Böhmer meinte, den Levi hin und wieder mürrische Blicke zu ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster hat werfen sehen. Er denkt darüber nach, was Farlan vorhin sagte, dass es weiser wäre, früher unterzutauchen und wiegt seine Optionen noch einmal ab, ehe er aufs Neue beschließt, bei ihrem ursprünglichen Plan zu bleiben. Immerhin, mit den häufiger werdenden Fliegeralarmen, wer sagt, dass Erwins Apartment der sicherste Ort ist? Sollten die Bomben tatsächlich fallen, gäbe es keinen Keller, in dem sie Zuflucht finden könnten.  
  
Eine weitere Woche vergeht, die Tage, die Levi und Farlan bei Erwin verbringen, werden für Levi zu einer Routine, während sie den anderen Mann zunehmend unruhiger machen; mehr als einmal erwischt Levi ihn dabei, Lesen vorzutäuschen, anstatt die Worte auf den Seiten tatsächlich in sich aufzunehmen. Ihre Konversationen werden karger und die Stille wird schwer, bis sie anfängt eine eigene Präsenz in Levis Kopf zu sein, wie eine Gruppe rastloser Geister, die durch das Apartment wandern. Erwin ist ebenfalls oft spät, als er wieder zurückkommt, lehnt immer Abendessen ab und riecht nach Zigaretten, obwohl Levi ein oder zweimal meint, die schwächste Andeutung von Chlor riechen zu können. Wenn Farlan da ist, reden sie nie viel miteinander und Levi übernachtet nie, auch wenn in die bittere Kälte zu treten Levi nach Erwins Armen um sich sehnen lässt, ihre Beine ein Knäuel unter der Decke, während er Erwins Stirn küsst und seine Nase und seine Lippen.  
  
  
  
Am letzten Novembertag bricht Levi wieder von seinem Apartment auf, eine betäubte Isabel und Farlan, der seine ursprüngliche Gewohnheit, Briefe zu schreiben wiederaufgenommen hat, zurücklassend; Levi hat die hohen Stapel von Briefen gesehen, die er in der Schreibtischschublade unterbringt, jeder Umschlag geschlossen und an Christofer adressiert, aber Levi hat Farlan nie Briefmarken erwähnen hören. Vermutlich weiß er sogar besser als Levi, dass diese Briefe niemals das Apartment verlassen können. In der düsteren Atmosphäre, die überhand genommen hat, seit dem Wissen von Erwins Abreise, dienen diese Briefe als eine Mahnung für Levi, die er als das einzig Gute ansieht; es ist zwei Wochen her, seit er das letzte Mal etwas von Krieger gehört hat und jeder weitere Tag, der keinen Brief von dem Mann vorbringt, erfüllt Levi mit Hoffnung, dass er seinen unabwendbaren Tod durch die Hände irgendeines namenlosen Rotarmisten gefunden hat. Levi malt es sich mit Vergnügen aus; ein russischer Scharfschütze, der sich am Ufer eines Flusses versteckt, auf Krieger zielend, der nichts Böses erwartet, gerade damit beschäftigt ist, an einem Flussufer zu pissen, als die Kugel von hinten durch seinen Kopf schießt und er kopfüber in die Pfütze seines eigenen Urins fällt. Die Vorstellung bringt Levi beinahe dazu, leise zu kichern, während er die Stufen zu Erwins Apartment hochschreitet, bis die Stille, die er an der Tür antrifft, ihn um den Verstand bringt.  
  
Levi klopft erneut und erinnert sich daran, wie spät es war, als er ging, wissend, dass er nicht zu spät oder zu früh ist. Vielleicht ist Erwin es – auf einer weiteren kurzfristigen Mission oder wo auch immer er hingeht, um diesen leichten Chlorgeruch in seinen Haaren zu haben. Levi dreht den Schlüssel zum Apartment in seiner Tasche herum, sein Herz hämmert in seiner Brust, trotz des Versuches, vernünftig zu denken und bei jeder Sekunde, die vergeht, wird Levi sich mehr der Alternative bewusst; Erwin in einem Verhör, durch Stunden und Tage der Folter an Holtz festhaltend; Erwin in einer Gestapozelle, darauf wartend, der nächste vor einem Erschießungskommando zu sein; Erwin tot in seinem Apartment mit einem blutigen Schnitt quer über die Kehle. Mit plötzlicher Entschlossenheit zieht Levi den Schlüssel heraus und steckt ihn ins Schloss, ihn langsam umdrehend und durch den Spalt schleichend, die Tür so lautlos wie möglich hinter sich schließend.  
  
„Erwin?“, ruft er halb flüsternd, durch die Dunkelheit auf den Lichtschimmer, der durch die geschlossenen Doppeltüren in den Flur scheint schielend; er sieht den Umriss von etwas auf dem Boden, etwas Weißes, wie ein Blatt Papier. „Scheiße. Erwin?“  
  
Es kommt keine Antwort und Levi weiß nicht, ob das Geräusch, das er hört, von einer leisen Konversation stammt oder von seinem Herzen, das ein Loch in seinen Brustkorb reißt. Er überlegt, durch das Badezimmer zu gehen und Erwins Rasiermesser aus der Schublade am Waschgestell zu nehmen, aber ein Schatten, der über den Lichtkreis auf dem Boden huscht, lässt ihn sich umentscheiden. Er geht auf die Türen zu, schwere Stiefel plötzlich so weich wie nackte Füße auf dem Hartholzboden, als er näher tappt, ein paar Sekunden lang durch das getönte Glas spähend, bevor er seine Finger um den Türgriff schließt und eintritt.  
  
Der Boden ist übersät mit Papier; braune Briefumschläge und Papierakten liegen verstreut auf der Einrichtung mit gerissenen Dokumenten von oben bis unten mit Erwins Handschrift gefüllt. Am Beistelltisch sind Scherben – jemand hat ein Glas zerbrochen – und eine Pfütze von etwas Rotem ist in den Teppich eingezogen. Erwin sitzt in seiner Uniform auf dem Sofa, die angezündete Zigarette zwischen seinen Lippen erschafft tiefe Schatten in seinem Gesicht; die einzige Lichtquelle neben der kleinen Lampe auf dem Sekretär. Levi folgt ihrem Schein mit dem Blick, folgt der Spur aus Papier und Geheimnissen über zu dem Stuhl, in welchem Lilian sitzt, zerzaust aber ruhig und – so fällt es Levi plötzlich ein – gefährlicher als irgendein Gestapobeamter. Sie erwidert Levis Blick und sie halten beide inne, um zu starren, ihre Augen verengen sich, während ihr Mund sich in ein gemeines Lächeln verzieht.  
  
„Nur die Hilfe“, flüstert sie; die Verachtung in ihrer Stimme lässt Levi erschaudern.  
  
Erwin reagiert nicht; Levi dreht sich um, um ihn anzusehen, nimmt die Gleichgültigkeit seiner Gesichtszüge  in sich auf, den Kratzer entlang seiner Wange, die rechte Hand, die er in seiner Tasche hat. „Levi“, sagt er plötzlich so sanft, dass es Lilian zucken lässt. „Im Schlafzimmer ist Schmutzwäsche. Kümmere dich bitte darum.“  
  
Lilians Starren hingegen scheint Levi auf der Stelle erstarrt zu haben; er sieht sie wieder an, mustert den verschmierten Maskara, der ihr das Gesicht herab gelaufen ist, das zerraufte Haar, der abgebrochene Absatz ihres linken Schuhs sowie die roten Striemen um ihre Handgelenke.  
  
„Levi-“, fängt Erwin wieder an, doch Lilian schneidet ihn ab.  
  
„Du bist widerlich“, sagt sie zu Levi, ihr Gesicht von Hass erfüllt, als sie sich zu Erwin dreht. „Es ist widerlich. Siehst du nicht, wie ekelhaft ihr seid?“  
  
Levi mustert Erwin dabei, wie er Lilians Blick erwidert, aber nicht spricht, sich nicht verteidigt, ihn nicht verteidigt. Ihre Mundwinkel sinken und sie scheint zu erschaudern.  
  
„Wie kannst du es wagen?“, fragt sie Erwin jetzt. „Wie kannst du es wagen, mich damit zu beschmutzen? Wie kannst du es wagen, dich mir _anzunähern_ nachdem... du dich mit ihm paarst wie-“  
  
„Halt du den Mund“, hört Levi sich selbst grollen. „Das ist die einzige Warnung. Sag kein Wort über Erwin sonst werde ich-“  
  
„Levi“, sagt Erwin erneut, lauter als das erste Mal. „Die Wäsche. Bitte.“  
  
Lilian lässt ein schnaubendes Lachen heraus. „Wenigstens war ich nie sein Diener“, teilt sie Levi bissig mit. „Für jemanden wie dich sieht dieser armselige Schuppen wahrscheinlich aus wie ein Palast und die einzige Möglichkeit, wie du auch nur in die Nähe dieses Ortes kommen kannst, ist durch Putzen.“  
  
Levi merkt, wie seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballen, als er diesem giftigen Blick begegnet, aber Erwins Worte wiegen viel schwerer in seinem Verstand als ihre. Warum die Wäsche? Warum jetzt? Es sei denn...  
  
„Das reicht, Lilian“, sagt Erwin, seine Zigarette ausdrückend und aufstehend. „Du hast genug beleidigt. Es war an der Zeit, dass wir das lösen.“  
  
„Ja“, stimmt sie zu, einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend und ihr Haar über die Schulter werfend, „und ich denke, ich weiß genau wie.“  
  
Levi beobachtet, wie sie die nächste Mappe aufhebt und durch sie blättert, bevor sie sie auf einen Stapel Papieren hebt; zu seiner Linken hört er wie Erwin scharf ausatmet.  
  
„Lilian“, sagt er, leise und geduldig, als würde er mit jemandem reden, der eine Waffe an ihren Kopf hält. „Tu das nicht. Du hast eine-“  
  
„Ich kenne einige, die all das hier sehr interessant fänden“, grübelt sie leise. „Ich muss zugeben, mein Englisch ist ein bisschen eingerostet, aber ich bin mir sicher, es gibt andere, die viel mehr Sinn aus dem Ganzen ziehen könnten.“  
  
„Lilian“, wiederholt Erwin in demselben ruhigen Ton und Levi weiß nicht wie er es schafft, als er die Frau dabei mustert, wie sie auf die Seiten vor sich starrt. „Du solltest wirklich-“  
  
„Maße es dir nicht an, mir zu sagen, was ich tun soll, Erwin“, teilt sie ihm mit gefährlich leiser Stimme mit. „Maße dir nicht an, mir Ratschläge zu erteilen.“  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du es verstanden hast, als ich es dir gesagt habe“, macht Erwin weiter, seine Hand immer noch in seiner Tasche. „Ich weiß, du vertraust Wolfgang und du weißt, dass er Recht hat, was den Krieg angeht.“  
  
Auf Levi wirkt Lilians Gesichtsausdruck so steinern wie zuvor, aber für Erwin scheint er etwas preiszugeben, was ihn weitermachen lässt.  
  
„Nimm die Kinder und flieh, Lilian“, sagt er, diese Verzweiflung plötzlich zurück in seiner Stimme. „Ich weiß es besser, als mir zu wünschen, alles in dem ich dir Unrecht getan habe wieder gut zu machen, aber bitte, lass mich dir damit helfen. Lass mich dir helfen, deine Familie zu beschützen.“  
  
„Du willst, dass ich fliehe“, sagt sie. „Wie ein Feigling.“  
  
„Sieh dich um, Lilian“, versucht Erwin es wieder. „Du hast nichts mehr, keine Freunde, auf die du dich verlassen kannst. Was willst du tun, wenn die Rote Armee die Stadt erreicht? Du weißt genau wie- Du weißt besser als ich, was diese Männer tun werden. Denkst du, deine Tochter ist jung genug, um dem zu entgehen?“  
  
Diesmal sieht Levi ihn, den Moment des Zweifelns, der über ihre Züge huscht, als sie sich umdreht, um die Blätter auf dem Sekretär anzusehen.  
  
„Du hast drei Fahrkahrten nach Genf“, sagt Erwin. „Meine Leute treffen euch dort und ihr könnt sicher zum Ozean. In zwei Wochen wärt ihr alle auf einem Schiff. Du kannst ein neues Leben anfangen-“  
  
„Ohne Ehemann und ohne Geld“, sagt sie ihm. „Wie gut werde ich mich dabei deiner Meinung nach schlagen?“  
  
„Deine Aussichten sind dort viel besser“, versucht Erwin zu erklären. „Wenn alles vorbei ist, wird Deutschland nicht mehr als ein Trümmerhaufen sein. Wer denkst du, wird für diesen Krieg bezahlen – genau wie beim letzten?“  
  
„Wie kannst du von mir erwarten, dass ich Wolfgang verlasse?“, sagt Lilian, sich plötzlich den Augenwinkel abwischend. „Der ganz alleine irgendwo in einem Gefängnis sitzt, mich und die Kinder-“  
  
„Er würde wollen, dass ihr in Sicherheit seid“, unterbricht Erwin sie. „Es ist der einzige Grund, weshalb er Osterhaus gesagt hat, dass er mit dem Plan weitermachen soll. Er will, dass du in Sicherheit bist und er weiß, dass es der beste Weg ist, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen.“  
  
„Du hörst dich nicht einmal wie du selbst an“, murmelt sie, sich die Nase am Handgelenk abwischend. „Wie kannst du erwarten, dass ich dir mein Leben anvertraue? Die Leben meiner Kinder?“  
  
„Das erwarte ich nicht“, sagt Erwin zu ihr, tief einatmend, „aber bitte, vertraue Wolfgang. Er wollte nur das Beste für dich, das weißt du.“  
  
„Du solltest nicht über meinen Ehemann reden“, sagt sie, aber der Hass von zuvor ist verglüht.  
  
„Bitte“, sagt Erwin erneut. „Lass mich dir helfen, Lilian. Ich weiß, dass du keinen Grund hast, mir zu vertrauen, aber ich wünsche mir, dass du verstehst, dass ich dir niemals so wehtun wollte.“  
  
Lilian verzieht spöttisch den Mund und wirft Levi schnell einen Blick zu, bevor sie aufsteht, wackelig auf ihrem abgebrochenen Absatz. Levi sieht argwöhnisch dabei zu, wie sie auf Zehenspitzen den Raum zu Erwin  durchquert, vor ihm stehen bleibt und ihm mit dem Handrücken fest ins Gesicht schlägt. Als er sieht, wie Levi nach vorne geht, schüttelt Erwin den Kopf, Lilian so ruhig wie zuvor ansehend, trotz der paar Bluttropfen, die sich in seinem Mundwinkel ansammeln.  
  
„Sag mir nicht, auf welche Weisen du mich verletzt hast“, teilt sie ihm flüsternd mit, dann dreht sie sich weg und wischt sich die verschmierte Schminke vom Gesicht. Sie sehen ihr stumm dabei zu, wie sie ihre Sachen nimmt und ein weiteres Mal durch die Blätter auf dem Sekretär wühlt, ehe sie sie an ihrem Platz lässt und aus dem Raum geht.  
  
Das Schlagen der Tür lässt sie bewegungslos dastehen, für einen Augenblick gelähmt, bis Erwin eine Zigarette anzündet, sie fahrig raucht, als seine rechte Hand wieder in seine Tasche verschwindet. Levi mustert ihn aufmerksam aus dem Augenwinkel, zieht die Stirn in Falten wegen der Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Gesichtszüge, als er zu den Blättern auf dem Boden sieht, sie so plötzlich kickt, dass Levi zuckt und einen Schritt zurück macht. Er sieht, wie Erwins Stiefel schwer auf den Glasscherben auf dem Teppich landet; er hinterlässt rote Schlieren auf den Seiten, als er wieder seine Fassung erlangt.  
  
„Du solltest gehen“, sagt Erwin zu ihm; für Levi sind seine Worte so aggressiv wie seine Gesten.  
  
Levi sagt nichts, ignoriert den Befehl des Mannes und macht einen Schritt nach vorne. Er kniet sich auf den Boden und fängt an, die Seiten aufzusammeln, die zerrissenen und zerknüllten Seiten so gut er kann auftürmend.  
  
„Hör auf damit“, befiehlt Erwin, seine Stimme plötzlich wie die eines Offiziers. „Hast du mich nicht gehört?“  
  
Levi spürt, wie Erwin auf ihn niederstarrt, als seine Hände mit ihrer Arbeit weitermachen, Seiten von unter den Möbeln herausziehend, kaum die Schrift sehend, als er sie zusammenlegt, sie auf den Beistelltisch platziert, wo Erwin sie packt, sie durch den Raum schleudert, wo sie in willkürlichen Stapeln in der Ecke landen.  
  
„Ich sagte, dass du damit aufhören sollst, Levi“, sagt er, die Stimme hebend. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du aufhören und gehen sollst. Warum gehst du nicht?“  
  
Levi hebt den Blick, um den von Erwin zu erwidern, nicht wissend, ob sein Gesichtsausdruck mehr Trotz oder Sorge zeigt, als er zurückstarrt, die Brauen in ein tiefes Stirnrunzeln ziehend beim Anblick von Erwins Gesichtszügen, der Verzweiflung, der Pein. Er geht in die Hocke, überrascht Levi und lässt ihn sich zurückziehen, als er anfängt, die Seiten auf dem Boden zu greifen, sie für ein paar Sekunden vor Wut hin und her schmeißt, ehe er damit aufhört, die Hände auf den Teppich stützt; sie ballen sich unter seinem Gewicht zu Fäusten.  
  
„Warum tust du nicht, was man dir sagt, Levi?“, fragt Erwin ihn, seine Stimme bricht, seine Atmung schwer. „Warum gehst du nicht einfach?“  
  
Levi schweigt, streckt die Hand aus, um Erwins Finger mit seinen zu berühren, aber der Mann zieht seine weg.  
  
„Lass es“, flüstert er, bedeckt sein Gesicht und keucht. „Sieh mich nicht an, Levi. Lass es einfach...“  
  
Levi rückt näher zu Erwin und setzt sich neben ihn, zwingt seine Hände dazu, sich nicht auszustrecken und ihn zu berühren. Er versteht nicht, wieso Erwins Atemzüge plötzlich so kurz sind oder die Tränen in seinem Gesicht, bis seine zitternde Hand das Rasiermesser aus seiner Tasche zieht. Es fällt mit einem nachhallenden Aufschlag auf die Papierseiten auf dem Boden, der Levi erschaudern lässt.  
  
„Was habe ich getan, Levi?“, fragt Erwin, nach Luft schnappend, seine Hände anstarrend, als wären sie blutverschmiert. „Was habe ich getan? Was habe ich getan?“  
  
„Gar nichts“, versucht Levi es, den Blick zwischen Erwins Gesicht und dessen Händen hin und her schweifen lassend. „Du hast gar nichts getan. Sie ist gegangen, Erwin. Sie hat ihre Sachen genommen und ist gegangen. Du hast ihr gar nichts getan, Erwin. Das hast du nicht.“  
  
„Levi, ich-“ Der abwesende Ausdruck in Erwins Blick sorgt dafür, dass Levi durchdrehen will. „Er hat mir nicht gesagt, dass sie es sein würde. Osterhaus... Er wusste es und hat es mir nicht gesagt, ich... Ich wollte sie-“  
  
„Das hast du nicht“, sagt Levi wieder, nicht wissend, was er sonst machen soll. „Du hast ihr nicht wehgetan, Erwin. Nicht dieses Mal. Du wirst sie retten und ihre Kinder. Du wirst-“  
  
„Wer bin ich, Levi?“, fragt Erwin, starrt ihn an, so verloren und verwirrt, dass Levi fühlt, wie sein eigener Atem in seiner Kehle stockt. „Die Dinge, die ich getan habe, Levi. Wie soll ich mit all dem leben, was ich getan habe?“  
  
Für ein paar Sekunden verschwimmt Erwins Gesicht vor Levis Blick, bis er die Tränen wegblinzelt, Erwins Hände nimmt und sagt: „Mit mir, Erwin. Ich werde immer das Gute sein, das du vollbracht hast.“  
  
  
  
Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden denkt Levi, dass es sicher ist, Erwins Seite zu verlassen. Er schläft dann tief und fest, durch ein warmes Bad und Levis Finger in seinen Haaren zur Ruhe gebracht. Levi weckt ihn nicht, als er geht, schnell durch die schlafende Stadt, die Entscheidung, welche sich in seinem Kopf formt, verleiht seinen Füßen Schnelligkeit. Er erinnert sich an alles, als er läuft; wie Erwin in der Wanne saß, zusammengesunken, sein Körper unbrauchbar, wie Levi ihm sagen musste, dass es an der Zeit ist, als das Wasser längst kalt geworden war; wie er im Bett lag, zusammengerollt wie ein verwundetes Tier, sich erst nach Stunden durch Levis Hände entspannend. Er weiß, wem er die Schuld geben muss, wo er diese Angst und Wut hinleiten soll, weiß zu gut, wessen Schuld es ist.  
  
Er lässt die Frauenkirche hinter sich, kehrt jedoch von der Brücke weg, weiter in eine andere Richtung, in eine völlig andere Nachbarschaft. Er passiert wieder diesen goldenen Käfig, geht lautlos die Stufen bis zum obersten Stock hoch, schert sich diesmal nicht darum, den Türklopfer anzufassen. Levi zählt die Minuten, die der Mann zum Aufmachen braucht.  
  
„Und warum zur Hölle sind Sie hier?“, zischt Darlett Levi zur Begrüßung an, der nur den Kiefer entspannt, um zu antworten.  
  
„Ich brauche Ihre Unterstützung bei etwas.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -Kraftausdrücke


	16. Chapter 16

Darlett zieht sich seinen Schlafrock enger um, ehe er sein Gewicht auf den mit Pantoffeln bekleideten Füßen verlagert und Levi sauer anstarrt, dann den Korridor mustert und zur Seite geht, um Levi eintreten zu lassen.  
„Haben Sie eine Vorstellung davon“, beginnt er sobald die Tür geschlossen ist, „was für ein Paradebeispiel von schlechtem Benehmen Ihr Auftauchen hier darstellt?“  
  
„Ich wäre nicht hierher gekommen, hätte-“, fängt Levi an, wird jedoch schnell von dem Mann abgeschnitten.  
  
„Ich will es nicht hören“, zischt er, sich mit der Hand durch das rötliche Haar fahrend. „Das ist völlig unakzeptabel und um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich das nicht einmal von Ihnen erwartet – was zugegebenermaßen mein Fehler war. Ich weiß nicht, was Ihrer Ansicht nach jemals wichtig genug sein könnte, um rechtzufertigen, dass Sie mitten in der Nacht hier hereinplatzen und offen gesagt möchte ich es auch nicht wissen. Wenn Sie daher einfach-“  
  
„Ich wäre nicht hierher gekommen, hätte ich eine Wahl gehabt“, beendet Levi seinen vorherigen Satz in einem verärgerten Flüstern. „Ich habe es Ihnen schon gesagt, ich brauche Ihre Unterstützung bei etwas.“  
  
„Nerven Sie Erwin damit“, teilt Darlett ihm abweisend mit. „Ich habe kein Interesse daran, Ihnen noch mehr zu helfen, als ich es bereits getan habe.“  
  
„Erwin kann mir nicht helfen“, macht Levi ungeachtet von Darletts Worten weiter. „Er darf nicht davon erfahren. Ich will nicht, dass er es tut.“  
  
Der Mann stößt ein genervtes Seufzen aus. „Ersparen Sie mir die Einzelheiten Ihrer schmutzigen kleinen Liebschaft und der Probleme darin“, faucht er, während Levi die Zähne zusammenbeißt. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich geradebiegen soll, was Erwin vermasselt hat, nur weil-“  
  
„Ich erledige noch eine Mission für Sie“, verspricht Levi eilig, Darlett wieder seufzen lassend. „Ich habe mich letztes Mal gut geschlagen. Das wissen wir beide.“  
  
Der Mann scheint seine Worte zu überdenken, beschließt zu äußern: „Ja, von mir aus. Sie haben die Mission ausgeführt, das muss ich Ihnen lassen. Aber wenn Sie denken, es bedeutet, dass ich in irgendeiner Weise dazu verpflichtet bin-“  
  
„Das tue ich nicht“, sagt Levi. „Ich weiß, jemand wie Sie würde nichts für irgendwen tun, es sei denn, Sie haben selbst etwas davon. Also was brauchen Sie? Ich werde alles tun.“  
  
Darlett hält erneut inne, mustert Levi mit seinen verengten Augen für einem langen Moment prüfend, dann verkreuzt er die Arme vor der Brust und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an eine Wand. „Warum?“, fragt er, die Augen noch weiter verengend. „Warum ist das so wichtig?“  
  
„Wer sagt, dass es das ist?“  
  
Der Mann gibt ein trockenes Lachen von sich. „Sie tauchen mitten in der Nacht hier auf, betteln nach meiner Hilfe und versprechen im Gegenzug dafür alles zu tun? Ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen mir, wenn ich das sage, aber Sie verströmen einen Gestank, der so nach Verzweiflung riecht wie ein Stalljunge nach Mist.“  
  
Levi beißt wieder die Zähne zusammen. „Das geht Sie einen Scheiß an.“  
  
„Wenn Sie mich um Hilfe bitten, geht es mich etwas an“, teilt Darlett ihm mit, sein Ton wird deutlich kälter. „Also wenn Sie wirklich meine Unterstützen brauchen, schlage ich vor, dass Sie mir erzählen, was Sie vorhaben und weshalb Erwin nichts davon wissen darf.“  
  
Levi sieht sich in der opulenten Eingangshalle um, das schwache Licht der Wandleuchte wird vom Holz und den zarten Möbeln reflektiert. Sein Verstand scheint durcheinander von dem Schlafmangel, als er versucht, seine Gedanken zu fassen. Darlett darf nicht von Osterhaus wissen, so viel ist klar, aber zu versuchen, sich eine Lüge auszudenken, kommt ihm schwieriger vor, als alles andere seit dieser Mission in Albertstadt, als der Nazioffizier Levi nach seinem Namen gefragt hat. Selbst jetzt wandern seine Gedanken ständig zu Erwin ab, wie er da sein muss, wenn der Mann aufwacht.  
  
„Es hat nichts mit Erwin zu tun“, sagt Levi schließlich. „Es... ist etwas persönliches.“  
  
„Etwas persönliches“, wiederholt Darlett und nickt. „Naja, da Sie es mir auf eine solche ausführliche und genaue Art geschildert haben, habe ich absolut keine Bedenken, meinen Kopf für Sie hinzu-“  
  
„Es geht um diesen Mann“, schneidet Levi ihn mit einer Lüge ab, zu Darlett schielend, bevor er seinen Blick auf den Boden richtet. „Der, der in Berlin im SS-Hauptquartier gearbeitet hat.“  
  
Levi hört Darlett noch einmal seufzen. „Und was ist mit diesem Mann?“  
  
„Die Dinge mit ihm sind... Naja, er wird zu einem größeren Problem als ich dachte“, flunkert Levi ruhig weiter. „Ich dachte, ich kümmere mich darum, bevor alles aus den Fugen gerät.“  
  
„Sie sind sich schon bewusst, dass ich weiß, dass er Dresden Anfang August verlassen hat?“  
  
„Er ist in Kontakt geblieben“, erklärt Levi rasch, versuchend, sich etwas auszudenken, das dringlich genug ist, damit Darlett ihn nicht wegschickt, „und er kommt diesen Monat für ein paar Tage zurück. Ich will es bis dahin aus dem Weg geräumt haben.“  
  
„Und warum sollte Erwin nicht davon erfahren?“, will Darlett nun wissen, Levis bösen Blick mit einem hörbaren Stöhnen entgegnend. „Und was genau brauchen Sie von mir?“  
  
„Nur eine Waffe“, sagt Levi. „Jede Waffe wird genügen, aber ich ziehe ein Gewehr vor, wenn Sie eins haben.“  
  
„Sie denken wohl, dass nicht registrierte Feuerwaffen einfach auf Bäumen wachsen“, murmelt Darlett leise, sich für ein paar Sekunden die linke Schläfe massierend, ehe er sich wieder Levi zuwendet. „Ist er eine Gefahr für die Operation?“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern. „So wie er sich ausgedrückt hat, wäre ich nicht überrascht“, lügt er. „Er ist nicht wirklich begeistert von Erwin, das ist sicher.“  
  
„Wann lernt ihr endlich?“, fängt Darlett an, obwohl es nicht so scheint, dass es ihm etwas ausmacht, ob Levi ihn hört oder nicht. „Wenn ihr es auslebt, ruiniert ihr nur eure Leben und diese von jeden in eurer Umgebung. Warum lernt ihr einfach nicht, ein wenig Anstand zu haben?“  
  
Levi möchte antworten und dem Mann sagen, dass er sich ganz sicher nicht ausgesucht hat, so zu sein, aber da er weiß, dass ihn niemand dazu gezwungen hat, sich Krieger zuzuwenden, schweigt er und sieht dabei zu, wie sich die Entscheidung in der Miene des Mannes bildet.  
  
„Nur das Gewehr?“, fragt Darlett nach und Levi nickt schnell. „Und im Gegenzug tun Sie, was auch immer ich von Ihnen verlange?“  
  
Levi mustert den Mann mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Das habe ich doch gesagt, oder nicht?“  
  
Darlett sieht noch einmal zur Tür, dann sieht er Levi wieder an und es scheint, dass er etwas in Gedanken abschätzt, während er damit weitermacht, ins Apartment zu starren, ehe er Levis Blick erwidert. Schließlich beißt er die Zähne zusammen und gibt von sich: „Folgen Sie mir.“  
  
Er führt Levi durch das stille Apartment, am verschwenderisch eingerichteten Wohnzimmer vorbei und in ein Esszimmer, welches er mit ein paar langen Schritten durchkreuzt, während Levi Mühe hat, mitzuhalten. Sie betreten eine Küche – der in der Luft hängende Geruch von Bratfett lässt Levi bemerken, wie hungrig er ist – und Darlett bleibt bei zwei Türen stehen, von denen er die schmalere öffnet, um eine Treppe zu offenbaren, die nach oben führt.  
  
„Sind Sie sich immer noch sicher, dass Sie meine Hilfe wollen?“, fragt der Mann Levi, der für ein paar Sekunden angestrengt in die Dunkelheit am oberen Treppenende starrt und dann entschlossen nickt, Darlett wieder durch das Licht einer Taschenlampe die Führung übernehmen lassend, welche dieser vom nächsten Schrank nimmt.  
  
Sie gehen die quietschenden Stufen hoch, der Schein der Lampe springt auf dem Holz, während sie steigen, schließlich bei einem kleinen Dachboden ankommen, fensterlos und mit einem schrägen Dach; Dienstbotenzimmer, auch wenn sie über die Jahre anscheinend ungenutzt geblieben sind. Im schwachen Licht entdeckt Levi Kisten und Boxen und alte Möbel, die mit Leintüchern abgedeckt sind. Inmitten der Unordnung von ausrangierten Haushaltsgegenständen erkennt Levi gerade so eine Matratze, die weiße Bettwäsche scheint matt im Licht der Lampe.  
  
„Du kannst jetzt rauskommen“, sagt Darlett leise in die Dunkelheit. „Hier sind nur ich und... die Hilfe.“  
  
Levi sieht dabei zu, wie jemand argwöhnisch aus den Schatten heraustritt, als würde die Person ihre Umgebung auskundschaften; jemand, der gelernt hat, vorsichtig zu sein. Er verengt die Augen und späht durch das Düster, zu der Gestalt, die ihre Augen abschirmt und näher zu Darlett und der Lampe tritt, leise zischend und auch wenn Levi die Sprache nicht versteht, weiß er, dass das kein nettes Wort gewesen ist.  
  
„Was soll das hier?“, spricht die Person; die Stimme gehört einer Frau, mit einem starken französischen Akzent und seltsam lispelnd, als könnte sie ihren Mund nicht richtig öffnen. „Gibt es Schwierigkeiten? Haben sie uns gefunden?“  
  
„Kein Grund zur Sorge“, versichert Darlett ihr, während er zum hinteren Ende des Raumes geht und eine kleine Lampe anzündet, die am mittlersten Sparren hängt, welcher über die Decke verläuft; sie blinzeln alle wegen der plötzlichen Helligkeit. „Es gab nur eine kleine Planänderung, das ist alles.“  
  
Levi sieht die Frau an, als sie erneut flucht; sie ist nur ein wenig kleiner als er selbst, mit blonden Haaren, in einer ziemlich ähnlichen Frisur geschnitten. Über ihrem linken Auge ist ein großer, dunkler Bluterguss und ihre Unterlippe ist aufgeplatzt, umgeben von weiterer lilafarbener Schwellung um ihr Kinn herum. Ihre Kleidung ist abgenutzt und dreckig; eine seltsam formlose Hose und ein Wollpulli, dessen Maschen gerissen ist, was in losem Garn resultiert, der hier und da herausguckt. Sie schielt auch zu Levi und runzelt die Stirn, ehe sie sich an Darlett richtet.  
  
„Wer ist das?“, fragt sie, verärgert klingend.  
  
„Er gehört zu Erwin“, erklärt Darlett kurz, für einen Moment mit der Lampe kämpfend, bis das Licht flackert und erlischt. „Er wird dich heute Nacht zu einem sichereren Ort bringen.“  
  
Levi spürt den Blick der Frau auf sich, obwohl er seinen auf Darlett gerichtet hat und verzieht das Gesicht.  
  
„Du erwartest, dass ich ihm vertraue?“, fragt die Frau, sich noch genervter anhörend. „Nach allem, erwartest du einfach von mir, dass ich mit einem-“  
  
„Keine Sorge, er ist ein Jude“, meint Darlett gleichgültig, eine Zigarette anzündend. „Das einzige, was die Nazis von ihm wollen, wäre sein unfreiwilliger Beitrag an ihre Textilindustrie.“  
  
Die Frau wirft Levi noch einen Blick zu und ein knappes, anerkennendes Nicken. „Du sagst, er gehört zu Erwin?“, fragt sie Darlett jetzt, weitermachend, als er zustimmend brummt. „Was ist mit den Befehlen über Zivilrettung passiert?“  
  
„Du kennst Erwin“, spricht der Mann gedehnt und atmet aus. „Bei ihm gelten keine Regeln für Normalsterbliche.“  
  
Die Frau schnaubt, während Levis Verstand bemüht versucht, Darletts Worte zu verarbeiten, zu einer Schlussfolgerung zu kommen, was der Mann mit dem sichereren Ort meinte, den er erwähnt hat. Levi braucht eine gute halbe Minute, um zu realisieren, dass wenn Darlett von Erwins Apartment geredet hat, er es auch gesagt hätte. Und Erwin hat doch dabei mitgewirkt, sie hierhin zu bringen, oder nicht? Wenn sie gewollt hätten, dass sie bei ihm bleibt, dann hätten sie sie gleich dorthin gebracht.  
  
„Ich muss mit Ihnen reden“, teilt Levi Darlett mit, auf die Treppe zunickend und den Mann ein paar schmale Stufen nach unten führend, bevor er sich zu ihm umdreht und fragt: „Was zur Hölle haben Sie vor?“  
  
„Sie sagten doch, Sie würden alles tun“, erinnert Darlett Levi an seine Worte, ihn aufgebracht den Kopf schütteln lassend.  
  
„Naja, offensichtlich kann ich das nicht tun“, sagt er, zum Dachboden zeigend. „Ich wohne nicht alleine, Sie verdammter Ochse. Wie soll ich erklären, dass-“  
  
„Wie Sie Erwin erklärt haben, würde ich mal sagen“, meint der Mann desinteressiert zu ihm. „Jedenfalls ist es nicht mein Problem. Sie sagten, Sie wollen meine Hilfe und haben nach einem Preis verlangt. Das ist mein Preis.“  
  
„Was soll ich mit ihr machen?“, fragt Levi diesmal, auf Darletts Schulterzucken hin die Augen verdrehend.  
  
„Verstecken Sie sie einfach, halten Sie sie in Sicherheit, bis wir jemanden finden können, der sie... entfernt“, erklärt der Mann so nonchalant, dass Levi danach ist, ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen. „Sie schmuggeln sie einmal hinein und in ein paar Wochen wieder heraus. Eine viel einfachere Aufgabe als Ihre letzte Mission.“  
  
„Wie können Sie das verdammt nochmal als einfacher bezeichnen?“, beharrt Levi, seine Stimme senkt sich zu einem Grollen. „Ich kann nicht einfach-“  
  
„Passen Sie auf, Sie kleines Arschloch“, zischt Darlett auf einmal, sich so nahe zu Levi beugend, dass dieser die Zigarette in seinem Atem riechen kann. „Sie sind ohne Berechtigung mitten in der Nacht zu mir nach Hause gekommen und haben mich um einen persönlichen Gefallen gebeten, wozu Sie in keiner Weise berechtigt sind. Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie im Gegenzug für besagten Gefallen alles tun werden, doch nun, als es etwas ist, das Sie lieber nicht tun wollen, beschweren Sie sich. Solangsam kommt es mir so vor, als unterliegen Sie dem Irrtum, meine Geduld sei grenzenlos, während Sie in Wahrheit nur Glück haben, dass meine Frau und meine Tochter nicht hier sind, sonst hätte ich Sie direkt an der Türschwelle erwürgt.“  
  
Levi fühlt einen Schauder seinen Rücken herablaufen und er beißt die Zähne zusammen, während Darlett sich wieder aufrichtet und von oben auf ihn herabblickt.  
  
„Ich glaube, Sie vergessen, wer hier das Sagen hat“, flüstert Darlett und nimmt einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette. „Ich gebe Ihnen einen Moment, damit Sie Ihre Möglichkeiten überdenken können.“  
  
Levi steht alleine auf der schmalen Treppe und versucht zu denken, seinen Kopf mit irgendeinem vernünftigen Gedanken zu füllen, findet stattdessen nur das Bild von Erwin zusammengekauert auf dem Boden, wie ihm das Rasiermesser aus den Fingern glitt, der Ausdruck der Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht, als er bei Levi nach dieser Hilfe gesucht hat, die er so schlecht geben kann. Dieses verfickte Schwein Osterhaus – der Gedanke lässt Levi den Kiefer anspannen und seine Hände zu Fäusten ballen. War es nicht genug, Erwin zu etwas so verachtenswertem zu zwingen? Hätte der Mann es dabei belassen, wäre Levi vielleicht darüber hinweggekommen, da es wie etwas schien, was Erwin überleben konnte, aber das... Damit hat er es persönlich werden lassen, hat es etwas werden lassen, worüber er bis ans Ende seines friedlichen Lebens auf seiner tropischen Insel lachen könnte und Levi weiß, dass ihn die Vorstellung niemals in Ruhe lassen wird: Osterhaus, der auf der Terasse irgendeiner Villa am Meer sitzt, einer Schar fein gekleideter Kriegsverbrecher die Geschichte zum hundertsten Male erzählend, sich beinahe vor Lachen an seinem Champagner verschluckend. Es ist nur eine Spekulation, ein krankes Produkt von Levis Fantasie, aber selbst das ist wie Folter, brennt sich in seinen Verstand wie keine Wut es je geschafft hat, zwingt ihn zu einer Entscheidung: egal was passiert, Osterhaus darf sich nicht davon reinwaschen. Nicht davon.  
  
Er geht verdrießlich wieder die Treppe nach oben, lässt Darlett ein knappes Nicken zukommen, als sich ihre Blicke treffen, erwartet eine selbstgefällige Miene von dem Mann, erhält allerdings eine ähnliche Geste zurück.  
  
„Ich überlasse euch das Vorstellen“, meint er zu ihnen, seine Zigarette auf einer alten Untertasse, die auf einem abgedeckten Tisch liegt, ausdrückend. „Ich hoffe, ihr wisst, dass ich das nicht tun würde, wenn ich nicht ernsthaft glaube, dass es die beste Vorgehensweise ist.“  
  
Levi schnalzt, doch die Frau scheint ihm zuzustimmen. „Fangen sie an, dir zu misstrauen?“, fragt sie Darlett, der mit den Schultern zuckt.  
  
„Sie misstrauen jedem“, murmelt er, auf Levi zunickend. „Einem Niemand wie ihm jedoch eher weniger, von daher sollte es dir gutgehen.“  
  
Die Frau nickt erneut, dann richtet sie ihren Blick auf Levi. „Ich hoffe, du enttäuschst mich nicht“, teilt sie ihm mit tiefer Stimme mit. „Ich warne dich. Wenn du mich verrätst, werde ich dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten.“  
  
„Hört sich nur gerecht an“, entgegnet Levi und hebt die Schultern. „Ich würde mir lieber eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen lassen, als jemanden an diese Nazi-Wichser zu verpfeifen.“  
  
Die Frau lacht leise; ein seltsamer Klang nach all dem Ernst in dieser Nacht. „Ich würde ein Messer vorziehen“, sagt sie, „aber ich verstehe, was du meinst.“  
  
„Na, wenn das mal nicht herzallerliebst ist“, wirft Darlett plötzlich dazwischen. „Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass ihr zwei so viel gemeinsam habt.“  
  
„Soll ich Erwin davon erzählen?“, denkt Levi auf einmal daran, den Mann zu fragen, den Kommentar ignorierend und das Gesicht verziehend auf das Schulterzucken hin, das er zur Antwort bekommt.  
  
„Nur, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, mir zu erzählen, weshalb Sie Ihre Hilfe angeboten haben“, kontert Darlett, Levis Entscheidung von dessen Gesicht ablesend und den Kopf schüttelnd. „Je weniger davon erfahren, desto besser.“  
  
„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis du mich aus Dresden rausschaffen kannst?“, zieht die Frau Darletts Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.  
  
„Schwer zu sagen“, sagt er ihr. „Ein paar Wochen wahrscheinlich.“  
  
Sie flucht wieder leise und seufzt. „Naja, ich denke, ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dass ich noch lebe, also sollte ich mich nicht beschweren.“  
  
Darlett stimmt mit einem Brummen zu, die Hand in seine Hosentasche steckend und eine Pistole herausziehend, kurz danach gefolgt von einer Armbanduhr. „Ihr solltet gehen“, sagt er leise. „In ein paar Stunden stehen die Schlangen vor den Bäckereien.“  
  
Levi nickt, bleibt stehen, um darauf zu warten, dass die Frau ihre Habseligkeiten nimmt, doch sie scheint nichts mitzunehmen zu haben. An der Tür übergibt Darlett ihr einen dunklen Mantel, von dem sie den Kragen bis unter eine flache, mottenzerfressene Mütze hochschlägt, welche den Großteil ihrer blonden Haare versteckt. Als sie die Straße entlanggehen, wirft Levi einen Blick zu ihr und realisiert, dass sie wohl ein seltsames Paar abgeben müssen; zwei absonderlich kleingebliebene Männer, die sich den Weg quer durch die Stadt bahnen. Trotz der Verkleidung führt Levi sie durch Seitengassen und halbverlassene Nachbarschaften, um ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden, auch wenn es ihn nervös macht, dafür länger bis nach Hause zu brauchen. Selbst als er nach dem Anblick von Uniformen Ausschau hält, sind Levis Gedanken bei Erwin und je heller der Himmel über den Gebäuden wird, desto bestrebter ist Levi, sich wieder zu ihm zu begeben.  
  
Levi sieht die Frau wieder aus dem Augenwinkel an. Es ist so seltsam, jetzt jemand neues kennenzulernen, insbesondere unter diesen Umständen, und Levi braucht einen Moment, um damit aufzuhören, sich zu fragen wie er Isabel und Farlan ihre Anwesenheit erklären soll, lange genug, damit ihm einfällt, dass er ihren Namen gar nicht kennt.  
  
„Ich bin Levi“, teilt er ihr leise mit, die leere Albertbrücke entlanggehend. „Wie heißt du?“  
  
„Nanaba“, entgegnet sie ebenfalls flüsternd, über ihre Schulter nach hinten guckend. „Gehen wir zu dir nach Hause?“  
  
Levi nickt. „Ich wohne mit ein paar Freunden zusammen“, erzählt er ihr leise. „Sie wissen nichts von all dem. Sie denken einfach, dass Erwin mir hilft, damit er sich selbst den Arsch retten kann, wenn der Krieg zu Ende geht.“  
  
„Was sagst du ihnen?“, fragt sie ihn, den Kopf schüttelnd, als er mit den Schultern zuckt. „Warum gehst du dieses Risiko ein?“  
  
„Darlett hat mir versprochen, dass er mir mit etwas helfen wird“, erklärt Levi knapp, die Hände tiefer in seine Taschen grabend in einem Versuch, seine Finger warmzuhalten. „Hat gesagt, er tut es nicht, wenn ich dir nicht helfe.“  
  
Nanaba flucht gehaucht in ihrer eigenen Sprache, dann spuckt sie auf den Boden. „Bastard. Er hat mich tagelang in diesem kleinen Scheißzimmer eingepfercht und jetzt das. Hühner haben es besser als ich.“  
  
Levi schnaubt, während sie von der Brücke runtergehen und ihren Weg zwischen den Gebäuden weiterführen, wachsam, aber müde. „Ich versuche, nichts mit ihm zu tun zu haben, außer ich muss es.“  
  
„Er kann fies sein“, sagt sie, „aber er weiß, was er tut. Er und Erwin sind die Besten – sie würden jetzt nicht mehr leben, wenn sie es nicht wären. Aber darüber sollten wir nicht hier reden.“  
  
Levi stimmt leise zu und verstummt. Das Erwins Name wieder erwähnt wurde, lässt ihn sich fragen, wie spät es ist; ist Erwin schon wach, füllt er die Schüssel auf dem Waschgestell mit Wasser, um sich zu rasieren, sich auf den Tag vorzubereiten? Schläft er noch? Wie würde Erwin sich fühlen, wenn er aufwacht und Levi nicht da ist? Selbst als sie sich dem Apartment annähern, findet Levi es schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, denkt fast nicht daran, Nanaba zu sagen, dass sie den Kopf gesenkt lassen soll, als sie das Gebäude betreten und die Treppen so lautlos wie möglich hochschleichen, glücklicherweise in niemanden hinein, nicht einmal in Frau Niemeyer, die üblicherweise dem Gemeinschaftsbad ihre Besuche abstattet.  
  
„Bleib hier“, sagt Levi zu Nanaba, nachdem er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hat; die Zimmer sind gefüllt mit Stille und Levi geht auf Zehenspitzen durch sie hindurch, um seine Hand auf Farlans Schulter zu legen, ihn vorsichtig wachrüttelnd und murmelnd: „Mach das Licht nicht an. Ich muss mit dir reden.“  
  
„Wie viel Uhr ist es?“, nuschelt Farlan, sich im Bett aufsetzend und sich die Augen reibend. „Es ist immer noch dunkel draußen.“  
  
„Es ist früh. Ich bin gerade erst zurückgekommen“, teilt Levi ihm schnell mit. „Bist du wach? Ich muss mit dir reden.“  
  
„Ja, ich bin wach. Du hast mich gerade aufgeweckt“, sagt der Mann ihm, verärgert klingend. „Was ist so wichtig, dass du mich nicht schlafen lassen konntest?“  
  
„Etwas hat sich ergeben“, fängt Levi an, den Kopf schüttelnd, als er die schlagartige Panik in Farlans Gesicht sieht. „Nichts Schlimmes, nur... etwas, das ich dir sagen muss.“  
  
„Naja, was denn?“, will der Mann wissen, genervt seufzend.  
  
„Ich bin nicht alleine zurückgekommen“, beginnt Levi, innehaltend, als Farlan erneut seufzt.  
  
„Du hättest auch gleich sagen können, dass du und Erwin das Bett haben wollt“, murmelt er, Levi einen Moment schweigen lassend, bevor er wieder den Kopf schüttelt.  
  
„Nicht Erwin“, korrigiert er Farlan, wieder dieses besorgte Zwicken in der Brust fühlend, als er den Namen des Mannes ausspricht. „Jemand anderes.“  
  
Daraufhin erstarrt Farlan für einen Moment, seinem Gesicht weicht jede Farbe und er setzt sich steifer auf und schielt zur Tür. „Wer?“  
  
Levi zögert eine Weile lang. „Sie heißt Nanaba“, fängt er an, sich bemühend, in diesem Nebel der Erschöpfung Worte zu bilden. „Sie ist... eine Freundin.“  
  
„Was?“, fragt Farlan, die Stirn über seinen verengten Augen legt sich stärker in Falten. „Wessen Freundin?“  
  
„Meine“, sagt Levi. „Irgendwie, jedenfalls. Sie braucht einen Ort, an dem sie bleiben kann, also habe ich sie hierhergebracht.“  
  
Da ist etwas unerfreutes in Farlans Stimme, als er sagt: „Warum muss sie das?“  
  
Levi seufzt, einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster zu dem Horizont werfend, den er zwischen den Häusern erhaschen kann; der Himmel wird gerade zu einem blassen Grau. „Hör zu“, sagt er, Farlans starren Blick spürend, obwohl sie sich nicht direkt ansehen. „Niemand hat sie hereinkommen sehen, und niemand wird sie gehen sehen. Sie wird leise sein, als wäre sie gar nicht hier. Es ist nicht so, als wären wir in größeren Schwierigkeiten, wenn jemand sie hier finden würde.“  
  
„Warum muss sie das?“, wiederholt Farlan in einer tiefen Stimme, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend.  
  
Levi denkt an all diese Momente zurück, an denen er sich gewünscht hat, dass er Farlan und Isabel nicht anlügen müsste und es ist plötzlich so schwer zu glauben, dass sich alles zu dem entwickelt hat, nur weil Darlett ein zu egoistischer Bastard ist, um Levi auch nur ein mickriges Bisschen Hilfe anzubieten. Er denkt an Nanaba im Flur und wie diese genau wie sie auf der Flucht ist, genau wie Isabel, als Levi ihr einen Platz zum Schlafen und ein paar warme Mahlzeiten anbot. Er sieht sich den Ausdruck in Farlans Gesicht an, stellt sich vor, wie er sich verändern würde, wenn Levi ihm die Wahrheit erzähle, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen kann, wie Farlan sich danach fühlen würde – wütend, enttäuscht, verraten?  
  
„Sie ist aus Frankreich“, sagt Levi schließlich, wissend, dass seine Worte wenig Sinn ergeben. „Ich weiß nicht, wie sie hier gelandet ist, nur, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten ist und dass sie meine Hilfe braucht.“  
  
„Wovon redest du?“, zischt Farlan. „Was ist sie, irgendein... irgendein Verbrecher?“  
  
„Nein“, entgegnet Levi rasch. „Sie ist... ich weiß nicht. Bitte, Farlan... Du musst mir mir vertrauen. Ich kann es dir jetzt nicht erklären, aber-“  
  
„Wo zur Hölle hast du sie getroffen?!“, fragt Farlan, seine Stimme wird lauter. „Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass sie kein-“  
  
„Ich hab's dir gesagt, ich kann es dir nicht erklären“, wiederholt Levi. „Sie ist wie wir, Farlan. Sie muss nur für ein paar Wochen irgendwo bleiben und-“  
  
„Für ein paar Wochen?!“  
  
„Hör...“ Levi hebt die Hand, um den Mann zu unterbrechen. „Ihr Leben ist in Gefahr, Farlan. Ich dachte, das wäre etwas, das du verstehst.“  
  
Farlans Miene wird mürrisch, als er Levi von unterhalb dieser schlaffen Haarstähne anstarrt, die ihm über die Augen fällt. „Bittest du um meine Erlaubnis?“  
  
„Nein“, gesteht Levi. „Sie wird hierbleiben, egal was du sagst.“  
  
Farlan verzieht spöttisch den Mund. „Also ist es nicht so, als könnte ich etwas dagegen tun, selbst wenn ich es wollte“, murmelt er giftig.  
  
„Niemand wird wissen, dass sie hier ist“, verspricht Levi, auch wenn er weiß, dass er es nicht tun sollte. „Frag nicht mehr. Ich schwöre, ich werde es dir erklären, wenn die Zeit kommt.“  
  
„Wenn die Zeit kommt“, wiederholt Farlan und verzieht wieder den Mund.  
  
„Und sag Erwin auch nichts davon“, lässt Levi Farlan versprechen. „Ich will nicht, dass er das erfährt.“  
  
„Ich hoffe nur, dass was auch immer du vorhast, Isabel nicht in Gefahr bringen wird“, teilt Farlan ihm mit, sogar noch enttäuschter und verärgerter guckend, als Levi befürchtet hatte. „Wenn ihr deswegen irgendetwas zustößt, werde ich dir niemals verzeihen, Levi.“  
  
„Das solltest du auch nicht“, stimmt Levi zu, vom Bett aufstehend. „Ich verspreche-“  
  
„Hör auf“, schneidet Farlan ihn bissig ab. „Das liegt nicht in deinen Händen.“  
  
Er steht schnell aus dem Bett auf und Levi folgt ihm aus dem Zimmer, überrascht, als er die Eingangshalle leer vorfindet, bis ein kleines Licht sie beide in die Küche zieht, wo Nanaba mit Isabel am Tisch sitzt, im Licht einer Kerze Klaberjass spielend. Levi sieht zu, wie Farlan nähergeht und seine Hand ausstreckt, sich ihr vorstellt und sich dann daran macht, Tee zu kochen.  
  
„Die sehen übel aus“, meint er zu ihr, als er Feuer unter dem Herd macht. „Wir haben kein Eis, aber ich könnte dir ein Handtuch und kaltes Wasser holen.“  
  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Es tut nicht mehr weh, aber danke, das ist sehr nett“, sagt sie, ein wenig zuckend, als sie sich an einem Lächeln versucht.  
  
„Warum hast du diese Wunden, Nana?“, fragt Isabel sie und Levi kann nicht anders, als darüber zu lächeln, wie schnell sie sich angefreundet haben.  
  
„Ach, halb so schlimm“, versichert Nanaba ihr. „Ich erzähle es dir ein andermal, ja?“  
  
Isabel nickt zustimmend und richtet wieder den Blick auf ihre Karten. „In diesem Haus muss niemand über schreckliche Dinge reden“, sagt sie leise zu ihr, „aber du kannst, wenn du magst.“  
  
Levi sieht, wie Nanaba zu ihr hochschaut, für einen Moment überrascht, dann breiten ihre Lippen sich zu einem weiteren unwohlen Lächeln aus. „Hört sich so an, als wäre ich hier richtig.“  
  
Farlan zündet noch ein paar Kerzen an und sie setzen sich alle zum Tee an den Tisch, reden über nichts spezielles, auch wenn Levi merkt, dass Farlan die Fragen auf der Zunge liegen. Levi spürt, wie der Blick des Mannes zwischen Nanaba und ihm hin und her wandert, als versuche er die Antworten dadurch erlangen zu können, indem er sie einfach nur lange genug anstarrt und Levi kann sich schon fast denken, zu welchen Schlüssen er kommt. Er versucht, sich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass es nicht gefährlich ist, wenn sie so wenig von der Sache wissen, sondern dass die Einzelheiten das sind, was ihre Leben in Gefahr bringt, aber schlussendlich ist er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er das selbst glaubt. Die Fragen, die Farlan seiner Vorstellung nach haben könnte, lassen ihn wieder an Erwin denken und er leert schnell seine Tasse, bevor er aufsteht, zur Überraschung aller, wie es scheint.  
  
„Ich muss los“, flüstert er nur. „Kommt ihr klar?“  
  
„Wo gehst du hin?“, fragt Farlan ihn, bevor Isabel die Gelegenheit hat, Nanaba einen flüchtigen Blick zuwerfend, als hätte er Angst, mit ihr allein gelassen zu werden.  
  
„Ich muss zurück zu Erwin“, erklärt Levi knapp. „Er braucht meine Hilfe bei etwas.“  
  
„So früh?“, sagt Farlan, zur Uhr an der Wand schielend. „Hast du die Nacht überhaupt geschlafen?“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf und zieht währenddessen seinen Mantel an. „Ich muss gehen“, sagt er erneut. „Verhaltet euch normal. Und Nanaba, sei leise.“  
  
Levi sieht sie gerade noch nicken, dann verlässt er schon das Apartment, beißt auf den kalten Wind hin die Zähne zusammen, als er aufs Neue durch die Stadt geht, die jetzt allmählich aufwacht; wie Darlett sagte, bilden sich die Schlangen vor den Bäckereien und Metzgereien. Levi geht schnell an ihnen vorbei, geistig seinen Füßen bereits weit voraus. Wird er Erwin im Bett vorfinden, wie er stumm an die Decke starrt, das Frühstück verweigert, das Levi ihm bringt? Wird Erwin ihn mit Verachtung in den Augen ansehen, aus seiner eigenen Scham heraus, vor ihm zusammengebrochen zu sein, diese Schwäche gezeigt zu haben? Levi spürt, wie ihm eine unerwartete Panik die Lungen blockiert, während er die Steinstufen hocheilt, weder Erwins Geringschätzung noch dessen Schwäche vorfindend, als er durch die Tür geht, sondern nur ein paar aufgeräumte, leere Räume, die er wie ein Gespenst durchstreift, bis er sich auf dem Sofa einigelt und einschläft, erschöpft von der Sorge, die in seinem Herzen heranzuwachsen beginnt.  
  
  
  
Er wacht auf, als er hört, wie sich die Tür schließt und setzt sich auf, für eine Weile leicht schwindelig, als er versucht, sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen, das durch die Wohnzimmerfenster hereinscheint. Während er noch betäubt ist, so plötzlich aufgewacht zu sein, lauscht Levi den Geräuschen im Flur, dem leisen Schlüsselrasseln, dem Rascheln, als Erwin sich aus seinem Mantel schüttelt, den dumpfen Schritten, als er durch die Doppeltür hereinkommt, stehenbleibt, als er Levi sieht, sein Stirnrunzeln verschwindet sofort, als ihre Blicke sich begegnen.  
  
„Du bist hier“, sagt Erwin leise und Levi nickt, folgt dem Mann mit den Augen, als dieser sich in den Sessel setzt und ein tiefes Seufzen herauslässt.  
  
„Wo warst du?“, fragt Levi ihn, seine eigene Stirn gerunzelt, als etwas hinter Erwin seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht; an der obersten Schublade des Sekretärs fehlt ein Stück Holz über dem Schloss.  
  
„Arbeiten“, sagt Erwin leise. „Nicht gehen war kaum eine Option.“  
  
„Du hast nicht geschlafen“, stellt Levi fest, nicht sicher, warum er plötzlich so sauer wird. „Du musst schlafen. Du gibst keine Acht auf dich.“  
  
„Levi-“  
  
„Nein“, schneidet Levi ihn ab, auf die Füße kommend und hin und her wandernd, auch wenn er selbst nicht weiß warum. „Du hättest hierbleiben sollen. Du siehst scheiße aus. Hast du heute überhaupt etwas gegessen?“  
  
„Levi, ich-“  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Erwin“, faucht Levi jetzt, „Du kannst nicht ständig so tun, als hättest du keine Ahnung, wenn du es besser weißt. Du kannst nicht ständig so tun, als wäre jeder wichtiger als du und dein Leben nichts wert.“  
  
„Bitte, Levi. Lass mich-“  
  
„Nein“, grollt Levi; er will sich den Schmerz aus der Brust reiben, Erwin wieder halten, ihm sagen, dass alles in Ordnung wird, aber er kann es nicht. „Was zur Hölle ist passiert, Erwin? Wie ist es verdammt nochmal dazu gekommen?“  
  
„Bitte, Levi. Beruhig dich.“  
  
Etwas an Erwins Stimme sorgt dafür, dass Levi in seinem Gang stoppt und wie angewurzelt stehen bleibt; eine flehende Sanftheit, nicht für sich, sondern für Levi selbst, als wäre es schmerzhaft für Erwin, ihn so aufgebracht zu sehen. Er erwidert den Blick des Mannes; er ist jetzt ruhig und klar, aber es löst den Knoten in Levis Magengrube nicht. Erwin steht ebenfalls auf und geht zu Levi, legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter; die Berührung, wie seine Stimme, ist erdend, erwärmt den kalten Schrecken in Levi.  
  
„Bitte“, sagt Erwin wieder, hört sich auf einmal müde an. „Lass uns Tee machen, wie sonst auch.“  
  
Levi lässt zu, dass diese Worte ihn näherlotsen und er nimmt Erwins Hand in seine, bewegt sie auf seinen Nacken zu, wo sie für eine Weile verharrt, warm und stark, ehe sie zu seinem Hinterkopf gleitet, um ihn noch näher zu ziehen, an Erwin, der immer noch da ist, um ihn zu halten, um gehalten zu werden. Levi atmet seinen Duft von Schweiß und Zigaretten ein und lässt so viel wie möglich von der Nacht vergehen, lässt seinen Körper diese Last teilen, bevor sein Verstand die Gelegenheit hat. Er spürt, wie Erwin die Wange auf seinen Kopf legt, als sage er Levi, dass sie beide das schaffen können, tragen und ruhen, stark und müde sein, robust und verletzt, wissend, dass jemand da ist und Wache hält.  
  
Levi zieht sich aus der Umarmung zurück und führt Erwin in die Küche, lässt den Mann am Tisch sitzen, während er den Kessel aufsetzt, einen Laib Brot mit dicker Kruste und ein Stück Käse holt. Er trägt sie zum Tisch und fängt an, aus beidem dicke Scheiben zu schneiden, spürend, wie der Griff des Grauens dem Hunger weicht.  
  
„Ich hab seit gestern nichts gegessen“, teilt er Erwin mit, nachdem er in sein belegtes Brot beißt, ein weiteres vor den Mann platzierend und ihn so lange anstarrend, bis dieser es nimmt und selbst hineinbeißt – eher um ihn zufrieden zu stellen, als sich zu sättigen, daran hat Levi keinen Zweifel.  
  
„Du warst weg, als ich aufgewacht bin.“  
  
Es ist keine Frage; Erwin verlangt keine Antworten, nicht von Levi, von niemandem.  
  
„Ich musste zurück nach Hause“, lügt er, es hassend, wie leicht es ihm fällt. „Für den Fall, dass es einen Luftangriff gab.“  
  
Erwin nickt. „Du hast auch mehr als genug getan.“  
  
„Lass das“, sagt Levi ihm direkt, seine Hand rutscht fast ab, als er den Käse schneidet. „Es ist nichts, was du nicht schon für mich getan hast.“  
  
„Ich wollte dich nie belas-“  
  
„Ich hab gesagt, lass es“, faucht Levi, noch ein belegtes Brot vor Erwin werfend, obwohl er das erste kaum angerührt hat. „Es liegt nicht an dir, zu entscheiden, was mich belastet oder nicht. Denkst du wirklich, ich kann mit so etwas nicht umgehen?“  
  
„Entschuldige“, sagt Erwin sofort. „Ich wollte nie andeuten, dass du nicht dazu in der Lage bist. Niemand könnte die Dinge tun, die du für mich tust, Levi. Bitte versteh das.“  
  
Levi schnalzt, sagt allerdings nichts, nimmt noch einen Bissen aus seiner Brotscheibe, bevor er zum Kessel geht und anfängt, den Tee aufzugießen. Er trägt die Kanne und zwei Tassen an den Tisch, setzt sich vor Erwin hin, starrt ihn an, bis dieser ein schweres Seufzen ausstößt.  
  
„Entschuldige“, sagt Erwin wieder, Levis Blick erwidernd. „Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen. Ich wollte nie, dass du mich so siehst.“  
  
Levi schenkt den Tee aus, ohne zu wissen, was er sagen soll, erkennt die Angst erst, als Erwin sie anspricht. Er hatte Angst, hat Luft abgelassen, wie Erwin letzte Nacht, sich stattdessen an eine andere Emotion geklammert, etwas, das man leichter greifen und gestehen kann. Er reicht Erwin seine Tasse, dann gibt er einen Schuss Milch in seine eigene.  
  
„Iss dein Brot“, befiehlt Levi dem Mann, der diesmal ohne zu zögern nachgibt. „Ich kann bis heute Abend bleiben, also können wir später reden. Du brauchst ein Bad. Ein bisschen Schlaf wäre auch nicht schlecht, aber ich glaube, du kannst auch einfach früher ins Bett.“  
  
„Jawohl, Herr Ackermann“, sagt Erwin, in seine Tasse grinsend, als Levi die Augen verdreht.  
  
„Versuch ja nicht, mit mir herumzualbern“, kontert Levi, auch wenn es ihn erleichtert, Erwins Lächeln breiter werden zu sehen. „Ich mein's ernst, Erwin. Wenn du nicht auf dich Acht gibst, kannst du mich dir wenigstens sagen lassen, wie du es tun sollst.“  
  
„Ich versichere dir, ich habe nicht versucht, herumzualbern“, sagt Erwin ihm entwaffnend. „Ich bin ein Soldat, erinnerst du dich? Ich weiß, wie ich die Befehle meiner Vorgesetzten entgegen zu nehmen habe.“  
  
Levi schnalzt und trinkt seinen Tee, fühlt, wie ihm Hitze in die Wangen steigt. „Iss... einfach dein Brot.“  
  
Danach führt Levi Erwin ins Schlafzimmer, lässt das Bad ein, während der Mann sich auszieht. Er schnappt sich die Seife und den Waschlappen, während Erwin sich in die Wanne setzt und zufrieden seufzt, die Beine so weit er kann ausstreckend. Levi schielt neidisch auf das Wasser; die langen Wege, gefolgt von ein paar Stunden Schlaf haben seine Haut in getrockneten Schweiß gehüllt, lassen ihn sich von Kopf bis Fuß dreckig vorkommen. Trotzdem krempelt er seine Ärmel hoch und tunkt den Lappen in das Bad, bevor er ihn mit Seife benetzt und damit sanft über Erwins Schultern fährt.  
  
„Ich sollte derjenige sein, der das mit dir tut“, murmelt der Mann, stöhnend, als Levi den Lappen grober gegen die verspannten Nackenmuskeln drückt. „Du hast zu viel durchmachen müssen wegen-“  
  
Levis Schnauben schneidet ihn ab. „Du denkst nicht ernsthaft, dass ich nicht schlimmeres durchgemacht habe“, teilt er Erwin mit, der lange nicht antwortet.  
  
„Ich habe dich gesehen“, flüstert er schließlich, etwas in seiner Stimme bricht. „Als ich meine Beherrschung verloren habe. Du hast gezuckt, und bist von mir zurückgewichen.“  
  
Levi lässt den Waschlappen ins Wasser fallen, seine Hände greifen den Rand der Wanne. „Erwin“, sagt er leise, die Stirn runzelnd, als ihm die Erkenntnis dämmert. „Du denkst doch nicht, dass ich-“  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, unterbricht Erwin ihn, als wolle er die Worte nicht hören. „Die Situation war kompliziert und ich hatte sie schlecht im Griff. Ich wollte nie, dass du mich so bedrohlich findest.“  
  
Levi schweigt, weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, versucht, das volle Maß abzuschätzen, von dem, was Erwin ihm gerade gesagt hat. Er erinnert sich nicht, dass er gezuckt hat, erinnert sich nicht, dass er Angst vor Erwin hatte, nur dass er Angst um ihn hatte, aber jetzt, wo er daran zurückdenkt, ist es möglich, dass es so war. Erwin hatte seine Uniform an, er war aggressiv, er musste gewirkt haben wie alles, was Levi zu fürchten gelernt hat. Aber selbst da war er immer noch Erwin, wie immer nur Erwin, die Person, die sich mehr um ihn gekümmert hat, als irgendwer sonst, derjenige, der Levi wieder den Wunsch zurückgegeben hat, berührt zu werden, derjenige, der sein Leben hunderte Male gerettet hat.  
  
„Erwin“, sagt Levi wieder, aber die steife Haltung des Mannes zu sehen, wie sein Kopf gebeugt ist als meide er Levis Blick, lässt ihn keine Worte finden. Stattdessen steht er schnell auf und zieht sich aus, merkt, wie Erwins Blick zu ihm wandert, als er in die Wanne steigt und näher an den Mann rückt, sich zwischen Erwins Beine setzend und die Stirn an seine breite Brust drückend.  
  
„Levi-“  
  
„Ich habe mehr Angst vor dem Dreck in dieser Badewanne als vor irgendetwas, das du tun könntest“, murmelt Levi, seine Finger streifen die flaumigen Haare an Erwins Beinen, federweich gemacht von dem warmen Wasser. „Ich habe es nur nicht erwartet, also habe ich mich ein wenig erschreckt, das ist alles.“  
  
„Bist du sicher?“, fragt Erwin, seine Hände erstarren wieder, bis Levi sie entschieden greift und zu seinem Rücken bewegt. „Ich würde mir niemals vergeben, wenn-“  
  
„Hör auf“, sagt Levi ihm. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du einen Mann in deinem Schlafzimmer getötet hast und vielleicht macht es keinen Sinn, wenn man das weiß, aber ich habe mich bei niemandem jemals so sicher gefühlt. Also hör auf, so eine Scheiße zu sagen.“  
  
Er kann spüren, wie Erwin sich wieder entspannt, die Hände auf seinem Rücken erwachen zum Leben und fangen an, seine Wirbelsäule entlangzufahren, während er in Levis Haar seufzt.  
  
„Oder daran zu denken“, murmelt Levi, ein wenig lächelnd, auf den Gluckser hin, den Erwin herauslässt.  
  
„Du weiß gar nicht, wie erleichtert ich bin, dich das sagen zu hören“, sagt er, seine Finger verfolgen die Grenzen auf Levis Körper, die er bereits auswendig gelernt hat. „Den ganzen Tag lang dachte ich, du wärst gegangen, weil dir in meinem Bett nicht wohl war.“  
  
Levi verzieht spöttisch den Mund, um den Schmerz in seiner Brust zu maskieren, nimmt wieder den Waschlappen und fängt an, damit an Erwins Brust zu reiben. „Da wirst du hingehen, wenn wir hier fertig sind“, teilt er dem Mann mit, der seufzt.  
  
„Ja, Levi“, sagt er wieder, Levis Befehlen folgend. „Ich versuche, in Zukunft mehr auf mich Acht zu geben.“  
  
Levi nickt ernst, den Blick in Erwins Gesicht hebend, als er mit dem Tuch zu seinem Nacken fährt. Er sieht den Kratzer auf seiner Wange und streicht fast gedankenverloren mit dem Daumen darüber.  
  
„Es tut nicht weh“, beantwortet Erwin die Frage, die Levi nicht gestellt hat.  
  
Levi nickt erneut, taucht den Lappen ins Wasser und dreht ihn über Erwins Kopf aus, lächelt, als der Mann das Nass aus seinen Haaren schüttelt und sich durch das Gesicht reibt. Für einen Moment droht das Lächeln zu stocken und zu einem Stirnrunzeln zu werden, doch Levi lässt es nicht zu, hoffend, dass der Gesichtsausdruck beruhigend genug ist, als er Erwin in die Augen sieht. Es scheint, dass etwas von diesem Schmerz nun weg ist und letztendlich ist es vielleicht das einzige, das Levi hoffen kann.  
  
Sie baden zuende und klettern ins Bett, zittern ein paar Minuten lang unter der Decke, bis die Luft um sie herum warm wird. Levi behält Erwins Profil im Auge, stellt sich vor, einen Finger über diesen Nasenrücken gleiten zu lassen, lässt die Hände jedoch auf dem Kissen. Er weiß, was als Nächstes kommt und gerade als er beginnt sich zu fragen, ob er Erwin zum Reden bewegen soll, fängt der Mann an zu sprechen.  
  
„Du hast bestimmt viele Fragen“, flüstert er, sich Levi zudrehend, der nickt. „Davor will ich dich wissen lassen, dass Lilian sich scheinbar dazu entschlossen hat, zu verschwinden. Sie wird keine Bedrohung für einen von uns darstellen. Sollte sie die Behörden vom Ausland aus kontaktieren, würde sie riskieren, dass ihr Ehemann noch weiter belastet wird und ich bezweifele, dass sie rachsüchtig genug ist, um so weit zu gehen.“  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragt Levi, nicht wissend, was er sonst sagen soll; sein Verstand hat die Geschehnisse bereits so oft neu abgespielt, dass sie angefangen haben, sich unecht anzufühlen, weniger wie eine Erinnerung und mehr wie eine Geschichte, die er von jemandem erzählt bekam.  
  
„Ich bin nach Hause gekommen und habe Lilian im Wohnzimmer entdeckt“, erzählt Erwin ihm leise. „Sie hat den Sekretär mit einem Brecheisen geöffnet und die Akten durchstöbert. Wenn sie zuvor gedacht hat, dass ich ein Landesverräter bin, hat das, was sie gefunden hat, diese Annahme ziemlich schnell bestätigt.“  
  
„Wie ist sie hereingekommen?“, fragt Levi diesmal und Erwin seufzt.  
  
„Die Portierfrau muss sie hereingelassen haben“, schätzt er. „Sie hat Lilian oft hier gesehen. Es muss ihr nicht schwergefallen sein, sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, um Zutritt zum Apartment zu bekommen.“  
  
„Und das Rasiermesser?“  
  
Levi sieht, wie Erwins Gesichtsausdruck traurig und müde und voll mit Reue wird und plötzlich ist die Wut zurück. Er denkt an Nanaba in seinem Apartment mit Farlan und Isabel, die Verärgerung ins Farlans Stimme, seine eigenen laschen Erklärungen und findet Bestätigung in seiner Verachtung für all seine Taten seit er das letzte Mal mit Erwin auseinanderging.  
  
„Ich wusste, dass jemand im Apartment war, also...“, beginnt Erwin und räuspert sich. „Ich dachte, die Pistole wäre zu riskant – die Nachbarn hätten es hören können.“  
  
Levi muss die nächste Frage nicht stellen: Nachdem er herausfand, dass es Lilian war, war Erwin bereit, es durchzuziehen? Die Antwort ist sogar jetzt noch überall in seinem Gesicht, genau wie die Nacht davor, in seinen Anweisungen an Levi, sich um die Wäsche zu kümmern, in der Art, wie die Klinge aus seiner Hand fiel. Stumm fragt Levi sich, ob es etwas ändert, dass er das von Erwin weiß, dass er weiß, wie weit dieser bereit ist, zu gehen, wie viel er bereit ist, aufzuopfern.  
  
„Ich bereue mittlerweile so vieles davon“, flüstert Erwin, „wie es mit Lilian war. Ich hätte es schon viel früher beenden sollen. Ich habe zugelassen, dass meine Einsamkeit mein Urteilvermögen trübt und den Preis, den sie fast-“  
  
„Fast“, mahnt Levi ihn. „Du gibst ihr die Gelegenheit, wieder von vorne anzufangen. Von dem, was ich mitgekriegt habe, hatte sie sowieso nicht mehr viele Freunde.“  
  
Erwin stößt ein Lachen aus, freudlos und bitter. „Sie hatte Recht“, sagt er. „Ich schicke sie mit zwei Kindern und wenig Geld in ein fremdes Land.“  
  
„So gehen die meisten Menschen, wenn sie vor etwas auf der Flucht sind“, erinnert Levi den Mann. „Denkst du, alle, die Europa in den letzten zehn Jahren verlassen haben, sind mit einem Vermögen verschwunden?“  
  
Erwin verstummt, starrt an die Decke und Levi merkt, dass er darüber nachdenkt, was er gerade gesagt hat.  
  
„Es ist alles nur ein Zufall“, sagt Levi. „Wie hättest du verdammt nochmal wissen sollen, dass dieses Drecksschwein Osterhaus eine Abmachung mit ihrem Ehemann hatte?“  
  
„Er muss Lilian meine Adresse gegeben haben, in dem Wissen, dass sie sie wiedererkennen wird“, grübelt Erwin laut, sich müde anhörend. „Die Vorstellung muss ihm so viel Freude bereitet haben – dass Lilian die Wahrheit herausfindet und mich daran erinnert, was für ein Heuchler ich bin.“  
  
„Lass das“, sagt Levi, seine Stimme halb Flehen und halb Befehl. „Wag es ja nicht, dich mit ihnen zu vergleichen. Nicht dort, wo ich dich hören kann.“  
  
Erwin seufzt und streckt sich zu der Schublade des Nachttisches aus, ein Zigarettenetui herausnehmend und eine anzündend. Levi rümpft die Nase, bis Erwin aufsteht, um das Fenster einen Spalt zu öffnen, einen Stoß kalte Luft hereinlassend, die Levi dazu bringt, seine Hände unter der Decke zu verstecken. Er zittert, als Erwin zurückkommt, sehnt sich nach Erwins Hitze und hält seinen Körper unter seinem fest und stützt das Kinn auf seine Hände. Sie schweigen lange, dann sieht Levi zu dem Blau von Erwins Augen auf, halbbedeckt von Lidern, die scheinbar mit jeder weiteren Minute schwerer werden und ihm kommt wieder seine eigene Müdigkeit in den Sinn, die schlaflose Nacht und die Stunden Ruhe am Tag, nach denen er sich nach wie vor trunken fühlt.  
  
„Ich schlafe besser, wenn du hier bist“, meint Erwin nuschelnd zu ihm, träge Levis Arm mit seinen Fingern streichelnd. „Viel fester, wenn ich weiß, wo du bist. Wenn ich weiß, dass du in Sicherheit bist.“  
  
Levi brummt, schiebt eines seiner Beine unter Erwins. Etwas daran gefällt ihm, das Gewicht des Mannes auf sich zu haben, selbst wenn es nur ein Körperteil ist; etwas greifbares und vertrautes, das ihn die Augen schließen und sich der Berührung entgegendrücken lässt.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich habe ein paar schlaflose Nächte vor mir“, flüstert Erwin. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich sehr schlecht schlafen werde, wenn ich Dresden verlasse.“  
  
Levis Augen fliegen auf und der plötzliche Schmerz in seiner Brust lässt ihn scharf einatmen, etwas das Erwin in seiner müden Verfassung scheinbar nicht merkt. Levi fragt sich, ob er sich bewusst ist, welchen Effekt seine Worte haben, die Zukunft in diesen Augenblick zu holen, und er wechselt schnell das Thema.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich heute morgen gegangen bin“, murmelt Levi, zwingt sich dazu, unter Erwins Berührung zu entspannen. „Ich hätte es nicht getan, wenn-“  
  
„Schon gut, Levi. Ich gebe dir keine Schuld“, versichert der Mann ihm, seine Hand auf Levis Nacken ruhen lassend. „Wir haben beide ein Leben außerhalb davon.“  
  
„Ich will mehr über deins erfahren“, sagt Levi zu ihm, diese Neugier sticht durch seine Müdigkeit hindurch. „Nicht jetzt, aber irgendwann.“  
  
„Ich werde es dir gerne erzählen“, sagt Erwin, die Augen schließend und den Mund zu einem Gähnen öffnend. „Was auch immer du wissen möchtest.“  
  
Levi ändert seine Position im Bett, klemmt sich Erwins Oberschenkel zwischen die eigenen und drückt seine Wange unter den Arm des Mannes. Es fühlt sich mittlerweile so natürlich an, die Nacktheit, die Nähe, den Platz, den sie im Bett teilen – fast schon wie Routine, als hätten sie das schon seit Jahren so gemacht, als wären sie sich näher gekommen, selbst als sie getrennt waren. Levi lässt seine Finger gedankenverloren über die weichen Haare auf Erwins Brust gleiten, sieht hin und wieder in sein Gesicht, um zu beurteilen, wie tief sein Schlaf ist, erst aufstehend, als der Mund des Mannes sich einen Spalt geöffnet und er leise angefangen hat zu schnarchen. Levi zieht sich leise an und nimmt aus der Küche etwas Essen mit, ehe er aus dem Apartment schlüpft, seine Umgebung kaum wahrnehmend, als er nach Hause zurückgeht, seine Gedanken noch immer bei Erwin – in letzter Zeit so oft bei Erwin.  
  
  
  
Als er die Treppen hochgeht, stößt er ein paar laute Huster aus, überrascht, als er herausfindet, dass sie Farlan und Isabel anscheinend nicht auf seine Ankunft hingewiesen haben. Er entdeckt sie mit Nanaba in der Küche, wie sie in gesenkten Stimmen atemlos lachen und Karten spielen. Farlan springt auf, als Levi die Lebensmittel auf den Tisch legt, ein schweres Seufzen ausstoßend, als Levi erneut hustet.  
  
„Ich mache uns etwas zu Essen“, sagt er trotzdem gutgelaunt. „Hattest du Abendessen bei Erwin?“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf. „Nur ein paar Scheiben Brot“, entgegnet er, sich Nanaba und Isabel gegenüber an den Tisch setzend.  
  
„Nana hat uns ein neues Spiel beigebracht, großer Bruder, du musst es auch lernen!“, teilt Isabel ihm mit, von Farlan ein „Sch“ erntend, weil sie es so laut sagt. „Und sie bringt uns richtig fiese Sachen auf Französisch bei.“  
  
„Im Ernst, du glaubst nicht, was sie uns sagt“, fügt Farlan hinzu und Levi schaut zu Nanaba, die schmunzelt, sich den Hinterkopf kratzt. „Sie ist noch schlimmer als du.“  
  
„Ich habe interessante Menschen kennengelernt“, erklärt sie, „die mir interessante Dinge beigebracht haben.“  
  
„Wenn man 'geh in einem Fluss voll mit Pferdescheiße schwimmen' interessant nennen kann“, kommentiert Farlan und lacht, während er eine Kartoffel schält. „Ich hätte mir bis jetzt nie denken können, wie nutzlos meine Französischstunden in der Schule waren.“  
  
„Die besten Dinge im Leben lernt man außerhalb der Schule“, bestätigt sie, „und die besten Menschen lernt man dann kennen, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartet.“  
  
„Meinst du mich?“, fragt Isabel in einem aufgeregten Flüstern.  
  
„Natürlich meine ich dich, Isabel“, versichert Nanaba ihr, ihr Gesicht mit den Händen greifend und ihr einen schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange drückend. Als sie Farlans schiefes Lächeln bemerkt, lacht sie und sagt: „Du auch, Farlan.“  
  
„Ach, ich hab nicht...“, fängt er an, was jedoch stattdessen in ein Lachen übergeht. „Danke, Nana, das ist sehr nett von dir.“  
  
„Ihr hattet anscheinend einen lustigen Tag“, stellt Levi fest, dreimal begeistertes Nicken zur Antwort erhaltend.  
  
„Und du?“, fragt Farlan. „Hat mit Erwin alles geklappt?“  
  
„Was?“, fragt Levi, sich die Augen reibend und gähnend.  
  
„Diese Sache, womit er deine Hilfe gebraucht hat“, sagt Farlan zur Verdeutlichung. „Bevor du gegangen bist, hast du gesagt, dass er deine Hilfe mit etwas braucht.“  
  
Levi runzelt die Stirn und denkt an den Morgen zurück; es fühlt sich wie ein anderer Tag an und die Einzelheiten verschwimmen solangsam, lassen Levi somit keine andere Wahl, als mit den Schultern zu zucken.  
  
„Es ging“, entgegnet er.  
  
„Wie geht es Erwin?“, fragt Nanaba Levi diesmal. „Als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah, hat er sehr müde ausgesehen.“  
  
„Ihm geht’s gut“, sagt Levi, Farlan und Isabels verwirrte Mienen so gut es geht ignorierend. „Er überarbeitet sich, das ist alles.“  
  
„Du kennst Erwin auch?“, fragt Isabel Nanaba, die nickt, Farlan noch mehr die Stirn runzeln lassend.  
  
„Er hilft mir manchmal, so wie er euch hilft“, erklärt sie und Levi ist erleichtert, dass sie sich erinnert.  
  
„Wie bist du in Dresden gelandet?“, fragt Farlan sie plötzlich, einen Deckel auf den Topf mit den Kartoffeln setzend, sich nun offensichtlich nicht bemühend, unauffällig zu sein.  
  
Levi sieht Nanaba zusammenzucken. „Es tut mir leid“, flüstert sie, Farlans Blick erwidernd. „Ich möchte nicht darüber reden.“  
  
Er schaut sie ein paar Sekunden lang an, dann nickt er trist und wirft Levi einen Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder dem Kochen widmet, eine Frage auf Französisch stellend, nachdem er eine Zwiebel geschält hat. Nanaba runzelt für einen Moment die Stirn, dann stellt sie ihm eine Gegenfrage – für Levi hört es sich nach Erwins Name an – und sie reden weiter. Die Worte hinterlassen bei Levi keinen Eindruck, außer eine wachsende Unruhe und Ärger, aber wenn Farlan meint, dass er ihm damit seine Lügen heimzahlen muss, sagt er nichts. Nach einer Weile hören sie auf und Farlan wechselt wieder zu seiner eigenen Sprache, als wäre nichts passiert, tischt ihnen Bratkartoffeln auf, wovon Nanaba besonders erfreut zu sein scheint.  
  
„Ihr esst so gut“, flüstert sie, ein Ton der Verwunderung in ihrer Stimme. „Ist das echte Butter?“  
  
„Ja“, bestätigt Farlan. „Gibt Erwin dir nichts zu essen?“  
  
Nanaba hält inne, um ihren Mund zu leeren und für Levi sieht es so aus, als denke sie nach. „So hilft er mir nicht, nein“, sagt sie schließlich. „Hoffentlich hält mein Magen das aus. Ich hatte schon lange keine richtige Butter mehr.“  
  
  
  
„Worüber habt du und Farlan geredet?“, fragt Levi, als er mit ihr alleine ist, während er das Sofa bereitmacht, damit sie darauf schlafen kann.  
  
„Ach, nichts“, sagt sie und kichert. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass du und Erwin miteinander schläft.“  
  
Levi erstarrt für einen Moment, dann verdreht er die Augen und murmelt: „Natürlich hat er das.“  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, tröstet Nanaba ihn. „Ich weiß es von Erwin. Es überrascht mich nicht, dass er dich mag.“  
  
„Nein?“, fragt Levi, denkend, dass er immer überrascht wird, und sie lacht wieder gehaucht.  
  
„Du hast viele Charakterzüge, die er in Menschen schätzt“, erklärt sie. „Ehrlichkeit, Mut – und ein paar Ecken und Kanten, von dem, was ich so mitbekommen habe.“  
  
„Er mag das also?“, murmelt Levi, die Decke zusammenfaltend und ans Sofaende platzierend, während sie nickt.  
  
„Habe ich gehört“, sagt sie, warm lächelnd, als sie Levis Blick erhascht. „Danke – für alles.“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich tue das nicht nur aus Herzensgüte, weißt du“, sagt er.  
  
„Ich weiß“, meint sie. „Aber ich bin trotzdem dankbar. Ihr seid eine so viel bessere Gesellschaft als Flagon Darlett.“  
  
Levi lacht leise und wünscht ihr eine gute Nacht, hustet auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsbad, um sich zu waschen, bevor er sich zu Farlan ins Bett gesellt. Der andere ist immer noch wach, lehnt sich mit verschränkten Armen an das Kopfende, Levi ansehend, als wäre er bereit, seine Meinung zu sagen. Mit der Erschöpfung der letzten paar Tage auf einmal tief in den Knochen, gibt Levi sein Bestes, ihn zu ignorieren, rollt sich auf die Seite und zieht die Knie an; ein mangelhafter Ersatz für die Wärme von Erwins Körper.  
  
„Levi“, beginnt Farlan nach einer Weile der Stille schließlich düster und Levi seufzt, öffnet zögernd die Augen. „Ich will nur, dass du mir eine Frage beantwortest.“  
  
„Was denn?“, fragt Levi, sich auf den Rücken drehend und an die Decke starrend, versuchend, der sträubenden Verärgerung keine Beachtung zu schenken.  
  
„Ich habe nachgedacht“, macht der Mann flüsternd weiter. „Du hast mir vor Monaten gesagt, dass Erwin dir hilft, damit du nach dem Krieg für ihn aussagen kannst. Aber das ist nicht die ganze Geschichte.“  
  
Levi seufzt erneut, sagt jedoch nichts und zwickt sich den Nasenrücken.  
  
„Er glaubt nicht an das Reich“, macht Farlan weiter, sich bitter anhörend. „Er glaubt nicht daran, was Hitler sagt oder in die 'Desillusionen der Nazi-Ideologie', so wie er es nennt. Oder?“  
  
Levi verschränkt die Arme unter dem Kopf und schweigt, starrt nach oben, obwohl er Farlans Blick spüren kann, lässt ihn mit seinen Beobachtungen fortfahren, trotz der Tatsache, dass er lieber zu Nanaba ins Wohnzimmer gehen würde, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass er neben dem Sofa auf dem Boden schlafen müsste.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass es in Österreich viele Menschen gibt, die nicht über den Anschluss begeistert sind“, fährt der Mann fort, „und ich denke, Erwin könnte einer von ihnen sein. Ich denke, er ist immer einer von ihnen gewesen und deswegen hilft er dir.“  
  
„Wartest du darauf, dass ich das bestätige?“, redet Levi schließlich. „Ich hab's dir gesagt, Farlan, ich kann nicht erklären-“  
  
„Beantworte mir nur das“, unterbricht Farlan ihn, seine Stimme sogar noch weiter senkend. „Arbeitet du und Erwin für den Widerstand?“  
  
„Den was?“, fragt Levi zurück, versuchend, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, das ihr Gespräch beenden würde.  
  
„Den Widerstand“, wiederholt Farlan. „Wie die Weiße Rose, wie der französische Widerstand, Menschen, die gegen Deutschland arbeiten.“  
  
„Niemand arbeitet gegen Deutschland, Farlan“, faucht Levi, noch mehr verärgert von der Erkenntnis, dass er die Antwort gar nicht weiß. „Ich hab's dir gesagt, ich kann nicht darüber reden.“  
  
„Wenn Erwin Nanaba kennt, warum darf er dann nicht wissen, dass sie hier ist?“  
  
„Ich werde es nicht wieder sagen, Farlan“, knurrt Levi, den anderen anstarrend. „Ich kann nicht darüber reden und Erwin darf nicht wissen, dass sie hier ist. Das ist alles, was ich dir sagen werde und wenn du inzwischen nicht weißt, dass es nur zu deinem eigenen Besten ist, dann gibt es nichts, was ich noch für dich tun kann.“  
  
„Hast du überhaupt irgendeine Vorstellung, was für ein Risiko du eingehst?“, zischt Farlan ihn plötzlich an. „Hast du eine Ahnung, in was für eine Gefahr du uns damit-“  
  
„Verhalte dich nicht wie ein verdammter Idiot“, knurrt Levi, seine Augen stechen vom Schlafmangel, sein Körper ist schwach und bleiern vor Erschöpfung. „Du bist in der selben Gefahr, seit du dich das erste Mal von Christofer hast ficken lassen. Du hast es schlimmer für dich gemacht, indem du mich bei dir wohnen lässt. Die Gefahr ist immer da gewesen, Farlan. Ich versuche nur, dem ganzen eine Bedeutung zu geben, bevor man mich auch tötet.“  
  
Levi dreht sich wieder auf die Seite, hört sich Farlans schwere Atmung für eine lange Weile an, bevor der Mann endlich das Licht ausmacht und die Decke über sich zieht. Levi weiß, dass er sich entschuldigen sollte, wenn auch nur als Flüstern an Farlans Rücken, aber er kann sich nicht überwinden. Seine Gedanken sind schwer und unklar und verdammt langsam, tragen zu seiner Frustration bei. Er weiß, dass Farlan wach ist, selbst als er wegdöst, weiß, dass der Ärger, den er fühlt am Morgen noch schlimmer sein wird, erlaubt sich jedoch, in einen unruhigen Schlaf abzugleiten; in der Zeit, in der er aufwacht, kommt es ihm so vor, als hätte er kaum geruht und ist Farlan  nirgends zu finden.  
  
„Er hat gesagt, er geht den Einkauf erledigen“, erzählt Isabel Levi, als er sie fragt, sich die Finger verbrennend, beim Versuch ein Stück Eierschale aus der Pfanne zu fischen, „aber ich hab nicht gesehen, dass er Geld mitgenommen hat, also hat er wahrscheinlich gelogen.“  
  
Levi nickt und versucht, ruhiger zu wirken als er sich fühlt, um sie davon abzuhalten, dass sie sich sorgt, als er sagt: „Er hatte wahrscheinlich noch Geld in der Tasche.“  
  
„Unwahrscheinlich“, murmelt sie, einen Pfannenwender unter jedes der Eier schiebend, um sie nicht anbrennen zu lassen. „Er passt wie ein Schießhund darauf auf.“  
  
„Naja, ich bin mir sicher, dass er...“, fängt Levi an und seufzt. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nur einen Spaziergang macht.“  
  
„Weil ihr zwei letzte Nacht gestritten habt.“  
  
Levi seufzt erneut. „Das hättest du nicht hören sollen.“  
  
Isabel zuckt gleichgültig mit den Schultern, ein wenig zuckend, als etwas Fett aus der Pfanne auf ihrer Hand landet. „Ihr tut es nur, weil ihr euch umeinander sorgt“, teilt sie ihm mit. „Ich fände es schlimmer, wenn ihr euch nie streiten würdet.“  
  
Sie frühstücken mit Nanaba, wonach Isabel anfängt, ihre U-Boote mit ihr zu besprechen, während Levi unruhig von einem Zimmer zum nächsten wandert, die Augen zur Uhr springen lässt, jedes Mal, wenn er nicht am Fenster ist und auf die Straße starrt. Er bekommt Teile von Isabels und Nanabas geflüsterten Gesprächen mit: Isabel erzählt ihr, wie sie will, dass der Krieg zuende geht, damit sie sich nach Arbeit umsehen kann, wie sie ein Pferd und einen Wagen kaufen und durch das Land wandern und Schmuck aus Muscheln verkaufen möchte; selbst unter dem Gegrübel bringt der Gedanke Levi zum Lächeln.  
  
Als Farlan schließlich am späten Nachmittag zurückkommt, geht er direkt in die Küche, um mit dem Abendessen anzufangen; er sieht müde aus, seine Gesichtszüge angespannt, und als Levi zu ihm geht und eine Hand auf seinen Arm legt, schüttelt er sie sauer ab.  
  
„Lass es“, sagt er nur, eine Kartoffel zerschneidend und die Stücke in den Topf werfend.  
  
„Farlan“, flüstert Levi, „wo warst du? Isabel sagte, dass du einkaufen gegangen bist, aber du-“  
  
„Ich war in der Kirche“, entgegnet der Mann. „Du würdest es nicht verstehen, also werde ich nicht versuchen, zu erklären warum.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid, was ich gestern gesagt habe“, sagt Levi, Farlan nur die Zähne zusammenbeißen lassend. „Du weißt, dass ich das alles nur verschweige, weil es zu deinem-“  
  
„Sag bloß nicht, dass es zu meinem Besten ist“, teilt Farlan ihm mit, sich zu ihm drehend um ihn böse anzugucken. „Sag bloß nicht, dass du es tust, um mich und Isabel zu beschützen.“  
  
Levi steht da, verstummt und es dauert eine Weile, bis er erkennt, dass es sein eigenes Schuldgefühl ist, das ihn sprachlos macht und nichts von dem, was Farlan gerade gesagt hat.  
  
„Du wärst erleichtert, wenn du wüsstest, dass ich nichts mit deinen Geheimnissen zu tun haben will“, flüstert der Mann wütend. „Falls mich irgendwann jemand fragen sollte, will ich nicht mehr sagen müssen als das, was ich schon weiß.“  
  
Danach ist es unmöglich, über die Spannung im Apartment hinwegzusehen und Levi denkt, dass es ohne Nanaba unerträglich wäre. Sie unterhält sie alle mit ihren Geschichten über das kleine Dorf, in dem sie aufgewachsen ist, viele davon scheinen für Levi genauso wahrscheinlich falsch wie richtig zu sein. Trotzdem geht der Abend langsam vorüber und als sie schlussendlich schlafen gehen, fühlt Levi, wie die Zerrissenheit zwischen ihm und Farlan in seine Träume sickert.  
  
  
  
Als die Lage am nächsten Tag nicht so scheint, als könnte sie sich bessern, beschließt Levi, zu gehen, zieht seinen Wintermantel an, sobald er mit dem Abwasch fertig geworden ist.  
  
„Wo gehst du hin, großer Bruder?“, fragt Isabel ihn.  
  
„Zu Erwin“, antwortet Farlan, bevor Levi die Gelegenheit dazu hat, träge von seinen Karten aufsehend. „Habe ich Recht?“  
  
Levi sagt nichts, geht durch die Tür hinaus, seine Schritte von der Niedergeschlagenheit nur beladen. Es lässt ihn die Füße die Stufen zu Erwins Tür hochschleifen und den überraschten Ausdruck in dem Gesicht des Mannes ein klein wenig hassen, als er hereinkommt. Als er merkt, wie Erwin nach seinem Arm greift, um ihn umzudrehen, will ein Teil von Levi von der Berührung zurückweichen.  
  
„Was ist los?“, will Erwin von ihm wissen, seine Stimme voll mit Sorge, die Levi seufzen lässt.  
  
„Nichts“, lügt er und genau wie das Mal davor ist es unerträglich einfach. „Muss mit mir etwas nicht stimmen, um an einem Sonntag hierher zu kommen?“  
  
„Natürlich nicht“, sagt Erwin sofort, dieses Mal sanfter. „Es freut mich.“  
  
Levi geht seiner üblichen Routine nach, indem er in die Küche läuft und mit dem Tee anfängt, im Gang stehen bleibend, als er die Kiste voll mit Lebensmitteln auf dem Tisch neben einem Zehn-Kilo-Sack Kartoffeln sieht. Er dreht sich zu Erwin, der ihm in das Zimmer gefolgt ist, bei der heiteren Miene des Mannes die Stirn runzelnd; es scheint so gar nicht zu seiner eigenen Unruhe zu passen.  
  
„Vielleicht kannst du mir helfen, einen Platz für das hier zu finden“, meint er zu Levi und lächelt. „Auch wenn ich dich nie dazu zwingen würde, an einem Sonntag zu arbeiten.“  
  
„Was ist das alles?“, fragt Levi, einen Sack Spalterbsen hochhebend.  
  
„Ich schätze, man könnte es die Notfallreserve nennen.“  
  
„Die was?“, fragt Levi diesmal, sich wieder Erwin zuwendend, seine lockere Körperhaltung musternd und sich fragend, wieso es ihn, nach allem, was passiert ist, nicht erleichtert.  
  
„Die Notversorgung“, wiederholt Erwin. „Ich habe Marie gefragt, ob sie euch Essen und solche Dinge bringen könnte, während ihr hier bleibt und ich kann mit Freude sagen, dass sie zugestimmt hat, aber ich dachte, dass zu vieles schief gehen könnte mit dem Plan, zu vieles, das sie davon abhalten kann, hierher zu kommen, daher...“  
  
Er breitet ein paar Sekunden lang die Arme zu den Lebensmitteln aus, dann lässt er sie wieder zurück an seine Seiten sinken. Levi sieht ihn für einen Moment in verdutzter Stille an, dann legt er die Erbsen auf den Tisch. Sein Kopf ist scheinbar leer, als hätte er plötzlich beschlossen, dass Nichtsdenken und -fühlen besser ist als das Grauen davor, dass Erwin geht, als an diese leise Einsamkeit zu denken, die bald diese Räume füllen wird.  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es alles verstecken soll“, macht der Mann weiter, „denkt man daran, wie das Horten von Lebensmitteln bestraft wird. Aber andererseits erwarte ich nicht, dass jemand mein Apartment durchsucht – jedenfalls ganz bestimmt nicht nach Schmuggelware.“  
  
„Ich will es nicht sehen“, krächzt Levi, sein Hals plötzlich trocken.  
  
Er wendet sich schnell ab und geht ins Wohnzimmer, rollt sich auf dem Sofa zusammen und hört Erwins Schritte, als dieser ihm folgt. Einen Moment zögert er, dann setzt er sich hin, Levis Beine auf seinen Schoß hebend, um sich Platz zu machen. Levi sagt nichts, als Erwin die Schnürsenkel seiner Stiefel aufbindet und sie auszieht, auf den Boden stellend, Levis Füße in seinen Händen haltend.  
  
„Levi“, flüstert er, aber Levi gibt keinen Ton von sich. „Du weißt, dass es nicht mehr lange ist, bis ich-“  
  
„Hör einfach auf“, faucht Levi ohne Erwin anzusehen. „Ich will es nicht hören. Ich will nichts davon hören.“  
  
Auf einen Schlag ist es wie zu viel: Farlans Ärger, Nanaba, Osterhaus, Erwin anzulügen, Erwin ständig zu vermissen, ihn bereits zu vermissen. Er fühlt sich erschöpft und verbraucht, als hätte er sich tagelang darum bemüht, nichts ins Wanken geraten zu lassen, nur damit es alles direkt vor ihm zusammenfällt. Die Stille im Zimmer scheint überzuquellen, darauf erpicht, Levi zu ersticken, begierig, seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen schreien zu lassen, bis Erwin sie sanft bricht.  
  
„Ich habe alle Vorbereitungen getroffen“, sagt er. „Wir können so tun als ob, wenn du es lieber hättest. Ich werde ohnehin in dem Wissen gehen, dass ich alles getan habe, was ich konnte.“  
  
Levi wägt seine Möglichkeiten ab; durch seine Müdigkeit erscheint alles trostlos, jede Konversation, die er sich mit Erwin vorstellt, läuft darauf hinaus, Platz in der Vorratskammer zu schaffen, auf Typhusepidemien an der Ostfront, auf Pläne und Pläne für den Notfall danach. Es kommt ihm nicht gerecht vor, dass dieser Ort ein Gefängnis für Levi werden sollte, insbesondere jetzt, wenn es nicht sein muss.  
  
„Heute“, flüstert er ins Sofa. „Nur heute.“  
  
„Wie du möchtest“, willigt Erwin ein, Levis Füße fester auf seinen Schoß ziehend und seine Finger über die Sohlen tanzen, Levi sich winden und ein glucksendes Lachen ausstoßen lassend.  
  
„Lass das“, befiehlt er dem Mann, ihm und dem liebevollen Lächeln, das die Lippen des Mannes umspielt einen Blick zuwerfend.  
  
Levi stöhnt in die Kissen, als der Mann anfängt, seine Fersen durch die gestopften Socken zu reiben.  
  
„Für einen Mann hast du ziemlich kleine Füße“, kommentiert Erwin leise und Levi schnaubt, fühlt wie der Schatten trotzdem weiter weg rückt.  
  
„Du bist davon nicht ernsthaft überrascht“, entgegnet Levi, seufzend, als Erwin den Daumen gegen einen harten Muskel an seiner Fußsohle drückt und lacht.  
  
„Das bin ich nicht“, gesteht er. „Ich habe diese Beobachtung schon vor langer Zeit gemacht.“  
  
Levi schnalzt, sich auf den Rücken drehend und die Arme unter seinem Kopf verschränkend. „Du hast meine Füße angestarrt?“  
  
„Du hast meine angesehen“, verteidigt Erwin sich.  
  
„Nur weil du ohne diese Stiefel so komisch ausgesehen hast“, beharrt Levi. „Versuch es nicht zu etwas zu machen, das es nicht war.“  
  
„Oh“, lässt Erwin verlauten und seufzt. „Und ich dachte, du magst etwas an mir.“  
  
Levi kickt den Oberschenkel des Mannes, dann macht er es sich bequemer auf dem Sofa, die Spitzen seiner Finger unter den Bund seiner Hose steckend. „Jetzt halt die Klappe. Ich mache ein Nickerchen.“  
  
„Nicht einen Mucks“, verspricht Erwin, der ein Buch vom Beistelltisch nimmt und anfängt zu lesen, während Levi sich erlaubt, wegzudösen, zum ersten Mal seit Tagen tief schlafend.  
  
Er wacht auf, als Erwin ihn plötzlich rüttelt, etwas von einem Klopfen an der Tür sagt und seine Worte wiederholt, als sie nicht verstanden werden. Levi setzt sich müde auf, als Erwin den Raum durchquert, seine Stiefel anziehend und zögernd aufstehend, die Arme über den Kopf streckend, bevor er durch das Schlafzimmer geht, mit dem Ohr an die Badezimmertür gedrückt, um dem Gespräch zu lauschen. Er kann Erwins Stimme wahrnehmen, zusammen mit der eines anderen Mannes; die Worte sind ruhig, ohne Drängen oder Aggressivität, und Levi entspannt sich ein wenig, seinen Griff an dem Rasiermesser lockernd, das er sich auf dem Weg geschnappt hat.  
  
Als er hört, wie der Mann hereinkommt und Erwin ins Wohnzimmer folgt, wäscht Levi sich das Gesicht, an den Tränensäcken unter seinen Augen reibend und seufzend, ehe er sich abtrocknet und rausgeht. Er verweilt einen Augenblick an der Schlafzimmertür, hinausspähend und den Mann musternd, der sich jetzt in einen Sessel gesetzt hat; dunkle Haare und ein unscheinbarer kleiner Schnauzbart, ein Bart an seinem Kinn, der den Eindruck erweckt, dass er versucht, älter auszusehen als er tatsächlich ist. Erwins Gesichtsausdruck ist ernst geworden. Es wundert Levi, ob er Lukas sein sollte und der Gedanke lässt ihn erschaudern, als er einen Moment lang zögert, bevor er die Türe öffnet.  
  
Die Bewegung zieht sofort Erwins Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und etwas an dem Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht gibt Levi das Gefühl, als hätte er ihn vergessen. „Da bist du“, sagt der Mann, die Stirn runzelnd. „Immer so gut im Verschwinden... Äh... Ach ja, etwas zu trinken. Könntest du-“  
  
„Tee oder Kaffee?“, fragt Levi, die Verwirrung des Fremden ausblendend und die Augen auf Erwin gerichtet lassend, der auf einmal so wirkt als wäre er in Verlegenheit gebracht worden.  
  
„Du hast Kaffee?“, fragt der Gast. „Echten Kaffee?“  
  
„Ja. Dann also Kaffee“, stimmt Erwin zu, sich allerdings wohl an etwas erinnernd. „Obwohl es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn ich ihn mache. Du könntest dich... einfach hinsetzen. Soll ich dir eine Tasse Tee bringen?“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf und setzt sich wieder aufs Sofa, den Fremden anvisierend, der zu ihm schielt, als frage er sich gerade, wer er nur sein könnte. Am Ende ist Levi überrascht, wie lange der Mann braucht, um ihn zu fragen.  
  
„Ich bin der Haushälter“, sagt er nur, und es scheint mehr Fragen aufzuwerfen als zu beantworten.  
  
„Sollten Sie dann nicht den Kaffee machen?“, fragt er Levi jetzt, ihn schnalzen lassend.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht wie“, teilt Levi ihm mit. „Es wäre Kaffeeverschwendung.“  
  
Danach verstummen sie, bis Erwin mit einem Tablett zurückkommt; drei Tassen und zwei Kannen, eine für Kaffee und eine für Tee.  
  
„Ich habe vergessen, dass du keinen wolltest“, sagt er Levi entschuldigend. „Soll ich ihn wegmachen?“  
  
„Naja, ich trinke ihn jetzt, da du ihn gemacht hast“, meint Levi fast ungeduldig; es macht ihn nervös, dass Erwin seine Fassung nicht hat.  
  
Erwin schenkt den Tee aus und stellt ihm die Tasse hin, mit dem Kaffee weitermachend, erst für den Offizier und dann für sich, ehe er sich auf dem Sofa zurücklehnt und ein Bein über das andere schlägt. Levi sieht ihn andauernd aus dem Augenwinkel an, nach etwas beruhigendem in der Art suchend, wie Erwins Hand die Tasse hält.  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass dein Haushälter dafür hier sein sollte, Erwin“, sagt der Offizier, sein Ton beinahe rügend. „Ich habe gehofft, dass wir offen reden können.“  
  
„Schon gut, Nile“, entgegnet Erwin, langsam sein Getränk umrührend. „Zwischen uns gibt es keine Geheimnisse.“  
  
Auf die Worte hin fühlt Levi einen Stich Schuld, die kaum von der Verärgerung, die Missbilligung auf dem Gesicht des Mannes zu sehen, überdeckt wird. Er scheint irgendeine Art Erklärung zu erwarten, beendet sein Starren mit einem schweren Seufzer, als weder Erwin noch Levi ihm eine liefern.  
  
„Ich verstehe, warum du versuchst, mir Unbehagen zu bereiten, Erwin“, sagt er. „Ich weiß noch, wobei wir es belassen haben. Ich weiß noch, was ich gesagt habe.“  
  
„Ich versuche nicht, dir Unbehagen zu bereiten, Nile“, widerspricht Erwin. „Die Wahrheit zu hören erledigt das für mich. Das ist es, was dir immer ein ungutes Gefühl gegeben hat.“  
  
„Na schön“, sagt der Offizier, seine Tasse zurück auf die Untertasse stellend, obwohl er gerade erst dabei gewesen ist, einen Schluck davon zu nehmen. „Ich gebe es zu. Du hast Recht. Du hattest immer Recht. Ist es das, was du hören willst?“  
  
Erwin schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich verlange gar nichts von dir“, teilt er dem Mann mit, schweigend an seinem Kaffee nippend, bis der Offizier noch ein schweres Seufzen ausstößt.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagt er, in seine Tasse starrend. „Deswegen bin ich hierher gekommen, also kann ich es auch gleich sagen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht zugehört habe, es tut mir leid wegen meinen Abschiedsworten und es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher zu dir gekommen bin.“  
  
„Natürlich nehme ich deine Entschuldigung an“, sagt Erwin direkt, „aber um ehrlich zu sein, war ich nie böse auf dich. Ich konnte deine Reaktion stets nachvollziehen.“  
  
„Aber siehst du“, sagt Nile und auf Levi wirkt es so, als wandert sein Blick ständig zu ihm, „das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns. Es gibt so vieles, das du nachvollziehen kannst, so vieles, das du gutheißt.“  
  
„Es gibt auch vieles, das ich nicht gutheiße, Nile“, behauptet Erwin. „Ich bin mir sicher, ich muss dich daran nicht erinnern.“  
  
„Nein, das musst du nicht“, sagt der Mann zu Erwin, ein plötzlicher Schauder geht durch seinen Körper. „Du verstehst, warum ich dir nie geglaubt habe, oder?“  
  
„Aber du hast das jetzt selbst gesehen“, stellt Erwin fest und Nile nickt, seine Tasse und Untertasse auf den Tisch stellend.  
  
„Was du gesagt hast, schien so ungeheuerlich“, erzählt er Erwin leise. „Diese Menschen, Frauen, Kinder... Wie könnte das jemand glauben, außer man sieht es selbst?“  
  
Levi kann sich ein Schnalzen nicht verkneifen, als er an seinem Tee nippt, die Aufmerksamkeit des Offiziers auf sich ziehend, aber nichts sagend.  
  
„Ein Haushälter passt nicht wirklich zu dir“, meint er plötzlich zu Erwin, der lacht.  
  
„Ach, es hat sich irgendwie so ergeben“, erwidert er, sich Levi zuwendend. „Jedenfalls, denke ich, haben wir das hinter uns gebracht.“  
  
„Ich putze immer noch dein Apartment“, mahnt Levi ihn. „Mache deine beschissene Toilette sauber und wasche deine-“  
  
„Verzeih mir“, sagt Erwin warm. „Ich wollte deine Mühen nie missachten, Levi.“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern und trinkt seinen Tee, während der Offizier ihn anstarrt, einen Moment lang die Stirn runzelt und dann den Kopf schüttelt.  
  
„Ich verstehe dich nicht, Erwin“, sagt er, sich fast traurig anhörend. „Ich verstehe dich überhaupt nicht. Hast du keine Hoffnung für die Zukunft?“  
  
„Ganz im Gegenteil“, kontert Erwin leidenschaftlich, lächelnd und sich nach vorne lehnend. „Ich habe Hoffnung für die Zukunft. Selbst jetzt glaube ich, dass sich die Menschheit von dem Übel erholen kann, das hier angerichtet wurde.“  
  
„Man könnte meinen, dass du sterben willst“, macht Nile weiter, sich nicht einmal darum scherend, den gelassenen Blick zu verbergen, den er in Levis Richtung wirft, „mit den unnötigen Risiken, die du eingehst.“  
  
„Da ist nicht ein Teil von mir“, fängt Erwin an, plötzlich ernst werdend, „der dieses Risiko als unnötig erachtet.“  
  
Nile sieht Levi erneut an, stirnrunzelnd, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt. „Ich habe immer gesagt, du bist mehr ein Philosoph als ein Soldat“, teilt er Erwin mit. „Du hast immer zu viele Fragen gestellt.“  
  
„Und du zu wenige“, erwidert Erwin.  
  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie Kinder erzogen werden, da wo du herkommst“, sagt Nile, seine Stimme senkend, „aber ich wurde immer dazu angehalten, Respekt vor Älteren zu haben und nicht in Frage zu stellen, was mir gesagt wurde.“  
  
„Vermutlich ist das der Unterschied zwischen uns“, sagt Erwin. „Meine Eltern haben meine Fragen immer ermutigt. Sie haben mir beigebracht, nichts als Wahrheit anzusehen, bis ich alle Seiten betrachtet habe.“  
  
„Wenn wir alles in Frage stellen würden, wem hätten wir dann vertrauen sollen?“, argumentiert Nile. „Für uns alle schien es, als ginge die Welt unter. Menschen sind verhungert. Männer konnten keine Arbeit finden, um ihre Familien zu ernähren. Welche Zukunft hätte jemand von uns sehen können?“  
  
„Ich verstehe, was du sagst, Nile“, sagt Erwin. „Viele von euch hatten nichts und Hitler hat euch alles versprochen. Es war ein verlockendes Angebot – so verlockend, dass viele niemals den Preis gesehen haben oder falls sie es taten, es als vertretbar hinnahmen, da es sie nicht direkt betraf.“  
  
„So haben sie es dargestellt“, fängt der Mann an, etwas grenzwertig verzweifeltes in seinem Ton. „Wie sie die Verbrecher und Radikalen beseitigen-“  
  
Levi schnaubt, plötzlich so laut, dass es die Worte des Mannes unterbricht und ihn dazu bringt, sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln an ihn zu richten. Er fühlt, wie sein Ärger bei der eingebildeten Miene des Mannes zu Wut wird.  
  
„Wollen Sie etwas sagen?“, fragt er Levi säuerlich, ihn den Kopf schütteln lassend. „Also wollen Sie mir sagen, dass Sie nie etwas Illegales in Ihrem Leben gemacht haben?“  
  
„Nicht bis ihr es illegal für mich gemacht habt, zu existieren“, knurrt Levi. „Zu arbeiten, zu essen, ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben, zu ficken, wen ich will.“  
  
Levi kann sehen, wie der Mann auf die Worte hin zuckt und Erwin einen Blick zuwirft, dann versucht, es alles zu maskieren, indem er sich wieder seinem Kaffee zuwendet.  
  
„Wie geht es Marie und dem Kind?“, fragt Erwin plötzlich, wie um das Thema zu wechseln. „Hat die Kleine schon einen Namen?“  
  
Das Unbehagen verschwindet aus Niles Gesicht, rasch ersetzt von einem verträumten Lächeln. „Wir haben ihr den Namen Sofie gegeben“, erzählt er Erwin und es scheint so, als werden seine Augen feucht. „Sie ist so hübsch, Erwin. Das schönste, was ich je gesehen habe.“  
  
„Es freut mich, dass sie dir erlaubt haben, sie zu sehen“, sagt Erwin warm.  
  
„Wenigstens habe ich sie gesehen, wenn ich sterbe“, stimmt Nile zu, seinen Blick von seiner Tasse hebend. „Es ist schlimm dort draußen, Erwin. Nicht viele können hoffen, dass sie es schaffen werden, aber ich bin froh, dass wir diese Gelegenheit hatten, uns auszusprechen.“  
  
„Marie hatte wohl Recht.“  
  
„Das hat sie immer“, sagt Nile, ein Lachen ausstoßend, dann wieder ernst werdend. „Ich werde nicht so tun, als verstehe ich die Entscheidungen, die du getroffen hast“, sagt er, zu Levi schielend. „Oder die, die du weiterhin triffst.“  
  
„Und das erwarte ich nicht von dir“, teilt Erwin ihm mit, lächelnd. „Wir werden uns immer bei vielen Dingen uneinig sein. So war es immer schon.“  
  
„Mir ist es am wichtigsten“, fährt Nile fort, „dass du weißt, dass ich zurücknehme, was ich gesagt habe. Diese Worte wurden im Zorn ausgesprochen und ich habe sie seither sehr oft bereut.“  
  
„Ich entschuldige mich im Gegenzug“, sagt Erwin, „für die Lügen, die ich dir erzählt habe und für die Geheimnisse, die ich Marie vor dir verheimlichen ließ. Ich weiß, dass es dir von allem am meisten wehgetan hat.“  
  
Nile nickt mit und leert seine Tasse, plötzlich auf die Füße kommend und Erwin seine Hand entgegenstreckend. „Es tut mir leid, dass es ein so kurzer Besuch sein muss“, sagt er, als Erwin die Hand greift.  
  
„Du solltest woanders sein“, entgegnet Ewin, Niles Nicken mit einem Lächeln erwidernd.  
  
Levi sieht dabei zu, wie sie einfach dastehen, die Hände noch immer gegriffen, während sie sich ansehen, schließlich die Arme ausbreitend und sich kurz umarmend, wonach sie, als sie auseinandergehen, sichtlich emotional wirken. Levi bleibt sitzen, als Erwin mit Nile zur Tür geht und sich von ihm verabschiedet, ihm seine Grüße an Marie mit auf den Weg gebend. Als er schließlich ins Wohnzimmer zurückkommt, ist dieses warme Lächeln nach wie vor auf seinen Lippen und Levi kann nicht anders, als den Unterschied zu ein paar Tagen davor zu bewundern.  
  
„Was für ein glücklicher Zufall“, sagt Erwin, sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen neben Levi setzend.  
  
Levi hält sich davon ab, zu fragen, warum es Erwin so viel bedeutet, noch mit einer solchen Person befreundet zu sein, sagt stattdessen: „Also das war Maries Ehemann.“  
  
„Ja“, antwortet Erwin. „Er hat mich vor einer Weile kontaktiert und gefragt, ob wir uns sehen könnten, wenn er in der Stadt ist, um Marie zu besuchen. Wir drei waren gute Freunde in Berlin. Ich habe Nile kennengelernt, nachdem ich angekommen war.“  
  
„Naja“, murmelt Levi, sich gegen die Armstütze des Sofas lehnend. „Du weißt, dass ich Marie mag, aber ich muss ihren Geschmack jetzt in Frage stellen.“  
  
Erwin kichert leise, näher an Levi rückend und sich zu ihm lehnend. „Du machst mich verlegen, Levi, wenn du so etwas sagst“, flüstert er und Levi schnalzt zur Antwort.  
  
„So ein großes Kompliment ist es nicht, wenn du mich fragst“, kontert er, Erwin ein wenig lauter lachen lassend.  
  
„Ich hatte schon das Gefühl, dass ihr nicht gute Freunde werdet“, sagt er. „Was du verstehen musst, ist, dass Nile kein schlechter Mensch ist. Ich glaube, er dachte wirklich, dass er das Richtige tut.“  
  
„Das ist für mich kein großer Unterschied“, gibt Levi zu, auf die Spitzen seiner Stiefel starrend. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das bald alle sagen werden, dass sie nur das getan haben, was man ihnen befohlen hat. Versuchen, jemand anderen die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen zu lassen.“  
  
„Du hast sicher Recht, aber ich muss glauben, dass es einen Unterschied macht, die Absicht hinter der Tat – oder das Fehlen einer“, sagt Erwin; es hört sich so langsam an wie die Diskussionen mit Farlan und es sorgt dafür, dass Levi das Thema wechseln will.  
  
„Du musst mir nichts sagen“, fängt er an, sich an Erwins Versprechen von vorhin erinnernd. „Ich frage mich nur, was zwischen euch beiden passiert ist. So wie du mit Marie darüber gesprochen hast, hat es sich angehört, als wäre es ziemlich übel gewesen.“  
  
„Ja. Als Nile die Wahrheit erfuhr, hat er mein Handeln als Verrat angesehen und die Tatsache, dass ich Marie zuerst davon erzählte und sie schwören ließ, mein Geheimnis für sich zu behalten, hat die Sache wesentlich schlimmer werden lassen“, erklärt Erwin. „Als wir auseinandergingen, hat er mir gesagt, dass er mich nicht verraten würde, unserer Freundschaft wegen, dass er aber hoffe, die Operation würde scheitern und dass der Fehlschlag mir mein Leben kostet.“  
  
„Ach du scheiße“, murmelt Levi, den Kopf nach hinten lehnend und an die Decke starrend. „Und du dachtest, wir werden keine Freunde.“  
  
Erwin lacht, nur ein kleines bisschen bitter. „Es ist gut, dass wir die Dinge beiseite schaffen konnten“, sagt er. „Bevor es zu spät ist.“  
  
Levi sieht Erwin aus den Augenwinkeln an und fühlt, wie ihn auf die Worte hin eine Welle des Grauens überkommt, sagt jedoch nichts. Das Lächeln umspielt die Lippen des Mannes immer noch; ein gelassener Ausdruck, als wäre noch ein wenig von diesem Schmerz von vorhin weggefallen. Während Levi ihn mustert, wendet Erwin sich mit einer Frage an ihn.  
  
„Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?“  
  
Die Worte sind Levi vertraut geworden, obwohl Erwin es manchmal fragt und manchmal nicht. Es ist immer noch etwas zögerndes daran, als hätte Erwin Angst, dass Levi davon beleidigt sein und weggehen könnte, als denke er, es sei unhöflich, nicht so zu tun, als wären noch Grenzen zwischen ihnen. Und genau wie alle Male zuvor weiß Levi, dass er ablehnen und zurück zu Farlan und Isabel gehen sollte, aber als er an die Spannungen im Apartment, die zusammenbrauende Verstimmung und seine eigene Erschöpfung denkt, zuckt er stattdessen mit den Schultern.  
  
„Von mir aus“, meint er; auch wenn ihnen der Enthusiasmus fehlt, sorgt etwas an seinen Worten dafür, dass Schauder der Erregung Levis Rückgrat herunterlaufen. Er steht auf und streckt die Arme über den Kopf, fühlt plötzlich Erwins Hände an seiner Hüfte.  
  
„Möchtest du?“, sagt er nur und Levi muss nicht nachfragen, was er meint. Er lehnt den Kopf an Erwins Brust.  
  
„Geh dich waschen“, flüstert er, spürt, wie die Hände ihren Griff für eine Sekunde verfestigen, bevor sie verschwinden und Erwin an ihm vorbeigeht, durch das Schlafzimmer hindurch und außer Sicht.  
  
Er folgt Erwin langsam, hört das leise Spritzen von Wasser aus dem Badezimmer, während er die Vorhänge zu und die Tagesdecke vom Bett zieht, sich ohne Eile entkleidend und unter die Decke schiebend, die Muße bewundernd, dieses Sonntagsgefühl, über das er andere hat reden hören, das er selbst jedoch nie gefühlt hat. Erwin ist nackt, als er reinkommt; Levi hat kaum genug Zeit, zu erhaschen, wie die paar Wassertropfen Erwins Oberschenkel hinunterlaufen, dann ist dieser schon bei ihm im Bett.  
  
Levi rutscht sofort näher, sich auf seinen Arm lehnend, als er sich nach oben streckt, um Erwin zu küssen; es ist etwas, an das er sich noch gewöhnt, wie weich Erwins Lippen sind, wie heiß sein Atem, das Aufflackern von Ungeduld in seinem Gesicht, jedes Mal, wenn Levi diese Verbindung bricht. Er lässt zu, dass der Mann ihn auf sich führt, in dem Wissen, dass Erwin ihn so will: auf seinen Oberschenkeln, während er auf seinen Körper niederblickt, Erwins Blick frei über seinen eigenen wandern lassend.  Diese Lust in Erwins Blick bereitet Levi nun kein Unbehagen mehr und die Freiheit, die Erwin ihm lässt, hält ihn im Moment fest, schenkt seinen Händen Mut, als sie den Weg an Erwins Seiten hochkitzeln und ihn kichern lassen.  
  
„Vorsicht“, flüstert er, seine Finger sanft hinter Levis Kopf bewegend und ihn zu einem Kuss nach unten ziehend, inniger und zielgerichteter als die vorherigen, die sie ausgetauscht hatten.  
  
In dieser angenehmen Nacktheit sorgen ihre Körper dafür, dass ihre Münder verstummen; sie sprechen durch Berührungen, Stupser und eifrige Griffe, die bald unruhig und verlangend werden. Und trotzdem vergisst Erwin nie, was Levi ihm gezeigt hat, überschreitet nie die Grenzen auf seiner Haut, selbst als sie beide fast gedankenlos werden vor Verlangen, selbst als es auf Levi so wirkt, als wird ihnen mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde schwindeliger. Er küsst sich Erwins Brust und Bauch herab, sein Daumen streicht schon über die Spitze von Erwins Schwanz, verteilt diese Feuchtigkeit über dem angeschwollenen Fleisch.  
  
„Gib mir ein Kissen“, sagt Levi zu dem Mann, der dem schnell nachkommt, seine Hüfte anhebend, damit Levi es unter seinem Hintern platzieren kann.  
  
Er küsst die Innenseiten von Erwins Oberschenkeln, als seine Beine auseinanderkippen, rutscht auf dem Bett auf seinen Bauch, seine eigene Erektion fest gegen die weiche Matratze gepresst. Er atmet den Geruch von Schweiß ein, bevor er ihn schmeckt, sein Mund an Erwins Länge bewegt sich beinahe zu ungeduldig, um seinen Fingern zwischen die Arschbacken des Mannes zu folgen. Levi pausiert schnell, um zu Erwin zu schielen, erleichtert, dass die Hand des Mannes bereits seine Lippen an seinem Schwanz ersetzt hat. Als Levi nach einer Weile erneut den Blick zu einer wortlosen Frage hebt, sein Daumen umkreist diese Öffnung, die seine Zunge nass und verlockend gemacht hat, nickt Erwin enthusiastisch.  
  
Levi stützt sich auf seine Ellbogen, dann spuckt er auf seine Finger, lässt sich von Erwins Seufzern und abgebrochenen Worten leiten, während Levi ihn mustert, sich schließende Augen und ein sich beugender Rücken, starke Glieder angespannt und bereit, entspannt und balanciert. Erwin drückt sich seiner Hand entgegen und stöhnt; Levi ist fast ganz drin, als ihm auffällt, dass seine Hüfte diese Bewegung nachahmt, das sanfte Vor- und Zurückschaukeln, das Erwin die Zähne zusammenbeißen und zischend fluchen lässt. Etwas an dem so nahe vor Schluss sein lässt Levi die Enge um seine Finger überdenken, gibt ihm ein unwohles Gefühl, bis sein Blick auf Erwins trifft, als der Mann aufsieht, von Levis Zögern alarmiert. Hinter dem Blau ist Sorge, das letzte Gefühl, das Levi durch dieses fast verzweifelte Verlangen, das den Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes erfüllt hat, hindurchstechen sehen möchte. Levi ändert seinen Fokus wieder auf Erwin und bewegt sich schneller, für diese Sehnsucht, lässt Erwin erschaudern und stöhnen, starrt so angestrengt in sein Gesicht, dass ihn seine eigene Lust überrascht, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Levi hat kaum Zeit, zu bemerken, wie unzeremoniell es ist – ein paar feuchte Flecken auf dem Betttuch und ein halbunterdrücktes Ächzen – während Erwin „schneller“ flüstert und kommt, sich beinahe aufsetzend, als seine Muskeln sich anspannen, ehe er wieder zurückfällt, laut keuchend und etwas murmelnd, langsam ausatmend, als Levi seine Finger herauszieht.  
  
„Geht es dir gut?“, fragt er Levi, der knapp nickt, bevor er sich aufsetzt und aus dem Bett aufsteht.  
  
Er geht ins Badezimmer, wo er die Blechdose vom Schrank nimmt und seine Hände wäscht, am Waschbecken, seine Augen wandern nervös zwischen der Seife und seinem Spiegelbild hin und her. Seine Bewegungen sind hastig und ungeduldig, als er Wasser über den Lappen laufen lässt und anfängt, sich die Sauerei vom Körper zu waschen, die Stirn bei der Hässlichkeit des Weiß in Falten legend, das sich von dem Schwarz seiner Haare abhebt. Er sieht wieder in den Spiegel und sieht Erwin an der Tür stehen; nicht hereinkommend oder weggehend, sondern Levi einfach nur ohne ein Wort zu sagen beobachtend. Levi erhascht diese Flecken auf dessen Brust und Bauch, denkt wieder daran, was sie verursacht hat und plötzlich ist sogar die eigene Klebrigkeit seiner Haut ein Zeichen von etwas anderem; sich nahe gewesen zu sein, geschätzt worden zu sein, wieder Lust mit Erwin gefunden zu haben.  
  
„Komm her“, sagt Levi sanft, noch einen Waschlappen holend und damit Erwins Vorderseite saubermachend, während dieser mit den Fingern durch Levis Haare fährt und mit einem Kuss ein leises Danke an seine Stirn drückt.  
  
Während Erwin sich fertigwäscht, zieht Levi die Bettwäsche ab, bewusst nach diesem Fleck suchend, den er auf dem Stoff hinterlassen hat, bevor er sie in den Wäschekorb schmeißt und das Bett neubezieht. Er klettert wieder unter die Decke, nachdem er einen Blick auf Erwins Armbanduhr geworfen hat, seinen Körper ausstreckend und lächelnd, als er diesen Lavendelduft vermischt mit Zigarettenrauch riecht, als Erwin sich zu ihm gesellt. Levi sieht ihm beim Rauchen zu, streckt seinen Finger aus und lässt seine Fingerspitze über diesen Hubbel von Erwins Nase fahren. Der Mann dreht sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm, aber keiner von ihnen sagt etwas; ganz in der Stille, dem Frieden, der Anwesenheit dieser namenlosen Sache, die sie sind.  
  
„Du hast deine Kleider wieder auf dem Badezimmerboden gelassen“, scheltet Levi Erwin schließlich geistesabwesend, seinen Platz findend, als Erwin seinen Arm ausstreckt, nachdem er die Zigarette ausgedrückt hat.  
  
„Entschuldige, ich hebe sie nachher auf“, verspricht Erwin, sich Levi zuwendend, der träge den Kopf schüttelt.  
  
„Schon gut“, sagt er und gähnt. „Ich muss sowieso Wäsche machen. Ich nehme sie einfach mit.“  
  
„Bitte hetze nicht.“ Erwin zieht Levi näher und murmelt die Worte in sein Haar.  
  
„Ich hab den ganzen Tag Zeit“, versichert Levi ihm, auf den Bauch rollend. „Es ist erst Mittag.“  
  
Erwin stößt ein Lachen aus und seufzt. „Ich habe wohl die Zeit aus den Augen verloren“, sagt er und Levi schnaubt.  
  
„So lange hast du nicht gebraucht, weißt du“, kommentiert er, auch wenn gerade er derjenige ist, der nichts sagen sollte.  
  
„Mit dir dauert es selten lange“, erwidert Erwin, und Levi kann ein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten, bei der Art, wie seine Ohren an den Rändern rosa werden. „Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu enttäuschend.“  
  
„Mir ist es egal“, sagt Levi ihm ernst, sein Kinn gegen Erwins Arm stützend.  
  
„Ich dachte nur, dass du vielleicht etwas anderes erwartet hättest“, sagt Erwin, „von jemandem in meinem Alter.“  
  
Die Worte erinnern Levi an das Gespräch, das Farlan und er hatten und er kichert leise. „Farlan hat etwas darüber gesagt.“  
  
„Über mein Alter?“  
  
Levi brummt zustimmend. „Er hat dich einen älteren Herrn genannt“, erklärt er und grinst. „Er hat gesagt, du hast Geld und Erfahrung und kannst dich deswegen um mich kümmern und mir die Zeit versüßen.“  
  
Erwins Gesicht bleibt für ein paar Sekunden ausdruckslos, dann bricht er in Gelächter aus; ein tiefer, voller Klang, gesenkt und seltsam beruhigend, als hätte etwas, von dem Levi nicht aufgefallen ist, dass es fehlt, nun Gestalt angenommen. Es zieht an Levis Mundwinkeln und lässt ihn die pure Freude darin bewundern, die jetzt ausströmt, das Zimmer vor einer neuen Art Glück klingen lässt; etwas unglaublich Schönes.  
  
„Oh, es ist so gemein, zu lachen“, sagt Erwin atemlos, innehaltend, um zu husten. „Natürlich ist es nicht unüblich und ich finde, es passt zu Farlan, aber so von dir zu denken...“  
  
Erwins Worte werden von einem weiteren Lachanfall abgeschnitten, der bald mehr Gehuste weicht. Levi erstickt sein eigenes gehauchtes Kichern, indem er seinen Mund fest gegen Erwins Arm drückt, dabei zusehend, wie sich in den Augenwinkeln des Mannes Tränen sammeln. Als er wieder zu Atem kommt, wischt Erwin sie weg, sich im Bett neu niederlassend und Levi näher ziehend, um einen Kuss auf seinen Kopf zu setzen.  
  
„Ich bin neugierig“, sagt er, immer noch am Lächeln. „Was hast du daraufhin gesagt?“  
  
„Nicht viel“, sagt Levi ihm. „Nur, dass ich nie darüber nachgedacht habe.“  
  
„Nein, dass kann ich mir nicht vorstellen“, stimmt Erwin zu, tief einatmend und seufzend.  
  
„Ich musste mir danach Gedanken machen“, gesteht Levi, die Worte fließen jetzt so leicht heraus. „Ich musste an diesen Mann denken, den ich damals in Berlin kannte. Er war in deinem Alter, glaube ich, wenn nicht ein paar Jahre älter.“  
  
„Hattet ihr eine Affäre?“  
  
Levi prustet. „So würde ich es nicht nennen“, sagt er. „Ich habe ihn öfter als einmal gesehen – ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das als Affäre zählt.“  
  
„Verstehe“, entgegnet Erwin, seine Finger streicheln träge Levis Rücken.  
  
„Er war nicht schlecht“, blickt Levi zurück, nicht sicher, warum es sich so gut anfühlt, Erwin das jetzt alles zu erzählen. „Er hat mir mit meinen gefälschten Papieren geholfen – hat nicht einmal etwas im Gegenzug erwartet. Seine Frau war irgendeine reiche jüdische Erbin, denke ich. Das letzte, was ich mitbekommen hatte, war, dass sie geplant hatten, nach Amerika zu verschwinden.“  
  
„Aber er hat dich nicht mit seinem Geld und seiner Erfahrung beeindruckt?“  
  
Levi lacht und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ganz bestimmt nicht mit dem Geld“, sagt er, „bei der Erfahrung bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich war viel jünger, als ich ihn kannte und wir haben Dinge getan, die ich davor noch nie getan hatte, also könnte man sagen, dass er mir das eine oder andere beigebracht hat.“  
  
„Also war es mit ihm nicht das erste Mal?“, fragt Erwin und Levi schüttelt wieder den Kopf.  
  
„Ein paar Jahre davor hat mein Onkel mich auf einen Tanzabend geschickt, wo ich ein Mädchen ungefähr in meinem Alter getroffen habe. Wir haben nicht viel geredet, aber irgendwann sind wir in einer Gasse hinter dem Gebäude gelandet“, erzählt Levi, bei der Erinnerung schmunzelnd. „Es war eine verdammte Katastrophe. Sie war viel größer als ich, also musste ich mich auf eine alte Kiste stellen, um... naja, du weißt schon.“  
  
Erwin lacht wieder, diesmal lauter. „Ich kann es mir nur vorstellen“, sagt er und Levi schnaubt.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, für wen es schlimmer war“, gibt er zu. „Danach habe ich mit ein paar Männern verkehrt, aber alle hatten zu viel Schiss davor, erwischt zu werden. Nur ein paar Grabscher im Dunkeln und daran kann ich mich jetzt kaum mehr erinnern.“  
  
Erwin stimmt brummend zu. „Manchmal schien es ein Risiko zu sein, das es wert war, eingegangen zu werden“, sagt er, „allerdings habe ich meistens entweder darauf verzichtet oder sicherere Wege gefunden.“  
  
„Mit Frauen?“, fragt Levi und Erwin nickt.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dass ich nie ein Geschlecht vorgezogen habe“, grübelt er. „Oder eher, dass ich immer eine Vorliebe für beide hatte.“  
  
„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du und Marie jemals-“  
  
„Nein“, teilt Erwin ihm mit, etwas wehmütiges an seinem Lächeln. „Nein, niemals. Es war eine Grenze, die wir nie überschritten haben und ich denke, ich bin jetzt dankbar für diese Entscheidung.“  
  
Levi verstummt, denkt über die Frage nach, die er wirklich gerne stellen würde: hatte Erwin das mit jemandem, so wie das, was sie haben? Er stellt sich Erwin schnell mit einer anderen Person vor, wie sie ruhige Sonntage im Bett verbringen, sich Geschichten über ihre Leben erzählen, und hasst es, sich einzugestehen, dass er diese Vorstellung nicht mag. Er hat gerade sich gerade dazu entschlossen, die Frage für sich zu behalten, da beantwortet Erwin sie.  
  
„Vor Jahren, während meiner Dienstzeit in England, hatte ich eine kurze Affäre mit einem meiner Kameraden“, erzählt er Levi leise. „Es war das erste Mal, dass ich etwas für einen anderen Menschen empfand. Ich weiß noch, dass ich dachte, dass es sich besonders angefühlt hat, beinahe heilig.“  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragt Levi, realisierend, dass es wohl das sein muss, wovon Darlett geredet hat.  
  
„Die Affäre wurde natürlich entdeckt“, erklärt Erwin, ein plötzlicher Kummer taucht in seiner Stimme auf. „In meinem Fall wurde es unter den Teppich gekehrt, aufgrund meiner Position. Sein Stand war allerdings weniger günstig und er wurde aus dem Dienst entlassen.“  
  
„Du gibst dir immer noch die Schuld“, bemerkt Levi und Erwin nickt.  
  
„Selbst jetzt kann ich nicht sagen, wer von uns beiden den ersten Schritt gemacht hat“, sagt er, „aber durch das Verständnis, dass wir verschiedenen Gesellschaftsschichten angehörten, hätte ich es besser wissen sollen, als diesen Gefühlen nachzugeben – sowohl seinen als auch meinen. Ich wusste immer, dass er weitaus schlimmere Konsequenzen zu befürchten hatte als ich, sollten wir damit scheitern, es geheim zu halten.“  
  
„Es kann einen dumme Dinge machen lassen“, murmelt Levi. „Verliebt sein.“  
  
Erwin schweigt für einen langen Moment. „Es kommt mir jetzt wie das vor, was ich auch mit Marie hatte“, sagt er schließlich. „Zu der Zeit dachte ich, ich wäre in ihn verliebt, genau wie ich dachte, ich wäre in sie verliebt.“  
  
„Aber das denkst du jetzt nicht mehr“, sagt Levi, kaum den Mut aufbringend, Erwins Blick zu erwidern.  
  
„Nein“, flüstert Erwin, die Hand ausstreckend, um mit den Fingerknöcheln über Levis Wange zu streichen. „Das denke ich jetzt nicht mehr.“  
  
Und irgendwie weiß Levi, dass sie nie wieder so nahe dran sein werden, es auszusprechen, wie in diesem Moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -derbe Sprache  
> -sexueller Inhalt


	17. Chapter 17

Levi wacht auf, als Erwin ihn im Schlaf näherzieht; er kämpft einen Moment lang mit seinen schweren Augenlidern, in seiner Schläfrigkeit bemerkend, dass er immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt ist, an die dichte Schwärze, die von den neuen Vorhängen erschaffen wird. Es ist warm im Bett, so ruhig und gemütlich, dass Levi nicht raus will, auch wenn er pissen muss. Also nimmt er stattdessen Erwins Hand und rückt näher, bis er spüren kann, wie Erwins Atem sein linkes Ohr kitzelt; er fragt sich, wie viel Uhr es ist, aber gedankenverloren, als wäre noch Sonntagmorgen und als müsste keiner von ihnen beiden woanders sein als hier.  
  
Levi schielt hinter sich zu dem Gesicht des Mannes; friedvoll im Schlaf, und der Anblick lässt die Zweifel in seinen Gedanken zu Fragen werden: wie konnte es dazu kommen? Wie kann jemand wie Erwin jemanden wie Levi in seinem Bett haben wollen, jemanden so klein und hässlich wie ihn? Wie konnte sich sein Glück in diese eine Sache gewandelt haben, diese eine Sache, die scheinbar mehr zu bedeuten hat als der ganze Rest zusammen? Es entzieht sich jeder Logik, die Levis Leben jemals inne hielt, die weichen Atemzüge von Erwin in seinem Ohr, Erwins Arm um ihn, die morgendliche Versteifung des Mannes, die Levi an seinem Oberschenkel spürt.  
  
Er bleibt im Bett, bis der Druck auf seiner Blase sich mit diesem nagenden Nichtstun vermischt und dafür sorgt, dass er aufsteht und obwohl er sein Bestes dabei gibt, Erwin nicht zu wecken, folgt der Mann Levi ins Badezimmer, während dieser sich die Hände wäscht und über die kratzigen Stoppel an seinen Wangen fährt.  
  
„Leihst du mir wieder dein Rasiermesser?“, meint Levi zu Erwin, der auf dem Toilettensitz zur Antwort ein Grunzen von sich gibt. „Und wasch dir die Hände, wenn du fertig bist.“  
  
Levi erhascht, wie Erwin ihm einen herzlichen Streifblick und ein leises Brummen zukommen lässt, bevor er hinaus zum Waschgestell geht und die Rasiersachen herausnimmt, zum Badezimmer und dem Spiegel zurückkehrend, welcher nicht zu hoch an der Wand hängt, um von ihm benutzt zu werden.  
  
Erwin wartet geduldig ab, bis er an der Reihe ist, sich hemdsärmelig das eigene Gesicht rasierend, während Levi sich anzieht; er sieht das Lächeln des Mannes, als er meckert, dass es zu wenig saubere Unterwäsche gibt.  
  
„Das erinnert mich an etwas“, sagt Erwin auf einmal, den Raum verlassend, während sein Gesicht noch halb eingeseift ist; als er wiederkommt, hat er einen großen braunen Koffer dabei.  
  
„Ist ein bisschen früh, um schon zu packen, meinst du nicht?“, will Levi wissen, seine Worte bereuend, als er den Anflug von Unruhe in seiner Brust fühlt und selbiges in Erwins Gesicht erkennt.  
  
„Es ist für euch“, erklärt er schnell und wendet sich wieder dem Waschgestell zu, während Levi den Koffer aufmacht, um eine Ansammlung von unordentlich zusammengelegten Kleidern vorzufinden. „Ich dachte, ihr könntet etwas Warmes für den Winter gebrauchen.“  
  
Erst da realisiert Levi, dass die Kleidungsstücke alle unterschiedliche Größen haben, von Dingen, die klein genug für Isabel zu sein scheinen bis zu Hemden und Hosen, die von ihren Ärmeln und Beinen aus ohne Zweifel zu lang für Levi wären, Farlan jedoch fast perfekt passen dürften. Es ist etwas, worüber sie sich wieder Sorgen gemacht haben, da das Wetter kälter geworden ist und Levi weiß, dass Farlan mehrere Abende damit verbracht hat, beschäftigt die Löcher in ihren existierenden Winterklamotten zu stopfen.  
  
„Ich fürchte, dass es ein ziemlich wahlloser Haufen an Kleidern ist“, sagt Erwin entschuldigend, während er die Stelle über seiner Oberlippe rasiert, „aber sie sollten immerhin warmhalten.“  
  
Levi schnalzt. „Du denkst nicht ernsthaft, jemand von uns interessiert es, was derzeit in Mode ist“, sagt er dem Mann, den Koffer schließend und ihn ans Fußende des Bettes platzierend. „Sie sind genau das, was wir brauchen.“  
  
„Dann bin ich froh“, entgegnet Erwin, das Rasiermesser nach dem letzten Schnitt entlang seiner Wange abspülend, sein Gesicht säubernd und abtrocknend und sich schließlich zu Levi drehend. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du Kälte nicht magst.“  
  
„Nicht, dass ich daran nicht gewöhnt bin“, meint Levi. „Mit dir macht es nicht so viel aus, so wie du schwitzt.“  
  
Erwin lässt ein leises Lachen heraus. „Ich habe selten Wärmflaschen nötig.“  
  
Levi brummt zur Antwort, dann kommt er auf die Füße und lässt Erwin ihm in die Küche folgen, wo sie ein kleines Frühstück aus Tee und Brot haben, bevor er sich ans Gehen macht, noch einmal an der Tür stehenbleibend, damit Erwin ihn näher ziehen kann.  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass du sonst nichts brauchst?“, fragt der Mann ihn, seine Hände auf Levis Unterarmen, während Levi die übliche Papiertüte mit Essen hält. „Geld? Mehr Essen?“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf. „Hör auf, dir so viele Gedanken zu machen“, sagt er fast mürrisch zu Erwin, was den Mann lachen und sich entschuldigen lässt.  
  
„Bis morgen dann“, flüstert er, Levi auf die Lippen küssend, auf die Stirn, Levis Gesicht dabei zwischen den Händen.  
  
Die Liebkosung reicht beinahe aus, um Levi warm zu halten, als er durch die Stadt geht, seine Schritte verlangsamt durch das Gewicht des Koffers, als er ihn die Stufen hoch und ins Apartment schleppt. Er trägt ihn in die Küche, wo Isabel noch in ihrem Bett liegt, wach und munter, aber noch in der Nachtwäsche, ihre Haare ein Zottel über der Decke, die sie um sich geschlungen hat. Nanaba macht ein Feuer im Ofen, reibt die Hände aneinander, als die Flammen anfangen, an den Hölzern zu zehren; ihre Anwesenheit erschreckt Levi immer noch ein wenig.  
  
„Ist Farlan noch nicht wach?“, fragt Levi sie leise, als er die Tüte auf den Tisch stellt, ihre Antworten mit einem Huster unterbrechend, laut genug, damit er durch die dünnen Wände zu Frau Schultz dringen kann.  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er die Nacht geschlafen hat“, teilt Nanaba ihm mit, als Isabel den Kopf schüttelt. „Ich habe früh morgens noch ein Licht brennen sehen.“  
  
Levi wirft einen Blick zur Schlafzimmertür, während er sich aus dem Mantel schüttelt und Isabel sich ausstreckt und sich den Koffer auf die Beine hebt.  
  
„Was ist da drin, großer Bruder?“, fragt sie ihn aufgeregt, die Finger fummeln schon an den Schnallen herum; selbst Nanaba guckt neugierig.  
  
„Nur wärmere Kleidung“, erklärt Levi knapp, leise zur Tür gehend, um ein paar Sekunden zu lauschen und sich zu fragen, ob er nachsehen soll, dass Farlan wirklich schläft; gerade als er sich dagegen entschieden hat, fliegt die Tür auf und der Mann tritt in die Küche, sich die Augen reibend und einen düsteren Blick in Levis Richtung schweifen lassend.  
  
„Du bist wach“, flüstert Nanaba unnötigerweise und Farlan brummt mürrisch.  
  
„Bin von diesem diabolischen Husten aufgewacht“, murmelt er laut genug, damit Levi es mitbekommt, während er sich an den Küchentisch setzt und eine Zigarette anmacht; der Geruch erinnert Levi sofort an Erwin.  
  
„Ich habe Essen mitgebracht“, sagt Levi, versuchend das Zögern in seiner Stimme unter einem lockeren Ton zu verstecken. „Es ist nicht viel, aber dafür musst du nicht den ganzen Tag vor den Läden anstehen.“  
  
„Natürlich weil ich mich darum kümmern müsste“, entgegnet Farlan, die Tüte über den Tisch ziehend und hineinlugend, während Levi seufzt. „Andererseits wäre es vermutlich besser, wenn ich es täte, da du das nach Hause gebracht hast.“  
  
„Es ist alles, was Erwin hatte“, sagt Levi dem Mann leise. „Er hat uns Kleidung gegeben.“  
  
Als er die Worte hört, lässt Farlan von den Lebensmitteln ab und lässt die Augen zu dem Koffer wandern, verengt sie, als er aufsteht und Isabel mit einer Geste sagt, dass sie zur Seite soll. Er öffnet die Schnallen und stürzt sich auf die Kleidung, Isabels Hände wegschiebend, als sie sich ausstreckt, um den Wollpullover zu schnappen, den er zur Inspektion hochhält; er ist grau gestrickt, leicht getragen, was man an den Fusseln an den Ärmeln merkt.  
  
„Gib ihn her!“, stößt Isabel hervor und schnappt den Pullover aus den Händen des Mannes. „Es ist nicht einmal deine Größe! Erwin hat ihn mir gegeben!“  
  
„Dann behalt ihn“, meint er säuerlich, damit anfangend, ein paar Wollsocken zu inspizieren und einen langen Zug von seiner Zigarette zu nehmen.  
  
„Er meinte, sie sind nichts besonderes“, kommentiert Levi vom Tisch aus, einen Stich Trauer für Erwin spürend, weil Farlan so regiert hat, „aber so müssen wir kein Geld dafür ausgeben.“  
  
„Von mir aus“, meint Farlan seufzend, richtet seine nächsten Worte an Nanaba. „Du kannst dir gerne welche nehmen, wenn du willst.“  
  
Sie zögert für einen Moment – Levi sieht, wie sie zu ihrem zerschlissenen Hemdärmel schielt – ehe sie den Raum durchquert und sich beugt, um die Kleidung zu mustern, wobei sie sich für einen Pullover und eine Männerhose entscheidet.  
  
„Ich werde sie zurückgeben, wenn ich gehe“, sagt sie, „aber fürs Erste trage ich lieber etwas anderes – während ich die Kleidung wasche, die ich anhatte.“  
  
„Du kannst sie von mir aus behalten.“  
  
Levi sieht dabei zu, wie Nanabas Gesichtsausdruck ernst und wütend wird, doch als sie spricht, ist ihre Stimme überraschend geduldig.  
  
„Farlan“, flüstert sie, „von dem, was du sagst, bekomme ich das Gefühl, dass du nicht realisierst wie glücklich du dich schätzen kannst. Neue Kleidung zu bekommen...“ Sie hält inne, um den Kopf zu schütteln. „Das was ich am Leib trage, ist das Einzige, was ich jetzt noch besitze. Letztes Frühjahr habe sie von einem meiner Landsleute genommen, der von einem eurer Landsleute erschossen wurde. So tief mussten wir sinken – die Leichen unserer gefallenen Kameraden ausrauben. Ich wünschte, dass du deine Worte für einen Moment überdacht hättest.“  
  
Eine halbe Minute lang guckt Farlan sogar noch verdrossener, als sich in seinen Gesichtszügen jedoch etwas zu regen beginnt, fangen die Sirenen in der Ferne mit ihrem Geheule an und sie stehen alle auf, die Muskeln bereits von der Routine geschult; als Nanaba sitzen bleibt, starren sie sie an.  
  
„Oh Gott“, murmelt Farlan leise, die Erkenntnis in Worte fassend, während er seine Zigarette ausdrückt. „Du kannst nicht mitkommen.“  
  
„Schon gut“, versichert Nanaba ihnen, Isabels Hand nehmend, als diese sie ausstreckt. „Es wäre nicht die erste Bombardierung, die ich überlebe.“  
  
„Wir müssen los“, mahnt Levi sie, als das Gepolter im Treppenhaus anfängt und sie folgen ihm, wenn auch zögerlich, der Frau an der Küchentür zum Abschied zunickend.  
  
Im Keller kauern sie sich bei Frau Gernhardt und ihren Kindern zusammen. Levi erleichtert es, dass sich ihr Verhalten ihnen gegenüber nicht verändert hat, seit sie von dem Tod ihres Ehemannes erfuhr, sogar noch mehr beim gewohnten und unerfreulichen Anblick von Böhmer, welcher bei Frau Niemeyer in der Ecke nahe der Tür sitzt. Ihre Blicke treffen kurz aufeinander, ehe Levi sich wieder Frau Gernhardt zuwendet, versuchend, dem Mann keine Beachtung zu schenken, als er anfängt, Frau Schultz laut auf ihre Anwesenheit hinzuweisen.  
  
„Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass wir herausgefunden haben, was wir mit Kurt tun sollen?“, sagt Levi, zu Isabel nickend, die Bruno und Hanna scheinbar gedankenverloren ablenkt.  
  
„Meine Tante hat sich endlich dazu entschlossen, Berlin zu verlassen“, springt Farlan auf, die Einzelheiten der Lüge zu schildern, die sie vorher zusammengesponnen haben. „Sie zieht aufs Land und hat sich netterweise dazu bereiterklärt, Kurt ebenfalls aufzunehmen.“  
  
„Natürlich macht es mich traurig, dass er gehen wird“, sagt Frau Gernhardt, kurz pausierend, um sich an das richtige Pronomen zu erinnern, „aber es erleichtert mich auch. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es in der Stadt viel sicherer für ihn sein wird.“  
  
„Das hoffen wir“, stimmt Levi zu, in ein lautes Husten ausbrechend, während Farlan mitnickt. „Wir können natürlich nicht mit ihm gehen, aber ich denke, es ist das Richtige.“  
  
„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, dass wir an Silvester vielleicht eine Abschiedsfeier machen könnten“, sagt Farlan auf einmal und Levi runzelt die Stirn.  
  
„Wirklich?“, fragt er den Mann, eine Spur Ärger fühlend, als er zur Antwort ein knappes Nicken erhält; Farlan sollte so etwas eigentlich nicht vor ihm verheimlichen, oder es wenigstens nicht zum ersten Mal vor Frau Gernhardt erwähnen.  
  
„Es könnte alle ein bisschen aufheitern“, macht Farlan weiter und lächelt, eine Mimik, die Frau Gernhardt schnell nachahmt.  
  
„Ach, das hört sich aber toll an!“, ruft sie beinahe, Brunos Schnürsenkel zusammenbindend, Farlan dabei jedoch ansehend. „Sie haben Recht. Es könnte gerade das Richtige sein.“  
  
Die Worte machen Farlan zu dem Punkt zufrieden, dass er süffisant guckt, bis Böhmers Stimme über das Gerede der Versammelten schallt, ihn und Levi addressierend. Sie drehen sich sofort zu dem Mann und Levi erschaudert bei dem Ton seiner Stimme, auch wenn er die Worte wegen seinem Husten kaum ausmachen kann.  
  
„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ihr Jungs eure Armbinden gar nicht trägt“, meint er und erst da bemerkt Levi den schwarz-roten Streifen Stoff über seinem linken Unterarm, die Worte Deutscher Volkssturm-Wehrmacht stechen zwischen zwei Adlern hervor. „Was ist los? Seid ihr nicht stolz, eurem Land dienen zu dürfen?“  
  
„Wir haben unsere noch nicht bekommen“, antwortet Levi schlagartig, hoffend, dass Böhmer nicht so viel weiß wie es den Anschein hat. „Mit der Versorgungskette stimmt etwas nicht, und Sie wissen ja, dass Wehrkreis Vier immer hinterherhinkt.“  
  
Böhmer verzieht spöttisch den Mund. „Hat Ihr Freund der Herr Sturmbannführer sich je Gedanken darüber gemacht?“  
  
„Nicht wirklich“, entgegnet Levi, mit den Schultern zuckend. „Warum fragen Sie?“  
  
„Also ist er Ihr Freund“, macht der Mann weiter, und Levi merkt, dass jeder im Keller an jedem Wort hängt. „Nicht nur ein Mann, für den Sie arbeiten.“  
  
„In letzter Zeit sehe ich keinen Unterschied zwischen beidem“, sagt Levi, versuchend gleichgültig zu klingen. „Jeder, der gewillt ist, mich für eine ehrliche Arbeit zu bezahlen und mir dabei hilft, Essen auf dem Tisch und ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben, ist in meinen Augen ein Freund.“  
  
Böhmers Augen verengen sich, als er die Worte bedenkt. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie beides leicht verwechseln“, sagt er schließlich, eine Stille hinterlassend, die selbst Hanna und Bruno scheinbar nur zögernd brechen wollen.  
  
Levi fühlt, wie sein Herz auf seine Brust einschlägt, als er sich auf die Füße drückt, hustend und sich räuspernd, während er zu Böhmer starrt, versuchend sich seine Sorge nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Versuchen Sie etwas zu sagen?“, fragt er den Mann, der zuerst wegsieht.  
  
„Nicht wirklich“, sagt Böhmer und zuckt die Schultern, Levis Worte wiedergebend. „Warum fragen Sie?“  
  
„Weil es mir so vorkommt, als versuchen Sie etwas anzudeuten“, fährt Levi fort, ist das Schauspiel plötzlich leid, als er einen Schritt auf Böhmer zumacht, „und ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie sich noch einmal überlegen, was Sie gerade aus Ihrem Drecksmaul gelassen haben.“  
  
Böhmer sieht sich für ein paar Sekunden um, hebt abwehrend die Hände und täuscht Überraschung vor, als er das Unbehagen auf allen Gesichtern sieht. „Ich versichere Ihnen, Herr Weller, ich meine es nicht böse“, versucht er Levi zu beschwichtigen. „Ich denke nur, dass Sie sich für Ihre Freundschaft mit dem Sturmbannführer glücklich schätzen können, das ist alles.“  
  
Levi erwidert Böhmers Blick, während er in seine Armbeuge hustet. „Dann ist gut“, sagt er, sich langsam niedersetzend und sich bei Hannas und Brunos ängstlichen Gesichtern innerlich schüttelnd.  
  
Der Vorfall lässt sie leise reden und angespannte Mienen tragen, bis die Sirenen erneut losheulen und sie sich den anderen beim Jammern über den Fehlalarm anschließen können, während sie hoch in ihr Apartment steigen, wo Isabel zu Nanaba huscht, um sie zu umarmen und Levi sich an Farlan wendet.  
  
„Was meintest du mit der Abschiedsfeier?“, fragt er, seinen Ton zivilisiert haltend, trotz des Ärgers, den er fühlt.  
  
Farlan seufzt. „Ich dachte einfach, es wäre amüsant“, sagt er. „Und außerdem wäre es nicht die schlechteste Idee, eine Feier zu geben, bevor wir gehen.“  
  
„Warum denkst du das?“  
  
„Denk doch darüber nach“, fängt Farlan an zu erklären, auf den Tisch starrend. „Wir müssen uns nur ein amerikanisches Lied anhören und etwas servieren, das den Anschein erweckt, als hätten wir Essen gehortet und wenn wir nicht mehr zurückkommen, nachdem wir angeblich Kurt zu meiner Tante gebracht haben, wird jeder glauben, dass einer der anderen uns an die Gestapo verraten hat.“  
  
Levi denkt einen Moment lang über den Plan nach, dann nickt er, auch wenn ein schmerzhafter Gedanke hindurchsticht: Erwins letzte Nacht in Dresden. Diesen Gedanken entschieden zurück in sein Unterbewusstsein sperrend, sagt Levi: „Das könnte uns ein wenig Zeit verschaffen, bevor jemand anfängt uns zu vermissen.“  
  
„Genau“, sagt Farlan. „Ich dachte doch, das wäre der Plan.“  
  
„Das ist er“, stimmt Levi zu, erleichtert, als Farlan sein knappes Lächeln erwidert, ehe er sich wieder dem Koffer zuwendet und sich einen waldgrünen Pullover an die Brust hält, gerade die Ärmel abmessend, als er bemerkt, dass Levi ihn ansieht.  
  
  
  
Trotz der Verbesserung in Farlans Stimmung und des ruhigen und angenehmen Tages, den sie zusammen verbringen, weigert sich der Mann, mit Levi mitzugehen, als dieser am darauffolgenden Morgen die Einkäufe erledigt. Isabel verlässt mit ihm das Apartment, von Levi ermutigt, Frau Gernhardt zu besuchen, um den Schein aufrechtzuerhalten, dass alles noch genau wie vorher ist und dass Isabel nichts oder niemand zu Hause hat, der ihr bessere Gesellschaft leistet als Hanna und Bruno. Erst als sie beide weg sind, geht Levi zurück in die Küche und realisiert richtig, dass niemand da ist außer Nanaba, die am Küchentisch sitzt, wo sie Klondike spielt und Tee trinkt.  
  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragt er sie, die Blutergüsse in ihrem Gesicht studierend, welche rasch einen unansehlichen, gelblich-grünen Farbton angenommen hatten.  
  
„Viel besser, danke“, sagt sie und lächelt, als Levi sich zu ihr an den Tisch setzt. „Es ist eigenartig, wie sehr es helfen kann, bei guten Menschen zu sein.“  
  
Levi stimmt mit einem leisen Brummen zu, sich nach der Teekanne ausstreckend und sich eine Tasse einschenkend. „Tut mir leid wegen dem zwischen mir und Farlan“, murmelt er, doch sie schüttelt den Kopf, bevor er weitermachen kann.  
  
„Zuerst dachte ich, ihr wärt ein Paar, mit der Art wie ihr streitet“, teilt sie ihm mit, leise kichernd. „Er hat meinen Fehler früh genug korrigiert.“  
  
„Natürlich.“  
  
„Ihr sorgt euch sehr umeinander“, sagt Nanaba, ihren Stapel Karten mischend. „Man sieht es klar daran, wie ihr euch verhaltet – selbst wenn ihr streitet.“  
  
Levi seufzt. „Ich mag es nicht, sie anzulügen“, gesteht er flüsternd, „aber ich schätze, es ist wie es ist.“  
  
„Das ist wahr“, sagt sie. „Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, jemanden zu haben, den ich nicht anlügen muss.“  
  
Levi nickt mit ihren Worten mit und nippt an seinem Tee, an die Nacht zurückdenkend, welche jetzt scheinbar ein ganzes Leben zurückliegt. Es kommt ihm so vor, als hätte ihre Anwesenheit alles in den Fokus rücken lassen, die Angst, die Wut, und Darletts Versprechen, ihm zu helfen. Er spürt, dass seine Augenbrauen sich in ein neugieriges Stirnrunzeln ziehen, während er Nanaba ansieht und sich erneut an den Zweck erinnert, der ihn ihr Unterschlupf anbieten ließ.  
  
„Sag, Nanaba“, beginnt er und sie hebt mit einem freundlichen Lächeln den Blick von ihren Karten. „Hast du jemals getötet?“  
  
Ihr Mund wird zu einer dünnen Linie, als sie ihre Lippen zusammenpresst, um sich davon abzuhalten, zu laut loszulachen. „Entschuldige“, flüstert sie schließlich, als sie es schafft, wieder zu reden. „Was für eine alberne Frage.“  
  
Levi lacht ebenfalls leise. „Das stimmt wohl“, gibt er zu, sich daran erinnernd, zu husten.  
  
„Denkst du darüber nach, jemanden zu töten?“, stellt sie ihm die Gegenfrage, ihr Gesichtsausdruck noch immer gleichwertig freundlich und Levi fragt sich, ob er die Konversation mehr als ein wenig verstörend finden sollte.  
  
„Ähh... Ja“, sagt er, die Stirn runzelnd, als sie den Kopf schüttelt.  
  
„Es ist immer schwerer, wenn man planen muss“, sinniert sie, die Karten zurück auf den Tisch legend. „Besonders, wenn man nicht geschnappt werden will.“  
  
„Das würde ich gerne vermeiden“, gibt Levi breitwillig zu, seinen Tee trinkend. „Hast du schon mal so etwas gemacht?“  
  
Nanaba denkt einen Moment lang über die Frage nach, dann nickt sie und sagt: „Ja, das habe ich. Aber nur zweimal.“  
  
„Kannst du mir erzählen wie?“, fragt Levi direkt. „Irgendetwas Hilfreiches?“  
  
„Warst du schon einmal jagen?“, stellt sie die Gegenfrage, nickend, als er ihr von der Schießübung erzählt. „Naja, es ist genauso. Du musst wissen, was für einen Biest du verfolgst und wie man es erlegt.“  
  
„Also soll ich Dinge über ihn herausfinden?“  
  
Die Frau nickt erneut. „Was für eine Waffe wirst du verwenden?“  
  
„Ein Gewehr mit einem Zielfernrohr“, erklärt Levi und Nanaba verzieht das Gesicht.  
  
„Tja, ich habe beide Male ein Messer benutzt“, sagt sie, legt drei Karos auf vier Pik. „Sehr viel einfacher mitzuführen und wird sehr viel schwerer bemerkt. Wenn man ein Gewehr benutzt, muss man genau wissen, wann und wo die Zielperson sein wird, sonst entgeht einem die Chance.“  
  
Levi flucht leise und fragt sich, warum ihm das nicht früher in den Sinn gekommen ist.  Die einzige Mission, bei der er ein Gewehr benutzt hat, war von vorne bis hinten von Erwin durchgeplant worden; er hat Levi gesagt, wo er hingehen und was er tun sollte, sobald er dort ankam, hat selbst dafür gesorgt, dass das Gewehr an seinem Platz war, ohne dass Levi sich über irgendetwas Gedanken machen musste. Als seine Wut noch frisch war, war es eine einfache und befriedigende Vorstellung für Levi, Osterhaus zu töten, ihm durch eine dieser kleinen, zusammengekniffenen Augen eine Kugel ins Hirn zu verpassen, und erst jetzt merkt Levi, dass es alles leichter gesagt als getan ist.  
  
„Mein erster Ratschlag ist simpel“, meint Nanaba. „Kenne deinen Feind. Wenn du das tust, wird es viel einfacher für dich sein, ihm einen Schritt zuvorzukommen.“  
  
Levi trinkt seinen Tee und nickt, auch wenn er sich immer noch nicht sicher ist, wie er diese Anweisung in die Tat umsetzen soll. Es gibt sehr weniges, das Levi über Osterhaus weiß, außer seinen Namen und Rang und die Tatsache, dass er ein Stück Scheiße ist und dass er es verdient, alle Zähne herausgerissen zu kriegen, für das, was er Erwin angetan hat – nichts davon ist wirklich hilfreich. Um die Schritte des Mannes wie ein Jäger nachverfolgen zu können, müsste Levi zurück nach Albertstadt; keine weise Wahl für einen Ausflug und auch keiner von dem Levi wieder zurückkehren würde, ganz bestimmt nicht ohne eine Volkssturmarmbinde.  
  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr tun kann, um dir zu helfen“, sagt Nanaba und man merkt an ihrer Stimme und ihrem Blick, dass sie es ernst meint. „Vielleicht könnte Erwin-“  
  
„Nein“, unterbricht Levi sie. „Ich will nicht, dass Erwin davon weiß. Es ist... etwas persönliches.“  
  
Nanaba neigt nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich finde, es sollte immer Geheimnisse zwischen zwei Liebenden geben“, sinniert sie, und Levi zuckt bei dem Wort. „Alles über jemanden zu wissen, macht es... wie sagt man... langweilig.“  
  
Levi schnaubt und konzentriert sich auf seinen Tee, ihr nicht sagen wollend, dass der Gedanke, alles über Erwin zu wissen, das Aufregendste ist, was sein einfachgestrickter Verstand sich herbeizaubern kann; sie scheint es zu merken, ohne dass er es sagt, und kichert leise.  
  
„Aber vielleicht hattest du schon genug Aufregung“, sagt sie, lieb lächelnd und Levi die Schultern zucken lassend.  
  
„Vielleicht“, flüstert er. „Hast du es nicht satt?“  
  
Sie schüttelt direkt den Kopf. „Oh nein“, sagt sie. „In meinem kleinen Dorf wollte ich immer Abenteuer erleben. Nichts ist je passiert, nichts hat sich geändert und ich habe mich nach einer Revolution gesehnt, einem Kampf für einen guten Zweck.“  
  
„Hast du es bekommen?“  
  
Ihre Miene erfüllt sich mit Trauer, aber nur ganz leicht. „Nicht wirklich“, gesteht sie, „aber ich werde mit dem Bewusstsein sterben, dass ich aufgestanden bin und dem faschistischen Unterdrücker ins Gesicht gespuckt habe – und dafür werde ich friedlicher sterben.“  
  
Levi nickt und erkennt sich in diesen Worten, auch wenn er sich niemals so etwas gewünscht hat, selbst als er jünger war und die Wände von Kennys kleinem Laden sich an Freitagabenden scheinbar immer auf ihn zubewegt haben, als er an der Kasse saß, Münzen zählte und alles mögliche aus dem komischen Sortiment an Waren, die sie besaßen, verkaufte. Er versucht sich zurück zu erinnern und fragt sich, ob er sich je einer Revolte gegen die Nazi-Regierung angeschlossen hätte, hätte es eine gegeben. Kenny hatte diesen Kampfgeist, ist in der Reichskristallnacht wie ein blinder Idiot rausgestürmt; wenn er es nicht getan hätte, wären sie zusammen gegangen, aus Berlin geflohen, und wer weiß, wo sie dann gelandet wären.  
  
Sie essen früh zu Abend, als Farlan und Isabel zurückkommen, tauschen ein paar Worte aus, bevor Nanaba anfängt, Isabel und Farlan mehr Französisch beizubringen und Levi verstummt, den Worten zuhörend, die sich sowohl seltsam als auch angenehm in seinen Ohren anhören. Als er gehen will, hält Farlan ihn plötzlich auf und sagt ihm, dass er Erwin auf die Armbinden ansprechen soll. Levi hätte nicht daran erinnert werden müssen; es ist das erste, das er anspricht, als er schließlich mit dem Mann Tee trinkt.  
  
„Tut mir leid.“ Es überrascht Levi nicht, dass das die ersten Worte sind, die Erwin sagt. „Ich hätte mich darum kümmern sollen, aber ich wurde... abgelenkt.“  
  
Levi nickt. „Scheint nicht so viel auszumachen – zumindest bis jetzt noch nicht“, versucht er, den Mann zu beschwichtigen, dessen Schuldgefühl anscheinend kein bisschen nachlässt.  
  
„Wie geht Farlan mit all dem um?“, fragt Erwin auf einmal. „Er wird nach jedem weiteren Tag, den ihr hier verbringt immer nervöser.“  
  
„Er wünscht sich, dass wir uns endlich verstecken“, sagt Levi und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er jemals so hätte leben sollen. Ich bezweifele, dass er die Nerven für so etwas hat.“  
  
„Er überrascht uns vielleicht noch“, sinniert Erwin, es nicht schaffend, Levi zu überzeugen.  
  
  
  
Farlans versteckte Mutreserven offenbaren sich am darauffolgenden Tag nicht, als Levi morgens mit ihm zu Erwins Apartment zurückgeht. In dem Moment, in dem sie die Türschwelle überschreiten und Levi lautlos die Tür hinter ihnen schließt, scheint Farlan auf einmal kurz davor zu sein, sich zu übergeben und Levi überrascht es, dass er es schafft, ohne Hilfe zum Sofa zu gehen. Erwins besorgte Miene steht im starken Kontrast zu seinen früheren Worten, als er Farlan ansieht, der sich mit der Decke einwickelt, die Levi ihm gegeben hat. In der Zeit, in der Erwin geht, ist er eingeschlafen, und weg, als Levi ungefähr dreißig Minuten später aufhört, Erwins Kleider und Bettwäsche neu zusammenzulegen. Levi findet ihn eingeigelt auf dem Boden der Vorratskammer vor, mit der Decke und einem Kissen, die Augen geschlossen und die Knie an die Brust gezogen, aber auf Levi wirkt es, als sei er noch wach. Er weiß es besser, als ihn zu stören und lässt ihn in Ruhe, ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrend und seinen üblichen Platz auf dem Sofa einnehmend.  
  
Der Mangel an Ablenkung lässt seine Gedanken wieder zu Osterhaus schweifen und zu den Problemen, die die Mission betreffen, welche Levi nun selbst plant. Ihm fällt erst jetzt auf, wie viel Hilfe selbst Erwin gehabt haben musste, wie viele geheime Leute er auf Befehl durch die Stadt geschickt haben musste, wie Spielsteine auf einem Schachbrett. Wenn selbst Erwin die Missionen nicht alleine bewältigen konnte, wie soll Levi das planen und ausführen? Darlett gibt ihm das Gewehr, klar, aber da hört seine Beteiligung auch schon auf. Selbst wenn er Darlett bitten könnte, das Gewehr dorthin zu bringen, wo Levi es braucht, müsste er trotzdem Ort und Zeit nennen, beides ist nicht gerade etwas, das Levi wohl in naher Zeit herausfinden würde.  
  
Auch wenn ihm nach Stöhnen zumute ist, seufzt Levi nur, lehnt seinen Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas und starrt an die Decke, sich fragend, ob es ihm wirklich so wichtig ist, Osterhaus zu töten, Vergeltung für Erwin zu bekommen, doch selbst in der Stille dreht der Gedanke daran, dass der Mann ohne Bestrafung entwichen könnte, Levis Innere vor Wut um. Er versucht sich vorzustellen, was Erwin tun würde, aber es bringt nichts; Erwin ist klug, er hat Jahre an Training und Erfahrung und sich überhaupt nur vorzustellen, dass Levi ihm in Sachen Scharfsinn jemals das Wasser reichen könnte, ist vollkommen lachhaft. Levi bewegt den Blick langsam von der Decke und richtet ihn auf den Sekretär, das gebrochene Schloss zieht noch immer seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und erinnert ihn an die Art, wie Lilian auf ihrem abgebrochenen Absatz durch den Raum gehinkt ist.  
  
Er drückt sich schnell auf die Füße und geht zur Schreibplatte, hält ein paar Sekunden lang inne, um zu lauschen, ob Farlan kommt, dann zieht er die oberste Schublade heraus. Es ist denkbar, dass Erwin etwas über Osterhaus niedergeschrieben haben könnte und dass er es in einer Sprache geschrieben haben könnte, die Levi versteht: eine Adresse vielleicht, oder etwas anderes persönliches, etwas, das Levi dazu nutzen könnte, dem Bastard nachzugehen. Er durchsucht sorgfältig die Papierstapel, die Augen halten nach irgendetwas Ausschau, das mit einem O anfängt, irgendetwas mit einem vertrauten Straßennamen in der Ecke, doch als die Sirenen sein Herumschnüffeln abrupt beenden, ist das einzig Interessante, das Levi finden konnte,  eine Einladung an Erwin, zu einer Gala am 23. Dezember.  
  
Er geht zu Farlan in die Vorratskammer; der Mann hat sich auf dem Boden aufgesetzt und lehnt gegen die niedrigeren Regalbretter, sieht erst zu Levi auf, als dieser sich neben ihn setzt, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hat. Die Sirenen heulen und nach all den Fehlalarmen kann Levi sein Herz immer noch hämmern spüren, während er ihrem  beunruhigenden Heulen zuhört. Er erwidert Farlans Blick und nimmt seine Hand ohne etwas zu sagen. Farlan schenkt ihm ein krummes kleines Lächeln, das nach ein oder zwei Sekunden erstirbt und als die Sirenen wieder ertönen, fällt er wie eine Leiche zurück auf den Boden, ausgelaugt von der Angst.  
  
  
  
Levi ist erleichtert, als Erwin ihm ihre Armbinden reicht, als sie am darauffolgenden Morgen wiederkommen, auch wenn es Levi erschaudern lässt, zu den Hakenkreuzen zu sehen, die bald seinen Mantel zieren werden. Als Erwin es bemerkt, streichelt er Levis Wange mit den Fingerknöcheln und lächelt, besorgt und ermutigend zur gleichen Zeit. Levi fühlt einen Stich Schuld, dass er Erwins Sachen durchsucht hat und lässt es diesmal.  
  
Als sie nach Hause zurückgehen, verbringt Levi den Abend damit, die Armbinden an ihre Mäntel zu nähen, da Farlans Hände zu unruhig sind für die Aufgabe. Das Einzige, was Levi aufheitert, ist wie Nanaba ihn daran erinnert, dass er die Armbinden abnehmen und sich mit ihnen den Arsch abwischen kann, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, eine Aussage, die Levi prusten lässt.  
  
„Andererseits sind sie nicht einmal deine Scheiße wert“, meint sie zu ihm.  
  
„Es würde zumindest klar machen, was ich von ihnen halte“, murmelt Levi, sich wieder auf die Naht konzentrierend, nachdem er sich den Daumen mit der Nadel gestochen hat.  
  
Die Armbinde lässt Levi nur geringfügig besser fühlen, als er am Freitagnachmittag die Gegend um Albertstadt betritt, fühlt sich irgendwo unter der Kälte und dem Grauen so als würde es am Ende alles umsonst sein. Es ist schwer zu leugnen, dass es wenig Aussichten auf Erfolg hat, Osterhaus zu erwischen, wenn er gerade die Baracken verlässt, aber auf Levi wirkt es noch unwahrscheinlicher, dass es ihm gelingen würde, den Mann durch die Stadt zu verfolgen, ohne bemerkt und erkannt zu werden. Es ist alles, worauf er setzen kann und er weiß, dass ihn diese Wut in ihm niemals in Ruhe lassen wird, wenn er aufgibt ohne wenigstens etwas versucht zu haben und er verbringt mehrere Stunden damit, durch die Gegend zu laufen, niemals so weit umherirrend, dass er das Gebäude aus den Augen verliert.  
  
Als die Glocken der St. Martin Kirche gerade fünfmal geschlagen haben, entdeckt Levi ihn schließlich durch eine Art Glückstreffer, die sein Herz dazu veranlasst wie wild zu rasen. Seine Schritte verschnellern sich für einen Moment, bis er sich dazu mahnt, zu bremsen und seine Distanz beizubehalten, dem Mann eine Straße entlangfolgend und zu einer anderen, nur damit er ihn in ein Auto einsteigen und wegfahren sieht. Für eine Weile bleibt Levi wie angeklebt stehen, bis er sich wieder bewegen und sich umdrehen kann, um sich so schnell wie möglich von den Uniformen und seinem Misserfolg zu entfernen.  
  
  
  
Levi lässt sich seine Niederlage durch den Kopf gehen, als er das Wochenende im Apartment verbringt, seine Pläne begrabend, um nicht noch mehr Anspannung heraufzubeschwören. An den Tagen gibt es sogar Momente, in denen es ihm gelingt, die Verbitterung zu vergessen, die er für das alles übrig hat, als er Farlan und Nanaba zuhört, wie sie geflüstert über Politik diskutieren. Sie hat eine Art, Dinge zu erklären, sodass sie für Levi Sinn ergeben, ohne lange, schicke Worte und eine Art zu reden, von der Levi annimmt, dass Leute sie sich aneignen, sobald sie zu protzigen Universitäten gehen. Abgesehen davon scheint es so, dass sie in dieser Sache einer Meinung sind, darüber wer die meiste Arbeit auf der Welt verrichtet und wer den größten Wohlstand besitzt und wie man mehr Gleichgewicht in diese Teilung bringen könnte.  
  
Er ist immer noch in einer miesen Stimmung, als er am Dienstag zu Erwin geht, was nicht besser wird, als ein kalter Wind anfängt, an dem Saum seines Mantels zu ziehen und sich unter seinen Kragen zwängt, ihn zittern und leise fluchen lassend. Als der Mann die Tür öffnet, geht er geradewegs ins Badezimmer, um sich ein Bad einzulassen, seine Kleider säuberlich auf dem Bett zusammenlegend, während das Wasser läuft und ein lautes Stöhnen herauslassend, als er endlich in die Wärme sinkt. Erwin folgt ihm mit dem üblichen Teetablett, es auf den Boden stellend und sich auf den kleinen Stuhl neben der Wanne setzend.  
  
„Kekse?“, fragt er fröhlich, einen Teller hochhaltend.  
  
Levi lehnt sich über die Seite der Wanne und guckt zu der Auswahl auf dem schlichten, weißen Porzellan; Räder und Vögel und Stücke, von denen Levi immer noch erkennen kann, dass sie einmal Hakenkreuze waren, doch Erwin hat sich die Mühe gemacht, sie alle zu zerbrechen, was sie nun wie seltsam eckige Fragezeichen ohne Pünktchen aussehen lässt. Er trocknet sich schnell die Hände ab und nimmt seine Tasse Tee, während Erwin sich einen der Kekse in den Mund steckt, dabei vergnügt lächelnd.  
  
„Nimm welche mit, wenn du gehst“, sagt der Mann. „Isabel und Farlan würden sie bestimmt mögen.“  
  
Levi brummt, an dem Keks knabbernd und seinen Tee umrührend, seine Haut übersät sich mit Gänsehaut, wo auch immer sie nicht in heißes Wasser getaucht ist. „Was hat dich denn in so eine gute Stimmung gebracht?“, fragt er Erwin, dessen Lächeln nur breiter wird bei der Frage.  
  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass es so ungewöhnlich ist“, sagt er, „aber jetzt da du es erwähnst, denke ich, dass ich mich schon ziemlich gut fühle.“  
  
„Naja, wenigstens einer von uns“, murmelt Levi, den Kopf schüttelnd, als Erwin es nicht versteht. „Was ist passiert?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, grübelt Erwin, an seinem Tee nippend. „Ich habe Marie und die kleine Sofie gestern gesehen. Sie sind beide gesund.“  
  
„Schön zu hören“, sagt Levi zu ihm, sich noch einen Keks nehmend – er hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr etwas so Süßes.  
  
„Und ich glaube...“, fängt Erwin an, inne haltend, um leise zu schnauben. „Naja, es geht auf Weihnachten zu.“  
  
Levi stimmt mit einem leisen, lustlosen Summen zu, das Erwin zum Lachen bringt.  
  
„Entschuldige, ich habe nicht nachgedacht“, sagt er. „Was hast du gefeiert? Vor dem Ganzen?“  
  
„Meinen Geburtstag“, erwidert Levi, in den Keks beißend. „Wenn mein Onkel sich daran erinnerte.“  
  
Die Worte lassen ihn zurück an diese Zeit denken, wie jeder Tag mit Kenny mehr oder weniger exakt wie der Vorherige war, egal welcher Anlass war. Manchmal ließ er Levi eine Tafel Schokolade aus dem Sortiment nehmen, obwohl er es nie versäumte, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass es von seinem Taschengeld abging. Den Geburtstag, an den Levi sich selbst jetzt noch am Genausten erinnern kann, war sein dreizehnter; er hat seinen Onkel davor noch nie so beunruhigt erlebt, als er Levi an den Küchentisch holte und ihm von Gesetzen und der Tora und wer weiß noch allem erzählte, während Levi sich zurückhielt, um nicht zu fragen, ob er wieder mehr getrunken hatte als sonst. Das Geschenk war auch etwas Besonderes: ein Paar Schuhe aus gutem, braunem Leder, auch nicht gebraucht wie die meiste Kleidung und Sachen, die Kenny ihm gab. Levi trug sie mehrere Jahre, es Kenny nicht sagend, als sie anfingen zu drücken.  
  
„Wann hast du Geburtstag?“, will Erwin wissen, lächelt, als Levi es ihm sagt. „Du hättest es mir früher sagen können.“  
  
„Warum?“, fragt Levi, sich den dritten Keks nehmend und ihn sich ganz in den Mund schiebend. „Welchen Unterschied hätte es gemacht?“  
  
„Ich hätte mehr Zeit haben können, um dir ein Geschenk zu machen“, erklärt Erwin, Levi prusten lassend.  
  
„Spar es dir“, sagt er, nicht sicher, ob die Hitze auf seinen Wangen von dem Tee oder von dem Bad oder von etwas völlig anderem verursacht wird. „Es sei denn, du kannst mehr von diesen Keksen besorgen.“  
  
Erwin lacht erneut, einen der zerbrochenen Hakenkreuze essend, die Levi nicht angerührt hat. „Habt ihr drei schon Pläne gemacht? Ich nehme an, ihr seid es gewöhnt, etwas für Weihnachten zu machen.“  
  
„Nur das Übliche, wahrscheinlich“, teilt Levi ihm mit. „Farlan wird sich darüber beschweren, seine Gugelhupfe und Tannenbäume nicht zu haben und uns irgendetwas Spezielles kochen – letztes Jahr war es Schweineschinken mit Soße, Erbsen, Karotten und Kartoffeln, und einem Laib Brot. Er hat sogar ein Nachtisch hinbekommen.“  
  
„Hört sich überhaupt nicht schlecht an“, kommentiert Erwin, während Levi die Beine unter dem Wasser überschlägt die Arme gegen die Ränder der Wanne lehnt.  
  
„Was ist mit dir?“  
  
Der Mann seufzt schwer. „Alleine, wie sonst auch“, sagt er. „Ich sollte inzwischen daran gewöhnt sein.“  
  
„Muss besser sein als mit deinen Nazifreunden“, meint Levi und Erwin stimmt schnell zu.  
  
„Das ist das Gute daran“, sagt er, erneut seufzend, „auch wenn ich am 23. bei einer Gala an der Semperoper anwesend sein werde.“  
  
Levi erinnert sich an die Einladung und schnaubt. „Also werden sich alle Nazis, die noch in Dresden sind, versammeln und Sekt trinken und so tun, als stecken sie nächstes Weihnachten nicht in irgendeinem Kriegsgefangenenlager?“  
  
„Mehr oder weniger“, stimmt Erwin zu, freudlos lachend. „Ich befürchte, die Gesellschaft wird die Musik ruinieren.“  
  
Plötzlich kommt Levi ein Gedanke, angefeuert von seinen eigenen Worten, und er schielt zu Erwin, ehe er fragt: „Wird er da sein?“  
  
Einen Moment lang liest Levi Erwins Schweigen so, als hätte dieser nicht verstanden, was Levi meint, doch dann sagt er schließlich: „Ja, wahrscheinlich.“  
  
Levi versucht sein Bestes, um gleichgültig zu wirken, auch wenn seine Hände beinahe von dem plötzlichen Ausbruch der Freude zittern. Er saugt für einen Moment an seinen Zähnen, dann leert er seine Tasse Tee.  
  
„Ist es dieses Vornehmgetue, wo sich jeder mit dem anderen misst, wer das meiste Geld für Dinge ausgegeben hat, die sie nur einmal tragen werden?“, fragt er Erwin, der lacht.  
  
„Ja“, gesteht er. „So in etwa.“  
  
Levi schnappt sich den letzten Keks von dem Teller und isst ihn langsam, genießt den zuckrigen Geschmack, bevor er spricht. „Ich glaube, ich sollte rüberkommen, bevor du gehst“, murmelt er. „Sicherstellen, dass dein Hemd richtig gebügelt ist. Und komm mir diesmal nicht mit Unsinn wie: 'schon gut, niemand wird mich so genau ansehen'.“  
  
„Wie du möchtest“, erlaubt Erwin, sich vorbeugend, um einen kleinen Schmatzer auf Levis Wange zu drücken. „Danke.“  
  
Levi errötet und weht mit der Hand, um die Worte abzutun, fragend: „Wird es sehr spät anfangen?“  
  
„Nach Mitternacht, schätze ich“, meint Erwin und Levi schnalzt.  
  
„Dann kann ich auch gleich die Nacht hier verbringen“, sagt er. „Jemand muss dir aus den Stiefeln helfen, wenn du stinkbesoffen nach Hause kommst.“  
  
Erwin lacht, lehnt sich näher, um zu flüstern: „Ich bin mir sicher, ich werde deine Hilfe sehr zu schätzen wissen.“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern und grunzt, sich in der Wanne zurücklehnend, als Erwin das Tablett aufhebt und den Raum verlässt. Erst als er weg ist, lässt Levi sich lächeln und die neue Hoffnung in sich laufen spüren, dafür wie die Dinge sich nun selbst erledigt haben. Osterhaus bei einem Event zu töten, an dem Erwin anwesend ist, wird ihn sicher von der Liste der Verdächtigen streichen, insbesondere, wenn er noch da ist, wenn es passiert. Levi taucht seinen Kopf schnell unter das Wasser und kommt wieder hoch, sich besser und sauberer fühlend wie seit Tagen nicht mehr.  
  
Er nimmt einen anderen Weg, als er diese Nacht Erwins Apartment verlässt, auf die Frauenkirche zugehend und am Zwinger vorbei und auf den Theaterplatz, wo er stehen bleibt, um die Semperoper anzusehen, ein großes, opulentes Bauwerk mit abgerundeten Mauern, drei Etagen und einer Reihe verzierten Fenstern.Vor dem Eingang befindet sich ein großer Platz mit der Statue eines Mannes in der Mitte, der ein Pferd reitet; sie steht hinter Levi, hoch und imposant, während er den offenen Platz beschaut und lächelt. Sie würden alle durch die Vorderseite des Gebäudes herausgehen, sich auf dem Platz versammeln und auf ihre Autos warten, ihre Gesichter erkennbar in dem Schein der Straßenlampen, welche sich in der Gegend befinden. Von seinem Versteck aus könnte Levi sie alle mit dem Blick überfliegen, bis er Osterhaus findet – doch wo wäre das?  
  
Er geht von der Semperoper weg, hält seine Umgebung im Auge, während er seine Möglichkeiten betrachtet. Die Gebäude hier sind alt, ihre Dächer sind voll mit kunstvollen Spitzen und Türmen, Schatten in denen Levi verschwinden könnte, aber als er sich umsieht, fängt Levi an es in Frage zu stellen; es ist eine belebte Gegend und es erscheint unmöglich, dass ein Mann hier mit einem Gewehr auf dem Rücken auf ein Dach klettern und unentdeckt bleiben könnte. Er geht weiter, bis er die Frauenkirche erreicht, zu ihrem hohen Gewölbe hochblickend, welches weit über den Rest der Gebäude reicht und Levi ein klares Sichtfeld bieten würde, doch er lässt die Idee fallen; zu viele Kirchgänger an Weihnachten, zumindest hat Farlan so etwas erwähnt.  
  
Er geht den ganzen Weg zur Carolabrücke und überlegt, die Elbe zu überqueren, an ihren blanken Ufern kehrtzumachen und die Zähne zusammenzubeißen, um gegen den Wind anzukämpfen und währenddessen zur Semperoper zu schielen; er kann sie mit dem Fluss und der offenen Fläche zwischen sich und dem Gebäude trotzdem gut genug sehen. Es kommt ihm wie die bessere Idee vor, diese Entfernung zwischen sich und seinem Ziel zu lassen, weniger auffallend, und vernünftiger. Er könnte verschiedene Brücken nutzen, um den Fluss zu überqueren oder sich auf dieser Seite verstecken, bis sich alles beruhigt; er kennt sich hier besser aus als in den meisten anderen Teilen der Stadt. Die Nacht des 23. Dezembers wird hier ruhiger sein, das bezweifelt Levi nicht, vielleicht sogar ruhig genug, damit er gar nicht gesehen wird. Er schaut zu den größeren Gebäuden, die das Flussufer säumen und lächelt in sich hinein, bevor er seine Schritte nach Hause lenkt.  
  
  
  
Für Levi vergehen die Wochen langsam, auch wenn kaum ein Tag vergeht, an dem er nicht etwas zu tun oder nirgendwo zu sein hat. Er verbringt wieder mehrere Tage damit, sich mit Farlan vor seinen Volkssturmpflichten zu drücken; Erwin teilt ihm mit, dass sie jetzt jeden eifriger trainieren, auch wenn keine Pläne im Gange sind, irgendein Bataillon der Stadt an die Front zu schicken.  
  
„Hast du dir schon einen Plan ausgedacht, wie ihr gehen sollt?“, fragt er Levi, der grimmig nickt.  
  
„Es war Farlans Idee“, lobt er den Mann, der scheinbar kein Wort zu hören scheint, während er auf dem Sofa sitzt und raucht. „Wir erzählen jedem, dass wir Isabel aufs Land schicken und ein paar Tage bei ihr bleiben, bis sie sich eingerichtet hat.“  
  
„Braucht ihr meine Hilfe bei irgendetwas?“, fragt Erwin diesmal und Levi nickt wieder, dem Mann die Vorstellung von der Feier schildernd.  
  
„Du könntest auch kommen, wenn du kannst“, beendet er. „Könntest den Plattenspieler mitbringen.“  
  
„Ich kann mir keine bessere Art vorstellen, meine letzte Nacht in Dresden zu verbringen“, versichert Erwin ihm, Levi das Gesicht verziehen lassend, als sich sein Inneres plötzlich schmerzhaft verdreht.  
  
Während er unruhig durch Erwins Apartment wandert, ist Levis Verstand stetig bei der bevorstehenden Mission, geht über die Einzelheiten, erschafft Pläne und Wege und Schemen, versucht das Problem mit dem Gewehr zu lösen und scheitert. Es macht ihn mit jedem weiteren verstreichenden Tag immer nervöser, bis er an einem Morgen mit Nanaba alleine ist und sie eine Lösung vorschlägt.  
  
„Ich habe über dein Problem nachgedacht und mich an etwas erinnert“, sagt sie ihm, sich gebratenen Kohl auf ihre Scheibe Brot packend und hungrig hineinbeißend. „Jemand hat mir einmal erzählt, dass er Waffen geschmuggelt hat, indem er sie an seinen Körper gebunden und sie unter einem großen Mantel versteckt hat. Vielleicht funktioniert das?“  
  
Levi denkt über den Vorschlag nach, dann nickt er. „Hört sich gut an“, sagt er ihr und sie lächelt. „Danke.“  
  
„Gern. Ich bin froh, dass ich helfen kann“, sagt sie und stöhnt, fährt sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Ich habe hier mehr Platz als in Flagon Darletts Hühnerstall, das ist wahr, aber...“ Sie schüttelt den Kopf und seufzt. „Ich will wieder nach draußen. Ich war seit Jahren nicht mehr so lange in einem Haus.“  
  
Levi nickt und brummt, auch wenn er wenigstens ein bisschen nachvollziehen kann, von dem, was sie gesagt hat, versteht er plötzlich, warum sie sich so mit Isabel angefreundet hat.  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht mehr Hilfe brauchst, mit dem, was du vorhast?“, fragt sie ihn. „Es macht mir nichts aus, egal was es ist.“  
  
Levi schiebt den gebratenen Kohl für eine Weile auf seinem Teller hin und her, dann richtet er sich wieder an sie. „Ich weiß nicht“, teilt er ihr bedenklich mit. „Ich habe Darlett gesagt, dass ich dich in Sicherheit halte, und das ist gefährlich – besonders für dich.“  
  
Nanaba schnaubt laut. „Ich glaube, in seinem kleinen bürgerlichen Palast hat Flagon vergessen, wie es hier draußen ist“, sagt sie, ihre Stimme wird leise und tief. „In der Stadt gibt es nichts, was schlimmer ist als das, was ich gesehen habe. Wenn ich mit einem Messer rausgehe, werden acht dieser Gestapo-Schweine nötig sein, um mich zur Strecke zu bringen. Hast du jemals so viele auf einmal gesehen, hier meine ich?“  
  
Für einen Moment starrt Levi, bevor er daran denkt, den Kopf zu schütteln. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, gesteht er und sie nickt düster.  
  
„Ein oder zwei bringen mich nicht ins Schwitzen“, versichert sie ihm. „Sag mir, was du brauchst und ich werde es tun. Für alles, was du für mich getan hast.“  
  
Levi zögert noch einen Moment, dann nickt er, sie beinahe vor Freude aufspringen lassend. „Ich werde das Gewehr bald von Darlett holen und es hier irgendwo verstecken“, teilt er ihr rasch mit. „Die Mission findet am 23. statt. Du musst es mir vor Mitternacht bringen.“  
  
„Wohin?“, fragt Nanaba direkt.  
  
„Ich zeichne dir eine Karte“, verspricht Levi und sie nickt; das breite Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht lässt Levi die Stirn runzeln. „Interessierst du dich nicht wofür das alles ist?“  
  
Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und sagt: „Nicht wirklich. Du sagst, es ist etwas persönliches – das ist deine Sache. Mit den Menschen, die dir wichtig sind, bist du sehr sanft, also kann ich mir vorstellen, dass es jemand ist, der es verdient, stimmt's?“  
  
„Ja“, gesteht Levi schlagartig und ein Bild von dem eingebildeten Lächeln von Osterhaus lilanen Lippen und der Spucke, die er auf Erwins Teppich hinterlassen hat, fährt ihm durch den Kopf. „Jemand, der es verdient.“  
  
Darlett scheint sogar noch weniger erfreut zu sein als beim letzten Mal, als Levi schließlich mitten in der Nacht des nächsten Dienstags an seiner Tür auftaucht, Erwin in seinem Bett schlafen gelassen habend. Darlett ist wieder in seinem Schlafrock gekleidet, seufzt und gähnt, als er die Tür seines Apartments schließt und Levi in einen hohen Raum mit dunkelhölzerner Wandverkleidung und einem Bücherregal voller Ledereinbänden führt.  
  
„Und wie geht es unserer Freundin?“, fragt er Levi flüsternd. „Hoffentlich ist alles nach Plan verlaufen.“  
  
„Ihr geht es gut“, teilt Levi ihm mit, die Augen auf Darlett gerichtet, als dieser einen großen Schrank aufsperrt und ein Gewehr herauszieht, das auf den ersten Blick identisch mit dem zu sein scheint, das Levi benutzt hat, bei näherer Betrachtung jedoch abgenutzter ist.  
  
„Gut. Ich bin froh, das zu hören“, sagt der Mann und für Levi hört es sich so an, als meine er es tatsächlich ernst. „Ich bin mir sicher, Sie brauchen nicht daran erinnert zu werden, aber falls Sie geschnappt und gefoltert werden, sollten Sie wissen, dass Sie niemals hier waren, dass Sie das Gewehr nicht hier bekommen haben und dass Sie in Ihrem Leben noch nie den Namen Erik Müller gehört haben.“  
  
„Ich bin kein Idiot“, sagt Levi säuerlich. „Übrigens, ich muss mir einen Mantel ausleihen.“  
  
„Wie bitte?“  
  
„Einen Mantel“, wiederholt Levi und der Mann rollt mit den Augen. „Wie denken Sie denn, werde ich dieses Ding mit mir tragen, ohne dass es auffällt?“  
  
„Und was hat mein Mantel damit zu tun?“, fragt Darlett.  
  
„Ich werde das Gewehr besser verstecken können, wenn ich es auf meinen Rücken schnalle“, erklärt Levi wie zu einem Zweijährigen; zu seiner Verärgerung lacht Darlett nur.  
  
„Sie, schnallen dieses Gewehr auf Ihren Rücken?“, fragt er Levi und schnaubt. „Ich dachte, diese Welt lässt Sie nicht vergessen, wie erbärmlich klein Sie sind.“  
  
Levi beißt die Zähne aufeinander. „Na, dann lassen Sie mal Ihre beschissene Idee hören“, zischt er, Darlett erneut seufzen lassend. „Binden Sie mir es ans Bein und ich humple. Ist ja nichts ungewöhnliches heutzutage.“  
  
Er hört, wie der Mann etwas murmelt, als er den Raum verlässt, eine Weile später mit einem dunkelblauen Trenchcoat zurückkehrend, stöhnend, als er sieht, wie Levi sich mit den Gürteln abkämpft, die das Gewehr an seinem Rücken halten sollen.  
  
„Wenn Sie Ihre 'Mission' überleben, werde ich in der Tat sehr überrascht sein“, sagt Darlett zu Levi, der ihn böse ansieht, als er den Raum durchquert, um die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, das Gewehr an Levis Rücken befestigend, effektiv, wenn auch nicht gerade sanft.  
  
„Sagen Sie Erwin, dass es mir leid tut, wenn ich es nicht tue“, flüstert Levi; die Worte lassen sein Herz schneller schlagen.  
  
Darlett seufzt wieder, sagt jedoch nichts, zuerst Levis Mantel hochhaltend und dann seinen eigenen, ihn sich ungeschickt in sie winden lassend.  
  
„Nun gehen Sie und seien Sie leise“, sagt er Levi an der Tür, „und möge Gott Ihnen beistehen, wenn ich Sie danach wieder hier sehe.“  
  
„Ich würde sowieso lieber die Gestapo um Hilfe bitten als Sie“, teilt Levi ihm mit, ihn ein Lachen ausstoßen lassend, als er die Tür öffnet und in den Korridor späht, bevor er Levi an sich vorbeilässt, der nach Hause hinkt, wo er das Gewehr im Putzschrank zwischen seinem Besen und Mop versteckt.  
  
  
  
Je näher der Tag der Mission rückt, desto gelassener ist Levi, auch wenn er trotzdem noch viel Zeit damit verbringt, darüber nachzudenken, wenn er sich mit Farlan versteckt, der in der Vorratskammer liest, während Levi auf dem Sofa liegt; er hat nichts mehr zu putzen. Nach und nach fällt es Levi leichter, die Schuldgefühle zu unterdrücken, die er hat, weil er Erwin anlügt; es fühlt sich falsch an, ihre letzten gemeinsamen Tage so zu verbringen. Da er bei Farlan ist, übernachtet Levi nicht und als er am Samstagabend endlich das Apartment verlässt, nachdem er Nanaba die letzten Anweisungen gegeben hat, fühlt Levi eine seltsame Mischung aus Aufregung und Ruhe. Er ruft sich die Worte der Frau ins Gedächtnis, als er die Augustusbrücke überquert: wie sie friedlicher sterben wird, in dem Wissen, dass sie das Richtige getan hat, dass sie sich gegen ihre Feinde gestellt hat. Als Levi an Erwins Tür ankommt, weiß er nicht, für wen er das alles macht, für sich selbst oder für Erwin, doch als er das Lächeln des Mannes sieht, wird er schnell erinnert: Erwin, es ist alles für Erwin.  
  
„Du warst schon baden“, merkt Levi, die Haare des Mannes ansehend, ordentlich gekämmt, aber nass.  
  
„Tut mir leid“, sagt Erwin, immer noch lächelnd. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du damit helfen wolltest.“  
  
Levi schnalzt, während er sich aus seinem Mantel schüttelt. „Fang nicht damit an“, murmelt er, Erwin lachen lassend. „Wo sind deine Kleider? Ich muss sehen, was mit ihnen nicht stimmt.“  
  
„Warum soll mit ihnen etwas nicht stimmen?“, stellt Erwin ihm die Gegenfrage, sein Gesicht wird ausdruckslos, als er Levis unbeeindruckte Miene sieht und er seufzt, Levi voran in das Schlafzimmer gehend, der an der Tür stehenbleibt, wie festgeklebt.  
  
Die Uniform hängt an der Tür des Kleiderschranks; schwarze Hose über Anzugschuhe aus poliertem schwarzen Leder, ein weißes Hemd mit einer schwarzen Krawatte in einer schwarzen Jacke, die rote Hakenkreuzarmbinde sticht Levi vom linken Ärmel entgegen. Er lässt den Blick über die Gegenstände auf der Kommode schweifen: eine Offizierschirmmütze mit dem Totenkopf und Adler, Gürtel und anderer Schnickschnack daneben. Levi sieht zu seinen Füßen und lehnt sich an den Türrahmen, langsam ausatmend und sich über die Gänsehaut an seinen Armen reibend.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt Erwin, besorgt und zögernd, und Levi nickt schnell.  
  
„Lass uns keine Zeit verschwenden“, sagt er nur, nach vorne tretend, um die Hose, das Hemd und die Krawatte vom Bügel zu ziehen, Erwin auf dem Weg aus dem Zimmer einen beruhigenden Stups gebend.  
  
Levi bügelt die Kleider, übergibt Erwin jedes Kleidungsstück erst, wenn er denkt, dass es faltenfrei genug ist. Er bindet die Krawatte und macht die Manschettenknöpfe fest, die ganze Zeit die Stirn runzelnd, obwohl Erwin lächelt, Levi hin und wieder ablenkend, indem er mit seiner Hand über Levis Wange streicht, bis Levi seinen Kragen greift und ihn für einen kurzen Kuss nach unten zieht.  
  
„Das macht mir nichts aus“, sagt Levi, zu Erwin sehend, der Hemd und Hose trägt, seine Füße noch immer nackt, während sie aus den Hosenbeinen herausgucken – der schönste Mann, den Levi jemals zu Gesicht bekam. „Ist da eine Chance, dass du ohne diese scheiß hässliche Drecksjacke gehen könntest?“  
  
„Wenn dem doch nur so wäre“, murmelt Erwin, plötzlich so traurig guckend, dass Levi anfängt, seine Worte zu bereuen.  
  
„Ist vielleicht nicht ganz so übel“, beeilt er sich zu sagen, die Jacke vom Bügel ziehend und sie Erwin gebend. „Heißt, dass ich sie später ausziehen kann.“  
  
Zu Levis Erleichterung stößt Erwin ein Lachen aus. „Du weißt wie unvorsichtig ich mit Kleidern umgehe“, sagt er. „Ich lasse sie möglicherweise irgendwo auf dem Boden liegen, wo jemand drauftreten kann.“  
  
Levi lässt auch ein Prusten heraus. „Vielleicht könnten wir sogar-“  
  
Seine Worte verlaufen sich und hinterlassen eine schwere Stille, die Erwin nur verschlimmert, indem er sich räuspert. Levi sieht einen Augenblick lang zu seinen Füßen, bevor er sich abrupt zu der Kommode dreht, um dort ein paar schwarze Socken zu finden, während Erwin sich in die Jacke windet. Er beschäftigt sich mit den Gürteln und Orden, während Erwin seine Socken und Schuhe anzieht, zu welchen Levi sich hinkniet, um sie noch weiter zu polieren, obwohl sie es kaum nötig haben.  
  
Als der ganze Kleinkram und Firlefanz an Ort und Stelle ist und der Hut sicher auf Erwins Kopf sitzt, macht Levi einen Schritt zurück, damit er den ganzen Schaden begutachten kann. Auch wenn er es will, kann er sich nicht vom Erschaudern abhalten, als er Erwin anstarrt und die Nase rümpft, leise fluchend.  
  
„Was für eine Verschwendung von Stoff“, murmelt er, versuchend Erwin ein Lächeln zukommen zu lassen, damit dieser sich besser fühlt. „Wenigstens habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass du dich vorzeigen kannst, also ist der schwere Teil wohl erledigt.“  
  
An der Tür zieht Erwin einen langen, doppelt geknöpfen Mantel und ein paar saubere, weiße Handschuhe über. Sobald er fertig ist, stöhnt er.  
  
„Ich schwitze jetzt schon“, murmelt er und Levi tritt näher, um die Ärmel zu glätten.  
  
„Dann trag ihn nicht drinnen“, teilt er dem Mann trocken mit, bevor er ihn wieder mit einem Stirnrunzeln ansieht. „Ich werde hier sein, wenn du zurückkommst.“  
  
„Das ist der eine Gedanke, der mich diesen Abend überstehen lässt“, sagt Erwin leise, Levi für ein paar Sekunden an sich ziehend, ehe er sich verabschiedet.  
  
Das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür markiert den Beginn einer langen Wartezeit für Levi, Stunden, während denen er versucht, sich auszuruhen, versucht zu putzen, sich sogar ein Buch aus Erwins Sammlung nehmend und es lesend, jedoch nach fünf Minuten aufgebend, als er auf die ersten Worte stößt, die er noch nie gesehen oder gehört hat. Er sieht ständig zur Uhr, beschließt dann, nicht mehr hinzusehen, nur damit er eine Viertelstunde später doch wieder draufstarrt. Seine Gefühle sind scheinbar genauso unruhig wie er selbst, springen von Heiterkeit zu quälender Nervosität, bei der er alles überdenken und sich fragen möchte, wie er sein Versprechen, von Ärger wegzubleiben, so gänzlich vergessen konnte. Allerdings braucht es nur einen Blick zum Sekretär, damit Levi sich beruhigt, damit er seine Gründe und sein Ziel wiederfindet.  
  
Er macht sich schließlich eine halbe Stunde vor Mitternacht auf den Weg, geht schnell und leise durch die beinahe leeren Straßen. Zu seiner Erleichterung bemerkt er, dass er wohl Recht hatte; wenige Menschen sind so spät am Tag vor Heiligabend draußen. Er schätzt, dass viele von ihnen auf dem Weg zu den Spätgottesdiensten in den Kirchen nahe der Semperoper und als die Glocken der Frauenkirche den neuen Tag verkünden, haben die Meisten ihre Ziele erreicht und lassen die Stadt und das Ufer der Elbe fast menschenleer zurück.  
  
Trotzdem hat Levi Mühe, Nanaba zu erkennen, als sie auf ihn in einer kleinen, baumreichen Ecke nahe des Finanzministeriums wartet, ein dunkles und lebloses Gebäude; niemand arbeitet zu dieser Stunde. Sie tauschen nur knappes Nicken aus, bevor Levi das Gewehr von ihrem Rücken nimmt, in den Schatten bleibend, die jetzt sogar noch undurchdringbarer sind unter den Bäumen. Irgendwo hinter dem Gebäude fährt ein einzelnes Auto vorbei; ansonsten bleibt alles geräuschlos.  
  
Nach noch einem knappen Nicken fängt Nanaba an zu gehen, die Elbe und Levi hinter sich lassend, der das Gewehr auf seinen Rücken schwingt und auf das Gebäude zugeht, um es herumgehend, ehe er einen der Innenhöfe betritt, wo er einen Weg auf das Dach findet. Er legt sich flach auf den Bauch, lauscht und sieht um sich, um sicherzustellen, dass er nicht gesehen wird, bevor er auf die gläserne Kuppel zukriecht, vorsichtig in das Gebäude schielend; nicht ein Schimmer scheint da zu sein. Levi bewegt sich auf den Rand zu, in dem Schatten eines Hochdachs anhaltend, welches hinter dem gestrichenen Giebel steht, der den Fluss überragt, das Gewehr gegen die Ziegel lehnend und durch das Zielfernrohr spähend. Die schwache Beleuchtung erinnert ihn an die Schießübung, bis er den Theaterplatz findet, wo die Lichter den Großteil der Dunkelheit vertreiben. Er fokussiert auf den Eingang der Semperoper, findet seine Position und wartet.  
  
Es scheint lange zu dauern, bevor Levi beginnt, etwas zu spüren, bevor die Kälte anfängt, sich bis in seine Knochen zu graben. Es fühlt sich wie die kälteste Nacht im Winter an und Levi versucht, sein Gesicht in seinem Schal zu verbergen, um seine Nasenspitze mit seinem Atem zu wärmen. Er zieht den dicken Wollhandschuh an, den er zuvor ausgezogen hat, um den Abzug fühlen zu können, spielt mit den Fingern, um sie beweglich zu halten, während sein Körper in ein Zittern ausbricht, das mit jeder verstreichenden Minute heftiger wird, bis es plötzlich aufhört. Als Levi sich den Oberschenkel zwickt, fühlt er so gut wie nichts, entscheidet aber, dass betäubt sein besser ist, um still zu halten und zieht das Gewehr an sich, während er durch das Zielfernrohr guckt.  
  
Sein Blick schweift über sie, die Frauen in ihren Pelzen und ihrem Brillantschmuck, die Männer in ihren doppelt geknöpften Mänteln, ihr Atem sichtbar in dem kalten Wetter und ihre Gesichter von Levis Sicht verdeckend, als er sucht, mit jeder Sekunde nervöser werdend, denkend, dass jedes Auto, das wegfährt, Osterhaus sicher mitnimmt. Levi verlangsamt seine Suche, als er ein zweites Mal über die Menge sieht, scharf ausatmend, als er den Mann endlich entdeckt, dessen Mund von der Kälte schneibar nur noch lilaner geworden ist als sonst. Er starrt sein Ziel an, jetzt da er es gefunden hat, lächelt spöttisch, als er das selbstgefällige Gesicht mustert; er redet mit jemandem, mit noch einem großen Offizier, den Levi kaum beachtet, während er die Stellen ansieht, die Brust, den Kopf, den Bauch.  
  
Er lässt es alles durch seinen Geist ziehen, alles, was Osterhaus getan und gesagt hat, Erwins ganzen Schmerz, den es niemals gegeben hätte, wenn Osterhaus nicht die Oberhand erlangt hätte, wenn Levi nicht versagt und sie ihm ermöglicht hätte. Auf einmal fühlt es sich so an, als mache er nur seine Fehler wieder gut, als mache er wieder gut, was er falsch getan hat, als entledige er sich der Schuld, die ihn von Erwin fern hält, ihn davon abhält, sich entschuldigen zu wollen, die ihn sprachlos hält. Er zieht den Handschuh mit seinen Zähnen ab, zuckt, als er den Abzug fühlt, auch wenn er ihn fühlen möchte, die grausame Kälte des Metalls, wenn er am Ende schießt. Er hat sich entschieden: drei Schüsse, um sicher zu gehen, erst in die Brust, der Rest wo auch immer er die besten Treffer hat, wenn der Mann fällt. Er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und hält ihn fest, lässt ihn zwischen seinen Zähnen ausstoßen, als er sich bereit macht, für eine Sekunde abgelenkt, als der Mann neben Osterhaus sich bewegt,  sein Gesicht plötzlich zum Vorschein kommt.  
  
Erwin.  
  
Levis Finger fliegt von dem Abzug und er japst, entfernt sich vom Zielfernrohr und verliert seinen Fokus. Als er wieder hindurchsieht, kann er nichts als die dunklen, trüben Gewässer der Elbe ausmachen und flucht leise, die Treppen so schnell er kann wiederfindend. Sie reden noch, Osterhaus und Erwin, aber die Art, wie der alte Mann bereits angefangen hat, die Treppen hinunterzusteigen, lässt Levi panisch werden. Er zögert, platziert den Finger halbherzig zurück zum Abzug, während er Erwin beobachtet, die Distanz abschätzend, wissend, dass es nur eine Bewegung ist, ein Schritt, eine Sekunde Bewegung, die Erwin nicht ausweichen könnte. Er realisiert kaum, dass er jetzt keucht, sein Herz lässt ihn kurz im Stich, als Erwin eine Stufe runter und näher zu Osterhaus geht, und er weiß, wenn er es tun soll, muss es jetzt getan werden. Er wechselt den Fokus von Osterhaus zu Erwin, nimmt die düstere Miene in sich auf, die steifen Schultern und wie jetzt nichts an seiner Erscheinung auf die Lacher vor ein paar Stunden schließen lässt, auf die Art, wie er Levi an sich gezogen hat, wie er zuließ, dass Levi ihn mit einem Kuss lächeln lässt.  
  
Levi sammelt sich, atmet tief ein und schließt die Augen, bevor er sich an Osterhaus heftet, sich selbst zusprechend, dass es nur ein Schuss sein muss. Erwin wird zurückweichen, wenn der Mann niedersinkt, ein Reflex, er wird nichts dafür können. Er schätzt die Distanz noch einmal ab, - ein halber Meter, vielleicht auch ein Meter, und warum würde Erwin irgendwo in der Nähe von diesem Schwein sein wollen, Levi ist sich sicher, dass er das nicht wird – bewegt den Finger bestimmter auf den Abzug und feuert ab.  
  
Durch die Brust.  
  
Levi sieht dabei zu, wie Osterhaus nach hinten fällt, auf seinem Gesicht pure Verwunderung, als er vom Boden aus zu Erwin aufsieht. Er ist nun weiter weg, das weiß Levi, er ist sich dessen bewusst, als er wieder zielt und einmal, zweimal schießt.  
  
Durch den Hals und durch den Kopf.  
  
Er braucht das Zielfernrohr nicht, um zu wissen, dass Panik auf dem Platz herrscht, und letzten Endes ist es ihm egal. Levi kennt seine Prioritäten jetzt mit absoluter Sicherheit: vom Dach runter, mit der Albertbrücke über den Fluss, bevor die Polizei Wachen aufstellt, den langen Weg zu Erwins Apartment nehmen, um das Versprechen halten zu können, da sein zu können, bevor er zurückkommt. Levi bleibt zwischen den Gebäuden, das Flussufer für zu offen erachtend, als er schnell aber – so hofft er – unscheinbar auf die Brücke zu und sie entlang geht, erleichtert, weder Polizei noch Soldaten zu begegnen. Er wendet sich vom Opernhaus ab, geht mehrere Kilometer umher, bevor er Erwins Apartment erreicht.  
  
Die Kälte, die er zuvor nicht gefühlt hat, kommt mit einem Schlag, zwingt Levi, eine schwere Decke herauszuziehen und sich damit einzuwickeln; sie schenkt ihm keine Wärme. Er zittert immer noch, als er den Schlüssel im Schloss hört, auf dem Sofa sitzend, im dunklen Zimmer, das Erwin jetzt langsam und, so wirkt es auf Levi, etwas zögernd betritt.  
  
„Und wie war es?“, fragt er den Mann, der den Hut ab nimmt und die Handschuhe auszieht und sie auf dem Sekretär ablegt.  
  
„Levi“, flüstert Erwin und eine Sekunde lang befürchtet Levi, dass Enttäuschung in der leisen Stimme ist. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen.“  
  
„Was denn?“, fragt er nach, dabei zusehend, wie Erwins Gesicht ausdruckslos wird.  
  
„Levi-“  
  
„Was für eine Sauerei“, unterbricht Levi, schnalzend, als er das Gesprenkel von Blut mustert, das in der Dunkelheit tiefschwarz aussieht. „Wenigstens kann ich dir heute beim Baden zusehen.“  
  
Vom anderen Ende des Zimmers aus erwidert Erwin düster seinen Blick, sieht ihn lange ohne ein Wort zu sagen an. Levi kann die Miene nicht lesen, weiß nicht, ob er erfreut ist oder nicht, aber er weiß: er selbst fühlt keine Reue, nicht im Geringsten.  
  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, als könntest du selbst ein Bad gebrauchen“, bricht Erwin schließlich die Stille, seine Stimme leise und sanft.  
  
Levi schnaubt. „Muss mir was eingefangen haben“, kommentiert er, die Decke zögerlich von sich schüttelnd. „Dann komm. Das Wasser lässt sich nicht selbst ein.“  
  
Levi steigt in die Wanne, während Erwin das Gröbste vom Blut von sich wäscht; ein paar Tropfen sind in sein Gesicht und an seine Kleidung gespritzt, welche er vor Levi auszieht, der sich daran erfreut, wie sie nacheinander verschwinden, bis er nur Erwin sieht, nur Erwin, Muskeln und Schönheit und Anmut, als er sich zu Levi ins Wasser gesellt. Sie sitzen für eine Weile schweigend in der Wanne, dann lehnt Erwin sich mit dem Rücken an Levi und erzählt ihm von dem Abend, von der Musik, von dem Champagner. Keiner von ihnen erwähnt Osterhaus, doch Levi fällt auf, dass er die Tage nun besser zählen kann: acht Tage bis Erwin geht.  
  
Sie wandern ins Bett, sehen sich still an, Levi auf seinem üblichen Platz auf Erwins Oberschenkeln. Er gräbt die Finger in Erwins Haar, als sie sich küssen, zieht an den feuchten Strähnen, damit Erwin keucht und den Mund öffnet, und auf einmal fühlt es sich zu sanft und zu sicher an, wie Erwin ihm über die Arme streicht. Levi bewegt die Hände des Mannes zu seinem Rücken, während er die eigene um dessen Schwanz schlingt, überrascht herausfindet, dass es seine Ungeduld nicht befriedigt, seine Neugier, sein Verlangen, Erwin nahe zu haben, ihn endlich näher zu haben. Er führt die Hände nach unten, senkt sie Stück für Stück, bis der Druck von Erwins Fingern Levi stöhnen und näherrücken lässt. Er kann nicht anders, als gegen Erwins Lippen zu lächeln, als er kommt, früher wegen seines Körpers auf ihm oder wegen des Trubels der Nacht, Levi weiß es nicht.  
  
Er springt aus dem Bett, fühlend, wie ihn die Atemlosigkeit packt, diese Angst, die selbst jetzt nur halberstickt ist und droht, die Oberfläche zu durchbrechen. Er ist bereits an der Badezimmertür, als Erwins Stimme ihn plötzlich stehenbleiben lässt.  
  
„Ich wünschte, du könntest bleiben“, flüstert er. Keine Trauer, keine Anschuldigung; nur ein Geständnis, schlicht und ehrlich.  
  
Levi steht still da, sieht im Dunkeln auf seinen Körper nieder, zu dem kleinen Schwanz, der aus diesem Busch aus schwarzen Haaren herausgewachsen ist, zu der Spitze, die so anders ist als bei Erwin, auf was es bedeutet und als was es ihn gebrandmarkt hat: dreckig, nutzlos, unbedeutend, austauschbar, dumm, Abschaum, Ungeziefer, Nichts.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Er kann spüren, dass Erwin ihn ansieht und oh, wie er Levi ansieht, wie er Levi immer angesehen hat: als wäre er alles, als wäre er entzückend und clever, als hätte er Geschichten zu erzählen und Dinge beizubringen: als wäre er alles.  
  
Levi geht ruhig zum Bett zurück und nimmt wieder den Platz auf Erwin ein, bei seiner Wärme, mit seinem Atem und seinem Blick auf ihm. Seine Hände sind wieder verirrt, bis Levi sie findet und ihnen zeigt, wo sie hin sollen, an seinen Seiten hinab, an seine Hüfte und an seine Oberschenkel, während er Erwin ans Kopfbrett drückt, ihn sehen lassend, es wollend. Er fängt langsam an, die Angst macht seine Hand noch regungslos, während er die Augen geschlossen lässt, bei sich, bei allem anderen als bei Erwins Gesicht, welches mit Verlangen und Bewunderung erfüllt ist. Es scheint für Levi als atme er kaum, während er unter ihm liegt, komplett regungslos, als hätte er Angst, dass eine falsche Bewegung dafür sorgt, dass Levi sich umentscheidet. Levi sieht dabei zu, wie seine Hand Erwin ermutigt, seine Finger zum Leben erweckt, sodass sie Levis Fleisch greifen, als dieser sich an ihn lehnt und sich anspannt mit der Erlösung, die sich wie Befreiung anfühlt, die sich wie seine erste anfühlt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -Kraftausdrücke  
> -Tod  
> -Gewalt  
> -sexueller Inhalt


	18. Chapter 18

Der Zug fährt schnell, rattert über die Gleise; Levi spürt den Wechsel von einer Schiene zu der anderen daran, wie der Viehwaggon sich bewegt, er hört das metallische Klirren, das durch den Boden dringt. Er schielt durch einen Spalt zwischen den Brettern, sieht zur Landschaft, die durch die Geschwindigkeit verschwimmt. Alles sieht grau und trist aus, selbst der Schnee sieht dreckig aus, doch als er sich zurück zum Waggon dreht, fällt ihm auf, wie hell alles draußen ist. Er setzt sich hin, leise in der Dunkelheit, zieht die Knie zur Brust und schlingt die Arme um sie, um die Kälte abzuhalten, die eher in ihm zu sein scheint, als um ihn herum. Jemand betritt den Waggon und Levi runzelt die Stirn, wissend, dass es ihn überraschen sollte, Kenny zu sehen.  
  
„Was hast du mit den Schuhen gemacht, die ich dir gegeben habe?“, fragt sein Onkel, sich wütend und beleidigt anhörend, Levi zu seinen abgenutzten Stiefeln sehen lassend.  
  
„Ich bin aus ihnen rausgewachsen“, erklärt er kleinlaut, sich die Schuhe in einem Anfall von Schuld von den Füßen kickend. „Du kannst die hier haben, wenn du willst.“  
  
Kenny sieht ihn für eine Weile schweigend an, dann seufzt er verärgert und kratzt sich den Hinterkopf. „Ich hab' wohl nie gelernt, es richtig zu sagen“, kann Levi ihn nuscheln hören, dann wacht er auf, in der plötzlichen Helligkeit blinzelnd; Erwin hat eine Kerze angezündet.  
  
„Levi“, flüstert er ihm sanft zu, seine Hand entfernt sich von Levis Arm, als dieser sich aufsetzt, zitternd.  
  
„Mir geht’s nicht gut“, murmelt er, zuckend, als Erwin die Hand gegen seine Stirn drückt; zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kennen fühlt sie sich kalt an.  
  
„Du hast Fieber“, stellt der Mann leise fest, während Levi hustet und zuckt, als er einen scharfen Schmerz in seiner Kehle spürt. „Tut dir etwas weh?“  
  
„Fühlt sich an, als steckt mir einer eine Gabel durch die Nase und in den Hals“, teilt Levi ihm mit, sich das Gesicht reibend und auf den Schmerz in seinen Gliedern hin stöhnend. „Alles tut scheiße weh.“  
  
„Du hast dich erkältet“, sagt Erwin, die Decke von sich werfend und aufstehend. Er kramt für einen Moment in der Kommode, dann wirft er zwei Decken auf Levi. „Ich gehe Tee kochen.“  
  
Levi brummt zur Antwort und fällt zurück aufs Bett, sich unter den Decken zusammenrollend, die wie ein schlechter Ersatz für Erwin sind, sein Körper verkrampft sich vor Schüttelfrost; er ist wieder eingenickt, als Erwin mit dem Tee und einer Schüssel voll kaltem Wasser zurückkommt, in welche er kleinen Lappen fallen lässt.  
  
„Trink zuerst deinen Tee“, weist er Levi an, ihm eine große Tasse reichend, mindestens doppelt so groß wie die zarten Tassen, aus denen sie sonst trinken. „Hast du Hunger?“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf und niest, beinahe den Tee überschwappen lassend und Erwin gibt ihm ein weiches, weißes Taschentuch; in einer Ecke sind mit grauem Garn die Initialien E.H. eingestickt. Levi schnäuzt sich damit die Nase und erschaudert.  
  
„Du musst dich ausruhen“, sagt Erwin sanft zu ihm und Levi hebt den Blick, um sein Gesicht sehen zu können: besorgt, aber nicht beunruhigt. „Warst du lange in der Kälte?“  
  
Levi denkt an die Mission zurück, daran wie schnell sein Körper taub geworden ist in dem grausigen Wetter, wie die Lichter am Platz ihn zu seinem Ziel geführt haben. Er erinnert sich an den Schock in Erwins Gesicht, als Osterhaus niedersank und als er den Mann jetzt ansieht, erwartet er fast etwas Unerfreuliches in seiner Miene zu sehen; Stutzen, Ärger, Entrüstung. In diesem Moment scheint es auf Levi, dass er es verdienen muss, irgendeine Strafe für das, was er getan hat.  
  
„Schwer zu sagen. Ich habe die Zeit aus den Augen verloren. Aber ich bin vor Mitternacht gegangen“, sagt er trotzdem, sich die Nase am Taschentuch abputzend.  
  
Erwin summt zur Antwort, eine seiner Hände unter die Decken schiebend, um über Levis Bein zu fahren, die Berührung ist tröstender als der Mann ahnt, dessen ist sich Levi sicher. „Was wollte Darlett?“, fragt er, zu Levis Gesicht aufsehend, „im Austausch für seine Hilfe?“  
  
„Nanaba“, flüstert Levi nur und der Andere scheint sofort zu verstehen.  
  
„Wie praktisch für ihn“, kommentiert er, ein trockenes Lachen ausstoßend, bevor er wieder ernster wird. „Du hast sehr viel in Kauf genommen.“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte meine Gründe“, entgegnet er, nicht näher darauf eingehend und Erwin verlangt es auch nicht von ihm.  
  
„Manchmal habe ich Angst, dass du mich irgendwann hassen wirst“, sagt er, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, „für das, was ich aus dir gemacht habe.“  
  
Levi schnalzt und runzelt die Stirn. „Wir wissen beide, dass ich tot wäre, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, also kannst du die Klappe halten“, kontert er fast sauer, Erwin lächeln lassend. „Solltest du mit dem Müll nicht aufhören, jetzt da ich krank bin? Oder denkst du, dass ich jetzt keine andere Wahl habe, als mir diese Scheiße anzuhören?“  
  
Erwins Lächeln wird zu einem Lachen, das sich beinahe wie ein Husten anhört. „Wie unverzeihlich unhöflich von mir“, kommentiert er und Levi nickt streng.  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich diese 'Vorgesetzten-Scheiße' nicht glaube“, teilt Levi ihm mit. „Was ich mit meiner Zeit anstelle, ist meine Sache.“  
  
„Ich sehe mich nicht als dein Vorgesetzter, Levi.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagt er und seufzt. „Aber du weißt, was ich meine. Es war meine Entscheidung.“  
  
„Ja“, stimmt Erwin zu, „das stimmt, und ich bin froh, dass du sie nicht bereust – noch nicht, jedenfalls.“  
  
„Darauf kannst du lange warten“, murmelt Levi in seinen Tee und hustet, als Erwin weitermacht.  
  
„Ich nehme an, du hattest deine Gründe, mir nicht davon zu erzählen.“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste, dass du versuchen würdest, es mir auszureden“, erklärt er knapp, kaum wagend, Erwin anzusehen, als er sagt: „Es wird keine Probleme verursachen, oder?“  
  
Erwin scheint einen Moment lang in Gedanken versunken, dann schüttelt er den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke nicht“, erwidert er leise. „Einer der Polizisten hat sich gefragt, ob ich in Wirklichkeit die Zielperson gewesen sein könnte, was wohl bedeutet, dass es nicht Viele gibt, die denken, dass ich etwas damit zutun hatte.“  
  
Levi schnalzt. „Drei saubere Schüsse in dieses Nazischwein und sie denken immer noch, dass ich auf dich gezielt habe“, murmelt er und schüttelt den Kopf, von seinem Tee trinkend, als ihn die Angst, die er davor gefühlt hat, sprechen lässt. „Ich wollte gerade schießen, da habe ich gemerkt, dass du direkt neben ihm warst. Hat mich nervös gemacht, dass ich danebenschießen könnte.“  
  
Erwin sieht ihn wieder an und drückt sanft sein Knie. „Ich hätte dir gesagt, dass du es nicht tun würdest“, sagt er und lächelt.  
  
Levi fühlt wie seine Wangen heiß werden und gibt dem Fieber und dem heißen Tee die Schuld dafür, welchen er mit ein paar großen Schlücken austrinkt. Erwin nimmt ihm die Tasse ab und stellt sie auf den Nachttisch, während Levi sich hinlegt, zusammenzuckend, als er den kalten, feuchten Lappen auf seiner Stirn fühlt.  
  
„Das ist kalt“, jammert er, während Erwin mit den Fingern durch Levis Haare streicht; noch eine seiner beiläufigen Berührungen, an welche Levi sich gewöhnt hat, und eine, die ihn viel besser wärmt als der Tee.  
  
„Soll ich dich aufwärmen?“, fragt er und Levi nickt wortlos, im Bett Platz machend, während Erwin unter den Decken näherrückt.  
  
„Du wirst schwitzen“, bemerkt Levi, als er sich die Decken ans Kinn zieht und Erwin brummt zustimmend.  
  
„Ohne Zweifel werden wir es beide überleben“, murmelt er, für eine Weile verstummend, ehe er flüstert: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir danken soll oder nicht.“  
  
Levi verzieht den Mund und schnieft, sich die Decken übers Kinn ziehend und die Augen schließend. „Ich weiß ja nicht“, entgegnet er. „Ich weiß nur, dass wenn ich anfangen würde, dir für jede Kleinigkeit zu danken, die du für mich gemacht hast, ich für den Rest meines Lebens nichts anderes mehr tun würde, von daher fange ich erst gar nicht an.“  
  
Er kann Erwins Lachen als kleine Luftstöße in seinem Nacken spüren. „Es ist keine Kleinigkeit, was du getan hast“, beharrt er, „aber ich verstehe, was du meinst.“  
  
Levi lässt ein leises Grunzen heraus und dreht sich auf die Seite, seinen Rücken gegen Erwin drückend; das Letzte, was er weiß, bevor er eindöst, ist dass der Mann den kalten Lappen auf seinem Kopf zurechtrückt. Er wacht auf, als Erwin ihn neu drauflegt, aber das Zimmer ist immer noch dunkel und die Stadt außerhalb davon still, also erlaubt er sich, wieder in die Matratze zu sinken und mit Erwins beruhigenden Armen um sich einzuschlafen. Sie sind verschwunden, als Levi wieder zu sich kommt, aufgeweckt von einer Serie an polternden und schleifenden Geräuschen und in der Helligkeit blinzelnd, die ihm sagt, dass er wohl für Stunden geschlafen haben muss. Er hat die Decken zum Fußende des Bettes gekickt und nach einer Weile des Suchens findet er den Lappen als feuchten Klumpen auf dem Boden, von wo er ihn aufhebt, in die Schüssel fallen lassend, als das Geräusch, das ihn aufgeweckt hat, wieder von hinter der Schlafzimmertür ertönt. Er ist schon halb aus dem Bett und bereit, zum Rasiermesser zu sprinten, als Erwin so übertrieben vorsichtig und leise ins Zimmer kommt, dass Levi beinahe lachen muss.  
  
„Oh“, stößt er hevor, ein wenig überrascht. „Du bist wach.“  
  
Levi grunzt und reibt sich durchs Gesicht, eine der Decke um sich wickelnd, während Erwin zu ihm kommt und eine Hand auf Levis Stirn legt.  
  
„Dein Fieber ist gesunken“, bestätigt er, was Levi bereits vermutet hat, sich eine Spur erleichtert anhörend, trotz seiner Ruhe von davor. „Wie fühlst du dich?“  
  
Levi denkt darüber nach, fühlt den anhaltenden Schmerz in seinem Körper, das Wundsein in seinem Hals und das Stechen irgendwo hinter seiner Nase und seinen Augen, seufzt schließlich nur und murmelt: „Ich werde es überleben.“  
  
„Du gehst doch nicht schon, oder?“, fragt Erwin Levi, ihm dabei zusehend, wie er sich anzieht. „Du solltest wenigstens etwas essen. Ich mache dir Frühstück.“  
  
Levi schielt zu Erwin, runzelt die Stirn bei dem eigenartigen Ton in seiner Stimme; eine neue Art von Traurigkeit, die sich mit einer Spur von Verzweiflung zu vermischen scheint. Nichts davon zeigt sich auf Erwins Gesicht, nichts ist in seiner Miene, bis auf eine Andeutung von Wehmut, und Levi fragt sich, ob er es sich nur eingebildet hat, oder ob was er gehört hat nur von seinen eigenen Gefühlen gefärbt wird, doch als er nickt, entgeht ihm nicht die Erleichterung, die Erwins Gesichtszüge erfüllt.  
  
Während Erwin Frühstück macht, wartet Levi auf dem Sofa, die Decke um sich geschlungen, die kleine Tanne anstarrend, welche bei einer kleinen Kiste, die Levi noch nie gesehen hat, neben dem Sekretär an der Wand lehnt. Er isst sein Brot und gekochtes Ei, Erwin zündet eine Zigarette an und hockt sich hin, um den Baum in einen Metallständer zu stecken, leise fluchend, als er mit den Schrauben kämpft, die den Baum aufrecht halten sollen.  
  
„Ist er gerade?“, dreht er sich um, um Levi zu fragen, sein Gleichgewicht verlierend und mit dem Arsch auf dem Boden landend.  
  
Levi lässt ein gemeines Lachen heraus, das die Spitzen von Erwins Ohren rosa werden lässt, als er sich auf die Füße rappelt, aufsteht, damit er den Baum aus der Entfernung betrachten kann. Levi fällt es schwer, den Blick von der Schamesröte wegzuhalten, die jetzt zu Erwins Wangen kriecht; für einen Moment kann es ihn sogar vergessen lassen, wie unwohl er sich fühlt.  
  
„Sieht gut aus“, versichert Levi dem Mann, der zu ihm nach hinten schaut, seine Zigarette rauchend, bevor er den Raum zu dem Eckschrank durchquert. Er legt eine Platte auf – ein Chor singt Lieder, die Levi mit Weihnachten verbinden kann – und zieht eine Flasche mit bernsteinfarbenen Alkohol heraus, schenkt sich selbst in ein Glas ein und gibt ein Bisschen in Levis Tee. Es brennt in seinem wunden Hals, doch Levi stört es nicht. „Brauchst du Hilfe?“  
  
„Nein, nein. Du solltest dich ausruhen“, meint Erwin zu ihm, den Kopf schüttelnd und an seinem Getränk nippend, bevor er die Zigarette zwischen seine Lippen steckt. „Ich komme zurecht.“  
  
Levi beobachtet ihn dabei, wie er anfängt, durch die Kiste zu kramen, Ornamente herauszieht und sie an die Zweige hängt; knallbunte Kugeln und silbernes Lametta, das glitzert in dem Schein der kleinen Kerzen, welche Erwin anzündet, um die Dekoration zu vollenden. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkt auf Levi wie eine seltsame Mischung aus Stolz, Zufriedenheit und Nostalgie, als er sein Werk betrachtet, sein Glas leert und noch eine Zigarette anzündet. Plötzlich fragt Levi sich, ob Erwin deswegen nicht wollte, dass er geht, weil er nicht noch ein Weihnachten alleine verbringen will.  
  
„Das ist dir richtig wichtig, oder?“, fragt er den Mann, der aufsieht, überrascht.  
  
„Ich habe gute Erinnerungen daran, ja“, gibt Erwin zu und diese Nostalgie sickert wieder in seine Miene. „Die Weihnachten meiner Kindheit waren eine Mischung aus österreichischen und englischen Traditionen, und ich habe erkannt, dass es alles wiederaufleben lässt, wenn ich hier feiere – selbst jetzt.“  
  
„Deine Mutter ist Österreicherin“, sagt Levi, nicht sicher, ob es eine Frage ist, und Erwin nickt.  
  
„Meine Eltern lernten sich kennen, als mein Vater Europa bereiste“, erzählt er, sein Lächeln wechselt von nostalgisch zu warm und glücklich. „Er hatte seine Kavaliersreise und war auf seinem Weg nach Griechenland durch Österreich-Ungarn.“  
  
„Was zum Geier ist eine Kavaliersreise?“  
  
Erwin scheint ein wenig peinlich berührt zu sein, als er anfängt zu erklären. „Traditionell verbringen junge Männer aus der Oberschicht ein paar Monate damit, durch Europa zu reisen, um nach der Universität ihre Bildung abzuschließen“, erklärt er, Levi spöttisch das Gesicht verziehen lassend.  
  
„Wusste ich's doch, dass du reich bist“, sagt er, seinen Tee trinkend und Erwin lacht.  
  
„Naja, die Familie meines Vaters war eher das Gegenteil, was nachdem der Krieg ausbrach nur noch verstärkt wurde“, erzählt Erwin, „deswegen haben sie ihn vom Familiengeld abgeschnitten. Wir waren keinesfalls arm, aber seine Entscheidung, meine Mutter zu heiraten, bedeutete, dass meinem Vater viele Beziehungen und Vorteile fehlten, die ihm andernfalls zur Verfügung gestanden hätten.“  
  
Levi nickt mit, nicht wirklich wissend, was er erwidern soll, bis ihm einfällt: „Was hatten sie gegen deine Mutter?“  
  
„Sie dachten, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Gesellschaftsschicht und der Tatsache, dass sie Österreicherin ist, nicht zu ihm passte“, sagt Erwin. „Und es war auch ein ziemlicher Skandal. Wie du weißt, wurde ich in Österreich geboren, und meine Eltern haben erst geheiratet, nachdem meine Mutter nach England zog.“  
  
„Also bist du ein Bastard?“, platzt es Levi heraus, erleichtert, als Erwin auflacht.  
  
„Ja, das ist richtig“, entgegnet er, einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette nehmend.  
  
„Schätze, das ist noch eine Sache, die wir gemeinsam haben“, sinniert Levi, hustend, als der Schnaps den Weg seinen Hals hinunter brennt. „Wer weiß, wenn das Stück Scheiße, das meine Mutter geschwängert hat, nicht so eine Arschgeige gewesen wäre, hätten wir vielleicht mehr Gemeinsamkeiten.“  
  
„Vielleicht“, stimmt Erwin zu, Levi aus dem Augenwinkel musternd, bevor er plötzlich auf die Füße springt und ins Schlafzimmer verschwindet. Als er zurückkommt, hält er einen kleinen Briefumschlag in der Hand. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich das beinahe vergessen hätte.“  
  
„Das ist kein Geschenk, oder?“, will Levi wissen, die Nase rümpfend. „Ich hab dir gesagt, ich mag es nicht-“  
  
„Ich weiß, Geschenke machen dich misstrauisch“, unterbricht Erwin ihn und seufzt, den Umschlag an ihn reichend. „Ich habe nur gehofft, dass du meine Motive mittlerweile genug kennst, um es anzunehmen.“  
  
Levi sieht das schlichte weiße Papier für einen Moment an, dann schnappt er es von Erwin, sich die Nase schnäuzend, ehe er es aufmacht, während der Mann neben ihm auf seinem Platz rutscht, auf einmal nervös anmutend. Levi wirft für ein paar Sekunden einen Blick in den Umschlag, dann zieht er seinen Inhalt heraus: eine alte braun-weiß Fotografie, die dekorativ geschnittenen Ränder, welche sich weich gegen seine Fingerspitzen drücken, als er das Bild vorsichtig hält und es anstarrt. Vor einem einfachen Hintergrund hat die Kamera einen Mann und eine Frau festgehalten, beide jung und schlicht gekleidet, mit ernsten Mienen. Sie sitzt in einem Stuhl, aufgerichtet und in weißer Bluse und langem, dunklen Rock gekleidet, während er neben ihr steht, etwas tragend, das Levi leicht als seinen besten Anzug schätzen kann, und einen breit gekrempten Hut haltend.  
  
„Du hast ihre Augen“, flüstert Erwin, auf das Gesicht der Frau zeigend. „Siehst du? Und ihre Nase.“  
  
Levi dreht das Foto um, um die schwarze Tinte auf der Rückseite zu sehen: Kenny und Kuchel, 1919. „Wo hast du das her?“ Seine Worte sind kaum mehr als ein Keuchen.  
  
„Es war nicht leicht zu finden“, gesteht Erwin, „aber ich habe das Archivsystem mitentwickelt. Man kann viele Schritte zurückverfolgen, wenn man weiß, wie sich die Information bewegt und wo sie gehalten wird.“  
  
Levi dreht das Foto wieder und starrt weiter darauf, seine Augen kleben an der Frau – seine Mutter. Levi hat das Gefühl, als müsse er sich selbst glaubhaft machen, dass sie es wirklich ist, dass sie so ausgesehen hat, als er auf die Welt kam, vielleicht nicht lange, ehe sie anfing, dahinzusiechen. Was Erwin gesagt hat, stimmt: sie hat dieselben Augen und dieselbe Nase, die Levi sieht, wenn er sich im Spiegel ansieht. Ihr dunkles Haar sitzt in einer kunstvollen Anordnung von Zöpfen auf ihrem Kopf; es lässt ihren Hals länger wirken, erinnert Levi sich plötzlich, was sie zu jemandem gesagt hat, einer Frau aus ihrer Nachbarschaft, die ihm manchmal Äpfel mitgebracht hat, wenn sie zu Besuch kam. In einem Geistesblitz ruft er sich eine Reihe anderer Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis, wie seine Mutter ihre langen Haare bürstet, wie weit es ihren Rücken hinabreichte, als sie es flechtete, wie sie sein Gesicht mit der Quaste gekitzelt hat, die von den Spitzen geformt wurde.  
  
„Hätte ich es nicht tun sollen?“, fragt Erwin ihn, und Levi schüttelt schnell den Kopf, während er das Foto sorgfältig zurück in den Umschlag schiebt.  
  
„Es ist...“, beginnt er, seine Stimme bricht, als er zu Erwin schielt, bevor er wieder seine Nase schnäuzt. „Diese scheiß Erkältung...“  
  
Levi spürt eine Enge in seinem Hals, die ihn davon abhält, zu dem Mann zu sehen. Obwohl das Bild versteckt ist, starrt Levi den weißen Umschlag an, als hätte was sich in ihm befindet nach nur einem Blick in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Er denkt wieder an das letzte Mal, als er seine Mutter gesehen hat, bevor Kenny kam, um ihn mitzunehmen: eingefallene Wangen und weitgeöffnete Augen, die zu den feuchten Flecken an der Zimmerdecke sahen, das schöne Haar so fettig und zerzaust. Levi kann sich noch immer daran erinnern, kann es jetzt beinahe fühlen, wie leicht und gebrechlich sie war, als er sie schüttelte, sie stieß und ihren Arm so fest umklammerte, dass die Knochen unter ihrer hauchdünnen Haut in seine Finger stachen. Es fühlt sich nicht mehr real an, dass er mehrere Tage mit ihr in diesem Zimmer verbracht haben sollte, in der Ecke zusammengekauert wie ein Tier, sie anstarrte, immer anstarrte, mehr Lektionen über Hoffnungen und Träume und Wünsche lernte, als in den fast zwei Jahrzehnten bei Kenny.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie...“, fängt Levi erneut an, doch seine Worte versagen.  
  
„Ich dachte, du hast beschlossen, mir nicht zu danken“, erinnert Erwin Levi an dessen Worte, ihn schnauben lassend.  
  
Ohne zu wissen, was er sagen soll, hebt Levi seinen Blick, um Erwins zu erwidern, fest, unbeirrt, versuchend zu zeigen, was er nicht sagen kann, und es kommt ihm so vor, als versteht Erwin – wie er immer versteht. Da ist Wärme in den Augen des Mannes, und eine Trauer, als fühle er Levis Schmerz, als wolle er etwas davon schultern, aber wisse nicht wie.  
  
„Ich habe gar nichts für dich“, murmelt Levi schließlich, lächelnd, als Erwin leise lacht.  
  
„Bist du sicher?“, fragt er, seine Hand für einen Augenblick auf Levis Bein legend, ehe er auf die Füße kommt und in die Küche verschwindet, einen Weile später mit mehr Tee und einem Teller voller Kekse zurückkommend, wieder diese zerbrochenen Hakenkreuze.  
  
Als Levi schließlich irgendwann nach Mittag geht, besteht Erwin darauf, mit ihm zu kommen, um sicherzustellen, dass er sicher zu Hause ankommt, und Levi hat nicht genug Kraft, sich zu weigern, auch wenn sie beide wissen, dass es Holtz' Charakter nicht entspricht. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie die Brücke erreichen, hofft Levi fast, dass Erwin ihn tragen könnte; die Kälte verhundertfacht sich mit all den verschiedenen Arten von Schmerz in seinem Körper, während er versucht, den in seiner Nase dadurch zu lindern, indem er in seinen Schal atmet. Levi spürt, wie Erwin ihn jedes Mal, wenn er seine Nase schnäuzt, ansieht, bis er schließlich zischt, dass er aufhören soll, sich so zu sorgen.  
  
An der Augustusbrücke werden sie von einem Polizisten angehalten, der ihnen von den Geschehnissen des letzten Abends erzählt und fragt, ob sie zufällig etwas ungewöhnliches gesehen haben, doch als Erwin erzähnt, dass er bei dem Galakonzert war und gesehen hat, was passiert ist, werden sie weitergelassen, ohne dass irgendjemand ihre Ausweise überprüft. Levi wünscht sich, dass seine Nachbarn auch so gleichgültig wären; er erhascht sowohl Böhmer als auch Frau Niemeyer in ihren jeweiligen Fenstern, als sie die vom Wind gefegte Straße verlassen und das Gebäude betreten.  
  
Isabel ist die Erste, die herangestürmt kommt, um Erwin zu begrüßen, wirft ihre Arme  um ihn und bringt ihn aus Überraschung und Freude zum Lachen.  
  
„Bist du gekommen, um Weihnachten bei uns zu verbringen?“, fragt sie aufgeregt, nur für ein Dutzend Sekunden grimmig werdend, als er es verneint, bevor sie flüstert: „Bist du gekommen, um Nana zu sehen?“  
  
„Ich wollte Levi nur nach Hause bringen“, antwortet er lächelnd. „Deinem großen Bruder geht es nicht so gut.“  
  
Isabels Gesichtsausdruck wird sofort besorgt. „Was ist los?“, fragt sie, sich an Levi wendend, der seufzt.  
  
„Mir geht’s gut“, versichert er ihr, aufhörend zu husten und auf das wunde Gefühl in seinem Hals hin das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Es ist nur eine Erkältung.“  
  
„Brauchst du meine Medizin?“, fragt sie diesmal, Erwin ansehend, als Levi den Kopf schüttelt. „Musst du jetzt gehen? Es wird großer Bruder helfen, wenn du ein bisschen länger bleibst.“  
  
„Vielleicht könnte ich überzeugt werden, für eine Tasse Tee zu bleiben – falls mir eine angeboten wird“, sagt Erwin ihr mit einem Lächeln, sie aufkeuchen lassend.  
  
„Tee! Erwin braucht Tee!“, stößt sie hervor, in die Küche rennend, um Farlan auf den Keks zu gehen, der am Herd steht, nach einem halben Dutzend Töpfen und Pfannen suchend, Erwin und Levi kaum ein Nicken zukommen lassend, mit Isabel, die ihm am Ärmel hängt.  
  
„Ja, ist ja schon gut! Ich werde den Kessel aufsetzen, wenn du dich einfach...“, sagt er ihr ungeduldig, auf den Tisch zeigend. „Setz dich hin und hör auf, mich zu nerven!“  
  
Isabel tut wie ihr gesagt wurde, sich Erwin gegenüber setzend, als Nanaba aus dem Schlafzimmer geht, die Arme über den Kopf streckend und gähnend. Als sie Erwin sieht, erhellt sich ihr Gesicht.  
  
„Du wagst es, diese Visage hier blicken zu lassen?“, fragt sie ihn, und von dem leisen Lachen von ihnen beiden auszugehen, ist es irgendeine Art Witz, den sie haben, der für den Rest von ihnen keinen Sinn macht.  
  
„Schön, zu sehen, dass es dir so gut geht“, erwidert Erwin, als Nanaba sich zu ihnen setzt.  
  
„Hier hat man sich gut um mich gekümmert“, sagt sie, Isabel anlächelnd und ihre Haare wuschelnd. „Du siehst auch gut aus – besser als letztes Mal.“  
  
„Ja“, stimmt Erwin zu, zu Levi blickend. „Um mich hat man sich auch sehr gut gekümmert.“  
  
Levi schnalzt und verdreht die Augen, sagt jedoch nichts, und Erwin und Nanaba wechseln in ein hastig geflüstertes Französisch über, und Levi ist nicht sicher, warum es ihn überrascht, dass Erwin es sprechen kann. Sie tauschen Neuigkeiten aus, nimmt Levi an, die Art, die sie lieber nicht teilen wollen. Er merkt an Farlans steifer Haltung, dass er aufmerksam zuhört, doch es ist nicht klar, wie viel er tatsächlich verstehen kann. Nanaba beendet den Austausch mit einem gezischten Fluch, gerade als Farlan den Tee an den Tisch trägt, einen Stuhl heranziehend, um sich ebenfalls hinzusetzen.  
  
„Du hörst dich verstopft an“, sagt er, als Levi sich bei ihm für den Tee bedankt, mürrisch werdend, als Erwin die Situation schildert und murmelnd: „Genau das können wir jetzt gebrauchen – dass wir alle krank werden.“   
  
„Gibt es etwas, das noch für diese Feier an Silvester erledigt werden muss?“, will Erwin von Farlan wissen, mühelos zurück in sein Österreichisch wechselnd.  
  
Farlan schüttelt den Kopf, eine Zigarette annehmend und sie von Erwin anzünden lassend. „Es würde bestimmt jeder zu schätzen wissen, wenn du etwas mehr Schnaps aufbringen könntest“, kommentiert er mit einem verdrießlichen Schulterzucken, nickend, als Erwin verspricht, zu sehen, was er tun kann.  
  
„Ich würde sagen, ihr seid gut vorbereitet, zu verschwinden“, sagt Erwin, Levi bei dem Gedanken erschaudern lassend. „Die Feier sollte eine vernünftige Erklärung liefern können, dass ihr nicht zurückkommt – solange ihr eure Trümpfe richtig ausspielt.“  
  
„Also denkst du, sie werden es glauben?“, fragt Farlan. „Dass uns jemand an die Gestapo verraten hat?“  
  
Erwin hebt die Schultern. „Von dem, was Levi mir erzählt hat, hat es den Anschein, dass eure Nachbarn denken, ich helfe euch mit mehr als nur mit Essen“, sagt er. „Sollte ich erwähnen, dass ich am darauffolgenden Tag gehen werde, könnte es erklären, warum man euch melden sollte.“  
  
Farlan nickt, einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette nehmend, als Nanaba auch eine anzündet. „Sie denken auch nicht, dass du es umsonst machst“, kommentiert er, zu Levi schielend. „Uns helfen, meine ich.“  
  
„Solange niemand von ihnen wirklich zur Gestapo geht, können sie von mir aus denken, was sie wollen“, grollt Levi, nicht gestehen wollend, wie leicht das jetzt als Wahrheit gesehen werden könnte.  
  
„Beruhig dich, Levi“, flüstert Farlan, verärgert aussehend. „Niemand nennt dich eine Hure – zumindest niemand, der hier anwesend ist.“ Er füllt die unangenehme Stille, die aufkommt, indem er eine Rauchwolke ausatmet, die Levi husten lässt. „Auch wenn du zugeben musst, dass es nicht ganz so daneben gegriffen ist.“  
  
Die erste Person, zu welcher Levis Blick gezogen wird, ist Isabel, welche mit einem abwesenden Ausdruck in den Augen auf die Tischplatte starrt, als höre sie ihnen jetzt kaum mehr zu. Neben ihm rutscht Erwin auf seinem Platz und Levi erhascht, wie der Mann ihn ansieht, während er sich leicht dreht, sodass sein Fuß Levis Bein streift. Er kann nichts sagen.  
  
„Natürlich meine ich nicht dich, Erwin“, verdeutlicht Farlan, seinen Blick auf dem Mann behaltend, als sehe er seiner Reaktion zu. „Zumindest nicht wirklich. Ich meinte den anderen Mann, zu dem Levi immer gegangen ist – nicht, dass er mir davon erzählt hat, aber die Art, wie er immer ein bisschen gezuckt hat, als er sich am nächsten Tag hingesetzt hat... Naja, man muss kein Wissenschaftler sein, um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen.“  
  
Die Worte lassen Levi an diese verhassten Abende in Kriegers Bett zurückdenken, diese Momente von Schmerz und Demütigung, wie schnell er sich verlor, wenn er diese Zimmer betrat. Die Erinnerungen scheinen seine Zunge zu lähmen, ihn von dieser instinktiven Wut abzubringen und auf etwas anderes zu lenken, etwas, das er nicht benennen kann, das er jedoch nach der Nacht in der Gestapozelle gefühlt hat; eine Art von Nichts, eine Unsichtbarkeit, die ihn denken lässt, seine Worte – selbst wenn er sie aussprechen könnte – wären ohne Bedeutung. Er sieht Farlan an und runzelt die Stirn darüber wie zufrieden er scheinbar mit sich selbst ist, und fragt sich, was den Mann diese Dinge sagen lässt, ob es nur sein verwundetes Vertrauen in Levi ist, das ihn so sein lässt.  
  
Die Stille wird endlich von Nanaba durchbrochen, welche ihre Beine unter dem Tisch ausstreckt und sagt: „Wir alle tun, was wir tun müssen.“ Da ist eine Kälte in ihrem Gesicht, als sie Farlan anstarrt, bevor sie zu Levi sieht und ihm ein knappes Nicken zukommen lässt. „Ich habe das auch ein oder zweimal gemacht, und ich schäme mich nicht dafür. Meine Beweggründe waren für mich gut – egal was irgendein Anderer sagt.“  
  
Levi erwidert das Nicken und lässt zu, dass ihre Worte ihn an den Anfang zurückführen, an das hungrige kleine Funkeln in Kriegers Augen, das Levi ihn fehleinschätzen ließ. Seine Gründe waren gut – ansonsten hätte er es erst gar nicht in Erwägung gezogen – doch zu wissen, dass Farlan einer davon war, lässt seine Worte noch mehr stechen. Levi wirft einen schnellen Blick zu Erwin, dessen Starren Farlan scheinbar zunehmend unwohler werden lässt, bis dieser plötzlich von seinem Platz aufsteht und sich den Töpfen und Pfannen zu widmen.  
  
„Mike wird in ein paar Tagen kommen und sie abholen“, teilt Erwin ihm mit, als sie sich an der Tür verabschieden. „Ich erwarte keine Probleme – er ist es gewöhnt, unbemerkt herumzukommen.“  
  
Levi denkt an die wuchtige Statur des Mannes und schnaubt, doch als er dann kommt, ist es mit einem flüsterleisen Klopfen an der Tür in den frühen Stunden zwischen Nacht und Morgendämmerung. Das Geräusch weckt Levi nicht auf; er findet es erst heraus, als er den Mann am nächsten Morgen zusammengerollt neben dem Sofa entdeckt, ohne auch nur den Hauch einer Decke auf ihm, jedoch trotzdem schlafend. Auf den ersten Blick wirkt es so, als schläft Nanaba neben ihm, doch als Levi ein paar Schritte nach vorne macht, dreht sie sich zu ihm und ihm wird klar, dass sie wohl stattdessen den Mann angestarrt haben musste. Sie nickt zur Küche und sie lassen ihn schlafen; Levi beschäftigt sich mit dem Herd, während Nanaba Isabels Decke näher zu dem Kinn des Mädchens zieht, einen Stuhl heranziehend und sich zu Levi setzend.  
  
„Auf der Straße gab es Ärger“, flüstert sie so leise, dass Levi es kaum versteht; der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme dringt selbst in diesen wenigen Worten durch. „Er beharrt, dass es nichts ernstes ist, aber er wurde verletzt. Er ist ein Idiot, sagt immer solche dummen Sachen und erschreckt mich jedes Mal fast zu Tode, wenn er so eine Scheiße abzieht, als wäre es mir egal und als hätte er keinen Dickschädel, dieser verfluchte-“  
  
„Braucht er einen Arzt?“, fragt Levi, sie unterbrechend. „Erwin kennt einen, falls-“  
  
„Nein, ich kümmere mich schon darum“, sagt sie, müde lächelnd. „Ich bin daran gewöhnt. Aber danke.“ Sie verstummt für einen Moment, beschämt aussehend. „Ich habe gehofft – falls das in Ordnung ist – dass wir hier ein bisschen länger bleiben könnten, nur ein paar Tage, bis-“  
  
„Natürlich“, verspricht Levi ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden. „Was du auch brauchst.“  
  
Nanaba lächelt erneut, ihr Gesicht ist hell vor Erleichterung. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir danken soll“, sagt sie ernst. „Vielleicht habe ich eines Tages die Möglichkeit, dir im Gegenzug zu helfen.“  
  
„Das hast du schon“, entgegnet Levi, seine Stimme sogar noch mehr senkend. „Ich hätte diese Mission nicht ohne dich ausführen können.“  
  
Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das war nichts“, flüstert sie. „Ich bin froh, dass es geklappt hat.“  
  
Levi lächelt, denkt daran, wie die Kugeln Osterhaus Fleisch durchschossen haben, wie das Feuer, das jetzt durch die Hölzer bricht. „Ja“, sagt er. „Es lief alles genau nach Plan.“  
  
Nanaba lächelt für einen weiteren kleinen Moment, dann wird sie wieder ernst. „Ich denke, es sind all die Geheimnisse“, sagt sie, „die Farlan so gemein machen.“  
  
Levi hört bei dem auf, was er tut und seufzt. Nachdem Erwin ging hatten sie ihre üblichen Festlichkeiten, aßen mehr als sie hätten tun sollen und spielten Karten im Kerzenlicht, erzählten Nanaba von ihren letzten Weihnachten, während sie dabei Tee tranken und ein paar der Kekse aßen, die Erwin mitgebracht hatte. Jedoch hing etwas zwischen ihnen in der Luft, etwas, das viel weniger erträglich wurde, als Levi und Farlan alleine in ihrem Bett waren. Keiner von ihnen sprach über den Vorfall, doch es war anzusehen an ihren steifen Körpern und dem Platz, den sie zwischen sich frei ließen. Das Einzige, das Farlan sagte, bevor er einschlief, war ein Kommentar über Nanabas Abwesenheit die Nacht davor. Ohne zu wissen, was er sonst sagen sollte, wiederholte Levi nur sein Versprechen, es irgendwann alles zu erklären, eine Geste, die Farlan abfällig belächelte.  
  
„Eines Tages werdet ihr es lösen, glaube ich“, flüstert Nanaba zögernd. „Ich hoffe, er wird eines Tages verstehen, warum du das getan hast.“  
  
Levi seufzt wieder. „Vielleicht“, sagt er, zur Schlafzimmertür schauend.  
  
Als Farlan schließlich aufwacht und die Küche betritt, ist er bleich und runzelt die Stirn, geht zu Levi, um zu flüstern: „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du weißt, dass da ein unnormal großer Mann auf unserem Wohnzimmerboden schläft.“  
  
„Tut mir leid“, spingt Nanaba ein, die leisen Worte gehört habend. „Es ist meine Schuld. Er ist gekommen, um mich abzuholen.“  
  
Farlan scheint nicht begeistert von den Neuigkeiten, noch weniger, als Levi ihm sagt, dass Nanaba und Mike für ein paar Tage bleiben werden.  
  
„Er wird keinen Ärger machen“, erklärt Nanaba mit einem Lächeln. „Er ist ruhig und isst weitaus weniger als man denken würde.“  
  
„Naja, offensichtlich macht es uns traurig, dich gehen zu sehen“, versichert Farlan ihr schnell, „auch wenn es bedeutet, dass wir nicht mehr in Todesgefahr schweben – zumindest aufgrund von dir.“  
  
Nanaba und Levi tauschen einen Blick aus, als Farlan sich abwendet; ihrer ist beschwichtigend, während seiner, ohne Zweifel, genervt vom Feinsten ist. Die Geräusche, die der Mann macht, als er das Frühstück macht, wecken Isabel auf, die im Bett ihre Arme über den Kopf streckt und breit gähnt, sich den zerzausten roten Wuschel kratzend.  
  
„Großer Bruder“, stößt sie hervor, die Stimme senkend, als sie weitermacht, „Wusstest du, dass da ein Riese im Wohnzimmer ist?“  
  
Nanaba muss sich den Mund zuhalten, um leise zu bleiben, und sogar Levi kichert, bevor er sich die Nase schnäuzt.   
  
„Kann ich gucken gehen?“, fragt Isabel diesmal und Levi nickt.  
  
„Sei leise. Er muss sich ausruhen“, warnt er sie, als sie auf Zehenspitzen rausschleicht, ungefähr eine Minute später mit einem Ausdruck von purer Begeisterung auf dem Gesicht wiederkommend.  
  
„Ist er dein Freund, Nana?“, fragt sie Nanaba, die nickt.  
  
„Ja, ein ganz besonderer“, fügt sie lächelnd hinzu.  
  
Man könnte nicht davon ausgehen, so wie sie sich verhält, als Mike schließlich in die Küche humpelt und ihnen wortlos zunickt, ehe er sich schwer neben Isabel hinsetzt, die nervös die Lippen zusammenpresst; erst da bemerkt Levi den dunkelroten Fleck auf dem rechten Bein seiner Hose. Levi sieht, wie der Mann Nanaba mit den Augen folgt, aber sie scheint ihn kaum zu beachten, sogar als sie sein Frühstück auf den Teller vor ihm platziert, lautlos, doch, so glaubt Levi, aggressiv. Sie ignoriert sein dankbares Nicken und wendet sich an Levi, um zu fragen, ob sie etwas haben, mit dem man Wunden versorgen kann. Bevor Levi die Möglichkeit hat, zu antworten, steht Farlan auf und bringt ihnen ihren Vorrat an Verbandszeug.  
  
„Danke, aber ich brauche es nicht“, sagt Mike leise, seine Stimme so tief, dass Levi die Worte kaum versteht.  
  
Nanaba dreht sich mit einem eisigen Starren zu ihm und fängt an, ihn auf Französisch anzuzischen; für Levi hört es sich an, als wiederhole sie die Audrücke, die sie Farlan und Isabel beigebracht hat. Er tauscht ein paar Blicke mit den beiden aus, errät von ihren Gesichtern, dass sie zumindest etwas davon verstanden haben. Mike sieht sie niedergeschlagen an, während sie redet, beugt schließlich seinen Kopf und macht nach einem geflüsterten „Oui“ mit seinem Frühstück weiter.  
  
„Danke“, sagt sie, wieder auf Deutsch, wendet sich an sie und lächelt. „Sie sind sehr hilfsbereit.“  
  
„Danke“, sagt Mike ebenfalls, den Blick hebend, um sie anzusehen; Levi merkt, wie Isabel aufgeregt auf ihrem Platz rutscht.   
  
Farlan nickt ohne Worte, wirft Mike immer noch Blicke zu, welcher damit weitergemacht hat, sein Frühstück zu verschlingen. Die Stille im Raum ist dünn und gefüllt mit Erwartung und Levi braucht einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass sie den großen Mann alle anstarren, der es erst zu bemerken scheint, als Isabel spricht.  
  
„Wie groß bist du?“, will sie wissen, zu seinen langen Beinen unter dem Tisch schielend.  
  
„Fast zwei Meter“, teilt er ihr mit und sie sieht zu Levi, wie um zu bestätigen, dass der Fremde nicht lügt. „Wie groß bist du?“  
  
Isabel zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht“, gesteht sie. „Bist du größer als Erwin?“  
  
Mike nickt und Isabel stützt sich mit den Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab, ihre Handflächen an ihre Wangen drückend.  
  
„Ich frage mich, wie es ist, so groß zu sein“, sagt sie in einer verträumten Stimme. „Ich wette, es macht das Arbeiten auf einem Bauernhof leichter.“  
  
„Das tut es“, stimmt Mike zu und Isabel dreht sich scharf zu ihm.  
  
„Du hast auf einem Bauernhof gearbeitet?“, fragt sie enthusiastisch, doch Nanaba unterbricht ihre Konversation, bevor Isabel weitere Fragen stellen kann.  
  
„Ihr könnt das später weitermachen“, verspricht sie ihr sanft. „Im Moment muss der Riese versorgt werden.“  
  
Isabel nickt ernst, sich an Mike wendend. „Willst du etwas von meiner Medizin?“, fragt sie ihn. „Ich fühle mich dann immer besser – wie es war, bevor sie alle getötet haben.“  
  
Daraufhin erstarren sie scheinbar alle, so wie Nanaba, deren Hände aufgehört haben, durch das Verbandszeug zu kramen. Für Levi scheint es, dass Isabel völlig ahnungslos über die Wirkung ihrer Worte ist. Eine Weile lang sind sie alle sprachlos, bis Mike den Kopf schüttelt.  
  
„Danke“, sagt er, ihr ein kleines Lächeln zukommen lassend, das genauso gut das Erste sein könnte, das Levi je gesehen hat, so seltsen scheint er es zu tun. „Behalt sie. Es tut nicht so weh.“  
  
„Gut“, sagt sie nur, vom Tisch aufstehend. „Ich gehe zu Frau Gernhardt.“  
  
Levi und Farlan nicken beide; das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür lässt Farlan aufstehen und Levi über Isabels Worte nachdenken.  
  
„Ich sollte auch gehen“, sagt Farlan. „Der Einkauf erledigt sich nicht von selbst.“  
  
„Ich bringe heute Abend etwas von Erwin mit“, sagt Levi ihm, „damit wir für morgen alles haben.“  
  
Farlan nickt knapp und stellt seine Tasse in die Spüle, doch Nanaba hält ihn auf, bevor er die Gelegenheit hat, sich fertig zu machen.  
  
„Ich habe mich gefragt...“, fängt sie an, eine Spur beschämt, als sie kurz zu Mike sieht, der seine Schnürsenkel aufbindet, bei Nanabas nächsten Worten plötzlich aufsehend. „Kann ich kurz alleine mit euch reden?“  
  
Farlan und Levi tauschen einen fragenden Blick aus und folgen ihr ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich an sie wendet, die Hände ringend.  
  
„Ich muss zugeben, ich mag es nicht, euch das zu fragen“, fängt sie an, sich Levi zudrehend, „aber ich habe überlegt, ob es möglich wäre, wenn du jetzt mit Farlan gehst.“  
  
Ihre Worte machen Levi für ein paar Sekunden sprachlos, dann nickt er.  
  
„Gut“, erwidert sie und seufzt. „Was ich auch fragen wollte... Könnten wir euer Bett benutzen?“  
  
Farlan und Levi sehen sich an, mit Verblüffung auf ihren Gesichtszügen, die, wie Levi schätzt, fast identisch sind. „Ähh...“, fängt Farlan an, sich so verwirrt anhörend, wie Levi sich fühlt. „Ich denke schon?“  
  
„Ich weiß, es muss sich komisch anhören“, beginnt Nanaba ihre Erklärung, „aber wir hatten noch nie ein Bett.“  
  
Es dauert einen Moment, bis Levi realisiert, was es ist, worum sie sie bittet und als er es tut, dreht er sich direkt zu Farlan, dessen Wangen ein bisschen Farbe gekriegt haben.   
  
„Ich werde natürlich alles neubeziehen und waschen“, verspricht sie hastig, „aber wir machen nicht so viel schmutzig. Wir benutzen meistens unsere Hände.“  
  
Farlans Augenbrauen sind unter der schlaffen Strähne, die ihm in die Stirn fällt, verschwunden, doch er nickt trotzdem eindringlich. „Ja, natürlich“, verspricht er schließlich und Levi nickt mit ihm mit, auch wenn ihm der Gedanke ein unwohles Gefühl gibt. „Wir... überlassen es euch dann einfach.“  
  
„Danke – noch einmal“, sagt Nanaba, man sieht ihr die Erleichterung an. „Getrennt sein ist schwierig. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er noch lebt.“  
  
Farlan hält ihre Hand für eine Weile und als er sagt, dass er weiß, was sie meint, ist  Levi sich sicher, dass er es ernst meint. Seine Gedanken fliegen zu Erwin und wie wenig ihre gemeinsamen Tage nun sind, doch etwas in seinem Kopf verbannt diesen Gedanken, als leugnet ein Teil von ihm das immer noch.  
  
Als Levi und Farlan nach mehreren Stunden Warten in den Einkaufsschlangen zurückkehren, sind die einzigen Anzeichen von Nanaba und Mikes Herumgetolle die Bettbezüge, die in der Ecke der Küche in einem großen Eimer einweichen und wie die Spannung, die davor anscheinend zwischen ihnen war nun verschwunden ist. Nanaba übernimmt das Kochen – noch eine Art, Danke zu sagen, vermutet Levi – und als sie Mikes kleine Portion vor ihn stellt, lehnt sie sich sogar zu ihm, um irgendetwas in sein Ohr zu flüstern, etwas, das ihn lächeln und leise kichern lässt.  
  
Als er diese Nacht zu Farlan ins Bett geht, versucht Levi noch immer, nicht daran zu denken, konzentriert sich stattdessen auf seinen Abend mit Erwin. Sie sahen sich Karten an, wo Erwin hingeht, wo alles ist – Sachen, die Levi nie gelernt hat, oder sich einfach nie gemerkt hat. Sie sahen sich auch das Foto zusammen an, und Levi hat Erwin von den Dingen erzählt, die er noch von seiner Mutter hat, und von Kenny: wie sie ihm manchmal kleine in süßer Milch eingeweichte Brotstücke gegeben hat, oder wie sein Onkel ihm beigebracht hat zu kämpfen, nachdem er seine erste Trachtprügel in der Schule hatte. Kenny schien nie daran zu denken, dass es ihm Probleme mit den Lehrern bescheren würde – von dem, was Levi schlussfolgerte, wusste Kenny selbst nicht, wie man liest und rechnet, und obwohl er niemals darüber gesprochen hat, war es Levi immer klar, dass der Mann irgendeiner Art von Unterricht keinen hohen Stellenwert zugesprochen hat.  
  
Ein paar Tage später werden sie in Schreck versetzt, als Frau Schultz am frühen Morgen an ihrer Tür steht, sie aufweckt und durch das Apartment scheucht. Levi nimmt Nanabas Platz auf dem Sofa ein, wobei die Vorwand, erst hier aufgewacht zu sein wohl glaubhafter war als zuerst gehofft. Letzten Endes stellt sich heraus, dass Frau Schultz nur einen Einkaufskorb ausleihen wollte, da ihrem eigenen der Griff kaputt ging. Als Levi wieder ins Schlafzimmer geht, sieht er sowohl Mike als auch Nanaba mit Waffen in den Händen, und auch nachdem er ihnen die Situation schildert, sind sie nur noch wachsamer als zuvor.  
  
Und Levi kann es ihnen nicht verübeln: die Wunde an Mikes Bein benötigt viel länger um zu heilen als jemand von ihnen gedacht hätte – Levi versteht von ihren geflüsterten Konversationen und der Sorge auf Nanabas Gesicht, wenn sie seinen Verband wechselt. Mit der naherrückenden Feier und ihrer Abreise treffen sie die Entscheidung, zu Erwins Apartment zu ziehen und mit diesem in den frühen Morgenstunden an Neujahr mitzugehen. Der Abschied ist eine unzeremonielle Angelegenheit: nur eine Frage von Isabel, ob sie sich jemals wiedersehen werden.  
  
„Das fände ich sehr schön“, teilt Nanaba ihr mit, als sie sich umarmen.  
  
„Bitte stirb nicht.“  
  
Levi kann die geflüsterten Worte gerade noch so verstehen, die einen Kontrast zu dem Lächeln darstellen, welches Isabel hastig auf ihr Gesicht zieht, sobald sie sich voneinander lösen. Einen Moment lang sieht es so aus, als wäre Nanaba kurz davor, etwas zu sagen, doch schließlich lächelt sie das Mädchen ebenfalls nur an, und irgendwie weiß Levi, dass es ist, weil sie kein Versprechen machen will, welches sie nicht halten kann. Als sie lautlos aus dem Apartment verschwinden, findet Levi es nur schade, dass Isabel ihre Gesellschaft verliert. Über die Wochen hat Levi sie dabei gesehen, wie sie sich näher kamen und ihre geflüsterten Konversationen ließen ihn wundern, ob Isabel ihre Geheimnisse mit Nanaba geteilt hat, ihr die Dinge erzählt hat, über die sie mit Levi und Farlan niemals reden konnte. Da er weiß, wie sehr es helfen kann, über Dinge zu reden, hofft Levi, dass es der Fall ist.  
  
Nanaba und Mikes Anwesenheit in Erwins Apartment macht Levis nächsten Besuch zu einem kurzen, trotz seinem Zählen der Tage und Stunden, welche sie noch übrig haben, die rapide schwindende Reserve von zukünftigen Momenten, neuen Berührungen und Küssen und geteilten Geschichten. Jedes Mal, wenn Erwin seine Fingerknöchel sanft über Levis Wange fahren lässt, erschaudert er, jedes sanft geflüsterte Wort erfüllt ihn mit einem bangen Grauen. Wenn er durch das Apartment wandert, stellt Levi es sich bereits leblos und leer vor, gefüllt mit nichts außer Stille und seinen eigenen Gedanken, Krieger und Kenny und der Leiche seiner Mutter.  
  
Die Zeit scheint schneller voranzugehen, als Sonntag näher kommt und der Tag selbst zieht vorbei, ohne das Levi es richtig bemerkt, als er die Feier und ihre Abreise vorbereitet, seine Sachen durchgehend und Isabel und Farlan mit ihren helfend. Er erzählt ihnen, dass sie sich nicht um Unwichtiges kümmern sollen, doch als er bemerkt, dass Isabel ihre U-Boote und Farlan seine Briefe an Christofer einpackt, sagt er nichts. Neben der Fotografie hat Levi nichts persönlicheres als seine Kleider und letzten Endes nehmen seine Sachen weitaus weniger Platz in ihrem Gepäck ein als Isabels oder Farlans.  
  
Als die ersten Gäste ankommen, ist alles so weit fertig, selbst für Levis eigene Standards; auch wenn er sich nicht sicher sein kann, ob sie jemals hierher zurückkehren werden, erträgt er den Gedanken nicht, eine Unordnung zu hinterlassen, also sind die Böden gewischt und die Schränke organisiert, ihre spärliche Sammlung an Büchern abgestaubt und alphabetisch geordnet und die Bettbezüge gewechselt. Sie haben das Essen auf den Küchentisch gepackt, alles, das sie zusammenstellen konnten: eine Reihe kleiner Fleischbällchen – für welche Farlan den ganze Morgen lang Reststücke von Schweinefleisch zerhackt hat – und Wurstscheiben, Sauerkraut und Essiggurken, eine Kartoffel- und Karottenkasserole, mit einer dünnen Schicht Käse oben drauf, sowie einen Teller Haferkekse, gefüllt mit einer Extraüberraschung – Himbeermarmelade.  
  
Frau Gernhardt ist die Erste, die ankommt, einen kleinen Korb mit Rosinenbrötchen mitbringend.   
  
„Es hat sich nicht richtig angefühlt, nichts mitzubringen“, erklärt sie, als Farlan protestiert, mehr aus Höflichkeit als alles andere.  
  
Der Rest der Gäste kommt nacheinander an, Frau Schultz mit ihrer Tochter, Herr Schild mit seiner, selbst ein paar von Farlans Bekanntschaften aus den Einkaufsschlangen, von denen Levi nicht wusste, dass er sie eingeladen hat. Die Letzte, die ankommt, ist Frau Niemeyer, welche steif ins Apartment geht – von der Kälte tut ihr die Hüfte weh, erinnert sie ihn wieder, so wie jedes Jahr – und Levi ist mehr als ein bisschen bestürzt, dass sie Böhmer mitgebracht hat. Er begrüßt sie trotzdem, auch wenn Böhmers schlecht versteckte Neugier, als er das Apartment mustert, Schauder über seinen Rücken schickt. Während er zu ihren Nachbarn schaut, fühlt Levi eine Welle der Erleichterung, dass er seinen Husten nicht fälschen muss, auch wenn er mittlerweile viel besser geworden ist. Es dauert einen Augenblick, bis er realisiert, dass es so oder so nicht von Bedeutung ist, dass sie morgen um diese Zeit alle weg sind, und auch wenn Levi die Alternative wie ein Gefängnis erscheint, erleichtert es ihn, in Gegenwart dieser Menschen nicht mehr lange aufpassen zu müssen.   
  
Nach so vielen Jahren ihrer stillen, abgekapselten Existenz fühlt es sich seltsam an für Levi, das kleine Apartment voller Menschen zu sehen, die Stille durch Gerede und Lachen beseite geschafft, als Bekanntschaften gemacht und Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht werden. Frau Niemeyer und Herr Schild – die Ältesten auf dieser Feier – haben eine ruhige Ecke gefunden, in welche sie sich gesetzt haben, während sich alle anderen zu einer Gruppe zusammengetan haben, darüber redend, wie wundervoll es gewesen ist, Weihnachten ohne Luftangriffe verbringen zu können. Levi nickt wortlos mit und beobachtet die Menschen um ihn herum, ein wenig grinsend, als er sieht, wie Frau Schultz' Tochter Farlan mit offensichtlichem Interesse beäugt.  
  
Es ist von Anfang an klar, dass Gastgeber zu sein eher sein Fachgebiet ist als Levis, und die Art, wie er mühelos von Konversation zu Konversation gleitet, ruft Levi in Gedächtnis, wie er gesagt hat, dass er eine gute Frau gewesen wäre. Levi selbst bemannt bald die Küchenspüle, das Geschirr spülend, als es beginnt sich zu stapeln. Wann immer eine der Servierplatten anfängt, leer auszusehen, läuft er nach unten in den Keller, um mehr zu holen, jedes Mal beinahe vor Erleichterung aufseufzend, wenn die Tür sich hinter ihm schließt und die Geräusche ihrer Gäste dämpft.  
  
Als Erwin um Viertel vor neun ankommt, läuft die Feier bereits seit mehreren Stunden, reichlich Zeit, in welcher Levi es satt wird, auch wenn er Farlan nur einmal erlaubt hat, ihn von der Küche abzulösen, um höfliche Unterhaltung zu führen, die scheinbar mehr von ihm einfordert als die ganze Nacht lang die Treppen hoch und runter zu laufen. Als Levi den Mann schließlich hineinlässt und ihm eilig mit dem Plattenspieler hilft, bricht ein Schweigen über den Raum herein, das Levi nicht erwartet hat. Als er Erwin dabei mustert, wie er seinen Hut abnimmt und allen Anwesenden zunickt, fällt Levi plötzlich auf, wie sehr es aufgrund der Uniform sein muss.  
  
„Guten Abend“, grüßt Erwin mit einem Lächeln, was von vielen erwidert wird, den Frauen insbesondere; Böhmer allerdings sieht noch mürrischer aus, als er Erwin mustert.  
  
„Guten Abend“, stößt Frau Schultz schnell hervor. „Sie müssen der berühmte Herr Sturmbannführer sein, von dem wir alle so viel gehört haben.“  
  
Levi hört die leichte Anspannung in Erwins Lachen, als dieser den Plattenspieler zum Tisch trägt und ihn einstöpselt.   
  
„Das erspart uns wohl das Vorstellen“, sagt Erwin und lacht erneut, was Frau Schultz' Wangen tiefrot werden lässt.  
  
Levi wirft Erwin immer wieder Blicke zu, als der Mann herumgeht und Hände schüttelt und Höflichkeiten austauscht und irgendwo fühlt er unterbewusst einen Stich Ärger, dass er ihren letzten Tag mit diesen Menschen teilen muss. Einen Moment lang fragt er sich, was er stattdessen lieber tun würde: im Bett liegen, wie sie es an diesem Sonntag getan haben, sich gegenseitig Lust verschaffen und reden, umschlungen einschlafen. Der Gedanke ist sowohl Wonne als auch Folter, und Levi lässt ihn so schnell er ihm in den Sinn kam wieder fallen. Hinter sich hört Levi Erwins Proteste, als  Böhmer ihm salutiert.  
  
„Bitte“, sagt Erwin, „das ist wirklich nicht nötig.“  
  
„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Herr Sturmbannführer“, entgegnet Böhmer und lacht. „Ich glaube, mein Training ist mit mir durchgegangen – schon wieder.“  
  
„Was sicherlich verständlich ist“, kommentiert Erwin höflich lächelnd, Levi am Plattenspieler entdeckend und sich entschuldigend.  
  
„Du hättest um acht hier sein sollen“, murmelt Levi, eine Tasche annehmend, die Erwin ihm reicht.  
  
„Entschuldige. Ich wurde... aufgehalten“, erklärt Erwin leise, den Kopf ein wenig schüttelnd, als er die Sorge in Levis Gesicht sieht. „Nichts ernstes. Und siehst du? Ich habe sogar daran gedacht, die Platten mitzubringen und nicht nur den Plattenspieler.“  
  
„Ein Wunder für jemand in deinem Alter“, kontert Levi flüsternd, lächelnd, als Erwin ein leises Kichern herauslässt.  
  
„Jetzt aber“, scheltet er Levi sanft, bevor er sich umsieht und einen angemesseneren Ton annimmt. „Wo ist Friedrich? Ich habe etwas für ihn.“  
  
„Vielleicht in der Küche“, informiert Levi ihn und als er Erwin ein paar Minuten später folgt – nachdem er den Plattenspieler den kompetenten Händen von Herr Schild überlassen hat – entdeckt er ihn und Farlan dabei, wie sie zwei Flaschen klaren Schnaps mustern, die auf dem Tisch aufgetaucht sind. Sie bereden etwas mit Frau Gernhardt und einer jungen Frau aus der Einkaufsschlange, die Levi als Rosalinde erkennt.  
  
„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie den Apfelsaft hergeben können?“, fragt Farlan Frau Gernhardt, die mit der Hand winkt, um die Aussage abzutun.  
  
„Keine Sorge, ich kann von meiner Schwiegermutter jederzeit mehr holen“, versichert sie ihm. „Also, wir haben den Saft und den Schnaps und...“  
  
„Ohh! Haben Sie vielleicht irgendwelche Dosenfrüchte?“, fragt Rosalinde aufgeregt. „Ich habe von einer Freundin gehört, dass der Sirup gut in einem Punsch schmeckt, das gibt ihm ein bisschen Süße. Sie können auch Rosinen hineintun, wenn Sie welche haben.“  
  
Farlan macht sich begeistert daran, durch die Schränke zu kramen und zieht eingemachte Pfirsiche heraus, als wären sie eine Flagge, die er sich vom Feind erkämpft hat. Während die drei Punschschalen und Gläser zusammensuchen und Flüssigkeiten mischen, nimmt Levi zwei Gläser und lässt sie von Erwin jeweils drei Zentimetern füllen, kippt sich den Alkohol hinunter; es brennt in seinem Hals und er hustet, bittet wortlos darum, wieder nachgefüllt zu bekommen.  
  
„Könnten wir das vielleicht so lassen?“, fragt Erwin Farlan, der nickt, während er den gezuckerten Fruchtsaft von den Pfirsichen trennt.  
  
„Ihr Männer braucht bestimmt auch etwas zu trinken“, sagt Frau Gernhardt mit einem Lächeln, das Erwin schnell erwidert.  
  
„Der Punsch wird sicherlich lecker sein“, entgegnet er, „doch da das meine letzte Nacht in der Stadt ist, ist mir nach etwas stärkerem.“  
  
„Sie werden an die Front geschickt?“, fragt Frau Gernhardt zur Bestätigung, bei Erwins Nicken ernst werdend. „Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück dort draußen, Herr Sturmbannführer.“  
  
„Bitte“, korrigiert der Mann sie lieb, „sagen Sie Erwin zu mir.“  
  
Levi kippt sich sein Getränk eine Spur aggressiver hinunter als er zuerst wollte.  
  
„Erwin“, wiederholt Frau Gernhardt, wieder lächelnd. „Wie gesagt, ich hoffe, deine Glückssträhne hält an – bis alles vorbei ist.“  
  
„Danke, das ist sehr nett“, sagt Erwin zu ihr, gerade als die Musik aus dem Wohnzimmer ertönt, wo Levi Farlan hinfolgt, als er den Punsch verkündigt.  
  
„Ich denke, es wäre angebracht, einen Toast für das Neujahr auszusprechen“, spricht Böhmer über das Gerede hinweg, sobald sie alle ihre Gläser in den Händen haben und  sie verstummen – jemand stoppt sogar den Plattenspieler. „Und ich hoffe, Herr Sturmbannführer – oder selbstverständlich unseren Gastgebern – macht es nichts aus, wenn ich ein paar Worte sage.“  
  
„Ganz und gar nicht“, sagt Erwin, während Levi und Farlan beide nur mit den Köpfen schütteln.  
  
„Trotz all der skandalösen, falschen Gerüchte, die wir in der letzten Zeit gehört haben“, beginnt der Mann, für einen Augenblick so aufgeblasen, dass Levi sich an der Vorstellung erfreut, dem Mann das Getränk aus der Hand zu schlagen und ins Gesicht spritzen zu lassen, „-die ich als unverfrorene Lügen ansehe, und jeder, der sie als Wahrheiten ausspricht, in meinen Augen als Verräter gilt– habe ich keinen Zweifel, dass das kommende Jahr das bis jetzt glorreichste sein wird!“  
  
Levi wagt sich, die anderen Gäste zu mustern, von denen scheinbar viele unruhige Blicke durch den Raum austauschen. Erwins Beherrschung schwindet nicht, und das Lächeln, das an seinen Lippen zieht, sieht so aufrichtig aus wie jene, die er Levi in der Vergangenheit geschenkt hat.  
  
„Ohne irgendwen von uns noch weiter aufzuhalten“, sagt Böhmer und hebt sein Glas. „Auf ein erfolgreiches neues Jahr und das tausendjährige Reich! Heil Hitler!“  
  
„Heil Hitler“, wiederholen sie alle mit viel weniger Eifer als Levi jemals für möglich gehalten hätte; er kann sogar Erwins tiefe Stimme über das laute Krächzen von Frau Niemeyer ausmachen.  
  
Die Musik fängt wieder an zu spielen, auch wenn das Lied von Rosalinde und ihrer Freundin abgebrochen wird, als sie zum Plattenspieler huschen, um eine neue Platte aufzulegen. Levi erkennt die neue Melodie nach einer Weile – die eine, zu der Erwin und Lilian vor all den Monaten bei der Feier in dessen Apartment getanzt haben. Es scheint so lange her zu sein, seit Levi der Nacht auch nur einen Gedanken zukommen ließ, doch sich so plötzlich daran zu erinnern, lässt ihn fragen, was mit all diesen Männern passiert ist, die damals anwesend waren; wenn es nur eine Gerechtigkeit in dieser Welt gibt, dann sollten sie alle irgendwo mit dem Gesicht nach unten in einem Graben liegen.  
  
„Können sie den Tango, Herr Sturmbannführer?“, hört Levi Frau Niemeyer hinter ihm fragen.  
  
„Ja“, gibt Erwin zu. „Möchten Sie tanzen?“  
  
Frau Niemeyer bricht in ein heisernes Gelächter aus. „Wollen Sie mir die Hüfte brechen?“, fragt sie und lacht wieder. „Ich wollte damit sagen, dass Sie mit Frau Gernhardt tanzen sollten. Es ist eine Schande, wenn eine junge Frau wie sie nicht dazu kommt.“  
  
Levi schaut hinter sich, um zu sehen, wie Frau Gernhardt den Kopf schüttelt, heftig errötend. „Ach, ich kann doch unmöglich-“, fängt sie an, doch Erwin unterbricht sie.  
  
„Ich hätte überhaupt nichts dagegen“, sagt er, ihr seine Hand anbietend. „Darf ich bitten?“  
  
Levi hilft Farlan schnell dabei, das Sofa aus dem Weg zu schieben, doch als Erwin Frau Gernhardt an sich zieht, schlüpft er in die Küche, um wieder die Geschirrstapel zu spülen, sowie daran zu denken, einen kurzen Blick ins Schlafzimmer zu werfen, wo Isabel den Kindern Gruselgeschichten erzählt. Er nimmt ein paar Schlücke von dem Schnaps, dann geht er raus zum Badezimmer, wo er in Farlan läuft, mit ihm ein unangenehmes Schweigen austauschend, das ihn schmerzhaft an das Zerwürfnis zwischen ihnen erinnert, welches scheinbar keiner von ihnen wieder in Ordnung bringen kann.  
  
„Alles läuft so gut“, kommentiert Levi und Farlan nickt mit einem Seufzen.  
  
„Ja, nun. Es ist nicht gerade die aufregendste Feier, aber wann war sowieso das letzte Mal, das wir auf eine gegangen sind?“, sagt er, dann senkt er seine Stimme, bis er flüstert. „Bleibt Erwin?“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern, um den Stich Nervosität zu maskieren, den er plötzlich fühlt, als er sich an die Zeit erinnert, wie nahe der Morgen ist. „Ich weiß nicht“, sagt er Farlan, der erneut seufzt, diesmal verärgert.  
  
„Ich will dich nur wissen lassen“, fängt er an, ein paar Sekunden pausierend, um einzuatmen. „Ich will dich nur wissen lassen, dass... ich auf dem Sofa schlafen kann, falls-“  
  
„Jetzt fang nicht-“  
  
„Halt für einen Moment die Klappe und lass mich ausreden“, schneidet Farlan ihn ab, flüsternd zischend. „Er geht in ein paar Stunden. Ich hatte-“  
  
Farlans Stimme bricht und in dem gedämpften Licht des Treppenhauses ist es schwer zu beurteilen, doch Levi glaubt, dass seine Augen feucht geworden sind.  
  
„Ich hatte das nie“, macht er schließlich weiter, sich die Nase am Ärmel seines Pullis abwischend. „Ich hatte nie einen langen Abschied – ich hatte nicht einmal einen kurzen. Und ich weiß, dass du und ich nicht...“ Seine Worte verlaufen sich für einen Moment. „Naja, ich will nicht der Grund sein, dass du das nicht mit ihm haben kannst.“  
  
Die Worte tun Levi so weh, dass ihm die Luft im Hals stecken bleibt. Auf einmal fühlt sich seine Lunge zu klein an und seinen Händen ist danach, etwas zu schlagen, den Schmerz körperlich werden zu lassen, greifbar und vertraut. Für einen Augenblick kommt ihm wieder alles, wovon Farlan ihn gewarnt hat, so klar und scharf in den Sinn, dass Levi nicht versteht, wie er es so lange ignorieren konnte. In einer panischen Sekunde realisiert er, dass er immer noch nicht an den kommenden Morgen gedacht hat, an die Monate im Versteck, und plötzlich erscheint es wahnsinnig, zu glauben, dass sie sich jemals wiedersehen werden, dass Erwin jemals nach Dresden zurückkommen wird, dass ihn seine Missionen und Treue und Pflichten nicht in eine andere Richtung und in ein anderes Land zwingen werden; zurück nach Hause.  
  
„Danke“, bringt Levi zustande, sich räuspernd. „Es... Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie-“  
  
Plötzlich spürt er, dass Farlan nach seiner Hand greift und ihn in eine kurze Umarmung zieht; er riecht den Alkohol, doch es macht die Geste nicht weniger bedeutsam. Levi denkt an Nanabas Worte, darüber wie diese Geheimnisstuerei Farlan so gemein werden lassen und er versucht den Frust zu verstehen, wie es sich anfühlen muss, sich auf jemanden verlassen zu müssen, ohne ihm vertrauen zu können. Sie lösen sich voneinander und machen, sprachlos, etwas unbeholfen mit ihren Aufgaben weiter, Farlan geht zurück zur Vorratskammer und Levi ins Badezimmer, wo ihm, als er seine Blase leert, dumpf auffällt, dass er vergessen hat, seine Sachen aus dem Schrank zu nehmen. Er beschließt daran zu denken, doch als er wieder ins Apartment geht, hat er es bereits ganz vergessen.  
  
Für die nächste Stunde, versucht Levi sich damit zu unterhalten, indem er beobachtet, was zuerst aufgebraucht wird, der Punsch oder Erwins Ausdauer auf dem Tanzparkett. Er erhascht den Mann zwischen den Liedern, wenn dieser in die Küche kommt, um ein paar hastige Schlücke aus der Flasche zu nehmen, nur um von einer der anwesenden Damen in einen weiteren Tango oder Walzer oder Foxtrott überredet zu werden; sie scheinen sich hinter Erwins Rücken abzustimmen, wer als Nächstes geht. Als Levi seine Runden im Wohnzimmer dreht, um das Geschirr zu sammeln, kann er nicht anders als Erwin aus dem Augenwinkel zuzusehen: so ruhig und so grazil, die Röte seiner Wangen inzwischen so wahrscheinlich vom Alkohol wie von dem Tanzen. In seinen Armen sehen die Frauen so leicht aus, die über die Dinge lachen, die er sagt und, das glaubt Levi zumindest, ihre Körper näher bringen als nötig. Als er merkt, dass Rosalinde in seine Richtung geht, gleitet Levi hastig zurück in die Küche, unendlich erleichtert, dass sie ihm nicht folgt.   
  
Die Einzigen, die vor Mitternacht gehen, sind Frau Niemeyer und Böhmer, letzterer scheint über den Lauf des Abends hinweg immer mürrischer geworden zu sein. Das Paar wünscht ihnen ein frohes neues Jahr und ein Heil Hitler bevor sie wieder die Treppen hinabkraxeln; Frau Niemeyer scheint den Punsch besonders genossen zu haben und Levi bezweifelt nicht, dass sie die Hilfe von Böhmer nötig hat, um sicher wieder in ihr Apartment zurück zu gelangen. Es scheint, dass ihre Verabschiedung die verbliebene Unbehaglichkeit der Gruppe vertreiben kann, als hielt ihre bloße Anwesenheit ein unausgesprochenes Urteil, die ausreichte, sie alle nicht zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen.  
  
„Ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn ich Sie noch einen Walzer versauen sehe, Frau Schultz, verliere ich den Verstand“, stößt Farlan auf einmal hervor; Levi hat versucht, mitzuzählen wie viele Gläser vom Punsch der Mann geleert hat, doch als er die Röte in seinem Gesicht sieht, ist es offensichtlich, dass er sich die Mühe gleich hätte sparen sollen.  
  
Frau Schultz sieht beleidigt aus, aber nicht ernsthaft. „Wer hat Sie erzogen, junger Mann? Ein Rudel Wölfe?“, kontert sie, ihre Perlen richtend, während Farlan mit der Hand weht und eine andere Platte auflegt, ein langsamer Walzer, den Levi diesen Abend gefühlt ein dutzend Mal gehört hat.  
  
„Wenn Sie dann für einen Tanzpartner bereit wären, der Ihres Talents würdig ist, Herr Sturmbannführer“, vekündet Farlan an Erwin und streckt die Hand aus.   
  
Erwin guckt um sich, wie um die Stimmung der versammelten Gruppe einzuschätzen, zu Rosalinde und ihrer Freundin, die ihnen scheinbar kaum Beachtung schenken, und Herr Schild und seiner Tochter, die mit Isabel plaudern, die nun von ihrer Kinderbetreuung befreit ist, da Hanna und Bruno im Schlafzimmer eingeschlafen sind. Schließlich scheint er zu denken, dass es das Risiko wert ist, denn er nimmt Farlans Hand und antwortet der theatralischen Verbeugung des Mannes mit derselben. Levi sieht zu, wie sie ihre Position einnehmen und anfangen zu tanzen, wie Eiskunstläufer durch den Raum gleitend, merkwürdig gut proportioniert für ihren Größenunterschied.  
  
„Wo in aller Welt haben Sie gelernt, so zu tanzen, Herr Meissner?“, will Frau Schultz wissen, sich umsehend als versuche sie zu bestimmen, ob sie die Einzige ist, die so überrascht ist.  
  
„Mein Bruder Günther hatte einmal einen Tanzabend auf einer Schule.“ Levi erleichtert es, dass die Lüge trotz des Alkohols so mühelos über Farlans Lippen kommt. „Er war ein miserabler Tänzer, aber da war ein Mädchen, das er mochte und das er beeindrucken wollte, daher habe ich die Schritte der Frau gelernt, um es ihm beizubringen.“  
  
„Bei Brüdern ist es natürlich etwas anderes“, sagt Frau Schultz, eine neue missbilligende Färbung in ihrem Ton, „aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das angemessen ist. Ich bin ehrlichgesagt sogar überrascht, dass Sie so etwas tun würden, Herr Sturmbannführer.“  
  
„Ach, es ist doch nur Spaß“, stößt Farlan hervor, lachend, als Erwin ihn dreht. „Und außerdem musste ich einfach herausfinden, ob an dem ganzen Wirbel etwas Wahres dran ist.“  
  
„Hoffentlich ist es nicht enttäuschend“, sagt Erwin und Farlan überlegt kurz.  
  
„Von den beiden Männern, mit denen ich in meinem Leben getanzt habe, sind Sie definitiv der Bessere“, beschließt er, gerade als das Lied zuende spielt, das Zimmer mit dem Rattern der Nadel erfüllend. Sie verbeugen sich wieder, beide atemlos und lachend, Frau Schultz den Kopf schütteln lassend.  
  
„Ich schätze, Sie sind nicht die Ersten, die das tun“, murmelt sie, „aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das so gut finde.“  
  
„Wir führen zwar einen Krieg“, sagt Farlan zu ihr, „aber das ist kein Grund, alles so ernst zu nehmen!“  
  
Nicht lange danach, fangen ihre Gäste an zu gehen, zuerst Herr Schild und seine Tochter, gefolgt von Frau Schultz und ihrer. Nach einem liebevollen Abschied an Isabel, beschließt sogar Frau Gernhardt, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass Hanna und Bruno in ihre Betten gehen; Erwin hilft ihr, sie nach unten zu tragen, sodass sie nicht gehen müssen. Rosalinde und ihre Freundin sind die Einzigen, die noch da sind, sitzen mit Farlan am Küchentisch, um zu trinken, was von dem Punsch übrig ist; zu sehen wie sie den letzten Tropfen aus der Schüssel gossen, ehe Frau Gernhardt sie mitnahm, ließ Levi realisieren, wie sehr sie sich alle danach gesehnt haben mussten: ein paar Stunden völliges Vergessen. Weil er Mitleid mit ihnen hat, gibt Levi einen Schuss von dem Schnaps in jedes ihrer Gläser, dann geht er ins Wohnzimmer, wo Erwin sich zu ihm gesellt, aufs Sofa sinkend, als wäre sein Körper auf einmal knochenlos.   
  
„Wie viel Uhr ist es?“, fragt Levi ihn und nimmt einen Schluck von der Flasche, reicht sie dann an Erwin weiter.  
  
„Gleich halb zwei“, teilt der Mann ihm mit, nachdem er einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr geworfen hat; erster Januar.  
  
Sie trinken schweigend und Levi ist sich sicher, dass sie beide das Gleiche machen; wortlos die Stunden zählen, die ihnen noch bleiben und plötzlich kommt es Levi so lächerlich vor, dass er jemals dachte, ihre Trennung würde temporär sein. Als er zu Erwin aufsieht, weiß er, dass es das letzte Mal ist. Und immerhin, selbst wenn sie beide überleben, was könnte sie erwarten? Welche Ecke dieser Welt würde sie willkommen heißen, würde sie in Frieden lassen, sie zusammen alt werden lassen, bis sie sich satt haben? Ihre Blicke treffen sich und das Spiel endet; auf einmal ist das Leben nur ein paar Stunden.  
  
Als Rosalinde und ihre Freundin müde durch die Tür kraxeln, kommt auch Erwin auf die Füße, geht zum Plattenspieler und legt etwas auf; ein paar Sekunden lang rattert die Nadel, dann fängt ein Piano an zu spielen, weich, angenehm, einladend. Erwin durchquert langsam den Raum, vor Levi stehenbleibend, als eine Frau zu singen beginnt, seine Hand ausstreckend. Gerade als Levi ihm sagen will, dass er nicht tanzt, dass er niemals getanzt hat und dass er jetzt nicht damit anfängt, sagt Erwin nur ein Wort.  
  
„Bitte.“  
  
Die Hand des Mannes ist warm, als Levi sie nimmt, so wie sie es immer gewesen ist, und als er Levi an sich zieht, kann er die vertrauten Gerüche von Zigarettenrauch, Schweiß und Lavendel riechen. Seine Füße fühlen sich ungeschickt an, er weiß nicht, wo er hintreten soll, bis Erwin seinen Namen flüstert und er sich in die Berührung sinken lässt, sich wünschend, dass er Erwin anstatt durch das Wohnzimmer, in den Zug folgen könnte, an die Front, wo auch immer Erwin hingeht. Auf der Schallplatte singt die Frau ihr Dankeschön an ihren Liebsten, singt mit einer Hingabe, die Levi schmerzt, die dem, was er fühlt, Worte gibt:  _Wenn die ganze Welt sich gegen dich auch stellt, wenn alle dich verlassen, dann werd' ich bei dir sein._  
  
Levi drückt seine Stirn gegen Erwins Brust, versucht das gleichmäßige Schlagen seines Herzens zu spüren, Erwins Hand plötzlich so fest greifend, dass der Mann fragt, was los ist. Und wie könnte Levi jemals Worte dafür finden, dafür wie falsch es ist, dass sie sich getroffen haben, nur um wieder auseinanderzugehen, als Levi endlich angefangen hat loszulassen, in das zu vertrauen, was sie haben? Also schüttelt er den Kopf und versucht sich auf die Musik zu konzentrieren, auf die süßen Worte, die jetzt kaum mehr als eine bittere Erinnerung sind:  _Ich will mein Leben für dich geben, und bricht es entzwei, was ist schon dabei?_  
  
„Levi.“ Erwins Flüstern ist tief und nachklingend, seine Worte so süß, dass sie Levis Hals schmerzen lassen. „Ich will dich.“  
  
Levi bekommt Gänsehaut, sagt aber nichts, hört dem Lied zu, denkt die Worte, die er nicht aussprechen kann:  _Ich bin dein, nur dein._  
  
„Ich...“ Erwins Worte verlaufen sich und als das Lied ausklingt, kann Levi ihn schlucken hören. „Ich will dich ganz.“  
  
Levi lehnt weiterhin an Erwins Brust, spürt das Herz des Mannes wild schlagen, als hätte ihn das Geständnis so nervös gemacht wie Levi sich fühlt. Er nimmt sich einen Augenblick, um die Entscheidung zu überdenken, nur um zu realisieren, dass es keine zu treffen gibt, nicht heute Nacht, nicht mehr.  
  
„Es war ein langer Tag“, murmelt er, zu Erwin aufsehend. „Wir sollten ins Bett gehen.“  
  
„Ja“, stimmt Erwin ihm zu. „Das sollten wir.“  
  
Während Erwin geht, um das Gemeinschaftsbad zu besuchen, sammelt Levi den Rest des Geschirrs auf und trägt ihn zur Spüle, schon das Wasser aufdrehend, als Farlan übernimmt.  
  
„Ich kümmere mich darum“, sagt er überraschend streng. „Ihr verabschiedet euch voneinander.“  
  
Levi sieht zu Isabel, die zum letzten Mal in ihrem Bett schläft – sie schläft ein paar Stunden, bis sie gehen müssen – und auf einmal fühlt sich die kleine Küche mehr wie ein Zuhause an als jemals zuvor. Sein Blick trifft auf den von Farlan und etwas wortloses geht zwischen ihnen über, etwas von dem Leben, das sie hier aufgebaut haben, die Jahre bevor Isabel ankam, bis zu dieser ersten Nacht, als sie noch nichts voneinander wussten, nicht einmal die Namen, die echten Namen, nicht die erfundenen.  
  
Das Klopfen bricht den Moment, Farlan wendet sich wieder der Spüle zu und Levi verlässt die Küche, sich denkend, dass er Erwin hätte sagen sollen, einen Schlüssel mitzunehmen. Als er einen kurzen Blick auf die Uniform erhascht, als er die Tür öffnet, beschließt Levi, dass es das Erste ist, worum er sich kümmern wird, das Erste, was verschwinden wird. Ein paar Sekunden lang glaubt er, dass es das schwache Licht im Treppenhaus ist, das den Stoff schwarz aussehen lässt, bis ein genaueres Hinsehen seinen Körper mit kalter Panik durchflutet; es ist kein Schwarz. Es ist.  
  
Krieger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -Kraftausdrücke


	19. Chapter 19

Für einen Moment, der sich wie mehrere Minuten anfühlt, kann Levi nur starren, Furcht krallt sich an seine Brust und betäubt seine Hände, macht seinen Mund trocken, als er versucht zu atmen. Der Mann steht vor ihm, wackelig auf den Füßen; betrunken, realisiert Levi, erinnert sich an diese Zeiten, in denen das ein schlechtes Zeichen war und denkt, dass es jetzt schlimmer ist als jemals zuvor. Sein Blick trifft auf den von Krieger; das gierige Funkeln in ihnen lässt ihn erschaudern, genau wie an dem Tag, als sie sich all die Jahre zuvor zum ersten Mal trafen und Levi macht einen Schritt nach vorne, um die Lücke zwischen der Tür und dem Rahmen zu schmälern. Sein Verstand dröhnt, das Einzige, das die Panik durchbricht, ist ein Wunsch, dass Krieger sich in Luft auflöst, dass er niemals hierher gekommen wäre, nicht jetzt, nicht so.  
  
„Was machst du hier?“, fragt er Krieger in einem hastigen, nervösen Zischen, an Isabel und Farlan in der Küche denkend, an Erwin denkend. Seine Handflächen jucken vor Schweiß.  
  
„Freust du dich denn nicht, mich zu sehen?“, fragt der Mann, leise rülpsend. „Ich habe extra dafür freibekommen.“  
  
„Du hättest nicht kommen sollen“, sagt Levi ihm, schaudernd bei der Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. „Ich weiß nicht, was du dir einbildest, aber-“  
  
„Du hast nicht zurückgeschrieben“, sagt der Mann, viel zu laut für Levis Geschmack. „All die Briefe, die ich dir geschickt habe, in denen ich dir geschrieben habe, was ich fühle und du-“  
  
„Natürlich habe ich dir nie zurückgeschrieben“, grollt Levi, sein Verstand schwankt noch immer, versucht, sich auf Wut umzustellen anstelle von Angst, während er dabei zusieht, wie Krieger an der Türschwelle vor und zurückwippt, sein fettiges Haar ihm über die Augen fällt.  
  
„Du siehst nicht erfreut aus, mich zu sehen, Levi.“  
  
„Nenn mich nicht so.“ Der Name trifft ihn wie einen heftigen Schlag und lässt ihn die Zähne fletschen, „Verschwinde. Komm nicht wieder hierher.“  
  
Als hätte Levi die Worte gar nicht gesprochen, wirft Krieger sein Gewicht gegen die Tür, als er sie schließen will, sein Gesicht zeigt plötzlich nichts als die Wut, die er zuvor so schlecht versteckt hat. Levi schafft es, den Griff an der Türklinke beizubehalten, selbst als Krieger versucht, sich durch die Lücke zu drücken.  
  
„Ich bin nicht den ganzen Weg hierhergekommen, um mich von dir so behandeln zu lassen, Levi“, sagt der Mann zu ihm, und er zuckt wieder.  
  
„Ich sagte, nenn mich nicht-“  
  
„Was ist denn los?“, sagt Krieger, seine Stimme zu einem Halb-Schrei hebend, den Levi panisch macht. „Bist du nicht stolz? Bist du nicht stolz auf deine dreckige, jüdische-“  
  
Ohne zu wissen, was er sonst tun soll, packt Levi den Mann am Kragen und zieht ihn ins Apartment, die Tür mit einem Knall schließend, der im Treppenhaus nachhallt. Er dreht sich zu Krieger, der einen eingebildeten Gesichtsausdruck hat, welchen man nicht in Worte fassen kann, als er sich umsieht und seinen Mantel aufknöpft, ihn zu Boden fallen lassend. Levi sieht zu dem Stoffbündel und kann schwer glauben, dass das real ist, dass Krieger in seinem Apartment ist, dass er nach Monaten Funkstille aufgetaucht ist, ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht. Levi versucht zu denken, versucht, sich irgendetwas einfallen zu lassen, wie er den Mann verschwinden lassen könnte, ihn vor die Tür setzen könnte, sicherstellen könnte, dass er die Klappe halt, doch er findet keine Lösung, nichts außer-  
  
„Lukas?“  
  
Levi dreht sich um, um Farlan an der Küchentür stehen zu sehen, der Teller und das Geschirrtuch in seinen Händen verraten, wie zittrig sie sind. Er sieht nervös zu Krieger, dessen Blick sich jetzt auf Farlan fixiert hat, ihn von Kopf bis Fuß musternd, bevor sein Mund sich zu einem unheimlichen Grinsen spaltet.  
  
„Was ist los?“, macht Farlan weiter, sein Blick wandet zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her, und wieder ist Levi sprachlos, gelähmt.  
  
„Einer deiner Freunde, _Lukas_?“, fragt Krieger spöttisch, einen Schritt auf Farlan zumachend, der zurückweicht. „Ich muss zugeben, das ist ein gemütliches kleines Rattennest, das ihr euch hier aufgebaut habt.“  
  
„Sind wir in Schwierigkeiten?“, fragt Farlan nun, seine Hände greifen den Teller so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß werden.  
  
„Wenn ich mir euch ansehe, weiß ich gar nicht, wer wen fickt“, sagt Krieger, sich zu Levi drehend und Farlans Frage ignorierend. „Wie ist es, Levi? Lässt du dich von diesem dürren Scheißer ficken? Bückst du dich vor allem, das einen Schwanz hat? Hmm?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie sich erlau-“  
  
„HALT'S MAUL!“  
  
Der Teller fällt mit einem Klirren zu Boden, das Levi kaum registriert, sein Fokus ist auf Krieger, welcher einen Satz nach vorne macht und ihn ins Wohnzimmer schleift, wo er sich für den Schlag, den Levi hastig mit der Faust in seinen Kiefer landet, rächt, indem er die Hände um Levis Hals schließt und ihn hart gegen das Bücherregal drückt. Neben seinem Ringen nach Luft, hört Levi wie Farlan Krieger anschreit, dass er aufhören soll und Isabel davon abhält, an ihm vorbeizulaufen.  
  
„Sind das die Spielchen, die du hinter meinem Rücken getrieben hast? Hmm?“, faucht Krieger Levi an, sich so nahelehnend, dass Levi die übelerregende Süße seines ungewaschenen Atems riechen kann. „Hast du deswegen nicht auf meine Briefe geantwortet?“  
  
Levis Hände zerren ziellos an den Fingern um seinen Hals, bevor er sie wieder zu Fäusten ballt; der zweite Schlag kracht hart gegen Kriegers Schläfe und der Griff um seinen Hals lockert sich lange genug, damit er aus der Reichweite des Mannes verschwinden kann, noch immer würgend und hustend, als er wieder versucht, auf die Füße zu kommen. Neben dem Klingen in seinen Ohren, hört Levi die schweren Stampfer von Kriegers Stiefeln, als dieser sich annähert, doch etwas lässt ihn wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben: das Geräusch von jemand anderem, der das Apartment betritt.  
  
Sie verstummen alle, lauschen den Geräuschen im Eingangsbereich; die Tür, die sich öffnet und dann leise schließt und abgesperrt wird, der Schlüssel, der auf die kleine Kommode neben dem Garderobenständer platziert wird. Levi kann Erwin von dort, wo er steht, bereits sehen, doch als der Mann ins Wohnzimmer kommt, fliegt sein Blick zu Krieger, der Erwin anstarrt, sein Mund geöffnet unter dem ungekämmten Schnurrbart, als könne er kaum glauben, was er sieht. Levi spürt, wie er ruhiger wird, beobachtet Erwin, wie er in langen, ruhigen Schritten durch das Zimmer schreitet, direkt zu Levi gehend, ohne Krieger einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Er bleibt direkt vor ihm stehen, mit dem Rücken zu Krieger, und lehnt sich näher und nach unten; Levi spürt, wie etwas Schweres in seine Hosentasche gleitet.  
  
„Ich bin hier, wenn du mich brauchst“ murmelt er so leise, dass nur Levi es hören kann, bevor er sich aufrichtet und zum Sofa geht, sich niedersetzend und eines seiner Beine über das andere schwingend, seine Augen fangen an, durch den Raum zu wandern, beobachtend, abschätzend, planend. Levi sieht, wie er Isabel und Farlan am Eingang mustert und Krieger überfliegt, wieder als nehme er ihn gar nicht wahr. Levi lässt die Luft heraus, von der er nicht bemerkte, dass er sie anhielt und räuspert sich, sich den Hals reibend.  
  
„Was zur Hölle soll das?“, spricht Krieger in einem leeren Flüstern, die Augen verengend, während er von Levi zu Erwin und zurück guckt. „Ich hätte es wissen sollen, dass du sobald ich gehe, vor einem anderen auf den Knien bist. Ich wette, mein Zug hat den Bahnhof noch gar nicht verlassen, da hattest du ihn schon im Hals, du dreckiger Schwanz-“  
  
„Das reicht“, schneidet Erwin ihn ruhig aber streng ab. „Wenn Sie nicht wissen, wie man in zivilisiertem Umgang mit jemandem redet, schlage ich vor, dass Sie den Mund halten.“   
  
„Sie denken, dass Sie mir sagen können, was ich tun soll?“, sagt Krieger, Levis Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehend, als er einen Schritt auf Erwin zumacht. „Denken Sie, nur weil Sie der Letzte waren, der ihn gefickt hat, können Sie mir sagen, wie ich mit ihm zu reden habe? Hmm?“  
  
„An Ihrer Frage ist etwas Wahres dran“, entgegnet Erwin, so gelassen, als könnte er gerade an einem Sonntagnachmittag im Park sitzen und sich höflich mit einer alten Dame unterhalten, die gekommen ist, um die Tauben zu füttern.  
  
Die Worte lassen Kriegers Gesicht mit einer Wut anlaufen, die seinen Körper scheinbar anschwellen lässt, als er sich zu Levi dreht. „Du kleines Stück Scheiße“, grollt er. „Ich hätte meinen Schwanz nicht in dich stecken sollen, du verdammter Huren-“  
  
„Ich dachte, ich sagte es bereits“, schneidet Erwin ihn erneut ab, sein Ton wird kälter. „Das reicht.“  
  
Krieger dreht sich zu ihm, sich wieder von Levi abwendend, seine Lippen breiten sich in ein schadenfreudiges Lächeln aus. „Oh“, sagt er, das Wort trieft vor Spott. „Wollen Sie es nicht wissen? Hmm? Hat er Ihnen nicht erzählt, dass er jede Woche zu mir gekommen ist, mich angebettelt hat, ihm und seinen kleinen Rattenfreunden zu helfen?“ Er pausiert für einen Moment, um zu Isabel und Farlan zu sehen. „Wir hatten sehr viel Spaß damals. Ihr hättet hören sollen, wie er mich angefleht hat, seinen Schwanz zu lutschen.“  
  
Levi spürt einen Anflug von Übelkeit in seinem Hals, als er den Blick zu Erwin hebt, dessen Lippen leicht geteilt sind, als wäre er kurz davor gewesen, etwas zu sagen, bevor ihn etwas zögern ließ. Levi sieht die Andeutung eines Stirnrunzeln, das diese dicken Augenbrauen zeichnet, und die plötzliche Verwirrung in seinen Gesichtszügen ist ausreichend, damit Levi sich schüttelt, bis Kriegers nachfolgende Worte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.  
  
„Ich habe ihn so hart gefickt, dass er geblutet und ins Bett geschissen hat“, sagt der Mann, so stolz, dass er es ohne Zweifel als eine Errungenschaft ansieht. Levi weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist, Farlans Aufkeuchen oder die Art, wie Erwin zusammenzuckt. „Zuerst war es, als würde man jede Nacht eine Jungfrau ficken – so wie er gekreischt hat wie ein Schwein auf der Schlachtbank, als ich meinen Schwanz in ihn gerammt habe – doch nach einer Weile war er ein guter Junge, der wusste, was er tun soll.“  
  
Levi spürt, wie seine Atemzüge kürzer werden. Der Schmerz, den Kriegers Worte verursacht haben, scheint lebendig zu sein, lässt seine Glieder taub werden und seine Brust vor Scham und Wut brennen, dass er befürchtet, sein Herz könnte davon stehenbleiben. Er kann Erwin nicht ansehen, kann kaum seinen Blick vom Boden und zu Isabel und zu Farlan heben; dieser hat seine Hand gehoben, um seinen Mund zu bedecken und sieht so aus, als wäre ihm schlecht.  
  
„Ich denke, Ihr Name ist gefallen – einmal“, teilt Erwin Krieger mit, und für Levi scheint es, als ärgere seine Selbstbeherrschung Krieger weitaus mehr als jede offene Anfeindung dazu in der Lage wäre. „Von Ihrer Reaktion zu meiner Anwesenheit schlussfolgere ich, dass er mich nicht erwähnt hat. Ich versichere Ihnen, wir waren bereits sehr gut miteinander bekannt, noch bevor Sie gegangen sind.“  
  
Kriegers Gesichtsausdruck rutscht ein kleines Stück näher an Wahnsinn heran. „Denken Sie, ich weiß nicht, wer Sie sind? Hmm?“, zischt er. „Denken Sie, dass ich Sie nicht erkenne? Geizkragenführer Holtz, der schlappschwänzige Schwanzlutscher aus dem Personalhauptamt, der nur kommen kann, wenn ihm jemand Münzen in den Arsch-“  
  
Seine Worte werden abgeschnitten, als Erwin ein trockenes Lachen ausstößt. „Ich denke, in dieser Beschreibung gibt es mindestens eine Sache, die Levi ganz leicht widerlegen könnte“, sagt er, den Arm auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas legend und Levi lächelnd einen Blick zuwerfend.   
  
Gepaart mit der Scham, die immer noch in seiner Brust brennt, lassen die Worte Levi das Gesicht verziehen und erschaudern, als sein Blick zu Farlan und Isabel huscht; hinter dem Mann sieht sie jünger aus als Levi sie jemals gesehen hat, nackte Beine gucken von unterhalb ihres Nachthemds heraus, ihr Gesicht zeigt Verwirrung und eine Art von Wut, die Levi noch nie zuvor gesehen hat. Es dauert einen Moment, bis er erkennt, dass das kleine Ding in ihrer Hand, halbversteckt hinter Farlans Rücken, ein kleines Messer ist, und Levi weiß, das Einzige, das sie davon abhält, es auf den Eindringling zu werfen, ist Farlans unbeugsamer Griff an ihrem Arm.   
  
„Natürlich weiß ich, wer Sie sind – professionell gesehen“, plaudert Erwin weiter, während Krieger nichts sagt, durch die letzte Aussage des Mannes in ein wütendes Schweigen versetzt. „Ich erinnere mich sehr gut an Ihre Akte, Herr Krieger.“  
  
„Soll mich das einschüchtern?“, fragt Krieger ihn und Erwin lacht erneut.  
  
„Nicht von mir sollten Sie eingeschüchtert sein“, sagt er lediglich.  
  
Kriegers Gesichtsausdruck wird für einen Moment perplex, als er sich zu Levi umdreht und in ein Gelächter ausbricht. „Sie meinen doch nicht ihn?“, will er ungläubig von Erwin wissen. „Denken Sie, jemand wie ich hat etwas von einer kleinen Judenratte wie ihm zu befürchten?“ Den Blick, den er Levi gibt, ist voller Verachtung. „Ich weiß, wofür seine Art zu gebrauchen ist.“  
  
Levi hat nicht gemerkt, dass er seine Hand in seine Hosentasche gesteckt hat, bis er seinen Griff um das Rasiermesser enger werden spürt, doch selbst das ist nichts im Vergleich dazu, wie fest er seine Zähne zusammenbeißt, um gegen den Zorn anzukämpfen, der in seiner Brust anschwillt. Er lässt seine Ohren klingen, seine Sicht verschwimmen, wächst mit jedem Gedanken, der seinen Verstand durchkreuzt, mit all der Demütigung, die Krieger ihn jemals hat durchleben lassen, all den Dingen, die er jetzt gesagt hat, die Levi Farlan und Isabel niemals wissen lassen wollte, die er Erwin niemals wissen lassen wollte. Damals in der Hütte hat er Erwin gesagt, dass sie eine Abmachung hatten, Krieger und er, und das ist alles, was er jemals sagen wollte, alles, was er jemals verraten wollte, von dem, was Krieger ihm angetan hat.  
  
Er denkt bitter an den Tanz, den er mit Erwin hatte, an die liebevollen Worte des Mannes, wie diese Nacht hätte ausgehen sollen: glücklich, zum letzten Mal glücklich, nahe sein, zu halten, Lust zu geben und zu erhalten – ein Akt, der in erster Linie niemals ein solches Vertrauen und eine solche Tapferkeit eingefordert hätte, wenn es Krieger nicht gäbe. Und jetzt ist dieser Mann hier, nimmt es Levi weg, wie er versucht hat, alles andere zu nehmen; seinen Körper, seinen Stolz, seinen Namen. Levi denkt an all diese Arten, in denen er darum gekämpft hat, sie wiederzuerlangen, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis es ihm gelang, und er weiß, wie er will, dass das endet – endgültig und permanent.  
  
„Was zur Hölle weißt du schon darüber?“, grollt Levi, überrascht, zu hören, wie rau seine Stimme ist, wie viel Kriegers Griff um seinen Hals ausgerichtet hat. „Nur weil du denkst, dass ich nur dafür zu gebrauchen bin, macht es nicht wahr.“  
  
„Bist du sicher, Levi?“, fragt Krieger ihn, abfällig lächelnd. „Hmm? Wenn du deine Beine nicht in der Sekunde, in der ich gegangen bin, für  _ihn_  breitgemacht hättest, um dein erbärmliches Leben zu retten, könnte dich jemand vielleicht ernst nehmen.“  
  
„Sie scheinen die Situation falsch eingeschätzt zu haben“, teilt Erwin Krieger mit, so höflich wie zuvor. „Zwischen uns gibt es kein Abkommen – nur das Vergnügen, in Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen zu sein.“  
  
Kriegers Augen verengen sich, als sein Blick zwischen ihnen hin und her wandert, und Levi erschaudert, als er realisiert, dass der Mann es nicht wahrhaben will, nicht denken will, dass Levi mit Erwin schlafen würde, aus keinem anderen Grund als weil er es will.  
  
„Das ist eine Lüge“, faucht er. „Er hat es Ihnen nicht gesagt, aber er kommt nur zu Ihnen ins Bett, weil er schwach ist, weil ich nicht da gewesen bin, um-“  
  
„Ich versichere Ihnen, 'schwach' ist das Letzte, das Levi ist“, sagt Erwin, seine Stimme leise und ernst; es sorgt dafür, dass Levi die Luft stecken bleibt. „Im Gegenteil, er ist der stärkste Mensch, den ich je in meinem Leben getroffen habe.“  
  
Krieger lacht wieder, ein hässlicher, kehliger Laut, der unter der Ernsthaftigkeit von Erwins Gesichtsausdruck schnell ausklingt. Levi sieht, wie seine Atmung schwerer wird, als er wütender wird, spürt das Stechen seines Starrens sogar nachdem er sich umdreht, um Erwin anzusehen.  
  
„Sie wissen gar nichts“, sagt Krieger schließlich. „Ich kannte ihn bereits in Berlin. Wussten Sie das? Hmm? Ich bin zu diesem kleinen Laden gegangen, den sein Onkel hatte, um ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er die Regale einräumte. So lange kenne ich ihn. Seit er fünfzehn Jahre alt-“  
  
„Ich war siebzehn, du Stück Scheiße“, faucht Levi, seine Wut lässt ihn beinahe zittern, „und jedes Mal, wenn du in unseren Laden gekommen bist, wollte ich dir mit einer Suppendose den Schädel einschlagen.“  
  
„Lüg mich verdammt nochmal nicht-“  
  
„Mein Onkel hat dich  _verabscheut_ “, teilt Levi ihm mit; die Worte fließen wie Wasser aus einem gebrochenen Damm. „Wir hatten nie viel gemeinsam, aber du warst das Einzige, worin wir uns je einig waren. Er hatte einen Becher hinter dem Tresen, nur damit er jedes Mal hineinspucken konnte, wenn du-“  
  
„LÜG MICH NICHT AN!“  
  
Levi zuckt bei der Lautstärke, doch was seine Aufmerksamkeit besser auf sich zieht als Kriegers heftiges Keuchen – und noch besser als der unterdrückte Schluchzer, den Farlan herauslässt – ist Erwin. Auch wenn es für jeden anderen so gewirkt hätte als hätte der Mann sich kaum bewegt, erhascht Levi die kleine Veränderung in seiner Haltung und die neue Wachsamkeit in seinen Augen. Als hätte jemand einen Schalter in seinem Gehirn umgelegt, versteht Levi plötzlich, was Erwin die ganze Zeit über getan hat, mit Krieger zu reden, darauf anzudeuten, was er mit Levi hat. Er wollte nie nur plaudern, wollte sich nie als etwas über den Mann stellen. Dafür ist es alles gewesen: Krieger sollte wütend werden, hastig und irrational, stumpfe Gewalt benutzen und ohne zu denken auf Levi losstürmen. Sein Blick trifft Erwins und die beständige Besonnenheit, die er in diesem Blau findet, lässt ihn einen beruhigenden Atemzug machen. Plötzlich ist alles klar, was jetzt geschehen muss; die einzige Frage, die noch bleibt, ist, ob Levi dazu in der Lage ist.  
  
„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie gehen“, teilt Erwin Krieger kühl mit, sein Zigarettenetui herausziehend und eine Zigarette anzündend. „Sie haben die Gastfreundschaft lange genug über-“  
  
„Und ich dachte, ich hätte Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie mir nicht sagen sollen, was ich tun soll!“, bellt Krieger ihn an, kleine Spucketröpfchen sammeln sich auf seinem Schnurrbart, als er sich wieder zu Levi umdreht. „Wie kannst du es wagen, mich so anzulügen, du undankbarer, kleiner-“  
  
„Haben Sie jemals in Erwägung gezogen, dass er die Wahrheit sagen könnte?“, schneidet Erwin den Mann erneut ab und nimmt einen langen Zug von seiner Zigarette.  
  
Als Krieger seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Erwin lenkt, werden Levis Augen zu Farlan und Isabel gezogen; sie beide scheinen wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle zu stehen. Er denkt an das ganze Blut – es wird brutal, egal wie man es betrachtet – und er will nicht, dass sie das bezeugen müssen, diese Seite an ihm sehen müssen. Er versucht, an irgendeinen Ort zu denken, an den sie gehen könnten, doch er weiß, irgendwo außerhalb des Apartments wäre es zu gefährlich, würde es zu viele Fragen aufwerfen. Sie könnten das Zimmer verlassen, doch der Gedanke daran, Kriegers Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu ziehen, lässt Levi sich dagegen entscheiden, zu sprechen. Stattdessen nickt er zur Küche, versuchend, seine Nachricht damit klarzumachen, doch Farlans Augen sind auf Krieger geheftet und Isabel starrt Levi nur mit einer Art von Trotz entgegen, die ihm sagt, dass er seine Zeit verschwendet.  
  
„Sie sollten die Klappe halten, bevor ich das für Sie erledige“, zischt Krieger Erwin an, mit einem seiner Wurstfinger auf ihn zeigend. „Was denken Sie, was Sie tun? Hmm? Ihn beschützen?“  
  
„Absolut nicht“, entgegnet Erwin schnell. „Levi braucht mich dafür nicht. Er ist mehr als fähig, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern – und um andere. Ihr Freund Osterhaus hat diese Lektion auch gelernt, bis zu seinem bitteren Ende.“  
  
Zu ersten Mal, seit Erwin hereingekommen ist, sieht Krieger verdutzt aus. „Was?“, fragt er Erwin, der noch einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette nimmt.  
  
„Haben Sie das nicht gehört?“, stellt Erwin die Gegenfrage, den Rauch langsam durch seine Nase ausatmend. „Osterhaus ist tot. Erschossen von einem Scharfschützen vor der Semperoper.“  
  
Die Litanei aus Schimpfwörtern, die aus Kriegers Mund ausbricht, bringt Erwin leise zum Lachen; der Klang lässt Levi erschaudern, und er erinnert sich daran, wie taub seine Oberschenkel von den gefrorenen Dachziegeln geworden waren, als er lag und wartete, wie sich das kalte Metall vom Abzug angefühlt hat, wie präzise seine Treffer waren, als er geschossen hat: Brust, Hals, Kopf.  
  
„Ich schätze, Sie hatten die Gerüchte von seinem Vorhaben gehört, sichere Ausreisen für ein paar ausgewählte Einzelne aus dem Reich zu arrangieren“, kommentiert Erwin. „Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte behaupten, dass ich der Grund wäre, dass Ihre Pläne geplatzt sind, aber es war von Anfang bis Ende Levis Mission.“  
  
Levi sieht schnell zu Farlan, der ihn ansieht, perplex, und für einen Moment denkt Levi, dass es ihn nicht gut fühlen lassen sollte, sich an solche Dinge zu erinnern.  
  
„Was zum Teufel reden Sie da?“, faucht Krieger, einen Blick zu Levi werfend, ehe er wieder Erwin anstarrt. „Was für eine Mission?“  
  
„Osterhaus zu töten“, erklärt Erwin langsam. „Natürlich hatte er etwas Hilfe, aber er hat die Hauptverantwortung für die Planung und die Ausführung getragen. Ich schätze, die Resultate sprechen für sich, aber ich kann nur wieder ausdrücken, wie unglaublich stolz ich bin.“  
  
Levi lässt ein kleines Lachen heraus, das sich unangebracht anfühlt; es zieht Kriegers Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
„Du?“, fragt er, seine Stimme plötzlich leise, wenn auch immer noch voller Zweifel. „Du hast Osterhaus getötet?“  
  
„Drei saubere Schüsse“, macht Erwin weiter, Krieger Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich ziehend. „Sie sollten ihn mit einem Gewehr sehen. Es ist wahrlich göttlich.“  
  
Kriegers Augen wandern wie wild zwischen ihnen hin und her und es scheint für Levi, als versuche er zu entscheiden, ob sie beide lügen oder nicht. Als Levi die Spur Angst in den Augen des Mannes sieht, weiß er, dass es Zeit für den finalen Stoß ist, und nur Erwins Gesicht anzusehen, kann ihm sagen, dass er es auch gesehen hat.  
  
„Ich hoffe, dass ich ein guter Lehrer war“, sagt Erwin zu Levi mit einer Zärtlichkeit in seiner Stimme, die Levi seit dem Tanz nicht mehr gehört hat.  
  
„Ich hätte mir keinen besseren wünschen können“, teilt Levi ihm mit, und irgendwie fühlen sich die Worte wie ein Abschied an.  
  
„Ihr seid verdammt nochmal geisteskrank“, stößt Krieger in einem leeren Flüstern hervor. „Was meinen Sie mit, Sie waren ein Lehrer? Hmm? Was meinen Sie mit, er hat Osterhaus getötet?“  
  
„Alles, was ich getan habe, war ihm etwas anzubieten, worauf er seine Wut lenken konnte“, sagt Erwin. „Osterhaus war... Nun ja, er war ein gutes Ziel.“  
  
Der Unglauben, der in Kriegers Gesichtsausdruck geschrieben steht, scheint so tief zu sein, dass Levi sich für einen Moment nicht entsinnen kann, dass er jemals einen anderen hatte. „Seid ihr wahnsinnig? Hmm?“, fragt er, seine Stimme hebend, als die Angst in ihr überhand nimmt. „Ich werde euch melden. Heute Nacht. Ich werde euch... Ich werde...“ Er richtet seine schmalen Augen auf Erwin. „Wissen Sie, was sie mit Ihnen tun werden? Hmm? Sie werden Sie auf dem Hof des Gestapohauptquartiers erschießen. Vielleicht kann ich sie dazu überreden, Ihnen das Gewehr in den Arsch zu schieben, bevor sie schießen. Ja, das würde Ihnen passen, Sie verdammter...“  
  
Seine Worte werden leise, wandeln sich in ein zusammenhangloses Gebrabbel. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Levi, wie Erwin langsam seine Zigarette ausdrückt.  
  
„Und du“, speit Krieger Levi an. „Du verfluchte Judenfotze! Ich habe es dir immer gesagt, oder nicht?! Ich habe dir immer gesagt, was passieren würde, wenn du mich hintergehst.“ Er hält inne, um ein paar flache Atemzüge zu machen, bevor er anfängt, hin und her zu gehen. „Du wärst im ersten Zug nach Osten – das habe ich gesagt. Sie werden dich nach Auschwitz schicken und dich verbrennen, du dreckige Judensau. Du wärst nur noch ein Haufen Asche, genau wie dein Onkel und deine Hurenmutter. Du verdienst es, ihr alle verdient-“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Das Wort lässt Krieger stehenbleiben und er dreht sich zu Levi, seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten; für einen Augenblick ist das einzige Geräusch im Zimmer sein schweres Keuchen. „Was hast du gesagt? Hmm?“, fragt er Levi, der standhaft bleibt, Krieger in die Augen starrt.  
  
„Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, was im Osten ist?“, stellt Levi ihm die Gegenfrage, seine Hand um das Rasiermesser schließend. „Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, was du getan hast?“ Er macht ein paar Schritte auf Krieger zu. „Ich werde es nur ein beschissenes Mal sagen, also hör genau zu. Ich weiß, was im Osten ist, Krieger, und ich werde nicht dorthin geschickt. Nicht von dir, und nicht von irgendwem sonst.“  
  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlt Levi es: eine völlige Abwesenheit von Angst.  
  
Er sieht Krieger an, seine Atmung so tief und leicht wie Kriegers kurz und angestrengt ist, seine Hände so ruhig wie Kriegers vor Wut zittern.  
  
„Du wagst es, so mit mir zu reden? Hmm?“, flüstert der Mann. „Du undankbares Stück Judendreck! Nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe. Hmm? Alles, was ich je getan habe, ist dich zu lie-“  
  
„Nein“, sagt Levi wieder, die Zähne zusammenbeißend. „Das sagst du nicht wieder zu mir.“ Er geht einen Schritt näher. „Es ist das Abstoßendste, das ich je in meinem verdammten Leben gehört habe.“  
  
Levi zählt drei Sekunden der Stille, bevor Krieger einen Satz nach vorne macht, die Hände wollen nach seinem Hals greifen; groß und ungeschickt, nicht schnell genug, genau wie Erwin es ihm an dem Tag gesagt hat, an dem sie sich kennengelernt haben. Ein paar Schritte und Levi ist an ihm vorbeigeglitten, das Rasiermesser im letzten Augenblick herausziehend, um schnell hinter Kriegers Knie zuzuschlagen, Gewicht und Stärke in seine Hand zu bringen, sicherzustellen, den Knochen unter der Klinge zu spüren. Krieger sinkt nieder, sein Schmerzensschrei durch Levis Hand gedämpft, als er sie über den Mund des Mannes hält, sein Gesicht hochziehend, um seinen Hals zu recken. Er zögert für einen Moment, schielt zu Erwin, als der Mann vom Sofa aufsteht, und schlitzt einen tiefen Schnitt über Kriegers Kehle; er spürt den Mann Blut in seine Handfläche gurgeln, spürt die hektischen Bewegungen seines Körpers, spürt wie seine Hände an seinem aufgerissenen Fleisch krallen. Levi lässt ihn mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Wohnzimmerboden fallen; er landet mit einem endgültigen Knall, windet sich wild für einen Moment, dann ist er bewegungslos, Glieder krumm, sein Körper in einem seltsamen Winkel verrenkt, der ihn nicht ganz menschlich aussehen lässt, und Levi fällt nur auf, wie einfach es schlussendlich alles war, wie erschreckend, übelerregend einfach.  
  
„Oh Gott.“ Levi hört Farlan keuchen, bevor er anfängt zu wimmern: „Was hast du getan?“, die Worte immer und immer und immer wieder wiederholend, bis Erwin ihn stoppt.  
  
„Ganz ruhig, Farlan“, sagt der Mann ihm leise, bevor er sich neben Levi auf den Boden kniet; die weiche Berührung seiner Hand auf seinem Arm lässt Levi von der Blutlache aufsehen, ihn zurück in den Moment ziehen. Erwin lehnt sich näher zu ihm, findet Levis Blick und flüstert: „Geht es dir gut?“  
  
Levi nickt, sich den Handrücken gegen die Stirn drückend und tief einatmend. „Ja, ich...“ Er lässt Erwin das Rasiermesser aus seiner Hand nehmen und sieht ihm dabei zu, wie er die Klinge mit einem Taschentuch abwischt. „Ja.“  
  
Erwins Hand legt sich auf Levis Nacken, die Fingerspitzen reiben über den stoppeligen Undercut, warm und greifbar, erdend, bevor er zärtlich über die roten Striemen an Levis Hals streicht. Er hilft Levi auf die Füße und lehnt sich näher, um ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit“, sagt er und Levi nickt, versuchend seinen Verstand auf das zu lenken, was jetzt wichtig ist. „Wir müssen-“  
  
„Ich weiß“, unterbricht Levi ihn, die Leiche auf dem Boden anstarrend. „Wie denkt du, sollen wir-“  
  
„Ich hole Mike und Nanaba“, sagt Erwin ihm leise. „Sie sind noch im Apartment.“  
  
„In deinem Bett?“  
  
Erwin lacht und das Geräusch lässt Levi denken, dass er den Witz nicht hätte machen sollen. „Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich“, gibt der Mann zu, sein Ton wird wieder ernst. „Mike kennt sich mit Leichenbeseitigung aus. Sie werden sich darum kümmern, wenn sie gehen.“  
  
Levi nickt und seufzt, das Blut musternd, das über die Dielen läuft. „Ich mache das sauber“, murmelt er, ein wenig zuckend, als Erwin die Hand auf seine Schulter legt.  
  
„Ich sollte nicht länger als eine Stunde brauchen“, flüstert er; Levi weiß, dass die Worte beruhigend gemeint sein sollen, doch sie durchbrechen die Taubheit, die er fühlt nicht wirklich. „Es gibt keinen Grund, dass wir es nicht schaffen sollen, wenn wir uns beeilen.“  
  
„Ich mache hier alles fertig“, verspricht Levi ihm und fügt hinzu, an die Geräusche im Treppenhaus denkend, wenn dort Menschen durchgehen: „Wenn jemand aufwacht, denken sie vielleicht nur, dass wir noch Leute eingeladen haben.“  
  
Erwin stimmt brummend zu. „Es ist gut, dass das an Silvester passiert ist“, sagt er. „Auch wenn es zugegebenermaßen besser gewesen wäre, wenn das gar nicht passiert wäre.“  
  
Levi lässt ein kurzes Prusten heraus. „Schön zu wissen, dass meine Glückssträhne noch hält“, kommentiert er trocken, sich gegen Erwins Hand lehnend, als der Mann mit den Fingern durch seine Haare fährt.  
  
„Es dauert nicht lange“, verspricht er wieder; bevor er seinen Wintermantel und seine Handschuhe anzieht, stoppt er, um Farlan etwas zu geben, Levi einen letzten Blick zuwerfend, als er das Apartment verlässt.  
  
Levi drückt sich die saubere Handfläche gegen die Stirn und nimmt einen zittrigen Atemzug, sich von Kriegers Leiche abwendend und an Isabel und Farlan vorbeigehend, wissend, dass es nichts gibt, das er sagen kann, was irgendetwas besser machen könnte. Er marschiert zur Spüle, verliert das Zeitgefühl, als er sich die Hände scheuert, um sie sauber zu bekommen, erst aufhörend, als er leise klirrende Geräusche hinter sich hört. Er guckt nach hinten, um Isabel die Porzellanscherben aufsammeln zu sehen; den Teller, den Farlan hat fallen lassen. Realisierend, dass es besser ist, wenn sie in der Küche bleibt, stört Levi sie nicht, einen Eimer füllend und ein paar Handtücher holend, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer zurückgeht.  
  
Farlan hat sich zum Sofa gesetzt, von wo aus er die Leiche anstarrt, Asche von der Zigarette in seiner zitternden Hand fällt auf den Boden, als er raucht; sie sind gut für die Nerven, das hat Erwin gesagt, und Levi hofft, dass er Recht hat. Er nimmt einen langen Verband und fängt an, Kriegers Hals damit einzuwickeln, so wie er es Mike hat machen sehen, mit dem Mann, den Erwin getötet hat – wie hieß er? Mandl? Er dreht die Leiche um, sein Verstand leer, als er die weitgeöffneten Augen sieht, bevor er die Lider schließt. Er kehrt für einen leeren Eimer für die Handtücher in die Küche zurück, wissend, dass sie sich mit dem Blut vollsaugen werden. Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer geht, sieht er Isabel auf den Knien, wie sie einen trockenen Lappen über den Boden bei Krieger zieht.  
  
„Geh in die Küche“, sagt Levi zu ihr, doch sie schüttelt stur den Kopf.  
  
„Wir sollen das fertig machen, bevor Erwin zurückkommt“, sagt sie ihm, trotzig aufsehend. „Oder?“  
  
Levi starrt sie für ein paar Sekunden an, dann seufzt er, nicht die Stärke findend, weiterzustreiten. Sie moppen zusammen das Blut auf, doch nach einer Weile realisiert Levi, dass seine Hände aufgehört haben, das Handtuch zu bewegen und dass sein Blick sich auf Krieger fixiert hat, die Haare, die aussehen, als wären sie seit Monaten nicht mehr geschnitten worden, dieser Schnurrbart, der scheinbar hastig gekämmt wurde. Unter den Fingernägeln des Mannes ist Dreck; alles an dem Körper unter der blutgetränkten Uniform sieht schlecht behandelt aus, dünn und abgenutzt, und Levi weiß, dass es alles Anzeichen von dem Leben an der Front sind.  
  
„All diese...“, beginnt Farlan, Levi dazu bringend, sich zu ihm umzudrehen, seine Worte versagen, als er seine Zigarette ausdrückt und eine neue anzündet, es kaum zustande bringend, so übel zittern seine Hände. „All diese Dinge... Diese abscheulichen, widerlichen Dinge, die dieser Mann gesagt hat...“ Ihre Blicke treffen sich und der Schmerz in Farlans lässt Levi sich schütteln. „Sind sie wahr? Hat er...“  
  
Farlans Worte laufen wieder ins Leere und Levi weiß, dass er nicht sprechen muss, um zu bestätigen, was er gesagt hat. Er macht wieder mit dem Putzen weiter, Farlans gebrochenem Keuchen eine Weile lang zuhörend, bis er sich umdreht, um zu sehen, wie der Mann an ihm vorbeiläuft, den leeren Eimer greifend und laut hineinkotzend. Er sieht stumm mit Isabel zu, wie Farlan seinen Magen leert, seine zitternden Hände auf dem Boden abstützend, Tränen fließen ihm das Gesicht hinunter, als er versucht, zu atmen.  
  
„Tut mir leid“, murmelt er, sich durch das schwitzige Gesicht fahrend, als er versucht auf die Füße zu kommen. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht-“  
  
„Setz dich hin“, sagt Levi zu ihm und Farlan gehorcht, auf das Sofa fallend und noch eine Zigarette anzündend. „Leere und spüle den Eimer aus und setz dich zu ihm“, teilt Levi Isabel in einem Flüstern mit, das sie protestieren lässt.  
  
„Aber ich will helfen-“  
  
„Geh“, unterbricht Levi sie und sie tut, was ihr gesagt wird, das Apartment verlassend, bevor sie zurückkommt und sich neben Farlan aufs Sofa setzt, seine Hand nehmend. Für eine Weile sitzen sie still dort, während Levi die Böden weiterwischt.  
  
„Was sollen wir tun, Levi?“, fragt Farlan schließlich, seine Stimme leer und rau. „Alles ist ruiniert. Der Plan-“  
  
„Wir werden genau das tun, was wir tun wollten“, sagt Levi ihm streng. „Erwin und ich werden uns darum kümmern.“  
  
„Wie?“, beharrt Farlan; er hat seine Zigarette vergessen, welche ungenutzt zwischen seinen Fingern herabhängt, Asche auf den Boden verliert. „Wie werdet ihr euch darum kümmern? Wie werdet ihr  _das_  verschwinden lassen? Wie werdet ihr so tun als hättest du nicht gerade-“  
  
Levi hört die stille Realisation in Farlans Stimme, als sein hartnäckiges Starren die Worte des Mannes verstummen lässt.  
  
„Es ist, weil ihr es schon einmal getan habt, oder?“, flüstert Farlan zu Levis Rücken; er dreht sich nicht um. „Ihr habt das schon einmal getan, oder nicht?“  
  
„Farlan-“  
  
„Über wen habt ihr vorhin geredet? Wer ist Osterha-?“  
  
„Hör auf“, zischt Levi ihn an, den blutgetränkten Lappen in den Eimer werfend. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir uns darum kümmern werden, das ist alles, was du wissen musst, also halt die Klappe und lass mich damit weitermachen.“  
  
Er nimmt den Eimer und verlässt das Zimmer; als er mit frischem Wasser zurückkommt, hat Farlan noch eine Zigarette angezündet und als Levi ihm einen kleinen Teller für die Asche reicht, nimmt er ihn an ohne den Blick von seinem Schoß zu heben, und etwas an seiner Haltung lässt Levi denken, dass er versucht, nicht die Leiche zu sehen, die Levi jetzt saubermacht. Er wischt das Blut von Kriegers Gesicht, Hals und Händen, ohne zu denken, ohne zu sehen, was unter der schmutzigen Haut einmal menschlich gewesen sein sollte. Alles, das jetzt existiert, ist der Schmutz, die roten Flecken auf einer rasch abkühlenden Leiche, die verschwinden müssen, bevor Erwin zurückkommt. Als er anfängt, seine Hände zu waschen, ist das kleine Stück Seife, das er mit ihren Lebensmittelkarten gekauft hat, zu einer Größe von seinem Daumennagel geschrumpft und als er seine Nägel saubergemacht hat, ist er sich nicht sicher, ob die kleinen roten Flecken, die zurückbleiben, Kriegers Blut sind oder sein eigenes.  
  
Als endlich der Schlüssel leise im Schloss rattert, hat Levi sich neben Farlan und Isabel gesetzt, wo ihn das Geräusch wieder in die Gegenwart zurückholt. Ihm ist nicht aufgefallen, dass er die Leiche angestarrt hat; sein Blick ist matt geworden und sein Verstand leer, und erst als er sich die Augen reibt, bemerkt er, wie übel all die Stunden, in denen er nicht geschlafen hat, angefangen haben zu stechen. Er sieht auf, als Erwin hereinkommt, auf die wortlose Frage in den Gesichtszügen des Mannes hin nickend, bevor er aufsteht, zusammenzuckend, als Isabel an ihm vorbeirennt, um sich an Nanaba zu werfen, sobald diese die Tür durchschritten hat.  
  
„Alles ist bereit“, sagt Levi Erwin und Mike, als sie ins Wohnzimmer gehen, zur Leiche nickend, der sie sich ebenfalls zuwenden, „aber ich weiß nicht, was ich mit dem Blut an seinen Kleidern machen soll.“  
  
„Nana“, ruft Mike in einem Flüstern. Er trägt eine von Erwins Uniformen unter seiner Lederjacke; der Stoff ist an seinen Oberschenkeln so eng, dass er aussieht als platze er jeden Moment an den Nähten. „Bring den Mantel.“  
  
Nanaba hebt Kriegers Mantel vom Boden auf und reicht ihn weiter, bei Levi stehend und Erwin und Mike dabei zusehend, wie sie versuchen, ihn der Leiche anzuziehen.  
  
„Abstoßend, oder?“, sagt sie, zu Mike nickend. „Ihn in einen von diesen Dingern zu sehen, dreht mir den Magen um.“  
  
„Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, Nana“, sagt Mike ihr leise, versuchend, einen von Kriegers versteifenden Armen in den Ärmel seines Mantels zu schaffen.  
  
Sie seufzt und dreht sich zu Levi. „Gute, saubere Arbeit“, lobt sie ihn mit einem Lächeln. „Die meisten Menschen, die ich kenne, die Schusswaffen bevorzugen, sind absolute Schlachter mit einem Messer. Keine Kunst, kein Talent, aber du...“ Sie pausiert, um einen Blick zu der Leiche zu werfen. „Überhaupt nicht schlecht.“  
  
Levi nickt wortlos, nicht wissend, was er sagen soll, außer: „Werdet ihr zurechtkommen?“  
  
Sie lächelt und nickt ihn an. „Keine Sorge. Wir haben das oft gemacht“, versichert sie ihm. „Er wird die halbe Elbe herabgetrieben sein, bevor irgendjemand anfängt, ihn zu vermissen.“  
  
Levi nickt, Erwins Händen zusehend, als dieser den Mantel zuknöpft und den Kragen hochschlägt, um den Verband zu verstecken, bevor er sich aufrichtet, müde seufzend, als er sich zu Levi umdreht und flüstert: „Habt ihr alles?“  
  
Levi nickt, zu Farlan und Isabel schielend, die auf dem Sofa sitzen, allem beiwohnen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. „Wir sind bereit, wenn du es bist.“  
  
Sie nehmen ihre spärlichen Besitztümer und Mike hievt Kriegers Leiche auf seine Schulter, sie zurechtrückend, damit sie sein Gleichgewicht nicht stört. Sie gehen leise raus, Farlan trägt seinen Koffer und Levi den Rest, Isabel hängt an Nanabas Hand, bis zur letzten Minute, die Frau fast den Plattenspieler fallen lassend, den sie unter ihrem Arm hält. Das Gebäude ist so still, als Levi die Tür hinter sich schließt, dass sogar das Schleifen ihrer Schritte seine Haare zu Berge stehen lässt.  
  
Sie sind auf dem ersten Stock, als ein silbern schimmerndes Licht vor ihnen sie alle stehen bleiben lässt; Erwin geht rasch nach vorne, misstrauisch, als er den Rest der Stufen zum Erdgeschoss geht, wo er von einer vertrauten Stimme begrüßt wird.  
  
„Sind Sie das, Herr Sturmbannführer?“  
  
Erwin nähert sich mit einer verlegenen Haltung Frau Gernhardts Tür. „Verzeihen Sie, wenn wir Sie geweckt haben“, flüstert er gütig, als der Rest von ihnen die Treppen hinunterschleicht. „Ein paar Freunde sind ein wenig spät zur Feier angekommen und naja...“ Er dreht sich um, um Mike anzusehen, der das Erdgeschoss erreicht hat. „Nicht alle haben den Alkohol so gut vertragen wie gehofft.“  
  
„Ach, Sie haben mich nicht geweckt. Ich war nur...“ Ihre Worte laufen ins Leere, als ihr Blick Mike und der schlaffen Leiche auf seiner Schulter folgt. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen und habe etwas im Treppenhaus gehört, also...“  
  
Selbst im Dunkeln sieht Levi, wie ihre Augen sich auf Isabel fixieren, die ihr von Nanabas Seite aus zuwinkt. Frau Gernhardts dünne Augenbrauen ziehen sich kurz zusammen, bevor sie Erwin wieder zulächelt.  
  
„Verzeihung“, entschuldigt er sich wieder, „aber wir müssen wirklich los. Wir alle müssen Züge erwischen und meine Freunde brauchen ebenfalls jemand, der sie nach Hause fährt.“  
  
„Nein, tut mir leid, ich sollte Sie nicht aufhalten“, sagt sie direkt, anfangend, ihre Tür zu schließen; Levi ist schon am Eingang, als sie sanft sagt: „Wenn ich bloß... nur kurz mit Ihnen sprechen könnte, Herr Weller. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht.“  
  
Levi guckt zur Straße, wo Erwin den Kofferraum einräumt und Nanaba und Mike versuchen, alle – inklusive die Leiche - ins Auto zu schaffen. Einen Moment lang überlegt er, ihr zu sagen, dass sie reden können, wenn er zurückkommt, doch etwas in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck lässt ihn die paar Meter zu ihr überbrücken.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll“, fängt sie hastig flüsternd an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir das nur einbilde, wenn das überhaupt Sinn macht, aber vorhin bei der Feier...“ Sie hält inne, um Levis Gesichtszüge zu studieren, zögernd und besorgt. „Da war etwas an der Art, wie Sie und Friedrich sich verhalten haben, die mich denken lässt, dass...“ Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich sollte das nicht sagen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sie nicht zurückkommen.“  
  
Levi spürt, wie ihm die Luft stecken bleibt, als er Frau Gernhardt ansieht, ihren Blick erwidert und sprachlos wird.  
  
„Ich wollte nur...“, fängt sie wieder an, sich auf die Lippe beißend, als sie nach Worten sucht. „Wenn es etwas gibt, dass Sie brauchen, irgendeine Hilfe, die ich anbieten kann...“  
  
Levi hört, wie draußen die Autotüren geschlossen werden und er guckt durch den Eingang und auf die Straße, einen kurzen Anblick von Erwin erhaschend, bevor dieser aus seinem Sichtfeld geht.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie brauchen könnten“, gesteht Frau Gernhardt hastig. „Vielleicht jemanden, der eine Erklärung liefern könnte, wenn die anderen sich fragen, wohin Sie  verschwunden sind? Jemanden, der Gerüchte verbreitet-“  
  
„Ja“, flüstert Levi langsam. „Das... Ja.“  
  
Sie sieht ihn an, die Augen dunkel und feucht, als sie seine Hand greift. „Vertrauen Sie mir“, keucht sie. „Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen, nur...“ Sie stoppt, um zitternd Luft zu holen. „Bitte, passen Sie auf Isabel auf.“  
  
„Ja“, verspricht Levi. „Das werde ich. Ich werde-“  
  
„Wir müssen gehen“, sagt Erwin zu ihm, in das Gebäude tretend.  
  
Levi lässt Frau Gernhardt los und hebt seine Sachen auf, ihr ein letztes Mal zunickend, bevor er Erwin folgt und seinen Sack in den Kofferraum wirft, zu Farlan und Nanaba auf den Rücksitz steigend, und zu Kriegers Leiche, die halb auf ihnen liegt. Er sucht Isabel, sieht sie auf Mikes Schoß sitzen; ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist wieder abwesend geworden und an ihrer Haltung ist etwas Schlaffes, das Levi sagt, dass sie kurz davor ist, einzuschlafen.  
  
Sie fahren die Straße entlang und kehren um, fahren ein paar Kilometer am Fluss entlang, bis der Großteil der Stadt hinter ihnen ist. Da gehen Nanaba und Mike; der Abschied ist schnell, nur ein hastig geflüstertes Auf Wiedersehen, dann gehen sie schon zurück zu den volleren Ufern der Elbe und überqueren sie. Levi sieht, wie Erwin nervös zur Tankanzeige sieht, als er sie am Eingang zu den Kellern herauslässt und um den Block fährt. Sie hasten die Stufen hinunter und durch die schwere Metalltür, in der Dunkelheit zusammengedrängt, bis Levi eine Taschenlampe anmacht.  
  
Sie ziehen die Schuhe aus, bevor sie die Zimmer durchqueren, mucksmäuschenstill, als sie die Möbel umgehen, um keine Spur von ihrer Anwesenheit zurückzulassen. Als sie das rechte Gebäude erreichen, bleiben sie stehen, um zu warten, erst zum Flur hochlaufend, als Erwin die Tür öffnet. Sie eilen hinterher, versuchend, so leise und schnell wie möglich zu sein, als sie in ihren Socken die Stufen hochhuschen, sich wünschend, dass die schweren Stapfer von Erwins Stiefeln jedes Geräusch maskieren, das sie machen. Auf dem zweiten Stock fängt an unten ein Telefon zu klingeln, sie alle zusammenzucken und Farlan beinahe seinen Koffer fallen lassend; als es aufhört, sind sie schon im Apartment.  
  
Keiner von ihnen sagt ein Wort, als sie ihre Schuhe in Erwins Kleiderschrank verstecken, nun halb leer; Levi hat den Großteil der Uniformen zusammengefaltet, als er das letzte Mal zu Besuch kam, und selbst da realisierte er nicht, was es bedeutete, erlaubte sich nicht darüber nachzudenken. Erwin hat alle Vorhänge über die Fenster gezogen und während ihre Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, bewegen sie sich langsam, die schweren Wollsocken, die sie übergezogen hatten, dämpfen ihre Schritte. Levi packt ihre Sachen aus und platziert sie in den Schrank und in die Kommode; sie können nirgendwo mehr hin, also zu versuchen, sie zu verstecken, für den Fall einer Inspektion erscheint sinnlos. Hinter ihm klettert Farlan ins Bett; Levi kann seine schlecht unterdrückten Schluchzer hören, bis Isabel sich zu ihm legt; was auch immer sie flüstert, tut sie so leise, dass Levi es nicht mitbekommt. Als er damit fertig ist, ihre Koffer auszuräumen, schlafen sie tief und fest.  
  
Levi findet Erwin in der Küche, eine Kanne und zwei Tassen auf Untertassen vor ihm auf dem Tisch; er setzt sich ohne ein Wort zu dem Mann, lässt ihn den Tee ausschenken, seinen jedoch unberührt lassend. Sein Magen verdreht sich, er fühlt sich krank und verletzt und ausgelaugt, als er Erwin beobachtet, jede seiner Bewegungen so präzise, als befürchte er, etwas durchzulassen, etwas, dass er weiß, das er nicht kontrollieren kann.  
  
„Wie viel Uhr ist es?“ Die Worte sind kaum geformt in dem Flüstern, das über seine Lippen entwischt – aber er muss es wissen, kann keine Sekunde weitermachen, ohne zu wissen-   
  
„Fast Viertel nach vier.“  
  
Der Schmerz, den Levi bei diesen Worten spürt, lässt ihn die Hand zu seiner Brust heben, um ihn zu lindern, als wäre diese primitive Form von Trost in der Lage, nur einen Bruchteil davon zu lösen, dieser Panik, dieser Leere, die sich in seinen Körper ausbreitet. Ist das nun alles? Gerade einmal fünfzehn Minuten von den Stunden, die sie hätten haben sollen, hätten haben müssen, die Stunden, die ihm den Schein von Frieden geben hätten können, etwas, an dem er sich hätte festhalten können, etwas von Erwin, das er bei sich hätte haben können, in den Tagen, wenn er ihn vermisst, in den Jahren, wenn er sich fragt, warum es so falsch gewesen sein soll, dass sie etwas mehr Zeit haben. Er sieht über den Tisch hinweg, trifft auf Erwins Blick – nun nicht mehr besonnen, das kann er nicht mehr für Levi tun – und plötzlich ist das Einzige, das noch wichtig ist, sich nahe zu sein, so nahe wie möglich, wenn auch nur für ein Dutzend Minuten von etwas, das niemals genügen könnte; ein verhasster Ersatz für die Jahre, Dekaden seines Lebens, die Levi geben möchte.  
  
Sie taumeln in die Vorratskammer, Hände ziehen an Kleidern und Haaren, Finger krallen sich an Gürtel und Knöpfe. Ihre Lippen treffen aufeinander, schmerzhaft, grob, nichts mehr ist von der Sanftheit von zuvor übrig, von der Zärtlichkeit, von dem Frieden, den sie allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz miteinander gefunden haben. Als Erwin auf die Knie fällt, zerrt Levi an seinen Haaren, verzweifelt nach seiner Anwesenheit und der Hitze, die sich in Nichts verwandelt, als er kommt, lautlos und zitternd und sich übel fühlend. Levi lässt zu, dass Erwin ihn umdreht und die Sauerei von seinem Mund auf seine Oberschenkel spuckt, ehe er sich zwischen sie drängt, Levi auf die Zehenspitzen ziehend, um ihn besser zu erreichen. Er starrt die Hand an, die Erwin gegen die Wand gepresst hat, die andere formt eine Faust um sein Hemd, gräbt sich in seinen Magen, als Erwin sich näher an ihn drückt. Er kommt schnell, nach einer Reihe von hastigen Stößen und einem Halb-Fluch, der ihn gegen Levis Hinterkopf keuchen lässt, schließlich, so scheint es, so sprachlos wie er selbst. Sie lösen sich voneinander, doch Levi dreht sich nicht um, nicht einmal als Erwin die Vorratskammer verlässt, nicht einmal als er hört, wie sich in der Ferne die Tür schließt. Er sinkt auf den Boden, seine Hose immer noch bei seinen Knien, als er sich an die Regalbretter lehnt und atmet; das einzig Verbleibende in der Stille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -extrem derbe Sprache  
> -detaillierte Beschreibungen von sexuellem Missbrauch und Vergewaltigung  
> -Gewalt  
> -Tod  
> -sexueller Inhalt


	20. Chapter 20

Levi zieht die alte Küchenwaage aus dem Schrank und wiegt wieder die getrockneten Erbsen ab, bevor er ihr Gewicht auf ein Stück Papier schreibt. Er starrt noch immer darauf nieder, als er leise geht, um sich an den Küchentisch zu setzen, Division um Division niederkritzelnd: falls der Krieg noch ein weiteres Jahr andauert, falls Marie nur einmal alle drei Wochen besuchen kommen kann, falls sie nur ein Dutzend Kartoffel und eine Handvoll Erbsen mitbringen kann, falls die Lebensmittelpreise hochgehen, falls die Anzahl der Lebensmittelkarten pro Familie reduziert wird... Er schreibt alle Hypothesen auf, alles, das schiefgehen kann, bevor er ihre täglichen Portionen um weitere fünf Gramm reduziert. Er markiert die Mengen auf die Ränder der Papiertüten, bevor er die Küche verlässt.  
  
„Oh, nicht  _das_  schon wieder“, sagt Farlan ihm in einem kaum hörbaren Flüstern, nachdem er sich neben das Sofa gekniet hat, um ihn von dem Wechsel zu informieren. „Du hast die Rationen gestern schon gekürzt.“  
  
Levi runzelt die Stirn, versucht sich zu erinnern, doch die Tage schmelzen ineinander, jeder von ihnen der gleiche; wenn es die Streifen des schwachen Winterlichts, die durch die schweren Falten der Vorhänge dringen, nicht gäbe, hätte Levi schon vor langer Zeit den Tag-Nachtwechsel aus den Augen verloren. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es vorgestern war, als er die Erbsen das letzte Mal abgewogen hat, doch es Farlan wissen zu lassen, scheint die Mühe zu flüstern nicht wert zu sein, und er lässt es fallen.  
  
„Wir müssen aufpassen“, murmelt er stattdessen. „Wir wissen nicht-“  
  
„Ja, ja“, seufzt Farlan, das Buch anhebend, das er sich gegen die Brust gelegt hat. „Wir wissen nicht, wie lange wir hier bleiben müssen, oder wie viel Essen wir von Marie bekommen. Du hast mir das alles bereits gesagt, aber wenn wir unsere Rationen weiterhin kürzen, habe ich bald nichts mehr, mit dem ich kochen kann.“  
  
Levi kommt ohne noch etwas zu sagen auf die Füße, durchquert den Raum und setzt sich lautlos in den Sessel, erst dann realisierend, dass er ihn gemieden hat, seit sie angefangen haben, hier zu leben. Er sieht Farlan an, die Art, wie er auf dem Sofa herumlungert, das Buch, das auf seiner Brust ruht und ist erstaunt, wie ruhig er ist, wie völlig ungestört er mit all dem zu sein scheint. Er schielt zum Bücherregal und fragt sich, wie viele Wälzer Farlan noch übrig hat, und ob es die Art und Weise ist, mit der er sich in den Text vertieft, die ihn so entspannt erscheinen lässt, und ob es das schließlich ändern wird, wenn ihm die Sachen zu lesen ausgehen werden. Er sieht, wie  Farlan bei den Geräuschen von Schritten im Treppenhaus zusammenzuckt – Levi und Isabel haben sich schon längst daran gewöhnt – doch seine Augen verlieren nie ihren Fluss auf der Seite. Nicht vieles dringt ins Apartment, und irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein hat Levi das Gefühl als habe er die verschiedenen Geräusche kategorisiert, gelernt, die Nachbarn anhand ihres Ganges zu unterscheiden, von dem schweren Schleppen der Portierfrau, zu dem schnellen Trippeln des Jungen, der mit seiner Mutter im ersten Stock wohnt.   
  
Levi dreht sich, um durch das Zimmer zu schauen, sein Blick fixiert sich für einen Moment auf dem Sekretär und der Uhr, die sie daraufgestellt haben, bevor er ihn weiter ziehen lässt, die dicken Vorhänge anstarrend und sich wieder danach sehnend, sie zur Seite zu schieben, um flüchtig die Stadt dahinter zu erhaschen und um den sich ansammelnden Staub auf den Boden fallen zu sehen, bereit, weggewischt zu werden. In der Dunkelheit sehen die Zimmer kleiner aus als zuvor, nicht gemütlich in ihrer Bescheidenheit wie sie es waren, doch zugestellt und verwahrlost. Selbst die Decke fühlt sich an, als wäre die niedriger als davor. Levi zwingt seine Gedanken weiter zurück, zu seiner Kindheit und den weniger schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an erbärmliche Verhältnisse, die er dort findet.  
  
Er seufzt, als er wieder aufsteht und sein tägliches Training anfängt, genießend, was er als flüchtige Anspannung seiner Muskeln kennt. In den zwei Wochen, die sie hier verbracht haben – plusminus ein Tag, Levi ist sich nicht sicher, ob er daran gedacht hat, sie alle aufzuschreiben – hat er gelernt, es alles zu tun und kaum ein Geräusch zu machen; langsame, kontrollierte Bewegungen, alles umso besser. Zum Ende hin ist sein Mund immer eine dünne Linie, seine Atmung keuchend und schnaufend, doch immer kaum mehr als ein Grunzen. Farlan hat ihm gesagt, dass er angefangen hat, Gewicht zu verlieren, doch für Levi ist alles, was er verloren hat, ein wenig Weiches um seine Glieder und seine Hüfte.   
  
Er wischt sich mit seinem Hemd den Schweiß vom Gesicht, als er ins Badezimmer geht, um sich zu waschen, seine Blase zu erleichtern, aber nicht abzuspülen – das Geräusch wäre undenkbar – bevor er sich dem Waschbecken zuwendet. Es kommt ihm jetzt so komisch vor, wie ihm zuvor nie das laute Ächzen der Rohre aufgefallen ist. Es hat ihn sehr unangenehm überrascht, am ersten Morgen, als er endlich von dem Boden der Vorratskammer aufstehen und anfangen konnte, sich die Sauerei von den Oberschenkeln zu waschen. Da er vorsichtig mit den Abflussrohren und den Abflüssen sein muss, ist es Levi nicht möglich gewesen, seine Tage mit dem ruhigen Putzen zu füllen, wie er gehofft hat; selbst sich zu waschen hat sich für sie als eine Herausforderung herausgestellt.  
  
Er tunkt die Hälfte von einem kleinen Handtuch in die Emaillewaschschüssel – das kalte Wasser bedeckt gerade so das dekorative Maiglöckchen-Muster am Boden – bevor er es über ein Stück der Lavendelseife fahren lässt; der Duft ist nichts als Erwin. Levi fährt mit dem Tuch über seinen Körper, nimmt tiefe Atemzüge, um es sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, das erste Mal erlaubt er es, obwohl ihn alles hier an Erwin erinnert, ihn an den Mann denken lassen könnte, wenn er es zulasse. Als er an seinen Innenschenkeln reibt, erinnert er sich, an die Kraft hinter diesen Stößen von Erwins Hüfte, wie seine Lippen an Levis Nacken verweilten, bevor er ging. Levi glaubt, dass Erwins Hand auch an seiner Schulter verweilte, als hätte er gezögert, doch jetzt weiß Levi nicht, ob es wirklich passierte oder ob er sich einfach wünscht, dass es so war. Plötzlich zwingt dieselbe Leere Levi dazu, aufzuhören; er fühlt, wie sie seine Brust füllt und ihn an der Kehle packt, kaum gemildert durch den schweren Seufzer, den er herauslässt.  
  
Er wäscht sich zuende und legt das Handtuch zum Trocknen hin, dann schleicht er ins Schlafzimmer, es beinahe direkt verlassend, bis er sieht, wie Isabel ihn von unterhalb der Decke ansieht. Er legt sich stattdessen neben sie, vorsichtig, um das Bett nicht quietschen zu lassen, als er das Gesicht nahe an ihres bringt.  
  
„Ist es Tag oder Nacht, großer Bruder?“, fragt sie ihn flüstend, sich streckend, als er ihr sagt, dass es Tag ist.  
  
„Du solltest aufstehen“, sagt er leise zu ihr. „Geh einfach ein bisschen herum. Hilf uns beim Kochen.“  
  
Isabel zieht den Arm von unter der Decke heraus und nickt zögernd, zu Levis Erleichterung. „Ist Farlan wach?“, fragt sie in einem leisen Piepsen.  
  
„Er ist im Wohnzimmer und liest“, sagt er. „Vielleicht wird er dir heute wieder von einem der Bücher erzählen.“  
  
„Vielleicht“, erwidert sie, auch wenn sie beide wissen, dass Farlan es nicht gerne tut. Und wer kann es ihm schon übel nehmen, wenn das ganze Flüstern ihre Hälser beansprucht?  
  
„Du musst dich auch waschen“, sagt Levi zu ihr, ihren Prostest abschneidend. „Doch, das tust du, und zieh dir etwas anderes an. Es wird dich aufmuntern.“  
  
„Wozu?“, fragt sie und seufzt. „Wen interessiert es, ob ich das Gleiche trage, bis wir hier raus sind?“  
  
„Mich, wenn du erst einmal anfängst zu stinken“, erklärt Levi, sein Gesicht noch näher an ihres bringend und tief durch seine Nase einatmend. „Was du schon tust.“  
  
„Tu ich nicht“, kontert sie, ihm ein Lächeln zublitzend. „ _Du  _stinkst. Du riechst wie eine tote Ratte.“  
  
Levi wuschelt ihre Haare und setzt sich auf, hinter sich sehend. „Du weißt, was ich dir gesagt habe?“  
  
Sie seufzt erneut und sagt: „Ja. 'Benutz nicht so viel Seife und schütte das Wasser nicht in die Spüle.'“  
  
Levi gibt ihr noch ein Lächeln, dann steht er auf und streckt die Arme über seinen Kopf und geht wieder ins Wohnzimmer, auf dem Weg dorthin einen Kamm aus der Kommode nehmend. Er nimmt seinen Platz im Sessel ein, seinen Verstand leerend, während er wieder anfängt, ziellos Farlan anzustarren, dessen Blättern ist das Einzige, das passiert, bis er seufzt und das Buch offen auf seine Brust kippen lässt.  
  
„Du starrst schon wieder“, teilt er Levi murmelnd mit. „Ich sagte doch, es lenkt mich ab.“  
  
„Tschuldige“, entgegnet Levi ebenfalls murmelnd, als Isabel hereinkommt, angezogen und sauber, aber betrübt guckend, sobald Levi auf den Platz vor dem Sessel zeigt, wo sie sich trotzdem zögern hinsetzt, ihn mit der zermürbenden Aufgabe, durch ihre Haare zu kämmen, beginnen lassend; nur etwas zu tun, eine Vorgabe, nicht nutzlos zu sein.  
  
„Farlan“, flüstert sie durch das Zimmer; darin sind sie gut geworden, lauschen und zuhören. „Liest du mir heute Abend noch eine Geschichte vor?“  
  
Farlan sieht zu ihnen und für eine Weile sieht es so aus als würde er ablehnen, bis ihn schließlich doch etwas umstimmt. Levi schätzt, dass es die Art ist, wie Isabel zuckt, als der Zahn des Kamms in einem Knoten hängenbleibt – einer von hunderten, so scheint es, obwohl ihre Haare ziemlich kurz sind. Schlussendlich nickt er nur und wendet sich wieder seinem Buch zu, doch Isabel unterbricht ihn wieder kurz danach.  
  
„Haben wir heute wieder Erbsensuppe zu Mittag?“, fragt sie ihn.  
  
Bevor er antworten kann, bricht ein Geräusch aus, das sie alle im Sitzen hochfahren lässt: Sirenen in der Ferne. Es ist erst das zweite Mal, dass es passiert ist und Levi spürt, wie ihm die Luft im Hals stecken bleibt und kommt nicht dazu, sich bei Isabel zu entschuldigen, dass er mit dem Kamm schmerzhaft an ihren Haaren gezogen hat. Einen Moment lang sehen sie sich alle drei an, als warten sie darauf, dass jemand sagt, dass es nur ein Fehlalarm ist, aber das Geräusch der Schritte, die die Treppen herabwuseln, lässt Levis Blut kalt werden, und er weiß, dass die anderen es auch fühlen. Farlans Gesicht ist bleich geworden und er sieht so aus, als wäre er kurz davor, dass ihm übel wird, wohingegen Isabel sich vor Levi angespannt hat, wie ein verängstigtes Tier, das nicht weiß, wohin es der Gefahr entkommen soll. Ohne zu wissen, was er sonst tun soll, zieht Levi sie auf die Füße und setzt sie neben Farlan aufs Sofa, an ihrer anderen Seite Platz nehmend.  
  
„Es ist wahrscheinlich nichts“, sagt er, ein bisschen lauter als beabsichtigt. „Es ist wahrscheinlich bloß ein Fehlalarm.“  
  
Sie nicken beide mit seinen Worten mit, sagen aber nichts, vielleicht nicht laut zustimmen könnend. Levi rückt näher an Isabel, ihre Hand nehmend und sich ausstreckend, um die andere auf Farlans Schulter zu legen. Sie bleiben so zusammengedrängt sitzen, während die Sirenen heulen, und plötzlich ist das Geräusch für Levi beinahe tröstend – solange es das Einzige Geräusch ist, das er hört.  Seine Ohren horchen, um etwas anderes als Farlans angestrengtes Atmen und das leere Nachhallen der schweren Metalltür in der Ferne zu hören, als sie geschlossen wird, doch es gibt nichts, so lange, dass er anfängt, seinen Griff an Isabels Hand zu lockern, erst bei dem ersten Zeichen dieses gefürchteten Dröhnens loslassend, das ihn auf die Füße springen und zum Fenster rennen lässt.  
  
Er späht durch die Lücke zwischen Vorhang und Wand, heraus und zum Himmel schauend, versuchend, den Ursprung dieses tiefen Gedröhnes zu sehen, doch nichts als dieses blasse Blau erhaschend. Das Brummen ist dort lauter und wird stärker, während Levi dasteht, erstarrt durch das leise Geräusch, Augen suchen hektisch-  
  
„Was passiert dort draußen?“, fragt Farlan ihn in einem Flüstern, das sich weniger panisch anhört als Levi gedacht hätte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, teilt Levi ihm ehrlich mit, sein Herz hämmert in seiner Brust. „Ich kann nichts sehen, aber...“  
  
Seine Worte verlaufen sich, als er realisiert, was er gerade sagen wollte: er weiß, dass sie es auch hören können, weiß, dass sie verstehen, was es bedeuten könnte, was es mit sich bringen könnte, als es näher und näher zieht.  
  
„Was sollen wir tun?“, fragt Farlan nun, sich noch immer an Isabel festhaltend. „Was sollen wir-“  
  
Levi beruhigt ihn in einem verzweifelten Versuch, ihn vom Beharren abzuhalten, sich selbst davon abzuhalten, antworten zu müssen. Immerhin wissen sie alle drei, dass sie nichts tun können, dass sie nirgendwo hingehen können. Würden sie das Apartment verlassen, könnten sie nur darauf hoffen, einen öffentlichen Luftschutzbunker zu finden, doch Levi kann keinen nennen, der näher ist als der am Hauptbahnhof; selbst wenn er keine Flüchtlinge beherbergt, der Weg dorthin wäre ein Metzergang. Er guckt zu Farlan und Isabel und weiß, dass sie seine Antwort in seinen Augen sehen können; es macht sie sogar noch ängstlicher als zuvor, und als Levi wieder zum Sofa geht, hört er Farlan ein leises Schluchzen herauslassen. Isabel guckt besorgt, doch auf Levi wirkt es so, als wäre sie besorgter um Farlan als um ihre Situation. Er setzt sich neben sie und sucht nach Worten, aber Minuten vergehen und er findet nichts.  
  
„Vielleicht fliegen sie einfach-“  
  
Gerade als Levi seinen Satz angefangen hat, ertönt draußen dieses entsetzliche Geräusch, das Geräusch, auf das sie alle während diesen Stunden im Keller gewartet haben: das tiefe Grollen von Explosionen in der Ferne. Levi huscht erneut auf die Füße und rennt zum Fenster und diesmal folgen Isabel und Farlan ihm. Levi zieht den Vorhang gerade genug weg, sodass sie alle drei nach draußen schauen können; seine Achseln jucken, während sein Blick zwischen den Gebäuden hin und her springt.  
  
„Da ist Rauch, guckt“, keucht Isabel schließlich, auf eine entfernte Wolke zeigend, schwarz und wachsend, während sie zusehen.  
  
Als Levi spürt, wie Farlan seinen Arm greift, weiß er, dass der Mann sie auch gesehen hat. „Oh Gott“, haucht er. „Sie bombardieren wirklich die Stadt. Sie bomardieren wirklich...“  
  
Levi versucht zu schätzen, aus welcher Richtung der Rauch kommt – Westen, vermutlich, auch wenn Levi an nichts denken kann, das so wichtig wäre, dass es einen Angriff wert ist. Levi spürt, wie Farlans Finger in seinen Arm drücken, wie seine Hände zittern, als sie dabei zusehen, wie die Rauchsäule in den Himmel aufsteigt, und das tiefe Brummen am Horizont teilt Levi mit, dass mehr auf dem Weg ist.  
  
„Was sollen wir tun, Levi?“, flüstert Farlan, sich vom Fenster abwendend, sein Gesicht bleich, doch seine Worte so ruhig wie seine Hände es nicht sind. „Wir können sonst nirgendwo hin.“  
  
Levi hört es in seiner Stimme, wie die Aussage die einzige Antwort ist: sie können nirgendwo hin, können den Bomben nicht entkommen, sollten sie auf das Gebäude fallen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nimmt Levi sie beide an den Händen und zieht sie vom Fenster weg, mit ihnen durch das Apartment und in die Vorratskammer gehend, wo sie sich auf den Boden setzen, während er die Tür hinter ihnen schließt. Er setzt sich neben sie, näherrückend, als Isabel an seinem Arm zieht. Die Flugzeuge sind von hier kaum hörbar, die Explosionen nur ein Flüstern verglichen zu dem, was sie zuvor waren. Sie drängen sich zusammen und Levi versucht, sich nicht der Panik in seiner Brust hinzugeben, versucht, nicht daran zu denken, was passieren könnte, versucht, nicht an das letzte Mal zu denken, als sie hier waren, als er nähergezogen wurde, als er das letzte Mal hörte, wie sein Name geflüstert wurde.  
  
„Was auch immer passiert“, flüstert Farlan, seine Stimme angespannt und heiser: „Ich will, dass ihr beide wisst, dass ich so dankbar bin. Ich hätte nie... Ich hätte nie...“  
  
Isabels Augen sind voll mit der Art Trauer, die Levi die Luft nimmt, als sie Farlan ansieht und ihn vorne am Hemd näherzieht, ihre Stirn gegen die weiche Stelle zwischen seiner Schulter und Brust drückend. Levi legt seine Hand sanft auf ihren Rücken, das hektische Flattern ihrer Atmung unter seiner Berührung spürend.  
  
  
  
Levi weiß nicht, wie lange sie in der Vorratskammer saßen und zusammen gezittert haben, bis er es rauswagt, zu dem Fenster gehend, als die Sirenen wieder ertönen. Er hört andere Sirenen, die Menschen herausrufen, um mit dem Feuer zu helfen, das vereinzelt den Himmel mit schwarzem Rauch füllt, als er durch den Vorhang nach draußen schielt – doch Menschen tauchen aus ihren Kellern auf, versammeln sich auf der Straße und an ihren Fenstern, um auf die Anzeichen der Zerstörung am Horizont zu blicken, also lässt Levi die Vorhänge wieder vor die Fenster fallen.  
  
„Denkst du, davon wird es mehr geben?“, fragt Farlan ihn in einem Flüstern, das noch leiser ist als sonst, und Levi kann sich denken, dass er hofft, dass Isabel es nicht hört. „Denkst du, wir werden hier sicher sein?“  
  
„Wir sind hier so sicher wie wir es sonst auch wären“, sagt Levi ihm leise, nun etwas in Worte bringend, das er eine Weile gedacht hat. „Wenn eine Bombe auf das Gebäude fällt, denkst du wirklich, die im Keller werden besser dran sein als wir? Alles, was sie tun können, ist in den nächsten Keller wandern, und in den nächsten, wenn dann das Gebäude zusammenbricht, und das danach. Sie werden nur ein Haufen Knochen auf der Straße sein, wenn das alles vorbei ist.“  
  
Einen Moment lang sieht Farlan ihn schweigend an, sein Gesichtsausdruck irgendwo zwischen Wut und Angst, bis diese ruhige Gleichgültigkeit wieder übernimmt. Am Ende seufzt er lediglich und geht zum Sofa, sich hinlegend und sein Buch hochhebend als wären gar keine Bomben gefallen.  
  
In dieser Nacht liegt Levi wach da, sich bemühend, es sich auf Farlans Platz im Wohnzimmer gemütlich zu machen. Sein Körper wird jetzt nie müde und nachts ist er am unruhigsten, sich am meisten bewusst, wie still alles ist, wie still alles sein muss. Als seine Gedanken anfangen, zu Kenny und zu seiner Mutter zu schweifen und zu der Stille dieser einsamen Nächte, die er mit ihrer Leiche verbracht hat, zieht er das Foto heraus und starrt in der Dunkelheit auf es nieder, ihre Augen findend, die Linie ihres Mundes, die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Gesichtszüge. Levi zählt die Jahre und denkt, wie wahrscheinlich es ist, dass sie bereits mit ihm schwanger war, als das Bild geschossen wurde. Es würde bestimmt erklären, wie ernst sie guckt, auch wenn ihre geschnürte Taille nichts von ihrer möglichen Verfassung zeigt. Es hat den Anschein, als erinnere er sich jedes Mal, wenn er das Foto ansieht, an eine weitere Sache, die er vergessen hatte, etwas merkwürdigerweise Tröstendes in ihrer Traurigkeit; eine Gestik ihrer Hände, der Klang ihres Lachens, die kleinen lieben Dinge, die sie immer zu ihm gesagt hat.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Tag wiegt Levi wieder alles ab: Eipulver, Milchpulver, Tee und Hafer. Er markiert die Zahlen auf seine Papierseite und macht seine Berechnungen, die, angesichts der Bombardierungen, ein wenig nutzloser erscheinen als am Tag davor. Farlan prustet leise, als er an der Küche stehenbleibt, doch zu Levis Überraschung setzt Isabel sich zu seinem linken Ellbogen und sieht ihm genau zu, ihre Augen bewegen sich mit der Spitze des Stifts. Ab und zu zeigt sie auf etwas auf der Seite, als Levi addiert und subtrahiert, multipliziert und dividiert, fragend, was es alles heißt. Er bringt es ihr flüsternd bei, sich erinnernd, wie Kenny es ihm beigebracht hat, wie er das erste Mal gelernt hat, die Zahlen auf dem Kopf zu lesen, während er seinem Onkel dabei zugesehen hat, wie dieser sie in sein großes Lederbuch geschrieben hat. Er hatte immer eine Zigarette zwischen den Lippen, als er das getan hat, und der Rauch vernebelte die Seiten, während Levi versucht hat, seinen Händen zu folgen. Kenny murmelte die Berechnungen, während er durch die Quittungen blätterte, und an manchen Tagen war das das einzige Mal, an dem Levi ihn überhaupt reden gehört hat. Sie verständigten sich oft durch verschiedene Brummgeräusche, anstatt durch Worte, und Levi ist aufgefallen, dass er jetzt dasselbe mit Isabel und Farlan macht, immer mehr nach jedem weiteren Tag, der vergeht.  
  
Sie essen zu Mittag – jeweils eine kleine Schüssel Erbsensuppe – als sie einen Schlüssel im Schloss hören. Es macht sie nicht mehr nervös; ein Klopfen wäre erschreckend, doch nur Marie hat den Schlüssel. Isabel schlürft mit voller Geschwindigkeit den Rest ihrer Suppe aus und verschwindet aus der Küche; als Levi und Farlan ihr folgen, sitzt sie bereits mit Sofie in den Armen auf dem Sofa. Marie zeigt zum Plattenspieler und Farlan eilt in die Ecke, um ihn anzumachen. Levi weiß, dass er das Lied schon gehört hat – es muss bei der Feier gelaufen sein – aber die Worte hören sich nicht vertraut an. Farlan huscht ebenfalls zu Marie, in einem Ton nach dem Wetter fragend, der sich unnatürlich begeistert anhört, und auch wenn Farlan ihre Antworten kaum zu hören scheint, fragt er weiter, ob es geschneit hat, ob es kalt war, ob es schon Zeichen vom Frühling gibt.  
  
„Entschuldigt, dass es so lange her ist“, flüstert Marie, einen kurzen Blick zu Isabel und dem Baby werfend, bevor sie sich wieder an Levi und Farlan wendet. „Ich war so beschäftigt mit-“  
  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken darum“, sagt Farlan ihr direkt, sie in einen der Sessel führend, nachdem sie die Tüte abgestellt hat, die sie dabei hat. „Du weißt, dass wir uns freuen, wenn du herkommst.“  
  
„Ich konnte kaum etwas mitbringen“, erklärt sie, als sie sieht, wie Levi in die Tüte schielt. „In den Geschäften ist fast gar nichts mehr und ich-“  
  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken“, wiederholt Levi Farlans Worte. „Wir kommen mit dem zurecht, was wir haben.“  
  
„Dafür wird er sorgen, selbst wenn wir alle spindeldürr werden“, sagt Farlan, doch sein Ton ist wertschätzend, anstatt hämisch wie davor.  
  
Marie lässt ein leises Lachen heraus, dann wird sie ernst. „Ich habe nicht nur Essen mitgebracht, sondern auch Neuigkeiten.“  
  
„Über die Bombardierung?“, fragt Farlan eifrig und sie nickt.  
  
„Sie sagen, dass es die Amerikaner waren“, erklärt Marie. „Sie haben den Friedrichstadt-Bahnhof getroffen. Ich habe gehört, über einhundert Menschen sind gestorben.“  
  
„Das ist furchtbar“, keucht Farlan. „So viele Menschen...“  
  
„Denkst du, die Bomben haben Frau Gernhardt und Hanna und Bruno getroffen?“, fragt Isabel, sich besorgt anhörend.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht, außer sie waren am Bahnhof. Ich weiß aber nicht, welchen Grund sie dazu gehabt hätten“, teilt Farlan ihr schnell mit. „Aber trotzdem, selbst wenn es niemand ist, den man kannte, nur in derselben Stadt zu leben...“  
  
Levi sucht nach irgendeiner Emotion, doch er erkennt, dass er mehr darüber besorgt ist, den Eimer im Badezimmer zu leeren als er es über die Opfer des Angriffs ist. Er kann sich nur fragen, ob die Kälte etwas ist, das mit dem kommt, was er getan hat; es ist schwer, zu leugnen, dass er skrupellos mit seinen Morden gewesen ist.  
  
„Ich weiß. Der Gedanke lässt mich erschaudern“, stimmt Marie zu. „Aber wie Erwin sagte, niemand von uns wird unschuldig sein, wenn das alles endet.“  
  
Levi und Farlan nicken mit ihren Worten mit, während Isabel sanft zu dem Baby spricht, Maries Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehend und sie lächeln lassend. Sie durchkreuzt das Zimmer und setzt sich neben sie aufs Sofa, mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln auf sie beide niederblickend.  
  
„Du bist so gut zu ihr“, sagt sie Isabel, die lächelt. „Bist du mit jüngeren Geschwistern aufgewachsen?“  
  
Isabel nickt, erzählt Marie jedoch nicht mehr von ihrer Familie, und diese fragt auch nicht. Farlan setzt sich an ihre andere Seite, während Levi den Raum verlässt, um das Badezimmer zu putzen und um den Eimer etwas zu leeren und die Toilette runterzuspülen. Er wechselt das saubere Wasser, das er in anderen Eimern zum Waschen aufbewahrt – und zum Trinken, sollte alles den Bach runtergehen. Als er die Wasserkannen wiederauffüllt, die er in der Küche stehen lässt, sieht er Marie, Farlan und Isabel am Tisch sitzen und leise reden. Er nimmt die Papiertüte, die Marie mitgebracht hat und hebt sie auf die Arbeitsplatte, um die Sachen darin herauszunehmen: etwas Weißmehl und getrocknete Erbsen, eine Flasche Apfelsaft und ein Päckchen Trockenhefe zum Backen.  
  
„Es wird immer schwerer für jeden“, sagt Marie seufzend. „Lebensmittel werden so knapp. Ich habe Angst, dass ich bald nichts mehr für Sofie finde.“  
  
„Wir haben Milchpulver“, teilt Levi ihr leise mit. „Du kannst es haben, wenn du willst – wir kommen auch ohne klar.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht...“, zögert Marie. „Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an, Essen von euch zu nehmen, wenn ich diejenige sein sollte, die es bringt.“  
  
„Sieh es als ein Austausch“, schlägt Farlan vor. „Du bringst uns, was wir brauchen, und wir geben dir etwas, das du brauchst – Steinzeitökonomie.“  
  
„Ja, es hat wirklich den Anschein, als wären wir wieder in dieser Zeit“, sagt Marie und lässt ein hauchiges Lachen heraus, ehe sie wieder ernster wird, als Levi sich an den Tisch setzt. „Ich habe letzte Woche eine Freundin aus Berlin getroffen“, sagt sie. „Sie ist hierher gezogen und hat mit mir Kontakt aufgenommen. So wie sie gesprochen hat...“  
  
„Was hat sie gesagt?“, fragt Farlan und Marie schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„In Berlin ist es anders“, fängt die Frau an. „Der Krieg ist dort präsent in einer Art, wie er es bisher nicht war. Die Bombardierungen sind andauernd. Die Menschen... Naja, laut meiner Freundin gibt es nicht mehr viele, die glauben, dass wir diesen Krieg gewinnen. Nicht viele reden darüber, aber man hört es in der Art, wie die Leute reden. Niemand scheint zu denken, dass sich die Dinge in absehbarer Zeit bessern werden. Sie bereiten sich auf das Schlimmste vor.“  
  
Sie nicken und Levi fragt sich, ob Farlan auch an sein Zuhause denkt, sich fragt, ob das Haus, in dem er aufgewachsen ist noch steht, ob seine Eltern schon gestorben sind, irgendwo unter Trümmern begraben. Natürlich weiß Levi es mittlerweile schon seit Monaten, doch es Marie sagen zu hören, lässt es sich echt anfühlen, als betrifft es sie alle mehr als es Erwin jemals betroffen hat, selbst mit der Arbeit, die der Mann getan hat, um den Krieg so schnell wie möglich enden zu lassen.  
  
„Oh, mein geliebtes Berlin“, flüstert Farlan und seufzt. „Wie hat es ausgesehen, als du gegangen bist? War das Hauptgebäude der Universität noch in einem Stück?“  
  
„Das war es, als ich gegangen bin“, sagt Marie zu ihm, „aber ich kann nicht sagen, wie es seitdem aussieht. So viele haben ihr Zuhause verloren – ich habe nur ein Apartment verloren, also kann ich mich glücklich schätzen.“  
  
„Es ist schrecklich, nicht zu wissen, was mit den Leuten dort passiert ist“, sagt Farlan. „Ich hatte _ein paar_ Freunde in der Stadt – und meine Eltern...“  
  
Seine Stimme bricht und Marie streckt sich über den Tisch, um seine Hand zu nehmen. Farlan wischt sich schnell die Augen und die Nase an seinem Hemdärmel ab.  
  
„All diese verlorenen Leben“, flüstert Marie. „Es ist scheußlich. Und für was? Asche und Knochen und Ruin.“  
  
Farlan nickt, traurig und müde, seine Augen sind feucht und rot, während Marie mit ihrem Daumen über seinen streicht und Isabel ihren Arm um seine Schultern legt. Levi kann nicht anders, als sich unwohl zu fühlen für Farlan – er würde aus seiner Haut krabbeln, wenn jemand dasselbe mit ihm versuchen würde – doch der Mann scheint die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zuteil wird überhaupt nicht unangenehm zu finden.  
  
„Niemand kann es mit Sicherheit wissen“, fängt Marie an, „aber es gibt Hoffnung, dass deine Eltern immer noch leben und wohlauf sind. In Berlin leben noch Menschen – und wer weiß, vielleicht sind sie auch irgendwo hingegangen, wo es sicherer ist.“  
  
Farlan nickt und lacht, immer noch seine Nase abputzend. „Du hast Recht. Sie sind vielleicht nach Rügen, um dort zu warten, bis alles vorbei ist. Es sehe meinem Vater ähnlich, so zu denken.“  
  
Marie tätschelt Farlans Handrücken noch ein paar Mal, dann dringt das schwache Geräusch von Sofies Weinen an ihre Ohren und sie steht auf. Als sie sich um das Baby kümmert, spült Levi den Rest aus dem Eimer die Toilette runter und packt das Milchpulver, ein paar leere Einmachgläser und ein Buch, das Farlan fertiggelesen hat in die Papiertüte. Er übergibt ihr das Päckchen, als sie zur Tür hinausgeht.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht länger bleiben kann“, flüstert sie ihnen zu, Sofie mit einem Arm haltend und Isabel mit dem anderen an sich ziehend. „Niles Mutter ist vor ein paar Tagen gestürzt und... Naja, neuerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, wer meine Hilfe mehr braucht, sie oder Sofie.“  
  
„Kommst du bald wieder, Marie?“, fragt Isabel sie leise und Marie beugt sich, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.  
  
„So bald ich kann, Süße“, verspricht sie, bevor Levi Isabel von der Tür wegzieht, darauf wartend, dass Marie sie hinter sich schließt.  
  
Genau wie die vorherigen Male, nachdem Marie ging, ist das Apartment um ein wesentliches stiller als es war, bevor sie hereinkam. Ohne die Musik vom Plattenspieler scheinen die Zimmer vor einer Leere zu dröhnen, die Levi eine Gänsehaut verpasst. Sie stehen für eine Weile herum, ohne zu wissen, was sie tun sollen, bis Farlan leise zu seinem üblichen Platz auf dem Sofa wandert, sein Buch nimmt und anfängt zu lesen. Isabel folgt Levi in die Küche, um ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er die Veränderung in ihrem Essensvorrat markiert, das fehlende Milchpulver aufschreibend, den Zuwachs zu ihren Erbsen, sogar den Apfelsaft, auch wenn sie ihn wahrscheinlich bis zum nächsten Abend trinken werden.  
  
„Woher kennt Marie Erwin?“, fragt Isabel urplötzlich, Levi von dem Papier aufsehen lassend, überrascht bei dem Eifersuchtstich, den der Gedanke hervorbringt, bevor er ihn beiseite schieben kann.  
  
„Sie sind lange Freunde gewesen“, sagt Levi ihr, zu den Zahlen auf der Seite schielend und sich fragend, ob er die schmierige Drei mit einer Fünf verwechseln könnte – ein Fehler, der ihnen teuer zu stehen kommen könnte; es ist etwas viel besseres, worauf er sich fokussieren kann.  
  
„Ist Marie von dort, wo Erwin herkommt?“  
  
„Sie haben sich in Berlin kennengelernt“, sagt Levi, aber Isabel schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Ich meine, wo Erwin _wirklich_ herkommt“, korrigiert sie ihn, und er sieht wieder auf.  
  
„Woher weißt du das?“, fragt er sie und sie zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich habe ihn mit Mike reden hören“, meint sie nur. „Sind sie aus demselben Land?“  
  
Levi denkt über die Frage nach. „So ungefähr“, beschließt er, „nicht wirklich. Marie ist nicht von dort.“  
  
„Nanaba ist auch nicht von dort“, sagt Isabel ihm und er nickt, sich wieder seinen Zahlen widmend, als sie für einen Moment verstummt, bis sie plötzlich fragt: „Was bedeutet, dass du ein Jude bist, großer Bruder?“  
  
Levi sieht wieder von dem Papier hoch, stirnrunzelnd und sprachlos. Es fühlt sich so an, als müsste er sich diese Frage sehr oft in seinem Leben gestellt haben und als wäre es ihm gleichzeitig nie in den Sinn gekommen. So lange er denken kann hat es immer eines bedeutet – Elend und Einsamkeit und ohne Grund verachtet zu werden – aber das kann nicht die ganze Wahrheit sein, nicht der Anfang von allem, nicht, was es am Anfang bedeutete. Er erinnert sich, dass er Kenny einmal gefragt hat, als er jünger war. _ Warum bin ich Jude?_ Es schien eine viel einfacherer Frage zu sein, und Kennys Antwort war gleichermaßen verständlich:  _weil deine Mutter Jüdin war_.  Und war  seine Mutter Jüdin, weil ihre Mutter Jüdin war? Dahinter musste mehr stecken als das.  
  
„Bedeutet es, dass du auch von woanders her bist?“, fragt Isabel nun, und Levi schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Es bedeutet...“, fängt er an, findet aber nicht die richtigen Worte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es geht um Religion und... Dinge. Ich bin mir nicht sicher.“  
  
„Ich glaube, ich kannte Juden, bevor ich dich getroffen habe“, sagt sie ihm. „Sie haben nicht anders ausgesehen, aber die Menschen haben sich trotzdem über sie lustig gemacht, bis es eines Tages richtig ernst wurde. Dann haben diese schrecklichen Dinge angefangen.“  
  
Levi sieht sie an, die Trauer in ihren Augen und die Müdigkeit in ihrem Gesicht, und wünscht sich, dass er wüsste, was er sagen soll.  
  
„Sie haben mir leid getan, weil man sich auch um uns lustig gemacht hat“, sagt sie, den Blick auf den Tisch gerichtet. „Sie haben uns angesehen als wären wir böse, als wären wir nicht einmal Menschen.“  
  
Levi nickt. „Ich weiß“, sagt er, und er meint es ernst – er kennt diese Blicke gut.  
  
„Warum hassen sie uns so sehr, großer Bruder?“  
  
Levi denkt für einen Moment über die Frage nach. „Ich weiß es nicht“, gesteht er schließlich. „Weil wir anders sind, schätze ich. Ich weiß aber nicht, warum sie denken, dass das etwas so schlechtes sein soll.“  
  
Isabel nickt eine Weile lang nachdenklich, dann fragt sie: „Hassen sie Farlan deswegen auch? Weil er auch anders ist?“  
  
„Ich denke schon“, sagt Levi, das Papier zusammenfaltend, aber sitzenbleibend.  
  
„Weil er Christofer liebt und nicht heiraten will“, lässt Isabel verlauten und Levi nickt wieder. „Aber du willst auch nicht heiraten, oder, großer Bruder? Außer du heiratest Erwin.“  
  
Levi prustet leise über die Absurdität daran und flüstert: „Sag so etwas nicht.“  
  
Isabel seufzt schwer und stützt ihre Wangen auf ihre Handflächen. „Sie hassen mich und Farlan nur aus einem Grund“, sagt sie. „Muss schlimm sein, dass sie dich für mehr hassen.“  
  
„Sie hassen dich, weil du dich wie ein Junge anziehst“, erinnert Levi sie. „Oder würden es, wenn sie wüssten, dass du nicht wirklich ein Junge bist.“  
  
Isabel seufzt erneut und stützt ihr Kinn auf den Tisch. „Warum sollen auch alle Mädchen Röcke tragen?“, fragt sie ihn. „Es ist nur im Weg – und wenn es ein hübscher ist, soll man ihn nicht dreckig machen. Wie soll man dann irgendetwas machen?“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern und lächelt. „Du könntest einen hässlichen tragen“, schlägt er vor, sich wundernd, wo das alles herkommt, „oder sei wie Nanaba und trage nur Hosen.“  
  
„Ich wünschte, ich wäre wie Nanaba“, teilt Isabel ihm beinahe verträumt mit. „Ich will nicht, dass du traurig bist, aber sie mag ich am liebsten.“  
  
Levi lacht leise. „Keine Sorge“, sagt er. „Es macht mich nicht traurig.“  
  
„Ich schätze, Erwin mag dich schon am liebsten. Aber...“, sagt sie, als denke sie laut. „Wer mag Farlan dann am liebsten?“  
  
Sie werfen beide einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer, und es scheint, dass keiner von ihnen eine Antwort auf Isabels Frage hat.  
  
„Er war traurig, bevor wir gegangen sind“, lässt Isabel ihn noch leiser als davor wissen. „Er hat immer aus dem Fenster gestarrt, wenn du weg warst und hat mich angefahren, wenn ich ihn irgendwas gefragt habe.“  
  
Levi will Isabel fragen, warum sie denkt, dass Farlan traurig war, aber sie sagt es ihm, bevor er die Möglichkeit dazu hat.  
  
„Er denkt, niemand liebt ihn“, flüstert sie, „und dann ist er gemein, nur damit er verstehen kann, warum es niemand tut. Er denkt, es ist besser, es zu wissen als sich ständig fragen zu müssen.“  
  
„Hat er dir das gesagt?“, fragt Levi sie, doch sie schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Ich weiß es einfach“, sagt Isabel, und sie verstummen.  
  
  
  
Später in der Nacht, als Levi auf dem Sofa liegt und an die Decke starrt, jagen Isabels Fragen sich in seinem Kopf. Er denkt über Antworten nach, wie weit sie von irgendeiner richtigen Erklärung entfernt sind. Erwin hätte sie beantworten können, hätte alles in schicke Worte packen und erklären können, was normale Menschen dazu bringt, schreckliche Dinge zu tun. Natürlich hat Levi seine eigenen Erklärungen: die meisten Menschen sind egoistische, widerliche Drecksäcke, die nicht anders können als sich um niemand sonst als sie selbst zu scheren. Aber das ist nicht etwas, das er Isabel vermitteln will; so sieht sie es noch nicht, dass es mehr schlechte Menschen als gute gibt, und Levi weigert sich, derjenige zu sein, der diese Illusion zerstört.  
  
Seine Gedanken wandern weiter zu anderen Dingen, die er gesagt hat, wie die Nazis sie hassen, weil sie anders sind. Und warum ist es etwas schlechtes, dass Menschen nicht alle gleich sind, dass sie nicht nur eine namenlose, gesichtslose Masse sind? Erwin hat doch einmal etwas darüber gesagt, als er mit Farlan geredet hat, oder nicht? Irgendetwas darüber, dass jeder Mensch eine Seele hat, etwas, das ihn einzigartig macht. Wenn schon alle so etwas in sich haben, was für einen Sinn macht es dann, zu versuchen, jeden gleich zu machen? Nach welcher Logik macht blonde Haare und blaue Augen zu haben einen plötzlich zu einer besseren Person als jemand ohne all das?  
  
Levi dreht sich auf die Seite und seufzt aus Frustration. Zu viel Zeit zum Denken, genau wie er es befürchtet hat; das tut die Faulheit, sie lässt Menschen über solche dummen Sachen grübeln, lässt sie darauf fokussieren, warum etwas ist wie es ist, anstatt sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wie man es überleben kann. Doch andererseits, was weiß er schon? Vielleicht wäre das alles gar nicht passiert, wenn man zuerst nachgedacht hätte.  
  
Levi schließt die Augen und versucht zu schlafen, doch das Wieso lässt ihn nicht in Ruhe, nicht einmal, wenn er sich dazu zwingt, über etwas anderes nachzudenken: der Garten der Hütte, als er im Sonnenlicht dieses Sommermorgens badete, was sich nun so anfühlt als hätte er es nie wirklich erlebt. Die Gedanken durchfluten seinen Kopf, die Fragen, die ihn am meisten gestört haben, als er mit Isabel geredet hat:  _was bedeutet, dass du ein Jude bist?_  Es ist eine andere Art von Frage, es geht nicht um andere Menschen und darum, zu versuchen zu erraten, warum sie so sind wie sie sind. Es ist etwas anderes, es ist etwas in Levi, es ist irgendwie sein gesamtes Leben und doch nichts. Er denkt an die Rabbis, die Kenny zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hat, denkt an die komischen kleinen Mützen, die getragen haben und die Mäntel und die Schläfenlocken, versteht jetzt aber nicht besser, warum sie sich so anziehen, warum sie ihr Haar so tragen.  
  
Levi versucht, sich zu erinnern, worüber sie geredet haben, aber es hat nie Sinn ergeben und er hat nie zugehört, oder es nicht verstanden, weil Kenny nie versucht hat, ihm Jiddisch oder Hebräisch beizubringen, bis er zu alt war, um sich darum zu kümmern. Sie haben Bücher gelesen und diskutiert, während Levi Essen und den Abwasch gemacht hat, als sie damit fertig waren. Von dem, was Levi mitbekommen hat, haben sie über Gesetze und Politik geredet, mit ihren Meinungen hier und da lagen, wie schlimm es unter Hitlers Gewalt werden könnte. Levi hat immer angenommen, dass sie auch über ihn geredet haben. Manchmal hat ein Rabbi seine Stimme gesenkt und Kenny Dinge gefragt, die diesen unwohl aussehen ließen, und danach warf er seltsame Blicke in Levis Richtung, etwas beinahe gequältes in seinem Gesicht.  
  
Levi hat nie viel darüber nachgedacht, fand es einfach mehr als ein bisschen nervig, doch jetzt muss er sich fragen. Haben sie Kenny über Levis Wissen befragt, warum er nicht weiß, was er damals wissen sollte? Levi weiß, dass es Dinge gibt, die passieren sollten: seine Mutter hat sich um das Erste gekümmert, doch es gab noch andere Sachen, etwas, wenn man dreizehn wird, das Kenny Levi nie vermittelt hat. War es Reue, was Kenny fühlte, als er Levi damals angesehen hat, dass er es vernachlässigte, ihm diese Sachen an sich verstehen zu lassen, dass er irgendeinen Generations-Faden gekappt hat, der Levi an seine Vergangenheit, an seine Mutter, an die Großeltern, die er nie kennengelernt hat, hätte binden sollen? Levi versucht nach diesem Gefühl in sich zu suchen, Reue, oder irgendeine Art von Leere oder Neugier, doch da ist nichts. Seine Mutter war keine Jüdin – sie war seine Mutter, ganz einfach. Und Kenny war... Naja, er war Kenny, und er ließ Levi nicht verhungern und stellte sicher, dass er ein Dach überm Kopf und Kleider am Leib hatte. Das waren sie für ihn, und er ist einfach nur Levi. Und trotzdem...  
  
Er erinnert sich plötzlich wieder an sie, an die Frau, in die er während Darletts Mission gelaufen ist, erinnert sich, wie der Stern an ihrem Mantel halb versteckt war hinter ihrem buschigen und verfilzten Haar. Wie er sie grüßte, sie wissen lassen wollte, was er war, dass er wie sie war, dass sie irgendwie dasselbe sind, obwohl sie sich davor noch nie begegnet sind und es auch nie wieder tun würden. Also ist er ein Jude und ist es nicht, weiß nicht, was es bedeutet und weiß es doch ganz genau: es bedeutet Angst und Hunger und Isolation, aber auch Stärke und Wut und Widerstand, ein hartnäckiges Weigern, in Asche und Leere verwandelt zu werden. Also ist diese Frau seine Familie, wenn auch durch Zwang, auch wenn es das Einzige ist, das sie teilen, und vielleicht ist das alles, was es bedeutet, dass Levi Jude ist: dass er in der Einsamkeit und Härte seines Lebens irgendwie eine Familie hat, dass er irgendwo hingehört, dass er Teil von etwas ist, das vielleicht in einem zu großen Maßstab ist, als dass er es begreifen könnte.  
  
Es ist nicht bis Farlan leise ins Wohnzimmer kommt, dass Levi sich erinnert, was Isabel über den Mann gesagt hat. Er sieht Farlan dabei zu, wie er durch das Zimmer geht und setzt sich auf, um Platz auf dem Sofa zu machen. Er setzt sich hin und reibt sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht.  
  
„Gott, ich könnte gerade wirklich eine Zigarette vertragen“, schnauft er und dreht sich zu Levi. „Kannst du nicht schlafen?“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf und Farlan gähnt. „Schläft Isabel?“  
  
„Ein bisschen unruhig, aber besser als wir“, teilt Farlan ihm mit und lehnt sich nach hinten. Sie sind lange still, bis er schlielich sagt: „Ist es schwer für dich? Hier zu sein?“  
  
Levi sieht Farlan an, den plötzlichen Drang spürend, herauszufinden, wie er es meint, doch als das Gesicht des Mannes nichts hergibt, zuckt er nur mit den Schultern und meint: „Ich dachte, es wäre schlimmer. Ich kann es nicht leiden, lange ruhig zu bleiben.“  
  
„Ich meinte wegen Erwin“, erklärt Farlan seine Worte. „Hier muss dich alles an ihn erinnern.“  
  
Levi zuckt wieder mit den Schultern. „Es fühlt sich anders an, wenn er nicht hier ist“, sagt er, die Anspannung in seiner eigenen Stimme hörend und ist dankbar, als Farlan nicht näher fragt.  
  
„Ich denke, wenn ich wieder nach Hause gehen würde, würde ich Christofer in allem sehen“, flüstert der Mann, und Levi ist erleichtert, dass er jetzt über sich redet. „Es gab Zeiten, da war er mehr in meinem Zimmer als bei sich zu Hause.“  
  
„Warum?“  
  
„Sehr oft wollte er nicht nach Hause gehen“, erklärt Farlan. „Ich schätze es war dasselbe für dich.“  
  
„Was meinst du damit?“, fragt Levi, die Stirn runzelnd, als Farlan nur mit den Schultern zuckt.  
  
„Nur, dass du sehr viel Zeit hier verbracht hast, zum Ende hin“, sagt er, durch das Zimmer blickend.  
  
„Denkst du, es ist, weil ich nicht nach Hause kommen wollte?“, fragt Levi Farlan, dessen Gesichtsausdruck angespannt wird.  
  
„Nein, nicht wirklich“, verdeutlicht er, „aber ich verstehe, warum du lieber hier warst als bei mir und Isabel. Es muss ermüdend gewesen sein, uns die ganze Zeit anzulügen, über dich und Erwin – und diesen Mann-“  
  
„Ich hab's gesagt“, sagt Levi, sich bewusst, dass sein Flüstern zu einem Zischen wird, als er diesen vertrauten Schuldstich fühlt. „Ich habe es getan, um euch zu beschützen. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr damit zu tun habt, es war zu gefährlich-“  
  
„Ja, das hast du gesagt“, unterbricht Farlan ihn und seufzt. „Ich dachte nur, nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben, dass du mir ein bisschen mehr vertrauen könntest. Ich bin nicht völlig nutzlos.“  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du nicht nutzlos bist“, sagt Levi ihm, doch Farlan weicht seinem Blick aus. „Je weniger davon erfahren, desto besser. Das hat Erwin gesagt.“  
  
„Naja, ich bin nicht einfach nur irgendjemand, oder?“, entgegnet der Mann, sich plötzlich beleidigt anhörend. „Und vergiss das mit Erwin. Wie konntest du mir nicht von diesem Mann erzählen? Wie konntest du mir nicht sagen, dass du in Schwierigkeiten warst?“  
  
„Ich wollte nicht darüber-“  
  
„Ich habe es dir gesagt, Levi“, macht Farlan weiter. „Ich habe dir gesagt, ich will nicht, dass du so etwas um meinetwillen tust. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass mir nicht wohl dabei-“  
  
„Ich habe es um unser aller Willen getan“, zischt Levi, sich plötzlich traurig und erschöpft fühlend. „Ich dachte, ich könnte uns hier raus bringen, weit weg von all dem. Ich dachte, ich könnte uns retten, es nur für ein kleines bisschen ertragen und dann wären wir... wären wir...“  
  
Levi spürt, wie ihm die Luft im Hals stecken bleibt, als seine Worte versagen und das Mitleid, das Farlans Gesichtszüge plötzlich einnimmt, schmerzt ihn und lässt ihn sich von dem Mann wegdrehen. Der Gedanke an Krieger drückt sich hindurch, wie warm sein Blut sich angefühlt hat, wie sein Mund sich geöffnet hat, die Angst und der Schock auf seinem Gesicht, als...  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du das alles jetzt ansprichst“, sagt Levi ruhig zu Farlan. „Es ist vorbei. Es hatte nichts mit dir zu tun und es hat auch jetzt nichts mit dir zu tun. Niemand wird dich danach fragen, also verstehe ich nicht, warum es dich interessiert.“  
  
„Oh, du bist so ein dummer Idiot, Levi“ flüstert Farlan und schnaubt. „Denkst du nach all diesen Jahren, nachdem wir uns seit- Wir haben fünf Jahre lang im selben Bett geschlafen, verdammt nochmal! Du und Isabel seid die einzigen Menschen, die mich wirklich kennen, die einzigen, die wissen, dass ich nicht einfach nur der bekloppte Friedrich von obendrüber bin! Denkst du, nach all dem interessiert es mich nicht, was mit dir passiert? Denkst du, es interessiert mich nicht, wie es dir geht?“  
  
Levi sitzt stumm da und lässt Farlan für eine Weile tief atmen.  
  
„Vielleicht kannst du dich dazu entscheiden, dich nicht dafür zu interessieren, was mit mir und Isabel ist“, sagt er schließlich. „Vielleicht kannst du uns aus den Erwägungen herauslassen, die du in deinem eigenen Leben machst. Aber ich kann das nicht. Ich kann nicht einfach so etwas herausfinden und mich nicht interessieren.“  
  
„Natürlich interessiere ich mich für dich und Isabel“, sagt Levi. „Natürlich habe ich darüber nachgedacht. Ich habe es dir gesagt, deswegen habe ich das mit-“  
  
„Aber warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?“, fragt Farlan. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so etwas nicht mit mir geteilt hast. Du hast mich einfach denken lassen-“  
  
„Denkst du, ich wollte darüber reden?“, flüstert Levi, seine Wut kommt wieder auf. „Denkst du, ich wollte mich an irgendetwas davon erinnern-“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, seufzt Farlan. „Nein, ich denke, das wolltest du nicht. Aber du hast es Erwin gesagt.“  
  
„Ich habe kaum etwas zu ihm gesagt“, versucht Levi zu erklären. „Er wusste, dass etwas passiert ist, genau wie du. Wir haben nie darüber geredet, weil ich es nicht wollte. Es wusste das und hat nicht gefragt.“  
  
„Schön, du willst nicht darüber reden. Das verstehe ich“, sagt Farlan und seufzt erneut, sich das Gesicht reibend. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen will. Ich denke... Naja, ich wünschte, du würdest denken, dass ich so vertrauenswürdig wie Erwin bin – auch wenn ich verstehe, warum du es nicht tust.“  
  
„Darum geht es nicht“, versucht Levi es, auch wenn er nicht sicher ist, ob er es so meint. „Es war alles nur Zufall, mit Erwin. Und als ich angefangen habe... Ich musste etwas tun. Ich habe diese Scheiße zu lange ertragen, um es nicht zu tun.“  
  
„Und denkst du, ich habe das nicht?“, fragt Farlan ihn ruhig. „Mein Leben ist auch ruiniert worden, weißt du, genau wie bei dir. Ich habe genau so viel Grund, die Nazis so zu hassen, wie du es tust.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, flüstert Levi und seufzt, entscheidend, nichts dazu zu sagen, wie Farlan jedes Mal zusammenzuckt, wenn jemand erwähnt, dass er ein Jude ist. „Es ist gefährlich, was Erwin und ich getan haben. Nur davon zu wissen ist gefährlich. Ich hätte dich niemals involviert, wenn ich es hätte vermeiden können. Nanaba war... Naja, ich wollte nicht, dass es dazu kommt, aber es ging nicht anders.“  
  
„Ich glaube dir, wenn du das sagst“, murmelt Farlan. „Ich weiß, dass du dachtest, du beschützt uns, wenn du es verschweigst. Es ist nur...“ Seine Worte verlaufen sich für einen Augenblick. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich versuche, zu sagen. Etwas stört mich immer noch.“  
  
„Wie gesagt, es ist vorbei“, teilt Levi ihm mit. „Mit ein bisschen Glück können wir bis zum Ende des Krieges hier bleiben. Es ist alles, worum du dir Gedanken machen musst.“  
  
Farlan seufzt erneut. „Ich weiß“, sagt er, „und wenn man die Fliegeralarme und Bombardierungen nicht hinzuzählt, ist es nicht schwer für mich, hier zu sein. Ich habe meine Bücher und sie beschäftigen mich.“  
  
Levi nickt. „Du hast Glück, dass du der Lesetyp bist“, sagt er und Farlan schnaubt.  
  
„Das eine Mal, dass es nützlich gewesen ist“, flüstert er. „Du hast vermutlich Recht. Ich bin dir und Erwin nicht nützlich gewesen, genau wie ich in der Jugend nutzlos war.“  
  
„Du hättest vieles tun können“, beharrt Levi. „Planen und all das. Ich war nie gut darin.“  
  
„Erwin ist nicht aus Österreich, oder?“  
  
Die plötzliche Frage lässt Levi verstummen, bis er den Kopf schüttelt. „England“, sagt er nur. „Seine Mutter ist Österreicherin. Erklärt, warum man es nicht merkt.“  
  
Farlan kommt schwerfällig auf die Füße. „Ich glaube, es erklärt vieles“, sagt er. „Diese Meinungen zum Einen. Und da war immer etwas sehr... undeutsches an ihm und seinem Verhalten.“  
  
Levi grunzt und will Farlan erinnern, dass Erwin nicht tot ist, doch so weit sie es betrifft ist er so gut wie tot.  
  
„Ich denke, ich versuche jetzt ein wenig zu schlafen“, teilt Farlan ihm mit. „Du solltest das auch tun. Obwohl ich an manchen Tagen nicht weiß, warum irgendwer von uns sich noch die Mühe machen soll.“  
  
Levi schnaubt. „Ich wünschte, Erwin hätte uns einen Kalender oder sowas hiergelassen. Ich verliere schon die Zeit aus den Augen.“  
  
„Ein bisschen mehr als zwei Wochen sind es nun, nach meinem Zählen“, flüstert Farlan, sich die Augen reibend und gähnend. „Wir sollten Marie fragen, wenn sie das nächste Mal kommt.“  
  
Levi stimmt mit einem Nicken zu und legt sich auf dem Sofa nieder, als Farlan den Raum verlässt; er hört die Federn leise quietschen. Levi schließt die Augen und wartet auf den Schlaf, doch seine Glieder fühlen sich leicht an und bereit für alles. Er denkt zurück an all seine Missionen, selbst die desaströse mit Mike, wie sie vom Bahnhof gerannt sind, mit den Kugeln, die an ihnen vorbeiflogen, und sogar diese Erinnerung ist jetzt süß. Er öffnet die Augen, um an die Wände zu starren, zu den dekorativen Doppeltüren, sein Blick stoppt schließlich am Sekretär. Er kann nicht anders als an Erwin zu denken, wie schwer seine Gestalt ausgesehen hat, als er in dem Stuhl saß, wie das Tippen der Schreibmaschine ihn in den Schlaf gelullt hat, am allerersten Tag.  
  
Bevor er einschläft denkt Levi, wenn er so müde davon werden könnte, sich davon abzuhalten, an Erwin zu denken, wie er es tut, wenn er von Soldaten wegrennt, dann könnte er ohne Zweifel bis zum Kriegsende durchschlafen, ohne sich große Mühe zu geben.  
  
  
  
Als Marie über eine Woche später zu Besuch kommt, haben sie noch einen Fliegeralarm durchlebt und auch wenn es diesmal ein Fehlalarm war, waren die drei Stunden, die sie zusammengedrängt in der Vorratskammer verbracht haben, mit einer neuen Furcht vor der Bombardierung gefüllt. Marie hat Neuigkeiten darüber, welche sie mitteilt, sobald Farlan eine Platte aufgelegt hat.  
  
„Über dreihundert Menschen sind gestorben“, sagt sie ihnen, als sie sich um den Tisch sammeln. „Frauen, Kinder... Es fühlt sich wie Berlin an.“  
  
„Es ist so schrecklich“, hört Levi Farlan flüstern, als er die Lebensmittel aus der Papiertüte zieht: Eipulver, getrocknete Aprikosen, Weizen.  
  
„Ich dachte wirklich, hier könnten wir sicher sein“, sagt Marie und seufzt. „Ich nehme an, es gibt jetzt keinen Ort mehr, der sicher ist.“  
  
Die Worte lassen Levi an das Kriegsende denken. Es ist ihm immer häufiger in Gedanken gewesen – es ist das ganze Zählen, das dafür sorgt, das ihn schätzen und raten lässt. Er sagt nichts zu Marie und den anderen darüber; es scheint nicht nett zu sein, irgendjemanden zu erinnern an was sehr wahrscheinlich passieren wird.  
  
„Der Krieg muss nur enden“, spricht Isabel Levis Gedanken aus, macht jedoch weiter, „dann kommen alle wieder nach Hause und alles wird so sein wie vorher.“  
  
Marie streckt sich über den Tisch und nimmt ihre Hand, sie warm anlächelnd. „Ich hoffe es, Süße“, sagt sie ihr, mit ihrem Daumen über ihren Handrücken reibend. „Dann kannst du mir mit der kleinen Sofie helfen, mit ihr spielen und ihr Geschichten erzählen.“  
  
„Du kannst mich auf dem Bauernhof besuchen“, flüstert Isabel aufgeregt. „Oder... Naja, mit dem Bauernhof bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher.  Ich will lieber irgendwo am Meer wohnen, oder... Naja, vielleicht nicht zu lange an einem Ort bleiben.“  
  
„Naja, egal wo wir dann zufällig sind, du kannst immer zu Besuch kommen“, lässt Marie sie wissen, bevor sie sich an Levi und Farlan wendet. „Und das Gleiche gilt natürlich für euch beide.“  
  
„Und falls du nach dem Krieg zufällig in Berlin bist, bist du herzlich dazu eingeladen, zu mir zu kommen, auch wenn – bevor ich auf mein passendes Gegenstück oder auf mein Erbe stoße – ich in einem kleinen Apartment wohnen werde, wie ein hungernder Künstler“, sagt Farlan, Marie zum Kichern bringend.  
  
„Vielleicht kommen wir nur auf einen Kaffee vorbei“, sagt sie zu ihm. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Sofie den unschätzbaren Erstentwurf deines neusten Romans in die Finger kriegt.“  
  
Sie lachen leise in ihre Tassen von schwachem Tee, als Levi sich zu ihnen setzt.  
  
„Und was ist mit dir, Levi?“, fragt Marie ihn. „Was willst du tun, wenn das alles vorbei ist?“  
  
Es fühlt sich an wie eine Lebzeit, seit Levi diese Frage wirklich bedacht hat. Er erinnert sich, dass Isabel ihn das gefragt hat, doch das muss schon ein Jahr her sein, und es scheint, dass er nun nicht näher an einer Antwort ist als damals.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, gibt er zu, sich dumm vorkommend, dafür, dass er nicht so träumen kann wie sie, dass er die Realität nicht vergessen kann.  
  
„Naja, was auch immer es ist, ich bin mir sicher, du wirst darin glänzen“, sagt Marie; da ist etwas mütterliches in ihrem Ton, das Levi den Hals zuzieht. „Und es ist mir gerade eingefallen! Neues von Erwin.“  
  
Die Worte sind wie ein Schlag für Levis Körper und als Marie aufsteht und den Raum verlässt, fühlt er den Drang, ihr zu folgen. Sie kehrt etwas weniger als eine Minute später wieder zurück und hält einen weißen Umschlag, den sie schnell an Levi übergibt; ihre Adresse in Erwins Handschrift auf der Rückseite lässt Levi die Stirn runzeln, bevor er den Brief herauszieht und langsam zu lesen beginnt, noch stärker stirnrunzelnd bei der seltsamen Stimme irgendwo zwischen Erwin und Holtz, die er auf der Seite findet.  
  
  
_Liebe Marie,  
  
Ich hoffe, es geht Dir gut und dass Sofie gesund ist. Ich habe gehört, das Essen ist selbst an der Heimatfront knapp. Ich hoffe, Du konntest alles finden, was Du und Deine Familie braucht.  
  
Sie haben mich nach Osten versetzt, das ist alles, was ich sagen darf. Meine Pflichten hier sind administrativ, daher bin ich nicht an der Front, aber die Bomben passen nicht auf, wo sie hinfallen und die Rote Armee ist auch nicht weit von unserer Tür entfernt. Ich schätze, jemand muss sicher stellen, dass alles glatt läuft, und ich habe keinen wirklichen Grund, mich zu beschweren.  
  
Ich möchte Dir nicht von den härteren Dingen erzählen. Ich möchte Dich mit so etwas nicht verschrecken. Du solltest wissen, dass ich wohlauf bin – das ist alles, was jemand von uns letztendlich hoffen kann.  
  
Ich möchte Dir schnell meine Dankbarkeit ausdrücken, dafür, dass Du Dich um mein Zuhause kümmerst, während ich weg bin. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass Du weißt, dass ich nicht viel besitze, und dass mir mein Apartment sehr am Herzen liegt. Du machst Deine Arbeit sicher gut.  
  
Das ist fürs Erste alles.  
  
  
Alles Gute,  
  
Dein Kommandant_  
  
  
Levi erreicht den Schluss und liest den Brief erneut. Es scheint, dass es das erste Mal ist, dass er beim Lesen etwas gefühlt hat, und es ist fast als fühlt er es alles jetzt. Er spürt das Herz in seiner Brust hämmern, vor Aufregung, vor Angst, vor Enttäuschung und Trauer und Freude. Sein Blick springt von Satz zu Satz, immer zu dem Wichtigsten zurückkommend:  _dass ich wohlauf bin_. Nach einer Weile ist das alles, was zählt, alles, worum es in dem Brief geht: Erwin lebt, er ist in der Verfassung, einen Stift zu halten, gesund genug, um Briefe zu schreiben. Lebendig.  
  
„Er hat gar nichts über uns geschrieben“, flüstert Isabel hinter Levi, sich enttäuscht anhörend.  
  
„Ach, ich weiß nicht“, sagt Marie, ihren Arm um Isabels Schultern legend. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass in diesem Brief sehr vieles stand, das nicht wirklich für mich gemeint war.“  
  
Levi liest den Brief ein weiteres Mal, bevor er ihn zurückgibt, sich nicht glauben lassend, dass Marie Recht hat, doch trotzdem vergessend, sie nach dem Datum zu fragen.


	21. Chapter 21

  
Levi spürt die Anspannung in seinen Muskeln, als er sich aufsetzt, die Hände am Kopf und die Lippen fest zusammengepresst. Er zählt nicht mit, – was würde es für einen Sinn machen? - sondern versucht einfach auf etwas, das Erschöpfung oder sogar Müdigkeit nahekommt, hinzuarbeiten; es wird immer schwieriger, während die Tage und Wochen vergehen. Bevor er seinen Oberkörper langsam zurück auf den Boden senkt, wirft er einen Blick zu Farlan, der auf seinem üblichen Platz auf dem Sofa ist, ein Buch lehnt auf seiner Brust. Levi sieht angestrengt auf den blauen Umschlag und erkennt das goldene Symbol in der Mitte: ein Hakenkreuz in einem Kranz mit einem Adler darüber. Als er sich wieder aufsetzt, entziffert er den Namen auf dem Buchrücken und spürt, wie ihm Schauder die Arme herablaufen, obwohl ihm der Schweiß unter dem Hemd herausläuft. Levi überlegt, etwas zu sagen, als er schließlich aufsteht, seine Muskeln sind verspannt und schmerzen, doch da Farlan so ahnungslos von seiner Verärgerung ist, entscheidet er sich dagegen und verlässt das Zimmer mit lautlosen, kontrollierten Schritten.  
  
Im Badezimmer bleibt er stehen, um sich im Spiegel zu betrachten und es scheint seit dem Jahreswechsel das erste Mal zu sein. Im schwachen Licht der Kerze sehen seine Wangen eingefallen und die Ringe unter seinen Augen dunkel und groß aus, doch sie nehmen seine Aufmerksamkeit weitaus weniger ein als die Stoppel – nein, der Bart es tut, der auf seinem Gesicht gewachsen ist. Der von Farlan wächst langsamer, aber Levi hat mehr als einmal gehört, dass er ihn abrasiert hat und wie der Mann noch die Muße haben kann, sich damit aufzuhalten, ist Levi unbegreiflich. Er kratzt sich den Hinterkopf, der Undercut ist nun weit über stoppelig hinaus, als seine Finger zu den längeren Haaren auf seinem Kopf finden. Ein schockierender Anblick, beschließt Levi, und kein Wunder, dass Sofie jedes Mal weint, wenn sie ihn sieht. Und was würde Erwin denken, wenn er Levi so sehe? Ihm ist aufgefallen, dass Levi seine Haare geschnitten hatte, das eine Mal, als sie zur Hütte fuhren. Ja, Erwin sind solche kleinen Dinge aufgefallen, aber andererseits, hat es ihm denn überhaupt etwas ausgemacht?  
  
Levi wäscht sich schnell den Schweiß vom Körper, bevor er Farlan mit einem Nicken ins Badezimmer holt, ihm eine Schere und den Haarschneider gebend, den er in der Schublade von Erwins Waschgestell gefunden hat. Farlan atmet müde aus, als Levi sich auf den kleinen Stuhl setzt, nimmt aber trotzdem die Gegenstände entgegen und fängt an zu schneiden. Sie reden nicht, Farlan fragt Levi nicht, ob er mit dem Resultat zufrieden ist, legt einfach den Haarschneider hin und wartet auf Levis Nicken, bevor er wieder ins Wohnzimmer und zu dem Buch zurückkehrt, das Levi auf dem Weg in die Küche, nachdem er sein Gesicht rasiert hat, wieder nur düster anstarren kann. Er geht ins Bad, um leise die Haare aufzufegen, die auf den Boden gefallen sind, und danach zu Isabel ins Schlafzimmer. Sie öffnet die Augen, als er sich hinlegt.  
  
„He, großer Bruder“, flüstert sie, ihre Worte ein wenig undeutlich, wegen der Medizin; das letzte Bisschen von ihrem Morphium - noch eine Sache, die Sorgen bereitet. „Bist du auch müde?“  
  
Levi nickt, auch wenn er es nicht ist. Trotzdem könnte er gerade schlafen und er ist entschlossen, es zu versuchen.  
  
„Ich hatte wieder diesen Traum mit den Pferden“, teilt Isabel ihm mit und gähnt. „Sie hatten Angst und haben geschrien, aber... Mit der Medizin ist es leichter.“  
  
Levi nickt wieder. „Irgendwann wirst du sie retten“, flüstert er.  
  
„Vielleicht“, entgegnet Isabel, auch wenn sie nicht überzeugt aussieht. „Steigst du je aus diesem Zug aus, wenn du davon träumst?“  
  
„Nein“, sagt Levi. „Ich... warte nur.“  
  
„Ich verstehe“, sagt Isabel sanft, für einen Moment ihre Hand gegen seine Wange drückend. „Irgendwann wirst du es und dann wirst du sehen, dass es nicht so schlimm ist.“  
  
„Vielleicht“, sagt Levi ebenfalls und er ist sich sicher, dass er sich genauso unsicher wie Isabel anhört und die Worte lassen ihn so lebhaft erinnern, was Erwin ihm erzählt hat, dass er zusammenzuckt. „Du solltest schlafen.“  
  
Isabel nickt müde und gähnt erneut. „Falls Marie kommt, weckst du mich dann?“, fragt sie, erst einschlafend als Levi ihr versichert, dass er es tun wird.  
  
Während er wach neben ihr liegt, bemerkt Levi zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag die Stille. Vor einer Woche hatte sie noch die Macht, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen, ihn ruhelos zu machen, ihn zu reizen, doch jetzt hat er sie gezähmt – oder sie hat ihn gezähmt. Und es ist etwas gutes. Farlan hatte Recht, er hat angefangen, den Verstnd zu verlieren, als er die Erbsen so gezählt hat. Es war besser, alles einfach nur abzuwiegen, es war gut und genau genug, auch wenn es nicht so viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen hat. Es ist besser, dass Farlan seinen Verstand behält, als dass Levi seinen behält – und er hat den Anderen ebenfalls die Wände hochgehen lassen, darauf zu bestehen, die Erbsen zu zählen, bevor sie sie kochen. Alles ist besser – naja, zumindest das.  
  
Er dreht sich auf die Seite und denkt darüber nach, durch Isabels Haar zu streichen, überlegt es sich in der letzten Sekunde jedoch anders. Es ist so fettig wie seines, ohne Zweifel – ohne Shampoo, und sie können für so etwas keine Seife verschwenden, wenn es so viel wichtiger ist, sich selbst und ihre Kleider davon abzuhalten, von hier nach Berlin und wieder zurück zu stinken. Farlan hat sich beschwert, doch die Stille hat ihn auch gezähmt, und jetzt sagt er nichts mehr dazu, wenn er sich die Haare zurückkämmt, auch wenn Levi merkt, dass er erschaudert, wie gut sie die Form beibehalten.  
  
Er schläft ein und wacht... naja, es ist egal, wie viele Minuten oder Stunden später er wieder aufwacht. Seit die Uhr auf dem Sekretär aufgehört hat zu ticken, sind sie beinahe blind für den Tag-Nachtwechsel. Für eine Weile hat Levi hin und wieder aus dem Fenster geschielt, um die Zeit nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, doch es ist ihm schnell genug egal geworden. Das Apartment ist immer so dunkel, dass Farlan Kopfschmerzen davon kriegt, auf die Seiten zu spähen. Erst wenn Marie zu Besuch kommt, schafft es ein wenig Licht hinein, wenn sie die Fenster öffnet, um frische Luft in die Zimmer strömen zu lassen. Als sie es das erste Mal getan hat, saß Levi einfach nur da, die kalte, süße, berauschende Winterluft einatmend, bis seine Nase und Brust davon wehtaten. Die Erinnerung lässt ihn die stickige Luft im Zimmer bemerken und er drängt es aus seinem Kopf, während er in der Dunkelheit an die Decke starrt.  
  
Er hatte wieder einen Traum über Kenny, oder etwas zwischen einem Traum und einer Erinnerung, von dem Tag, an dem er ihn fand. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich – als er jünger war, hat er oft davon geträumt – aber hier ist es anders. Davor war er immer er selbst, der zu Kenny sah, der ihn überragte, jetzt ist er Kenny, der auf ihn selbst herabsieht, auf ein dürres, kleines Kind mit Zweigchen als Arme und Beine. Er fühlt sich verwirrt und hin- und hergerissen, protektiv und davon abgeneigt und er weiß nicht, was schlimmer wäre: mit dem Wissen zu leben, dass man sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut im Stich gelassen hat oder ein Kind aufzunehmen und... kein Vater zu sein, aber etwas in der Art, jemand, der Platz in seinem eigenen Leben schafft, um sich um jemand anderes zu kümmern.  
  
Levi greift in seine Tasche und zieht das Foto heraus, in der Dunkelheit auf Kennys Gesicht spähend. Von seinem Onkel ist auch etwas in ihm; nachdem er das Bild gesehen hat, kann Levi es nicht leugnen, er sieht es nun jedes Mal, wenn er in den Spiegel schaut. Kenny hat das Beste versucht – es ist ein Gedanke, der in letzter Zeit an Levi nagt, seit dem Traum, und auch wenn er es in der Vergangenheit bezweifelt hat, ist er sich jetzt seltsam sicher. Es war eine schwierige Situation, und er war auch schwierig, und so war Kenny es. Sie waren sich zu ähnlich, oder Levi ist mehr wie sein Onkel geworden in seiner Verdrossenheit und in der Art, wie er ihm nie wirklich von etwas erzählt hat, egal wie wichtig es war. Es war kein Mangel an Vertrauen und Levi hatte nie das Gefühl als wäre es Kenny egal. Vielleicht hat die Stille sie beide damals auch gezähmt.  
  
„Was ist das?“, flüstert Isabel auf einmal und Levi dreht sich um, näher zu ihr rutschend, damit sie das Bild ansehen kann.  
  
„Das ist meine Mutter“, sagt er ihr sanft, auf das Bild zeigend und dann den Finger bewegend, „und das ist mein Onkel.“  
  
„Du hast ein Bild?“, fragt Isabel, nicht weniger als erstaunt. „Hast du es von dir zu Hause mitgenommen, bevor du gegangen bist?“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf; Kenny hatte keine Fotos und hat auch nie welche schießen lassen, weder von sich, noch von Levi. „Erwin hat es für mich gefunden“, erklärt er leise.  
  
„Ich habe gar keine Bilder“, sagt Isabel, „aber meine Mutter hat immer gesagt, dass man nur die Augen schließen muss und schon hat man hunderte Bilder direkt vor sich.“  
  
„Das ist schlau“, sagt Levi, dem Mädchen das Foto gebend, sodass sie es sich näher ans Gesicht heben und genauer daraufsehen kann. „Erspart einem das Geld.“  
  
„Das hat mein Vater gesagt“, murmelt sie, sich die Augen reibend, bevor sie wieder auf das Bild schaut. „Sie sehen aus wie du. Vermisst du sie?“  
  
Levi denkt über die Frage nach und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht“, sagt er. „Ja, ich denke schon. Vermisst du deine Familie?“  
  
Isabel nickt und sagt nichts mehr, das Bild zurückgebend. „Ich bin froh, dass du einen Schatz hast“, sagt sie und lächelt.  
  
Levi steckt das Foto wieder in seine Tasche und wuschelt Isabels Haare, bevor er aufsteht und aus dem Zimmer geht; Farlan ist auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, _Mein Kampf_ offen auf seiner Brust. Ein Teil von Levi will das Buch nehmen und es irgendwo hinpacken, wo er es nicht sehen würde, doch zur gleichen Zeit hat er das Gefühl, dass es seine Hände beschmutzt, wenn er es anfässt und lässt es liegen; nur zu sehen, wie abgenutzt das Exemplar ist, bereitet ihm Gänsehaut.  
  
Er lässt Farlan schlummern und geht in die Küche, die Arme über seinen Kopf streckend und leise gähnend, bevor er sich an den Tisch setzt. Sein Blick wandert ständig zu den Schränken und seine Hände juckt es, das Stück Papier zu nehmen und etwas daraufzuschreiben, irgendetwas, wieder anfangen hinter Farlans Rücken Erbsen zu zählen, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben. Er hebt stattdessen den Kartenstapel auf, spielt eine Weile Klondike, bis er seufzt und aufgibt, mit Kochen anfangend, obwohl er kaum Hunger hat. Farlan und Isabel gesellen sich für ihr bescheidenes Mahl zu ihm – Levi kann nicht sagen, ob es Frühstück, Mittagessen, Abendessen oder etwas anders ist und er denkt auch nicht, dass es eine Rolle spielt. Niemand von ihnen hat großen Appetit und Levi ist froh, dass sie nach solch kleinen Portionen alle der Meinung sind, nichts mehr runterzukriegen. Er schreibt die Abzüge nieder, mehr auf die Zahlen achtgebend als nötig; und immer noch scheint keine Zeit zu vergehen.  
  
Sie kehren alle zu ihren getrennten Aufgaben zurück, versuchen, die Stunden vorübergehen zu lassen wie es ihnen am Geeignetsten erscheint. Farlan bewegt sich vom Sofa zum Sekretär, um zu schreiben; ihn in Erwins Stuhl zu sehen, liegt Levi für einen Moment im Magen, bis er das Gefühl verdrängt. Isabel hat ebenfalls angefangen zu schreiben, kleine Notizen auf ihre Schnipsel, Fakten über die U-Boote oder so etwas, nimmt Levi an. Er selbst geht durch den Inhalt des Sekretärs, die Schubladen herausziehend und sie auf den Wohnzimmerboden legend. Er weiß nicht, nach was er sucht, ob er sich wünscht, einen Hinweis auf Erwin zu finden, irgendeine Geheimnotiz, die der Mann ihm hinterlassen hat, aber alles, was er sieht, ist Holtz; Erwin muss sichergestellt haben, nichts verdächtiges zurückzulassen.  
  
Als es scheint, dass es wieder Zeit zu schlafen ist, gehen Farlan und Isabel ins Bett, während Levi auf dem Sofa liegt, die Fingerspitzen unter den Bund seiner Unterwäsche geschoben; die Berührung ist halbherzig, der Gedanke an die Sauerei hält seine Hand an und noch dazu, was würde es bringen? Alles hier erinnert ihn an Erwin – er hat es geleugnet, als Farlan ihn danach gefragt hat, aber je länger sie hier verbringen, desto nutzloser kommen ihm die Lügen vor – also, was würde es bringen, sich noch weiter zu erinnern, sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen wie Erwin ihn berührt hat, wie er ihn angesehen hat, wie er ihn wieder wie sich selbst fühlen ließ, aber besser, stärker, mehr in Kontrolle als seit Jahren nicht mehr. Es kommt alles in schmerzhaften Erinnerungsblitzen zu ihm zurück, wenn er in Situationen wie diesen ist: neben Erwin aufzuwachen, seine Stoppel an seinem Nacken zu fühlen, die Stärke seiner Arme um ihn und tausend andere Sachen, sein Geruch, seine Stimme, das gleichmäßige Schlagen seines Herzens.  
  
  
  
Nichts passiert, und die Tage gehen langsam vorbei. Der Wasserhahn in der Küche fängt an zu lecken und Levi stellt eine leere Vase darunter, um die Wassertropfen aufzufangen. Das _tropf tropf tropf_ füllt die Küche und das Wohnzimmer, zuerst beruhigend in der Geräuschlosigkeit ihrer Leben, doch es wird schnell zu einer Plage, die Farlan dazu veranlasst, Levi zu bitten, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.  
  
„Wenn du weißt, wie man leise einen Wasserhahn repariert, lass es mich wissen“, teilt er dem Mann säuerlich mit. „Wenn ich nur aus Versehen eines der Werkzeuge gegen die Rohre schlage, wird man es im ganzen Gebäude hören.“  
  
„Du musst nicht mit mir reden als wäre ich ein Idiot, Levi“, schnauft Farlan genervt. „Bin ich der Einzige, der hier von diesem Geräusch durchdreht?“  
  
Levi zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es ist nur eine Quelle von sauberem Wasser“, sagt er. „Wenn die Bomben die Hauptwasserversorgung treffen, wirst du froh sein, dass der Hahn geleckt hat.“  
  
Farlan seufzt schwer. „Naja, ich schätze, wir werden sowieso alle halb wahnsinnig sein, wenn wir hier raus kommen.“  
  
„Dir sind wohl die Bücher ausgegangen“, sagt Levi und schnaubt, aber die Worte lassen Farlan verwirrt die Stirn runzeln.  
  
„Ich habe noch genug“, sagt er, wird nur noch verwirrter wegen Levis Verärgerung.  
  
Er will etwas sagen, tut es aber nicht, besinnt sich eines besseren, denkt, dass seine Gedanken für sich zu behalten das alles erträglicher macht. Der Gedanke lässt ihn nicht in Ruhe, wenn er wach liegt; es ist fast als könne er die Anwesenheit des Buches spüren, das auf dem Beistelltisch liegt, noch immer nicht fertiggelesen. Das Tropfen des Wasserhahns scheint in seinem Kopf widerzuhallen, und obwohl er versucht, so zu tun als störe es ihn nicht, ist er am Morgen mit den Nerven am Ende und seine Stimmung ist grauenhaft, und er kann nicht anders, als Farlan böse anzustarren, während er seine Liegestütze macht.  
  
„Du hast also andere Bücher zum Lesen?“, flüstert er schließlich; es dauert ein halbes Dutzend Sekunden, bevor Farlan seinen Blick von der Seite reißt.  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich die gelesenen Bücher Marie mitgebe“, erwidert er leise, sich wieder dem Buch zuwendend, als Levi sich zum Sofa setzt.  
  
„Dann liest du das hier nur einfach so aus Spaß“, stellt Levi fest.  
  
Farlan zögert für einen Moment, dann sagt er: „Ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich es aus Spaß lese, aber es ist interessant.“  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht, was daran so interessant ist“, schnauft Levi. „Es ist nur irgendso ein Irrer, der rumschreit, dass er jeden töten will, der wie ich ist – oder wie du.“  
  
Farlan schnaubt. „Es ist eigentlich viel mehr“, sagt er ruhig. „Das mag vielleicht historisch gesehen das wichtigste Buch unserer Zeit sein.“  
  
Levi fühlt einen Schauder seinen Rücken herablaufen. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst.“  
  
„Tatsächlich schon“, teilt Farlan ihm nüchtern mit. „Du kannst gerne widersprechen, aber es wird mich nicht davon abhalten, es zu lesen.“  
  
„Ich würde es nicht lesen.“  
  
„Du liest gar nichts.“  
  
„Naja, ich würde auch ganz sicher nicht mit dem anfangen“, zischt Levi. „Warum zur Hölle willst du wissen, was _er_ zu sagen hat?“  
  
„Ich sage nicht, dass ich irgendetwas davon zustimme“, sagt Farlan. „Es ist nur ein Zeitvertreib.“  
  
„So wie andere Bücher auch.“  
  
„Könntest du-“, stöhnt Farlan, das Buch schließend und sich aufsetzend, sich näher zu Levi lehnend, um zu flüstern. „Weißt du was? Ich muss mich nicht vor dir rechtfertigen. Ich lese dieses Buch, und jegliche Gründe, die ich dafür haben könnte, müssen dir nicht recht sein.“  
  
Sie starren sich für ein paar Momente in völligem Schweigen an, bis Levi murmelt: „Es ist widerlich.“  
  
„Du darfst deine eigene Meinung haben“, teilt Farlan ihm mit, bevor er sich wieder hinlegt.  
  
Levi starrt ihn eine Weile lang mit einem wuterfüllten Schweigen an, bevor er aufsteht und das Zimmer verlässt; im Badezimmer fällt ihm nicht auf, wie fest er seine Haut schrubbt, bis es anfängt, wehzutun. Plötzlich kommt ihm die Stille wie eine Decke vor, die über seine Nase und seinen Mund gefallen ist, ihn erstickt, betäubt, ihn zwingt, zu schweigen, wie Krieger es getan hat, indem er die Todesdrohung über ihn gehängt hat. Er will zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehen und Farlan anschreien, bis seine Stimme versagt, ihm sagen, dass er seine Scheiße lang genug ausgehalten hat. Davor hat er immer versucht, zu verstehen, Erklärungen hinter Farlans Verhalten zu finden: er hat sich nicht ausgesucht, so aufzuwachsen, hat sich nicht ausgesucht, der Jugend beizutreten, er hat sich nicht ausgesucht, dass man seinen Kopf mit der Scheiße füllt, aber das... Das ist freiwillig, mit jedem Wort, das Farlan liest, trifft er eine bewusste Entscheidung, herauszufinden, wie Hitler denkt, wie er die Welt sieht, und es ist schwer, schmerzhaft in Betracht zu ziehen.  
  
Und trotzdem sagt er nichts, versucht nur, es mit seinem eigenen Denken abzupassen, wenn er nachts wachliegt, versucht, sich zu überzeugen, dass Farlan nichts Persönliches gegen ihn hat, es ist einfach nur... die Art Neugier, die Menschen entwickeln, wenn sie auf schicke Schulen gehen und anfangen, zu viel zu denken und die Grenzen zwischen richtig und falsch verwischen. Letztendlich zwingt er sich dazu, sich keine Gedanken darum zu machen, erstickt alle Gefühle von Wut, die er bekommt, wann auch immer er den Anblick des blauen Buchumschlages erhascht. Er schweigt sogar, wenn Farlan es mit in die Vorratskammer nimmt, um es während einem Fliegeralarm zu lesen, alle Fragen unterschluckend, darüber, warum Farlan es riskieren will, dass das die letzten Worte sein werden, die er lesen wird.  
  
Zu Levis Erleichterung ist Farlan mit dem Lesen fertig, als Marie das nächste Mal zu Besuch kommt, und er kann das Buch in ihre Tüte stecken, als er sie ausgeräumt hat. Er spürt Farlans Blick auf sich, als er es tut, doch der Mann sagt auch nichts mehr dazu und als Levi die Tüte auf die Küchenplatte stellt, spürt er, wie er das Thema weiter aus seinem Kopf drückt, hoffend, es am Ende des Tages zu vergessen. Er richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen auf die Flut frischer Luft, die durch die offenen Fenster hereinströmt; es ist fast ausreichend, ihn von der Tatsache abzubringen, dass er, solange die Vorhänge offen sind, in der Küche bleiben muss, versteckt und ungesehen.  
  
„Wenn wir die Fenster auflassen könnten, würde ich einen ganzen Tag lang nur atmen“, keucht Isabel, die kleine Sofie beruhigend, als sie sie auf den Tisch setzt, um ihre warmen Winterkleider auszuziehen. „Wir mögen die frische Luft, stimmt's Sofie?“  
  
Marie lächelt, als sie sie ansieht und den Schal zusammenfaltet, den sie um ihren Kopf gebunden hat. „Es muss euch schwer belasten, hier zu sein“, flüstert sie, innehaltend, um dem Baby zuzureden, als es Isabel anlächelt. „Ach, siehst du? Sie mag dich.“  
  
„Und ich liebe sie“, sagt Isabel, die kleine Sofie hochhebend, um sie gegen ihre Schulter zu legen und ihre Wange zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich, Sofie. Du bist das Süßeste auf dieser Welt.“  
  
Marie kichert sanft. „Ich wünschte, ich würde auch die ganze Zeit so denken – auch wenn sie die ganze Nacht weint und mich nicht schlafen lässt.“  
  
„Halte deine Mama nicht wach, kleine Sofie“, flüstert Isabel zu dem Baby. „Sie braucht ihren Schlaf, genau wie du.“  
  
„Ja“, stimmt Marie zu. „Ich hoffe, ihr drei schläft hier besser als ich.“  
  
„Wir tun sonst nichts anderes“, murmelt Levi, Maries blauen Blick erwidernd und fast zuckend bei dem Mitleid.  
  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte öfter hierherkommen“, sagt sie wieder. „Es ist nur, dass-“  
  
„Du musst dich nicht schuldig fühlen“, sagt Farlan leise zu ihr. „Wir schulden dir so viel, wir können es niemals zurückgeben.“  
  
„Ich tue kaum etwas“, sagt Marie, ihren Kopf schüttelnd. „Das Essen ist inzwischen so knapp. Es ist gut, dass Erwin immer ein paar Schritte voraus denkt.“  
  
„Gibt es Neues von ihm?“, fragt Levi eilig, aber Marie schüttelt fast entschuldigend den Kopf.  
  
„Nichts seit diesem ersten Brief“, erklärt sie, traurig klingend. „Ich weiß wie es ist, das Warten – sich fragen, ob er einfach nur keine Zeit hat, zu schreiben, oder ob...“ Sie verstummt, als ihre Augen feucht werden.  
  
„Erwin geht’s gut“, sagt Isabel ihnen, auf Sofie niedersehend und sie in ihren Armen hüpfen lassend. „Nanaba hat gesagt, Erwin ist der Stärkste – abgesehen von Mike.“  
  
„Nanaba und Mike?“, fragt Marie sie. „Sind sie Freunde von dir?“  
  
Isabel nickt. „Nanaba ist meine beste Freundin. Mike ist ihr Riese. Zusammen bekämpfen sie das Böse – und fahren Motorräder.“  
  
„Oh! Wie aufregend“, sagt Marie ihr und lacht leise. „Und sind sie auch Freunde von Erwin?“  
  
Isabel nickt wieder. „Er kämpft mit ihnen. Mit den Motorrädern bin ich mir aber nicht so sicher.“  
  
„Keine Motorräder“, sagt Levi zu ihr, „zumindest so weit ich es weiß.“  
  
„Nein, so weit ich es weiß auch nicht“, bestätigt Marie, „obwohl es sie damals in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat.“  
  
„Was für Schwierigkeiten?“, fragt Levi; er kann es sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass Erwin so eine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hat, aber er will mehr hören. Sich Erwin vorzustellen, wie er gewesen sein musste, als er nach Deutschland kam, im selben Alter wie Levi jetzt, ist etwas, worüber er zuvor nicht wirklich nachgedacht hat.  
  
„Naja, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, aber sie waren den Wirten in Berlin nicht fremd“, sagt Marie und kichert. „Oh, wie ich sie schelten musste, gesagt habe, dass sie eines Tages festgenommen werden oder in eine Schlägerei geraten.“  
  
„Und ist es passiert?“, fragt Farlan.  
  
Marie schüttelt den Kopf. „Ein paar Male ist es fast dazu gekommen. Ich musste sie mehr als einmal aus schwierigen Lagen reden. Aber was hatten wir für einen Spaß. Das ganze Tanzen! Jetzt kann ich gar nicht verstehen, wie wir die Kraft dazu hatten!“  
  
„Erwin muss auf vielen Tanzkarten gestanden haben“, murmelt Farlan, Marie wieder zum Lachen bringend.  
  
„Oh, ja. Nicht viele haben ihn abgewiesen, wenn er um einen Tanz bat“, gibt sie zu.  
  
„Er ist ein toller Tänzer“, lässt Farlan leise verlauten. „Ist dein Ehemann auch so gut?“  
  
Marie schaut ein bisschen betreten drein, als sie flüstert: „Naja...“  
  
Farlan kichert. „Die meisten Männer haben zwei linke Füße, von dem, was ich so gesehen habe“, sagt er. „Dein Ehemann hat bestimmt andere Talente.“  
  
„Ja“, sagt Marie, breit lächelnd und Isabel ansehend, als sie sich neben sie setzt. „Ich mache mir immer Sorgen um ihn.“  
  
„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst“, versichert Farlan ihr, runzelt nach einem stillen Moment jedoch die Stirn. „Oder nicht wirklich. Ich weiß nicht, wie es ist, jemanden zu vermissen, mit dem man verheiratet ist.“  
  
„Letzten Endes geht es nur um Liebe“, sagt Marie, Farlans Hand nehmend. „Ehe ist nur ein schickes Wort dafür.“  
  
Farlan nickt, und es wirkt auf Levi, dass er dankbar für ihre Worte ist; er denkt auch über sie nach, findet jedoch nicht viel Trost in ihnen. Immerhin, er hat nie so an Erwin gedacht, als wäre das, was sie hatten, etwas, das man mit dem, was andere Leute haben, vergleichen könnte, was Marie mit ihrem Ehemann hat, was Farlan mit Christofer hatte. Trotzdem, als Marie ihre andere Hand ausstreckt, nimmt Levi sie, auch wenn die Verbindung sich falsch anfühlt und die Berührung ihn mehr unwohl fühlen lässt als tröstet, und er zieht sich nach einer kurzen Weile wieder zurück.  
  
„Es ist eine solche Schande, dass wir jetzt nicht tanzen können!“, sagt Marie auf einmal. „Wir haben die Musik – und die wundervolle Gesellschaft.“  
  
„Oh, mach die Fenster noch nicht zu!“, sagt Isabel sofort. „Ich will die Bäume noch ein bisschen länger riechen.“  
  
„Wir könnten sowieso nicht tanzen“, versucht Levi sie zu beruhigen. „Jemand könnte die Schritte hören.“  
  
„Wie gesagt, es ist eine Schande“, sagt Marie wieder. „Ich bin mir sicher, wir könnten jetzt alle ein bisschen Aufheiterung gebrauchen.“  
  
„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher“, flüstert Isabel, Sofie in ihrem Schoß hüpfen lassend und kichernd, als sie lacht. „Ich habe hier meine Aufheiterung.“  
  
„Sie ist so goldig“, stimmt Farlan zu, sich beugend, um das Baby zu kitzeln, welches lauter lacht. „Es ist wundervoll, neues Leben zu sehen.“  
  
„Ich wünschte, sie wäre in einer besseren Zeit geboren worden“, gesteht Marie, ihren Daumen in Sofies Hand platzierend; sie drückt leicht zu, sieht zu ihrer Mutter hoch. „In einer Zeit, in der ich das nicht alleine tun müsste, und in der ich nicht um ihre Sicherheit fürchten müsste, oder fürchten müsste, dass sie vielleicht ein Waisenkind werden könnte. Aber ich denke, ich kann ihr nur die Liebe geben, die ich im Moment habe, und auf das Beste hoffen.“  
  
„Ich denke, das ist alles, was wir tun können, unabhängig von den Umständen“, sagt Farlan.  
  
Die Worte lassen Levi die Stirn runzeln. Als er den Mann ansieht, scheint es plötzlich so seltsam, dass sie einmal so locker ein Bett miteinander geteilt haben, dass sie aneinandergepresst geschlafen haben konnten, mit ihren Armen umeinander. So viel davon scheint weggekratzt worden zu sein – Levi kann nicht sagen von was genau. Es kommt ihm wie eine lange Zeit vor, seit sie sich diese Freundlichkeit zeigen konnten, die sie einst täglich zusammen hatten, und Levi weiß nicht, ob es etwas ist, das er reparieren sollte, etwas, das er reparieren könnte, wenn er es wollte, oder ob es einfach nur etwas ist, in das sie hineingewachsen sind, oder eher etwas, aus dem sie herausgewachsen sind. Er hat Farlan nie für einen Ersatz für etwas gesehen, auch wenn er selbst oft vermutet hat, dass er genau das war, ein schlechter Ersatz für Christofer, jemand, an dem Farlan hängen muss, solange er keinen besseren hat.  
  
„Damit hast du Recht“, gibt Marie zu und seufzt. „Oh, ich wünschte, ich könnte manchmal einfach hier bei euch bleiben.“  
  
„Bist du wahnsinnig?“, fragt Levi, leise schnaubend. „Wir werden hier alle verrückt.“  
  
„Sprich für dich selbst“, murmelt Farlan, Levi lauter schnauben lassend. „Ich habe dir gesagt, abgesehen von diesem verfluchten Hahn, macht es mir nichts aus, hier zu sein. Es ist besser als zuvor. Wir haben alles, was wir brauchen und wir sind hier viel sicherer. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du dich die ganze Zeit beschwerst.“  
  
„Kein Mensch sollte so leben“, sagt Levi ihm säuerlich. „Eingesperrt, wie Tiere. Selbst Isabel-“  
  
„Der Einzige, der sich ständig beschwert, bist du“, unterbricht Farlan ihn. „Isabel und mir geht es gut. _Du_ bist derjenige, der wie ein kopfloses Huhn durch das Apartment läuft. Warum bleibst du nicht für eine Minute ruhig? Leg dich hin, schließ die Augen und denk an die guten Zeiten, wenn es so unerträglich ist, hier zu sein.“  
  
Levi will Farlan etwas an den Kopf werfen, weiß aber nicht, wie er sagen soll, dass er schon an gute Zeiten gedacht hat, an alle acht Monate, und dass sie ihn nichts als leer und hilflos fühlen ließen. Also schweigt er stattdessen, den Blick auf die Hände richtend, die er auf dem Tisch verschränkt hat, der unangenehmen Stille zuhörend, die zwischen sie gefallen ist.  
  
„Tut mir leid, ich habe nicht nachgedacht“, flüstert Marie. „Es muss schwer sein-“  
  
„Nein, _wir_ sollten uns entschuldigen“, teilt Farlan ihr schnell mit, und Levi spürt, wie er einen Blick in seine Richtung wirft. „Wir sind alle ein bisschen aufgekratzt.“  
  
„Und wer kann es euch übel nehmen?“, sagt sie. „Du weißt, dass ich zu Hause bleiben musste, nachdem ich eine Mutter geworden bin und selbst das ist anstrengend. Ich hätte mehr auf meine Worte aufpassen sollen. Ich meinte nur, dass ich eure Gesellschaft vermisse, wenn ich nicht hier bin.“  
  
„Und wir vermissen dich, Marie“, sagt Isabel ihr fröhlich, „und die süße, kleine Sofie. Bitte komm bald wieder!“  
  
„Sie sind erst gekommen“, erinnert Levi Isabel, ihr Enthusiasmus hebt seine Stimmung ein wenig.  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagt Isabel verlegen. „Ich will nur nicht, dass sie gehen.“  
  
„Oh, meine Süße!“, sagt Marie, Isabel und Sofie in eine Umarmung ziehend. „Ich will doch auch nicht gehen! Ich wünschte, ich könnte... euch einfach mitnehmen, wenn ich gehe!“  
  
  
  
Sie bleibt ungefähr für eine weitere Stunde und Levi kocht ihnen eine Kanne Tee von ihrem schwindenen Vorrat; ihm fällt auf, dass Marie nur eine halbe Tasse annimmt, beschließt jedoch nichts zu sagen. Sie reden über vergangene Sommer und andere angenehme Dinge, als versuchen sie, die echte Welt dort draußen für ihren Besuch zu verdrängen. Es scheint Farlan und Isabel extrem gut zu tun; nachdem Marie geht, zieht sie das schwere Geschichtsbuch aus dem Bücherregal und fängt an, es durchzublättern, nicht lesend, sondern auf die Schwarz-Weiß-Bilder von Vasen und Säulen und Gebäuden zu sehen, Farlan auf der anderen Seite geht zum Sekretär und zieht ein leeres, weißes Blatt aus der Schublade.  
  
„Ist das ein Schaltjahr?“, fragt er Levi, die Uhr hochhebend, um sie aufzuziehen. „Ich weiß es gar nicht mehr.“  
  
„Ich glaube nicht“, sagt Levi zu ihm, zusehend, wie er die Zeiger auf Viertel nach drei stellt. „Warum?“  
  
„Ich habe daran gedacht, Marie nach dem Datum zu fragen“, erwidert der Andere, sich vor den Sekretär setzend und einen rudimentären Kalender zeichnend. „Es ist schon der dreizehnte. Kannst du es glauben?“  
  
„Ich hätte gedacht der achte“, sagt Levi leise, Farlan seinen Linien und Zahlen überlassend, um in der Küche leise das Geschirr zu spülen.  
  
Der Gedanke kommt ihm wieder in den Sinn, als er mit dem Spüllappen an den Teeflecken an den Tassen reibt: es ist fast ein Monat her, seit sie das letzte Mal von Erwin gehört haben, plusminus ein paar Tage. Maries Worte von vorhin kommen in der Stille zu ihm, was sie gesagt hat über das Warten und sich fragen. Es kommt ihm so ungerecht vor, dass sie zu sehen Levi immer an ihn denken lässt; es wäre einfacher, ihre Besuche zu genießen, wenn es nicht so wäre, und vielleicht könnte er dann den Trost finden, den die anderen in ihrer Anwesenheit haben. Als er die Tassen abtrocknet, erinnert er sich plötzlich an das erste Mal, als er ins Apartment gekommen ist, durch das offene Fenster hineinschleichend, als Erwin weg war, die Schränke durchsucht und die Böden gewischt hat wie ein Bescheuerter. Levi begreift nicht, warum er irgendetwas davon gemacht hat; er muss mehr als ein wenig von der Spur gewesen sein, um etwas so sinnloses zu machen.  
  
Er verlässt das  tropf tropf tropf, nur damit seine Ohren von dem leisen Ticken der Uhr im Wohnzimmer gefüllt werden. Als er sich auf das Sofa setzt, fühlt er sich plözlich als wäre vorher alles besser gewesen, als er nicht genau sagen konnte, wie lange er nichts gemacht hat. Ohne irgendetwas, das ihn die Zeit vertreiben lässt, lehnt er den Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne und schließt die Augen, nach einer Weile realisierend, dass er aufgehört hat, zu lauschen, wie das Tropfen und das Ticken ineinander übergeht, manchmal gleichzeitig, bevor es wieder abweicht. Levi atmet schwer durch die Nase aus und reibt sich die Augen, desinteressiert zur Uhr schauend: erst fünf vor vier.  
  
Er schafft es, eine Stunde mit seinem Training zu verbringen, und es dauert bis zu seinen letzten paar Liegestützen, als er bemerkt, dass er es heute zum zweiten Mal tut. Er wäscht sich langsam, den Lavendelduft so lange er kann genießend, bevor es sich alles überzogen anfühlt. Er wirft einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zur Badewanne, sich an die Nachmittage erinnernd, als er aus der Kälte reinkam, um seinen Körper in das dampfende Wasser sinken zu lassen, wie Erwin ihm Tee und Kekse gebracht hat und wie er an der Wanne gesessen hat, bis er fertig war.  
  
Jetzt kann Levi nicht sagen, ob der Gedanke mehr bitter oder süß ist und er verdrängt ihn, als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückgeht, um mehr Zeit zu verschwenden, schweigend dazusitzen, zu versuchen, seinen Erinnerungen zu entkommen.  
  
  
  
Um acht Uhr kocht Farlan ihnen ein bescheidenes Essen, das sie während einem Kartenspiel am kerzenbeleuchteten Tisch verspeisen; ein Geist der Abende, die sie in ihrer eigenen Küche verbracht haben, sich gegenseitig neckend, Geschichten austauschend, sogar lachend. Es scheint hier alles zu weitentfernt zu sein, als hätte die Stille andere Menschen aus ihnen gemacht, als wären sie immer noch Fremde in diesem Apartment – und es ist wahr, dass Levi es eher als Erwins Zuhause bezeichnet statt als sein eigenes, als wären sie alle nur zu Besuch, als käme Erwin irgendwann zurück und würde ihnen das Gefühl geben, dass sie nicht so lange bleiben sollten. Sowohl Isabel als auch Farlans Gesicht sehen müde aus in dem schwachen Licht, als wäre es ihnen auch unangenehm, ihr vergangenes Leben hierher zu bringen.  
  
Sie wandern wieder ins Wohnzimmer, als Isabel anfängt, wegzunicken, und obwohl Levi ihr sagt, dass sie ins Bett gehen soll, besteht sie darauf, sich stattdessen auf das Sofa hinzulegen, ihm sagend, dass sie nicht alleine schlafen will. Ohne etwas zu tun spielen Levi und Farlan weiter, im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden sitzend und Isabels unruhigem Atmen in der Stille zuhörend. Sie scheint schlecht zu schlafen, dreht sich hin und her, bis sie sich auf einmal aufsetzt, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und unheimlich still, während sie in der Dunkelheit vor sich hinstarrt.  
  
„Was ist los?“, fragt Farlan das Mädchen; es scheint einen Moment zu dauern, bis sie die Worte registriert.  
  
„Ich...“, fängt sie an, ihre Worte verlaufen sich, als sie vom Sofa aufsteht und dem Fenster zuwendet, stirnzunzelnd. „Ich glaube... Ich hatte einen schlechten Traum...“  
  
Levi und Farlan teilen einen verwirrten Blick miteinander, als Isabel bewegungslos dasteht, der Kopf in einer Pose verharrt, als würde sie nach etwas lauschen, bevor sie anfängt, das Zimmer zu durchqueren, langsam zum Fenster gehend. Sie bleibt davor stehen und lehnt sich nach vorne, ihr Gesichtsausdruck verwirrt und düster, als sie ihre Hand ausstreckt, ihre Finger streifen sanft den Vorhang, ehe sie ihn greift und anfängt wegzuziehen, damit sie auf die Straße sehen kann.  
  
„Isabel“, flüstert Levi, plötzlich an die Kerzen im Raum denkend. „Mach das Fenster nich-“  
  
Das Sirenengeheul schneidet ihn ab und lässt sie alle zusammenzucken, als Levi und Farlan schnell auf die Füße kommen, sich für einen Augenblick wie festgewurzelt anstarrend.  
  
„Isabel“, sagt Levi, sich besinnend. „Geh vom Fenster weg. Wir müssen-“  
  
„Ich will nicht in die Vorratskammer“, sagt sie ihm, ihre Stimme flehend. „Bitte, großer Bruder. Ich will nicht-“  
  
„Es ist der sicherste Ort für uns“, flüstert Farlan beruhigend, seinen Arm um sie legend. „Wir müssen. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht magst, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl.“  
  
„Farlan, bitte, ich will nicht-“  
  
„Es wird alles gut“, sagt er ihr, ihre Hand nehmend. „Alles wird gut, ich verspreche es. Es ist wie sonst auch, wir bleiben einfach für eine Weile dort drin und dann können wir ins Bett und schlafen. Ich kann dir ein paar Dinge in dem Geschichtsbuch erklären, wenn du willst.“  
  
Langsam und zögernd macht Isabel einen Schritt, Levi und Farlan in die Vorratskammer folgend, wo sie sich hinsetzen, mit den Rücken an die Bretter gelehnt,  einander zugewandt und die einzelne Kerze zwischen ihnen. Isabel starrt auf den Boden, Schultern steif und die Hände schlaff in ihrem Schoß und es scheint, dass sie überhaupt nichts sieht. Farlan und Levi sehen sich an, ihre Gesichter sind beide vor Sorge gezeichnet. Levis Herz pocht wild in seiner Brust, während er den Atem anhält, um zu lauschen, nichts außer den letzten Schritten im Treppenhaus hörend, bevor die Kellertür sich mich einem endgültigen, nachhallenden Knall schließt.  
  
„Alles wird gut“, flüstert Farlan erneut, und Levi weiß nicht, zu wem er es sagt. „Es ist nur wieder ein Fehlalarm.“  
  
Levi nickt, sich nicht wirklich darum kümmernd, ob Farlan es sieht oder nicht; sein Fokus hat sich wieder auf Isabel gerichtet, die ihre Arme um ihre Knie schlingt und ihren Kopf in ihren Schoß drückt. Sie murmelt leise etwas und es dauert lange, bis er etwas anderes außer dem Säuseln hört, besonders das Geräusch, das er gefürchtet hat: das tiefe, dröhnende Brummen von ankommenden Fliegern.  
  
„Hörst du-“, fängt Farlan an, doch Levi bringt ihn zum Schweigen, auch wenn er weiß, dass es lauter wird, ohne dass er lauschen muss.  
  
„Es ist wahrscheinlich wie letztes Mal“, murmelt er, als er die Angst auf Farlans Gesicht sieht. „Sie haben ein Ziel und fokussieren sich darauf. Die Albertstadt, vermutlich.“  
  
Farlan lässt ihm ein zitterndes Nicken zukommen und sie verstummen, die Blicke durch den Raum gerichtet, während sie versuchen der Erwartung auf den Gesichtern des jeweils anderen auszuweichen. Die Sirenen verstummen und sie warten, Minuten vergehen und schmelzen ineinander, bis Levi sie wieder aus den Augen verliert. Er ist so darauf fixiert, das tiefe Grollen von Explosionen zu hören, dass als das plötzliche Geräusch von eiligen Schritten im Treppenhaus mit einem Klopfen an ihrer Tür endet, er einen Moment braucht, um die Gefahr dahinter zu bemerken.  
  
„Ist das Marie?“, fragt Farlan ihn in einem hastigen Flüstern. „Könnte es-“  
  
Levi bringt ihn wieder zum Schweigen, steht auf und lauscht, sich wünschend, dass die Schritte zu einer anderen Tür gehen, hoffend, dass sie zu jemandem gehören, der einfach nur nach Unterschlupf sucht, doch wissend, dass derjenige dazu wohl kaum bis zur zweiten Etage gerannt ist. Er geht einen Schritt, sieht zu Farlan und Isabels nach oben gewandten Gesichtern, zuckend, als das Klopfen wieder ertönt, lauter und länger als davor, als wäre wer auch immer vor der Tür ist von den Fingerknöcheln direkt zur Faust übergegangen. Levi zögert für ein paar weitere Sekunden, dann nimmt er den Hammer vom obersten Brett und geht in die Küche, einen Blick zu Farlan und Isabel werfend und „Bleibt hier“ mit dem Mund formend; abseits des lauter werdenden Dröhnen der Flieger hört er sie beide aus der Vorratskammer huschen.  
  
Levi wiegt den Hammer in seiner Hand, als er ins Wohnzimmer geht, Isabel und Farlan zurück in die Küche winkend, aufgebend, als sie sich hinter ihm an den Doppeltüren anheften. Er schleicht lautlos auf die Tür zu, das Hämmern durchbricht erneut die Stille, gefolgt von etwas, das Levis Magen in die Hose rutschen lässt.  
  
„Levi. Ich bin es. Mach die Tür auf.“  
  
Levi bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen, sein Atem stockt in seiner Kehle bei dem Gedanken, der Möglichkeit, der Wahrscheinlichkeit.  
  
„Ist das...“, keucht Farlan hinter ihm und Levi macht einen weiteren Schritt, den Hammer senkend, als er nach dem Schloss und der Klinge greift und die Tür öffnet.  
  
Mit ein paar langen Schritten ist Erwin ins Apartment, und Levi bleiben nur ein paar Sekunden, um ihn anzusehen und alle beunruhigenden Dinge seiner Erscheinung in sich aufzunehmen; die dreckige Uniform unter dem zerschlissenen Mantel, der getrocknete Schlamm an seinen Stiefeln, die Strähnen seiner fettigen, ungekämmten Haare, die ihm über die Augen fallen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck grenzt in seiner Ernsthaftigkeit an Wut und etwas an der forschen Art, mit der er an ihm vorbeigeht, lässt Levi erschaudern.  
  
„Was machst du hier?“, fragt er den Mann, der ihn nicht beachtet, als er direkt weiter und in die Küche geht. „Ich dachte, du wärst-“  
  
„Wir müssen gehen“, sagt Erwin nur, das Licht anmachend, als er in die Küche marschiert; die plötzliche Helligkeit lässt Levi blinzeln und ihn die Augen verengen, während er den Mann ansieht. „Packt eure Sachen, wir haben nicht viel Zeit.“  
  
Levi schielt nach hinten zu Farlan und Isabel, die ihnen zur Türschwelle der Küche gefolgt sind, und er sieht, dass ihre Verwirrung auf seinem eigenen Gesicht gespiegelt ist.  
  
„Erwin“, sagt er, auf den Mann zugehend, der einen Sack aus der Ecke der Vorratskammer gezogen und angefangen hat, ihn mit allem zu füllen, das seine Hände greifen können. „Was machst du hier? Du sollltest doch-“  
  
„Wir haben keine Zeit dafür, Levi“, schneidet Erwin ihn ab, weiter in die Küche gehend, um die Schränke zu durchsuchen, alles an Essen herausziehend, das er finden kann, dabei Geschirr herausreißend, das auf den Boden knallt. „Ich hab's dir gesagt, packt eure Sachen. Warme Kleidung, nur was ihr braucht, alles was du an Essen finden kannst.“  
  
„Warum, verdammt nochmal?“, will Levi wissen, fühlend, wie seine Verwirrung zu einer Panik heranwächst, während er versucht, nicht in die Porzellanscherben zu treten, die jetzt den Boden übersäen. „Erwin, es ist ein Fliegeralarm. Wir können nicht einfach rausrennen. Was ist mit dem Plan? Was ist mit-“  
  
„Ich hab's dir gesagt“, knurrt der Mann, sich umdrehend, um ihn böse anzustarren. „Wir haben keine Zeit. Wir müssen gehen. Sag Farlan und Isabel, dass sie-“  
  
„Das macht alles überhaupt keinen Sinn“, schneidet Levi ihn wütend ab. „Wo sollen wir hin? Was sollen wir-“  
  
„Würdest du wenigstens einmal tun, was man dir verdammt nochmal sagt?!“  
  
Der Ton von Erwins Stimme lässt Levi zucken und zurückweichen, doch die Verzweiflung, die er fühlt, ist schnell von einer Erkenntnis abgelöst, die sein Blut gefrieren lässt. Als er zu Erwin guckt, sieht er es, klar unter der Wut und von weitaus schlimmerer Vorbedeutung: Erwin hat Angst.  
  
„Ihr müsst eure Sachen packen – jetzt“, sagt Erwin ihm ruhiger. „So viel warme Kleidung wie es geht, nichts, was ihr nicht braucht. Ist das alles an Essen?“  
  
Levi kann nur nicken, die Worte des Mannes klingen in seinem Kopf, als er sich zu Farlan und Isabel dreht. „Tut, was er gesagt hat“, sagt er ihnen hastig. „Packt eure Sachen, sofort, nur... Alle warmen Kleider, geht einfach und holt alles...“  
  
Er folgt ihnen ins Schlafzimmer, erst realisierend, wie übel seine Hände zittern, als er den alten Seesack aus dem Schrank zieht und anfängt, ihn mit einer solchen Benommenheit mit Kleidern zu füllen, dass er die ersten paar zusammenlegt, bevor er anfängt zu denken und den Rest hineinstopft. Neben ihm packt Farlan seinen Koffer, dies und jenes hineinwerfend, bis Levi zu ihm huscht, um ihm zu helfen.  
  
„Was ist los?“, flüstert Farlan ihm zu, zum Wohnzimmer schielend, als hätte er Angst, dass Erwin es hört. „Wo gehen wir-“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, gesteht Levi, einen Haufen Wollpullover ausbreitend, bevor er nach Isabel ruft. „Wir können Erwin nur vertrauen.“  
  
„Aber er ist-“, fängt Farlan an, seine Worte brechen ab, als Isabel zu ihnen kommt und ihre Kleider an Levi reicht, der sie schnell in den Koffer packt, bevor er ihn mit Mühe schließt und ihn ins Wohnzimmer trägt.  
  
„Ist das alles?“, fragt Erwin sie eilig, doch Farlan und Isabel rennen immer noch von Raum zu Raum , Levis Seesack mit allem füllend, was sie nicht zurücklassen können. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Levi, wie sie ihre U-Boote aus dem Karton nimmt und sie zusammenfaltet, bevor sie sie in ihre Hosentasche steckt, bis Erwin seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht, indem er ständig auf seine Uhr schaut. „Wir können nicht länger bleiben. Wir müssen los.“  
  
„Farlan!“, ruft Levi in die Küche und nimmt Isabel an der Hand, wartend, bis der Mann auftaucht, bevor er sie durch die Tür führt.  
  
„Wo gehen wir hin, großer Bruder?“, fragt sie ihn in einem nervösen Flüstern, doch Levi schüttelt nur den Kopf.  
  
Sie rennen auf dem ersten Stock fast in Erwin, als Farlan den Koffer hinunterwirft, sein Aufkeuchen hörbar im leisen Treppenhaus.  
  
„Meine Briefe!“, stößt er hervor, die Treppen hochrennend; Erwins Griff an Levis Schulter, stoppt diesen davon, ihm nachzurennen.  
  
„Ich warte auf ihn“, teilt er Levi streng mit; an dem Licht, das über sein Gesicht fällt ist etwas seltsames. „Bring Isabel und eure Sachen ins Auto.“  
  
Levi nickt, hört gerade das Geräusch der Kellertür, die sich öffnet, als er davor ist, einen Schritt nach draußen zu setzen.  
  
„Herr Sturmbannführer?“, fragt die neugierige, alte Frau, in die Levi vor Monaten lief leise, zwischen Erwin und Levi und Isabel hin und her blickend. „Sind Sie das? Wir haben Lärm gehört und dachten, dass jemand plündert.“  
  
„Sie sollten wieder gehen“, sagt Erwin seiner Nachbarin streng. „Es ist ein Fliegeralarm.“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß“, sagt die Frau, Levi und Isabel immer noch besorgt ansehend. „Kommen Sie nicht zu uns, Herr Sturmbannführer?“  
  
Erwin schüttelt den Kopf, sein Fuß ist bereits auf der untersten Stufe. „Gehen Sie wieder in den Keller, Frau Preißner.“  
  
Die Frau schenkt ihnen einen letzten verwirrten Blick, dann schließt sie die Tür hinter sich. Levi dreht sich ebenfalls um, tritt auf die Straße und blinzelt in der gruseligen Helligkeit, die ihn zwingt, nach oben zu sehen. Über den Dächern, entgegen dem dünnen Wolkenschleier sieht er kleine, grünliche Lichter leuchten, wie Gruppierungen von Sternen, die näher fallen, wie glühende Blätter in einer sanften Sommerbrise; der Anblick verdreht sein Inneres aus Angst. Isabel starrt auch, und Levi schiebt sie zum Auto, ihr sagend, dass sie auf den Rücksitz steigen soll. Er packt alles in den Kofferraum und den Sack mit dem Essen neben Isabel, am Auto verharrend, bis er Erwin und Farlan an der Türschwelle auftauchen sieht.  
  
„Steig ein“, sagt Erwin zu ihm, Farlan mitschiebend, während dessen Augen zu den Leuchtsignalen im Himmel wandern.  
  
„Was ist das?“, fragt er, doch Levi und Erwin steigen beide ins Auto, und seine Frage bleibt unbeantwortet, außer von dem Dröhnen der Flieger.  
  
Sie fahren, und es fällt Levi nicht ein, einen Blick zum Gebäude zu werfen, als es aus dem Sichtfeld verschwindet. Es ist still im Auto, so still, dass Levi denkt, dass er das tiefe Brummen über den Motor hinweg hören kann, als Erwin durch die unheimlich leeren Straßen beschleunigt. Hier und da sieht Levi, wie Leute durch die Gegend huschen, um Unterschlupf zu finden, oder Menschen, die stehen geblieben sind, um hoch zu den grünen und silbernen Lichtern zu starren, die näher zu den Dächern der Gebäude fallen, die sie mit diesem weichen, schauerlichen Glühen erhellen. Es scheint für Levi, dass Erwin durch jede Straßen fährt, durch die das Auto passt, quetscht sich sogar durch eine schmale Gasse zwischen zwei Gebäuden, immer in die selbe Richtung; zum Bahnhof, und zum Fluss.  
  
„Erwin“, sagt Levi leise, zu der steinernen Miene und den Händen sehend, die das Lenkrad packen. „Wo fahren wir-“  
  
„Nicht jetzt, Levi“, knurrt Erwin nur, leise etwas in seiner eigenen Sprache zischend, als seine Augen etwas draußen erblicken.  
  
Levi dreht sich auch um. Hoch über den Gebäuden sieht er neue Signale, hellrot über das Grün und Weiß hinwegschimmernd und schnell irgendwo auf Friedrichstadt fallend, genau dort, wo sie hinfahren.  
  
Mit quietschenden Reifen biegt Erwin nach rechts ab, gerade noch so einem anderen Fahrzeug ausweichend, das auf sie zu fährt. Levi hält sich an seinem Arm fest, als die Bewegung ihn nach links wirft und etwas an dem Gefühl von Erwins Haut unter seiner Hand, lässt Levi realisieren, dass er tatsächlich zurückgekommen ist.  
  
„Sie sehen auf wie Bäume...“, murmelt Isabel, durch ihr Fenster zum Himmel hochsehend, und dann sieht Levi es auch, wie das Muster, in dem die Lichter fallen, flammend roten Fichten ähnelt.  
  
„Was passiert hier?“, fragt Farlan in einem leeren Flüstern; das rote Glühen der Leuchtsignale lässt seine Augen eingesunken und dunkel erscheinen. „Was sind das für Lichter? Was ist das? Was-“  
  
„Farlan“, sagt Levi ausdruckslos, direkt auf die Straße starrend, genau wie Erwin es tut. „Lass es.“  
  
Damit kehrt die Stille wieder ins Auto zurück, bis Erwin wieder flucht, rücktwärts fährt und die leere Straße zurückfährt.  
  
„Können nicht zum Bahnhof, dort wird absolutes Chaos herrschen. Es ist schlauer, am Fluss zu fahren.“  
  
Erwin wechselt den Gang und fährt nach rechts, als Levi über seine Worte nachdenkt, denkt, warum es schlauer ist, am Fluss zu fahren. Sobald die Bomben fallen, werden die Gebäude einstürzen. Offene Fläche bedeutet weniger Wahrscheinlichkeit, unter einem Trümmerhaufen begraben zu werden.  
  
„Warum die Altstadt?“, fragt Levi in einem Ton, von dem er sich erhofft, dass er zu leise ist, damit Farlan und Isabel es verstehen. „Warum nicht die Barracken in Albertstadt? Warum nicht die Rangierbahnhöfe?“  
  
Erwin ist lange still, bevor er murmelt: „Die Häuser sind alt und die Straßen schmal. So verbreitet es sich schneller.“  
  
Levi muss ihn nicht bitten, die Worte zu erklären. Er schaut sich um, zu den Gebäuden, die zu jeder Seite emporsteigen, zu der Kuppel der Frauenkirche, die er hin und wieder zwischen den Gebäuden erhaschen kann, sich Flammen vorstellen kann, wo noch keine sind, die Stadt schon brennen sieht. Plötzlich fühlt sich nichts davon real an, das Auto, Erwin neben ihm, der Sack mit Essen zwischen Isabel und Farlan auf dem Rücksitz. Haben sie gerade wirklich wieder alles hinter sich gelassen? Verlassen sie Dresden wirklich? Der Gedanke lässt Levis Atem stocken, als ein Anflug von Panik sich an seine Innereien krallt. Er sollte daran gewöhnt sein, der Gedanke, sein Leben umzupflügen sollte sich nach nichts anfühlen. Und trotzdem...  
  
Sie fahren am Zwinger vorbei. Eine Straßenbahn ist auf den Schienen stehengeblieben, die Sitze sind leer, da die Menschen bei den Alarmen rausgerannt sind. Levi sieht mehr von ihnen hier, Menschen, die in der Stadt waren, ihre Einkäufe erledigt haben, ihre Freunde besucht haben, weit von Luftschutzbunkern entfernt, zu weit von zu Hause entfernt. Levi sieht zu ihnen, als sie vorbei zur Semperoper und der Katholischen Hofkirche fahren; er erinnert sich an die Mission, wie er auf dem Platz in dem schwachen Licht nach Osterhaus gesucht hat, wie sein Finger von dem kalten Metall des Abzugs wehgetan hat. Hinter ihm dreht Farlan sich zur Kirche, leise Gebete murmelnd.  
  
Sie erreichen die Flussufer, fahren von der Augustusbrücke weg, wo noch eine Straßenbahn leersteht und direkt auf das Glühen der roten Lichter zu. Levi sieht zu Erwin, ihn fragen wollend, in welche Richtung sie fahren, schweigt jedoch, als er die Miene des Mannes sieht. Sie fahren an Autos vorbei, die an der Straßenseite stehengeblieben sind, als die Fahrer ausgestiegen sind, um in die Richtung der Leuchtsignale zu starren, als wären sie sich unsicher, ob sie nach einem Unterschlupf suchen oder weiterfahren sollen.  
  
„Was tust du da?“, bellt Farlan plötzlich vom Rücksitz. „Warum fährst du hierhin? Bist du wahnsinnig?! Du kannst nicht-“  
  
„Da!“  
  
Sie sehen dorthin, wo Isabel mit dem Finger hinzeigt. Direkt am Horizont hat ein Schwarm Flieger mit ihrem Sinkflug auf die Stadt begonnen, hunderte kleine Pünktchen vor den Wolken. Neben Levi flucht Erwin laut, als er nach links fährt, den Gang wechselt und die Straße entlang beschleunigt.  
  
„Was tust du da?!“, schreit Farlan wieder. „Dreh um! Verdammte Scheiße, dreh um, du wirst uns alle-“  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Farlan!“, brüllt Levi, das Herz hämmert in seiner Brust, die Hände zittern, selbst nachdem er sie zu Fäusten ballt. „Halt einfach die Klappe!“  
  
Er sieht zu Erwin, erschaudert bei der kalten Entschlossenheit in seinem Gesicht, die ihn davon abhält, zu sprechen. Sie fahren zwischen Häusern entlang, die Flieger verschwinden aus dem Blickfeld. Sie fahren an einer Mutter vorbei, die ihre beiden Kinder an den Händen mitzieht und Isabel drückt das Gesicht gegen das Fenster, ihnen mit den Augen folgend. Kurz vor ihnen fällt ein ausgebranntes Leuchtsignal mit seinem Fallschirm auf die Straße. Der Moment der Stille ist furchterregend, unnatürlich.  
  
Als es passiert, weiß Levi nicht, ob er es hört oder fühlt, das Geräusch ist zu tief und zu dicht von anderen der Art gefolgt, dass Levi sie nicht auseinanderhalten kann. Er sieht, wie Häuser verschwinden, von Flammen und hohen Rauchsäulen ersetzt. Das pfeifende Geräusch von fallenden Bomben füllt jede Stille, die von den Explosionen hinterlassen wird, vermischt sich mit Farlans leisem Beten. Levi sieht die Marienbrücke vor ihnen, hier und da mit Menschen und Autos gesprenkelt, die sich von den Explosionen entfernen. Ein Teil von ihm will Erwin fragen, ob sie es schaffen werden, aber er weiß, dass Erwin die Frage selbst nicht besser beantworten kann.  
  
Gerade als sie zur Brücke fahren, erschüttert ein paar hunderte Meter hinter ihnen entfernt eine Explosion den Boden. Die Druckwelle erfasst das Auto und zerbricht die Scheiben; Erwin hat kaum genug Zeit, sie zu warnen und als Levi sich duckt, sieht er, wie der Mann sich das Gesicht abschirmt. Das Auto schlenkt nach rechts, fährt auf den Bürgersteig auf und kratzt am Geländer entlang, ehe es schließlich stehenbleibt, als es sanft gegen eine Laterne prallt. Ohne das Motorgeräusch füllt das donnernde Krachen der Bomben mit einer Flut ihre Ohren, die sich ohrenbetäubend anfühlt.  
  
„Geht es euch gut?“  
  
Levi hört die Frage als käme sie von weitweg und dreht sich langsam zu Erwin, dann nach hinten zu Farlan und Isabel, die beide an einem Stück sind, abgesehen von ein paar Kratzern und Schrammen. Er nickt Erwin zu, der schnell wieder den Motor startet, zurück auf die Straße lenkend und fahrend, bis eine kleine Menge, die an der Brücke entlanggeht ihn dazu zwingt langsamer zu fahren. Ein paar der Menschen haben aufgehört zu laufen, stattdessen an den Aussichtspunkten stehengeblieben um zur Stadt zu starren. Levi sieht sie auch an. Direkt wo die Elbe eine Biegung macht, sieht er die Bögen der Augustusbrücke, folgt ihnen mit den Augen, um die hohe Kuppel der Frauenkirche neben der Turmspitze der Katholischen Hofkirche zu erhaschen. Er sieht mehr Flieger über die Gebäude ziehen, Bomben fallen lassend, die in Feuersäulen ausbrechen, und als der Wind auf den Fluss zuweht, kann er den Rauch riechen, kann die plötzliche Wärme auf seinem Gesicht fühlen und das rauschende Grummeln des Sturms hören.  
  
„Alles brennt...“, murmelt Isabel und Levi erschaudert.  
  
Während sie die Brücke überqueren, sieht Levi nach vorne, noch immer das flackernde Licht der Flammen sehend, als es in den Glassplittern relektiert wird, die das Armaturenbrett übersäen. Selbst Farlan verstummt, als die Autos und Menschen sich bewegen, sich endlich entlang der Ufer verstreuen. Erwin führt das Auto wieder auf ihren Kurs – Richtung Nordwest, nach Levis Einschätzung – bis er wieder anhalten muss, als Trümmer ihren Weg blockieren. Levi sieht, wo sie von einem Gebäude abgebrochen sind.  
  
„Hilf mir, das wegzuräumen“, sagt Erwin nach einem kurzen Moment Zögern zu Levi, und auch wenn der Großteil Dringlichkeit aus seiner Stimme verschwunden ist, zögert Levi keine Sekunde, ihm aus dem Auto zu folgen.  
  
Isabel geht schnell zu ihnen, als sie anfangen, die schweren Steine zur Seite zu schieben, ihnen mit den kleineren Stücken helfend. Als Levi aufsieht, tut Farlan sein Bestes, den Großteil der Splitter von den Sitzen zu kriegen; er hat seine Hand in einem Hemd eingewickelt, um sie vor weiteren Schnitten zu beschützen. Levi kann nur mit Erwin mithalten, der atemlos wird von der Schnelligkeit, mit der er ihren Weg freiräumt. Nach einer Weile ruft er auch Farlan dazu und sie arbeiten schweigend, als hätten sie Angst, dass wenn einer anfängt, etwas zu sagen, sie es alle sagen werden.  
  
Sie sind fast fertig, als Levi plötzlich etwas ins Auge fällt; eine dunkle Figur, die von einem nahegelegenen Gebäudeeingang herausrennt. Bevor Levi ein Geräusch machen kann, ist der Fremde ins Auto gesprungen, Levi dazu veranlassend, die kurze Entfernung zu rennen. Als er das Auto erreicht, springt der Motor wieder an, ihn nach dem Fensterrahmen der Fahrerseite greifen lassend. Die Glasstücke, die noch hervorragen, kratzen seine Handflächen auf und als das Auto einen Satz nach vorne macht, stürzt Levi, auf seinem linken Bein landend, das sich schmerzhaft unter seinem Gewicht verdreht. Über den Schmerz hinweg, kann Levi deutlich vernehmen, dass das Auto wieder angehalten hat, dass Erwin durch das Fenster greift und den Mann herauszieht, dass er ihn auf den Boden schmeißt und anfängt, auf ihn einzuschlagen, wieder und wieder und wieder. Levi kommt hastig auf die Füße, windet sich, als er das Gewicht auf den linken setzt, rennt jedoch trotzdem, Erwins Arm ergreifend, bevor der Mann noch einen Schlag landen kann, seinen Namen rufend, als Erwin ihn nur abschüttelt.  
  
„Hör auf, Erwin! Hör auf!“, schreit Levi, und erst das scheint den Mann wieder zu Sinnen zu bringen, ihn zu seinen blutigen Knöcheln sehen zu lassen, als nehme er sie kaum wahr. „Lass es. Wir müssen los.“  
  
Ohne dem Fremden noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen, kehrt Erwin wieder zum Auto zurück und setzt sich hinters Lenkrad. Levi folgt ihm beinahe genauso zögernd wie Farlan und Isabel, die dem Mann helfen zum Gebäude zu gehen, wo er auf den Boden sinkt, sich das verletzte und geschwollene Gesicht haltend. Levi sieht nicht zurück, als sie wieder fahren, lediglich dumpf bemerkend, wie ruhig die Stadt geworden ist, jetzt nachdem die Explosionen aufgehört haben.  
  
Levis Augen sind so auf Erwin fixiert, dass ihm nicht auffällt, dass sie die Stadt hinter sich gelassen haben, bis die Dunkelheit vor seinem Fenster sich weiter anfühlt und er die Gerüche von feuchtem Gras und nasser Erde registriert. Selbst dann dauert es lange, bis er realisiert, dass er diesen Ort schon einmal gesehen hat, auch wenn es sich so anfühlt, als wäre es in einem anderen Leben passiert; wie sie alle vier zur Hütte fuhren, nordwestlich der Elbe, Isabel aufgeregt ohne Ende, Farlan und Erwin, die auf dem Weg über Politik redeten, lachend, wenn sie unterschiedlicher Meinung waren. Er sieht wieder zu Erwin, die Härte seiner Miene, die Blutspur, die ihm von den Knöcheln zum Handgelenk läuft, und auf einmal wünscht er sich, dass er keine Zeit hätte, all diese neuen Dinge von dem Mann zu sehen: wie ausgemergelt seine Züge geworden sind, als hätte er nicht richtig gegessen, seit er ging, wie tief sein Stirnrunzeln ist, wie viel fremder ihn die Stoppel im Gesicht erscheinen lassen.  
  
Sie kommen zur Straßensperre; die Schranke ist da, aber sonst niemand, die Wachkabine ist leer und dunkel, doch selbst hier färbt die brennende Stadt das Holz rot. Erwin steigt aus dem Auto aus, um die Schranke zu heben, sie offen lassend, nachdem er durchgefahren ist.  
  
„Warte. Fahren wir...“, spricht Isabel auf einmal, die Pein in ihrer Stimme lässt Levi sich sofort umdrehen. „Nein! Das kannst du nicht tun!“  
  
Sie langt nach dem Türgriff, zieht sie auf und springt aus dem Auto; Levi sieht, wie sie kurz auf den Boden stolpert, bevor sie anfängt, auf die Stadt loszurennen.  
  
„Isabel!“, ruft er, ihren Umriss vor dem Glühen in der Ferne sehend.  
  
Bevor Levi sich bewegen kann, hat Erwin angehalten und ist aus dem Auto gesprungen. Levi sieht, wie er ihr nachrennt, bevor auch er außer Sicht verschwindet, doch Isabels Protestschreie teilen Levi mit, dass er sie eingefangen hat. Erwin kommt schnell wieder, Isabel halb tragend und mitschleifend und sie wieder ins Auto stoßend, bevor er die Tür so laut zuknallt, dass noch ein Stück Glas herausfällt. Sobald er sich wieder auf den Fahrersitz gesetzt hat, fängt Isabel an, ihn zu schlagen, wo sie ihn nur treffen kann: seine Schultern, seine Brust, die Seiten von seinem Kopf.  
  
„Du kannst sie nicht einfach zurücklassen!“, schreit sie ihn an, ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht ist vor Wut verzogen. „Du Bastard! Du kannst sie nicht-“  
  
„Hör auf, Isabel!“, schreit Levi sie an, ihr Handgelenk packend und sie auf den Rücksitz drückend. „Hör auf!“  
  
Sie sinkt gegen den Sack mit Essen, vergräbt das Gesicht in ihren Händen und murmelt etwas in einer Sprache, die Levi noch nie gehört hat. Erwin lässt das Auto wieder an und fährt die ruhige Straße entlang, sein Gesichtsausdruck immer noch mehr Wut als alles andere. Bevor er sich wieder umdreht, sieht Levi, wie Farlan eine Hand auf Isabels Kopf legt, stumme Tränen rollen so friedlich seine Wangen herab, dass er sie scheinbar gar nicht bemerkt.  
  
  
  
Levi vergisst bald wie lange sie schon gefahren sind, starrt in die Dunkelheit hinaus, die scheinbar immer tiefer wird, während die Nacht älter wird. Keiner sagt etwas, das Auto ist gefüllt mit Isabels leisem Singen, während sie in sich hineinsummt, der Blick abwesend und die Finger ausgestreckt, als spiele sie mit den Haaren von irgendjemandem. Nichts davon kommt Levi real vor, am wenigsten Erwin, dass er hier ist, was er getan hat.  
  
Sie stoppen an einem abgelegenen Straßenstück zwischen dem Fluss und einer Waldfläche. Als Levi zur Tankanzeige guckt, sieht er, dass der Tank fast leer ist. Er folgt Erwin, als er aus dem Auto steigt und hilft Farlan und Isabel ebenfalls hinaus.  
  
„Holt eure Sachen“, sagt Erwin, eine Zigarette anzündend und den schweren Koffer nehmend, bevor er sich an Levi wendet. „Wie geht es deinem Bein? Kannst du gehen?“  
  
Levi nickt ohne etwas zu sagen, doch als er einen Schritt macht, lässt der Schmerz ihn zucken. Erwin hat sich schon zu Farlan und Isabel gedreht und Levi beschließt, den Mund zu halten, als der Mann ihm und Farlan sagt, dass sie ihm mit dem Auto helfen sollen. Sie stehen eine Weile lang herum, sehen dabei zu, wie es in der Schwärze des Wassers untergeht, bevor Erwin wieder den Koffer hochhebt und ihnen zunickt, dass sie ihm folgen sollen. Levi schwingt sich den Seesack über die Schulter und stellt sicher, dass Farlan dasselbe mit dem Sack Essen macht.  
  
Sie gehen auf den Wald zu, tauchen schnell in die Dunkelheit unter den blätterlosen Zweigen ein, die schwingen und in der weichen Brise knacken. Als ein Wolkenschleier den Mond freilegt, sieht Levi wie sein Atem die Nachtluft vernebelt. Das Gras und die toten Blätter unter ihren Füßen haben eine Frostschicht und schon jetzt fangen Levis Zehen an zu schmerzen. Er schlägt den Kragen von seinem Mantel hoch und sieht zu Farlan und Isabel, die beide in dem orangenen Glühen, das immer noch am Horizont erkennbar ist, zittern sehen kann.  
  
Sie gehen stundenlang, stolpern über Zweige und Hasenbauten, ihre frosttauben Füße rutschen auf dem Teppich von gefrorenen Blättern. Levi spürt, wie sein Fuß mit jedem weiteren Schritt immer mehr schmerzt, bis er die Zähne zusammenbeißen muss, um nicht vor Schmerz zu stöhnen. Der Schmerz zusammen mit der Strapaze lässt ihn schwitzen, doch seine feuchten Kleider nehmen schnell die Kälte der Luft an und lassen ihn erschaudern. Er hört Farlan schniefen, doch er dreht sich nicht um, um zu sehen, ob es wegen der Tränen oder wegen der Kälte ist.  
  
„Ihr drei wartet hier“, sagt Erwin schließlich, den Koffer neben einem Baumstumpf auf den Boden stellend. „Ich gehe vor und sehe nach, ob die Hütte leer ist.“  
  
„Ich komme mit“, sagt Levi sofort, seinen Sack neben den Koffer werfend, bevor er sich zu Farlan und Isabel umdreht. „Holt euch mehr Kleider, haltet euch warm.“  
  
„Levi-“, fängt Erwin an, doch Levi schneidet ihn ab.  
  
„Wir sollten keine Zeit verschwenden“, sagt er lediglich, an Erwin vorbeigehend, der ihm ohne zu streiten folgt.  
  
Sie marschieren nebeneinander, lassen den ersten Kilometer zur Hütte hinter sich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Und was könnten sie sagen? Levi fühlt sich taub und leer, und von dem Ausdruck auf Erwin Gesicht zu urteilen, geht es dem Mann wohl nicht viel anders.  
  
„Denkst du, dass jemand drin sein wird?“, fragt Levi trotzdem flüsternd, als er schließlich den krummen, kleinen Zaun erhascht, sowie das Gemüsebeet dahinter.  
  
„In den Fenstern sind keine Lichter“, flüstert Erwin zur Erwiderung, durch die Bäume an der Hütte spähend. „Aber das muss nichts heißen.“  
  
„Denkst du, dass wir kämpfen müssen?“, fragt Levi, an sein Bein denkend. „Wir können sonst nirgendwo hin, oder?“  
  
„Wir müssen entweder hierbleiben oder die Vorräte nehmen, die ich im Keller gelassen habe“, sagt Erwin zu ihm. „Wir werden so nicht lange überleben.“  
  
Levi nickt, Erwin leise zum Zaun nachhumpelnd, sich windend, als er drüberhüpft. Sie durchqueren lautlos den kahlen Garten, Levi bleibt stehen, um durch die Fenster zu spähen, während Erwin an der Tür lauscht.  
  
„Ich sehe nichts außergewöhnliches“, murmelt Levi, die weißen Tücher auf dem Sofa und den Sesseln musternd. „Die Möbel sind noch alle abgedeckt.“  
  
Erwin steckt den alten Schlüssel ins rostige Schloss und dreht ihn um, in die Hütte tretend, sein Körper ist gespannt und wachsam. Zusammen gehen sie durch alle Zimmer und finden niemanden, nur Spinnenweben und Staub und Stille. Levi folgt Erwin in die Küche, sieht ihn eine Kerze finden, die er schnell anzündet, bevor er in den Keller steigt. Während er unten ist, zündet Levi mehr Kerzen an, sie alle in einen befleckten Messingkerzenständer auf dem kleinen rechteckigen Tisch steckend. Er sieht Erwins Gesicht besser in dem weichen Schein der Flammen, und etwas an der harten Linie seines Mundes macht Levi misstrauisch, als er ihn an der Kellertür stehen sieht, so bewegungslos wie aus Stein gemeißelt.  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung hebt Erwin die Hand und schleuert den Kerzenhalter durch den Raum; er landet mit einem lauten Rattern in der Spüle, dem Porzellan einen Riss verpassend, wo er gegen das Becken knallt. Levi macht ein paar schnelle Schritte zurück, die Augen weit aufgerissen, als er Erwin mustert. Die Worte, die aus dem Mund des Mannes strömen, sind fremd und voller Hass, werden zu wütendem Grollen, als Erwin anfängt, die Wand zu boxen, die Steine rotgefärbt von dem Blut, das aus der Reihe frisch geöffneten Wunden fließt, die schon seine Knöchel zieren. Schließlich dreht er sich weg, tritt einen Stuhl und lässt sich schwer darauf niederfallen, aufgebracht keuchend, während Levi zusieht, zur Salzsäule erstarrt.  
  
„Darlett, dieser verdammte Mistkerl“, murmelt Erwin, eine Zigarette anzünden und sie fahrig rauchend, sich mit einer wunden Hand durch die Haare fahrend. „Er wird uns alle umbringen.“  
  
Levi spürt einen Schmerz in der Brust, als er Erwin ansieht, einen panischen Stich, der ihn realisieren lässt, dass er in diesem Moment nichts von dem Mann sehen kann, den er einst kannte, das sanfte Lächeln und die herzlichen Worte, die Aufrichtigkeit und Geduld, die Liebe. Er wünscht sich, dass er einen Schritt nach vorne machen will, den Raum durchqueren und sich neben Erwin hinsetzen, das Blut von seinen Händen waschen und seine Wunden verbinden, aber da ist etwas so Verbotenes an der steifen Haltung des Mannes, dass Levi es nicht wagen kann, näher zu gehen.  
  
„Geh Farlan und Isabel holen“, befiehlt Erwin schließlich ohne Levi anzusehen. „Ich muss nachdenken.“  
  
Levi gehorcht ohne zu zögern, die Hütte hinter sich lassend, als er ihrem Weg zu den Anderen folgt. Er findet sie zusammengekauert vor, auf dem Koffer sitzend und von der Kälte zitternd. Als er nähergeht, steht Isabel langsam auf, ihm einen schweren Stock gebend, den sie weiß Gott wo gefunden hat.  
  
„Wegen deinem Bein“, murmelt sie, Levi zeigend, wie er sich auf die selbstgemachte Stütze lehnen kann.  
  
Sie gehen langsam zurück, mit Levi, der vor ihnen hinkt und ihnen den Weg weist. Keiner von ihnen spricht, es gibt kein anderes Geräusch als das leise Schlurfen ihrer Schritte und das gelegentliche Knack eines brechenden Zweigs am Boden. Erst da fängt Levi an, sich heimatlos zu fühlen, realisierend, dass das, was auch immer er in diesen grünen Seesack geworfen hat, das Einzige ist, was er noch besitzt, abgesehen von den Kleidern an seinem Leib. Er hört Farlan schnaufen, als er mit dem Koffer kämpft, ihn trösten wollend, indem er ihm sagt, dass sie nicht mehr weit gehen müssen, doch die Worte bleiben ihm im Hals stecken; Erwins Verärgerung über die fehlenden Vorräte lassen Levi befürchten, dass das hier niemals als eine Dauerlösung gedacht war.  
  
Sie stolpern müde in die Hütte, die jetzt wärmer ist als davor. Erwin hat seinen Platz am Tisch verlassen und hat Feuer in der Küche und im Wohnzimmer gemacht. Levi sieht ihn am Herd stehen, einen Topf dünnen Haferbrei rührend; er hat sich die Hände gewaschen und verbunden, wenn auch dürftig, und als Levi näherkommt, gelingt ihm ein schwaches Lächeln.  
  
„Wie geht es ihnen?“, fragt Erwin, zu Farlan und Isabel nickend, die beide auf das Sofa gesunken sind, zu müde, um ihre Hände zum Feuer zu strecken.  
  
Levi zuckt nur mit den Schultern, nicht wissend, was er sagen soll.  
  
„Ihr solltet etwas essen“, sagt Erwin leise zu ihm. „Und wir müssen uns ausruhen.“  
  
„Hast du gegessen?“, fragt Levi ihn, die Stimme zu einem Flüstern senkend, nachdem Erwin nickt und macht weiter: „Wie lange können wir hierbleiben?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, gesteht Erwin, wieder zu Farlan und Isabel sehend und seufzend. „So lange wir es müssen.“  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, stößt Levi hervor, seinen Mund nicht länger halten könnend. „Du warst an der Front. Wie bist du-“  
  
„Bitte, Levi“, murmelt Erwin müde, den Topf vom Herd nehmend. „Ich werde es alles erklären, nur... nicht heute.“  
  
Levi nickt wortlos und portioniert den Haferbrei in drei Schüsseln, die er ins Wohnzimmer trägt. Farlan nimmt seine hungrig an, aber Isabel zieht ihre Knie an ihre Brust und verschränkt die Arme um sie, den Kopf wegdrehend.  
  
„Ich will nichts“, beharrt sie, Levi frustriert die Stirn runzeln lassend.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du Hunger hast“, versucht er es, doch Isabel lehnt wieder ab.  
  
„Ich will nichts, das _er_ gemacht hat“, sagt sie ihm sauer, den Mund zu einer dünnen Linie pressend und stur ins Feuer starrend.  
  
Levi sieht zu Erwin, der angefangen hat, schwere Stoffe vor die Fenster zu hängen, und von der zusammengesackten Haltung erkennt er, dass er die Worte des Mädchens gehört hat.  
  
„Sei nicht so bescheuert und iss“, sagt Levi ihr, die Schüssel in ihren Schoß schiebend und sich in den Sessel setzend, sich jedoch schnell dazu entscheidend, stattdessen alleine in der Küche zu essen; so wie Farlan und Isabel beide versuchen, Erwin nicht anzusehen, hat er die Befürchtung, dass er etwas sagen wird, das er später bereuen wird.  
  
„Sei nicht so hart zu ihr“, sagt Erwin zu Levi, als er sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzt.  
  
„Du hast ihr das Leben gerettet“, entgegnet Levi mürrisch, den Boden von seiner Schüssel mit dem Löffel sauberkratzend. „Sie sollte verdammt nochmal ein bisschen Dankbarkeit zeigen.“  
  
„Sie steht unter Schock“, flüstert Erwin. „Ihr alle. Es ist nicht überraschend, dass sie so etwas sagt.“  
  
„Schock hin oder her, das ist scheiß respektlos“, beharrt Levi, den Rest von seinem Haferbrei essend und die Schüssel in die Spüle tragend, versuchend, den Riss nicht anzusehen, der von dem Kerzenhalter geschaffen wurde.  
  
Erwin geht langsam zu ihm, zum Wohnzimmer schielend, bevor er sich näherlehnt und flüstert: „Ich bleibe auf, während ihr schläft – um Wache zu halten.“  
  
„Sei kein Idiot. Du sieht aus, als würdest du gleich abnippeln“, sagt Levi streng zu ihm, erst jetzt den Schweigeruch bemerkend, den der Mann verstömt. „Und noch dazu, du stinkst.“  
  
„Levi-“  
  
„Im Ernst, du müffelst total“, sagt Levi, dankbar für diesen Moment von etwas Vertrautem. „So wirst du niemanden abwehren. Haben wir überhaupt Waffen?“  
  
„Aber wenn-“  
  
„Wir riskieren es“, beschließt Levi, hoffend, dass seine Stimme keinen Platz für Uneinigkeit bietet. „Wie du gesagt hast, wir müssen uns alle ausruhen.“  
  
Was immer Erwin für einen Entschluss übrig hatte, er scheint von Levis Worten zerquetscht worden zu sein, und die Entschlossenheit in Erwins Gesicht wird rasch mit einer sanften Dankbarkeit ersetzt. „Wir müssen uns morgen einen Plan ausdenken“, sagt Erwin, und Levi nickt zustimmend.  
  
„Aber nicht so dringend wie du dich waschen musst. Ernsthaft, ich glaube, ich sollte deine Kleider lieber verbrennen als sie zu waschen“, murmelt er, das Lächeln auf Erwins Lippen auskostend, als er sich gehorsam ins Badezimmer zurückzieht.  
  
Levi trägt für Farlan und Isabel ein paar Decken und Kissen ins Wohnzimmer, die beide ihre Schüsseln geleert haben. Sie sitzen jeweils an einem Sofaende, starren stumm in den Kamin, als wären sie in einer Art Trance, von der sie erst aufwachen, als Levi den Stapel zwischen sie fallen lässt.  
  
„Ihr solltet heute Nacht hier schlafen“, sagt er ihnen, auf das Holz in der Feuerstelle zunickend. „Haltet euch warm und geht euch im Bad waschen. Wir sind im Schlafzimmer, wenn irgendetwas ist.“  
  
„Wie kannst du es ertragen?“, fragt Farlan Levi in einem leeren Flüstern, ihn anstarrend als hätte er den Verstand verloren. „Wie kannst du neben einem von ihnen schlafen, nach dem, was sie getan haben?“  
  
Als die Welle von Trauer über ihn hereinbricht, wünscht Levi sich plötzlich, dass er wütend wegen Farlans Worten sein könnte. Da er keine Worte findet, dreht er sich schweigend um, sich schnell waschend, bevor er zu Erwin ins Zimmer geht, erst die Erschöpfung überhand nehmen lassend, als sein Kopf auf dem Kissen aufschlägt.  
  
„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du dich verletzt hast?“, fragt Erwin ihn leise und Levi schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Ich wollte uns nicht aufhalten“, erklärt er kleinlaut, zulassend, dass Erwin seinen Fuß in den Schoß nimmt; der Schmerz lässt ihn scharf einatmen, als Erwin an seinem Knöchel drückt.  
  
Ohne etwas zu sagen, fängt Erwin damit an, einen langen Verband um Levis Bein zu wickeln, den Fuß gegen seine Schulter stützend, seine Berührungen sanft aber bestimmt. Levi mustert ihn durch den Spalt seiner Lider, den Ablick von Erwins nassen Haaren und seiner nackten Brust ihn daran erinnern, als sie das letzte Mal hier waren, an diese Nähe und diesen Trost und an diese Lust, die sie damals zusammen gefunden haben, wie dieser Ort hier sich wie ihrer angefühlt hat. Er denkt an die Nacht, in der sie sich getrennt haben, an die Grobheit von Erwins Händen, als ihnen die Zeit ausging, wie leer ihn diese Berührungen zurückgelassen haben, wie sicher er sich war, dass ihre Wege sich niemals wieder kreuzen würden.  
  
Und jetzt sind sie hier.  
  
Levi drückt sein Bein näher an Erwins Gesicht, lässt den Mann mit den Fingerspitzen zu seinem Oberschenkel hinunterfahren. Ihre Blicke treffen in der Dunkelheit aufeinander, frei von Fragen und Zögern, sich plötzlich an nichts als an die Zeit erinnernd, in der sie getrennt waren. Levi schiebt das Bein nach vorne, hakt es hinter Erwins Rücken und zieht den Mann näher, bevor er auf ihn rollt, seine Ungeduld zwischen seinen Beinen zeigend. Er lässt den Blick auf Erwin, während der Mann ihn beobachtet, ihn seine Unterwäsche ausziehen lassend und keine Scham dabei empfindend. Levi spürt die Freiheit in seinem Körper, die völlige Abwesenheit von Grenzen und Schwellen und Einschränkungen. Er will es Erwin alles zeigen, will es in seinen eifrigen Küssen deutlich machen, in der Art, wie er sich an Erwin bewegt, wie er Erwins Hände an die Stellen führt, die er zuvor nicht anfassen konnte. Levi wird bald atemlos in seinem Verlangen, Erwin zu spüren, in seinem Verlangen nach Erlösung und unter den Berührungen, die Minuten zuvor noch sanft und flehend waren und die nun verlangend und hastig werden, als rausche all die Anspannung des Tages immer noch durch seine Adern. Es ist erst, als Erwin Levi auf den Rücken drückt und sich den Weg zu seiner Lendengegend hinabküsst, dass Levi kapituliert, die Faust um die Laken schließt, anstatt in Erwins Haar, als er in den Mund des Mannes kommt.  
  
Er gibt Erwin einen Moment, um in ein Taschentuch zu spucken, bevor er wieder seinen Platz auf den Oberschenkeln des Mannes einnimmt, sich schnell nach unten bewegend, um an seiner fleischigen Schwanzspitze zu saugen. Obwohl Levis Mund eifrig ist, verschwindet die Härte und erstirbt schließlich, und als er aufsieht, um zu Erwin zu gucken, weicht der Mann seinem Blick aus, hat seinen stattdessen an die Wand geheftet. Ohne etwas zu sagen, trocknet Levi Erwin mit der Decke ab und zieht sie über sie beide, zulassend, dass der Mann mit einem schweren Seufzer das Gesicht gegen seine Schulter drückt. Es dauert lange, bis Erwin die Augen schließt, etwas in seinem Verstand ist stärker als sein Bedürfnis nach Schlaf. Levi lehnt die Wange auf Erwins Kopf, hoffend, dass die Nähe ein Trost sein wird, sich erst entspannend, als er spürt, wie die Atmung des Mannes an seinem Hals tiefer wird.  
  
Als er die eigenen Augen schließt, sieht Levi nur eine Feuerwand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -Gewalt  
> -derbe Sprache  
> -sexueller Inhalt


	22. Chapter 22

Das Zimmer ist viel kühler geworden, als Levi am Morgen aufwacht und in der Dunkelheit blinzelt. Er braucht einen Moment, bis er sich daran erinnert, was passiert ist, warum er nicht mit diesem Stich im Herzen aufgewacht ist, beim Anblick von Erwins Sekretär. Er dreht sich zu dem Mann um, doch die verflüchtigte Wärme im Bett hätte ihm schon lange vor seinen Augen sagen sollen, dass er alleine ist. Levi spürt, wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenziehen, als er aufsteht, sich eilig die Kleider anzieht, besonders seine Socken; der Boden ist kalt unter seinen nackten Füßen und der scharfe Schmerz, der sein Schienbein hochwandert, ist noch eine Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht.  
  
Er humpelt leise am Wohnzimmer vorbei, wo Farlan und Isabel immer noch auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt sind; das Feuer im Kamin ist zu Glut geworden und Levi wirft noch ein paar Hölzer hinein, bevor er weitergeht. In der Küche gibt der Kachelofen noch Wärme von sich, die sich die Nacht über in den Ziegeln und Steinen eingesiedelt hat, und die Hitze am Herd teilt Levi mit, dass Erwin hier durchgegangen ist. Er geht zum Fenster, um in den winterkahlen Garten zu sehen, von der Dunkelheit des frühen Morgens noch lebloser gemacht. Erwin sitzt auf den Stufen, raucht und starrt in den Hof hinaus, seine Hand hält die Zigarette kaum, als wäre er in Gedanken versunken. Er hat von irgendwo eine Hose und eine Strickjacke her, und Levi ist erleichtert, dass die Uniform noch als ein Haufen auf dem Badezimmerboden liegt. Er kocht schnell eine Kanne Tee, dann füllt er zwei Emailletassen und trägt sie nach draußen, sich neben Erwin hinsetzend und seine Luft mit der kalten Winterluft füllend. Für eine lange Weile spricht keiner von ihnen.  
  
„Bist du schon lange auf?“, fragt Levi schließlich, das Gesicht näher an die dampfende Tasse bringend, als ein eisiger Wind aufkommt und ihn zittern lässt.  
  
Erwin schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf und macht die Zigarette aus, dabei schwer ausatmend; der Geruch lässt Levis Herz flattern. Er versucht, einen Schluck von seinem Tee zu nehmen, doch es verbrennt seine Zunge; er merkt, wie die Ungeduld seine Bewegungen übernimmt, aber er weiß nicht, wie er Erwin die Dinge fragen soll, die er wissen muss. Es kommt ihm so lieblos vor, Erwin jetzt zu zwingen, zu durchleben, was auch immer er durchgemacht hat – von dem ausgezehrten Aussehen des Mannes schließend, kann Levi sich ausmalen, dass es viel schlimmer gewesen ist, als seine eigene untergetauchte Existenz.  
  
„Schlafen Farlan und Isabel noch?“, fragt Erwin ihn leise und Levi nickt.  
  
„Zumindest haben sie es eben noch“, sagt er und Erwin brummt.  
  
„Wir müssen ein paar Pläne machen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, bis zu welchem Grad ich sie einbeziehen soll“, erklärt der Mann ihm und seufzt müde; es scheint noch ein bisschen von dieser Grobheit zu vertreiben, die zuvor an ihm hing. „Was denkst du?“  
  
Levi denkt für einen Moment über die Frage nach, denkt daran, wie sehr das ganze Lügen Farlan verletzt hat. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass es bei Farlan und Isabel gut ankommen wird, gezwungen zu werden, blind dem zu folgen, was Erwin sich erdacht hat, aber andererseits sieht er auch kaum, dass sie vernünftige Entscheidungen über irgendetwas treffen.  
  
„Hast du also irgendetwas vor?“, fragt er Erwin, anstatt zu antworten. „Irgendeinen Plan?“  
  
Erwin seufzt wieder. „Ich muss zugeben, ich habe eine bessere Vorstellung davon, was wir im Moment nicht tun können, als davon, was wir tun können“, sagt er, sich die Stoppel kratzend, die seine Wangen bedecken. „Wir können nicht ewig hierbleiben und wir können nicht gehen, bis dein Bein geheilt ist – oder bis wir Vorräte bekommen.“  
  
„Machst du dir Sorgen, dass uns jemand finden wird?“  
  
„Es ist möglich“, gesteht Erwin. „Wir können die Wahrscheinlichkeit dazu zwar begrenzen – indem wir nur nachts Feuer machen, zum Beispiel – aber je länger wir hier sind, desto größer ist auch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir entdeckt werden.“  
  
„Und was wäre schlecht“, meint Levi, Erwin bitter schnauben lassend.  
  
„Du weißt nicht, wie es an der Front zugeht“, sagt er, ein Anflug von Holtz in seiner Stimme. „Sie richten dort Deserteure an jeder Ecke hin.“  
  
Levi sieht durch den kahlen Garten, zu den nackten Ästen und seufzt. „Also können wir nicht bleiben und auch nicht gehen.“  
  
„Das fasst es zusammen, ja“, stimmt Erwin zu, lange verstummend, bevor er fortfährt: „Und ich wünschte, es wäre nur wegen unserem Mangel an Vorräten.“  
  
„Was meinst du damit?“, bohrt Levi nach, seine Neugier in Schach haltend, auch als Erwin sich noch einen Moment nimmt, um eine weitere Zigarette anzuzünden.  
  
„Ich muss dir sicherlich nicht sagen, dass ich eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte“, fängt der Mann an, mit jedem Wort mehr Rauch ausatmend. „Meine Rückkehr nach Dresden war... naja, ich hatte es nicht wirklich geplant.“  
  
„Und was ist passiert?“, will Levi wissen. „Warum _bist_ du zurückgekommen?“  
  
Erwin dreht sich zu Levi, mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, den Levi schwer hat, zu erkennen; wie eine Müdigkeit, die auf Schmerz zugeht, so allumfassend ist sie. Plötzlich kommt sich Levi wie ein Idiot vor, weil er so etwas gefragt hat.  
  
„Während ich an der Front war, erhielt ich eine Nachricht von der Zentrale“, beginnt Erwin und Levi ist erleichtert, dass er scheinbar ignoriert, was er gesagt hat. „Ich sollte eine letzte Mission ausführen, bevor ich aus dem aktiven Dienst gezogen und nach England zurückgeschickt werde.“  
  
„Warum?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, gesteht Erwin. „Vielleicht haben sie eine zukünftige Verwendung für mich vorgesehen, die mich unverzichtbar und mein Dasein an der Front unnötig gefährlich gemacht hat. Jedenfalls haben sie die Mission angeordnet, welche ich problemlos ausgeführt habe.“  
  
„Was war es für eine?“, fragt Levi, doch als er das angespannte und freudlose Lachen hört, das Erwin ausstößt, wünscht er sich, dass er es nicht getan hätte.  
  
„Sie nennen es Personalbeseitigung“, grunzt der Mann, zwischen seinen Zügen von der Zigarette an seinem Tee nippend, erneut lachend. „Wir sind kein Deut besser als die Nazis.“  
  
„Sag das nicht“, sagt Levi ihm fast schon wütend und erschaudert, beschließend, nicht an Dresden zu denken, an das Pfeifen, das die Bomben gemacht haben, als sie fielen, an das Feuermeer, das sie hinterlassen haben. „Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass du dich nicht mit ihnen vergleichen sollst.“  
  
„Entschuldige“, murmelt Erwin nur, ohne Levi anzusehen. „Nach der Mission habe ich mich mit dem Kontakt in Verbindung gesetzt, der mich aus dem Reich bringen sollte. Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich zuvor in Dresden postiert war und hat zufällig erwähnt, dass er Gerüchte gehört hat, dass ein Angriff auf die Stadt in Vorbereitung sei. Wie du siehst, konnte ich das Risiko nicht eingehen, selbst wenn es nur Gerüchte gewesen wären.“  
  
„Was hast du getan?“  
  
„Ich habe sein Auto genommen“, erklärt Erwin, seine Zigarette ausdrückend. „Er war nicht sehr kooperativ, also musste ich ihn bedrohen. Die Zeit, die ich dabei...“ Die Worte des Mannes verlaufen sich und er schüttelt den Kopf. „Auch wenn ich wohl mehr Schuld darüber verspüren sollte, was es für ihn bedeutete, dass ich ihm das Auto abgenommen habe. Möglicherweise wird er nun festgenommen, wenn er es nicht schon längst wurde.“  
  
Levi ist danach, die Frage zu wiederholen: Warum? Warum hat Erwin ein solches Risiko auf sich genommen, und währenddessen das Leben eines anderen gefährdet? Warum ist er so weit gegangen, um wieder nach Dresden zurückzukommen? Warum ist er hier, anstatt zu Hause irgendwo in England, sicher und wohlauf und weit weg von all dem hier? Letztendlich fragt Levi nicht, erinnert sich an diesen Blick, den Erwin ihm gab, als wäre es das schlimmste, das er gerade hören konnte, dass Levi es nicht versteht.  
  
„Nicht nur habe ich mich einem direkten Befehl widersetzt“, macht Erwin weiter, „sondern ich habe auch der Operation geschadet. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass meine Vorgesetzten nicht gerade begeistert von meinen Taten sind.“  
  
„Also können wir nicht bleiben“, fängt Levi wieder an, „und auch nicht gehen. Wenn die Deutschen uns finden, werden sie uns töten und wenn die Briten dich finden, dann.... was? Werden sie dich ins Gefängnis stecken?“  
  
„Es wird irgendeine Disziplinarstrafe geben, daran habe ich keinen Zweifel“, stimmt Erwin zu und lässt ein leises Lachen heraus, als fände er irgendetwas an dem, was Levi gesagt hat, witzig. „Jetzt weißt du, was ich gemeint habe, als ich sagte, dass ich eine bessere Vorstellung von den Dingen habe, die wir nicht tun können.“  
  
Levi stimmt mit einem Grunzen und einem gezischten Fluch zu, bevor er fragt: „Also, was für Vorräte brauchen wir?“  
  
„Zuerst einmal etwas, das uns warm hält“, sagt Erwin ihm. „Vorzugsweise ein Zelt. Wir könnten auch Waffen gebrauchen. Ich habe nur meine Pistole, und sollte uns das Essen ausgehen, wird es uns nicht weit bringen – noch bietet es eine Art Schutz.“  
  
„Ich habe schon rationiert, bevor wir gegangen sind“, sagt Levi. „Das Essen hätte uns noch weitere drei, vier Monate oder so versorgen können.“  
  
„Das war sehr bedacht von dir“, lobt Erwin ihn leise, ihm ein knappes Lächeln zukommen lassend. „Aber ich habe auch nichts anderes erwartet.“  
  
„Mit der Apfelmarmelade im Keller könnten wir vier mindestens genauso lange hier draußen überleben“, schätzt Levi, „und selbst wenn wir nicht alles vom Essen mitnehmen können, würde es uns für ungefähr einen Monat gutgehen, je nachdem, wie weit wir gehen müssen.“  
  
„Das Ziel ist noch ein Problem“, sagt Erwin. „So weit ich es sehe, ist unsere einzige Option, die Partisanengruppe zu finden, die der Operation assistiert-“  
  
„Sind Nanaba und Mike dort hingegangen?“, fragt Levi, seinen Tee trinkend, um die Kälte abzuhalten.  
  
Erwin nickt. „Wir könnten bis zum Kriegsende dortbleiben, mitkämpfen. Und dann...“  
  
Levi hört zu, wie Erwins Worte wieder ins Leere laufen, starrt die gelben Grasbüschel an, blasse Geister des satten Grüns, das zuvor noch um den Brunnen wuchs. Und dann, falls sie noch leben, gehen sie alle getrennte Wege, und was heißt das für Erwin, wenn die halbe britische Armee hinter ihm her ist?  
  
„Naja, ich schätze, bis dahin ist noch genug Zeit, falls wir es jemals zum Lager schaffen“, murmelt Erwin schließlich. „Ganz zu schweigen davon, falls wir jemals von hier weggehen können.“  
  
„Denkst du, im Dorf sind noch Vorräte?“, fragt Levi und Erwin schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagt er, „jedenfalls ist Isabel die Einzige, die wir wahrscheinlich losschicken könnten, und selbst das könnte ein paar unangenehme Fragen heraufbeschwören.“  
  
Levi flucht erneut, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ist ihm danach, nach den Zigaretten neben Erwin zu greifen und sich eine anzuzünden, für die beruhigende Wirkung, die sie angeblich haben sollen.  
  
„Also, was schlägst du vor, was wir tun sollen?“, fragt er Erwin schließlich, der mit den Schultern zuckt.  
  
„Einen Tag nach dem anderen leben, nehme ich an“, erwidert der Mann, fast gedankenverloren klingend. „Wie gesagt, wir gehen nirgendwo hin, bevor dein Bein wieder geheilt ist. Bis dahin bleiben wir unauffällig und sehen, was wir an Vorräten haben, und versuchen, eine Lösung zu finden.“  
  
Levi nickt. „Ich schätze, das sagen wir Farlan und Isabel“, meint er.  
  
„Ich glaube, es gibt keinen Plan, in den wir sie einbeziehen können“, murmelt Erwin und lacht freudlos. „Wenigstens ist das ein Problem, das wir nicht lösen müssen.“  
  
„Wir könnten Farlan darum bitten, dass er für ein Wunder beten soll“, schlägt Levi vor, und Erwin lacht erneut, bevor er seine Tasse leert.  
  
„Letztendlich scheint etwas über ihn zu wachen“, sinniert Erwin. „Also ist es vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee.“  
  
Ohne noch mehr zu sagen, ziehen sie sich in die Küche zurück, wo Levi mit Frühstück anfangen will, jedoch realisiert er bald, dass er jetzt, ohne den Ofen anfeuern zu können, da die triste Morgendämmerung angefangen hat, dem Tageslicht zu weichen, für eine warme Mahlzeit nichts tun kann. Stattdessen geht er in den Keller hinunter, um sich ein Glas Apfelmarmelade zu schnappen und schmiert sie auf ein paar trockene Zwieback, die er ganz hinten auf einem der untersten Bretter gefunden hat. Er isst mit Erwin ein paar und auch wenn sie nicht viel sind, vertreiben sie den schlimmsten Hunger, der, wie er befürchtet, von jetzt an ein ständiger Begleiter sein wird.  
  
„Es ist gut, dass wir damals die Marmelade gemacht haben“, murmelt Erwin, als er noch mehr davon auf seinen Zwieback streicht und hineinbeißt.  
  
„Es ist gut, dass du schlau bist“, entgegnet Levi, dem Mann ein kleines Lächeln zublitzend, das sich komisch anfühlt auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Sie verstummen, als Farlan durch die Küche geht und wortlos in den Garten verschwindet, um der Latrine einen Besuch abzustatten. Als er zurückkommt, setzt er sich an den Tisch und fängt an zu essen, noch immer ohne ein Wort zu sagen, sich nicht einmal über das Essen beschwerend.  
  
„Schläft Isabel noch?“, fragt Levi ihn, überrascht, dass er den Kopf schüttelt.  
  
„Sie will nicht in die Küche kommen“, erklärt der Mann leise, zu Erwin schielend.  
  
Levi spürt einen Schwall Wut in seiner Brust aufkommen, der ihn auf die Füße zwingt, doch Erwins Hand schließt sich schnell um seinen Arm.  
  
„Lass sie“, flüstert Erwin ruhig. „Sie ist aufgebracht und ich nehme es ihr nicht übel. Du solltest ihr ein bisschen Zeit geben.“  
  
„Nichts davon war deine Schuld“, grollt Levi, zu dem buschigen, roten Haarschopf starrend, den er über der Rückenlehne des Sofas sehen kann. „Wenn sie zu dumm ist, zu verstehen, dass du ihr scheiß Leben gerettet hast, sollte ihr jemand eine Lektion erteilen.“  
  
„Und du denkst, dass es etwas bringen wird, wenn du sie anschreist?“, fragt Erwin ihn, genauso leise und ruhig wie davor. „Sie trauert und ist wütend und braucht jemanden, dem sie die Schuld geben kann. Wenn es ihr hilft und sie sich dadurch besser fühlt, bin ich gerne dieser jemand.“  
  
„Du solltest auf Erwin hören“, sagt Farlan zu Levi, in einen Zwieback beißend. „Er ist gewillt, die Schuld auf sich zu nehmen – und warum sollte er es nicht tun?“  
  
„Fang _du_ bloß nicht an“, faucht Levi, die Hände zu Fäusten ballend. „Du weißt verdammt nochmal sehr gut, dass du jetzt nicht hier sitzen würdest, wenn-“  
  
„Und du weißt genauso gut, dass niemand von uns hier sein müsste, wenn  sie Dresden nicht in ein verdammtes Inferno verwandelt hätten“, zischt Farlan ihn an, sein Gesicht vor Wut beinahe nicht wiederzuerkennen. „Also spar dir diesen scheinheiligen Schwachsinn, von wegen, dass ich dankbar sein sollte, dass ich noch leben darf, wenn ich in Wahrheit erst gar nicht hätte anfangen müssen, um mein Leben zu laufen, gäbe es ihn und seine Leute nicht.“  
  
Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, springt Farlan vom Tisch auf und kehrt ins Wohnzimmer zurück, Isabel Zwieback und Marmelade gebend, bevor er sich hinsetzt. Levi sieht ihm nach, einen Stich in der Brust fühlend, als er sich wieder zu Erwin umdreht und den gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sieht.  
  
„Schon gut“, versucht der Mann ihn zu überzeugen, mit geringem Erfolg. „Ich verstehe, warum sie sauer sind. Es ist schwer, eine Person von ihrer Herkunft zu trennen. Genau wie du deinen Nachbarn niemals vergeben könntest, dass sie bei den Paraden gejubelt und für-“  
  
„Ich sagte es“, unterbricht Levi ihn flüsternd. „Vergleich dich nicht mit ihnen.“  
  
Erwin verstummt und streckt die Hand aus, um die von Levi zu streicheln; die Wärme erinnert ihn an letzte Nacht und daran, wie schnell Erwins Lust zu nichts wurde. Er fragt sich, ob es deswegen ist, ob die Schuld von dem, was seine Landsleute getan haben, auch auf Erwins Schultern lastet, ob er deswegen die Schuld auf sich nehmen möchte, weil er denkt, dass er es so verdient. Levi erwidert den Blick des Mannes kurz und versucht nach einem Hinweis darauf zu suchen, doch er findet nur einen Ausdruck, der _ihn_ beruhigen soll, als bräuchte Erwin selbst keine netten Worte – oder als verdiene er sie nicht.  
  
  
  
Er ist erleichtert, als Erwin ihm sagt, dass sie viel zu tun haben, Dinge, die während den Tagesstunden weniger Verdacht erregen. Sie fangen damit an, schwere Stoffstücke an die Fensterrahmen zu nageln, um zu verhindern, dass irgendein Licht nach draußen dringt, wenn sie nachts Feuer machen. Sie verbringen die Stunden damit, sich beim Holzhacken abzuwechseln, um den Schuppen bei der Latrine zu füllen, fast einen Streit anfangend, als Erwin Levi dazu zwingt, sein Bein zu schonen. Sie reißen Teile des Zauns ab, der die Hütte umgibt, um sie verlassen aussehen zu lassen, für den Fall, dass jemand vorbeikommt. Als sie fertig werden, zittern Levis Arme von der Anstrengung und er kann sich das Lächeln bei der Erschöpfung nicht verkneifen, als er sich schließlich hinsetzt, nachdem er sich mit kaltem Wasser aus dem Brunnen gewaschen hat.  
  
„Du scheinst gut gelaunt zu sein“, bemerkt Erwin, als er sich an den Küchentisch setzt.  
  
Levi nickt und seufzt zufrieden. „Ich würde nicht so weit gehen und sagen, dass ich froh bin, wie die Dinge sich entwickelt haben“, sagt er, sich an den Geruch von Rauch und an den heißen Wind in seinem Gesicht erinnernd, „aber wenigstens kann ich hier rausgehen und mir die Beine vertreten.“  
  
„Du hast ja immer gesagt, dass es schwer sein würde für dich“, flüstert Erwin und Levi schnaubt.  
  
„Es war ein verdammter Albtraum“, gesteht Levi, beinahe erwähnend, was für eine Erleichterung es war, dass Marie sie besuchen kam, besinnt sich jedoch in der letzten Sekunde und sagt stattdessen: „Aber das ist jetzt in der Vergangenheit.“  
  
„Ja“, stimmt Erwin leise zu. „Ich frage mich, ob du das Freie verachten wirst, sollten wir jemals von hier weggehen können.“  
  
„Ich werde es glauben, wenn es so weit ist“, teilt Levi ihm mit, ihn zum Lachen bringend. Es gibt noch so vieles, das er sagen will, wie alles besser ist, jetzt, da Erwin zurück ist, wie er Hoffnung hat, wie lebendig er sich fühlt und sicher und frei, genau wie davor, doch er hat keine Worte dafür, also opfert er eine Stunde und das letzte warme Wasser im Erhitzer, um Erwins Uniform sauber zu schrubben, da er weiß, dass der Mann wenig bis nichts zum Wechseln hat.  
  
Levi lässt Isabel mit Farlan im Wohnzimmer essen, lässt sie Erwin aus dem Weg gehen, wenn sie das tun will, doch nachdem die Welt hinter den Fenstern dunkel geworden ist und die Feuer angemacht worden sind, um die Hütte warm zu halten, stoppt er sie davor, aus dem Zimmer zu flüchten, als Erwin sich in einen Sessel am Kamin setzt.  
  
„Wir machen gemeinsame Sache, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht“, sagt Levi zu ihr, als sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und auf den Boden starrt, „und wenn wir überleben sollen, müssen wir zusammenarbeiten.“  
  
Isabel spricht nicht, sieht allerdings auch nicht auf. Levi lässt sie schmollen und geht zum Bücherregal, um eine Seite herauszureißen – er hört Farlan hinter sich laut aufkeuchen, dann geht er zum Feuer.  
  
„Wir müssen aufschreiben, was wir haben“, sagt er den anderen, schon beschäftigt damit, Worte auf das Papier zu schreiben, „also müsst ihr zwei durch das durchgehen, was ihr mitgenommen habt.“  
  
Sie fangen an, durch den Seesack und den Koffer zu kramen, Haufen von verschiedenen Kleidern ansammelnd, während Levi und Erwin das Essen ins Wohnzimmer tragen und anfangen, alles abzuwiegen, die getrockneten Erbsen, das Mehl, die Marmelade, die Dosenfrüchte. Etwas Geschirr ist ebenfalls im Sack gelandet, diese weißen Porzellantassen, die für Levi so unpersönlich waren, als er sie das erste Mal sah, doch die ihn jetzt an hunderte Dinge und an hunderte Momente mit Erwin denken lassen, an ihr Teetrinken und Reden, an das eine Mal, als Nile zu Besuch kam, an diesen ruhigen Sonntag, den sie umschlungen in den Armen des jeweils Anderen verbracht haben. Erwin hat alles an Essen, das sie im Apartment hatten, einpacken können und vieles schreibt Levi aus dem Kopf nieder, von den unzähligen Malen, als er alles gewogen hat.  
  
Auf der Rückseite macht er eine Liste von ihren Kleidern, von allen Wollpullis und -socken, von denen sie mehrere haben, und von den Schals und Mützen und Handschuhen, die ausreichen, um Farlan und Isabel warmzuhalten. Letzten Endes müssen sie sich am Meisten um Erwin sorgen – abgesehen von seiner Uniform und dem Pullover und der Hose, die er hier in irgendeinem Schrank gefunden hat, besitzt der Mann nichts außer seinen Stiefeln und seinen langen Mantel, nicht einmal Unterwäsche zum Wechseln und es ist nicht so, als könnte er sich von Levi oder Farlan welche ausleihen, selbst mit dem Gewicht, das er verloren hat.  
  
„Ist das dann alles, was wir haben?“, fragt Levi Farlan und Isabel schließlich, die beide stumm nicken.  
  
„Das“, murmelt Isabel, „und meine U-Boote.“  
  
„Wie viele hast du?“, fragt Levi sie, sauber '47 U-Boote' ans Ende der Seite schreibend.  
  
„Wir können sie auch gleich verbrennen“, sagt Isabel in einem Halbflüstern, das Levi erschaudern lässt.  
  
„Du hast sie schon so lange“, versucht er sie zu erinnern. „Wäre eine Schande, wenn du sie verlierst.“  
  
„Warum?“, fragt sie ihn mürrisch. „Alles andere ist doch schon verbrannt. Warum soll ich so etwas behalten? Es ist nur ein Haufen Papier.“  
  
„Ich habe meine Briefe behalten“, sagt Farlan, sich der Konversation anschließend. „Die sind auch nur ein Haufen Papier, aber ich werde sie nicht verbrennen.“  
  
„Aber du hast sie an Christofer geschrieben“, kontert Isabel. „Es ist nicht so, als wäre ich in ein U-Boot verliebt. Es war nur ein Zeitvertreib. Es hat mich nur an jemanden erinnert, aber der ist jetzt tot, also warum sollte es mich noch kümmern?“  
  
Farlan verstummt für einen Moment, bevor er sagt: „Weißt du, Christofer ist inzwischen vermutlich auch tot. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich mich nicht an ihn erinnern will.“  
  
Levi sieht zu, wie Isabel wortlos in die Flammen starrt, die Knie eng an ihre Brust gezogen. Am Ende zuckt sie nur mit den Schultern, lässt die U-Boote jedoch wo sie sind.  
  
  
  
„Wir werden kein Problem haben, warm zu bleiben, während wir hier sind“, sagt Erwin zu Levi, als sie aneinandergeschmiegt im Bett liegen, versuchend, wach zu bleiben; sie müssen lieber früher als später lernen, die Nacht durchzumachen. „Wir haben genug Feuerholz für eine Weile, und wenn es uns ausgeht, können wir jederzeit Dinge aus dem Wald sammeln. Wir haben sogar die Obstplantage – und die Bücher, sollte es dazu kommen.“  
  
Levi stimmt mit einem leisen Grunzen zu, das Kinn auf Erwins Brust stützend und das Bein unter seinen Oberschenkel klemmend. Der Mann ist warm genug, um Levi von der Kälte abzuschirmen, selbst ohne das Feuer, das fröhlich im Kachelofen vor sich hin knackt. Da ist etwas so greifbares an Erwins Körper unter ihm, etwas so solides und vertrautes, dass Levi sich fühlt, als schlage sein Herz jetzt langsamer und gleichmäßiger, als ließe davor nur der Schmerz, voneinander getrennt zu sein, es so mühselig arbeiten. Es ist seltsam, dass Levi sich nun wieder so vorfindet, ohne zu wissen, wie lange sie zusammen sein können, ohne Tage zum Zählen, ohne Abschiede in Sicht – und selbst wenn sie entdeckt werden, werden sie zusammen sein, was Levi besser findet, als sich ewig fragen zu müssen.  
  
„Du hast mir nicht gesagt, was du denkst“, sagt Erwin auf einmal, etwas wachsames in seinem Ton, „wegen Dresden.“  
  
Levi dreht sich zu dem Mann, um ihn anzusehen, seine Brauen knittern sich über seinen Augen zusammen. „Was denn?“, fragt er, einen Arm unter sein Kinn bringend.  
  
„Es war dein Zuhause-“  
  
„Nein, war es nicht“, korrigiert Levi ihn sofort, bevorzugend, dass die Verwirrung im Gesicht des Mannes davon kommt, als dass er denkt, dass Levi ihn wegen irgendetwas hassen würde. „Ich habe nur dort gelebt und jetzt tue ich es nicht mehr. Das ist alles.“  
  
„Du musst meine Gefühle nicht schonen, Le-“  
  
„Das tue ich nicht“, unterbricht Levi ihn wieder, nicht sicher, ob er die Wahrheit sagt. „Als ich diese gefälschten Papiere bekam, wusste ich, dass ich von einem Ort zum nächsten rennen würde. Ich habe mit diesem Gedanken schon lange abgeschlossen.“  
  
Erwin studiert sein Gesicht für einen Moment, bevor er seufzt und an die Decke sieht, seine dicken Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. „Es waren Menschen dort“, sagt er nach einer langen Pause. „Menschen, die dir wichtig waren. Menschen, die nett zu dir waren.“  
  
„Von denen die meisten lieber gesehen hätten, wie ich hingerichtet werde, hätten sie gewusst, was ich bin“, beharrt Levi. „Denkst du, Frau Gernhardt hätte geschworen, uns zu beschützen, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass ein Haufen ausländischer Spione die Leiche eines deutschen Offiziers an ihrer Tür vorbeigetragen hat, und dann einer, der auch noch von einem Juden getötet wurde?“  
  
„Verzeih mir“, sagt Erwin nach einem weiteren Moment; in seiner Stimme ist etwas geistesabwesendes. „Ich habe vergessen, dass es nicht in deiner Natur liegt, Bindungen einzugehen.“  
  
Levi denkt über die Worte nach und fühlt einen Stich. Ist das mit Erwin keine Bindung? Ist das, was er mit Farlan und Isabel hat, nicht wie die Bindung, die andere Menschen mit ihrer Familie haben? Es ist nicht so, als hätte Levi sich ausgesucht, alle zu verlieren, es ist nicht so, als wäre er misstrauisch geboren worden.  
  
„Ich gehe Bindungen ein“, korrigiert er Erwin, die Worte gegen seine Brust murmelnd, ohne ihm in die Augen sehen zu können, als er spürt, wie der Mann sich bewegt, um ihn anzusehen. „Normalerweise bin ich nur sehr langsam und vorsichtig dabei. Du weißt, dass ich keine Probleme hatte mit-“  
  
Die Worte sind aus seinem Mund, bevor er sich davon abhalten kann, und sie wissen beide, welchen Namen er als Nächstes aussprechen wollte. Levi spürt, wie Erwins Körper sich anspannt und die Stille zwischen ihnen wird schwer mit dem, was sie unausgesprochen lassen: _Marie_. Schließlich flüstert Erwin noch eine Entschuldigung ins Levis Haar, zusammen mit einem Kuss, nimmt sie beide weg von dem Moment und wechselt das Thema.  
  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Isabel“, sagt Erwin, den Arm unter seinem Kopf knickend und seufzend. „Es kommt mir so vor, als hätte sie keinen Platz mehr in ihrem Verstand, wohin sie dem entkommen kann, was mit ihr passiert ist.“  
  
„Sie ist sich dessen immer bewusst gewesen, auch wenn sie nicht darüber redet“, sagt Levi zu ihm. „Es kommt manchmal hervor.“  
  
„Sie braucht jemanden, mit dem sie reden kann.“  
  
„Sie hat mit Nanaba geredet“, sagt Levi. „Sie hat ihr sicher gesagt, was sie Farlan und mir nie mitgeteilt hat. Ich würde nicht darauf warten, dass sie anfängt, sich uns zu öffnen.“  
  
Erwin seufzt erneut. „Du hast vermutlich Recht“, sagt er müde. „Ich habe Angst, dass sie wegrennen wird, wenn wir nichts tun.“  
  
„Sie ist manchmal zwar leichtsinnig, aber sie ist nicht dumm“, mahnt Levi den Mann. „Sie weiß besser, wie es dort draußen ist, als der Rest von uns. Sie weiß, wie ihre Aussichten alleine in der Wildnis sind und deshalb wird sie hierbleiben – zumindest bis das Wetter wärmer wird.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, damit hast du auch Recht“, sagt Erwin mit einem knappen Lächeln. „Sie ist mir wirklich ans Herz gewachsen – Farlan auch.“  
  
Levi kämpft damit, ein Schnauben zu unterdrücken, macht in der letzten Sekunde ein Lächeln daraus. „Sie mögen dich auch. Sie sind nur zu dumm, um es zu merken.“  
  
„Das solltest du nicht sagen“, scheltet Erwin ihn sanft. „Sie sind kaum dumm, wenn sie mich jetzt als einen Feind sehen.“  
  
„Doch, das sind sie“, beharrt Levi, fühlt wieder, wie die Wut in seiner Brust hochkommt. „Alles, was du je getan hast, war dafür zu sorgen, dass sie in Sicherheit sind. Das ist alles, was du auch jetzt getan hast. Wenn sie das nicht verstehen, dann sind sie sogar noch dümmer als ich.“  
  
„Du solltest dich auch nicht dumm nennen, Levi“, sagt Erwin ihm leise, die Hand auf seinen Kopf legend.  
  
Levi schnaubt. „Weißt du, ich habe versucht, ein Buch zu lesen, als du weg warst. Hab' es nicht über die zweite Seite hinweg geschafft.“  
  
„Das bedeutet nicht, dass du dumm bist“, sagt Erwin, die Finger in Levis Haare schiebend. „Es bedeutet nur, dass du bis jetzt noch nicht gelernt hast, sehr gut im Lesen zu sein.“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagt Levi und hält inne, um zu gähnen, das Ohr gegen Erwins Brust drückend. „Die Buchstaben springen einfach über die Seite, wenn ich versuche, mich zu konzentrieren.“  
  
„Nicht jeder muss der Lesetyp sein“, flüstert Erwin und gähnt ebenfalls. „Vielleicht sind Zahlen eher deine Stärke.“  
  
Levi stimmt mit einem Grunzen zu, zieht Erwins Hand wieder auf seinen Kopf, als dieser sie wegnehmen will. In seinen Gliedern ist eine selige Schwere, alles Anzeichen eines schweren Arbeitstages, wonach er sich gesehnt hat, selbst als er Erwin geholfen hat, sein Apartment geputzt und mit ihm auf Missionen gegangen ist. Es erinnert ihn an seine Jugend, als er viel von seiner Zeit damit verbracht hat, Kisten in den Laden und Kohlesäcke die Treppen zum Apartment hinauf zu tragen. Kenny hat das schwere Heben ihm überlassen, hat gesagt, dass es schlecht für seinen Rücken wäre. So weit Levi weiß, könnte er auch gelogen haben, aber ihm hat die Strapaze nie wirklich etwas ausgemacht und hat sich selten beschwert.  
  
„Du hast abgenommen“, murmelt Levi, Erwins Rippen an seinem Gesicht fühlend.  
  
„Rationen an der Front“, bietet Erwin als Erklärung an, sich unter Levi bewegend, um eine gemütlichere Position zu finden. „Und ich fürchte, das Essen ist mir auch nicht wirklich gut bekommen.“  
  
„Wir sollten dir einen Fisch oder so etwas fangen“, murmelt Levi, die Augen schließend. „Vielleicht eine Ente. Wir könnten sie mit einem der Netze im Schuppen fangen. Du brauchst irgendetwas, wo Fett drin ist.“  
  
„Mir geht es gut, Levi“, versichert Erwin ihm. „Es ist nicht so, als wärt ihr drei nicht dünner als vorher.“  
  
Levi grunzt wieder, einen schnellen Kuss auf Erwins Brust drückend, als er den Kopf dreht und sich an den warmen Körper des Mannes schmiegt.  
  
„Du fühlst dich anders an“, nuschelt er, die Finger fahren die Knochen entlang, die er unter Erwins Haut spürt, seine Schultern, seine Hände, seine Hüfte.  
  
„Tut mir leid“, flüstert Erwin, doch Levi schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Ich muss mich nur daran gewöhnen, das ist alles“, murmelt er, seine Fingerspitzen streifen die blonden Haare unter Erwins Nabel, weiter nach unten wandernd, anhaltend, als er sich an letzte Nacht erinnert, wie Erwin unter seiner Berührung weich geworden ist.  
  
„Es war nicht wegen dir. Es ist nur-“  
  
„Ich weiß“, unterbricht Levi das Flüstern des Mannes, sich fragend, wie Erwin immer erraten kann, was er gerade denkt.  
  
Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, lässt Levi seinen Körper schwer werden auf Erwin, tiefe Atemzüge von seinem Schweißgeruch nehmend; der fehlende Lavendel stört ihn nur eine Sekunde lang. Die Stille scheint auf etwas zu warten, darauf, dass jemand sie bricht und auch wenn Levi es will, scheinen sich die Möglichkeiten, Erwin dazu anzuleiten, nicht zu ergeben. Er wirft einen zögernden Blick in das Gesicht des Mannes, die Stirn runzelnd, darüber wie ernst seine Miene ist, doch wissend, dass keiner von ihnen Frieden bekommt, bis es nicht auf dem Tisch ist; diese Nacht in der Gestapozelle hat ihm das gelehrt. Trotzdem stecken die Worte in Levis Hals fest, als er sie das erste Mal versucht auszusprechen.  
  
„Was ist an der Front passiert, Erwin?“  
  
„Levi-“  
  
„Es wäre vielleicht gut, es rauszulassen“, versucht Levi unbeholfen, den Mann zu überzeugen.  
  
Erwin ist für einen langen Moment stumm, bevor er murmelt: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du es wissen willst.“  
  
Levi wirft noch einen Blick zu dem Mann, sich wünschend, dass er die letzten Überbleibsel von dieser Härte aus ihm heraustreiben könnte, die letzten übriggebliebenen Spuren von Holtz. „Du musst nicht“, flüstert er, wissend, dass er Erwin niemals zwingen könnte. „Ich dachte nur... Es hat mir geholfen. Vielleicht hilft es dir.“  
  
Erwin schweigt wieder, ein Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der Levis Innere verdreht und ihn fluchen lassen möchte. Die Gefühle, die bis jetzt in Schach waren, sickern nun plötzlich durch die Mauern, die Levi in seinem Kopf errichtet hat. Eine Erinnerung an den Tag, an dem sie sich getrennt haben, schießt durch Levi und es scheint jetzt so unnatürlich, dass die Gefahr, in die Erwin sich selbst gebracht hat, nicht das Einzige war, worüber er nachgedacht hat.  
  
„Du hast Recht. Es verfolgt mich“, flüstert Erwin schließlich, an die Decke starrend, als weiche er Levis Blick aus. „Die Front und Dresden, es.... Die Gedanken lassen mich einfach nicht in Ruhe.“  
  
„Es war nicht deine Schuld“, sagt Levi sofort, hastig und verzweifelt. „Es warst nicht du in diesen Fliegern. Du hattest nichts damit zu tun.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagt der Mann und seufzt, sich mit der freien Hand die Augen reibend. „Zumindest bei Dresden ist es nicht logisch, dass ich mich schuldig fühlen oder Schuld auf mich nehmen sollte.“  
  
Sie verstummen wieder und Levi kann nicht fragen, worüber Erwin sich noch schuldig fühlt.  
  
„Mein Vater hat sein Bestes gegeben, mir die Bedeutung von persönlicher Verantwortung zu vermitteln“, macht Erwin plötzlich weiter. „Ich würde gerne denken, dass ich ein Mann geworden bin, der kein Problem damit hat, zuzugeben, wenn er einen Fehler gemacht hat, jemand, der Verantwortung für sein Handeln übernehmen kann.“  
  
Levi brummt, hoffend, dass es ausreicht, hoffend, dass Erwin sich selbst gut genug kennt, um nicht zu benötigen, dass er darauf besteht. Er erinnert sich, wie speziell es war, als sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen haben, wie Erwin Levis Worte über seine eigenen gestellt hat, wie er nicht zu stolz war, zuzugeben, dass Levi mehr wusste als er.  
  
„Ich habe kein Problem damit, Verantwortung zu übernehmen – wenn ich es täte, wäre meine Beförderung unbegründet gewesen. Das ist nicht....“  
  
Die Pause in Erwins Worten lässt Levi wieder mit einem Stirnrunzeln aufsehen, und jetzt ist kein Zweifel daran, dass Erwin seinem Blick ausweicht.  
  
„Das ist nicht, was mir Sorgen macht“, macht er nach einem kurzen Moment weiter; in seinen Augen ist eine stille Angst. „Ich habe Dinge getan, für die ich Schuld trage – daran kann es keinen Zweifel geben.“  
  
„Was ist es dann?“, fragt Levi, seine Stimme leise und besänftigend, schweigend, bis Erwin bereit ist, zu sprechen.  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du es wissen möchtest“, fängt Erwin schließlich in einer Stimme an, die von Leid zeugt, „weil ich Angst davor habe, wie du mich sehen wirst, wenn du es weißt.“  
  
Die Worte lassen Levi die Stirn runzeln, doch als er es gerade abtun will, erinnert er sich an das letzte Mal, als Erwin ihm etwas preisgab, etwas, wofür er sich schämte. Er hat jemandem, der seine Hilfe gebraucht hat, diese verweigert, Menschen, die von seiner Entscheidung zu einem unvorstellbaren Schicksal verdammt wurden – und das obwohl Erwin einfach nichts gemacht hat. Als Levi wieder hochsieht, fragt er sich, wie viel schlimmer das sein kann, wie viel Erwin tun muss, damit er ihm nicht vergeben kann.  
  
„Es ist mir egal, was du getan hast“, sagt er schließlich, realisierend, dass er seine Zeit verschwendet, sich zu fragen. „Wir haben beide schreckliche Dinge getan. Ich habe Menschen getötet, genau wie du. Aber es ist so wie du gesagt hast, oder nicht? Wir sind alle schlechte Menschen, wenn man sich nicht das große Ganze ansieht.“  
  
„Das große Ganze“, flüstert Erwin zur Erwiderung und schnaubt. „Ich muss zugeben, als ich dort draußen war, habe ich weniger darüber nachgedacht, als über Osterhaus.“  
  
„Warum hast du über dieses Schwein nachgedacht?“, fragt Levi scharf.  
  
„Nur darüber, was er gesagt hat“, sagt Erwin zu ihm, sich traurig und müde anhörend, „wie er Heuchler gehasst hat.“  
  
„Wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen?“, schnauft Levi, den Schwall Wut in seiner Brust fühlend. „Vergleich dich nicht mit ihnen. Nichts, was du getan hast, war-“  
  
„Ich habe mehrere Wochen an der Front damit verbracht, Kriegsgefangene zu verhören“, unterbricht Erwin ihn und Levi verstummt direkt. „Die Meisten von ihnen waren Soldaten und Offziere der Roten Armee, doch manche waren auch Briten und Amerikaner. Ich sollte Informationen aus ihnen herauskriegen, mit welchen Mitteln auch immer.“  
  
Levi schweigt selbst als Erwin fertigspricht, sein Verstand wehrt sich gegen Bilder von Erwin, der grausame Dinge tut, Erwin, der Schmerzen zufügt, Erwin, der den Mann verprügelt hat, der versucht hat, das Auto zu stehlen, wie er ihn immer und immer wieder geschlagen hat, selbst als der Mann schon aufgegeben hatte. Abseits des Schmerzes, sich vorzustellen, dass Erwin so etwas tut, etwas, das seinem Charakter und seinen Taten so schlecht entspricht, ist Levi beinahe erleichtert, dass er jetzt eine Erklärung dafür bekommt.  
  
„Wenn du wüsstest, was ich getan habe...“, beginnt Erwin erneut, seine Worte verlaufen sich, als er angestrengt schluckt. „Ich denke nicht, dass du dann sagen könntest, dass ich ihnen nicht ähnlich bin.“  
  
„Es ist nicht dasselbe“, beharrt Levi, wütender werdend, nicht nur wegen dem, was Erwin gesagt hat, sondern auch wegen der Frustration in seinem Gesicht. „Das ist es nicht. Du hattest keine andere Wahl. Es ist nicht so, als wolltest du-“  
  
„Es gibt genug deutsche Soldaten, die auch nicht kämpfen wollen“, unterbricht Erwin ihn wieder, „sogar in der SS gibt es Menschen, die Befehle nur ausführen, weil sie wissen, dass es ihr Tod ist, wenn sie sich weigern. Wie unterscheide ich mich von ihnen?“  
  
„Weil du es tust“, grollt Levi, die Zähne zusammenbeißend, als seine Hände sich ballen. „Wie oft muss ich es dir sagen, Erwin? Beleidige mich nicht, indem du andeutest-“  
  
„Wie beleidige ich dich?“  
  
„Denkst du, ich hätte dir jemals vertrauen können, wenn du so wärst wie sie?“, knurrt Levi. „Denkst du, ich würde das hier mit jemandem tun, der mich in jeder Art an sie erinnert?“  
  
„Levi, du musst zugeben, dass-“  
  
„Nein, das muss ich nicht“, faucht Levi. „Es ist mir egal, was du getan hast. Was immer es ist, es lässt sich nicht vergleichen. Es kommt dem nicht einmal nahe.“  
  
„Ich habe Menschen gefoltert. Meine eigenen Landsleute“, zischt Erwin, auf einmal seine Geduld verlierend. „Ich habe sie wachgehalten, bis sie im Delirium waren. Ich habe ihnen das bisschen Essen verweigert, das ihnen überhaupt angeboten wurde. Ich habe ihnen Schmerzen zugefügt, nur damit ich den Menschen, gegen die ich kämpfen sollte, Informationen geben konnte. Wie kannst du sagen, dass ich nicht wie sie bin, dass meine Gründe gerechtfertigter waren als ihre? Wie kannst du sagen, dass das, was ich tue, das Richtige für irgendwen ist?“  
  
„Natürlich ist es nicht das Richtige“, entgegnet Levi, spürend, wie seine Wangen vor Wut rot werden, während er versucht, Worte für das zu finden, das er fühlt. „Nichts davon ist richtig. Keiner von uns sollte solche Dinge tun. Aber es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen dir und ihnen.“  
  
Erwin schüttelt langsam den Kopf. „Es wird immer schwerer, zu sehen, was dieser Unterschied sein könnte.“  
  
Levi lässt seine Wut wegschmelzen, während er stumm die Trauer in Erwins Gesicht anstarrt, über all die Schuld und die Pein, die der Mann verspürt und wie, wenn die Welt nur ein halbwegs anständiger Ort wäre, er nichts davon fühlen müsste. Er stellt sich die Menschen vor, die Kenny festnahmen, denkt an die Männer von der Gestapo, die ihn zum Hauptquartier gebracht haben, denkt an Böhmer und an Krieger und an Osterhaus; zu realisieren, dass Erwin glaubt, dass er in irgendeiner Art wie sie ist, lässt ihm schlecht werden.  
  
„Vertrau auf das, was ich sehe“, sagt Levi schließlich, den gewohnten Frust dabei fühlend, wie ungeschickt seine tröstenden Worte sind, sie verstärkend, indem er Erwins Hände auf seinen Rücken führt. „Du weißt, dass ich das besser einschätzen kann als die meisten anderen.“  
  
Erwin sieht ihn an, seine dicken Augenbrauen sind für einen Moment zusammengezogen, bevor er seufzt und sich entspannt, seine Finger bewegen sich hoch, um Levis stoppeligen Hinterkopf zu streicheln. „Dir vertraue ich ja, Levi“, murmelt er. „Nur bei mir selbst bin ich mir nicht so sicher.“  
  
„Dann vertrau ich dir so viel, dass es für uns beide reicht“, sagt Levi ihm, erleichtert, dass er Erwin leise lachen hören kann.  
  
„Hat Marie dir je meinen Brief gegeben?“, wechselt der Mann plötzlich das Thema, auf Levis Nicken hin kurz lächelnd; es maskiert die Trauer und die Sorge in seinen Augen, bei der Erwähnung von ihr. „Dann bin ich froh. Ich wollte nie, dass du in Ungewissheit bist, was mein Schicksal betrifft. Als ich Maries Antwort gelesen und erfahren habe, dass du in Sicherheit warst, gab mir das mehr Hoffnung, als du dir vorstellen kannst.“  
  
„Mir ging es auch besser“, sagt Levi ihm, ein Lächeln hinbekommend, bei der Erinnerung, als er seine Wange gegen Erwins Brust lehnt, hoffend, dass der Mann sich beim Gedanken an sie nicht so leer fühlt wie er. „Es hat es leichter gemacht, dort nicht den Verstand zu verlieren.“  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass du damit umgehen konntest“, flüstert Erwin. „Und ich bin auch froh, dass du dich fit gehalten hast.“  
  
„Haste bemerkt, ne?“  
  
„Natürlich, habe ich das, Levi“, antwortet Erwin, Levi leise lachen lassend.  
  
„Gut, dass du deine Prioritäten gesetzt hast“, kommentiert er, das Brummen von Erwins Lachen an seinem Gesicht fühlend, bevor sie wieder verstummen.  
  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte herausfinden, was mit ihr passiert ist“, flüstert Erwin dann.  
  
Levi sagt nichts, bewegt sich nicht, von der Erinnerung gestochen, wie Marie seine Hand genommen hat, angenommen hat, dass seine Gefühle für Erwin dieselben sind wie ihre für ihren Ehemann, es nie hinterfragend oder Levi dafür verabscheuend, nie andeutend, dass Levi nicht gut genug wäre. Er erinnert sich, wie Isabel mit Sofie gespielt hat, sie zum Lachen gebracht und sie „süße Sofie“ genannt hat. Levi erschaudert, als er realisiert, dass erst ein Tag vergangen ist, seit es passiert ist, und plötzlich fühlt sich seine Antwort auf Erwins Frage wegen Dresden wie eine Lüge an.  
  
„Ich denke, darüber ist Isabel am meisten aufgebracht“, flüstert er. „Marie und Frau Gernhardt.“  
  
„Vielleicht hat es ihr das Gefühl gegeben, als verliere sie wieder ihre Mutter“, bringt Erwin zum Ausdruck.  
  
„Marie könnte es gut gehen“, sagt Levi, das Gefühl habend, als wäre es wichtig, die Worte ausgesprochen zu hören. „Sie wohnt nicht in der Altstadt. Sie hatte keinen Grund, so spät dort zu sein. Sie hat wahrscheinlich geschlafen, als die Bombardierungen anfingen. Sie könnte vielleicht sogar bei Niles Mutter gewesen sein. Das ist doch weiter weg, oder?“  
  
Erwin stimmt mit einem leisen Summen zu, „Ich wünschte nur.... dass es einen Weg gäbe, das mit Sicherheit zu wissen.“  
  
„Du könntest einen deiner Kontakte bitten, einen Brief an ihre Adresse zu schicken“, schlägt Levi vor, „und sie bitten, dass sie antworten soll.“  
  
„Vielleicht“, sinniert Erwin und gähnt, „wenn wir es jemals von hier wegschaffen.“  
  
  
  
Sie bleiben noch für ein paar Stunden wach und reden über andere Dinge, doch als Erwin schließlich wegdöst, kehren Levis Gedanken direkt erneut zu Marie und Isabel zurück. Vielleicht stimmt, was Erwin gesagt hat, dass das Mädchen Marie als etwas sah, das ihrer Mutter ähnelt, oder dass sie Frau Gernhardt so wahrnahm. Levi verdrängt seine Wut und weiß, dass es Isabels Verhalten leichter zu verstehen macht, doch als sie sich eine Woche später immer noch weigert, sich zum Essen zu ihm, Farlan und Erwin zu setzen, kann Levi nur den Schatten sehen, der über Erwins Gesichtsausdruck liegt.  
  
„Das reicht, Isabel“, faucht er sie an, nachdem er ins Wohnzimmer marschiert. „Steh auf.“  
  
Sie verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und drückt sich fester in die Rückenlehne des Sofas, schweigend in das frisch angefachte Feuer im Kamin starrend.  
  
„Hör auf, dich wie ein dummes Gör zu verhalten“, sagt Levi zu ihr, die Stimme hebend. „Du isst nicht mehr hier, hast du verstanden?“  
  
„Dann esse ich gar nicht“, heult Isabel, laut aufjaulend, als Levi ihren Arm packt und sie auf die Füße zieht; das Geräusch lässt Erwin und Farlan ins Wohnzimmer laufen.  
  
„Ich hab' die Schnauze voll von diesem Scheiß“, zischt Levi, Isabel erst loslassend, nachdem er sie durch den halben Raum geschleift hat. „Ich hab' die Schnauze voll, dir dabei zuzugucken, wie du dich verhältst, wie ein scheiß undankbares-“  
  
„Levi, bitte hör auf-“  
  
„Ich bin nicht undankbar!“, schreit Isabel; an der Art, wie sie ihre Fäuste ballt und die Tränen wegblinzelt, sieht Levi, dass sie noch lieber wütend wäre als traurig. „Er hat nicht angehalten! Er ist nicht zurückgefahren, um sie zu retten und jetzt sind sie alle tot! Er hat sie getötet! Er hat Hanna und Bruno und Sofie getötet! Er hat Frau Gernhardt getötet! Er hat Marie-“  
  
„SCHLUSS JETZT!“  
  
Isabel verstummt, die Verdrießlichkeit in ihrem Gesicht kehrt nach der anfänglichen Überraschung schnell wieder zurück. Levis Atmung wird schwer genug, um seine Sicht zu trüben, während er versucht, sich zu beruhigen. Er sieht Erwin aus dem Augenwinkel, erstarrt an der Schwelle zum Zimmer, die Haltung steif und seine Augenbrauen verzogen, und das ist ausreichend, um Levis Blut wieder zum Kochen zu bringen.  
  
„Bist du wirklich dumm genug, um zu denken, dass er dafür Zeit gehabt hätte?!“, fragt er Isabel, die auf den Boden starrt. „Denkst du ernsthaft, dass wir hätten zurückfahren können, um nach jemandem zu suchen?!“  
  
„Wir hätten zurückfahren können! Wir hätten an der Brücke zurückfahren-“  
  
„Sei nicht so dumm!“, schreit Levi sie an. „Wir wären mit in die Flammen gezogen worden wenn wir versucht hätten, den Fluss zu überqueren! Wäre das besser gewesen?! Wenn wir alle in Dresden gestorben wären, zusammen mit allen anderen?!“  
  
Auch wenn er sieht, dass Isabel wild blinzelt, hört Levi nicht auf.  
  
„Verstehst du, was passiert ist?!“, fragt er sie, endlich verstehend, was an ihrem Verhalten ihn so sehr ärgert. „Wenn es uns nicht gäbe, wäre Erwin raus aus diesem Chaos! Er würde wieder zurück nach England gehen! Nur wegen uns ist er noch in Deutschland, nur wegen uns begibt er sich immer noch in Gefahr! Wenn ich mir ansehe, wie ihr zwei euch verhaltet wie die größten, undankbaren Drecksäcke, wünsche ich mir, dass er sich die Mühe gleich gespart hätte!“  
  
Isabel lässt ein leises Wimmern heraus, doch Levi zeigt mit dem Finger auf Erwin.  
  
„Sieh ihn an!“ sagt er ihr, darauf wartend, dass sie ihre feuchten Augen auf Erwin richtet. „Wenn er getan hätte, was du wolltest, wäre er jetzt tot. Willst du das?“  
  
Levi sieht zu, wie Isabels Unterlippe anfängt zu zittern, als die ersten Tränen auf ihre Wangen rollen. Sie wischt sie wütend weg, doch sobald sie Erwin wieder ansieht, kullern sie ihr Gesicht herab. Schließlich lässt sie sie.  
  
„Natürlich will ich nicht, dass Erwin stirbt!“, heult sie, zitternd einatmend, während sie in den Sessel sinkt, das Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrabend und murmelnd: „Ich will nicht mehr, dass irgendjemand stirbt. Ich wollte nie, dass jemand stirbt.“  
  
Levi lässt einen tiefen Atemzug heraus und kniet sich vor sie, sie einen Moment weinen lassend, bevor er seine Hand auf ihren Arm legt. Sie sieht ihn an, das Gesicht rot und ihre Augen verquollen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir wehgetan habe“, flüstert Levi, knapp lächelnd, als sie nickt.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so gemein war“, murmelt sie zur Erwiderung, auf sein Schulterzucken hin ein wenig kichernd, bevor sie aufsteht und zu Erwin geht. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich diese schrecklichen Sachen gesagt habe. Es hat sich nur besser angefühlt, wütend zu sein, als traurig zu sein.“  
  
„Manchmal ist das so“, versichert Erwin ihr, sein Lächeln stockt sofort. „Und mir tut es leid, dass ich deine Freunde nicht retten konnte. Wenn ich mehr Zeit gehabt hätte, dann-“  
  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld“, sagt Isabel, plötzlich die Arme um seine Taille werfend und ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust drückend. „Ich habe nur kurz vergessen, dass jeder irgendwann stirbt.“  
  
Levi sieht zu, wie Erwin ein paar Sekunden lang ungeschickt die Hand auf ihren Kopf legt, bevor sie sich wegdreht und sich wieder Levi zuwendet, ihn fragend, ob sie jetzt essen kann. Als er nickt, rennt sie in die Küche; sie folgen ihr viel langsamer. Farlan bleibt an der Küchentür, um Levi abzufangen.  
  
„Ist es wahr? War er auf dem Weg nach England?“, fragt er, leise schnaubend, als Levi nickt. „Vielleicht hätte er es den Fliegern signalisieren sollen. Einer von ihnen hätte ihn bestimmt mitnehmen können.“  
  
Levi starrt Farlan nur an und sagt nichts.  
  
  
  
Danach scheint das Leben einfacher zu sein, auch wenn sie alle müde werden von der endlosen Dunkelheit, von früh bis spät nur ein paar Stunden Tageslicht erhaschend, bis sie schlafen gehen. Trotzdem betrachtet Levi es als eine geringe Unannehmlichkeit; sie haben alles, was sie brauchen, genug Essen, damit sie stehen und Feuer, das sie warm hält. Levi gewöhnt sich schnell an, nach dem Aufwachen in den Garten zu treten, um die Hütte und die Obstplantage und das Gemüsebeet herumgehend, große Züge der Frischluft in sich aufnehmend, von denen seine Lungen selbst nach der zweiten Woche hier scheinbar nicht genug kriegen. Er verbringt seine Tage damit, neben Erwin zu schlafen, Erwins Körper so zögernd berührend, wie der Mann einst seinen berührt hat, lässt seine sanften Liebkosungen Erwin so weit wie möglich von der Front wegführen.  
  
Bald verfallen sie wieder in diese Routine der Untätigkeit, die Levi unruhig die Verfassung seines Beins testen lassen, während Spaziergängen, die er im Wald nahe der Hütte macht – etwas, das er Erkundung nennt, doch in Wahrheit versucht er einfach nur wieder irgendeine Tätigkeit zu finden. Erwin denkt ständig an Dinge, die in der Hütte erledigt werden müssen, doch mit Isabels Schuldgefühl davon, wie sie Erwin behandelt hat, bedeutet das, dass Levi nicht in die Nähe der Aufgaben kommen kann, ehe sie freiwillig ihre Hilfe anbietet. Levi wischt das ganze Gebäude von oben bis unten, während Farlan Buch nach Buch über Jagd- und Forstwirtschaft liest, beide Themen scheinen ihn kaum bis gar nicht zu interessieren. Wenn sie im Bett liegen, reden Levi und Erwin übers Verschwinden, doch mit jedem weiteren Tag, der verstreicht, tun sie es halbherziger, in das Gefühl einer Sicherheit gelullt, das eines frühen Morgens abrupt verfliegt, als Stimmen aus dem Garten an die Vordertür dringen.  
  
„In den Keller“, formt Levi hastig mit dem Mund zu Farlan und Isabel, die schnell und lautlos in die Küche schleichen und durch die Klappe im Boden verschwinden.  
  
Levi festigt seinen Griff an dem Messer, das er seit einer Weile neben dem Bett aufbewahrt, Erwin folgend, um seinen Platz neben der Tür einzunehmen. Er hört das leise schnappende Geräusch, als Erwin die Pistole lädt und sich gegen den schmalen Streifen Wand zwischen dem Fenster und der Eingangstür lehnt. Levi drückt das Ohr gegen die Scharniere und lauscht, erschreckend, als jemand auf der anderen Seite den Türgriff betätigt.  
  
„Sie ist abgesperrt“, spricht ein Mann; da ist leises Geraschel am Fenster, als jemand versucht zu sehen, ob es sich von außen öffnen lässt. „Hier kann man auch nicht rein.“  
  
Noch ein Mann flucht zischend und spuckt, und der Türgriff wird wieder betätigt, diesmal kräftiger. Levis Atem stockt und er drückt sich den Messergriff gegen die linke Handfläche, um die Waffe in seinem schwitzigen Griff zu stabilisieren. Er sieht zu Erwin, dessen Miene nichts als kalte Entschlossenheit zeigt; selbst in diesem Moment kann Levi nicht sagen, ob er es beruhigend oder verstörend findet.  
  
„Könnten das Fenster einschlagen“, schlägt eine Stimme vor, als jemand das Gewicht gegen die Tür wirft.  
  
„Und wie soll dann die Kälte draußen bleiben?“, entgegnet ein Mann wütend. „Vollidiot.“  
  
„Es hat einen Kamin, du Stück Scheiße“, kontert die erste Stimme. „Wofür brauchen wir ein Fenster, wenn wir das haben?“  
  
„Und der Schornstein ist wahrscheinlich eingestürzt. Willst du, dass wir an einer Kohlenmonoxidvergiftung sterben?“  
  
„Du hast gar keine-“  
  
„Was zum Teufel macht ihr da?“, schließt sich eine neue Stimme in einem wütenden Flüstern der Konversation an; der Ton ist hart, trotz der gedämpften Worte. „Geht da weg! Seid ihr bescheuert?!“  
  
„Wir dachten nur-“  
  
„Was habe ich euch gesagt? Wir gehen zu keinen Häusern, Gebäuden, sonst was. Hier guckt die Feldgendarmerie zuerst nach. Ich dachte, selbst ihr dummen Hurensöhne kapiert das“, macht der Mann weiter; offensichtlich der Anführer der Gruppe. „Wollt ihr, dass wir wie Knauer abkratzen?“  
  
Eine schwere Stille bricht herein, und für einen Moment ist das Einzige, das Levi und Erwin hören können, wie jemand mit den Füßen im Gras scharrt.  
  
„Können wir nicht einmal eine Nacht hierbleiben?“, argumentiert jemand schließlich zögernd. „Wer kriegt es mit? Abgesehen davon, hier könnte Zeug sein, Essen oder-“  
  
„Guck dich hier doch mal um!“, erhebt der Anführer die Stimme und murmelt ein paar Schimpfwörter. „Hier hat lange niemand mehr gelebt und sie haben euch Idioten ganz sicher kein Buffet hiergelassen.“  
  
„Ich bin mir da nich' so sicher, Reitz“, sagt einer der Männer. „Im Plumpsklo riecht es nach frischer Scheiße.“  
  
„Vielleicht verstecken sich hier ein paar Frauen.“  
  
„Das ist deine eigene Scheiße, die du da riechst, Hänel“, sagt der Anführer, mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde noch genervter klingend. „Wenn ihr noch mehr Zeug herumschleppen wollt, dann tut euch keinen Zwang an. Aber ich warte nicht auf euch.“  
  
Ein schleifendes Geräusch ertönt, von jemandem, der von der Hütte weggeht, rasch gefolgt von anderen Schritten. Es versucht noch jemand, den Türgriff zu betätigen, bevor er flucht und aufgibt. Levi und Erwin sehen sich an, lange auf ihren Positionen bleibend, bevor sie sich entspannen.  
  
„Es sind nur welche vorbeigekommen“, erzählt Levi Isabel und Farlan; es dauert einen Moment, bis er bemerkt, dass er geflüstert hat. „Sie sind relativ schnell wieder gegangen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie wieder zurückkommen.“  
  
„Waren es Deutsche?“, fragt Farlan, die Zigarette annehmend, als Erwin sich selbst eine anzündet.  
  
„Deserteure“, erklärt Erwin, etwas von Holtz kriecht wieder in seine Stimme. „Sie fliehen vor der Feldgendarmerie.“  
  
„Was ist das?“, will Isabel wissen, sich an den Tisch setzend, nachdem sie zur Küchentür geschielt hat.  
  
„Militärpolizei“, sagt Erwin, einen langen Zug von seiner Zigarette nehmend. „Sie nehmen sich Deserteure und Defätiste vor, verfolgen sie wenn nötig.“  
  
Die Stille, die sich über den Raum legt, scheint die Luft schwerer zu atmen zu machen. Obwohl Levi Dinge sagen und Fragen stellen will, schweigt er mit Farlan und Isabel, beschließend, einen besseren Zeitpunkt zu finden, um mit Erwin zu reden. Als er es tut, geht er sicher, dass Farlan und Isabel mit eigenen Sachen beschäftigt sind, bevor er sich an den Küchentisch setzt und einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse mit kaltem Wasser nimmt – sie haben es heute Nacht nicht gewagt, die Feuer anzumachen.  
  
„Was denkst du?“, fragt Levi, wartend, während Erwin noch eine Zigarette anzündet. „Hat das Ärger zu bedeuten?“  
  
Erwin zuckt die Schultern. „Das ist schwer zu sagen“, gesteht er. „Ich denke, sie sind nur übervorsichtig, von ihren Reaktionen ausgehend.“  
  
„Sie ist auch hinter dir her, oder? Die Feldgendarmerie.“  
  
Erwin stößt ein freudloses Lachen aus. „Sie werden Kopfgeldjäger genannt“, erklärt er. „Ein Teil von mir ist überrascht, dass sie mich noch nicht hier ausfindig gemacht haben. Gott sei Dank gehört die Hütte einem Dritten an – es scheint mir, dass sie auch nach Darlett suchen.“  
  
„Meinem Bein geht es viel besser“, teilt Levi Erwin mit, „aber wir haben noch nicht herausgefunden, wie wir mehr Vorräte anschaffen können. Hast du dir irgendetwas ausgedacht?“  
  
„Es ist außer Frage, Isabel in die Stadt zu schicken“, sagt Erwin, seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Selbst wenn sie etwas findet, haben wir kein Geld und es ist mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass irgendjemand sie als eine Außenseiterin erkennen und sich fragen würde, wo sie herkommt.“  
  
„Können wir etwas mit den Dingen machen, die wir haben?“, fragt Levi nun. „Wir haben Nähnadeln und Garn. Können wir kein Zelt machen oder so?“  
  
„Wir können uns sicher etwas aus Dingen basteln, die wir hier finden“, stimmt Erwin zu. „Vielleicht kein Zelt – etwas, das wir zusammenfügen können, wäre zu schwer, herumzutragen – sondern etwas, das uns nachts warmhält. Und wir können so viele Decken mitnehmen, wie wir nur tragen können.“  
  
„Wir müssen ohne Waffen auskommen“, sinniert Levi, „aber ich schätze, wir bräuchten sowieso einen Haufen Glück, damit sie uns nützen könnten.“  
  
Erwin grunzt. „Sollten wir mit der Feldgendarmerie zusammenstoßen, bedeuten ein oder zwei Waffen mehr auch keinen Vorteil.“  
  
„Wann sollten wir gehen?“, fragt Levi.  
  
„Ich sehe nicht wirklich Sinn darin, es noch weiter hinauszuzögern“, sagt Erwin. „Unser Glück wird sich nicht vermehren, indem wir nur hier herumsitzen. Wir müssen aber natürlich Vorräte fertigmachen, bevor wir gehen können.“  
  
„Bevor wir _was_ können?“  
  
Sie drehen sich beide herum, um Farlan an der Tür stehen zu sehen, seine Augenbrauen sind in ein Stirnrunzeln gezogen, das mehr wütend als verwirrt aussieht. Levi flucht leise.  
  
„Farlan-“, fängt er an, doch der Mann schneidet ihn ab.  
  
„Sag mir bitte nicht, dass ihr das ernst meint.“ Seine Stimme ist leer und die Worte pressen sich durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch. „Sag mir bitte nicht, dass ihr in Erwägung zieht, dass wir weggehen sollen.“  
  
„Unsere Überlebenschancen-“  
  
„Ich habe nicht mit _dir_ geredet!“, zischt Farlan Erwin an, seine Stimme auf einmal so giftig, dass Levi erschaudert. „Merkst du nicht, wenn du unerwünscht bist? Merkst du nicht, dass du schon genug angerichtet hast?“  
  
„Rede verdammt nochmal nicht so mit-“  
  
„Und _du_!“, speit Farlan, sich wieder an Levi wendend. „Wenn du mir noch einmal sagst, was ich tun soll, Levi, dann schwöre ich bei Gott, werde ich dich im Schlaf erdrosseln!“  
  
Sie starren sich einen Moment lang schweigend an. Levi sieht Farlan heftig atmen, in der Art, wie seine Brust sich hebt und senkt, sieht seine Wut in allem, in der Art, wie seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballen, bis hin zu seinem angespannten Kiefer. Neben Levi drückt Erwin seine Zigarette aus, das Einzige, das die Stille durchbricht.  
  
„Ich gehe nicht weg“, sagt Farlan schließlich.  
  
„Farlan-“, fängt Levi erneut an, doch der Mann schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Nein“, beharrt er, seine Stimme leise und ruhig. „Ich habe keine Lust mehr, dir zu vertrauen. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, blind deinen Anweisungen zu folgen, wenn sie uns nur in noch mehr Ärger bringen als wir sowieso schon sind. Ich habe keine Lust mehr,  ihm mein Leben anzuvertrauen, wenn ich einem von ihnen in einem Restaurant nicht einmal meinen Mantel anvertrauen würde.“  
  
„Du willst bleiben?“, entgegnet Levi, seine Wut kommt so gelassen heraus, dass es sogar ihn verstört. „Du willst ganz alleine hier dein Glück versuchen?“  
  
„Ich würde lieber sterben, als mit jemandem mitzugehen, der nicht mit der Wimper zuckt, wenn eine ganze Stadt voller unschuldiger Menschen zerstört wird“, sagt Farlan zu ihm, seine Augen blitzen auf, als er zu Erwin sieht. „Wie kannst du von mir verlangen, dass ich mein Leben in die Hände von so jemandem lege?“  
  
Levi spürt, wie seine Wut seinen Rücken herabläuft, ihn in ein gemeines Lachen kitzelt, das den Raum wie ein Schlachthaus anfühlen lässt. Es macht ihn krank, lässt ihn einen Schwall Übelkeit runterzwingen, bevor er sich zu Erwin drehen kann.  
  
„Geh mit Isabel raus“, sagt er ruhig. „Sie muss das nicht hören.“  
  
„Was hören?“, fragt Farlan, die Arme ausbreitend, als Erwin aufsteht und das Zimmer verlässt. „Es gibt nichts mehr zu reden, Levi. Ich habe alles gesagt, was ich zu sagen hatte.“  
  
„Du hast gesagt, was _du_ zu sagen hattest“, wiederholt Levi, wieder lachend, als er sich auf die Füße drückt und ein paar Schritte auf Farlan zumacht. „Ja, das war immer alles, was dich interessiert hat, oder nicht? Dass andere hören, was  du zu sagen hast.“  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht, was du damit meinst“, entgegnet Farlan, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend; Levi glaubt, dass er Verunsicherung in seinen Augen aufflackern sehen kann. „Was? Habe ich nicht das Recht, meine Meinung zu äußern?“  
  
„Ob _du_ das Recht hast?“, sagt Levi; er hört, wie sich im anderen Zimmer die Tür schließt. „Also willst du mich wissen lassen, was du von Erwin denkst? Dass du denkst, dass er ein Monster ist?“  
  
„Warum interessiert es dich plötzlich, was ich denke?“, kontert Farlan, die Frage nicht beantwortend. „Es ist nicht so, als hätte es dich vorher interessiert. Es ist nicht so, als wäre dir wichtig gewesen, was ich-“  
  
„Hast du sie gewählt, Farlan?“, fragt Levi nun, noch einen Schritt auf den Mann zugehend, der zurückstarrt, überrascht.  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich es nicht getan habe“, bellt er sofort. „Ich habe es dir doch gesagt, als Christofer sich der Partei angeschlossen hat, war ich fuchsteufelswild, ich hätte sie nie-“  
  
„Warum?“  
  
Das Wort lässt Farlan zucken und einen Schritt zurückmachen, seine Fersen kommen an der Wand hinter ihm an. Er sieht Levi an, die Brauen zusammengezogen, als mache die Frage keinen Sinn.  
  
„Ich...“, fängt Farlan an, innehaltend, um angestrengt zu schlucken. „Ich habe ihre Politik nicht unterstützt.“  
  
„Was davon?“  
  
„Das Meiste“, sagt Farlan, aber als er sieht, dass Levi sprechen will, platzt er heraus: „Alles. Ich habe mit gar nichts übereingestimmt.“  
  
„Warum haben sie meinen Onkel festgenommen, Farlan?“, macht Levi weiter, das verärgerte  Funkeln in den Augen des Mannes ignorierend.  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du mich das-“  
  
„Warum haben sie meinen Onkel festgenommen?“, fordert Levi, dem Trotzfunkeln beim Erlöschen zusehend, als Farlan einen flachen Atemzug macht.  
  
„Weil er Jude war“, sagt Farlan nur, seine Finger fassen den Ärmel von seiner Jacke und nesteln daran herum; es lässt ihn wie ein Kind aussehen. „Er hat versucht- Er war ein Jude.“  
  
„Wohin haben sie ihn gebracht?“, fragt Levi, das Gewicht seiner Trauer zerquetscht beinahe seine Wut. „Nachdem sie ihn festgenommen haben, wo haben sie meinen Onkel hingebracht?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht....“ Farlans Worte versagen und er räuspert sich. „Ich weiß nicht, wohin-“  
  
„Sie haben ihn in ein Lager gebracht“, sagt Levi ihm leise. „Du hast von ihnen gehört, oder?“  
  
„Natürlich habe ich von den-“  
  
„Weißt du, wie sie sind?“, fragt Levi als Nächstes, sich plötzlich daran erinnernd, wie er Erwin versprechen ließ, es Farlan und Isabel niemals zu sagen. „Weißt du, was in diesen Lagern passiert? Menschen wie meinem Onkel? Menschen wie mir?“  
  
„Es sind Arbeitslager“, murmelt Farlan, den Blick auf seine Schuhe richtend. „Sie lassen einen arbeiten. Es ist schwere.... Es ist Schwerstarbeit in den-“  
  
„Nein, Farlan“, unterbricht Levi ihn wieder, das Grauen noch einmal so lebendig fühlend, wie beim ersten Mal, als Erwin es ihm erzählt hat. „Sie schicken uns nicht dort hin, damit wir dort arbeiten.“  
  
„Doch“, widerspricht Farlan wieder; die Verleugnung lässt Levi erschaudern. „Nein, das stimmt nicht. Das würde keinen Sinn machen.“  
  
„Muss es das?“, fragt Levi. „Muss irgendetwas noch Sinn machen? Hat dieser Krieg jemals Sinn gemacht?“  
  
Farlan verstummt, sein Blick ist abwesend, als erinnere er sich an irgendetwas, und er schüttelt gedankenverloren den Kopf.  
  
Als er still bleibt, macht Levi weiter. „Du weißt, wen sie in den Osten geschickt haben, Farlan. Frauen, Kinder, alte Menschen.“ Er pausiert, doch Farlan redet immer noch nicht. „Denkst du wirklich, dass sie dort hingeschickt wurden, um zu arbeiten?“  
  
„Sie wurden umgesiedelt“, sagt der Mann, mit einem Stirnrunzeln zu Levi aufsehend. „Sie wurden in den Osten umgesiedelt, in die Ghettos, wo sie unter sich leben können.“  
  
„Die Ghettos sind leer, Farlan.“  
  
„Nein“, sagt er, die Stimme hebend und heftiger den Kopf schüttelnd. „Nein, sind sie nicht. Du weißt das nicht. Du hast es nicht ge-“  
  
„Sie sind alle tot“, flüstert Levi. „Sie sind alle umgebracht worden. Sie sind alle-“  
  
„NEIN!“, schreit Farlan, die Wut auf einmal wieder zurück in seiner Stimme. Er schubst Levi weg, beißt die Zähne zusammen, als seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllen. „Nein, das ist nicht wahr! Das können wir nicht tun! Das werden wir nicht-“  
  
„Wo sind sie hin, Farlan?!“, schreit Levi zurück, seine Stimme ist rau und bricht. „Sag es mir! Wo sind sie?! All diese Menschen?!“  
  
„Ich werde dich das nicht tun lassen, ich werde dich nicht lügen lassen, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du so etwas-“  
  
„Ich werde dir sagen, wo sie hin sind!“, macht Levi weiter, sich hastig die Nase abputzend. „Es fängt mit einem Brief an, sie schicken dir einen Brief und teilen dir mit, wo du zu einer bestimmten Zeit sein sollst – genau wie der Brief, den du gekriegt hast, nur, dass sie dich nicht bitten, zum Gestapohauptquartier zu kommen, sie sagen dir, dass du zu einem Bahnhof kommen sollst. Sie laden dich in den Zug, hunderte Menschen auf einmal, sie packen dich so eng hinein, dass du nicht einmal sitzen kannst, nicht einmal atmen kannst.“  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr“, murmelt Farlan, den Kopf schüttelnd. „Es ist nicht wahr, ich glaube es nicht, ich-“  
  
„Dann bringen sie dich zum Lager“, macht Levi weiter, die Bilder blitzen in seinem Kopf auf, zerren an seinen Innereien. „Sie holen dich aus dem Zug raus, sagen dir, dass du dich in eine Reihe stellen sollst. Eine der Reihen ist die gute Reihe, diese Menschen werden arbeiten, können hungern und sich kaputt machen und krank werden. Das ist die Reihe, in der du sein sollst.“  
  
„Nein“, nuschelt Farlan weiter. „Nein, das macht keinen Sinn, es macht-“  
  
„Denn die andere Reihe“, fängt Levi an, innehaltend, um Luft zu holen, um sich zu sammeln, innehaltend, damit er die Worte sprechen kann. „In die andere Reihe gehen die Frauen hin. Dort gehen die Alten hin. Dort gehen die Kinder-“  
  
Er spürt, wie Farlan ihn ansieht, als seine Stimme bricht, doch er will nicht aufsehen.  
  
„Sie sagen ihnen, dass sie duschen gehen müssen“, macht Levi weiter, an eine Stelle an der Wand über Farlans Kopf starrend. „Sie lassen sie in einen Raum treten. Sie schließen die Tür. Sie lassen das Gas-“  
  
„Nein“, spricht Farlan plötzlich wieder. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, das ist nicht wahr, das passiert nicht, das haben wir nicht gemacht, das haben wir nicht gemacht, es kann nicht-“  
  
„Es ist wahr, Farlan“, sagt Levi fast schon besänftigend. „Es ist wahr. Du weißt es.“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Sie haben uns in Nichts verwandelt“, flüstert Levi. „Deshalb haben sie uns in Nichts verwandelt. Warum sie uns in Nichts verwandeln mussten. Menschen wie ich, Menschen wie Isabel. Menschen wie du und Christofer.“  
  
„Nein, es hätte nicht so sein sollen, es hätte nicht-“  
  
„Weißt du, was mit Menschen wie dir und mir passiert? Mit Menschen wie Christofer?“, fragt Levi leise, als würde er mit einem Kind sprechen. „Sie nutzen sie für Schießübungen, töten sie auf der Stelle. Sie werfen sie ihren Hunden vor.“  
  
Farlan schlingt die Arme um sich, schüttelt immer noch den Kopf, vor sich hinstarrend, als sehe er kaum etwas.  
  
„Also wenn du Erwin beschuldigen willst, für das, was die Briten mit Dresden gemacht haben, nur zu“, sagt Levi ihm. „Aber du solltest wissen, dass ich Christofer dafür beschuldigen könnte.“  
  
Daraufhin sieht Farlan auf, sein Blick so voller Zorn, dass es die Dinge ersetzt, die zuvor abwesend waren. Er schubst Levi mit einer überraschenden Kraft, lässt ihn stolpern, um wieder Gleichgewicht zu erlangen, als er gegen den Stuhl hinter sich stößt.  
  
„Wie kannst du es wagen, seinen Namen zu sagen?!“, schreit Farlan, Tränen tropfen von seinen Augen, obwohl er es scheinbar nicht bemerkt; er schubst Levi wieder. „Wie kannst du es wagen, zu sagen, dass er etwas damit zu tun hat?! Wie kannst du das zu mir sagen?!“  
  
„Farlan-“  
  
„NEIN!“, brüllt Farlan, einen Stuhl umwerfend. „Ich habe es satt, mir deine Lügen anzuhören! Ich habe es satt, gezwungen zu werden, dir zu vertrauen, wenn du mich nur anlügst, wenn du nur Dinge erfindest, um uns als schlechte Menschen hinzustellen, um Christofer wie ein-“  
  
„Ich lüge nicht!“, schreit Levi, seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, als seine Wut wieder hochkommt. „Denkst du, ich würde über so etwas lügen?! Denkst du, ich könnte mir so etwas ausdenken?! Denkst du, ich schere mich darum, wie  dich das hinstellt, wie _ dich_ das fühlen lässt?!“  
  
„Du musst es von Erwin gehört haben! Wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass er nicht-“  
  
„ALLE SIND TOT, FARLAN!“, brüllt Levi, sein ganzer Körper zittert dabei, das erste Mal, dass er es laut gesagt hat. „Mein Onkel, seine Familie, _alle_!“  
  
Die Worte erfüllen den kleinen Raum, bringen die Wände näher und verwandeln die Luft in Asche, und Levi kann kaum atmen.  
  
„Also geh und lies Mein Kampf und zuck jedes Mal zusammen, wenn jemand erwähnt, dass ich ein Jude bin und dann komm wieder und sag mir, dass _ich_ dich als einen schlechten Menschen hinstelle!“, sagt er, Farlan kaum sehend, obwohl er direkt vor ihm steht. „Was auch immer dich davon abhält, zu realisieren, wie verdammt schrecklich die Dinge eigentlich waren, die du-“  
  
„WIE HÄTTE ICH ES DENN WISSEN SOLLEN?!“, schreit Farlan zurück. „Wie hätte ich irgendetwas davon wissen sollen, wenn du mir _nie irgendetwas erzählst_?!“  
  
„Ich habe verdammt nochmal versucht, es dir zu ersparen-“  
  
„Nein, hast du nicht!“, widerspricht Farlan, sein Gesicht fleckig und rot. „Du sagst das ständig, aber es stimmt nicht! Du sagt immer, dass wir gemeinsame Sache machen, aber das stimmt nicht, du machst gemeinsame Sache mit Erwin, er ist der Einzige, um den du dich noch scherst!“  
  
„Sagst du mir gerade ernsthaft, dass du die ganze Zeit so gewesen bist, weil du _eifersüchtig_ bist?!“, fragt Levi, fast lachend, das Geräusch wird in der letzten Sekunde von einem scharfen Schuldstich erstickt. „Wenn es dich so gestört hat, warum hast du mich ständig dazu gedrängt, bei ihm zu sein?! Monatelang habe ich nur 'du solltest zu Erwin gehen' gehört, oder 'du solltest Erwin zum Essen einladen' und 'du solltest Erwin vergeben, er wollte dir nicht ins Gesicht schla-'“  
  
„Weil ich nur einmal“, fängt Farlan an, innehaltend, um sich die Wangen abzuwischen, „nur einmal wollte ich, dass es meine Entscheidung ist!“  
  
Levi runzelt die Stirn, versuchend, sich an etwas festzuhalten, an etwas, das Sinn macht, scheitert aber. „Was redest du da?“, fragt er, verwirrt. „Was für eine Entscheidung?“  
  
Farlan schweigt für einen langen Moment, lang genug, damit Levi nach einer Erklärung kribbelt.  
  
„Du wirst es nicht verstehen, aber ich wusste...“, sagt der Mann schließlich, seine Stimme bricht. „Ich wusste, dass du gehen würdest. Ich wollte nur derjenige sein, der entscheidet, wieso.“  
  
„Was redest du?“, fragt Levi erneut. „Was meinst du mit, du wusstest, dass ich gehen würde? Ich bin nirgendwo hingegangen!“  
  
„Bist du nicht?“, will Farlan von ihm wissen, wieder die Arme um sich schlingend und den Kopf schüttelnd. „Du realisierst wahrscheinlich nicht, wie oft du weg warst, und wie, wenn du bei mir und Isabel bist, du nie _wirklich_ da bist.“  
  
Was auch immer Levis Wut ihn für Worte sagen lassen wollte, seine Schuld lässt sie an seinem Gaumen kleben, wo sie bleiben, bis er sie unterschluckt; sie brennen sich wie Säure seinen Hals hinab.  
  
„Ich habe meinen Frieden damit geschlossen, weil ich dachte, es war wegen Erwin“, macht Farlan weiter, schnaubend. „Und vielleicht war es teilweise, weil ich wusste, dass nichts dabei herauskommen wird. Also hast du Recht. Ich bin ein schrecklicher Mensch.“  
  
„Farlan-“  
  
„Aber als ich herausgefunden habe, dass es nicht wegen Erwin war, war es einfach...“, fährt der Mann fort, den Kopf schüttelnd. „Du hattest Geheimnisse und du hattest Pläne und sie hätten niemals etwas mit mir zu tun haben können, weil ich so schwach und nutzlos bin und so etwas nicht tun kann.“  
  
„Es war nicht, weil du-“  
  
„Also, siehst du, es hat mich nur erinnert“, unterbricht Farlan Levi, sich die Nase am Ärmel seiner Jacke abputzend. „Es hat mich nur an Christofer erinnert. Er hat mir nie gesagt, dass er zum Militär geht. Hab' ich dir das je erzählt?“ Er schnaubt, etwas so bitteres ist in diesem Geräusch, dass Levi erschaudert. „Eines Tages hat er mir einfach.... gesagt, dass er es getan hat. Als hätten die Pläne, die wir gemacht haben, nie etwas bedeutet. Als hätte ich nie etwas bedeutet.“  
  
Sie verstummen beide für einen seltsamen Moment der Stille, und für Levi fühlt es sich so an, als wäre etwas zwischen ihnen weggebrochen.  
  
„Und ich weiß, dass du nicht Christofer bist“, sagt Farlan. „Ich will nicht, dass du er bist. Ich wusste nur, dass das passieren wird, weil es immer passiert. Selbst meine Eltern haben mich rausgeworfen, sobald ich mehr Probleme gemacht habe als ich wert war.“  
  
„Sie wollten dich beschützen.“  
  
„Sie wollten _sich_ beschützen“, entgegnet Farlan, den Mund verziehend. „Sie haben mich nach Dresden geschickt, damit sie jedem sagen konnten, dass ich weggerannt bin und um es sich zu ersparen, ihren Nachbarn erklären zu müssen, warum ihr schwuler Sohn in Buchenwald oder in Dachau oder in so einem furchtbaren Ort ist.“  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr“, versucht Levi es, doch die Worte fühlen sich nicht richtig an und sie rufen ihm die mürrischen Blicke ins Gedächtnis, die Kenny ihm gab, wenn er sonntagmorgens wieder nach Hause kam. „Deine Eltern lieben dich, Farlan.“  
  
„Ich war nicht mehr der Gleiche, als Christofer kam“, sagt Farlan, für einen Moment auf den Boden starrend, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckt. „Also siehst du, ich wollte das Unvermeidbare nicht hinauszögern. Ich wollte nicht an jemandem festhängen, wenn ich doch wusste, wie es endet.“  
  
Levi sucht nach etwas, das er sagen könnte, aber sein Kopf ist gefüllt mit Isabels Worten, darüber, wie Farlan sich fühlt, als liebe ihn niemand, wie er Menschen verstößt, damit es Sinn macht.  
  
„Du hast aber Recht“, bricht Farlan auf einmal die Stille, ein Lachen ausstoßend. „Ich bin ein schrecklicher Mensch.“  
  
„Farlan-“  
  
„Nein, das bin ich“, beharrt der Mann, Levi mit genug Schuld im Gesicht ansehend, die es mit Levis aufnehmen kann, oder sogar mit Erwins. „Ich mag es nicht, erinnert zu werden, was du bist. Jedes Mal, wenn ich es tue, kann ich nicht anders, als zu denken, dass das der Grund ist, warum du so viele Geheimnisse hast und warum du so unehrlich bist.“  
  
Levi sieht zu, wie Farlan den Kopf schüttelt und sich wieder die Nase am Ärmel abputzt.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass es nicht stimmt“, sagt Farlan, sein Blick unerschütterlich, als er ihn auf Levis richtet. „Ich weiß, dass es dich nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen macht. Ich weiß, dass es egal ist, ob jemand ein Jude ist. Und ich kann trotzdem nichts gegen das Gefühl machen, das ich bekomme.“  
  
„Ich bekomme es auch“, gesteht Levi, den Blick auf den Boden richtend, um nicht die verwirrte Überraschung in Farlans Gesicht sehen zu müssen. „Ich wollte nie dazu gehören. Ich habe angefangen, so früh ich konnte so zu tun, als wäre ich es nicht. Selbst jetzt mag ich es deswegen nicht, mich anzusehen.“  
  
„Das wusste ich nicht“, flüstert Farlan und Levi zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich schätze, wir reden nicht über solche Dinge“, sagt er, schwer ausatmend. „Es gibt wahrscheinlich einen guten Grund dafür.“  
  
Farlan stimmt leise zu, bevor er sagt: „Erinnerst du dich noch, wie es davor war? Als du Erwin noch nicht getroffen hast?“  
  
„Immer weniger“, gesteht Levi; die Monate und Jahre vor diesem Tag im April sind ineinander verschwommen. „Wie denn?“  
  
„Wie du nach Hause gekommen bist und ich gekocht habe und du die Arme um mich gelegt und das Gesicht an meinen Nacken gedrückt hast?“, fragt Farlan, lachend, als Levi lächelt; es ist keine schlechte Erinnerung. „Ist das wirklich passiert?“  
  
„Ich schätze schon“, sagt Levi, sich daran erinnernd, wie Farlan immer nach Seife gerochen hat, genau wie Erwin es tut, doch trotzdem so anders. „Erinnerst du dich noch, als Isabel zu uns kam? Wie sie immer zwischen uns ins Bett gekrabbelt kam, bevor wir eins für sie gekauft hatten?“  
  
Farlan lacht wieder, diesmal lauter. „Oh Gott, wie sie mich immer getreten hat!“, stößt er hervor. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die ersten Wochen nachts länger als ein paar Stunden geschlafen habe!“  
  
Levi kichert ebenfalls, ein paar Sekunden Stille zählend, bevor er zu Farlan aufsieht. Am Ende steht es so deutlich auf ihren Gesichtern geschrieben, dass sie es nicht sagen müssen.  
  
„Müssen wir gehen?“, fragt Farlan, sein Gesichtsausdruck wird ernster, als Levi nickt.  
  
„Versuch, Erwin nicht die Schuld zu geben“, sagt er. „Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber er ist ein guter Mensch, und er verdient es nicht, sich so schuldig zu fühlen.“  
  
Farlan nickt. „Ich gebe mein Bestes“, verspricht er, Levis Lächeln erwidernd. „Du weißt, dass ich dankbar bin, oder?“  
  
Levi nickt wieder. „Was ist mit dir?“, fragt er. „Glaubst du, dass ich dir dankbar bin? Dass jemand es sein könnte?“  
  
Farlan zuckt mit den Schultern und lacht leise. „Ich fange an, es zu glauben“, gesteht er.  
  
„Ich wäre vermutlich tot, wenn es dich nicht gäbe“, sagt Levi ihm, „und das meine ich ernst.“  
  
„Dann bin ich froh, dass du mich gefunden hast“, entgegnet Farlan und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten sieht sein Lächeln warm und echt aus. „Und ich bin froh – trotz allen Umständen – dass du Erwin gefunden hast.“  
  
Levi erwidert sein Lächeln und nimmt noch einen Atemzug, bevor er durch die Tür geht, Erwin und Isabel dabei sehend, wie sie die seltsame Ansammlung von Dingen, die im Holzschuppen aufbewahrt werden, durchgehen.  
  
„Habt du und Farlan gestritten?“, fragt Isabel Levi und er nickt.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung“, versichert er ihr. „Es gab da nur ein paar Dinge, die wir sagen mussten.“  
  
„Endlich“, schnauft Isabel, sich die Hände an der Hose abputzend. „Ihr zwei seid viel zu lange drumherum geschlichen, wenn du mich fragst.“  
  
Levi lässt ein Lachen heraus und folgt ihr nach drinnen, einen Wonneschauer fühlend, als Erwins Hand sich auf seine Schulter legt, warm und schwer und erdend.  
  
„Geht es dir gut?“, fragt der Mann ihn und Levi nickt wieder, Erwins Finger mit seinen streifend, bevor er wieder in die Küche tritt.  
  
Sie verbringen den Abend im Wohnzimmer, unter Decken zusammengedrängt, mit den Gesichtern der Wärme zugewandt, die noch von den Steinen des Kamins kommt. Erwin schildert Farlan und Isabel den Plan; wie Levi angenommen hat, hat sie keine Vorbehalte, zu gehen, sobald sie hört, dass Nanaba aus dem Partisanenlager kommt. Auch wenn Farlans Zögern sich klar in seinem Gesicht zeigt, sagt er nichts gegen den Plan, nicht einmal, als Erwin die involvierten Risiken und Schwierigkeiten erwähnt.  
  
„Ich kann helfen, etwas zusammenzunähen“, schlägt er vor, als er von ihrem Vorratsmangel hört. „Wir beiden können uns sicher etwas ausdenken.“  
  
„Noch eine nützliche Fähigkeit“, lobt Erwin den Mann, Levi plötzlich an ihren letzten Aufenthalt in der Hütte denken lassend. „Nicht, dass ich überrascht bin.“  
  
  
  
Farlan erweist sich, im Besitz von weitaus mehr nützlichen Fähigkeiten zu sein, als Levi gedacht hätte, als Erwin ein paar Tage später anfängt, sie auf die Reise vorzubereiten. Er fängt an, sie von dem Gebrauch der Pistole zu unterrichten, die nur für Notfälle benutzt werden soll, da sie keine Ersatzmunition haben. Er zeigt ihnen auch, wie man sie lädt und entlädt, so wie die besten Haltungen zum Zielen – alles Dinge, für die Farlan kaum Führung benötigt.  
  
„Wir haben Pistolen in der Jugend nicht benutzt“, erklärt er, als er die Waffe an Erwin zurück gibt, „aber wir haben natürlich die Grundlagen durchgesprochen.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, du wirst das Wissen nicht nutzen müssen“, sagt Erwin, „aber es macht es trotzdem leichter, zu wissen, dass in der Gruppe noch ein Paar geübte Hände ist.“  
  
Farlan zuckt nur mit den Schultern, doch Levi erhascht das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich von Erwin wegdreht.  
  
„Ich mag Pistolen nicht“, flüstert Isabel, mit dem Ausschnitt ihres Hemds nestelnd. „Ich will so etwas nicht lernen.“  
  
„Nanaba benutzt ein Messer“, erinnert Levi sich. „Willst du das lernen?“  
  
Selbst das lässt Isabels Nicken nicht etwas sein, das man begeistert nennen würde, aber sie lässt zu, dass Levi ihr alles beibringt, das Kenny ihm beigebracht hat, als die Braunhemden in ihrer Nachbarschaft angefangen haben, für mehr Ärger zu sorgen; er lässt Erwin einspringen, damit dieser ihn korrigieren kann, wo er falsch liegt. Sie lernt es schnell genug, doch Levi kann nicht sagen, ob ihn das mehr oder weniger beunruhigen soll. Farlan folgt seinen Anleitungen vom Sofa aus, freundlich weigernd, mitzumachen.  
  
„Ich meine, ich weiß genug darüber, wie man mit einem Messer umgeht“, sagt er, die Füße vom Sitz hebend, damit Isabel sich neben ihn setzen kann. „Und außerdem, falls ich es jemals bei jemandem anwenden muss, würde ich vermutlich nur in Panik verfallen und einfach planlos durch die Gegend schlagen.“  
  
„Einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten, ist das schwerste und wichtigste in jedem Kampf“, sagt Erwin, sich die Ärmel hochkrempelnd. „Den Gegner zu Beginn einzuschätzen, kann über Gewinnen und Verlieren entscheiden. Wenn ich beispielsweise gegen Levi kämpfen müsste“, sinniert er, sich mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln an Levi wendend, „dann würde ich damit anfangen, all meine Vermutungen darauf zu basieren, dass er ein erfahrener Kämpfer ist, um später böse Überraschungen zu vermeiden. Dann würde ich seine Stärken einschätzen, alles, was er im Kampf gegen mich verwenden könnte; seine Schnelligkeit, die Treffsicherheit seiner Schläge, das Überraschungselement-“  
  
„Was ist das Überraschungselement?“, fragt Levi aus reiner Neugier, Erwin lachen und sich verlegen den Hinterkopf kratzen lassend.  
  
„In deinem Fall, würde ich sagen, ist es, wie stark du trotz deiner Körpergröße bist“, erklärt er mit einem Lächeln. „Es hat mich schon einmal überrascht.“  
  
„Du hast mich innerhalb von zehn Sekunden geschlagen“ erinnert Levi Erwin trocken, und er lacht wieder.  
  
„Naja, ich hatte den Vorteil.“  
  
„Ich hatte das Messer“, kontert Levi. „Wie ist das kein Vorteil?“  
  
„Weil ich dich besser eingeschätzt habe, als du dich selbst eingeschätzt hast“, sagt Erwin ihm. „Aber du weißt es jetzt besser, also sollten wir jetzt ebenbürtiger sein.“  
  
„Was? Willst du es gegen mich aufnehmen?“, fragt Levi, schmunzelnd bei dem halbherzigen Schulterzucken, das Erwin ihm zukommen lässt.  
  
„Ich denke, eine kleine Demonstration wäre nicht verkehrt“, meint er, sich die Ärmel richtend, während Levi seine Stellung einnimmt.  
  
Es stellt sich heraus, dass Erwin Recht hatte; jetzt, da Levi seine Stärken kennt, gelernt hat, wie er sicher Bewegungen ausweicht, die Erwin mit Mühe das Gleichgewicht bewahren lassen, dauert der Kampf viel länger als beim ersten Mal. Sie tun sich nicht ernsthaft weh; es ist mehr ein Stoßen und Ziehen, sanfte Tritte und Schläge, die ihnen Punkte bringen sollen, als sie zu entkräften. Erst nach einem erbitterten Ringen gelingt es Erwin, Levis Arm zu greifen und ihn hinter dessen Rücken zu drehen, wie letztes Mal; Levi hat einen Moment Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, wie anders das Gewicht von Erwins Körper sich nun auf ihm anfühlt, wie die Bedrohung dahinter verschwunden und mit Erwartung und Erregung ersetzt wurde.  
  
„Aber ihr müsst euch fragen“, sagt Farlan, sobald sie wieder auf die Füße gekommen sind, „wie nützlich das sein wird, wenn die andere Person eine Schusswaffe hat.“  
  
„Das hat Levi gesagt“, gesteht Erwin, „so in etwa.“  
  
„Trotzdem, es ist nicht nichts“, lässt Levi verlauten, sich einen Anflug Schweiß von der Oberlippe wischend. „Ist ab und zu nützlich gewesen.“  
  
„Du sagst doch nicht, dass ich es versuchen sollte?“, fragt Farlan, Levi einen Blick zu Erwin werfen lassend.  
  
„Du könntest es mit Levi versuchen, wenn du magst“, meint der Mann. „Wer weiß? Vielleicht lernt ihr beide etwas dabei.“  
  
Levi nimmt ein paar tiefe Atemzüge, als Farlan aufsteht und sich ihm gegenüber stellt, hinter dem vorgespielten Desinteresse in seinem Gesicht ist etwas, das Belustigung ähnelt. Sie machen beide einen Schritt näher, und einen Augenblick lang stellt Levi in Frage, wie gut die Idee sein kann, wo Farlan keine Fertigkeiten gegen ihn einsetzen kann; er will nicht, dass Farlan denkt, dass er etwas von den Dingen, die sie zuvor beredet haben, an ihm auslässt.  
  
Levis Befürchtung ist unbegründet; sobald Farlan seinen Arm zu greifen gekriegt hat, wirft er ihn mit einer Schnelligkeit und Stärke über die Schulter und auf den Boden, die Levi niemals erwartet hätte. Der Aufprall schlägt ihm die Luft aus der Lunge und er lässt sich von Farlan aufhelfen, sich die Muskeln am Rücken reibend, die schon schmerzen.  
  
„Was denkst du, haben wir in der Jugend gemacht? Herumgesessen und Händchen gehalten?“, fragt Farlan ihn leise lachend.  
  
Levi starrt ihn im Gehen an, als er zu Erwin tappt.  
  
„Geht's dir gut?“, fragt der Mann, ein Anflug von Belustigung in seiner Stimme, die Levi den bösen Blick wiederholen lässt, den er Farlan gab.  
  
„Großartig“, murmelt er säuerlich. „Denk ja nicht, dass ich vergessen habe, wessen brillante Idee das war.“  
  
„Du hättest deinen Gegner besser einschätzen müssen“, erinnert Erwin ihn fröhlich. „Dafür kann ich doch nichts.“  
  
„Mach dir nichts daraus, Levi“, sagt Farlan zu ihm, ihn nur ein kleines bisschen verspottend. „Ich habe das oft mit Christofer gemacht... bevor wir angefangen haben zu... naja, du weißt schon.“  
  
Die Worte lassen Isabel ein Stöhnen ausstoßen, das sich in ein Gähnen verwandelt. „Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn man euch beibringt, wie man die Klappe hält“, lässt sie sie mürrisch wissen. „Ich will nicht sterben, nur weil du nicht aufhören kannst, über dieses schmutzige Zeug zu reden, das du mit Christofer gemacht hast.“  
  
Farlan lässt ein tiefes, übertriebenes Seufzen heraus. „Na schön, ich rede nicht über Christofer“, sagt er, „aber dafür du musst dein Schnarchen unter Kontrolle kriegen.“  
  
Isabel verdreht die Augen und lässt ein grummelndes Prusten heraus. „Wie soll ich das machen, wenn ich schlafe?“, wendet sie ein, Farlan wieder seufzen lassend. „Wenn du im Schlaf über Christofer reden würdest, würde ich mich nicht beschweren.“  
  
„Wenn du nicht sterben willst, weil ich nicht aufhören kann, über Christofer zu reden, will ich nicht sterben, weil dich irgendwer schnarchen gehört hat“, teilt Farlan dem Mädchen mit, das schnalzend aufgibt.  
  
  
  
Sie bleiben lange genug in der Hütte, um ihre letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Erwin und Farlan verbringen mehrere Tage damit, aus Decken und Garn und ein paar kurzen Stöcken ein provisorisches Zelt herzustellen. Am Ende sieht es für Levi aus wie ein besserer Bettdeckenbezug, die Oberfläche wird von den Stöcken hochgehalten, um einen Eingang zu bilden. Sie stellen ihr Werk zuende, indem sie ein paar Stücke eines Wachstuchs – ein guter Fund von Isabel, die Stoffe waren einmal ein großer Regenmantel, den sie hinter dem Schuppen gefunden hat – an das Ende nähen, damit ihre Füße trocken bleiben, wenn es regnet. Doch je näher es auf März zugeht, desto wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass sie sich um Schnee Sorgen machen müssen, als das Wetter plötzlich umschlägt. Selbst als das schlimmste vorbei ist, sind die Nächte immer noch bitterkalt, bedecken den kleinen Garten mit Frost, den die Sonne erst nach Stunden ganz wegschmelzen kann.  
  
„Denkst du nicht, dass wir warten sollten, bis das Wetter wieder wärmer wird?“, fragt Farlan Erwin in ihrer letzten Nacht, als sie sich an den Kamin setzen; Levi hat ihnen mit ihrem letzten bisschen Tee eine Kanne gekocht und ihnen jeweils eine Scheibe von dem schweren Laib Brot genehmigt, den Farlan vor ein paar Tagen gebackt hat.  
  
„Da wir nicht wissen, wie lange das dauern könnte, würde ich davon abraten“, sagt Erwin ihm, mitfühlend klingend. „Es dauert vielleicht Wochen, bis die Nächte wieder wärmer werden, und das ist die Zeit, die wir nicht haben.“  
  
Farlan nickt und dreht sich zu dem Feuer, als wäre er entschlossen, jedes letzte Bisschen von seiner Wärme aufzusaugen, bevor sie gehen. Isabel drückt sich nahe an ihn, offensichtlich zu Farlans Überraschung, und starrt für eine Weile in die Flammen, ehe sie spricht.  
  
„Du kannst es schaffen, Farlan“, flüstert sie schließlich. „Es wird schwer sein, aber wenn du es wirklich versuchst, kannst du alles schaffen.“  
  
Levi mustert, wie die Verunsicherung in Farlans Gesicht schnell zu einer gerührten Form von Dankbarkeit wird und er zieht Isabel näher, küsst sie auf den Kopf. Sie dankt ihm, indem sie ihren knochigen Ellbogen neckisch in seine Seite stößt, zufrieden aussehend, als er wegzuckt. Sie igeln sich auf dem Sofa ein, sich gegenseitig tretend, bis sie gemütliche Positionen finden und einschlafen.  
  
Als Levi und Erwin sich für die Nacht zurückziehen, können sie der stechenden Erkenntnis nicht entkommen, dass es womöglich das letzte Mal sein könnte, dass sie ein Bett miteinander teilen. Levi versucht, den Gedanken aus seinen Händen fernzuhalten, doch ihre Berührung ist trotzdem unsanft, als sie sich nach Erwins Körper ausstrecken, um ihn näherzuziehen, um ihn zu halten, so lange sie noch Unterschlupf haben. Sie reden nicht, lassen ihre Körper sagen, welche Bedeutung dieser Moment hat, wie wichtig es ist, jetzt hier zu sein, die Glieder verschlungen, die Münder eifrig begehrend den Atem des anderen suchend. Die Luft im Zimmer wird milder von den Dingen, die sie in zerzauste Haare flüstern, Halbversprechen, von denen sie sich wieder befreien, sobald die Worte ausgesprochen sind. Alles, was sie tun, ist zielgerichtet und langsam, als wären sie beide fest entschlossen, die Nacht so lange in die Länge zu ziehen wie nur möglich. Und doch kommt der Morgen zu früh.  
  
Sie brechen bei Tagesanbruch auf, alle so warm gekleidet wie möglich, in Pullover und drei Paar Socken, Isabel und Farlan mit Handschuhen und Schals. Die Anordnung von Dingen, die sie auf dem Rücken tragen, passen sogar noch weniger zusammen als ihre Kleidung: Farlan mit dem provisorischen Zelt, Stofffalten flattern auf seinen Schultern, Erwin mit dem Koffer, an den sie Lederriemen genäht haben, damit er ihn auf dem Rücken tragen kann, Isabel mit dem Seesack und Levi mit einem Kanister voll mit sauberem Wasser, ebenfalls mit Riemen und Garn ausgestattet, damit man ihn leichter tragen kann. Er verlagert das Gewicht unruhig von einer Schulter zur anderen, während Erwin auf eine Karte späht, bevor er sich mit einem knappen Lächeln an sie wendet; ein starker Kontrast zu dem Uniformmantel, den er trägt.  
  
„Wir müssen sparsam trinken“, erinnert er sie. „Wir entfernen uns von der Elbe, und es wird eine Weile dauern, bis wir wieder zu einem Fluss kommen. Wenn es uns zwischenzeitlich ausgeht, müssen wir woanders Wasser finden, und das wird uns Zeit kosten. Also versucht so wenig zu trinken wie möglich.“  
  
Sie nicken und folgen ihm, als er losgeht. Als er kurz davor ist, am Holzschuppen vorbeizugehen, dreht Levi sich ein letztes Mal zur Hütte um, sich noch einmal daran erinnernd, wie sie all diese Monate zuvor aussah, so klein und gemütlich in dem See aus Grün drumherum. Er erinnert sich, wie Isabel durch den Garten rannte, ihr Zeh sich einen Splitter einfing, als sie die Stufen hochflitzte; die Sommerhitze, als sie zum Fluss radelten; wie Farlan und Isabel wegen den kleinen Fischen gelacht haben, die zu ihren Füßen schwammen; wie schön und stark Erwin war, als er aus dem Wasser kam. Jetzt fühlt es sich fremd an, dass er ein solches Glück gekannt haben soll, dass er und Erwin einmal, wenn auch nur für ein paar flüchtige Tage, diesen Ort geteilt haben, als wäre es ihr eigenes Haus, als könnten ihre Leben so miteinander verwoben sein. Er dreht sich wieder auf den Weg vor sich, schaut zu Erwin und nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, den Zigarettengeruch einatmend, als Farlan eine anzündet. Ihre Blicke treffen aufeinander und sie nicken sich zu, ihre Köpfe in der letzten Sekunde drehend, um auf ihre Schritte auf dem holprigen Untergrund zu achten.  
  
Sie gehen stundenlang ohne zu reden, rasten nur gerade lang genug, damit sie etwas kleines essen können, ehe sie wieder weiterziehen. Als der Morgen zum Tag wird, fängt das Wetter an, wärmer zu werden und bald schälen sie sich nacheinander aus ihren Winterkleidern, werfen sie sich über die Schultern und krempeln ihre Ärmel hoch. Ihr Schweiß versiegt nicht bis zum Abend, als sie schließlich anhalten, um ein Lager aufzuschlagen, zitternd und erschöpft.  
  
„Wir sollten ein Feuer anmachen“, sagt Erwin leise zu ihnen. „Es fühlt sich so an, als könnte es heute Nacht unter Null Grad fallen.“  
  
Er reicht Farlan die Pistole und lässt sie alte Stöcke und Zweige sammeln, eine kleine mitgeholte Schaufel benutzend, um ein flaches Loch in den Boden zu graben. Bald sitzen sie alle um das Feuer, die Hände ausstreckend, um sich zu wärmen, die Pullover überziehend, die sie vorhin von sich geschält haben, um sich von der Kälte zu schützen.  
  
„Wir müssen Wache halten“, sagt Erwin; die ersten Worte, die ausgesprochen wurden. „Wir rasten sechs Stunden, das heißt, dass für zwei Stunden jeweils drei von uns Wache halten müssen. Wir wechseln uns mit dem Schlafen ab.“  
  
„Isabel sollte sich als Erste ausruhen“, schlägt Farlan vor, als Isabels Mund sich zu einem breiten Gähnen öffnet. „Ich kann die erste Schicht übernehmen.“  
  
Erwin nickt, seine Armbanduhr abnehmend und sie Farlan gebend. „Ich übernehme die letzte, was Levi die zweite überlässt.“  
  
Levi nickt ebenfalls, sein Blick wandert zu Farlan, der am Feuer hockt, als er in ihr komisches, kleines Zelt krabbelt, Isabel an Erwin rücken lassend, als er sich hinlegt.  
  
„Du bist so warm“, murmelt sie schläfrig, bevor sie wegnickt, Erwin leise kichern lassend.  
  
Levi schläft unruhig, der kalte Boden lässt ihn weit in Farlans Schicht hinein zittern und als der Mann kommt, um ihn zu wecken, fühlt Levi sich, als hätte er kaum geschlafen. Erst als er aus dem Zelt herauskriecht, bemerkt er, wie warm es geworden ist und als er sich an die Glut setzt, wickelt er seine Decke so eng wie möglich um sich. Er wirft genug Holz ins Feuer, um es weiterbrennen zu lassen, der Nacht lauschend, die sich um ihn legt, dunkel und wenig einladend. Die Stunden gehen langsam um. Sie lassen zu viel Raum zum Denken und obwohl er versucht, dem Drang zu widerstehen, zieht Levi das Foto aus seiner Hosentasche, die Augen zusammenkneifend, um im schwachen Licht etwas zu sehen. Er erinnert sich jetzt nicht an etwas neues, doch er starrt trotzdem weiter, um sich davon abzuhalten, alle zwei Minuten auf die Uhr zu schauen.  
  
Als er Erwin schließlich aufweckt, schläft der Mann in der Mitte des Zelts, mit Isabels Kopf an einem Arm und mit Farlans an dem anderen. Sie haben sich alle zwei so nah wie möglich an ihn gedrängt und während Levi auf sie herabschaut, wünscht er sich, dass er sie nicht stören müsste. Erwins Augen öffnen sich jedoch, als Levi noch einen Schritt macht, und er nimmt die Uhr und die Waffe ohne etwas zu sagen, im Vorbeigehen lediglich mit den Fingerknöcheln über Levis Wange streichelnd. Er sieht dem Mann für ein paar Sekunden nach, die flüchtige Wärme an seinem Gesicht auskostend, bevor er sich zwischen Isabel und Farlan legt, seinen Arm um ihren kleinen Körper schlingend, fest schlafend, bis Erwin sie ein paar Stunden vor Dämmerung weckt. Sie essen ein bescheidenes Frühstück und packen wieder alles zusammen, ihren langen Marsch bei Tagesanbruch fortsetzend.  
  
  
  
Es dauert nicht lange, bis die Tage ineinander übergehen. Die Kälte und der Hunger werden zu Erzfeinden, in der Art, wie sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nehmen, schließlich beide durch die Erschöpfung besiegt, die scheinbar noch mehr Gewicht zu den Dingen hinzufügen, die sie mit sich tragen und sie beim Gehen stolpern lässt. Als der Kanister auf Levis Schulter beunruhigend leicht wird, gibt er ihn Isabel und schwingt sich stattdessen den Seesack über die Schulter. Als ihr Wasservorrat zur Neige geht und die konstante Kälte Farlans Kräfte verzehrt, nimmt Erwin bald die Last des Zelts auf sich, zusätzlich zu dem Koffer, den er bereits trägt. Levi hat das Gefühl, dass es ihm weniger etwas auszumachen scheint als ihnen, vermutlich, weil er sich an der Front an so etwas gewöhnt hat, doch er bemerkt, dass der Mann sich jedes Mal schwer auf den Knien abstützt, wenn er sich beugt, um auf die Karte zu schauen, ihr einziger Wegführer zu ihrem Ziel, auch wenn es nicht hergibt, wie nahe sie diesem schon sind.  
  
Sie gehen im Zickzack durchs Land, steigen Hügel hoch und runter und meiden selbst die kleinsten Dörfer, schleichen in tiefster Nacht nur ein oder zweimal auf die Straßen, um zu sehen, wo sie hingekommen sind, und damit Erwin, weshalb auch immer, auf die Fahrpläne der kleinen Bahnhöfe gucken kann. Sie liegen stundenlang bewegungslos da, mit den Körpern flach in die Gräben gedrückt, während sie auf den Schutz der Dunkelheit warten, um Schienen zu überqueren oder um den Kanister an einem Fluss oder einem Bach aufzufüllen. Das erste Mal kochen sie das Wasser nicht ab und kriegen alle Dünnschiss, was ihnen eine harte Lektion erteilt, indem es sie noch weiter abbremst. Der Gestank hängt ebenfalls an ihnen, leistet ihnen Gesellschaft mit dem Schweißgeruch und ihrem Atem, der sauer wird davon wie wenig sie essen und trinken. Nachts träumt Levi von dampfendheißen Bädern, mit juckender Haut aufwachend, als die Realität ihn wieder mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht begrüßt.  
  
Isabel bekommt plötzlich ihre Tage, lässt sie eines Morgens im Zelt liegen, sich den Bauch haltend und wimmernd. Sie beschließen, den Tag zu rasten, damit sie wieder fit wird, doch als sie am nächsten Morgen immer noch keine Besserung zeigt, hebt Erwin sie auf den Rücken, während Farlan und Levi ihre Sachen nehmen. Levi sieht, wie sie die Faust um Erwins Mantel schließt und die Zähne zusammenbeißt, als Erwin lange, schwere Schritte macht, die ihn so schnell außer Atem bringen, dass es Levi überrascht. In dieser Nacht teilt er sich die Wache mit Farlan, damit Erwin und Isabel so viel Schlaf kriegen können wie möglich, doch der Mann muss sie am nächsten Tag noch fester halten, als sie droht, in seinen Armen einzuschlafen. Sie opfern eine gute Menge ihres kostbaren Wasservorrats, um die Lappen abzukochen, die sie verwendet, um das Blut aufzufangen – damit sie sich keine Infektion holt, sagt Erwin, und Levi ist froh, dass einer daran gedacht hat, damit es ihr nicht noch schlechter geht als so schon.  
  
Nach ein paar Tagen ist sie wieder sie selbst, oder zumindest wieder eine der verzerrten Versionen von sich, die sie hier draußen geworden sind. Levi kann sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann der anwidernd süße Geschmack der Apfelmarmelade ihn nicht beinahe kotzen ließ, und er kann nicht glauben, dass Erwin einmal nach Lavendelseife gerochen hat und nicht nach wochenaltem Schweiß und Scheiße. Sie reden nicht, es sei denn, es ist notwendig, nur die nötigsten Worte, als wäre das Schweigen der echte Anführer ihrer Gruppe und nicht Erwin. Sie folgen ihm wie eine Bande Geister, ihre Schritte schleifen über die toten Blätter hinweg, die den Boden übersäen, an der Hoffnung klammernd, dass zumindest er weiß, wo sie hingehen. Levi erhascht, wie Farlan Erwin gespannt ansieht, wenn der Mann sich über seine Karten beugt, mit einem stummeligen, kleinen Bleistift Dinge markiert, und in diesen Momenten kann Levi sich nicht davon abhalten, sich zu fragen, ob Erwin sich sicher ist, wo das Partisanenlager ist; für Levi scheint es nicht etwas zu sein, das man lange an einem Ort hat, und wie sie ein sich bewegendes Ziel erreichen sollen, ist für ihn unbegreiflich.  
  
Nach Tagen, die sich wie Monate von diesem stillen Wandern anfühlen, hören sie es schließlich, ein Geräusch, das sie alle eines Morgens früh mit einem Schrecken weckt: eine Reihe von Schüssen in der Ferne, und das grummelnde Geflüster von Explosionen. Sie kauern zusammen, sprachlos, bis Erwin spricht.  
  
„Von jetzt an müssen wir noch vorsichtiger sein“, murmelt er, und sie nicken alle düster. „Seid zu jeder Zeit auf der Hut. Die Fronten kommen näher.“  
  
Ab da ist ihre Nervosität sichtbar in allem, was sie tun, darin, wie vorsichtig sie ihre Schritte platzieren, bis zu wie sie sich umsehen, erwartend, graue Schatten in der Ferne zu sehen, wenn sie offene Felder überqueren. Das Geräusch der Maschinengewehre hallt in dem Wald nach, in den sie tauchen, als sie die Hügel und offenen Felder hinter sich lassen, noch immer weit weg, doch zuweilen näherkommend.  
  
„Wir halten von jetzt an zu zweit Wache“, sagt Erwin ihnen, als sie ihr Lager in dieser Nacht erreichen. „Kein Feuer. Wir müssen ab jetzt ohne auskommen.“  
  
Sie befolgen seine Befehle ohne sich zu beschweren und Farlan kommt zu Levi, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er die erste Schicht mit Isabel macht.  
  
„Du solltest gehen und mit Erwin schlafen“, flüstert er. „Es wird zweifellos hektisch, wenn wir erst einmal im Lager ankommen. Du bekommst für eine Weile wahrscheinlich nicht mehr noch eine Gelegenheit.“  
  
Levi nickt. „Geht es dir gut?“, fragt er Farlan, als der Mann sich für die Wache hinsetzen will.  
  
Farlan sieht ihn einen Moment lang ohne zu reden an und zuckt bei dem Geräusch der Schüsse zusammen, dann schüttelt er den Kopf; Levi hört das metallische Klicken, als er die Pistole lädt und sich an den Rand des Lagers setzt.  
  
Sogar neben Erwin schläft Levi schlecht, das unregelmäßige Geschieße in der Ferne hält ihn wach und dringt in seine Träume ein, macht ein Albtraum aus dem gleichmäßigen Klang von Erwins Schreibmaschine, etwas aus einem anderen Leben, so wie es nun scheint. Das weitentfernte Kämpfen macht sie nervös und belastet sie mit einer Vorsicht, die schwerer auf ihnen lastet, als alles andere, das sie noch herumschleppen. Nachts hört Levi, wie Farlan  wach neben ihm liegt, darum kämpfend, seine Nerven unter Kontrolle zu halten, als er aufwacht, um Luft ringend und schaudernd, wie er es in ihrem Bett getan hat, nach dem, was mit den Ehrmanns und den Menschen passierte, die sie versteckten. Levi sieht, wie wenig er isst, als nehme jeder Löffelvoll seinem Leben ein Jahr weg.  
  
„Du musst bei Kräften bleiben“, mahnt Levi ihn jeden Morgen und Farlan nickt, trotzdem den Großteil seines Bisschen an Essen Isabel gebend, oft das rauswürgend, was er vor Mittag runtergekriegt hat.  
  
Er bremst sie so langsam aus. Levi merkt es daran, wie leicht er atmet, wie wenig Mühe in jeden Schritt geht und etwas daran lässt ihn sich vor Wut sträuben. Er hat Erwin dabei erwischt, wie er zwischen die Bäume geht, als suche er nach irgendetwas, ein in Rinde geritztes Zeichen, ein Hinweis, dass das Lager nahe ist, und die Erleichterung, die er auf dem Gesicht des Mannes gesehen hat, hat seine Hoffnung gefüttert, dass sie bald wieder ihre Körper und ihre Kleider waschen können, eine Nacht durchschlafen können, vielleicht sogar etwas essen, in dem nicht ein Hauch von Äpfeln drin ist. Ihnen geht wieder das Wasser aus, ein Problem, das schlimmer geworden ist, jetzt, da das Wetter wärmer wurde. Als Farlan zurückfällt, auf dem Waldboden zusammenbrechend, ist Levi der Erste, der zu ihm marschiert.  
  
„Steh auf“, sagt er zu dem Mann, an seinem Ärmel ziehend, als er nur vor sich hinstarrt, die Augen leer und feucht. „Ich hab gesagt, steh auf. Wir müssen weiter.“  
  
„Ich kann nicht“, flüstert Farlan, seine Stimme bricht.  
  
„Doch, du kannst“, beharrt Levi, Farlans Ärmel noch einmal ziehend. „Komm schon. Du hast es so weit geschafft, dann kannst du auch noch ein bisschen weiter.“  
  
„Ich kann nicht“, wiederholt Farlan, sich mit den Ellbogen auf die Knie stützend. „Lass mich einfach hier. Ich kann das nicht mehr.“  
  
Daraufhin spürt Levi etwas grässliches in sich aufsteigen, etwas böses und hasserfülltes, das ihn Farlan auf die Füße ziehen lässt.  
  
„Hör mir zu“, flüstert er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Ich hab für ein Leben ausgesorgt, was diese Scheiße angeht, in Ordnung? Also reiß dich verflucht nochmal zusammen und geh weiter.“  
  
Sobald er Farlans Pulli loslässt, sinkt der Mann wieder nieder, schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht“, sagt er wieder. „Ich kann das nicht mehr, ich bin zu müde, ich kann nicht-“  
  
Der Schlag landet, bevor Levi die Gelegenheit hat, zu realisieren, was er tut, ein fester Schlag mit der flachen Hand in Farlans Gesicht, der die Tränen in seinen Augen auf seine Wangen bringt.  
  
„Ich hab gesagt, dass du aufstehen sollst!“, zischt Levi, Farlan wieder schlagend, als dieser sich nicht bewegt. „Willst du sterben? Ist es das?“  
  
„Es ist mir egal!“, faucht Farlan ihn an, sich die Wange haltend. „Es ist mir egal, was sie mit mir machen werden, es ist mir egal, ob sie mich töten! Alles ist besser als das, ich bin zu müde, ich kann-“  
  
„Niemand wird dich verdammt nochmal zurücklassen!“, grollt Levi, so fest an Farlans Arm ziehend, dass er den Knochen sogar über den lauten Aufschrei knacken hören kann. „Steh verfickt nochmal auf! Willst du, dass wir alle-“  
  
„Levi, hör auf.“  
  
Erwin kommt her und greift Levis Handgelenk, führt ihn sanft aber bestimmt von Farlan weg. Levi geht zu Isabel, seine Atmung schwer und wuterfüllt, während er Erwin ansieht, als dieser sich neben Farlan hockt. Er hört nicht, worüber sie reden, doch schließlich lässt Farlan sich von Erwin auf die Füße holen.  
  
„Wir bleiben für den Rest des Tages hier“, informiert Erwin Levi und Isabel. „Ihr drei solltet euch ausruhen. Ich gehe los und suche Wasser.“  
  
„Ich komme mit“, schlägt Levi vor, doch Erwin schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Du solltest bleiben, komm wieder zu Kräften“, sagt er, doch der vorsichtige Blick, den er in Farlans Richtung wirft, sagt Levi, dass er nicht deswegen bleiben sollte. „Ich werde zurück sein, bevor es dunkel wird.“  
  
Erwin weggehen zu sehen, hinterlässt einen schweren Knoten in Levis Magen, eine Unruhe, die er nicht abschütteln kann, welche ihn ziellos um ihr Lager wandern lässt, während Frlan und Isabel den Rest ihrer getrockneten Erbsen essen; das Knirschen, das ihre Münder machen, scheint es mit den Schüssen aufnehmen zu können, die wieder näher gekommen sind. Levi hält die Waffe in seiner Hand, lädt und entlädt sie und lädt sie, immer wieder, auch wenn ihr Gewicht seinem Handgelenk und seinen Fingern wehtut. Für ein paar Stunden wird der Wald ruhig, ein Moment des Friedens, bis wieder eine Reihe an Schüssen ertönt, näher als davor. Levi beißt die Zähne zusammen und versucht, ruhig sitzen zu bleiben, ein paar Minuten später auf die Füße springend. Die Angst, die er versucht hat, in Schach zu halten, kämpft sich frei, als der Abend einbricht, die Dunkelheit, die unter die Zweige sinkt, zwingt Levi zu einer Entscheidung.  
  
„Ich gehe Erwin nach“, sagt er Farlan und Isabel, die Waffe und die Uhr überreichend. „Er ist zu lange weg. Etwas muss passiert sein.“  
  
„Du weißt nicht einmal, wo er hingegangen ist“, argumentiert Farlan. „Du wirst dich dort draußen verirren.“  
  
„Ich weiß, wo der Fluss ist“, sagt Levi. „So ungefähr, jedenfalls. Erwin ist der Einzige, der weiß, wie man zum Lager kommt. Wenn wir ihn nicht haben, sind wir so gut wie tot. Wenn es eine Chance gibt, dass ich ihn finden kann, dann nutze ich sie.“  
  
„Dann sollten wir mit dir kommen“, sagt Farlan, und Isabel ist schon auf den Füßen, als Levi mit dem Kopf schüttelt.  
  
„Ihr solltet hier bleiben“, sagt er leise zu ihnen. „Kommt zu Kräften, wie Erwin gesagt hat. Außerdem, falls etwas schiefgeht, ist es weniger wahrscheinlich, dass ich gesehen werde, wenn ich alleine bin.“  
  
„Also dann.... warten wir einfach hier“, stimmt Farlan zu und seufzt. „Was sollen wir tun, wenn keiner von euch beiden wiederkommt?“  
  
Levi sieht zu Isabels erhobenem Gesicht, sich bei der Sorge schüttelnd, die er dort findet.  
  
„Geht weiter“, sagt er ihnen bestimmt. „Wir können nicht weit von der Grenze entfernt sein. Geht einfach weiter, bis ihr Französisch hört.“  
  
Sie nicken beide ernst, dann dreht Levi sich um, in dieselbe Richtung losgehend, wie Erwin es vor so vielen Stunden getan hat. Er geht durch die Dunkelheit, seine Schritte begleitet von dem konstanten Rattern der Schüsse und bald realisiert er, dass er sich genau auf sie zubewegt. Es lässt sein Herz schneller schlagen, schickt eine aufgeregte Furcht in seine Beine und zwingt ihn dazu, schneller zu laufen, obwohl er dachte, dass er schon so schnell ging wie möglich. Levis Blick fliegt wild zwischen den Bäumen hin und her, versuchend, einen tieferen Schatten zu entdecken, einen menschlichen Umriss, irgendetwas außer dem Pechschwarz, für das seine Augen so schnell das Gefühl verloren haben. Ab und zu bleibt er stehen, um zu lauschen, doch die Nacht bringt ihm weder ein Geräusch noch einen Anhaltspunkt und er ist dazu gezwungen, ziellos weiterzuwandern, in der Dunkelheit umhertastend, sich mehr geblendet fühlend von der Angst, die seinen Körper packt, anstatt von dem Fehlen von Licht.  
  
Als er stehenbleibt, um für einen Moment zu verschnaufen, hört er es schließlich; das sanfte Geräusch von plätscherndem Wasser.  
  
„Erwin?“, flüstert er; die Schicht von toten Blättern scheint den Laut zu verschlucken. „Bist du das?“  
  
„Levi“, antwortet eine Stimme aus der Schwärze; Levi kann spüren, wie seine Hände und Füße vor Erleichterung prickeln, als er nach vorne geht. „Du solltest am Lager bleiben.“  
  
„Du solltest vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder zurück sein“, entgegnet Levi, zu Erwin kommend. „Hast du Wasser gefunden?“  
  
„Am Fluss waren Soldaten. Ich musste mich verstecken und warten“, erklärt der Mann, den Kanister vom Rücken holend, um ihn an Levi zu reichen, damit dieser trinken kann. „Tut mir leid.“  
  
Levi schüttelt den Kopf, sich nicht darum kümmernd, ob Erwin es sieht oder nicht. Noch eine Reihe von Schüssen schallt irgendwo hinter ihnen und Levi schwingt sich den Kanister auf den Rücken.  
  
„Wir sollten gehen“, flüstert er. „Ich habe Farlan und Isabel alleingelassen.“  
  
Sie gehen dieselbe Strecke zurück, die Levi benutzt hat, die Schüsse in der Ferne verleihen ihren Schritten Geschwindigkeit. Nach einer Weile gibt Levi den Kanister an Erwin zurück, als ihm auffällt, dass er ihn bremst. Sie sprechen nicht und Levi ist dankbar dafür. Er fürchtet, dass seinen Mund zu öffnen, den Damm in seinem Kopf brechen wird, der all seine Fragen und Zweifel zurückhält; sie fühlen sich wie eine lautlose Panik an, die ihm auf den Fersen ist, immer kurz davor, ihn zu schnappen, immer auf seinen Hals zielend. Er behält den Blick auf Erwins Rücken, versucht sich stattdessen darauf zu konzentrieren; Erwin ist noch hier, er lebt noch, sie haben noch die Chance, es zu schaffen, wenn sie zum Lager kommen, wenn Isabel und Farlan Wasser trinken, können sie morgen weitergehen, dann werden sie genug geruht haben.  
  
  
  
Sie erreichen das Lager. Ein kurzer Blick, und der Gedanke wird zu Asche.  
  
Auf dem Boden liegen Kleider. Levi erkennt einen Pullover, einen Handschuh, eine Hose, Zeitungsschnipsel – Isabels U-Boote. Das provisorische Zelt ein Bündel, der Stoff dunkel verschmiert. Der Koffer liegt leer und kaputt auf der Seite.  
  
Farlan und Isabel.  
  
Sie liegen auf dem Boden, zerfetzt und unachtsam zur Seite geschmissen, wie die Kleider. Er auf dem Rücken, die Augen starren leer zum Nachthimmel, das Blut aus der Schusswunde läuft in einer Linie über seine Stirn. Isabel auf der Seite, in einer kleinen, schwarzen Pfütze, ihre Arme nach ihm ausgestreckt, als wolle sie ihn halten. Sie sind still – so unerträglich still.  
  
Levi spürt, wie Erwin seinen Schrei mit der Handfläche auffängt, ihn dämpft, ihn von dem Heulen in ein Wimmern wandelt, ihn nahe an sich zieht, ihn dort hält, als er sich gegen ihn wehrt, um toben zu können, um zu ihnen gehen zu können, sie zu berühren, sicherzustellen, dass sie nur schlafen.  
  
„Ganz ruhig“, flüstert Erwin leise, hält Levi mit der ganzen Kraft seiner Arme fest; Levi lässt ihn sie gebrauchen. „Alles ist gut, Levi. Es ist alles gut.“  
  
Levi bekommt die Hand mit den Zähnen zu fassen und beißt zu, Blut schmeckend, als er schwer zu Boden fällt, gerade so kriechen könnend, bis Erwins Gewicht wieder auf ihm ist. Er grollt und knurrt, wirft einen Schlag hinter sich, doch der Griff des Mannes ist eisern, hält Levi unten, bis ein Geräusch die Stille durchbricht.  
  
„Großer Bruder?“  
  
Levis Herz bleibt stehen, füllt sich mit Hoffnung, die zerschmettert, als er es zu Isabel schafft, das Blut an ihrem Bauch sieht, den erlöschenden Funken in ihren Augen. Sie krümmt sich, als er sie an sich zieht, streckt die Hand in sein Gesicht, fährt mit einem Finger über seine Wange.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Isabel“, keucht Levi, sich seinen Worten kaum bewusst, als er die Handflächen gegen die Wunde drückt. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht gehen sollen, ich hätte euch nicht zurücklassen sollen, es-“  
  
„Keine Sorge, großer Bruder“, sagt sie; das Blut an ihrem Mund lässt ihr Lächeln krumm aussehen. „Es tut gar nicht so weh.“  
  
Levi hält sie an sich, vergessend, wie oft er sich entschuldigt, wie oft er sagt, dass alles gut wird, wie oft er ihr sagt, dass sie keine Angst haben soll. Einen Moment lang hört er ihr Summen, dasselbe Wiegenlied, dass er sie vorher hat singen hören, brüchig und gehaucht, bis es verstummt. Stunden vergehen. Sie wird kalt in seinen Armen, so leblos, ihr so unähnlich, dass es ihn immer wieder bricht, ihn so vollständig bricht, dass, als Erwin seine Hand auf Levis Schulter legt, er überzeugt ist, dass der Mann der einzig lebende Mensch auf der Lichtung ist.  
  
„Levi“, flüstert Erwin; Levi erkennt seine Stimme nicht. „Wir können nicht bleiben.“  
  
Er sieht zu Isabel, zu ihrem schlaffen Mund, und bemerkt, dass ihre Kleidung noch ganz ist. Es ist eine kleine Erleichterung, dass sie nicht erkannt haben, was sie wirklich war.  
  
„Levi“, sagt Erwin wieder, sein Griff auf Levis Schulter wird fester. „Wir müssen gehen.“  
  
„Wir können sie nicht so hier lassen.“ Seine eigene Stimme hört sich weitentfernt und dumpf an.  
  
„Wir haben keine Zeit, um Gräber zu graben“, sagt Erwin ruhig zu ihm.  
  
Levi sieht zu Farlan, erst jetzt den dunklen Fleck an seiner Hose bemerkend. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, legt er Isabels Kopf auf den kalten Boden und geht zu Farlan, auf ihn niedersehend und das blasse Grau seiner Augen musternd, wie dünn sein Gesicht ist, die seltsame Position seiner rechten Hand; jemand hat ihm die Waffe abgenommen. Levi kniet sich hin und fängt an, an Farlans Gürtel zu fummeln, seine tauben Finger öffnen die Schnalle.  
  
„Levi“, fängt Erwin wieder an, „wir haben keine-“  
  
„Ich werde ihn verdammt nochmal nicht einfach so hier liegen lassen!“, zischt Levi ihn an und er verstummt, bringt Levi eine Hose, der sie Farlan anzieht, sicherstellend, dass er das Hemd unter den Bund steckt und seinen Mantel zuknöpft.  
  
Sie legen sie nebeneinander unter einen Baum, die Augen geschlossen und die Hände locker verschränkt. Sie sehen aus wie Kinder, im Wald verirrt, weit von zu Hause entfernt.  
  
Drei Tage später finden sie das Partisanenlager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -Charaktertod  
> -Beschreibungen von Schmutz  
> -Streit/Kampf  
> -derbe Sprache


	23. Chapter 23

Levis Griff an Dieters Schienbein wird noch fester, als er sein Gewicht in den Tritt verlagert, er nimmt kaum die Schreie wahr, während er die Beine des Mannes nach unten und wieder auf die Trage zwingt. Er schielt schnell zu Erwin, der den Torso hält; er hat immer noch die Energie, den armen Bastard zu beruhigen, brummt ein schnelles „Ganz ruhig“, das Dieter unwahrscheinlich hören kann, über den Radau hinweg, den er veranstaltet; als ließe er die ganzen Geräusche heraus, die er auf dem Weg in ihr Lager so gut unterdrücken konnte. Die Aufgabe nimmt Levis Aufmerksamkeit erneut in Anspruch, als Dieter wieder versucht, ihn zu treten, Levi das ganze Gewicht auf seine Beine lehnen lassend.  
  
Levi sieht mit einem merkbaren Desinteresse dabei zu, wie Nifa Alkohol auf die Zange gießt, bevor sie zu ihnen geht und sich hinkniet.  
  
„Stopf ihm doch jemand das Maul“, murmelt sie, doch weder Levi noch Erwin kommen ihrem Wunsch nach, bis sie den Zangenkopf in die kleine Wunde an Dieters Oberschenkel taucht und Erwin seine Hand auf den Mund des Mannes presst. „Du hast Glück, weißt du das, Dieter? Du wirst nicht mal verbluten!“  
  
Dieter schüttelt den Kopf, die Augen weit aufgerissen, bis er plötzlich das Bewusstsein verliert. Es dauert einen Moment, bis Levi bemerkt, dass er seine Beine nicht loslassen kann und richtet sich langsam auf, seine zitternden Hände genervt schüttelnd, als das Adrenalin abschwächt.  
  
„Na endlich“, seufzt Nifa leise, die Zange einen Augenblick lang drehend, dann zieht sie ohne Eile die Kugel heraus und lässt sie auf den staubigen Boden fallen. „Jetzt brauche ich keine Hilfe mehr, danke.“  
  
Levi kriegt Erwins knappes Nicken mit, bevor er dem Mann aus dem Krankenzelt folgt. Sie bleiben ein wenig abseits stehen und Erwin zündet eine Zigarette an, lehnt sich an einen Baum und reibt sich über die Augen. Levi spürt das Stechen in seinen eigenen, doch die weiterzitternden Hände sind ein größeres Problem. Er schüttelt sie wieder, doch es bringt nichts, und er lehnt sich stattdessen an den Baum gegenüber von Erwin, das Gewehr von seiner Schulter schwingend; er hat das Gewicht wieder nicht bemerkt.  
  
„Hätte wissen sollen, dass Dieter ein Schreihals ist“, sagt Levi, und Erwin hustet ein Lachen. „Ich bin überrascht, dass er nicht schon eher damit angefangen hat.“  
  
„Ich glaube, wir können uns glücklich schätzen für diese Entschlossenheit“, sinniert Erwin; Levi sieht ihn die Stirn runzeln, als er versucht, sich das Beben aus den Händen zu schütteln. „Alles klar?“  
  
Levi nickt wieder mit einem Grunzen und beißt für einen Moment die Zähne zusammen, versuchend, die Mission weiter aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, wie hektisch er versucht hat, den Graben des Schützen zu finden, wie ihn das Geräusch jetzt noch schaudern lässt. Letzten Endes konnte er nur vier Männer von acht ausschalten – wahrscheinlich ist Dieter deswegen angeschossen worden, auch wenn er sich da nicht sicher sein kann.  
  
„Scheiß 42“, grollt Levi, sich die Handkanten gegen die geschlossenen Lider drückend, bevor er zu Erwin aufsieht, die glühende Spitze der Zigarette erhaschend. „Gib mir das Teil.“  
  
Erwin hebt die Augenbrauen und nimmt die Zigarette zwischen seine Finger, sie ein wenig hebend, wie um zu bestätigen, was Levi gemeint hat, ehe er sie überreicht. Levi schnuppert zögernd daran, dann steckt er sie sich zwischen die Lippen und atmet ein; der Geschmack ist sogar noch abstoßender als er gedacht hat.  
  
„Scheiß widerlich“, sagt er zu Erwin, die Zigarette gegen den Baum ausdrückend, bevor er den Stummel an den Mann zurückgibt. „Kannst du überhaupt noch etwas schmecken?“  
  
Erwin lacht warm und zieht Levi am Hinterkopf näher. „Lass uns etwas zu essen holen“, sagt er, Levi die Nase rümpfen lassend.  
  
„Aber erst waschen wir uns“, entgegnet er säuerlich. „Du wirst jedem den Appetit nehmen, so wie du riechst.“  
  
Erwin lacht erneut und lässt den Arm schwer auf Levis Schulter fallen und geht mit ihm zurück zu ihrem Zelt, ein schiefes und geflicktes Ding, aber immer noch besser als das eine, das sie in der Hütte gemacht hatten. Es hatte natürlich auch einen Vorbesitzer – alles im Lager hat zumindest einen gehabt – jemand, der dem charakteristischem Geräusch der MG nicht gelauscht hat. Es hält sie warm und ihre Sachen trocken, und letzten Endes ist das Levis Meinung nach alles, was es tun soll.  
  
„Du solltest dich auch rasieren“, sagt Levi Erwin beiläufig, ihm das Rasiermesser aus dem Seesack zuwerfend; der Mann fängt es mit einer Hand und klemmt es sich zwischen die Zähne, während er sich das Hemd fertig aufknöpft. „Nachdem ich die scheiß Seife gefunden habe. Muss mittlerweile kleiner als mein Daumen sein...“  
  
Levi hört, wie Erwin jemandem, der am Zelt vorbeigeht, ein Hallo zugrunzt, und als das Hemd des Mannes neben ihn fällt, weht der Geruch des angstdurchzogenen Schweißes zu ihm, eine Erinnerung daran, wie weit sie laufen mussten, um wieder beim Lager anzukommen. Er kramt weiter durch die Säcke, bis er das Stück Seife findet, das er mit ein paar alten Kleidern von Moblit gekauft hat. Hinter ihm spritzt Erwin sich schon Wasser ins Gesicht und an den Hals. Levi berührt die Gürtelschnalle des Mannes, als er an ihm vorbeigeht, um den Waschlappen von der Leine zu ziehen, die das Zelt aufrecht hält; Erwin resigniert mit einem Seufzen, sich die restlichen Kleider ausziehend, während Levi sich ebenfalls auszieht. Sie schrubben sich gegenseitig, bis ihre Haut rosa ist und wehtut, wechseln sich vor dem fleckigen und gesprungenen Spiegel ab, um sich die Gesichter zu rasieren. Als sie fertig sind und sich wieder anziehen, hat die Sonne ihre Haare fast ganz getrocknet; Levi spürt sie in seinem Nacken brennen, wo Erwin seine Haare gekürzt hat.  
  
„Gut so?“, fragt Erwin schließlich, Levi den Mund verziehen lassend.  
  
„Passt schon“, meint er, Rasiermesser, Spiegel und Seife zurück in den Seesack stopfend, bevor er Erwin zum Essen folgt; gerade noch warme Suppe, die mehr Wasser ist als alles andere, aber trotzdem besser als nichts, da sie den Stich aus seinem Magen vertreibt.  
  
Gelgar gesellt sich zu ihnen, während sie essen, setzt sich schwerfällig mit seiner eigenen Suppenschüssel auf einen Baumstumpf. Er begrüßt sie mit einem knappen Nicken, trinkt die Brühe direkt aus der Schüssel.  
  
„Wie steht's um die Fuselanlage?“, will Erwin von ihm wissen. „Wann können wir eine Probe bekommen?“  
  
Gelgar guckt, als hätte er einen Furz querstecken. „Ich wünschte, du würdest sie nicht so bezeichnen“, gesteht er unbeholfen. „Sie ist eine feine Dame und gibt uns erstklassiges Zeug.“  
  
„Das ist fermentierte Pisse, Gelgar“, teilt Levi ihm säuerlich mit. „Wir hätten mehr davon, wenn wir die Waffen damit saubermachen würden, oder den Medizinkram.“  
  
„Autsch“, verkündet Gelgar deprimiert. „Das ist hart. Ich schwöre auf das Leben meiner Mutter, in meinem Schnaps findet man keinen Tropfen Pisse.“  
  
„Die Kartoffelschalen und Wurzelstücke, die du da hineingeworfen hast, hätten jemanden satt machen können“, verweist Levi, das Gewehr so ziehend, dass es gegen sein anderes Bein lehnt. „Ich wette, das hast du auch gedacht, aber du hast dich trotzdem dazu entschlossen, sie für dein Pissprojekt zu verwenden.“  
  
Gelgar lässt ein schweres Seufzen heraus. „Kannst du mir deinen Hund vom Hals holen?“, fragt er Erwin freudlos, ihn zum Lachen bringend. „Er beleidigt die Brautraditionen, die seit Jahrhunderten in meiner Familie liegen.“  
  
„Ich fürchte, dass ich dazu nicht die Befugnis habe“, sagt Erwin heiter. „Und wo wir gerade bei dem Brautalent deiner Familie sind, wurde dein Großvater nicht hingerichtet, als jemand ums Leben kam, weil er sein Produkt konsumiert hat?“  
  
„Als hätte er etwas dafür gekonnt, dass er halbblind war“, protestiert Gelgar, seufzend. „Armes Schwein. Ein lausiges Gebräu und schon erinnern die Leute sich an nichts anderes.“  
  
„Ist mit dem Schnaps irgendwas?“  
  
Hanji kommt mit Moblit in die Runde, auf Gelgar niedersehend und ihn sich verlegen den Hinterkopf kratzen lassend.  
  
„Nein, gar nichts“, sagt Gelgar zögernd zu Hanji, „aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich gehofft, dass du uns diesmal alles davon trinken lässt. Ich weiß, dass du für deine Experimente ein bisschen brauchst, aber-“  
  
„Ach, aber das sind doch keine Experimente!“, ruft Hanji, Levi schaudern lassend. „Die Experimente sind das, was danach kommt. Ich sammele jetzt nur meine Daten.“  
  
„Ja, schon...“, fängt Gelgar wieder an, eine Mücke tötend, die an seinem Hals landet. „Könntest du das vielleicht von dem nächsten Schub machen?“  
  
„Wir reden später darüber“, beschließt Hanji fröhlich, dann dreht sie sich zu Levi. „Hast du das MG schon?“  
  
Die Frage lässt Levi die Zähne zusammenbeißen und scharf den Kopf schütteln. „Es sind jetzt acht Leute daran“, sagt er kurz. „Ich hab's nicht rechtzeitig geschafft.“  
  
„Sie setzen noch mehr Leute daran?“, fragt Moblit, leicht den Kopf schüttelnd, als Levi es bestätigt. „Wie war die Mission?“  
  
„Dieter ist verletzt. Kugel in den Oberschenkel“, erklärt Erwin, seine Suppe leerend. „Nichts allzu ernstes. Er wird sich wieder erholen.“  
  
„Daher also das Geschrei?“, fragt Hanji, an ihnen vorbei zum Krankenzelt guckend, als Erwin und Levi beide nicken. „Ich habe mich schon gewundert.“  
  
„Mir fällt gerade ein“, sagt Gelgar auf einmal, aufstehend und seine Schüssel austrinkend. „Der Kommandant will bei Sonnenuntergang eine Besprechung. Er erwartet einen Missionsbericht.“  
  
Erwin nickt und Gelgar verlässt sie, den schmalen Pfad zu seiner Brennblase entlanggehend. Levi spürt, wie Erwin sich zu ihm dreht, dieser aufmerksame, besorgte Blick, der seine Nackenhaare aufstellen lässt. Er behält seinen eigenen Blick auf dem letzten bisschen Suppe am Boden seiner Schüssel, sich darauf gefasst machend, was Erwin gleich sagen wird.  
  
„Wir sollten uns ausruhen“, sagt der Mann, sobald er sieht, das Levi mit seinem Essen fertig ist und steht auf.  
  
„Ivan und Jürgen gehen Wasser holen“, teilt Levi ihm mit, auch wenn er weiß, dass es nichts bringt. „Ich gehe mit ihnen.“  
  
„Wir hatten heute schon eine Mission“, entgegnet Erwin, genau wie Levi erwartet hat, „und heute Abend ist Wachdienst. Bitte, ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn du nicht so leichtsinnig wärst.“  
  
Levi starrt seine Schüssel noch weitere zehn Sekunden an, bevor er sich auf die Füße drückt und sich wieder das Gewehr auf die Schulter schwingt, sich wünschend, dass er es nicht abnehmen müsste. Sie lassen Hanji und Moblit mit ihrer mageren Mahlzeit allein und gehen zurück zum Zelt, sich in dem engen Raum nebeneinander legend. Die Luft ist warm, ihnen reichen ihre Hosen und langärmeligen Unterhemden; Erwin kickt sich sogar die Stiefel ab. Levi verschränkt die Arme unter dem Kopf, versucht, ruhig zu bleiben, jedoch ohne Erfolg; sein Fuß klopft einen schnellen Puls auf die Decke, die sie auf den Zeltboden gelegt haben. Seine Hände spannen sich an und lockern sich immer wieder.  
  
„Du wirst das MG beim nächsten Mal bekommen“, flüstert Erwin, sich auf die Seite drehend und Levi ansehend. „Was mit Dieter passiert ist, ist nicht-“  
  
„Ich weiß, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist“, sagt Levi leise, sich wünschend, dass sie direkt darüber reden könnten und nicht durch so eine Scheiße, aber er weiß, dass sie es nicht können. „Ich hole das MG. Ich weiß es.“  
  
Levi lässt sich von Erwin näherziehen und erinnert sich wieder an die ersten Nächte, wie sie wie Brüder nebeneinander lagen, ihre Arme sich kaum berührten. Nach all dieser Zeit, in der sie sich nähergekommen sind, sich nahe sind, fühlte sich der Abstand fremd und unnormal an, und doch wie das einzig Richtige, das sie tun konnten. Die erste Woche über hielt Levi sich beim Schlafen an dem Gewehr fest, anstatt an Erwin, das kalte, harte Gefühl von Holz und Metall der Wärme der Umarmung vorziehend, die sich seiner Erinnerung nach einmal so gut angefühlt hat, deren heilender Effekt jedoch so plötzlich verschwunden war. Selbst als Levi jetzt seine Wange an Erwins Arm drückt, fühlt es sich nicht mehr genauso an.  
  
„Wir müssen das Lager bald verlegen“, grübelt Levi, gähnend, als Erwin mit einem Brummen zustimmt. „Dieses besoffene Arschloch lässt uns dieses Mal aber besser näher zum Fluss ziehen.“  
  
„Es kommt darauf an, ob er vorhat, dass wir uns weiter nach Osten bewegen, da die deutschen Truppen sich zurückziehen“, entgegnet Erwin, sich von Levis Gähnen anstecken lassend. „Nicht jeder von uns ist so daran interessiert, dass sie weiter ins Reich dringen wollen, besonders jetzt, da ihr Zuhause befreit ist.“  
  
„Eine kleinere Gruppe wäre schneller und viel schwerer zu entdecken“, denkt Levi laut. „Wäre vielleicht nicht das schlechteste, wenn jemand geht.“  
  
„Wir reden heute Abend bestimmt darüber“, sagt Erwin, schmunzelnd, als Levi näherrückt. „Möchtest du, dass ich den Bericht gebe?“  
  
Levi nickt und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Du kennst mich. Ich habe nie viel zu sagen.“  
  
„Er wird sagen, dass wir das MG nochmal holen müssen“, sagt Erwin, „aber du weißt, dass es nicht deine-“  
  
„Ich weiß“, unterbricht Levi wieder. „Nicht meine Schuld. Wenn er das verdammte Teil so sehr will, dann soll er es selbst holen gehen.“  
  
„Er schätzt deine Unterstützung“, erinnert Erwin Levi erneut. „Du bist der beste Schütze, den wir haben, mit Abstand.“  
  
Levi grunzt eine Antwort, spricht jedoch nicht. Er hat das Gefühl, als hätten sie es schon gesagt, vielleicht mehr als einmal. Es gibt nicht genug, worüber sie reden können, aber die Stille geht ihnen beiden auf die Nerven; es ist zu leicht, zu denken, wenn sie nicht labern. Als die Ruhe länger andauert als er sich damit wohlfühlt, setzt Levi sich langsam auf, die Schultern dehnend und seufzend; er hört, wie Erwin sich hinter ihm aufsetzt.  
  
„Tut es wieder weh?“, fragt der Mann nur, fängt an, Levis Schultern zu massieren, als er nickt. „Bist du sicher, dass es nicht-“  
  
„Es ist nicht das Gewehr“, sagt Levi, wissend, dass er es auf alles außer auf die Waffe schieben könnte, von der Menge Holz, die er gehackt, bis hin zu dem Wasser, das er vom Fluss zum Lager getragen hat. „Es kommt daher, weil ich Dieters schweren Arsch rumtragen musste.“  
  
„Du musst es nicht überall hin mitnehmen“, flüstert Erwin trotzdem, in Levi drückend, während er mit der Handkante seinen Rücken hinunterfährt. „Nichts schlimmes wird passieren, wenn du es ab und zu beim Lager lässt.“  
  
Levi antwortet nicht, verachtet wieder die Vorsicht in Erwins Ton, die Bedacht, mit der er seine Worte wählt, als rede er mit jemand anderem als Levi, mit jemandem, der kurz davor ist, zu zerbrechen. Und trotzdem weiß er, dass Erwin Recht hat, genau wie er weiß, dass er das Gewehr nicht zurücklassen wird, auch wenn es auf seinem Rücken und seinen Schultern lastet und gegen seine Beine schlägt, ihnen blaue Flecken zufügt. Er lehnt sich stattdessen in die grobe Berührung des Mannes, zieht sie allen netten Worten vor, weil sie so greifbar ist, weil sie seine Gedanken so gut im Moment verweilen lässt, ihn so gut das Rattern der 42 vergessen lässt. Ermutigt von der Bewegung legt Erwin den Arm um Levi und zieht ihn an sich und Levi lässt ihn, denkend, dass den Mann in die Geste hineindeuten lassen, was er will, das Netteste ist, was er im Moment tun kann.  
  
Levi liegt wach, als Erwin einschläft, zählt die Atemzüge, die der Mann macht, wirft hin und wieder einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, obwohl es jetzt kaum einen Unterschied macht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, seit sie sich ins Zelt gelegt haben. Er legt seine Hand auf Erwins Brust, einen Moment lang von dem weichen Heben und Senken beruhigt, bis die Untätigkeit zu einem Feuer in seinen Gliedern wird, ihn zwingt, aufzustehen und rauszugehen. Er streift durch das Lager und hilft jedem, der seine Hilfe gebrauchen kann, geht sogar Gelgar mit seiner fermentierten Pisse zu Hand. Er geht Stunden später mit den Armen voller abgebrochener Zweige zurück, wo Erwin ihn wieder findet, schnell durch den verdunkelnden Abend ankommend, eine angezündete Zigarette zwischen den Lippen.  
  
„Du hättest schlafen sollen“, scheltet der Mann ihn so nachdrücklich er kann, Levi mit den Schultern zucken lassend.  
  
„Ich schlafe morgen früh ein“, sagt er und Erwin nickt, auch wenn sie beide wissen, dass er nachts kaum mehr als vier Stunden geschlafen hat, seit sie hier ankamen.  
  
„Ich wünschte, du würdest nicht ohne mich das Lager verlassen“, flüstert Erwin, nahe genug kommend, dass Levi seinen schweren Seufzer hören kann.  
  
„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken“, sagt Levi, spürt irgendwo unterbewusst wie haltlos seine Erklärung ist. „Du weißt, ich kann nicht-“  
  
„Ich weiß“, unterbricht Erwin ihn, Levi so aufrichtig und mit einem solchen Mitgefühl in die Augen sehend, dass Levi sich abwenden muss. „Aber ich mache mir Sorgen.“  
  
Levi lässt die trockenen Zweige neben dem frisch angefachten Feuer fallen, starrt auf den Boden und tritt ziellos den Staub. In seinem Hals steckt eine Entschuldigung fest; es fühlt sich falsch an, zu sagen, dass es ihm leidtut, dass er nicht stillhalten kann, etwas, wofür er nichts kann. Es scheint sogar noch sinnloser zu sein, da er weiß, dass Erwin es versteht, auch wenn er es nicht mag, und genau wie all die Male zuvor seufzt Erwin nur und reibt sich den Hinterkopf.  
  
„Es ist wohl einfach so“, murmelt er, seine Zigarette ausdrückend. „Versuch vorsichtig zu sein.“  
  
Levi grunzt eine Antwort und nickt Hanji und Moblit zu, als sie vorbeigehen, bemerkt, wie sich mehr Leute versammeln. Er nickt Erwin zu, dass er ihm folgen soll und sie setzen sich am Feuer in den Kreis, strecken ihre Hände zu den Flammen und essen ihre Abendrationen – gekochte Rüben und Brot – während sie auf Kommandant Pixis warten.  
  
„Der Saftsack ist wie üblich wieder spät dran“, beschwert Levi sich flüsternd bei Erwin; die Anrede vor seinem Namen geht ihm auf die Nerven, auch wenn es eine Woche gedauert hat, bis ihm einfiel, dass er Erwin einst so genannt hat. „Jede Wette, dass er direkt zu Gelgar geht, um erst von seiner Mission zu hören.“  
  
Erwin lacht, wie alle Anderen verstummend, als der alte Mann endlich ankommt. Er setzt sich ans Feuer, zieht eine Schau darüber ab wie gut die Wärme für seine schmerzenden, alten Knochen ist, nimmt Rüben und Brot entgegen, schneidet ersteres in Scheiben und belegt dann letzteres damit. Levi zählt fünf große Schlücke, die er aus seinem Flachmann nimmt, bevor er endlich spricht.  
  
„Dieter fehlt.“  
  
„Verletzt während der heutigen Mission“, sagt Erwin laut genug, damit alle es hören; der Gehorsam in diesen tiefen, nachklingenden Worten lässt Levi erschaudern. „Eine Schusswunde an seinem Oberschenkel. Er wird für eine Weile genesen müssen, aber es ist nicht lebensgefährlich.“  
  
Pixis nickt, nimmt noch einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann und kratzt sich den kahlen Kopf, bevor er fragt: „Wie war die Mission?“  
  
„Es ist uns nicht gelungen, das Maschinengewehr zu erlangen“, sagt Erwin; knapp und auf den Punkt, das mag Levi an ihm. „Die neuen Informationen, die wir sammeln konnten, deuten darauf hin, dass der Feind es von neuem Personal bemannen ließ. Zur Zeit zählen wir acht Männer.“  
  
„Wir brauchen das Maschinengewehr.“  
  
„Das ist uns bewusst“, entgegnet Erwin ohne den Hauch einer Emotion.  
  
„Wir haben schon zu viele Leben verloren“, macht Pixis weiter und Levi sieht, wie er seine alten, schmalen Augen auf ihn richtet. „Ich bin mir sicher, du weißt, dass ich dir unser bestes Gewehr gegeben habe, in der Hoffnung, dass du in der Lage sein würdest, das Beste daraus zu machen.“  
  
Levi schnalzt. „Wenn Sie denken, dass Sie es besser können, können Sie Erwin auf der nächsten Mission begleiten“, kontert er trocken. „Wenn Sie acht Männer umlegen können, bevor diese bemerken, wo sich die Person versteckt, die auf sie schießt, gebe ich Ihnen das Gewehr auf der Stelle.“  
  
Pixis ist für einen Moment still, dann lacht er. „Ich vergesse immer, wie leicht man euch jungen Menschen beleidigen kann“, sagt er, immer noch wiehernd. „Wir alten Säcke interessieren uns nicht mehr dafür, wie andere uns sehen. Naja, ihr zwei könnt euch sicher eine neue Strategie ausdenken. Was ihr diesmal gemacht habt, funktioniert offenbar nicht.“  
  
„Wenn wir ein zusätzliches Gewehr hätten, könnten wir-“  
  
„Sollten Mike und Nanaba zurückkehren, habt ihr meine Genehmigung, zu benutzen, was sie an Waffen haben“, unterbricht Pixis Erwin. „Bis dahin ist das alles, was wir euch geben können.“  
  
„Ich verstehe“, sagt Erwin, seine Haltung entspannt sich, sobald Pixis sich Gelgar zuwendet.  
  
„Und wie geht es unserem gemeinsamen Unternehmen?“  
  
„Hab's dir gesagt“, flüstert Levi Erwin zu, der wieder lacht.  
  
„Naja“, murmelt er zurück, „es war nicht das _Erste_ , das er gefragt hat.“  
  
Levi schnalzt wieder. „Frage mich, was er denkt, was wir mehr brauchen, das MG oder den Schnaps.“  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er unsere Leben mehr schätzt als seinen eigenen Durst“, grübelt Erwin leise. „Er liegt aber nicht falsch. Wir brauchen eine neue Strategie.“  
  
Levi grunzt übereinstimmend und sie verstummen wieder, um sich die Berichte der Späher anzuhören. Das deutsche Heereslager hat sich seit dem letzten Tag nicht von der Stelle bewegt, sie haben auch nichts ungewöhnlich auffälliges gemacht. Sie haben Hunde von wer weiß wo hergeholt, vermutlich, um sie alle zu erschnüffeln, doch Pixis scheint davon nicht sehr beunruhigt zu sein.  
  
„Das haben sie schon einmal versucht. Es war nicht schwer, sie mithilfe der Flüsse und Bäche loszuwerden“, sagt der alte Mann, sein Ton ist vermutlich ruhiger als seine Gedanken. „Aber ihr wisst alle, dass euch kein Schwur oder Versprechen hierhält. Falls ihr lieber gehen wollt, liegt es an euch.“  
  
In der Gruppe gibt es leises Gemurmel, aber keiner bewegt sich. Es lässt Pixis so breit grinsen, dass die Seiten seines Gesichts von Falten übersät werden. Levi schielt zu Erwin und fragt sich, ob er darüber nachdenkt, eines Tages abzusetzen und einen Fleck dort draußen in der Wildnis zu finden, so lange leben, wie die Welt sie lässt.  
  
„Gut. Ich bin froh, dass das eure Entscheidung ist“, sagt Pixis. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das es wert ist, angesprochen zu werden?“  
  
Levi lässt seine Gedanken abschweifen, als sie anfangen, über die stumpfen Sachen zu reden: wie viel Essen sie noch haben, wie weit die alliierten Truppen sind, wie schnell sie schätzen, dass sie alles zusammenpacken und wegziehen können, sollte die Situation es erfordern. Neben Levi steht Erwin in Habachtstellung, hört jedem Wort zu, als würde es eines Tages sein Leben retten, wenn er es alles auswendig kennt. Das Lager hat diese Seite in ihm hervorgebracht, den Major Smith, den Levi zuvor kaum zu Gesicht bekam, diese militärische Ausgeglichenheit von Befehlen folgen und das Sagen haben, die Levis Haut prickeln lässt, als lerne er Erwin jetzt wieder zum ersten Mal kennen. Es lässt ihm den Unterschied zwischen ihrer Größe und Statur bewusst werden - etwas, das er zuvor mit der Zeit ignoriert hat - und jetzt, dadurch wie gut er Erwin kennt, ist es nicht länger etwas bedrohliches, sondern hat sich in etwas verwandelt, das Levi erregen kann, das ihn mit Staunen, mit Verlangen füllt.  
  
„Wer hat heute Wachdienst?“ Pixis' Frage holt Levi zurück in den Moment.  
  
„Levi und ich haben die zweite Wache“, verkündet Erwin, seine Hände locker hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt.  
  
„Hanji und ich haben die erste“, lässt Moblit verlauten, Pixis nicken lassend.  
  
„Dann ist alles geklärt“, sagt er, sich müde auf die Füße drückend. „Macht weiter.“  
  
„Und denkt dran, kein Rumgevögel während dem Wachdienst“, sagt Marlene zu Levi und Erwin, als sie vorbeigeht. „Wenn ich sterbe, nur weil ihr beiden eure Hosen nicht anbehalten könnt, komme ich wieder, um euch heimzusuchen.“  
  
Erwin lacht und Levi schnalzt. „Guck auf deine eigene Hose“, sagt er ihr matt, sie kichern lassend.  
  
„Oh, das tue ich“, erwidert sie, versucht über die Köpfe der Anderen zu sehen und verschnellert ihre Schritte, als sie jemanden entdeckt, nach dem sie gesucht hat.  
  
„Es ist schon etwas“, murmelt Erwin, ihr nachsehend, „wie es den Leuten egal ist.“  
  
Levi grunzt eine Bestätigung für die Worte, denkt jedoch nicht näher über sie nach. Marlenes Worte sind in seinem Kopf stecken geblieben und alles, woran er denken kann, sind die drei Stunden vor dem Wachdienst und für was sie gut sein würden, was sie tun können, um die Stunden verstreichen zu lassen, um nicht denken zu müssen. Sie haben kaum das Zelt erreicht, da fängt Levi an, an Erwins Kleidern zu ziehen, drückt ihn auf den Boden des Zeltes und klettert auf ihn, setzt sich diesmal höher als auf seine Oberschenkel, spürt schon die Härte unter sich.  
  
„Levi-“, fängt Erwin an, doch Levi erstickt den Rest der Worte mit einem Kuss.  
  
„Ich will...“, haucht er, die Finger fummeln schon an der Schnalle von Erwins Gürtel herum, um ihn zu öffnen. „Bitte...“  
  
Levi will jetzt kein Zögern von Erwin, und die Stärke, mit der der Mann seine Hüfte greift, lässt ihn leise vor Erleichterung aufseufzen. Er lässt zu, dass Erwin seine Handfläche durch die Hose gegen seinen Schwanz drückt, lässt ihn das hastige Keuchen mit seinem Mund auffangen, als sie sich wieder küssen, lässt ihn die Hand am Hosenbund vorbeischieben und Levi in seine Faust schließen. Er bäumt sich der Berührung entgegen, die Hände vergessen ihre Aufgabe mit Erwins Gürtel für einen Moment, bis der Mann mit seiner Hüfte hochstößt und ihn wieder daran erinnert. Levi tastet am Gürtel herum, öffnet die Hose, um die Hitze und Härte an seiner Haut zu fühlen.  
  
„Hast du es?“, flüstert Levi; die Worte schicken Erwins Hände in dessen Hosentaschen.  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass du-“  
  
„Ja“, keucht Levi, Erwins Stoppel an seiner Wange spürend, als sie sich wieder küssen. „Ja, ich will es...“  
  
Er rollt von Erwin, um seinen linken Stiefel abzutreten, fühlt die kalte Nachtluft, als die Socke mitabgestreift wird. Er zieht das Bein aus der Hose, ehe er wieder zu seiner Ursprungsposition zurückkommt; er spürt die Gänsehaut aufsteigen, als Erwin seine Hände zu seinem unteren Rücken und auf seinen Hintern fahren lässt. Levi sieht der öligen Feuchtigkeit seiner Finger entgegen, doch das Gefühl bringt ihn trotzdem zum Erschaudern.  
  
„Kannst du hinne machen?“, schnauft er, nicht wissend, ob er es hinter sich bringen will, oder ob er will, dass es die ganze Nacht anhält.  
  
„Leg dich auf den Rücken“, befiehlt Erwin flüsternd, aber Levi schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Ich will nicht, dass du es so-“  
  
„Ich werde dich nicht einfach so ficken, Levi“, sagt Erwin ihm, etwas in seiner Stimme geht auf Ärger zu. „Es gibt Dinge, die man nicht übereilen sollte.“  
  
Levi lässt sich die Worte durch den Sinn gehen, beißt die Zähne zusammen, bevor er sie schließlich akzeptiert und sich auf den Rücken dreht, Erwin auf sich lassend. Ihre Blicke treffen in der Dunkelheit aufeinander, verharren, während Erwin seine Hand zwischen Levis Beine schiebt, erst auf seinen Schwanz, doch rasch daran vorbei. Der plötzliche Druck lässt Levis Atem stocken; er entkommt einen Moment später in einem langen, leisen Zischen, als Erwin ihn in den Mund nimmt und tiefer vordringt. Levi sieht auf den blonden Wuschel, den er mit den Fingern greift, lässt seinen Fokus auf das gleichmäßige Hoch und Runter, Rein und Raus wechseln. Er lässt es seinen Kopf leeren, für einen Moment die Schranken auflösen, die er selbst im Schlaf hochzwingt, um eine Pause zu haben von diesem konstanten Kampf. Selbst im Dunkeln sieht Levi das Blau in Erwins Augen, als der Mann hochsieht; er ist jetzt nicht besorgt um Levi, und es ist gut, dass auch er eine Pause bekommt.  
  
Das Waffenöl nimmt nur den schlimmsten Schmerz, aber Levi macht es nichts aus. Es stärkt die Ablenkung, wurzelt ihn so fest ans Hier und Jetzt, dass es für einen flüchtigen, wonnigen Moment fast möglich ist, das Leben und die Welt außerhalb von ihnen zu vergessen. Unter ihm stöhnt Erwin; Levi spürt das tiefe Säuseln des Geräuschs gegen die Fäuste, die er um Erwins Hemd geformt hat. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu fluchen, wissend, dass Erwin sich hassen würde, für jedes Zeichen von Unwohlsein von ihm, es jetzt nicht verderben wollend, wo Erwin sich so greifbar anfühlt, dass seine bloße Anwesenheit beinahe ausreicht, um ein Trost zu sein. Levi verliert seine Erektion, als Erwin in ihm ist; es ist zu viel Schmerz und nicht genug Lust, noch nicht genug von den Dingen, die er all die Jahre zuvor in Berlin kannte, zu viel von dem, was danach kam. Als Levi die Stirn gegen Erwins Schulter drückt, denkt er, wie grausam der Akt ist und wie perfekt zur gleichen Zeit, wie schmerzhaft falsch ihre Gründe und trotzdem, wie schmerzhaft richtig sie sind.  
  
Erwin zieht sich heraus, bevor er kommt, keucht gegen den Kuss, mit dem Levi ihn belohnt; sie haben schon genug Sorgen, sauberzuwerden, ohne all das. Sie liegen verschnaufend da, bevor sie sich schnell waschen, den Moment des Friedens auskostend, den es ihnen gebracht hat. Levi schmiegt sich an Erwin, die Wange gegen seinen Arm gepresst, wie er es ein Leben zuvor im Bett des Mannes immer getan hat. Er spürt Erwins Blick auf sich, diesen aufmerksamen Blick, den die Stille, die sie gefunden haben, erträglicher macht.  
  
„Ich wünschte, es müsste nicht so sein“, flüstert Erwin plötzlich; eine Beleidigung für die Stille. „Ich wünschte, es könnte anders sein. Ich wünschte, mit dir...“  
  
Levi sagt nichts, schließt lediglich die Augen und rückt näher an Erwin, dankbar, als der Mann nicht weitermacht und stattdessen eine Zigarette anzündet. Es ist etwas gefährliches, ihre Reuen zu benennen, und Levi weiß es besser, als es zu versuchen.  
  
„Es könnte schlimmer sein“, sagt er stattdessen, hoffend, dass Erwin weiß, wie ernst er es meint.  
  
Sie verstummen wieder, dösen ein, bis Moblit kommt, um sie zu wecken. Sich aufzusetzen lässt Levi vor Schmerz zucken und leise fluchen; der Anflug von Schuld auf Erwins Gesicht zwingt Ärger in Levis Ton.  
  
„Schon gut“, murmelt er. „Mach dir keine Sorgen.“  
  
Trotzdem sind die ersten Schritte, die er außerhalb des Zeltes macht wenn es hochkommt zögerlich und als sie den Rand des Lagers erreicht haben, ist der dumpfe Schmerz zu einem Jucken geworden, das Levi alle paar Minuten dazu bringt, seine Hand in seine Hose zu stecken.  
  
„Hör auf, zu kratzen“, teilt Erwin ihm in einem leisen Flüstern mit, sobald sie aus dem Lager sind. „Du machst es nur schlimmer.“  
  
„Ich dachte, das Waffenöl soll helfen“, beschwert Levi sich, seine Unterwäsche geradeziehend, bevor er die Hand aus der Hose zieht.  
  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es deine Haut austrocknet“, flüstert Erwin, sich unruhig windend, stehenbleibend, als sie zu einer Abzweigung des schmalen Pfades gelangen, den sie entlanggehen. „Wir müssen uns hier aufteilen. Nicht kratzen.“  
  
  
  
Die Unannehmlichkeit der Wache mildert am darauffolgenden Tag nicht, noch an dem danach; unterbewusst weiß Levi, dass er dankbar für die Ablenkung wäre, wenn er beim Scheißen nicht schwitzen und die Zähne zusammenbeißen müsste. Das Einzige, das noch nerviger ist, ist die Entschuldigung, die jetzt permanent in Erwins Miene feststeckt, als wäre er als Einziger für Levis Verfassung verantwortlich. Zusammen mit der Vorsicht, mit der er Levi an jeder Ecke behandelt, seit sie am Lager angekommen sind, reicht es beinahe aus, dass er in den Wald gehen und dort bleiben möchte.  
  
„Hör auf, mich so anzugucken“, schnauft Levi ihn dann an, als sie sich für ihre Morgenrationen hinsetzen konnten.  
  
„Wie?“, fragt Erwin, die dicken Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, und zu realisieren, dass Erwin sich wirklich nicht bewusst ist, was er macht, nervt Levi nur noch mehr.  
  
„Als wäre ich ein Freund, dessen Haus du abgefackelt hast“, murmelt Levi, Nifa grüßend zunickend, als sie vorbeigeht. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, also hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen.“  
  
„Ich bin mir bewusst, dass es nicht meine-“  
  
„Dann verhalt dich so“, faucht Levi, reißt einen Mund voll aus seinem Stück Brot heraus.  
  
Erwins Antwort wird von einer plötzlichen Aufruhr abgeschnitten, der Versammlung einer Menge vor dem Westeingang zum Lager. Levi hebt das Gewehr auf, die Hände sind schon dabei, nachzuladen, als Erwin ihn stoppt.  
  
„Freunde“, flüstert er, auf die Füße kommend und zu den Menschen wegmarschierend.  
  
Levi folgt ihm langsamer, schwingt sich im Gehen das Gewehr auf die Schulter. Er sieht Mikes Kopf über dem Rest, bevor er die Menge erreicht, und der Anblick lässt ihn lächeln und ein Lachen ausstoßen. Er nimmt den Weg, den Erwin durch das Gedränge geschlagen hat, Nanaba zunickend, als ihre Blicke schließlich aufeinandertreffen. Sie eilt nach vorne, um ihre Arme um ihn zu schlingen.  
  
„Ich bin so froh, euch zu sehen“, sagt sie Levi in ihrem starken französischen Akzent. „Ich habe befürchtet, dass ihr vielleicht nicht rechtzeitig aus Dresden entkommen konntet.“  
  
„Dafür musst du Erwin danken“, lässt Levi sie wissen, der brennenden Stadt jetzt keinen Gedanken schenkend.  
  
„Ich bin nicht überrascht“, sagt Nanaba, sich umdrehend, um Erwin ebenfalls zu umarmen. „Du hast auch immer ein Ass mehr im Ärmel, oder?“  
  
Erwin lacht leise, zündet eine Zigarette an. „Ich wünschte, das hätte ich“, sagt er, sieht Levi zu vorsichtig an für dessen Geschmack.  
  
„Meistens“, fügt Mike hinzu, die schwere Tasche von seiner Schulter hebend, die sie mitgebracht haben. „Das ist fast so gut wie immer.“  
  
„Wo sind Isabel und Farlan?“, fragt Nanaba jetzt, das Gesicht mit einer Freude erhellt, die Levi erschaudern und sich wegdrehen lässt. „Sie waren doch sicher bei euch, als ihr die Stadt verlassen habt?“  
  
Das Bild schießt durch Levis Kopf, reißt wie eine Kugel an seinen Gedanken und Nerven: Farlan und Isabel, die unter dem Baum liegen, ihre schlaffen Hände berühren sich kaum, die Augen starren zum Nachthimmel. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, ohne einem von ihnen noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen, dreht er sich auf dem Absatz um und geht weg, versucht, nicht zu hören, wie Nanaba zur richtigen Schlussfolgerung kommt. Er marschiert durch das Lager, bis er in Dirk und Thomas läuft und mit ihnen Wasser aus dem Fluss schöpft. Außerhalb des Lagers existiert nichts als Unwohlsein, die Erwartung, dass in jedem Moment die 42 ihr tödliches Lied beginnt. Unter den Bäumen, an den Flussufern verschwindet alles andere; eine morbide Heiterkeit, die Levi wieder atmen lässt, ihn diese Schranken verstärken lässt, die Farlans Sticheln und Isabels Albträume fernhalten, all ihre Abende beim Kartenspiel, all die Stunden, die sie an der Elbe verbracht haben.  
  
Danach schließt er sich ihrer Tageswache an, kehrt bis Nachteinbruch nicht zum Lager zurück, auch wenn er weiß, dass Erwin sich sorgt. Selbst dann sucht Levi ihn nicht, wählt stattdessen einen ruhigen Platz weiter vom Feuer entfernt, um seine Abendrationen zu genießen. Alle scheinen jetzt ein bisschen fröhlicher zu sein, vielleicht weil der Tag warm war, vielleicht weil Mike und Nanaba Käse und Trockenfrüchte mitgebracht haben; für Kriegsbeute bescheiden, aber geradezu ein Schmaus für sie alle. Erst als Pixis an ihm vorbeiwatschelt, realisiert Levi, dass der Grund für die Heiterkeit im Lager Gelgars Schnaps ist.  
  
Levi sieht zu, wie Erwin sich zu der Menge gesellt, erwidert seinen Blick, steht jedoch nicht auf oder kommt näher, erleichtert, als der Mann ihn in Ruhe lässt. Er beobachtet ihn die ganze Nacht durch, sieht zu, wie er einen Becher Schnaps leert und eine lange Konversation mit Hanji führt, über etwas, das diese dicken Augenbrauen zusammenziehen lässt, während er sich auf seine Hand stützt, ein Ausdruck von strenger Konzentration in seinen Gesichtszügen. Ab und zu nickt oder ändert er seine Position, wechselt das Bein, das er über das andere wirft, bevor er eine Zigarette anzündet. Levi fällt nicht auf, wie aufmerksam er gestarrt hat, bis Nanaba vor ihm steht, einen Becher von sich hält und fragt, ob sie sich hinsetzen darf.  
  
„Ich habe zwar gesagt, dass ich den Scheiß nicht anfasse“, sagt Levi, als der das Getränk annimmt, „aber da keiner blind geworden ist.“  
  
Nanaba lacht leise und setzt sich mit einem Seufzen hin, während Levi einen zögerlichen Schluck von seinem Becher nimmt; das Zeug lässt seine Augen tränen und brennt in seinem Mund und Hals lange nachdem er geschafft hat, es runterzuzwingen.  
  
„Erwin hat nach dir gesucht“, sagt Nanaba leise.  
  
„Das tut er“, entgegnet Levi mit einem Schulterzucken, trotzdem einen Schuldstich fühlend. „Ich sollte ihn nicht so auf Trab halten.“  
  
Nanaba stimmt mit einem leisen Brummen zu. „Aber du kannst nichts dafür, dass er sich sorgt“, sagt sie. „Ich denke, er würde sich Sorgen machen, selbst wenn er immer wüsste, wo du bist.“  
  
Levi lässt ein freudloses Lachen heraus. „Wahrscheinlich“, gibt er zu, nimmt einen größeren Schluck, hoffend, dass es möglich wäre, von dem kleinen Becher betrunken zu werden.  
  
„Er hat mir gesagt, was passiert ist“, flüstert Nanaba, ohne Levi anzusehen. „Es tut mir leid.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, murmelt Levi, es ihr übel nehmend, dass sie es anspricht, aber wissend, dass sie das jetzt braucht. „Sie waren dir auch wichtig.“  
  
Nanaba stimmt wieder zu. „Isabel war...“, fängt sie an, ihre Worte verlaufen sich, als sie innehält, um sich die Nase am Ärmel abzuwischen. „Naja, jetzt wird es nie wieder jemanden wie sie geben.“  
  
Levi nickt, Isabels Lächeln verdrängend, ihr gackerndes Lachen, den zerzausten Wuschel, das leise Wiegenlied, das sie gesungen hat, als sie in seinen Armen starb. Er fühlt es alles, wie es ihm die Kehle zuschnürt, seine Brust sticht, seinen Körper rüttelt und klein macht. Das hier ist kein Ort für so jemanden. Die 42 fällt Menschen für weniger.  
  
„Es hört sich vielleicht seltsam an“, fängt Nanaba jetzt an, „aber ich fühle, dass ich mit Verlust stärker werde.“  
  
Levi dreht sich zu ihr, vergisst den Becher, der auf dem Weg zu seinen Lippen war. „Wie meinst du das?“  
  
„Ich fürchte, dass es nicht viele Menschen gibt, die sich an Isabel erinnern werden, wenn das alles vorbei ist“, sagt sie trauervoll. „Ihre ganze Familie wurde getötet. Wenn ich nicht überlebe, wenn du es nicht tust, wer wird sich dann an sie erinnern?“  
  
Levi nimmt noch einen brennenden Zug von dem Schnaps und runzelt die Stirn. „Hat sie dir davon erzählt?“, fragt er. „Von ihrer Familie?“  
  
Nanaba nickt. „Ihre Familie waren Zigeuner. Sie sind an der Ostseeküste entlanggereist.“  
  
„Was ist mit ihnen passiert? Mit Isabel?“  
  
„Was denkst du?“, stellt Nanaba ihm schnaubend die Gegenfrage. „Das war bevor sie angefangen haben, Menschen in den Lagern zu töten. Sie hat mir erzählt, wie sie lange Reihen an Massengräbern ausgehoben haben und sie dort erschossen.“  
  
„Wie hat sie überlebt?“, fragt Levi, das Getränk wieder vergessend, während er der Geschichte zuhört.  
  
„Der Soldat, der auf sie geschossen hat, hat sie verfehlt, aber sie hat ihre Mutter an der Hand gehalten und wurde mit ins Grab gezogen“, sagt sie ihm leise. „Als sie später zu den Leichen gingen, um jeden zu erschießen, der überlebt hat, ist einem anderen Soldaten aufgefallen, dass sie noch lebte, doch anstatt sie zu erschießen, hat er ihr gesagt, dass sie ganz ruhig liegen bleiben soll. Er ist später in der Nacht wieder zu ihr gekommen. Sie haben es zusammen bis irgendwo über Berlin geschafft, bis er geschnappt wurde und sie alleine weiterreiste.“  
  
„Wer war er? Der Soldat?“  
  
Nanaba zuckt mit den Schultern. „Sie wusste nur, dass er Hans hieß und dass er immer in einer U-Boot-Mannschaft sein wollte“, sagt sie, plötzlich warm lächelnd. „Ich schätze, er hat Isabel alles beigebracht, was sie darüber wusste.“  
  
Levi sieht stirnrunzelnd in seinen Becher, während er trinkt. „Aber warum hat er ihr geholfen?“  
  
Nanaba zuckt wieder mit den Schultern. „So wie ich es verstehe, hat er beschlossen, dass er kein Teil von dem sein wollte, was an dem Strand passiert ist“, sagt sie, auf ihre Füße starrend. „Denk doch nur. Ohne ihn hätte Isabel es niemals nach Dresden geschafft, hätte dich niemals getroffen, und das ist alles, was wir über ihn wissen.“  
  
Levi richtet den Blick zurück auf die Leute am Feuer, auf Erwin, und denkt über Isabels Geschichte nach, versucht sich nicht vorzustellen, wie sie einen ganzen Tag neben ihrer toten Mutter lag. Er wünscht sich jetzt, dass er es gewusst hätte – es ähnelt seiner eigenen Vergangenheit, und vielleicht hätten sie sich gegenseitig trösten können, da wenig Menschen jemals verstehen werden, wie es sich anfühlt. Es ist nun eine weitere Sache auf Levis langer Reueliste, und er bringt seine Gedanken davon ab, bevor er den Rest prüfen kann.  
  
„Danke“, sagt er, sich Nanaba zuwendend, „dass du es mir gesagt hast.“  
  
Nanaba nickt. „Ich weiß nicht, ob sie wollte, dass du davon erfährst“, entgegnet sie, „aber ich denke, sie hätte es dir am Ende gesagt. Vielleicht dachte sie einfach, dass du schon genug Sorgen hast.“  
  
Levi grunzt und leert seinen Becher. Es gibt vieles, das er über das, was passiert ist, sagen möchte: dass er froh ist, dass sie nicht alleine war, als sie gestorben ist, dass er froh ist, dass er Farlan eine saubere Hose anziehen konnte, dass er Rache will, dass er weiß, dass es seine Schuld ist, dass ein Teil von ihm nie wieder wie vorher sein wird, nie wieder intakt. Letzten Endes sagt er nichts, und Nanaba fragt ihn nicht, und sie sitzen schweigend da und starren Erwin und Mike am Feuer an.  
  
„Arme Schweine“, lässt Nanaba irgendwann verlauten, in ihren Becher seufzend. „Keiner von ihnen wird irgendetwas spüren.“  
  
Levi lässt ein leises Lachen heraus, folgt Nanaba und kommt auf die Füße, erst dann bemerkend, wie wackelig sich seine Beine anfühlen, und erinnert sich wieder, was ihn plagt. Er geht Nanaba nach, setzt seine Schritte so vorsichtig, dass es Mike dazu veranlasst, zu fragen, wie viel er getrunken hat.  
  
„Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Kram“, teilt Levi ihm säuerlich mit, sich fast so vorsichtig neben Erwin setzend wie er davor gegangen ist.  
  
„Ich sage nichts mehr“, murmelt Mike, einen armlangen alten Zweig in die Flammen werfend.  
  
„Wenn du verletzt bist, solltest du es Pixis melden“, betont Hanji. „Wenn deine Fähigkeit, die Mission auszuführen, beeinträchtig wurde-“  
  
„Das Gleiche gilt für dich, Brillenschlange“, faucht Levi, sich leicht gegen Erwins Hand lehnend, als er sie an seinem Rücken fühlt. „Es gibt nichts zu melden. Ende der Geschichte.“  
  
Für einen Augenblick sitzen sie alle schweigend da, bis Hanji mehr Neuigkeiten von Mike und Nanaba wissen will, die sie auf ihrem Versorgungsausflug gehört haben.  
  
„Die Rote Armee kommt näher auf Berlin zu“, sagt Nanaba. „Reeves hat von jemandem gehört, dass die Stadt keinen weiteren Monat aushalten soll.“  
  
„Wir haben angefangen, durch Italien vorzudrängen“, murmelt Mike, mit einem langen Stock im Feuer stochernd. „Das wird uns geben, was vom Süden und Westen übrig ist.“  
  
Erwin stimmt mit einem Brummen zu. „Weiß man, wie mit den Zivilisten umgegangen wird?“  
  
Nanaba und Mike tauschen einen düsteren Blick aus, bevor er murmelt: „Es ist so, wie man erwarten würde. Den meisten wurde gesagt, dass sie ihre Sachen packen und gehen sollen.“  
  
„Wir haben Gerüchte gehört, dass in manchen Gegenden hunderte Menschen sich selbst getötet haben“, macht Nanaba weiter, in das Feuer starrend. „Ganze Dörfer sind in eine Panikwelle gezogen worden. Ganze Familien...“  
  
Sie verstummen wieder, und obwohl Levi sagen will, dass sie es verdient haben, dass es nur eine Konsequenz ihrer Taten ist, kann er es nicht. Er schielt zu Erwin, dessen Gesicht die tiefe Sorge zeigt, die er erwartet hatte.  
  
„Was ist mit den Partisanen?“, fragt Moblit schließlich. „Sind sie gut empfangen worden?“  
  
„So weit wir es beurteilen können“, sagt Nanaba. „Sie haben auch woanders geholfen. Jugoslawien, Serbien...“  
  
„Wir haben gehört, dass die Deutschen die Kinder in der Hitlerjugend dazu aufrufen, zu kämpfen“, erklärt Mike, schnaubend. „Viele von ihnen sind so fanatisch, dass sie bis zum letzten Mann kämpfen – oder Jungen.“  
  
„Dieser verdammte Krieg“, zischt Nanaba, spuckt auf den Boden. „Warum ergeben sich die Bastarde nicht endlich?“  
  
„Hitler hat es von Anfang an gesagt“, sagt Erwin. „Für ihn ist Tod einer Kapitulation vorzuziehen.“  
  
„Wir machen hier unseren Teil“, schließt Hanji sich an, der Ton plötzlich streng. „Es ist fast vorbei. Sie sind schon am Rand der Klippe. Sie brauchen nur einen kleinen Windstoß.“  
  
„Mit den Waffen, die ihr mitgebracht habt, haben wir eine bessere Chance, das Maschinengewehr zu erlangen“, sagt Erwin zu Nanaba und Mike. „Du musst das andere Gewehr bedienen, Mike. Du bist unser bester Schütze nach Levi.“  
  
Mike dreht sich zu Nanaba, wartet auf ihr Nicken, bevor er dasselbe tut. Levi wirft einen Blick zu Erwin, verdreht die Augen bei dem weichen Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht.  
  
„Gut“, sagt Erwin und steht auf. „Solange wir uns alle einig sind. Der Rest der Pläne kann bis morgen warten.“  
  
„Bist du schon weg?“  
  
„Wir beide brauchen unsere Ruhe“, sagt Erwin zu Hanji, zu Levi sehend, bis dieser sich mit einem Seufzen auf die Füße drückt.  
  
„Seit wir hier sind, kommandierst du gerne“, beschwert er sich leise, folgt Erwin aus dem Schein des Feuers und in ihr Zelt, wo er sich hinlegt, seine Stiefel neben das Gewehr platzierend und gähnend. „Aber du hast nicht Unrecht.“  
  
„Nein, ich glaube nicht – zumindest hierbei“, entgegnet Erwin, übergibt Levi eine kleine, flache Metalldose.  
  
„Was ist das?“, fragt Levi, den Deckel untersuchend, die Buchstaben jedoch nicht verstehend. „Irgendso ein Sowjetzeug?“  
  
„Ich habe es von Nifa eingetauscht“, erklärt Erwin, seine Stiefel ebenfalls ausziehend. „Es soll gut für Kratzer und Abschürfungen und dergleichen sein.“  
  
Levi drückt einen seiner Fingernägel unter den Deckel und lockert ihn; der Inhalt riecht nach Harz, frisch und sauber und seltsam tröstend. Der Geruch erinnert ihn an die Tage in Erwins Apartment, wo er die Böden gewischt hat, den Verwachsungen im Holz mit dem Blick nachgegangen ist. Hier, in ihrem kleinen Zelt, das die Kälte kaum aussperrt, scheint es nicht echt.  
  
„Ich dachte, vielleicht hilft es bei deinem Problem“, verdeutlicht Erwin für Levi, ihn schnalzen lassend.  
  
„Mit was hast du es getauscht?“, fragt er, mit den Fingern etwas von der Salbe nehmend und es vorsichtig auftragend.  
  
„Mit etwas, das ich entbehren kann“, sagt Erwin, lächelt, als Levi ein Danke brummt und sich neben ihn legt.  
  
„Ich habe schon Schiss vor dem Tag, an dem du nicht an alles denkst“, sagt Levi zu ihm, den Rücken gegen Erwins Brust drückend und eine schwere Decke über sie beide ziehend. „Wir sind schon zu sehr daran gewöhnt.“  
  
Er hört Erwin gehaucht hinter sich lachen. „Du hilfst mir dabei, einen scharfen Verstand zu haben, da bin ich mir sicher“, murmelt er, und sie verstummen, dösen für ein paar gute Stunden weg.  
  
  
  
Es ist das erste Mal, dass Levi später als Erwin aufwacht, aus dem unheimlich stillen Zelt herauskommt, um den Mann durch Karten blättern zu sehen, eine abgekühle Tasse Tee steht neben ihm auf dem Boden. Er lässt Levi ein flüchtiges Lächeln zukommen, als dieser sich hinsetzt, widmet sich wieder seinen Papieren, als wären sie aus irgendeinem Grund das Nervigste im Lager. Levi sieht zu, wie Erwin einen Schluck vom Tee nimmt und das Gesicht verzieht, sein rechtes Bein zuckt so stark, dass es die Tasse in seiner Hand wackeln lässt.  
  
„Musst du pissen?“, fragt Levi ihn, auf das Bein zeigend, als Erwin ihn nur stirnrunzelnd ansieht.  
  
„Nein, es ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen“, murmelt der Mann; sein Bein bleibt für gerade mal dreißig Sekunden ruhig, dann fängt es wieder an.  
  
„Ich gehe uns etwas zu essen holen“, sagt Levi Erwin, der zur Antwort grunzt, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen; als Levi mit mehr Tee und ein paar Scheiben Brot zurückkommt, scheint Erwin überrascht zu sein.  
  
„Du hast Frühstück geholt?“, fragt er, Levi schnalzen lassend.  
  
„Was zur Hölle stimmt nicht mit dir?“, fragt er säuerlich, Erwin seine Portion gebend; das zuckende Bein erhascht erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
„Entschuldige“, murmelt der Mann, seine Karten mit einem Stein niederdrückend und sich Levi zudrehend. „Ich habe versucht, mich zu konzentrieren.“  
  
Levi schnalzt wieder und beißt in sein Brot. „Bist du lange auf?“, fragt er, Erwins Namen sagend, als er es scheinbar nicht mitbekommt.  
  
„Nein, erst ein paar Stunden“, sagt Erwin, an seinem Tee nippend. „Ich habe versucht, die besten Positionen für dich und Mike zu finden. Ich hoffe, dass wenn wir von zwei verschiedenen Positionen gleichzeitig auf das MG feuern, es uns genug Zeit geben wird, die Soldaten auszuschalten, die es bemannen.“  
  
„Soviel habe ich mitbekommen“, sagt Levi, auf die Karten spähend, auch wenn sie wenig Sinn für ihn machen. „Schon was entdeckt?“  
  
„Ich hadere noch mit der zweiten Position“, gesteht Erwin. „Ich will, dass sie beide so sicher wie möglich sind.“  
  
Levi nickt, nimmt noch einen großen Bissen von seinem Brot. „Ich verstehe es, die Waffe haben zu wollen, damit sie nicht auf uns schießen“, sagt er, etwas in Worte fassend, das er schon seit einer Weile gedacht hat, „aber könnte es nicht in einem Angriff verwendet werden? Gegen das Heereslager?“  
  
„Ich bezweifele, dass Pixis das im Sinn hatte“, teilt Erwin ihm mit. „Sabotage ist eher seine Sache als eine Militäroffensive zu planen. Es würde mich sehr überraschen, zu hören, dass er geplant hat, es für andere Zwecke zu nutzen, die nicht strikt der Verteidigung dienen.“  
  
„Gut“, sagt Levi ernergisch. „Lass dieses Hornissennest verflucht nochmal in Ruhe. Es ist nur das Beste.“  
  
„Du hast sicher Recht“, stimmt Erwin zu; das Zucken seines Beins lässt Levi sich fragen, ob der Plan ihn nervös macht.  
  
Erwins seltsame Stimmung scheint sich zu verschlechtern, als der Tag sich dahinzieht, sie macht ihn nervös und gereizt, bis er Ivan und Jürgen anfährt, weil sie sich über den Wachdienst beschweren. Um Mittag gibt es keine Seele im Lager, die sich ihm auf einhundert Meter annähern will, und der Platz, wo er mit Levi sitzt und seine Karten überarbeitet, ist von einem leeren Kreis umgeben. Levi sagt nichts darüber, auch wenn es ihn abwechselnd beunruhigt und verärgert – kein Wort, bis Erwin eine Weile vor ihren Abendrationen anfängt, an seinen Nägeln zu kauen.  
  
„Lass das“, befiehlt Levi direkt, schlägt seine Hand weg. „Scheiß ekelhaft. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lange es her ist, seit deine Hände das letzte Mal richtig sauber waren?“  
  
„Levi-“  
  
„Nein, hör auf“, entgegnet er sofort. „Ich weiß nicht, was dein scheiß Problem ist, aber das ist verdammt nochmal lächerlich.“  
  
Erwin starrt ihn für einen Moment an, die dicken Brauen sind in ein wütendes Stirnrunzeln gezogen, bis er sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen geschlagen gibt, die Ferse seines rechten Beins reibt gegen den Baumstumpf, auf dem er sitzt.  
  
„Es ist nichts“, murmelt er. „Mach dir keine Gedanken.“  
  
„Natürlich ist etwas“, kontert Levi, die Zähne zusammenbeißend. „Wenn sogar du Angst vor dieser Mission hast, sollten wir Pixis sagen, dass er sich das MG in den-“  
  
„Mit der Mission ist alles in Ordnung“, unterbricht Erwin ihn, fährt frustriert mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. „Ich hatte...“ Seine Worte laufen ins Leere und er stößt ein Lachen aus. „Ich hatte heute nur noch keine Zigarette, das ist alles.“  
  
Für einen Moment starrt Levi den Mann in einem erstaunten Schweigen an, dann runzelt er die Stirn. „Ich dachte, du hast von Mike und Nanaba mehr bekommen.“  
  
„Das habe ich“, bestätigt Erwin, was Levis Stirnrunzeln verstärkt.  
  
„Dann warum...“  
  
Plötzlich erinnert Levi sich an die Salbe und an Erwins ausweichenden Worte, wie er sie bekommen hat. Den Rest des Tages sagt er nichts mehr über die Stimmung des Mannes, gibt ihm jedoch trotzdem noch einen Klapser aufs Handgelenk, wenn er anfängt, an seinen Nägeln zu kauen. Erst später am Abend, als Erwin vorschlägt, dass sie die Mission am nächsten Tag ausführen sollten, kann Levi nicht mehr den Mund halten.  
  
„Das Letzte, was wir brauchen, ist, dass du vollkommen abdrehst, weil du keine Zigarette hattest, bevor wir angefangen haben“, sagt er streng. „Die Deutschen gehen nirgendwo hin. Wir können den Tag ruhen, uns vorbereiten.“  
  
„Ich bin einer Meinung mit Levi“, stimmt Mike zu. „Nanaba und ich können die Pause gut gebrauchen. Ich sehe keinen Sinn, es zu überstürzen.“  
  
  
  
Sie verbringen den nächsten Tag damit, beschäftigt zu bleiben, gehen über die Pläne, die Erwin entworfen hat und lassen sich von den Spähern versichern, dass das MG nicht weggebracht wurde. Wannimmer ihnen langweilig ist, versuchen sie, die Quelle des niemals endenden Schnapsvorrates des Kommandanten zu erraten. Erwin scheint sich nur geringfügig zu entspannen und Levi weiß nicht, ob er es als Anzeichen von ruhigeren Nerven deuten soll, dass er aufgehört hat, an seinen Nägeln zu knabbern, oder weil er mehr befürchtet, dass Levi ihm sagt, dass er es nicht tun soll. Jedenfalls können sie ein paar Stunden tief schlafen, mehr als genug, um ihnen bei der Mission beizustehen.  
  
Der Wald ist mit dieser angstdurchzogenen Ruhe gefüllt, die Levi unweigerlich besserfühlen lässt, von dieser erdenden Stille, die jeden Tropfen seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Sie gehen ohne einen Laut hindurch, er, Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, Hanji und Moblit. Levi schielt ständig zu Erwin, während sie fortschreiten, auch wenn er das Einzige ist, das sein Herz schneller schlagen und seinen Atem stocken lässt. Es ist das Einzige, das er jetzt im Wald fürchtet: Dass Erwin erschossen wird, dass Erwin tot auf dem Boden liegt, dass Erwin niemals eine anständige Beerdigung bekommen wird, weil es dafür keine Zeit gibt.  
  
Sie folgen Erwin, während er sie durch die Wildnis führt, überqueren Pfade, gehen sie jedoch nie entlang. Der Untergrund ist uneben, steigt hin und wieder steil zu Hügeln an oder senkt sich in Gräben und kleine Bäche, durch welche sie waten, beim kalten Wasser die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Sie halten schließlich an, um ihre Umgebung von einem Aussichtspunkt zu überschauen, die Positionen suchend, die Erwin in seinen Karten markiert hat. Von dem erhöhten Punkt aus kann Levi das deutsche Heereslager als einen braunen Fleck in dem erblühenden Grün des Waldes sehen.  
  
„Das MG ist hier“, flüstert Erwin, eine Gegend auf der Karte aufzeigend. „Auf der Westseite von diesem Hügel. Siehst du?“  
  
Levi späht durch das Zielfernrohr zum bewaldeten Gebiet, findet nichts außer Laubwerk und Dreck.  
  
„Sie haben es gut versteckt, also werdet ihr danach suchen müssen, aber ihr solltet eure Ziele relativ gut von euren Positionen aus identifizieren können“, sagt Erwin und Levi dreht sich zu ihm und der Karte. „Levi, du wirst die Erhöhung hier übernehmen und den Hügel vom Süden aus umkreisen, wo Mike bleiben wird. Wir geben euch eine Stunde, um eure Positionen einzunehmen, bevor wir eine Ablenkung bieten.“  
  
„Das ist eine lange Wartezeit“, zischt Nanaba, sich die Haare kratzend und besorgt zu Mike schielend.  
  
Levi nickt ohne zu sprechen, spürt die Schweißperlen, die sich unter seinem Kragen ansammeln, während die Sonne auf sie alle knallt. Er sieht zum Lager und beißt die Zähne zusammen.  
  
„Ich hole das MG, sobald wir das mit der Wache erledigt haben“, sagt Mike leise. „Es ist ein schweres Ding. Ich denke nicht, dass es weise ist, dass Levi-“  
  
Es bricht so plötzlich die Stille, feuert so schnell, dass es sich anhört wie zerreißender Stoff, dieses Geräusch, das Levi auswendig gelernt hat. Er hat kaum genug Zeit, den Blutstrom zu erhaschen, der aus der sauberen Schusswunde an Mikes Schläfe herausläuft, da hat Erwin seinen Arm gegriffen und ihn weggestoßen. Er stürzt die Erhöhung hinab, der Aufschlag auf dem Boden schlägt die Luft aus seiner Lunge, obwohl er versucht, das Gleichgewicht zu behalten, versucht, seine Arme über dem Kopf zu verschränken, während graue Steine an seinen Augen vorbeizischen. Levi hat das Ende kaum erreicht, als ihn wieder jemand packt, ihn an seinem Hemdrücken auf die Füße zerrt: Nanaba.  
  
„Lauf!“, schreit sie ihn an, ihn mitziehend. „Er ist direkt hinter uns, lauf einfach!“  
  
Levi reißt den Blick von hinter sich weg, von dem Anblick von Erwin, der die Erhöhung hinabstolpert, einer Blutspur an seinem rechten Ärmel. Er sieht Hanji und Moblit vor ihnen; sie sehen einmal nach hinten, bevor sie auf ihre Schritte auf dem unebenen Waldboden achten. Levi ringt um Luft, blendet alles aus, stellt sicher, dass das Einzige, das existiert, der Boden unter seinen Füßen ist, das Zischen der Kugeln, der Anblick von Nanabas Rücken vor ihm. Er hört sie fluchen, als das Gebell von Hunden hinter ihnen ertönt, wild und laut und durchdringend.  
  
Levi verliert den Zeit- und Orientierungssinn, wird taub für alles bis auf den Gedanken ans Überleben. Er zögert nur, als er nach hinten schielt und nichts als Bäume und Unterholz sieht: keine Hanji und kein Moblit, kein Erwin.  
  
„Er hat ihnen gesagt, dass sie sich aufteilen sollen“, sagt Nanaba ihm streng, seine Gedanken von seinem Gesicht abschätzend; Levi erschreckt sich beim Anblick von Tränen auf ihren Wangen. „Um die Hunde abzuschütteln.“  
  
Sie rennen weiter, das Bellen wird lauter, als sie sich dem Partisanenlager annähern. Levi folgt Nanaba, als sie nach Norden dreht; sie können sie nicht zu den anderen führen, nicht, wenn sie so in Unterzahl sind. Sie werden atemlos, Levis Beine werden schwächer von der Strapaze und von der Art, wie das Gewehr ständig in sie schlägt, seinen Lauf bremst. Er sieht den Frust in Nanabas Gesicht, als das Bellen nach einem Kilometer immer noch lauter wird. Er sieht zu, wie sie in ihre Hose greift und einen blutigen Lappen rauszieht, auf Französisch flucht, bevor sie ihn auf den Boden wirft.  
  
„Schweine“, zischt sie, zum Bach hin kehrtmachend. „Sollen ihre Höllenhunde daran fressen.“  
  
Sie waten am Bach entlang, bis ihre Füße und Waden taub werden, kämpfen sich bei Nachteinbruch zum Lager zurück, als das Bellen aufgehört hat und der Wald still und dunkel ist, als sie wie Schatten an den Bäumen vorbeigehen können. Selbst als sie langsamer werden, spürt Levi, wie sein Herz so hektisch schlägt, dass es wehtut. Als sie die Anderen erreichen und Nanaba am Feuer auf den Boden fällt, verschwimmen Levis Augen davon wie verzweifelt er versucht, Erwin zu finden, sein Gesicht zu sehen, die wuchtige Gestalt seines Körpers in der Menge.  
  
„Ist Erwin nicht zurück?“, fragt er. „Oder Hanji und Moblit?“  
  
Nifa schüttelt den Kopf, sich neben Nanaba niederkniend, als sie das Blut in ihrem Gesicht sieht.  
  
„Es ist nicht meins“, sagt Nanaba in einem leeren Flüstern, das Nifa die Sprache verschlägt.  
  
„Was ist dort draußen passiert?“, fragt Pixis, bestürzter, als Levi ihn je gesehen hat. „Wessen Blut ist das?“  
  
„Sie haben das Gewehr letzte Nacht weggebracht“, sagt Nanaba ihm leise. „Mike ist tot.“  
  
Levi sieht zu, wie der Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der Anderen von Sorge zu Wut und Trauer übergeht, fühlt jedoch selbst nichts davon. Sie verstummen alle für eine Weile aus einem Pflichtgefühl, reden erst wieder, als Nanaba aufsteht und geht. Levi folgt ihr nicht. Er hat keine Worte für so etwas.  
  
  
  
Es ist beinahe Dämmerung, als sie zum Lager zurückkommen. Moblit trägt und zieht Hanji halb, deren Arm schlaff und von einer Schulterwunde von Blut bedeckt ist. Levi sieht ihnen zu, wie sie sich auf den Boden setzen, sieht zu, wie Nifa mit ihrem Zeug zu ihnen eilt, spürt, wie die Welt um ihn herum zusammenfällt.  
  
„Wo ist Erwin?“  
  
Moblit sieht von Hanji und Nifa auf und die Entschuldigung in seiner Miene lässt Levi erschaudern.  
  
„Wir sind in ein Kreuzfeuer geraten“, sagt Moblit ihm leise. „Nur ein kleiner Spähtrupp, aber mit der 42 war es genug, unsere Flucht abzuschneiden. Er hat gesagt, dass er sie abhängt, dass sie zögern würden, auf jemanden in einer deutschen Uniform zu schießen.“  
  
„Wir sind zurückgegangen, als wir dem MG entkommen sind“, macht Hanji weiter. „Wir haben gesehen, wie sie ihn mitnahmen. Das Letzte, was ich weiß, ist, wie sie zum Lager zurückgekehrt sind. Da hat er noch gelebt.“  
  
Levi hat das Gefühl, als wäre der Atemzug, den er nach Hanjis Worten macht, der erste, seit sie anfingen, zu rennen. Erwin lebt. Alles, worauf es ankommt ist, dass Erwin lebt.  
  
„Er wurde in den Arm geschossen, als die 42-“  
  
„Wir müssen ihn holen“, schneidet Levi Moblit ab, sich das Gewehr von der Schulter schwingend und sich zu den Anderen drehend. „Im Dunkeln hat es keinen Sinn. Wir sollten bei Tagesanbruch los. Ihre Spähtrupps machen am-“  
  
„Wir verlegen das Lager.“  
  
Levi dreht sich zu Pixis, seine Hände werden taub vor einem plötzlichen Wutrausch. „Was war das gerade?“, haucht er, den alten Mann kaum sehend.  
  
„Wir verlegen das Lager heute Nacht“, wiederholt Pixis. „Wir können uns nicht sicher sein, dass das den Feind nicht hierherführen wird. Wir ziehen uns zurück, über die Grenze.“  
  
„Nicht, bevor wir Erwin gerettet haben“, flüstert Levi. „Ich weiß nicht, wofür Sie sich halten, aber Sie-“  
  
„Major Smith war ein guter Mann und ein erstklassiger Soldat“, unterbricht Pixis ihn. „So wie viele andere, die in diesem Krieg gestorben sind. Was du vorschlägst, würde noch mehr solcher Männer das Leben kosten und das werde ich nicht-“  
  
„ICH HABE ALLES VERLOREN!“  
  
Der teilnahmslose Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Mannes rührt sich nicht, wird nicht weicher, geht nicht näher auf Interesse zu. Levi spürt Tränen in seinem Hals, es fühlt sich an, als könnte er an ihnen ersticken.  
  
„Wir haben alle viel in diesem Krieg verloren“, sagt Pixis ruhig. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann deinen Verlust nicht über-“  
  
„Sagen Sie kein Wort mehr“, zischt Levi den alten Mann an, das Gewehr aufhebend. „Rennen Sie weg wie der verdammte Feigling, der Sie sind, aber mich werden Sie nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.“  
  
„Du bist unser bester Scharfschütze“, sagt Pixis. „Deine Dienste werden noch benötigt. Ich werde nicht zulassen-“  
  
Levi prustet bei den Worten, schneidet sie ab. „In diesem Lager ist nicht eine beschissene Person übrig, auf die ich höre“, speit er, „und Sie wären meine letzte Wahl.“  
  
Er geht zum Zelt, seine Hände zittern immer noch vor Wut, als er anfängt, ihre Sachen zu packen; Isabels U-Boote, Farlans Briefe, nur das wichtigste. Es passt alles in den Seesack, den er sich auf die Schulter schwingt, erst anhaltend, als er Nanaba aus der Dunkelheit rufen hört.  
  
„Du solltest nicht alleine gehen“, sagt sie, ihre Stimme ist belegt und zerstreut. „Ich werde dir helfen.“  
  
„Ich will nicht, dass-“  
  
„Wenn unsere Rollen vertauscht wären, würdest du es tun?“, fragt Nanaba ihn und Levi verstummt, wissend, dass ihr Verlust so groß ist wie seiner es wäre. „Ich werde dir helfen, zum Lager zu gelangen, aber ich werde dir nicht hineinfolgen. Das ist ein Risiko, das ich nicht eingehen will.“  
  
Levi nickt, setzt sich neben sie, wartet auf den Sonnenaufgang, wartet darauf, zu atmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -derbe Sprache  
> -sexueller Inhalt  
> -Charaktertod


	24. Chapter 24

  
Sie machen sich bei Tagesanbruch auf. Levi spürt das Gewicht des Gewehrs auf seiner Schulter, die Stabilität, den annähernden Trost. Er hört Nanabas Atmung in der Stille des Waldes, wie sie schwerer wird, als sie Gräben überqueren und durch Bäche waten. Sie sprechen nicht, sehen sich kaum an; sie haben im Lager schon das Wichtigste gesagt.  
  
Sie waren fast fertig, alles zu packen, als Levi und Nanaba gingen, die Zelte zusammengefaltet auf den Schultern der Besitzer, die Vorräte in einer Reihe wahlloser Bündel, Gelgars Kessel fest gesichert auf dessen Rücken. Levi konnte Pixis Blick auf sich spüren, obwohl er nicht aufsah, war vorbereitet, auf das Gewehr angesprochen zu werden, doch letztendlich ließ der alte Mann ihn gehen und sogar als er jetzt geht, fragt Levi sich wieso, fragt sich, ob der Kommandant bloß zu betrunken war, um sich daran zu erinnern, es zurückzuverlangen. Levi hat Nifa dabei erwischt, wie sie ihr vorgesehenes Ziel flüsternd an Nanaba weitersagte, während sie das Krankenzelt abbauten; noch ein Grund, sicherzugehen, dass Nanaba während dieser Mission nichts zustößt.  
  
Sie kennen die Wege, die die deutschen Spähtrupps nehmen,- die Späher haben es ihnen mehr als einmal berichtet – weit am MG vorbei, wofür Levi dankbar ist. Sie lassen sich nieder, um ein paar hunderte Meter vom Pfad entfernt zu warten, Levi in einem Baum, durch das Zielfernrohr spähend. Nanaba hat ihn daran erinnert, dass er sie beide kriegen soll, bevor er hochgeklettert ist – Worte, die Levi kaum nötig hat, aber sie sind etwas, worauf er sich konzentrieren kann, etwas anderes, woran er denken kann, als an die Sekunden und Minuten und Stunden, das Runterzählen zu dem Moment, in dem es zu spät sein könnte, in dem es zu spät ist.  
  
Er erhascht das Dunkelgrün der Uniformen leicht im Frühlingsglühen des Waldboden und des Laubwerks. Zwei einzelne Schüsse ertönen in schneller Folge, und Levi sieht von der Entfernung aus dabei zu, wie sie beide fallen, beobachtet sie für ein paar weitere Minuten, um sicherzugehen, dass sie sich nicht bewegen. Als er hinunterklettert, nickt Nanaba über seine gute Arbeit, führt ihn schnell zu der Stelle, an der das neue Leben, das durch die dunkle, satte Erde sprießt, mit einem Blutguss bewässert wurde.  
  
„Wenn Erwin dich früher gefunden hätte...“, flüstert Nanaba, den Kopf schüttelnd, als Levi sich hinkniet, den Leichen keinen zweiten Blick schenkend, als er anfängt, eine auszuziehen.  
  
Er wechselt schnell in eine Uniform, atmet flach, bis seine Nase sich an den Gestank von Schweiß und Pisse gewöhnt, der von dem Stoff kommt. Er hilft Nanaba damit, die Leichen in einen Graben zu tragen, bricht Zweife ab, um sie so gut er kann zu verstecken, wie auch den Seesack. Sie erinnern ihn an das erste Mal, als er getötet hat, den jungen Soldaten an der Elbe, doch selbst das erinnert ihn an Erwin, an das Wochenende in der Hütte, wie sie im Fluss gespielt haben, wie anders alles zwischen ihnen danach war.   
  
„Ich warte bis zur Dämmerung auf dich“, teilt Nanaba Levi mit, als sie schließlich fertig sind. „Wenn du bis dahin nicht zurück bist, gehe ich ohne dich.“  
  
Levi nickt. „Verstanden.“  
  
„Wir werden nach Südwesten gehen“, sagt sie leise. „Wenn du Erwin lebend dort rausholen kannst, und ihr uns folgen könnt, werde ich mich sehr freuen, euch beide wiederzusehen.“  
  
„Das ist von Anfang an mein Plan gewesen“, sagt Levi ihr, sich plötzlich an ihr erstes Treffen erinnernd, an das gedämpfe Lachen von Nanaba, Farlan und Isabel während ihres ersten Tages in ihrem Apartment. „Ich hasse es, zu denken, dass das ein Lebewohl ist.“  
  
Nanaba lächelt auf eine Weise, die nicht ganz ihre Augen erreicht. „Im Moment eines Abschieds müssen wir froh sein, uns überhaupt gekannt zu haben“, flüstert sie, Levi in eine schnelle Umarmung ziehend. „Viel Glück mit Erwin.“  
  
Levi nickt knapp, richtet das Gewehr auf seiner Schulter, als sie weggeht, lautlos durch die Bäume verschwindet. Er spürt sein Herz in seinem Hals, als er sich umdreht und auf das Heereslager zugeht, dem Weg durch den Wald und der Steigung eines Hügels folgend. Alle Was-wäre-wenns von Nababa haben versucht, sich in seinen Sinn zu drängen, doch er jagt sie weg, füllt seine Gedanken mit nichts außer Erwin: seinem Lächeln, seinem Lachen, der Art und Weise, wie er Tasse und Unterteller hält, wie er seine Stiefel auszieht, der Krümmung seiner Nase, der Sanftheit seiner Worte, der Schuld, von der er verdient, frei zu sein.  
  
Der Fußmarsch ist länger als Levi gedacht hätte; von oben auf der Erhöhung schien das Lager viel näher zu sein, doch sobald er den Rand durch die Bäume zu sehen bekommt, realisiert Levi, dass es viel größer ist, als er wohl angenommen hat. Als er auf einen größeren, begangeneren Pfad abbiegt, weht ein unvorstellbarer Geruch durch die schnell erwärmende Morgenluft - der Gestank der Latrinen, deren Anblick Levi erhascht. Er erschaudert und hält die Luft an, wendet den Blick von den splitterfasernackten Soldaten ab, die er in der Ferne sichtet.  
  
Die einzigen äußeren Zäune des Lagers sind drei Reihen von Stacheldraht, die an schweren Holzpfosten befestigt sind. Der Weg führt durch eine Lücke durch, die mit einer Schranke ausgestattet ist, welche angehoben wurde, um die Männer durchzulassen, doch Wachen sind daran aufgestellt, um sie zu sichern. Levi spürt einen Schwall Übelkeit, als er reingeht, versuchend, nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie er es schaffen soll, Erwin aus dem Lager zu bekommen. Die bewaffneten Männer, die Wache stehen, sehen nur von ihrem Feldgeschirr auf, als er gerade an ihnen vorbeigehen will.  
  
„Einer von den Neuen?“, fragt der ältere von ihnen, Levis knappes Nicken erwidernd. „Wenn du deine Rationen noch nicht hast, solltest du dir holen gehen, solange noch was da ist.“  
  
„Danke“, sagt Levi, mit der Hand wehend, als er weiter ins Lager marschiert.  
  
Er folgt dem rinnenden Fluss von Menschen, wirft einen Blick hinter sich, als er an der Reihe Soldaten vorbeigeht, welche auf ihr Frühstück warten, versucht, so beschäftigt auszusehen wie jeder andere es ist. Überall um ihn herum ist eine Unruhe: Fahrzeuge werden mit Gütern beladen, Männer packen alles von Waffen bis hin zu Lebensmitteln hinein. Levi bekommt sogar die 42 flüchtig zu sehen, jetzt auf der Fläche eines Lasters. Er knirscht mit den Zähnen und geht weiter. Als er ein großes Gebäude in der Mitte erreicht, schätzt er, dass das Lager wohl drumherum gewachsen sein muss – einst ein Gasthaus, jetzt muss es als Offizierquartiere dienen, und womöglich als ein Speicher für den Großteil des Essens. Levi verschnellert seinen Gang, als er es passiert, versucht, so unscheinbar wie möglich zu wirken, während er sich umsieht.  
  
Er behält den Schritt bei, bis er wieder den Stacheldrahtzaun sehen kann und nach links geht, den Anblick einer ähnlichen Umgrenzung hinter einem Außengebäude erhaschend. Als er nähertritt, sieht er, dass es mit Menschen gefüllt ist, Männern in Uniformen, aber nicht mit denen der Wehrmacht oder der SS, und ein paar in ziviler Kleidung. Briten, Franzosen, Amerikaner, schätzt Levi, zusammen mit ein paar Partisanen, die die Deutschen lebend gefangengenommen haben. Sie sitzen auf dem schlammigen Boden, manche alleine und entmutigt und andere in kleinen Gruppen, wo sie sich leise miteinander unterhalten. Levis Augen suchen hektisch, erfassen eine Reihe von blonden Köpfen, aber von dieser Entfernung aus kann er nicht sagen, ob einer von ihnen Erwin ist. Er kommt näher, zuckt zusammen, als eine laute Stimme ertönt.  
  
„He! Du da!“  
  
Levi dreht sich um und sieht einen Soldaten auf ihn zustapfen, die Füße treten den Staub, als er näherkommt. Levi versucht einen Ausdruck von Verwirrung und Entschuldigung anzunehmen, zieht leicht den Kopf zwischen die Schultern.  
  
„Ja?“, fragt er, den Mann die Augen verengen lassend.  
  
„Bist du hier, um mich vom Wachdienst abzulösen?“, fragt der Soldat und Levi nickt fast schon begeistert. „Tja, du bist fünfzehn Minuten zu spät! Ich sollte jetzt eigentlich Landminen legen!“  
  
„Tschuldigung, ich hatte Dünnschiss“, plappert Levi, nervös das Gewehr auf der Schulter richtend, während er versucht, in der Rolle zu bleiben, sich wundernd, ob es für Erwin so war, wenn er Holtz wurde. „Keine Ahnung, was die heute Morgen in die Suppe getan haben, aber jetzt ist es wieder raus.“  
  
Der Soldat prustet ungeduldig und fängt an, an Levi vorbeizugehen. „Du bist alleine mit denen – niemand hat grade Zeit, auf sie aufzupassen – aber jemand ist trotzdem gekommen und hat mir den Arsch aufgerissen, weil ich nicht dageblieben bin.“  
  
„Alles klar“, ruft Levi dem Soldaten nach, die Augen auf dessen Rücken gerichtet, bis er hinter dem Gebäude verschwunden ist.  
  
Er fängt an, um die Umzäunung zu gehen, mustert den zusammengewürfelten, unglücklichen Haufen darin, die eingefallenen Wangen, die von Stoppeln oder Bart versteckt sind, das ungekämmte Haar, die zerschlissene Kleidung, die ganze Zeit nach dieser SS-Uniform suchend, die er immer so gehasst hat, jetzt jedoch alles dafür geben würde, einen Anblick von ihr zu erhaschen. Aber er sieht nichts, sieht Erwin nirgendwo, obwohl er zweimal an dem Zaun vorbeigeht. Schließlich bleibt er stehen, stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um über die gebeugten Köpfe der Gefangenen zu sehen.  
  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, als suchst du jemanden.“  
  
Levi dreht sich zu dem Geräusch um: ein Mann nicht weit von Erwins Alter entfernt sitzt auf dem Boden, lehnt den Kopf gegen den Zaunpfosten. Seine Stimme ist leise und heiser und sein Deutsch ist gebrochen, aber Levi will sich nicht nach unten beugen, um ihn besser verstehen zu können.  
  
„Ein süßer Junge, mit dem du spielen kannst, vielleicht?“, macht der Mann weiter, obwohl Levi nichts sagt; die Worte lassen ihn das Gesicht verziehen.  
  
„Haben sie letzte Nacht jemanden hier reingebracht?“, flüstert Levi, den Mann kaum ansehend, eine Schirmmütze in der Ferne entdeckend. „Einen Mann? Groß und blond, in einer SS-Uniform?“  
  
„Jemand, den du kennst?“, fragt der Mann, Levi die Zähne zusammenbeißen lassend, um ihn nicht anzuschreien. „Hat er gesagt, dass ihr den Krieg verloren habt? Haben sie ihn dewegen eingesperrt?“  
  
„Es ist nicht so wie Sie denken“, sagt Levi, versuchend, seine Geduld zu behalten. „Er ist verletzt und ich muss ihn finden.“  
  
„Was kannst du mir geben?“, will der Mann wissen, seine eingesunkenen Augen auf Levi richtend, „wenn ich dir sage, was ich weiß?“  
  
„Gar nichts“, schnauft Levi, Verzweiflung sickert in seine Stimme. „Ich habe nichts, und ich kann Sie nicht hier herausholen. Ich muss meinen Freund finden, mit oder ohne Ihre Hilfe.“  
  
„Ich soll also einem Nazi dabei helfen, seinen Nazifreund zu finden“, sinniert der Soldat, freudlos in sich hineinlachend. „Andererseits, woher soll ich wissen, ob du mich nicht austricksen willst? Vielleicht werden sie mich foltern, wenn ich mit dir spreche.“  
  
„Ich sagte bereits, es ist nicht so wie Sie denken“, sagt Levi wieder, leise einen Fluch zischend, als er sieht, wie ein deutscher Soldat eilig auf ihn zukommt.  
  
„Ich weiß, ich bin zu spät“, ruft er ein paar Meter, bevor er zu Levi kommt. „Hier ist die Sau los. Keiner hat mir Befehle gegeben und ich werde trotzdem angeschrien.“  
  
„Meinst du, das interessiert mich?“, bellt Levi ihn an. „Die haben besser noch Suppe für mich übrig, sonst hast du noch ein Problem.“  
  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso wir auf diese Clowns aufpassen sollen“, murmelt der Soldat. „Die Hälfte von denen wird sowieso krepieren, wenn wir sie rausmarschieren. Was bringt das schon?“  
  
„Was weiß ich denn“, grunzt Levi, sich das Gewehr auf die Schulter schwingend und das Geschirr des toten Soldaten herausziehend. „Ich bin weg, hole mir Essen.“  
  
„Hab gehört, jemand hatte Dünnschiss davon.“  
  
„Wann denn nicht?“, schnauft Levi, dem Mann noch einmal träge zunickend, dann geht er weg, sich auf die Lippe beißend, als er versucht zu denken, seine Panik davon abzuhalten, ihn zu ersticken, an dem Glauben festhaltend, dass es nicht bedeutet, dass sie bereits getan haben, was Levi am meisten fürchtet.  
  
Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass sie Erwin nicht mit dem Rest der Gefangenen zusammenpacken. Nach allem, was er getan, all der Zeit, die er damit verbracht hat, jeden zu täuschen und ihre Geheimnisse zu stehlen, muss es Leute geben, die er sehr wütend gemacht hat, die ihn sterben sehen wollen, die dabei sein wollen, wenn es passiert.  Versuchen sie ihn wegzubringen? Haben sie es schon? Levi geht um das Außengebäude herum und zurück zum Gasthaus, glaubend, dass er sich Zeit verschaffen kann, indem er sich der Essensschlange anschließt. Jemand versucht, eine Konversation mit ihm anzufangen, doch die lustlosen Grunzer, die er zur Antwort gibt, beenden den halbherzigen Versuch schnell wieder. Hier ist keine Glorie mehr, kein unlöschbarer Durst nach Sieg; nur eine Gruppe müder, desillusionierter Männer, die aussehen, als wären sie bereit zu kapitulieren, die grimmige Blicke auf jeden Offizier werfen, der an ihnen vorbeigeht.  
  
Als er seine lauwarme Suppe bekommt – er kann sie durch das Metall des Geschirrs kaum fühlen – geht Levi zurück zum Gasthaus, nicht wissend, wo er sonst anfangen soll. Sie würden Erwin nicht draußen halten; sie würden keine Missverständnisse wollen, würden nicht wollen, dass die Soldaten denken, dass Erwin irgendein Armeedeserteur ist. Levi geht die Stufen hoch ins Gebäude, vorsichtig, um die Suppe nicht zu verschütten, und geht durch den Haupteingang hinein.  
  
Im Gebäude wütet das Chaos viel schlimmer als draußen; Menschen rennen durch Räume und Korridore entlang, rufen Namen und Wegweisungen, und Levi kann nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, was die Soldaten im Lager tun würden, wenn sie wüssten, – wie es ihm nun scheint – dass niemand mehr richtig das Sagen hat. Er schließt den Deckel des Geschirrs, damit die Suppe nicht verschüttet, als jemand an ihm vorbeiläuft und ihn fast umrennt. Niemandem scheint es aufgefallen zu sein, dass er das Gebäude betreten hat, bis ein schwer gebauter Offizier die Treppen von der zweiten Etage hinunterstampft und anfängt zu fragen, warum er hier ist.  
  
„Essen“, sagt Levi, wieder versuchend, eingeschüchtert zu klingen, als er das Geschirr hebt. „Für den Gefangenen.“  
  
„Wer zur Hölle hat das genehmigt?!“, schreit der Offizier; Levi spürt ein paar Spucketropfen auf seinem Gesicht landen.  
  
„Ich...“, fängt er an, sein Bestes gebend, um verwirrt auszusehen. „Ich habe mir nicht wirklich gemerkt, wie er-“  
  
„Denkst du, wir haben jetzt für so eine Scheiße Zeit?!“, schreit der Offizier, Levi wegscheuchend. „Na los, und bleib nicht den ganzen Tag weg. Du schließt dich der Landminengruppe an – sie brauchen mehr Männer.“  
  
„Und wo genau ist der Gefangene?“, fängt Levi wieder an, nur um wieder von dem Offizier abgeschnitten zu werden.  
  
„Im Keller!“, brüllt er, schon weglaufend, als Levi ihm nachruft.  
  
„Und wo ist die Landminen-“  
  
„Südwestlich des Lagers! Hör auf, meine Zeit zu verschwenden!“  
  
Die Abschiedsworte des Mannes lassen Levi vor Erleichterung aufseufzen, als er versucht, einen Weg durch das Haus zu finden, schätzend, dass der Keller irgendwo in der Nähe der Küche ist. Er biegt ein paar Mal falsch ab, platzt in eines der Schlafzimmer, wo ein Offizier mit einem Stapel Dokumenten an der Seite an einem Kamin sitzt, sie seitenweise in das Feuer wirft. Er versucht, sich den Weg zu merken, auch wenn er nicht weiß, wie er Erwin durch das Haus führen soll, ohne, dass es jemand bemerkt.  
  
An der Kellertür steht ein Soldat Wache, ein junger Mann, kaum zwanzig, von dem, was Levi schätzen kann. Er runzelt die ganze Zeit die Stirn, während er einem Offizier dabei zusieht, wie dieser Stoffstücke um Alkoholflaschen wickelt, bevor er sie in einen Koffer packt. Er sieht besorgt aus, und als Levi ihn ruft, erschreckt er merklich.  
  
„Essen für den Gefangenen“, sagt Levi nur, fügt hinzu: „und sie haben mir gesagt, dass ich dich danach ablösen soll.“  
  
„Wer hat das gesagt?“, will der junge Mann wissen, sein Stirnrunzeln wird stärker; Levi flucht gedanklich.  
  
„Einer der Offiziere, ich habe seinen Namen nicht mitgekriegt“, lügt er, die Hand ausstreckend, um die Kellertür aufzuziehen; der Mann tritt zur Seite, als er es tut. „Ich gehe lieber.“  
  
As er anfängt, die Treppen nach unten zu gehen, erwartet Levi, dass der junge Soldat ihm nachruft, doch stattdessen hört er das gleichmäßige Stampfen von Schritten, die den Rückzug antreten. Er geht weiter, das Geschirr noch immer in seinen Händen, auch wenn er es kaum fühlt. Die Treppen krümmen sich am Ende scharf nach links, verstecken den Keller an sich, bis Levi die untersten fünf Stufen erreicht hat.  
  
Erwin liegt auf dem kalten Erdboden, zusammengekauert neben einem Sack Kartoffeln, die Haare fallen über seine Augen. Levi stürzt nach vorne und schmeißt das Geschirr achtlos auf den Boden, bevor er sich an Erwins Seite niederkniet; der Geruch von altem Urin, der hochkommt, lässt Levi würgen und erschaudern.  
  
„Erwin“, flüstert er, sich nach seiner rechten Schulter ausstreckend und ihn schüttelnd. „Erwin, wach auf. Bist du...? Kannst du aufwachen?“  
  
Levi hat noch nie eine Erleichterung erfahren, die seinen Gefühlen gleichkommt, als er dieses gedämpfte, leise Stöhnen hört. Es treibt Tränen in seine Augen, und er wischt sie schnell mit seinem Handrücken weg.  
  
„Erwin, wach auf“, versucht Levi es erneut. „Wir müssen gehen, wir können nicht hierbleiben.“  
  
„Bitte“, nuschelt Erwin; Levi kann die Worte kaum verstehen. „Ich kann nicht mehr...“  
  
Levi sieht in Erwins Gesicht, bemerkt erst jetzt den Schweißfilm auf seiner Haut. Er legt seine Hand auf die Stirn des Mannes, spürt wie sein Herz zu rasen beginnt, als er die klamme Hitze fühlt. Er flucht leise, drückt die Hand gegen Erwins Wange und kauert zu ihm nieder.  
  
„Erwin“, sagt er wieder den Namen des Mannes, ihn schüttelnd. „Erwin, du musst aufwachen. Erwin, ich kann nicht-“  
  
„Levi“, flüstert Erwin, aber seine Augen sind immer noch geschlossen, sein Körper immer noch schlaff. „Nein, ich werde es ihnen nicht sagen, sie dürfen es nicht wissen...“  
  
Levi besieht sich Erwins Körper, nimmt den rechten Ärmel seiner Jacke wahr, wo der Stoff dunkel und steif geworden ist; er hat viel Blut verloren, und das Fieber muss auf eine Infektion hindeuten. Die Erkenntnis, dass Erwin nicht hier herausgehen wird, lässt Levi fluchen, seine Stimme von einem leisen Schluchzen gebrochen.  
  
Levi spürt, wie die Zeit tickt; es lässt ihn hektisch werden, als er sich umsieht, nichts außer Kartoffelsäcke findend, nichts, das er benutzen kann. Ohne zu wissen, was er sonst tun soll, schleudert Levi das Gewehr auf den Boden und überprüft die Pistole, die er dem toten Soldaten abgenommen hat; zwei Kugeln. Er flucht erneut, zieht den Gurt vom Gewehr und sichert ihn sich um die Hüfte, bevor er aufsteht und seinen Arm um Erwin schlingt, den Großteil des Körpers auf seine Schulter hievt.  
  
„Komm schon“, flüstert Levi, grunzend, als er dagegen ankämpft, dass seine Beine unter Erwins Gewicht einknicken. „Gehen wir.“  
  
„Stehenbleiben!“  
  
Die Waffe ist in Levis Hand, bevor er daran denken kann, sie zu greifen, auf den jungen Soldaten am Ende der Treppe gezielt. Levi sieht seine Hand zittern an der Art, wie der Lauf der Pistole sich bewegt; sie folgt Levi, als er seine Knie beugt, um Erwin auf den Boden gleiten zu lassen.  
  
„Ich bin nur hier, um meinen Freund zu holen“, beginnt Levi, seine Stimme ruhig und leise. „Das ist alles. Niemand muss verletzt werden, wenn du mich einfach-“  
  
„Du bist ein Verräter!“, sagt der Soldat, einen zögernden Schritt vorwärts machend. „Wo hast du diese Uniform her? Hast du jemanden getötet?“  
  
Levi spürt, wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenziehen. „Hör zu“, fängt er an, hält inne, um einzuatmen. „Der Krieg ist vorbei. Wir haben verloren. Du weißt das genauso wie ich. Warum denkst du, rennen sie dort oben so herum? Als wüsste keiner, was er tun soll?“  
  
Der junge Mann schielt hinter sich, sein Gesicht gezeichnet vor Sorge und Verwirrung. „Das weißt du nicht“, murmelt er schließlich, seine Finger strecken sich nervös um den Griff der Waffe.  
  
„Doch, das weiß ich. Und sie auch“, entgegnet Levi, auf die Decke des Kellers zunickend. „Ich denke, du weißt es auch.“  
  
„Das ist...“, fängt der Soldat an, den Griff um die Waffe verstärkend, dann lockernd. „Defätismus. Du solltest dafür hingerichtet werden. Ich sollte-“  
  
„Hast du jemals eine Waffe abgefeuert?“, fragt Levi ihn jetzt. „Und ich meine nicht als Übung. Hast du jemals auf einen anderen Menschen geschossen? Hast du jemals einen Menschen getötet?“  
  
Er sieht dabei zu, wie das Zögern auf dem Gesicht des Soldaten wächst, sieht den Schweißperlen zu, die an seiner Stirn herablaufen. „Was weißt du schon davon?“, fragt er genervt. „Wer bist du, dass du mir etwas darüber erzählen kannst?“  
  
„Du musst nicht wissen, wer ich bin. Wenn du mich tötest, wirst du niemals mein Gesicht vergessen. Du wirst niemals vergessen, wie ich mich angehört habe. Du wirst niemals die letzten Worte vergessen, die ich zu dir gesagt habe“, flüstert Levi, an die Männer denkend, die er gerade getötet hat, an die, die das MG bewacht haben, denkt an Krieger, an Osterhaus, an den namenlosen Mann in der Parade, an den deutschen Soldaten, den er am Fluss getötet hat. „Ich habe sie auch nicht vergessen. Sie werden mich begleiten, bis ich sterbe.“  
  
Der junge Mann sieht Levi an, beißt auf seine Unterlippe und drückt den Griff der Waffe. Levi mustert ihn, wie sein Blick durch den Raum springt, für einen Moment auf Erwin ruht. Levi sieht, wie er zögert, wie die Waffe in seiner Hand kurz schwankt.  
  
„Mein Freund ist ein guter Mann“, macht Levi weiter. „Du musst das nicht tun. Du kannst uns einfach-“  
  
„Wie kannst du das denken?“, fragt der Soldat ihn, verzweifelt klingend. „Was denkst du, werden sie mit mir machen, wenn ich euch gehen lasse?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was sie machen werden“, gesteht Levi, „aber was ich weiß, ist, dass das hier nur auf zwei Arten enden kann: entweder tötest du mich oder ich schaffe meinen Freund hier raus. Es liegt an dir, ob du leben wirst, um uns die Treppen hochgehen zu sehen. Von der Art, wie deine Hand zittert, kann ich sehen, dass der Rückstoß deinen Treffer verziehen wird. Was meine angeht, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie jemals ruhiger war als jetzt.“  
  
Levi sieht, wie die Augen des jungen Mannes zu dem Lauf seiner Waffe wandern, wie um zu bestätigen, was Levi gesagt hat. Seine Miene wird grimmig, als Angst seine Züge durchflutet; Levi sieht das hektische Heben und Senken seiner Brust. Er sieht wieder zu Erwin und beißt sich auf die Lippe.  
  
„Alles, was du tun musst“, sagt Levi, „ist es, die Entscheidung zu treffen, die du deiner Meinung nach am wenigsten bereuen wirst. Wenn du denkst, dass du es nicht bereuen wirst, mich und meinen Freund zu töten, schieß.“  
  
Sie hören Schritte über sich. Das Geräusch lässt den Soldaten fast aus seiner Haut springen.  
  
„Schlag mich!“, zischt er Levi plötzlich an, die Waffe immer noch auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Schlag mich, schlag mich bewusstlos!“, fleht der junge Mann, Levi die Pistole gebend. „Sie werden mich töten, wenn sie denken, dass ich dich entkommen gelassen habe! Nimm... nimm einfach meine Waffe, nimm, was du brauchst, aber bitte, lass nicht zu, dass sie mich so vorfinden!“  
  
Levi streckt die Hand aus und nimmt die Waffe entgegen, die Stirn runzelnd, als der Mann sich auf den Boden kniet.  
  
„In der Küche ist eine Hintertür, mit einem Weg, der zum Fluss führt“, sagt er Levi in einem hastigen Flüstern. „Das Tor ist bewacht – zwei Männer, und sie sind bewaffnet. Du musst-“  
  
„Ich kann mich darum kümmern“, unterbricht Levi ihn, auf sein gehobenes Gesicht niedersehend. „Danke. Ich weiß nicht, wie-“  
  
„Tu es einfach“, sagt der Soldat, die Augen schließend und sich auf den Schlag vorbereitend; Levi versucht den Treffer sauber zu legen, erleichtert, als der Mann nach einem einzigen Hieb auf den Hinterkopf auf den Boden fällt.  
  
Levi hebt Erwins Arm wieder auf seine Schulter, bringt ihn in Position, bis der Körper des Mannes zum Großteil auf seinem Rücken lastet. Er macht den ersten Schritt in Richtung der Treppe, seine Beine geben jetzt schon beinahe nach, spürt die Anstrengung in seinem ganzen Körper, als es ihm gelingt, Erwin mit sich zu ziehen.  
  
„Levi...“, flüstert der Mann erneut; Levi spürt den warmen Luftstoß an seinem Ohr.  
  
„Komm schon“, flüstert er zurück. „Ich schaff dich aus diesem Drecksloch raus.“  
  
Am oberen Ende der Treppe anzukommen bringt Levis Körper an die Grenze der Belastbarkeit, lässt seine Glieder in Zittern ausbrechen, jede Minute, die vergeht, fühlt sich länger an als die letzte. An der Tür bleibt er stehen, um zu horchen und zu verschnaufen, dringt in die Küche, nachdem er zehn Sekunden der Stille gezählt hat. Er zieht Erwin durch den Raum, versucht, den verschiedenen Dingen auszuweichen, die den Boden übersäen; Töpfe und Pfannen, Kleidung, Porzellanscherben. Er schafft es durch die Tür und tritt auf den kleinen Pfad, der vom Gasthaus wegführt, sieht sich um, als die Soldaten über den Hof huschen und am Gebäude herumlungern. Er spürt ihre Blicke auf sich, sieht die Verwirrung, als er aufsieht und fragt sich, wie es für sie aussehen muss; ein deutscher Soldat, einer von ihnen, der einen bewusstlosen Offizier auf dem Rücken trägt. Sie gehen nicht auf ihn zu, heben ihre Stimmen nicht, und Levi geht weiter, seine Füße rutschen auf dem schlammigen Boden.  
  
„He! Was tust du da?!“  
  
Der Ruf schallt hinter ihm, doch Levi dreht sich nicht um. Er realisiert, dass das Selbstmord ist, weiß, dass er nie und nimmer in der Lage sein wird, Erwin lebendig aus dem Lager zu schaffen, und er versteht nicht, wie ihm das vorher nicht auffallen konnte. Er geht weiter, dreht sich nicht einmal jetzt zu den Soldaten um, erwartet, den Schuss bei jeder Sekunde zu hören. Er spürt die Hitze von Erwins Körper an seinem Rücken; das Gewicht fühlt sich plötzlich wie Sicherheit an, auch wenn Levi sich wünscht, dass er Erwins Schild wäre, dass es nicht so enden müsste, dass Erwin ihn nicht schon wieder beschützen müsste, wie er es seit dem Tag getan hat, an dem sie sich das erste Mal sahen.  
  
„Wo bringst du den Gefangenen hin?!“  
  
Levi knirscht mit den Zähnen und zieht Erwin mit sich, hört noch ein leises Grunzen in seinem Ohr, versucht sich nicht zu fragen, ob es das letzte Geräusch ist, das er von dem Mann hören wird.  
  
„Stehenbleiben!“  
  
„Keine Sorge, Erwin“, flüstert Levi; aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie die Soldaten auf die Füße kommen und näherschlendern. „Wir sind fast da. Wir sind jetzt zusammen. Alles wird gut.“  
  
Sogar der Schuss lässt Levi nicht stehenbleiben. Es ist ein knapper Fehlschuss, die Kugel triff den Boden neben Levis linkem Fuß, doch es erschreckt ihn nicht. Er spürt nur Erwin.  
  
„Alles ist gut“, haucht Levi. „Alles wird gut. Du hast doch keine Angst, oder, Erwin?“  
  
Ein leises Pfeifen lässt Levis Schritte stocken. Es kommt von oben, wird für ein paar Sekunden lauter, bis die Explosion den Boden erschüttert. Es wirft Levi weg, erfüllt seine Welt für einen Moment und lässt seine Ohren klingen. Er schmeckt Dreck auf der Zunge und spuckt den faulen Geschmack aus, als er sich bemüht, auf Hände und Knie zu kommen, zu Erwins Körper krabbelnd und seinen Arm greifend. Er hört nicht, wie er den Namen des Mannes ausspricht, hört kaum die zweite Bombe, als sie das Lager trifft; er spürt, wie die Erde auf ihn niederrieselt. Levi sieht, wie seine Hand zittert, als er sie zu Erwins Gesicht hebt, nach diesen warmen Luftstößen suchend, erst selbst atmend, als er sie an seiner Haut spürt.  
  
Er hebt Erwin wieder auf, die Beine geben fast unter seinem eigenen Gewicht nach, bevor er überhaupt versuchen kann, den Mann an seinem Rücken lehnen zu lassen. Alles um ihn herum ist Chaos, ein wabernder See aus Lärm und Bewegung ohne etwas Greifbares, also hält Levi an Erwin fest und an der Aufgabe, sich fortzubewegen, Schritt für Schritt. Er hört gedämpftes Schreien inmitten des dumpfen Grollen der Explosionen, stürzt, als jemand gegen ihn stößt, drückt sich aber wieder auf die Füße, spürt Erwins Worte an seinem Nacken, hört jedoch keine.  
  
„Nur noch ein bisschen“, sagt Levi, spürt die Worte in seinem Hals und auf seiner Zunge, hört jedoch nichts. „Nordwesten, keine Landminen, uns wird es gutgehen. Wir müssen nur von hier weg...“  
  
Das Tor ist unbewacht, als sie es erreichen, die Schranke noch immer gehoben; Levi sieht ein paar Leute vor sich wegrennen, in den Wald sprintend, hin zu dem Ursprung der Bomben. Levi folgt ihnen langsam, der Schmerz in seinem Körper treibt ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen und dringt weiter vor, erhascht verschwommene Soldaten, auf dem Weg, sich denen geschlagen zu geben, die das Lager angreifen. Unter den Schatten der Bäume hält er einen Moment an, um Erwin mit dem Gurt an seinen Rücken zu binden. Als Levi weitergeht, spürt er, wie sein Herz von der Anstrengung schmerzt, spürt Übelkeit in seinem Hals brennen. Er bleibt stehen, um zu würgen, doch nichts kommt hoch; danach fühlt er sich doppelt so durstig als davor.  
  
Es dauert eine Weile, bevor Levi das wild pochende Geräusch der Maschinengewehre und der gleichmäßigen Schüsse der Gewehre registiert. Als er nach hinten sieht, sieht er das Lager nicht mehr, die Bäume haben die Sicht darauf verdeckt, und er fragt sich nun, wie weit er gegangen ist, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist. Der Boden unter ihm fühlt sich jetzt weicher an, der Wald um ihn herum weht in einer sanften Brise, obwohl er nichts davon auf seinem Gesicht spürt. Als er nach unten sieht, fällt ihm auf, dass der Weg verschwunden ist, dass seine Schritte davon abgeweicht sind, ohne dass er es gemerkt hat. Er sieht den braunen Streifen davon nicht weit entfernt von wo er steht, doch mit der Art, wie seine Beine zittern, könnte es auch gleich tausend Meter weg sein. Nicht in der Lage, einen Gedanken durch seine Erschöpfung durchstechen zu lassen, lockern Levis Finger den Gurt um seine Brust. Er lässt Erwin auf den Waldboden sinken und fällt neben ihn, mustert sein verletztes Gesicht inmitten des sprießenden Grüns und lässt die Welt schwarz werden.  
  
  
  
Das stürmische Trommeln der Schüsse dringt in Levis Träume, hält ihn halb bei Bewusstsein und lässt ihn die Pistole greifen, sich selbst in seiner Verfassung um Erwin sorgen. Durch den Nebel in seinem Kopf signalisiert das Vogelzwitschern Sicherheit, aber als er spürt, wie jemand seine Seite stupst, fährt er hoch, mit der Waffe in der Hand, dem Finger am Abzug, bereit zu töten. Die Welt kommt verschwommen und unfokussiert in sein Blickfeld, doch Levi sieht genug, um auf die dunklen Gestalten um ihn zu zielen, bevor er den Schlaf wegblinzeln kann.  
  
Sie haben ihre Waffen gegen ihn erhoben, jeder in der vorderen Reihe der Soldaten. Levi zielt mit der Waffe vom Einen zum Anderen; einen Augenblick lang erreichen ihre Schreie gedämpft und träge seine Ohren, und Levi benötigt wenige weitere Sekunden, um zu bemerken, warum er ihre Worte nicht verstehen kann. Das Grün ihrer Uniformen und der Helme auf ihren Köpfen werden fremder zusammen mit ihrer Sprache. Levi starrt in einen Gewehrlauf, hört dem beruhigenden, aber unfreundlichen Ton des Mannes dahinter zu, und realisiert: er ist jetzt der Feind, ein Deutscher in der Uniform eines deutschen Soldaten. Er schielt auf Erwin hinunter, erschaudert zum ersten Mal seit Monaten beim Anblick der SS-Uniform; er hat schon gelernt, sie nicht zu sehen. Der Mann ist noch immer bewusstlos, und Levi zischt leise einen Fluch, der von einem Schluchzer belegt ist. Er fängt an, sich zu beugen, um den Mann an der Schulter zu rütteln, doch der Soldat vor ihm gibt ihm einen wütenden Befehl und Levi erstarrt, stupst Erwin stattdessen mit seinem Fuß.  
  
„Wach auf“, zischt er; die Soldaten rufen sich zu und kommen näher. „Scheiße, Erwin, bitte...“  
  
Der Mann bleibt stumm, und Levi findet nun keinen Trost in dem stetigen Heben und Senken seiner Brust. Sein Blick fliegt von Soldat zu Soldat, während er versucht, zu denken; die Erkenntnis, dass ihr Überleben jetzt wieder von ihm abhängt, von seiner Fähigkeit, sich herauszureden, fühlt sich an, als gieße ihm jemand kaltes Wasser über den Rücken. Der Mann mit dem Gewehr spricht immer noch mit ihm, der Ton seiner Stimme wird immer ungeduldiger. Da er erkennt, dass zwei Kugeln zwar für ihn und Erwin reichen, für alles andere allerdings nutzlos wären, hebt Levi die Hände, um Unterwerfung zu signalisieren, bevor er die Pistole zu ihnen wirft; sie landet im Gras und der Soldat tritt sofort nach vorne, um sie aufzuheben.  
  
Der Mann zeigt mit dem Gewehr auf Levis Füße, wiederholt die Bewegung ein paar Mal, bis Levi realisiert, dass er sich hinknien soll. Er kann sein Herz nach wie vor hämmern spüren und sein Blick wandert ständig zu Erwin, als warte ein Teil von ihm immer noch auf das Wunder, das ihn die Augen öffnen lässt. Als einer der Soldaten nach vorne geht und sich neben Erwin kniet, beißt Levi die Zähne zusammen, um sich nicht zu bewegen, doch als der Mann Erwins Arm greift, um ihn hochzuheben, handelt Levis Körper entgegen seiner Vernunft. Bevor er weiß, was er getan hat, ist sein Arm um den Hals des Mannes geschlungen; er hört das Rufen der Soldaten um ihn herum, lässt jedoch nicht los, bis eine Kugel an seinem rechten Ohr vorbeizischt; ein Warnschuss.  
  
Der Soldat kommt auf die Füße, hustend und würgend und sich den Hals reibend. Levis Augen schweifen schnell von ihm zu dem Mann, der nach vorne gekommen ist: älter als der Großteil der Soldaten, schwer gebaut und die Haare mehr rasiert als geschnitten, er starrt Levi mit erhobener Waffe an, wendet nie den Blick von ihm ab, selbst als er einen Befehl gibt, was einen der Soldaten die Gruppe verlassen lässt. Levi erschreckt sich selbst mit dem Zischen, das er herauslässt, als der Mann nähertritt; es lässt ihn stehenbleiben und er stellt den Soldaten ein paar Fragen, sein Gesichtsausdruck wird nur noch düsterer bei der Antwort. Levi sieht, wie sich sein Griff an der Pistole verstärkt, als er versucht, an Levi vorbeizusehen, um einen besseren Blick auf Erwin zu bekommen.  
  
Der Moment ist durchbrochen, als zwei Soldaten durch die Vorderreihe dringen und einer von ihnen dem älteren Mann salutiert; jung und dunkelhaarig, die dünnen Augenbrauen sind über braunen Augen zusammengezogen. Er tauscht ein paar Worte aus und nickt seinem Kommandanten zu, bevor er sich an Levi dreht.  
  
„Seid ihr aus dem Lager?“, fragt er, sein Ton ernst, die Worte knapp und auf den Punkt.  
  
Levi blinzelt bei der abrupten Veränderung, Worte zu hören, die er verstehen kann, bevor er mit einem nervösen „Nein“ antwortet.  
  
„Ist das eure Haupttruppe? Sind Hilfslager in der Nähe? Seid ihr erwartete Verstärkungstrupps?“, macht der Mann weiter, und Levi schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir sind keine Soldaten“, versucht er es wieder, in Erwins Richtung nickend; er spürt, wie seine Handflächen anfangen zu schwitzen. „Mein Freund wurde im Lager gefangen gehalten. Ich habe diese Kleider gestohlen, um ihn dort rauszuholen. Wir sind keine Soldaten.“  
  
Die Brauen des Mannes zerknittern sich stärker, als er sich zu seinem Kommandant dreht, um zu berichten, was Levi gesagt hat; das Schnauben und der gebellte Befehl, die zur Antwort kommen, scheinen schlechte Zeichen zu sein.  
  
„Mein Captain möchte Sie wissen lassen, dass wir Wege haben, Sie zum Reden zu bewegen“, sagt der Soldat ihm, als er als nächstes spricht, „dass er es jedoch vorzieht-“  
  
„Ich sagte es bereits, wir sind keine Soldaten“, sagt Levi erneut. „Wir haben mit den Partisanen gekämpft, wir hatten bis heute morgen ein Lager zehn Kilometer westlich von hier entfernt.“  
  
Der Soldat übersetzt die Worte, und die Lacher, die es in der Gruppe aufkommen lässt, lassen Levis Blut gefrieren.  
  
„In Momenten wie solchen sind alle Deutschen Partisanen“, teilt der Soldat Levi mit einem unfreundlichen Lächeln mit.  
  
„Mein Freund ist kein Deutscher“, sagt Levi, wieder zu Erwin sehend, sich wünschend, dass er aufwacht. „Er ist Engländer. Er war ein Spion für-“  
  
„Wir müssen nur wissen, ob das eurer Haupttrupp ist, ob ihr Hilfseinheiten in der   
Nähe habt“, schneidet der Mann Levi ab. „Machen Sie die Sache einfach leichter und hören Sie auf, unsere Zeit-“  
  
„Ich weiß nichts von irgendwelchen verfluchten Einheiten!“, faucht Levi; die Hände, die er hinter seinem Kopf hält, ballen sich zu Fäuste. „Ich sagte es, wir sind Partisanen, keine Soldaten. Ich bin keine drei Stunden in diesem Lager gewesen, ich habe verdammt nochmal keine Ahnung!“  
  
Der Kommandant zieht die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes mit einer Frage auf sich, hört den Erklärungen mit merklichem Mangel an Interesse zu, die einzige Unterbrechung ist das kleine Lachen, das er herauslässt, als der Mann auf Erwin weist. Schließlich nickt er nur, ruft den Soldaten, der immer noch auf Levi zielt; er gibt das Gewehr an jemand anderes und hebt stattdessen die Pistole auf, die Levi weggeworfen hat; das metallische Klicken lässt Levi panisch werden.  
  
„Ich sage die Wahrheit!“, schreit er den Kommandant an. „Warten Sie nur, wenn mein Freund wieder aufwacht, wird er es Ihnen sagen! Er ist Engländer, er... ich bin ein Jude. Ich bin kein Soldat, ich bin nicht einmal richtig deutsch, ich bin...“  
  
Als der Mann mit der Waffe nach vorne geht, wendet Levi sich an den Übersetzer.  
  
„Sagen Sie es ihm!“, fleht er. „Wir sind keine Nazis, ich bin ein Jude! Mein Name ist Levi Ackermann, sie haben meinen Onkel Kenny nach der Kristallnacht in ein Lager gebracht, ich habe schon vor dem Krieg falsche Papiere benutzt, bitte, Sie müssen mir glauben, ich kann es beweisen!“  
  
Levi sieht dabei zu, wie der Mann sich zögernd zu seinem Kommandant dreht, Levis Worte in einem Flüsterton übersetzt, als hätte er Angst, dass der Mann seine Ungeduld mit Levi an ihm auslassen wird. Der Soldat mit der Pistole bleibt auf Befehl stehen, stoppt auf dem Weg zu Levis kniender Gestalt.  
  
„Wie?“, fragt der Übersetzer Levi. „Wie können Sie es beweisen?“  
  
Levi beißt die Zähne zusammen, denkt an das Foto, weiß jedoch, dass es nicht reicht, weiß, dass es das einzige Stück Papier ist, das er bei sich trägt.  
  
„Ich bin beschnitten“, sagt er, sich an die Angst erinnernd, die der Gedanke ihm gebracht hat, wie lange er es verstecken musste.  
  
Er sieht wie der Blick des Mannes für eine Sekunde zu seinem Schritt wandert, dann dreht er sich zu seinem Kommandanten, sein Ton ist sogar noch leiser als davor. Levi folgt der Situation, während sie sich entwickelt, hat den älteren Mann im Auge, als er sich mit einer Frage an jemand Anderes in der Gruppe wendet, dann ein Befehl bellt und auf Levi zunickt; es wird mit einem mürrischen Protest beantwortet, der den Kommandant die Stimme heben lässt, auch wenn er lächelt. Ein junger Mann tritt aus der Soldatengruppe heraus, wirft böse Blicke hinter sich, als jemand pfeift.  
  
„Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie es beweisen können, also tun Sie es“, sagt der Soldat auf Deutsch zu Levi. „Goldstein ist Jude, er sollte es erkennen können.“  
  
Levi nickt, steht auf, die Stirn runzelnd, als der Soldat mit der Waffe sich ebenfalls bewegt.   
  
„Sie können es hinter den Bäumen tun, da haben Sie ein wenig Privatsphäre“, erklärt der Soldat. „Fowler ist unser bester Schütze. Er kommt mit, um sicherzugehen, dass Sie nicht wegrennen oder etwas Dummes tun.“  
  
Levi wirft einen skeptischen Blick zu Fowler, nickt aber wieder, zwischen den beiden Männern zum Schutz der Belaubung gehend. Die beiden reden leise miteinander, und von ihrem Tonfall her denkt Levi, dass Fowler Goldstein aufzieht, der geflucht und genervt seufzend erwidert. Als sie stehenbleiben, lässt die kühle Berührung von Metall an seinem Hinterkopf Levi erstarren. Er sieht zu Goldstein auf, der vor ihm steht, beißt die Zähne zusammen, als er den vagen Handbewegungen des Mannes nachkommt und seine Hosen runterzieht. Es erinnert ihn an die vorherigen Male, an die zwei Männer im Gestapohauptquartier, wie er sich vor Darlett entblößen musste, doch bevor die Erinnerungen sich vollständig manifestieren können, hat Goldstein sich bereits aufgestellt und genickt, seinem Waffenbruder ein paar bestätigende Worte zugemurmelt. Levi merkt, wie die Waffe verschwindet und sich zurückzieht, als Fowler nach vorne tritt, um über seine Schulter und zu seinem Schritt zu nicken, sich mit einer Frage an Goldstein wendend. Die Antwort, die er bekommt, hört sich in Levis Ohren genervt an, aber als Goldstein sich wieder ihm zuwendet, tut er es mit einem versichernden Lächeln.  
  
Das plötzliche Ertönen von wilden Rufen veranlässt Levi dazu, seine Hosen hochzuziehen und er rennt mit Goldstein und Fowler zurück zu den Anderen. Sie haben wieder alle ihre Waffen gegriffen, stehen in einem Halbkreis und zielen auf Erwin; er hat versucht, sich aufzusetzen, Levi erkennt es an der Art, wie er versucht, sich auf seinen rechten Arm zu stützen, doch es ist ihm gelungen, einen der Soldaten in einen Würgegriff zu ziehen. Abseits der Furcht, die die Situation mit sich bringt, erfüllt es Levi mit Erleichterung, Erwin leben zu sehen, füllt seine Lunge mit frischer Luft, füllt seine Augen mit Tränen. Levi hört Erwin schreien, die Männer fragen, was sie mit ihm gemacht haben, seinen Namen rufen, und er tritt erschöpft zwischen Erwin und die Waffen.  
  
„He“, sagt er, auf den Mann zugehend. „Mach nicht so einen Krach. Ich bin hier.“  
  
Erwin sieht ihn und sein Griff um den Soldaten wird locker; der Mann kann sich würgend und hustend herausschlängeln. Levi macht noch ein paar Schritte vorwärts, lässt zu, dass Erwin seinen Arm packt, ihn nach unten zerrt, dass seine Finger sich in Levis Haare graben und er ihn fest gegen seine Schulter zieht. Levi spürt schnaufende Atemzüge, hört die trockenen Schluchzer, aber er weiß nicht, ob es seine eigenen oder Erwins sind. Unter seinen Händen fühlt sich der Mann warm an, noch fiebrig, aber so echt, so fest, so sicher.  
  
„Warum hast du das getan, Levi?“, fragt Erwin ihn, seine Stimme heiser, sein Griff an Levis Haaren wird enger. „Wie konntest du so dumm sein? Ich habe dich gebeten, nicht so leichtsinnig zu sein, ich habe dir gesagt, dass du es nicht tun sollst.“  
  
„Bist du bescheuert?“, fragt Levi im Gegenzug, ein glucksendes Lachen ausstoßend, als er seine Stirn fester gegen Erwins Körper drückt. „Denkst du, ich lasse dich einfach zurück? Denkst du, es interessiert mich, was mit mir passiert?“  
  
„Oh, Levi“, haucht Erwin, und Levi kann immer noch nicht sagen, ob er wirklich wütend ist, als sie sich ansehen. „Tu nie wieder so etwas. Versprich es mir. Sei nie wieder-“  
  
„So ein dummes Versprechen gebe ich nicht“, lässt Levi ihn sofort wissen. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dein Leben rette, solltest du besser auf dich aufpassen.“  
  
Daraufhin lacht Erwin, schließt die Augen, als er seine Stirn gegen Levis drückt. „Danke“, flüstert er. „Danke, Levi. Ich kann dir nicht genug danken.“  
  
„Du solltest dich auch bei ihnen bedanken“, sagt Levi, auf die Soldaten zunickend, „dafür, dass sie uns nicht ein paar neue Arschlöcher verpasst haben.“  
  
Erwin gluckst wieder und Levi setzt sich neben ihn, Gras und Dreck von seiner Uniform abklopfend, während er ein paar Worte mit dem Kommandant wechselt. Am Ende geben sie sich die Hand – Dass Erwin seine linke ausstreckt, lässt Levi sich fragen, ob sein rechter Arm doch schlimmer dran ist als gedacht. Er spricht nicht, bis Erwin bestätigend auf etwas nickt und anfängt, aufzustehen.  
  
„Was zur Hölle tust du?“, fragt Levi ihn, ebenfalls aufstehend. „Was hat er gefragt? Was hast du ihm gesagt?“  
  
„Sie können ein Transportmittel für uns bereitstellen, das uns zu ihrem Lager bringen wird“, erklärt Erwin; Levi sieht zu den Schweißperlen, die sich an seiner Stirn sammeln und beißt die Zähne zusammen. „Es ist nicht weit. Ich kann geh-“  
  
„Nein“, sagt Levi direkt, sich umsehend, bis er den dunkelhaarigen Soldat entdeckt, der seine Worte zuvor übersetzt hat. „He, Sie. Sagen Sie Ihren Freunden, dass sie eine Trage basteln sollen.“  
  
„Levi, ich kann wirkl-“  
  
„Nein“, sagt Levi ihm wieder, ihm kaum einen Blick schenkend, als er den Übersetzer stirnrunzelnd ansieht. „Haben Sie mich nicht gehört? Er braucht eine Trage! Er ist verletzt! Bewegung.“  
  
Die Augen des Soldaten wandern von Levi zu Erwin, dann fängt er an, nach seinem Kommandant zu suchen, doch als er niemanden findet, der ihm das Gegenteil befehlen kann, ruft er ein paar Männer und sie gehen in den Wald. Levi hilft Erwin wieder auf den Boden und fährt mit der Hand sanft über den Arm des Mannes; selbst die zarte Berührung lässt Erwin zucken. Levi versucht, den blutbefleckten Ärmel hochzukrempeln, denkt jedoch bald, dass es einfacher ist, ihn stattdessen abzuschneiden.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragt er Erwin im Flüsterton.  
  
„Ich wurde getroffen“, sagt Erwin ihm, scharf einatmend, als Levis Finger seinen Ellbogen nachfahren. „Die Kugel ist noch drin, denke ich. Der Arm ist gebrochen, sie-“  
  
Erwin hält inne und grunzt, als Levi seine Hand höherfahren lässt, das scharfe Ende eines Knochen durch die Uniform durchspürt. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen bei dem Gedanken an die Schmerzen, die Erwin spüren muss, wie viel schlimmer es erst sein wird, wenn das Adrenalin abschwächt. Sie können jetzt nichts dagegen tun, ohne Versorgung und Zeit, doch Levi benutzt den Gewehrgurt, um den Arm an Erwins Körper zu binden, damit er sich nicht bewegt. Als die Trage bereit ist, ist Erwins Fieber wieder schlimmer geworden; es lässt ihn frösteln, obwohl der Tag warm ist, und als sie ihn hochheben, lässt ihn der Schmerz aufstöhnen. Levi kann seine Augen kaum lange genug von Erwin abwenden, um den Kommandant und den dunkelhaarigen Soldaten anzusehen, als sie auf ihn zukommen.  
  
„Mir wurde befohlen, Sie zu begleiten“, sagt der Soldat zu ihm. „Ich bin Private Schultz. Alles, was Sie zu sagen haben, können Sie durch mich sagen.“  
  
Levi nickt und schüttelt die Hand des Mannes, zu dem Kommandant aufsehend, als dieser anfängt zu reden.  
  
„Er möchte Sie wissen lassen, dass am Lager jemand dafür sorgen kann, dass Major Smith wieder mit seinen Leuten zusammenkommt.“  
  
Levi nickt wieder, wenn auch zögerlicher, wirft wieder einen Blick zu Erwin und erinnert sich an das, was er auf den Stufen der Hütte gesagt hat. Er weiß, dass sie keine andere Wahl haben, als mit dem Plan mitzugehen; Nifa ist geschickt genug, aber Levi nimmt an, dass sie nicht das Wissen oder die Ausrüstung hat, um Erwins Arm zu behandeln.  
  
„Sie sollten Ihrem Captain sagen, dass die Deutschen Landminen ums Lager verlegt haben“, sagt Levi, sich plötzlich erinnernd. „Sie haben zumindest die Südwestseite abgedeckt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es mehr gibt. Ich habe den Weg nach Nordwesten genommen und es geschafft, also sollte es dort sicher sein.“  
  
Schultz gibt die Nachricht an den Kommandant weiter, der Levis Hand kurz schüttelt, bevor sie in verschiedene Richtungen aufbrechen, Levi und Erwin, begleitet von Schultz, Goldstein und Fowler und noch einem Soldat, dessen Name Levi nicht kennt. Sie schreiten langsam durch den Wald, die Ausländer wechseln sich dabei ab, Erwin zu tragen, während Levi neben der Trage läuft, sich wieder sorgend, als Erwin verstummt, die Augen geschlossen und das Gesicht bleich. Er erhascht, wie frisches Blut von der Hand des Mannes tropft und sie halten lang genug an, damit Levi einen Druckverband oberhalb seines Ellbogens binden kann; der Schmerz weckt ihn mit einem tiefen Grunzen aus dem Schlaf, doch er öffnet die Augen nicht. Levi weicht von dem Pfad ab, um den Seesack aus dem Graben zu holen, in dem er ihn gelassen hat; die Angst, das Erwin aufwachen und sehen könnte, dass er weg ist, lässt ihn wieder zurückrennen. Zum Zeitpunkt als sie den Transportwagen erreichen, liegt wieder ein Schweißfilm über Erwins Gesichtszügen, und Levi hört ihn etwas durch seinen benommenen Schlummer hindurch murmeln.  
  
Sie klettern mit Mühe auf die Ladefläche, Levi duckt sich, während er zum hinteren Ende der bespannten Fläche geht und sich in den Schneidersitz hinsetzt, Erwins Kopf auf seinen Schoß nehmend, als sie ihn von der Trage ablegen. Er fühlt die Stirn des Mannes, zieht die Brauen zusammen bei der klammen Hitze der Haut, dem Auge, das zugeschwollen ist, dem blutigen Schnitt an seiner Lippe. In dem engen Platz riecht er ihn wieder, den Gestank von alter Pisse, der von Erwins Körper hochkommt. Levi versucht nicht, sich Erwin in dem Keller vorzustellen, wie er verprügelt und angepisst wird, doch die Bilder kommen trotzdem, lassen ihn den Kiefer anspannen.  
  
„Geht es ihm gut?“, fragt Schultz ihn, besorgt guckend, als Levi nicht nickt.  
  
„Er hat Fieber“, sagt Levi leise zu ihm, um Erwin nicht aufzuwecken, erst die Stimme hebend, als der Motor startet. „Er braucht einen Arzt für seinen Arm.“  
  
„Am Lager wird es jemanden geben, der ihm helfen kann“, lässt Schultz ihn wissen, „und sobald Sie in den britisch besetzten Teilen ankommen, wird man ihm geben, was er braucht.“  
  
Levi nickt, ohne zu lächeln. Neben Schultz fängt Fowler an zu sprechen; Levi sieht ihn beinahe begeistert in ihre Richtung nicken.  
  
„Was hat er gesagt?“, fragt Levi Schultz, der ein verlegenes Lachen ausstößt.  
  
„Er findet es wundervoll“, sagt der Mann, „wie Sie sich um Ihren Freund kümmern.“  
  
Levi starrt Schultz für einen Moment an, dann dreht er sich wieder zu Erwin, blickt auf sein Gesicht nieder, fährt mit den Fingern sanft durch sein Haar, um sie zurechtzukämmen. „Er bedeutet mir alles“, sagt er weich. „Es gibt nichts, das ich nicht für ihn tun würde.“  
  
Levi merkt ihre Blicke, als Schultz seine Worte übersetzt, sieht jedoch nicht von Erwins Gesicht auf, senkt sein eigenes, als irgendein verborgener Schmerz den Mann stöhnen und plötzlich die Augenbrauen zusammenziehen lässt. Levi flüstert Worte in sein Ohr, von denen er hofft, dass sie beruhigend sind: _Ich bin hier, alles wird gut, nur noch ein bisschen länger und sie werden dich wieder aufpäppeln, keine Sorge_. Levis Finger machen immer noch Kreise in Erwins Haar, als er sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Laster lehnt, schwankend, wann immer er auf der provisorischen Straße einen Hüpfer macht. Trotz der harten Reise schafft das Gedröhne des Motors es, Levi in einen unruhigen Schlaf zu lullen, aus welchem er nicht aufwacht, bis eine abrupte Stille ihn wachjagt.  
  
Levi stolpert aus dem Laster, folgt Fowler und Goldstein, als sie Erwin mit der Trage herausheben. Sie tragen ihn durch das Lager, machen schnelle, schwere Schritte, die Levi beinahe zurückfallen lassen. Er erhascht die schlecht versteckte Neugier der Männer, die sie passieren; sie ist hier und da mit einer offenen Feindseligkeit vermischt, die Levi wieder an seine und Erwins Uniform erinnert. Niemand hinterfragt, was sie tun, noch kommen sie auf sie zu, bis sie am Eingang zu einem Krankenzelt von einem Mann fast so groß wie Mike angehalten werden, der Levi und Erwin beäugt, als bringen sie die Pest mit. Selbst als Schultz die Situation schildert, wirkt es auf Levi als ließe er sie nur widerwillig vorbei, in das Zelt hinter ihm.  
  
Sie finden den Arzt – einen dünnen, drahtigen Mann mit runder Brille und Blut bis zu den Ellbogen, und Levi mag seinen Blick nicht. Er fragt nicht, wer sie sind, scheint ihren Uniformen nicht einmal einen Schweifblick zukommen zu lassen, sagt Goldstein und Fowler lediglich, dass sie Erwin von der Trage auf einen Tisch legen sollen. Bevor Levi es geschafft hat, sich durch die Menschen zu schieben, hat der Arzt durch den Ärmel von Erwins Uniform geschnitten und ihn abgezogen, dann den Druckverband wieder zugebunden. Levi mustert ihn, wie er die kleine Wunde untersucht, den gebrochenen Knochen unter der Haut fühlend. Er schüttelt scharf den Kopf, nachdem er Erwins Arm und Hand für eine Weile inspiziert hat, etwas zu dem großen Mann sagend, das diesen wegschickt. Levi runzelt die Stirn, sieht sich um, um Schultz zu finden, doch bevor er ihn quer durch den Raum entdeckt, ist der große Mann wiedergekommen und hat angefangen, Gegenstände an den Arzt zu reichen: Klammern, eine Klinge, eine Säge.  
  
„Moment“, bellt Levi, den Arzt am Arm festhaltend. „Sie werden nicht-“  
  
Der Arzt redet über ihn hinweg und jemand greift seine Schulter, zieht ihn vom Tisch und von Erwin weg. Levi befreit sich mit Gewalt, sucht nach Schultz und durchquert die kleine Entfernung zwischen sich und dem Mann rennend.  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht, was da passiert“, sagt er, hört die Verzweiflung in seiner eigenen Stimme. „Es sieht so aus, als... Ich weiß nicht, was-“  
  
Schultz geht an ihm vorbei und tauscht ein paar Worte mit dem Arzt aus, dann wendet er sich wieder an Levi. „Er sagt, die Nerven sind zu beschädigt. Er muss amputieren.“  
  
Eine wabernde Panik füllt Levi, bricht und zerschmettert seinen Verstand. Er sieht zu, wie der Arzt Erwin mit etwas injiziert, seine Gefühle sind plötzlich weitentfernt, die ganze Welt wird für einen flüchtigen Moment leise und langsam.  
  
„Er ist Rechtshänder“, murmelt Levi, auf seine eigene Hand niedersehend. „Erwin, er benutzt seine rechte Hand.“  
  
Levi ist sich nur vage des mitfühlenden Nickens von Schultz bewusst. „Sie sollten sich ausruhen. Ich kann Sie an einen Ort bringen, an dem Sie warten können, bis sie-“  
  
„Nein“, sagt Levi sofort, den Kopf schüttelnd und einen Schritt vorwärts machend. „Ich verlasse ihn nicht.“  
  
Er geht zum Tisch zurück, fixiert die verengen Augen des Arztes mit einem entschlossenen bösen Blick, der den Mann seufzen und gestikulieren lässt, dass Levi Erwin festhalten soll. Levi lehnt sich auf seinen Körper, bringt die Lippen zu seinem Ohr, um tröstende Worte zu flüstern. Er will nicht die Klinge sehen, die der Arzt in der Hand hat, will nicht sehen, wie er in Erwins Fleisch schneidet, aber er kann nicht wegsehen, als er es tut. Erwin wacht auf und versucht sich aufzusetzen, die Stärke seines Körpers ist fast zu viel für Levi.  
  
„Schon gut“, versucht Levi Erwin wissen zu lassen, aber es ist klar, dass er Levi nicht hört und dass er seine Lügen nicht glaubt. „Ganz ruhig, ich bin hier, ich-“  
  
Der Arzt ruft etwas und Levi sieht neue Paar Hände, die sich nach Erwin ausstrecken, ihn auf den Tisch zurück drücken, als er anfängt, sein Gewicht gegen Levi zu werfen. Er schreit und grollt sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne an, versucht seine Faust in Levis Richtung zu schwingen, doch jemand greift seinen Arm, bevor der Schlag landet. Der Arzt sieht nicht von seiner Arbeit auf, schneidet einfach mit verengten Augen an Erwin, einen langen Seufzer herauslassend, als Erwins Geschrei endlich aufhört, sein Körper schlaff und reglos wird.  
  
„Er ist nur bewusstlos geworden“, teilt Schultz Levi mit. „Kein Grund zur Sorge. Es-“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagt Levi zu dem Mann, ohne ihn anzusehen, Erwins Hand nehmend. „Danke.“  
  
Er spürt, wie die Anderen gehen, dreht sich jedoch nicht um, um sicherzugehen. Auf der anderen Seite vom Tisch legt der Arzt die Klinge weg und streckt die Hand aus, in welche der große Mann die Säge legt. Levi sieht weg, als er anfängt; das Geräusch und das rhythmische Schwanken von Erwins Körper sind genug. Er streichelt mit der Hand über Erwins Wange, fängt die Tränen mit seinem Ärmel auf, schließt jedoch die Augen, als das Geräusch der Säge aufhört. Als er sie wieder öffnet, ist der Arm weg.  
  
Levi weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert, bis der Arzt beenden kann, was er angefangen hat; er schielt nur hin und wieder zu ihm, um zu sehen, ob er noch mit Nadel und Faden arbeitet, oder als der plötzliche Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch aufkommt und ihn schaudern lässt. Als der Arzt fertig ist, steht er auf, den großen Mann übernehmen lassend, die Wunde zu verbinden, während er sich streckt und gähnt, loseilend, nachdem er Levi ein knappes Nicken zukommen lässt, welches er auf gleiche Weise zurückgibt. Sobald der Verband angelegt ist, dreht sich der große Mann an Schultz, der aus den Schatten hinter Levi herausschleicht.   
  
„Er sagt, er muss Ihren Freund sauber machen“, übersetzt Schultz. „Sie können draußen warten, während er-“  
  
„Nein“, sagt Levi, den Kopf schüttelnd. „Ich werde es tun. Er kann helfen, wenn er möchte.“  
  
Sie streiten für einen Moment darüber, doch Levi lässt sich nicht unterkriegen, fährt mit einem Waschlappen über Erwins Körper, bei den Erinnerungen schmerzend, die der Akt hervorruft; das Badezimmer in Erwins Apartment, wie der Mann Levis Haare gekämmt hat, wie sie einen Weg gefunden haben, sich durch das warme Wasser zu trösten, die sanften Berührungen, den Duft der Lavendelseife, welchen Levi beinahe vergessen hatte. Sie arbeiten schweigend; der große Mann spricht nicht, bis sie fertig sind.  
  
„Er sagt, wir müssen Ihnen ein paar neue Kleider geben“, erklärt Schultz. „Sie fallen sonst zu sehr auf.“  
  
Levi nickt, akzeptiert die angebotene Gelegenheit sich zu waschen, kleidet sich in eine saubere Uniform, als sie ihm gegeben wird; es ist die falsche Größe, er muss die Ärmel und Hosenbeine hochkrempeln, aber etwas daran fühlt sich besser an, wenn auch nicht weniger fremd. Er hilft dem großen Mann dabei, Erwin anzukleiden, folgt ihnen, als sie ihn in ein Bett in einem Raum voller Soldaten verlegen, Levi einen krummen kleinen Stuhl anbietend, als sie erkennen, dass er nicht gehen wird.  
  
„Sie sollten sich ausruhen“, sagt Schultz ihm leise; da ist noch ein Soldat in dem Bett neben Erwins, der schläft. „Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?“  
  
Levi runzelt die Stirn, sich an das kalte, bescheidene Frühstück aus Brot und Käse erinnernd, das er mit Nanaba hatte. „Heute Morgen“, sagt er, ein leises Lachen ausstoßend; der Gedanke ist absurd.  
  
Schultz schüttelt den Kopf, dann geht er, kehrt mit einem Feldgeschirr wieder zurück; heiße Suppe und eine Scheibe Butterbrot und ein Emaillebecher mit heißem Tee. Levi schlingt alles hinunter und schläft ein, auf dem Boden sitzend, mit dem Rücken gegen das Bettgestell gelehnt; irgendwann vor Mitternacht bringt Schultz ihm eine Decke. Die ganze Nacht durch wacht Erwin nicht aus seinem Schlaf auf, öffnet nicht die Augen, bis zum Morgen, als ein Sanitäter zur Hälfte fertig ist, seinen Verband zu wechseln. Er erschreckt bei der Berührung, sieht erst zu Levi, als dieser spricht.   
  
„Ganz ruhig“, sagt Levi leise zu ihm. „Du verdrehst noch deinen Verband.“  
  
Er sieht dabei zu, wie Erwin sich zu seinem Armstumpen dreht, sein Blick verdüstert sich und seine Brauen ziehen sich in ein Stirnrunzeln. Das Lachen, das über seine Lippen entkommt, ist leer und verbittert.  
  
„Und ich dachte, es war alles nur ein schlechter Traum“, murmelt er, Levi kurz ansehend, bevor er sich wieder abwendet. „Ich schätze, man hätte nichts mehr machen können.“  
  
„Die Nerven waren zu beschädigt“, erklärt Levi leise. „Das hat zumindest der Arzt gesagt. Wie geht es dir?“  
  
„Es ging mir schon besser, Levi“, sagt Erwin und seufzt. „Aber andererseits ging es mir auch schon schlechter.“  
  
„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen“, versucht Levi es, auch wenn er weiß, dass wenn er es an Erwins Stelle gesagt bekommen hätte, er jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich seinen ersten links-händigen Würgegriff probieren würde.  
  
„Ich werde kein Soldat mehr sein.“  
  
„Gut so“, entscheidet Levi bestimmt, seinen Stuhl näher zum Bett ziehend. „Es sollte sowieso niemand mit so einer Scheiße sein Geld verdienen. Du wirst etwas anderes finden, etwas, das dich nicht umbringen wird.“  
  
Erwin lacht erneut, doch diesmal hört es sich anders an, wärmer und nett. Er sieht Levi an, der Blick noch immer für eine Weile abwesend, bis er voll zurück ist.  
  
„Du hast mein Leben gerettet, Levi“, flüstert er, seine Stimme heiser und tief. „Ich weiß nicht, wie-“  
  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber“, unterbricht Levi den Mann, bevor er mit der Dankbarkeit anfangen kann, die er unerträglich finden wird. „Ich habe nur getan, was du getan hättest, das ist alles. Jedenfalls kommt es nicht mal ansatzweise an das heran, was du für mich getan hast, also kannst du es gleich sein lassen.“  
  
Levi sieht das Lächeln auf Erwins Lippen, als er zu dem Mann aufsieht, der scheinbar überzeugt ist, dass es besser ist, nicht zu versuchen, ihm noch weiter zu danken. Levi holt ihnen etwas Frühstück, fängt sofort damit an, Erwin mit seiner linken Hand arbeiten zu lassen und ihn den Haferbrei selbst essen zu lassen, anstatt ihn zu füttern. Der Arzt nickt anerkennend, als er kommt, um Erwin mit dem zu injizieren, was er davor bekam – Morphium, schätzt Levi, und fragt nicht weiter.  
  
„Du hast immer noch Fieber“, flüstert Levi, sobald das Essen weg ist, die Hand gegen Erwins Stirn drückend. „Du solltest mehr schlafen, zu Kräften kommen.“  
  
Am ersten Tag der Bettlägerigkeit ist Erwin gehorsamer als jemals zuvor, folgt Levis Befehlen, als wisse Levi, von was er redet. Er ruht und isst und lässt Levi ihm mit dem Nachttopf helfen, auch wenn Levi merkt, dass er sich dabei unwohl fühlt. Am zweiten Tag fängt er an, mit den Soldaten in den Betten neben seinem zu reden; nachts erzählt er Levi, wie seltsam es sich anfühlt, wieder seine Sprache zu sprechen und zu hören, wie Menschen sie bei ihren Antworten benutzen.  
  
  
  
Sie bleiben insgesamt vier Tage lang in dem Lager, so weit Levi sie zählen kann. Sie gehen ineinander über, schreiten in dem Rhythmus von Erwins Genesung fort. Levi schläft und isst wann er es tut, wartet geduldig an seinem Bett, hilft mit was auch immer er benötigt, benutzt Erwins Hilfe, um die Sanitäter nach seiner Verfassung zu fragen, wie die Wunde heilt, ob er mehr Schlaf oder Essen braucht. Erwin sagt ihm, dass er keinen Wirbel machen soll, aber Levis Verärgerung ist ausreichend, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
Erwin freundet sich rasch mit den Männern an, die ihn und die Männer, die wie er in ihren Betten liegen, behandeln. Sie mögen ihn, Levi erkennt es von dem Lächeln in ihren Gesichtern, auch wenn sie schnell genug wieder verschwinden, sobald ihre Augen auf ihm landen. Seine Anwesenheit ist ein Rätsel für sie, bis Erwin den Fehler macht, Einigen von ihnen zu erzählen, wie Levi ihn vor den Deutschen gerettet hat – eine Geschichte, die Levi Erwin selbst erzählt hat, auch wenn der Mann sie wohl ausgeschmückt haben muss, um die ganze Angelegenheit interessanter zu gestalten. Danach rotten sie sich an seinem Bett zusammen, gaffen Levi an und fragen, ob sie seine Hand schütteln dürfen, Erwin die Erzählung übersetzen lassend, während Levi sie immer wieder aufs Neue erzählt.  
  
„Keine Manieren“, murmelt Levi eines Abends, als eine Gruppe von fünf Soldaten noch immer aufgeregt plaudernd aus dem Zelt läuft. „Wissen sie nicht, dass du deine Ruhe brauchst?“  
  
„Sie geben mir nur etwas anderes, woran ich denken kann“, sagt Erwin leise zu ihm und lächelt. „Sie brauchen es sicherlich genauso sehr wie ich es tue.“  
  
Levi prustet, spricht jedoch nicht, lässt die Soldaten um Erwin sitzen, selbst als sie auf den Laster steigen; er bringt sie in eine kleine Stadt, bei deren Namen Levi sich nicht die Mühe macht, ihn sich zu merken. Als sie durchfahren, mustert Levi die eingestürzten Gebäude, schielt auf die Poster, die die Zivilbevölkerung anweisen, ihr Hab und Gut zu packen und zu gehen.  Er sieht Soldaten umhergehen, erhascht sogar hier und da eine Offiziersschirmmütze. Neben ihm ist Erwin eingeschlafen, und er weckt ihn sanft, als der Laster schließlich an einem großen Gebäude am Rande der Stadt anhält.  
  
Es hat ein Krankenhaus beherbergt, und die Briten haben es als solches behalten, verlegen ihre Soldaten in die Betten, die einst von den Stadtbewohnern besetzt waren. Levi hört gedankenverloren der Konversation zu, die Erwin mit einem Offizier hat, versteht die Worte nicht und greift wenig von dem Tonfall ihrer Stimmen auf; alles, was sie sagen, hört sich so formal und höflich an. Sie gehen durch den Hauptraum an zwei Dutzend Soldaten vorbei, gehen eine Treppe hinauf und betreten einen kleineren Raum; Levi zählt fünf Männer in ihren jeweiligen Betten, sieht, dass eines noch leer ist und führt Erwin hin, zu der offensichtlichen Bestürzung der jungen Frau, die sie zusammen mit dem Offizier begrüßt hat.  
  
„Sag ihr, dass sie mir nicht so auf die Pelle rücken soll“, murmelt Levi Erwin zu, zu der Frau nickend, welche am Bett geblieben ist, ihre Hände ringt, als Levi die Decken über Erwin zieht.  
  
„Sie will nur ihre Arbeit machen.“  
  
„Sie macht mich nervös“, entgegnet Levi flüsternd, Erwins Kissen zurechtrückend. „Ich will nicht, dass sich irgendwer anderes um dich kümmert.“  
  
„Und ich will nicht, dass du dich überanstrengst“, teilt Erwin ihm bestimmt mit. „Du solltest sie helfen lassen. Vielleicht könntest du zur Abwechslung auch einmal schlafen.“  
  
Levi schnaubt. „Meinst du, sie bringen mir eine Decke mehr, wenn ich ganz nett frage?“, sagt er, was einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck in Erwins Gesicht bringt.  
  
„Es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden“, sagt der Mann, dann wendet er sich der Schwester zu und gibt die Frage weiter; sie sieht mehr als ein wenig unsicher aus, zieht jedoch los, kehrt nach einer Weile mit einer älteren, sehr matronenhaften Frau zurück, die bei Erwins Frage noch weniger begeistert zu sein scheint.  
  
„Was sagen sie?“, fragt Levi Erwin nach einer Weile, geduldig darauf wartend, dass der Mann sich wieder ihm zudreht.  
  
„Sie haben sich gefragt, ob es dir nicht lieber wäre, wenn du woanders-“  
  
„Nein“, sagt Levi direkt, den Kopf schüttelnd. „Ich schlafe hier – auf dem Boden, wenn ich es muss.“  
  
Erwin seufzt und verhandelt eine Weile länger mit der älteren Frau, die schließlich nachgibt, mehr als ein wenig verärgert und skeptisch die anderen Männer im Zimmer beäugt, als zwei Soldaten ein kleines Dienstmädchenbett hereintragen; dessen Beine sind so kurz, dass es nur bis zur Hälfte von Erwins Bett geht, aber Levi ist mehr als dankbar dafür, lässt der älteren Frau sogar ein wertschätzendes Nicken zukommen, als sie den Raum verlässt. Die jüngere bringt Verbände und andere Gegenstände auf einem Tablett mit, kommt vorsichtig auf Erwins Bett zu und seufzt schwer, als Levi zu ihr geht.  
  
„Sag ihr, dass ich lernen will, dich zu pflegen“, sagt Levi zu Erwin, der ebenfalls seufzt, Levis Worte jedoch weitergibt; er versteht genug wegen der Art wie die junge Frau ihren Kopf schüttelt.  
  
„Sie sagt, dass sie nicht die Zeit hat, es dir beizubringen.“  
  
„Sag ihr, dass sie auf lange Sicht Zeit sparen wird“, versucht Levi es diesmal. „Sie wird es mir nur einmal zeigen müssen und danach kann ich es alleine.“  
  
Nach etwas Überzeugen zieht die Frau schließlich einen Stuhl herbei und setzt sich hin, geht mit Levi das Untersuchen und Verbinden der Wunde und den Verbandwechsel durch. Er prägt jeden Abschnitt in seinen Verstand ein, sieht aufmerksam dabei zu, wie sie Erwin mehr Morphium verabreicht, ehe sie sich ihrem nächsten Patienten widmet. Bevor sie geht, sagt sie, dass sie Petra heißt und dass sie nicht zögern sollten, sie zu fragen, wenn sie etwas brauchen.  
  
„Du solltest dich nicht um mich kümmern müssen, Levi“, flüstert Erwin, als sie wieder alleine sind. „Ich will nicht, dass du zu meinem Pfleger wirst.“  
  
Levi schnaubt. „Es ist nicht anders, als dir beim Baden oder beim Anziehen zu helfen“, sagt er, die Harzsalbe auf die Wunden in Erwins Gesicht auftragend. „Ich habe das schon mal gemacht, weißt du? Das ist nichts Neues.“  
  
„Ich denke, wir wissen beide, dass das nicht wahr ist.“  
  
Levis Hände erstarren und sein Blick sinkt auf die Bettdecke. Auf einmal fühlt er sich müde, als wäre die bloße Luft in dem Zimmer beinahe unmöglich zu atmen. Er spürt, wie sie sich durchdrücken, alle Gedanken, die er zurücklassen musste, alle Gefühle, die jetzt nicht ihren Platz haben können, nicht, wenn er stark sein muss für Erwin. Levi verengt seinen Griff um die Salbendose und sieht auf, erwidert Erwins Blick scheinbar zum ersten Mal seit Tagen.  
  
„Hör zu“, flüstert er, seine Brauen ziehen sich zusammen. „Du hast nicht zehn Jahre lang damit verbracht, vorzugeben, ein Nazi zu sein, nur damit du dich jetzt von so etwas unterkriegen lässt. Du bist stärker. Du wirst dich damit abfinden, und du wirst weitermachen. Ich weiß, dass du das wirst.“  
  
„Levi, das ist nicht-“, fängt Erwin an, doch Levi schneidet ihn ab.  
  
„Ich weiß, es ist eine Menge zu schlucken“, sagt er, mehr Salbe auf den Schnitt an Erwins Augenbraue schmierend. „Aber so war Holtz, oder nicht? Wenigstens bist du ihn jetzt los, und das endgültig.“  
  
Erwin sieht so aus, als wolle er gerade protestieren, aber am Ende sagt er nichts, dankt Levi nur leise, als er die Salbendose auf den Nachttisch stellt und aufsteht, um einen Vorhang um das Bett zu ziehen, ihn am Fuß seines eigenen anhaltend, damit er noch in der Lage sein wird, den Mann in der Nacht zu sehen. Sie legen sich hin ohne zu reden; Levi lauscht dem leisen Stöhnen und Schnarchen im Halbdunkel, bis Erwins sich mit dem der anderen vermischt und er einschläft.  
  
Er wacht mit einem Schreck auf, schnappt nach Luft, sein gedämpftes Husten durchbricht die Stille, als er sich aus dem Bett und in den langen Korridor müht, seine Hände fassen das Geländer, als er die Treppen runterrennt, sich schließlich durch die Türen und aus dem Gebäude herausdrückt. Er füllt seine Lungen mit der kühlen Nachtluft und gibt einem Hustenanfall nach, der ihn dazu zwingt, sich auf eine kalte Steinstufe zu setzen. Er hebt die Hand zu seiner Brust, versucht vergebens, den Schmerz wegzureiben und sein angestrengtes Atmen zu erleichtern. Er fühlt sich allmählich besser, doch langsam, sieht über den offenen Hof so weit er sehen kann; die Dunkelheit draußen kommt kaum gegen die in seinem Kopf an.  
  
Levi hat nicht darüber nachgedacht, hat sich selbst nicht die Erlaubnis gegeben, und doch ist er sich bewusst gewesen, dass es irgendwo in den abgeriegelten Gegenden seines Verstandes noch existiert: ein Traum, absurd und dumm, aber etwas, an dem er sich in all dem festhalten kann, etwas, das nun verschwunden ist. Er versucht zurückzudenken und herauszufinden, wann er das erste Mal darüber nachgedacht hat, im Partisanenlager, während ihrer Reise nach Westen, in der Hütte... Vielleicht sogar so früh, als sie das Wochenende dort verbracht haben, nur er und Erwin. In der Theorie war es nicht so lächerlich – es gibt wirklich keinen besseren Zeitpunkt, um zu verschwinden, als jetzt, wo hunderttausende Männer sterben und gefangengenommen werden, ohne jede Spur verschwinden. Sie hätten unter diesen Männern sein können, irgendwo in der Wildnis Zuflucht suchen können, von dem leben, was ihnen unter die Hände gekommen wäre. Es wäre ein schweres Leben gewesen, aber sie wären zusammen gewesen, und Levi weiß, sogar jetzt gibt es nichts, das er nicht dafür aufgeben würde. Wenn Erwin seinen Arm nicht verloren hätte, hätte Levi es vielleicht angesprochen, so dumm es auch war, aber jetzt... Naja, wenn das Leben davor schwer gewesen wäre, dann ist es jetzt, wo einer von ihnen verletzt ist, beinahe unmöglich.  
  
Levi reibt seine Brust stärker, nicht mehr sicher, was den Schmerz verursacht. Er richtet sich auf und versucht, tiefer einzuatmen, einen Satz machend, als jemand sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter legt; die Krankenschwester von vorhin. Sie nickt Levi zu, dass er ihr nach drinnen folgen soll, lässt ihn auf einen Stuhl Platz nehmen, in einem Raum, der mit einem Tisch und ein paar Stühlen, Schränken und einem kleinen Ofen in der Ecke gefüllt ist. Sie schnappt sich ein Stethoskop und drückt es fest gegen Levis Brust und dann gegen seinen Rücken, ihm signalisierend, dass er tiefe Atemzüge machen soll; das Stirnrunzeln in ihrem Gesicht sagt Levi, dass sie nicht erfreut ist von dem, was sie hört. Sie holt einen Arzt, der tut, was sie getan hat und sich dann an Levi wendet, in gebrochenem Deutsch mit ihm spricht, ihn fragend, ob er in letzter Zeit in der Nähe von Explosionen gewesen ist.  
  
„Vor vier, fünf Tagen“, antwortet Levi langsam, sich das Hemd zuknöpfend. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit mir?“  
  
„Es ist eine Lungenquetschung“, erklärt der Arzt. „Wir brauchen mehr Tests von Ihnen, aber es ist nicht sehr schlimm.“  
  
„Ist das der Grund, warum ich so huste?“, will Levi diesmal wissen. „Warum es so schwer ist, zu atmen?“  
  
Der Mann nickt. „Es tut mir leid“, sagt er, innehaltend, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Es ist nicht sehr schlimm, aber Sie können nicht schwer arbeiten.“  
  
Sie machen ein Röntgenbild von seiner Brust, doch es lässt den Arzt nicht besorger gucken. Von dem, was er Levi erklären kann, ist er nicht in Gefahr, und Levi beschließt, es vor Erwin geheim zu halten, als er in derselben Nacht ins Bett krabbelt. Als der Mann ihn auf sein Husten anspricht, sagt Levi ihm, dass er sich eine Erkältung eingefangen hat, und Erwin fragt nicht weiter nach. Als Petra so guckt, als wolle sie darüber sprechen, lässt Levi ihr einen warnenden Blick zukommen und sie verstummt, verabreicht Erwin stattdessen mehr Morphium.  
  
„Frag sie, warum sie dir heute so wenig gibt“, sagt Levi zu Erwin, der die Nachricht weitergibt.  
  
„Ihre Vorräte werden knapp“, sagt er zu Levi. „Sie müssen sie einteilen, und selbst so werden sie wahrscheinlich ausgehen.“  
  
„Können sie nicht mehr davon bekommen?“, verlangt Levi hitzig zu wissen, den Stumpf von Erwins Arm in frische Bandagen einwickelnd. „Du wirst Schmerzen haben. Sie sollten etwas dagegen tun.“  
  
„Jeder wird Schmerzen haben“, mahnt Erwin ihn, doch Levi prustet nur.  
  
„Denkst du, ich mache mir Sorgen um jeden?“, fragt er den Mann, der ein Lachen haucht.   
  
„Ich komme zurecht, Levi“, sagt Erwin sanft zu ihm, bevor er Petra mit einem Lächeln dankt.  
  
Sie ruhen den Tag, liegen beide in ihren Betten und reden leise, bis ihnen die Gesprächsthemen ausgehen. Levi hört träge dabei zu, wie Erwin Gespräche mit seinen Mitoffizieren anfängt, von seiner angestrengen Miene zu urteilen tut er es mehr, um seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu lenken als dass er in der Stimmung zum Reden ist. Der Rest von ihnen konnte ihre Glieder behalten, und Levi merkt, dass Erwins Augen nun öfter zu dem Stumpen wandern, den er bis jetzt beinahe ignoriert hat. Der Tropfen Morphium, den Petra am Abend bringt, ist nicht einmal genug, um den schlimmsten Schmerz zu nehmen; Levi merkt es an der Art, wie Erwin die Zähne zusammenbeißt und der Frau wortlos zunickt. Als sie das Licht ausmachen, hat sich der Raum mit den Geräuschen von Unwohlsein und Schmerz gefüllt. Levi sitzt an Erwins Seite, hustet in seinen Ärmel und wischt den Schweiß ab, als er auf der Stirn des Mannes erscheint. Er greift die Laken mit seiner verbliebenen Hand, die Knöchel weiß von der Anstrengung, während er versucht still und ruhig zu bleiben, und versagt.  
  
„Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, Levi“, schnauft Erwin schließlich, die Worte quetschen sich durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Ich brauche eine Ablenkung, etwas, irgendwas anderes worauf ich mich konzentrieren kann.“  
  
Levi fühlt sich gequält, sieht sich um, als könne er irgendwie etwas in der Dunkelheit finden, das zuvor nicht da gewesen ist: ein Buch, ein Kartensatz, ein Plattenspieler.  
  
„Da ist nichts“, murmelt Levi eilig. „Ich weiß nicht, was-“  
  
„Bitte“, unterbricht Erwin ihn, seine Stimme so flehend, dass es Levi wehtut. „Bitte, Levi. Lass mich etwas anderes fühlen.“  
  
Er greift Levis Arm und zieht ihn näher, spreizt die Beine, um Platz für ihn zu machen und Levi versteht. Er sieht auf Erwin nieder und beißt sich auf die Lippe, fühlt wie ihm ein Schauder den Rücken hinabrast.  
  
„Erwin“, flüstert er. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich-“  
  
„Bitte“, stöhnt Erwin wieder, seine Hand kommt hoch, um an Levis Haaren zu ziehen. „Ich brauche das, Levi. Ich würde dich nicht bitten, wenn ich es nicht täte.“  
  
Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an, die feuchte Hitze von Erwins Mund um seinen Schwanz, wie er von der Berührung härter wird – er versteht kaum, wie er dazu in der Lage ist. Levi behält den Blick auf Erwins Gesicht, versucht, die Konzentration des Mannes nachzuahmen, doch das Weiß des Verbands um seinen Stumpen fällt ihm ständig ins Auge, erinnert ihn ständig daran, wofür das alles ist, erinnert ihn daran, wie vor weniger als zwei Wochen er noch Erwin auf die gleiche Art benutzt hat, um sich abzulenken, um seinen Verstand beschäfigt zu halten, um sich blind zu halten gegenüber dem Schmerz, wenn auch nur für eine Viertelstunde. Levi schließt die Augen und füllt seinen Kopf mit der Lust, die Erwin ihm bereitet, der Geschicktheit seiner Zunge, dem Druck seiner Lippen, und stellt sich vor, dass sie wieder in der Hütte sind, bevor Dresden brannte, vor dem Feuer und Leid und Tod. Als er bereit ist, zieht er sich zurück, fährt mit einem Daumen über Erwins Lippen; der Schmerz ist nun weg, seine Augen leuchten, seine Wangen sind gerötet, sein Gesicht erwartungsvoll,  als Levi seine Hose aufknöpft und sie runterzieht, Spucke zwischen Erwins Arschbacken verteilt, ehe er ihn auf die Seite führt.  
  
Die halbherzige Erektion des Mannes stirbt, als Levi eindringt, versuchend so sanft zu sein wie er kann, aber wissend, wie es sich anfühlen muss. Er nimmt sich Zeit, das körperliche Gefühl macht ihn härter, obwohl sein Verstand widersteht, wissend, dass ein Schmerz manchmal einen anderen Schmerz heilen kann, hasst sich jedoch dafür, wie es in Erwins Gesicht aussieht. Trotzdem erzwingt er das Eindringen, angetrieben von Erwins geflüsterten Ermutigungen, hält sich am Oberschenkel des Mannes fest, um das Gleichgewicht zu behalten. Levi kämpft gegen den Höhepunkt seiner Lust an, Sekunden schaffend, damit Erwin die Zähne zusammenbeißen kann, damit er sich in der Stille seiner Gedanken strafen kann, und als es ihn überrollt, ist das Gefühl rein körperlich, lässt die dunklen Ecken in Levis Kopf unangetastet. Er küsst Erwins Körper, wo er ihn erreichen kann, drückt die Stirn gegen den Arm des Mannes, als er anfängt zu husten, drückt sich dem Gewicht seiner Hand entgegen, als sie auf seinem Kopf zu ruhen kommt.  
  
Als er wieder zu Atem kommt, hilft Levi Erwin dabei, sich zu waschen, verlässt den Raum, um dasselbe zu machen, auf dem Weg zum Waschraum hustend. Er kehrt zurück, um zu sehen, wie der Mann sich hingelegt hat, mit dem Rücken zur Tür und den Knien angezogen. Levi riecht den Nachttopf im Flur und leert und macht ihn schnell sauber, bevor er zu Erwin ins Bett geht, den Arm um die Hüfte des Mannes legt, als er näherrückt. Er hört nichts, aber er spürt Erwin weinen, an der Art wie sein Körper schaudert. Levi drückt seine Stirn gegen seinen Rücken, schließt die Augen und schluckt die Worte unter, die, wie er weiß, jetzt kein Trost sein werden.  
  
  
  
Es dauert Tage, bis der schlimmste Schmerz vergeht, Tage, in denen Levi Erwins Seite nur so lange verlässt, um auf die Toilette zu gehen. Petra bringt ihnen ihr Essen und legt Erwins Verbände an, wann immer Levi es nicht übers Herz bringt, sie eng genug zu binden. Erwin schläft immer noch die Tage durch, was Levi Zeit gibt, durch das Krankenhaus und dessen Garten zu wandern; die Tage werden wieder wärmer und die ersten Blumen fangen an, sich durch die reiche, dunkle Erde zu drücken. Levi sitzt oft auf der Bank und sieht sie an, lässt seine Gedanken an den Frühling gewöhnen, ans Überleben, an die unvermeidliche Aufgabe, das auszukosten, was von seinem Leben übriggelieben ist, jetzt, da er nicht gestorben ist.  
  
Die Tage gehen langsam vorüber, beinahe zu ähnlich, dass Levi sie auseinanderhalten könnte. Er fängt wieder an unruhig zu werden, während Erwin mehr Ruhe braucht, als jedes Heilmittel, das Levi ihm geben könnte, und er verbringt seine Zeit damit, auf seinem Bett Klondike zu spielen, es satt habend, Menschen aus dem Weg zu gehen – die ersten Male, als jemand versucht hat, eine Konversation mit ihm zu beginnen, waren peinlich genug. Er ist gerade dabei, widerwillig einen Mittagsschlaf zu halten, als eine Reihe Schritte das Zimmer ansteuern und ihn dazu zwingen, sich aufzusetzen. Eine Gruppe Männer kommt herein und Levi begrüßt sie stirnrunzelnd, als sie zu Erwins Bett gehen. Sie sind größenteils alt, tragen alle Uniformen mit Schirmmützen, die sie sich unter die Arme geklemmt haben, und wie sie ihn ansehen, lässt Levi missmutig werden.  
  
„Uns wurde gesagt, dass wir hier Major Smith finden können“, sagt einer von ihnen zu Levi, nach vorne tretend. „Wir haben ein dringendes Anliegen-“  
  
„Reden Sie leise“, schneidet Levi ihn ab, sich wieder seinen Karten zuwendend. „Er schläft. Sie müssen später wiederkommen.“  
  
Die vorübergehende Schweigen des Mannes fühlt sich erstaunt und ungläubig an, auch wenn Levi nicht von seinem Spiel aufsieht.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, vielleicht habe ich mich nicht deutlich genug-“  
  
„Ich habe Sie schon verstanden“, sagt Levi ihm jetzt, ihn für eine Weile böse anstarrend, bevor er eine seiner Karten umdreht. „Kommt mir eher vor, als müssten Sie sich die Ohren untersuchen lassen. Ich habe gesagt, dass er schläft. Kommen Sie später wieder.“  
  
Nachdem sie für eine Weile untereinander geflüstert haben, gehen die Männer. Zu Levis Entsetzen haben sie sich an seinen Rat gehalten und kommen ein paar Stunden später wieder zurück, als er und Erwin ihr Mittagessen haben, mit Levi, der im Schneidersitz am Fußende von Erwins Bett sitzt. Der Mann begrüßt sie mit einem unbeholfenen linkshändigen Salut, den der älteste der Männer sofort abwinkt. Levi runzelt die Stirn, als sie Stühle ans Bett ziehen und sich hinsetzen, nimmt sein und Erwins Geschirr, nachdem er die Kissen des Mannes aufgeschüttelt hat.   
  
„Ich denke, du solltest rausgehen, Levi“, sagt Erwin zu ihm. „Das wird wahrscheinlich eine Weile dauern, und ich werde es jetzt nicht alles übersetzen können.“  
  
„Weißt du, was sie wollen?“, fragt Levi ihn flüsternd. „Mir gefallen ihre Blicke nicht.“  
  
Erwin stößt ein leises Lachen aus. „Ich werde es bestimmt früh genug herausfinden“, sagt er, seine Hand über Levis streifen lassend, als er geht, an der Tür noch einen besorgten Blick nach hinten wirft.  
  
Sie reden stundenlang; Levi hat die Zeit, dreimal vorbeizukommen und zu sehen, ob sie schon gegangen sind, bis sie tatsächlich von Erwins Bett verschwunden sind. Er nimmt seinen alten Platz wieder ein, trägt jeweils eine Schüssel Haferbrei für sie herein, versucht, Erwins Gesicht nach einem Anzeichen abzusuchen, von dem, was die Offiziere von ihm wollten, doch als es nichts hergibt, stellt er schließlich die Frage.  
  
„Sie wollten wissen, was mit mir passiert ist, da ich nach meiner letzten Mission versäumt hatte, mich mit ihnen in Verbindung zu setzen“, erklärt Erwin, Levi ein schnelles Lächeln zublitzend, das ihm das Unbehagen nicht nehmen kann.  
  
„Was hast du ihnen gesagt?“  
  
„Dass es ein Problem mit der Ausreisestrategie gab“, sagt Erwin, „und dass ich von da aus improvisieren musste.“  
  
Levi nickt, isst einen Löffel voll Haferbrei und senkt dann seine Stimme, um zu fragen: „Denkt du, sie haben dir geglaubt?“  
  
„Für jetzt gibt es keinen Grund, dass sie das nicht tun“, murmelt Erwin zur Antwort, Levi noch ein Lächeln zukommen lassend. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, Levi.“  
  
„Wenn du das sagst“, entgegnet er, den Löffel in Erwins Brei steckend und ihn rührend, damit er abkühlt.  
  
„Sie haben mir gesagt, dass Hitler tot ist“, spricht der Mann auf einmal wieder; die Worte lassen Levis Hand stoppen und er sieht überrascht hoch. „Angeblich hat er sich in seinem Bunker in Berlin umgebracht.“  
  
Levi denkt an die Bilder des Mannes, die er an jeder Ecke gesehen hat, die hasserfüllte Stimme im Radio, das „Heil Hitler“, das überall die Lippen verließ. Er stellt sich die Waffe in der Hand des Mannes vor, malt sich aus, wie er den Abzug drückt, die Sauerei, als sein widerwärtiges Hirn sich auf dem Boden verteilt.  
  
„Kein Wunder, dass ich hier leichter atmen kann“, murmelt Levi, sich wieder seinem Haferbrei zuwendend, als Erwin sich räuspert.  
  
„Ja, was das angeht“, sagt er, Levis Blick erhaschend und ihn mit seinem festhaltend. „Denk nicht, es ist mir nicht aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit Probleme damit hast.“  
  
„Es ist nichts“, entgegnet Levi direkt. „Nur ein paar Quetschungen in meiner Lunge von den Explosionen. Ich werde es überleben.“  
  
„Levi-“  
  
„Der Arzt hat es sich schon angesehen“, unterbricht er Erwin. „Er sagt, es ist kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich muss nur vermeiden, schwer zu heben, das ist alles.“  
  
„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?“, fragt Erwin ihn, streng klingend.  
  
„Du hast schon genug am Hals“, erklärt Levi knapp, auf den Stummel zunickend, obwohl es kaum nötig ist. „Es ist nichts, wie gesagt. Warum soll ich dich mit so etwas belasten?“  
  
Erwin seufzt, seinen Löffel senkend. „Nichts, was dich betrifft, ist belanglos für mich, Levi“, flüstert er. „Ich würde es schätzen, wenn du in Zukunft daran denkst.“  
  
Levi spürt Scham in seinen Wangen brennen und sieht nicht zu Erwin auf, es stattdessen bevorzugend, den Blick auf seinem Teller zu behalten. Die nächsten paar Tage versucht Levi, die Sanftheit von Erwins Worten damit anzupassen, wie er ihn pflegt, aus der Routine lernend, die seine Wunde zu verbinden geworden ist und es mit all der Aufmerksamkeit und Sorgfalt zu machen, die er aufbringen kann, als wäre es sein erstes Mal.  
  
  
  
Es passiert unerwartet ein paar Tage später, als Levi gerade Erwins Gesicht rasiert, zwischen  seinen Beinen sitzt, während er das Rasiermesser über seine Wangen gleiten lässt, den unschönen Stoppelbart entferned, der auf seine Gesichtszüge gesprossen ist. Eine Krankenschwester kommt in das Zimmer gerannt, ihre Wangen sind rot, als sie stehenbleibt, um zu verschnaufen, bevor sie etwas sagt, das die Männer dazu bringt, sich in ihren Betten aufzusetzen, verwirrt und lächelnd, während sie sich ansehen.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragt Levi Erwin, zu den Offizieren sehend, die angefangen haben, sich die Hände zu schütteln.  
  
„Deutschland hat kapituliert“, sagt Erwin, seine Stimme spiegelt in gleichen Teilen Zögern und Verwunderung wider. „Der Krieg ist vorbei.“  
  
Levi sieht ihn für einen Moment mit einem Stirnrunzeln an, bevor er wieder mit seiner Arbeit weitermacht, die Hände ruhig, als er die Klinge in einer Schüssel Wasser abspült.  
  
„Hast du mich nicht gehört, Levi?“, will Erwin amüsiert von ihm wissen.  
  
„Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig“, sagt Levi, Erwins Kopf drehend, damit er das Rasiermesser über dessen Kiefer gleiten lassen kann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnungen*  
> -derbe Sprache  
> -sexueller Inhalt  
> -Gewalt


	25. Chapter 25

Levi merkt, wie das Husten anfängt, als er die letzte Kiste aus dem Laster hebt und sie die Steinstufen hochträgt; es ist ein unaufhörliches Kitzeln in seiner Lunge, jedes Mal, wenn er atemlos wird, das sich in ein Reißen in seiner Brust verwandelt, wenn es keinen Ausgang findet. Er kneift die Lippen zusammen, um es in sich zu behalten, bis er die Kiste auf dem Lagerraumboden abgestellt hat, sich ihr und Petra erst wieder zuwendend, als ihm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge gelungen sind. Sie nimmt kleine Schachteln aus der Kiste, füllt die Stille mit einem leisen Klingen von Glas gegen Glas.  
  
„Morphium?“, fragt er sie, ihrem zögerlichen Nicken mit einem bestätigenden antwortend; es wird Erwin jetzt nicht helfen, er braucht keines mehr, aber das Schluchzen und Wimmern der anderen Offiziere macht ihn froh, dass sie eine frische Lieferung bekommen haben.  
  
Petra dreht sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm und sagt etwas in ihrer eigenen Sprache und auch wenn Levi es nicht versteht, hört er trotzdem höflich zu. So kommunizieren sie miteinander, aneinander vorbeireden, lächeln und zur Antwort nicken, wahrscheinlich, um das Gefühl zu haben, als helfen sie sich, oder vielleicht nur, um sich weniger allein zu fühlen. Als sie den Lagerraum zusammen verlassen, machen sie ein paar allumfassende Geräusche: von Müdigkeit, von Eile, von dem Wissen, dass der Tag erst richtig anfängt.  
  
Sie steigen in die Kellerküche hinab, wo eine weitere Krankenschwester Schüsseln mit Haferbrei füllt und sie mit Brotscheiben auf Tabletts stellt. Levi fängt an, sie auf den Wagen zu setzen, stellt sie übereinander und beendet das Ganze mit dem Tablett, auf dem eine große Teekanne und eine Auswahl an Tassen stehen. Er benutzt seine Finger, um Petra mitzuteilen, welche Station er plant zu besuchen und sie guckt auf ihrem Klemmbrett nach, bevor sie die Tabletts zählt und eines entfernt. Als er mit ihrem Frühstück zu den Soldaten kommt, braucht Levi nur einen Moment, bis ihm auffällt, welcher von ihnen in der Nacht gestorben ist: der Rothaarige mit der Schusswunde in der Seite, der es sowieso schon kaum durch die Operation geschafft hat.  
  
Er fängt an, die Tabletts auszugeben, antwortet auf die dankenden Worte der Männer jeweils mit einem knappem Nicken; er will kein Deutsch mit ihnen sprechen. Die neusten Ankömmlinge sehen ihn noch mit Neugier und Misstrauen an, aber denen, die länger hier sind, gelingt es oft, schwach zu lächeln. Ein paar der Männer schlafen noch und Levi weckt sie sanft, gestikuliert auf das Essen, welches sie entgegennehmen, sobald er ihnen geholfen hat, sich gegen die Metallkopfenden ihrer Betten aufzusetzen. Langsam erfüllt sich der Raum mit dem leisen Klimpern von Löffeln in Schüsseln und den leisen Gesprächen, die sonst das Frühstück begleiten. Levi schenkt den Tee ein und trägt ihn zu den Patienten, bevor er den Raum verlässt, den Aufzug nehmend, um mit seinem Wagen zur Küche zurückzufahren; die Kantine füllt sich allmählich mit denen, die für ihre Mahlzeiten die kleine Reise nach unten schaffen. So fangen jetzt die meisten Morgen an; eine Routine, die ihn beschäftigt hält, etwas, wofür man dankbar sein kann.  
  
Levi legt einen kurzen Stopp an der Küche ein, um zwei Tassen Tee einzugießen und um ein Tablett mit zwei Schüsseln Haferbrei zu füllen, ehe er wieder die Treppen bis zu den Offiziersquartieren auf dem zweiten Stock hochgeht. Er hat erwartet, Erwin in seinem Bett sitzen und irgendein Buch lesen zu sehen, das er in der Krankenhausbibliothek gefunden hat, doch stattdessen sitzt ein Mann in Uniform an seinem Bett, die Haltung steif und mit ernster Miene, der Stimme bis zu einem Punkt gesenkt, an dem Levi ihn kaum noch hören kann, obwohl er direkt an der Tür steht. Er guckt für einen Moment, halbversteckt in den Schatten, während er Erwins Gesicht studiert, versucht, zu entschlüsseln, ob es gute oder schlechte Nachrichten sind, doch von Gesicht des Mannes lässt sich nichts lesen, bis auf pflichtvollen Respekt und die Anzeichen der Stunden, die er wach im Bett gelegen hat. Stirnrunzelnd geht Levi nach vorne und stellt das Tablett auf den kleinen Nachttisch, Erwins Blick auf sich spürend, als er es tut. Er dreht sich rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie der Offizier einen kurzen Blick zu den Schüsseln wirft, bevor er sich verabschiedet, schnellen Schrittes verschwindend, was der Stille Klauen und Zähne sprießen lässt.  
  
„Das ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal“, kommentiert Levi leise, dem Offizier für eine Weile nachsehend, bevor er Erwin sein Frühstück reicht.  
  
„Nur ein paar Nachfragen“, erklärt Erwin, obwohl Levi nicht fragte. „Kein Grund zur Sorge.“  
  
Levi summt eine Antwort, die weder hier noch dort ist, fühlt eine Unruhe, die er nicht ganz abschütteln kann, als er sich ans Fußende von Erwins Bett setzt. Die Stille zieht sich dahin, als sie anfangen zu essen, endet erst, als Erwin etwas Haferbrei auf das Hemd tropft. Er seufzt schwer, akzeptiert das Taschentuch, das Levi ihm gibt und wischt die Sauerei weg, Levi es beenden lassend, obwohl er von dem Fluch, den er leise zischt, merkt, dass es ihm nicht gefällt.  
  
„Wir müssen heute weiterüben“, sagt Levi zu ihm, noch ein schweres Seufzen erntend, „und wir sollten nach dem Frühstück spazieren gehen. Dir wächst noch bald Moos, wenn du nicht mehr aus diesem Bett gehst.“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß“, murmelt Erwin, sich wieder seinem Frühstück widmend, sobald Levi das Taschentuch weglegt. „Mir gefällt nicht, wie es dich das letzte Mal husten ließ.“  
  
Levi schnaubt. „Glaub mir, wenn es mich nicht umbringt, es mit dir zu treiben, dann wird ein Spaziergang im Garten das auch nicht“, sagt er, die Stimme senkend, obwohl keiner der anderen Offiziere im Raum zuvor jemals irgendwelche Deutschkenntnisse zum Ausdruck gebracht hat.  
  
„Du solltest so etwas nicht sagen“, sagt Erwin halbstreng zu ihm, seine Schüssel zur Seite stellend und seine Tasse Tee nehmend. „Ich habe mit dem Arzt gesprochen. Es besteht nicht die geringste Chance, dass die Quetschungen in deiner Lunge tödlich sein können.“  
  
„Warum machst du dir dann Sorgen?“, fragt Levi ihn, an seinem eigenen Tee nippend.  
  
„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen“, sagt Erwin leise, den Blick hebend, um Levis zu erwidern, „aber ich mag es nicht, zu sehen, wenn du leidest.“  
  
„Dann stell dir vor, wie ich mich gefühlt habe“, murmelt Levi, erhaschend, wie Erwin zu seinem Armstumpf sieht; die Stille legt sich wieder über sie, bis Levi sie bricht. „Du hast letzte Nacht nicht viel geschlafen.“  
  
Erwin leert seine Tasse und stellt sie auf den Nachttisch, dann schüttelt er den Kopf. „Es... Es juckt andauernd.“  
  
Levi studiert ein paar Sekunden lang die Leere unter Erwins Stumpf, dann erwidert er erneut den Blick des Mannes. „War der Arzt schon da?“  
  
Erwin schüttelt den Kopf. „Er kann nicht viel dagegen tun, also kommt es mir albern vor, es anzusprechen.“  
  
„Ich glaube, du solltest es“, sagt Levi, strenger klingend als beabsichtigt. „Er sollte das wissen, oder nicht?“  
  
Erwin stimmt halb mit einem Grunzen zu. „Ich habe gehört, dass es eine normale Folge ist, aber ohne eine richtige Behandlung. Jedenfalls könnte es viel schlimmer sein.“  
  
„Naja, es kann nicht sehr gut sein, wenn es dich die halbe Nacht wachhält, oder?“, schnauft Levi genervt. „Hör auf, so verdammt stolz zu sein.“  
  
„Es hat kaum etwas mit Stolz zu tun, Levi“, sagt Erwin mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns, das seine Lippen umspielt. „Ich will meine Bemühungen nur auf etwas anderes lenken, meine linke Hand so funktionsfähig wie möglich machen. Das an erste Stelle zu setzen, scheint mir das Wichtigste zu sein.“  
  
Für einen Moment fragt Levi sich, ob Erwin nicht die Wahrheit sagt, ob er den Phantomschmerz benutzt, um sich für ein Verbrechen zu bestrafen, das er sich vorstellt, doch als der Arzt die Offiziersquartiere eine halbe Stunde später besucht, bestätigt er vieles von dem, was Erwin gesagt hat: dass er hier nicht viel gegen den Phantomschmerz tun kann, dass Erwin warten sollte, bis er wieder in England ist, wo er bessere Versorgung erhalten kann, dass er am ehesten in Bezug auf Mobilität, Gleichgewicht und das Funktionieren der verbliebenen Hand helfen kann. Levi hört sich alles stirnrunzelnd an, als Erwin die Worte des Arztes übersetzt, wendet sich mit seiner üblichen Frage an den Mann: „Wie kann ich helfen?“  
  
„Tun Sie, was Sie die ganze Zeit getan haben“, sagt der Arzt mit einem Lächeln, „aber helfen Sie nicht zu viel.“  
  
Levi schnalzt und verdreht die Augen bei dem nachdrücklichen Blick, den Erwin ihm gibt. „Naja, ich wische dir nicht den Arsch ab, oder?“  
  
„Nein“, stimmt Erwin mit einem weiteren schweren Seufzen zu, „das tust du zugegebenermaßen nicht.“  
  
Und trotzdem kann Levi nur die Hände stillhalten, während Erwin sich das Hemd zuknöpft, während er seinen Gürtel zumacht, erst nach vorne tretend, um seinen leeren Hemdärmel mit einer Nadel festzustecken. Sie machen ihren Spaziergang im Garten, das Wetter bewundernd, das selbst so früh am Morgen so heiß ist wie ein durchschnittlicher Tag im Juli oder August. Die Hitze hat die Welt ins Leben gelockt, Blumen aus der reichen, dunklen Erde gezogen und Schmetterlinge geweckt, die ihre Flügel auf den Blüten und Rosenknospen und langen Grashalmen ausruhen. Nichts ist zahm hier, es gibt keinen Gärtner, der das Leben in Schach hält; es kriecht aus den Blumenbeeten und auf die Steinwege, füllt die Löcher, die von Bomben hinterlassen wurden, wächst am Tag größer, unangefochten, unter den Bäumen und den Fliederbüschen, an denen Levi und Erwin anhalten, sich auf eine abblätternde, weiße Bank setzend, den berauschenden Duft der Blumen einatmend. Der Vogelgesang ist ein Hintergrundgeräusch, füllt die Stille, die sie beide scheinbar nur zögernd brechen wollen.  
  
„Denkst du, du wirst eine Prothese-“  
  
„Bitte, Levi“, unterbricht Erwin ihn ruhig. „Es ist so ein schöner Tag. Können wir nicht über etwas anderes reden?“  
  
Die Worte lassen Levi zucken und er wendet sich dem Garten zu, lässt seine Augen zwei Menschen folgen, die die gepflasterte Stelle des Seiteneingangs zum Springbrunnen überqueren, der unbenutzt in der Mitte des Platzes steht, mit trübem Wasser und ein paar kränklichen Wasserlilien gefüllt; eine Krankenschwester und ein junger Mann in einem Rollstuhl, beide Beine kaum mehr als bandagierte Stümpfe. Es ist eine Zwickmühle; er will eine Ablenkung von den Dingen, die sie nicht sagen, will Erwin aber auch genug respektieren, damit er an etwas anderes als an seinen fehlenden Arm denken kann. Sein Versagen lässt ihn frustriert werden, lässt ihn die Hände im Schoß ringen, lässt Erwin erneut müde seufzen.  
  
„Levi“, fängt er matt an. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht darüber reden-“  
  
„Hör auf“, sagt Levi sofort, Erwin nicht ansehend. „Wir müssen nicht über den Arm reden, es ist in Ordnung, aber ich will nicht über-“  
  
„Aber wir können nicht einfach so tun als wird das-“  
  
„Ich sagte, hör auf“, sagt Levi, die Worte durch zusammengebissene Zähne quetschend, seine Finger graben sich in seine Oberschenkel, seine schwitzigen Handflächen hinterlassen dunkle Flecken auf dem Stoff. Er will etwas anderes sagen – dass sie mehr Zeit haben, dass sie später darüber reden können, dass es alles enden kann ohne dass irgendeines dieser Wörter ausgesprochen werden muss – aber es bleibt alles in seinem Hals stecken, reißt an ihm, als schlucke er Rasierklingen. Für einen Moment sitzen sie nur da, das Lied der Vögel um sie herum wie ein Kanonenfeuer, die Stille erschütternd.  
  
„Hast du Petra heute morgen wieder geholfen?“, fragt Erwin schließlich, Levi einatmen lassend.  
  
„Es ist mehr Morphium gekommen“, sagt Levi, obwohl es kaum Neuigkeiten sind und es kaum von Bedeutung ist. „Wir werden alle besser schlafen.“  
  
Erwin brummt zustimmend, die Finger so spielen lassend, dass es gedankenverloren auf Levi wirkt. „Es ist gut, dass du etwas zu tun hast“, sagt er leise. „Ich weiß, wie sehr es dich stört, wenn du zu lange nichts tust.“  
  
„Vielleicht könnte ich auch mit dem Mittag- und Abendessen helfen, wenn du am Lesen bist“, denkt Levi laut, kurz zu Erwin sehend, „oder wenn einer dieser Offiziere wieder kommt, um mit dir zu reden.“  
  
„Ich erwarte nicht, dass sie das tun“, teilt Erwin ihm mit, seinen Arm auf die Rückenlehne der Bank legend.  
  
„Was wollten sie diesmal wissen?“, fragt Levi, auch wenn er das Gefühl scheut, das er jedes Mal bekommt, als gebe es etwas, das Erwin ihm nicht erzählt.  
  
„Wie ich dir gesagt habe, nur ein paar Nachfragen“, sagt Erwin mit einem Lächeln, das Levi zu schnell und zu einfach vorkommt. „Sie haben mehr Fragen über die Operation allgemein gestellt, wie ich zurechtkomme, jetzt, da alles vorbei ist, solche Dinge. Und sie wollten meine Hilfe bei etwas.“  
  
„Bei was denn?“, fragt Levi, sauer werdend. „Nach allem, was sie verlangt haben, denken sie da immer noch nicht, dass du deinen Teil geleistet hast?“  
  
„Es ist nichts sehr anstrengendes, glaub mir“, versichert Erwin ihm, sein Lächeln wird echter. „Sie scheinen Schwierigkeiten zu haben, die Kriegsgefangenen in ihrer Obhut genau zu identifizieren, und sie haben gehofft, dass ich ihnen in der Sache helfen könnte.“  
  
„Sie wissen, dass du das Krankenhaus noch nicht verlassen sollst, oder?“, fragt Levi, erst nickend, als Erwin es bestätigt. „Dann ist gut – gibt dir was zu tun.“  
  
Der Mann lässt ein leises Lachen heraus, so warm wie die Luft um sie herum. „Danke für deine Erlaubnis, Levi“, sagt er. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne sie gemacht hätte.“  
  
Levi lässt ihm einen mürrischen Blick zukommen, dann erlaubt er sich ein schnelles Lächeln. „Ich hab's dir gesagt, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich mich um dich kümmere, solltest du besser lernen, das für dich selbst zu tun.“  
  
„Ich fürchte, ich gewöhne mich daran, dass du dich um mich kümmerst“, sagt Erwin ihm, in den Garten starrend, plötzlich wieder gedankenverloren. „Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, vergesse ich, wie ich Dinge alleine bewältige – und du auch.“  
  
Levi starrt Erwin für einen Moment an, sich wünschend, er würde ihn ansehen, doch trotzdem erleichtert, als er es nicht tut. In der anhaltenden Stille wird die Hitze des Tages schwer und drückend, zwingt Levi auf die Füße. Erwin folgt seinem Beispiel ohne zu sprechen, Levi voraus zu den Offiziersquartieren gehend, der erst zum Mittagessen zurückkommt. Danach werfen sie einen kleinen Ball, den der Arzt ihnen vor fast einer Woche gebracht hat, und Levi ist wieder einmal erstaunt von der Geschwindigkeit und Genauigkeit von Erwins linkshändigem Fang und Wurf, und wie schnell er sich verbessert hat.  
  
Während Erwin Schreiben übt, spielt Levi Klondike und hilft, den Soldaten unten ihr Abendessen aus Eintopf und Sauerkraut zu bringen. Es gibt zwei Neuankömmlinge, welche beide versuchen, ihn etwas zu fragen, verwirrt werden, als er nur den Kopf schüttelt. Sie erhalten ihre Erklärungen von den Menschen, deren Betten in der Nähe stehen, auch wenn die Antworten sie nur noch weiter zu verwirren scheinen. Der bärtige Soldat im zweiten Bett von der Tür hat gelernt, Levi in seiner Sprache zu danken; die Geste ist berührend, und es lässt Levi für einen Moment stehenbleiben, bevor er nicken und lächeln kann.  
  
Am Abend liegt Levi in seinem eigenen kleinen Bett wach, zu Erwins Gesicht aufsehend, während dieser liest, die Augen huschen von Zeile zu Zeile, von Seite zu Seite. Erwin weiß, dass er ihn beobachtet; es ist erkennbar am kleinen Lächeln, wann immer Levi sich unter der Decke bewegt, darauf wartend, was zuerst kommt, der Schlaf oder das schwere Atmen der anderen Patienten im Raum. Diese Nacht, wie die meisten Nächte, gewinnt der Schlaf; er ist fast ein so großer Trost wie Erwins Arme um ihn, wie Erwins Atem an der Haut seines Nackens – ein paar Stunden nichts.  
  
  
  
Die Tage im Krankenhaus haben gerade angefangen, sich für Levis Geschmack zu sehr zu ähneln, als ein Soldat eines Morgens mit Petra das Zimmer betritt und, nach einem Salut und einer schnellen Erklärung, anfängt, Erwins Sachen zu packen.  
  
„Was macht er da?“, fragt Levi sofort, aufspringend und zur Seite tretend, als eine Schwester hereinkommt und die Bezüge von Erwins Bett zieht. „Was ist los?“  
  
„Es wurde angeordnet, dass ich in ein Privatzimmer verlegt werde“, erklärt Erwin, keine Anzeichen von Überraschung zeigend, so weit Levi sehen kann. „Es ist sicher kein Grund zur Sorge.“  
  
„Das hast du schon mal gesagt“, murmelt Levi, die Stirn runzelnd, als Erwin sein Buch nimmt und Petra und dem Soldat aus dem Raum folgt.  
  
Sie gehen den Korridor der zweiten Etage bis zum Ende entlang, dann biegen sie links ab und betreten durch Doppeltüren aus massivem Holz den Ostflügel des Gebäudes, durchqueren einen großen Raum in einen weiteren Korridor. Erwins neues Zimmer befindet sich darin, leer, bis auf ein Bett und einen Nachttisch, einen Schreibtisch und einen Stuhl, und zwei Kartons voll mit Papieren und Ordnern in der Ecke. Levi rümpft die Nase, als er reingeht, den Geruch von Staub erwartend, findet das Zimmer jedoch sauberer vor, als er vermutet hat. Er betätigt den Lichtschalter; nichts passiert.  
  
„Bestimmt kann jemand irgendwo eine Glühbirne finden“, kommentiert Erwin, sein Buch auf den Nachttisch legend. „Oder ein paar Kerzen.“  
  
„Werden sie mein Bett auch hier reintragen?“, murmelt Levi, eher laut denkend als die Frage stellend, aber Erwin gibt sie trotzdem an Petra und den Soldaten weiter.  
  
„Er sagt, dazu hat er keine Anweisungen“, erklärt Erwin, nachdem sie für eine Weile geredet haben. „Sie werden dich aber bestimmt nicht auf dem Boden schlafen lassen.“  
  
Levi schnalzt, sagt jedoch nichts, sich auf das Bett setzend, als Petra und der Soldat sich verabschieden, die Tür hinter sich schließen; auch wenn sie sie nicht abschließen, erinnert etwas an dem Ganzen Levi an die Gestapozelle.  
  
„Ich mag das nicht“, murmelt Levi, als Erwin sich in den Stuhl setzt.  
  
„Es ist sicherlich kein Grund zur Sorge“, entgegnet er; je öfter er das sagt, desto beunruhigter fühlt Levi sich.  
  
Es dauert mehrere Stunden, bis die Offiziere vorbeikommen. Sie marschieren in einer Schlange in das Zimmer, die zu einer Reihe wird, als sie alle durch die Tür durch sind. Sie bleiben nur eine Viertelstunde oder so, und auf Levi wirkt es, als wären sie eher gekommen, um etwas anzukündigen, anstatt Fragen zu stellen. Erwin selbst stellt nur ein paar, nickend, wann immer einer der Offiziere verstummt. Levi mustert sie alle vom Bett aus, voll mit Nervosität, seine eigenen ungestellten Fragen jagen sich in seinem Kopf umher. Endlich gehen sie, alle bis auf einer, und Levi dreht sich für Antworten zu Erwin.  
  
„Meine Treue zur Krone wurde in Frage gestellt – so wie mein Benehmen als Offizier.“  
  
„Weshalb?“, will Levi wissen. „Weil du nach Dresden zurückgekommen bist?“  
  
„Ich vermute es“, sagt Erwin, den Soldaten ansehend, der im Zimmer ist. „Sie haben Peer zu meinem Rechtsberater berufen.“  
  
„Rechtsberater“, wiederholt Levi den anderen Mann kaum beachtend, der ihn auf unbeholfenem Deutsch begrüßt. „Du brauchst einen Rechtsberater.“  
  
„Es wird Gerichtsverhandlungen geben“, sagt Erwin jetzt, als wäre Levis Ton so ruhig wie seiner. „Bis die ganze Sache zur Ruhe kommt, werde ich nicht so frei kommen und gehen dürfen wie bisher.“  
  
„Was heißt 'nicht so frei'?“  
  
„Ich darf regelmäßig im Garten spazieren, aber ansonsten ist es mir verboten, das Gebäude zu verlassen“, erklärt Erwin. „Ich wurde zudem gebeten, die ganze Angelegenheit nicht mit anderen zu besprechen.“  
  
„Warum?“  
  
„Ich schätze, sie finden es peinlich, einen Offizier einer solchen Prüfung unterziehen zu müssen“, sagt er mit einem Lächeln, das, wie Levi schätzt, beschwichtigend wirken soll. „Das ist alles, was ich wirklich weiß. Wir müssen auf die Einzelheiten warten.“  
  
„Wer macht die Anschuldigungen?“, fragt Levi, die Zähne zusammenbeißen, als Erwin mit den Schultern zuckt.  
  
„Wir wissen es noch nicht“, gesteht er, weiterlächelnd, als Levis Stirnrunzeln stärker wird. „Vielleicht der Agent, dessen Auto ich in dieser Nacht gestohlen habe – er hat sicherlich Grund zur Beschwerde.“  
  
Levi macht ein Geräusch, das einer Zustimmung gleichkommt, während Erwin vom Stuhl aufsteht und Peer den Sitz anbietet. Der Mann setzt sich, die Lippen ein höfliches Lächeln unter einem dünnen Schnurrbart, als er Erwin eine Zigarette anbietet, der Levi fragend ansieht.  
  
„Du brauchst meine Erlaubnis doch nicht, oder?“, fragt Levi im Gegenzug, ein Halblächeln zustandebringend, als Erwin ablehnt.  
  
Levi bleibt im Zimmer, als Peer und Erwin anfangen, den Fall zu besprechen, immer gedankenverlorener zuhörend, unruhiger werdend, bis er schließlich den Krankenschwestern bei der Abendessenhektik hilft. Als er zurückkommt, ist Peer weg und Erwin sitzt am Schreibtisch, den Inhalt der Kartons durchgehend, die er vom Boden heben konnte.  
  
„Für was guckst du die an?“, fragt Levi ihn mürrisch, sich schwer aufs Bett hinsetzend.  
  
„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, was sie waren“, murmelt Erwin gedankenverloren, die Augen schweifen nie von der Seite ab. „Jemand hat hier Recherche betrieben. Es ist ziemlich interessant.“  
  
„Solltest du dich nicht auf etwas anderes konzentrieren?“  
  
„Ich kann für jetzt nichts tun, außer zu warten“, macht der Mann in demselben abgelenkten Ton weiter. „Ich dachte, das würde mich ablenken.“  
  
„Also bist du besorgt“, kommentiert Levi, ein Anflug von Grauen fühlend, als er sieht, wie Erwin die Stirn runzelt.  
  
„Es lässt nur zu viele Fragen aufkommen, die noch nicht beantwortet werden können“, antwortet Erwin, einen Ordner schließend und sofort einen anderen öffnend. „Ich mag nur Rätsel, die ich lösen kann.“  
  
Levi verstummt, versucht, Erwins Körperhaltung zu deuten, wie seine Augen sich wegen den Worten auf der Seite verengen, wie seine Hand sich ständig hebt, um seinen Armstumpf zu massieren. Aber Erwins Gedanken und Gefühle lassen sich nicht deuten, bis auf das Fehlen von Besorgnis, das Levi wie Gleichgültigkeit vorkommt. Er wendet sich müde ab, sich fragend, ob er Erwin vertrauen soll, trotz der nagenden Unruhe in seiner Brust, ob Erwin ihn bewusst im Dunkeln tappen lassen und sich entscheiden würde, seine Sorge zu erleichtern, anstatt ehrlich zu sein. Auf diese Rätsel gibt es ebenfalls keine Antworten, und Levi lässt Erwin seine Ablenkung, findet seine eigene in der Küche. Er kehrt nicht ins Zimmer zurück, bis er Zeit hat, sich zum Abendessen hinzusetzen; sie essen es in der anhaltenden Stille von den Tabletts. Levi versucht, etwas zu finden, was er sagen könnte, doch wo er auch hinsieht – die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart, die Zukunft – sieht er sich Themen gegenüber, die er lieber meiden würde.  
  
„Niemand hat dein Bett hierhergebracht“, sagt Erwin schließlich, als bemerke er es zum ersten Mal. „Ich habe vergessen, zu fragen.“  
  
„Dann gehe und kümmere ich mich jetzt darum“, murmelt Levi. „Bis jetzt haben sie mich in Ruhe gelassen. Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie jetzt auf einmal ein Problem damit haben sollen.“  
  
„Du hast sicher Recht“, stimmt Erwin zu, seine Tasse leerend, während Levi aufsteht, um die Tabletts zu nehmen.  
  
In der Nacht liegt Levi im Bett und lauscht dem Regen, der gegen das einzige Fenster im Zimmer trommelt; das Geräusch – wie alles in den letzten Tagen – ist etwas, wogegen er ankämpfen muss, das Erinnerungen hochdrückt, die Levi unzählige Male begraben hat, während er so still dalag. Er hört Erwins Atmung zu, sehnt sich nach der Wärme seines Körpers, die, wie er weiß, ein paar dieser Geister vertreiben würde, die sich im Zimmer versammelt haben. Aber Erwin braucht seine Ruhe, und Levi lässt ihn schlafen, dreht sich auf die Seite und zieht die Decke bis zum Ohr, um zu versuchen, das Prasseln des Regens zu dämpfen; die Schatten im Zimmer dringen in seine Träume ein.  
  
  
  
Nach ein paar Tagen lernt Levi, dass der Ortwechsel ihre Routine, die sie hier aufgebaut haben, nicht beeinflussen muss. Sie haben ihren Morgenspaziergang nach dem Frühstück, der Arzt kommt zweimal am Tag zu Besuch. Levi hilft Erwin, seine linke Hand zu trainieren, wenn er nicht beschäftigt ist, im Krankenhaus zu helfen. Das alles hat eine beruhigende Wiederholung, eine, die Levi in den meisten Nächten in einen guten, tiefen Schlaf lullt, mit der Wärme von Erwins Hand, die noch auf seiner Wange verweilt. Morgens fragt Levi sich manchmal, warum sie sich nicht gegenseitig zum Seufzen und Stöhnen bringen, jetzt, da niemand da ist, der es hören kann, doch Erwin scheint es nichts auszumachen, und Levi weiß nicht, wie er fragen soll.  
  
Nach einer Woche fangen sie an, in der Kantine des Krankenhauses zu essen, wo der Lärm und das Leben Erwins Stimmung zu heben scheinen. Levi beobachtet ihn gerne, während er mit den anderen Patienten redet; sie tauschen Kriegsgeschichten aus, fangen an, es loszulassen, und Levi verfolgt es alles in einer Art stillen Bewunderung, wie Erwin in einer Minute traurig und verstehend sein und in der nächsten über einen Witz lachen kann. Sie mögen ihn, genau wie die Amerikaner es taten, und akzeptieren Levis Anwesenheit umso schneller. Levi gewöhnt sich derart an die Angenehmheit seiner Mahlzeiten, dass als er von seiner Suppe aufsieht und Erwins Gesichtsausdruck wütend und hart wird, sein Herz anfängt, wild in seiner Brust zu pochen.  
  
„Was ist los?“, fragt er in einem hastigen Flüstern, den Blick zur Tür richtend, als Erwin in ihre Richtung nickt, eine bekannte Person an ihr lungern sehend, mit einer Offizierschirmmütze unter dem Arm: Darlett.  
  
Levi schnalzt und zischt: „Was hat er hier zu suchen?“  
  
„Ich habe genauso wenig Ahnung wie du“, murmelt Erwin kühl.  
  
Seine Miene wird düsterer, als Darlett ihn durch den Raum erblickt und anfängt, zu ihnen zu laufen; Erwin ist von seinem Sitz aufgestanden, bevor er ein halbes Dutzend Schritte machen konnte, seine Körperhaltung so starr, dass es für Levi schmerzhaft aussieht, der ebenfalls aufsteht. Erwin erwidert Darletts Begrüßung auf Deutsch, was den Anderen spöttisch schnauben lässt.  
  
„Hast du Schwierigkeiten, es dir abzugewöhnen?“, fragt Darlett, einen Blick zu Levi werfend. „Vielleicht wäre es leichter, wenn du den Ballast entsorgen würdest, den du mitgeschleppt hast.“  
  
Ehe Levi reagieren kann, hat Erwin einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht und Darlett flach ins Gesicht geschlagen, seinen Kragen gepackt, als der andere Mann die Hand zu seiner blutenden Nase hebt. Levi geht nach vorne, um an Erwins Arm zu ziehen, doch sein Griff ist fest, unnachgiebig, selbst jetzt zu stark für Levi. Seine Wut ist so schnell in seinem Gesicht, dass es die anderen Soldaten dazu veranlasst, auf die Füße zu springen und ihn von Darlett wegzuziehen, der sich an Erwin und Levi wendet, die Zähne zeigend.  
  
„Hast du verdammt nochmal den Verstand verloren?!“, schreit er, Blut auf den Boden spuckend. „Du hättest mir die Nase brechen können!“  
  
„Wie kannst du es wagen, hier zu stehen? Wie kannst du es wagen, diese Uniform zu tragen?“, faucht Erwin ihn an. „Was bildest du dir ein, so etwas zu mir zu sagen, nachdem du uns alle zum Sterben zurückgelassen hast, um dein eigenes, erbärmliches Leben zu retten?“  
  
„Was ich mir einbilde?“, entgegnet Darlett, sich immer noch das blutbefleckte Gesicht abwischend. „Ich tat, was ich tun sollte, wozu ich ausgebildet wurde! Ich habe der Operation Priorität verliehen, das ist alles, was ich immer getan habe, also komm nicht und sag mir-“  
  
„Du hast eine Tochter“, sagt Erwin, seine Stimme tief und voller Verachtung. „Du hast dein eigenes Kind und die Frau, die du geheiratet hast, zu einem Schicksal verdammt, das schlimmer ist als-“  
  
„Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach tun sollen?“, will Darlett von ihm wissen, die Augen leuchten wie die eines Wahnsinnigen. „Hätte ich sie mit nach England nehmen sollen? Sie meinen Eltern vorstellen sollen? Eine Frau, die dachte, dass sie einen Nazi heiratet und ein Kind, das auch gleich von jemand anderem sein könnte?“  
  
„Hast du keinen Anstand?“, knurrt Erwin, Levi erschaudern lassend. „Du hast sie benutzt, um deinen eigenen Kragen zu retten, um dich-“  
  
„Ich habe den Feind benutzt, um den Erfolg der Operation zu sichern“, schneidet Darlett ihn flüsternd ab, als wäre ihm plötzlich die Menge aufgefallen, die auf einen Schlag mucksmäuschenstill geworden ist. „Dafür bin ich hierher geschickt worden. Das hat uns dazu verholfen, den Krieg zu gewinnen, und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich mich deswegen bei dir oder irgendwem sonst entschuldigen soll.“  
  
Er beugt sich, um seinen Hut aufzuheben, der auf den Boden gefallen ist, Erwin einen letzten verächtlichen Blick zukommen lassend, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz umdreht und herausmarschiert, die Stille im Raum brechend, sobald er aus der Tür ist. Neben Levi sinkt Erwin wieder in seinen Stuhl, gedankenverloren die Finger seiner Hand spielen lassend, die Knöchel gellend rot im Vergleich zur Blässe seiner Haut. Später am selben Tag trägt Levi eine Schüssel kaltes Wasser in Erwins Zimmer, säubert sanft die Schnitte und Prellungen an seiner Hand mit einem weichen Waschlappen aus weißer Leine.  
  
„Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen“, flüstert Erwin. „Es wird vor Gericht kein gutes Licht auf mich werfen.“  
  
„Wenn sie Darlett kennen, würden sie es verstehen“, sagt Levi, überschüssiges Wasser aus dem Lappen drückend und ihn auf Erwins Knöchel legend, das leise gehauchte Lachen auskostend, das seine Worte hervorlockt.  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie das würden“, erwidert Erwin seufzend. „Männer wie Darlett haben am Ende immer ihre Sternstunde.“  
  
Levi schnalzt. „Was du ihm verpasst hast, hat er viel mehr verdient“, murmelt er, lächelnd, als Erwin wieder lacht.  
  
„Ich finde es schwer, mich ernsthaft schlecht deswegen zu fühlen“, gesteht er und lehnt sich gegen die Wand, „auch wenn ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig war. Ich kann nur das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass er eine Mitschuld trägt.“  
  
Levi stimmt mit einem leisen Brummen zu, Erwin nicht fragen müssend, worauf er sich bezieht; derselbe Gedanke ist ihm auch gekommen. Er wickelt schnell einen Verband um Erwins Hand und setzt sich neben ihn, sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand lehnend und seufzend.  
  
„Ich schätze, wir können noch hoffen, dass er dir von jetzt an aus dem Weg geht“, sagt er, zu Erwin schielend, als dieser schnaubt.  
  
„Wir können eher hoffen, dass er in der Anhörung keine Märchen erzählt“, entgegnet er, und Levi erhascht die erste Spur von Sorge in seinem Gesicht.  
  
  
  
Ihnen wird der Zeitpunkt und Ort der Anhörung nicht mitgeteilt, bis zwei Tage davor, und während diesen zwei Tagen versucht Levi, nicht im Weg zu sein, während Erwin und Peer den Fall besprechen. Als er abends ins Zimmer zurückkommt, fragt er Erwin, was neu ist, aber Erwins Antwort ist bei beiden Malen dieselbe, dass es wenig gibt, was er nicht schon zuvor wusste. Trotz der Beunruhigung, die in seinem Kopf zieht, kann Levi nur nicken und etwas sagen, das als ermutigend durchgeht, auch wenn Erwin es scheinbar nicht braucht, immer noch so ruhig wie eh und je, als sie auf den Gerichtshof der alten Stadt gefahren werden. Levi beobachtet ihn von der Bank aus, zu der er geführt worden ist, sieht ihn Peer die Hand geben, bevor er sich hinsetzt, in die Menge aus Uniformen um ihn herum eintauchend.  
  
Der vorsitzende Richter ist ein älterer Mann, bärtig und grau, aber irgendwie mit einer Ausstrahlung, die einem sagt, dass seine Glanzzeit nicht gänzlich vorbei ist, als er zwischen anderen Offizieren Platz nimmt, höher sitzend als der Rest von ihnen. Levi hört dem tiefen Klang seiner Stimme zu, kein Wort verstehend, das er sagt, nach jeder weiteren Frage, die er Peer stellt, nervöser werdend, versuchend, über die Köpfe der Versammelten zu sehen, um einen Anblick von Erwins Gesicht zu erhaschen, doch seine Augen treffen auf nichts als die Haare seines Hinterkopfs, die er ein paar Stunden zuvor sorgfältig gekürzt hat.  
  
Levi lässt den Blick zu den Männern schweifen, die in der Nähe sitzen und fragt sich, ob einer von ihnen Deutsch spricht, beschließt jedoch, nicht zu fragen, in dem Glauben, dass es besser wäre, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Stattdessen ringt er die Hände in seinem Schoß und beißt die Zähne zusammen, versuchend, irgendeine Spur von Emotion in dem Gesicht des alten Offiziers zu erkennen, als er eine Art Verkündung macht, die sofort von einer sich öffnenden Tür in der Ecke nahe des Podiums gefolgt wird. Ein Moment der Stille füllt sich mit dem gleichmäßigen Klacken von Schuhen auf dem polierten Holzboden des Gerichts, ein eigenartiges Geräusch, scharf und genau, aber anders als das Marschieren, das Levi im Krankenhaus hört; erst als die Schritte die Halle betreten, weiß Levi, warum.  
  
Sie setzt sich auf die Zeugenbank, das dunkle Haar ist mit einer silbernen Spange hochgesteckt, die in dem Licht leuchtet, das durch die hohen Fenster einfällt. Sie trägt ein blaues Kleid und hohe Schuhe, trägt eine Handtasche in einer ihrer behandschuhten Hände. Levi sieht zu, wie sie sich mit einem Lächeln an den Richter wendet, das eine Reihe weißer Zähne offenbart, ihre Hand würdevoll gehoben, um die Perlen um ihren Hals zu streichen. Sie sagt ein paar Dinge in einer Sprache, die sie alle verstehen, bevor ein Mann hinter einem Tisch neben Peer und Erwin aufsteht und eine Erklärung macht, nach welcher sie anfängt, auf Deutsch zu reden, ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigt nichts als Dankbarkeit und Entzücken. Levi spürt, wie sein Atem steckenbleibt, als sie den Mund öffnet.  
  
„Ich bin so dankbar, dass mir erlaubt wurde, in meiner eigenen Sprache über die Ereignisse zu sprechen“, fängt Lilian in ihrem Singsang an. „Natürlich bemühe ich mich, Englisch zu lernen, aber wenn es zu wichtigen Angelegenheiten wie diesen kommt, möchte ich nicht missverstanden werden.“  
  
„Natürlich, Misses Hastings“, gestattet der Richter, einen schnellen Blick zu einem Mann am hinteren Ende des Raumes werfend. „Wir wissen Ihre Anwesenheit heute zu schätzen.“  
  
„Vielen Dank. Ich im Gegenzug weiß die Gelegenheit zu schätzen, gehört zu werden“, entgegnet Lilian, ihr Lächeln wird breiter, als sie sich zurück an den Raum wendet, nachdem der Richter sie dazu auffordert, die Geschehnisse in ihren eigenen Worten zu schildern. „Nun, den Sturmbannführer... Verzeihung, Major Smith habe ich auf einer Veranstaltung kennengelernt, die wir beide 1941 in Berlin besuchten. Auch wenn wir uns damals vorgestellt haben, sind mein verstorbener Ehemann und ich kurz darauf nach Dresden gezogen, und ich habe den Major nicht mehr gesehen, bis er ebenfalls nach Dresden versetzt wurde, in das SS-Personalhauptamt.“  
  
„Und wie war Ihre Beziehung zu Major Smith?“  
  
Levi wirft wieder einen kurzen Blick zu Erwins Hinterkopf, nervös die Innenseite seiner Wange kauend, als Lilian mit einer so unverfrorenen Lüge weitermacht, dass Levi beinahe laut schnaubt.  
  
„Oh, hervorragend freundlich“, macht Lilian weiter, sich ihre dunklen Locken über die Schulter werfend. „Wir haben uns in denselben Kreisen bewegt, haben dieselben Feiern besucht. Wir waren gute Bekannte.“  
  
„Und Sie haben nie vermutet, dass Major Smith nicht der Sturmbannführer Holtz war, als der er sich präsentiert hat?“  
  
„Nein, ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung, niemand von uns“, stößt sie hervor, wieder zu ihrer Halskette greifend. „In seiner Rolle als Sturmbannführer Holtz war Major Smith... extrem überzeugend.“  
  
„Also wirkte er auf Sie und auf jeden anderen völlig loyal gegenüber Hitler und der Partei, für die er angeblich arbeitete?“  
  
„Ja“, behauptet Lilian direkt. „Er hat uns niemals einen Grund gegeben, dies anzuzweifeln.“  
  
„Ich verstehe“, sagt der Richter, etwas nachdenkliches in seinem Ton. „Bitte fahren Sie fort.“  
  
„Vielen Dank“, erwidert sie erfreut, sich wieder dem Raum zuwendend. „Ich fand nicht heraus, dass er andere Verbindungen hatte – bis kurz vor Weihnachten, als ich von Generalleutnant Osterhaus angesprochen wurde, der mich darüber informierte, dass mein verstorbener Ehemann eine Abmachung mit ihm eingegangen war.“  
  
Bei diesen Worten wird Levis Blut kalt. Er versucht wieder, über die Bankreihen zu sehen, reckt den Hals so weit er kann, ohne zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, in Sekundenschnelle aufgebend, als jemand in der Reihe hinter Erwin sich umdreht.  
  
„Und was beinhaltete diese Abmachung?“  
  
Lilian verstummt für einen Augenblick, ein Ausdruck von eingespielter Sorge ist in ihrem Gesicht. „Euer Ehren, erlauben Sie mir bitte, etwas über meinen verstorbenen Ehemann zu erzählen. Wie Sie sehen existieren Dokumente, die aussagen, dass der Grund für seine Festnahme ein abscheuliches Verbrechen war – aber diese Behauptungen sind gelogen. Mein verstorbener Ehemann wurde hingerichtet, weil er gegen Hitler gearbeitet hat. Dafür mussten sie ihn nicht nur aus dem Weg schaffen, sondern auch lügen, warum.“  
  
„Ja, nun...“, sagt der Richter, wieder zu dem Mann am hinteren Ende des Raumes sehend. „In unserer Untersuchung haben wir keine Indizien gefunden, dass Ihr verstorbener Ehemann in irgendeiner-“  
  
„Aber Sie müssen gestehen, Euer Ehren“, stößt Lilian hervor, „wenn man eines über die Deutschen sagen kann, dann dass sie sehr effizient sind. Sie hätten keine Spur an Beweisen hinterlassen.“  
  
„Und warum denken Sie, dass sie solche Anstrengungen unternommen hätten, Misses Hastings?“  
  
„Mein verstorbener Ehemann war ein wichtiger Mann“, erklärt sie, mit einer Spur Trauer in ihrer Stimme, „und wenn es eines gab, das Hitler nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es Verrat und Beschämung.“  
  
Der Richter nimmt sich einen Moment, bevor er seufzt. „Ich verstehe“, sagt er wieder. „Und was ist mit dieser Abmachung, die Ihr verstorbener Ehemann einging, Misses Hastings?“  
  
„Als mein verstorbener Ehemann bemerkte, dass seine wahren Treuen aufgedeckt wurden, war er dazu gezwungen, zu versuchen, ein Entkommen für sich und seine Familie sicherzustellen“, sagt Lilian so ruhig wie davor. „Er hatte sich sehr mächtige Feinde gemacht. Er kontaktierte Generalleutnant Osterhaus, um für sich und seine Kinder eine Ausreise aus dem Dritten Reich zu arrangieren. Unglücklicherweise kamen seine Feinde zu ihm, bevor er selbst von seinem Plan profitieren konnte.“  
  
„Und was hat das mit Major Smith zu tun?“  
  
„Der Generalleutnant hat mir gesagt, er kannte jemanden, der uns von Genf aus sicher durch Frankreich bringen könnte, jemand, der schon die Ausreise von Generalleutnants... weniger tadellosen Bekannten gesichert hatte“, sagt Lilian. „Stellen Sie sich meine Überraschung vor, als ich herausfand, dass dieser jemand kein Geringerer als Sturmbannführer- Verzeihung, Major Smith war.“  
  
„Und wie hat Major Smith dies arrangiert?“  
  
„Der Generalleutnant war es, der uns die Karten nach Genf besorgte“, sagt Lilian, „auch wenn mein verstorbener Ehemann natürlich dazu gezwungen war, ihm eine enorme Summe Geld für seine Hilfe und die Reisedokumente in die Schweiz zu zahlen. In Genf wurden wir von einem Bekannten von Major Smith empfangen, der uns die gefälschten Dokumente übergab und uns zu der französischen Küste schmuggelte. Als wir dort waren, trafen wir einen Mann namens Reeves, der uns anwies, auf ein Schiff zu gehen, das nach Südamerika fuhr.“  
  
„Aber das haben Sie nicht getan“, kommentiert der Richter, sich plötzlich damit beschäftigend, durch den Stapel Papiere auf dem Podium zu blättern.  
  
„Nein“, bestätigt Lilian, ihre Augen glitzern vor Tränen. „Stellen Sie sich meine Verzweiflung vor. Mein Ehemann wurde erst von einem zusammenbrechenden, doch trotzdem furchterregenden Regime ermordet, ich hatte zwei kleine Kinder und wenig Geld bei mir. Ich sah nicht, was für ein Leben ich mir dort hätte aufbauen sollen.“  
  
„Ja“, sagt der Richter, sich plötzlich desinteressiert anhörend. „Sie waren eine Tänzerin, bevor Sie heirateten, ist das richtig?“  
  
Levi sieht, wie sich Lilians Körperhaltung strafft, und sie schürzt für eine Weile die Lippen. „Ich war eine Kellnerin“, korrigiert sie den Richter, erst wieder daran denkend, zu lächeln, als sie weitermacht. „Wenn ich meinen Ehemann nicht gefunden hätte, wüsste ich nicht, was aus mir und aus meinen Kindern geworden wäre. Er hat mir wirklich das Leben gerettet.“  
  
„Ja“, sagt der Richter erneut, seine Augen schnellen zu dem Mann am hinteren Ende des Raumes. „Sie hatten in der Tat Glück, Misses Hastings.“  
  
„Ich danke Gott jeden Tag dafür, und dafür, wie er mich, in seiner Gnade, letztendlich unter die zivilisiertesten Menschen geführt hat“, entgegnet Lilian, ihre Stimme so süß, dass Levi sich schüttelt.  
  
„Ja“, sagt der Richter ein drittes Mal, sich wieder seinen Papieren widmend. „Nun, danke sehr für Ihre Aussage zu den Ereignissen, Misses Hastings. Ich bezweifele, dass wir noch irgendetwas von Ihnen benötigen.“  
  
„Oh, ich denke, es gibt da noch eine Sache, die Sie wissen sollten.“  
  
Levi merkt, wie sein Herz aussetzt, als der Richter aufsieht.  
  
„Und was wäre das, Misses Hastings?“, fragt er, die Unterlagen wieder auf das Podium fallen lassend.  
  
Lilian rutscht in ihrem Sitz, auf einmal unwohl anmutend. „Nun ja“, fängt sie an. „Man sollte nicht über solche Dinge sprechen, und ich habe damit gehadert, ob ich es ansprechen soll oder nicht, aber...“ Sie macht noch eine Pause, beißt sich auf die Lippe. „Während meiner Bekanntschaft mit Herr Sturmbann... Verzeihung, Major Smith, habe ich öfter als einmal vermutet, dass er womöglich... Wie soll ich das ausdrücken? Dass er womöglich... unsittliche Beziehungen hatte.“  
  
Levi sieht, wie der Blick des Richters zu den Offizieren wandert, die an seinen Seiten sitzen, und wie der Mann sich räuspert lässt Levi bemerken, wie trocken sein eigener Mund ist. „Können Sie das... genauer ausführen, ohne-“  
  
„Ich erinnere mich, dass er einen jungen Mann angestellt hatte“, sagt Lilian, wieder an ihre Perlen greifend. „Dunkle Haare, ziemlich... klein und komisch. Er hat ihn einen Haushälter genannt, aber.... Naja, das Bisschen, das ich von seinem Apartment gesehen habe, ließ Platz für Zweifel, was diese Behauptung angeht.“  
  
Levi nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, während er gleichzeitig versucht, zwischen den Reihen zu versinken und zu Erwin zu schielen, auch wenn er nicht weiß, was er aus seinem Hinterkopf lesen will. Er ballt die Hände zu Fäusten um den lockeren Stoff seiner Hose, nickt wissend, ob er es tut, weil er nervös ist oder weil er wütend ist. Auf dem Podium räuspert der Richter sich erneut.  
  
„Ja, nun“, sagt er, langsam und bewusst seine Unterlagen sammelnd. „Es wäre vielleicht angemessener, wenn wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf die... Ich meine, unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf die dringenderen Fragen zu richten, und zwar die Anschuldigungen, dass Major Smith bereitwillig der Ausreise einiger Individuen aus dem dritten Reich assistiert hat.“ Er hält wieder inne, um zu räuspern. „Wir sind derzeit bemüht, diesen Mister Reeves ausfindig zu machen, den sie erwähnt haben, Misses Hastings, um jemanden zu haben, der Ihre Geschichte bestätigt – da sowohl Ihr letzter Ehemann als auch Generalleutnant Osterhaus verstorben sind.“  
  
„Vielen Dank, Euer Ehren“, sagt Lilian, ihre Augen glänzen, „dass Sie mir diese Möglichkeit gestatten, mein neues Leben mit einem reinen Gewissen zu beginnen.“  
  
„Ja“, sagt der Richter erneut, sich von Lilian abwendend und wieder den Raum in einer Sprache adressierend, die Levi nicht versteht.  
  
Neben Erwin sagt Peer ein paar Worte, bevor der Richter aufsteht und sie alle nachziehen, das Gebäude in einem Meer aus Geflüster und Gemurmel verlassend. Levi schleicht vor Erwin heraus, dreht sich noch einmal um, um den kurzen Anblick von Lilians blauem Kleid zu erhaschen, das durch die Tür hinter dem Podium verschwindet.  
  
Sie fahren schweigend zum Krankenhaus zurück, Levi, Erwin und Peer, als warten sie alle darauf, in Erwins Zimmer sicher zu sein, bevor sie ein Wort sagen. Hunderte Fragen krallen sich an Levis Verstand, zwingen ihn fast, seine Zunge zu beißen, als Erwin sich an der Tür zu ihm dreht, seine Gesichtszüge von einer Entschuldigung gezeichnet.  
  
„Ich würde gerne einen Moment alleine mit Peer reden, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.“  
  
Levi bleibt an der Türschwelle stehen und erwidert Erwins Blick, unbedingt fragen wollend und nicht den Mut habend, nach allem, was er getan hat, die Antwort herauszufinden. Er sieht stattdessen in das Zimmer, nimmt die Staubkörnchen in dem Sonnenstrahl wahr, der die Luft durchbricht. Ohne etwas zu sagen, ohne Erwin wieder anzusehen, nickt Levi langsam und geht weg, aus dem Krankenhaus heraus und in den Garten, wo er sich unter die Fliederbüsche setzt, während ein Teil von ihm sich noch bemüht, zu denken und der andere Teil sich bemüht, es nicht zu tun.  
  
Seine Schuld gewinnt; sie ist überwältigend, erstickt ihn, lässt ihn sich wünschen, dass seine Knochen in seinem Körper brechen, dass seine Lunge kollabieren würde davon wie schwer es ist, zu atmen. Er sieht die Situation jetzt, wie es alles aus den Fugen geriet, und folgt dem Verfall bis zum Ursprung, sieht sich in Osterhaus Büro, hört sich den Namen aussprechen: „Sturmbannführer Holtz. Es ist von Sturmbannführer Holtz.“ Er erinnert sich noch an das, was Erwin ihm danach gesagt hat, dass er sich bewundernswert geschlagen hat, dass derjenige, der die Verantwortung trägt, Erwin ist, sein kommandierender Vorgesetzter, sein Kommandant. Aber Levi ist nicht wirklich ein Soldat, und Erwin kommandiert ihn nicht wirklich, und er versteht nicht, wie er keine Verantwortung trägt, es passt nicht in seine Logik, lässt ihn stattdessen auf das trübe Wasser im Brunnen starren, als wolle er sich selbst darin ertränken.  
  
Nichts davon macht mehr Sinn, wie es dazu kommen konnte, wie durch ein offenes Fenster zu springen ihn dazu bringen konnte, so sehr zu lieben, so viel zu riskieren, und die Person, die er liebt, so zu ruinieren. Und Erwin würde keine Entschuldigung und keine Vergebung anbieten, er würde niemals gestehen, dass irgendetwas davon Levis Schuld ist, aber wer kann ihn von seiner Schuld freisprechen, wenn nicht Erwin, wer kann ihm beibringen, mit sich selbst zu leben, damit zu kämpfen, wenn nicht Erwin? Levi beißt die Zähne zusammen, seine Finger graben sich in seine Oberschenkel, während er gegen den Drang ankämpft, seine Haare, seine Augen, seine Zunge auszureißen, weil er vor all den Monaten den falschen Namen ausgesprochen hat, wegen diesem einen Ausrutscher, für den er für den Rest seines Lebens bezahlen wird, für den Erwin...  
  
Er will es nicht wissen und kann nicht leben, wenn er es nicht weiß. Was wird mit Erwin passieren, wenn man ihn schuldig spricht? Wie hart sind die Briten, welche Strafen bevorzugen sie? Alles, was Levi jemals gekannt hat, waren die Lager und die Guillotine am Münchner Platz, Männer, die mitten in der Nacht zu einem nach Hause kommen und einen auf der Straße unter dem eigenen Fenster erschießen. Sie müssen besser sein als die Nazis; es ist die Hoffnung, an die Levi sich klammert, das Einzige, das ihn jetzt von dem Brunnen fernhält, das Einzige, das es möglich macht, zu Erwins Zimmer zurückzukehren, als die Sonne untergeht und das Abendessen gegessen ist und die Teller in der Küche sauber und trocken sind.  
  
Sie haben eine Wache an der Tür aufgestellt, einen jungen Mann mit roten Haaren, der seine Haltung nicht strafft, bis Levi zwei Meter vor ihm steht, und dann auf die Füße und von der Wand wegspringt, an der er gelehnt hat. Sein Deutsch ist ausreichend, aber während der paar Worte, die sie austauschen, zieht er trotzdem ein kleines Wörterbuch hervor, um ein Wort zu überprüfen, nur um Levi zu sagen, dass niemand bis auf den Arzt und eine Krankenschwester in Erwins Zimmer darf.  
  
„Pass auf, Freundchen“, sagt Levi, den Soldaten mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen anstarrend, seine Nerven schreddern mit jedem weiteren Wort immer mehr. „In diesem Gebäude gibt es niemanden, der mehr darüber weiß, wie man sich um ihn kümmert, als ich. Ich gehe in dieses Zimmer. Du kannst gerne versuchen, mich aufzuhalten – immerhin sind wir schon in einem Krankenhaus. Es wird ihnen helfen, dich danach wieder zusammenzuflicken, wenn sie dich so schnell finden.“  
  
Die Augen des Soldaten weiten sich und er macht einen Schritt zurück, Levi genug Raum lassend, sich durch die Tür zu drücken und in das Zimmer, wo Erwin auf dem Bett liegt und Goethe liest; sein eigenes ist nicht mehr da. Erwin hat noch seine Uniformhose an, obwohl er die Jacke und den Hut abgelegt hat und den Ärmel seines linken Arms hochgekrempelt hat. Levi schielt zu den nackten Füßen, die aus den Hosenbeinen herausgucken und setzt sich in den Stuhl am Schreibtisch.  
  
„Tut mir leid, ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dich abzuholen, als wir fertig waren“, sagt Erwin, das Buch flach auf seine breite Brust legend. „Du hättest nicht so lange wegbleiben müssen.“  
  
„Hat mich beschäftigt“, kommentiert Levi, mit den Schultern zuckend. „Du hast mich wohl nicht gebraucht.“  
  
„Ich mag es nicht, dich brauchen zu müssen, Levi“, sagt Erwin ihm, ein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten setzend und das Buch auf den Nachttisch platzierend, „und ich möchte nicht, dass du das denkst.“  
  
„Ich weiß, du kommst auch gut ohne mich klar“, erwidert er, lächelnd, auch wenn ihm nicht danach zumute ist. „So lange du Schuhe ohne Schnürsenkel trägst, zumindest.“  
  
Erwin lächelt ebenfalls, wenn auch nicht so breit und nicht so lange. „Die Verhandlung hat ein paar Dinge offenbart, die wir nicht erwartet haben“, sagt er, so plötzlich das Thema wechselnd, dass Levi die Worte gedanklich wiederholen muss. „Offensichtlich war Lilians Auftauchen... überraschend.“  
  
„Sie hat gelogen“, sagt Levi, auch wenn er weiß, dass Erwin sich dessen besser bewusst ist als er. „Bei allem.“  
  
„Nicht bei allem“, korrigiert Erwin ihn müde, „aber ja, da waren viele Fakten, die sie verdreht hat. Alles in allem war es ein bemerkenswerter Auftritt.“  
  
„Wo ist sie hergekommen?“, fragt Levi diesmal. „Und warum heißt sie jetzt Misses Hastings?“  
  
„Es hat den Anschein, dass Lilian noch einmal ein passendes Gegenstück gefunden hat“, erklärt Erwin, jetzt aufrichtiger lächelnd. „Zumindest darüber bin ich froh. Ich habe befürchtet, dass ich sie und ihre Kinder verdammt habe, als ich sie dazu gedrängt habe, Dresden zu verlassen. Es freut mich, dass mein Handeln sie scheinbar gerettet hat.“  
  
„Sogar nach all dem?“, beharrt Levi; die Vorstellung verdreht seinen Magen aus Wut. „Nach allem, was sie dort oben gesagt hat? Wie sie dich ständig Holtz genannt hat, als wärst du mehr er als du selbst gewesen?“  
  
„Manchmal war ich mehr Holtz als ich selbst“, sagt Erwin nachdenklich. „Bei ihr... Im Endeffekt ist da weniges, das sie über mich gesagt hat, das nicht zu einem erheblichen Teil wahr ist.“  
  
„Also denken sie...“, fängt Levi an, innehaltend, um über seine Frage nachzudenken. „Also befragen sie dich, weil sie denken, dass du...“  
  
„Wie gesagt, meine Treue zur Krone wurde in Frage gestellt, so wie mein Benehmen während der Operation“, erklärt Erwin. „Lilians Geschichte hat sie annehmen lassen, dass ich es alles freiwillig getan habe – was wiederum stimmt, zu einem gewissen Grad.“  
  
„Kannst du ihnen nicht von Osterhaus erzählen?“, fragt Levi. „Wie er dich erpresst hat? Wie er eine Bedrohung für die Operation war?“  
  
„Ich hätte mich aus dem Dienst ziehen können“, sagt Erwin. „Meine Gründe zu bleiben waren egoistisch. Ich kann ihnen die Situation so schildern, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie dann weniger gewillt sein werden, mich dafür zu bestrafen.“  
  
„Trotzdem, es muss doch besser sein, als wenn sie denken, dass du ein Nazi bist“, argumentiert Levi und Erwin nickt gedankenverloren. „Könntest du ihr nicht Rufmord vorwerfen? Würden sie dein Wort über ihres stellen?“  
  
„Nun, das tun sie nicht“, gesteht Erwin. „Darum versuchen sie, Dimo Reeves zu finden. Ohne ihn, der ihre Geschichte bestätigt, ist es nur ihre Aussage gegen meine, und sie werden mir wahrscheinlich eher glauben. Ich vermute, sie haben sie nur angehört wegen ihres Ehemanns.“  
  
„Ist er jemand wichtiges?“  
  
„Nicht wirklich, aber er ist mit jemandem verwandt, der extrem wichtig ist, also ist seine Aussage von Wert“, sagt Erwin. „Wie jemand wie er zu einer Zeit wie dieser mit der Witwe eines Nazioffiziers verheiratet sein kann, ist mir ein Rätsel – und dann gibt es noch zwei Kinder aus ihrer letzten Ehe. Aber vielleicht sind es andere Reize, auf die ich persönlich nicht gewillt bin, einzugehen.“  
  
Levi stimmt mit einem Brummen zu, auf den leeren Platz guckend, wo das Dienstmädchenbett gestanden hat. Als Erwin es anspricht, kann Levi nur zucken.  
  
„Es...“, fängt er an, seine Augen an die Zimmerdecke richtend, während er nach Worten sucht. „Ich würde ihnen niemals erlauben, dich komplett fernzuhalten. Du weißt das, oder?“  
  
Levi nickt und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Kann ihnen nicht etwas anderes geben, was sie gegen dich verwenden könnten“, murmelt er, zuckt wieder mit den Schultern.  
  
„Es ist das Einzige, wofür ich sie hassen will“, flüstert Erwin. „Das Einzige, von dem ich mir wirklich wünsche, dass sie es nicht gesagt hätte.“  
  
„Es wäre jedenfalls nichts Neues“, sagt Levi; das Lächeln fühlt sich an, als ziehe es sein Gesicht auseinander. „Besser als du an der Front.“  
  
„Ja“, stimmt Erwin zu. „Viel besser als das.“  
  
Ihre Blicke treffen durch den Raum aufeinander, und Levi glaubt, dass er dieselbe Sehnsucht in Erwins sehen kann, die er selbst fühlt, nahe zu sein, wieder zu etwas zurückzukehren, das sie davor hatten, im Apartment, in der Hütte, im Partisanenlager, wo die Verzweiflung, die in ihre Hände und Münder und Glieder blutete, von der Angst zu sterben kam. Levi kann nicht verstehen, warum das sich so anders anfühlt; es ist eine lebenslange Trennung, genau wie der Tod es wäre, und es macht keinen Sinn, dass das sie so abgestumpft hat, dass sie gelernt haben, zu vermeiden, einander anzusehen und ihre Berührungen so höflich und kalt zu lassen. Als er Erwin jetzt ansieht, fragt Levi sich, ob sie es tun, um das, was danach kommt, zu überleben, um sich jetzt davon abzuhalten, zu fühlen, bevor es zu spät ist.  
  
Der Soldat, der Wache steht, bringt Levi zu seinem Zimmer, ein besserer Kleiderschrank, in den sie ihn gesteckt haben, damit er nicht im Weg ist. Es hat ein mickriges Fenster und sein kleines Bett mit dem abgefransten grünen Seesack, der darauf sitzt, aber sonst nichts, und das Einzige, das Levi daran erträglich findet, ist, wie leicht es ist, es sauber zu halten. In der Nacht fegt er den Boden, bevor er ins Bett geht, wachliegend und sich fragend, warum ihm der Raum so verhasst ist, erst kurz vorm Einschlafen bemerkend, wie sehr es der kleinen Bettnische ähnelt, in der er geschlafen hat, bevor Kenny den Laden und das Apartment darüber gekauft hat.  
  
Sie warten auf Neuigkeiten von Dimo Reeves, meiden das Thema wie die Pest, bleiben beide beschäftigt und Levi vermutet, dass Erwin es aus demselben Grund tut wie er: damit er nicht nachdenkt, damit er seine Schuld mildet, die Gewohnheit zu bewahren, keine Zeit für Untätigkeit zu haben. Er erfüllt sein Versprechen, das er seinen Vorgesetzten gegeben hat und hilft ihnen, ihre Gefangenen zu identifizieren, nutzt die Zeit, die er im Personalhauptamt verbracht hat „besser, als er es in der Vergangenheit je getan hat“, so wie er es ausgedrückt hat. Levi kommt einmal im Zimmer vorbei, als er mit seinen Ordnern beschäftigt ist, Fotografien studiert, die von den gefangenen Deutschen gemacht worden sind, manche auf einen Schlag aussortierend, für andere eine Seite oder mehr abtippend. Er kopiert die Akten der Offiziere aus dem Gedächtnis heraus, und als Levi ihn fragt, wie er das macht, zuckt Erwin lediglich mit den Schultern.  
  
„Es ist nur eine Gabe, mit der ich geboren wurde“, sagt er, Levi ein knappes Lächeln zukommen lassend, als er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwendet.  
  
„Dann wirst du mein Gesicht wohl auch nicht vergessen.“  
  
Das lässt Erwin mit dem Tippen aufhören und aufsehen, die dicken Augenbrauen plötzlich in ein tiefes Stirnrunzeln gezogen. „Ich könnte dein Gesicht niemals vergessen, Levi“, flüstert er, und Levi huscht aus dem Zimmer, vergräbt die Worte unter der Masse dreckigen Geschirrs, einer neuen Lieferung, einem unruhigen Spaziergang im Garten.  
  
  
  
Eine Woche nach der ersten rufen sie eine zweite Anhörung aus, auch wenn es sogar für Levi offensichtlich ist, dass sie Dimo Reeves noch nicht finden konnten, als sie die Männer, die ihre Zeugnisse ablegen, nach vorne holen. Sie sind beide junge britische Soldaten und während er seine Aussage macht, guckt der kleinere von ihnen ständig zu Erwin, als hätte er Angst, dass Erwin ihm an die Gurgel springen würde. Levi versteht nichts von dem, was sie sagen, aber es ist klar, dass sie beide Dinge erzählen, die die Offiziere auf dem Podium überraschen und verärgern. Levi kratzt kleine Kerben in die Bank, sieht sich um, wannimmer seine Augen nicht auf Erwins Hinterkopf fixiert sind.  
  
„Ich erinnere mich an beide“, sagt Erwin später zu Levi, als sie wieder in seinem Zimmer sind. „Sie waren unter den Soldaten, die ich an der Front für Informationen gefoltert habe.“  
  
„Wo haben sie sie auf einmal gefunden?“, fragt Levi, nicht sicher, ob er mehr wütend oder entsetzt ist.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt Erwin, „aber ich bin froh, dass sie es wenigstens lebend dort herausgeschafft haben. Vielleicht sind sie in ein Gefängnis gebracht worden, jetzt entlassen, da der Krieg vorbei ist.“  
  
„Also, was haben sie gesagt?“, fragt Levi. „Verstehen sie, dass du es tun musstest?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, entgegnet Erwin wieder, sein Blick senkt sich, während seine Lippen sich in ein seltsames Halblächeln verziehen und er flüstert: „Es scheint so, als wären alle Geister meiner Vergangenheit zu diesem Fest eingeladen worden.“  
  
„Es ist so falsch. Alles davon“, grollt Levi. „Sie wissen nichts von dir. Sie wissen nichts. Sie...“  
  
Erwin sieht ihn an, die Augen voll mit Mitgefühl und solch tiefer Trauer, dass es Levi die Zähne zusammenbeißen lässt, gegen den Schmerz davon. „Es tut mir leid“, flüstert er. „Das muss sehr schwer sein für dich.“  
  
Levi wendet den Blick ab, sein ganzes Wesen rebelliert gegen alles; die Gerichtsverhandlung, den Abschied, die Tatsache, dass er nicht einmal jetzt für Erwin da sein kann, dass er so schwach ist, dass es alles seine Schuld ist und dass Erwin seinen Kopf hinhält. Er will sich wünschen, das Krieger ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten oder ihn in einen Zug gezwungen hätte, dass er Erwin niemals kennengelernt hätte, aber wie könnte er sich so etwas wünschen, so egoistisch sein, wenn es das ist, was ihn zum Leben erweckt hat?  
  
Ohne zu wissen, was er sonst tun soll, durchquert Levi den Raum zu Erwins Bett, setzt sich auf ihn und schiebt die Finger in seine Haare. Als er auf das Blau von Erwins Augen trifft, ist sein Blick unnachgiebig, unbeirrbar, so stark er ihn machen kann.  
  
„Hör mir zu“, flüstert er; die Worte sind kaum ein Hauch, kaum ein Funke Hoffnung. „Du bist gut. Du bist...“  
  
„Levi-“  
  
„Nein, hör mir zu“, fängt Levi wieder an, versuchend, seine Gedanken zu sammeln, irgendeine Wortkombination zu finden, das dem nahe kommt, was er meint. „Du hast mich gerettet. Wir wären gestorben ohne dich. Du bist... Dein Herz ist...“  
  
Der Ansturm von Emotionen lässt Levi die Zähne zusammenbeißen, lässt ihn an Erwins Haaren ziehen und fest genug die Stirn gegen Erwins pressen, dass er vom Schmerz stöhnt. Er spürt Erwins Lachen; es vibriert und wandert durch seine Oberschenkel hoch, bis in die Spitzen seiner Finger.  
  
„Du konntest immer gut mit Worten umgehen“, sagt Erwin und Levi zieht fester an einer seiner Haarsträhnen.  
  
„Halt die Klappe“, teilt Levi ihm flüsternd mit, versuchend, nicht zu lächeln. „Ich habe niemanden gekannt, der besser... der so gut war, wie du. Du hast mir... Du warst...“  
  
„Ich weiß, Levi“, sagt Erwin ihm, Levis Hinterkopf reibend, die Fingerspitzen schieben sich durch den Undercut. „Ich weiß.“  
  
Levi lässt die Luft in seiner Lunge in einem langen Seufzen heraus, fühlt sich, als hätte er wochenlang den Atem angehalten. Er lässt seine Hände zu Erwins Gesicht hinunterwandern, seine Daumen erschaffen Kreise auf der stoppeligen Haut seiner Wangen, das Lächeln fühlend, das noch auf seinem Gesicht verweilt. Es ist ein Moment des Friedens, einer, der droht zu brechen und sich aufzulösen, doch widersteht, und Levi fühlt wie er ihn zwischen ihnen hält, in dem Platz zwischen ihren Körpern – zerbrechlich, beinahe unmöglich, ein Ding des Wunders und der Hoffnung.  
  
Von diesem Tag an arbeitet Levi nicht länger im Krankenhaus, und Erwin fertigt keine Akten von SS-Offizieren mehr. Sie verlassen den Raum nur für Mahlzeiten und Spaziergänge im Garten, verbringen den Rest ihrer Zeit im Bett, wo Erwin Levi das Buch vorliest, das er ausgeliehen hat. Der Soldat, der ihre Tür bewacht, macht ihnen keinen Ärger, nicht einmal während den ersten paar Nächten, als er lange genug wachbleibt, um Levi in den frühen Morgenstunden in sein eigenes Bett klettern zu sehen.  
  
  
  
Sie finden Dimo Reeves ein paar Tage vor der Sommersonnenwende. Peer überbringt die Nachricht persönlich und verbringt die ganze halbe Stunde damit, sich nervös den dünnen Schnurrbart zu streichen, während er mit Erwin redet. Die Ankündigung schockt ihn nicht, so weit Levi es bemerkt, und nachdem Peer gegangen ist, dreht er sich zu Levi und fragt, ob sie weiterlesen sollen.  
  
„Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?“, fragt Levi ihn, schnalzend, als Erwin mit den Schultern zuckt.  
  
„Alles, was ich sage oder nicht sage wird die Situation wohl kaum ändern“, entgegnet er. „Ich hätte es lieber, wenn wir mit dem Buch fertig werden – ich würde gerne wissen, was du vom Ende hältst.“  
  
Erwin zuliebe bezwingt Levi jeden Impuls in seinem Kopf, der ihm sagt, aus dem Zimmer zu gehen und Petra zu bitten, ihm zu zeigen, wie man Nähte macht, die Böden im Krankenhaus zu wischen, Erwin an den Schultern zu schütteln und ihn anzuschreien, bis seine Stimme heiser ist, ihn wütend zu machen, nur damit er fühlt, was Levi denkt, das er fühlen sollte, was er selbst fühlt. Erwin zuliebe legt Levi sich hin, zwischen Erwins Brust und Arm, schläft ein und wacht auf durch die stetige Sanftheit seiner Stimme, die Wärme seines Körpers, die Nähe von ihm. Als er nachts wachliegt und die Zeit, die sie verschwenden, zwischen seinen Zähnen zerknirscht, ist der einzige Gedanke, der ihm Trost bringt, die Selbstlosigkeit, die er gefunden hat; es lindert seine Schuld, zu sehen, wie er Erwin hilft. Sie reden nicht über die Verhandlung, nicht bis die Stunden davor mit den Fingern einer Hand abgezählt werden können.  
  
„Werden sie dich schuldig sprechen?“  
  
Erwin behält seinen Blick an der Decke, als er flüstert: „Das ist wahrscheinlich – falls Dimo Reeves die Wahrheit sagt.“  
  
„Denkst du, dass er für dich lügen würde?“, fragt Levi als nächstes, die Stirn runzelnd, als Erwin direkt den Kopf schüttelt.  
  
„Er weiß, dass er davon nichts hätte“, sagt der Mann. „Ich bezweifele, dass er meinen Anspruch vor seinen stellen wird.“  
  
„Selbst wenn du unschuldig bist?“  
  
Daraufhin sieht Erwin ihn nun an, und das Mitleid in seiner Miene ist beinahe genug, damit Levi seinen Blick abwendet. „Aber ich bin nicht unschuldig, Levi“, sagt er, fährt mit den Fingerknöcheln über Levis Wange, bevor er sich wieder abwendet.  
  
Am darauffolgenden Morgen hilft Levi Erwin, sich anzukleiden, poliert seine Stiefel, bügelt seine Hose, steckt sowohl seinen Hemdärmel als auch den Ärmel seiner Uniformjacke ordentlich hoch. Es erinnert ihn an die Nacht, in der er Erwin half, sich für das Konzert in der Semperoper fertigzumachen, und als er den Mann an der Tür mustert, fällt ihm auf, dass er diese Uniform vielleicht genauso sehr hassen könnte wie er die erste gehasst hat. Sie fahren schweigend hin; Levi ist zu nervös zum Reden, doch Erwin sieht einfach so aus, als hätte er nichts spezielles zu sagen.  
  
Für Levi ist die Verhandlung genauso wie die vorherigen, ein Zimmer voller Gesichter, die ineinander verschwimmen, Worte sprechen, die er nicht versteht. Er erkennt Dimo Reeves nur wegen seinem Sitzplatz, als er sein Zeugnis ablegt, die Fragen des Richters beantwortet, durch und durch unwohl aussehend. Als er bei dem, was Levi als den Schluss seines Berichts einschätzt, ankommt, dreht er sich zu Erwin.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Mister Smith“, sagt er; Levi sieht, wie Erwin zu ihm nach hinten nickt. „Sie machen jetzt die Regeln. Ich wäre ein Idiot, wenn ich dagegen verstoßen würde.“  
  
Die Entscheidung des Richters ist klar in der Schwere seiner Miene, in dem Gewicht seiner Stimme, in dem drückenden Schweigen, das er hinterlässt. Erst dann sieht Levi sich um und mustert die finsteren Blicke, wie die Leute missbilligend die Köpfe schütteln, diejenigen, die lächeln, als hätten sie gerade den Fall eines Feindes bezeugt – aber keiner von ihnen lächelt so breit und so aufrichtig wie Erwin.  
  
„Dimos Geschichte hat es bestätigt“, erzählt er Levi, dieser gruselige Ausdruck ist immer noch in seinem Gesicht. „Ich wurde für schuldig befunden, weil ich Feinden der Krone dazu verhalf, der Gerechtigkeit zu entkommen, und weil ich mich für einen Offizier unangemessen verhalten habe – die, die bei der letzten Anklage zwischen den Zeilen lesen wollen, werden das ohne Zweifel tun.“  
  
Levi sitzt auf dem Bett, der Blick auf dem Boden, sein Verstand dröhnt mit einer Leere; das Einzige, das besser ist als der Schmerz, der droht, sie zu durchfluten. Am Rand seines Blickwinkels sieht er, wie Erwin den Stuhl näher ans Bett zieht und sich hinsetzt, und er versteht das Zögern in seinen nächsten Worten nicht, warum sie einen solchen Kontrast haben zu denen, die er davor gesprochen hat.  
  
„Levi“, fängt Erwin leise an. „Es ist mir wichtig, dass du verstehst.“  
  
„Dass ich was verstehe?“, fragt Levi. „Warum dein eigenes Land dir den Rücken kehrt?“  
  
„Du solltest sie nicht beschuldigen“, sagt Erwin. „Sie haben mich für ein Verbrechen, das ich begangen habe, schuldig gesprochen. Wie ist das Verrat?“  
  
„Es ist alles ihre Schuld“, macht Levi weiter, und es fühlt sich gut an, zur Abwechslung jemand anderes zu beschuldigen. „Wenn sie den Mund gehalten hätte-“  
  
„Wäre ich immer noch schuldig“, unterbricht Erwin ihn sanft. „Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, Osterhaus zu helfen. Ich wollte bleiben. Die Verantwortung ist bei mir, ob ich meine Strafe erhalte oder nicht.“  
  
„Wie können sie es nicht verstehen?“, schnauft Levi, seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten. „Wie können sie nicht sehen, wie viel du aufgegeben hast? Wie können sie das nicht sehen?“  
  
„Sie haben mich für einen klaren Zweck hierher geschickt“, sagt Erwin, „und sie haben klargemacht, dass die Mittel, mit denen ich diesen Zweck erfüllen soll, nicht unbegrenzt waren. Ich habe jede Grenze überschritten. Ich habe für mich gearbeitet, nicht für das Allgemeinwohl. Ich bin zu einem schlechten Offizier und Soldaten geworden.“  
  
„Du wolltest dich nur schützen“, kontert Levi, vom Boden aufsehend. „Du hast mich beschützt. Zählt das nicht?“  
  
„Ich habe auch vielen Menschen wehgetan“, entgegnet Erwin. „Lilian, zum Beispiel. Jedem, der von den Menschen, denen ich zur Flucht verholfen habe, ausgebeutet wurde. Den Soldaten, die ich gefoltert habe.“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck wird für einen Augenblick gequält, bevor er sich wieder entspannt. „Einer von ihnen hat mich Monster genannt.“  
  
Levi spürt einen Schauer aus Hass über sich laufen und beißt die Zähne zusammen. „Dazu hatte er nicht das Recht“, zischt er. „Wissen sie nicht, was du-“  
  
„Er dachte, es war etwas Gutes“, unterbricht Erwin ihn, auf eine Art lächelnd, die Levi unwohl werden lässt. „Er sagte, er nehme es mir nicht übel, weil es uns wegen Menschen wie mir, Menschen, die ihre Menschlichkeit aufgeben können, gelungen ist, den Feind zu besiegen.“  
  
Levi verstummt, sieht dabei zu, wie Erwins Lächeln in ein weiteres leises Lachen übergeht. „Aber...“, fängt er an, nicht wissend, wie er weitermachen soll, nach Worten suchend. „Du bist menschlicher als jeder andere, den ich je gekannt habe. Verstehen sie es nicht? Sehen sie nicht-“  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du es tust“, unterbricht Erwin ihn, eine sanfte Hand unter sein Kinn legend. „Du siehst mich, Levi, und findest keinen Fehler. Aber ich kann mein Leben nicht leben, wenn ich nur die Dinge sehen kann, die ich getan habe.“  
  
„Ist es nicht...“, fängt Levi wieder an, doch die Worte sind so schwer wie noch nie, rutschen ihm weg, verschwinden, als er nach ihnen greift. „Ist es... Bin ich nicht...“  
  
„Du hast mir einmal gesagt, dass du immer das Gute sein wirst, das ich vollbracht habe“, sagt Erwin, Levi nach vorne ziehend, die Hand an seinem Nacken. „Mein ganzes Leben lang wirst du das sein. Aber ich kann nicht weglaufen. Ich will nicht ständig weglaufen.“  
  
Es ist ein Kampf, den Levi vergessen glaubte, der vor all den Monaten in Erwins Apartment angefangen hat, als er das erste Mal die Erschöpfung und die Schuld zu Gesicht bekam, die Erwin zerreißen, die ihm zusammen mit seiner eigenen Nutzlosigkeit wehtaten, als ihm nichts besseres als ein warmes Bad einfiel, und jetzt, endlich, die Antwort. Er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, der Boden verschwimmt für einen Moment, dann blinzelt er und sieht auf, erwidert Erwins Blick ohne Zögern.  
  
„Dann hör auf“, flüstert Levi. „Erwin, hör auf, wegzulaufen.“  
  
Er sieht das Lächeln auf Erwins Lippen an, die kleinen Fältchen, die es in seine Augenwinkel lockt, saugt jede Falte und jede Linie und jedes Mal auf, als präge er es sich alles ins Gedächtnis ein. Er lässt Erwins Worte in seinem Kopf widerhallen. „Danke, Levi. Danke, danke, danke.“  
  
  
  
Sie sagen, Erwin wird nicht weggebracht, bis sie ein Transportmittel bereitstellen können. Sie sagen, es könnte Tage oder Wochen dauern. Sie sagen noch eine Vielzahl an anderen Dingen, doch für Levi ist das das Einzige, das ihn interessiert: Wie lange? Mit jedem Tag startet er sein Leben neu, lebt zum ersten und zum letzten Mal, lässt den Rest seines Lebens grau verwischen, sodass er jede goldene Strähne in Erwins Haar sehen, jeden Atemzug, den er macht, die Wärme seines Körpers fühlen kann. In jeder Nacht denkt er, dass es nichts mehr zu sagen gibt und jeden Morgen wacht er mit tausenden Dingen auf, tausenden Fragen, tausenden Arten, wie er sagen kann, was sie immer noch nicht sagen, was sie niemals sagen werden, als hätten sie sich gemeinsam wortlos dagegen entschieden, aus Gründen, die ihnen nicht länger klar sind.  
  
  
  
Es passiert ohne Vorwarnung an einem Donnerstag, während der halben Stunde, in der Levi im Garten spaziert. Sie haben sich nicht um Abschiede geschert; es bedeutet ihnen nichts, sodass Levi sich auch nicht an die letzten Worte erinnert, die sie ausgetauscht hatten. Er steht an der Tür und starrt in das Zimmer, wo der einzige Hinweis auf Erwin ein Buch auf dem Nachttisch ist; selbst die Bettwäsche ist weg. Levi dreht sich um, geht halb den Korridor entlang, bevor er wieder zurückrennt und das Buch nimmt, es sich unter den Arm klemmt, als er aus dem Gebäude herausgeht, der staubigen Straße bis zum Rand des Dorfes folgend, bevor er wieder zurückgeht. Ohne zu wissen, wo er hingehen oder was er tun soll, setzt Levi sich auf die Stufen vor dem Krankenhaus, lässt den Blick über den Hof schweifen, nun wirklich heimatlos, und verloren. Die Welt, mit all ihren Ozeanen und Wüsten und Himmeln, scheint zu klein zu sein, um seinen Schmerz fassen zu können.  
  
„Entschuldigung“, sagt jemand hinter ihm; eine der Krankenschwestern, ihr Gesicht ist fast hinter einer Kiste voller kleiner Schachteln versteckt. „Wäre es möglich, dass Sie sich woanders hinsetzen? Wir versuchen, den Laster zu beladen.“  
  
Levi springt auf die Füße, drückt sich das Buch gegen die Brust und tritt zur Seite, lässt die Schwester dankend vorbeigehen. Er geht die Stufen hinunter, um in den Laster zu schielen, rasch die Belieferung zählend; Essen, Morphium, Penizillin, Verbände.  
  
„Wofür ist das alles?“, fragt er die Schwester, als sie zurückkommt, einspringend, um das andere Ende der Kiste zu greifen, die sie trägt.  
  
„Wir schicken Freiwillige zu einem Flüchtlingslager“, erklärt sie schnaufend. „Es gibt viele Menschen, die Hilfe brauchen. Wenn Sie mich fragen, ist es höchste Zeit, dass wir etwas tun.“  
  
Levi nickt, noch immer zu den Lieferungen sehend, seine Fingerspitzen trommeln einen schnellen, ungleichmäßigen Rhythmus auf dem Buchumschlag. „Denken Sie...“, fängt er an, die Schwester sich umdrehen lassend. „Kann ich mitkommen? Ich bin...“ Seine Worte brechen, als er wieder zum Krankenhaus guckt. „Ich kann sonst nirgendwo hin.“  
  
„Ich muss fragen, aber ich wüsste nicht, warum Sie das nicht tun dürften“, sagt sie, sich die Sonne aus den Augen schirmend. „Wir brauchen jede Hilfe, die wir bekommen können.“  
  
Levi nickt und geht ihr in den Schatten des Gebäudes nach, seinen Seesack am Geländer der Treppen ablegend und das Foto aus dem Stapel Briefen und U-Booten ziehend. Er findet das Lesezeichen und schlägt das Buch auf, die Augen suchen nach dem letzten Satz, dem letzten Wort. Vorsichtig, als baue er ein Kartenhaus, steckt Levi das Foto unter die letzte Zeile und schließt das Buch, die Finger streichen sanft über den Umschlag, dann steckt er es in den Sack, welchen er sich auf die Schulter schwingt, sich erlaubend, atemlos zu werden, während er die Kisten in den Laster trägt.


End file.
